Tu as les yeux de ton père, Élia
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Hermione revient au Royaume-Uni après douze ans d'absence. Mais elle n'est pas seule : sa fille, Élia, vient de recevoir sa lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard. Et les traits de son visage rappellent étrangement ceux de Drago Malefoy, pourtant marié et père d'un petit garçon… [Mots-clefs : famille, adolescence, identités de genre, queer, personnes transgenres, amour de jeunesse]
1. Prologue

Hello, hello tout le monde ! :D Ça me fait fait bizarre d'écrire ces lignes en sachant que je ne publierai que dans quelques mois, mais je voulais vous dire certaines choses, et j'ai peur de les oublier au fur et à mesure de l'écriture si je ne le fais pas maintenant.

Pour ceux qui me suivent sur Facebook, vous avez déjà eu connaissance d'une série d'anecdotes. Ce n'est pas le cas de ceux qui n'y sont pas du coup, dans ma grande générosité (ahah), je les partage ici :

 _#1 : Tout a commencé avec la chanson Dzeko & Torres - L'Amour Toujours feat. Delaney Jane, dont deux phrases en particulier m'ont inspiré l'histoire._

 _#2 : Initialement, l'histoire devait être un OS, mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire une suite._

 _#3 : Chaque chapitre sera nommé selon le titre d'une chanson, et cette chanson illustrera mon chapitre._

 _#4 : Encore beaucoup de mystères, et des révélations tardives. Ce qui me fait du coup très peur, parce que vous allez vous poser beaucoup de questions !_

 _#5 : Un OC aura une nouvelle fois une place très importante dans l'histoire._

 _#6 : Le prénom de l'OC m'est venu tardivement. Je voulais quelque chose de court, d'original et d'ancien. Et une fois que je l'eusse trouvé, mon titre fut complet._

 _#7 : Le titre de la fiction m'est apparu comme une évidence. Et une fois de plus, il est révélateur._

 _#8 : Je n'ai pas pu commencer la préparation de ma fic avant d'en avoir trouvé le titre : « Tu as les yeux de ton père, Élia. »_

Grande nouveauté pour cette fiction-ci : **je publierai à un rythme régulier, c'est-à-dire tous les vendredis.** La raison est très simple. Comme la chronologie de ma fiction exige l'écriture de certains chapitres avant d'autres (vous découvrez l'histoire dans un ordre différent donc), j'ai écrit une bonne partie de l'histoire avant de commencer à la publier.

Merci à **AlwaySpero** , **BrownieJune** et **MissPika42** pour la relecture, ainsi qu'à l'incontournable _Impératrice Charlotte_. *cœur* Merci également à _Elodie_ pour avoir relu mes traductions des différentes chansons.

Vous m'avez beaucoup interpellée pour avoir le prologue plus tôt, parce que l'attente était trop longue ! J'avais prévu ma date, et je ne voulais pas déroger à ma règle... mais comme l'une d'entre vous me l'a fait remarquer, le 10 février, ça commence bien à partir de minuit... alors me voilà ! ahah

Je vous laisse donc avec le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

* * *

 **I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath**

 _Je suis perdu, j'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle_

 **I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath**

 _Je suis perdu, j'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle_

 **I want to be known by you**

 _Je veux que tu me reconnaisses_

 **I want to be known by you**

 _Je veux que tu me reconnaisses_

 _._

 **Though I'm weak and beaten down**

 _Mais je suis faible et abattu_

 **I'll slip away into this sound**

 _Je vais m'évader avec ce bruit_

 **The ghost of you is close to me**

 _Ton souvenir est proche de moi_

 **I'm inside-out, you're underneath**

 _Je suis en dedans en dehors, tu es en dessous_

 **I've got two faces, blurry's the one I'm not**

 _J'ai deux faces, celle que je ne suis pas est floue_

.

 **Though I'm weak and beaten down**

 _Mais je suis faible et abattu_

 **I'll slip away into this sound**

 _Je vais m'évader avec ce bruit_

 **The ghost of you is close to me**

 _Ton souvenir est proche de moi_

 **I'm inside-out, you're underneath.**

 _Je suis en dedans en dehors, tu es en dessous._

 _._

 _Goner_ , Twenty One Pilots.

 **OoOoO**

* * *

 **Prologue : Goner** (Je suis perdue)

 _Douze ans plus tôt…_

Hermione glissa la fermeture éclair de sa valise, fin prête pour le grand départ.

Puis elle embrassa une dernière fois ses parents.

« Tu vas tellement nous manquer, ma chérie », lui répéta pour la millième fois au moins Jean Granger, des trémolos dans la voix.

« Oui, ma petite fille sera beaucoup trop loin de son père », renchérit Henry Granger.

Avec un léger sourire, Hermione leur répondit sur un ton désinvolte.

« Mais voyons, papa, maman. Chaque année, je suis retournée à Poudlard. Pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois ? »

« Parce que tu n'es plus une petite fille », expliqua sa mère en lançant un regard lourd de sens à son mari. « Tu as dix-neuf ans. Et c'est difficile de te voir devenir une femme, même si on te souhaite le meilleur. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à ses paroles. La culpabilité. Elle se sentait coupable d'infliger cela à ses parents. Elle aurait pu prendre une autre décision. Rester ici, avec eux. Étudier à l'Université magique de Londres.

Elle aurait pu. Mais une part d'elle sentait qu'elle devait partir.

Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait persuadée d'avoir pris la bonne décision, mais elle s'y était engagée : elle entamerait des études de droit à l'école de Magie-Strature (1) du Languedoc Roussillon, dans le sud de la France. Après tout, son choix se justifiait : la maîtrise d'une langue étrangère était un avantage non négligeable sur un _curriculum vitae_.

Même si Hermione invoquait ces raisons plus par justification que par réelle conviction.

En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre survenue au mois de mai dernier, Hermione n'était plus certaine de rien. Elle avait perdu goût à la vie, en quelque sorte, mais sans pour autant avoir des idées suicidaires. Elle avait perdu goût à la vie, en se perdant elle-même dans la guerre.

Qui était-elle ? D'aucuns diraient une forte personnalité, intelligente, entière et engagée dans les actions qu'elle menait. D'autres diraient qu'elle était Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, ayant contribué à la chute du Lord Voldemort.

Mais qui était-elle _vraiment_ ? Elle ne se retrouvait plus dans ces définitions. Certes, elle était capable de reconnaître ses caractéristiques comme étant siennes…mais une part d'elle-même n'y trouvait plus d'accroche. Elle ne savait plus quel était le sens de sa vie.

C'était bien ça le problème, en vérité : elle ne savait plus que faire de sa vie, quelle direction lui donner. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait, parce que plus rien ne la portait vers l'avant.

Alors, pourquoi avoir choisi d'étudier le droit ? Un choix, par dépit. En référence au passé, en référence à ces valeurs qu'elle avait toujours voulu défendre, comme l'égalité entre sorciers et moldus, entre sorciers et créatures magiques diverses.

Et pourquoi la France ? Pour partir. Elle ne voulait pas fuir. Mais elle avait besoin de temps. Du temps loin du Royaume-Uni, du sentiment d'après-guerre, des journalistes envahissants. Du temps pour elle. Du temps pour se reconstruire.

Du temps pour oublier, peut-être.

* * *

(1) Merci à **Nevilli** pour l'idée de nom de l'école !

Et voilà pour le prologue !

Alors, commençons avec de bonnes habitudes. Quelques questions pour vous aider à me donner votre avis (mais bien sûr, vous pouvez mettre ce que vous voulez dans vos reviews) :

 **Que pensez-vous du titre** ** _« Tu as les yeux de ton père, Élia. »_** **?** Je pense que la référence est suffisamment explicite, mais qu'en est-il de sa signification, à votre avis ? :D

 **Que pensez-vous de la place des paroles de chansons pour illustrer chaque chapitre ?** Vous avez peut-être remarqué que la musique tient une place importante dans ma vie, et lorsque j'écrivais _Oxymoron desti_ , c'était toujours avec de la musique dont l'esprit reflétait mes écrits.

 **Le prologue indique** ** _« Douze ans plus tôt… »_** **:** cela signifie que nous allons retrouver Hermione plus âgée, sans savoir ce qu'il se sera produit durant ce laps de temps. Du coup, d'après vous, **que s'est-il passé durant ces douze années ? Pourquoi est-ce que je vous parle d'un moment du passé ? Qu'est-ce que je vous cache encore, par Merlin ?!** mouhahah

Autre nouveauté dans cette fiction : vous savez que j'aime bien les petits jeux et vous y faire participer. Pour _Oxymoron desti_ , le jeu était de deviner la réponse à trois questions (d'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas oublié les gagnants, vous apparaissez tous dans cette fic, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! :D). Pour _Tu as les yeux de ton père,_ _É_ _lia_ , le jeu est cette fois **collectif : l'union fera votre force, et vous serez tous gagnants**.

Que devez-vous faire ? C'est très simple : reviewez. Donnez-moi votre avis, critiquez-moi, aimez-moi, haïssez-moi, montrez-moi votre frustration, votre tristesse, votre colère, votre amour…et vous en serez récompensé par des textes inédits ! Ces textes concerneront des écoles de sorcellerie à travers le monde, leur création, leur histoire, leur moyen de répartition…et vous les gagnerez par paliers :

\- À 50 reviews ;

\- À 100 reviews

\- À 200 reviews

\- À 300 reviews

\- À 400 reviews

\- À 500 reviews

\- À 1000 reviews

\- … plus encore ?

Ce jeu n'a pas de fin, sauf celle que vous, en tant que lecteurices, vous lui donnerez. Cela signifie qu'histoire terminée ou pas, tant que vous me reviewez, vous serez gagnants.

À vos claviers, des bisous, des paillettes de licorne et à très vite ! :D


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Merci à tous-tes pour vos reviews la semaine passée, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de revoir certains pseudos d'OD. :D

Vous avez été plusieurs à souligner que le prologue est court ; j'en ai conscience. C'est surtout qu'il y avait trop d'années d'écart entre le prologue et le chapitre 1 pour les relier, et une mise en contexte me paraissait nécessaire.

J'ai reçu plusieurs théories (ça m'avait vraiment manqué ça) et je suis en joie de lire votre enthousiasme. Tout ça, même si vous étiez content-e-s de l'arrivée de nouveaux OS, je m'aperçois que ça me manquait vraiment. Je suis donc plus que ravie de commencer cette nouvelle aventure avec vous ! :D En plus, plus les jours sont passés, plus le nombre reviews a augmenté, et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus de reviewers que pour OD. Wow ! Je vous jure, ça me fait chaud au cœur, surtout pour un prologue aussi court. Vous êtes merveilleux-ses.

Je réponds aux reviews anonymes et je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre.

 **Margaux** : Je suis désolée que le prologue ait soufflé l'enthousiasme provoqué par le résumé ! C'était une mise en contexte nécessaire, j'espère que tu oublieras vite ta déception. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements en tout cas !

 **Anonyme** : Eh ben alors, comme ça on change de pseudo ? :p Ahah Déjà que tu manges tout le temps, alors si je te laisse sur ta faim, tu vas grossir des oreilles avec ma fic... (a) Vilaine Serpy, comme toujours. Va écouter tes podcasts !

 **Jasmineetaladin** : Ton idée n'était vraiment pas mauvaise ahah Bon après, faudra pas compter sur moi pour que ça soit le cas chaque semaine, parce que j'ai subi ma vie sur la journée du vendredi après... qui est la plus grosse de ma semaine. J'espère que tu as bien dormi du coup ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

 **I'm staring out into the night**

 _Je baisse les yeux dans la nuit_

 **Trying to hide the pain**

 _Tentant de cacher la douleur_

 **I'm going to the place where love**

 _Je vais là où l'amour_

 **And feeling good don't ever cost a thing**

 _Et les sentiments de bien-être ne coûtent rien_

 **And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain**

 _Et la douleur que tu ressens est une sorte de douleur différente_

.

 **Well I'm going home**

 _Bon, je rentre à la maison_

 **Back to the place where I belong**

 _Je retourne à cet endroit où j'appartiens_

 **And where your love has always been enough for me**

 _Et là où votre amour a toujours été suffisant pour moi_

 **I'm not running from**

 _Je ne fuis pas_

 **No, I think you got me all wrong**

 _Non, je pense que vous vous trompez_

 **I don't regret this life I chose for me**

 _Je ne regrette pas cette vie que j'ai choisie_

 **But these places and these faces are getting old**

 _Mais ces endroits et ces visages sont lointains_

.

 **So I'm going home.**

 _Et donc je reviens à la maison._

 _Home_ , Daughtry.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 1 : Home** (A la maison)

Appuyée contre le plan de travail de sa cuisine, Hermione buvait son _breakfast tea_ , les yeux perdus dans le vide. En cet instant, elle se sentait bien, bien que quelque peu tendue. Ce matin, elle avait rendez-vous au Ministère de la Magie pour signer son nouveau contrat en tant que Manitou suprême à la Confédération internationale des sorciers elle y rencontrerait ses nouveaux collègues.

Elle venait en effet de quitter son poste d'avocate attachée au Magenmagot du Ministère de la Magie français, poste qu'elle avait occupé ces sept dernières années. Elle y avait trouvé sa place, mais rentrer au pays lui faisait le plus grand bien.

La brune porta la tasse à ses lèvres, profitant du goût corsé du liquide et de la douce chaleur qui se dispersa dans son thorax alors qu'elle en avalait une nouvelle gorgée. Lorsqu'elle abaissa une nouvelle fois la tasse, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant qui venait de se planter devant elle, dans le silence le plus absolu.

Élia Granger ne se faisait pas beaucoup remarquer. Elle avait eu onze ans en mai dernier et possédait le sourire le plus adorable qu'il était donné à Hermione de connaître. Sa fille était l'incarnation de la gentillesse et de l'intelligence. Chaque fois que le regard d'Hermione tombait sur elle, son cœur se gonflait d'un amour incommensurable. Elle n'était sans doute pas des plus objectives à penser qu'elle était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses et ses yeux d'un gris perle extraordinaire, pourtant c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Je suis prête, maman », lui dit-elle, la sortant alors de ses pensées.

Hermione sourit. Elle portait une petite robe en coton absolument adorable, mais pas du tout adaptée au climat anglais. Elle avait été habituée aux températures clémentes du sud de la France.

« Va chercher un gilet et on y va », lui indiqua-t-elle.

Élia acquiesça, revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec son gilet sur le bras. Entre temps, Hermione avait terminé sa boisson et posé sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. En 2010, plus aucun sorcier ne se passait de la technologie moldue, et encore moins de l'électricité. Hermione songea que cela devait être pour le plus grand bonheur d'Arthur Weasley.

Elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture, prête à partir, quand elle vit sa fille, captivée par la lettre aimantée au frigo. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait faite en arrivant dans leur nouvel appartement : mettre en évidence sa lettre d'acceptation au Collège de Poudlard. Hermione en était tellement fière. Élia en était toute excitée.

« Prends-la », lui dit Hermione, attendrie par l'émotion de sa fille.

Élia la regarda avec de grands yeux, ayant à la fois peur d'abîmer l'objet de ses désirs et en même temps, réjouie à cette perspective.

« Tu…tu crois ? Je peux ? », lui demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Hermione confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de la montrer à tes grands-parents. »

Le pétillement dans les yeux d'Élia attestait ses propos. Hermione rit doucement.

« Allez, prends-la. Et on y va, sinon je vais être en retard au travail ! », la pressa-t-elle.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mère et fille arrivèrent dans le quartier londonien où résidaient les époux Jean et Henry Granger. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf ! » qu'elle fut étouffée dans une étreinte collective.

« Mes chéries, je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! », s'exclama la grand-mère alors qu'elle les libérait de son emprise. « Hermione, ma chérie, tu entreras bien prendre un thé ? Un café ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller au Ministère. J'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. Mais promis, je reste un peu en revenant chercher Élia. »

« Au Ministère… », commença sa mère. « C'est aussi là que travaille Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir Jean.

« Oui, il y travaille comme Auror… Pourquoi, maman ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Est-ce que tu comptes lui parler…bientôt ? », risqua-t-elle tout de même.

Hermione soupira.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, maman ! »

« Ca fait douze ans que ce n'est pas le moment, ma chérie… »

Le reproche était clairement perceptible dans la voix de sa mère. Voilà qu'Hermione était énervée maintenant. Sa mère ne perdait jamais une occasion de remettre la conversation sur le tapis, qu'importe combien cela agaçait Hermione. Mais ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment, elle devait d'abord s'occuper de son rendez-vous professionnel.

« Plus tard, maman ! », lui répondit-elle sur un ton exaspéré.

Et Hermione transplana devant le regard contrit de sa mère, fuyant toute nouvelle tentative d'aborder le sujet épineux.

 **OoOoO**

« Bonjour, Hermione », l'accueillit le Ministre de la Magie en personne, qui était à cette époque Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'ancien Auror.

Les deux sorciers se serrèrent la main dans le couloir, avant que Kingsley ne lui présente une porte de la main. Sur celle-ci était inscrit en toutes lettres _« Maître Granger, Grand Manitou britannique de la Confédération internationale des sorciers »_.

« Nous t'attendions avec impatience. Je t'en prie, entre découvrir ton espace de travail. »

Bien que tremblante, Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrait la porte qui donnait sur son bureau. Ou pour être exact, sur une salle de réunion où siégeait au centre une gigantesque table en bois d'acajou. Le bureau en tant que tel était dissimulé dans une autre pièce, derrière une seconde porte dont l'écriteau ne présentait cette fois que son titre abrégé en _« Maître Granger »_.

Le reste de la pièce n'était qu'étagères de dossiers et autres textes de Loi divers, laissés par son prédécesseur Maître Malone Gaffney. Enfin, sur la table de réunion se trouvait un parchemin, qu'Hermione devinait être son contrat de travail, et un Brasiator portable (1) dernier cri.

D'un mouvement de tête, lui souriant, Kingsley l'invita à s'asseoir. Il s'assit également, en biais par rapport à elle.

« Comme convenu », commença-t-il, « voici ton contrat de travail. Il contient diverses clauses dont je vais te laisser prendre connaissance à ton aise, mais dans les grandes lignes, il décrit les compétences et les tâches qui sont attendues pour ton poste. Ton contrat est à durée déterminée pour un an dans un premier temps, et qui sera ensuite reconduit pour cinq ans et renouvelable autant de fois que ta présence sera appréciée et souhaitée. »

Il s'arrêta, tournant les pages jusqu'à atteindre celle qui l'intéressait.

« Ton salaire s'élève à 29 032 Gallions et 2 mornilles bruts par an. Tu organises ton temps de travail comme tu le souhaites et tu n'es pas tenue d'être présente au bureau chaque jour, tant que le travail est accompli et que tu restes disponible en cas de besoin. »

Hermione acquiesça, en proie à un sentiment indéchiffrable : c'était une somme conséquente, mais surtout, ses responsabilités démontraient de la confiance que le Ministre lui témoignait, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire ses preuves sur le sol anglais. La suite du discours lui confirma cette déduction.

« Une dernière chose : tu es totalement autonome. Je suis ton seul supérieur hiérarchique. Les autres Grands Manitous sont tes collègues, vous êtes égaux. Tout autre professionnel avec lequel tu pourrais être amenée à travailler est un collaborateur. »

Il se leva alors, rapidement suivi par Hermione, à qui il tendit une nouvelle fois la main.

« Je te laisse maintenant prendre connaissance du document dans son intégralité. » D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître plume et encrier. « Lorsque tu auras terminé, ta signature te liera magiquement au Ministère. Si tu contestes n'importe quelle clause du contrat, viens me trouver dans mon bureau. Tu as ton premier rendez-vous professionnel avec les autres Grands Manitous dans quarante-cinq minutes. »

Hermione acquiesça une nouvelle fois, comprenant alors l'intérêt du Brasiator portable.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle scellait son engagement professionnel dans un faisceau de lumière bleue, la sorcière prit une grande inspiration. Sa nouvelle vie commençait officiellement.

 **OoOoO**

Après sa première journée de travail, Hermione transplana directement jusqu'au domicile de ses parents. Elle avait été très stressée à la perspective de la réunion avec ses nouveaux collègues mais, en définitive, tout s'était très bien passé. Ses homologues semblaient relativement sympathiques, autant que pouvaient l'être des Manitous. Elle avait d'emblée été considérée par eux, comme si elle n'avait plus à faire ses preuves. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas.

En effet, le ton avait tout de même été donné dès le départ : il était attendu d'Hermione qu'elle présente une vision nouvelle, innovante, bien à elle, des valeurs britanniques. Que voulait-elle mettre en avant dans sa pratique au sein de la Confédération internationale des sorciers ?

En vérité, et personne n'en aurait douté, son choix était déjà tout désigné d'avance : ce que voulait Hermione, c'était œuvrer pour la reconnaissance et l'égalité des moldus et des né-moldus. Supprimer tout privilège en raison de son statut et de son sang. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais la brune croyait en l'intérêt de son combat.

Mais pour l'heure, elle avait un autre combat à mener : un dîner en famille. Ce qui signifiait qu'Hermione allait devoir supporter les sempiternelles questions et pressions de sa mère concernant son secret.

Jean Granger n'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu le dessert pour amener le sujet sur la table. Aussitôt le plat servi, elle avait dit ce qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Tu as vu Harry aujourd'hui ? Il serait peut-être temps… »

Hermione soupira. C'était toujours la même rengaine, mais au moins, quand elle vivait en France, elle ne subissait pas cela quotidiennement. Elle venait à peine de revenir en Angleterre qu'elle en faisait les frais. Même si elle savait que sa mère avait raison. Douze ans étaient passés…

« Non, mais je comptais lui écrire. Pour qu'on se retrouve quelque part et qu'on en discute de vive voix », lui répondit Hermione, avant de prendre une bouchée du gratin aux endives que sa mère avait préparé.

C'était en effet ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle avait beau être une Gryffondor, elle n'en restait pas moins un chapeau flou, et son côté Serdaigle l'incitait à la prudence. Il fallait donc qu'elle y aille par étapes : elle ne pouvait pas avouer de but en blanc à son meilleur ami qu'elle était mère…et d'une enfant en âge d'aller à Poudlard, qui plus est.

« Hum ! », fit sa mère. « Et Ron ? Il s'est marié, non ? Tu… »

« Je rien du tout », la coupa Hermione. « Ca fait douze ans, maman. Douze ans. Il ne me reste pas l'ombre d'un sentiment amoureux pour lui. »

Jean regarda dans son assiette, mal à l'aise. Hermione se sentit un peu coupable de lui avoir parlé de cette manière. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, mais sa mère la devança.

« Ecoute maman, je… », commença-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

« Non, non, Hermione, tu as raison. Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Tu n'es plus une enfant, tu vas avoir trente et un ans. Tu es une femme et, même si je suis ta mère, tu mènes ta vie comme tu l'entends. »

Hermione se sentit encore plus coupable d'avoir parlé ainsi sa mère. La vérité était qu'elle n'assumait pas totalement ses choix, même si elle avait ses raisons…

« Tu es ma mère, et ton avis m'importera toujours », s'excusa-t-elle. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé ainsi. C'est juste que…je gère, d'accord ? »

Jean sourit doucement, avant d'acquiescer. Évidemment, elle n'en voulait pas à sa fille. Elle avait confiance en elle. Mais elle était sa mère, et elle s'inquiéterait toujours pour elle. Toujours.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione était donc résolue à écrire à Harry. Il était temps. Mais comment s'y prendre ? Ce n'était pas facile.

La plume en suspension au-dessus d'un parchemin, jouant nerveusement avec sa lèvre inférieure du bout des dents, Hermione sursauta lorsqu'Élia s'adressa à elle.

« Pourquoi tu as si peur de la réaction de tes amis, maman ? S'ils t'aiment, ils comprendront. »

Hermione soupira. Sa fille était beaucoup trop intelligente, mais aussi beaucoup trop optimiste. Beaucoup trop intelligente parce qu'elle avait tout compris de la situation, alors qu'Hermione n'avait jamais affirmé à voix haute, en sa présence, que son existence était un secret pour tout le monde. Beaucoup trop optimiste, parce qu'elle pensait que tout était tout beau dans le meilleur des mondes, et que l'amour ressortait toujours vainqueur. Élia pensait toujours que tout était facile dans les relations, à condition d'aimer. Et à sa connaissance, Élia aimait tout le monde…

C'était à se demander si elle allait être répartie chez les Serdaigle ou les Poufsouffle. Mais l'un ou l'autre, Hermione serait de toute façon très fière d'elle.

« Pourquoi j'ai si peur ? Parce que tout ne se passe toujours comme on le veut dans la vie. »

Hermione s'arrêta sur cette phrase lourde de sens. Elle signifiait tellement de choses…ce jour-là, quotidiennement, mais également dans sa vie passée.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? », lui demanda Élia d'une petite voix.

« Quoi donc, ma chérie ? »

Élia fit une moue désolée, comme si elle se sentait coupable de quelque chose.

« De m'avoir eue… »

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de briser le cœur de maman d'Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille souffre de quoi que ce soit, et encore moins de sa faute.

Elle se leva, serrant sa fille contre elle.

« Jamais, jamais, jamais. Au grand jamais. Tu es ce que j'ai fait de plus beau dans ma vie, et je t'aime tellement. Jusqu'à la Saint Merlin. Plus que je ne pourrais jamais te le dire ou te le montrer. Alors n'en doute jamais. »

Élia n'ajouta rien, mais elle acquiesça. Leur étreinte s'éternisa, mais, lorsque mère et fille se séparèrent, Hermione vit une lueur d'intelligence briller dans les yeux de sa fille. À n'en pas douter, elle venait de penser à autre chose.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas simplement que tu aimerais le voir sur le quai 9 ¾ ? Comme ça, il me verrait, il comprendrait. Et moi, je serai là pour te protéger si tu es triste. »

Ces dernières paroles eurent raison d'Hermione, qui ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. C'était le monde à l'envers : sa fille la protégeait d'un mal dont elle-même souffrait par sa faute.

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois. Élia avait toujours été attentive au bien-être de sa mère.

 **OoOoO**

 _Harry,_

 _Tu en as sans doute entendu parler au Ministère, mais je suis bel et bien rentrée au Royaume-Uni, comme je te l'avais précédemment annoncé. Malgré tout, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, et il m'est difficile de me rendre dans ton département pour te dire bonjour. Mais j'imagine que c'est la même chose pour toi, surtout que je te sais très impliqué._

 _Somme toute…j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on se voie. Je t'avais dit que j'aurais des choses à te raconter et, maintenant que je suis là, le temps est venu. Que penses-tu du 1_ _er_ _septembre ? J'ai pris congé la matinée, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble… Ron peut évidemment venir._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Hermione._

Le cœur battant, les mains moites, mais, résolue, Hermione envoya donc un hibou à son meilleur ami. Pas à pas, la peur au ventre.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione apprenait tout doucement à développer de nouvelles habitudes. Le matin, elle déposait Élia chez ses parents – il était plus facile pour ses parents de travailler en même temps, Élia pouvant s'occuper à un bureau pendant les consultations dentaires, contrairement au travail qu'elle-même avait au Ministère -, puis elle se rendait à son bureau, où elle se plongeait dans le nouveau texte législatif qu'elle avait décidé de mettre en place.

Pour cela, elle faisait beaucoup de recherches, et elle avait eu l'idée de prendre contact avec le Premier Ministre moldu, dans l'optique de s'inspirer des textes législatifs moldus. Elle avait rendez-vous avec lui ce matin-là.

Travailler lui permettait également d'oublier son anxiété qui grandissait de jour en jour. En effet, quelques heures après avoir envoyé un hibou à Harry, ce dernier lui avait répondu.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _J'ai le sentiment que ce que tu as à me dire est important et j'aimerais bien être totalement disponible quand tu me raconteras ce que tu as à me raconter. J'ai moi-même pris congé le 1_ _er_ _septembre, pour accompagner Teddy au départ sur la voie 9 ¾. Du coup, je te propose que l'on se retrouve là-bas, ainsi nous pourrons aller déjeuner ensemble directement après. Le train démarrera à onze heures, comme toujours._

 _Ron se joindra également à nous._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Harry._

 _._

Ainsi, Hermione ne pourrait plus reculer ni se soustraire à l'inévitable : Harry et elle ayant tous deux quelqu'un à accompagner au Poudlard Express, qu'elle le veuille ou non, il saurait. Et elle devrait lui expliquer. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Dans un soupir, elle sortit donc de son bureau après avoir vérifié une dernière fois ses documents explicatifs, ne pouvant toutefois pas s'empêcher de répéter à voix basse les points essentiels qu'elle voulait mettre en avant.

« …personnes ordinaires et différentes…classicisme…plan d'insertion sociale…moyen d'adapter cela en fonction de la présence ou de l'absence de magie… »

Évidemment, elle n'était pas très attentive à l'environnement alentour, et elle percuta un sorcier en sens inverse.

Elle leva les yeux, bredouillant des excuses.

« Pas de soucis, ma chère… Maître Granger ? »

C'était un grand brun, tellement grand que le nez d'Hermione arrivait à hauteur de son torse elle devait étirer la nuque pour voir son visage. Il semblait surpris de la voir ici.

« Mmmh ! C'est bien cela. Et vous êtes ? », lui demanda-t-elle, sceptique. Après tout, elle n'avait pas connaissance de ce qu'il s'était dit sur elle depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle espérait que les journaux s'étaient calmés, mais son retour risquait de changer cela, malgré tout.

« Maître Walden, affaires familiales », se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main, qu'Hermione s'empressa de lui serrer. « Vous avez travaillé sur des affaires internationales avant de revenir au pays, c'est bien cela ? »

Hermione confirma d'un hochement de tête elle avait effectivement travaillé sur des affaires de dirigeants politiques, après avoir été Manitou dans le service public.

« C'est bien cela. Mais sans vouloir être impolie, je dois y aller. Je suis attendue pour un rendez-vous professionnel. »

« Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps dans ce cas. Au plaisir de vous avoir rencontrée, Maître Granger. »

Le sorcier s'éloigna alors, après un dernier salut de la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione quittait le Ministère de la Magie pour rejoindre Mr Cameron, Premier Ministre moldu.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione sortit du bureau du cabinet, passablement énervée. Ce Premier Ministre moldu…il n'avait cure des relations entre sorciers et moldus. Quand la brune lui avait exposé son projet, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était bien loin de ses préoccupations, et qu'il voulait redresser « la situation économique du pays », et pas « s'attarder sur des problèmes qui ne le concernaient pas ». Il lui avait même fait comprendre que si les sorciers voulaient rester discrets sur leur existence – ce qu'il jugeait opportun -, il serait bon de commencer par le laisser tranquille avec les tracasseries du monde magique.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à un tel rejet. Elle qui pensait qu'après autant d'années, il serait plus facile de faire passer ses valeurs libertaires…

Sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à son bureau, à l'étage du département de la justice magique, elle croisa Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui lui sourit.

« Tout va comme tu veux, Hermione ? »

Hermione soupira.

« J'ai eu une rencontre assez infructueuse avec le Premier Ministre moldu… »

Kingsley grimaça.

« Il n'est pas très commode, en effet. Je limite nos contacts au strict minimum. Pour quelle raison tu avais besoin de le rencontrer ? »

Hermione lui expliqua en quelques mots son projet, son explication étant ponctuée par des hochements de tête répétitifs de son supérieur.

« Il aurait pu te donner accès à la législation moldue, tout de même…tu as d'autres pistes pour l'obtenir ? »

Hermione acquiesça, mais alors qu'elle allait répondre, elle fut interrompue par la vision d'un sorcier blond derrière le Premier Ministre. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour le reconnaître, malgré les années qui étaient passées.

« Granger », lui lança Malefoy. « Alors c'était donc vrai, tu es de retour. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, stupéfiée par cette rencontre inattendue. Elle ne le trouvait pas tellement changé, physiquement parlant. Il semblait toujours aussi sûr de lui, à la différence que son assurance avait comme un air de maturité, comme si elle était plus posée, plus réfléchie.

Sans se rendre compte du trouble de la brune, Kingsley se tourna de façon à avoir les deux sorciers dans son champ de vision.

« Oh ! Monsieur Malefoy. En effet, Mme Granger est revenue parmi nous, et occupe dorénavant le poste de Grand Manitou qui avait été laissé vacant par M. Gaffney. »

Malefoy hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, comme s'il appréciait l'estime qui entourait le nouveau statut d'Hermione. Kingsley continua.

« Hermione, tu te rappelles probablement de Monsieur Malefoy. Il est de notre plus grande fierté en matière d'organisation d'événements sportifs. »

Malefoy gonfla le torse, fier comme un paon.

« Monsieur le Ministre, sans vouloir vous interrompre. Nous avions rendez-vous. Mais peut-être préférez-vous le postposer ? »

« Non, non, Monsieur Malefoy. Allons dans mon bureau. Hermione », la salua-t-il avant de la quitter.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur Kingsley Shacklebolt et Drago Malefoy. Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour recouvrer ses esprits.

Malefoy, au Ministère. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle le croiserait un jour ou l'autre, non ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu dans sa vie privée, mais, visiblement, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti non plus dans sa vie professionnelle.

La brune secoua la tête. Elle avait d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter pour l'instant que de savoir quelle vie avait mené le grand organisateur d'événements sportifs.

 **OoOoO**

Deux semaines après son grand retour au Royaume-Uni, le grand jour était arrivé pour Hermione et pour Élia. C'était un grand jour, parce qu'Élia allait enfin prendre le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. Et pour la première fois, les amis d'Hermione allaient la rencontrer.

Autant dire qu'Hermione était doublement stressée, et que sa tension était à son apogée.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Élia, qui était tranquillement installée dans son lit, un livre dans les mains.

« Tu as tout ? », lui demanda Hermione, qui commença à vérifier la valise de sa fille avant que celle-ci ne lui réponde.

« Maman, tu as déjà vérifié son contenu quatre fois au moins. En une heure de temps », lui rappela Élia, d'une voix posée de laquelle perçait un brin d'amusement.

Hermione s'arrêta, relevant la tête pour observer sa fille, dont le regard était posé sur elle. Mais son propre regard se perdit rapidement dans le vide, entraîné par ses pensées.

Sa fille rentrait à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais été séparée d'elle pendant plus d'un weekend. Comment allait-elle fait pour tenir jusqu'aux prochaines vacances scolaires ? Elle serait seule, ici. Seule pour assumer. Merlin, qu'elle avait tellement peur de la réaction de ses amis…

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, avant que deux bras ne l'étreignent, suivis d'un visage qui se nicha dans son cou.

« Tout va bien se passer, maman. Je te le promets. »

Hermione referma ses bras autour de sa fille, la serrant contre elle. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se passer de l'amour de sa fille ? Cette enfant était sa merveille.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer, ma chérie », lui assura Hermione.

« Toi aussi, maman. Mais je suis quand même contente d'aller à Poudlard. »

Hermione sourit. De la douceur, mais beaucoup d'honnêteté également. Et elle était contente pour elle. Poudlard allait définitivement être un endroit où Élia se sentirait chez elle : étant aussi intelligente et travailleuse qu'elle-même, les cours l'enchanteront mais à la différence d'Hermione, Élia était très sociable, et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle se ferait rapidement des amis.

« On devrait y aller, non ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard. Ni de trop me dépêcher », proposa Élia.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle avait suffisamment reculé le moment si peu attendu. Il était temps d'amener sa fille vers de nouveaux horizons…et d'assumer ses propres choix.

Mère et fille prirent la voiture jusqu'à la gare de King's cross, avant qu'elles ne se joignent à la foule de navetteurs qui entrait et sortait de l'édifice. Le cœur d'Hermione semblait tenter de fuir désespérément. La main d'Élia se glissa dans la sienne, plus consciente du trouble de sa mère que de l'excitation qui poignait pour elle.

Ensemble, elles traversèrent le mur qui séparait les quais 9 et 10, apparaissant sur le quai tenu secret. Hermione aida Élia à installer ses affaires, avant qu'elles ne redescendent sur le quai. Encore cinq minutes avant que le train ne démarre. Hermione sentait déjà les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Harry et Ron sortirent à leur tour de la barrière magique, la chercher des yeux et s'arrêter soudainement en la rencontrant. Ils échangèrent un regard la bouche de Ron s'ouvrit en grand lorsque son regard tomba sur Élia, et Hermione se crispa. Il voulut avancer, mais Harry le retint d'une main.

D'un mouvement de tête, Harry lui rappela la présence de sa fille, avant de se tourner lui-même vers Teddy, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait d'abord s'occuper des enfants. Les discussions entre adultes viendraient ensuite.

Hermione reporta alors son attention sur sa fille, qui lui souriait d'un air compatissant. Elle la serra contre elle, comme pour la garder un peu plus longtemps avec elle, priant pour que cet instant ne prenne jamais fin.

« Tu es prête ? », lui souffla-t-elle. « Tu m'enverras ton hibou pour me dire dans quelle maison tu auras été répartie ? »

Elle sentit Élia acquiescer.

« Dès que je le pourrai », lui promit-elle.

Le regard d'Élia se perdit derrière Hermione, là où se trouvaient Harry et Ron.

« Il faut que tu y ailles, ma chérie ».

Il ne restait en effet plus que deux minutes avant que le train ne démarre. Élia regarda sa mère.

« Courage », lui dit-elle simplement, apparaissant soudainement solide aux yeux d'Hermione, comme pour lui insuffler la force nécessaire. « Je penserai fort à toi quand je serai dans le train. »

Hermione la remercia du bout des lèvres. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent d'elle, sans prononcer un mot, pendant qu'Élia montait dans le train, suivie de Teddy. Elle les vit échanger quelques mots, sans pour autant pouvoir en saisir le sens.

À côté d'elle, Harry et Ron restaient silencieux, et aucun des trois n'ouvrit la bouche le temps que les enfants prennent place dans les wagons et que le train ne se mette en branle dans le brouhaha des au revoir.

Alors, seulement, Hermione se tourna vers eux. Ils s'observèrent, se jaugeant sans oser briser le silence.

Finalement, ce fut le brun qui prit la parole.

« Allons-y. Je pense qu'on va effectivement avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

 **OoOoO**

* * *

(1) Pour celleux qui s'en souviennent, il s'agit d'un objet magique que j'avais inventé pour ma première fiction longue _Oxymoron desti_ , et qui permettait à Charlotte de discuter à distance avec son amoureux. Un peu comme un moldu discuterait sur Skype, sauf que cet objet fonctionne comme une cheminée magique.

Tadaaaa ! C'était le premier chapitre.  
Vous découvrez enfin qui se cache derrière le prénom d'Élia. **Que vous inspire-t-elle ?** Je pense que vous l'avez tous-tes deviné mais, à votre avis, **qui en est le père ?  
** On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant douze ans, à part qu'Hermione est devenue maman et que "personne" n'est au courant. **Comment pensez-vous qu'Harry et Ron vont réagir ? Et les autres personnages, tels que Ginny ?**

Vous pouvez aussi me dire ce que vous pensez du travail d'Hermione, si vous avez des idées sur ce qu'elle a pu faire en France, comment vous envisagez sa relation avec Drago, lâchez-vous ahah Vous avez dit dans mes anecdotes qu'avec mes secrets, j'avais peur de vos réactions, parce que tout va prendre du temps à se justifier. Dans mon esprit, la guerre a eu autant d'influence sur Hermione dans TALYPE que dans OD...

Je suis impatiente de lire vos réactions, pendant ce temps-là, je vais (essayer de) dormir (ce sera avec beaucoup d'impatience de vous lire).  
Des paillettes de licornes !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour mes amours ! :D On est vendredi, le grand jour est enfin arrivé : voilà un nouveau chapitre de TALYPE. Comment vont réagir Harry et Ron par rapport aux explications d'Hermione ? Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, on en discute plus bas. Bonne lecture !

Réponses à la review anonyme :

 **Margaux :** Oh ne te tracasse pas pour ça. :) Tu n'étais pas sèche du tout. Ca se voyait que tu n'étais pas enthousiaste, mais ça, je suis contente de pouvoir le lire aussi. Quand je demande des avis, ce n'est pas pour me dire que mon histoire est absolument parfaite et géniale, et tellement mieux que les autres. ahah Je veux la vérité. Et c'est bien que tu puisses l'exprimer ! Puis tant mieux si ta déception s'est dissipée avec le chapitre 1. Ouf ! D'ailleurs, quel plaisir de lire tes idées ! Après, concernant les parents d'Élia, je demande, mais en fait, la réponse est de le résumé de la fic ahah

Concernant le manitou, ça ne vient pas de moi, mais de J.K. :p J'ai compris ça comme étant l'équivalent du magistrat moldu ; en tout cas, c'est quelqu'un qui travaille dans le droit. Et plus précisément, pour Hermione, c'est plutôt quelqu'un de spécialisé dans une matière et qui travaille dans une organisation internationale type ONU. Est-ce que je suis compréhensible ? :p

Puis pour la confrontation avec les autres personnages, ce qu'ils sont devenus...c'est prévu au programme évidemment. D'ailleurs, je te laisse tout de suite avec les réactions à chaud d'Harry et de Ron ! Des bisous, merci pour ta review ! :D Et merci pour tes encouragements. :p

 **OoOoO**

* * *

 **There once was a time**

 _Il fut un temps_

 **Where everything was just so perfect**

 _Où tout était tellement parfait_

 **Now everything has changed**

 _À présent tout a changé_

 **And you've become a total stranger**

 _Et tu es devenu un parfait étranger_

 **I've seen another side to you**

 _J'ai vu une autre face de toi_

 **I never even knew existed**

 _Que je n'aurais jamais cru exister_

.

 **Dirty little secrets, dirty little secrets**

 _Mes petits secrets, mes petits secrets_

 **Giving in to your primal instincts.**

 _Je m'abandonne à leurs instincts les plus primaires._

.

 **Another taste is what you're looking for**

 _Tu cherches à donner un autre goût à ta vie_

 **There's nothing left so you can't take any more**

 _Il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses prendre à présent_

 **You chewed me up and spat me on the floor**

 _Tu m'as utilisé comme une vulgaire gomme, avant de me recracher_

 **Straight for the throat you're like an ANIMAL!**

 _Tu te dresses tel un animal_

.

 _Dirty little secrets_ , Bullet For My Valentine.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 2 : Dirty little secrets** (Mes petits secrets)

Par la fenêtre de la brasserie, Hermione pouvait voir les passants se croiser sans se voir dans la rue Crestfield, rue qui permettait de rejoindre les gares de King's Cross et de Saint Pancras. Les allées et venues témoignaient de l'approche des douze coups de midi, les parents se pressaient pour aller rechercher leurs enfants qui terminaient à midi, et les adolescents chanceux qui avaient déjà terminé leur matinée de cours.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête, lui rappelant d'un même coup où elle se trouvait et pour quelle raison : elle venait de déposer sa fille sur la voie 9 ¾, afin qu'elle puisse commencer sa scolarité à Poudlard. En face d'elle se tenaient Harry et Ron, prêts à entendre ses explications.

Hermione croisa le regard blessé de Ron, lui faisant ainsi baisser les yeux sur son verre de soda.

C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'Hermione avait repoussé l'inévitable dès le départ : elle ne voulait pas voir sa douleur, causée par ses propres actes. Ensuite, d'autres raisons étaient venues se greffer à la première. Dire qu'il n'avait encore rien. Il ne savait encore _rien du tout_ des circonstances…

« Hum ! Alors… Tu es maman ? », lui demanda Harry, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait jusqu'alors.

Les lèvres pincées, Hermione hocha la tête.

« Elle s'appelle Élia », l'en informa-t-elle d'une petite voix rauque.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour déjeuner, mais Hermione aurait été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, tant son estomac était noué. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'était qu'une boule de nerfs, crispée comme un Croup prêt à attaquer un moldu. C'était prévisible, somme toute.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question avait été dite à voix basse, presque murmurée, et avec douceur, mais Hermione la reçut avec difficulté. Et évidemment, elle avait immédiatement compris ce qu'Harry lui demandait. Ce n'était pas le prénom qui le questionnait, _mais tout ce qui tournait autour d'Élia_. Les raisons de son existence, le silence d'Hermione.

Hermione soupira, espérant ainsi dissiper sa tension interne. Mais cela n'eut pas le résultat escompté.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… », avoua-t-elle.

« Et si tu commençais par le début ? », lui suggéra Harry. Sa voix était calme, posée, si bien qu'Hermione ne savait pas si ce qu'il contenait était de la colère ou de la déception. « Est-ce que...tu es partie parce que tu étais enceinte ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, refoulant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

Douze ans étaient passés depuis son départ, mais elle se souvenait encore avec force des émotions qu'elle avait ressenties en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. Mais elle n'avait pas fui, non. Ce n'était qu'une fois en France qu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait dès lors plus que sa propre vie à prendre en compte : celle de l'être qu'elle aimait aujourd'hui plus que qui qu'autre.

« N-non », répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. « J-je…je l'ai appris quelques semaines après mon arrivée là-bas. »

Harry acquiesça, lui signifiant qu'il écoutait. D'un signe de la tête, il l'invita à continuer.

« Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser… Je ne voulais pas y croire. J'étais si jeune, Harry… J'étais marquée par la guerre. »

Elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers celui avec lequel elle se comportait jadis comme s'il s'agissait d'un frère, espérant qu'après ses révélations, ils pourraient retrouver leur complicité.

Elle le voyait flou, à cause des larmes, mais il l'observait en silence. Sans doute comprenait-il, d'une certaine manière. Lui plus que quiconque avait été marqué par la deuxième guerre des sorciers. Il attendait la suite, tout simplement.

« Quand Élia est née, je… je voulais juste la protéger. Je n'allais pas bien, je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter vos questions. Pas parce que c'était vous », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant Harry froncer les sourcils. « Parce que ça m'aurait confrontée à mes erreurs. Ça m'aurait obligée à les expliquer, à les justifier, et je n'étais pas prête pour ça. »

Elle vit Harry ouvrir la bouche de surprise, mais il la referma, préférant laisser la brune continuer.

« Ensuite, le temps est passé. J'ai trouvé ma place en France. J'étais bien dans la bulle que j'avais formée avec ma fille. »

À présent qu'Hermione était lancée dans son discours, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle souriait même, malgré les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, tandis qu'elle se remémorait certains épisodes de l'enfance d'Élia.

« Après mes études, j'ai trouvé un boulot qui correspondait à mes attentes. J'ai aussi commencé à fréquenter Sébastien… J'étais bien, là-bas. Ou pas si mal. Parce que, malgré tout, vous me manquiez. Et j'en suis désolée, je sais que c'est de ma faute si tant d'années sont passées. »

Harry la regarda intensément, en proie à d'innombrables questions. Pourtant, il se retint, se contentant du minimum lorsqu'il comprit qu'Hermione avait terminé de parler.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit les quelques fois où nous sommes venus te rendre visite ? Où était…Élia ces fois-là ? »

« Plus les années passaient, plus ça devenait difficile de vous dire ″ _hé, en fait, je ne vous ai pas dit…_ ″. Je me sentais coupable, mais…je me convainquais que c'était mieux ainsi. Qu'on pourrait…peut-être…rattraper ça quand Élia serait plus âgée. Alors quand vous veniez en France, je…je m'arrangeais pour qu'Élia soit avec Sébastien ou chez des voisins », tenta d'expliquer Hermione, qui doutait de plus en plus du bien-fondé de ses choix. « J'ai merdé… »

Ni Harry ni Ron ne répondit à ses derniers mots. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas agi comme il l'aurait fallu. Les _« et si… »_ se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il était trop tard. Elle avait fait ses choix, et elle avait surtout décidé de ne rien faire, de laisser traîner les choses.

C'était de sa faute. Uniquement de sa faute. Et elle en porterait les responsabilités.

Hermione redressa finalement la tête, regardant tour à tour ceux qui avaient été ses meilleurs amis durant sept ans. Harry l'observait, semblant à la fois calme et peiné de ses révélations, tandis que Ron avait considérablement pâli, comme si tout cela le rendait malade.

Hermione échangea un regard avec son ancien petit ami, avant de déglutir. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que ses prunelles ne renvoyaient pas vraiment de la compassion. S'il avait pu lui lancer des Doloris de ses yeux pour apaiser sa propre douleur, il l'aurait sans doute fait.

« Ron… », commença-t-elle.

Mais il l'interrompit immédiatement.

« Quand est-elle née ? »

« Le 22 mai 1999… »

Hermione devinait la suite de la conversation. Celle-ci était inévitable.

« Cette enfant n'est pas de moi », affirma-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête, ses pupilles brûlant à l'approche de ses larmes.

« Non… », confirma-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Mais nous étions encore ensemble quand tu es tombée enceinte. »

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

Et la vérité, pour la première fois énoncée à voix haute, claqua comme un fouet dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Ron avait parlé calmement, mais son ton démontrait son dégoût. Son dégoût pour sa trahison, peut-être même son dégoût pour la brune en tant que personne.

Il se leva, sans brusquerie. Pourtant, au vu de la situation, ce geste parut violent à Hermione : il lui signifiait sa désapprobation par rapport à ses actes.

En même temps, comment pouvait-il accepter… ? Hermione ne pouvait décidément pas lui jeter la pierre. Elle était celle à blâmer.

« Ron… », l'appela-t-elle malgré tout, car elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Si ce n'était pas trop tard.

Il s'arrêta, mais lui répondit sans se tourner vers elle.

« Je dois rentrer. Ma femme m'attend. Et je dois digérer tout ça. »

Hermione hocha la tête, résignée. C'était douloureux, très douloureux, mais elle devait bien admettre que Ron avait bien réagi en regard de la situation. Il avait mûri ces dernières années. Elle-même paraissait tellement détestable en comparaison.

Elle l'observa partir et quitter la brasserie, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle espérait lire sur son visage, bien qu'elle ait terriblement besoin de soutien. D'un soutien compréhensif, même si c'était peut-être trop demander au vu de la situation.

Il affichait une expression neutre. Hermione ne savait pas quoi en penser.

À son grand étonnement, le brun changea totalement de sujet.

« Tu reprends le boulot cet aprem', c'est ça ? », demanda-t-il pendant qu'Hermione lui confirmait ses propos d'un hochement de tête. « Dans ce cas, nous devrions commander à manger. Tu ne vas pas retourner au Ministère l'estomac vide. »

Hermione voulut protester, mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre alors qu'Harry n'excluait pas la possibilité de partager un repas avec elle après tous ses non-dits.

Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose de tout le repas. L'un comme l'autre se contentait d'échanger des banalités, comme pour respecter un pacte implicite de respect : lui respectait qu'elle ait pu commettre quelques erreurs, elle qu'il avait besoin de temps pour passer outre.

Lorsqu'ils reposèrent leurs couverts, Harry se leva avant d'enfiler sa veste.

« Je vais rentrer moi aussi. Et quand Ginny rentrera du travail, je discuterai avec elle pour qu'on s'arrange un dîner à la maison. Tu manques à ton filleul, et tu dois encore rencontrer Albus et Lily. »

Hermione acquiesça, la gorge serrée. Ce n'était pas si terrible que cela en fin de compte. Mais elle s'en voulait.

Harry dut comprendre ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, car il ajouta :

« Je suis trop content de te retrouver pour te repousser, Hermione. Puis je te connais, je suis sûr que tes raisons sont plus profondes que celles que tu as évoquées aujourd'hui. On en reparlera, mais on a tous les deux besoin de temps pour accepter la réalité et retrouver notre complicité. »

Un sentiment de reconnaissance submergea Hermione, tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient une nouvelle fois.

Ces mots étaient la promesse qu'ils allaient tenter de rattraper le temps perdu, à leur rythme.

Même si elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à expliquer…

 **OoOoO**

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'Hermione rentra chez elle après son après-midi de travail, elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et s'affala dans le canapé.

Le silence.

Ce soir, Élia n'était pas là, et Hermione devrait attendre la semaine de Toussaint pour la revoir. Elle lui manquait déjà, elle et sa joie de vivre. Ses sourires à la dérobée lorsqu'elle bouquinait, ou quand elle mettait de la musique pour danser. Ses petites attentions quand elle sentait que sa mère était fatiguée.

La maison était si vide sans elle. _« Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé »_ , avait dit Lamartine...à juste titre.

Pour combler l'espace, Hermione se leva pour actionner le tourne-disque. Une mélodie française – et moldue, qui plus est -, emplit la pièce.

.

 _Cette impression que nous avons d'avoir changé,  
Quand la raison ne compte plus comme elle comptait  
Quand un prénom met d'la chaleur dans nos pensées  
Qu'on n'est plus seul, jamais  
Comme une revanche inespérée,  
Comme une urgence à partager  
Une évidence en moi se fait_

 _._

 _J'ai découvert en elle,_  
 _J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes_  
 _Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel_  
 _J'ai découvert en elle,_  
 _j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,_  
 _Une attache à nulle autre pareille_

 _(…) (1)_

 _._

Sa fille, son rayon de soleil.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione reçut une lettre d'Élia le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle se trouvait au Ministère.

.

 _Coucou maman,_

 _Je n'ai pas pu t'écrire plus tôt, parce qu'il était trop tard quand nous sommes remontés dans nos dortoirs. Mais j'ai été chercher un hibou sitôt que je me suis levée._

 _Poudlard est comme tu me l'avais dit et comme il avait été décrit dans_ L'histoire de Poudlard _. Mais en mieux, parce qu'à travers les mots, ce n'est pas la même chose. Même si j'adore lire, mais ça, tu le sais déjà._

 _Bon, pour la répartition – parce que c'est ça que tu veux savoir ! -, je crois que tu ne seras pas surprise. Moi non plus, je ne le suis pas._

 _Alors… *roulement de tambour*_

 _Je suis Serdaigle. Enfin, le Choixpeau a dit que j'étais Choixpeau flou, mais que je pouvais choisir. Et j'avais envie d'être avec des personnes calmes et studieuses. De toute façon, ça n'empêche pas d'être amie avec des sorciers d'autres maisons, pas vrai, maman ?_

 _D'ailleurs, Teddy Lupin est Poufsouffle, tu le savais ? Il est gentil. Je suis restée avec lui pendant tout le trajet en train. Mais, lui, il est déjà en deuxième année. Donc je ne le verrai pas en cours._

 _Cette année, on est que vingt-trois nouveaux en première, dont cinq chez les Serdaigle. Je partage ma chambre avec Élyssa Lynch. Les autres, ce sont des garçons (Aaron Clarke, Jeffrey Lovett et Stephen Lawton) donc on doit partager le dortoir avec des deuxième année, mais elles ont l'air sympa aussi. Et du coup, comme on n'est pas beaucoup, le Pr. McGonagall a dit qu'on aurait parfois cours tous ensemble. Je trouve ça chouette pour la diversité._

 _En parlant de nouveaux professeurs, ce n'est plus du tout les mêmes que quand tu étais élève. Je te donnerai les noms si tu veux, mais je crois que le Pr. McGonagall va envoyer un hibou pour expliquer tout ça. Ou c'est le directeur de maison, je ne sais plus._

 _Je dois aller à mon premier cours, alors je te laisse. C'est métamorphose. Tu me manques déjà._

 _Élia._

 _PS : Chez les Gryffondor, il y a une fille qui s'appelle Abigail Londubat. C'est le nom d'un copain d'école à toi, non ?_

 _._

Oh ! Elle aussi lui manquait tellement. Et elle se sentait si fière d'avoir une enfant à Serdaigle, comme pour représenter l'autre partie d'Hermione.

 **OoOoO**

Quelques jours après avoir fait ses révélations à Harry et Ron, Hermione avait reçu une note de service de la part du brun. Il lui avait proposé qu'ils déjeunent ensemble, à la cafétéria du Ministère. Hermione avait immédiatement accepté, sautant sur l'occasion. Ils avaient trop de temps à rattraper, et une amitié à reconsolider.

En sortant de son bureau, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy. Enfin, pour être exact, au moment où elle referma la porte de son bureau derrière elle, le blond déambulait dans le couloir du département, visiblement très concentré dans un épais dossier. Il la salua d'un mouvement de tête ponctué d'un « Granger », tout en continuant sa route.

Hermione avait encore du mal avec cette idée de le croiser tous les jours, sans animosité aucune. C'était tellement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

Avec un soupir, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Harry. Celui-ci l'attendait à une table un peu en retrait des autres, un bol de soupe et un sandwich posés face à lui. Elle lui fit signe, lui montrant qu'elle allait d'abord se servir, puis elle revint.

« Hé », le salua-t-elle en s'installant face à lui.

« Hermione », lui dit-il après avoir manifestement avalé sa bouchée. « Comment ça se passe au Ministère ? »

« Plutôt bien », lui répondit la brune. « C'est un peu stressant toutes ces nouvelles responsabilités, mais, d'un côté, j'en suis très contente, et je peux enfin m'atteler à ce qui m'a toujours tenu à cœur. »

« L'égalité entre les nés-moldus et les sorciers pure souche ? », supposa le brun.

« Exactement », confirma Hermione. « Et toi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Rien en particulier. Pas mal de petites affaires ces dernières années. La dernière grosse affaire date de 2006. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? »

« Déferlement de hooligans sur tout le pays. On a dû renforcer la sécurité et mener une enquête de fond sur plusieurs mois pour démanteler les têtes du réseau. Heureusement, on a pu compter sur l'appui du département des jeux et des sports magiques. »

Hermione hocha la tête, témoignant de son écoute.

« Qui était votre collaborateur principal dans cette affaire ? »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, visiblement amusé.

« Tu ne devineras jamais. Pourtant, tu as déjà dû le croiser plusieurs fois depuis que tu es revenue. Il est toujours en déplacement, et il est à cheval entre le département des sports et le département de la justice. »

Hermione réfléchit, mais rien ne lui vint. Elle grimaça, comme pour signifier son incapacité à trouver un nom.

« Malefoy. »

« Malefoy ? », répéta Hermione. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment », lui assura Harry en riant de son étonnement. « Il n'est plus aussi con que du temps de Poudlard. Toujours aussi prétentieux, mais…plus posé. En tout cas, depuis cette collaboration, on a des échanges plutôt cordiaux, sans être amicaux. »

Hermione hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, finalement pas si surprise que cela. Après tout, il devait avoir changé, lui aussi. C'était même plus que probable… Douze ans. Douze ans étaient passés.

« D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Depuis Poudlard ? », lui demanda Hermione, tâchant d'être naturelle.

« Malefoy ? Oh ! Eh bien. Il a fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, j'imagine. Après la guerre, il a été acquitté, vu son âge et les circonstances. Il a fait des études…de commerce, je crois. Là il est organisateur d'événements sportifs. Il est marié et père de famille. » Harry fronça les sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration. « Son fils doit avoir deux ans, peut-être trois. Pas plus en tout cas. »

Hermione ne dit rien, ne sachant comment réagir. C'était logique. Comme l'avait dit Harry, _« il a fait ce que l'on attendait de lui »_. Et Hermione n'en avait pas attendu moins de sa part, même si elle était quelque peu surprise que son fils soit si jeune. Peut-être n'avait-il pas épousé Astoria Greengrass, comme il le projetait en 1998…

« Oh ! En fait », continua Harry, la tirant de ses pensées. « J'ai parlé à Ginny. »

Malefoy sortit alors complètement des pensées de la brune.

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux venir à la maison samedi de la semaine prochaine, si tu veux. J'aurais bien dit dimanche, mais on rend visite à Molly le dimanche… et ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que tu sois présente. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. »

Hermione soupira, consciente de la situation. Molly Weasley ne devait, en effet, pas beaucoup la porter dans son cœur après ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils…

« O.K., je viens pour quelle heure ? »

« Dix-huit heures ? Comme ça, tu viens pour le souper. »

 **OoOoO**

 ** _Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_**

 ** _Directrice : Minerva McGonagall (ordre de Merlin, première classe)_**

 _Mme Granger,_

 _J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que votre enfant, Élia Granger, a été répartie dans l'honorable maison de notre fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle. Durant son parcours scolaire, je serai votre interlocutrice principale, étant la directrice de maison._

 _Je vous informe d'ores et déjà d'une importante évolution au sein de notre corps professoral ainsi que dans l'intérêt que nous portons à l'apprentissage de nos élèves._

 _En effet, durant les quatre premières années scolaires, vous recevrez un relevé de notes chaque trimestre, afin de vous tenir informé-e de l'évolution de votre enfant. À cette occasion, vous serez également invité-e à une rencontre parents-professeurs. À partir de la cinquième année cependant, ce système disparaît pour laisser place à une appréciation générale de l'évolution de l'enfant qui, approchant de l'âge adulte, est estimé en état de maturité suffisante pour prendre seul ses décisions._

 _Je vous parlais également de l'évolution au sein même de notre corps professoral. Celui-ci a supporté un bon nombre de modifications suite à des départs à la retraite et au renouvellement par une équipe plus jeune, d'où une évolution des pratiques d'enseignement. Je vous transmets en annexe la liste de nos enseignants, à titre informatif, puisque je resterai votre interlocuteur principal et intermédiaire en cas de problème._

 _En vous témoignant mon plus profond respect,_

 _Salutations distinguées,_

 _Pr. Walsh._

 _Directrice à la maison Serdaigle._

.

Curieuse de découvrir les noms des professeurs, Hermione s'empressa de changer de parchemin.

.

 **Corps professoral pour l'année 2010-2011**

Direction : Minerva McGonagall

Métamorphose : Mary Avercamp

Vol : Olivier Dubois

Sortilèges : Héloïse Withlock

Divination : Donna Trelawney

Soins aux créatures magiques : Charlie Weasley

Défense contre les forces du mal : Rose Zeller (directrice des Poufsouffle)

Potions : Blaise Zabini (directeur des Serpentard)

Étude des moldus : Dennis Crivey

Arithmancie : Marine Walsh (directrice des Serdaigle)

Botanique : Neville Londubat (directeur des Gryffondor)

Étude des runes : Lori Greyhound

Histoire de la magie : Cuthbert Binns

Astronomie : Heather Wolf

.

La directrice des Serdaigle n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit qu'il y avait eu du changement dans le corps professoral. Elle avait déjà été surprise, quand elle avait pris contact avec la direction, de constater que le professeur McGonagall y remplaçait les fonctions. Mais cette fois, elle y découvrait des noms connus, et cela lui faisait prendre conscience de l'étendue de son éloignement : elle ne savait pas ce qu'étaient devenus les sorciers avec lesquels elle avait fait sa scolarité.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione attendait Harry devant le Bureau des Aurors, saluée par ses collègues à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux sortait. Le brun aurait lui-même terminé sa journée de travail d'une minute à l'autre, et les deux sorciers avaient prévu d'aller boire un café.

Ginny était chez ses parents, accompagnée de sa tribu, pour fêter les quatre ans de Fred et Isaiah, les jumeaux de George et de sa femme, Marion. Harry lui avait raconté en quelques mots l'histoire, et Hermione était contente de savoir qu'il avait retrouvé le bonheur après le deuil de son frère, même si l'un de ses fils portait son prénom.

Enfin, Harry sortit, talonné par Ron. Hermione lança un regard interrogateur et plein d'espoir au brun, étant donné que Ron n'avait en principe rien à faire dans le bureau des Aurors : il travaillait comme gérant à la deuxième boutique de farces et attrapes que George avait fait ouvrir à Pré-au-Lard.

À son grand désespoir, ce dernier secoua la tête, lui signifiant que Ron ne les accompagnerait pas.

« Salut, Hermione », lui dit le roux en la voyant.

« Salut, Ron. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? », lui demanda-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge.

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. On va aller supporter la marmaille potterienne et weasleyenne », répondit-il en tapant Harry sur l'épaule, dans un geste amical, agrémenté d'une grimace surjouée.

Harry rigola.

« Je te signale que ta _marmaille_ fera bientôt partie du lot », lui rappela-t-il, hilare.

Ron fit une mine faussement horrifiée.

« M'en parle pas, je n'aurais pas le temps de dire _″Par Godric !″_ qu'il courra déjà partout ! », s'exclama-t-il.

« Il ou elle ! », ajouta Harry.

« Tu parles, chez les Weasley, on a pris un abonnement pour la descendance masculine. »

« Je suis quand même marié à la seule Weasley féminine de la lignée ! », le corrigea le brun.

« Certes… »

Les deux amis continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment, jusqu'à ce que Ron se décide à aller rejoindre sa femme au Terrier, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Hermione.

« Quoi ? », lui demanda Harry en découvrant son regard.

« Ron…va être papa ? », balbutia-t-elle, surprise.

« Mmh ! Oui. Rose est enceinte depuis le mois de mai. »

Hermione sentit la déception l'envahir, à l'idée que l'un de ses plus proches amis ne lui ait pas parlé de sa parentalité à venir… Même si elle savait que c'était un non-sens total. Elle avait elle-même bien caché non seulement sa grossesse, mais également les onze premières années de sa fille. En comparaison, quatre mois de grossesse, c'était un délai plus que raisonnable, surtout sachant que la plupart des gens, sorciers comme moldus, attendaient justement cette étape pour annoncer la nouvelle.

« Oh ! Il ne m'avait rien dit… »

Hermione vit Harry soulever un sourcil, probablement en train de se dire ce qu'elle-même venait de penser. Surtout que « rien » était une conception un peu exagérée. Elle savait que Ron entretenait une relation avec Rose Zeller.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés en 2004, alors que Ron rendait visite à son frère Charlie, à Poudlard. Après cet épisode, elle est venue lui rendre plusieurs fois visite à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione ne savait pas exactement quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, mais ils s'étaient mariés quatre ans plus tard, en 2008.

Malgré tout, Harry ne lui fit aucune remarque.

« On y va ? »

Hermione acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie du Ministère. Ils ne firent pas longue route, puisqu'ils s'installèrent dans un café moldu qui faisait le coin de la rue sur laquelle donnait le bâtiment.

Ils commandèrent un café pour le brun et un capucino pour la brune, avant de s'installer face à face à une table libre.

Hermione appréciait vraiment tous les petits moments qu'elle passait avec Harry, et ce pour deux raisons : la première était qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui et qu'elle avait l'impression que ça serait toujours le cas, qu'ils aient quinze, trente ou cinquante ans la seconde était qu'elle était soulagée qu'ils ne soient pas en froid après tout ce qu'elle lui avait caché.

Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas besoin de parler énormément pour se sentir bien ensemble. Il leur suffisait d'être ensemble, tout simplement.

« Je suis contente qu'on passe du temps ensemble », lui dit alors Hermione. « On rattrape un peu le temps perdu, pour autant que ça soit possible… »

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, lui accordant toute son attention. Il avait cet air calme, posé, difficile à cerner, qui le faisait paraître si adulte. En même temps, vu son âge, c'était logique, mais il était plus évident de s'en rendre compte en le côtoyant quotidiennement que quelques fois sur une dizaine d'années.

« Mmmh… Justement, 'mione. » Le surnom la fit sourire, témoignant de son affection pour elle, mais lui fit également un peu craindre la suite. « Je suis aussi content de te retrouver, de passer du temps avec toi…mais il reste des zones d'ombre au tableau. »

Hermione pressa ses lèvres les unes contre les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle n'avait pas encore tout dit à ses amis, et en particulier…

« Qu'est-ce que tu…voudrais savoir d'autre ? », lui demanda-t-elle, tout en devinant la question qui allait suivre.

« Qui est le père ? »

Hermione détourna le regard, se trouvant soudainement un intérêt pour la vie à l'extérieur du café. Elle savait que cette question était inévitable, tout comme son retour au pays. Et elle était légitime, également. Même si elle n'avait jamais prononcé son nom à voix haute, et qu'une seule personne était au courant de l'identité du père, hormis elle-même. Il arrivait un moment où les choses devaient être dites elles ne pouvaient pas être cachées infiniment.

En même temps, qui s'attardait un peu sur le physique de la fillette devinait aisément qui était son géniteur…

Dans un soupir, Hermione vint greffer ses pupilles dans celles du brun.

« À ton avis ? »

Au regard que lui rendit Harry, elle comprit qu'il savait. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué, il lui avait suffi d'un seul coup d'œil sur le quai 9 ¾ pour savoir, même s'il était loin d'avoir toutes les clefs pour comprendre la situation.

« Malefoy. »

* * *

(1) Extrait de la chanson _Mes racines et mes ailes_ , Kyo.

Tadaaaa ! Alors, vos réactions ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de celles d'Harry et de Ron ? Avouez que celle de Ron vous étonne un peu. :p Mais il a mûri lui aussi. :p  
Vous me demandiez ce que "les autres" étaient devenus après Poudlard : vous en savez maintenant un peu plus sur Harry, Ron, Ginny et même Neville pour celleux qui ont compris ahah D'autres éléments de réponses sont évidemment prévus dans les chapitres à venir. :p

Comment pensez-vous que Ginny va réagir ? Vous avez compris que le trio était resté en contact pendant toutes ces années... alors la question qui fait peur (pour moi) : comment envisagez-vous les mensonges et les non-dits d'Hermione ?

Elia a été répartie chez les Serdaigle ; , pas ? :p A votre avis, elle est chapeau flou avec quelle autre maison ?

La révélation du nom du père n'est pas une surprise, je suppose. Mais ça doit amener pas mal de questionnements, par rapport à leur relation passée et actuelle, par rapport aux relations qu'ils entretiennent tous les deux avec leur entourage. Des idées, des réflexions ?

A la semaine prochaine pour la rencontre d'Hermione avec la famille Potter-Weasley, et à bientôt en réponse à vos reviews ! :D

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour mes amours ! :D Qui dit vendredi dit...nouveau chapitre ! :D

Je suis tellement heureuse avec toutes vos reviews, vous me faites rire et vous m'émouvez. Puis celleux qui me donnent leurs **théories** , vous savez à quel point _j'adore ça_ ! *-*

Sinon, je vous annonce que vous avez officiellement atteint **le premier palier des 50 reviews** ! Ce qui signifie que vous avez remporté un OS sur une école de magie. Cet OS n'est pas encore écrit, et je préfère d'abord terminer l'OS pour le défi du mois (pour lequel je suis en retard, mais si vous me suivez sur FB vous êtes déjà au courant), puis un peu écrire pour cette fiction. Mais je peux déjà vous dire que j'ai quelques idées et que j'écrirai sur **Beauxbâtons**. Pour le prochain pallier (à 100 reviews), je pensais écrire sur une école asiatique. En Chine ? Au Japon ? Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas !

Je réponds aux reviews anonymes et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et la réaction de Ginny...animée ou posée ? Qui avait raison ? ahah

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Sabou** : oui, il a un peu mûri quand même. :p Les révélations viendront petit à petit, il faudra s'armer de patience à défaut de baguette magique ahah Merci pour ta review !

 **Wen** : Ravie de susciter cette impatience ! :D Hein oui ! Je trouve aussi, ça me fait beaucoup rire de l'écrire en sachant ahah Merci pour ta review !

 **Guest** : Et la voilà. :p

Comme toujours, merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Oh, dear mother, I love you**

 _Oh, chère mère, je vous aime_

 **I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough**

 _Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été suffisamment bon_

 **Dear father, forgive me**

 _Cher père, pardonnez-moi_

 **'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up**

 _Parce que dans vos yeux, je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur_

 **In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone**

 _Dans mon cœur, je sais que j'ai échoué, mais vous m'avez laissé seul ici_

.

 **If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?**

 _Si je pouvais contenir la pluie, anesthésierais-tu la douleur ?_

 **'Cause I remember everything**

 _Parce que je me souviens de tout_

 **If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?**

 _Si je pouvais t'aider à oublier, prendrais-tu mes regrets ?_

 **'Cause I remember everything**

 _Parce que je me souviens de tout_

.

 **Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me**

 _Oh, cher frère, ne me déteste pas_

 **For never standing by you or being by your side**

 _Pour mon absence à tes côtés_

 **Dear sister, please don't blame me**

 _Chère sœur, je t'en prie ne me condamne pas_

 **I only did what I thought was truly right**

 _J'ai seulement fait ce que je pensais être juste_

 **It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone**

 _C'est une route longue et solitaire, quand tu sais que tu marches seul_

 **It all went by so fast**

 _Tout est arrivé si vite_

 **I still can't change the past**

 _Je ne peux toujours pas changer le passé_

 **I always will remember everything**

 _Je me rappellerai toujours de tout_

 **If we could start again,**

 _Si l'on pouvait recommencer,_

 **Would that have changed the end?**

 _Est-ce que ça changerait la fin ?_

 **We remember everything, everything.**

 _On se rappelle de tout, de tout._

.

 _Remember Everything_ , Five Finger Death Punch.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 3 : Remember everything** (Je me souviens de tout)

Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, comme si l'un comme l'autre évaluait l'impact des dernières paroles.

Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy, père d'Élia. Et donc, en toute logique, au minimum ancien amant d'Hermione Granger. Autrement dit, la combinaison la plus improbable qui soit.

Et pourtant…

« Il…il est au courant ? », lui demanda Harry dans un murmure, comme s'ils partageaient à présent un secret.

Ce qui était le cas, en quelque sorte. À l'exclusion d'Élia elle-même et du professeur McGonagall, il était le premier à l'apprendre. Malefoy lui-même n'était pas au courant.

La brune secoua la tête.

« Hermione… », lui dit-il en soupirant. « Vraiment ? Tu lui as caché l'existence de sa fille ? »

Elle lui lança un regard implorant, auquel il répondit d'un regard appuyé et entendu. Il n'approuvait pas, et Hermione savait qu'il avait raison.

« Ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît… »

« Pour qui tu me prends ? Évidemment que je ne dirai rien. C'est à toi de le faire. Et attends-toi au pire, parce qu'il a peut-être changé en prenant de l'âge, mais il ne risque pas d'apprécier pour autant que tu lui as caché ça. Personne n'apprécierait, et à juste titre. »

À son tour, Hermione soupira. Elle était soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas précipitée dans le fait de révéler l'existence d'Élia à son père. Mais si, c'était certain, elle devrait le dire, tôt ou tard… Enfin…tard. Douze ans, ça ne pouvait de toute façon pas être considéré comme « tôt ».

« Je sais… Et toi, tu…tu m'en veux ? ».

Elle regarda intensément Harry, appréhendant la réponse.

« Que Malefoy soit le père ? », lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'Hermione confirmait d'un hochement de tête. Il haussa les épaules. « J'aurais appris ça au sortir de la guerre, probablement que je n'aurais pas compris et que je t'en aurais voulu. Un peu. Parce que déjà à cette époque, je voyais différemment Malefoy, sans le tenir en estime pour autant. Alors, aujourd'hui…franchement, ça ne change pas grand-chose aux faits. En soi, je me fiche de l'identité du père. Je me fiche beaucoup moins de tout ce que tu m'as caché, en revanche. »

Hermione acquiesça, pas très fière d'elle-même. Elle espérait qu'il lui pardonnerait, un jour. Même si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se pardonner à elle-même. Son comportement, ses décisions… Elle ne se reconnaissait pas là-dedans, cela correspondait tellement peu à ses valeurs.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… Je… J'avais mes raisons, mais… » Elle s'arrêta, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry. « Elles me paraissent tellement ridicules quand j'y repense. Ou plutôt, je ne sais pas si elles en valaient la peine en comparaison avec la peine que je t'occasionne aujourd'hui », avoua-t-elle.

Harry lui sourit tristement.

« Elles devaient quand même être sacrément bonnes tes raisons, te connaissant… »

La brune afficha une grimace contrite. Elle était coupable, c'était une certitude. Mais apparemment, elle était toujours considérée comme une sorcière de valeurs par son meilleur ami…

Alors un jour, elle lui expliquerait, oui. Et il comprendrait, elle le sentait. Mais peut-être fallait-il qu'elle se comprenne elle-même avant.

 **OoOoO**

Élia se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Oh ! Elle n'errait pas sans but, non. Elle avait un devoir de métamorphose à faire pour la semaine suivante. Le professeur Avercamp était particulièrement exigeant, et elle comprenait pourquoi le professeur McGonagall – que sa mère n'avait jamais cessé de couvrir d'éloges – l'avait choisi comme successeur à son poste. C'était une femme intelligente et sévère, mais qui tenait aussi en estime ses élèves.

Élia entra dans l'antre de Mme Pince – qui était bien une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir quitté l'école malgré sa longue carrière – qui l'accueillit d'un bref sourire. Son nom l'avait de suite rendue sympathique aux yeux de la vieille dame, et Élia savait pour quelle raison. D'ailleurs, elle se dirigeait droit à la table où sa mère avait l'habitude de travailler lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, et où Teddy l'attendait.

Ils se saluèrent d'un sourire, la brune respectant avec sérieux le règlement de la bibliothèque.

Bientôt se joignirent à eux Abigail Londubat et Élyssa Lynch, avec lesquelles Élia suivait le cours de métamorphose. Elle était très fière lorsqu'elle pensait au fait que sa petite équipe regroupait des élèves de trois maisons sur les quatre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un ou une Serpentard pour la parfaire.

Avec une grande tristesse, Élia avait compris que, jusqu'à présent, Teddy était resté très solitaire. Il n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus, mais elle avait de la peine pour lui, parce que c'était un garçon très gentil et, chez les Poufsouffle, on aurait pu s'attendre à plus de sympathie. Mais il semblait aussi que c'était un peu ce que le métamorphomage souhaitait : comme son père, il n'aimait pas trop se mêler à la masse.

Élia n'avait pas compris, elle se disait qu'il devait se sentir un peu mal dans sa peau. Mais elle s'était promis qu'elle trouverait la raison de son mal-être, et qu'elle serait là, pour lui.

 **OoOoO**

Après une nouvelle semaine éprouvante, mais satisfaisante – les recherches d'Hermione avaient pris une avancée intéressante, et le contact avec les associations moldues avaient été plus que positif, surtout en comparaison avec celui du Premier Ministre -, le jour J était finalement arrivé.

Hermione avait rendez-vous au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Et elle était stressée. Par analogie à Harry, Ginny n'était pas vraiment la sorcière la plus pacifique qu'elle connaisse, et elle redoutait un peu sa réaction.

Malgré tout, Hermione frappa à la porte d'entrée – elle n'avait pas oublié que la mère Black hurlait comme une possédée à chaque sonnerie. Une tornade rousse lui ouvrit la porte, rapidement suivie par une petite tête brune, qui s'accrocha à sa jambe en ne laissant paraître que son visage. Ce devait être Albus. Le dernier garçon de la fratrie lui offrit un éclatant sourire de charmeur, digne d'un Serpentard, auquel Hermione ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

« Hermione ! », s'exclama Ginny, visiblement ravie de la voir. Elle semblait tout de même épuisée, mais avec trois enfants, ça n'étonnait pas Hermione. « Entre, je t'en prie. Le reste de ma tribu t'attend dans le salon. »

Hermione essuya ses pieds sur le paillasson avant de suivre Ginny et Albus, qu'elle incitait à avancer en le poussant avec douceur. Du haut de ses quatre ans, il ouvrit la porte qui séparait le couloir du reste de la maison, et Hermione sentit une boule de poils lui foncer dans les jambes en aboyant avec gaieté.

Un croup.

« Patmol ! Gentil ! Au pied », lui ordonna Albus avec un air sévère absolument craquant.

Hermione, quant à elle, écarquilla les yeux à l'utilisation du dénominatif. Elle échangea un regard avec Ginny, qui haussa les épaules.

« Le nom leur est venu tout seul. Harry n'a pas eu le courage de leur en faire changer… Enfin, il a voulu, mais il ne réagit plus qu'à celui-ci. »

D'un mouvement du menton, elle l'invita à entrer dans le salon. En la voyant arriver, Harry se leva, lui offrant un sourire, puis une étreinte.

« Prépare-toi à l'avalanche de questions. Mais tiens bon, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer », lui chuchota-t-il, tellement bas que Ginny ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendu.

Hermione déglutit en se dégageant de son étreinte. Il l'encourageait, mais il lui rappelait aussi qu'il fallait mettre Ginny au courant. Sinon, c'était aussi lui qui allait s'attirer les foudres de la rousse, parce qu'il était au courant et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit.

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'y penser davantage, car elle fut interpellée par un petit garçon de six ans.

« Marraine ? »

Ses yeux étaient tombés sur le petit James, plus si petit que ça. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était encore un bambin. À part sur les photos qu'Harry et Ginny lui envoyaient de temps à autre.

Elle avait honte, honte d'avoir été absente à la vie de cet enfant. Certes, il avait deux parents aimants, mais une marraine ne devrait jamais laisser son filleul si longtemps. Les cadeaux qu'elle lui avait envoyés à chaque anniversaire et à chaque fête ne permettaient pas de lui apporter l'amour nécessaire.

Revenir faisait du bien, mais si douze ans étaient passés en France, douze ans étaient également passés au Royaume-Uni.

Assumer, il était temps d'assumer. La phrase se répétait en boucle dans son esprit, tandis qu'elle serrait dans ses bras l'enfant qui semblait heureux de pouvoir rencontrer celle qu'il ne connaissait que par le biais de photographies et de dires de ses parents.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione l'avait prédit une demi-seconde avant le choc, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter lorsque les assiettes sales se fracassèrent au sol. Le Croup aboya en courant dans tous les sens, le Boursouf de Lily lui échappa des mains en sautant partout tandis qu'elle éclatait en larmes, et James et Albus cessèrent de se chamailler pour regarder leur mère avec des yeux ronds.

« Je te demande pardon ?! », s'écria Ginny, qui semblait au bord de l'explosion. Sans y croire, elle attendait qu'Hermione démente les propos qu'elle venait d'énoncer.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à demander à Hermione si un de ses collègues lui plaisait, à insister un peu lourdement parce que _« l'horloge biologique ne l'épargnerait pas »_ et parce qu'elle voulait qu'elle connaisse la joie d'être maman. Ce à quoi Hermione avait répondu, d'une petite voix et en regardant Harry, _« Il se trouve que je suis déjà maman, Gin'. »_

Harry s'empressa de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage pour ne pas qu'un de ses enfants se coupe, mais Hermione était focalisée sur Ginny, qui dégageait une fureur à en devenir effrayante.

« Je suis déjà maman », lui répéta inutilement la brune.

Ginny tira une chaise, mais plutôt que de s'y asseoir pour se calmer, elle l'empoigna avec une telle force que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

« Comment ? Qui ? Quand ? »

Son regard lançait les chauves-furie qu'elle se retenait de lancer en présence de ses enfants.

Au grand désespoir d'Hermione, Harry emmena la plus jeune, toujours en pleurs, et ordonna aux plus âgés de monter dans leur chambre.

Hermione déglutit, incapable d'affronter la fureur de son amie. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle manquait de courage, c'était parce qu'elle savait mériter son humeur. Surtout qu'annoncer une telle nouvelle de but en blanc n'était pas vraiment la meilleure façon de procéder…

Sans vraiment répondre à ses questions, Hermione lui donna les informations qui lui semblaient les plus propices pour l'instant. Il était inutile de rajouter un pétard dans le chaudron.

« Elle s'appelle Élia. Je lui ai donné le nom de ma grand-mère. »

« Le père ? », lui demanda Ginny, à son plus grand désespoir.

« Elle ne le connaît pas ». Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas la vérité non plus.

« Ce n'est pas Sébastien, alors. »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes séparés ? Tu l'as trompé ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Non, elle n'avait pas trompé Sébastien. La conception d'Élia remontait bien avant sa rencontre avec le Français. Et cette information ne risquait pas de plaire à Ginny.

« Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? », enchaîna Ginny, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Hermione soupira.

« À Poudlard. »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, interdite.

« Tu te fiches de moi Hermione, c'est ça ? Dis-moi que tu te fiches de moi… »

À présent, des larmes faisaient briller ses pupilles. La nouvelle venait de la percuter et semblait lui faire beaucoup de mal. Hermione baissa les yeux.

« Je ne me fiche pas de toi. Elle a eu onze ans en mai dernier. »

Ginny se pencha en avant sur la chaise, ses jointures plus blanches que jamais, comme si elle se retenait de la lancer au visage de la brune. Ses mâchoires étaient si contractées qu'Hermione se demandait si elle n'allait pas finir par se déboîter.

« Est-ce que mon frère est le père ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. Harry revint à ce moment-là, ayant visiblement couché les enfants. Ginny se tourna vers lui, son corps témoignant de sa tension.

« Tu le savais, pas vrai ? Tu étais au courant, et tu ne m'as rien dit », lui dit-elle, le reproche facilement perceptible dans sa voix.

Harry soupira.

« Mais seulement depuis deux semaines. Je préférais qu'elle te l'annonce elle-même. »

Ginny secoua la tête, n'en revenant pas.

« Je vais me coucher. Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans la même pièce que deux menteurs. »

« Gin', mon amour… », commença Harry. Mais la rousse ne se retourna même pas et disparut dans le couloir.

Après un silence, Hermione rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêta à quitter le domicile des Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je rentre chez moi », annonça-t-elle sans un regard pour son meilleur ami.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas en direction du couloir qu'Harry la rappela.

« Non, reste. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, partagée entre le sentiment d'être rejetée et l'étonnement de constater que ce n'était pas dans les intentions du brun.

« Mais Ginny… »

« On est chez moi aussi ici. J'ai envie que tu restes. Je parlerai avec Ginny plus tard. »

« D'accord. »

Harry disparut quelques instants, laissant Hermione debout, seule, dans la salle à manger.

Elle ne bougea pas, ne sachant que faire. Elle ne se sentait pas à son aise, elle ne sentait pas à sa place. La tristesse l'envahissait, parce qu'elle se savait responsable de la situation. C'était à cause de ses actions si elle vivait pareille situation, et elle ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à elle-même.

Elle le savait. Et plus elle se le répétait, plus elle s'agaçait à se le répéter. Ça ne la ferait avancer.

Heureusement, Harry revint rapidement, interrompant ses pensées douloureuses. Dans sa main, il tenait deux bouteilles de bierraubeurres.

« Viens, suis-moi », l'enjoint-il, ses paroles accompagnées d'un mouvement de tête.

Hermione le suivit dans les étages, découvrant l'amélioration de la maison à travers les années : elle était devenue plus lumineuse. Ou bien plus vivante, peut-être, avec les jouets d'enfants qui traînaient ci et là, et les dessins affichés aux murs. Elle devait tout de même faire attention à ne pas trébucher sur l'un ou l'autre.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte du dernier étage, l'ouvrant de sa main libre, avant d'inviter Hermione à y entrer.

C'était un bureau spacieux, au plafond penché, au milieu duquel une échelle descendait.

Hermione interrogea Harry du regard.

« On monte là. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Hermione monta la première, découvrant…ni plus ni moins qu'un toit. Elle y prit malgré tout place, pendant qu'Harry en faisait de même, arrivé une poignée de secondes après elle.

Il lui tendit une des deux bouteilles qu'il avait préalablement décapsulées, et le silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers, seulement coupé par les bruits de déglutition.

« J'aime bien venir ici quand j'ai besoin d'être seul et au calme », dit finalement le brun. « La vie de famille, c'est parfois épuisant, même si j'adore être père. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer devait faire partie des soirées les plus cacophoniques que Merlin lui eût donné de connaître.

« Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas comment tu fais », lui répondit Hermione. « Et encore, j'ai de la chance avec Élia, elle est autonome et ça a toujours été une enfant tranquille. »

Harry haussa les épaules, tandis qu'un léger rire sortait de sa gorge.

« Enfants de deux Gryffondor, que veux-tu. »

Hermione sourit.

« Mais Albus paraît plutôt destiné à être Serpentard, non ? », fit-elle remarquer.

Harry sembla réfléchir à sa remarque.

« Mmmh ! Possible. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, laissant une nouvelle fois le silence entrecoupé de sons de déglutition. Les pensées d'Hermione s'échappaient, entre la nuit noire et ses pensées noires, perdues en l'absence du soleil.

« Et Élia ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Élia ? »

Harry se tourna légèrement vers elle.

« Elle a été répartie dans quelle maison ? »

Hermione sourit, pas peu fière de sa fille.

« Serdaigle. Une vraie tête. Mais aussi une vraie crème, elle aurait très bien pu aller chez les Poufsouffle. »

Il s'arrêta, se demandant visiblement quelque chose, avant de se lancer.

« À elle…tu lui as un peu parlé de Malefoy ? », se risqua-t-il.

Hermione soupira.

« Pas beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai peur de ne rien avoir de positif à raconter à son propos. »

« Pourtant… »

« Je sais. Je n'ai toujours pas compris moi-même. »

La discussion sur Malefoy s'arrêta là, mais les deux amis continuèrent à parler quelques heures, aidés de quelques bières appelées à grand renfort d'Accio.

Peu à peu, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Hermione fut bercée par la sensation des souvenirs qui se rappelaient à elle quand son esprit se dissipait. Sa peau avait encore la mémoire des effleurements et des souffles de moments charnels enfuis dans un passé lointain…

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec l'impression d'être chiffonnée. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas trop bu, ce qui lui évitait une gueule de bois.

Elle s'étira, avant de sortir de la chambre d'amis et de descendre dans la cuisine, où des bruits de petit-déjeuner et des discussions enthousiastes se faisaient entendre.

Un sourire se peignit sur le visage de la brune lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine.

James était en grande conversation avec Harry, lui racontant le rêve qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit – et ne remarquant pas, au passage, qu'il renversait la moitié du lait de son bol de Magic'Pops au chocolat Harry lui-même, tentait de donner le change pendant qu'il buvait sa tasse de café, et observait du coin de l'œil Lily, qui suçait la tétine de son biberon et se penchait de temps à autre de sa chaise pour essayer de toucher le Croup qui tournait autour.

Une vraie petite vie de famille, même si elle n'était pas au complet, puisqu'il manquait la mère et l'un des fils.

D'ailleurs, Albus fit son entrée, accroché au pantalon de pyjama de sa mère, qui lança un regard noir à Hermione, avant de s'atteler à la préparation d'une omelette.

« Je te prépare aussi quelque chose à manger Hermione ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec une politesse feinte.

« Si ça ne t'embête pas, je veux bien, merci », lui répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Ginny haussa les épaules, mais tout son corps semblait sous tension. Sa réponse confirma l'impression d'Hermione.

« Si, mais visiblement, on ne tient pas compte de mon avis dans cette maison », dit-elle entre ses dents.

Harry se leva alors, le biberon dans une main, sa tasse dans l'autre, et se rapprocha d'Hermione.

« Elle est de sacrée mauvaise humeur, elle a même refusé mes avances sex… mes bisous », se rattrapa-il, se rendant compte que même en chuchotant, James pouvait l'entendre. Cela fut d'ailleurs confirmé par la grimace de dégoût de ce dernier, pas franchement ravi d'imaginer ses parents en train de se faire des bisous. « Mais ça lui passera. »

« J'entends tout ! », s'exclama alors la rousse.

Elle se retourna alors, avant de déposer une assiette sur la table, en face d'Hermione.

« C'est pour toi. »

Des œufs brouillés. Dans la symbolique, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux…

 **OoOoO**

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner chez les Potter, Hermione était rentrée prendre une douche chez elle. Elle avait tenté de se concentrer sur son travail, mais rien n'y avait fait : elle repensait sans cesse à la réaction de Ginny.

De toute façon, son temps n'était pas infini, et bientôt, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'aurait pas pu le temps d'avancer dans la rédaction de sa loi. Elle avait accepté de déjeuner chez ses parents.

Ainsi, à midi moins le quart, elle avait pris sa veste et s'était rendue chez ses parents, où elle se trouvait actuellement.

« Alors, tu as parlé à Harry ? », lui demanda sa mère, à peine fussent-ils installés à table.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue en Angleterre, Hermione leva la tête et regarda sa mère avec – presque – dignité.

« Oui. »

« Ah ! C'est bien, je suis contente. Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

« Bien, je crois. Ginny et Ron, en revanche… »

« Il leur faudra davantage de temps. »

« Oui, voilà. »

Hermione songea qu'elle devrait peut-être envoyer un hibou à Minerva, pour se redonner un peu d'énergie et d'espoir. Son ancienne professeure de métamorphose, avec laquelle elle avait développé une relation d'adulte à adulte ces deux dernières années, avait été la première au courant de son secret, et elle l'avait soutenue.

« Ma chérie ? »

Hermione sembla revenir à la réalité, s'apercevant que sa mère lui parlait depuis un moment sans qu'elle ne donne suite.

« Oui ? »

« Comment ça se passe pour Élia à l'école ? »

Hermione lui détailla les différentes lettres qu'elle avait reçues de sa fille, son excitation et sa joie de marcher là où sa mère avait été avant elle.

Une chose était certaine : elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait en rentrant en Angleterre. Sa fille avait sa place à Poudlard, et cela valait toutes les difficultés du monde. Passées, et à venir.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! :D On a vu la réaction d'Harry face à l'annonce de l'identité du père, on a un peu vu Elia à Poudlard avec son grand projet, puis la réaction de Ginny... alors **surprise ou pas surprise**? Certain.e.s d'entre vous l'avez prévu, d'autres pensaient que sa réaction serait plus pacifique.

Je vous annonce aussi "cela valait toutes les difficultés du monde. Passées et _à venir_ "... J'en appelle à votre troisième œil ! :D

Je vous embrasse, plein de paillettes de licorne, et je vous dis à très vite en messages privés.  
On se retrouve probablement jeudi prochain pour le défi du mois de mars ! *cœur sur vous*


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour mes amours ! :D Today is the big day of the week (aujourd'hui est LE jour de la semaine). Oui, j'ai envie de parler anglais et alors ? A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, il est 22h27, je suis fatiguée, je viens de me rappeler que je dois faire mes notes d'auteure parce que c'est plus facile dans le rush du matin de juste publier. Blu blu blu ma vie est duuuuuuuuuuuure. (Ne JAMAIS me laisser un clavier quand je veux dormir, c'est vraiment la catastrophe)

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu des tickets un peu géniaux, un peu particulier... Je vais aller voir le concert qui va rejouer la musique d' _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ en même temps que le film sera diffusé. C'est en VO, à Anvers (Belgique) et j'y vais avec **NathanaelleS.** et **LineM.** , qui sont devenues plus que des camarades fanes d'HP (et du Drarry et de Rose Malefoy) : des amies.

Note : si tu passes un jour par ici **Mery-Alice Gilbert** , ma baguette me dit que tu aimes la chanson qui illustre ce chapitre. :p

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Margaux** : Eh ben comment je fais pour savoir si tu aimes moi ? ahah Je remarque que peu l'apprécient... Moi au contraire, je l'aime bien. Mais je ne lui rends pas service ici. xD Ouiii Harry. :D Lui ça se voit que je l'aime ahah Elia sera davantage présente dans les prochains chapitres. :p Encore un peu de patience, cela dit... J'espère que ta patience aura valu le coup, je vais savoir ça très vite (enfin j'espère). :D Merci pour ta review !

 **Sabou** : Cette fic a pour vocation de vous faire languir. Courage ! ahah Et merci pour ta review. :p

* * *

 **I'm like a child looking off on the horizon**

 _Je suis comme un enfant regardant au loin_

 **I'm like an ambulance that's turning on the sirens**

 _Je suis comme une ambulance dont les sirènes résonnent_

 **Oh-oh, I'm still alive**

 _Oh-oh, je suis toujours en vie_

 **I'm like a soldier coming home for the first time**

 _Je suis comme un soldat revenant à la maison pour la première fois_

 **I dodged a bullet and I walked across a landmine**

 _J'ai esquivé une balle et j'ai marché à travers le champ de mines_

 **Oh-oh, I'm still alive**

 _Oh-oh, je suis toujours en vie_

.

 **Am I bleeding? Am I bleeding from the storm?**

 _Est-ce que je saigne ? Est-ce que je saigne depuis cette tempête ?_

 **Just shine a light into the wreckage, so far away, away**

 _Éclaire les décombres, si loin, loin._

.

 **'Cause I'm still breathing**

 _Parce que je respire encore_

 **'Cause I'm still breathing on my own**

 _Parce que je respire encore par moi-même_

 **My head's above the rain and roses**

 _Ma tête est au-dessus de la pluie et des roses_

 **Making my way away**

 _Me faisant avancer encore plus loin_

.

 **I'm like a junkie tying off for the last time**

 _Je suis comme un drogué se défonçant pour la dernière fois_

 **I'm like a loser that's betting on his last dime**

 _Je suis comme un perdant qui parie pour la dernière fois_

 **Oh-oh, I'm still alive**

 _Oh-oh, je suis toujours en vie_

 **I'm like a son that was raised without a father**

 _Je suis comme un fils qui a grandi sans père_

 **I'm like a mother barely keeping it together**

 _Je suis comme une mère peinant à rester entière_

 **Oh-oh, I'm still alive**

 _Oh-oh, je suis toujours en vie_

.

 **As I walked out on the ledge**

 _Tandis que je marche sur le fil du rasoir_

 **Are you scared to death to live?**

 _Crains-tu à mort de vivre ?_

 **I've been running all my life**

 _J'ai couru toute ma vie_

 **Just to find a home that's for the restless**

 _Dans le but de trouver une maison dans laquelle me reposer_

 **And the truth that's in the message**

 _Et la vérité est dans le message_

 **Making my way, away, away.**

 _Me faisant avancer, encore plus loin, toujours plus loin._

 _._

 _Still Breathing_ , Green Day.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 4 : Still breathing** (Et je respire encore)

Hermione marcha à grandes enjambées pour effacer les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de l'entrée des Trois Balais. Elle poussa la porte de ses deux mains, salua Mme Rosmerta, tout en cherchant du regard la personne qui l'attendait.

Elle repéra rapidement Minerva, qui se fendit d'un sourire chaleureux et jovial en la voyant arriver dans sa direction.

« Vous nous apporterez deux Élixirs sans alcool », fit-elle en direction de la gérante. « À moins que vous ne vouliez un pétillant, Hermione ? Je préfère être maître de moi-même pour remplir mes fonctions, mais je ne voudrais pas vous priver de ce plaisir. »

Hermione secoua la tête, quelque peu perturbée par la voix de son ancien professeur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle avait comme l'impression d'être rentrée chez elle, et d'avoir ce sentiment d'être enfin en sécurité. Elle sourit, déjà soulagée.

« Ça vous va bien les cheveux courts », lui fit remarquer Minerva.

Hermione passa distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Cette coupe de cheveux, c'était une de ses amies de fac qui lui avait conseillé, il y avait de ça plusieurs années. Alexandra. Depuis, elle l'avait simplement entretenue, parce que c'était pratique.

« Merci. Et vous, vous n'avez pas pris une ride. »

La directrice posa sa main sur sa poitrine en étouffant sa surprise, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Vous me flattez, mais vous dites des sottises. Merci », ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Mme Rosmerta qui leur apportait leurs consommations. « Pour continuer dans les flatteries, je me dois de vous dire que votre fille est un modèle de tolérance et d'ouverture pour l'école. »

« Ah oui ? », fit Hermione, dont l'évocation à Élia avait attiré toute son attention.

« Elle semble avoir comme projet d'unir les maisons entre elles », expliqua-t-elle en souriant, rêveuse. « Elle s'est d'ailleurs beaucoup rapprochée du fils de Remus et Nymphadora. Il ne lui manquait qu'un Serpentard pour avoir un petit groupe d'une mixité parfaite. Et je crois qu'elle y est parvenue, en attirant Kenneth Englebart. Même si je le soupçonne d'être présent uniquement pour frimer. Il y a tout de même trois jolies jeunes filles dans ce groupe ! »

Hermione sourit. Elle reconnaissait bien là sa propre fille, résolue à laisser une place à l'amour et à la diversité dans le monde. Surtout qu'elle savait que la guerre avant ravagé le pays avant sa naissance.

« Enfin ! Vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour entendre des éloges. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous tracasse, Hermione ? »

Alors que la brune lui racontait les récents événements, elle se surprit à réaliser qu'elle avait pris de la distance par rapport à ceux-ci à moins que ça ne soit la présence de son ancien professeur qui la rassure.

« Je vois », commenta la vieille sorcière. « Vous semblez tout de même avoir bon espoir que la situation s'arrange, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Ou plutôt, tout ce que je n'ai pas fait ces dernières années. »

« Hermione », commença Minerva en insistant sur son prénom. « Ce que je vous ai dit il y a trois ou quatre ans est toujours valable actuellement : vous pensiez faire ce qui était juste, pour vous, comme pour votre fille. La guerre nous a tous marqués, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il me semble tout à fait légitime que vous ayez eu besoin de temps pour vous en remettre. Cela vous a, certes, pris douze ans. Mais vous êtes là maintenant et, au moins, vous êtes suffisamment forte pour affronter la réalité. »

Hermione acquiesça, reconnaissante. En quelques phrases, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle espérait en rencontrant Minerva : du courage. Et la certitude qu'elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Pour sa fille, elle continuerait. Mais elle allait pouvoir commencer à penser un peu à elle aussi.

Et cela commençait par prendre un peu le temps de discuter de la vie avec son estimée professeure, qu'elle avait parfois encore du mal à appeler par son prénom.

 **OoOoO**

La première chose qu'Hermione fit en rentrant ce soir-là, ce fut de s'installer devant le téléviseur. Elle l'avait eu de ses parents la dernière fois qu'elle leur avait rendu visite, parce qu'ils avaient fait une nouvelle acquisition, et que _« maintenant que les sorciers ont l'électricité, tu ne vas pas quand même pas t'en priver ! »_. Les protestations d'Hermione n'y avaient rien changé, et elle était donc rentrée avec l'objet.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait échappé à son utilisation, même si bien évidemment, les Français n'étaient pas en reste dans l'évolution des technologies. Simplement, Hermione trouvait qu'il y avait des occupations plus instructives et constructives, comme le fait de lire.

Sauf qu'il avait suffi qu'elle allume le téléviseur pour s'en retrouver dépendante. Soit elle rentrait du travail et l'allumait pour combler le vide et le silence de l'appartement, soit elle restait hypnotisée devant l'écran et finissait par s'endormir devant ce dernier.

Elle avait même découvert nombre de séries – moldues, bien évidemment -, qui pouvaient l'intéresser. Par exemple, il y avait _Damages_ , une série américaine où l'héroïne était une avocate fraîchement diplômée, ce qui rappelait quelques souvenirs de stage à la brune. Ou encore, il y avait _Londres, Police Judiciaire_ , qui traitait à la fois des enquêtes policières que des affaires portées devant les tribunaux. Elle se surprenait même à attendre avec impatience chaque prochain épisode, et à prendre son repas du soir en compagnie de ses personnages préférés.

Sa frénésie était devenue telle qu'elle s'était procuré les comptes-rendus des jugements qui avaient inspiré les différents épisodes. Elle voulait les étudier en profondeur, les comprendre, les analyser, les comparer entre eux, même si ça lui demandait pour cela de se renseigner sur le droit britannique des moldus. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une chercheuse en quête de vérité et, surtout, ça la sortait un peu de son travail quotidien, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la réalité d'une affaire portée au niveau judiciaire.

D'ailleurs, au Ministère, elle avait pris ses marques. Elle avait son propre rythme, se rendant au bureau lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous, s'y enfermant jusqu'à la pause du midi, où elle retrouvait Harry quand ses affaires le lui permettaient.

Elle se tenait en ce moment même en face de lui, mangeant distraitement sa saucisse-purée-salade.

Elle ne revint à la réalité qu'en voyant la main du brun s'agiter sous son nez.

« Tu es ailleurs, aujourd'hui », lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle lui accordait enfin son attention. « J'ai un peu parlé à Ron, à propos de tes révélations. »

Hermione était tout ouïe.

« Il encaisse plutôt bien. Mais il a besoin de comprendre certains points, par rapport à ce qu'a été votre relation. Et compte tenu du fait qu'il va être papa, je pense qu'il faut qu'il ait des réponses, pour avancer. »

La brune acquiesça. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'apprendre qu'elle avait menti remettait en question les croyances sur lesquelles il s'était reconstruit après leur rupture. Elle lui devait des explications, c'était légitime.

« Merci pour le message. »

Elle se fit la promesse d'aller trouver Ron dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettrait.

 **OoOoO**

Ce moment arriva relativement vite : en effet, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse, étant donné que son emploi du temps était très flexible. Et puis, il était préférable d'aller trouver Ron directement sur les lieux de son travail, puisqu'elle se voyait mal débarquer à son domicile familial pour parler de leur relation amoureuse passée.

C'est ce qu'elle fit donc, se rendant à Pré-au-lard pour la deuxième fois depuis son retour au Royaume-Uni.

Ron avait arrêté ses études d'Aurors au milieu de sa première année de formation, avant de décider à aider son frère à la boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Les affaires fonctionnant plutôt bien, George avait ouvert un deuxième commerce dans le village sorcier à proximité de Poudlard.

Hermione n'en savait pas beaucoup plus, mais, étant donné que la femme du roux était enseignante, ils s'étaient installés dans l'appartement à l'étage du magasin de farces et attrapes.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas de suite compte qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Sur la vitrine du commerce était inscrit en lettres dansantes _« Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux »_.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle poussa la porte d'entrée qui fit teinter la cloche au-dessus.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique, déterminée dans son objectif : parler à Ron. S'attarder sur les différents objets n'aurait fait qu'accentuer son stress. Alors elle traça, et trouva rapidement celui qu'elle cherchait. Il semblait sortir de la réserve, interpellé par le tintement de la cloche.

Un sourire commercial avait eu le temps de se dessiner sur son visage, mais, lorsqu'il vit Hermione arriver, il se fana quelque peu, pour adopter une expression plus neutre, laissant paraître sa fatigue. Le lundi matin, personne ne voulait travailler. Sauf Hermione, évidemment. Elle aimait son travail.

« Hé, Hermione », fit-il lorsqu'elle arriva au comptoir. « Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« J'aimerais te parler », lui annonça-t-elle sans détour.

Ron la fixa quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer.

« Laisse-moi fermer la boutique, on va monter au calme. »

Hermione le vit disparaître dans les rayons de la boutique, puis il revint en lui indiquant la direction de la main, qui n'était autre que l'arrière-boutique. Elle le suivit, entrant dans la réserve, puis prenant une porte dérobée qui donnait sur un escalier en colimaçon. Au-dessus de l'escalier se trouvait une deuxième porte et, enfin, l'appartement Weasley-Zeller.

Celui-ci respirait la douceur et le cocon douillet sans exagération. La décoration était simpliste, les couleurs pastel, et Hermione sentit rapidement un sentiment d'apaisement l'envahir. À n'en pas douter, c'était Rose qui s'était occupée de l'aménagement intérieur.

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent en face à face dans le canapé du salon, tandis que le silence occupa l'espace entre eux. Puis Ron se releva soudainement, attirant l'attention d'Hermione sur lui.

« Hum ! Je manque à toutes mes obligations », sembla-t-il remarquer en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« Un peu d'eau, ce serait parfait. »

Ron disparut quelques instants, avant de revenir avec un pichet d'eau et deux verres, dont l'un contenait du jus de citrouille. Il servit Hermione, avant de lui tendre son verre.

« Merci », lui dit Hermione, avant que le silence ne retombe.

Elle ressentait de l'apaisement, mais pas nécessairement de l'aisance. Il n'était pas facile de commencer une conversation qui aurait dû avoir lieu plusieurs années de cela.

Finalement, ce fut Ron qui brisa la glace.

« Alors…qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Hermione se racla la gorge, comme pour se donner une contenance.

« M'excuser, pour commencer. Plus que quiconque, tu mérites mes excuses, parce que, non seulement je t'ai caché l'existence d'Élia, mais en plus, je t'ai manqué de respect à travers mes actions. Pour ça, je suis sincèrement désolée », lui affirma Hermione.

Le roux acquiesça, partageant probablement son avis sur la question.

« Pour une fois, tu pourrais parler de trahison », ajouta Hermione d'une petite voix, risquant l'humour en se rappelant des sautes d'humeur et des emportements auxquels Ron l'avait habituée durant leur jeunesse.

Ron sourit, acceptant visiblement la tentative de réconciliation par l'humour.

« En effet », répondit-il avant de soupirer et de poser son verre sur la table basse. « Mais la trahison n'est pas vraiment le plus difficile à encaisser, à l'heure actuelle. »

Hermione baissa la tête, comprenant aisément où il voulait en venir grâce à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit.

« Je sais… », souffla-t-elle.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes entre nous s'il n'y avait pas eu Élia ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione releva la tête, jugeant son ex-petit ami. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, ce qui eut pour effet de serrer le cœur de la brune. Elle était peinée, peinée parce qu'elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la souffrance qu'elle avait dû engendrer chez lui pour qu'il en soit encore ému à l'heure actuelle. Mais non, sans Élia, leur couple était de toute façon voué à l'échec. Son existence avait amplifié sa honte, mais elle lui avait aussi servi d'excuse.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non… Je n'aurais pas pu assumer de te regarder dans les yeux et de continuer notre relation après…après… ». Elle s'arrêta, prenant une grande inspiration. « Après t'avoir trompé. C'est pour ça que je suis partie étudier en France. Entre autres. »

Ron hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. À cet instant, Hermione aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais, en même temps, elle redoutait également de savoir ce que ses actions avaient pu engendrer comme douleurs.

« L'après-guerre a été compliqué pour tout le monde », admit Ron. « On s'est tous reconstruits comme on le pouvait. »

Le regard des deux sorciers se perdit dans le vide, alors que leurs pensées revenaient au temps de l'été de l'année 1998.

« Notre couple battait de l'aile », se rappela Ron. « J'espérais juste que ce serait…temporaire. Que tu reviendrais en Angleterre après ta première année d'étude, comme c'était prévu à la base, et qu'on pourrait tout reprendre. Ou tout recommencer. »

Hermione se mordit la langue, comme pour taire le sentiment de culpabilité par la douleur de la morsure.

« Je suis désolée », fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. « Mais je suis contente que, malgré mes erreurs, tu…aies fini par trouver celle qui te rend heureux. »

Un doux sourire se dessina sur le visage de Ron. Son sourire ressemblait un peu à l'expression qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il sortait avec Lavande Brown, mais il exprimait quelque chose de plus doux et de plus profond. Son regard, quant à lui, ressemblait à celui qu'il avait posé sur Hermione par la suite. Indéniablement, il était amoureux de sa femme, et Hermione était sincèrement heureuse pour lui.

« Merci. Ça a pris du temps, mais…elle me voulait, je crois », rit-il avec un mélange de fierté et de joie. « En fait, ça a pris du temps pour tout le monde, peut-être un peu plus pour moi que pour les autres vu que je t'ai longtemps attendue. Mais on y est tous arrivé, finalement. »

 _Les autres._ Il était vrai qu'à part Ron et Harry, Hermione ne savait rien de ce qu'étaient devenus ses anciens amis de Poudlard, ou les autres membres de la famille Weasley. À l'exception de Neville, puisqu'elle le savait professeur de botanique, et d'après Élia, père d'une certaine Abigail.

Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus, et elle sauta sur la perche que Ron venait de lui tendre.

« Ils sont devenus quoi, tous les autres ? Tes frères, nos amis… », lui demanda Hermione.

« Oh ! Eh bien », commença Ron en sortant de ses rêveries. « George va beaucoup mieux. Il s'est marié à Marion Delacour, une cousine de Fleur. Bill l'a emmené de force en vacances un jour… Et il s'est trouvé une petite Française. Elle écrit des histoires d'amour. Elle est Vélane aussi, donc le faire succomber n'a pas été très difficile », expliqua-t-il dans un rire. « Ils sont parents de jumeaux, Fred et Isaiah. D'ailleurs, Bill et Fleur ont une fille, Victoire. Elle entrera à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée scolaire. Dominique et Louis sont plus jeunes, eux. Ils ont huit et cinq ans. »

Ron s'arrêta, réfléchissant sans doute à ce qu'il pouvait dire sur ses autres frères.

« Charlie ! », s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée. « C'est le plus surprenant d'entre nous. Il est revenu au Royaume-Uni. Hagrid a décidé de partir vivre je ne sais trop où avec Mme Maxime. Du coup, il fallait un remplaçant garde-chasse et un prof de soins aux créatures magiques. Minerva a tout de suite pensé à lui pour occuper les deux postes. Il a hésité, puis il a accepté pour une période d'un an, le temps qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf qu'il n'est jamais parti. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui avait pu le faire changer d'avis. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Charlie, si ce n'était qu'il adorait les dragons et était parti vivre en Roumanie pour s'en occuper.

« Il est tombé amoureux ! Charlie, qui se défendait d'avoir besoin d'une femme – ou d'un homme - pour être heureux, est tombé amoureux. Il est en couple avec Marine Walsh, la prof d'arithmancie. Au grand désespoir de maman, ils n'ont pas prévu de se marier ni d'avoir des enfants, mais il ne faut pas trop lui en demander non plus », ajouta-t-il en riant.

Hermione sourit. C'était en effet à peine croyable que Charlie soit rentré au pays et engagé dans une relation, au point de s'éloigner de ses dragons. Comme quoi, tout était possible.

« Mmmh ! Puis il reste Percy. Lui, il travaille toujours au Ministère. Il est marié, ils ont deux petites filles de cinq ans. Mais on ne le voit pas beaucoup, c'est toujours sa carrière avant tout. Enfin, voilà pour mes frères. »

« Et nos amis ? », lui demanda Hermione. « Neville est prof de botanique, mais sinon… »

« Oui », confirma Ron d'un hochement de tête, avant d'avaler d'une traite son verre et se servir – avec surprise pour Hermione -, un verre d'eau. « Il s'est vachement bien débrouillé, lui. Tu te rappelles qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Luna lors de la bataille ? »

« Oui, elle l'avait éconduit même. »

« C'est ça. Il a pris la nouvelle avec calme, mais il a décidé de partir, lui aussi. Pas très loin, mais quand même. Il s'est inscrit dans une université en Irlande. C'est là-bas qu'il a revu Hannah Abbot. Ils se sont…rapprochés, et pas qu'un peu. Hannah est tombée enceinte trois mois après la rentrée scolaire. Ils ont continué leurs études, ont été diplômés. Neville est prof à Poudlard, Hannah a remplacé Mme Pomfresh comme soigneuse. Abigail doit être à Poudlard, mais je ne sais pas dans quelle maison elle a été répartie. »

« Et Luna, du coup ? »

« Toujours célibataire, aux dernières nouvelles. On ne la voit pas beaucoup, elle. Je crois que la mort de son père était la dernière chose qui la retenait de visiter du pays. »

« Oh ! Son père est décédé ? », souligna Hermione avec tristesse.

« Oui. Pas longtemps après ton départ, d'ailleurs. Depuis, Luna parcourt le monde à la recherche de ses créatures imaginaires. Et elle fait paraître ses découvertes tous les trois mois dans le Chicaneur. »

Hermione sourit en acquiesçant, reconnaissant bien là la Serdaigle.

« Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout », conclut Ron.

Le sourire d'Hermione ne la quitta pas. Elle était contente d'avoir des nouvelles de ceux et celles qu'elle avait connus. Elle était contente de discuter de cela avec Ron. Ce n'était pas comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas commis d'erreurs, ni comme si elle n'avait rien à rattraper pour espérer reconstruire des relations avec ses amis.

Mais elle se sentait un peu revivre. Elle se sentait enfin à sa place. Et malgré ses craintes en faisant ses révélations, elle ne pouvait constater qu'une seule chose pour le moins rassurante : elle respirait encore.

* * *

Soooo. J'ai toujours autant envie de m'endormir, et j'ai une flemme affreuse de relire pour vous posez des questions adéquates. xD *fait un effort*

Ce chapitre se compose de deux parties (oui on dirait une analyse littéraire...et alors ?! xD) : d'abord une rencontre avec Minerva, ensuite une avec Ron. Je vois déjà vos mines surprises d'ici ! Alors ? **Qui aurait douté que Minerva était la personne au courant de l'existence d'Elia ?** Personne, je parie ! Du coup, qu'en pensez-vous ? Et que pensez-vous de leur relation ? **Je parie que vous êtes aussi surpris.e.s de l'attitude de Ron.** Bah oui, désolée, j'ai voulu le faire un peu plus mûr. Boycott le bashing Ron, à un moment, j'en avais marre... :p

Et comme je suis sadique... dans le prochain chapitre, je vous ai concocté :  
\- une petite immersion à Poudlard ;  
\- un repas entre adultes ;  
\- une petite gaffe...

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous, et à très vite en reviews ! :D


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour mes amours ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je suis vraiment dans une semaine un peu...bizarre ! Je suis fatiguée, donc j'ai l'impression de faire beaucoup et en même pas temps de ne pas faire autant que d'habitude.

Bonne nouvelle de la semaine : je n'arrête pas de rajouter des chapitres à cette fiction. xD Je ne sais même plus dire combien j'en ai rajouté depuis mon premier squelette, mais ça s'allonge. Et j'ai bien l'impression que ça n'est pas près de s'arrêter ahah

Comme il n'y a pas de reviews anonymes cette fois-ci, bonne lecture !

Merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_.

* * *

 **How many times have you watched me fall, just to smile**

 _Combien de fois m'as-tu regardé tomber, juste en souriant_

 **I've been through thick and thin, we've struggled through now we smile**

 _J'ai été contre vents et marées, nous avons galéré, maintenant nous sourions_

 **So we're here now, just be ready, brace yourself 'cause were not leaving**

 _Nous sommes donc ici maintenant, prépare-toi, tiens-toi prêt parce que nous ne partons pas_

.

 **Keep your eye focused this time, keep us in front of your sights**

 _Sois attentif cette fois, garde-nous bien en vue_

 **I've waited long for this, now it's our time for bliss**

 _J'ai attendu longtemps pour ça, maintenant il est temps d'être heureux_

 **I just hope we have the time**

 _J'espère juste que nous en aurons le temps_

 **I stand broken, please God hear my cries.**

 _Je suis toujours brisé, je t'en prie Dieu, entends mes appels._

.

 _Rise up_ , Blessthefall.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 5 : Rise up** (Je me relève)

 _Coucou Maman,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Ça fait déjà un mois et demi que je suis arrivée à Poudlard ! Tu me manques quand même beaucoup. Même si c'est super chouette, et que j'apprends beaucoup de choses – tu savais que Jupiter est la planète la plus grosse du système solaire et qu'elle met onze ans, dix mois et quinze jours à faire le tour du Soleil ? Ça veut dire que, depuis ma naissance, elle n'a pas encore terminé une seule rotation. C'est fou, non ?-, j'ai quand même hâte de rentrer pour te voir. Plus que dix jours._

 _Han ! Et ça voudra dire que quand je retournerai à l'école, il ne me restera plus qu'un mois avant la fin du trimestre ! J'aurai plein d'interrogations… Il faudra que je travaille beaucoup à la maison pour avoir les meilleures notes. Mais tu m'aideras, hein oui ? Puis peut-être qu'on pourra travailler ensemble, je suis sûre que tu travailles beaucoup pour le Ministère._

 _J'ai hâte de tout te raconter. On se voit le 23 octobre à la gare !_

 _Élia._

 _._

Hermione sourit en repliant la lettre qu'Élia lui avait écrite. Sa fille lui manquait, mais elle était contente d'avoir pu un peu régler la situation avec ses amis pour l'accueillir dans de meilleures conditions. Harry serait d'accord de la rencontrer, à coup sûr. Ron aussi, probablement. Il semblait plus apaisé suite à leur discussion. Ginny serait une autre affaire, mais enfin, elle devait bien s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un réagisse mal… Elle avait déjà de la chance, la situation aurait pu être pire.

Elle rangea la lettre dans son sac, pour pouvoir se donner du baume au cœur pendant la journée si besoin en était. Elle avait encore de la potion sur le feu avant de pouvoir présenter son projet de loi.

 **OoOoO**

Élia sortait de la salle de classe, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres et un rouleau de parchemin à la main. Le Pr. Avercamp venait de lui remettre la correction de son devoir de Métamorphose, et elle avait obtenu les meilleures notes de sa classe : un Optimal. Elle était tellement fière d'elle et aveuglée par sa joie qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Kenneth faisait la moue en traînant les pieds derrière elle. Il n'avait obtenu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel, et il était plus que déçu de ne pas avoir détrôné, ou à tout le moins égalé, la jeune Serdaigle. Ça lui était complètement égal que la jeune Londubat n'ait obtenu qu'un Acceptable. Il voulait être le meilleur.

Cela était évidemment sans compter la motivation dont Élia faisait preuve dans ses devoirs, et particulièrement ceux de Métamorphose. Elle voulait être à la hauteur de sa mère, puisqu'elle savait que cette dernière obtenait toujours les meilleures notes du temps où la Directrice était l'enseignante.

Gaiement, elle discutait avec Élyssa, et de la satisfaction qu'elles en avaient retirée lorsque leur allumette avait finalement pris l'apparence d'une aiguille.

« Dire qu'il y a trois semaines, on ne parvenait même pas à lui donner une couleur argentée. C'est trop cool ! Après, on pourra faire la même chose avec des animaux », s'enthousiasma Élyssa.

Élia grimaça à cette évocation. Si elle aimait apprendre, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée que des animaux leur servent de cobayes.

« Tu ne trouves pas que ça craint ? Je veux dire, ils ne nous ont rien demandé », tenta de lui expliquer la jeune Serdaigle.

Élyssa haussa les épaules.

« Il faut bien que l'on s'entraîne. Puis on ne leur fait de mal et on leur rend leur aspect normal après. »

Élia se mordit la lèvre, pas convaincue par les propos de son amie. Qu'en savait-elle si les animaux utilisés en cours ne souffraient pas de leurs manipulations ? Surtout qu'il y avait toujours des ratés, ce qui est normal quand on apprend.

Elle fut cependant rapidement distraite par leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Elle salua Kenneth avant qu'il ne rejoigne ses camarades de maison, puis Abigail et Gary – la dernière recrue de son groupe – qu'elle aperçut de leur table rouge et or. Élyssa et elle s'assirent à leur propre table, retrouvant ainsi Aaron, Jeffrey et Stephen, les trois autres Serdaigle de leur promotion.

À chaque repas, c'était le même topo. Les garçons lui demandaient si elle avait l'habitude des mets présents sur la table, et en quoi ils différaient de ce qu'elle avait connu en France. Et à chaque fois, elle se lançait dans une grande discussion avec eux, leur faisait part de la grande variété de plats, des fruits de mer aux menus épicés à la provençale. Si elle adorait le porridge - ça avait toujours été son petit-déjeuner préféré -, elle devait bien admettre que les différentes sortes de tapenade et les fruits frais lui manquaient. La nourriture anglaise n'était pas vraiment réputée pour être goûtue, et à juste titre.

Mais bon, elle était chez elle, c'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux.

 **OoOoO**

Dans le courant de la journée, Hermione fut interrompue par un hibou. Il lui apportait du courrier de la part de Ron.

 _Ce weekend, on organise un repas à l'appart'. On a l'habitude de faire ça avec Harry et Ginny, parfois avec Neville et Hannah. Puis Luna, quand elle est de passage au pays. Si tu veux venir, tu pourras faire la connaissance de Rose comme ça._

Secouant la tête, Hermione s'amusa de la présentation de la lettre. Le parchemin était à peine dans un état potable, et le message était clairement écrit à la va-vite du Ron tout craché.

Un sentiment difficilement descriptible s'était emparé d'elle. Après l'amusement était né un mélange d'excitation à l'idée de retrouver ses amis, d'angoisse à l'idée d'affronter à nouveau Ginny et sa véhémence, et de joie parce qu'elle était intégrée dans leurs habitudes d'adultes.

La vie avait continué son cours sans elle, mais peut-être allait-elle pouvoir rattraper le Poudlard Express en marche.

 **OoOoO**

Trois jours plus tard, le samedi suivant la lettre de Ron, Hermione se rendit à Pré-au-Lard pour le dîner prévu. Elle avait appris d'Harry que Luna serait également de la partie, étant de passage au Royaume-Uni. Il y aurait également Neville et Hannah, qui avaient la possibilité de se libérer pour quelques heures.

Elle frappa à la porte de la boutique, qui était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle attendit quelques instants, mais elle distingua malgré tout rapidement une imposante silhouette arriver dans sa direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron lui ouvrait la porte.

« Salut, Hermione. Content que tu sois là », l'accueillit-il d'un sourire sincère.

Hermione lui répondit d'un même sourire. Depuis leur discussion en tête à tête, ils étaient plus à l'aise ensemble. L'ambiance s'était déchargée de sa lourdeur, comme si la vérité avait dispersé les nuages des non-dits.

« Bonsoir, Ron. Merci », dit-elle alors qu'il la laissait entrer.

Elle le suivit à travers les rayonnages, puis dans l'arrière-boutique jusqu'à son appartement, où se trouvaient déjà tous les invités : Harry, Luna, Neville, Hannah et Rose la saluèrent de la main seule Ginny la nia complètement, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué son arrivée.

Ça commençait bien…

Elle s'assit à la dernière place de libre, en face de Luna et à côté d'Harry.

« Un peu d'élixir, 'mione ? », lui proposa Harry en tenant ladite bouteille de blanc au-dessus du verre placé en face d'elle.

« Oui, merci », acquiesça-t-elle. « Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? »

« Une demi-heure pas plus. Pourtant, on a eu du mal à partir du Terrier ! Molly ne voulait pas nous laisser partir », rigola-t-il.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Hermione remarqua l'absence des enfants.

« Tu lui as laissé James, Albus et Lily ? »

« Oui. Parfois, on aime bien se retrouver juste entre nous. Mais on le fait parfois avec tous les enfants aussi. Tu nous présenteras bien Élia pendant les vacances, non ? »

Hermione s'empressa de hocher la tête. Elle n'y avait pas tellement songé, mais vu la manière dont les choses se présentaient, elle ne craignait pas de présenter sa fille à ses amis. Seule Ginny serait un peu réfractaire, mais tout ne pouvait pas non plus être parfait…

« Élia ? Élia Granger ? », entendit-elle Neville. « J'étais sûr qu'avec un nom pareil ça ne pouvait être que ta fille. »

« C'est vrai, tu es son professeur de botanique », se rappela Hermione en se contorsionnant pour regarder son interlocuteur. « Elle est comment en cours ? »

« Une vraie Granger, je dirais », lui annonça-t-il avec une œillade. « Très intelligente, une très grande connaissance. Beaucoup plus discrète que toi de notre temps, en revanche. J'ai les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle ensemble, il semblerait qu'elle s'entende très bien avec Abi, ma fille. Tu savais que j'avais une fille aussi ? »

« Oui, Ron me l'a dit. »

« Il semblerait que je sois la seule à ne pas avoir d'enfant », s'exprima alors Luna, avec une douce voix d'où perçait un brin d'amusement. « Ça a l'air de vous remplir de tant de joie. Je suis contente pour vous. »

Toute la tablée se fendit d'un sourire, y compris Ginny, même si elle retrouva rapidement son air morne.

« Tu n'en veux pas ? », lui demanda Hermione, curieuse d'avoir l'avis de la blonde sur la question.

La concernée but une gorgée de son Élixir, prenant le temps de la déguster tout en songeant à la réponse à donner.

« Si, probablement un jour », répondit-elle en reposant son verre. « Mais je n'ai pas encore rencontré la personne avec qui je pourrai l'envisager. Pour l'instant, je vis bien ma vie de nomade, et je suis heureuse de vous revoir lorsque je reviens. Toi aussi tu as voyagé, Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais en France ? »

Les deux sorcières se mirent donc à discuter voyage, entre traditions françaises pour l'une et tour du monde pour l'autre, qui comptabilisait quand même trente-trois pays visités à son actif.

« Je crois que le pays que j'ai préféré de tous, c'est la Roumanie. J'y suis restée deux mois. J'y ai d'ailleurs travaillé un peu avec le frère de Ron, Charlie. J'en garde une cicatrice, juste là », lui expliqua-t-elle en montrant son avant-bras, brûlé sur toute la longueur et donnant un aspect de cuir à sa peau.

Hermione grimaça.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Je nourrissais Blând, un pansedefer ukrainien de deux semaines. Il avait encore un peu de mal à contrôler ses flammes. Mais heureusement, sur place, il y a tous les soins nécessaires en cas de brûlure. Charlie s'est d'ailleurs très bien occupé de moi. Ses mains sont rugueuses après tant d'années de pratique, mais son toucher est très doux », commenta-t-elle.

À l'autre bout de la table, on entendit une toux violente. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit c'était Ron qui, de surprise, avait avalé sa gorgée de travers.

« Tu…quoi ? Avec mon frère ? », s'exclama-t-il, rouge de son effort.

« Je parlais juste de la fois où il m'avait soignée », expliqua-t-elle.

Ron sembla soulagé, et Hermione sourit de sa surprise. Les membres de sa famille semblaient toujours être intouchables à ses yeux, ou plutôt asexués. Elle imaginait assez bien qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas concevoir une sexualité entre Harry et Ginny, alors que la présence de leurs trois enfants ne pouvait qu'attester de l'aspect charnel de leur relation.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'on a partagé des moments plus intimes aussi », ajouta-t-elle, rêveuse.

« Quoi ?! », s'écria Ron, sous l'hilarité générale. « Mais j'ai toujours cru qu'il n'avait connu que Marine ! »

Luna haussa les épaules, mais leur conversation fut interrompue par la maîtresse de maison qui leur apporta l'entrée, une verrine d'avocat croquelevite, une sorte de guacamole croustillant, qui se pimente en restant à l'air libre. Seule Luna laissa sa cuillère posée sur la table.

« J'ai eu l'habitude de manger des plats pimentés quand j'ai été à la Réunion. Les sorciers là-bas ont vraiment innové la cuisine. »

Son regard était songeur, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait pas changé : elle était toujours l'adolescente un peu loufoque. Mais tout le monde l'aimait comme ça, et elle devait bien admettre que ses expéditions étaient une véritable source de savoirs, même si Hermione ne partageait pas ses croyances en matière de créatures.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione se fit plus taciturne durant le reste du repas, écoutant les différents échanges de la table, entre Harry qui s'estimait plus qu'épuisé entre ses horaires décalés et son rôle de père, Ginny qui parlait de sa volonté de quitter son poste de poursuiveuse au sein des Harpies afin de trouver un emploi aux horaires plus flexibles pour les enfants, et Neville qui parlait de son amour pour les plantes et de diverses anecdotes sur ses élèves.

Hermione ne pouvait pas voir Hannah, qui était cachée à l'autre extrémité de la table, et ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait, mais, tout comme elle-même, Luna était silencieuse et attentive aux discussions. Rose avait disparu dans la cuisine à plusieurs reprises, apportant les assiettes de chacun des convives, et des bouteilles afin de remplacer celles que les invités – et son mari - vidaient au fur et à mesure.

Cependant, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour débarrasser, Hermione l'arrêta.

« J'y vais, Rose, ne te tracasse pas. Tu as assez fait pour tout le monde ».

Elle lui sourit, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir cette intention. Ginny s'était déjà levée et avait esquissé un mouvement pour prendre l'assiette de sa voisine. Elle lui lança un regard glacial, tandis qu'Hermione prenait sur elle pour ne pas soupirer. Le comportement de son amie lui faisait beaucoup de peine, mais elle n'était pas dans une posture idéale pour pouvoir critiquer son comportement.

L'instant d'après, elles se retrouvèrent donc seules dans la cuisine, Hermione posant la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Elle tendit les mains à Ginny pour prendre les assiettes qu'elle tenait, cette dernière ne la regardant même pas.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

« Ginny, je… »

« Ne me parle même pas », lui lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« On ne va quand même pas rester fâchées toute notre vie. Si ? », ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix en voyant la rousse croiser les bras et prendre appui sur le plan de travail.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Hermione soupira, s'appuyant à son tour sur le plan de travail, conservant malgré tout une distance raisonnable. Elle n'avait pas oublié les capacités en maléfice de chauve-furie de la rousse et préférait ne pas s'attirer ses foudres.

« Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, Gin'. Tu m'as déjà suffisamment manquée ces dernières années. »

« La faute à qui ? »

« La mienne, je sais », admit-elle en lui offrant une grimace contrite.

« On est d'accord. La discussion est close dans ce cas », lâcha-t-elle en quittant la pièce, la plantant là.

Seule, Hermione soupira longuement. Elle se sentait désemparée par l'attitude de celle qu'elle considérait autrefois comme sa meilleure amie. Elle craignait de ne jamais pouvoir retisser un lien amical avec elle.

 **OoOoO**

En rentrant chez elle ce soir-là, passablement éméchée, Hermione se laissa mollement choir dans le canapé. Le bilan de la soirée n'était pas si mauvais.

Certes, Ginny lui en voulait toujours – à raison ou plus que de raison, Hermione n'arrivait à le déterminer -, et sa rancune était tenace. Son attitude dénotait avec celle d'Harry et de Ron. Et même, hormis elle, tout le monde semblait accepter son retour sans condition. Elle se sentait intégrée et cela lui faisait un bien immense. Elle se rendait quand même bien compte que les années étaient passées, mais, à l'instar de Luna, elle se mettait au courant de la vie de ses amis.

Sauf que, cette fois-ci, elle comptait bien rester. Elle ne voulait plus partir, elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie ici, avec ses amis, sa fille, ses parents. Elle avait suffisamment perdu de temps comme cela.

Elle s'endormit ainsi, dans ses vêtements, l'esprit parti ailleurs, entre éclats de rire et caresses, souvenirs d'un été trop lointain qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsque Hermione avait émergé le dimanche matin, son crâne était douloureux, tout comme ses articulations. Elle s'était empressée de se libérer de ses vêtements pour se glisser sous une douche bien chaude, qui l'éveilla en douceur.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle prit le temps de s'arrêter devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Outre ses cheveux, qui s'étaient quelque peu disciplinés et qu'elle avait coupés courts, seules des rides par-ci et par-là témoignaient des années qui s'étaient écoulées. Elle avait fêté ses trente-et-un ans le mois dernier, mais elle se donnait l'impression d'en avoir à la fois dix de plus et dix de moins.

Son reflet lui rappelait qu'elle n'était plus cette jeune femme au sortir de la guerre, mais son esprit ne quitterait jamais l'été qui avait suivi.

Ô ce n'était pas qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Drago Malefoy – encore faudrait-il qu'elle en ait eu -, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que son quotidien ne lui rappelait pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant un temps si bref. Si incertain. Presque imaginaire.

Élia était le fruit d'un… elle ne savait même pas comment qualifier cela. Un instant d'égarement ? Non, c'était plus qu'un égarement, lorsque cela s'était produit plus d'une fois. Une erreur ? À l'égard de Ron, probablement. Pour les faits en tant que tels…, ce n'était pas si important que cela.

Non, Hermione n'était pas en mesure de qualifier les faits qui s'étaient produits entre elle et le fils Malefoy. Le plus simple était sans doute de les penser tels qu'ils s'étaient produits : ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient bu, et ils s'étaient oubliés ensemble. Cela aurait pu arriver avec n'importe qui, sans doute. Sauf que c'était arrivé avec lui, et cela ne perdait pas de son étrangeté avec les années.

Pourquoi Drago Malefoy, descendant d'une lignée de Sang-purs, fils de Mangemort, s'était-il laissé aller à coucher avec Hermione Granger, fille de moldus, amie de son ancien rival de toujours, en la personne d'Harry Potter ? Pourquoi elle, dans les mêmes circonstances, elle y avait succombé ?

Elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette question. Et finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas là le plus important. Non, le plus important, c'était qu'elle était mère d'une enfant – bientôt adolescente, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement en grimaçant – de onze ans.

Et bientôt, il faudrait qu'elle prenne le Grapcorne par les cornes. Parce que sa fille avait déjà suffisamment grandi sans son père. Au pire, s'il ne voulait rien savoir, elle ne serait jamais obligée de le révéler à Élia.

Puis elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'avoir des résurgences si elle ne lui avouait pas la vérité.

 **OoOoO**

Le moment de l'annonce arriva sans crier gare. Depuis deux jours, la brune ne cessait de retourner la situation dans tous les sens. Comment pouvait-elle annoncer à son ennemi de jeunesse, avec lequel elle avait eu une aventure, qu'il était papa ? _« Hé salut, en fait, ta fille revient de Poudlard pour ses premières vacances scolaires. À la prochaine, hein ! »_ , ou encore _« Oh, en fait ! J'ai une fille de onze ans. Tu es le papa. C'est super, non ? »_ Elle commençait à devenir folle à force d'imaginer des répliques totalement improbables qui ne lui correspondaient même pas.

Hermione y repensait encore en revenant de sa pause déjeuner, qu'elle avait passée seule. En effet, un peu plus tôt, elle avait reçu une note de service volante de la part d'Harry, qui lui annonçait _« Ne m'attends pas. Grosse affaire en cours. »_

En arrivant devant son bureau, elle eut la surprise d'y voir Ron. Devant son air ahuri, il lui expliqua la raison de sa présence.

« J'étais venu voir Harry, mais il semblerait qu'il soit particulièrement occupé, aujourd'hui. Tu as déjà déjeuné ? »

« Malheureusement. J'en reviens. »

« Dommage, je vais rentrer dans ce cas. Mais je voulais aussi savoir, Élia revient vendredi ? »

« Samedi. Vers dix-huit heures. »

Le roux acquiesça, pensif.

« Il faudra qu'on organise une rencontre, non ? »

Hermione sourit, amusée de l'intérêt qu'il portait à Élia.

« Oui. Et on pourrait faire ça chez moi, cette fois. Je vous montrerai où je vis comme ça. »

« Oui, super. J'ai hâte de savoir si ta fille tient effectivement de toi », approuva-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione rit doucement. Bien qu'un peu nerveuse à cette idée, elle était contente. Elle allait enfin faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire il y avait des années de cela.

« Granger », fit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter, avant qu'elle ne se fige.

Malefoy se tenait derrière elle. Sa réaction semblait l'amuser, au vu du rictus qui s'était dessiné au coin de ses lèvres. Mais elle ne rigolait pas du tout. Qu'avait-il entendu de leur conversation ? Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il apprenne…

« J'interromps quelque chose ? »

« N-non », s'empressa de répondre la brune.

Il leva un sourcil, intrigué. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. En bégayant, elle s'était vendue, comme une enfant mal à l'aise d'être découverte sur le fait d'une bêtise.

« Je vais y aller », annonça Ron. « Tiens-moi au courant, Hermione. Ce serait vraiment chouette de savoir si ta fille te ressemble autant intellectuellement que Neville semble l'affirmer puisque, physiquement, elle semble plutôt tenir d'un grand aux traits fins et aux yeux bleus. Malefoy ».

Hermione ferma les yeux, tandis que Ron s'en allait en saluant les deux sorciers. Il l'avait mise dans de beaux draps, sans s'en apercevoir. Mais quel imbécile ! Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il venait de dire, en présence du concerné…

En même temps, elle devait bien admettre que c'était entièrement de sa faute, lui n'avait pas à porter la responsabilité de ses mensonges…

Un bruit de papier froissé la fit rouvrir les yeux, découvrant Malefoy avec une note de service à la main.

« Merde », lâcha-t-il. « Tu as de la chance que c'est urgent. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. »

Dans un soupir, Hermione observa le blond quitter le couloir à grandes enjambées. Elle était dans un fameux crottin d'hippogriffe.

* * *

Turning point dans la fiction ! :D Drago est enfin au courant qu'il est papa ! Mais ce n'est pas Hermione qui l'en a informé... Quel gaffeur, ce Ron. :p A votre avis, comment Drago va-t-il réagir ?

Je parie que vous détestez toujours autant Ginny. J'avoue qu'elle m'agace aussi, alors que c'est vraiment un personnage que j'apprécie. xD Mais elle a ses raisons, je vous assure. (a)

On a un peu vu Elia à Poudlard aussi. Elle fait l'unanimité parmi vous. Elle nous fait tous craquer !

Je vous laisse avec vos petits questionnements sur la réaction de Drago et la suite de la fiction,  
Paillettes de licorne sur vous et à très vite en reviews ! *cœur*


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour mes amours ! :D Semaine très chargée pour moi, j'ai un peu du mal à gérer mon temps en ce moment. Heureusement que j'ai quelques chapitres en avance, parce qu'entre les cours, ma vie sociale et la fatigue...je n'arrive plus à me poser pour écrire. Le comble, c'est que pour une fois, je sais exactement quoi mettre dans le prochain chapitre à écrire, c'est juste que...le temps n'est pas propice.

Heureusement dans tout ça, le soleil du printemps pointe tout doucement son nez dans les contrées liégeoises hihi

Comme d'habitude, merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ _._ Je réponds aux reviews anonymes puis je vous laisse avec la réaction de notre Dragounet international : ****

 **Guest** : Je ne peux que t'approuver sur cette première phrase ahah Tu es la première (en dehors de ma bêta) à réellement t'interroger au lieu de t'offusquer. :D Elles sont intéressantes. Et le pire, c'est que je l'aime bien ahah J'avais juste envie de faire ce type de réactions, en évitant le blaming Ron...c'est donc elle qui me paraissait la plus appropriée. :p Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile** : Bonjour ! :D Je suis ravie d'avoir une review de ta part, ça fait plaisir. Tu ne me connais pas, et c'est normal, mais du coup je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner une fiction en cours de route. J'aurais un sentiment d'inachevé. En plus, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'écrits (pour l'instant jusqu'au onzième), et je suis très active sur ma page FB. J'aime écrire, j'aime partager, j'aime mes lecteurices, cette aventure est loin d'être terminée ahah Pour ce qui est de la fiction en tant que telle, je peux te dire que les choses vont encore bouger, oui, et tu auras l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur Rose, même si ce n'est pas un personnage central. En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements et tes gentils mots, ça fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme ça ! :D Des bisous.

 **Pour le 22 mars 2017, une pensée en direction de Londres.**

* * *

 **This time you'd better bite your tongue**

 _Cette fois, tu ferais mieux de te retenir de parler_

 **Think twice before you open that mouth**

 _Tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de l'ouvrir_

 **Save your breath, hold it in your lungs**

 _Économise ta salive, garde-la dans ta bouche_

 **The urge remains, will it overcome?**

 _L'envie irrépressible persiste, va-t-elle l'emporter ?_

.

 **I feel the tension rising high**

 _Je sens la tension monter_

 **I feel my heart pound in my chest**

 _Je sens mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine_

 **Not seeing straight, just seeing red**

 _Je ne vois pas clairement, je vois rouge_

 **Can't hold it back**

 _Je ne peux pas me contenir_

 **Here comes my…**

 _Voilà que ça arrive…_

.

 **Temper temper, time to explode**

 _J'ai tant de rage, c'est le moment où j'explose_

 **Feels good when I lose control**

 _Ça fait tellement du bien quand je perds le contrôle_

 **Temper temper, time to explode**

 _J'ai tant de rage, c'est le moment où j'explose_

 **Chamber's empty, time to reload.**

 _La chambre est vide, c'est le moment où je reprends mes esprits._

 _Temper Temper_ , Bullet For My Valentine.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 6 : Temper temper** (Tant de rage)

« Granger ! », s'exclama Malefoy derrière Hermione, la faisant sursauter.

Tendue comme une élève prise en faute par le Pr. Rogue, la brune se retourna pour faire face à son assaillant, qui approchait à grandes enjambées.

« Dans mon bureau », ordonna-t-il en prenant sur la droite, sans même vérifier si elle le suivait.

Hermione soupira. Il semblait littéralement irradier de rage, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Est-ce que son humeur était uniquement imputable au comportement d'Hermione ? C'était probable. En effet, elle avait fui Malefoy toute la semaine, espérant ainsi lui échapper…au moins jusqu'au moment des congés de Toussaint. Elle aurait passé la semaine avec sa fille, loin des tourments de son ancien amant, et elle aurait assumé après son départ.

Sauf qu'il était trop tard c'était la veille du retour d'Élia. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait vue, elle ne pouvait plus échapper à la colère du blond.

Elle entra par la porte qu'il avait gardée ouverte en l'attendant, avant de la refermer précipitamment.

Son bureau, dans une disposition à l'identique de celui d'Hermione, lui servit d'appui alors qu'il croisait les bras devant lui.

« Alors ? », fit-il, sans cérémonie.

Il lui faisait de plus en plus penser à son ancien professeur de potions. Il lui faisait peur, elle se recroquevillait un peu sur elle-même, mais elle restait la miss-je-sais-tout qui avait toujours une réponse à donner. Alors elle se racla la gorge et leva la tête haute, gardant ainsi son air digne.

« Je crois que tu as très bien compris de quoi il retourne, Malefoy. Félicitations, tu es papa », annonça-t-elle ironiquement.

La mâchoire de Malefoy se crispa, tandis qu'il paraissait sur le point d'exploser. À coup sûr, il était plus à craindre qu'une Furie.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! », lâcha-t-il, avant de se retourner et d'écraser son poing sur la table de conférence, faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter la brune. « Tu te fiches de moi, ce n'est pas possible. »

Hermione soupira. Elle perdait un peu de son assurance, mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché.

« Non. Malheureusement, non, je ne me fiche pas de toi. »

Il se plaça face à elle, transperçant son regard de ses yeux bleu-céruléen, aussi violents que des _Doloris_ _!_ Elle méritait ce qui allait suivre, elle le savait.

« Est-ce qu'une seule fois tu as songé à m'avertir ? Ou bien comptais-tu sur ton débile de Weasley pour garder ton petit secret ? »

Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre.

« Visiblement, même à lui tu n'as pas tout dit, tu as fait fort sur ce coup, Granger », commenta-t-il en émettant un ricanement méprisant.

Cette fois, Hermione baissa la tête, admirant sa somptueuse paire de mocassins noirs…

« J'y ai songé, oui. J'ai essayé de t'écrire. Plusieurs fois. Mais je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer ce que je n'avais même pas dit à mes amis… »

Elle disait vrai. Elle avait essayé, mais chaque mot lui semblait terriblement faux, ridicule… elle n'y était jamais parvenue.

Malefoy restait silencieux un moment, avant de reprendre d'une voix sèche qui témoignait de sa tension.

« Je veux la voir », asséna-t-il.

Hermione releva soudainement la tête, au point de provoquer une douleur aussi intense qu'éphémère. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant…

« Malefoy… »

« Oh non Granger, ne commence pas. Je répète : je veux la voir. »

Hermione secoua vivement la tête.

« C'est trop tôt. »

Le blond ricana.

« Trop tôt, allons donc. Douze ans, Granger, _douze ans_ ! », dit-il en hurlant les deux derniers mots. « Et tu veux encore me faire croire que c'est trop tôt. Revois ton humour, ça ne me fait pas du tout rire. »

« Il faut que…que je la prépare… », bredouilla Hermione.

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

« Il faut que je lui dise que…tu… enfin que… »

Elle vit le blond fermer les yeux. Il fulminait.

« Est-ce que tu lui as seulement déjà parlé de moi ? »

« Je…enfin…un peu… »

Le blond se frotta le front, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à entrer la vérité dans son esprit.

Finalement, Hermione reprit la parole.

« Laisse-moi encore du temps… Je lui dirai pendant les congés de Toussaint, et tu pourras la voir pendant les vacances de Noël. »

« Noël ?! », s'insurgea Malefoy. « Par Salazar, Granger… »

« S'il-te-plaît… »

« Bon sang, Granger ! Douze ans de mensonges et tu… Enfin. OK. », capitula-t-il, restant maître de lui-même. « Mais pas de subterfuges. Noël, dernière limite. »

Hermione hocha la tête, clairement pas très enchantée. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était de sa faute, de toute façon…

« Hum ! », fit le blond, se raclant la gorge. « Bon. Et elle…s'appelle comment ? »

« Élia. »

« Mmmh ! Et elle a été répartie dans quelle maison ? »

« Serdaigle », répondit Hermione, reprenant un peu de son sourire, la fierté prenant le dessus, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de sa fille.

Malefoy soupira de soulagement, probablement rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle. Puis il hocha la tête plusieurs fois d'affilée, comme si l'information faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

« OK. Bon. Noël, dernière limite », dit-il comme pour la congédier.

Hermione acquiesça sans joie, réalisant petit à petit leur accord. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte, prenant la sortie.

« Granger », la rappela-t-il au dernier moment. « Je ne laisserai pas passer cette fois. Noël. Je n'hésiterais pas à te traîner devant le Mangenmagot dans le cas contraire. Et tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas dans de bonnes conditions. Surtout en ayant été avocate et en étant Grand manitou ».

Oh oui, elle le savait… Il serait parfaitement dans son droit et, elle, elle avait tout à perdre.

 **OoOoO**

« Harry… »

Hermione s'arrêta devant le brun, au bord des larmes. Elle avait voulu retourner dans son bureau, après son altercation avec Malefoy, mais elle n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur ses textes de Loi. Elle avait juste une irrépressible envie de pleurer, et au plus elle pensait à la situation, au plus la boule dans sa gorge avait pris de l'ampleur. Elle se sentait prise dans un étau.

Alors elle avait pris la direction du bureau d'Harry, espérant l'y trouver et ne pas trop le déranger. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'une épaule, d'une oreille attentive…d'un frère.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix de laquelle laissait transparaître son inquiétude.

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Oui, évidemment. »

Harry s'excusa auprès de ses collègues, et ils sortirent prendre un café dans la cafétéria.

« Tu m'inquiètes, Hermione », avoua Harry après un silence prolongé. « Tu as l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes. C'est le travail qui te met dans cet état ? »

La brune secoua la tête, riant entre ses larmes naissantes. Elle aurait pu en effet…mais maintenant, il y avait plus important encore que les cours ou le travail : sa fille.

« Non… Malefoy a tout découvert. »

Harry resta interdit, avant de se reprendre.

« Comment ? »

« Ron…il a gaffé sans s'en rendre compte. Et il n'a pas fallu plus de trente secondes à Malefoy pour comprendre qu'il était le seul à pouvoir engendrer une enfant _aux traits fins et aux yeux bleus_ et en âge d'aller à Poudlard... »

« Merde… »

« Comme tu dis… »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, soupirant.

« C'est sûrement un euphémisme que de dire qu'il n'est pas content », reprit Harry.

« En effet. Il est prêt à me traîner en justice pour la voir, si besoin en est. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Harry l'observa avec une lueur étrange qu'Hermione lui connaissait bien : il devait lui dire quelque chose.

« Hermione. Tu sais bien que…je te dis ça parce que je tiens à toi et qu'on… on est comme des frère et sœur, pas vrai ? »

La brune sentit une chaleur se propager en elle et ses yeux s'humidifier. Comme il était bon d'entendre ces mots…même si ceux qui allaient suivre ne lui feraient sans doute pas plaisir.

« Oui, je le sais », approuva-t-elle d'une voix faiblarde, de laquelle perçait toute son émotion. « Dis-moi. »

« C'est son père. Tu l'as déjà privé de l'enfance de sa fille. Ne le prive pas de son adolescence… »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, mais hocha la tête. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais évidemment, Harry avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Malefoy de voir sa fille. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, au sens juridique du terme…mais aussi, en tant que mère, elle ne pouvait pas non plus continuer ainsi. Plus que pour Malefoy lui-même, elle devait le faire. Pour Élia.

« Merci d'être honnête. »

« C'est mon job de frère de te pousser en avant, 'mione », lui dit-il en souriant.

Et Hermione sourit à son tour, réalisant enfin quelque chose : pendant douze ans, il lui avait manqué cette présence qui la poussait en avant, qui la poussait à être meilleure. Pendant douze ans, elle avait fait n'importe quoi, parce qu'elle s'était entourée de personnes trop douces, trop gentilles, qui ne lui bottaient pas les fesses pour lui rappeler quand elle faisait n'importe quoi.

Elle réalisa aussi qu'un maléfice de Chauve-furie ne lui aurait pas non plus fait de mal…

 **OoOoO**

Le soir même, Hermione se rendit sur le terrain où les Holyhead Harpies avaient pour habitude de s'entraîner, notamment le vendredi de dix-huit à vingt-et-une heures. Elle arriva quelques minutes avant la fin de l'entraînement, de sorte qu'elle vit les derniers lancers de Souaffle avant que les joueuses se posent au sol.

L'intruse fut immédiatement repérée par la rousse, qui s'arrêta au milieu de l'agitation de son équipe. Son comportement ne passa pas inaperçu parmi les joueuses, et Hermione les vit discuter quelques secondes avant que Ginny ne se dirige vers elle, telle une Furie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

L'accueil était glacial… ou plutôt, chaud, mais pas dans le sens agréable du terme.

« Je voulais te parler de…quelque chose en particulier. Tu as deux minutes ? »

La rousse croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'observant avec un air mauvais.

« Non, mais visiblement, tu ne tiens _toujours pas_ compte de mon avis. »

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y aller par quatre cheminées.

« Tu sais…c'était un cercle vicieux. J'ai déraillé…mes émotions ont pris le pas sur ma raison… », commença Hermione, alors que Ginny ricanait.

Elle fit abstraction de la douleur qui venait de piquer son cœur et s'efforça de continuer.

« J'aurais voulu être meilleure, en fait. Quand on était adolescentes, j'avais l'impression d'être un modèle pour toi, et là…je venais de tromper ton frère…avec Malefoy. Alors oui, j'étais rongée par la honte. »

À l'annonce du nom de son ancien amant, Ginny avait ouvert la bouche de surprise. Hermione sentit un faible espoir renaître en elle, voyant une autre émotion que la colère. Cependant, la rousse se ressaisit rapidement, recomposant son expression endolorisante. Un peu moins convaincante, malgré tout…

« Mais plus je me taisais », reprit Hermione, « plus j'avais besoin d'être secouée. J'avais besoin de toi, mais je ne pouvais pas te demander du soutien, le temps passait et la honte empirait à mesure que je me laissais aller. »

Ginny attendait, tâchant de conserver sa hargne. Néanmoins, Hermione voyait bien qu'elle avait touché une brindille sensible.

« Je m'en veux, Gin'. Tu me manques. Je sais que…je t'ai fait du mal, et je m'en excuse. Tu as le droit d'être fâchée, c'est normal. Juste…j'espère que je n'ai pas tout gâché et qu'on pourra se rattraper. Un jour. »

Des larmes avaient commencé à parler sur le coin des yeux de la rousse et menaçaient à tout moment de dévaler les joues de la sorcière. Hermione s'approcha d'elle dans un geste réconfortant.

« Gin'… »

Elle fit brusquement deux pas en arrière, se refusant à l'étreinte de la brune.

« Va-t'en, Hermione », lui lâcha-t-elle, reculant de quelques pas supplémentaires avant de se retourner et de traverser le terrain en courant.

Hermione resta plantée là, en bord de terrain, pendant que le vent commençait à souffler, la bousculant sans ménagement.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le comportement de Ginny. Pourquoi se fermait-elle à ce point ?

 **OoOoO**

Il était dix-sept heures et cinquante-cinq minutes, soit cinq minutes avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. Hermione tenait fermement la main d'Harry dans la sienne, au point que ses jointures en étaient presque douloureuses. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était stressée, elle n'avait pas de quoi l'être à moins que ça ne soit l'impatience de retrouver sa fille. C'était plus que probable, en fin de compte.

Elle échangea un regard avec Harry, qui lui sourit.

« C'est dur d'être séparée si longtemps de son enfant, pas vrai ? », lui demanda-t-il, conscient de ce qu'Hermione devait ressentir.

« Tellement ! », s'exclama-t-elle, sautillant presque sur place. Elle ne savait pas comment ses parents avaient fait toutes ses années pour gérer son absence.

« Je n'imagine même pas quand ce sera mes propres enfants… Teddy me manque déjà suffisamment. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de sourire, tandis que le bruit d'un train qui ralentit se fit entendre. Malgré elle, Hermione tira Harry vers le bord du quai, pris d'assaut par les parents, observant le train entrer en gare.

Comme les autres parents, elle étira sa nuque pour être la première à apercevoir l'objet de son attente.

Enfin, le train s'arrêta, l'émoi fut à son comble et les portes des wagons s'ouvrirent, déversant son flot de jeunes sorciers.

Au moment où Hermione vit Élia, elle lâcha la main d'Harry, se jetant sur elle et la serra dans ses bras lorsqu'elle eut posé sa valise au sol.

« Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué », lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Toi aussi, maman », lui dit Élia, répondant à son étreinte.

Se séparant, mère et fille se tournèrent vers Harry, qui était à présent accompagné de Teddy. Les deux enfants se sourirent, et Hermione comprit que ces deux-là avaient développé une belle amitié il serait facile pour eux d'être en contact, puisque le fils Lupin vivait chez Harry.

« Bonjour, Élia. Ravi de pouvoir te saluer. »

« Bonjour », répondit-elle timidement. « Moi, je suis contente que maman et vous soyez toujours amis. »

« Tu peux me tutoyer, tu es de la famille. »

Élia approuva d'un sourire éclatant.

« D'accord. »

« On se voit demain, alors ? », demanda Harry en se tournant vers Hermione. « Dix-neuf heures chez toi ? »

« Oui », confirma Hermione.

Ils s'étreignirent, puis chacun salua les autres. Élia pencha alors sa tête pour regarder sa mère, son visage exprimant de l'intrigue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain à dix-neuf heures ? », la questionna-t-elle.

Hermione sourit.

« On invite. Tu vas rencontrer mes amis et leurs enfants. Même si tu connais déjà Teddy et Abigail. »

Élia paraissait au comble de la joie, plus qu'impatiente de connaître un peu plus de monde. _« Cette enfant est parfaite »_ , pensa Hermione, en admirant sa fille, le cœur gonflé d'amour pour elle.

« Et pour le déjeuner », ajouta Hermione, « ce sera chez tes grands-parents. »

« Super ! », s'écria Élia, surexcitée à l'idée de la journée qui les attendait.

Qu'il était bon d'avoir à nouveau sa fille avec soi…

 **OoOoO**

La journée du dimanche s'annonçait chargée. Dès le matin, Hermione s'était attelée à préparer le repas du soir, ne sachant pas à quelle heure elle rentrerait de chez ses parents. L'idée d'être pressée par le temps la rendait malade d'avance, elle préférait donc s'y prendre à l'avance.

Essuyant ses mains sur son beau tablier aux couleurs de l'Occitanie – mais aussi de la maison des Lions, par la même occasion -, Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle avait finalement terminé la préparation de son biterrois, une spécialité héraultaise aux amandes et aux raisins. Son coq marinait dans son vin en prévision du soir, et les boissons – un vin, une bière de table et du jus de citrouille, selon les convenances – étaient au frais. Tout était parfait. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle se retourna, faisant face à Élia, qui était installée à la table de la cuisine. Elle n'était pas en reste non plus en véritable Serdaigle, elle avait avancé dans ses devoirs pendant qu'Hermione préparait le repas. Mère et fille échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Je vais me préparer, puis on file chez papy et mamie ? », suggéra Hermione.

« Ouiiii », répondit Élia, aux anges.

Ainsi, Hermione se hâta de vêtir le pantalon en jean et le chemisier en satin qu'elle avait mis de côté, avant de retrouver sa fille, déjà chaussée. Elles ne perdirent pas une seule minute, montant dans la petite Peugeot pour rejoindre le domicile des parents d'Hermione.

Évidemment, Jean étreignit immédiatement sa petite fille et voulut tout savoir sur Poudlard, comme si elle n'en savait pas assez par le biais d'Hermione. Cette dernière rejoint d'ailleurs son père, qui l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Tu as l'air épuisée, ma chérie. Est-ce que tu te reposes au moins ? »

Hermione afficha une mine coupable.

« Tu me connais, j'ai toujours plus d'une potion sur le feu… »

Son père rit.

« En effet, le contraire m'aurait étonné de ta part. »

Le déjeuner prolongé fit un bien incroyable à Hermione. Elle adorait entendre sa fille s'extasier sur ses cours, parler de ses professeurs, de ses camarades de classe. Jean et Henry l'écoutaient avec attention, probablement un brin nostalgique. Vingt ans plus tôt, c'était Hermione à la place d'Élia, et tout ça ne rajeunissait ni la maman, ni les grands-parents.

Jean sembla soulagée d'entendre parler du repas prévu le soir même, et son regard insistant sur Hermione lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas trop tôt. Et bien sûr, Hermione devina la suite de ses pensées : « Et le père dans tout cela ? »

 **OoOoO**

Hermione et Élia eurent du mal à quitter le domicile des parents de la première, mais heureusement, Jean n'avait nullement envie de retenir sa fille de faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire bien longtemps auparavant.

Elles rentrèrent donc chez elles, juste à temps pour qu'Hermione puisse terminer la préparation de son coq, en y ajoutant les champignons, pendant qu'Élia sautillait presque d'excitation, parlant avec animation.

« Tu vas rencontrer mes amis aussi, du coup. Enfin pas tous, mais Abi et Teddy. C'est cool. Je suis contente. »

Hermione sourit, contemplant l'aménagement de sa salle à manger : onze invités, plus la mère et la fille, cela faisait un nombre plutôt conséquent. Et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle aussi était enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir tout ce petit monde, de réunir ce qui faisait son passé et ce qui faisait son présent.

Elle avait un bon pressentiment pour le déroulement de la soirée.

« Moi aussi, je suis contente. »

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle entendit un coup donné sur la porte d'entrée. Elle s'empressa alors d'ouvrir la porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Ron et Rose.

« Bonsoir », les accueillit-elle d'un sourire sincère. « Entrez, installez-vous dans le salon. »

Elle les laissa passer, leur montrant les fauteuils.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? J'ai du vin, de la bière et du jus de citrouille. J'ai ramené du jus d'ananas de chez mes parents aussi. »

« Une bière pour moi », lui répondit Ron.

« Et pour moi, ce sera du jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît ».

Hermione fit demi-tour, pour se retrouver face à face avec sa fille, qui avait déjà des verres à la main.

« Je m'en occupe ! Tu veux quoi, maman ? »

« Tu es un amour, ma chérie. Du vin, s'il te plaît. »

Hermione retira son tablier, observant du coin de l'œil sa fille sortir les boissons du frigidaire. Elle ressentait beaucoup de fierté et d'amour pour cette enfant…c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait faite, si pas la seule. Malgré les circonstances de sa procréation.

Elle alla rejoindre ses invités dans le salon, s'installant dans un fauteuil à proximité.

« Élia a tenu à faire le service », leur expliqua-t-elle, alors qu'elle arrivait les mains vides.

« Super ! »

Elle ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre très longtemps, apportant les boissons demandées.

« Merci, ma chérie. »

Elle s'assit à côté de sa mère, observée par le regard curieux de Ron.

« Bonjour, Mme Zeller ».

Rose sourit, amusée.

« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Rose. Pas à l'école évidemment, mais ici tu peux. »

Élia fit un sourire gêné, mais acquiesça tout de même.

« C'est donc toi, l'enfant protégée d'Hermione », intervint Ron.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Ron et sa maladresse verbale. Au moins, il n'avait pas parlé d'enfant caché.

« Je crois bien », confirma Élia, joueuse. « On se ressemble beaucoup quand même. »

« C'est pas faux », admit-il. « Tu as la même couleur de cheveux. Et son intelligence, à ce qu'il paraît. »

Élia se tourna vers sa mère, qui rit doucement.

« À cette allure-là, elle risque bien de rattraper sa mère », commenta Hermione, embrassant sa fille sur la tempe.

À ce moment-là, on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte, et Hermione s'excusa pour aller ouvrir. C'était Neville et Hannah, accompagnés d'Abigail.

« Bonsoir. Entrez ! On est dans le salon. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Pendant que les nouveaux arrivants se débarrassaient et allaient rejoindre les autres dans le salon, Hermione alla chercher deux bières et un jus de citrouille, avant d'aller les rejoindre.

Elle retrouva sa fille en grande conversation avec son amie, prenant plaisir à la voir aussi intégrée elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux que de la savoir proche des enfants de ses amis. Restaient d'ailleurs Harry et sa tribu – incluant Teddy -, qui prenaient du temps pour arriver.

« Je trouve ça quand même fou », commença Hannah en croisant le regard d'Hermione, alors qu'elles quittaient toutes deux la vision de leurs filles en pleine discussion.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Éloignés toutes ces années pour s'apercevoir qu'on a des enfants du même âge. Neville et moi étions ensemble, donc pas si seuls, mais on était quand même les seuls parents du groupe pendant quelques années, il y aura toujours une différence d'âge avec les autres. »

« C'est vrai », acquiesça Hermione. « On aurait pu se soutenir. »

Une certaine tristesse venait de l'envahir, malgré ses raisons.

« La vie est merveilleuse ! », s'émerveilla Hannah, au grand étonnement d'Hermione. « Elle recèle des surprises que l'on n'imaginait pas. »

Hermione sourit elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela. C'était une vision purement Poufsouffle, mais elle trouvait l'idée intéressante.

« C'est vrai », confirma Rose. « Regarde, jamais je n'aurais cru marier un Weasley ! Et pourtant, j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. »

Elle échangea un regard amoureux avec le concerné, qui sembla se gonfler d'orgueil, faisant rire Hermione.

« Qui d'autre aurait pu le supporter en même temps », enchérit Neville, faisant rire les femmes et provoquant les protestations du roux. « Tu es insupportable, et elle est d'une gentillesse. »

 **OoOoO**

Harry se faisait attendre. Hermione avait resservi par trois fois l'apéro à ses invités, Ron avait eu le temps de répéter au moins cinq fois qu'il avait faim, et le brun n'était toujours pas là.

Hermione aussi commençait à avoir faim, mais surtout, elle commençait à s'inquiéter, quand un coup à sa porte s'était fait entendre. Soulagée, mais dans l'appréhension – après tout, elle ne savait pas comment la suite de la soirée allait se dérouler vu la froideur de Ginny -, elle alla ouvrir la porte.

En face d'elle, elle ne trouva pas une tribu, mais trois personnes : Harry, la main posée sur l'épaule de James, et Teddy, qui se tenait tranquillement à côté d'eux, bien que légèrement en retrait. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place.

« Entrez les garçons. Teddy, Abi et Élia t'attendent », leur dit-elle, alors que James lui encerclait les jambes de ses bras.

« Marraine. »

« Hé bonhomme. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ! Parce que je te vois. »

Attendrie, Hermione passa la main dans les cheveux de son filleul, avant de croiser le regard d'Harry, qui avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Ils s'étaient compris. D'un hochement de tête, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'isoler en cuisine.

« Chéri, tu vas voir les autres dans le salon avec Teddy ? Je dois montrer quelque chose à ton papa. »

« D'accord », accepta-t-il en trottinant derrière l'adolescent.

Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent donc en cuisine.

Harry soupira.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. J'essayais de convaincre Ginny de m'accompagner, mais il n'y a rien eu à faire. Du coup, Albus a voulu rester avec elle, et j'ai décidé de laisser Lily à la maison. Vu l'heure, elle fatiguait déjà, elle n'aurait fait que dormir de toute façon. »

Hermione baissa la tête, affichant une expression dépitée. Elle avait eu un infime espoir que leur relation s'améliore depuis que la rousse avait montré autre chose que de la colère la veille au stade, mais visiblement, c'était encore pire…

« Elle m'en veut encore », exprima-t-elle, la gorge nouée. « J'ai beau essayer de lui parler, m'excuser, rattraper les choses, rien y fait. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Harry. Je suis désespérée. »

« Hermione… », lui répondit Harry, ému par ses larmes naissantes. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. « Je crois que ça va au-delà de tes secrets. Elle est vraiment étrange en ce moment, même à la maison. Elle paraît triste. Comme si…je ne sais pas, elle ne semble pas trop présente en ce moment. Je n'arrive plus à lui parler. »

La brune amplifia leur étreinte, ne sachant que répondre à son meilleur ami.

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le sentiment de culpabilité qui la prenait aux tripes. Elle sentait que Ginny avait besoin d'elle, mais que la distance qu'Hermione avait imposée toutes ces années la bloquait dans un quelconque appel à l'aide.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Drago ? Est-ce qu'elle vous étonne ? J'aime beaucoup la relation que je construis entre Hermione et Harry. Comme vous le savez, je ne fais jamais les choses sans raison... D'ailleurs, est-ce que la scène avec Ginny fait naître de nouvelles hypothèses ? :D J'ai hâte de le savoir.

Certaines personnes voulaient voir comment j'imagine Rose, voilà qui est chose faite. Pour le même prix, vous avez également Hannah. :p

Je profite que j'ai plus ou moins votre attention pour vous dire que vous arrivez déjà au second palier pour les OS bonus ! Vous savez que je n'ai pas le temps de les écrire pour le moment, mais c'est une promesse que je tiendrai. Je pense faire sur un pays d'Asie, j'hésite entre la Chine et le Japon. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

A très vite ! Plein de paillettes de licorne sur vous. *cœur*


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour mes amours. :D Comment vous allez ce matin ? Moi je suis épuisée, entre vie sociale et cours...demain je commence la période dite de blocus (pendant que d'autres sont en congé pour Pâques - priez pour moi). Pour le moment, j'ai un peu (beaucoup) de mal à écrire, donc je pense que je serai encore en retard pour le défi du mois d'avril, MAIS...je me connais. Après une journée à étudier, j'aurai besoin de décompresser. Donc il y a de fortes choses pour que dès ce weekend, je recommence à écrire.

Voilà pour les nouvelles. Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre et je vous laisse avec quelques avancées sur notre étrange famille Drago/Hermione/Elia.

 **Reviews anonymes :**

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! :D Oh oh intéressante ton hypothèse sur Ginny ! Pour Drago...esprit de famille et préservation de soi, je ne dirai rien de plus. (a) Il y aura bien un moment donné où on parlera de la relation passée entre Drago et Hermione. :p Et la femme et le fils de Drago finiront aussi par être au courant. :p Sinon les choses vont commencer à bouger, en effet... Moi je suis contente d'avoir ton retour, tes reviews sont très sympa et détaillées, avec des hypothèses en plus. Que demander de plus ? Merci. :D Bisous !

Comme d'habitude, merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte._

* * *

 **Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity**

 _Regarde si tu as une chance ou une opportunité_

 **To seize everything you ever wanted.** **In one moment**

 _Pour te saisir de tout ce que tu as toujours voulu._ _Dans un instant_

 **Would you capture it, or just let it slip?**

 _Vas-tu t'en emparer, ou vas-tu le laisser s'échapper ?_

.

 **His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy**

 _Ses paumes sont moites, ses genoux tremblent, ses bras sont lourds_

 **He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs**

 _Il est nerveux, mais il paraît calme et prêt à éviter les bombes_

 **He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out**

 _Il ouvre la bouche, mais les mots ne sortent pas_

 **He's choking how, everybody's joking now**

 _Il s'étrangle à présent, tout le monde plaisante_

 **The clock's run out, time's up, over, blaow!**

 _L'horloge s'affole, le temps est écoulé, c'est terminé_

 **Snap back to reality. Oh, there goes gravity**

 _Retour brutal à la réalité. Oh, ainsi va la gravité_

.

 **He's so sad that he knows**

 _Il est plus triste qu'il ne le pense_

 **He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him**

 _Il ferait mieux de profiter du moment et d'espérer qu'il ne prendra pas fin_

.

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

 _Tu ferais mieux de te perdre dans la musique, dans le moment présent_

 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 _Tu le détiens, tu ferais mieux de ne pas le laisser s'échapper_

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow.**

 _Tu as seulement une chance, ne la laisse pas s'envoler._

 _._

 _Lose Yourself_ _,_ Eminem

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 7 : Lose yourself** (Tu te perds)

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis le repas organisé chez Hermione. Élia était retournée à Poudlard, Hermione avait repris l'habitude de fuir Malefoy au Ministère – puisqu'elle n'avait encore rien dit à Élia… -, mais il n'y avait plus eu d'autres repas. La raison ? Ginny évitait tout contact avec le monde extérieur, en dehors des entraînements, des matches ou des dimanches au Terrier.

En revanche, Harry passait beaucoup de temps chez Hermione. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Autour d'un café, comme en ce moment même, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Ginny et de Malefoy.

« Je sature de cette ambiance », soupira Harry. « Elle ne me parle plus, elle ne me regarde même plus. Elle dort au bord du lit comme si je la répugnais ! Ma femme me manque. Je ne peux même pas la toucher qu'elle s'écarte comme si elle avait pris un Doloris. »

Hermione fit la moue. Sa peine la touchait, autant parce qu'il s'agissait du ménage de son meilleur ami que parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de la situation.

« Si je n'avais pas réapparu dans vos vies… », commença-t-elle.

« Non ! », la coupa-t-il. « Je t'interdis de penser que tu es responsable de la situation, Hermione. Ce n'est pas toi qui brises mon couple. »

« Mais…elle n'était pas comme ça avant, si ? »

Harry secoua la tête, le regard se perdant dans la noirceur de son café.

« Non… mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a commencé à ton retour que c'est ton retour qui est à l'origine de son changement d'attitude. Ça doit forcément être autre chose. Mais quoi ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, se sentant impuissante. Ginny avait un tempérament de feu sans nul doute, elle appartenait bien à la maison des lions. Néanmoins, jamais auparavant elle n'avait fait la tête à Hermione, ni nourri une telle amertume à son égard. Elle était désarmée, sans ressources. Elle se sentait comme dépossédée de sa magie.

« Et…je suppose qu'elle ne t'a toujours rien dit par rapport à la visite que je lui ai rendue à son entraînement, l'autre fois ? », lui demanda Hermione.

« Non, évidemment. Elle ne me parle que du bout des lèvres, quand elle y est vraiment obligée. À la maison, quand on ne fait pas à manger, elle reste enfermée dans la chambre. Parfois avec Lily ou Al, mais…c'est limite si elle ne me jette pas dehors quand j'essaie de l'y rejoindre. Et même pas avec sa fougue habituelle, c'est vraiment blessant… c'est comme si je lui étais indifférent », soupira Harry.

« Je suis restée tellement loin de vous, que je ne crois pas être en mesure de dire ce qui a changé et ce qui pourrait expliquer son revirement », lui répondit Hermione, sur le même ton. « Vous avez tous changé…mais j'ai beaucoup de chance que notre relation à nous deux n'en pâtisse pas. »

Harry leva ses yeux émeraude dans sa direction, d'une intensité presque pétillante.

« Jamais, Hermione. Jamais. Tu es ma seule famille, en dehors de mes enfants. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Et les Weasley ? », lui répondit Hermione, la gorge nouée.

« C'est ma belle-famille », dit-il naturellement.

Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas m'en vouloir ? »

« Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? », rétorqua-t-il. « Tu as fait ta vie, tu n'as pas empêché nos contacts, même s'ils étaient espacés par la distance. Et tu avais des raisons de te protéger. J'aurais voulu être là pour te soutenir, mais le fait est que tu étais parfaitement capable d'avancer sans moi. »

« Harry… », déglutit Hermione. « Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'avais besoin de toi. Mais c'était dur à dire. »

« Je sais. Ne t'en fais plus pour ça. »

Hermione lui tendit une main, qu'il observa avec une expression intriguée.

« Maintenant, on ne se lâche plus. _Deal_? »

« _Deal_ », approuva-t-il en refermant sa propre main autour de celle d'Hermione.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione avait beau éviter Malefoy du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne put pas prévenir le fait qu'il lui tomberait dessus par surprise.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir principal du département, elle manqua de peu de percuter un sorcier en sens inverse. Malefoy, évidemment. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, se sachant ridicule de reculer un moment qui allait de toute façon arriver. Mais après tout, on ne changeait pas les _bonnes_ habitudes, n'est-ce pas ?

« Granger. »

« Malefoy. »

L'intéressé soupira.

« Alors ? Tu lui as parlé ? »

Hermione évita formellement son regard, n'ayant ainsi comme évaluation de l'humeur du blond que l'état de tension qui se dégageait de sa posture.

« Granger », siffla-t-il. « Mes menaces… »

« Ont été parfaitement comprises », l'interrompit-elle en recouvrant un peu de courage, plantant son regard dans le sien, une dizaine de centimètres plus haut. « On avait dit Noël comme dernière limite. Tu la verras à Noël, donc. Pas la peine de me harceler. »

Contournant le blond, elle pressa le pas en direction de son bureau, referma la porte derrière elle, avant de s'y adosser.

Elle y avait été un peu fort, elle en avait conscience. On ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier le comportement de Malefoy de harcelant. Au contraire. Il était non seulement dans son droit, mais en plus particulièrement patient en regard de la situation. Hermione, quant à elle, se comportait comme une enfant.

Mais honnêtement, comment pouvait-elle annoncer à sa fille qu'elle avait toujours eu la possibilité de rencontrer son père, mais que, par sa seule faute, cela ne s'était jamais produit ?

Hermione soupira. Ses émotions prenaient le dessus sur sa raison. Ce n'était pas gagné.

Elle se reprit en voyant son Brasiator clignoter. Elle avait une réunion à gérer. Elle relégua alors Malefoy à des pensées ultérieures, enfilant sa cape de Grand Manitou.

 **OoOoO**

Élia grimpait quatre à quatre les marches de la volière. Elle cherchait Teddy depuis le matin, et c'était le seul endroit qu'elle n'avait pas encore exploré, en dehors des salles communes. Mais des camarades de Poufsouffle lui avaient assuré qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, assis dans la paille, les bras autour des genoux. Avançant avec précaution pour éviter de marcher dans une fiente de hibou, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

« Pourquoi tu es triste ? », lui demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les épaules du Métamorphomage se soulever.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ? »

« Pas à toi personnellement », croassa-t-il, signe qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs heures.

Élia ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas le forcer à parler. Certaines choses sont difficiles à dire, elle le savait pour avoir vu sa mère garder le secret de son existence. Même si elle ne comprenait pas tout sur le moment, elle avait conscience que des clefs d'explications existaient. C'était juste qu'elle n'y avait pas accès.

« Très bien », déclara Élia en se relevant. Elle tendit une main à Teddy, qui la regarda d'un air incertain. « Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler. Par contre, tu vas venir avec moi, parce que je t'interdis de rester tout seul dans ton coin à te morfondre. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je suis ton amie. »

Contraint de la suivre, il attrapa la main de la brune. Il aurait pu se relever seul, mais ce geste signifiait quelque chose pour eux : il acceptait sa présence. Élia se promit que, bientôt, il accepterait son aide.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione se trouvait face à une paperasse d'une hauteur désespérante. Son travail était utile et particulièrement stimulant, mais, là tout de suite, elle était anxieuse. Pour un peu, elle se rongerait les ongles, alors que, pour autant qu'elle s'en souvînt, elle n'avait plus fait ça depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard, année où elle avait accumulé plus de cours qu'il n'était humainement possible de suivre.

Elle sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Répondant par l'affirmative, elle pria les quatre fondateurs pour ne pas se retrouver en compagnie de Malefoy.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant le visage de son meilleur ami, elle soupira de soulagement.

« Ça ne va pas ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Pas trop envie de parler avec Malefoy, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Harry tira une chaise pour s'installer près d'elle.

« Tu n'as toujours pas parlé à Élia, c'est ça ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

« Que va-t-elle penser de sa mère ? », répondit la brune d'une petite voix lasse. « Toutes ces années, elle aurait pu rencontrer son père, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait pour qu'elle puisse le faire. »

Le regard émeraude d'Harry vrilla dans le sien.

« On a grandi avec Malefoy. On connaît son éducation, on sait ce qu'il pense des Moldus et des Nés-moldus. Toi et moi, on sait qu'il est peu probable que l'homme qu'il était à dix-neuf ans accepte d'être père d'une Sang-mêlée. Tu voulais protéger ta fille d'un rejet. »

« Oui… », souffla Hermione.

« Même maintenant, s'il est en droit de rencontrer sa fille, qui dit qu'il acceptera que ça soit public ? J'ai travaillé avec lui, comme je travaille encore actuellement avec lui sur une affaire de hooliganisme, et tout se passe bien. Mais on ne sait pas où il en est dans ses croyances. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. En revanche, je sais que si mes enfants étaient concernés, je ferais en sorte de les protéger. »

Hermione se sentit immédiatement reconnaissante envers Harry pour avoir formulé ce qu'elle ressentait sans oser le dire. Mais cela ne réglait pas le problème. Que faire ?

« Comment je fais Harry ? Comment j'annonce ça à ma fille sans perdre sa confiance ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, son regard se perdant au loin. Il réfléchissait.

Puis, il rit, reportant ses pupilles sur Hermione. Perdue, elle attendit.

« D'habitude, c'est toi la sorcière intelligente qui trouve des solutions. »

Hermione grimaça.

« Mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose », déclara-t-il à Hermione, qui était tout ouïe. « Tu pourrais écrire à Élia. Lui dire que tu as eu un contact avec son père, et qu'elle peut le rencontrer quand elle reviendra en Angleterre. Ce n'est pas toute la vérité, mais ce n'est pas un mensonge. »

Hermione acquiesça. C'était une idée qui tenait la route. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle prit une décision.

« Je vais lui écrire maintenant. Tu restes avec moi ? », quémanda-t-elle, comme si elle avait peur de changer d'avis.

« Évidemment. »

 **OoOoO**

 _Élia, ma chérie,_

 _Il y a quelque temps déjà, je t'avais révélé l'identité de ton père. À ce moment-là, je ne pouvais pas t'en dire beaucoup plus, car nous n'avions plus contact depuis plus de dix ans. Aujourd'hui, j'en sais un peu plus, car je l'ai retrouvé._

 _Il travaille également pour le Ministère, comme organisateur d'événements sportifs. Et surtout, il aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer durant les vacances de Noël. Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons l'inviter un jour à la maison. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

 _Je pense à toi et je t'aime très fort,_

 _Maman._

 _._

Élia resta sur le choc quelques instants, la lettre dépliée entre les mains. Au milieu du tumulte de la grande salle à l'heure du repas du soir, elle ne savait pas si elle devait éclater de joie, pleurer de joie, ou mourir d'angoisse. Son père. Il était quelque part à Londres, et elle pourrait le rencontrer.

Elle émit un petit son étrange, qui ressemblait à un couinement apeuré.

« Élia ? Tout va bien ? », lui demanda Élyssa.

« Je…je crois, oui. Je vais pouvoir rencontrer mon père », expliqua-t-elle.

Élia couina derechef, la réalité s'imprimant dans son esprit.

« C'est super ! », s'exclama son amie. « Tu n'es pas contente ? »

« Si, si… juste… Est-ce que tu vois Teddy ? Il faut que je lui parle », répondit-elle, tendant déjà le cou à la recherche de son visage à la table des Poufsouffle.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un, ici, en qui elle avait confiance et qui pouvait l'éclairer sur son père, c'était bien lui. Si elle n'avait jamais fait de recherches à son propos, elle n'était pas stupide. Elle avait compris, à la manière dont sa mère réagissait lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom, qu'il était évocateur de beaucoup de choses. Drago Malefoy, son père, avait une histoire. Et peut-être pas des plus belles, elle en était persuadée.

 **OoOoO**

Quelques jours plus tard, prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione frappa à la porte du bureau de Malefoy. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'il n'aurait pas à aller jusqu'au Mangenmagot pour voir sa fille, qu'il y gagnerait à lui laisser du temps.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse et, lorsqu'elle actionna la poignée, elle trouva porte close. Elle tourna sur ses talons, et prit plutôt la direction du Bureau des Aurors. Elle passerait directement voir Harry pour le déjeuner dans ce cas.

Il sembla cependant qu'elle pourrait tirer un trait sur un déjeuner avec son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'elle arriva au Bureau des Aurors, elle remarqua la confusion qui y régnait. Partout, des Aurors, et même des membres de la Brigade de police magique, couraient, transplanaient en urgence. Et au milieu de l'agitation, Harry penché sur son bureau à côté de…Malefoy. Le premier semblait tendu, donnant des ordres, répondant à multiples interpellations sans même lever les yeux d'un dossier. Le second attendait, inexpressif, mais tendu comme un arc de centaure.

Brusquement, Hermione fut bousculée par un sorcier qui ne l'avait pas vu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Pardon, mais il faut bouger ma petite dame », cria-t-il en courant déjà dans le couloir.

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il était certain qu'elle ne saurait parler ni à Harry ni à Malefoy. À défaut, elle retourna dans son bureau.

 **OoOoO**

Élia, Teddy et Élyssa partageaient un compartiment dans le Poudlard Express. Ils rentraient en Angleterre, et n'avaient qu'un sujet de conversation sur le bout des lèvres : le père d'Élia.

« Tu es sûr, Ted ? »

« Évidemment que j'en suis sûr. Je vis avec un Auror, qui a en plus combattu durant la Deuxième Guerre des Sorciers. Les Malefoy font partie des Mangemorts qui ont servi auprès de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »

Élia soupira.

« Comment ma mère… a pu…avec cet homme, dans ce cas ? »

Teddy haussa les épaules.

« Ça, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander. Puis, il devait être jeune quand Il est revenu au pouvoir. Seize ans, peut-être ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Un peu plus jeune que maman », commenta Élia.

« Comment tu veux qu'à seize ans, il soit capable de choisir son camp ? »

« Ton parrain et ma mère l'ont fait. »

Teddy haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

« On ne connaît rien de son histoire. Rien ne dit qu'il n'a pas été enrôlé de force. »

Le cerveau de la brunette fonctionnait à toute allure depuis que Teddy lui avait fait part des informations qu'il avait à propos de son père, de ce que la société magique percevait derrière son nom.

« D'après mon parrain… »

« Oui, je sais », l'interrompit Élia. « Il s'est racheté. Il n'a même pas subi de peine, parce qu'il était mineur. Harry a témoigné en sa faveur au procès. »

Puis elle croisa le regard de son ami, qui semblait s'être fermé face à sa réaction.

« Désolée », ajouta-t-elle. « Je suis perdue. Ma mère ne m'a jamais dit grand-chose sur lui. Je ne sais même pas quelle relation ils avaient avant ma naissance. »

« Ils ont au moins été très intimes une fois », intervint Élyssa, provoquant la grimace d'Élia.

« Merci pour l'image. Et merci, je m'en doute. Je veux dire…est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour qu'ils aient été amoureux ? »

« On n'en sait rien… Mais on est loin du conte de fées, avec le Prince sur sa licorne enchantée, si tu veux mon avis », continua Élyssa.

« Je sais. Mais…une histoire comme les soldats allemands et les Françaises ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? », demanda Teddy, devançant leur amie. Ils affichaient tous les deux une mine perplexe.

« La Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. La guerre des Moldus », expliqua Élia, qui attira toute l'attention de son amie Serdaigle, toujours en quête de nouveaux savoirs. « Les _méchants_ c'était les Allemands qui envahissaient l'Europe avec son racisme. Les _gentils_ , c'était les pays envahis. Mais tous restaient des humains. Et loin de leur famille, parfois les soldats allemands tombaient amoureux de femmes des pays dans lesquels ils combattaient. On dit qu'il y aurait 200.000 enfants nés en France de ces relations. »

« Oh ! », fit Élyssa pour toute réponse.

Élia échangea un regard avec Teddy, qui l'observait avec douceur.

« Et tu crois que ton père était un _méchant allemand_ tombé amoureux d'une _gentille Française_ pendant la guerre ? Et que tu serais le résultat de leur union ? », reformula-t-il.

« Quelque chose comme ça », soupira Élia. « Ça semble fou ? »

« Un peu. Mais pourquoi pas, dans le fond. Le monde n'est pas tout blanc ni tout noir. Ton père pouvait être un gentil chez les méchants. Ou un méchant pas si méchant. J'y comprends rien à l'amour. »

« Moi non plus », ajoutèrent les deux filles en cœur.

 **OoOoO**

C'était le jour du retour d'Élia. Hermione attendait Harry devant le Bureau des Aurors ils iraient chercher les enfants ensemble. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, il y avait un remue-ménage incessant dans les locaux. Levant la tête de sa paperasse, Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione et, d'un geste de la main, l'invita à entrer.

Elle se fraya un passage dans le désordre, ayant presque l'impression que les papiers s'envolaient autour d'elle et qu'elle allait finir broyée entre deux sorciers à la musculature impressionnante. Finalement, elle arriva au niveau d'Harry, qui n'était pas seul. Malefoy se trouvait également là.

« Granger. »

« Malefoy. »

L'ambiance était toujours aussi tendue. Et dire qu'ils étaient à quelques jours de Noël n'aidait pas à apaiser les tensions.

« Je termine ça, et on va à King's Cross », fit Harry en montrant le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait en main. « J'arrive. »

Et il se perdit dans la cohue, laissant Hermione « seule » avec Malefoy, qui se posta en face d'elle.

« King's Cross ? », releva-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Il avait parfaitement compris.

Hermione soupira.

« Je l'ai mise au courant que tu voulais la rencontrer », lâcha-t-elle pour s'en débarrasser.

« Et ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne voulait pas laisser sa fille seule avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'amène quelque part…comme s'il pouvait la lui prendre pour toujours.

« Hmm ! Passe à la maison plus tard cet après-midi ? »

Le masque de froideur en face d'elle se transforma en étonnement.

« Chez toi ?! », s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard de défi.

« Quoi ? Tu as peur d'être entouré de nos germes de Sang-de-Bourbe et de Sang-Mêlé ? », lui lança-t-elle, la tête haute.

En réponse, il lui lança un regard dur comme les murs du Ministère.

« Donne-moi ton adresse. »

Sortant un morceau de parchemin et une plume de sa mallette, Hermione griffonna son adresse, avant de la tendre à Malefoy. Il lui arracha presque des mains, tandis qu'Harry réapparaissait.

Il les dévisagea deux secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

« On y va ? »

« Oui », fit Hermione, sortant du Bureau sans un regard pour Malefoy.

Elle vit à peine Harry prendre sa veste et sortir à sa suite, se pressant.

« Hermione ! », l'appela-t-il quand ils furent dans le couloir.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais ralentit pour qu'il puisse marcher à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy ? »

« Il vient ce soir à la maison. »

Sur ces paroles, elle s'arrêta, se retourna sur Harry. Sous le choc, il s'était également arrêté.

« Tu passes d'un monde à l'autre là », souffla-t-il. « Malefoy. Chez toi. Tu réalises ? »

« Pas encore », soupira Hermione. « Mais on est à la bourre là. Les enfants nous attendent. »

La situation était totalement invraisemblable.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione et Élia étaient dans la cuisine, la plus jeune assise à la table avec son goûter. La plus âgée, elle, restait debout. Elle ne parvenait pas à rester en place. D'une minute à l'autre, Malefoy allait passer la porte de leur appartement. D'une minute à l'autre, il allait rencontrer sa fille, dont Hermione lui avait caché l'existence pendant douze ans.

Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait, et elle avait des idées effrayantes, insensées. Elle allait jusqu'à imaginer qu'en voyant son père, Élia voudrait vivre avec lui pour rattraper le temps perdu, et abandonnerait sa pauvre mère. Seule, sans sa fille, Hermione serait désemparée.

Elle soupira.

« Ça va, maman ? »

Hermione observa sa fille, et lui sourit. Elle l'aimait tellement. Même si chaque fois qu'elle la regardait, elle ne pouvait que se rappeler qu'elle était le fruit d'un acte insensé. Ses prunelles bleues suffisaient à elles seules.

« Oui, mon cœur. Et toi, dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ton premier trimestre à Poudlard ? »

« C'est génial ! J'apprends toutes ces choses dont tu m'avais parlé. Puis je passe beaucoup de temps avec Teddy. Je croyais que Louis et Léon me manqueraient, mais, en fait, ça va. C'est surtout la nourriture qui me manque. Et un peu le français aussi. Avant je ne parlais anglais qu'avec toi et, maintenant, c'est tout le temps. »

« Tu pourrais leur écrire de temps à autre, à Louis et Léon. Je suis certaine que ça leur ferait très plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Et puis, vous pourriez échanger sur vos impressions entre Poudlard et Beaux-Bâtons », lui proposa Hermione.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas semblé triste jusque-là, le visage d'Élia s'illumina soudainement. L'idée ne lui avait visiblement pas traversé l'esprit.

« C'est une bonne idée, oui. Je leur écrirai plus tard. Tu as reçu mon relevé de notes ? »

« Oui ! », s'exclama Hermione, en sautant sur ses pieds, ravie de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'autre que de danser sur ses pieds comme si elle avait besoin d'uriner. Elle attrapa la lettre qui était aimantée au frigidaire, et la tendit à sa fille. Elle l'avait reçue deux jours plus tôt, elle avait donc déjà pris connaissance de ses notes excellentes. Elle n'avait pas une appréciation en dessous d' _Effort Exceptionnel_.

Elle observa Élia, fébrile, ouvrant l'enveloppe pour en sortir le parchemin écrit de la main de sa direction de maison.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle arbora un sourire de plus en plus large, empli de fierté. Et il était contagieux.

Malheureusement, la tension de la situation se rappela rapidement à Hermione, qui perdit quelque peu son sourire. Elle se sentait presque lasse ça aurait été le cas si elle n'était pas aussi anxieuse.

« Tu pourrais le montrer à ton père », dit Hermione d'une voix étrange, en parlant du relevé de notes.

Élia leva un regard surpris, mais pétillant.

« Pour vrai ? », dit-elle sur un ton légèrement surexcité, mais sur la retenue. Avait-elle peur qu'Hermione change d'avis ?

« Oui. Et il sera fier de toi. Tu sais, je t'ai dit… »

« Je me rappelle », la coupa Élia. « Il était deuxième de son année. Il était intelligent et ambitieux. »

« Oui », confirma Hermione d'un sourire un peu crispé. « Et je suppose qu'il l'est toujours. »

« C'était toi la première de ton année », commenta Élia. « Mais tu étais chez les Gryffondor. Donc chez les Serpentard, il était premier. »

« C'est cela. »

« C'était obligé que je sois une Serdaigle », en conclut-elle.

Hermione rit doucement.

« Tu y es pour quelque chose aussi. Je ne pense pas que l'intelligence se transmette génétiquement. Je t'ai au moins transmis une curiosité intellectuelle. »

Élia hocha la tête.

« Oui, ça c'est vrai », dit-elle, avant de s'arrêter, pensive. « Maman ? »

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

« Tu as dit dans ta lettre qu'il travaillait dans l'organisation d'événements sportifs. Il a fait quoi comme études pour ça ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Heuuu… », commença Hermione, prise au dépourvu. « Je n'en sais rien. Tu lui demanderas quand il viendra. »

Élia regarda sa mère, comme si elle essayait d'imprimer dans son esprit la signification de sa dernière phrase.

« Quand ? », la questionna-t-elle finalement.

Comme si c'était le signal qu'attendait Drago Malefoy pour entrer en scène, le heurtoir frappa trois fois sur la porte d'entrée.

« Tout de suite », annonça Hermione, tandis que les yeux d'Élia formaient deux grands ronds.

Elle sauta de sa chaise, comme si elle était fabriquée dans un ressort. Hermione en était presque excitée pour elle, tant son trouble était perceptible.

Il était temps de présenter Élia à son père.

* * *

Je sais qu'en cet instant, vous me haïssez beaucoup. Maaaaaaaaaaaaais. Je vous ai promis une histoire qui s'inscrit dans le temps, je respecte ma promesse (même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord mouhahah).

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi je suis fane de cette relation entre Hermione et Harry. :D La relation entre Teddy et Elia semble prometteuse aussi n'est-ce pas ? Et à votre avis, comment va se passer cette rencontre entre Drago et sa fille ? Plus de pistes sur le comportement de Ginny ?

Au programme de la semaine prochaine : LA rencontre tant attendue, des nouvelles de la famille Weasley, et même une petite info sur ce qui a pu se passer 12 ans plus tôt... (a) Oui, je suis sadique. :D

A très vite,  
Paillettes de licorne sur vous. *cœur*


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour mes amours ! :D Pour ne rien changer à mes récentes habitudes, j'avais encore oublié qu'il fallait que j'écrive mes notes d'auteure AVANT que le vendredi n'arrive...du coup, bah je les fais ce matin en mode "meeeeeeeeeeeerde". Mea culpa. :/ Mais j'ai des excuses ! Notamment celle d'être malade là. Arf ! Mais j'ai commencé à écrire l'OS pour le défi du mois, et il me reste encore trois chapitres d'écrits pour TALYPE, donc j'aurai le temps de me rattraper avant que la réserve ne s'épuise. :p

Dans tous les cas, je ne traîne pas, je vous laisse avec la rencontre entre Drago et Elia. On se voit en bas !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mzelle A** : Comme tu dis, c'est tout un art ! mouhahah Parfait dans ce cas. (a) Merci beaucoup, à la prochaine peut-être !

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! :D Tu m'en vois ravie ! Réponse à suivre...bientôt, bientôt. (a) Oui, il manque Ron. On va un peu plus le voir, mais c'est vrai qu'Harry et Hermione sont plus proches ici. Ron est fort recentré sur sa petite famille qui se construit ("enfin", de son point de vue), et je vois Harry et Hermione plus sondés. Puiiiiis ils en auront besoin... (a) Pour le reste, je te laisse la surprise, et pour beaucoup, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, bisous. :D

 **Amanda1605** : Quel beau compliment, merci ! :D Tu devrais quand même être servie, même si ça reste fraternel, le Harry/Hermione a un grand place dans ma fic. Merci pour ta review !

Comme toujours, merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte._

* * *

 **I guess I like it when we play**

 _Je suppose que j'aime ça quand nous jouons_

 **(The way you drag me down)**

 _(La façon dont tu me traînes)_

 **I guess I like it when you hate me**

 _Je suppose que j'aime ça quand tu me détestes_

 **(The way you drag me down)**

 _(La façon dont tu me traînes)_

 **'** **Cause I can't face myself in a mirror**

 _Parce que je ne peux pas me regarder dans le miroir_

 **(I'm left alone with all my pain)**

 _(Je suis seul avec toute ma douleur)_

 **And I disgrace myself in the mirror**

 _Et je me souille dans le miroir_

 **(I'm left alone with my shame)**

 _(Je suis seul avec ma honte)_

.

 **Fuck it! I see you in me**

 _Fait chier ! Je te vois en moi_

 **Fuck it! I feel you in me**

 _Fait chier ! Je te sens en moi_

 **Fuck it! I'll heal you in me**

 _Fait chier ! Je vais te guérir en moi_

.

 **I guess I like it when we fight.**

 _Je suppose que j'aime ça quand nous nous disputons._

.

 _Fuck it_ , Seether.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 8 : Fuck it** (Fait chier)

Hermione alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, se retrouva en face de Malefoy, droit comme s'il avait mis son Nimbus 2001 de l'époque de Poudlard dans son… enfin, droit à la manière d'un aristocrate. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, ne sachant comment réagir.

Finalement, ce fut Élia qui donna le ton.

« Maman ? », fit-elle d'une petite voix tendue. « C'est lui ? »

Hermione soupira.

« Entre. »

Malefoy ne se fit pas prier, empruntant le couloir donnant accès aux pièces à vivre. D'un geste, Hermione lui présenta la porte entre-ouverte de la cuisine, d'où s'était échappée la voix fluette de leur fille.

Lorsqu'Hermione entra elle-même dans la pièce, père et fille étaient figés, l'un en face de l'autre, à distance.

Puis Hermione vit Élia la regarder, comme si elle lui demandait implicitement une permission. Hermione acquiesça.

« C'est toi, mon papa ? », demanda-t-elle alors, en regardant cette fois Malefoy.

Malefoy hocha la tête.

« Il semblerait, oui. On a… »

« …les mêmes yeux », dirent-ils en cœur.

Hermione aurait juré voir la commissure des lèvres du blond se soulever.

« Et tu as les cheveux aussi lisses que les miens », continua Élia, en tirant légèrement sur quelques mèches.

« Exact », confirma Malefoy. « Tu as évité la chevelure broussailleuse de ta mère. »

Hermione ne dit rien, mais elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle aurait juré qu'il disait cela pour la contrarier.

Élia observa sa mère, comme si elle vérifiait l'information, mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Bien sûr, elle avait vu des photos de sa mère à son âge, elle savait donc que son père disait vrai.

« Maman m'a dit que tu travaillais au Ministère. Tu t'occupes de quoi comme événements sportifs ? »

« Mmmh ! Là, par exemple, je prépare la prochaine Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch. Notamment du point de vue de la sécurité », expliqua-t-il. « Et il se trouve qu'on a quelques difficultés, parce que des supporters un peu… _extrêmes_ viennent d'être libérés d'Azkaban. On sait qu'ils vont nous donner du fil à retordre. »

« Alors, tu travailles avec la Brigade magique, parfois ? »

« Avec des Aurors, plutôt. »

Élia se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione, qui n'en menait pas large. L'échange, pourtant anodin en apparence, n'en était pas moins émouvant. Mais elle était perdue entre la joie qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de sa fille et la crainte qu'elle-même ressentait. L'idée ne la quittait pas que Malefoy pouvait lui voler sa fille, aussi ridicule que cela soit.

Élia regarda ensuite son père.

« Tu connais bien Harry Potter, alors. »

Malefoy rit, d'un rire légèrement rocailleux. Hermione se demanda s'il avait également la gorge nouée.

« Si on veut, oui. On travaille parfois ensemble, mais c'est tout. On n'était pas amis à Poudlard, et ça n'a pas changé. »

Hermione vit Élia froncer les sourcils avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

« D'accord. Et après Poudlard, tu as fait quoi ? »

Hermione pensa « la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en couchant avec une Sang-de-bourbe », mais elle se retint de l'exprimer à voix haute. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Un bref échange de regards avec le concerné lui fit néanmoins comprendre qu'il avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle.

« Des études de commerce, ici, à Londres. »

« Tu as une femme ? »

Malefoy resta interdit quelques instants, visiblement un peu déconcerté par les questions sans détour d'Élia.

« Oui. Je me suis marié il y a six ans. Et j'ai un petit garçon de deux ans et demi, bientôt. »

« Il s'appelle comment ? »

« Scorpius. »

« Et ta femme ? »

« Astoria. »

Élia hocha la tête, puis se rassit face à son goûter, qu'elle regarda d'une étrange manière.

« Maman ? »

« Oui, mon cœur ? »

« On devrait peut-être lui proposer à boire ? On fait toujours ça avec les invités. »

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Élia était vraiment pleine de surprises elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à une telle réflexion, même si, bien sûr, elle avait raison. Elle n'y avait même pas songé Malefoy n'était pas vraiment un invité comme les autres.

« Mmmh ! Oui », répondit Hermione en se tournant vers Malefoy. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, prenant une bouteille de vin au frais dans la porte du frigidaire. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant.

« Ça te va, ça ? »

« Oui », répondit-il, avant d'ajouter, plus bas : « Tant que tu n'essaies pas de m'empoisonner… »

Tournant vivement la tête vers lui, elle lui lança un regard sans équivoque : il avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il disait, surtout devant Élia. Il ne leur faudrait sans doute pas grand-chose pour s'étriper comme des furies.

« Papa ? »

« Aïe ! »

De surprise, Hermione s'était soudainement redressée, se cognant contre le haut du frigidaire. Se frottant la tête, elle dévisagea à tour de rôle Malefoy et sa fille. Le premier était aussi étonné qu'elle. Élia regardait sa mère, inquiète.

« Tu t'es fait mal, maman ? »

« Non, non, ça va. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. »

« Je pouvais ? », demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le blond.

« Quoi donc ? »

« T'appeler papa… »

Hermione aussi attendait la réponse de Malefoy. Elle l'imaginait mal refuser, vu la situation. Mais sa noblesse ne devait pas follement apprécier la familiarité du terme.

« Hum ! Oui. Tu peux. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, pendant qu'Hermione sortait deux verres de vin, avant d'en déposer un face à lui. Elle s'installa ensuite autour de la table. Elle espérait ainsi canaliser un peu sa tension interne.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir, et Hermione rit intérieurement. Son éducation l'empêchait de s'asseoir sans y avoir été invité. Son impertinence prit cependant le dessus, puisqu'il s'assit à son tour.

S'il commençait à prendre ses aises et à sortir son Nimbus 2001 des fesses, la suite promettait d'être drôle.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? », dit-il, revenant sur Élia.

« Oui ! », s'exclama-t-elle, s'en souvenant en même temps qu'il posait la question. « C'est quoi ta date de naissance ? »

« Le cinq juin. Et toi ? »

« Le vingt-deux mai. Oh ! On est du même signe alors », réalisa-t-elle. « Toi aussi tu fais attention à comment tu t'habilles ? »

« Mmmh ! Oui », répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre où Élia voulait en venir, mais Hermione avait très bien compris, elle Élia se référait aux caractéristiques des Gémeaux, qu'elle avait lues dans un magazine moldu.

« Tu aimes bien être entouré ? »

« Relativement. J'aime bien être seul, aussi. »

« Moi si j'étais un animal, je serais une abeille. Je passerais de ruche en ruche pour me faire de nouvelles copines abeilles. »

L'air scandalisé de Malefoy fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il avait eu l'esprit mal placé, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, récoltant ainsi le regard glacial du concerné.

« Et toi, tu serais quel animal ? »

« Je n'y ai jamais songé, à vrai dire. Mais un serpent, c'est bien. »

« Là où elle veut en venir, c'est qu'elle est très sociable », intervint Hermione, avant d'apporter une réponse à sa fille. « Mais…ton père, lui, s'il sait s'entourer, c'est pour en tirer des avantages. »

Si Élia l'écoutait avec attention, Malefoy laissa une nouvelle fois son éducation de côté pour glisser une riposte à peine voilée.

« Au moins, moi, j'ai le sens de la _communication d'informations_ », souligna-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme cela !

« Un peu comme Kenneth, en fait », ajouta Élia, comme si de rien n'était.

« Kenneth ? », releva Malefoy.

Élia acquiesça, avant d'expliquer davantage.

« Kenneth Englebert. C'est un copain à moi, et il est Serpentard. »

« Ah oui ! Je connais son père. Alors comme ça, tu traînes avec des Serpentard ? », demanda-t-il, un brin de fierté dans la voix.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Avec tout le monde, moi. Et lui, il est gentil, même s'il est jaloux parce que j'ai de meilleurs points que lui. Tu veux voir mon bulletin ? Maman a dit que tu serais fier de moi. »

« Elle a dit ça ? », rétorqua-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé en direction d'Hermione.

Sans faillir, Hermione lui répondit de la même façon, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à signifier l'inverse. Comme si c'était réellement possible, en même temps.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que les anciens amants n'avaient pas terminé de se tirer dans les pattes à bâtons rompus.

 **OoOoO**

 _Hermione,_

 _J'ai parlé avec maman. Toi et Élia êtes invitées à passer Noël avec nous au Terrier. Elle insiste. Puis comme ça, tu pourrais revoir tout le monde et rencontrer les copines et les enfants de mes frères._

 _À bientôt._

 _Ron._

.

Hermione replia la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir, la tendant à sa fille. Intriguée, elle la lut, avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à sa mère.

« Je te laisse choisir », lui proposa Hermione. « Soit on passe le réveillon avec tes grands-parents, soit on le passe avec les Weasley. »

Élia sembla réfléchir, en proie au doute. Puis elle leva un doigt, l'air de dire « j'ai la solution ».

« Et si on passait le réveillon avec tes amis, puis on déballe les cadeaux le vingt-cinq décembre chez papy et mamie ? », proposa-t-elle.

« Vendu », répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

« Tu crois que papa m'aura acheté un cadeau ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana. Elle était parfois un peu déconcertée par la vivacité des questions de sa fille sur son père. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, elle semblait sur le qui-vive. Hermione n'était pas vraiment préparée à cela.

« Je n'en sais rien, ma chérie », répondit-elle, pensant que l'inverse serait mal venu vu la fortune des Malefoy.

Hermione repensa à leur rencontre. Au moment de partir, Élia avait enlacé Malefoy, avant de lui demander s'ils se reverraient. Il avait toisé Hermione, comme pour lui rappeler que si elle s'y opposait, c'était devant le Mangenmagot qu'ils se retrouveraient.

Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas eu le cœur de refuser ce plaisir à Élia. Sa seule condition était qu'elle soit également présente la prochaine fois. Malefoy n'avait pas vraiment apprécié… Assurément, elle le sentirait passer à chaque fois qu'ils se croiseraient au Ministère. Mais elle devrait faire avec. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Voyant Élia se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle se rongeait les sangs, le cœur de maman d'Hermione se serra.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, ma chérie ? »

« Tu crois qu'il va réussir à m'aimer ? »

Cette fois, son cœur se brisa. Elle attrapa sa fille, la serrant fort contre elle.

« Il est impossible de ne pas t'aimer, Élia. Tu es un amour. »

La culpabilité, elle, ne cessait jamais de rappeler sa présence.

 **OoOoO**

Le grand jour était arrivé. Élia allait passer son premier Noël de sorcier. Bien sûr, chaque année, elle et Hermione l'avaient fêté. Soit avec Sébastien, soit avec les parents d'Hermione. Mais un Noël – ou plutôt un réveillon de Noël – chez les Weasley, c'était incomparable. Et Hermione n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela donnait à présent, avec les compagnes et les compagnons, ainsi que les enfants. Il devait nécessairement y avoir utilisation d'un sort d'extension pour permettre à tout le monde de se sentir à l'aise dans la maison familiale.

À quatorze heures, mère et fille transplanèrent en direction de Loutry Sté Chaspoule.

Les souvenirs happèrent brutalement Hermione. Cette maison…, c'était toute son adolescence. Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête, des vacances scolaires passées, en passant par le mariage de Bill et Fleur avant le départ précipité du trio, et enfin, les quelques rares moments qu'elle avait passés en compagnie de Ron, au début de leur courte relation.

Tout cela était si lointain, au point qu'Hermione avait la sensation que les souvenirs appartenaient à une autre vie. Une fois de plus, elle allait être confrontée au temps qui passe. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire : elle pouvait se rassurer comme elle le voulait, douze ans étaient passés. Les gens qu'elle allait revoir en entrant dans cette maison avaient vieilli, avancé dans leur vie. Et, indéniablement, de nouvelles personnes avaient vu le jour.

Comme elle avec Élia, finalement. Tout le monde devait être au courant à présent, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que tout le monde en pensait. Surtout Molly. Ô Molly ! Elle avait dû la haïr pour avoir quitté son fils sans explication valable. Était-elle au courant pour son infidélité ? Si Ron ne l'avait probablement pas informée, il était plus que probable que Ginny s'en soit chargée.

Avec un soupir, Hermione avança vers l'habitat, Élia la talonnant. Si elle était à peu près certaine que tout le monde serait content de la revoir, l'animosité de Ginny était toujours d'actualité.

Au plus elles avançaient, au plus le léger bourdonnement qui s'échappait du Terrier devenait une clameur. À l'intérieur régnait un véritable vacarme. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte d'entrée, ce fut évidemment Molly Weasley qui lui ouvrit.

« Oh Hermione ! Ça fait tellement longtemps. Et voilà ta fille ! Entrez donc », les salua-t-elle en leur cédant le passage. « Élia, ma chérie, viens donc voir ce que j'ai préparé à manger. »

Soulagée, mais désolée pour sa fille, Hermione déposa la bouteille de champagne qu'elle avait apportée et prit la direction du salon.

Là-bas, pas moins de vingt-quatre personnes vivaient et s'exaltaient dans les fauteuils et autour du sapin. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, Hermione reconnut, malgré tout, les sept frères et la sœur de la fratrie Weasley leur père l'épouse de Ron Harry et ses enfants Teddy et Fleur. Les autres lui étaient totalement inconnus, et pour cause.

À peine eut-elle identifié du regard et salué ceux et celles qu'elle reconnaissait qu'Harry fut à ses côtés et que James lui encercla les jambes de ses petits bras.

« Viens, je vais te présenter tout le monde », lui dit Harry.

L'entraînant au milieu de ce qui lui semblait être une arène – ou une fosse aux lions -, il lui énuméra les prénoms de chaque invité, Hermione récoltant ainsi au passage sourires et signes de la main.

« Arthur, bien sûr. Charlie, qui est monopolisé par Isaiah, l'un des jumeaux de George et Marion. L'autre est avec mes enfants, juste à côté du sapin. C'est Fred. Marion, la femme de George. C'est une cousine de Fleur. Elle est Vélane aussi. Là, tu as la copine de Charlie, c'est Marine. Elle est directrice de maison à Poudlard, tu dois déjà connaître son nom de courriers officiels. Oulà ! »

Harry s'arrêta au milieu de ses présentations, ayant été percuté par deux têtes rousses de moins de dix ans.

« Doucement, les filles. Elles, ce sont les jumelles de Percy et Audrey. Molly et Lucy. »

« Mais on joue à la touche, tonton ! »

« Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué vu le monde. »

« Laisse-les donc jouer », s'interposa Molly, qui venait de revenir dans le salon, accompagnée d'Élia, rouge comme une pivoine.

La connaissant, Hermione imaginait qu'elle avait sans doute tenté de refuser ses mets et, n'ayant pas pu le faire, s'était sentie mal à l'aise de les accepter.

« Bref », fit Harry en continuant ses présentations. « Reste les enfants de Bill et Fleur, qui sont Victoire – la fille qui discute avec Teddy -, Dominique et Louis. Les autres, tu les connais. Et ta fille est effectivement très sociable, je n'ai pas besoin de la présenter qu'elle est déjà partie avec mon filleul. »

Hermione sourit. Les Croups ne faisaient pas des Fléreurs, mais parfois…

« En effet. »

« Hermione, chérie, installe-toi et mange », l'incendia Molly en lui mettant une coupe de pétillant dans les mains, presque de force. Hermione avait l'impression d'être une enfant sous-alimentée que l'on voulait gaver. « Tiens regarde là, il y a une place entre Rose et Marion. Tu pourras faire leur connaissance comme ça. »

Évitant de répliquer qu'elle connaissait déjà Rose – il était inutile de discuter avec la mère Weasley -, Hermione s'assit donc entre les deux femmes, qui avaient également entendu l'injonction.

« Alors comme ça, tu as vécu en France ? », lui demanda Marion, un accent français dans la voix.

« Oui, à Hérault. Et toi, tu es de quel coin ? »

« Du sud aussi, mais pas si proche que ça. J'ai habité Marseille. »

« En effet. Et ça n'a pas été trop dur de quitter le soleil pour le Royaume-Uni ? La nourriture n'est pas terrible ici, en plus. »

Marion rit franchement.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui te dirais le contraire. Regarde-moi ces bras ! Je suis plus blanche qu'un vampire. Enfin, heureusement, la nourriture de Molly remonte un peu le niveau. Et je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre de ma vie de famille. Mon soleil, c'est mon mari », déclara-t-elle en échangeant un regard complice avec George, qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

« Ça doit être mouvementé avec des jumeaux », reprit Hermione. « Surtout s'ils sont aussi… _dissipés_ que leur père. »

« Ah ça ! L'un comme l'autre. On pensait faire honneur à Fred en nommant l'un des deux de cette manière, mais je crois que son esprit a pris possession des deux. »

« Et le deuxième prénom, il a une signification aussi particulière ? »

« Oui ! C'était en hommage à un de mes amis d'enfance, qui est décédé d'une leucémie. »

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de s'excuser pour sa curiosité, que Marion voulut en savoir de même pour sa fille.

« C'était le prénom de ma grand-mère maternelle. Je tenais beaucoup à elle. »

« On a fait de beaux hommages aux personnes qui nous étaient proches. » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de reprendre sur un autre sujet. « Sinon, moi c'est l'amour qui m'a amenée ici. Toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait quitter ton pays ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. La guerre, la dépression. Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher cette belle fête avec des souvenirs tristes.

« J'avais envie de découvrir autre chose. La France avait un côté attrayant pour l'apprentissage de la langue. Et quoi de mieux sur un Curriculum Vitae que d'avoir faire des études dans un autre pays ? »

« Ce n'est pas faux. Tu travailles comme Manitou, c'est ça ? »

« Grand Manitou à la Confédération internationale des sorciers, oui. Et toi ? »

« J'écris des romans d'amour. En français, par contre. Je trouve que la langue a beaucoup plus de charme que l'anglais. Désolée. »

Hermione haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Oh tu sais, les goûts et les couleurs… Puis c'est ta langue maternelle, c'est normal que tu sois plus à l'aise avec elle. »

Les conversations furent soudainement interrompues par des cris en provenance de la cuisine. L'ensemble des sorciers présents, enfants y compris, tournèrent la tête en direction de la source du bruit.

« Ginny, ça suffit maintenant, tu n'es plus une enfant ! », s'écria Molly, face à sa fille, toutes deux rouges de colère. « Tu vas te conduire comme une adulte et t'asseoir à la même table qu'elle. Tu n'es même pas obligée de lui parler. Fais un effort, pour l'honneur de Godric ! »

« Je ne peux plus la voir, tu peux comprendre ça ?! Non, évidemment, tu es une mère lionne, même pour les gosses qui ne t'appartiennent pas ! Surtout pour ceux qui ne t'appartiennent pas. Tu aurais dû finir chez les blaireaux ! »

Faisant volte-face, sans même s'apercevoir du silence qui avait résulté de ses cris, Ginny disparut dans les étages. Molly se retrouva seule face à sa famille. Elle avait bien remarqué que les conversations avaient cessé.

« Bon, eh bien ! Joyeux Noël », soupira-t-elle.

Hermione déglutit. Elle avait l'impression que tous les torts reposaient sur elle, mais personne ne semblait même la regarder. Tous affichaient un regard triste et désemparé.

Harry se détacha du groupe pour prendre sa belle-mère dans les bras.

« Je vais aller lui parler, Molly. Je vous promets qu'elle va passer le réveillon avec nous. »

« Han ! Harry, chéri », répondit-elle en caressant les cheveux de son beau-fils, qui faisait à présent deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne t'écoutera pas. Pas dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve pour l'instant. »

« Moi, j'y vais », fit George, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Il escalada ses enfants qui étaient venus jouer à ses pieds avec un jeu de Bataille explosive. « Elle m'écoutera, à défaut de changer d'attitude à long terme. »

« Merci, mon chéri. »

George disparut à son tour dans les étages, et un silence de plomb tomba sur les pièces à vivre.

Après plusieurs secondes d'une lourdeur excessive, Molly frappa finalement dans ses mains.

« On oublie ça, et on s'amuse. Arthur, mets-nous donc ces fameux chants de Noël moldus que tu as trouvés à cette brocante le mois dernier. Que tout le monde danse, chante, discute, boive, mange. Je veux de la bonne humeur ! », ordonna la mère lionne.

Doucement, presque timidement, les conversations reprirent, Arthur exécuta l'ordre de sa femme, tandis qu'Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry.

Ils pensaient décidément la même chose : ça allait de mal en pis avec Ginny. Ils ne savaient pas comment ça allait se terminer, mais il était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis des Trois Balais.

 **OoOoO**

Le reste du réveillon s'était relativement bien passé.

George avait, comme promis, réussi à faire redescendre Ginny – des étages, mais pas de ses grands hippogriffes. Elle avait continué à faire la tête, et avait paru sur le point de lancer un Chauve-furie à quiconque lui adressait la parole. Elle s'était bien évidemment installée à l'autre bout de la table par rapport à Hermione.

Tous avaient bien mangé, bien bu – Molly avait interdit à Hermione de rentrer chez elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle transplane en ayant consommé de l'alcool – et tout le monde s'était retrouvés à dormir un peu partout dans la maison, dans une espèce de camp improvisé.

En définitive, l'attitude des sorciers présents avait donné l'impression à Hermione qu'elle avait toujours eu une place parmi eux, presque comme si elle n'était pas partie aussi longtemps.

C'était avec un sentiment d'unité familiale qu'Hermione et Élia avaient quitté le Terrier de bonne heure, même si elles n'avaient pas pu échapper au déballage de cadeaux, avant de rentrer à Londres, directement chez les parents d'Hermione.

C'était là qu'elles se trouvaient en ce moment même, assises par terre au coin du feu, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Les cadeaux avaient été déballés depuis un moment déjà, et Élia comblait l'espace de son flot de paroles et de sa bonne humeur maladive.

« …quand je vois tout ce que Teddy apprend, j'ai hâte d'être en deuxième année. Ça a l'air tellement intéressant et beaucoup plus complexe ! Mais le mieux, ce sera la troisième année. Là, je pourrais choisir une option. L'étude des moldus, ça doit être intéressant pour voir comment les sorciers les perçoivent réellement. Mais je vis déjà dans les deux mondes, et avec l'arrivée de la technologie, il y a moins de mystère pour les sorciers. La divination, ça ne doit pas être très intéressant. Je peux boire du thé à d'autres moments. Puis lire l'avenir…, si on pouvait tout prévoir, ce serait un peu nul quand même. Et notre avenir dépend surtout de nos actions, de nos choix. Je préfère encore l'astronomie, parce que le déplacement des étoiles et des constellations a une véritable incidence sur le comportement des animaux, donc on peut encore imaginer que ça en a sur les nôtres mais de là à les prédire… »

Hermione échangea un regard amusé avec sa mère, pendant qu'Élia continuait à parler. Elle comprenait à présent ce que ses parents vivaient à chaque fois qu'elle-même revenait pour les vacances. Elle n'était pas capable d'arrêter de parler, et elle devait absolument faire part de ses connaissances et de ses réflexions. Un vrai moulin à paroles, un moulin dont le blé était le savoir dont on ne cessait de l'alimenter.

« …il y a l'arithmancie aussi. Toi et papa vous aviez pris le cours tous les deux, donc je suppose que c'était intéressant. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment l'esprit mathématicien pour comprendre tout ça. »

Hermione revint à la réalité en entendant sa fille évoquer son père. Elle échangea un nouveau regard avec ses propres parents, avant d'acquiescer plusieurs fois, lentement.

Oui, Élia avait fait la connaissance de son père. Et oui, elle allait probablement le revoir avant la fin des vacances.

Hermione n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne supportait pas Malefoy, elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer son sourire moqueur et entendre ses pics. Mais elle avait suffisamment privé sa fille de son père.

À présent, c'était à lui de faire ses preuves en tant que père. Même si elle ne l'en croyait pas capable.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione n'avait pas pu refuser à sa mère de découcher. Élia et elle avaient donc passé la nuit du vingt-cinq au vingt-six décembre chez ses parents, ayant cette fois profité d'un après-midi et d'une soirée au calme, à discuter et à regarder des feuilletons de Noël sur le téléviseur.

Au moment de quitter le domicile, Jean intercepta sa fille.

« Alors, c'est fait. Élia a rencontré son père. »

Avec un soupir las, Hermione acquiesça.

« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? »

Jetant un regard en direction de sa fille, Hermione constata qu'Élia était toujours dans le salon, animée dans une discussion avec Henry. Elle se pencha vers sa mère.

« Je me méfie », lui répondit-elle en chuchotant. « Élia est enthousiaste, mais il reste froid. J'ai peur qu'elle ne déchante rapidement en se rendant compte que son père n'est pas un modèle de gentillesse. »

Jean se mordit la lèvre, visiblement en plein conflit intérieur. Hermione imaginait très bien quelle question tournait dans son esprit « mais _qui_ est-il ? ». Elle était persuadée que si sa mère ne lui posait pas la question aujourd'hui, elle reviendrait tôt ou tard sur le tapis, tout comme elle avait insisté pendant des années pour qu'elle prenne contact avec le géniteur d'Élia.

« En même temps, si elle avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer il y a de cela des années, elle ne l'idéaliserait pas », se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

« Je sais, maman », soupira Hermione. « Mais c'est trop tard de toute façon. »

Elle savait bien que sa mère ne lui disait pas ça pour lui faire des reproches mais avec sa propre culpabilité, c'était de cette manière qu'elle le ressentait.

« Bon, on va y aller. »

Elle embrassa sa mère, avant d'appeler Élia.

Sortant de la maison, mère et fille marchèrent côte à côté jusqu'à leur propre domicile.

« C'était un chouette weekend », dit alors Élia, après un court silence. « Les Weasley ont vraiment une très grande famille, il y a tout le temps de l'animation. C'est fatigant, mais ils ont tous l'air de s'aimer et de se soutenir. Puis, du coup, après, ça faisait du bien d'être au calme chez papy et mamie. »

Hermione lui sourit.

« Je suis contente que tu te plaises bien, ici. Parce qu'à moi aussi, ça me fait du bien de retrouver tout le monde. »

Élia lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant, qui avait le don de provoquer un débordement d'amour dans le chef d'Hermione. Sa fille, c'était sa vie. Elle comptait tellement plus que sa propre personne.

Elles arrivèrent chez elle, et Hermione ouvrit la porte avant de laisser passer Élia, qui fila de son propre côté. Hermione eut à peine le temps de retirer sa veste et ses chaussures, qu'un cri de joie la fit sursauter.

« Maman ! Maman ! Il m'a laissé un cadeau ! »

Prenant la direction du salon, où se tenait le sapin, Hermione vit sa fille sautiller sur place, un petit paquet en papier kraft dans les mains. Malefoy avait-il réellement offert un cadeau à Élia ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester sceptique.

« Eh bien ! Déballe-le alors, mon cœur. »

Acquiesçant, Élia cessa ses sautillements, avant d'ouvrir avec précaution l'emballage.

Cela ressemblait à un carnet, apparemment en cuir de dragon. Curieuse, Hermione approcha d'Élia, qui ouvrait déjà à la première page.

Ce n'était pas un carnet. C'était un album photo. Face à elle, Lucius, Narcissa et leur fils, à peine âgé de quelques années, lançaient un regard inexpressif en direction de l'objectif. Puis les différentes photographies montraient Malefoy, à travers les âges, jusqu'à un portrait de famille actuel, posant en père de famille.

Mais ce qui avait le plus perturbé Hermione et qui restait gravé dans sa rétine, c'était de le revoir à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, sur le point de commencer ses études de commerce. C'était à peine quelques jours après leur aventure.

* * *

La rencontre a ENFIN eu lieu ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Normalement il devrait y avoir quelques-un.e.s surpris.e.s, certain.e.s s'attendaient limite à une guerre ahah

Par contre, les choses ne s'arrangent vraiment pas avec Ginny, ça vire à l'enfantillage. Vous la détestez, pour beaucoup...ici, c'est un passage qui révèle une faille selon moi. C'est vraiment trop caricatural comme réaction pour que ça soit simplement par rapport aux mensonges d'Hermione... Mais il fait quand même bon de vivre chez les Weasley, pas vrai ? :D

Et évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous laisser avec une si belle phrase pour faire tourner vos neuronnes...mouhahah

Je vous embrasse et je vous laisse à vos théories !

Plein de paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Qui dit vendredi dit nouveau chapitre, ouiiiii ! (Oui, moi aussi je suis contente ahah) Mon dernier weekend de blocus commence (la période pendant laquelle j'étudie pour les examens) et ma bonne humeur revient. Ne le répétez pas (sinon on viendra me chercher pour m'enfermer), mais j'ai hâte de reprendre les cours. Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! ahah

Vous avez suffisamment attendu, vous vous êtes suffisamment torturé l'esprit pour savoir..une partie du mystère "Ginny" se lève enfin dans ce chapitre, et je vous laisse le découvrir ! :D Plus plein de chouettes petites choses... hihi

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Courage alors, parce que tu risques de lire beaucoup de chapitres en diagonale. xD Beaucoup de choses vont se passer. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on saura ce qui a fini par les rapprocher et que cette fic est une happy end. Les fics habituelles où ils tombent amoureux après deux chapitres, ce n'est pas ici que tu les trouveras. xD Ce n'est même pas fort centré Dramione, je te l'accorde, mais...qui lira saura. (a) Je vais juste revenir sur quelque chose quand même : j'aime trop Drago pour en faire un salaud, mais on n'oubliera pas que ce n'est pas non plus un enfant de cœur. Merci pour ta review ! :p

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! :D Ravie que la longueur te plaise. :p Aaaaah mauvais pressentiment. N'oublions quand même pas que c'est Drago et qu'elle lui a caché un gros truc. Pas mal ton explication sur l'album photo, y'a de l'idée. :p On en sait un peu (beaucoup) plus sur Ginny cette semaine... :D Han j'aime bien aussi écrire ces petits moments familiaux. Il y en aura encore. :p Merciiiiii pour tous tes compliments et la review ! Bisous

 **Eva** : Merciiii ! C'est mon but, je suis contente que c'est souligné. :D Ahahah oui non pas si vite, le Poudlard Express n'est pas prêt à démarrer, je répète le Poudlard Express n'est pas prêt à démarrer. xD Pas mal de choses doivent se passer, et en priorité la construction de la relation entre Drago et sa fille. :p Han bark oui, j'essaie d'éviter ça. On parle de Drago quand même. :p Merciiii beaucoup ! :D Pour tes encouragements et ta reviews.

 **Amlou** : Bonjour ! :D Je trouve ça chouette que tu sois aussi intéressé.e par l'intrigue secondaire, parce que la Dramione va prendre du temps à décoller. Et clairement, le comportement de Ginny s'explique par bien plus de choses que le fait qu'Hermione a trompé Ron. Des bisous, merci pour ta review !

Comme toujours, merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte._

PS : Au risque de déchaîner les foules, regardez qui interprète la chanson qui illustre ce chapitre. C'est cadeau hihi

* * *

 **And Tick tock goes the clock**

 _L'horloge fait tic tac_

 **Time is going so slow**

 _Le temps s'écoule si lentement_

 **And I'm supposed to be fast asleep**

 _Et j'étais supposé m'endormir rapidement_

 **Like a couple hours ago**

 _Il y a genre quelques heures_

 **So I – I need to exercise**

 _Donc je…j'ai besoin de m'entraîner_

 **the right I've got to rest these eyes**

 _Je dois reposer mes yeux_

 **And I – I need to knock on some doors**

 _Et je…j'ai besoin de frapper à quelques portes_

 **Then I won't have to lie here by myself anymore**

 _Dans ce cas, je n'aurais plus à rester allongé ici_

.

 **'Cause time isn't healing…**

 _Parce que le temps ne guérit pas…_

 **I'm getting sick of staring at my ceiling**

 _Je suis malade à force de regarder le plafond_

 **And I – I can't help the way I feel about you**

 _Et je…je ne peux rien faire contre ce que je ressens pour toi_

.

 **I have a smoke to try and send me to sleep**

 _Je dois tout tenter pour m'endormir_

 **but things aren't all that they seem**

 _mais les choses ne sont pas toutes comme elles le paraissent_

 **The only time I seem to spend with you**

 _La seule fois où je semble passer du temps avec toi_

 **Seems to be in my dreams**

 _Semble être dans mes rêves_

.

 **So I – I need to let her go**

 _Donc je…j'ai besoin de la laisser partir_

 **Would it have worked? I guess I'll never know**

 _Est-ce que ça aurait pu marcher ? Je suppose que je ne le saurai jamais_

 **And I – I need to hit the road**

 _Et je…j'ai besoin de me mettre en route_

.

 _Time isn't healing_ , Feltbeats (Tom Felton).

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Time isn't healing** (Le temps ne guérit pas)

Après deux semaines de vacances, Élia devait malheureusement retourner à Poudlard. Sur le quai de la gare, Hermione la serrait fort contre elle, pour la dernière fois avant de trop longues semaines. Presque huit, pour être exacte.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer, ma chérie », lui chuchota Hermione, l'étreignant un peu plus fort.

Qu'allait-elle faire sans son soleil quotidien ?

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, maman. Je t'écrirai. »

« J'espère bien », lui sourit Hermione en la relâchant enfin.

Élia esquissa un geste pour prendre sa valise et monter dans le train, mais elle le suspendit, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Élia ? », s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Tu crois qu'il m'écrira aussi ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix à peine audible, fragilisée par un trouble explicite.

Hermione la dévisagea un instant, comme si son cerveau prenait la pleine mesure de ses paroles. Elle savait qu'elle parlait de son père. Et justement. Une part d'Hermione avait envie de lui dire de l'oublier, qu'elles resteraient toutes les deux, avec leurs amis respectifs elle voulait dire qu'elle avait grandi sans père, qu'elle n'en avait pas davantage besoin maintenant, et surtout pas d'un père comme Malefoy. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas à elle, sa fille, la prunelle de ses yeux. Si le cœur d'Élia devait se briser, le sien se briserait également.

Elle s'abaissa alors à son niveau, résolue à affronter ses ressentiments pour elle.

« Je vais arranger ça », lui promit-elle, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, Élia. Le train va partir », fit la voix de Teddy, qui se trouvait sur la première marche du train.

Mère et fille échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire, avant de se séparer pour de bon.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain, au Ministère, Hermione était décidée à respecter la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa fille. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle était de retour en Angleterre, et elle sentait son courage de Gryffondor la reconquérir, petit à petit.

Ainsi, plutôt que d'adopter un comportement évitant comme elle en avait tant eu l'habitude ces derniers mois et, plus globalement, ces dernières années, elle alla directement frapper à la porte du bureau de Malefoy.

« Entrez ! »

Elle inspira un grand coup, avant d'appuyer sur la poignée. Le blond, les pieds posés sur sa table de conférence, leva la tête pour observer le nouvel arrivant. La surprise se marqua brièvement sur son visage, si bien que, quelques secondes plus tard, plus aucune trace ne subsistait sur son masque d'indifférence.

« Granger. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Tu as un deuxième enfant caché à me présenter ? »

« Ah. Ah. Ah », lui répondit Hermione, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'humour – si on pouvait réellement appeler ça de l'humour – de Malefoy. « Non. Ça concerne Élia. »

Malefoy resta stoïque.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Hermione soupira. Tout ça avait l'air de lui passer totalement au-dessus.

« Je l'ai déposée à la gare de King's Cross, ce matin. Elle te réclame. Elle a besoin de la présence d'un père…de son père, dans sa vie », expliqua-t-elle difficilement.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils, comme s'il se demandait quelle importance avait tout cela, et pourquoi Hermione venait l'embêter _« juste pour ça »_.

« D'accord… Et concrètement, tu attends quoi de moi ? Parce que tu me dis ça maintenant, alors qu'elle vient de repartir en Écosse. Je suis un sorcier, mais quand même, tant qu'elle était à Londres, c'était plus facile. »

« Par Merlin, écris-lui, Malefoy ! Tu peux être présent sans que ta présence soit physique ! », s'exclama Hermione avec ardeur.

« O.K. Et je suis supposé lui raconter quoi, moi ? Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre expansif, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé. »

Hermione ferma les yeux, dans l'optique de se contenir. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver, elle devait rester concentrée sur ce qu'elle était venue faire, pour sa fille. Elle n'était pas là pour rendre des comptes, elle n'était pas là pour expliquer à Malefoy à quel point il n'était qu'un crétin fini, et à quel point elle ne le croyait pas capable d'être un bon père.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, soufflant longuement comme pour évacuer la tension.

« Parle-lui de ta famille, par exemple. Elle a adoré ton cadeau, mais elle ne connaît pas les sorciers qui figurent dans l'album. Et moi, je n'ai rien de positif à lui raconter », lança-t-elle sèchement.

Malefoy la toisa avec froideur quelques instants, sans rien lui répondre.

« Tu peux sortir », lui dit-il finalement.

« Malefoy… », commença Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas admettre une défaite. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à sa fille qu'après l'avoir privée de son père, celui-ci ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle était prête à se battre comme une lionne pour le faire plier…

« Je lui écrirai. Maintenant, sors, j'ai du travail. »

Hermione s'exécuta, stupéfaite. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de se battre, en fin de compte. En revanche, ils étaient loin d'avoir une relation de parents complices…

 **OoOoO**

Élia était en cours de potions, occupée à confectionner un remède contre les furoncles. Elle aimait bien cette pratique elle se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour suivre les différentes étapes tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression de cuisiner, et elle avait appris à faire des recettes simples avec sa mère.

« Pas mal », fit le Pr. Zabini en passant à côté d'elle. « Faites quand même attention à vos limaces à corne, elles risquent de chauffer en étant si proches de votre chaudron, et ce n'est pas encore le moment de les y ajouter. »

« Oui, Monsieur », répondit-elle en éloignant son ingrédient de la source de chaleur.

Discrètement, il lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers Alan Griffiths, en lui intimant d'écraser davantage ses crochets de serpent, sans quoi sa potion échouerait lamentablement. Son frère jumeau, Loan, partit dans un fou rire.

« M. Griffiths, plutôt que de faire le malin, faites attention à la manche de votre cape, elle dissipe votre poudre. »

Il cessa immédiatement de rire, et Élia retourna à ses pensées. Elles alternaient entre sa mère, son père, les photos de son père durant sa jeunesse, et le Noël qu'elle avait passé chez les Weasley. Elle était heureuse, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une grande famille qu'elle découvrait seulement maintenant.

Mais une part d'elle-même se demandait pourquoi sa mère était si fermée à son père. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait attendu si longtemps pour la présenter. Est-elle si honteuse d'elle ? Elle avait bien conscience que la situation avait provoqué des tensions, or elle continuait à se poser la question.

Lorsqu'elle quitta les cachots à la fin du cours, elle retrouva Teddy, puisqu'ils avaient une heure creuse en même temps.

« Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il. « Tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées. »

Élia haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. Juste que je me demandais si j'étais fréquentable. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah, tu sais. Ma mère…, elle m'a quand même cachée à ses amis pendant des années, alors… »

Teddy secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas les adultes, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es une fille super. On se sent bien avec toi. Alors si ta mère t'a cachée à ses amis, c'est à cause d'elle, pas de toi. »

« Mmmh », répondit la brune, peu encline à remettre les torts sur sa mère. « Je me demande quand même, tu sais… Des fois, je me demande si je suis vraiment celle que je crois être. Je n'ai même pas grandi avec mon père, c'est comme s'il me manquait une pièce du puzzle. »

Ils longèrent le couloir, avant de tourner vers un autre. Ils se dirigeaient intuitivement vers la bibliothèque, par habitude.

« J'ai grandi sans mes parents. Je n'avais même pas de mère, moi. Alors si quelqu'un peut comprendre, c'est bien moi », lui dit alors Teddy. « Parfois, je me demande même si j'existe sans ma famille. »

Élia s'arrêta, l'observant avec douceur. Elle se demandait si c'était cela, la source de son mal-être.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour ça, mais je te promets que tu existes. Même si tu ferais assurément le plus parfait des amis imaginaires », lui assura Élia.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, reprenant alors leur route vers la bibliothèque.

 **OoOoO**

Ce soir-là, Hermione rentra chez elle avec une paresse à la hauteur de la charge de travail qu'elle avait eu au Ministère durant la semaine écoulée. Somme toute, son projet de loi avançait, mais les mois qui défilaient lui faisaient redouter l'échéance de son essai, même s'il lui restait encore sept mois.

Bien décidée à profiter de sa solitude pour agir en accord avec son état, elle se fit réchauffer un plateau-repas _fish and ships_ au four à micro-ondes – quel confort, quand elle y pensait… -, et s'installa devant le téléviseur, où un documentaire animalier défilait sans attirer son attention plus que nécessaire. Ses pensées étaient dirigées ailleurs.

Vers Malefoy, évidemment. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, le cadeau qu'il avait fait à Élia l'avait perturbée. Et en particulier cette photo, prise au mois de septembre 1998.

À cette époque-là, elle était déjà enceinte de lui, même si elle ne le savait pas encore. Mais par Merlin… elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. _Leur_ passer par la tête.

Il était la noblesse, le sang pur. Elle était la basse classe, le sang sale. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble tout dans leur adolescence et à leur vie actuelle le prouvait bien. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, le lion grifferait à sang le serpent s'il le pouvait, tout comme le serpent étranglerait le lion jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Et pourtant, il y avait Élia, qui prouvait bien qu'il y avait eu cette période de leur vie, si étrange, si particulière. Si _mémorable_.

Hermione le détestait autant qu'elle ne pouvait oublier le jeune homme qu'il avait été pendant cet espace-temps si court. Elle n'avait pas eu en face d'elle Drago Malefoy, l'insolent Serpentard, mais un sorcier meurtri par la guerre. Il l'avait touchée. Mais sans Élia, Hermione aurait parié avoir rêvé, avoir imaginé ou distordu des souvenirs avec le temps qui passe.

Avec un soupir, elle déposa son plateau-repas vide sur la table basse, lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

Étonnée, embêtée par le fait qu'elle portait déjà son pantalon de pyjama, elle se leva néanmoins pour ouvrir à son visiteur inattendu.

Un sorcier aux cheveux noir de jais ébouriffés et présentant un air hagard se tenait devant sa porte.

« Harry ? », s'étonna Hermione, quelque peu inquiète. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ginny… », commença-t-il en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. « Elle…elle est partie. »

« Quoi ?! »

Hermione observa Harry avec des yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Ginny, partie ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans trouver d'explication logique. Certes, son comportement était étrange ces derniers temps, mais c'était envers Hermione qu'elle en avait, pas Harry !

« Je peux entrer ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Je… Oui, bien sûr », fit Hermione en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Ils prirent la direction de la cuisine, à la manière d'automates. Harry se laissa choir sur une chaise plus qu'il ne s'y assit, pendant qu'Hermione leur servait deux _shots_ de Whisky pur feu. Le brun ne se fit pas prier et avala le sien d'une traite.

« Si tu m'expliquais ? », lui intima Hermione, en s'asseyant à son tour.

Harry leva deux yeux émeraude et troublés vers elle.

« Elle est juste…partie. »

« Comment ça ? Elle n'a rien dit ? »

« Si… Qu'elle en avait marre de notre vie », dit-il comme s'il lui parlait de la météo.

La nouvelle frappa Hermione. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée des sentiments de la rousse. En même temps, comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle l'avait évitée pendant douze ans et, à son retour, elle n'avait récolté qu'animosité et froideur.

« Mais… elle ne t'a pas expliqué pourquoi ? Ça ne peut pas lui être venu comme ça ! »

Harry soupira.

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu d'une vie rangée, maison-mari-enfant-boulot, qu'elle aspirait à des aventures plus enivrantes. Elle veut découvrir, frissonner, se faire peur… »

Hermione le regardait avec horreur, ne prenant pas la pleine mesure des révélations.

« Et elle te dit ça maintenant ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Elle a aussi dit autre chose… », commença-t-il, incertain.

« Dis-moi. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle était jalouse de toi. Que tu avais vécu une grande aventure, que tu avais eu le cran de faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé faire : partir. Elle m'a littéralement explosé dessus…comme si…comme si…elle gardait ça en elle depuis trop longtemps. »

« Mais alors… elle… où est-ce qu'elle est partie ? »

Hermione déglutit, sentant que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Harry la regarda sans la voir, les yeux hagards.

« Apparemment, elle a contacté Luna. Elle part la rejoindre au Japon, pour un temps. »

« Et les enfants ? »

« Je les ai déposés chez Molly. J'avais besoin de te parler. »

Et soudain, il s'écroula littéralement, se prenant la tête dans les mains, en proie à une véritable torture mentale.

« Oh, Hermione, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je ne veux pas me retrouver père célibataire… »

En cet instant, il sembla à Hermione que son cœur ne s'était jamais brisé aussi violemment. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de le voir souffrir de cette manière. C'en était trop pour elle.

 **OoOoO**

Élia affichait un sourire extatique. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Ce matin-là, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, alors que les hiboux volaient dans la Grande Salle pour apporter du courrier à leur propriétaire, un hibou grand-duc de prestance lui avait fait parvenir une lettre rédigée d'une plume fine et élégante.

.

 _Ma fille,_

 _J'ai appris que mon cadeau de Noël t'avait plu, et c'est avec plaisir que je te parlerai davantage de tes grands-parents. Seulement, je ne suis pas de ceux qui aiment les échanges écrits. Je préfère de loin les rencontres de visu._

 _Je te propose donc ceci : l'un de mes amis est enseignant à Poudlard je souhaitais lui rendre visite depuis un moment déjà. Peut-être pourrions-nous en profiter pour passer un après-midi ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

 _À bientôt,_

 _D.M._

.

Les deux mots introductifs, _« ma fille »_ , avaient eu un effet absolument vivifiant sur elle. Et alors, lorsqu'elle avait lu qu'il voulait la revoir…son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

Élyssa, qui s'était penchée pour lire la lettre en voyant le sourire de son amie, ouvrit la bouche.

« C'est qui cet ami, tu crois ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? », fit Élia, comme si elle émergeait d'un rêve.

« L'ami de ton père à qui il doit rendre visite. C'est lequel de nos profs, à ton avis ? »

« Mmmh », réfléchit Élia tout en regardant à la table des professeurs. « Mes parents n'étaient pas amis à Poudlard quand ils étaient jeunes, donc j'exclurais tous ceux qui sont amis avec ma mère, ou qui sont mariés avec. Et pas les femmes non plus, puisqu'il a dit _un ami_. Donc pas M. Weasley, ni M. Londubat. Pas Mme Zeller, pas Mme Walsh non plus. Pas Mme Avercamp… Ben, en fait, il ne reste que M. Zabini et M. Dubois. Et comme le premier était Serpentard et le deuxième Gryffondor, je parierais pour le prof de potions. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Il suffit de voir comment les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se toisent. Sérieusement, même entre Abi et Kenneth c'est tendu, parfois. »

« T'as pas tort », fit Élyssa avec une moue contrariée. « En même temps, il faut avouer que, les Serpentard, c'est vraiment pénible parfois. T'as vu comme Kenneth se la pète. Et les autres qui le suivent comme s'il était le nouveau Salazar… »

Élia leva un sourcil, surprise par l'expression vindicative de sa camarade Serdaigle. Habituellement, c'était le genre de propos qu'elle entendait des Gryffondor.

« Oui, tout comme les Gryffondor sont un peu trop fonce-dedans, les Serdaigle persuadés d'avoir la magie infuse, et les Poufsouffle de pouvoir apporter l'amour à tout le monde. Moi je dis ça, je dis rien, mais on a tous quelque chose à se reprocher, alors se lancer des _Expelliarmus_ pour se déstabiliser les uns les autres, ça craint comme le caleçon puant de Merlin », répliqua Élia.

Élyssa avait la bouche grande ouverte, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Eh ben… », commenta-t-elle.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te froisser », s'empressa d'ajouter Élia.

« Non, mais tu as raison. C'est juste qu'il m'énerve. J'ai juste fait un rapprochement entre lui et tous les Serpentards, par extension. C'est nul de ma part. »

Élia haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est rien », dit-elle avant de se lever, souriant à son amie. « Tu viens ? On a botanique, faut encore qu'on marche jusqu'aux serres. »

« Oui ! », se ressaisit Élyssa, empoignant son sac.

 **OoOoO**

Harry avait passé la nuit chez Hermione. Elle lui avait proposé après qu'il ait avoué son impuissance suite au départ de Ginny. Ils avaient passé la soirée à s'enfiler de la crème glacée à la vanille, directement au pot. Ils s'étaient remémoré des moments partagés, toutes les embrouilles dans lesquelles ils s'étaient mis durant leur scolarité. Ils avaient beaucoup ri, regrettant l'absence de Ron pour reformer leur trio.

Mais ils n'auraient pas voulu le déranger. Il était avec sa femme et leur enfant à venir, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry se retrouvaient parents célibataires. Hermione voyait bien qu'il s'accrochait encore à l'espoir que Ginny reviendrait vu son tempérament de feu, elle pourrait très bien avoir réagi sur le coup d'une émotion et le regretter par la suite. Sauf que son attitude durant ces derniers mois laissait présager quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, et au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que c'était son retour qui l'avait provoqué. Elle le comprenait, à présent.

Si elle était aussi jalouse qu'elle l'avait dit à Harry, une fracture devait réellement avoir été provoquée. Pas parce qu'elle n'aimait plus son mari ou parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus accepter son quotidien. Ginny rêvait d'aventures, elle avait toujours été une fougueuse. Une vie rangée…, ce n'était pas pour elle, Hermione le savait. Elle était trop indépendante pour cela. Mais qui était-elle pour lui signaler ? De toute façon, elle avait perdu toute légitimité en disparaissant par honte et en leur cachant la vérité.

Elle était réellement triste pour son meilleur ami. Lui, il avait eu tout ce dont il aspirait au sortir de la guerre : une carrière qui répondait à ses combats et à sa soif d'adrénaline, une épouse qui le reliait à la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue et lui avait donné trois merveilleux enfants il avait même un filleul pour lequel il faisait substitut de père.

Et du jour au lendemain, tout s'écroulait. La sensation devait être absolument horrible, et la détresse dans son regard était sans équivoque.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser rentrer chez lui, tout seul. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Et toute la nuit, Hermione avait eu l'impression d'avoir un second enfant, qu'elle protégeait de ses cauchemars. Il s'était réfugié contre elle, le visage enfui dans son buste. Puis il avait éclaté en sanglots, de longs sanglots erratiques et déchirants, qu'Hermione avait accompagnés du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, en caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir Harry dans cet état un jour.

Au matin, elle s'était levée avec une petite mine d'avoir veillé avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle était occupée à préparer le petit déjeuner quand il s'était levé, les yeux rougis et un sourire navré peint sur le visage.

« Café ? Thé ? »

« Cognac des Centaures ? Pour oublier l'humiliation de cette nuit. »

« T'es bête », lui répondit Hermione en secouant la tête. « De toute façon, je n'en ai pas. Mais un café, ça te réveillera. Je suppose que tu vas quand même travailler ? »

« Ouais, faut bien. J'ai cette affaire à gérer avec Malefoy, là », répondit-il en s'asseyant à table.

Hermione se retourna alors qu'elle avait mis la bouilloire en marche – il y avait beau y avoir la technologie dans le monde des sorciers, la brune avait une envie de retour au naturel de son enfance, et pas de ces machines à café hyper sophistiquée dont ses parents raffolaient -, regardant Harry. La mention du nom avait attiré son attention.

« Oui, il a dit à Élia que vous travailliez à nouveau ensemble. Une histoire d'anciens hooligans libérés, c'est ça ? » s'intéressa-t-elle.

Harry soupira.

« Ouais, si on veut. C'est pire que ça, en fait. Ils ont bénéficié d'une libération conditionnelle par manque de place à Azkaban. Sauf qu'ils ont toujours dit qu'ils ne se gêneraient pas pour recommencer leurs méfaits, et les libérer quelques mois avant la Coupe d'Europe, c'est juste du non-sens. Et comme c'est illégal de les tenir à l'œil vu qu'on n'a pas été mandatés pour ça… On est chargés d'assurer la sécurité de l'événement, et de faire au mieux pour respecter les moyens donnés par le Ministère. On réfléchit avec les organisateurs pour limiter les risques. Bref, c'est galère. »

Le cliquettement annonçant que l'eau était portée à ébullition, Hermione servit deux tasses de café et rejoint le brun autour de la table.

« Et avec Malefoy, ce n'est pas trop pénible ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Non, ça va. Il est coopératif, au contraire. Toujours très pro. Et aussi agacé que nous par la situation. On a l'impression que le Mangenmagot se fiche de nous. M'enfin. Et toi, le boulot ? »

« Ça va. J'ai tendance à m'y sentir seule quand même. Je suis autonome et relativement indépendante, mais heureusement que j'ai besoin de faire des entrevues pour avancer dans ma loi, sinon j'exploserais dans ma solitude comme un Scroutt à pétard en cage. »

« Oui, je vois. Et avec Malefoy ? »

Hermione soupira. Elle aurait évidemment préféré qu'il ne soit pas le père d'Élia, mais bon, si on était rationnel, sans Malefoy, pas d'Élia, alors à choisir…

« Il est imbuvable », lâcha-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Il passe son temps à me lancer des piques ! », se plaignit-elle. « Tout est prétexte à me rappeler qu'il a horreur de moi. Il hait d'avoir couché avec une Sang-de-bourbe. »

Harry eut l'air à la fois perplexe et concerné.

« Mais…vous vous voyez tellement que ça ? »

« Mmmh ! Non », avoua Hermione, mal à l'aise. « Peut-être que j'exagère un peu… Mais Harry, la situation est vraiment pénible, je t'assure. Je le hais, il me hait, mais on doit se supporter parce qu'on a un enfant ensemble. »

« Dis-le-lui ? »

« Je te demande pardon ?! », s'exclama Hermione.

Comme si elle allait donner sa propre baguette à Malefoy pour la blesser ! Elle n'était pas folle.

« Hermione », fit Harry sur un ton réprobateur. « Sérieusement, vous êtes des adultes. Je ne te dis pas de lui dire que tu souffres de la situation, ou de lui lancer les pires noms dignes d'un Chartier, mais de poser les choses à plat. »

« Comment ? », soupira Hermione.

« Tu lui dis que la situation n'est pas facile, mais qu'il y a Élia et qu'il faut faire en sorte que ça se passe au mieux. »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Je ne suis pas prête à faire la paix avec lui. »

« Je ne te parle pas de faire la paix avec lui, mais certes. C'est à toi de voir, Hermione. Rappelle-toi qu'un jour, il y a bien dû avoir quelque chose pour vous rapprocher. À moins que tu ne sois la Vierge Marie moldue. »

Hermione s'esclaffa, mais son amusement se tarit dans un soupir.

« Je ne suis pas la Vierge Marie, non. Et il n'est pas vraiment le bon vieux Joseph, non plus », dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

« Et…est-ce que tu me raconteras un jour ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer un jour entre vous ? », se risqua Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux, plantant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

« Franchement ? Je ne crois pas. J'ai bien trop de mal à l'accepter moi-même. J'ai toujours honte. »

« Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas rentrée que pour Élia », nota-t-il.

Intriguée, Hermione pencha légèrement la tête.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il faut que tu te pardonnes à toi-même. Vivre dans le regret, ça ne sert à rien. Mais tu vas aller de l'avant Hermione. Tu es forte, intelligente et courageuse. »

Hermione dévisagea le brun pendant quelques instants.

« Merci de croire en moi », dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi serait fait son avenir, mais force était de constater que les paroles de son meilleur ami résonnaient étrangement en elle.

* * *

Tadaaaaaa !

Une partie du mystère "Ginny" est enfin levé. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous promets en tout cas que cette histoire est loiiiiiiiiiin d'être terminée... mouhahahah

Sinon, j'entends déjà des ravies d'ici : on a enfin vu Blaisounet. Ça vous va ? Est-ce qu'il est bien dans son rôle de prof ? :p Promis, on sera amené à le revoir.

On a aussi de nouvelles informations sur Teddy, rappelez-vous, son mal-être...d'ailleurs vous aimez toujours autant notre chère Elia, pas vrai ? :D

Et Hermione bouge enfin son fessier... Que demander de plus ? Le chapitre 10 vous allez me dire. Eh bien...ce sera pour la semaine prochaine, niark niark niark.

Plein de paillettes de licorne sur vous, et à très vite en reviews.


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour mes amours ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai enfin repris les cours (doucement, seulement deux pour l'instant ahah), j'en avais marre de rester chez moi à étudier. Je pense que certain.e.s d'entre vous sont encore en vacances pendant une semaine.

Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je désespère parce qu' **il ne me reste plus que le chapitre 11 de réserve** , le chapitre 12 est à moitié écrit. Donc je pense que je vais consacrer **la fin de mon après-midi et une partie de ma soirée pour écrire**. La fin d'année se profile doucement, la fatigue est tenace... mais j'ai l'impression que le mois d'avril est déjà plus supportable que le mois de mars. Je rêve de vacances...courage moi-même, encore neuf semaines ahah Et vous, vous avez quand vos prochaines vacances ?

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, qui contient **l'après-midi père-fille** ! Bonne lecture. :D

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Cecile** : C'est toujours ce que l'on se dit après coup, oui, mais comment savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ? Comme tu dis, il manque encore une pièce au puzzle... J'ai hâte de vous publier l'après-midi Drago/Elia. :D Oh mais tiens, c'est dans ce chapitre... (a) ahah Comme je te l'ai dit sur ma page, Pansy aura un rôle à jouer dans cette fic. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. :p Comme tu dis, c'est encore chaud entre Drago et Hermione, mais il faut du temps au temps... Ça va bouger. :p Hé oui, l'amitié entre Hermione et Harry est essentielle dans les deux sens. Merci pour tous tes encouragements ! :D Merci à toi pour la review. Bisous !

 **Marie** : Super. :) Je publie tous les vendredis.

 **Eva** : ahahah attention quand même que c'est la partie émergée de l'iceberg... (a) Ouiii ! Elle est adorable cette gamine. Même moi je craque alors que je l'ai inventée. xD Ca fait un peu dissociée, pas vrai ? ahah Je crois que tu vas autant aimer la relation entre Teddy et Elia qu'Elia en elle-même. :D Merciii

Comme toujours, merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_.

* * *

 **I'm always screaming my lungs out**

 _J'expulse toujours mes poumons à travers mes cris,_

 **Till my head starts spinning.**

 _Jusqu'à ce que ma tête commence à tourner._

 **(…) is the way**

 _(...) c'est ma façon_

 **I cope with life. Won't keep my voice down.**

 _De m'en sortir. Je ne baisserai pas la voix._

 **Know the words I speak are the thoughts**

 _Les mots que j'utilise sont les pensées_

 **I think out loud.**

 _Que j'exprime à voix haute._

.

 **Let's leave no words unspoken**

 _Libère les mots que tu n'as jamais prononcés._

 **And save regrets for the broken.**

 _Et laisse les regrets pour ceux qui sont brisés._

 **Will you even look back when you think of me?**

 _Regarderas-tu en arrière lorsque tu penseras à moi ?_

 **All I want is a place to call my own**

 _Tout ce que je veux est un endroit pour me rappeler_

.

 **Keep your hopes up high and your head down low.**

 _Garde espoir et ton mental chutera lentement._

.

 **Still got something left to prove.**

 _J'ai encore des choses à prouver._

 **It tends to keep things movin.**

 _Ça permet aux choses de continuer à bouger._

 **While everyone around me**

 _Pendant que tout le monde autour de moi_

 **Says my last days are looming**

 _Dit que mes derniers jours sont proches_

 **Overhead but what the hell**

 _Mais pour l'amour de Dieu_

 **Do they think they know?**

 _Pensent-ils réellement savoir ?_

 _All I want_ , A day to remember.

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 10 : All I want** (Tout ce que je veux)

Sur le coup de dix heures, en ce mardi huit février deux mille onze, Hermione reçut un hibou express en provenance du Centre gynécomagique de Londres.

Des mots étaient griffonnés à la va-vite sur un parchemin.

 _Rose a accouché. Salle 12._

Hermione sauta presque immédiatement de sa chaise, comme si un Billywig l'avait piqué. Elle se précipita hors de son bureau, rejoignant plus vite que jamais le bureau des Aurors. Harry semblait dans le même état qu'elle.

« Tu l'as reçu aussi ? », souffla-t-il.

« Oui. »

D'un hochement de tête, ils s'accordèrent pour quitter le Ministère ensemble. En sortant, ils croisèrent Malefoy, qui sembla étonné.

« On n'avait pas une réunion ? »

« Reportée. Mon meilleur ami a accouché. »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, avant de se fendre d'un bref sourire.

« Je savais que Weasley n'était pas tout net, mais de là à ce que ce soit lui la femme du ménage… »

« Heu…je voulais dire… »

« J'ai compris, je me fichais de toi, Potter. » Il posa rapidement son regard sur Hermione, tellement rapidement qu'elle crut avoir imaginé. « Mes félicitations aux parents », dit-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Hermione resta coite quelques secondes, ayant du mal à imaginer que Malefoy pouvait être aussi…sympathique ? Enfin, tout était relatif, mais il venait quand même de faire de l'humour…

« Hermione, tu viens ? », l'appela Harry, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Oui, oui. »

Quelques minutes, après avoir traversé le Ministère et transplané, ils arrivèrent au Centre gynécomagique et se dirigèrent d'emblée vers le numéro de la salle indiquée dans le mot de Ron.

Ouvrant la porte après autorisation, ils découvrirent Ron, Molly, Arthur, Hannah et, enfin, Rose et son bébé. Le sourire d'Hermione se dessina instantanément.

« Félicitations », dit-elle en cœur avec Harry.

« Merci », répondit Ron, visiblement ému. Hermione le trouva adorable ainsi.

« Alors…comment s'appelle cette merveille ? »

Les parents se regardèrent, un sourire accroché aux lèvres – un sourire fatigué pour Rose, ce qui rappela son propre accouchement à Hermione -, avant que Rose ne déclare :

« Elle s'appelle Mia. »

 **OoOoO**

Harry et Hermione prirent congé dans les vingt minutes suivant leur arrivée. Ron était certes leur meilleur ami, il n'en restait pas moins que sa femme venait d'accoucher et qu'elle avait surtout besoin de repos et de se retrouver avec son mari et sa fille.

Hermione imaginait suffisamment bien – et Harry le savait pour l'avoir déjà vécu par trois fois -, que Molly allait les étouffer avec ses remarques et conseils en tout genre, _« Il faut nourrir l'enfant au sein, ne surtout pas le laisser dormir quand c'est l'heure du repas, ne pas lui donner tel aliment avant l'âge de six mois »_ , sans parler de son omniprésence épuisante, si pas davantage que l'accouchement.

Hermione plaignait Rose. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle avait pu échapper en accouchant dans le secret, c'était bien cela. Et vu la distance, elle n'avait pas mal vécu l'implication de sa propre mère lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite. En revanche, ses rappels incessants pour parler au père, ça avait été une autre affaire…

Au moment de partir, elle avait glissé à Rose qu'au moindre besoin elle n'hésite pas : un repas, une aide-ménagère quelconque… elle pouvait même essayer de s'arranger avec Harry pour occuper Molly ! Plus n'était pas nécessaire, et ce n'était pas le moment le plus propice pour les visites. Elle aurait des occasions futures de leur rendre visite.

Sans compter qu'elle avait d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter.

Depuis la nuit qu'Harry avait passée chez elle, suite à sa rupture avec Ginny, elle ne cessait de repenser aux propos qu'il avait tenus : _« Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas rentrée que pour Élia »_.

Il avait raison, elle le savait. Mais par Merlin, ce n'était pas facile de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de faire taire ses ressentis pour ignorer la réalité, qu'aujourd'hui elle était bien en peine de mettre des mots sur ses besoins.

Toute sa vie tournait autour d'Élia, de la famille qu'elles formaient à elles deux…ou presque. Non seulement, elles n'étaient plus seules, puisqu'elles étaient à présent entourées d'une multitude de sorciers et sorcières, même si Harry était le plus présent de tous, mais, en plus, maintenant il fallait également prendre en compte la variable Malefoy.

Et à son propos, ce qu'Hermione voulait était noyé dans un combat intérieur, duquel il était difficile d'identifier le camp allié et le camp adverse. Elle ne savait pas quelle place donner au sorcier. Devait-elle lui laisser prendre la place de père qu'il souhaitait, au risque que cela blesse Élia ? Devait-elle lui laisser une place dans sa propre vie, sachant que ça allait forcément être le cas s'il en avait dans la place de sa fille ? Devait-elle agir autrement avec lui, lui parler, comme le lui avait suggéré Harry ?

Elle n'avait pas de réponse à ces questions, pas plus qu'elle n'en avait à la question de Maître Walden. Celui-là, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle l'avait percuté dans les premiers jours de son arrivée au Ministère, et bien qu'elle l'ait croisé plusieurs fois depuis puisqu'ils travaillaient dans le même département, ils n'avaient jamais échangé davantage que des politesses de rigueur.

Il l'avait interceptée dans le couloir, un jour, alors qu'elle se rendait à la cafétéria pour déjeuner avec Harry.

« Maître Granger ? »

Elle avait levé la tête dans sa direction, s'étonnant une nouvelle fois de la hauteur de son homologue.

« Oh bonjour, Maître Walden. Comment allez-vous ? »

Il s'était raclé la gorge, un comportement inhabituel qui avait surpris Hermione.

« Hum ! Bien. Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Il y a un excellent restaurant sur la Quatrième Avenue. Voudriez-vous m'y accompagner, disons, ce samedi, dix-neuf heures ? »

Hermione avait marqué un arrêt, ne s'attendant absolument pas à une telle demande. Elle était à mille lieues d'imaginer qu'elle intéressait le Manitou.

« Eh bien pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien de prévu », avait-elle répondu sans grande conviction.

« Parfait, je viendrai vous chercher dans ce cas. »

Hermione avait traversé le département, presque sans en avoir conscience, ne s'apercevant même pas qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Harry l'observait, inquiet.

« Ça va, Hermione ? »

« Oui, oui. Juste…il semblerait que j'aie un rendez-vous galant. »

« Il semblerait ? », releva-t-il.

Hermione soupira.

« Maître Walden, affaires familiales. Il m'a demandé pour sortir. Je dois en conclure quoi ? »

Harry rit.

« Que malgré ton charme évident, tu te perçois davantage comme une mère, et pas comme une femme resplendissante. »

Hermione sourit, le frappant avec douceur à l'épaule.

« C'est avec toi que je devrais sortir, imbécile. »

 **OoOoO**

Élia marchait, ou plutôt trottinait en direction de la salle de classe dans laquelle elle avait habituellement son cours de potions. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un autre événement qui l'y amenait : son père, ayant tenu sa promesse, lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui proposer de se voir le samedi après-midi.

Sa déduction avait donc été bonne : l'ami dont il parlait dans sa première lettre était bien le Pr Zabini. Elle était à deux pattes de Boullu de la porte qui permet l'accès à la salle de classe, quand elle entendit un morceau de conversation entre ce qui semblait être son père et son professeur.

« …la Weaslette avec Pansy, sérieusement. Qui aurait cru ? », s'étonna la voix de son père.

Élia s'arrêta net, bien trop curieuse.

« Ça fait quoi ? Un mois qu'elle a quitté Potter. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps », soupira le Pr. Zabini.

« Toi, tu es désabusé », fit remarquer le premier.

Élia fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas certaine de bien comprendre ce que ce mot signifiait, mais elle espérait que la suite de la conversation l'éclairerait. Elle savait que sa mère était particulièrement touchée par l'attitude de Ginny à son égard, et si elle entendait quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider…

« Mets-toi à ma place aussi. J'avais un plan cul régulier, pas de prise de tête, juste du plaisir. Bon elle me reprenait un peu parfois, parce que tu sais bien… ma grossièreté n'est pas des plus _safe_ », expliqua-t-il, alors que le père d'Élia ricanait. « Mais elle est tellement indépendante que je ne risquais pas de me retrouver avec une pression d'engagement. Puis six mois plus tôt, elle se barre aux Pays-Bas pour son association LGBT. Déjà, imagine ma frustration sexuelle. Et là, elle m'apprend qu'elle a l'intention de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec Weaslette et que notre relation est terminée. Elle en a _l'intention_ , par Merlin ! Depuis quand Weaslette est attirée par les filles, tu peux me le dire ? Elle prend ses rêves pour des réalités. »

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne reprenne la parole. Élia se sentait quand même un peu mal à l'aise d'entendre une telle conversation, surtout qu'il s'agissait de la vie privée de l'un de ses professeurs.

« Tu n'auras aucun mal à te retrouver une sorcière, Blaise. Vu comme tu es bâti, elles se battront pour toi. »

Le noir rit.

« Certes. Mais qui dit qu'elle ne voudra pas que je lui mette la bague au doigt ? Je ne veux pas de ça, Drago. Pas maintenant en tout cas. »

Ce fut autour de son père de soupirer.

« Ouais, je sais. »

Un silence s'installa, et Élia décida qu'il était temps pour elle de faire son entrée. Elle frappa alors à la porte de la salle de classe.

« Oui ? », répondit immédiatement son professeur.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte, passant sa tête à travers. Elle voulut parler, mais voir son père la tétanisa. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur c'était justement qu'elle avait tellement envie de le voir, de lui parler, peut-être même de lui faire un câlin. Mais elle ne savait pas s'il accepterait, il lui semblait si tendu et distant, qu'elle se disait qu'il n'aimait peut-être pas ça.

« Je vais vous laisser », fit alors le Pr. Zabini, en tapant l'épaule de son ami. « Amusez-vous bien ».

Il disparut à l'arrière de la classe, qui menait à son bureau, et Élia se retrouva seule avec son père. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? », lui proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, et le suivit donc à l'extérieur de la classe, traversant les couloirs pour sortir dans le parc du château, où la fin de l'hiver se faisait encore sentir. Par automatisme, Élia se frictionna les mains.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle regardait le paysage, le lac se dessinant sur leur droite, la forêt interdite en face, avec la cabane qui était celle de l'ancien garde-chasse. Elle sentait la présence de son père à ses côtés, ses pas foulant le sol avec légèreté. Pour elle, c'était déjà extraordinaire, ce qu'elle vivait. Elle en avait tellement rêvé…

« J'aimais bien venir ici quand j'étais élève », dit alors son père, lui montrant du menton un arbre à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. « Je venais me poser ici avec mes amis, et on se moquait des Poufsouffle qui passaient. Ou on provoquait des Gryffondor ».

Élia regarda son père, penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle trouvait cela ridicule, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son sentiment de vouloir en savoir davantage.

« C'était qui tes amis ? Le Pr. Zabini ? »

Le regard perdu, son père lui répondit.

« Notamment, oui. En tout cas, sur mes deux dernières années de scolarité. Il y avait aussi Pansy Parkinson, et dans une certaine mesure, Theodore Nott. »

Élia acquiesça, reconnaissant le prénom évoqué un peu plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ? »

« Pansy est journaliste pour un magazine féministe, et Theo est potionniste dans une boîte pharmaceutique. Il est marié et père d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille. »

« Et… », commença Élia. « Tu m'as donné des photos dans ton album. Il y en a beaucoup avec tes parents. Eux…, ils sont comment ? Ils te ressemblent ? »

Son père glissa ses mains dans son costume trois-pièces noir, regardant au loin. Élia se demandait pourquoi il évitait autant son regard. Mais peut-être que c'était normal quand on pensait à des souvenirs.

« Mmmh ! Mon père est décédé en 2009 d'une alcoolisation importante. Il avait quelques problèmes de santé. Il était très protecteur envers ma mère et moi, et je crois qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il n'avait pas pu nous protéger de la guerre. Ma mère…est une femme extraordinaire. Très douce, mais forte. Elle a toujours soutenu mon père dans ses choix. Je ne sais pas si je leur ressemble. Enfin… Je ferai toujours tout pour protéger ma famille, c'est une certitude. »

« Ta femme et ton fils », ajouta Élia.

« Oui », répondit-il en posant enfin son regard sur elle. « Et toi aussi, maintenant. »

Élia avait senti son cœur s'accélérer, tant elle était heureuse de cette révélation.

« Et ton fils, il te ressemble ? »

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de son père.

« C'est déjà un vrai Serpentard. C'est un frimeur, qui ne cesse de charmer son entourage. »

« Toi, tu charmes ton entourage ? », fit Élia d'une voix étonnée.

« Quand c'est nécessaire, oui. »

Élia repensa à leur première rencontre. Ce jour-là, sa mère lui avait dit _« ton père, lui, s'il sait s'entourer, c'est pour en tirer des avantages »_. Il n'avait pas semblé apprécier cette remarque, mais force était de constater qu'elle avait eu raison.

« Pourquoi maman…a l'air de penser que c'est quelque chose de mal, et pas toi ? »

Son questionnement était bien réel. Élia avait été éduquée d'une certaine façon, c'est-à-dire dans l'honnêteté, mais elle n'était pas idiote. D'autres sorciers pensaient différemment, et le fait que son père en fasse partie l'intriguait.

Il plissa légèrement les paupières, comme s'il évaluait ses options – entre vérité, mensonge et vérité en demi-teinte -, avant de déclarer :

« Parce qu'on n'a pas été éduqués à travers les mêmes valeurs familiales. Pour moi, le plus important, c'est de surveiller ses arrières, d'être plus intelligent que les autres en prévoyant nos coups avant qu'eux ne le fassent ou ne s'en aperçoivent. Tu as déjà joué aux échecs sorciers ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Élia acquiesça. Elle avait quelques fois joué avec ses voisins – quand elle vivait en France - Louis et Léon, même si ce n'était pas l'activité préférée des deux garçons.

« Eh bien, la vie, pour moi, c'est un peu comme un échiquier géant. Tu peux faire tomber le roi, à condition d'avoir une tactique et de savoir exactement quels coups porter pour atteindre ton objectif. »

« Mmmh ! », fit Élia, songeant au sens de ses propos. « Le but, c'est de gagner, mais pas forcément de faire du mal ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Ça dépend de ton objectif, en fait. Mais les victimes collatérales ne sont pas toujours importantes non plus. Surtout quand il s'agit de protéger les tiens. »

Élia hocha la tête plusieurs fois d'affilée. Elle n'était pas sûre d'adhérer à cette vision, mais elle comprenait qu'il s'agissait principalement d'une question de priorité. Elle se rappela alors de ce que Teddy lui avait dit sur son grand-père, et elle se demanda si ça avait un rapport avec ce que son père venait de lui expliquer.

« J'ai une question », annonça-t-elle.

« Je t'écoute. »

« On m'a dit que…heu… », hésita-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard qu'elle perçut comme encourageant.

« Hum ! Il paraît que ton père était un méchant pendant la dernière guerre alors…je voulais savoir si…c'était pour ça. Pour une question de protection des siens. »

Élia l'avait vu. Imperceptiblement, il s'était tendu à l'évocation de cette information. Peut-être avait-il espéré qu'elle n'en sache rien. Il soupira.

« Ça répond à la même logique, oui », dit-il enfin. « Mon père…n'était pas un sorcier que tu estimerais beaucoup, je pense. À l'instar de ta mère, puisqu'elle considère que rien ne justifie le recours à la violence. »

« Mais pour lui, ça se justifiait. Pourquoi ? »

Un bref mouvement au niveau de ses lèvres donna un indicateur précieux à Élia : il n'était pas très à l'aise avec la conversation.

« Parce qu'il devait nous protéger, ma mère et moi. Il était prêt à tout pour ça. »

« Maman me protégerait envers et contre tout aussi. Mais elle le fait avec beaucoup plus de virulence que de réelle méchanceté », affirma-t-elle alors, arrachant un sourire à son père.

« Oui, sans aucun doute. »

« Les Serpentard sont juste…plus froids, dans leur manière de faire, non ? »

En réponse, il dandina la tête d'un côté à l'autre, pour souligner qu'il y avait du vrai dans son inexactitude.

« Ça dépend. Ils ont plus de fierté et de prétention, surtout. Alors qu'un Gryffondor fonce la tête baissée, quitte à paraître ridicule. Ce n'est pas pour ça que son action est illégitime, mais c'est vrai que leur crédibilité est un peu entachée, du coup. »

Comme toujours, Élia s'apercevait que la rivalité entre les deux maisons était remise sur le tapis dans une conversation. Mais c'était peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait pour habitude de côtoyer des sorciers et des sorcières de tout horizon. Peut-être qu'avec des Poufsouffle, elle ne ressentirait pas cette rivalité.

« C'est pour ça que quand tu étais à Poudlard, tu ne t'entendais pas avec maman ? »

« Entre autres, oui… », commença-t-il, avant de soupirer. « Élia, est-ce que ta maman t'a déjà parlé des classes de sang dans l'idéologie de certains sorciers ? »

Élia confirma d'un hochement de tête. Sa mère lui avait parlé de la guerre à laquelle elle avait pris part, évidemment. Elle savait même qu'elle en avait été une cible privilégiée en raison du fait qu'elle était née de parents moldus. Avec l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue, elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi cela était une tare, c'était plutôt une richesse. Il fallait être vraiment fermé d'esprit pour rejeter des gens parce qu'ils avaient connu une autre réalité.

« Oui. Je sais qu'elle risquait sa vie pendant la guerre à cause de ça. Et…je suppose que comme ton père était dans l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu n'es pas concerné par ça. Tes parents sont tous les deux des sorciers », éclaircit-elle.

« Oui, c'est ça. Pire que ça, j'ai été éduqué avec la croyance que seules les familles de sorciers avaient de la valeur. Mon père n'avait pas besoin de jouer beaucoup la comédie pour nous protéger. Et j'ai simplement reproduit cette croyance dans la haine qui animait mes relations avec ta mère », expliquait-il.

Élia plissa les yeux.

« Mais…tu as dû dépasser ça à un moment donné pour j'existe, non ? »

Son père prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler par le nez.

« Pas totalement. Mais… ça n'a plus autant d'importance. Disons que je suis capable de l'occulter, jusqu'à un certain point. »

« Oh. Et ton père, il en penserait quoi s'il savait ? »

À l'instant où la question avait franchi ses lèvres, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait occulté la mère dans ses questions. Comme si instinctivement, elle savait que les mères étaient plus tolérantes envers leurs enfants. Ou bien parce qu'elle avait besoin de se constituer l'image d'un père.

Son propre père, bien réel lui, haussa les épaules.

« Il n'apprécierait sans doute pas, mais il n'est plus là pour me dicter ma conduite », répondit-il.

Elle ne le connaissait pas et ne le connaîtrait jamais, mais elle se sentit triste pour lui. Ça ne devait pas être facile de savoir que son propre père n'approuverait pas ses choix.

Tout doucement, père et fille reprirent le chemin du retour, jusqu'à arriver aux portes du château.

« Eh bien, il est temps que je rentre », déclara-t-il. « Mais on avisera d'un nouvel après-midi si ça te tente. »

« Oh oui ! », s'exclama Élia aux anges en lui sautant dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras.

D'abord, il se raidit instinctivement. Mais très vite, bien qu'en agissant de manière un peu gauche, il répondit à son étreinte en passant ses bras dans le haut de son dos.

« Merci », souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne le remerciait pas pour le câlin elle le remerciait pour sa présence, pour le fait qu'il lui laissait l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître. Elle se sentait heureuse de pouvoir mettre un visage, des expressions – même limitées -, une intonation de voix et des verbalisations d'idées sur la personne que représentait son père.

 **OoOoO**

Le dîner avec Maître Walden avait été un désastre. Hermione avait fini par déballer tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années, en étant mère célibataire, honteuse d'avoir engendré une descendance d'un être aussi infâme que Malefoy. Elle en avait parlé tout le long du repas, se plaignant de l'obligation de lui laisser une place dans sa vie, ne supportant même pas sa présence.

Son homologue l'avait laissée parler, ne l'interrompant à aucun moment. Au final, Hermione ne savait rien de lui, elle ressentait juste tellement de colère envers Malefoy, envers elle-même, et il avait fallu qu'elle déverse tout cela à un étranger. À un étranger, mais qui était spécialisé dans la matière qui la concernait.

De cette manière, elle le mettait inconsciemment au défi de lui rappeler ses torts, auquel cas il pourrait directement se brosser pour un second rendez-vous.

Le dîner avec Maître Walden avait donc été un désastre, et pourtant…lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée en quittant le restaurant, Hermione ne l'avait pas repoussé. Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de rentrer avec lui, elle n'avait rien fait non plus pour l'en dissuader.

Finalement, ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était encore et toujours de s'oublier. Qu'elle ait dix-neuf ou trente-et-un ans.

* * *

Mais que fait Hermione ?! ahah Vous avez un nouveau moment entre Drago et Elia, mais également des informations concernant Ginny ! Il semblerait qu'elle ne se trouve plus au Japon avec Luna... Et la fille de Ron est enfin née. Vous me connaissez, aucune information n'est anodine, prenez, prenez donc... et surtout, exposez-moi vos théories ahah

Au programme de la semaine prochaine : un Carnaval entre Potter et Granger, une évolution dans la relation père-fille et quelques petites informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé douze ans plus tôt...

A très vite et plein de paillettes de licorne sur vous ! *cœur*


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour mes amours !

Je publie plus tard que d'habitude aujourd'hui, j'étais un peu (beaucoup) à la bourre ce matin. D'ailleurs, je commence à avoir du mal, de manière générale, parce qu'il me reste deux semaines de cours et que je commence **les examens dans moins d'un mois**. Je fais ce que je peux pour pouvoir avancer dans l'écriture de TALYPE, mais je vous avoue qu'en ce moment, ma journée type c'est 7h départ de la maison, 18h retour à la maison, douche/souper puis révisions/lectures/préparations jusqu'à 21h30/22h voire 23h...donc je suis claquée et après, **je n'ai plus l'énergie nécessaire pour écrire**.

De ce fait, j'ai décidé de **mettre en suspens le défi du mois** , et de faire mon possible pour vous publier quand même un chapitre par semaine de cette fic-ci. Pour le défi du mois, ce n'est que partie remise (tout défi non publié dans les temps est simplement reporté) et si jamais j'avais du retard dans TALYPE, je promets dès juillet de publier plus souvent jusqu'à rattraper le retard accumulé sur mon planning (du style deux chapitres par semaine !).

Bon courage pour celleux qui se trouvent dans une situation similaire à la manière... ****

Je voulais aussi vous préciser quelque chose : **il semble qu'il y ait eu confusion dans le précédent chapitre.** Alooors. Il y a deux mois qui se sont écoulés entre le départ de Ginny et ce chapitre. Mais je crois que tout le monde est un peu vite parti en besogne : j'ai écrit que Pansy _a l'intention de tenter une histoire_ avec Ginny. Je ne parle nullement des sentiments et des envies de Ginny ici (je ne dis qu'elle en a ni qu'elle n'en a pas ; mais vous connaissez les Serpentard, ils ont toujours gagné d'avance). De plus, je n'ai jamais précisé son orientation sexuelle. En admettant que Ginny ait des sentiments ou du désir pour Pansy : on ne sait rien, sinon que durant son adolescence, elle est sortie avec des garçons, qu'elle a aimé Harry et qu'elle a une famille avec lui. Ce n'est pas significatif d'une hétérosexualité, sans l'exclure pour autant. Ce n'est pas non plus significatif d'une homosexualité refoulée. Cela pourrait être de la bisexualité, une rencontre inattendue qui ne modifie pas son hétérosexualité ou toute autre orientation sexuelle à la quelle elle pourrait s'identifier. **Attention aux raccourcis, mais je ne vous en veux pas, c'est révélateur de la société cisnormée et hétéronormée dans laquelle on vit...** (*cisnormée et hétéronormée : où la norme et les références se font en fonction de l'attribution à la naissance du sexe féminin ou masculin et à des relations amoureuses et/ou sexuelles entre hommes et femmes).

Sur ce, mes notes d'auteure sont déjà très longues. xD Je vous laisse avec **la réponse aux reviewers anonymes** :

 **Eva** : Ah je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait penser à un Blaise/Ginny, parce que je n'ai jamais sous-entendu une telle chose ! Mais je suis contente d'avoir surpris tout le monde concernant un rapprochement entre Ginny et Pansy. Ouiii Drago ne pouvait pas renier les liens du sang et Elia est vraiment adorable. :p Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à un rapprochement entre les prénoms d'Hermione et de Mia, c'est marrant ahah L'intérêt pour la suite de l'histoire est ailleurs...mais finalement, peut-être pas tant que ça... (a) Merci beaucoup ! :D

 **Fan** : Tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie... Ça ne me parle pas. J'ai d'autres projets pour cette fic.

 **Cecile** : Merci. :D Tu es vraiment très proche de l'idée pour justifier le comportement d'Hermione ! Oh oui, Molly risque d'être envahissante... Pas tout à fait concernant Ginny et Pansy... Comme tu dis, il manque encore quelques pièces du puzzle pour comprendre. Tout ce qui concerne la relation (passée et actuelle) entre Drago et Hermione finira par être exploité, mais ça va prendre du temps. :p Beaucoup de temps ahah Complet, complet... Non mais je suis trop sadique pour ça ! ahah Merci beaucoup ! :D

 **LittleRock14** : Salut ! :D Merci ! C'est chouette que tu t'intéresses aussi à une intrigue secondaire, surtout vu le temps que va prendre le Dramione. Comme dans la vraie vie, ça risque d'être un fameux désordre, mais tout sera plus clair "à la fin". La réaction d'Astoria devait être secondaire (même si prévue dans mon esprit), mais j'y songe de plus en plus... Merci pour ta review !

Comme toujours, merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_.

* * *

 **Something wrong - something right**

 _Quelque chose va mal, quelque chose va bien_

 **Something missing**

 _Il manque quelque chose_

 **Something black - something light**

 _Quelque chose de sombre, quelque chose de lumineux_

 **Something different**

 _Il y a quelque chose de différent_

 **Don't you ever feel you need to speak to me that way?**

 _Ressens-tu toujours ce besoin de me parler de cette façon ?_

.

 **All this noise in my head**

 _Tout ce bruit dans ma tête_

 **Ringing through and echoing**

 _Sonnant et résonnant à l'intérieur_

 **Simple things just take too long, long, long**

 _Des choses simples qui prennent tant de temps_

 **It's not like I'm not listening**

 _Ce n'est pas comme si je n'écoutais pas_

 **But you just keep on flipping it**

 _C'est juste que tu continues à les renverser_

.

 **Try to leave the past behind me**

 _J'essaie de tourner la page_

 **But you just keep reminding me**

 _Mais tu ne cesses de me rappeler_

 **And throw it in my face so wrong, wrong, wrong**

 _Et de me le jeter en pleine face_

.

 _Something different_ , Godsmack.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Something different** (Quelque chose de différent)

 _Maman, tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu me rendre visite à Poudlard ! Il est venu me dire bonjour, on a été se promener dans le parc de l'école. Il m'a parlé de ses parents, de quand il était à Poudlard avec toi, de ses amis et ce qu'ils font maintenant. Tu savais que le Pr. Zabini est son ami ? Tu le sais sûrement, oui. Il a été gentil et je lui ai même fait un câlin à la fin… Dis Maman, on pourrait l'inviter quand je reviendrai à la maison pendant les vacances ? S'il te plaît ?_

 _Je pense fort à toi et je t'aime._

 _Élia._

.

Hermione replia la lettre, froissée à force d'avoir été lue et relue. Elle avait demandé à Malefoy de garder un contact avec Élia, pas de lui rendre visite. Elle était en colère, triste… et elle avait peur. Peur qu'il prenne une place démesurée dans la vie de sa fille. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, mais elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable. Quelle idée de faire un enfant avec quelqu'un en qui on n'avait pas confiance, franchement… !

Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient. À présent, Hermione devait bien composer avec ses choix. Certes, elle n'avait pas choisi de tomber enceinte, mais personne ne l'avait forcée à avoir des rapports sexuels avec Malefoy, personne ne l'avait forcée à mener sa grossesse à terme. Tout cela, elle l'avait voulu. Et aujourd'hui, sa fille était une préadolescente, qui avait besoin de son père pour se construire, et qui lui formulait explicitement son besoin de passer du temps avec lui. Quelle mère serait-elle si elle lui refusait cela ?

C'était dur, très dur. Néanmoins, parole de Gryffondor, elle avait décidé d'accéder à la demande d'Élia : elle avait invité Malefoy à passer chez elles le soir de son retour. Il avait accepté, prévoyant de passer après l'heure du repas.

C'était le matin même du départ pour la gare de King's Cross, et elle était déjà anxieuse à l'idée de la soirée en approche.

Mais dans l'immédiat, elle avait une bien meilleure perspective pour sa journée : elle venait d'entendre un véhicule se garer dans son allée. Aucun doute, là-dessus, il s'agissait d'Harry.

Depuis que Ginny avait quitté le domicile familial, il utilisait beaucoup plus sa voiture, parce qu'étant seul avec trois enfants et un adolescent à charge, c'était le moyen de transport le plus pratique.

Elle se leva pour aller l'aider, ouvrant la porte au moment où il sortait de la voiture. Ils s'enlacèrent brièvement, mais ce fut visiblement déjà trop long, puisqu'ils entendirent une portière s'ouvrir.

« James ! », s'exclama alors Harry d'une voix sévère. « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

« De rester attaché, mais… »

Harry soupira, moins par exaspération que par amusement. Un vrai Gryffondor, celui-là.

« Ben alors il n'y a pas de « mais ». Tu refermes la portière et tu attends que je vienne l'ouvrir moi-même. »

James lança un regard plein d'espoir en direction de sa marraine, mais cette dernière lui répondit d'un regard appuyé. Abdiquant, le fils aîné obéit.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Il est fatigant… »

« Comme nous l'étions nous-même face à l'autorité ? », lui suggéra Hermione, lui souriant.

« Dans cet ordre d'idée », admit-il en riant.

Sans plus attendre, ils allèrent libérer les crapules, Harry prenant dans ses bras la petite dernière et Hermione se chargeant d'assister du regard les plus grands. La petite famille entra dans l'habitat, James et Albus s'installant dans le salon devant un dessin animé, Harry et Hermione dans la cuisine.

Lily avait pris place sur les genoux de son papa, s'occupant avec un livre de coloriage.

« Comment ça va, à la maison ? », demanda Hermione à son meilleur ami, qui soupira.

« Dur. J'essaie de gérer, heureusement que Molly est là pour aller chercher James et Albus à l'école et pour les garder quand je travaille le weekend. Lily passe dans tous les foyers Weasley. Et les enfants réclament tout le temps leur mère. »

« Toujours aucune nouvelle ? »

« Aucune. »

Ils se turent, de sorte que seuls le bruit des pastels sur le parchemin et le son de la télévision se faisaient entendre.

« Et toi, du nouveau avec Malefoy ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, tentant un air détaché, mais Harry ne fut pas dupe.

« Hermione… »

« Il a été voir Élia à Poudlard », le coupa-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

« Il essaie de nouer une relation avec sa fille. »

« Oui », souffla Hermione en évitant son regard.

« Et ça ne te plaît pas. »

Elle releva la tête, croisant le regard émeraude de son meilleur ami.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je lui ai dissimulé l'existence de sa fille pendant douze ans. Est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de me le faire payer ? »

« Possible », répondit-il, alors qu'Hermione se figea, horrifiée. « Mais pas certain. Il a mûri. Je crois qu'il a d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il te rendra la vie facile pour autant. »

« Je l'ai invité ici ce soir. À la demande d'Élia… »

Harry ne sembla pas surpris.

« C'est bien. Tu lui donnes l'occasion de voir sa fille, même si ça te fait peur. Honnêtement, je vois mal comment ça pourrait mal se passer dans ces conditions. »

« J'espère que tu as raison », souffla derechef Hermione.

« Regarde, papa », les interrompit Lily. « Il est joli, mon dessin ? »

« Il est très beau, ma princesse », lui répondit Harry, l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Satisfaite, la petite fille replongea dans son entreprise, tandis qu'Hermione songeait à tout le désordre que son retour avait causé.

À présent que tout le monde avait accepté l'existence d'Élia, il fallait composer avec les dommages collatéraux. Le point positif dans tout cela, c'était le soutien indéfectible qui unissait Harry et Hermione dans les difficultés.

 **OoOoO**

L'étreinte qu'Élia lui fit en descendant du train rendit tout son entrain à Hermione. Un mois et demi était passé depuis la fin des vacances de fin d'année, mais l'absence de sa fille la pesait. Son retour était comme un baume au cœur.

« Bonjour, Harry. Bonjour, James et Albus. Bonjour, la petite Lily », fit Élia.

Elle lança un regard d'espoir en direction d'Hermione.

« On va rester tous ensemble ce soir ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, et elle eut le temps de voir la déception se peindre sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Teddy.

« Ils vont chez mamie Molly, ce soir. Et nous, on reçoit de la visite. »

« Qui vient ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix intéressée.

« Mmmh…devine ? »

« Papy et mamie ? »

Hermione sourit. La perspective du plaisir qui allait suivre la nouvelle diminuait un peu le poids dans son estomac.

« Non. Quelqu'un que tu as demandé à revoir dans ta dernière lettre. »

« Papa ? Je vais revoir mon papa ! Teddy, tu as entendu ça ? », s'exclama-t-elle vers son ami, tous sourires.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry, qui l'encouragea d'un clin d'œil. Elle espérait vraiment que tout allait bien se passer.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine avec un grand bol de Chocobave de grenouille chaud – une production de chez Honeydukes – en espérant pouvoir se consoler. Elle entendait sa fille parler avec animation dans la pièce d'à côté.

Elle leur laissait de l'intimité mais, en même temps, elle se rassurait que leur rencontre se fasse sous son toit. Comme si elle pouvait encore contrôler quelque chose, empêcher Malefoy de lui prendre sa fille.

Comme il lui avait pris sa vie la seule fois dans son existence où elle avait décidé d'arrêter de penser.

« Maman ? »

Hermione sursauta. Sa fille se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, Malefoy dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle devait renvoyer un spectacle pitoyable dans son pyjama elle imaginait bien le dépit transparaître sur son visage. Mais bon, après tout… elle n'était pas là pour plaire.

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

« Papa va rentrer, alors je vais me brosser les dents et aller me coucher, d'accord ? Je suis fatiguée avec le voyage et la semaine de cours. »

« D'accord mon cœur. Viens me faire un câlin avant. »

Elle serra Élia contre elle, lui souhaitant la bonne nuit, avant de faire face à Malefoy. Elle sentait que s'il n'était pas encore parti, c'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

« Malefoy ? »

Il attendit qu'Élia quitte la pièce avant de sortir une enveloppe de la poche de sa veste. Sans un mot, il lui tendit.

Elle était refermée par un sceau qui indiquait _Cabinet d'avocats Londres_. Hermione se figea.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Malefoy ? »

« Un document de mon avocat. J'ai demandé à reconnaître Élia. »

Droit comme un i, il la fixait, le visage neutre. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? », lâcha Hermione d'une voix rauque.

« Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance », répondit-il en haussant les épaules, l'air détaché. « Tu recevras une convocation pour le centre de prélèvement dans le courant de la semaine. L'audience aura lieu dans un mois. Ta présence n'est pas obligatoire. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, ça. Tu connais la législation magique. »

Et il tourna les talons, laissant Hermione avec cette nouvelle. Elle ne réalisa que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer.

Évidemment qu'elle connaissait la législation magique. Une potion de reconnaissance ADN allait prouver la compatibilité génétique entre Malefoy et sa fille, et la science faisant foi, le Mangenmagot allait lui accorder sa reconnaissance paternelle sans condition et tous les droits qui en découlaient.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Parce qu'avec ses mensonges, si elle intentait un procès contre Malefoy pour l'empêcher d'exercer ses droits en tant que père, elle allait perdre. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne demanderait pas un droit de garde.

 **OoOoO**

Le lundi suivant, Hermione se rendit chez ses parents en compagnie d'Élia. Harry devait les y retrouver un peu plus tard. Sous la proposition de Jean, ils avaient décidé qu'ils fêteraient le Carnaval tous ensemble. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'une célébration moldue, les enfants d'Harry n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à une parade, et d'après lui, ils étaient plus qu'enthousiastes à cette idée.

« Mais c'est ma petite-fille préférée ! », s'exclama Henri à peine la porte d'entrée ouverte.

« Tu n'en as qu'une », lui répondit Élia en riant.

Elle le dépassa pour aller rejoindre sa grand-mère qui lui tendait les bras pour un câlin.

« Et ma grande », fit alors Henri à sa fille, avant de l'embrasser. « C'est chouette que vous soyez là. Et ta mère est contente de partager ça avec sa petite-fille maintenant. »

Hermione sourit. Elle se souvenait de ses propres Carnavals d'enfance. Elle en avait de bons souvenirs pas tellement grâce aux costumes – qui la grattaient le plus souvent -, mais surtout grâce à l'ambiance qui régnait, toute cette diversité colorée.

Même si elle devait bien admettre qu'après tant de bruit, elle appréciait se retrouver au calme. Elle prenait alors un bain moussant, et passait des heures à retirer les confettis coincés dans sa crinière. Bien souvent même, elle en retrouvait encore le lendemain et le surlendemain. Comme des bribes de moments heureux qui se rappelaient à elle.

En arrivant dans la cuisine avec son père, qui s'installa à table en dépliant son journal, elle trouva sa mère et sa fille en pleine conversation, pendant que Jean préparait les palettes de couleurs pour son maquillage arc-en-ciel, destiné à s'accorder à la combinaison de licorne d'Élia.

« …voir Teddy. Il est super gentil. On est tout le temps ensemble à Poudlard. Enfin, il est chez les Poufsouffle, et il est plus vieux d'un an, donc on ne se voit pas _tout le temps_ non plus, mais tu vois. On se comprend un peu, parce que lui non plus il n'a pas grandi avec son papa. Mais le mien, il est toujours vivant et, lui, il a Harry depuis tout petit. Mais je crois qu'il est un peu triste quand même, parce que ce n'est pas son vrai papa. Hein, maman ? »

Hermione regarda sa fille, peu surprise par son débit de parole. Lorsqu'elles vivaient en France, Élia était plutôt taiseuse, c'était une enfant calme mais depuis qu'elles étaient venues en Angleterre, c'était une nouvelle enfant qu'Hermione découvrait. Une enfant qui lui ressemblait beaucoup plus, et une enfant qui semblait beaucoup plus heureuse, la confortant dans son choix de revenir.

« Je ne sais pas, mon cœur. Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile d'être orphelin et de grandir avec d'autres personnes qui ne sont pas nos parents et nos frères et sœurs. Mais Harry comprend ça, lui aussi l'ayant vécu. Et c'est un excellent papa, ça se voit. »

Élia sembla réfléchir, fronçant les sourcils pendant que sa grand-mère lui appliquait un peu de parme.

« Mmmh ! Comme parrain, c'est bien. Mais quand même, il ne remplace pas le vrai papa de Teddy. »

Hermione acquiesça, songeuse. Implicitement, sans doute même inconsciemment, Élia lui faisait comprendre qu'aucun homme qu'elle côtoierait ne pourrait remplacer Malefoy dans son rôle de père. Même si elle avait adoré Sébastien, ce n'était pas _lui_. Même pour Hermione… En fin de compte, cette demande de reconnaissance paternelle, aussi douloureuse fut-elle, était peut-être bien pour Élia. C'était la preuve qu'il la reconnaissait réellement comme sa fille.

Hermione soupira, et Jean lui renvoya un regard éloquent. Elle avait compris qui occupait ses pensées.

À ce moment-là, la sonnette d'entrée retentit et Henri referma son journal pour aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

« Élia, ma chérie, tu vas ouvrir la porte avec papy ? »

Sans chercher à en savoir plus, elle sauta sur ses deux pieds et suivit son grand-père. Jean attendit quelques secondes avant de laisser sa curiosité s'exprimer.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Et ne dis pas rien, je suis ta mère, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. »

« Le père d'Élia a demandé une reconnaissance paternelle. Oui, je sais, c'est légitime », expliqua Hermione, coupant sa mère qui s'apprêtait à répondre. « Et je crois qu'Élia a besoin de ça, même si c'est douloureux. »

Jean acquiesça, n'ayant visiblement rien à redire de ses propos. Entendant de l'excitation dans le couloir de l'entrée, elle se dépêcha d'ajouter quelques mots.

« Tu penses qu'il se montrera à la hauteur ? »

« Étonnamment, je crois, oui… »

Les enfants firent alors irruption dans la cuisine telle une fanfare désordonnée. La connivence avec sa mère avait donné du baume au cœur à Hermione, au point qu'elle envisageait à présent la possibilité de lui dévoiler l'identité du père, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé jusque-là. Ses barrières commençaient à tomber.

Croisant son regard, Harry s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Depuis le départ de Ginny, ils avaient pris pour habitude de s'enlacer à chaque occasion, comme pour combler leur besoin mutuel de soutien.

« On a le même costume ! », s'écria Élia.

Hermione porta alors attention aux enfants. Elle constata que sa fille avait raison : Teddy portait bel et bien une combinaison de licorne. James, quant à lui, portait la vieille cape – apparemment raccourcie – datant de la première année d'Harry, ainsi qu'un chapeau pointu Albus avait un déguisement de pirate et Lily était parfaite dans son rôle de lion, se déplaçant à quatre pattes sur le carrelage, rugissant.

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes à Jean pour attraper le petit lion, le plaçant sur ses genoux.

« Graou ! », rugit Lily en tentant d'être féroce.

« Est-ce que je vous dessine des moustaches de lion, jeune fille ? »

Lily acquiesça en rugissant.

Élia chuchotait dans un coin avec Teddy, pendant que James et Albus paraissaient se défier dans un duel sans pitié.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry. Du bout des lèvres, elle lui dit « il faut que je te parle ». S'excusant, ils sortirent sur la terrasse, refermant la porte derrière eux. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, mais la journée était ensoleillée, ils avaient donc un espoir d'éviter un cortège sous la pluie.

« Tout va bien ? », s'inquiéta Harry alors qu'ils prenaient place sur la table d'extérieur.

Sa voix douce, rassurante, fit sourire Hermione. En quelques mots, elle lui exposa les démarches de Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois que je devrais me méfier ? »

« Ce qui est sûr, ce qu'il est dans son droit. Quant au fait de te méfier… je ne sais pas. Mais c'est étonnant. Tout le monde va savoir qu'il a une fille de sang-mêlé et que tu en es la mère. Je ne suis pas sûre que ses copains au sang-pur vont apprécier. Sans parler de sa femme. »

Hermione n'avait plus du tout pensé au mariage de Malefoy, trop préoccupée par les intentions de son ancien amant. Elle grimaça.

« C'est plutôt intriguant. Aurait-il à ce point changé ? »

Harry la regarda intensément, et Hermione comprit qu'elle allait encore avoir droit à ses questions. Elle se pinça les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je doute que tu aies pu coucher avec lui s'il avait continué à manifester du mépris à ton égard, Hermione. Alors ? Toi, tu penses qu'il a changé ? »

Hermione soupira.

« Tu as raison. J'ai cru qu'il avait changé. Au moins pendant quelques jours… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien, Harry. La vérité, c'est que je n'en sais fichtrement rien. J'ai couché avec lui », lui répondit-elle en baissant la voix. « J'étais perdue, il était perdu. On a mis entre parenthèses notre animosité. Et… »

Elle s'arrêta, pas certaine de vouloir formuler cela à voix haute. Douze ans après, c'était comme déterrer un mort. Et les Inferis n'étaient pas particulièrement bien réputés.

« J'ai vu un autre homme, à ce moment-là », soupira-t-elle. « Je me sentais bien avec lui, je me suis oubliée. Est-ce que ça a du sens ce que je dis ? »

« Ça en a, oui. On a tous eu besoin de s'oublier un peu pour avancer. Regarde Ginny qui s'est lancée dans notre histoire alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait… », illustra-t-il. « Et ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne le reconnaisses pas aujourd'hui. On parle de Malefoy, forcément qu'il porte un masque. Si vous étiez perdus…, ça explique beaucoup de choses. La question est : est-ce que vous pouvez à nouveau dépasser votre animosité ? Pour Élia ? »

Hermione soupira à nouveau.

« Il faudrait, pas vrai ? »

Harry opina. Puis son visage se fendit en un sourire taquin.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'as même pas parlé de ton rendez-vous avec Walden ! »

Hermione rit, soulagée qu'il change de sujet.

« Un désastre. Maaaais… »

« Mais ? »

« Ce n'est pas un mauvais coup. »

Incrédule, il la dévisagea quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ce n'était pas si désastreux alors. Tu vas le revoir ? »

« Sais pas. Peut-être, s'il le demande. Ça m'est égal, en fait. »

« J'ai bêtement cru que tu cherchais une relation stable. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Tout ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à ses yeux.

« Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est le bonheur d'Élia. »

« Tu ne pensais pas que ça allait durer avec Sébastien ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai toujours su que ça ne durerait pas. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Il était gentil avec nous, il apportait une présence masculine non négligeable. Mais je savais que j'allais rentrer en Angleterre et que lui resterait auprès de ses proches. On ne se le disait pas, mais on le savait. »

« Oh ! », fit Harry, surpris. « Mais Élia est grande maintenant. Tu es seule la plupart du temps. Tu n'y penses pas ? »

Hermione sourit, attendrie par l'inquiétude qu'elle discernait chez son meilleur ami. Non, elle ne pensait pas à tout ça.

« Je suis une femme indépendante, sais-tu ? », répliqua-t-elle avec amusement, avant d'ajouter : « Puis je t'ai toi. »

Ils se regardaient avec tendresse quand la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête de Jean Granger.

« Les enfants sont prêts. On ne devrait plus tarder si on veut une bonne place pour le cortège. »

Hermione acquiesça, se relevant. Ils revinrent dans la cuisine, où un félin leur sauta dessus, toutes griffes sorties. Albus avait un cache-œil et une cicatrice dessinés sur le visage, James n'avait rien, mais faisait semblant de lancer des sorts et Teddy…arborait le même maquillage qu'Élia.

« Regarde Maman, je lui ai fait le même maquillage qu'à moi ! Ça lui va très bien, je trouve », expliqua-t-elle fièrement.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry, avant de hausser les épaules. Bon, après tout, c'était le Carnaval. À quel autre moment pouvait-il se permettre de se grimer, sinon aujourd'hui ?

 **OoOoO**

La convocation pour le prélèvement ADN d'Élia ayant fini par arriver, Hermione se rendit au laboratoire rattaché au Bureau des Aurors à la fin de la semaine, soit deux jours avant qu'Élia ne reprenne le Poudlard Express.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Bureau, Harry lui fit signe, lui indiquant qu'il voulait lui toucher un mot après son passage au laboratoire.

Prenant la direction dudit laboratoire, elle présenta sa convocation.

« Mme Granger. Votre fille étant mineure, j'ai besoin de votre accord écrit pour effectuer l'acte. »

Sans un mot, Hermione acquiesça, prenant la plume que lui tendait le laborantin.

« Merci », dit-il en prenant alors sa baguette, la pointant sur Élia. « Prête ? Ça ne prendra que quelques secondes. »

Patiente, elle hocha la tête. Comme promis, quelques secondes plus tard, une mèche de cheveux pendait au bout de la baguette, avant d'être scellée dans un sachet plastique, telle une pièce à conviction.

« Et voilà », commenta-t-il. « Vous êtes libres de disposer. »

Hermione n'ayant pas de question – elle connaissait de toute façon l'issue à l'avance -, elle serra la main de l'expert, allant retrouver Harry, Élia sur ses talons.

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Oui », confirma-t-il en levant les yeux de ses documents. « Tiens. »

Il lui tendit une carte d'invitation, sur laquelle elle put lire en lettres d'émeraude : _Vous êtes magiquement invité à l'anniversaire d'Albus Severus Potter, qui se tiendra le dimanche 6 mars 2011 au Terrier, à l'occasion de ses cinq ans. Nous vous attendons avec plaisir pour l'heure du goûter._

Hermione releva la tête vers son meilleur ami, présageant la suite avant même qu'il ne l'expose.

« J'ai envoyé la même à Ginny… J'espère qu'elle reviendra ce jour-là, au moins pour son fils. »

Ne sachant que dire, Hermione fixa Harry, décelant toute sa tristesse à travers ses pupilles. Elle aussi, elle espérait qu'elle reviendrait. Elle aussi.

* * *

Hermione se bouge de plus en plus...mais Drago aussi ! Certain.e.s d'entre vous s'attendaient à un passage en Justice, et même si ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas ici, il y a de l'idée ! Drago veut en tout cas que **sa paternité soit légalement reconnue**. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Vous êtes de plus en plus à me demander **la réaction d'Astoria**. J'y songe pour la suite...

Certains éléments de la journée Carnaval ne sont pas anodins, je vous laisse découvrir lesquels...

Et enfin, **pensez-vous que Ginny viendra à l'anniversaire d'Albus ? Que va-t-il s'y passer ?**

Je vous envoie plein de paillettes de licorne, à très vite ! :D


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour mes amours. :D J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir vous publier la suite dans les temps, mais finalement, c'est bon ! J'ai même bien avancé dans le chapitre 13, donc pour celui-là, ce sera bon aussi.

Alors, Ginny : viendra, viendra pas ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! :D Mais pas que... (a)

Comme toujours, merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_.

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Fan** : Tu m'en vois ravie. :D

 **Cecile** : Moiiii sadique ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! ahah Haaaaan merci, je suis super contente de lire ça. *-* C'est vraiment le rôle que j'ai voulu donner à Harry dans ce fic, celui qui donne de bons conseils à Hermione et qui la fait bouger. Bientôt concernant la relation entre Drago et Hermione ! J'ai mis un dialogue Hermione/Elia dans le chapitre 13. (a) Pour le ressenti de Drago par contre...ça risque d'arriver bien plus tard. (Mouhahah ? Allez, oui. Mdr) Tu verras pour la garde, et le reste. (a) Ce n'est pas tellement pour que Ginny n'est pas au courant, c'est surtout pour dire que finalement, je ne dis pas grand-chose et que tout le monde part du principe que. C'est assez drôle, mais c'est aussi assez effrayant. xD Pour l'anniversaire d'Albus, réponse ici. Pour l'avenir de Ginny et celui d'Harry...patience, as usual (pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ? ahah). Haaaaan merci, tu es un amour ! Bisous.

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Merciiii hihi Blaise/Ginny, j'avais déjà entendu, mais Theo/Ginny, jamais ! Intéressant, même si j'ai craqué sur le Ginny/Pansy et je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête ahah C'est ça, c'est chaud pour Hermione, mais génial pour Elia. Je pense faire un premier PoV Drago dans le prochain chapitre... (mes lecteurices m'influencent, c'est mal ahah) Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que je mène un peu tout le monde en bateau. ahah Merci pour ta review. :D

 **Aventure** : Décidément, on aime mes histoires d'un trait ! Et je suis ravie de ce que tu relèves, c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire : donner de la vie aux personnages (au point de me tromper et de parler de "personnes", avant de me corriger), les faire interagir et évoluer. Les faire vivre quoi. Merci pour ta review. :D

 **LittleRock14** : Haaaaan merci ta review est adorable ! Voilà, j'ai envie de sauter partout maintenant ahah

* * *

 **One day it's here and then it's gone**

 _Un jour, c'est ici et ensuite, c'est parti_

 **How are you still holding on?**

 _Comment tiens-tu le coup ?_

.

 **You've felt this way for far too long**

 _Tu t'es senti comme ça depuis trop longtemps_

 **Waiting for a change to come**

 _Attendant que les choses changent_

 **You know you're not the only one**

 _Tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul_

 **And life passes you by**

 _Et la vie passe_

 **Don't be wasting your time**

 _Sans que tu ne perdes de temps_

 **On your own**

 _Seul_

.

 **You always try to see yourself**

 _Tu essaies toujours de te voir_

 **Through the eyes of someone else**

 _À travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre_

 **Too shy to say that you need help**

 _Trop timide pour dire que tu as besoin d'aide_

 **You and everybody else**

 _Toi et n'importe qui d'autre_

.

 **As your heart gets bigger**

 _Alors que ton cœur s'agrandit_

 **And you try to figure out**

 _Et que tu essaies de comprendre_

 **What's it all about**

 _Ce que tout cela signifie_

.

 **One day it's here and then it's gone**

 _Un jour, c'est ici et ensuite, c'est parti_

 **How are you still holding on?**

 _Comment tiens-tu le coup ?_

 _One day_ , Kodaline.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : One day** (Un jour)

La fête battait son plein au 12, Square Grimmaurd. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous pour les cinq ans du petit Albus. Des ballons volaient partout et des pluies de paillettes explosaient dans tous les coins, grâce aux pétards magiques apportés par George. C'était tout cela, et c'était sans compter le capharnaüm provoqué par les enfants eux-mêmes.

En fait, il ne manquait plus que la maman. Mais Harry arborait un grand sourire crispé, à la fois impatient et anxieux : quelques jours plus tôt, Luna lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui confirmer sa présence. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que sa femme serait également de la partie.

Le temps passait, malgré tout. Et l'appréhension commençait à grimper. Hermione voyait bien la jambe tremblotante de son meilleur ami, qui semblait montée sur un ressort. Et alors qu'on n'attendait plus qu' _elle_ , tel le messie, un coup frappé à la porte se fit entendre.

Au rez-de-chaussée, le silence se fit soudainement. Les enfants avaient cessé de crier, et les adultes se dévisageaient. Après deux mois d'absence, la famille au grand complet attendait le retour de la cadette Weasley.

Dans un silence presque religieux, Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir, laissant les invités dans une attente presque douloureuse. Tous retenaient leur souffle, personne n'osait se regarder.

Harry revint enfin, suivi de Luna. Seule. Habituellement souriante, même elle affichait une mine contrite sous les regards de l'assemblée.

L'information s'infiltra alors dans l'esprit d'Hermione, et la vérité la figea totalement : Luna avait frappé à la porte. Pourquoi aurait-elle frappé à la porte si Ginny avait été présente ? Elle n'était pas là…elle n'était pas venue. Même pas pour l'anniversaire de son propre fils…

« Où est ma fille ? », demanda alors Molly, d'une voix inquiète.

« Je suis désolée. Elle m'a laissé ça pour toi », souffla Luna en tendant une lettre à Harry. « Et elle a un cadeau pour toi aussi. »

Elle se mit au niveau d'Albus, lui présentant un paquet.

« Je m'en fous de son cadeau ! Je veux ma maman ! », s'écria-t-il, le faisant voler à terre, déclenchant un brouhaha d'aboiements et de pleurs.

Personne ne songea à le réprimander pour son impolitesse, tous bien trop choqués pour réagir. Tous comprenaient son ressenti.

Arthur se déplaça pour prendre à part son petit-fils qui venait d'éclater en sanglots, tandis que Molly criait pour tenter de ramener un peu de calme. Hermione remarqua alors l'absence d'Harry, qui avait quitté la pièce dans l'indifférence générale.

Elle s'éclipsa alors à son tour, presque certaine de pouvoir le trouver dans son bureau. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle le vit, penché sur un morceau de parchemin. Il se tenait le front dans la main, donnant vraiment l'impression d'être accablé par la situation.

« Elle ne reviendra pas », commença-t-il. « Pas même pour ses enfants. »

Il semblait calme, mais son timbre dénotait. Il semblait sur le point de se briser à tout instant.

« Où se trouve-t-elle ? »

« Aux Pays-Bas…, elle dit qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un là-bas. Qu'elle veut vivre son histoire. »

Les bras d'Hermione lui en tombaient. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Ginny pouvait lui faire ça. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Et comment pouvait-elle laisser ses propres enfants ? Hermione avait elle aussi fait des erreurs, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais laisser ses propres enfants… Non ça, ça la dépassait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pas sans la version de son amie…si elle avait encore cette place dans son cœur, puisqu'elle semblait fuir tout le monde.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry, lui proposant une étreinte dans laquelle il vint se réfugier. L'affaire Ginny était loin d'être terminée et l'heure des réconciliations, si elle avait une chance de se produire, devrait attendre.

 **OoOoOo**

Élia se déplaçait à vive allure dans les couloirs de Poudlard, se pressant vers la volière. Elle avait reçu une lettre de son père, entretenant une correspondance avec lui, et elle avait hâte de lui transmettre sa réponse. À chaque lettre, elle était aussi excitée qu'une cisburine, sautillant sur place et ne pouvant décrocher le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, et apprendre à le connaître.

En arrivant sur place, elle se dirigea vers un hibou, auquel elle attacha distraitement sa lettre.

« Tu vas aller apporter ça à mon papa, d'accord ? Mais ne t'épuise pas de trop, je sais que le trajet jusqu'à Londres est long. Tu dois te nourrir et t'hydrater. »

« Tu es bien la seule personne que je connais qui te soucie de leur sort », fit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Teddy.

Elle se retourna, la main sur le cœur, tandis que le hibou s'envolait pour accomplir sa tâche.

« Tu m'as fait peur », dit-elle alors qu'elle dévisageait son ami. Il semblait perdu, comme si son âme était bien loin de son propre corps.

« Désolé. Tu écris à ton père ? »

Élia acquiesça, souriant à l'évocation paternelle.

« Oui. Je lui raconte plein de choses, la vie qu'on avait avec maman en France… »

« Et lui, il te raconte quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pas grand-chose, en fait. Il me pose des questions. Il s'intéresse à moi. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup parler, mais c'est beaucoup quand on ne connaît pas son père. »

Le regard vide de Teddy en dit long sur ses pensées.

« Oui, oui, c'est beaucoup… », soupira-t-il.

« Teddy », dit-elle, requérant son attention d'une voix grave. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vraiment. »

Il évitait son regard, ce qui ne la rassura pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie, elle l'avait déjà remarqué, et elle n'allait pas le laisser repartir sans en savoir davantage.

« Teddy… »

« Okay, okay. Laisse-moi…deux minutes. »

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, Élia le rejoint, tâchant d'éviter au mieux les fientes qui recouvraient le sol de la voilière. Et elle attendait, pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable. Mais il lui avait dit de lui laisser du temps si près du but, elle devait faire preuve de patience.

« Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne », commença-t-il, le regard perdu au loin. « Alors je ne sais pas si ça a du sens ce que je vais dire. »

Elle ne dit rien, mais, pour l'encourager, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Teddy. Il sourit doucement, l'air triste.

« Parfois, je me demande qui je suis. Je sais que je dois grandir, trouver ma place, mais je n'ai pas de repères. Je croyais que…en arrivant à Poudlard, j'allais savoir. Enfin, on allait me dire qui je suis. Mais…on m'a dit que j'étais Poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Que je suis gentil ? Loyal ? Mais…ça veut juste dire que…je m'oublie toujours pour les autres. Et moi dans tout ça ? Teddy c'est quoi, à part le nom d'un ours en peluche qu'on serre fort contre lui quand on est triste, mais qu'on laisse sur son étagère quand on n'a pas besoin de lui ? »

Élia resta interdite quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler les paroles de son ami. Pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas trop de sens, elle avait l'impression de voir un Fléreur se dépêtrer avec une pelote de laine : c'était plein d'informations mêlées.

« Tu es bien plus qu'un simple ours en peluche, Teddy. En tout cas pour moi », expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il tournait des pupilles brillantes vers elle. « Tu es gentil et loyal, c'est vrai. Mais tu es aussi travailleur, tolérant. Tu es quelqu'un de posé, à qui on donne sa confiance les yeux fermés, parce que tu es toujours juste. Ça ne représente peut-être pas grand-chose pour toi, mais ça veut dire que tu es une belle personne et…en fait, tu peux être qui tu veux, tu as le choix. Pourquoi tu voudrais que les autres te disent ce que tu dois être ? »

Teddy acquiesça plusieurs fois, signe qu'il entendait ses mots.

« Tu as peut-être raison. Je vais…y réfléchir. Merci. »

Élia lui offrit un grand sourire. Elle voyait tant de belles choses en lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste.

 **OoOoO**

Ce soir-là, Hermione avait revu Maître Walden. Il le lui avait demandé, elle avait accepté. Qu'avait-elle à perdre de toute façon ? Elle avait donc choisi un ensemble très chic et des sous-vêtements en dentelle, puisque l'issue de leur rendez-vous n'avait fait aucun doute. Et ça avait effectivement été le cas. L'idée ne la dérangeait pas, elle n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans une relation en ce moment. Elle voulait plutôt se vider la tête, et le Manitou n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle passa la porte de son intérieur aux petites heures du matin, toute la tension ressurgit d'un seul coup. Dans l'entrée, elle trouva une lettre cachetée d'un sceau ministériel. C'était le résultat de l'analyse ADN effectuée par Élia.

Hermione soupira. On y était. Sa fille était officiellement une descendante Malefoy. Le monde sorcier ne la connaîtrait plus que sous le patronyme de son père.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain, Hermione déjeunait avec Harry. Le pauvre avait des cernes comme elle n'en avait jamais vu chez personne. Sa détresse était visible à des kilomètres, et elle avait beaucoup de peine pour lui. Heureusement qu'il était bien entouré…mais quand même. Ses nuits étaient courtes, elle le savait.

« Alors, ce rendez-vous avec Walden ? », lui demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées. « Toujours satisfaisant ? »

« Sexuellement parlant, tu veux dire ? », lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils échangeaient des sourires amusés.

« Entre autres. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, avant de pouffer bêtement.

« Je suis incapable de te dire de quoi on a parlé. Mais la soirée est passée vite…, et la nuit aussi. »

Le rire d'Harry claironna, et elle se délecta de l'éclat dans ses prunelles.

« Han Merlin ! Hermione… Où est passée l'écolière sage ? »

« Restée quelque part douze ans plus tôt avec un certain Drago Malefoy ? », souffla-t-elle alors, plus sérieusement.

Le rire d'Harry se termina dans une petite toux, l'observant alors avec le même sérieux.

Elle abordait de plus en plus le sujet, par petites touches, elle s'en rendait compte. Au fond d'elle, elle attendait qu'Harry lui pose des questions, comme si elle avait besoin de lui parler, sans savoir par où commencer.

Le silence, peu dérangeant, se fit alors qu'Harry continuait à l'observer.

« Tu…tu penses vraiment que tu es restée quelque part douze ans plus tôt ? »

Prévisible. Mais pas moins étonnante comme question. Et surtout, elle n'en savait strictement rien.

Son regard se perdit au loin, ne voyant plus la cafétéria, mais plutôt les palmiers et le soleil cuisant qui avaient fait partie du décor d'une partie de son été 1998. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Comme si, parfois, elle s'y trouvait encore. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de se resituer là-bas avec Malefoy, elle faisait un blocage. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir, pas encore. C'était après la guerre, c'était un sentiment de vide et de trop-plein à la fois… elle ne voulait pas se rappeler. Pas maintenant.

« Pas vraiment, mais…je crois que tu as raison quand tu disais que ce n'était pas pour rien que je sois revenue en Angleterre. Il y a un nœud à cette époque, un nœud qui m'empêche d'avancer. Et je crois que je dois le dénouer pour me libérer. »

Ils échangèrent un regard rempli de sens, Hermione étant surprise de ses propres paroles. Elle y était : son passé laissait beaucoup trop d'interrogations pour qu'elle puisse construire sa vie. Elle revenait comme si elle n'était jamais partie, tout simplement parce que si le temps avait continué à faire son œuvre, elle-même n'était pas certaine d'avoir réellement évolué de son côté.

« Et Drago Malefoy est celui qui apportera des réponses pour t'aider à ça », conclut Harry.

Soupirant, Hermione acquiesça lentement.

Oui, Malefoy était la personne qui détenait les réponses à ses questions, c'était une certitude. Mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle était en position pour le lui demander, et elle n'était pas non plus certaine que ses réponses allaient lui plaire. De toute façon, elle n'était pas encore prête à les entendre.

 **OoOoO**

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Pâques, et donc avant le retour d'Élia, pour deux semaines cette fois. Hermione avait été invitée chez les Potter, dans l'intention de soutenir Harry dans sa monoparentalité de fait – et temporaire, elle l'espérait - et de passer un peu de temps avec son filleul.

En ce moment même, elle discutait avec le grand sorcier de six ans qui lui montrait des prises de karaté qu'il avait apprises. Depuis que Ginny avait quitté le domicile familial, il fallait qu'Harry s'organise pour que les enfants ne soient jamais seuls, et lorsque James lui avait demandé pour faire une activité sportive, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour inscrire les enfants dans un club. L'aîné y suivait donc des cours de karaté avec d'autres sorciers de son âge, Albus avait essayé du judo sans trop d'emballement – Harry avait l'impression qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise dans une activité calme, mais il était encore trop jeune pour être inscrit dans un club de lecture ou d'échecs -, et Lily faisait de la danse, pour autant qu'il soit possible d'appeler cela de la danse avec un si petit bout.

« Regarde marraine. Quand je fais ça », expliqua-t-il en frappant son poing dans le vide, « je crie aaaaaaah ! On doit taper dans un faux monsieur en plastique. Mais pour les grands petits comme moi, les monsieur sont gentils, ils bougent pas et sont pas trop durs. Pour les grands grands de dix ans et tout, ben les monsieur y bougent pour éviter d'être tapés, et parfois ils essaient de taper aussi. »

Hermione sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme. James serait inévitablement un Gryffondor. Aventureux et passionné, il avait ce côté « casse-cou » révélateur. Et il n'avait peur de rien, pas même des « monsieur qui bougent et qui donnent parfois des coups ».

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table – des lasagnes aux épinards préparées par Hermione, la cuisine d'Harry restant quelque peu douteuse -, la conversation porta sur Élia et Teddy.

« C'est bientôt la fin de l'année, il faudra se rendre à la journée de rencontre entre parents et professeurs. Tu sais comment vous allez faire avec Malefoy ? », lui demanda Harry.

Sur le coup, Hermione resta interdite. Elle était tellement concentrée sur les rencontres entre Malefoy et Élia, sans compter leur correspondance, qu'elle avait oublié de considérer les conséquences collatérales.

« Oh…je n'y avais pas du tout pensé. Je…je suppose que je vais devoir en parler avec lui. Il voudra sûrement s'impliquer dans son éducation. »

Harry acquiesça, l'approuvant.

« Je serai là aussi. Je connais tous les professeurs, mais je sais que ça fait plaisir à Teddy que je sois là. Il travaille beaucoup, il mérite que je le soutienne. »

« Je suis persuadée qu'il a besoin de ta fierté, Harry », fit Hermione, songeant à l'importance qu'avait Sirius pour Harry, en tant que dernier parent. « Que tu te déplaces, juste pour lui, ça doit énormément compter à ses yeux. »

« Mmmh ! Je ne m'étais jamais fait la réflexion, mais tu as sans doute raison. Je suis son seul repère… »

Hermione sourit.

« Et en français, un repère…, c'est un re-père. »

« Oh ! Intéressant », se contenta de répondre Harry, dévisageant Hermione d'un air à la fois surpris et penseur.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione se tenait dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, en compagnie d'Harry. Elle attendait Malefoy, à qui elle avait finalement parlé de la journée de rencontre parents-professeurs. Elle se souvenait encore de la scène, alors qu'elle venait de lui demander s'il souhaitait qu'ils y aillent ensemble.

 _Malefoy se redressa subitement, comme si le ressort qui maintenait sa chaise à l'oblique, tandis qu'il était appuyé contre le dossier, venait de lâcher._

 _« Oui, oui, évidemment que je veux aller à cette rencontre. Il est de mon devoir de m'intéresser à l'éducation de ma fille. »_

 _Hermione le dévisageait, ne sachant comment réagir. Oui, il était normal qu'un père veuille s'impliquer dans son rôle. Mais tout cela lui était encore très étrange, elle avait la sensation qu'elle devait faire un pas en avant, dire quelque chose de plus, rompre la glace qui semblait éternellement congeler ses contacts avec Malefoy, sans savoir comment s'y prendre._

 _« Bon…eh bien, nous nous verrons à Poudlard, dans ce cas. À vendredi, Malefoy », fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte._

 _Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu, mais elle était presque certaine qu'il lui avait répondu « À vendredi, Granger » en retour. Une réponse neutre, dénuée de sa froideur habituelle._

Un mouvement de la part d'Harry attira son attention et la ramena à la réalité. Elle suivit son regard pour apercevoir Malefoy dans toute sa nonchalance, non dénuée d'élégance, marcher dans leur direction.

« Granger, Potter. »

« Malefoy », répondit Harry alors qu'Hermione les dévisageait en silence. « Je vais rejoindre Teddy. À plus tard. »

Il s'éloigna en direction du bureau d'Heather Wolf, qui remplaçait Rose en tant que directrice des Poufsouffle durant son congé de maternité. Malefoy et Hermione, eux, avaient rendez-vous avec Marine, puisqu'elle était la directrice des Serdaigle.

Dans un silence qui dénotait avec l'ambiance environnante, ils grimpèrent ensemble dans les hauteurs de la tour qui menait à la fois à la salle commune de la maison des bleu et bronze et au bureau de leur directrice de maison. Hermione eut la pensée fugace que c'était la première fois qu'ils se rendaient ensemble dans un endroit où ils seraient reconnus comme les parents d'Élia Granger, à présent Malefoy.

Quelle image donnaient-ils ? Quelle histoire se formait dans l'esprit de tous ? Entre le sorcier de Sang pur et la Née moldue, les idées les plus folles devaient naître. Que pensaient-ils du fait qu'Élia portait jusque-là le nom de sa mère, et pas celui de son père ? Pensaient-ils que Malefoy la reniait en raison de la nature de son sang ? Ou bien pouvaient-ils imaginer, au contraire, qu'Hermione avait pu lui cacher l'existence de leur enfant ?

Hermione n'eut pas plus le loisir de se perdre dans ses questionnements silencieux, puisqu'elle pila à quelques centimètres à peine du dos de Malefoy, qui venait de s'arrêter devant leur destination, porte à laquelle il frappa.

 **OoOoO**

Malefoy et Hermione sortirent du bureau une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Hermione affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, enchantée par les propos tenus à l'égard de sa fille.

En effet, les professeurs n'avaient pas tari d'éloges envers Élia : polie, souriante, travailleuse et participative, mais également curieuse et réfléchie. Elle accumulait les Efforts Exceptionnels et les Optimal avec une facilité digne d'une…Malefoy-Granger ?

Hermione, justement, se sentait si fière qu'elle aurait pu sauter partout jusqu'à trouver sa fille et la serrer contre elle pour la couvrir de baisers, tout en sachant qu'elle lui mettrait la honte du siècle si elle le faisait réellement. À défaut, elle se tourna vers Malefoy, et lui accorda son plus beau sourire, n'ayant d'autre moyen plus approprié pour exprimer sa joie.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil circonspect. Les traits de son visage semblèrent rapidement se détendre, et le coin de ses lèvres s'étira en un léger sourire.

« Je dois admettre que, si je n'étais pas inquiet, je constate que tu l'as bien éduquée. »

Hermione prit le compliment en plein cœur. Elle était surprise, et se doutait bien que ce genre de réflexion ne viendrait pas tous les quatre matins.

« Merci », souffla-t-elle, avant de reprendre, d'une voix qu'elle espérait égale. « Est-ce que… tu veux la féliciter toi-même ? Tu pourrais manger avec nous. »

« Non », répondit-il en secouant doucement la tête. « Je vais rentrer auprès de ma femme et de mon fils. »

« Je comprends », accusa Hermione, quelque peu déçue.

Déçue ? Se sentait-elle réellement déçue ? Il était vrai qu'elle ne pensait jamais au fait que Malefoy était marié et père d'un autre enfant. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie mais elle imaginait bêtement qu'avec Élia, ils pourraient former une famille, même s'ils étaient uniquement des parents et pas un couple. Élia et elle n'avaient pas une place unique, elles étaient une ramification inattendue à sa vie rangée.

« Je peux néanmoins venir après avoir couché Scorpius, si ça va pour toi. »

Hermione acquiesça. C'était un bon compromis entre ses deux vies de famille.

« Parfait, alors à ce soir, Granger. »

Après tout, ce n'était pas si compliqué de permettre à Élia de voir son père. Ou plutôt, ça l'était de moins en moins.

 **OoOoO**

La satisfaction avait peint le visage d'Élia lorsqu'Hermione lui avait fait part des appréciations de ses professeurs. Elle lui faisait penser à elle, avec davantage de retenue. Elle semblait déjà avoir pris des attitudes de Drago, sans pour autant se départir de sa bonne humeur habituelle et de ses yeux brillants de curiosité.

Voir son père la transformait. Elle se posait, plutôt que de remuer dans les quatre coins de l'habitat. Hermione se souvenait avec nostalgie de l'enfant débordante d'énergie qu'elle était alors. Avec nostalgie, mais avec tristesse, parce qu'elle se rendait bien compte qu'Élia était plus heureuse, et que son dynamisme n'avait pas disparu : il s'exprimait davantage de manière intellectuelle, tout simplement.

En parlant du loup – ou plutôt du serpent -, c'était le ravissement qui s'était peint sur le visage d'Élia lorsqu'Hermione lui avait appris que son père passerait plus tard dans la soirée. Elle avait très vite atténué son émotion en croisant son regard, comme si elle s'inquiétait des répercussions sur sa mère. Et Hermione s'était sentie coupable, persuadée qu'elle tentait, encore et toujours, de la protéger.

Si elle ne savait pas comment amorcer la discussion avec son ancien amant, elle se devait, en revanche, de rassurer sa fille. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète inutilement. Ce n'était pas à une enfant de onze ans – presque douze, le mois prochain ! Merlin qu'elle grandissait vite… - de porter des responsabilités d'adulte, encore moins quand elles entravaient son propre bonheur.

« Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez si bien. »

Élia l'observa avec des yeux ahuris.

« Pour vrai ? Tu…n'es pas triste ? »

Hermione lui fit un sourire indulgent. Sa fille était un amour. Elle ne se réjouissait pas du jour où elle tomberait amoureuse, elle allait se faire méchamment briser le cœur…

« Je te le promets. Je vois que ça se passe bien. Quand tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Sans qu'elle la voie venir, Hermione se retrouva prise dans l'étau des bras de sa fille, qui la serrait à l'étouffer. Pour autant, elle ne s'en serait pas plainte. Jamais.

« Je t'aime, maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. »

Un coup se fit alors entendre, et la tête d'Élia se redressa d'un seul coup, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Allez, va donc lui ouvrir », l'enjoint Hermione.

Sautant sur ses pieds, elle disparut dans l'entrée. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, tirant par la main son père, qui ne semblait pas réellement contraint, bien qu'il ne cesse de regarder la main qui le tenait fermement, pleine d'assurance et de douceur.

« Regarde, maman nous a préparé un petit apéritif. Il y a plein de bonnes choses à grignoter, de l'alcool pour vous, et du jus de raisin pétillant pour moi », lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Du jus de raisin pétillant ? », releva-t-il, observant tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, comme s'il y cherchait un sens.

« Eh bien, oui. Comme je ne peux pas boire d'alcool pour fêter mes résultats, je vais boire ça. C'est comme un Élixir viticole, mais pour les enfants. »

Malefoy acquiesça, prenant conscience du sens de toutes ces préparations.

« Assieds-toi, je vais te donner du Whisky pur feu. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta, s'installant en biais par rapport à Hermione.

« Voilà », fit Élia en lui déposant un verre. « Tu étais avec ta femme et ton fils avant de venir ? »

Malefoy acquiesça derechef, avant de croiser le regard d'Hermione, qui était attentive à la conversation.

« Tu lui lis des histoires le soir, ou il est trop petit ? »

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de lui répondre.

« Je lui lis des histoires, oui. »

« Les contes de Beedle le Barde ? »

« Oui, parfois. Mais on a aussi d'autres contes. »

« Pour les sorciers au Sang pur ? »

Un silence s'installa. Les questions d'Élia étaient directes, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte du sérieux derrière leur aspect anodin.

« On en a », répondit-il après un instant. « Mais avec Astoria, on n'aime pas trop l'idée de…d'inculquer des idées trop étroites à Scorpius. »

Hermione se redressa légèrement, mais subitement, attirant l'attention de Malefoy sur elle. Il continua alors, tandis qu'il la regardait.

« Les contes pour enfants au Sang pur donnent une image réduite des attitudes à adopter pour se faire bien voir en société, comme si on n'avait pas le droit de faire autrement. Et surtout, ils apprennent à mépriser ceux qui n'en font pas de même…et ceux qui n'en sont pas. »

Le message était explicite : Malefoy ne voulait pas donner une éducation qui visait la haine en vertu du statut du sang.

C'était surprenant, du point de vue d'Hermione. Mais cela faisait sens avec l'image qu'elle avait eue de lui, plus de douze ans auparavant. Astoria Greengrass semblait être une bonne solution pour lui : de bonne famille, mais avec des valeurs moins rigides que celles des autres Sang purs.

Elle se demandait comment elle prenait la nouvelle concernant Élia. Est-elle au courant ? Sur quels points ? Elle imaginait qu'à sa place, elle n'aurait pas apprécié apprendre que son mari avait eu un enfant avec une autre femme, quel que soit le statut de son sang, et même si les faits s'étaient produits avant leur mariage.

« Granger ? »

L'appel la sortit de ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

« Je rentre. »

« Je te raccompagne à la porte. »

Il ne protesta pas. Il laissa même Élia l'enlacer, au grand étonnement d'Hermione. À la porte, lui devant, Hermione se tenant sur le bord, il s'apprêta à partir.

« Attends », fit-elle.

La regardant, il attendit. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Dorénavant, vu la situation, je… je pense que tu peux emmener Élia en dehors de la maison, si tu veux. »

Il resta figé quelques secondes. Hermione l'autorisait bel et bien à emmener leur fille. Elle ne limitait plus leurs rencontres à son domicile, même si ça lui en coûtait. De toute façon, ils passaient bien des après-midi père/fille à Poudlard, alors…

« C'est une bonne chose. À bientôt, Granger. »

« À bientôt, Malefoy. »

La tête appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, elle le regarda disparaître en un clin d'œil tandis qu'il transplanait.

Le mur de glace entre eux n'était pas encore prêt à fondre, mais un léger soleil illuminait la scène.

* * *

Tadaaaaa. Finalement, Ginny ne s'est pas pointée à l'anniversaire de son fils. Mon cœur s'est brisé quand j'ai écrit la réaction d'Albus...

On avance aussi concernant le mal être de Teddy. Des pistes, théories, réflexions ? :D

On tourne autour de ce "douze ans plus tôt", sans réellement en savoir plus...quel sadisme, je sais.

Les relations Drago/Hermione et Drago/Elia semblent avancer aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Hâte d'en discuter avec vous ! :D

Plein de paillettes de licorne sur vous. *cœur*


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

 **Attention : la semaine dernière, le site a eu quelques bugs. Vous n'avez donc peut-être pas lu le chapitre précédent, car tout le monde n'a pas reçu de notification par mail.** Assurez-vous donc que c'est bien le cas avant d'entamer celui-ci, ce serait dommage sinon. :p

Maintenant que cela est dit, je vous annonce officiellement que ce chapitre contient des informations sur la réaction d'Astoria ! :D On ouvre la porte sur la vie des Malefoy... Et bonne nouvelle, il est plus long que d'habitude. :p

En raison de l'indisponibilité temporaire de l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ , je remercie **NathanaelleS** pour avoir relu mon chapitre avant publication. *cœur sur toi* Puis je remercie également l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ pour l'avoir finalement relu. :p (ceci est donc une version updatée)

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Cecile** : Mouhahah une fois n'est pas coutume, je reste sadique ! Merci hihi Tu as raison, il reste encore des choses à apprendre sur Ginny. Même si je comprends la réaction générale sur son absence ! Le pauvre Teddy manque de repères, oui... L'histoire complète sur les douze ans ? Ouf, dans longtemps... Courage pour l'attente ! "Il sert à rien lui" ahahah J'en peux plus. Tu verras qu'il aura son utilité, mais ta façon de dire les choses m'a bien fait rire ! ahah Concernant Astoria et Drago, un début de réponses dans ce chapitre... (a) Haaaaan merci pour tous tes compliments ! Et pour ta chouette review ! :D

 **Eva** : Merci ! :D Et oui Albus, pauvre chou... La réaction tant attendue d'Astoria, c'est enfin ici ! :D Tes réflexions sur Maître Walden, j'en peux plus ! Mes lecteurices sont génialaux ahah Tu es l'une des rares à avoir noté qu'Hermione avait des sentiments pour Drago...que dire ? Il s'agit d'un Dramione... mdr Mais je vous retourne bien le cerveau, je crois. :/ Heureusement que Teddy a Harry et Elia, en effet ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! :D

 **Guest** : Merciiii. :D Alors, ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est un Dramione au passé. Un Dramione en prévision ? Je ne suis pas encore arrêtée, je laisserai Drago et Hermione le décider au moment voulu... Mais leur relation va très certainement évoluer au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et on saura ce qui les a rapproché par le passé. Merci pour ton retour !

* * *

 **I am there for you**

 _Je suis là pour toi_

 **You there for me**

 _Vous êtes là pour moi_

 **That's how it is**

 _C'est comme ça_

 **When we believe that**

 _Quand nous croyons que_

 **We are the ones that we belong to**

 _Nous sommes là où nous devons être, ensemble_

 **We are one tonight**

 _Nous sommes unis ce soir_

 **Yeah all the time livin' free come look around and you will see how**

 _Vivons libres tout le temps, viens voir et tu verras comment_

 **We get power from the carrots**

 _Nous avons un objectif qui nous pousse en avant_

 **The place to go but everywhere that's what you get when you don't care about**

 _Il y a mille lieux où aller, mais qu'importe où quand ça nous est égal_

 **We are one tonight.**

 _Nous sommes unis ce soir._

 _We are one_ , DJ Assad & Greg Parys.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : We are one** (Nous sommes unis)

« Maman ? »

Hermione releva la tête, alors qu'elle était occupée à préparer les zakouskis. Ce soir, elles étaient invitées chez Ron et Rose, pour que la maman soit sur place si elle avait besoin de se reposer, et chacun apportait de quoi manger pour qu'elle n'ait pas à faire la cuisine. D'autant plus que personne n'avait confiance dans les capacités culinaires de Ron.

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

Élia semblait soucieuse. Elle avait le regard fuyant, se pinçait les lèvres et dansait d'un pied à l'autre.

« Je me demandais… Si tu… Tu as déjà été amoureuse de papa ? »

Cette fois, Hermione se retourna pour faire totalement face à sa fille. Elle n'attendait pas ce genre de questions avant ses premiers émois amoureux. C'était un peu naïf, elle le savait. Tous les enfants se posaient la question. La différence avec Élia, c'était qu'elle s'était bridée pendant des années pour ne pas lui faire de peine, et ça aussi, elle le savait.

Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. La vérité, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas.

« C'est compliqué… Je ne crois pas, non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître pour pouvoir l'aimer », admit-elle.

Élia fronça les sourcils.

« Donc on n'est pas obligé d'être amoureux pour…pour… », dit-elle sans terminer sa phrase, rouge comme une écrevisse.

« Mmmh ! Non, on n'est pas obligé, mais les deux personnes doivent être d'accord et doivent avoir envie de le faire. »

« Et…heu… tu étais amoureuse de Sébastien ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Quelle image allait-elle donner à sa fille, en pleine construction, en plein développement personnel ?

« Je l'aimais, mais je n'étais pas amoureuse. »

« C'est quoi la différence ? »

S'appuyant sur le plan de travail pour se donner à réfléchir, Hermione observa sa fille. Elle avait toujours le don de sortir les questions auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas.

« Je me sentais bien avec lui, j'appréciais vraiment la personne qu'il était, mais je… je savais que je ne ferais aucun sacrifice pour lui. Ou pour notre couple. »

« Tu crois qu'un jour, tu tomberas amoureuse ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis, à vrai dire. Mais la question, si innocemment posée, était quand même douloureuse. Évidemment, Hermione se l'était déjà posée, maintes et maintes fois. Et elle n'avait pas de conviction, juste cette petite flamme en elle, qui lui disait qu'une part d'elle-même en rêvait…mais qu'elle n'en était peut-être pas capable. Comme si elle n'était pas faite pour l'amour, la passion… Même si… si, la passion, elle avait connu, en tout cas quelque chose de si intense, qui lui avait offert ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : sa fille. Son bonheur quotidien.

« Peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être heureuse. »

« Moi, je crois que c'est important. J'aimerais bien, un jour… tu vois. »

« Tu as le droit, ma chérie, tu as le droit. Et je te le souhaite. »

Mère et fille échangèrent un sourire, tandis que le cœur d'Hermione se serra à l'idée que sa fille souffre à cause d'un garçon. Ça arriverait, c'était une certitude.

« Toi aussi, tu as le droit, maman. Tu pourrais avoir un amoureux…ou une amoureuse. »

Hermione se figea, surprise. Que se passait-il dans la tête de sa fille pour qu'elle pense à une femme ? Est-ce qu'elle se posait des questions sur son orientation sexuelle ? Encore une fois, elle n'y avait pas songé, mais Élia était tellement mature, après tout… elle pouvait très bien déjà se poser la question.

« Pourquoi penses-tu à ça ? »

« Eh bien… »

Elle dansa à nouveau d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Tu te rappelles quand papa est venu me voir à l'école, la première fois ? »

« Oui », répondit Hermione, ne sachant où elle voulait en venir.

« J'ai entendu une conversation, avec mon professeur de potions. »

« Blaise Zabini ? »

« Oui. »

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, puisqu'elle était à peu près persuadée qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. En revanche, elle se demandait ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire pour perturber ainsi sa fille. Elle se sentait prête à en découdre avec Malefoy si jamais…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« Heu…eh bien. Ça concerne Ginny, la femme d'Harry. »

Hermione se redressa subitement. Qu'est-ce que Ginny pouvait bien avoir comme lien avec Malefoy et Zabini ?! Elle sentait que l'information à venir serait importante, peut-être comprendrait-elle mieux le comportement de son amie.

« Apparemment, elle…heu… Mon prof de potions a dit qu'elle était avec une femme qui travaille aux Pays-Bas. Une copine à eux. »

Hermione était tendue. Elle ne comprenait pas bien, mais le peu d'informations qu'elle possédait corrélait avec les dires de sa fille.

« Quelle copine ? »

« Une dame qui s'appelle Pansy. »

« Oh », fit Hermione, sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que Ginny pouvait bien faire avec elle ? « Est-ce que tu en sais plus ? »

Élia secoua la tête.

« Juste que la dame travaille là-bas comme journaliste. C'est papa qui me l'a dit. Pour un magasine féministe, je crois. Mr Zabini a parlé d'une association…LTBT, un truc comme ça. »

LGBT. Pansy Parkinson travaillait pour une association de _Lesbiennes, Gays, Bisexuel(le)s et Transgenres_.

Hermione était perdue, elle ne voyait toujours pas quel rapport ça avait avec Ginny. Elle voulait vivre une histoire… mais pas avec Pansy quand même, si ?

Elle avait une certitude : elle devrait trouver un moment pour en parler avec Harry.

 **OoOoO**

Cela faisait une heure qu'elles étaient arrivées à Pré-au-Lard, où les discussions allaient bon train. Élia discutait avec Teddy et Abigail, Rose parlait à voix basse avec Albus, qui était penché sur la petite Mia, Lily était sur les genoux de son père, se couvrant de purée sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, puisqu'il parlait avec Ron et Neville, et Hannah encourageait James dans ses démonstrations, puisqu'Hermione était trop distraite, attendant le bon moment pour toucher un mot à son meilleur ami.

Lorsque James disparut pour aller aux toilettes – le criant bien fort, de sorte que l'ensemble de la table soit au courant on n'était jamais trop prudent -, Hannah se tourna vers Hermione.

« Tu sembles bien soucieuse, ce soir. Tout va bien ? »

Elle était inquiète pour elle, Hermione le voyait. Si elle était présente physiquement, il fallait admettre que, mentalement, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder ça pour elle plus longtemps et, si elle ne créait pas l'occasion de parler à Harry, ce moment risquait de ne jamais arriver.

« Oui…il faut juste que je parle à Harry. Excuse-moi. »

Hannah acquiesça et, sans plus de cérémonie, Hermione se leva.

« Harry ? Tu viendrais avec moi deux minutes ? »

« Oui, bien sûr », dit-il en se levant, emportant Lily avec lui, découvrant au passage les dégâts sur sa chemise.

Son intervention ne parut pas suspecte, chacun continuant sa conversation comme si de rien n'était. Ils sortirent devant la maison des Weasley-Zeller.

« Il y a un problème avec Malefoy ? », lui demanda-t-il, lui aussi soucieux à présent.

« Oh non, ça se passe même plutôt bien, à vrai dire. Non, je dois te parler de Ginny. »

Le visage d'Harry se ferma, tandis qu'une veine se mit à pulser sur sa tempe droite. Il semblait que c'était la douleur qui pulsait juste sous sa peau.

« Tu…tu sais quelque chose ? »

Soupirant, Hermione acquiesça.

« Élia a entendu une discussion entre Malefoy et Zabini. »

« Malefoy et Zabini ? Mais quel rapport avec… »

« C'est ce que je me demandais aussi ! Tu te souviens que Ginny disait dans sa lettre qu'elle était aux Pays-Bas ? »

« Oui, évidemment que je m'en rappelle... »

« D'après ce qu'elle a entendu, Ginny se trouve bien aux Pays-Bas. Elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait se donner une chance de vivre une histoire… je sais avec qui elle s'y trouve. »

Harry déglutit.

« Avec qui ? », lui demanda-t-il avec une voix blanche.

« Pansy Parkinson. »

« Quoi ?! Mais…c'est une femme. Merlin, Hermione… Elle…je…tu… Elles sont ensemble ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus ! Enfin, si… »

Harry la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Hermione, dis-moi… »

« Je crois que Pansy aime les femmes. Elle travaille pour une association LGBT. »

Il pâlit.

« Tiens-moi Lily, s'il te plaît. »

Elle attrapa l'enfant, qui commença à jouer avec son collier en perles. Harry, quant à lui, s'appuya contre le mur de la maison, visiblement à deux pattes de Boullu de tomber.

« Harry… ? »

« J'en reviens pas… »

« Tu…penses qu'elles pourraient être ensemble ? Je veux dire… il y a tellement d'hommes dans le monde, et même aux Pays-Bas, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas le choix… »

Mais au fond d'elle-même, Hermione savait que sa tentative d'explication était vaine. Tout corrélait. Ginny qui s'échappait d'une vie qui ne lui avait jamais convenu, Ginny qui partait voyager avec Luna, Ginny qui restait là où elle avait rencontré quelqu'un…une femme, féministe qui plus est. Pansy devait prôner des valeurs qui offraient une nouvelle perspective de vie à Ginny.

Restait à savoir si ça allait durer. Et pendant combien de temps. Mais elle ne pourrait pas échapper bien longtemps à ses responsabilités de mère bien. Une mère lionne, même éprise de liberté, ne laisserait pas ses enfants. Elle reviendrait. Mais quand ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, Hermione ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, Harry ? », lui répondit-elle, avant de se reprendre. « Excuse-moi, je suis aussi perdue que toi. Je ne sais plus comment l'aborder. Je ne l'ai même pas vue évoluer en tant que femme adulte, et juste quand je reviens, elle se refuse à tout contact avec moi. »

« Mais tu es une femme, et une femme sacrément intelligente, Hermione. Tu as bien une idée. »

Hermione soupira.

« Je…je vais essayer d'y réfléchir. En parler avec Malefoy, peut-être qu'il aura une idée. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. »

« Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. »

Hermione aida maladroitement Harry à se relever – elle tenait toujours Lily dans ses bras -, puisqu'il avait recouvré un peu de couleurs.

Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle allait directement s'adresser à Zabini.

 **OoOoO**

« Élia ? »

« Mmmh ? », répondit-elle distraitement, le nez plongé dans son livre des sorts et enchantements de niveau un.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? », insista Élyssa, qui était assise juste en face d'elle.

Élia soupira. Il était vrai qu'elle était soucieuse en ce moment. Elle voyait bien que ses parents faisaient des efforts pour se supporter mais, surtout, elle se rendait bien compte qu'en fait..., ils ne se supportaient pas du tout.

« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec ton père, hier ? »

« Si, si. »

Et elle ne mentait pas. Elle adorait son père. Son sérieux et sa nonchalance la fascinaient autant qu'ils la faisaient rire. Elle le trouvait charismatique, intelligent et posé. Mais aussi, elle avait tellement envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, toujours plus, tout en craignant d'être rejetée par lui. Elle se sentait comme…une intruse. Comme une enfant illégitime qui ne méritait pas d'être considérée par lui.

« Mais alors ? »

Cette fois, elle posa son doigt sur la ligne qu'elle venait de lire pour ne pas la perdre, avant de lever la tête en direction de son amie.

« Je ne comprends pas mes parents. »

« Bienvenue dans le club. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne vois pas comment ils ont pu… tu te rappelles si on se demandait s'ils avaient été amoureux, comme des amoureux maudits pendant la guerre ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ben non. »

En face d'elle, Élyssa fronça les sourcils.

« Ben non quoi ? »

« Ben non ils n'ont même pas été amoureux. Ma mère m'a dit…qu'ils n'avaient même pas été amoureux. »

Silence. Élia soupira derechef.

« J'ai bêtement cru que ma mère…croyait en l'amour, mais je crois surtout que…qu'elle croit en ses capacités à résoudre ses dossiers. »

Élyssa pouffa, pendant qu'Élia haussait les épaules, dans une tentative d'indifférence.

« Mais mon père...je ne sais pas non plus s'il croit en l'amour. »

« Il est marié, non ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Il faut être très amoureux pour se marier. »

Élia regarda son amie sans réellement la voir. Elle avait l'air de croire en ce qu'elle disait, mais Élia n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire l'amour sans être amoureux sa mère lui avait dit le contraire. Est-ce que son père l'avait été, lui ? Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de sa femme ?

Peut-être que c'était sa mère qui n'était pas amoureuse et que, du coup, il était parti. C'était possible. Peut-être qu'il serait resté s'il avait su qu'elle était enceinte. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient semblant de se supporter, parce que lui avait été amoureux, puis malheureux. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il s'exprimait aussi peu.

Élia ne savait plus à quel fondateur se vouer, chacun lui donnant une version au goût amer.

 **OoOoOo**

Hermione passa la porte des Trois Balais, avisant la salle. Elle repéra rapidement le grand sorcier, qui l'attendait à une table, seul, un peu à l'écart des quelques autres sorciers présents.

En quelques enjambées, elle fut à son niveau. Elle s'assit en silence, pendant que Zabini la dévisageait sans montrer une quelconque expression.

Hermione eut le temps de héler un serveur et de se faire apporter une bierraubeurre, avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne enfin la parole.

« J'ai été surpris de recevoir ton hibou, Granger. Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour faire la discussion comme de vieux amis. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« En effet », confirma-t-elle, notant le langage sans détour. Elle décida d'en faire de même. « Je suis ici pour parler de Ginny et Parkinson. »

Elle ne remarqua pas de changement d'expression sur le visage du noir, qui la dévisageait avec l'indifférence la plus totale.

« O.K. Et en quoi ça me concerne ? »

« La situation t'emmerde autant que moi. »

Il planta son regard dans ses pupilles.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je suis au courant pour votre liaison. »

Il ne cilla pas.

« O.K. En quoi ça _te_ concerne ? »

« Elle est mariée à mon meilleur ami. »

Cette fois, il leva un sourcil…avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Hermione en fut désarçonnée pendant quelques secondes, habituée à la froideur à toute épreuve de son homologue blond.

« Les Gryffondor et leur esprit chevaleresque. Ainsi, tu t'es mis en tête de sauver leur mariage, c'est bien cela, Granger ? »

« Non. Je veux aider Harry à retrouver le sourire. »

« Tu m'expliques en quoi je suis supposé t'être utile, Granger ? », lança-t-il, retrouvant son sérieux. « Parce que j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas ce que j'en ai à faire, moi. »

« Explique-moi. »

« T'expliquer quoi ? »

Elle lui lança un air de défi.

« M'expliquer ce que Parkinson a fait à Ginny. »

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

« C'est une Serpentard. C'est qu'elle veut, elle l'obtient. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne la récupères pas ? »

Touché. Elle le comprit au regard noir qu'il lui lança.

« J'ai autre chose à foutre qu'à courir après une gonzesse, Granger. »

« Très bien. Donne-moi juste son adresse, c'est tout ce que je te demanderai dans ce cas. »

« Non. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Il la fixa du regard, avant de s'adosser contre sa chaise, laissant échapper un long soupir.

« Parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où elle se trouve. Elle était supposée rentrer en Angleterre la semaine dernière. »

 **OoOoOo**

Élia se réveilla le matin du 22 mai, un sentiment d'excitation naissant dans le creux de son ventre. Aujourd'hui, elle avait douze ans. C'était son premier anniversaire loin de sa mère, mais c'était aussi et, surtout, son premier anniversaire en sachant qui était son père. Et lui aussi, il savait qu'elle existait.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, et un cri de joie l'accueillit, en même temps qu'une masse la percutait.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Élia ! », s'exclama Élyssa, la serrant dans ses bras. « Tiens », ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet plat, de taille moyenne. « J'ai été le chercher avec ma mère pendant les vacances. Ça fait un mois que je l'ai dans ma valise, j'avais trop hâte de te le donner. »

« Merci », souffla Élia, envahie par les émotions.

Elle prit le petit paquet dans ses mains, tentant de le déballer délicatement. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle déchira l'emballage, découvrant un carnet.

« C'est un journal intime », expliqua son amie. « J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être envie de raconter tout ce que tu vis, la relation avec ton père et tout. Il est protégé par un sort de reconnaissance. Le propriétaire doit faire identifier sa baguette à la première utilisation et, chaque fois, il faudra ta baguette pour l'ouvrir. »

Élia leva les yeux en direction de son amie, la découvrant brouillée. Dans un état un peu second, elle réalisa qu'elle était à deux pattes de Boullu de pleurer.

« C'est vraiment une bonne idée, Élyssa. Merci beaucoup. »

Son amie découvrit ses dents dans un immense sourire, fière d'avoir touché juste.

« De rien. Mais tu en as encore plein d'autres au pied de ton lit. »

En effet, se penchant par-dessus son lit, elle vit plusieurs paquets accompagnés de cartes d'anniversaire. Elle reconnaissait l'écriture de sa mère, évidemment. Mais aussi de sa grand-mère maternelle, de sa marraine… de son père ! Sans plus considérer les autres présents, elle sauta hors de son lit, attrapant l'enveloppe.

 _Ma fille,_

 _À l'occasion de ton anniversaire, j'ai obtenu une dérogation du Pr. McGonagall pour t'emmener hors du château. Je viendrai te chercher sur le coup de onze heures._

 _Joyeux anniversaire._

 _D.M._

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, Élia ne sut si elle avait hurlé ou si son cri de joie était resté silencieux de stupeur. Mais elle se sentait si heureuse, en cet instant. Elle sentait que ça serait le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

 **OoOoO**

C'était l'anniversaire d'Élia. Le premier sans qu'elle ne soit à ses côtés. Hermione avait la sensation que sa vie était un désastre en ce moment. Mais il était aussi probable que ça soit à cause des six verres de vin qu'elle venait de boire.

Ou à cause de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle avait eu un nouveau rendez-vous avec Maître Walden et, au réveil, elle s'était sentie minable. Elle commençait à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas un comportement très sain de s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. En tout cas, pas pour elle, dans sa situation. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Élia la travaillait.

La flamme qui sommeillait en elle, déjà si fragile, semblait tanguer. Comme si elle s'éteignait peu à peu, à chaque erreur. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle fonçait droit dans le mur.

Soupirant, elle s'apprêta à retourner se coucher – elle n'était de toute façon pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit -, lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à la porte.

Avec horreur, elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié Harry, qu'elle devait voir cet après-midi. Arrangeant en vitesse sa chevelure, réarrangeant ses vêtements, elle fila vers la porte d'entrée, affichant une grimace d'excuse. Il ne servait à rien de fuir, elle ne pourrait rien lui cacher de toute façon.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit le soulagement se perdre sur le visage d'Harry, qui vint l'enlacer.

« Tu pues l'alcool, Hermione », dit-il en se reculant.

« Merci pour ta prévenance. À se demander qui traîne avec un Serpentard, ici. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Hum ! Hermione ? »

« Entre », lui dit-elle simplement. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Un café, éventuellement. »

Elle prépara deux tasses dans le plus grand des silences, avant qu'Harry n'ose lui pose la question qui le démangeait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ? »

« Du vin. Un Bordeaux de 1993. »

« Hermione… »

Elle soupira. Elle admettait qu'elle exagérait un peu.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fous de ma vie. En apparence, je suis la mère d'une enfant formidable, intelligente, et je fais de mon mieux pour lui permettre de nouer une vraie relation avec son père. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis que ça. Une mère. Et sans doute une Manitou de renommée. Mais… »

Elle s'arrêta, se mordillant les lèvres. Sa tête lui tournait quelque peu.

« Mais tu ne te sens pas femme », termina Harry à sa place.

Elle acquiesça, empirant la sensation de tournis. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que la sensation de nausées qui l'accompagnait s'atténue.

« Comment est-ce que je vais faire ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui a du sens pour toi ? »

« Ma fille. »

Il secoua la tête.

« _Pour toi._ Une passion, un projet, un but. »

« En dehors de son bonheur ? »

« Oui. »

Hermione regarda ses yeux vert émeraude, transperçant de bienveillance. Elle ne savait pas ce qui faisait sens pour elle. Sans sa fille, elle ne savait pas qui elle serait.

Elle avait besoin de vacances. Ou de se plonger dans le travail. Elle ne savait même plus.

 **OoOoO**

À dix heures cinquante, Élia attendait dans le Grand Hall, trépignant sur place. Elle avait tellement hâte de voir son père. Et lorsqu'il arriva enfin, elle sauta d'excitation puis, n'y tenant plus, courut dans sa direction et lui serra la taille de ses petits bras.

Elle crut exploser de bonheur quand elle sentit les bras de son père se refermer dans son dos.

« Joyeux anniversaire, princesse », lui dit-il.

« Merci. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Au _Mafelda Crefield_ , j'y ai réservé une table pour trois. »

« Pour trois ? »

Perdue, elle dévisageait son père. La troisième personne ne pouvait être sa mère, sinon ce serait plutôt elle qui serait venue la chercher pour lui faire la surprise…

« Ma mère souhaitait faire ta connaissance. Mais…si tu ne veux pas la rencontrer, je peux le comprendre. »

« Oh non ! », s'exclama Élia, plus que ravie de rencontrer sa grand-mère paternelle. « Je suis super contente de la voir en vrai. »

Son père eut un léger sourire avant de lui tendre la main.

« Très bien, alors je vais t'emmener rencontrer Mme Malefoy », dit-il, tandis qu'Élia notait une pointe d'amusement dans le ton de sa voix.

Élia remarqua alors qu'ils avaient marché jusqu'à la barrière qui délimitait le champ magique autour du château. Ils transplanèrent.

Ils se trouvaient dans un endroit qu'Élia ne connaissait pas. Mais, de toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un quartier sorcier : la majorité des passants portaient des capes de couleur verte ou violette.

Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, comme si elle avait la nausée. Elle tremblait, son cœur battait plus vite. Et elle ne pensait pas que c'était à cause du transplanage. Elle avait pris l'habitude, avec le temps. Elle devait être stressée.

Elle leva la tête vers son père, qui l'observait. Un pli s'était dessiné sur son front, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Tu peux encore changer d'avis, tu sais. »

« Non, si j'ai peur c'est parce que c'est important, ça ne servirait à rien de reculer. »

Le pli sur son front se plissa davantage, mais son père finit par hausser les épaules.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y, ma mère doit nous attendre. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans un luxueux restaurant, qui faisait penser à l'Opéra Orchestre National de Montpellier qu'Élia avait une fois visité avec sa mère : les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs chaudes.

Doucement, son père la poussa de la paume, tandis qu'un serveur les amenait à leur table. Là, les attendait une élégante dame, qui commençait à être marquée par l'âge, mais qui n'en était pas moins belle. Ses longs cheveux blonds, légèrement grisonnants, étaient relevés dans un chignon soigné. Un sourire doux se peint sur son visage, alors qu'elle se levait pour accueillir son fils et sa petite-fille.

« Je te rencontre enfin », lui dit-elle. « Quelle magnifique enfant, digne d'une Malefoy ».

« Mère. »

Elle se tourna vers son fils, sans se départir de son sourire.

« N'est-elle pas officiellement de notre famille à présent ? »

« Si », confirma-t-il, et Élia songea qu'elle s'appelait bel et bien _Élia Malefoy_ , à présent, l'emplissant de joie…et de culpabilité, pour sa mère.

« Est-ce que… », commença Élia, attirant leurs regards sur elle. « Est-ce que vous me considérez comme votre petite-fille ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu es la fille de mon fils, donc tu es ma petite-fille. »

Élia acquiesça. C'était logique, évidemment. Mais l'entendre dire signifiait qu'elle avait peut-être une place dans cette famille-là aussi. Restait qu'il avait une femme et un fils…

« Asseyons-nous », les enjoint l'aînée, et père et fille s'exécutèrent. « Élia, parle-moi donc de toi. Comment est-ce que ça se passe à Poudlard ? »

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous, comme travail ? »

Elle se sentait un peu intimidée, face à une femme d'une telle prestance, de sorte que, pour une fois, elle n'agissait pas comme un véritable moulin à paroles.

« Oh ! Moi. Pas grand-chose. J'étais mère au foyer. Je m'occupe toujours du Manoir, mais voilà bien longtemps que mon fils mène son dragon, seul comme un grand. Je lis beaucoup. Je fais parfois du picot aussi. Je prends le thé avec mes amies. Je passe du temps avec mon petit-fils. »

Élia regarda son père, qui semblait s'être refermé sur lui-même. Il ne montrait aucune expression en présence de sa mère, comme s'il considérait qu'elle occupait déjà bien assez l'espace d'émotions pour deux.

« Je lis beaucoup moi aussi. Mais j'écoute aussi de la musique. »

« Quel style de musique écoutes-tu ? »

« Je suis éclectique. Mais j'aime les chansons sur lesquelles on peut danser. »

« De la danse ! Mon chéri, tu entends cela ? Tu devrais passer au Manoir, un jour. Nous apprenons la danse de salon de génération en génération. Je suis sûre que ton père voudra bien t'enseigner quelques pas. Tu pourrais rencontrer Scorpius de cette manière. N'est-ce pas, Drago ? », insista-t-elle, alors que son fils semblait se renfrogner.

« Mmmh ! Oui, je m'arrangerais avec Astoria. »

La grand-mère leva les yeux au ciel, hochant la tête en signe de désapprobation.

« Au diable Astoria et ses préceptes ! Si ça la dérange tant, elle n'est pas obligée de venir. Je veux voir mon fils et mes petits-enfants, et cette femme ne m'en empêchera pas. »

« Vous n'aimez pas votre belle-fille ? », voulut savoir Élia, les mots s'échappant de sa bouche, tant elle était curieuse.

« Oh si ! Je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est digne de respect, et je suis fière que mon fils l'ait choisie comme épouse. Mais parfois, elle devrait se montrer plus digne et accepter les choix de mon fils. »

« Mère », tempéra son fils.

« Eh bien ? Ose dire qu'elle ne te met pas la pression depuis quelques mois. »

Il soupira.

« Mets-toi à sa place aussi. Toi, tu es ma mère, évidemment que tu me soutiens dans mes choix. »

« Il s'agit de ta femme, Drago. Elle devrait également te soutenir dans tes choix. »

« Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mère ! Mais laisse-lui le temps d'accepter la situation. Comment aurais-tu réagi si père t'avait… ». Il se tut, jetant un regard à sa fille. « Je suis désolé que tu aies à attendre cela, princesse. Les relations avec ma femme sont un peu compliquées depuis quelque temps. Néanmoins, ça ne devrait pas être abordé ici », lança-t-il, osant à peine regarder sa mère.

« Tu as raison », continua sa mère. « Mais songe à ceci, mon fils : si tu ne le gèles pas à temps, le Serpencendre brûlera tout sur son passage. »

Il soupira derechef.

« Très bien, ça suffit. Évidemment que j'apprendrai quelques pas de danse à Élia, si elle le souhaite. Qu'en dis-tu si je t'emmenais un jour au Manoir, et que tu y rencontrais ton frère ? »

Le cœur d'Élia s'accéléra, entre incompréhension et impatience. Ni son père ni sa grand-mère ne faisait obstacle pour qu'elle devienne un membre à part entière de la famille. Le seul problème était peut-être l'épouse… Mais pour la première fois, elle songea autrement à la situation. Elle se sentait incluse. Ce n'était pas comme si son père avait deux vies de famille : elle était considérée comme fille, petite-fille. Et sœur.

Évidemment qu'elle était d'accord pour rencontrer son frère.

 **OoOoO**

Cherchant ses chaussures à tâtons, Hermione s'échappa de la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, prendre une douche, et se préparer pour aller chercher sa fille à la gare. La fin d'année scolaire était enfin là, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait enfin passer du temps avec Élia.

Sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle referma doucement la porte de l'appartement de Maître Walden, songeant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à cesser de faire n'importe quoi avec lui.

 **OoOoO**

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de se présenter au domicile de Granger, Drago se sentait tendu. La situation était particulière. Mais ça, il pouvait s'en accommoder. Il se fichait royalement de ce que le monde sorcier pouvait bien penser de lui, sans doute un des avantages de son éducation typiquement malefoyenne. Seule importait sa dignité. Il devait toujours se montrer fier, en toute circonstance.

Cependant, s'il était tendu, ce n'est pas dû au fait qu'il se rendait chez Granger, ou bien parce qu'il voyait sa fille, même si Élia avait le don de déstabiliser son entourage, et ce, avec la plus grande facilité du monde. Non, il remettait plutôt cela sur l'ambiance familiale.

Il adorait sa femme, mais depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait une fille, jusque-là cachée, elle semblait ne pas décolérer.

« Drago, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? », s'insurgea la concernée, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oui, je t'écoute », répondit-il. « Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'y aller. »

Sa femme lui jeta un regard noir. Voilà une heure qu'elle se plaignait, parce qu'il avait annoncé passer la soirée avec sa fille. Élia venait de rentrer à Londres, son année scolaire étant terminée, et Granger lui avait proposé de venir l'accueillir avec elle. Il avait décliné, tentant au mieux de jongler entre Élia et Scorpius. Astoria lui reprochait déjà bien assez de délaisser son fils…

« Et Scorpius, dans cette histoire ? »

Il soupira.

« Comme à chaque fois, je lui ai donné son bain, je l'ai mis au lit en lui lisant une histoire, et quand il sera endormi, alors là, j'irai voir ma fille. »

« Combien de temps durera cette mascarade ? »

« Quelle mascarade ? Bon sang, Astoria ! C'est ma fille. Et je ne cesserai jamais d'être son père. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est comme ça maintenant. »

Le visage de sa femme vira au blanc, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui rappelait le caractère définitif et irréversible de la situation. Elle n'avait évidemment pas apprécié apprendre qu'il avait eu un enfant avec une autre femme, même si leur liaison avait pris fin avant qu'il ne la courtise. Il pouvait le comprendre, mais sa colère ne semblait pas s'atténuer au fil des mois.

« Et moi, dans tout cela ? Drago, qui suis-je ? »

Il ferma les yeux. La deuxième phase de la dispute commençait : à présent, elle allait se montrer conciliante, mais blessée. Il espérait que tout cela prendrait bientôt fin, il était épuisé. Il avait presque hâte de retrouver Granger, juste pour être loin de tous ces cris.

« Tu es ma femme. Comment veux-tu que le fait d'avoir un enfant change cela ? Réveille-toi. Ce n'est pas une amante, c'est ma fille. Ça ne te retire rien. »

En vérité, il voyait très bien en quoi cela pouvait changer leur relation : il commençait à en avoir marre. Et si un jour il en avait vraiment assez, il s'en irait. Tout simplement. Quand bien même cela faisait sept ans qu'ils étaient mariés.

* * *

Et voilààà ! Ça y est, mes personnages commencent à n'en faire qu'à leur tête : la **rencontre avec Narcissa** pour l'anniversaire d'Élia n'était absolument pas prévue ! Tout comme la **rencontre avec Blaise**... L'histoire me porte. Somme toute, j'ai eu beaucoup de doutes quant à la rencontre avec Narcissa, j'ai eu peur que ça soit trop tôt. Au final, j'en suis satisfaite, surtout après la formidable analyse de **NathanaelleS**. D'ailleurs, je vous l'annonce officiellement : elle est officiellement devenue ma deuxième bêta ! :D Son expertise ne fera qu'enrichir mes écrits, j'en suis persuadée. **Et vous, qu'avez-vous pensé** de ces deux rencontres ?

Petite info / jeu : vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre ce que Drago a offert à Élia. Des idées ? :p

Sinon, j'ai particulièrement aimé la **discussion entre Hermione et Élia** au début du chapitre, concernant les sentiments amoureux. Evidemment, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'en profite pour vous glisser des informations sur la relation passée entre Drago et Hermione mouhahah

A ce stade, on ne sait toujours pas grand chose sur ce que fait **Ginny**. J'en ai discuté avec **NathanaelleS** et j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé ses théories... :D Bientôt, vous saurez ahah

Hermione évolue dans sa réflexion concernant **Walden**. Beaucoup l'ont suggéré, et vous avez raison : **sa présence n'est pas anodine. Mais en quoi ? :D**

Enfin, suite à vos nombreuses supplications (j'exagère à peine ahah), vous avez enfin eu droit à un PoV Drago sur la **réaction d'Astoria**. Du coup, je suis réellement impatiente d'avoir vos réactions ! ahah

Plein de paillettes de licorne sur vous ! *cœur*


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Aujourd'hui, mais qu'est-ce qui est prévu aujourd'hui ? Je dirais : pas mal d'info sur le passé, mais aussi, des évolutions dans les relations entre Drago et Hermione, entre Drago et Elia. Saurez-vous en tirer de bonnes déductions ? ahah Réponse concernant le cadeau qu'Elia a reçu de la part de Drago !

Sans plus de suspense, **réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Haaaaaan merci. *-* Ahah tu verras bien ! Mais pas tout de suite. Je te confirme en tout cas qu'ils seront amenés à se revoir. Tu vas encore plus aimer Elia dans ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression... (a) J'aime beaucoup ton analyse d'Astoria, tu as ton opinion mais tu as aussi du recul, tu peux la comprendre, c'est génial ! :D Je suis contente que la rencontre avec Narcissa plaise, ça me faisait un peu peur. Merciiii. :D

 **Cecile** : Hello ! hihi on peut lire ta joie, j'adore. C'est tout à fait ça, Narcissa soutient son fils et ses petits enfants. C'est son sang, c'est sa famille ! La réaction d'Hermione ? Bientôt, bientôt. ahah Beaucoup de mystères concernant Pansy, finalement on ne sait rien, mais... bientôt. ahah (ce mot va t'agacer aujourd'hui. xD) Pour Hermione et des sentiments éventuels... oh ben ça... (a) Pas bientôt pour le savoir ! Tu auras bientôt (mouhahah) l'occasion de te faire ton opinion sur Ginny, et tu auras encore plus vite (dans ce chapitre cette fois ! :D) de quoi te réjouir concernant Maître Walden. :p Je ne réagirai pas concernant le PoV Drago, un peu de mystère sur sa personne. :p (comment ça y'a déjà beaucoup de mystères ? ahah) Merciiii pour tous tes compliments, tu es adorable. :D

 **Aventure** : J'ai un peu de quoi nourrir ta curiosité dans ce chapitre, mais peut-être juste assez pour l'attiser encore plus ! (a) ahah

Merci à **NathanaelleS** et à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ pour la relecture ! *cœur sur vous*

* * *

 **A twist, a tale, a rip through my sail.  
** _Un nœud, une histoire, un accroc dans mon voile._

 **And we're made to watch the walls fall down.  
** _Et nous sommes faits pour regarder les murs tomber._

 **'Cause goodbye's too strong, too strong a word  
** _Parce qu'un au revoir serait trop fort, beaucoup trop fort_

 **when I'm weak from everything that I'm told.  
** _Quand je suis faible à cause de tout ce que je me suis dit._

 **Yes, I'm weak from everything that I'm told.  
** _Oui, je suis faible à cause de tout ce que je me suis dit._

 **And I'm weak from all the things that I know.  
** _Et je suis faible à cause de toutes ces choses que je sais._

. **  
Do you think of me when you look to the sea?  
** _Penses-tu à moi quand tu regardes en direction de la mer ?_

 **I know it's hard to grow when you're pushed to your knees.  
** _Je sais qu'il est dur de grandir quand on est poussé sur les genoux._

 **I know our time will pass, your love it will last.  
** _Je sais que notre temps passera, que ton amour durera._

. **  
A sound, a light that rips through the night, now too far away.  
** _Un son, une lumière qui déchire la nuit, à présent trop loin._

 **But when I follow my heart, it leads me to you  
** _Mais quand je suis mon cœur, il me relie à toi._

 **when I'm weak from everything that I'm told.  
** _Quand je suis faible à cause de tout ce que je me suis dit._

 **Yes, I'm weak from everything that I'm told.  
** _Oui, je suis faible à cause de tout ce que je me suis dit._

 **And I'm weak from all the things that I know.  
** _Et je suis faible à cause de tout ce que je sais._

 **Never break, Darling.  
** _Ne te brise pas._

 _To the sea,_ Seafret feat Rosie Carney.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14. To the sea** (Face à la mer).

Lancée à toute allure sur l'autoroute, Hermione venait de sortir du tunnel de la manche, chantant à tue-tête avec Élia, assise sur le siège passager de la voiture. La radio française leur offrait des hit moldus, les rendant joyeusement impatientes de passer leurs vacances là où elles avaient vécu.

 _You make me feel_

 _Like I'm livin' a_

 _Teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

Mère et fille se trémoussaient sur leurs sièges en rythme avec la musique, se regardant tandis qu'elles entamaient le refrain de _Teenage dream_ en même temps que la chanteuse, une certaine Katy Perry.

Le pauvre Malefoy, sur le siège arrière, grommelait à chaque nouvelle chanson, comme s'il avait espéré que celle d'avant aurait été la dernière. Ça n'avait d'ailleurs pas été une mince affaire de le faire monter dans le véhicule, n'ayant même pas envisagé un moyen de locomotion moldu…nettement moins rapide qu'un Portoloin, qui plus est.

Sauf qu'Hermione et Élia avaient décidé de profiter jusqu'au bout de leur voyage, jusqu'au plaisir de la route : à l'aller pour laisser l'excitation grimper, et au retour, pour se rappeler des différents moments, déjà souvenirs, le temps de se faire à l'idée que le train-train quotidien allait reprendre.

Au moins, il ne semblait plus sur le point de vomir. Hermione avait jeté un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, constatant qu'il avait retrouvé des couleurs, autant que possible, vu sa carnation de porcelaine.

Après trois heures de route, Hermione actionna son clignoteur et prit la direction d'une aire de repos, dans le but de se dégourdir un peu les jambes et de combler quelques besoins primaires. À l'arrière, elle vit la tête de Malefoy se redresser, quittant sa posture d'ennui, affichant beaucoup d'espoir.

« Je m'arrête pour qu'on puisse prendre une pause », l'en informa-t-elle, brisant tous ses espoirs.

« Combien de temps encore avant d'arriver à destination ? »

Elle échangea un regard avec Élia, qui pouffa. La réaction promettait.

« Environ dix heures. »

« Environ dix… je te demande pardon ?! »

« Tu as très bien entendu », lui répondit Hermione en réprimant son rire.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je vous accompagne déjà ? »

« Pour passer du temps avec ta fille. »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione ouvrit la portière, suivie par Élia. Malefoy semblait hésitant, comme s'il avait peur que la poignée ne le morde s'il tentait d'en faire de même. Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione enjoignit sa fille à lui venir en aide, et ils purent marcher sur l'asphalte.

Après trois heures de route, cela fit du bien à Hermione. Ses jambes étaient un peu raides, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : les étendre sur la plage, un verre de cocktail à la main. Mais pour l'instant, elle se délectait de la mine horrifiée de son ancien amant.

Elle acheta trois Pepsis, qu'ils burent sur une table de parking tout en profitant du soleil du mois de juillet.

Élia parlait avec animation à son père, lui racontant des souvenirs de leur vie française, le préparant à tous ces lieux qui furent longtemps leur quotidien. Hermione avait été plus que surprise lorsqu'il avait décidé de les accompagner, à la demande d'Élia. Qui aurait pu parier qu'il laisserait femme et enfant en Angleterre pour partir à l'étranger avec son ancienne amante et sa fille illégitime ?

Et pourtant, il était là, savourant lentement sa boisson gazeuse avec un mélange de suspicion et d'incertitude. Pour autant, Hermione aurait pu le revoir presque treize ans plus tôt, avec une réaction similaire. Se rappelait-il qu'il avait déjà goûté du Pepsi ? à l'époque, il avait exprimé du dégoût. Aujourd'hui, il semblait plus réservé sur le sort à lui adresser.

Une semaine. Ils descendaient à Hérault pour une semaine. Il semblait impensable pour Hermione qu'elle amenait Drago Malefoy là où elle avait vécu, presque comme une recluse. Deux mondes inconciliables et, néanmoins, ils allaient incessamment sous peu s'y retrouver à trois.

Pour l'instant, c'était encore inimaginable. Mais Hermione ne doutait pas que ces vacances allaient changer quelque chose dans leurs relations, même si elle ne savait pas encore de quelle manière.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement en déposant les bagages dans l'entrée. Elle avait loué une maison aux parents de Sébastien, son ex-compagnon, qui étaient propriétaires de plusieurs biens immobiliers dans le Languedoc-Roussillon. La décoration intérieure ressemblait à celle de la maison qu'elle avait occupée ces dernières années : épurée, mais avec un côté typiquement provençal.

Elle avait la sensation étrange de revenir sur les lieux d'une fuite. Sur les lieux de sa cavale. Et après être rentrée au pays, ce n'était plus la même chose. Elle éprouvait du malaise il était si inconfortable d'imaginer qu'elle avait pu se terrer ici avec tous ses secrets. Elle ne se sentait pas digne d'une Gryffondor, en cet instant.

Avalant sa salive, elle empoigna sa valise pour la ranger à la moldue, suivie d'Élia qui en fit de même. Malefoy, quant à lui, termina d'occuper sa chambre en quelques mouvements de baguette, avant de disparaître sous la douche, à en croire les bruits d'eau.

« Maman ? »

Hermione sortit de ses pensées, découvrant sa fille, dont la tête dépassait de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Oui, mon cœur ? »

« Tu te rappelles de la balade qu'on faisait le long des bois pour aller à l'école ? »

« Évidemment que je m'en rappelle ! »

« Je voudrais la montrer à papa… pour qu'il voie un peu… tu crois que je peux lui demander ? »

Hermione lui sourit, d'un sourire à la fois triste et rempli d'amour. Élia était tout simplement adorable… et la culpabilité la tenaillait. Tous ces souvenirs, elle voulait les partager avec lui, à défaut de les avoir vécus avec lui.

« File. Je suis certaine qu'il acceptera. Il est venu ici pour ça, ma chérie. Il est venu pour toi. »

Les yeux brillants, Élia acquiesça et disparut derrière le mur, laissant Hermione à son rangement.

Élia et Malefoy partirent effectivement se promener et, durant leur absence, Hermione prépara le repas du soir. Elle s'était arrangée avec Sébastien, ce qui lui avait permis d'avoir des produits frais à disposition : salade, feta, olives vertes, olives noires, poivre noir, tomates, poivrons rouges, le tout avec un brin d'huile d'olive. Elle en salivait d'avance. Elle mit au frais un vin blanc et un thé glacé, puis alla s'installer sur la terrasse avec un livre en attendant leur retour.

Bercée par le chant des cigales et la douceur du soleil sur sa peau, Hermione se perdit dans son roman.

 **OoOoO**

« Tu veux voir où on allait jouer avec Louis et Léon ? Peut-être qu'il y a encore notre cabane dans les arbres ! »

Élia entraîna son père en dehors du sentier, qui la suivit sans résistance. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse de pouvoir lui montrer tout ça, toute sa vie qu'il avait manquée. Elle voulait qu'il voie tout, qu'il imagine comme elle avait grandi, comme s'il avait été là, comme s'il avait été son papa depuis tout bébé.

« Regarde ! On avait écrit nos noms sur l'arbre pour montrer que c'était notre cabane. Mais la cabane n'est pas là. »

Un peu triste, Élia observa les initiales, deux L et un E, dessinées à même l'écorce d'un chêne. Les trois amis avaient passé des heures entières à jouer ensemble, tantôt à l'extérieur, tantôt à l'intérieur, parfois autour d'un jeu d'échecs.

Son regard se porta sur son thorax, où pendait un pendentif moulé dans le blason des Malefoy. Le jour de son anniversaire, son père lui avait remis un écrin. En lisant la gravure à son dos, elle avait laissé échapper une larme, et son père lui avait tendu les bras, ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pu résister.

Inconsciemment, elle jouait avec le pendentif qui reluisait au soleil.

 _Élia Malefoy, 22 mai 2011._ La date de son premier anniversaire en tant que Malefoy.

Elle leva la tête, interceptant le regard de son père. Des yeux si bleus, comme les siens. Elle avait une figure paternelle, après en avoir tant rêvé. Elle n'avait jamais réellement pu lui constituer une image, persuadée que son imagination ne pourrait jamais rendre compte de sa complexité. Et elle avait raison. Son père était quasiment indéchiffrable. Mais plus elle le côtoyait, plus elle était persuadée qu'elle tenait en partie de lui.

Et comme lui, elle apprenait à se taire, un peu. Il y avait des questions que l'on ne posait pas, parce que la réponse était d'une évidence : son père l'aimait. Elle le voyait à l'attention et à l'intérêt qu'il lui portait quand elle parlait, elle le voyait au temps qu'ils passaient ensemble alors qu'il avait un travail, une femme et un autre fils.

Elle avait grandi dans le secret de sa mère, mais elle comprenait aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas toujours nécessaire de dire avec les mots. Parfois, on savait sans avoir à demander.

Et un jour, elle espérait que sa mère verrait aussi à quel point son silence n'était pas de l'indifférence, mais une capacité à faire de la place à l'autre, même si Élia, elle, ne voyait que lui lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain, Hermione et Élia décrétèrent que ce serait une journée plage. Malefoy ne protesta pas, et fut même prêt avant elles. Armées de crème solaire et de leur roman, elles prirent les devants de l'expédition, qui se fit à pied, au grand soulagement du représentant Sang pur, qui craignait une nouvelle utilisation de la voiture.

Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à une baie réservée aux sorciers, délimitée par un champ magique qui éloignait les moldus. Hermione ferma les yeux de plaisir, tandis que ses pieds foulaient le sable chaud, tel un gommage naturel. Ajoutant à cela un soleil caressant et un vent léger, les conditions étaient idéales. C'était une forme de paradis sur Terre.

Ils s'installèrent face aux vagues, Hermione et Élia s'entraidant pour l'étalage de crème.

« Merci, ma chérie », fit-elle alors que sa fille venait de terminer son dos. « Malefoy. »

Elle tendit le tube en direction de l'intéressé, qui l'observait avec un air circonspect.

« Vu ta carnation, si tu n'en mets pas, tu vas cramer en moins de deux », insista-t-elle.

Un ange passa, avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules, murmurant tout de même un remerciement à peine audible.

La matinée se déroula paisiblement, le trio alternant entre lectures, baignade, et quelques échanges verbaux ténus. Mais au fur et à mesure des heures, la plage se remplit de serviettes de bain et d'enfants aux cris et aux jambes particulièrement animées. La tension semblait grimper du côté Serpentard, préférant sans doute la tranquillité de l'avant-midi.

Malgré tout, tous les trois continuèrent leur alternance lecture, baignades et discussions, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri sorte Malefoy et Hermione de leur programme implicitement établi.

« Sébastieeeeen ! », s'exclama Élia en sautant sur ses deux pieds.

Hermione leva la tête de son livre, juste à temps pour voir Élia courir droit dans les bras de son ex-compagnon. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi. Sébastien avait partagé leur vie pendant près de quatre ans, d'octobre 2002 à juillet 2006. Avec un brin de nostalgie, elle se perdit dans le souvenir d'une Élia plus jeune, jouant avec lui. Il lui avait fait office de substitut paternel pendant un temps.

Lorsqu'elle le vit approcher, Hermione se leva, et un échange de regards suffit à les faire sourire. Ils se prirent dans les bras, et Hermione se surprit à apprécier sa douceur. Ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes, tous deux conscients que leur histoire touchait à la fin elle devait rentrer au Royaume-Uni, et lui devait simplement faire sa vie avec une femme qui l'aimerait réellement.

Hermione lui était tellement reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il lui avait toujours donné la sensation qu'elle était légitime et que les événements se produisaient pour une raison, même si on ne la comprenait que bien plus tard.

« Hermione ! Tu m'as manqué », lui dit-il en français.

Ils se séparèrent, et il tendit alors la main à Malefoy, qui s'était également redressé entre-temps.

« Enchanté, je suis Sébastien. Et vous ? »

Malefoy serra la main tendue, mais il ne répondit pas. Hermione le toisa il semblait…crispé. Elle imaginait difficilement qu'il puisse être mal à l'aise par la situation, mais l'imaginer jaloux était encore plus ridicule.

« Malefoy ne parle pas français », répondit-elle à sa place, avant de continuer en anglais, pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre. « Malefoy, voici Sébastien, mon ancien petit ami. Sébastien, voici Malefoy… le père d'Élia. »

Le visage de Sébastien s'étira, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes par une expression de surprise.

« Alors vous avez repris contact en Angleterre. C'est super. Je suis content pour toi, Hermy. Et surtout pour Élia », commenta-t-il, avant de poser un regard attendri sur l'intéressée.

« Et toi, la vie depuis le temps ? »

Il releva les yeux vers Hermione, puis sa tête tourna instinctivement vers l'arrière. Suivant son mouvement, Hermione découvrit une femme assise sur une serviette de bain, regardant dans leur direction. Elle lui fit un léger signe, auquel Hermione répondit, étrangement soulagée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle réalisa qu'elle avait craint être considérée comme une ennemie.

« Elle s'appelle Lucie. On s'est rencontrés au cabinet d'avocats où je travaille. Et… elle est enceinte de trois mois. Je vais être papa ! », s'extasia-t-il avec un grand sourire rêveur.

« Mais c'est super, Seb' ! Toutes mes félicitations. »

Ils échangèrent de nouveaux sourires, heureux de constater qu'ils avançaient dans leurs vies respectives.

 **OoOoO**

La semaine de vacances touchait déjà à sa fin. Étonnamment, mais avec un sentiment de légèreté, Hermione songea que la cohabitation s'était faite sans accroc. Il y avait eu une autre journée à la plage, à trois. Mais Malefoy et Élia avaient également passé du temps de leur côté, et Hermione en avait profité pour revoir des amis. Elle avait également emmené Élia voir sa marraine, Alexandra, laissant Malefoy seul durant une journée.

Oui, vraiment, tout s'était bien passé, et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne ressentait plus d'animosité envers son ancien amant. Après tout, peut-être qu'Harry avait raison et qu'il avait changé…

Un mouvement derrière elle la fit revenir à la réalité, lui rappelant où elle se trouvait : elle était venue profiter de la douceur de la nuit étoilée, en s'installant sur les marches à l'entrée de la maison en location. Pourquoi était-elle venue là plutôt que de s'installer sur la terrasse à l'arrière, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle se sentait bien, ainsi appuyée contre la pierre.

Et en l'occurrence, elle n'était plus seule, puisque Malefoy venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sans prononcer un seul mot. Il tenait une bouteille d'alcool en main et deux verres étaient suspendus dans les airs, juste devant lui.

Comprenant la proposition tacite, Hermione s'empara d'un des verres et accepta bien volontiers le liquide ambré.

Au loin, elle entendait les vagues s'échouer sur le sable, un bruit régulier et apaisant, et elle se perdit dans leur mélodie hypnotisante. À moins que ça ne soit l'alcool qui lui embrumait tout doucement l'esprit.

« Je suis contente que cette semaine se soit bien passée. On pourrait… passer plus de temps ensemble. Tous les trois. »

Malefoy rit brièvement, comme si son rire était forcé par la tristesse, mais elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison. Il n'y avait rien de triste dans ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Désolée… c'était peut-être déplacé. Tu es marié, je… j'ai tendance à l'oublier. »

Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des vagues, avant que la voix basse et neutre de Malefoy se fasse entendre, brisant à peine le calme de la nuit.

« Peut-être que, toi aussi, tu devrais songer à faire ta vie, Granger. »

Il n'avait pas dit cela méchamment, mais les mots firent de la peine à Hermione. Pourquoi son célibat inquiétait-il tellement son entourage ? Non, elle ne cherchait pas à se mettre en couple… une part d'elle estimait qu'elle n'était pas prête.

« Je côtoie quelqu'un depuis quelque temps », lâcha-t-elle tout de même, en soupirant, sachant qu'il ne s'agissait pas totalement de la vérité.

« Et il te laisse partir dans un autre pays avec le père de ta fille ? », fit la voix amusée de Malefoy.

Malgré elle, Hermione sourit.

« Je ne suis pas le genre de femme qu'on tient en laisse, tu sais. Je mène ma vie comme je l'entends. Puis, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas mariée, _moi_. »

Le sous-entendu était à peine voilé, et lorsque Malefoy répondit, même sans regarder son visage, elle eut l'intime conviction qu'il souriait.

« En effet, mais je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qu'on tient en laisse. »

Hermione songea qu'à la place de son épouse, elle ne serait pas très contente qu'il parte avec une de ses conquêtes mais, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée du sort d'Astoria Greengrass, elle n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui, alors que tout se passait bien entre Malefoy et Élia. Et visiblement, même entre Malefoy et elle.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione activa son clignotant pour tourner dans sa rue, ressentant un mélange de joie à l'idée de rentrer chez elle et de nostalgie parce que la parenthèse estivale touchait officiellement à sa fin. Elle se gara dans son allée, et le trio sortit comme un seul homme du véhicule.

La route avait été longue, mais Malefoy semblait avoir mieux supporté le déplacement qu'à l'aller. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait surtout supporter la séparation entre le père et sa fille. Ce fut résignée qu'Élia alla se réfugier dans les bras son père, comme on s'accroche à la roche avant de se jeter à la mer. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu une chance extraordinaire de passer une semaine complète en sa compagnie, et qu'à présent, il devait retourner auprès de sa femme et de son fils.

« Je suppose que l'on se voit au Ministère, Granger. »

Hermione acquiesça, puis Malefoy disparut avec son bagage. À peine eut-elle déposé ses clefs dans l'entrée et refermé la porte qu'un coup y fut frapper. Elle échangea un regard étonné avec Élia, avant de se tourner pour savoir qui venait les déranger aussi rapidement.

C'était Maître Walden. Hermione sentit une vague de colère monter en elle, prête à tout dévaster. Il n'était pas supposé se trouver ici. Il n'était pas supposé être en contact avec Élia. Cela ne faisait pas partie des termes de leur relation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? », l'accueillit-elle sèchement.

Au vu de l'expression de son visage, elle l'avait pris au dépourvu, mais ça lui était égal. En ce moment, elle voyait rouge. Et Élia, qui était derrière elle, assistait à toute la scène…

« Je pensais que… »

« Eh bien tu penses mal ! », s'exclama-t-elle, totalement sourde à ses explications.

Elle voulut refermer la porte sur lui, mais il la retient du pied.

« Hermione, attends… »

« C'est _Manitou suprême Granger_ , ou à défaut _Maître Granger_ , mais sûrement pas Hermione ! », lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle n'avait jamais su l'appeler par son prénom.

Et elle n'appréciait certainement pas que lui le fasse, encore moins en cet instant précis.

Il abaissa les bras le long de son corps, capitulant.

« Je t'ai envoyé des hiboux. »

« Je n'étais pas chez moi. J'étais en vacances avec ma fille…et son père. »

Walden fit un pas en arrière, sous le choc. Hermione voulait juste qu'il s'en aille. Il pouvait croire, imaginer ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il disparaissait de sa vue. Mieux valait que le lion ne sorte pas griffe et canines.

« Et…nous deux ? »

« Il n'y a jamais eu de "nous". Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai des bagages à défaire. »

Cette fois-ci, il n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour l'empêcher de fermer la porte. Malgré la colère, Hermione nota le sentiment de fierté qui naquit en elle. Elle venait de mettre fin à tout ce non-sens.

 **OoOoO**

Après qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Hermione avait tout de même dû faire face au regard interrogatif d'Élia. Avec un soupir, elle s'était résolue à être un peu Gryffondor.

 _« Désolée pour ça, ma chérie. »_

 _« C'était… ton amoureux ? »_

 _Hermione avait souri._

 _« Non. C'était juste un collègue de travail. On a passé un peu de temps ensemble, mais il a cru que ça signifiait qu'on pouvait être plus que des collègues. Ça arrive parfois. »_

 _Élia avait acquiescé, mais elle n'avait pas insisté. Hermione ne savait pas si elle se doutait qu'il y avait davantage derrière ses paroles, mais elle était en tout cas suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que ce n'était pas si important pour sa mère._

Pour l'heure, en revanche, elle quittait à grandes enjambées le Ministère, rentrant retrouver Élia chez elles. Elle devait être prête, puisqu'elles partiraient directement pour aller rejoindre Harry dans un parc avec ses enfants et Teddy.

Par chance Élia était effectivement prête et elles purent, ensemble, transplaner directement sur les lieux. Élia alla retrouver son ami dès qu'elle le vit. Hermione, quant à elle, se figea.

À la mine anxieuse de son meilleur ami, elle comprit instantanément que quelque chose s'était produit durant son absence.

« Harry… ? »

Sans préambule, il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. Hermione y jeta un coup d'œil, avant de revenir sur le visage d'Harry. En un rien de temps, sa gorge s'était nouée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle avait peur.

Elle vit la pomme d'Adam d'Harry remonter, tandis qu'il déglutissait.

« Ginny m'a écrit. »

Hermione tendit à son tour le bras pour attraper le parchemin et, lorsqu'elle le prit, elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait.

À l'intérieur du parchemin, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Juste trois mots, tracé dans une encre verte.

 _« Je reviens bientôt »._

* * *

Ce chapitre n'a peut-être l'air de rien (et il est relativement apaisant, j'en conviens), mais y'a quelques informations qui y sont dissimulées. hihi  
Cette fois-ci, je vous laisse réagir, je suis curieuse de voir où les ampoules s'allument. J'ai été très surprise de celles qui s'allumaient chez **NathanaelleS**. Elle est merveilleuse !

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous et à vendredi prochain pour le grand retour de Ginny ! :D


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour mes amours. :D

Je vous avoue que je suis vraiment épuisé-e pour le moment. J'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre un peu en _last moment_ , et je remercie énormément **NathanaelleS** pour sa correction hyper rapide. Outre la fatigue, si j'étais à la bourre, c'est parce que j'ai écrit un OS cadeau pour la grande **Rose Malefoy**. Celui-ci sera publié le **5 juin** , jour des 37 ans de notre cher Drago Malefoy.

Dans ce chapitre, mes plans ont été un peu bousculés, mais ça se prêtait mieux de cette manière pour la suite de l'histoire. Craquerez-vous autant que **NathanaelleS** sur... Scorpius ? :D Aurez-vous mal au cœur pour Harry et surtout pour le petit Albus ? Et si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard, tomberez vous amoureux-ses de Drago ?

 **Je réponds aux reviews anonymes** et je vous laisse avec le chapitre :

 **Eva** : Haaaan tu es adorable ! :D Ahahah tu verras aussi ! Seul le temps le dira. Bien joué, tu as compris le sens caché derrière la phrase de Drago le soir ! :D Et oui, la joie qu'Hermione se sépare de Walden. Je suis étonné-e de ne pas avoir eu plus de réactions à ce propos ahah Tu as tout à fait raison concernant Astoria ! Ça suffit maintenant d'avoir juste ! ahah Je rigole, c'est génial que mes petits messages soient décodés. Je pense que tu vas aussi adorer Drago dans ce chapitre. (a) Merci pour ta super review ! :D

 **Cecile** : ahahah j'adore ton "il est bête ou quoi". Mais non c'est un Serpentard, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait... (a) Tu as tout à fait compris, Drago est jaloux du fait que Sébastien a vu Élia grandir alors que lui, non ! C'est ici pour la rencontre avec Scorpius et... rien de nouveau à propos de Walden... pour l'instant. (a) Tu auras une partie de la réponse à ta question concernant Ginny. Et t'as vu ? J'ai mis aucun "bientôt" cette fois ! ahah Merci pour ta chouette review, c'est agréable à lire. Bisous !

 **Aventure** : Hihi content-e que ça te plaise. :D En effet, ça promet d'être mouvementé ce retour ! Merci pour ta review. :)

 **Devine qui c'est** : Petite note spéciale puisque tu es en train de rattraper ton retard. Coucou pour quand tu arriveras ici ! hihi

 **Update** : merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **Some kind of light**

 _C'est une sorte de lumière_

 **At the end**

 _En fin de compte_

 **When touching**

 _Quand je la touche_

 **The edge of her skin**

 _Du bout des doigts_

.

 **Once so hard to speak**

 _Pour une fois, il est si dur de parler_

 **Now so easy to play around**

 _À présent, il est si facile de s'amuser_

 **Catching your eye, you know**

 _En captant ton regard, tu sais_

 **Well, how do you say**

 _Comment dis-tu déjà_

 **I was hypnotized**

 _Je suis hypnotisé_

 **Hypnotized**

 _Hypnotisé_

.

 **There's some kind of light at the end**

 _Il y a une sorte de lumière en fin de compte_

 **Stoned, forgetful, and then**

 _Ivre, étourdi, et ensuite_

 **I'm drinking what used to be sin**

 _Je bois ce qui est mal_

 **And touching the edge of her skin.**

 _Et la touche du bout des doigts._

.

 _You Make Me Smile_ , Blue October.

 **Chapitre 15 : You make me smile** (Tu me fais sourire)

« Vers la gauche. Une, deux, trois, quatre. Vers la droite. Une, deux, trois, quatre. Encore quatre temps sur la gauche. O.K. Arrière. Côté. Avant. Côté. Une, deux, trois quatre. Côté. Bien, Élia. Super », l'encouragea son père.

Élia lui renvoya un immense sourire, ravie. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils s'entraînaient à danser ainsi, au milieu du salon du manoir des Malefoy. Dans un fauteuil en tissu vert comme celui des Serpentard, sa grand-mère les observait, assise toute droite, lui donnant une allure si distinguée qui l'impressionnait. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'Élia la nomme ainsi.

« Excellent », dit-il, lâchant sa main et le haut de son dos. « On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. »

Comme par magie, l'elfe qui leur avait ouvert la porte se matérialisa devant eux, posant un plateau avec un pichet de jus de citrouille sur la table basse. Drago éteignit la musique pendant que l'elfe faisait le service.

« Tu danses vraiment bien. Tu as pris des cours pendant combien de temps en France ? »

« J'ai commencé quand j'avais six ans. J'ai fait surtout de la danse classique, puis de la danse contemporaine. C'est très technique aussi, mais la musique n'est pas la même. »

« C'est bien différent de la danse de salon, alors. Mais tu as déjà bien plus que les bases nécessaires à cette pratique, ce qui explique ton niveau et ta grâce. »

Élia se sentait tellement heureuse que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, à force de sourire.

« Mais il faut encore un petit truc en plus pour faire de la danse de salon. C'est comme si…tous les sorciers ne pouvaient pas en faire. Toi, papa, tu as la class quand tu danses… », commenta-t-elle avec une admiration perceptible dans la voix.

Le visage de son père se fendit en un léger sourire, empreint de douceur comme les bonbons nuage de chez Honeydukes.

« Oh, mais crois-moi, tu l'as aussi cette élégance. Tu es une Malefoy, princesse. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Son cœur s'accéléra, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui rappelait qu'elle était réellement l'une des leurs. À chaque fois qu'il lui rappelait qu'il l'acceptait pleinement, sans concession.

À ce moment-là, l'elfe qu'Élia n'avait pas vu partir fit à nouveau irruption dans le salon, suivi d'une femme aux longs cheveux châtains, tenant par la main un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus. Comme les siens. Comme ceux de son père. Le ravissement gagna le cœur et le regard d'Élia à l'instant où elle comprit de qui il s'agissait.

« Madame, votre belle-fille et votre petit-fils sont arrivés. »

 **OoOoO**

Pendant qu'Élia passait l'après-midi et la soirée avec son père, Hermione se trouvait au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ils s'étaient installés à l'étage, à proximité de la chambre de la petite Lily, alors qu'eux-mêmes regardaient la télévision avec James et Albus. Teddy, lui, gribouillait quelques dessins sur un calepin, assis un peu en retrait.

Ils regardaient _Kung fu panda 2_ , sorti dans les salles de cinémas moldus le mois précédent. Les parents d'Hermione leur avaient téléchargé sur Internet, comme plusieurs autres dessins animés qu'ils lui envoyaient, forme de solidarité par rapport à sa situation de père seul.

Enfin, regarder était un bien grand mot. James jouait avec les mains de sa marraine, qui était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait comment Élia vivait sa première visite au Manoir. Harry fixait l'écran, mais son attention se portait sur Albus, recroquevillé tout contre lui, comme une étoile qui s'accrochait désespérément à son rocher. Pauvre chou…

Depuis son anniversaire, il était très renfermé et câlin. Il avait en permanence un air triste et, lorsque quelqu'un tentait de dialoguer avec lui, il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Si jusque-là Hermione n'en avait pas voulu à Ginny pour son départ, se disant qu'elle avait certainement une bonne explication et qu'elle était mal placée pour la juger, voir la douleur d'un enfant, à qui sa mère manque, lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

Puis le visage d'Élia se matérialisa dans son esprit, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'elle lui avait fait subir la même chose en la privant de son père. Même si elle ne l'avait pas connu, elle avait tout de même manqué d'un père pendant plus de onze ans. Et elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper cela. Toutes ces années sans son père étaient inexorablement perdues.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Hermione n'avait pas protesté lorsque Malefoy lui avait annoncé qu'il emmenait Élia au Manoir, même en sachant qu'elle allait rencontrer sa femme et son fils. Elle savait, par ailleurs, qu'Élia avait déjà fait la connaissance de Narcissa Black, et que celle-ci l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts. Elle avait bien une appréhension, comme si Élia lui serait enlevée pour fusionner avec sa nouvelle famille mais elle préférait étouffer ses craintes pour sa fille. Alors la peur, sourde, cognait dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle tentait au mieux de l'ignorer.

De toute façon, elle devait bien admettre que ses craintes relevaient davantage de l'insensé que du réalisme : Malefoy ne montrait aucun signe de malice à son égard, il était même particulièrement patient. Elle, qui avait presque craint qu'il la traîne en justice, demande la garde exclusive ou fasse tout pour qu'Élia ne veuille plus d'elle…, était étonnée de son attitude, mais s'en trouvait apaisée. Leur semaine de vacances avait vraiment été de tout repos, et Hermione en gardait un souvenir agréable.

Au point qu'elle en était presque triste. Nostalgique, pour être précise. Ses souvenirs d'il y a quelques jours se mêlaient aux souvenirs d'antan.

Au point qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait annoncé sa grossesse à Malefoy.

 **OoOoO**

C'était son petit frère. Son demi-frère, pour être exact. Il semblait si petit, mais il ressemblait déjà tellement à leur père, lui aussi. Et il la regardait. Avec des yeux brillants, comme s'il voyait une star de Quidditch en vrai. Mais Élia ne se sentait pas aussi importante c'était lui, qui représentait une autre partie de son père, qui était inestimable.

Par Rowena, elle avait un petit frère et il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle seulement. Elle avait envie d'approcher, de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'aimait déjà ! Alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. C'était un sentiment étrange.

Elle leva la tête en direction de son père, comme pour demander son autorisation. Cependant, ce fut sa grand-mère qui prit les devants.

« Astoria, m'accompagneriez-vous à la cuisine, je vous prie ? »

L'intéressée jeta un regard noir à son mari, comme s'il était responsable, et disparut à la suite de sa belle-mère. Il ne restait plus que le père et ses enfants.

« Élia, je te présente Scorpius. »

À nouveau, elle croisa les prunelles bleues de son frère, qui avançait vers elle à petits pas timides. Elle s'accroupit à son niveau.

« Bonjour, Scorpius. Je suis ta sœur. Ta grande sœur. »

Il tendit le bras vers elle, touchant son nez avec l'index. Alors, il éclata de rire et tomba dans les bras d'Élia.

Elle était déjà amoureuse de ce petit bout.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans le fauteuil, effrayant également James, qui s'était assoupi dans ses bras. Alarmée, elle tourna la tête vers Harry, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'avait réveillée.

« Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. Je suppose que c'est Malefoy », expliqua-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, repoussant doucement son filleul avant de réarranger l'ordre de ses cheveux. James se rendormit aussitôt. Hermione avisa la pièce autour d'elle, plongée dans la pénombre, à l'exception d'une lampe sur pied, à côté de laquelle un dossier était refermé. Le dessin animé était terminé depuis un moment déjà, et chacun s'était occupé comme il le pouvait en attendant l'arrivée d'Élia.

Teddy était au taquet dans l'encadrement de la porte, ayant attendu avec impatience le retour de sa meilleure amie. Hermione avait effectivement demandé à Malefoy de ramener Élia chez Harry, pour qu'elles puissent y passer la nuit, car au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, depuis la lettre de Ginny, ce dernier semblait de plus en plus agité. Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à le laisser seul.

« Maman ? », murmura Albus d'une petite voix encore endormie.

« Non, mon cœur, c'est Élia qui vient. Je vais la chercher », lui répondit Harry, dont le timbre se brisa.

« Je viens avec toi », murmura-t-il, entre l'espoir et la détermination. Il voulait s'en assurer par lui-même.

Harry revint sur ses pas, tendant les bras à son benjamin, qui se nicha dans son cou. L'espoir était encore présent pour Albus, et le cœur de maman d'Hermione se fissura encore un peu plus.

Finalement, la petite tribu se mit en marche et, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Malefoy et Élia. Elle avait un immense sourire qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais vu et qui la réconforta un peu.

Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy, qui fronçait les sourcils. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais fut interrompu par sa propre fille.

« Petit Albus », dit-elle en attrapant sa main. « Tu as l'air tout triste. »

« Il croyait que sa maman rentrait », lui expliqua Harry.

Élia acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers son père, avec lequel Hermione échangea un nouveau regard. La culpabilité se rappela à elle, tandis qu'elle associait une nouvelle fois la douleur d'Albus à celle qu'Élia avait pu ressentir durant toute son enfance. Elle détourna le regard, incapable de le soutenir.

« Malefoy, tu veux entrer prendre un café ? »

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry, surprise. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'Harry avait lu en elle. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Hum… ! volontiers », répondit Malefoy en se raclant la gorge.

L'expression faciale d'Élia en cet instant valait son pesant de Gallions.

Malefoy grimpa alors les marches du perron, et ses grandes jambes se déplièrent à la suite d'Harry. Hermione referma la porte derrière lui, suivant alors sa fille qui sautillait dans le couloir. Heureuse. Hermione ne put retenir un sourire, secouant légèrement la tête. À cette situation totalement improbable… Elle avait la conviction que les enfants possédaient le pouvoir de rassembler les adultes. Surtout Élia, qui dégageait une telle magie… Elle débordait de cet amour auquel personne n'était insensible, et surtout pas sa mère.

Installés autour de la table de la cuisine, leur tasse de café ou de jus de citrouille entre les mots, le silence régnait. La situation était quelque peu étrange, mais Hermione avait comme une impression d'être en famille. Une famille un peu ramifiée, mais une famille unie par l'amour envers certains membres.

« Teddy vit avec toi, Potter ? », demanda alors Malefoy, brisant le silence.

« Oui », acquiesça ce dernier. « Andromeda a quelques problèmes de santé. Puis il restait la question d'avoir des référents parentaux, et la possibilité pour lui d'avoir une présence régulière pour parler de son père. Je suis la personne vivante qui le connaît le mieux. Et toi, tu vis avec Astoria Greegrass et ton fils, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est bien cela. Élia a eu l'occasion de les rencontrer cet après-midi, d'ailleurs. »

Élia releva la tête de son jus de citrouille, un air fatigué sur le visage. Comme pour confirmer les pensées d'Hermione, elle frotta sa paupière du poing.

« Mmmh ? Oui, j'ai vu Scorpius. Il est vraiment craquant… on a joué ensemble, il m'a fait des câlins. On a les mêmes yeux que papa… »

En même temps qu'Hermione vit la joie d'Élia de découvrir une nouvelle partie de la vie de son père, Hermione constata l'attention que Malefoy lui portait pendant qu'elle parlait. Un regard rempli de fierté. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour elle, pour son fils ou pour les deux… mais c'était beau à voir. C'était l'amour d'un père. En cet instant, il n'était plus juste Malefoy, il était comme Harry, comme Ron, comme Neville ou comme son propre père. Ni plus ni moins.

« Et…Astoria, elle a été gentille avec toi ? »

La question, posée par inquiétude, provoqua une réaction en chaîne qui aurait pu être drôle si ça n'avait pas alourdi l'atmosphère : alors qu'elle regardait sa fille, celle-ci tourna la tête vers son père, comme pour obtenir son approbation, et Hermione sentit le regard de ce dernier sur elle. Elle retint son souffle.

« Ben, je crois que… qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop », répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, incapable de répondre. Mais elle n'aimait pas voir son bébé avec cet air triste !

« Il est impossible de ne pas t'aimer », répondit alors Malefoy, au grand étonnement d'Hermione. « Le fait est qu'elle aurait préféré que tu sois détestable. À son grand dam, tu es non seulement adorable et intelligente, mais en plus ni ma mère ni moi ne remettons en question ta légitimité à apparaître sur notre arbre généalogique. Ne crois jamais que tu mérites moins que Scorpius d'être une Malefoy. Jamais. »

Élia acquiesça, et ce fut en tentant de décrypter son attention qu'Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Entendre Malefoy défendre et légitimer sa fille… même dans ses rêves les plus improbables, elle ne l'aurait pas espéré.

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis même persuadé. »

« D'accord. Maman ? », fit-elle, s'accordant toute son attention. « Je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie d'aller dormir. »

« Je vais lui montrer sa chambre ! », se dévoua alors Teddy, sautant de sa chaise.

« Moi aussi », pleurnicha Albus, qui semblait au bord de l'épuisement.

« Viens, on va aller au lit », lui dit l'aîné, le prenant par la main pour l'aider à descendre des bras de son père, où il était toujours blotti.

Les enfants partirent après avoir salué ou enlacé les adultes, les laissant seuls.

« Bien, je vais y aller aussi. Merci pour le café, Potter. »

« Avec plaisir. Je vais en profiter pour aller voir après James. Je te laisse le raccompagner à la porte, Hermione ? »

Ils se levèrent à leur tour, Hermione suivant Malefoy jusque dans l'entrée.

« Merci…pour ce que tu as dit à Élia. Elle prend tellement sur elle… c'est important que son père lui rappelle ce qu'elle vaut. »

Malefoy dehors, Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte, ils se toisèrent.

« Elle est adorable, mais elle a peu d'estime d'elle-même. Je lui apporte ce que je peux. »

« Tu fais très bien ça. »

« Merci. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, mais aucun ne sembla prompt à la séparation.

« J'espère que…ta femme ne te cause pas trop de soucis, par rapport à Élia. »

Il lui lança un regard qu'elle ne put déterminer.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, Granger. Passe une bonne nuit », ajouta-t-il, avant de s'éclipser sans plus attendre, laissant Hermione quelque peu perplexe.

Lui avait-il dit de ne pas s'inquiéter parce qu'il n'y avait de matière à s'inquiéter ou parce que cela ne la regardait pas ? Elle sortit de son immobilisme, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle retrouva Harry dans la cuisine.

Avec un long soupir, elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il l'entoura de son bras, et elle se laissa aller contre son épaule.

« Je crois que tu avais raison », murmura-t-elle, comme si le fait de parler à voix basse empêchait les choses de prendre tout leur sens.

« J'ai toujours raison », rigola-t-il, recevant une tape sur l'arrière de son crâne. « Plus sérieusement, à quel propos ? »

« À propos de Malefoy. Je crois qu'il a vraiment changé. »

« Oh. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Son attitude… Il est génial avec Élia. »

« C'est vrai. »

Ils se turent, le silence tombant comme la pénombre, étirant le temps sans une once d'ennui. Les pensées d'Hermione ne se fixaient pas et, pourtant, elle n'aurait pas eu envie d'être ailleurs.

« Est-ce que… tu te sens mieux par rapport à lui ? Tu disais avoir cru qu'il était différent l'été où vous avez… tu vois. Est-ce que tu reconsidères les événements maintenant que tu penses qu'il a changé ? »

Hermione se redressa, croisant le regard émeraude qui attendait sa réponse. Alors elle ferma les yeux inspirant un grand coup.

« Oui, je crois que ça change tout. »

 **OoOoO**

C'était la fin du mois d'août et des vacances scolaires. Plus précisément, aujourd'hui était la date du vingt, jour des sept ans de James. Hermione se trouvait au Terrier avec Harry et les Weasley, en plein dans les préparatifs pour la fête.

Étant donné que les jumeaux de George et Marion étaient nés au début du mois de septembre, deux ans après James, et que les plus grands seraient à Poudlard à ce moment-là, Molly avait décidé d'organiser une fête commune.

Ginny n'avait toujours pas montré signe de vie depuis le message qui indiquait qu'elle rentrait « bientôt ». Sans plus d'indication, il était difficile de savoir quand elle reviendrait exactement et, plus le temps passait, plus Hermione voyait les Potter dépérir. Lily ne se rendait pas compte de ce que le temps représentait, mais Albus se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même et James avait presque refusé de fêter son anniversaire, de peur de constater que, pour lui non plus, sa mère ne reviendrait pas.

Avec un soupir, elle nota une nouvelle fois qu'Élia avait vécu l'absence de son père à chacun de ses anniversaires, hormis le dernier. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

« Hermione, tout va bien ? », lui demanda Harry en face d'elle, alors qu'il gonflait des ballons.

Il la regarda avec un air inquiet peint sur le visage, comme si c'était les tourments d'Hermione qui importaient le plus – en dehors de ceux de ses enfants, évidemment.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Oui, oui… C'est juste que… je me demandais si Ginny allait faire l'affront de manquer l'anniversaire de tous ses enfants ou si elle reviendrait avant… »

Harry soupira à son tour.

« J'ai perdu tout espoir, pour ne pas trop souffrir. Enfin, pour être honnête, j'ai espéré jusqu'à hier soir, mais force est de constater que nous sommes le vingt août et…elle n'est toujours pas là. Comme si elle n'avait pas de mari, pas d'enfants. Et encore, pas de mari, je peux concevoir… Elle ne viendra pas. »

Il semblait si dépité qu'Hermione déposa les assiettes en carton, qu'elle était occupée à disposer sur la table, pour aller l'enlacer.

« Je suis tellement désolée que tu aies à vivre ça. Tu es devenu un homme et un père extraordinaire, Harry. Et je suis triste de ne pas t'avoir vu évoluer de ta vie d'adulte… »

Elle le sentit sourire, son visage étant appuyé contre son crâne.

« Mais tu es là maintenant. Au moment de ma vie où j'ai le plus besoin de ma meilleure amie. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

 **OoOoO**

Élia et Teddy se trouvaient à l'ombre d'un arbre, appuyés contre son tronc. Ils s'étaient éclipsés de la fête d'anniversaire, pour se soustraire au capharnaüm qui y régnait.

Tout en mangeant leur morceau de cake fourré à la fraise – leur départ n'avait pas échappé à mère Weasley -, ils discutaient de leur rentrée prochaine.

« J'ai tellement hâte ! », s'exclama Élia. « Je vais enfin passer au niveau deux dans toutes les matières. Et, toi, tu vas enfin commencer tes cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et d'Étude des moldus. Tu n'es pas impatient ? »

« Pas vraiment, non », soupira-t-il.

« Oh », fit Élia pour toute réponse. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'y ai pas ma place. »

Élia fronça les sourcils…avant de se frotter le front, songeant qu'elle était en train de prendre certaines des expressions de son père.

« Comment ça ? Tu es un sorcier, Teddy, tu as parfaitement ta place à Poudlard ! En plus, tu es quelqu'un de travailleur, pas comme certains. »

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas ça, le problème. Je ne m'intègre pas. »

« Mais…tu as des amis. Abigail, Élyssa, Kenneth… »

« Ce sont tes amis, pas les miens. »

« Oh. O.K. Et moi ? Puis il y a Victoire qui vient cette année… », ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Tu es ma meilleure amie. », répondit-il, alors qu'Élia retrouvait de son sourire. « Mais même nous deux, on est si différents. »

« Mmmh ! Est-ce que c'est grave d'être différents ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne me reconnais en personne. Tout le monde a une bande, un groupe d'amis avec lesquels ils partagent tous quelque chose. Moi pas. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais t'inscrire à un club. Chorale, échecs… expression théâtrale ? »

Teddy haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Mouais, je ne sais pas. On verra. »

Le silence tomba entre les deux amis, qui grignotaient leur morceau de cake. Puis ils entendirent des pas, qui venaient de l'extérieur, en dehors de la propriété. Passant leur tête de part et d'autre du tronc, ils aperçurent une silhouette élancée, en short et débardeur, dont la chevelure rousse revenait sur son épaule, rassemblée en une tresse. Élia se retourna violemment, les yeux écarquillés, faisant face à Teddy.

« C'est Ginny, pas vrai ? C'est Ginny ! », chuchota-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée.

Teddy acquiesça, et ils se retournèrent à nouveau pour la voir se diriger vers le garage, où on voyait Arthur, qui s'était également retiré de la fête, préférant un peu de solitude. Ginny s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et, lorsqu'il la vit, il se figea. Il se figea pendant deux secondes qui parurent interminables, avant qu'il ne lâche les outils qu'il tenait en main, approchant de sa fille, qui lui courut dans les bras.

« Ma Ginny, ma Ginny… », murmura-t-il, sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Je suis tellement désolée, papa. Pardon, pardon, pardon, d'avoir disparu aussi longtemps. »

« Tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais il faut que tu t'expliques avec les autres. Avec Harry et tes enfants surtout… »

« Je sais… J'ai peur papa. Ils vont tous m'en vouloir, et je les comprends. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? J'ai besoin de toi pour affronter ça… »

Arthur déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, avant de lui offrir un doux sourire.

« Je serai avec toi. Je te soutiendrai toujours. Allons-y. »

* * *

Si, si c'est terminé, vous avez bien vu la barre de séparation ! xD Comment ça je suis sadique, moi ? C'est un tout petit cliffhanger, voyons... (Oui, ça m'amuse beaucoup ahahah)

Alooors, à votre avis, maintenant que vous êtes à deux pattes de Boullu de le savoir : que faisait Ginny ? Arthur était-il dans la confidence ? Que pensez-vous de Scorpius et d'Astoria ? Et du mal-être de Teddy qui se précise ?

Je vous envoie plein de paillettes de licorne (et j'en envoie plein à Harry et Albus, ils vont en avoir besoin aussi) et je vous dis à très vite ! :D


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Vous m'avez détesté-e avec mon cliffhanger. Vous vous êtes révolté-e-s. Vous vous... bon d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu. (Juste un peu ?) Mais vous allez enfin pouvoir lire le retour de Ginny ! Et avoir d'autres raisons de me détester... Hem ! (a)

Je réponses aux **reviews anonymes** et je vous laisse à votre lecture :

 **Eva** : Niark niark niark. (a) J'adore ton analyse des Malefoy ! Top. :p Han je crois que ton cœur va avoir du mal avec son chapitre... Je m'excuse d'avance ! Ahah tu verras pour Arthur. (a) Pauvre Teddy aussi... qu'est-ce que je leur fais subir ? xD Merci à toi pour tes reviews, elles sont géniales ! J'aime beaucoup les lire. :p

 **Cecile** : J'aime comme la majorité de ta review parle du retour de Ginny mouhahah J'aime toutes tes petites réflexions et je te promets que non seulement, je sais que Teddy ira mieux, mais aussi que tu sauras ce qu'il s'est passé à la conception d'Élia (heu enfin... peut-être pas dans les détails, on verra mdrrr) Merci pour tous tes compliments ! :D En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres, le nombre prévu est actuellement à 42 + prologue + épilogue + 12 missing moments. Mais ça bouge, l'avancement fait que je réajuste ce qui était initialement prévu. Mais tu as une idée comme ça. :p

 **Aventure** : Oui pauvre chou ! :( Et voilàààà pour les réactions autour du retour de Ginny ! :D

Merci à **NathanaelleS** pour ta relecture et tes commentaires... :D Tes réactions m'amusent beaucoup. (a) Merci également à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ , qui a su comprendre Ginny.

* * *

 **This can't be real**

 _Ça ne peut pas être vrai_

 **What the fuck did you say**

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!_

 **I'm not taking this in**

 _Je ne le crois pas_

 **Is this a curse for my god damn sins?**

 _Est-ce un sort pour mes fichus pêchés ?_

.

 **We build monuments**

 _Nous construisons des monuments_

 **And expect them to last**

 _Et nous attendons d'eux qu'ils durent_

 **But in the end they all turn to dust.**

 _Mais ils finissent tous en poussière._

.

 **One moment**

 _Un instant_

 **One minute**

 _Une minute_

 **One second**

 _Une seconde_

 **And it all falls apart**

 _Et tout s'effondre_

.

 _You live on in me_ , To kill Achilles.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16. You live on in me** (Je vis de toi)

« Les enfants et mes grands, installez-vous à table, je vais aller chercher le gâteau. George, mon chéri, tu irais chercher ton père ? Je crois qu'il est dans son garage », cria Molly pour couvrir le vacarme.

« Je veux pas le gâteau ! », protesta James en croisant les bras et en tapant du pied. « Je veux maman. Si maman vient pas, je veux pas le gâteau. »

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry, qui soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle revienne.

« Jamie, mon ange », fit Hermione en s'approchant de lui. « Ta maman ne revient pas encore. »

Ses yeux, larmoyants, lui firent mal.

« Approche, je vais te dire un secret », ajouta-t-elle, pour chuchoter à son oreille. « Quand on souffle les bougies en priant très très fort, parfois nos vœux se réalisent. »

« C'est vrai ? », demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Essaie », lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« D'accord, je vais souffler mes bougies alors. »

Molly frappa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention sur elle.

« Parfait, je vais chercher le gâteau alors. George, ton père. »

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur Arthur.

« Oh ! Arthur, te voilà. On va… »

Elle s'arrêta net, comme l'ensemble des invités. Arthur n'était pas seul.

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaan ! », s'exclama James, avant de courir dans ses bras. « Tu es venue, tu es venue ! Même pas besoin de souffler les bougies ! »

« Oui, je suis là, mon poussin », dit Ginny, d'une voix tremblante, répondant à l'étreinte de son fils.

On entendit alors un bruit sourd. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Albus, qui avait lâché son dragon-jouet. Il s'enfuit en courant dans les étages. Mais tout le monde avait eu le temps de voir son visage déformé par la douleur.

Hermione ferma les yeux, alors qu'une douloureuse onde de frissons la traversait, lui donnant les larmes aux yeux. Pauvre petit bout…

« Eh bien bravo. Je ne te félicite pas ! Regarde ce que tu fais à ce pauvre enfant ! », s'exclama Molly, réprimandant sa fille.

Harry jeta un regard noir à sa femme, puis partit à son tour, grimpant quatre à quatre les marches pour rejoindre Albus.

Ginny chercha un peu de soutien dans l'assemblée, mais, si ce n'était pas des expressions agressives, c'était des visages fermés. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et la main d'Arthur se referma sur son épaule.

« Je crois que je vous dois à tous des explications… »

Personne ne répondit, attendant.

« Je suis partie… parce que je ne gérais plus. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, je ne… je ne me reconnaissais pas dans mon quotidien. Je voyais Harry, mes enfants…avec une espèce de détachement, comme si…comme si quelque chose s'était soudainement mis en travers de mes émotions depuis… depuis ton retour, Hermione. »

Le regard de Ginny croisa le sien, et elle crut défaillir. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, juste qu'il y avait un tel abysse dans son regard…

« Il fallait que je parte, que je respire. Mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai…rejoint Luna au Japon, après lui avoir envoyé un hibou. Je suis restée deux semaines là-bas. Puis j'ai voyagé avec elle, sans savoir où j'allais réellement. »

Elle s'arrêta, et la poigne sur son épaule se raffermit, sous le regard de tous.

« Nous avons fait un arrêt à Maastricht. Là-bas, j'ai…j'ai été mise en contact avec une association. J'ai pu mettre des mots sur mes ressentis. Une dépression… J'avais besoin de temps pour moi. Je suis restée. »

Elle soupira.

« J'ai été suivie par une psychologue pendant toute la durée de mon séjour aux Pays-Bas. Pour m'aider à me remettre sur les rails… »

« Sauf que tu as dit que tu restais parce que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un. »

Hermione se retourna vers la voix, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire pour la reconnaître : Harry se tenait au milieu des escaliers, toisant Ginny avec une haine non dissimulée. Elle l'avait rarement vu dans cet état, lui qui était habituellement si compréhensif…

Ginny se racla la gorge.

« C'est vrai. J'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. C'est cette personne qui m'a mise en relation avec l'association. »

« Et c'est tout ? Parce que tu voulais « vivre une histoire » avec cette personne, Ginny. »

Elle prit une inspiration, lente et saccadée, comme si le fait même de respirer était une épreuve pour elle.

« Oui, je l'admets… Elle m'a offert une perspective de vie qui m'a… J'avais besoin de vivre autre chose, de vivre ce que je n'avais pas pu vivre avec… avec toi. Je suis désolée. »

« Dis-moi son nom. »

« Harry… »

« Je suis déjà au courant, donc tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité. »

« Pansy Parkinson… », dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Parkinson, Parkinson ! », vociféra Molly, qui fit sursauter Hermione. Ginny, elle, s'était tendue comme un arc, mais ne semblait pas plus étonnée que cela, comme si elle avait attendu l'éclat de voix de sa mère. « Ginevra Molly Weasley ! Tu as abandonné mari et enfants pour Pansy Parkinson ! »

« Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse d'une femme, maman… »

« Je me fiche que tu sois tombée amoureuse d'une femme ! Même une Serpentard. Ta grand-mère paternelle est bien née Black. Mais tu as abandonné ton mari et tes enfants ! Tu t'es comportée comme une gamine ! Une adolescente ! Ce n'est pas le comportement d'une femme de trente ans ! D'une épouse ! D'une mère ! », s'insurgea la mère Weasley.

« Je sais ! », hurla à son tour Ginny. « Je sais tout ça ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas honte ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas conscience que ce n'est pas du tout un comportement de Gryffondor ? Je le sais ! Je le sais ! Et j'en suis désolée. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Pour moi. Même pour les enfants. »

« Parce que tu as fait quelque chose d'utile pour ta famille en l'abandonnant ? »

« En fait, oui, maman. J'ai pris soin de moi. Je n'aurais pas pu être une bonne mère en restant dans cet état. Et… ». Elle s'arrêta, regardant en direction d'Harry. « J'ai suivi une formation en journalisme ces derniers mois. On avait parlé de ça, avant mon départ… que j'arrête le Quidditch pour être présente, pour les enfants. J'ai… j'ai la possibilité de travailler ici. J'ai déjà la place… »

« Parce que tu espères que tout redeviendra comme avant ton départ ? », asséna Harry. « Non, mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as fait du mal aux enfants, Gin'. Et à moi. Tout ne peut pas redevenir comme avant. Tu ne peux pas revenir et exiger qu'on agisse comme si tu n'avais pas disparu pendant presque neuf mois. »

Ginny baissa la tête, résignée.

« Je sais. Peut-être qu'on devrait parler, Harry. Je crois que… on a des choses à se dire, en tant qu'époux. Qu'on règle certaines choses. Entre nous. »

« Oui, ça me semble être nécessaire, en effet. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Ginny se décida à le rejoindre dans l'escalier, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les étages.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la tension redescendit d'un coup, et Hermione dut, comme beaucoup, s'appuyer ou s'asseoir sur quelque chose.

« Arthur Weasley ! », hurla une nouvelle fois Molly en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de son mari. « Tu étais au courant ! Explique-toi. »

Le concerné leva les mains en l'air, comme s'il rendait les armes. Il ne servait à rien de s'opposer à la mère Weasley.

« Ginny m'a envoyé une lettre au début de l'été. Elle commençait à se sentir mieux, mais elle avait peur de revenir. Sa psychologue lui a conseillé de se faire un allié sur place pour faciliter son retour. »

« Et tu cautionnes ses choix ? »

« Non. Mais c'est ma fille. C'est _notre_ fille, Molly. Je me devais de la soutenir. Il n'aurait de toute façon servi à rien de l'enfoncer davantage. »

Molly fulminait encore, mais sa colère se calmait petit à petit. Encore un peu et Hermione aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines, mais celle-ci diminuait progressivement.

« Très bien. Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça. J'espère pour toi qu'elle est revenue sur le droit chemin. »

 **OoOoO**

Élia avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard quelques jours auparavant. Hermione avait du mal à croire que son bébé était déjà en deuxième année. Elle grandissait tellement vite…

Hermione se trouvait sur la terrasse du 12, Square Grimmaurd, en compagnie d'Harry. Ensemble, ils profitaient d'une bonne bouteille de vin, la première en raison de son stress grandissant – d'ici cinq petits jours, elle devrait présenter le résultat de ses recherches et saurait si son contrat serait reconduit pour cinq ans – et le second par rapport à la situation qu'il vivait avec Ginny.

Ils avaient déjà bien entamé le contenu de la bouteille, mais Harry ne lui avait toujours pas fait de compte-rendu sur sa discussion avec Ginny. Comme s'il avait besoin de s'embrumer l'esprit pour pouvoir parler. Comme s'il espérait que ça ne paraisse pas trop réel en en parlant.

« Elle demande le divorce », lâcha-t-il finalement, de but en blanc.

Hermione se figea, le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau – ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avec son alcoolisation –, mais elle n'était pas vraiment surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Harry soupira.

« Elle ne se reconnaissait plus sa place avec moi. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle m'avait aimé, mais que le fait de s'étouffer pendant autant d'années avait eu raison de ses sentiments. Elle a dit qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir fait du mal, que j'étais le premier et donc que j'avais une place particulière dans son cœur…mais que voilà, notre vie commune est terminée. »

Hermione le dévisagea, incertaine. Soucieuse.

« Comment est-ce que tu le vis ? »

« Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse… »

« Han Harry… pour une fois, tu ne pourrais pas penser à toi ? », se désola Hermione.

« Je ne parviens pas à lui en vouloir…puis les enfants ont besoin d'une mère épanouie. C'est comme ça. »

« D'ailleurs… comment va Albus ? Il digère le retour de Gin' ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, avant de secouer la tête, lentement. Mauvais signe.

« Non… », répondit-il, d'une voix à peine audible. « Il… est si triste. Il reste enfermé dans sa chambre, à jouer avec ses joueurs en figurines. Il leur parle… Hermione, j'ai entendu ce qu'il leur disait, un jour. »

Hermione attendit, tendue. Elle se souvenait d'une fois où elle avait entendu Élia, à peine âgée de quatre ans, qui parlait à sa chouette en peluche, exprimant le manque de son père. Elle imaginait facilement quelque chose de similaire avec Albus.

« Il a dit que sa mère ne l'aimait pas… qu'elle était revenue pour James, mais pas pour lui ou Lily. Il… a dit qu'il devait être nul pour que sa maman ne l'aime pas. Que personne ne l'aime, et qu'il ne veut plus jamais la voir… »

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin, et Hermione s'était levée avant qu'il ait fini de parler, le serrant contre elle.

« Je n'ai pas la force de le soutenir… », souffla-t-il, étouffant un sanglot. « Ma propre tristesse prend trop de place, j'ai peur qu'il la voie, j'ai peur qu'il soit englouti par elle… »

« Je lui parlerai », lui promit Hermione. « Je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Je ne _te_ laisserai pas tomber. Jamais. »

La tête d'Harry s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il éclatait en sanglots contre elle pour la deuxième fois…

 **OoOoO**

Élia était tellement heureuse d'être retournée à Poudlard. Elle sautillait presque dans les couloirs entre ses cours, discutant avec son amie de toujours, Élyssa Lynch. Mais alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, elle vit passer Teddy en sens inverse, visiblement pas dans son assiette. Elle pouvait presque voir un nuage gris à l'orage menaçant planer au-dessus de sa tête.

« Teddy ! », cria-t-elle. « Teddy ! »

Mais s'il l'avait entendue, il ne fit pas mine de réagir et continua son chemin vers la volière… comme toujours lorsqu'il était d'humeur déprimée.

« Vas-y déjà », dit-elle vaguement en direction d'Élyssa avant de s'élancer à la suite de son meilleur ami.

Elle ne parvint à le rattraper qu'en arrivant en bas de la volière, essoufflée. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de grandir…

« Teddy… », l'appela-t-elle en se tenant les côtes. « Je… j'essaie de… te rattraper…depuis… tout à… l'heure. Est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il s'était tourné vers elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Les gens sont odieux avec moi… mais s'ils sont tous comme ça… c'est que je dois le mériter, pas vrai ? »

Élia le regardait avec effarement, partagée entre la colère contre les imbéciles qui lui faisaient du mal et la surprise.

« C'est n'importe quoi, Teddy. Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, tu ne mérites pas qu'on te fasse du mal. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? »

« Que j'étais vraiment bizarre comme mec. Que j'aimais rien comme eux, que je devais être né dans le mauvais corps ou être une tafiole… »

« QUOI ?! », s'insurgea Élia. « Mais ils sont vraiment bêtes ou quoi ? Comme si c'était mal en plus. On s'en fout, on s'en fout tellement. »

« Et si j'étais gay, Élia… Ça ferait quoi ? Comment je fais pour savoir ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien, moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est l'amour ! Maman a dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus. J'ai…j'ai pas de modèle. J'en sais rien. Mais on s'en fout si t'aimes les garçons, Teddy. On s'en fout. T'aimes les garçons ? »

« J'en sais rien… », répondit-il évasivement, la fuyant du regard. « J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas. »

« Alors c'est pas grave. Tu le découvriras plus tard. Viens », lui dit-elle en lui proposant sa main. « On va aller manger. Tu vas retrouver Victoire à la table des Poufsouffle. Et tu vas me donner les noms de ces imbéciles qui t'ont fait du mal, que je leur rappelle qu'on ne touche pas aux personnes que j'aime avec des mots qui ne sont même pas de vraies insultes. »

Teddy rit entre ses larmes, rendant son rire un peu rauque.

« Il est hors de question que tu t'en prennes à eux pour moi », dit-il en secouant la tête. « Mais merci, Élia. Pour tout. Je t'aime. »

Elle lui fit un immense sourire, avant d'attraper sa main en le tirant en sens inverse.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais si on n'arrive pas à temps pour le buffet, je mourrais affamée par amitié. C'est nul ça, pas vrai ? »

Ils rirent, avant de partir en courant vers la Grande Salle.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Albus, bien décidée à lui parler comme elle l'avait promis à Harry.

« Y'a que Papa ou Lily qui peut rentrer ! », cria-t-il à travers la cloison.

« Et Hermione, elle peut ? », dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il y eut un instant de silence, avant que la réponse ne lui parvienne.

« Bon, d'accord. »

Hermione entra, cherchant Albus du regard. Il était assis par terre avec ses jouets. Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à proximité de l'enfant.

« À quoi est-ce que tu joues ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut maîtrisée.

La détresse de ce petit bout l'attristait tellement…

« Juste avec mes bonhommes de Quidditch. Mais ils sont pas contents. »

« Oh pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, lui là, il est méchant. Il joue comme Poursuiveur, et il joue bien. Mais il a une madame et des enfants. Et il les aime plus. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra douloureusement.

« Pourquoi tu penses qu'il ne les aime plus ? »

« Il est parti. Loin. Puis il est revenu, mais il est méchant. Il aime pas son enfant. »

« Son enfant ? Et les autres ? »

« Les autres, ils les aiment. Enfin juste le grand. Il est venu pour sa fête. »

« Et le petit ? »

« C'est une fille. Et il l'aime pas non plus. Mais elle est trop petite pour savoir. »

Hermione se retint de se mordre la lèvre, tentant de rester aussi impassible qu'Albus. Il était déjà si digne et si courageux pour son âge…

« Tu crois que l'autre garçon lui pardonnera un jour ? »

« Jamais ! », s'exclama-t-il avec plus de hargne que s'il s'agissait d'un simple jeu. « Jamais ! Je veux plus la voir. »

« Et tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère. »

« Tu peux partir maintenant. Le méchant et sa madame vont parler, mais tu peux pas entendre. »

Hermione acquiesça, quittant la chambre avec une boule dans la gorge. Elle se promit de revenir parler à Albus, avant qu'il ne devienne un petit garçon tourmenté. S'il n'était pas déjà trop tard…

Elle fut à peine sortir de la chambre qu'elle s'écroula contre le mur du couloir, pleurant des larmes silencieuses.

Elle pria Merlin et les quatre fondateurs pour qu'Albus trouve la paix. Elle étouffa du mieux qu'elle put l'horreur qui la gagnait : et si, par l'absence de son père, Élia avait grandi avec la conviction que son père l'avait abandonnée parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ?

 **OoOoO**

Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir tellement elle angoissait. D'ici quelques minutes, elle passerait devant le Premier Ministre en personne, les cinq autres Grands Manitoux et les représentants gouvernementaux de chacun des cinq pays. Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas prête, qu'elle aurait pu tellement plus travailler non seulement son texte de présentation, mais également sa proposition de loi. Elle n'était pas aboutie. Un an de travail, mais également un an d'histoires familiales, entre Malefoy, Élia et Harry, principalement…

Elle aurait pu faire tellement plus. Mais à présent, il était trop tard, et son avenir professionnel se jouerait sur cette présentation.

La porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit sur Kingsley Shacklebolt, la faisant sursauter.

« Tout va bien se passer, Hermione. Maître Granger », se reprit-il en lui lançant une œillade réconfortante. « Tu as ça dans tes tripes. »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, le suivant dans ce qui lui semblait être le lieu où serait décidée sa peine de mort. Elle prit place derrière le pupitre que Kingsley lui désignait, lui-même s'installant dans l'assemblée. Un public de onze sorciers, elle en était capable, non ? Elle avait géré avec professionnalisme et emphase les procès les plus difficiles, les plus risqués, alors qu'est-ce que c'était onze personnes ? _Mais ce sont les plus hauts dirigeants_ , lui souffla une voix perfide.

« Bien, Maître Granger. Ne perdons pas de temps. Nous vous écoutons. »

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Hermione exposa son projet. En tant que Grand Manitou représentant les droits humains, elle avait évidemment mis en avant la différence de statut entre les sorciers et les nés-moldus, et l'obligation, pour elle, de cesser ces distinctions qui ressemblaient à une lutte de classes, comme s'il y avait une hiérarchie naturelle entre les sorciers.

Elle mit également en lumière ce qui avait déjà été proposé dans d'autres régions du monde, comme au Québec, reconnu autant dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu pour ses avancées par rapport au reste de la planète.

Elle termina sa plaidoirie par un appel à faire valoir au niveau international cette égalité de fait entre sorciers et né-moldus, pour que puisse être appliquée, en droit, une loi réprimant la discrimination sur base du statut du sang.

Elle sortit finalement à la demande des autres représentants, pour un temps qui lui parut interminable, tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Kingsley la rappela finalement, et ce fut dans un état second qu'elle entendit le Premier ministre anglais lui annoncer que son contrat serait reconduit pour une première durée de cinq ans.

« Ton projet de loi nous parle. Nous n'en attendions pas moins de ta part et nous espérons te voir proposer, dans le cadre de cette prolongation de contrat, une version plus aboutie qui pourra être discutée et retravaillée en congrès. Avec toutes nos félicitations, chère collègue. »

Les mots dansaient encore dans sa tête alors qu'elle sortait de la salle d'audience, suivie de ses collègues qui la saluèrent tour à tour. Finalement, elle fut seule dans le couloir, abasourdie. Elle se dirigea comme une automate vers son bureau, incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Les termes de sa plaidoirie et ceux employés par Kinglsey résonnaient encore et encore, mais elle ne prenait pas conscience de leur portée.

« Granger, tout va bien ? »

Désorientée, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, constatant qu'elle se trouvait à l'intersection de couloirs du département de la Justice. Malefoy se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle et, étant le seul autre individu dans les environs, elle en déduit que c'était lui qui lui avait parlé.

« Je… oui. J'ai… Je suis reprolongée. J'avais mon entretien aujourd'hui. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. »

« Je suis…sonnée. »

« Le stress t'est tellement monté à la tête qu'il t'a grillé les neurones ? », se moqua-t-il.

En guise de réponse, Hermione lui tira la langue… et il lui sourit. Imperceptiblement.

« Comment va le petit Albus Potter, en fait ? Il n'avait pas l'air en forme quand… j'ai ramené Élia, l'autre fois. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise qu'il s'en inquiète. Puis elle songea à Albus et soupira, désemparée.

« Très mal. Il ne supportait pas l'absence de sa mère, mais son retour c'est encore plus mal passé. »

« Son retour ? », releva-t-il.

« Ouais, elle est rentrée… Parkinson ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Non… Mais ça expliquerait le comportement étrange de Blaise depuis quelques jours. »

Hermione acquiesça. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Zabini, il n'avait rien voulu lui dire, mais elle avait bien compris que la Serpentard était importante pour lui sans doute plus qu'une simple relation charnelle.

« Sans doute, oui… »

« Oh, Maître Walden, vous voilà », fit Malefoy en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Hermione le dévisagea avec l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Walden, lui, était devenu plus blanc qu'un vampire.

« Vous… vous connaissez ? », bafouilla Hermione.

« C'est mon avocat. »

* * *

Alooors... j'ai envie de savoir pour quoi vous me détestez le plus du coup. xD Que vaut l'explication de Ginny pour vous ? Est-ce que vous êtes aussi révolté-e-s que **NathanaelleS** pour le fait qu'Arthur était au courant et a gardé le secret ? Mais le pire de tout n'est-il pas le malheur d'Albus ? Croyez-le ou non, j'ai pleuré quand j'ai écrit la discussion entre Harry et Hermione à son propos... et **NathanaelleS** a pleuré en la lisant.

On avance un peu en ce qui concerne Teddy, en revanche... Mais je reviens à la charge avec un super cliffhanger. mouhahah Alors qu'est-ce qui vous vient à l'esprit ?

Notez que je publie un OS cadeaux ce **lundi 5 juin** ! Celui-ci est un peu particulier... ne vous arrêtez pas au pairing.

Je vous envoie plein de paillettes de licorne et à très vite avec vos reviews !


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

A ce stade, je suis à deux semaines d'examens, encore trois ans... je suis épuisé-e ! D'autant plus que j'ai décidé, un peu en dernière minute, de participer à l'édition de 2017 du **concours short-edition des fanfictions Harry Potter** , avec le texte "Lae Métamorphomage" (le lien est disponible dans ma description de profil). J'ai donc besoin de vos votes jusqu'au 7 juillet (sélection des finalistes), puis jusqu'au 21 juillet, pour la remise des prix aux grand-e-s gagnant-e-s ; mais surtout, j'ai besoin de vos **partages**. Pourquoi ? Parce que ma **participation est avant tout militante** , puisque mon personnage principal, Teddy, est non-binaire. Je cherche de la **visibilité** pour faire connaître une réalité - que je vis - et qui est encore trop peu connue, voire totalement inconnue. Je vous remercie mille fois !

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre tant attendu, des révélations sur Walden. Drago est-il responsable dans la situation ? Et toute une série de petites scènes, où l'on parle de Blaise, Elia, Teddy, Pansy, Ginny... Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. Ah oui ! J'oubliais. Il y a deux bombes concernant la relation passée entre Drago et Hermione... Moi je dis ça...

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **amlou** : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous

 **Eva** : Tes prises de positions par rapport aux différents personnages m'a fait sourire. Tu sembles très engagée dans tes valeurs ! Serais-tu un peu Gryffondor ? :D J'ai quelques petites choses à dire : tu risques de ne pas beaucoup aimer Pansy dans ce chapitre ; ne jamais croire que les choses sont claires par rapport à Teddy... très peu de personnes ont trouvé ce qui le tracasse autant, et ce n'est absolument pas aussi évident que ce qui a pu être sous-entendu au précédent chapitre ; Hermione ne va pas cesser d'évoluer dans ses réflexions, et un tournent est prévu pour très bientôt... ; enfin... tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! mouhahahah Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, bisous !

 **Cecile** : Mouhahah Oui je suis très sadique. :/ Et j'aime que tu me détestes. Vénère-moi avec ta haine ! (Comment ça, je m'emballe ? ahah) Pour Ginny... je vais te laisser mijoter encore un peu... désolé-e... :D Haaaan... je pense que tu vas encore verser quelques larmes avec cette fic... J'aime beaucoup ton "je pense" concernant Teddy. Continue à penser, oui, ce n'est jamais aussi évident avec moi... :D mouhahah Dans tous les cas, je plussoie, Teddy a encore le temps. Il n'a que 13 ans ! Il y a effectivement du Blaise dans ce chapitre. (a) (Aaaaaaah mais attends avant d'aller voir, je n'ai pas fini de te répondre ! mdr) Allez, juste une dernière chose : déteste bien Walden dans ce chapitre ! :D Des bisous !

Merci à **NathanaelleS** (que j'aime tes réactions emportées !) et à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **Oh sister**

 _Oh ma sœur_

 **What's wrong with your mind?**

 _Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête ?_

 **You used to be so strong and stable**

 _Toi qui avais pour habitude d'être si forte et stable_

 **My sister**

 _Ma sœur_

 **What made you fall from grace?**

 _Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait perdre ton honneur ?_

 **I'm sorry that I was not there to catch you**

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te rattraper_

.

 **What have the demons done?**

 _Qu'est-ce que les démons ont fait ?_

 **What have the demons done?**

 _Qu'est-ce que les démons ont fait ?_

 **With the luminous light that once shined from your eyes**

 _Avec cette lumière qui brillait autrefois dans tes yeux_

.

 **What makes you feel so alone**

 _Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu te sens si seule_

 **Is it the whispering ghosts**

 _S'agit-il de fantômes qui murmurent_

 **That you feared the most**

 _Ce que tu crains le plus_

 **But the blackness in your heart**

 _Mais la noirceur dans ton cœur_

 **Won't last forever**

 _Ne durera pas éternellement_

 **I know it's tearing you apart**

 _Je sais que ça te dévaste_

 **But it's a storm you can weather.**

 _Mais tu peux résister à la tempête._

 _O' Sister_ , City and Colour.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : O' Sister** (Oh ma sœur)

 _Hermione le dévisagea avec l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Walden, lui, était devenu plus blanc qu'un vampire._

 _« Vous… vous connaissez ? », bafouilla Hermione._

 _« C'est mon avocat. »_

Trois mille scénarios se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Et l'un, en particulier, se faisait plus tenace : Malefoy aurait embauché Walden pour la surveiller, pour obtenir des informations sur elle. Mais ce n'était pas possible… Elle ne voulait non seulement pas croire qu'elle s'était laissée bernée par lui, ni qu'un Manitou pouvait à ce point manquer d'éthique professionnelle.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça quand même ? », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu savais très bien que j'avais un avocat, ce n'est pas nouveau. Comment crois-tu que j'aie pu obtenir ma reconnaissance paternelle ? Mais si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, mon but n'est pas de demander une garde partagée pour Élia. Pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas. »

« Mais… »

« Ça ne te concerne pas ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux, tentant d'organiser ses pensées. En vain. Ce fut en voyant Walden tenter de s'échapper qu'un Lumos s'alluma dans son esprit.

« Tu n'es pas au courant que j'ai eu une liaison avec ton avocat ? »

« Pardon ? Non. Absolument pas. » Son visage se durcit, avant de se tourner vers l'intéressé, qui semblait sur le point de se décomposer. « Vous, dans mon bureau. Granger, tu nous accompagnes ? Je crois qu'on a des choses à régler. »

Hermione acquiesça, n'ayant pas tellement envie de laver son linge sale en public.

Malefoy fit passer Walden en premier, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'échappe. Puis il s'appuya contre la table de réunion les bras croisés.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est lui l'histoire dont tu me parlais cet été ? », attaqua Malefoy.

« En quelque sorte… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Granger, viens-en au but s'il te plaît. »

« Oui. Je couchais avec lui. »

« Bien. Sans avoir connaissance du fait qu'il est mon avocat ? »

« Je viens de l'apprendre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que… tu te servirais au Ministère directement. »

Malefoy leva un sourcil.

« Au Ministère ? Non, j'ai pris contact avec un cabinet réputé de Londres. Jamais je ne prendrais le risque de mêler vie privée et vie professionnelle. »

Leurs regards se tournèrent simultanément vers le concerné.

« Bon, eh bien expliquez-vous. »

« Je… »

Il semblait plus pâle que la mort elle-même, à présent.

« Oh je vous en prie, vous êtes acculé de toute façon. Avouez, qu'on en finisse », soupira Malefoy, de plus en plus exaspéré par la situation.

« Très bien… J'ai eu un coup de cœur. Vous m'aviez demandé de traiter votre reconnaissance paternelle. C'était votre seule demande vis-à-vis de votre fille… et sa mère était charmante, intelligente et célibataire. Je ne voulais pas laisser passer ma chance. »

Malefoy ricana. Hermione fulminait. C'était une ordure, ni plus ni moins.

« Vous êtes viré. Et dès que j'aurais trouvé un meilleur avocat, ce qui ne sera pas compliqué, je ferai déposer une note au barreau du Royaume. Dégagez d'ici. »

Dépité, il s'exécuta, laissant Malefoy et Hermione seuls.

« Tu devrais peut-être revoir tes fréquentations, Granger, sans vouloir te donner le ton paternaliste. »

« Tu devrais peut-être revoir tes relations professionnelles, Malefoy. Sans vouloir te donner l'impression que les Nés-moldus s'y connaissent autant que les sorciers de la haute. »

À son grand étonnement, Malefoy sourit.

« Est-ce qu'Élia a été en contact avec cette sous-merde ? »

« Une seule fois. Le jour où je l'ai dégagé. »

« On est d'accord qu'on ne l'implique pas dans cette histoire ? »

« On est d'accord. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir cru que tu étais l'instigateur de tout cela. »

« Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »

« Je ne sais pas. En vérité, je ne sais pas qui tu es, Malefoy. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Mais j'admets que… c'était injuste de ma part. Parce que tu es un bon père. C'est que tu ne dois pas être si mauvais que ça. Puis… je ne suis pas non plus en reste. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Hermione déglutit. La culpabilité persistait. Collante.

« Je m'en veux, tu sais. D'avoir privé Élia de son père. »

Le silence pesa, longuement. Avant que Malefoy ne se redresse, se dirigeant vers la porte. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

« Il faut que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard. Voir Blaise », expliqua-t-il.

Parkinson. Ginny. Le sujet de leur conversation avant l'arrivée de Walden lui revint en tête, et elle acquiesça.

« J'espère… qu'il va bien », déclara-t-elle sincèrement.

Malefoy, qui s'apprêtait à passer l'encadrement de la porte, suspendit son geste.

« Merci. »

 **OoOoO**

Drago savait bien évidemment où trouver Blaise : dans ses cachots. Le moment de la journée lui était parfaitement égal, il trouverait bien un moment de libre dans sa journée de cours. Et il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien, il le sentait par son attitude distante. Dans le cas contraire, il lui aurait déjà proposé de boire un verre en terrasse à Pré-au-Lard, pour profiter du beau temps. Blaise ne manquait jamais une occasion de se détendre.

Il attendait donc, appuyé contre le mur du couloir, que le cours se termine, non sans déplorer le manque de sécurité du château : moins de quinze ans après la guerre, il pouvait passer les grilles sans être inquiété. Mais bon, il se doutait bien qu'un dispositif de sécurité, même indétectable, avait été mis en place par la directrice.

Finalement, l'imposante porte s'ouvrit avec un vieux son métallique, et une poignée d'élèves de douze ou treize ans sortit. Des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor. Regardant attentivement les différents visages – qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité -, il chercha sa fille, mais ne la vit pas.

Lorsque le dernier passa devant lui, Drago entra dans la salle de cours, où il trouva son meilleur ami en grande discussion avec une élève.

Sa fille.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il avança.

« On peut vraiment prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui ? Ou la personne doit forcément avoir des pouvoirs magiques ? Ou être majeure ? Et puis vous avez dit que c'était impossible avec des animaux. Mais…avec des êtres de l'eau, par exemple ? Parce qu'ils revendiquent quand même un autre statut ? Je me demande aussi s'il n'est pas possible de rendre le goût plus agréable, ou la durée de transformation plus longue ? En consommer en grosse quantité peut-il avoir des conséquences ? Comme le fait de garder à vie certains traits... »

En entendant Élia poser toutes ces questions, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle était bien la fille de Granger…

Il croisa le regard de Blaise, qui avait remarqué sa présence avant Élia.

« Je répondrai à tes questions lors du prochain cours. Je pense que l'on a de la visite… »

Elle se retourna, ayant quelques secondes de latence, avant de sauter dans ses bras.

« Papa ! »

Il sentait ses petits bras autour de sa taille, qui l'enserraient comme s'il était la personne la plus importante du monde magique. C'était la seule personne qui était autorisée à l'étreindre. À part Scorpius, mais leurs câlins étaient généralement limités à la lecture du soir.

« Hé, princesse. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais. Mais tu ne viens peut-être pas pour moi… », dit-elle avec espoir.

« Je viens voir Blaise. »

Elle acquiesça, mais elle sembla déçue. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le soit.

« Je viendrai te voir ce weekend. Ça te va ? »

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit en réponse valait sa fortune familiale.

« Oh oui ! Génial. Je vais vous laisser alors. À lundi, Mr Zabini. »

Drago patienta le temps qu'Élia passe la porte et que le bruit de ses pas se fasse lointain.

« On va boire un verre à la Tête du Sanglier ? »

« O.K. »

 **OoOoO**

Hermione surgit au Bureau des Aurors, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Après le départ de Malefoy, elle était restée quelques minutes dans le couloir, à simplement contempler son vide intérieur. Trop d'émotions l'avaient chamboulée en peu de temps, elle se sentait comme anesthésiée. Et, inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient menée au seul endroit où elle pourrait mettre des mots sur ce débordement d'émotions.

« Hermione ? »

Harry l'observait, l'air inquiet. Puis son inquiétude se mua en étonnement.

« Est-ce que ton entretien s'est mal passé ? »

« Je… Non. Mon contrat est reprolongé. Mon projet a plu. »

Hermione vit au relâchement de ses épaules et de son visage qu'il se détendait.

« Tu m'as fait peur. C'est le stress qui abrase autant des émotions ? Tu es apathique, comme absente. C'est assez effrayant. »

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle commençait à se réveiller. Elle pensa à Malefoy, à Walden, encore à Malefoy, puis à Malefoy parti retrouver Blaise. Son univers lui parut soudain totalement emmêlé dans ses différentes histoires.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose qui vient juste d'arriver. »

Il la regarda attentivement, avant d'acquiescer.

« O.K., je prends une pause. »

 **OoOoO**

« Et si tu me disais pourquoi on est là ? »

« Bah ! On prend un verre. Ça ne te manquait pas une Bièrraubeurre avec le mec le plus distingué de l'univers ? »

Blaise leva les yeux et Drago rit intérieurement.

« Bien sûr, tu n'es là que pour ça. Tu t'es déplacé juste pour boire avec ton pote… même si je sais que je suis le plus beau de l'univers. »

« Y a-t-il besoin d'une bonne raison pour réunir la distinction et la beauté ? »

« Drake… »

« O.K., écoute », fit-il, redevenant sérieux. « Je sais que Pansy est rentrée au pays. »

En face de lui, aucune réaction. Blaise était aussi doué que lui pour masquer ses émotions et tourments intérieurs.

« Mec, t'étais complètement désabusé en apprenant qu'elle te laissait tomber. Ne fais pas semblant avec moi. Ça te secoue. »

« La seule chose que je secoue, c'est mon… »

« Blaise. »

« Petite nature. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Elle t'a recontacté ? »

« Ouais », répondit le Black, avec un détachement feint.

« Et ? Alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drake ? Savoir si elle a fini son histoire avec la Weaslette ? »

Son ton était un peu trop vindicatif pour que l'information soit anodine.

« Par exemple. »

« Ouais, ben non, en fait. Il faut croire que leur histoire continue. »

« Ah. »

Drago patienta. Ce n'était pas en le harcelant de questions qu'il en saurait davantage.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout », continua-t-il, confirmant les pensées de Drago.

Il leva un sourcil, attendant la suite.

« Elle n'a pas non plus envie que… enfin, elle m'a fait une proposition. »

« Accouche mec, t'es louche là. »

« Elle veut une relation triangulaire. »

La gorgée que Drago avait tenté d'avaler manqua de peu de faire le chemin inverse.

« Pardon ? »

« Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. »

Devant l'expression hébétée de son ami, Drago s'esclaffa.

« Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? La possibilité d'avoir deux femmes pour toi ? »

« La Weaslette n'est pas comprise dans la proposition. Mais c'est pas le problème. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire là ? Blaise ! Pansy, c'est la meuf avec laquelle tu baisais sans te prendre la tête. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de continuer à le faire ? »

Le regard fuyant de Blaise ne disait rien qui vaille à Drago.

« Je suis amoureux, putain. Je suis amoureux. »

« Mec, tu déconnes… »

« Oh ! Arrête, me fais pas de leçon. Je te rappelle qui a attendu six ans pour se marier ? Puis trois supplémentaires pour faire un gosse ? »

« Ta gueule, Blaise. »

« Ouais, donc t'as pas de leçon à me donner. »

Les deux amis terminèrent leur bière en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées.

 **OoOoO**

Harry et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés dans la cour intérieure du Ministère, évitant ainsi les oreilles indiscrètes de la salle de détente du Département de la justice magique.

Sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione, Harry sortit un paquet de cigarettes.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? », le réprimanda-t-elle, tout en pensant à tous les effets néfastes de la nicotine et du goudron sur la santé.

Il soupira, sans pour autant ranger l'objet de son mécontentement.

« Essaie de gérer un divorce et trois enfants presque en père célibataire, et on en reparle. »

Hermione encaissa, estomaquée par la vivacité des propos. Harry soupira.

« Excuse-moi, je suis un peu à cran. »

« Je peux comprendre… »

« Dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire, 'mione. »

« Et toi ? »

« Il n'y a rien de nouveau, tu sais. »

Hermione prit alors une grande inspiration, avant de lui raconter les différents événements ayant eu lieu après son entretien.

« Quelle raclure ! Du coup… toi et Malefoy, vous allez vous allier contre Walden ? »

« Bah ! Je n'y avais pas encore songé, mais oui. Il aurait un peu du mal à faire valoir sa version sans mon témoignage. »

« En effet. Donc tout se passe bien entre vous deux. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu m'as bien dit que j'avais raison : il a changé. Alors ? »

« Alors rien du tout. C'est le père de ma fille. »

« Et Élia est née de l'opération du Saint-Esprit, peut-être ? », se marra Harry.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir peu convaincant, puisqu'elle ne put retenir un rire.

« Merde, Harry. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime 'mione. Moi aussi. »

 **OoOoO**

Son père lui avait finalement envoyé un hibou. Comme promis, ils s'étaient retrouvés le samedi après-midi. Et Élia en était si heureuse.

En ce moment même, ils marchaient le long du terrain de Quidditch, observant l'équipe des Serpentard s'entraîner pour le match qui aurait lieu le weekend suivant. Lui, il les regardait avec une certaine envie Élia pouvait le voir à son attitude.

« Je ne m'intéresse pas trop à ce sport », avoua finalement Élia. « Enfin, je m'y intéresse parce qu'il rassemble, mais, le jeu en lui-même, je m'en fous un peu. »

« Moi, j'étais Attrapeur durant ma scolarité. »

« Tu as gagné des matches ? »

Son père rit, un peu comme s'il avait du mal à accepter la vérité.

« Les seuls matches que je voulais gagner, je les ai perdus. »

Intriguée, Élia fronça les sourcils tout en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Comment ça ? »

« Potter était bien trop fort. »

Élia sourit.

« Je parie que tu ne lui as jamais dit, ça ! »

« Et je ne lui dirai jamais ! »

Élia s'esclaffa.

« Ton secret est bien gardé. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tu es une Malefoy. »

« Et… chez les Malefoy, on se protège ? »

Elle aurait juré voir ses yeux briller.

« Exactement. La famille avant tout. »

« D'ailleurs… papa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu vois mon ami, Teddy ? »

« Mmmh ! Oui ? »

Élia dodelina d'un pied à l'autre, incertaine.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne sais pas trop à qui en parler… Maman ne va pas trop bien, puis c'est une femme, peut-être qu'elle ne saura pas me répondre. Harry non plus ne va pas bien, puis je ne suis pas très proche de lui non plus. Et j'aurais trop peur que Teddy pense que je le trahis si j'en parle avec son parrain… À part toi, je ne sais pas avec qui en parler. »

« Princesse, dis-moi où tu veux en venir. »

Il s'était tendu, elle pouvait le voir.

« Eh bien… Teddy est vraiment bizarre. Il.. s'isole tout le temps, il est triste. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas qui il est, qu'il ne trouve pas sa place chez Harry ni à Poudlard. Il y a des gens qui se moquent de lui. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. »

« Tu ne peux pas prendre tout le malheur du monde sur tes épaules. »

Élia soupira, réellement inquiète et triste pour son ami.

« Je sais ! Mais… je veux faire quelque chose pour lui. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire. »

« Si tu le veux vraiment, alors sois juste présente pour lui. Il est le seul à pouvoir répondre à ses questionnements. Et s'il est vraiment perdu et rendu à sa solitude, ta présence sera le plus utile des soutiens. »

« D'accord. »

Elle n'était pas totalement convaincue, et elle aurait aimé en faire tellement plus, mais si son père le disait, elle était prête à le croire. Il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle.

 **OoOoO**

Suite aux récents événements, tout le monde avait besoin de souffler un peu, de se retrouver dans une ambiance conviviale. Ainsi, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Rose avaient été invités chez Neville et Hannah autour d'un repas. Et surtout, de beaucoup de verres de vin et de Bierraubeurre.

À l'exception de Mia qui se trouvait dans son berceau de transport, les enfants s'étaient endormis dans le divan, laissant les adultes à leurs diverses conversations qui n'avaient, vu leur degré d'alcoolisation, qu'une consistance brumeuse.

« Non, mais ces enfants, je ne te dis pas ! L'autre jour, il y avait Mattheys Arkright, un Serpentard de troisième année, qui… »

Neville fut interrompu dans son explication par un coup frappé à la porte.

« Amour, on attend quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Mais non. »

Il haussa les épaules, avant de s'excuser.

« Je connais ce gamin », continua Hannah. « Il est déjà arrivé quelques fois à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il fait. Ou peut-être qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il fait ! Il vient avec son petit sourire charmeur… »

Hermione s'esclaffa, se disant qu'il s'agissait bien là d'un Serpentard pure souche.

Neville revint rapidement dans la salle à manger, se frottant l'arrière du crâne comme s'il était embarrassé. Il fallut un quart de seconde à Hermione pour comprendre la raison de son malaise : Ginny se tenait derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? », l'apostropha Harry, sur la défensive.

« Je venais m'expliquer avec tout le monde sur les raisons de mon absence. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, il faut maintenant que je le fasse avec mes amis », lui dit Ginny, dont les yeux renvoyaient une force impressionnante, mais dont la lueur indiquait que la flamme pouvait vaciller à tout instant. « À moins que tu ne m'aies devancée ? »

« Sûrement pas. »

« Tu sais, tu ne nous dois aucune explication », les interrompit Neville. « Tu n'as de compte à rendre qu'à ta famille et à toi-même. Comme tu le dis, nous sommes tes amis. En revanche… »

« En revanche ? »

« En tant qu'ami, je me dois quand même de te dire ce que j'en pense. Ce que tu as fait à Harry, c'était vraiment pas cool. Et à tes enfants, n'en parlons même pas. Tu aurais au moins pu laisser une note d'explication. Ou envoyer des hiboux pour dire à tes enfants que tu les aimais et que tu reviendrais. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, Ginny. Ça ne t'aurait pas coûté énormément d'efforts. Mais ça aurait tout changé pour tes enfants. »

Hermione revoyait Neville, le valeureux jeune homme âgé de presque dix-huit ans, qui s'était levé face à Voldemort pour lui dire qu'il ne cesserait jamais de se battre pour ce qui compte. Elle renvoyait également Neville, l'enfant de première année qui s'était dressé contre le trio pour l'empêcher de quitter la salle commune la nuit.

Hermione sourit, émue. Admirative. Dans ces moments-là, il était lui-même, et il représentait si bien sa maison.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te demande pas d'explications. Je ne te demande pas de te justifier, et en ce qui me concerne, tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi. Tu es mon amie, et je pardonne tes erreurs si tu vas de l'avant. Mais au moins, les choses sont dites comme ça. »

Ginny acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Les mots de Neville étaient percutants, malgré toute leur compréhension.

Enfin, elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« Nous deux… je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

En pensant à tout le mal que Ginny avait fait à son meilleur ami, Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle elle se sentait comme un dragon sous le point de libérer un feu destructeur.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de te parler maintenant ? Pourquoi on devrait parler quand, _toi,_ tu as décidé du moment ? »

Ginny soupira.

« On ne va pas rester en conflit quand même ? Hermione… On était inséparables avant ton départ en France. On a toutes les deux fait des erreurs… Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Et tu étais rentrée dans l'idée de renouer avec tout le monde…, alors laisse-nous une chance. S'il te plaît. »

« T'es culottée, quand même », s'interposa Ron avant qu'Hermione puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Elle, elle voulait protéger sa fille. Toi, tu t'es protégée toute seule, aux dépens de ta famille. »

« Tu la protèges, Ron ? », cracha Ginny, piquée à vif. « Pour quelqu'un qui a été incapable de l'oublier pendant près de six ans, je suis étonnée. »

« C'est nul, ce que tu dis là, Gin'. J'ai mûri, tu sais. Je comprends les choses. »

« Au point d'accepter de t'être fait devancer par Malefoy en personne, je pensais pas. »

Hermione se figea soudainement, même si elle n'en comprit la raison qu'avec quelques secondes de retard : depuis un an qu'elle était rentrée en Angleterre, elle n'avait pas parlé à Ron des origines d'Élia. Il n'avait pas non plus posé plus de questions que cela, pensant sans doute qu'il était toujours absent de leurs vies.

Le silence se fit pesant. Hermione n'osait pas regarder Ron et, avec des yeux horrifiés, Ginny la regardait. Elle venait de prendre conscience de sa bourde.

« Tu ne lui avais rien dit ? Hermione, je suis vraiment désolée, je croyais vraiment que… »

« Ouais, ben trop tard maintenant. »

Hermione se frotta le front de la main, et elle sentit la paume rassurante d'Harry l'encourager d'une légère caresse dans le haut du dos.

Elle redressa finalement la tête, affrontant le regard de Ron. Il semblait désemparé.

« J'avais complètement oublié… J'étais tellement prise dans… tout, en fait. Je ne pensais plus que je ne te l'avais pas annoncé. Je suis navrée. »

« Je… je crois que j'ai trop bu pour penser clairement. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Rose, chérie… on rentrerait bien ? »

La concernée acquiesça.

« O.K. Je m'occupe de Mia. »

« Erf. Vous partez tous ? », demanda Neville.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Si tu as encore de ton vin là… J'en reprendrais bien encore. »

« Entendu. Hermione ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle regarda Ginny.

« Je crois qu'on va aller discuter. Il est temps, tu as raison. »

Elle en avait assez de cette situation qui s'éternisait. Un an après son retour, il était temps que les deux amies affrontent leurs démons respectifs.

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! Comment ça, y'a du sadisme dans mes fins de chapitre ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... ahah Alors, deux questions : à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui va ressortir de la **discussion entre Hermione et Ginny**?Avez-vous trouvé les deux bombes concernant la **relation passée entre Hermione et Drago**?

Je vous envoie plein de paillettes de licorne !

PS : n'oubliez pas mon OS pour le concours !


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Vous avez été nombreuxes à chercher les "deux bombes" du précédent chapitre, sans trouver la deuxième. Si c'est vous êtes personnellement concerné-e-s, ce n'est pas grave... La dernière phrase du chapitre y est lié et est très explicite cette fois. ahah

Vous êtes également nombreuxes à détester Ginny (je salue les quelques personnes qui la comprennent, sans pour autant l'approuver, je suis ravi-e de lire d'autres versions. :D). Je vous annonce que... ça ne risque pas de changer. Eh oui, je crois bien que ça va empirer...

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Eva** : Cette fois, je donne beaucoup de choses à manger, je me demande si tu me détesteras encore ! :D Tu m'as beaucoup fait rire avec le premier paragraphe de ta review, et je persiste que je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense (ou pour celle de Drago). (a) Aaaah la complexité de l'amour... Blaise n'a pas fini de souffrir, le pauvre. Neville a fait l'unanimité, et... oui, ça fait mal pour Ron. Ahahah et tu as raison les Malefoy sont parfaits. :D Merci pour ta review, plein de paillettes de licorne !

 **Cecile** : Mdrrr si si c'est possible ! Parce que je suis bien sadique. Je pense que la fin de ce chapitre sera moins frustrante. :p Pauvre Blaise, oui, mais pourquoi est-ce que Pansy serait folle ? Tu as tout compris sur le contenu de ce chapitre : des non-dits entre Hermione et Ginny ! Concernant l'histoire "12 ans plus tôt" (qui est en fait 13 ans plus tôt maintenant, le temps passe ahah), elle arrivera... un jour. :D Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Bisous.

 **Devine qui c'est** : Enfin, te voilà frustrée ! Tu attendais pour lire, tu attendais et tu faisais la maligne, mais tu as dévoré tous les chapitres qu'il te restait ! mouhahah

Merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ et à **NathanaelleS.**

* * *

 **I wait to see if we could ever get together and talk like we used to**

 _J'ai attendu de voir si nous pouvions nous retrouver et parler comme nous le faisions autrefois_

 **But you don't want to**

 _Mais tu ne le veux pas_

 **You want a separation**

 _Tu veux que l'on se sépare_

 **And now that's strike three**

 _Et maintenant je suis éliminée_

 **I tried everything, I work so hard for you**

 _J'ai tout essayé, j'ai travaillé dur pour toi_

 **To constantly hear how I fail and abandon you**

 _Pour entendre constamment comment j'échoue et je t'abandonne_

 **I put my heart in a dream**

 _J'ai mis mon cœur dans un rêve_

 **You never learned one thing, no, you never believed in me...**

 _Tu n'as jamais rien compris, non, tu n'as jamais cru en moi…_

 **So if you're gonna leave-get out - just remember this is what I'm all about**

 _Donc si tu veux partir, va-t'en. Souviens-toi juste que j'en ai assez_

.

 **I do it for the love,**

 _Je le fais par amour,_

 **I do it for the rain,**

 _Je le fais pour la pluie,_

 **I do it for the passion,**

 _Je le fais pour la passion,_

 **I do it for the pain**

 _Je le fais pour la douleur,_

 **I do it for the rush,**

 _Je le fais dans la ruée,_

 **I do it for the doubt...**

 _Je le fais dans le doute…_

 **I do it for my daughter, man, 'cause she's what I'm about**

 _Je le fais pour ma fille, mec, parce qu'elle est tout pour moi_

 **Do it for my sanity, it's hanging from a thread.**

 _Je le fais pour ma santé mentale, qui ne tient qu'à un fil._

 _For The Love_ , Blue October.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : For the love** (Par amour)

Hermione et Ginny s'étaient installées à quelques pâtés de maisons de là, en terrasse de la Tête du Sanglier. Elles avaient commandé leurs Bierraubeurres et regardaient à présent dans le fond de leurs chopes, comme si elles allaient y trouver le courage de commencer.

Elles étaient des Gryffondor, par Merlin !

Mais c'était difficile. Tellement de temps était passé, beaucoup de non-dits. Ce n'était pas la même pression qu'un an plus tôt, qui était plus violente. Cette fois, c'était le poids des erreurs, posées mutuellement.

Il fallait que l'une d'elles se lance.

« Ginny… »

« Hermione… »

Elles avaient parlé en même temps. Elles échangèrent une grimace gênée, avant que Ginny ne l'invite à poursuivre d'un geste.

« Vas-y. C'est toi qui voulais me parler la première… alors à toi l'honneur. »

Hermione acquiesça, avant de se racler la gorge. Ça faisait tellement longtemps…

« O.K. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer… »

« Depuis le début ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie en France ? Est-ce que tu étais déjà enceinte ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne le savais pas. Je suis partie parce que j'avais besoin de prendre du recul. Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard que… ». Hermione ferma les yeux, se remémorant une période difficile. « Que j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte. Je n'ai réalisé que parce que je n'avais plus mes règles depuis un bout de temps. »

« Donc… c'est avant ton départ que tu as couché avec Malefoy. Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Et… pourquoi ? »

Hermione soupira. Ce n'était ni le moment ni la bonne personne. Si un jour elle se confiait sur ce passé qu'elle dissimulait – même à elle-même – depuis si longtemps, ce ne serait sûrement pas maintenant, alors qu'elle était encore en colère contre elle.

« J'ai juste eu une période à vide, Ginny. Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir. C'est du passé, et je préfère qu'il y reste si tu veux bien », répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

« O.K. Mais mon frère… »

« Ron a tourné la page, et il est la seule personne qui pourrait me reprocher de l'avoir trompé. Enfin… »

Hermione soupira derechef. Il n'était pas dit que leur relation serait aussi sereine maintenant qu'il connaissait l'identité du père.

« Ce qui compte à présent, c'est que tout se passe bien. Je suis heureuse d'être rentrée en Angleterre. Ma fille a trouvé sa place à Poudlard. J'ai renoué avec mon meilleur ami, j'ai retrouvé mes parents. Personne ne m'en veut. Élia a une très bonne relation avec son père. La seule ombre au tableau… »

« C'est moi. »

Ginny était sur la défensive. Elle et Hermione se regardèrent en Croup de faïence, comme si elles se mettaient l'une et l'autre au défi : l'une d'approuver, l'autre d'oser nier. Finalement, elles se lâchèrent des yeux sans relâcher leur garde pour autant.

« Je vais éviter de rappeler ce qui a déjà été dit par Neville. Je veux bien que tu sois partie comme ça, Ginny. J'ai entendu tes raisons. Mais ne me la fais pas à moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu as dit que tu étais partie sur un coup de tête parce que tu pétais un plomb, ou que tu allais en péter un, qu'importe. Mais ça faisait des mois que tu m'évitais. Et tu as dit que c'était lié à mon retour. Alors ? »

Ginny souffla par le nez, tout en secouant la tête.

« Non. Non. Non. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu espérais, Gin' ? Qu'on se serre dans les bras, comme si de rien n'était ? Merde ! Je veux bien que j'ai fait des erreurs. Mais on aurait pu… on aurait dû en reparler comme deux adultes. Tu sembles m'en vouloir plus que n'importe qui et je ne comprends pas. Vraiment pas. »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? », s'énerva-t-elle soudainement, se redressant d'un bond. « Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je t'en veux à ce point ? »

« Eh bien ! Vas-y, crache le morceau », lui répondit Hermione, alors que leurs pupilles crachaient des flammes, tels des dragons.

« Parce que tu m'as abandonnée, voilà ce qu'il y a ! J'étais mal, je n'étais pas bien dans cette vie qu'on m'avait imposée ! Je ne rêvais pas de mariage ni d'enfants. Ce que je voulais, moi, c'était voyager. Découvrir le monde. Et j'avais désespérément besoin de toi, pour me secouer le prunier dirigeable et me dire de me sortir de ça, de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Voilà pourquoi je t'en veux ! »

Hermione était sous le choc. Elle regardait Ginny, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu te fiches de moi, Ginny ? Si tu étais si mal, si tu avais tant besoin de moi, qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de m'envoyer un hibou pour m'en parler ? J'étais peut-être loin, mais je répondais à votre courrier ! »

« Parce que, toi, tu m'as demandé de l'aide ? Tu m'as appelée au secours quand tu t'es retrouvée mère célibataire ? Non ! Tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

« Mais, moi, je ne t'ai pas reproché ton absence, Ginny ! C'est de ma responsabilité si je ne me suis retrouvée seule à devoir assumer un enfant ! J'assume, par Merlin. Je regrette d'avoir caché l'existence de ma fille, et je ne rejette pas la faute sur mes amis pour quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas conscience ! »

La dernière réponse calma net son amie, qui se rassit, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir.

Le silence se fit. Les reproches avaient été lancés. Hermione tentait de mettre ses idées dans l'ordre. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ginny d'être partie. Ni de ne pas avoir expliqué son mal-être. Pas vis-à-vis d'elle, en tous les cas. Non, elle avait fait exactement la même chose, et cela aurait été hypocrite de sa part. En revanche…

« Il y a autre chose, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas que de la rancœur, c'est… » Hermione s'arrêta, réalisant soudainement. Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient. « Tu étais jalouse. Jalouse parce que tu avais l'impression que je menais la vie dont tu rêvais. Sans toi… »

Ginny la toisa.

« Ouais, j'étais jalouse. C'est ça que tu veux entendre, Hermione ? J'étais jalouse de toi. J'attendais que tu te cases, que tu fasses des gosses et que toi aussi tu t'enfermes dans un mariage. Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu avais déjà un enfant en âge d'aller à Poudlard… Je l'ai vécu comme une véritable trahison. Parce que tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu n'étais pas tout à fait libre. Mais tu n'étais pas non plus aussi enfermée que moi. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione lui en tombait.

« Ça va, tu es contente ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Que j'étais une minable petite jalouse ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, fermant les yeux. Les choses prenaient enfin tout leur sens, mais ça n'en était moins difficile à entendre.

« Oh non. C'est beaucoup plus clair, mais c'est terrifiant à entendre. Comment peut-on être amies si tu… Oh Merlin, Ginny, pourquoi tout ça ? Est-ce que tu trouves au moins un peu de paix dans ta relation avec Parkinson ? »

« Pansy… Pansy m'aide à voir les choses autrement, ouais. Je remonte la pente, mais ma rancœur envers toi est toujours aussi vive. J'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai juste envie de… de te… »

« Je préfère m'épargner tes Chauve furie. »

« Ouais. Je crois qu'on va en rester là. »

Hermione la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se levait, terminait sa bière d'un trait, avant de partir sans un regard en arrière.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione dormait mal depuis son altercation avec Ginny. La nuit qui avait suivi, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Et ce matin-là, une fois n'était pas coutume, elle se sentait comme un Inferi. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il lui faudrait faire bonne figure : elle devait aller chercher Élia à la gare, avant d'aller chez ses parents. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'était plus passée les voir, et ils s'en plaignaient.

À contrecœur, elle se leva et se glissa sous la douche, comme pour chasser ces pensées qui s'accrochaient à elle et qui refusaient de s'en aller. L'échange avec Ginny la perturbait au plus haut point. Mais pas à cause des tons qui étaient montés, ou parce qu'elle lui en voulait. Parce qu'à présent, Hermione percevait autrement son passé.

La culpabilité avait laissé place à un sentiment étrange, celui d'une perspective nouvelle. En vérité, elle aurait pu poser d'autres choix. Elle ne remettait pas en question ses raisons, elle les avait suffisamment ressassées pour les avoir acceptées, malgré la détresse que ça lui avait occasionné. Simplement, à présent, avec le recul, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait effectivement pas pu parler de sa grossesse… à Malefoy. Lui faire confiance. Elle savait qu'il avait changé, sinon elle n'aurait jamais eu une aventure avec lui. Elle commençait à prendre conscience des choses, petit à petit.

Elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle avait eu peur. Peur de son rejet. Pas uniquement pour sa fille, mais pour elle-même. Ils s'étaient séparés, sans se quitter. Ils s'étaient séparés, parce que les circonstances semblaient s'imposer à eux. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient jamais formulé de réelle scissure. C'était comme si… tout avait été planifié, malgré eux. Comme s'ils avaient su qu'ils devaient partir chacun de leur côté, agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux.

C'était elle qui n'avait pas pu assumer, faire semblant. C'était elle qui avait pris la décision de quitter l'Angleterre. Sans un mot. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Jamais. Et Hermione était partie, sans avoir conscience qu'elle portait déjà en elle la chaire de sa chaire. Son Élia. Leur Élia.

Hermione soupira en fermant l'arrivée d'eau. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que leur avenir aurait pu être tout autre si elle avait osé annoncer sa grossesse. Aujourd'hui, Malefoy lui prouvait qu'il était un bon père. Pourquoi aurait-ce été différent douze ans plus tôt ?

 **OoOoO**

Hermione et Élia passèrent la porte de chez les Granger, accueillies avec l'enthousiasme habituel.

Mais ni Hermione ni sa fille n'étaient réellement en forme. La première était toujours obnubilée par ses propres pensées, et la seconde affichait une mine défaite, exprimant une grande tristesse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

« Non », répondirent-elles en cœur, avant de soupirer.

« C'est vrai », ajouta Hermione. « Je n'étais pas en forme ce matin et, visiblement, Élia n'est pas dans un meilleur état. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais vous faire un chocolat chaud. Tu sais, de ceux que tu buvais en rentrant de l'école ? Tu disais toujours qu'ils te réchauffaient le cœur. »

Hermione sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait. Lorsqu'elle était à l'école primaire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Aucun, en fait. Les autres enfants étaient méchants avec elle, parce qu'elle restait toujours dans son coin à lire, ou perdue dans ses pensées. Et le soir, lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison, elle était triste. Parfois, elle pleurait. Alors Jean lui préparait un chocolat chaud pour la réconforter.

« Très bonne idée, maman. Merci. »

« Et toutes les deux, vous allez me raconter ce que vous avez ! »

« Okayyy », soupirèrent-elles derechef.

Elles passèrent devant Henry, qui serra sa fille contre lui, sans un mot. Il la connaissait – comme s'il l'avait faite, tel qu'il aimait le rappeler -, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lui poser des questions. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ce qui la tourmentait. Et il acceptait, car elle lui avait toujours prouvé qu'elle était capable de s'en sortir.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jean. Elle posa une tasse devant Hermione et Élia, en les regardant avec instance.

« Alors ? »

« Des conflits avec Ginny », marmonna Hermione.

« Des conflits avec Teddy », répondit Élia sur le même ton.

Surprise, Hermione se tourna vers sa fille.

« Des conflits avec Teddy ? »

« Ouais… C'est rien. J'ai juste voulu l'aider… mais il n'a pas voulu, il veut que j'arrête de lui suggérer des trucs à faire pour aller mieux. »

« Ma chérie… tu ne peux pas porter le poids des problèmes des autres sur tes épaules. »

« Je sais, papa m'a dit la même chose. »

« Oh. »

Hermione encaissa, se demandant quand elle avait vu son père. Se disant qu'elle lui avait parlé à lui, avant de lui parler à elle. Et elle qui avait cru pendant un instant que son désaccord avec Teddy était récent. Or, si Malefoy était au courant…

« Il m'a dit ça avant qu'on se dispute », répondit Élia comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées. « Mais j'ai pas réussi… J'ai retenu, mais j'arrive pas à m'en fiche de lui. Je veux qu'il aille mieux. »

Hermione croisa le regard de sa mère, qui leva les mains en signe de résignation. Elle lui disait clairement qu'elle lui laissait son rôle de mère, et Hermione lui en était reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas sûre que Jean aurait exprimé la même chose que ce qu'elle, elle s'apprêtait à répondre à sa propre fille.

« Élia, chérie. Ne pas porter le malheur des autres et s'en…ficher, c'est différent. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire que tu peux t'inquiéter pour lui sans que ça te fasse du mal. »

« Comment on fait ça ? »

Hermione s'abstient de lui répondre qu'elle n'en savait fichtrement rien. À la place, elle lui répondit d'une manière typiquement Serdaigle. Un langage que mère et fille pouvaient comprendre.

« Ça s'apprend, au fil du temps. Mais c'est compliqué. Parfois, ça fait mal. Très mal. Parce qu'il faut qu'on puisse prendre soin de soi avant de pouvoir prendre soin des autres sans se blesser. »

Élia parut pensive pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant de froncer les sourcils. De la même manière que son père… Par Merlin, comment était-ce possible qu'elle lui ressemble autant ?!

« Mmmh ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je crois. Mais il faudrait que papa m'apprenne. »

« Peut-être, oui… », répondit distraitement Hermione. Nul doute que Malefoy était doué pour se détacher des malheurs des autres…

« Je crois que je devrais m'excuser auprès de Teddy et lui expliquer que j'apprends encore. On pourra aller chez Harry bientôt ? Je ne veux pas qu'on reste trop longtemps fâchés… »

Hermione sourit.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. Bien sûr. »

Élia avait déjà appris une leçon qu'elle-même avait apprise à ses dépens : ne pas laisser perdurer les querelles.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione buvait une tasse de café, appuyée contre le plan de travail de sa cuisine. Elle avait déposé Élia au Terrier, la laissant avec Teddy et les enfants d'Harry, que Molly gardait pendant la journée. Hermione était rentrée chez elle, espérant pouvoir se concentrer sur son projet de loi, au calme. Elle avait peut-être cinq ans devant elle, mais il n'était pas question de se tourner les pouces !

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à sa porte. Elle n'attendait personne. Son travail devrait attendre.

Elle se leva, ouvrant la porte sur… le père de sa fille. Autrement dit, l'objet de ses tracas récents. Enfin, pas si récents que ça.

« Malefoy ? Élia n'est pas là, elle… »

« Parfait alors. Je te présente Maître Andersson, mon nouvel avocat. Tu permets ? »

« Heu… oui… »

Elle les laissa passer, refermant la porte derrière eux.

« Vous pouvez vous installer dans la cuisine », indiqua-t-elle avant de refermer sa main sur le bras devant elle. « Malefoy… pourquoi ici, au risque de croiser Élia ? »

Elle se sentait quelque peu paniquée, pas certaine des raisons de sa présence.

« Parce que je me doutais qu'elle serait avec les enfants de Potter. Ou plutôt, je le savais. Je l'ai croisé au Ministère. On a parlé quelques minutes. Et puis », ajouta-t-il, « je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne mêle pas vie privée et vie professionnelle. Donc je ne voulais plus que mon avocat traîne à proximité de mon lieu de travail. »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle comprenait, d'autant plus après l'épisode Walden. C'était juste que… c'était étrange de le voir débarquer ici, pour des affaires qui les regardaient, _eux_ , et pas Élia. Surtout avec les réflexions qu'elle s'était faites récemment.

« Je peux récupérer mon bras, maintenant ? »

« Hum ! Oui », répondit-elle en le lâchant comme si elle avait été électrocutée.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, face à un café qu'Hermione se dépêcha de préparer. Ensuite, elle témoigna, étayant la déposition de Malefoy à l'encontre de Walden. Elle savait ce qu'il se passerait au moment où la note serait déposée au barreau : le Premier ministre en personne en prendrait connaissance, et déciderait s'il y avait lieu ou non d'instituer un Conseil d'éthique, composé de Manitoux, pour décider du sort du concerné. Dans le pire des cas, cela pouvait aller jusqu'à une radiation du Barreau, et donc une interdiction à exercer dans tout le Royaume.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Maître Andersson leur serra la main, quittant les lieux.

« Je vous tiendrai au courant de la suite. »

Hermione et Malefoy se retrouvèrent une fois de plus, seuls.

« Élia m'a dit que tu lui avais conseillé de ne pas porter les malheurs des autres sur ses épaules », dit finalement Hermione après un long silence, passant du coq à l'âne, pour combler le silence.

Malefoy leva un sourcil. Il fallait que père et fille cessent de se comporter de la même manière, c'était perturbant…

« Tu désapprouves ? »

« Non, je lui ai dit la même chose. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Tant mieux alors, je suppose. »

« Élia semble te confier certaines choses… Je suis contente qu'elle puisse en parler avec quelqu'un. »

« Même si c'est moi ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« Eh bien… tu es son père. Alors oui. Même si c'est toi. »

Malefoy hocha la tête avec une moue appréciatrice. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle le pensait sincèrement.

Elle l'observa en silence. Son visage aux traits doux et fins, dessiné à la perfection, n'exprimant rien. Même pas de la froideur ou de l'indifférence. Juste de la neutralité. La seule différence, par rapport à _avant_ , c'était peut-être les quelques rides qui commençaient à se dessiner entre ses sourcils, à force de les froncer. Ou sa façon de se tenir, qui témoignait d'une expérience et d'une aisance acquises au fil de ses années. Ce n'était plus cette aisance faussée et arrogante de son adolescence, mais c'était la démonstration du fait qu'il se suffisait à lui-même. Ce n'était plus un jeu, c'était quelque chose de plus naturel, en somme, et qui se dégageait de sa personne.

« Bien, je vais retourner au Ministère. »

« Tu… tu veux repasser ce soir ? Élia en serait ravie. »

« Volontiers. »

« À ce soir, alors. »

Malefoy partit à son tour. Tout se passait tellement bien entre eux... Ils étaient plus que cordiaux. Il était presque… gentil avec elle. Et adorable avec sa fille. Hermione se demanda à nouveau comment il aurait réagi s'il avait appris sa grossesse. Auraient-ils pu avoir une relation aussi cordiale que celle qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui ? Auraient-ils pu être amis ?

Hermione s'affaissa sur le dossier de sa chaise, soupirant. Elle venait d'ouvrir une porte qu'elle s'était refusé d'ouvrir à la naissance d'Élia. Elle craignait d'ouvrir la prochaine, beaucoup plus dangereuse, liée à _cet été-là_. Le problème était qu'elle y arrivait. Irrémédiablement.

Elle n'avait plus que le choix d'avancer, ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'elle venait de découvrir en franchissant la première porte.

 **OoOoO**

En fin de journée, Hermione se rendit au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Harry lui avait proposé d'y récupérer Élia. Alors qu'elle passait la porte d'entrée, elle comprit à l'air grave de sa fille qu'il s'était produit quelque chose.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », s'alarma-t-elle.

Il soupira.

« Ginny est passée, il y a peut-être une heure. On est montés dans les tons. »

Il semblait si dépité qu'Hermione eut mal pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? »

« Elle…exigeait de voir ses enfants. Mais il est tard, demain ils ont école. Lily dort déjà, Albus est calme dans sa chambre. À la limite, elle aurait pu voir un peu James puisqu'il était encore un peu devant la tv. Juste que… Albus est déjà tellement mal par rapport à ça, que j'ai préféré éviter lui faire encore plus de peine. S'il apprenait que sa mère était venue voir James, et pas lui… Bref. »

Il évita superbement le regard d'Hermione, et elle devina qu'il refoulait ses larmes.

« Harry…, tu as bien fait. Pour Albus, tu as pris la bonne décision. »

« Je sais ! », répondit-il alors que sa voix montait désespérément dans les aigus. « Mais elle a hurlé, excipant que je tentais de lui reprendre les enfants, de l'empêcher de tenir son rôle de mère… mais c'est pas du tout ça. Pas du tout… »

Avant qu'Hermione puisse ouvrir la bouche pour rassurer son meilleur ami, James déboula des étages, se postant face à son père. Il semblait inquiet.

« Papa ? C'est Al… »

« Al ? Il a quoi ? »

« Il pleure dans son lit. Je crois que c'est à cause des cris avec maman. Il a entendu. »

Soupirant derechef, Harry frotta ses paupières. Il paraissait tellement dépassé. Tellement épuisé.

« Merci, Jamie. Je vais aller le voir. »

« Laisse, Harry », intervient Hermione. « J'y vais. »

D'un regard, il la remercia, reconnaissant. Il ne gérait plus ces débordements d'émotions.

Hermione s'élança dans les escaliers, jusqu'à arriver à la porte de la chambre. Elle était entrouverte, laissant voir une petite bosse sous les couvertes. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, approchant lentement du lit sur lequel elle s'assit. Immédiatement, le petit garçon se blottit contre elle, les sanglots reprenant de plus belle.

« Chuuut ! », fit Hermione en caressant son dos. « Je suis là. Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Papa et maman… ils ont disputé tous les deux. C'est ma faute… », hoqueta-t-il.

« Oh, non, Albus. Absolument pas. Ce sont des histoires de grands, tu n'y es pour rien. »

« C'est parce que je veux plus voir maman… »

« Mon petit ange, ne crois jamais que tu es responsable des disputes entre ton papa et ta maman. Jamais. »

Albus pleura encore plus, et Hermione le serra contre lui.

« Tu as parfaitement le droit d'exprimer ta tristesse et ta colère. Et c'est très bien, même », continua Hermione. « Il faut que ça sorte. Mais ce n'est pas sur tes épaules de petit garçon que tu dois porter ça. »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi ma maman, elle est partie ? Elle nous aime plus ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux, contenant ses émotions. Elle avait l'impression d'être une éponge avec ce petit bout.

« Oh si, elle vous aime, et elle vous aimera toujours. Mais parfois la vie, c'est compliqué. »

« Tu es de son côté ? »

Hermione hésita quelques secondes, avant de choisir la vérité.

« Non. Je suis même très fâchée contre elle. Pourtant… je me rends compte que l'amour nous pousse parfois à faire de grosses erreurs. Des erreurs qui peuvent faire très mal. »

Ça y était. Hermione avait ouvert la deuxième porte : l'amour l'avait poussée à faire une grosse erreur. Peut-être la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Par amour, elle avait caché sa paternité à Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Alors surpris-e-s, par surpris-e-s ? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à de telles **révélations de la part de Ginny**? Est-ce que vous aimez autant que moi (avec le cœur serré, tout de même) ces **conversations entre Hermione et Albus** ? Est-ce que vous remarquez **toutes ces petites évolutions** entre Hermione et Drago, et dans les pensées d'Hermione ? Et bien sûr : est-ce que la **dernière phrase** vous surprend ? Qu'est-ce que ça suscite chez vous ?

Pour la semaine prochaine... Je pense qu'une discussion entre Hermione et Ron s'impose. Et on continue dans les petites évolutions...

Bon weekend, à bientôt en reviews ! :D Paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

La prochaine fois que je publierai, je serai en vacaaaaaances, enfin ! Je pourrais enfin écrire de jour comme de nuit. Et c'est ce qui est prévu. J'ai quelques OS défi du mois à écrire, les OS cadeaux pour cette fiction-ci, puis j'ai quelques projets purement activistes pour parler de diversité de genres. Vacances chargées mais, surtout des vacances qui ont du sens. Puis en plus, fin juillet, j'ira chez ma fadade **BrownieJune** (enfin te voir IRL !) avec **NathanaelleS**. J'y rencontrerai aussi, notamment, **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et **MissPika42**. J'ai tellement hâte ! Puis je n'oublie ma chère **LineM** , qui ne vient pas avec nous, mais qui va m'aider à dévaliser le Primark de ma ville... ahah

Bon pour en revenir au chapitre. Déjà j'adore la chanson. Ensuite, y'a des discussions super intéressantes... Notamment entre Hermione et Ron qui vous plaira beaucoup, et une entre Hermione et Albus (vous avez tous-tes craqué sur Albus, ne le niez pas ! ahah). Alors... je vous laisse découvrir ça ! :D

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Génial. :D Et merci. J'aime beaucoup ton analyse de Ginny : je lis ton ressentiment envers elle, mais tu es très juste, tu arrives tout de même à comprendre, tout en ayant ton opinion. C'est génial, j'adore. Concernant Hermione, je pense que tu as encore le temps avant que l'abcès soit crevé. Par contre, je pense que le début de ce chapitre devrait beaucoup te plaire... :p Albus me fend le cœur aussi... Je m'occupe de toi petit chou, promis ! Ahah je crois que Drago est assez grand pour se libérer d'Astoria lui-même, _if you know what I mean_... (a) Merci pour tes encouragements ! :D Je crois que ça marche, parce que j'entame l'écriture du chapitre 22 ce soir. (a)

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Moi, sadique ? :o Quelle parjure ! Je suis scand...bon d'accord, j'avoue, je suis sadique. :/ Ah oui, tu penses qu'il manque quelque chose vis-à-vis de Ginny ? Comme quoi ? Je sais, c'est horrible ce que je fais à Albus. :( Promis, je m'occupe de lui... Ahah je suis content-e que tu ais relevé ce passage chez les Granger. :D Oui, ça se lit pour Hermione... Le but, justement, c'est que ça paraisse improbable... mais t'inquiètes, je gère héhé Dès la semaine prochaine, tu auras des indices... (a) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! :D

 **Merci à NathanelleS**. Je ne me lasse pas de tes réactions et de tes expertises Serpentard !

* * *

 **You can call it anything, but that was love**

 _Tu peux appeler ça comme tu veux, mais c'était de l'amour_

 **When we were happy just because we shared the blanket.**

 _On était heureux, tout ça parce que nous partagions la même couette._

 **You can call it what you want**

 _Tu peux appeler ça comme tu veux_

 **You can call it anything, but that was love.**

 _Tu peux appeler ça comme tu veux, mais c'était de l'amour_

 **That was pure love.**

 _De l'amour pur._

.

 **Elevator rides were always awkward only**

 _L'exaltation était seulement étrange_

 **For those around us, who felt desperately lonely.**

 _Pour ceux qui nous entouraient, et qui se sentaient désespérément seuls._

 **Now I see closing the doors,**

 _Maintenant, je vois des portes qui se ferment,_

 **I feel awkward and count the floors.**

 _Je me sens étrange et je compte les étages._

.

 _Elevator_ , Platon Karataev.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Elevator** (Exaltation)

Hermione se dirigea vers la boutique que Farces et attrapes Weasley & Weasley après avoir déposé Élia chez les Londubat-Abbot, qui avait un devoir de Potions à réaliser en duo intermaisons. Elle avait décidé d'en profiter pour avoir une discussion avec Ron, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis l'arrivée impromptue de Ginny à leur repas entre amis.

La cloche tinta alors qu'Hermione passait la porte du magasin. Elle vit Ron en grande discussion avant un client, et Rose derrière le comptoir de la caisse, tenant Mia dans ses bras. Elle avait levé la tête en entendant la cloche, et lui souriait.

« Bonjour, Hermione. Tu vas bien ? », lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

« Ça va… je suis venue parler avec Ron. On a des choses à se dire, je pense. Et toi ? Tout se passe bien avec la petite ? »

« C'est une bonne chose. Oh ! Oui. Elle s'émerveille de tout, c'est magique de voir ses yeux briller d'excitation. Et elle babille beaucoup. Elle commence aussi à se dresser sur ses jambes, même si elle ne tient pas encore. »

Hermione sourit. Tout cela était lointain pour elle, mais elle avait connu cette évolution. Élia n'était alors qu'un petit ange, aujourd'hui c'était une préadolescente.

« Oh, voilà Ron qui arrive. »

Hermione se retourna, croisant le regard bleu de son ami. Une étincelle de surprise y brilla un instant, avant qu'il ne rompe la connexion.

« Vous devriez monter », suggéra Rose. « Je m'occupe du magasin. Prends juste Mia, si tu veux bien. »

Ron acquiesça, tendant les bras vers sa fille, qui montra son impatience.

« Oui, mon amour, tu viens avec Papa. »

La prenant dans ses bras, il lui fit plein de bisous sur l'ensemble du visage, déclenchant son fou rire. Il riait lui aussi, et Hermione songea encore une fois qu'elle avait manqué ce genre de scènes en privant Élia de son père. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, elle n'était pas sûre que Malefoy aurait agi de la sorte, mais tout de même… elle ne le saurait jamais.

D'un signe de tête, Ron invita Hermione à le suivre à l'étage. Comme la première fois qu'elle était venue, ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil, pendant que Mia s'agrippait à la main de son père, jouant avec ses doigts.

« Je t'écoute. »

Hermione retint un soupir. Il était un peu froid, sans être totalement fermé. Mais elle le comprenait. À sa place, elle aurait sans doute déjà hurlé pour exprimer son mécontentement…

« Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour te présenter mes excuses ? Je sais que c'est vraiment nul de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt qui était le père. »

« On n'est plus à ça près comme mensonge, j'imagine. »

Ouch ! Ça faisait mal. Mais il avait raison…

« Je… je suppose que tu es un peu fâché pour l'identité du père en question, aussi. »

« Ouais », soupira Ron, qui sourit néanmoins en baissant le regard sur sa fille, qui tirait ses doigts dans tous les sens, cherchant les limites de leur flexibilité. « Carrément fâché, même. Comment… comment t'as pu avec lui ? À cette époque-là ? Alors qu'on était ensemble, en plus… Genre c'est Malefoy quoi ! Pas n'importe quel mec. Malefoy. Est-ce que j'étais si nul que ça pour que tu me préfères à lui ? »

Il avait chuchoté sa dernière question, comme si elle était douloureuse pour lui. Ce qui était certainement le cas. Et non, Malefoy n'était pas « n'importe quel mec » …

« Oh ! Non. Ron. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, en fait. Ça a tout avoir avec moi… et mon état après la guerre. Tu te rappelles ? »

Elle chuchotait aussi à présent, et Mia semblait avoir compris que la discussion était sérieuse. Elle ne gesticulait plus, mais regardait son père avec un air surpris, comme si elle avait vu une créature étrange, mais pas ni merveilleuse ni effrayante. Juste inédite.

« Ouais, je me souviens », souffla-t-il. « Tu dépérissais à vue d'œil. On était tous plus ou moins touchés par la guerre, mais toi… toi, tu avais perdu tout éclat dans ton regard. Tu n'avais plus le goût à rien. C'était comme si tu avais perdu toute aspiration, tout but, toute vie. J'avais perdu mon Hermione, la vaillante et intelligente sorcière que rien n'arrêtait… »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Treize ans plus tard, on sentait sa douleur flotter entre eux, comme s'il avait attendu tout ce temps pour la libérer. Il avait besoin d'évacuer tout cela. Un jour aussi, Hermione aurait besoin d'évacuer… mais pas encore, elle n'était pas prête.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à te rendre le sourire… », gémit-il.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute… »

« Je voulais te protéger ! Et lui ! Lui… Hermione, est-ce qu'il t'a rendu le sourire quand…quand…quand tu m'as trompé ? »

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, elle n'avait pas envie de laisser le passé ressurgir. Mais depuis quelque temps, il lui revenait si souvent à l'esprit qu'elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus l'ignorer. Il revenait comme un boomerang, et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'encaisser son retour.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle leva les yeux vers Ron, accrochant son regard au sien.

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire de peine, tu sais. J'avais besoin… de partir, pour me retrouver, avant de revenir. Et… »

« C'est arrivé pendant que tu étais partie cet été-là ? Vous…vous êtes partis ensemble ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, on s'est retrouvés par hasard. On voulait tous les deux…oublier. Se retrouver. »

« Tous les deux ? », s'exclama Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

« Non ! Non ! Nous-mêmes. Mais…le destin nous a conduits sur la même route. Ou la même destination, selon comment tu vois les choses. »

« Et…alors ? Il t'a rendu le sourire ? »

Elle le regarda sérieusement. Elle voyait bien qu'une part de lui souhaitait qu'elle ait trouvé un havre de paix, et qu'une autre serait brisée si elle lui répondait qu'elle avait trouvé avec Malefoy ce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé avec lui.

Elle repensa aux moments qu'ils avaient partagés, loin de tout. Elle se souvint comment cet imbécile l'avait abordée, faisant ressurgir toute la haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui. Faisant naître l'exaspération, d'un seul le coup.

Alors, malgré elle, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, s'agrandissant jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate finalement de rire, sous le regard ahuri de Ron.

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Du début à la fin, il a été un insupportable Serpentard », admit-elle lorsqu'elle se calma, essayant quelques larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux. « Et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a fait du bien. C'était comme si… pendant l'espace d'une semaine, il n'y avait plus eu la guerre, tous ces morts, ce temps sombre. C'était à nouveau notre rivalité d'adolescents, et c'était beaucoup plus vivant que les mois qui avaient suivi la victoire. »

Ron clignait exagérément des yeux, affichant un air sonné.

« Oh Merlin, Hermione. Tu sais que je…je ne t'ai plus vue rire comme ça depuis genre très longtemps ? C'est comme si… oh Merlin, Hermione. T'étais tombée amoureuse de ce type ? »

Elle revint à la réalité, se figeant quelques instants, le temps qu'elle s'imprègne du sens de ses mots.

Alors elle soupira longuement. Il avait raison, elle le savait à présent, depuis qu'elle l'avait réalisé. Ça n'en était pas moins difficile à admettre à voix haute.

« Ouais, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. »

« Et… ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi ? »

« Non… je t'aimais. Mais je ne pouvais plus te regarder dans les yeux après t'avoir fait ça. Après t'avoir non seulement trompé, mais en plus avec lui. Sans doute aussi que je ne pouvais pas l'oublier, je n'en sais rien. Ce qui est sûr, ce que je ne pouvais pas assumer ce que j'avais fait. »

« Et sans lui, ta noirceur a fait son grand retour. »

Hermione acquiesça face à l'étonnante perspicacité de son ex-petit ami. À son retour de vacances, qu'elle avait prises pour tenter de se retrouver, elle avait à nouveau perdu toute joie de vivre. Ça n'avait été qu'une parenthèse de courte durée. Et, ne trouvant pas de sens à son existence, rien à quoi se rattacher, elle était partie, espérant encore une fois se retrouver dans la distance. Au point qu'elle avait fini par mettre entre parenthèses cet épisode, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

 **OoOoO**

La semaine de Toussaint s'était écoulée à une vitesse fulgurante. Après avoir discuté avec Ron, Hermione s'était sentie à la fois plus légère et préoccupée, ayant laissé remonter à la surface des souvenirs anciens et joyeux. C'était quelque chose d'étrange à concevoir pour elle, mais le fait était bien là : elle avait des souvenirs avec Malefoy, et ces souvenirs la faisaient sourire.

Elle terminait le premier jour de la semaine au 12, Square Grimmaurd, avachie dans le fauteuil du salon, avec le petit Albus qui l'avait élue cocon en chef. Depuis le jour où il avait pleuré dans ses bras, il venait près d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle rendait visite à Harry. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, se blottissait souvent contre elle. Et le cœur d'Hermione se serrait, ayant l'impression qu'il recherchait un substitut maternel. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être une petite chenille qui formait sa chrysalide.

« Quelque chose a changé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus », avança Harry, qui avait déposé son dossier sur la table basse et se frottait les yeux. Il semblait si fatigué, comme d'habitude.

Hermione l'observa, sans répondre.

« Tu souris beaucoup plus », continua-t-il. « Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je te sens heureuse, mais tu sembles…libérée d'un poids. »

Hermione ne répondant toujours pas, il la regarda dans les yeux. Ses pupilles émeraude étaient tellement réconfortantes… rassurantes.

« Ça m'a fait du bien que les choses soient enfin à plat avec Ron », réagit-elle enfin. « Les choses sont enfin claires entre nous. Mais surtout, j'ai réalisé quelque chose depuis quelque temps… »

« À propos de Malefoy ? »

« Oui… Il n'était pas si différent à l'époque de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

Intriguée, Hermione plissa les yeux.

« Comment ça ? »

« Sérieusement, Hermione. Même perdue, tu n'aurais pas couché avec Malefoy si c'était une raclure à ce moment-là. Il a définitivement dû t'apporter quelque chose. Une échappatoire ? Un sentiment de sécurité ? Une perspective d'avenir ? »

« Pas vraiment une perspective d'avenir, non… »

Hermione ferma les yeux. C'était bien quelque chose qui avait été complètement impensable à l'époque. Elle aurait tellement voulu, mais elle ne s'était même pas autorisé à y croire. Ça n'était pas supposé durer entre eux… Et c'était effectivement ce qui s'était produit : ça n'avait pas duré. Elle ne voulait plus y penser…

« Harry… on peut juste… pas maintenant. »

Il acquiesça, compréhensif. Comme toujours.

« Je vais coucher les garçons », dit-il. « Il commence à se faire tard. »

Hermione sentit Albus remuer contre elle.

« Moi, je veux que 'mione vienne avec moi. »

Elle vit Harry hausser les épaules.

« Si tu veux bien… »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle se redressa, emportant avec elle le petit… plus si petit.

« Eh bien ! Tu commences à devenir lourd. »

« Bah, oui, je suis plus un bébé, moi », répondit-il en se frottant les yeux de fatigue. « Je suis grand presque comme Jamie. »

Hermione sourit, tandis qu'elle marchait dans le couloir.

« Même si Jamie sera toujours plus grand que toi, c'est vrai que tu n'es plus un bébé. Tu es même un petit garçon très intelligent. »

Il hocha la tête, tout sérieux.

« C'est vrai. »

Hermione rit. S'il ne finissait pas chez les Serpentard…

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre d'Albus, qu'elle coucha en l'embrassant sur le front.

« J'ai une question à demander. À toi », annonça-t-il sans préambule.

« Dis-moi. »

Il la regardait avec ses pupilles vert émeraude qui exprimaient tellement de tristesse. Elles avaient la même intensité que celles de son père… Hermione devina sur quoi porterait la suite avant qu'il n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

« Tu… as dit que tu étais fâchée contre ma maman. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Hermione réfléchit. Que pouvait-elle bien dire à un enfant de cinq ans ?

« Parce qu'on s'est fait toutes les deux de la peine. Parce qu'on ne s'est pas dit des choses, et quand on les apprend après, ça fait mal. »

Elle passa sa main dans la chevelure d'Albus, qui la regardait avec attention.

« Ma maman, elle m'a pas dit pourquoi elle était partie. Et ça fait mal. »

Hermione soupira.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu aimerais bien qu'elle t'en parle ? »

Son regard se perdit au loin, alors qu'il réfléchissait.

« Peut-être… mais j'ai peur qu'elle dise à moi que c'est parce que… elle m'aime pas. »

« Elle t'aime, Albus. »

« Tu es toujours fâchée avec elle ? », éluda-t-il.

Hermione grimaça, autant pour l'esquive que pour la question en elle-même.

« Un peu. Mais je suis surtout triste qu'on en soit arrivé là, alors qu'en se parlant, tout aurait pu être différent. »

« Un jour, tu seras plus fâchée ? »

« Sans doute que non. »

« Mmmh. Peut-être que moi non plus alors. Mais… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais son regard perdu au loin et ses yeux brillants signifiaient bien plus que les mots : il avait toujours mal. Et pour l'instant, autant la distance que la possibilité d'une proximité avec sa maman devaient le faire souffrir.

« Tu veux que je dise tout ça à ton papa ? Qu'il en parle avec ta maman ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait t'écrire, pour tout t'expliquer ? »

Le regard vert glissa doucement vers elle et, finalement, il acquiesça.

« Oui… comme ça je la vois pas, mais on peut se dire des trucs. »

« Je vais faire ça, alors. Bonne nuit, mon lapin. »

« 'ne nuit. »

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle, retournant dans le salon. Harry s'y trouvait déjà. Il leva la tête lorsqu'elle entra. Elle décida de ne pas perdre de temps.

« Harry, j'ai parlé avec ton fils. »

« Mmmh ? »

« Il faut que Ginny lui donne une explication qu'il pourrait comprendre. Il a besoin de mots sur ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il eut un temps d'arrêt.

« Il…il veut la revoir ? »

« Non. Je lui ai suggéré l'idée qu'elle lui écrive, il a l'air preneur. »

« O.K., oui, O.K. », répondit-il, ayant l'air malgré tout quelque peu sonné. « J'en parlerai à Ginny. »

« Je peux le faire, si tu veux », lui proposa Hermione, malgré leur dernière altercation. Si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour lui rendre la vie un peu moins pénible, avec tout ce qu'il traversait…

Mais Harry secoua la tête, comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

« Non, c'est bon. De toute façon… on va bientôt être amenés à se revoir, pour préparer les papiers de du divorce. »

« Oh… Ça ira ? »

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil, soupirant longuement. Hermione lui rejoignit.

« Je crois, oui… c'est juste que ça va rendre tout ça bien réel. Enfin… c'est déjà le cas, puisqu'elle ne vit plus ici. Mais ça sera officiel. Définitif. Pas de retour en arrière. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ? »

« En espérant qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis… divorce à l'amiable. Elle me laisse la maison, elle garde l'appart' qu'elle loue depuis son retour. Pas de pension alimentaire parce qu'on ferait une garde partagée équitablement. Juste que… par rapport à Albus, c'est délicat. Je ne veux pas le forcer, je veux que ça soit prévu dans une close qu'il a besoin de temps pour revoir sa mère. »

Hermione acquiesça. Ce serait effectivement beaucoup mieux pour lui. Mais difficile, juridiquement parlant, à mettre en place.

« Qu'est-ce que ton avocat a dit à propos de ça ? »

« Possible, si on fait suivre Albus par un pédopsychomage, qui attestera du moment où il serait prêt, pour ne pas qu'il y ait un risque que je le substitue volontairement à sa mère. Mais il faut que Ginny accepte… »

« Et en ce qui concerne Teddy ? Est-ce qu'il veut continuer à voir Ginny ? »

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois.

« J'en ai parlé avec lui. Il a haussé les épaules. Officiellement, rien n'est prévu. J'ai juste sa garde temporaire, puisqu'Andromeda est souffrante. Et ça ne s'arrange pas. Du coup… une fois le divorce prononcé, ce serait bien que j'entame des démarches d'adoption. Peut-être que… que ça l'aiderait. »

« Que ça l'aiderait ? », releva Hermione, qui plissait les yeux.

« Ouais. Avec toutes ces histoires, je ne faisais plus attention à lui. Je m'en veux un peu, d'ailleurs, mais enfin… C'est Malefoy qui m'a prévenu, en plus. »

« Attends. Attends. Retourne un peu dans le temps, là. Quel rapport entre Malefoy et le fait que Teddy ne va pas bien ? Quel rapport entre eux deux et ton divorce ? »

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

« Ta fille ne t'a rien dit ? »

Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées, se rappelant vaguement de la mauvaise humeur d'Élia à son retour de Poudlard, sa dispute avec Teddy parce qu'elle voulait l'aider. Et qu'elle en avait parlé à son père avant…

« Non… mais elle en a effectivement parlé à Malefoy. Qu'en est-il ? »

« Il subit des moqueries à l'école, il est isolé, malheureux. »

« En quoi l'adopter réglerait le problème ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, abasourdi.

« Dit comme ça, c'est ridicule… »

« Je ne dirais pas ça non plus. Ça peut renforcer vos liens, lui prouver que tu tiens à lui comme à un fils. Mais Harry… tu ne crois pas que le problème se situe autre part ? Qu'il est plus profond ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Oui, sans doute. Mais quoi ? Le fait qu'il soit orphelin ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été… »

« Vous êtes deux personnes différentes », le coupa Hermione. « Il peut vivre très mal son statut d'orphelin, même si, toi, tu penses l'avoir bien vécu. Ça peut être tout à fait autre chose aussi. Mais… Harry, ne te leurre pas. Dans tous les cas, c'est un adolescent. Et il est en perte de repères. »

« O.K. Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? »

« Au moins, dis-lui que tu as remarqué qu'il va mal. Et que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours là pour lui. »

Harry acquiesça.

« C'est un début, oui. »

 **OoOoO**

Les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor de deuxième année rangèrent ingrédients en tout genre et ustensiles de préparation, le professeur Zabini ayant annoncé la fin du cours.

« N'oubliez pas de me déposer vos devoirs sur le bureau ! Ce serait bête de perdre des points alors que je suis sûr que vous avez bossé pendant les vacances. »

Élia attendit que la foule se disperse, préférant remettre tranquillement sa copie, hors des bousculades.

Son professeur lui sourit, mais elle grimaça plus qu'elle ne sourit en retour. Les dents blanches disparurent dans une expression inquiète.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Miss Granger ? »

« Oui, oui », lui assura-t-elle. « Bonne journée, professeur. »

Elle se dépêcha de quitter les cachots, sentant un regard dans son dos. C'était bien la dernière personne qui devait remarquer quoi que ce soit, son père serait immédiatement mis au courant…et elle ne voulait qu'il se fasse du souci pour elle. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Depuis son altercation avec Teddy, avant les vacances de Toussaint, elle se sentait triste. Oh ! Ils avaient discuté, Teddy n'était même plus fâché quand elle était allé le voir. Il lui avait même dit que, pour elle, il allait faire des efforts. Il lui avait promis qu'il irait mieux.

Le problème, c'était qu'il avait dit qu'il le ferait _pour elle_. Et si, effectivement, il semblait aller mieux, elle craignait que ça ne soit qu'une façade. Justement, pour elle. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'il fasse semblant avec elle. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que, s'il faisait semblant d'aller bien, c'était parce qu'il allait encore plus mal. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante…

Elle se doutait bien que ça finirait par aller mieux. Mais en attendant, il était tout seul avec sa tristesse, et elle savait que le silence pouvait parfois faire de gros dégâts.

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Certain-e-s d'entre vous m'en fait la réflexion que ça n'allait pas assez vite entre Drago et Hermione. Boh ! Vous avez le droit de le penser, moi je suis content-e du temps que ça prend, c'était le but recherché. Mais si vous faites partie de celleux qui le pensent (et même pour les autres qui aiment ce rythme, en fait), sachez que dès la semaine prochaine, les choses vont un peu changer... D'ailleurs, le chapitre 20 est un chapitre que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire.

Paillettes de licorne sur vous, et à très vite ! :D


	21. Chapitre 20

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Comme je vous l'avais dit la semaine dernière, c'est ma première publication en étant en vacances ! Les examens sont ENFIN terminés, alléluia. J'aurai mes résultats le 5 juillet, donc peut-être que je déprimerai la semaine prochaine ! mdr

Sinon, concernant ce chapitre, que vous dire ? J'ai repris de l'avance, du coup je suis à nouveau en décalage avec vous (si tu faisais des notes d'auteurice en avance aussi...hein Laureen ? ahah Aaaaah oui ! Commençons fort avec le divorce officiel d'Harry et de Ginny. Des nouvelles d'Albus, qui nous touche tellement. Et enfin, enfin... un PoV Drago qui vous étiez beaucoup à attendre. :D

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Eva** : Bonjouuur ! Je suis content-e que tu apprécies autant mes chapitres hihi Je suis aussi content-e de voir que mon Ron est apprécié (tellement maaaaaarre du bashing Ron, même si je ne l'aime pas plus que ça). Han oui, Hermione regrette d'avoir privé Élia de son père... :( Tu es jalouse d'Harry ? Pourquoi ? :p Protection rapprochée pour Albus ahah Tu verras dans ce chapitre si Ginny accepte la clause... Je m'occupe de Teddy aussi. :D Enfin... c'est prévu ahah Merci pour tes encouragements et je te laisse avec ces "petites" révélations hihi Merci encore pour tes si chouettes reviews !

 **Cecile** : Coucouuuu ! :D J'adore ta première, tu as vraiment tout compris : je serai sadique jusqu'au bout mouhahah J'adore ton enthousiasme, tout simplement. Il y a encore des révélations dans ce chapitre, et tu vas en apprendre beaucoup plus sur ce qu'il se passe dans le couple Drago/Astoria... :D Plus également en ce qui concerne Ginny (Pansy aussi, mais moins ; ça, il faudra encore un peu attendre mais, comme pour Blaise, ça viendra hihi) Des bisous !

Merci à **NathanaelleS**. Cœur sur toi.

* * *

 **It's all in your mind he said**

 _Tout se passe dans ta tête, il a dit_

 **You have to go graceful dancing**

 _Il faut que tu te laisses aller_

.

 **I closed the door on the war I started last Halloween**

 _J'ai fermé la porte à la guerre que j'avais commencée à Halloween dernier_

 **I'm gonna be fine again**

 _J'irai à nouveau mieux_

 **I have to keep graceful dancing**

 _Il faut que je continue à me laisser aller_

.

 **Here we are**

 _Nous y voilà_

 **You're a superstar on your own**

 _Tu es une superstar à toi tout seul_

 **And I'm looking over your shoulder, getting older**

 _Et je regarde au-dessus de ton épaule, vieillissant_

 **And God only knows**

 _Et seul Dieu le sait_

.

 **You ball the blame**

 _Tu emmerdes la honte_

 **Then you starve to finish your painting**

 _Ensuite tu t'affames pour terminer ta peinture_

 **It's gonna take time my friend**

 _Ça va prendre du temps, mon ami_

 **You have to keep graceful dancing.**

 _Il faut que tu continues à te laisser aller._

.

 _Graceful Dancing_ , Blue October.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Graceful dancing** (Laisse-toi aller)

Elle serrait sa main dans la sienne, pour lui donner du courage. Harry et Hermione attendaient devant la porte du Juge des familles sorcières, accompagnés de l'avocat du premier. Il était anxieux et, tout ce que souhaitait Hermione, c'était lui transmettre sa propre force.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Juge, qui s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

« Mr Potter, Maître Granger », la salua-t-il en la reconnaissant. « Maître Standfor. Entrez, je vous prie. »

Alors qu'ils se levaient comme un seul sorcier, Hermione serra plus fort la main d'Harry. Sa pression en guise de réponse lui signifiait qu'il était prêt à en découdre.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, où Ginny se trouvait déjà, soutenue par Parkinson et assistée de son avocat.

D'un geste, le Juge les enjoint à s'asseoir sur les places restantes, situées en biais par rapport à lui-même, sur le côté opposé à la partie adverse.

« Bien », commença-t-il lorsque tout le monde fut installé. « Nous sommes donc réunis aujourd'hui pour discuter des conditions de l'acte de dissolution de mariage entre Mr Harry James Potter et Mme Ginevra Molly Weasley. Il s'agirait d'une décision à l'amiable. Vous confirmez ? »

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent, et le Juge prit note de leur approbation.

« S'agissant d'un choix de concert, les seules conditions sont celles que vous fixez vous-mêmes. La seule obligation est de réserver le sort de vos enfants, mineurs. J'ai pris connaissance des réquisitions de vos avocats respectifs. Je vais énumérer les différents points, que l'on puisse les acter. »

Il fit une pause, porta son verre d'eau à ses lèvres, avant de prendre en main un document qu'il lut à voix haute.

« Mr Potter réclame la conservation de la propriété familiale, héritée de son parrain, Sirius Black. »

« Ma cliente ne conteste pas cette demande », intervint son avocat.

Le Juge hocha la tête, nota l'information, avant de continuer.

« Mr Potter réclame la conservation de son antique balai _Éclair de feu_ , année 1994. »

« Ma cliente ne conteste pas cette demande. »

La liste s'étira ainsi sur toute une série de biens, tant du côté d'Harry que Ginny, sans événement notable.

« L'élément charnier de votre divorce est, sans équivoque, la garde de vos enfants. »

Imperceptiblement, les deux concernés tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre. Le pouls d'Hermione s'emballa : elle eut soudain peur que Ginny ait changé d'avis. Qu'elle demande davantage que ce qui était prévu. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça…

« Maître Standford, que requiert votre client ? »

« La garde partagée à temps égal, Mr le Juge. »

« Et votre cliente, Maître Ashion ? »

« La garde partagée… un weekend sur deux. »

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers Ginny, se demandant dans quel sens prendre l'information. Mais cette dernière regardait droit devant elle, agissant comme s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

« Je te demande pardon ?! », s'exclama Harry, s'adressant à elle comme si c'était elle qui avait parlé.

« Mr Potter, je vous prie de… »

« Quoi Harry ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Tes enfants pour toi tout seul ? », répondit Ginny, coupant le Juge.

« De quoi est-ce que tu… »

« Un weekend sur deux, c'est pour moi, pas pour toi, idiot. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, sonné. Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux, alors que les mots prenaient leur sens.

« Pouvons-nous reprendre ? », en profita le Juge. « Est-ce que cette proposition vous dérange, Mr Potter ? »

« Sur le fait d'avoir mes enfants principalement à ma charge ? Non. Sur le fait qu'elle ne s'implique pas comme elle le devrait en tant que mère, oui », siffla Harry, d'une voix dure, presque insolente.

Malgré elle, Hermione sourit. Son Harry, déterminé et un peu trop tête brûlée, était de retour.

« C'est une question qui mérite d'être soulevée, en effet. Mme Weasley, comment expliquez-vous cette demande de garde ? »

Ginny se racla la gorge, avant de se redresser sur son siège.

« J'estime que je manque encore de stabilité pour mes enfants, Mr le Juge. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je suis une thérapie pour une dépression. »

Le Juge nota quelque chose sur sa feuille.

« Est-ce que vous envisagez donc que cette clause de garde partagée soit révisée ultérieurement, en fonction de l'évolution de votre suivi psychomagique ? »

« C'est exact, Mr le Juge. »

« Mr Potter, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à ce sujet ? »

« Non, je suis d'accord pour cette décision temporaire. »

« Souhaitez-vous réclamer une pension alimentaire ? »

« Non, pas le moins du monde. »

Il nota cette nouvelle information sur son document.

« En revanche, vous requérez une disposition supplémentaire concernant vos enfants. Ou devrai-je dire, pour un enfant en particulier. »

« En effet. »

Hermione vit Ginny se tendre comme un poteau de Quiddich.

« Vous demandez à ce que votre fils cadet, Albus Severus Potter, né le 6 mars 2006, bénéficie d'un temps d'adaptation avant de pouvoir rencontrer sa mère. Pour quelle raison… »

Cette fois, Ginny bondit de son siège, hors d'elle.

« Comment oses-tu ? Comment peux-tu me retirer Al ? »

« Mme Weasley, assieds-vous, je vous prie. »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle ne paraissait pas disposée à écouter.

« Mme Weasley, pouvez-vous reprendre votre place, que nous puissions avancer ? Je ne manquerai pas de vous entendre à ce sujet. »

Seule une pression sur son bras, exercée par Parkinson, eut raison de Ginny. Elle se rassit, non sans avoir une nouvelle fois incendié Harry du regard.

« Mr Potter, pouvez-vous nous expliquer cette demande ? »

« Évidemment. Mon ex-épouse a disparu pendant neuf mois. Neuf mois au cours desquels nos enfants ont été fragilisés par cette absence injustifiée. Albus, en particulier, est profondément blessé par son attitude, et nécessite un certain temps pour accepter de revoir sa mère. »

« Mme Weasley, est-ce exact ? »

« Oui, Mr le Juge », chuchota-t-elle, tête baissée.

« Avez-vous des contacts avec vos enfants depuis votre…retour ? »

« Avec l'aîné et la benjamine, oui. Avec le cadet… non. Il refuse de me voir. »

Il retranscrit l'information sur son parchemin.

« Avez-vous envisagé un suivi pédopsychomagique pour votre enfant, Albus Severus ? »

« Oui, j'en ai discuté avec mon avocat », intervint Harry. « Je pense qu'un pédopsychomage serait non seulement le plus à même d'aider mon fils à repartir sur de bonnes bases, mais également de déterminer à partir de quel moment, et dans quelles conditions, il pourrait à nouveau partager des moments avec sa mère. »

« Cela me paraît raisonnable. Mme Weasley ? »

Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés, acquiesçant.

« Il faut que vous exprimiez à voix haute votre accord. »

Rouvrant les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration.

« J'accepte, à condition d'être informée par le psychomage de l'évolution de mon fils, et d'être considérée comme partie prenante dans son éducation avec mon ex-mari. Et cela vaut évidemment pour chacun de mes enfants. »

« Cela va de soi, Mme Weasley. »

Il prit une dernière fois sa plume, avant de la reposer.

« Bien. Je vous ferai parvenir, par le biais de vos avocats, l'ensemble des dispositions discutées aujourd'hui. Si vous les acceptez, renvoyez-les-moi avec vos signatures pour accord. Dans le cas contraire, j'attends également vos demandes de modifications. »

La séance se clôtura, chacun sortant du bureau. Harry et Hermione se mirent un peu sur le côté, s'exprimant à voix basse.

« Si je m'attendais à ça… », commença Hermione.

« Je suis aussi surpris que toi. Mais en fin de compte… c'est positif, non ? »

« Si on veut, oui… Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. Mais elle, elle ne semble pas prête à reprendre son rôle de mère. Harry… Je pense que tu peux bien considérer que tu vas devoir gérer seul ta parentalité. »

« Ouais… aussi. »

Un reniflement sur leur droite attira leur attention. Un peu plus loin, Ginny, apparemment sermonnée par Parkinson, pleurait.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'Harry avançait déjà dans leur direction.

« Ginny, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Reniflant derechef, elle confirma. Arrivant à son tour, Hermione remarqua qu'il jetait un regard rapide sur Parkinson, avant de revenir sur Ginny.

« O.K. Bon Gin'… Il faut qu'on parle d'Albus. Hors accord juridique. Il a besoin de sa mère. »

Ginny acquiesça.

« Mais comment si… ? »

« Écris-lui », intervint Hermione. « Il veut comprendre les raisons de ton absence. Il veut aussi être rassuré sur ton amour pour lui. Parce que tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? »

Ginny s'essuya le nez, qui coulait.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Je sais que j'ai été détestable ces derniers temps. Mais j'aime sincèrement mes enfants. »

Elle se tourna alors vers Harry, dévoilant son visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Et je t'ai aussi sincèrement aimé, Harry. Je te le promets. »

« Honnêtement, là je m'en fiche. Tu m'as blessé, oui. Mais surtout, tu as détruit ma famille et tu fais du mal à mes enfants. Et pour ça, c'est moi qui tu fais une promesse : si Albus garde des séquelles psychologiques, tu le regretteras toute ta vie, et il ne faudra pas compter sur ma clémence, cette fois. »

Ginny déglutit.

« Très bien, je… je… je vais réfléchir à cette fameuse lettre. »

Elle échangea un regard avec Parkinson, avant de les saluer et de disparaître au coin du couloir.

Harry et Hermione se firent face, et comprirent instantanément qu'ils partageaient leurs pensées : il y avait des avancées. Et Hermione remarquait spécifiquement le retour de l'esprit combattif de son meilleur ami.

 **OoOoO**

« Tu as commencé à penser à l'organisation des fêtes de fin d'années ? », demanda Hermione à Harry, alors qu'ils prenaient une pause à la machine à café du Département.

Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de soupirer.

« Ouais. Je pense que, le plus simple, ce serait d'aller chez Molly. Elle nous invitera tous de toute façon. Élia et toi comprises. »

« En parlant d'Élia… », commença-t-elle, mais elle resta la bouche ouverte, puisqu'à côté d'eux se tenait Malefoy.

« Hum ! Désolé de vous interrompre dans ces préparations festives », dit-il froidement. « Potter, j'ai besoin de l'évaluation des risques pour l'organisation de la rencontre entre les Falmouth Falcons et les Frelons de Wimbourne. »

« Je vais te chercher ça », lui répondit Harry en posant sa tasse sur le plan de cuisine.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Malefoy l'observant avec une dureté presque effrayante.

« Alors, tu vas passer Noël chez les Weasley ? »

« Oui. À ce propos, par rapport à Élia… »

« Ça va, j'ai entendu. »

Hermione marqua un arrêt. Elle ne comprenait pas sa froideur.

« En fait, je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase. Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être passer Noël avec elle, cette année. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Sérieusement », sourit Hermione, alors qu'elle avait noté un relâchement dans son attitude.

Harry revint à ce moment-là, un dossier à la main.

« Tiens. Il ne devrait pas y avoir plus de précautions à prendre, si ce n'est que ce sont les Falcons qui jouent. Mais bon, tu sais déjà tout ça. »

« En effet. Bon, je vais regarder ça dans mon bureau. Granger… »

« Passe chez moi quand tu peux ? Qu'on voie comment on s'arrange ? »

« O.K., on fait comme ça. »

Il les salua, quittant leur champ de vision. Presque au regret d'Hermione.

« Hum ! Hermione ? », la rappela Harry à la réalité. « Vous arrangez pour quoi ? »

« Ah euh. Pour les fêtes. Par rapport à Élia. »

« Et Malefoy va passer chez toi ? », questionna-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

« Oui eh bien quoi ? Il faut bien qu'on discute quelque part, non ? »

« Oui bien sûr », se marra-t-il.

Hermione lui tira la langue, râlant de ne pas avoir un objet à sa disposition pour lui signifier son désaccord en le frappant.

« Bon et alors, toi ? Ginny et toi allez pouvoir rester dans la même maison deux jours de suite ? Et Albus ? »

Harry perdit instantanément son sourire.

« J'espère que ça pourra un peu s'apaiser d'ici là. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai reçu une lettre de Ginny, ce matin. Pour Albus. »

« Oh. Et alors ? »

« Je lui ai dit. Je voulais la lui lire, mais… il a demandé à ce que ce soit toi qui le fasses. »

« Bon. Dans ce cas… je passerai après avoir discuté avec Malefoy, s'il n'est pas trop tard. »

La reconnaissance qu'Hermione lut sur son visage valait tous les sacrifices. Parce qu'assurément, ce n'était pas une mince affaire de supporter la souffrance d'un petit garçon de cinq ans.

 **OoOoO**

À six heures tapantes, alors qu'Hermione était occupée à préparer un risotto, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Attrapant un essuie, elle se frotta les mains avant d'aller ouvrir.

« Malefoy. J'étais en train de faire à manger. Entre. »

Ils prirent la direction de la cuisine, où son invité s'installa.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Une bierraubeurre ? »

« Volontiers. »

Elle posa deux bières décapsulées sur la table.

« Je termine juste ça, et je suis à toi. »

Elle ajouta les derniers ingrédients, avant de placer le tout au four.

« Risotto aux cèpes ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Avec un Vin Santo, rien de plus parfait. »

« Monsieur aime le luxe », s'amusa Hermione.

« Comme si c'était nouveau. »

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. L'ambiance était détendue. Ne sachant quand même quoi dire ensuite, Hermione prit une gorgée de sa bière. Puis se rappela qu'il était venu pour une raison précise.

« J'imagine que Noël est une fête importe pour toi », embraya Hermione, sans préambule.

« C'est une fête familiale. Cela va de soi. »

« Je crois qu'on peut dire sans contestation possible que c'est ton tour d'avoir Élia. »

Malefoy s'esclaffa.

« Je crois que, ça aussi, cela va de soi. »

Il porta à son tour la bouteille à ses lèvres. Hermione songea un instant que, quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait été en colère pour avoir osé dire cela. Mais aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus de sens. Ça n'aurait été qu'une puérile opposition.

« Tu… je suppose que ça se passera au Manoir ? »

Il la dévisagea, sans qu'aucune expression de transparaisse sur son visage.

« En effet. Et Mère sera ravie d'avoir tous ses petits-enfants ce jour-là. »

« Mmmh ! D'ailleurs. C'est aussi une fête importante pour mes parents. Si je peux juste… repasser la prendre pour le repas du vingt-cinq au soir. Élia aura passé le reste de la journée avec toi, plus celle du vingt-quatre… »

« Ça me paraît raisonnable comme arrangement. »

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pas si difficile. C'était même tellement facile qu'elle regrettait. Elle aurait pu faire tout cela depuis tellement longtemps. Lui envoyer toutes ces lettres qu'elle avait sans jamais les lui avoir envoyées…

Elle glissa son regard sur lui. Certes, il avait vieilli. C'était indéniable, et elle aussi. Mais elle doutait que l'homme en face de lui soit si différent de celui qu'elle avait alors connu. Il était une seule et même personne. Plus posé et moins méprisant, peut-être. Mais c'était l'assurance et la maturité qui apportaient cela. Et il reste assurément le même grand blond aux yeux bleus, railleur… Mais pas méchant. Ni foncièrement gentil. Juste insupportablement railleur.

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Malgré elle, son pouls s'était emballé en le détaillant de cette manière.

« Pour la nouvelle année, tu peux garder Élia, si tu veux », enchaîna-t-il comme s'il n'avait rien remarquer de son trouble. « J'ai l'habitude de sortir avec Blaise. Je suppose que cette année ne fera pas exception. Mais si elle veut que je passe pour les douze coups de minuit, où qu'elle soit… »

« Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir, oui. Je te tiendrai au courant de mes plans, alors. »

La minuterie du four les coupa, et Hermione se leva pour sortir le plat du four.

« Je suis désolée, il faut que je mange pour passer chez Harry après. Tu veux un morceau ? »

« Non, merci. Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble Potter et toi. »

« Oui, il a besoin de soutien avec son divorce. Puis c'est surtout pour Albus, là. Un verre de vin ? Ce n'est pas du Vino Santo, mais bon… »

« Albus ? »

Hermione se servit du risotto et un verre de vin, jetant au passage les bouteilles de Bierraubeurre vides.

« Oui, Albus a du mal à accepter le comportement de sa mère. Il a besoin d'une présence maternelle. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais… je crois que ma présence lui fait du bien », répondit-elle avant de lui présenter la bouteille de vin blanc. « Un verre ou pas finalement ? »

« Non, merci. Je vais y aller. C'est un autre petit garçon qui m'attend, moi. »

Hermione sourit, songeant à la petite tête blonde.

« Tu vas lui faire la lecture ? »

« Ne te fous pas de moi, Granger. »

Son ton léger dénotait avec son expression neutre.

« Je ne me permettrais pas. »

 **OoOoO**

Lorsque Drago rentra chez lui, la maison était plongée dans la pénombre. Il s'en étonna, puisqu'habituellement, Scorpius n'était pas encore couché et qu'Astoria aurait dû l'attendre pour le souper. Il avisa le plan de travail, découvrant les restes du repas. Bon, il mangerait seul alors.

Il s'installa alors à table, commençant à manger jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence dans son dos. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Tu rentres tard », lui fit remarquer sa femme.

« Pas tant que ça. »

« Tu as été retenu au boulot, c'est ça ? », siffla la voix perçante.

Drago soupira. Il la sentait en colère, et son attitude l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Non, j'étais chez Granger. »

À la façon dont le silence prit possession des lieux, il comprit qu'elle s'était figée.

« Pourtant, ta fille n'est pas en Angleterre pour le moment. Elle est à Poudlard. »

« En effet. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin d'aller chez elle, dans ce cas ? »

Elle approcha alors, se planta devant lui. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Drago la regarda, mangeant ses lasagnes comme si la situation n'était pas tendue. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver, mais elle le faisait mousser avec sa jalousie mal placée. Granger et lui avaient eu une aventure, certes. Mais bien avant que leur propre histoire ne commence.

« Il y a quelque chose qui approche et qui nécessite qu'on en discute : les fêtes. Il fallait bien qu'on sache où Élia les passerait. »

« Parce qu'il y a une possibilité pour qu'elle les passe avec… nous ? », répondit-elle en appuyant bien sur le pronom, comme pour marquer une séparation entre Élia et le reste de la famille.

C'en était trop pour Drago, qui posa calmement sa fourchette sur la table, avant de se lever lentement.

« Élia est ma fille. Elle fait donc partie de la famille, que tu l'acceptes ou non. Et si tu ne l'acceptes pas, Asto'… »

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans le regard de sa femme, à présent à hauteur du sien. Elle déglutit, avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Tu n'oserais pas… »

« Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Tu sais autant que moi que je ne veux pas faire de vagues. Mon nom en a assez fait, autant du côté du monde ordinaire que du monde des Sang purs. Mais si tu essaies de te mettre en travers de ma fille et moi, le choix sera vite fait. »

Sans demander son reste, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les étages. Drago soupira, regardant son assiette encore à trois quart pleine. Il avait perdu l'appétit.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione arriva chez Harry dix minutes après le départ de Malefoy. Elle s'était dépêchée de terminer son repas, pour ne pas arriver trop tard pour le petit Albus. Harry lui ouvrit, avec une expression de reconnaissance peinte sur le visage.

« Il est dans son lit. Je crois qu'il joue avec ses figurines. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« J'y vais maintenant, comme ça on n'en parle après ? »

Elle prit la lettre qu'Harry lui tendait.

« Je la lis avant, pour être sûre. »

« O.K. »

Entrant dans le couloir, elle parcourut la lettre en bas des escaliers. À la fin de sa lecture, elle releva la lecture vers Harry.

« Pour le coup, on ne peut rien lui reprocher. »

« En effet. »

Son visage était fermé. Il était épuisé, aucun doute là-dessus.

« Harry… »

Il feint un sourire.

« Après. Albus d'abord. »

Acquiesçant, elle grimpa les étages, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la chambre d'Albus, à laquelle elle frappa.

« C'est Hermione. »

« Tu peux rentrer. »

Elle passa la porte, trouvant effectivement l'enfant avec ses jouets.

« Tu faisais encore parler ton joueur de Quidditch qui est méchant avec ses enfants ? »

Il baissa la tête sur ledit jouet, avant de hocher la tête.

« Oui. Mais il reste juste un qui est fâché. »

Sur ces mots, elle lui montra la lettre.

« Ta maman t'a écrit. »

« Oui, je sais. Papa m'a dit. »

« Est-ce que tu veux toujours que je la lise avec toi ? »

Il approuva d'un mouvement de la tête, se déplaçant pour lui laisser une place où elle s'installa. Hermione commença alors sa lecture.

 _« Mon Dorico,_

 _C'est maman qui t'écrit. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour le fait que tu sois si triste et si en colère après moi, parce que je sais que c'est de ma faute. Maman est une grande personne, mais, parfois, elle fait aussi de grosses bêtises._

 _Je suis tombée malade que tu étais encore une toute petite graine. C'est une maladie qui s'appelle la dépression et qui est dans la tête. Je vais guérir, mais comme c'est dans la tête, je ne réfléchissais plus bien, j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Comme te laisser croire que je ne t'aimais plus. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Al'. Je te promets que ta maman t'aime très très très fort. Plus loin que le pays imaginaire où les Dorico de ton histoire préférée disparaissent. Plus loin que là où aucun balai de course n'a jamais été. Je te le promets._

 _J'espère qu'un jour, tu ne seras plus fâché après moi. Je prie tous les jours Merlin pour te revoir, parce que tu me manques. Mais j'attendrai que tu sois d'accord._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Maman. »_

Pendant sa lecture, le petit Albus s'était rapproché d'elle, pleurant doucement, la tête posée sur sa cuisse. Avec douceur, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Un poids s'était levé dans sa poitrine. Parce que, pour une fois, c'était des larmes de soulagement qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle le sentait à l'aura magique et calme qui se dégageait de tout son être.

* * *

Nous pouvons soupirer en cœur, il semble que ça pourra aller mieux pour Albus ! Le petit bout crépitant de ma baguette magique me dit aussi que l'échange entre Drago et Astoria vous a beaucoup plu aussi... (a)

Je suis bien parti-e pour écrire jour et nuit : donc j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir avancer dans cette histoire et détricoter toutes mes petites intrigues. Je vous dis à très vite, pour retrouver nos deux parents dans un bond magistral dont l'échange Astoria/Drago n'est que les prémices... :D héhéhé

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous !


	22. Chapitre 21

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Je vous l'avais annoncé la semaine dernière, j'ai reçu mes résultats le 5 juillet ! Verdict : je ne suis pas déprimé-e ahah Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, et j'ai surtout réussi les deux cours que je craignais le plus, à savoir des cours de droit pénal. Un gros poids en moins.

Je suis donc en vacances, et je passe ma vie à écrire et regarder une série, _Queer as folk_. Je vous la conseille, elle est géniale. Je suis tombé-e amoureuxe de Brian, qui ressemble vraiment beaucoup à l'image que je me fais de Drago adulte... (en tout cas dans une Drarry, parce que si on compare au Drago d'une Dramione, faut chercher, c'est plus subtile)

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, j'ai publié le défi du mois de mai (rappelez-vous, j'avais décidé de faire pause pendant mes examens). Si vous comptez le lire, je vous conseille de le faire avant ce chapitre, pour terminer sur une note plus légère. Il est assez dur à lire, j'ai moi-même eu le cœur lourd en le relisant.

Pour ce chapitre, je vous laisse plongé dans l'allégresse des fêtes de fin d'année (surtout qu'Hermione a la descente facile ici).

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Devine qui c'est** : Quelle amie ingrate ! Et tu es vraiment une râleuse. Regarde dans les reviews, on ne voit pas celle que tu as laissée sur le chapitre 19 ! It is not my fault ! Tfaçon tu me dis jamais ce que tu penses vraiment, tu es très méchante avec moi. :( Mon cœur est tout brisé. Serpy.

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Han c'est adorable ! Je suis content-e que l'attente en vaille la peine alors. :D Cette phrase dans ta review est magnifique : "désolée Ginny tu n'auras pas mon allégeance qui est toute acquise à ton fils". Ça fait très mère lionne, j'adore. Ne t'en fais pas si tu n'as pas compris la scène entre Ginny et Pansy, c'est volontairement flou. Des explications viendront plus tard, quand j'aurai l'occasion de présenter un peu plus la relation qui les unit. :p J'adore aussi cette scène avec Drago qui défend sa fille mouhahah Je n'oublie personne, d'ailleurs... je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre ! Han mon cœur fond de tant de gentillesse. Bisous !

 **Maelle** : Tu m'en vois ravi-e ! Bientôt, c'est tout relatif... Ils vont encore un peu jouer au chat à la souris.

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Merci d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles sur FB. Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Oui, j'avais promis que je m'occuperai d'Albus, chose promise, chose due ! :D Je te laisse découvrir ces fameuses disputes, j'ai l'impression qu'elles te réjouissent ahah Merci pour tous tes compliments !

Merci à **NathanaelleS**. Cœur sur toi. Je t'aime si fort.

* * *

 **Oh, angel sent from up above**

 _Oh, ange venu de là au-dessus_

 **You know you make my world light up**

 _Tu sais que tu rends mon monde plus lumineux_

 **When I was down, when I was hurt**

 _Quand j'étais au plus bas, quand j'étais blessé_

 **You came to lift me up**

 _Tu es venu pour me relever_

.

 **Life is a drink, and love's a drug**

 _La vie est un verre, et l'amour est une drogue_

 **And said drink from me, drink from me**

 _Et ils disent_ _bois pour moi, bois pour moi_ _²_

 **When I was so thirsty**

 _Alors que j'étais si assoiffé_

 **Pour on a symphony**

 _Inondé dans une symphonie_

 **Now I just can't get enough**

 _Maintenant je n'en ai juste plus assez_

 **Put your wings on me, wings on me**

 _Donne-moi tes ailes, tes ailes_

 **When I was so heavy**

 _Alors que j'étais si lourd_

 **Pour on a symphony**

 _Inondé dans une symphonie_

 **When I'm low, low, low, low**

 _Alors que je suis misérable, si misérable_

.

 **I, oh, I, oh, I, oh**

 _Je…oh…Je…oh…Je…oh_

 **Now I'm feeling drunk and high**

 _Maintenant je me sens saoul et je plane_

 **So high, so high**

 _Je plane tellement haut_

.

 **Then we'll shoot across the sky.**

 _Alors nous allons traverser le ciel._

.

 _Hymn For The Weekend_ , Coldplay & Beyoncé.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Hymn for the weekend** (Honneur au weekend)

En compagnie d'Harry, Hermione attendait l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. C'était le mercredi 21 décembre au soir, et sa fille lui manquait beaucoup trop. Même si le soulagement était perceptible de son côté, comme de celui d'Harry : leurs situations respectives s'étaient considérablement apaisées. Tout n'était pas réglé, évidemment, mais ils étaient positifs et, ça, ça changeait tout dans leur manière d'aborder le quotidien.

Enfin, le train entra en gare, déversant son flot d'adolescents. Hermione repéra rapidement la tête brune d'Élia, suivie de la tête…violette de Teddy.

Elle échangea un regard surpris avec Harry, qui était aussi interloqué qu'elle.

« Je crois que je vais devoir parler avec lui. La licorne au Carnaval l'an passé, pas de souci. À l'école… »

Hermione pouffa devant l'air dépassé d'Harry. Teddy était un adolescent et, visiblement, il avait décidé de s'exprimer. Ses capacités de Métamorphomage lui laissaient le champ considérablement libre, qui plus est.

« Eh bien, Teddy, c'est quoi cette couleur ? », l'apostropha Harry.

« Hum ! Du violet ? »

« Merci, je vois bien. Tu ne vas pas en cours comme ça, j'espère ? »

« Bah au moins, j'y vais… », soupira-t-il en leur passant devant, se frayant un chemin dans la foule.

« Heu O.K. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? », demanda-t-il à Élia. « Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas… »

Élia haussa les épaules, un air triste sur le visage.

« Il n'est plus pareil. Il ne me parle plus beaucoup, non plus. Même à Victoire », fit-elle en désignant la concernée, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin avec ses parents. « On ne comprend pas. Mais j'essaie de faire comme maman et papa m'ont dit : je reste là, même si je ne peux rien faire d'autre. »

« Han, ma chérie », répondit Hermione en écartant les bras pour lui proposer un câlin, et Élia s'y réfugia.

Elle pouvait lire sa tristesse en elle, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Autant pour lui que pour sa fille, elle espérait que Teddy se sentirait bientôt mieux.

 **OoOoO**

Le matin du vingt-quatre décembre, Élia attendait avec impatience que son père vienne la chercher. Hermione lui avait annoncé la nouvelle à peine fussent-elles rentrées, et elle avait sauté de joie… avant de s'inquiéter de ce que sa mère allait elle-même faire le jour du réveillon. Mais elle serait bien entourée également. Ce serait juste étrange de passer cette fête sans sa fille, même si elle allait la retrouver le lendemain.

Pour l'occasion, elles étaient allées s'acheter de nouvelles robes chez Tissard et Brodette, une bleu roi à paillettes pour Élia, et une noire avec des manches en dentelles pour Hermione. Élia avait également tenu à acheter un cadeau pour son père, un livre de contes pour enfants moldus… avec une vision féministe de l'éducation. Il allait adorer. Mais Hermione avait décidé de la laisser faire.

Vers seize heures, Malefoy frappa à la porte, accueilli par sa fille.

« Tu es magnifique, princesse. Une princesse Serdaigle », s'amusa-t-il en la faisant tourner sur elle-même, dans un pas de danse gracieux.

« Regarde, maman aussi est belle. »

Hermione releva la tête en même temps que Malefoy, qui l'observait. Mais il ne regardait pas sa robe, il n'y avait rien d'indécent dans sa façon de la regarder. Il l'observait juste elle, son visage.

« Bien sûr. Dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais pas pu faire une aussi jolie jeune fille. »

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Satisfaite, Élia acquiesça.

« Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que les Sang purs qui font de beaux enfants, hein papa. »

Mettant sa main devant sa bouche, Hermione réprima un rire, bien que ses lèvres s'étiraient un sourire impossible à contenir.

Malefoy plissa les paupières, lui lançant un regard qui signifiait « tu ne perds rien pour attendre ». Il paraissait plus embêté que désapprobateur.

« Allons-y, ta grand-mère et ton petit frère t'attendent. »

« Han oui, je veux voir Scorpius ! À demain, maman », lui lança-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la main.

« À demain, mon cœur. »

Hermione avait encore le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière eux. Le plus dur l'attendait : son premier réveillon de Noël sans sa fille et sans doute quelques tensions inhérentes à l'attitude de Ginny.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsque Élia passa les grandes portes du Manoir, accueillie par l'elfe de maison, sa grand-mère l'attendait, tous sourires.

« Ma chérie, te voilà ! Je suis heureuse de te voir. Viens donc t'asseoir. Cyriacus, sers donc un jus de raisin pétillant à ma petite-fille. »

Mais Élia n'avait d'yeux que pour Scorpius, qui avançait doucement vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Ah ! Le charme de ta descendance, mon fils. »

« Père te répétait sans cesse qu'une Vélane ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville. »

« Pour ton père, de toute façon… », sous-entendit Narcissa, et Élia devina son sourire au son de sa voix.

« Tu étais bien la seule personne qu'il estimait. »

Il avait un léger sourire, qui parut triste à Élia. Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, car Scorpius arriva dans ses bras. Elle le souleva au moment où Astoria fit son entrée dans le salon. Elle lui adressa à peine un regard et, lorsqu'elle s'assit, Narcissa, elle, lui lança un regard noir. Élia nota que son père l'ignorait superbement.

Tenant toujours son frère, elle s'approcha. Il s'était installé un peu plus loin, sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à sa mère et à sa femme.

« Papa ? », chuchota Élia.

« Mmmh ? »

« Tu es sûr que ça n'embête pas que je… »

« Princesse », la coupa-t-il. « Tu as parfaitement ta place ici. Rien ni personne ne peut remettre ça en question. C'est compris ? »

Elle sentit une vague de chaleur la gagner, mais elle restait malgré tout inquiète.

« D'accord. Mais tu ne te disputes pas avec ta femme à cause de moi ? »

Elle crut pendant quelques instants qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait se résigner, il reprit la parole.

« Pas à cause de toi, non. Elle n'accepte pas l'idée que j'aie… une double vie, en quelque sorte. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas de ta faute. S'il y a des responsables, c'est ta mère et moi. »

« C'est mal vu chez les Sang purs, d'avoir un enfant hors mariage ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il n'avait pas d'expression particulière, mais il semblait détendu. Élia était persuadée qu'il faisait juste attention à ce qu'il disait par habitude, mais pas pour lui cacher des choses. Il était toujours honnête, et c'était surtout pour cette raison que les Serpentard n'avaient pas bonne réputation.

« Oui, c'est mal vu. »

« Surtout si la mère est Née-moldue. »

« Surtout si la mère est Née-moldue », répéta-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Élia qui dévisagea son père.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

À son regard rempli de douceur, elle comprit qu'il avait saisi le sens de sa question. Il haussa les épaules.

« On ne peut pas toujours tout calculer. »

« Et c'était calculé de te marier avec une Sang pur ? »

Son regard se perdit au loin, tandis qu'il lui répondait.

« Oui, ça c'était calculé. »

Élia hocha la tête. Elle était persuadée de deux choses : non seulement ses parents tenaient plus l'un à l'autre qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'avouer, mais en plus ils avaient tous les deux posé des choix qui allaient à l'opposé de leurs sentiments. Restait à savoir comment elle allait leur en faire prendre conscience…

 **OoOoO**

Au Terrier, c'était ambiance détendue. Molly avait mis de la musique, sur le thème de Noël, bien évidemment, et tout le monde dansait, en duo, en trio ou dans des rondes dont le nombre ne cessait de varier. Sans parler des chenilles qui démarraient par instant. Hermione était incapable de dire combien de personnes se trouvaient dans les pièces à vivre de l'habitat, mais c'était à se demander si la maison n'allait pas finir par s'écrouler.

Et Hermione n'exagérait pas en disant que l'ambiance était joyeuse. Molly semblait s'être réconciliée avec Arthur, puisqu'elle dansait avec lui, faisant une ronde avec Lily et les jumeaux de George et Marion. D'après Ron, elle lui avait hurlé dessus pendant des semaines, faisant léviter les rouleaux de pâtisserie et autres accessoires de cuisine dans toute la maison, mais lorsqu'Harry lui avait annoncé qu'Albus se sentait mieux, elle s'était calmée.

Même la présence de Parkinson, pourtant inattendue – enfin, vu la tête que la maîtresse de maison avait tirée, elle était au courant, mais avait espéré du contraire -, ne gâchait en rien l'euphorie générale… bien que la seule personne à lui avoir adressé la parole soit Luna.

Sur un air de _« La bottine téléporteuse »_ , Hermione entraîna Harry près du buffet, se servant en pétillant. Elle était essoufflée et assoiffée, et elle sentait ses joues cuire sous l'effet de la chaleur. Mais son sourire ne se décrochait pas.

« J'aime te voir comme ça, 'mione. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus ça va pour toi. »

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, au point d'en avoir mal aux zygomatiques. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait raison ou si c'était juste cette soirée qui lui faisait du bien – ou encore l'alcoolisation qui la gagnait peu à peu -, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien.

« Je suis en famille, comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller mieux ? »

Harry rit, dégageant lui aussi beaucoup de bien-être. S'appuyant contre le buffet, à côté d'elle, il continua.

« Même Teddy, ça semble bien aller », dit-il en montrant sa direction d'un mouvement du menton. « Ses cheveux, par Merlin… »

En effet, l'adolescent arborait une chevelure ébouriffée, à l'instar de celle de son parrain, et teinte en vert.

« Tu as su lui faire entendre raison pour les couleurs ? »

« Bof, pas encore. J'ai dit qu'à la maison ou en famille, il n'y avait pas de problème. D'où sa couleur vert sapin hideuse », s'esclaffa-t-il. « En cours, c'est pas encore trop ça. Il n'a pas encore intégré l'idée que ça ne se fait pas. Mais il a besoin de s'affirmer. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui reprocher. »

« Non, en effet… C'est quand même interdit par le règlement de Poudlard. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un argument que _moi_ , Harry Potter le plus grand indiscipliné de l'histoire de Poudlard… »

Hermione pouffa.

« Arrête de faire ça, on dirait un Serpentard. Tu sais très bien qu'il y a eu d'autres grands désobéissants avant toi, dont ton père. »

Il gonfla le torse, dans une expression qui prouvait qu'il ne se prenait pas du tout au sérieux. Ils explosèrent de rire en même temps.

« Avoue que tu aimes bien les Serpentard », lui répondit-il alors, avec un air mutin.

« Oh, Harry ! Non ! Arrête ça. »

« Tu ne me feras pas retirer de l'esprit que ça te plaît ! Ron m'a dit… »

« Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue, lui ! »

« Tu ne nies pas. »

« Harry ! »

Il rit à nouveau, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le suivre.

« J'en ai marre de toi. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime 'mione. »

 **OoOoO**

Au Manoir, les Malefoy étaient passés à table. Au menu, des coquilles Saint-Jacques. Et une ambiance calme, qui changeait Élia du Noël précédent au Terrier. Sa grand-mère se tenait à une extrémité de la table, son père juste en face, en tant qu'homme de la maison. Scorpius dormait. Astoria et Élia étaient en face à face. Élia avait bien tenté quelques fois de croiser son regard, de lui parler juste un peu – c'était quand même la femme de son père ! -, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Astoria l'évitait, c'était une évidence.

Heureusement que mère et fils discutaient, sinon l'ambiance aurait été un peu triste. Même si un piano ensorcelé jouait des mélodies de Noël. Même si, de toute façon, elle ne regretterait pour rien au monde de passer le réveillon avec son père.

« Élia, ma chérie », fit Narcissa, la sortant de ses pensées. « D'ici quelques mois, tu devras faire ton choix entre plusieurs cours. Est-ce que tu as déjà décidé de l'orientation de ton parcours ? »

Avalant sa bouchée, Élia acquiesça.

« Oui, bien sûr. J'y pense depuis longtemps même. Je me disais peut-être… Arithmancie et Études des runes. Je me dis que, quoi que je fasse après, ça m'aidera. Mais j'hésite quand même avec Études des moldus. Ou Soins aux créatures magiques. Tout ça serait très utile, en fait. »

Élia vit clairement son père échanger un regard avec sa grand-mère. En face d'elle, Astoria leva les mains en signe de résignation, se levant comme pour se dédouaner de ce qu'il se passait.

« J'abandonne. Tu es sûr que cet enfant est de toi, Drago ? Franchement, là, j'ai du mal. »

« Rassieds-toi, Astoria », l'intima Narcissa d'une voix calme et néanmoins ferme. « Élia, je t'en prie, continue. »

Élia baissa la tête dans son assiette. Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais les mots d'Astoria l'avaient blessée.

Elle vit une serviette en soie atterrir à quelques centimètres de son assiette, tandis que son père se levait avec un calme effrayant. Il y avait une aura maléfique qui se dégageait de lui, et elle n'aurait pas aimé être la personne qu'il regardait de cette manière.

« En fait, tu peux t'en aller si c'est pour te comporter de cette manière. »

« Drago… »

« Je suis sérieux. Tu peux être exécrable au possible avec moi, je m'en fiche. Mais. Tu. Ne. T'en. Prends. Pas. À. Ma. Fille. Est-ce que je suis clair ? Et si ce n'est pas possible pour toi de la fermer, je ne te retiens pas. »

Elle jeta un regard noir à son mari, avant de tourner les talons, Merlin savait où dans le Manoir. Son père avait toujours cette froideur à faire peur.

« Drago, tu sais ce que je pense. »

« Oui, mère. Je sais », soupira-t-il, avant de se tourner vers elle, reprenant avec une voix adoucie. « Élia, tu disais donc que tu hésitais entre quatre cours. Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter entre des matières si différentes ? »

Mais Élia secoua la tête, la vue trouble. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge, elle ne voulait plus parler.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a dit ça ? Je… comment je devrais être pour être ta fille ? », répondit-elle néanmoins, la voix remplie de sanglots.

Un silence s'installa à la table et, lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui, il regardait sa mère avec dureté.

« Je vais la… »

« Drago », le recadra-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Il ferma les yeux. Puis il tourna la tête vers sa fille.

« Elle a dit ça parce que les deux derniers cours avec lesquels tu hésites font… très Poufsouffle. »

« Et c'est mal ? »

« Mais non, bien sûr que non. De toute façon, tu as encore le temps pour te décider. »

« Et si… si je te dis que je suis chapeau flou avec Poufsouffle ? »

Il se figea, sa coupe de pétillant suspendue en l'air alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire. Ce fut Narcissa qui répondit pour lui.

« Eh bien ! Tu es officiellement la première Malefoy à l'assumer. On devrait tous en prendre de la graine. »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, et Élia eut comme l'impression que les paroles de sa grand-mère signifiaient autre chose : elle était surtout la première que l'on ne renierait pas pour ça.

 **OoOoO**

Après que la dinde fut servie, Hermione décida de sortir pour se rafraîchir et s'isoler un peu du bruit, Harry sur ses talons. Elle adorait les Weasley, mais son besoin de tranquillité commençait à se faire sentir.

Arrivés dehors, ils aperçurent Parkinson à quelques pas d'eux, appuyée contre la façade de l'habitat. Elle fumait un joint, tout en les dévisageant sans gêne aucune. Après quelques secondes à les fixer sans ciller, elle expira une bouffée, avant de tendre le joint dans leur direction.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour l'incendier, mais elle écarquilla bien vite les yeux, découvrant qu'Harry se déplaçait pour attraper ledit joint.

« Harry ! », s'offusqua-t-elle. « Et si elle cherchait à t'empoisonner ? »

Il haussa les épaules, sous l'éclat de rire de la concernée.

« Elle n'a pas tort la miss-je-sais-tout. Mais honnêtement, j'aurais rien à gagner à ta mort, Potter. »

« Ah bon ? », répondit-il en lui rendant le pétard sur laquelle il venait de tirer. « Tu n'as pas envie de m'écarter de ton chemin ? »

« T'es pas vraiment l'ex-mari le plus envahissant du monde. Puis j'aime pas les enfants. »

« Quel rapport ? »

« Si tu meurs, la garde totale revient à Weaslette. »

« Vu comme ça… »

Hermione assistait à la scène avec impuissance. Est-ce qu'elle entendait vraiment une conversation entre Harry et celle qui lui avait « volé » son ex-femme ? Peut-être avaient-ils trop bu. Mais l'échange ne s'arrêta pas là – et Hermione ne songeait pas qu'à la drogue qui passait d'une main à l'autre, à chaque nouvelle bouffée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est en fait ? », demanda Harry, le poing devant la bouche alors qu'il toussait.

« Cannabis. Les Moldus sont parfois assez inventifs. Et c'est en libre accès aux Pays-Bas. Il paraît que la magie dégagée par les sorciers amplifie les effets positifs tout en diminuant les risques négatifs. »

« Qui sont ? »

« Pour les effets positifs, il y a une réduction de l'anxiété, de la dépression, des nausées et des douleurs », expliqua Hermione, attirant l'attention sur elle. « Pour les effets négatifs, outre le risque de dépendance, on accroît la probabilité de développer une psychose chez les sujets qui sont déjà à risque. »

« C'est ça », confirma la Serpentard. « Du coup, pour les sorciers, sorcières et autres genres, c'est essentiellement récréatif. »

« Les autres genres ? », réagit Hermione.

« Ouais. Y'a pas que des hommes ni que des femmes, comme la société essaie de nous le faire croire. »

« Il y a des transgenres », présuma Harry.

« Tout à fait. Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, y'a pas que des transgenres hommes et des transgenres femmes. Y'a une multitude de genres non binaires. »

Hermione n'avait jamais envisagé les choses de cette manière, et elle ne savait comment intégrer l'information. Elle avait vaguement l'idée que le genre était une construction sociale. Elle savait très bien que les définitions d'hommes et de femmes dépendaient éminemment de ce que chaque société en faisait. Mais de là à concevoir qu'il y avait d'autres genres…

« Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? », l'interrogea Hermione, piquée par la curiosité.

« Je travaille comme journaliste pour une association féministe. On est ouverts à la diversité de genres. Tu devrais passer un jour. On regorge de documentation scientifique qui devrait autant t'intéresser que te démontrer de l'existence de cette diversité. D'ailleurs Potter, tu devrais venir avec ton filleul aussi. »

« Mon filleul ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« Ouais. Je crois qu'il se cherche. Montre-lui autre chose. T'façon, ça peut faire de mal à personne. »

Elle écrasa son mégot contre le mur, avant de le jeter et de rentrer dans la maison, laissant Harry et Hermione complètement abasourdis.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain, Hermione s'était réveillée avec une sensation de lourdeur. À trente-deux ans, elle se sentait trop vieille pour boire autant. Malgré tout, elle continuait à le faire. Mais la belle surprise, cela avait été les coups frappés à la porte, lui donnant l'impression que son crâne était roué de coups par un marteau. Enfin, il y avait quand même fallu quelques minutes pour comprendre que quelqu'un frappait à la porte d'entrée.

Ce fut en s'extirpant de son lit qu'elle tomba sur ses parents, à son grand étonnement. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de leur présence. En fait, en apprenant qu'elle avait passé la nuit ailleurs, pendant qu'Élia était chez son père, ils avaient voulu en profiter – surtout sa mère, en vérité – pour attendre son retour, et ainsi voir à quoi il ressemblait.

« Vous auriez pu éviter de venir aussi tôt », répéta Hermione pour la millième fois au moins.

Sa douche et ses trois tasses de café n'y avaient rien changé : elle avait toujours l'impression d'avoir la tête dans le brouillard, et ne rêvait que de son lit.

« On ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion », se justifia Jean pour le même nombre de fois.

Hermione grommela dans sa barbe de Dumbledore, inexistante. Cette rencontre promettait… mais elle n'avait même pas les capacités suffisantes pour y penser.

Lorsque des coups frappèrent à nouveau la porte d'entrée, elle se leva donc, rêvant toujours de rejoindre son lit. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte sur sa fille, elle retrouva instantanément le sourire.

« Ma chérie, comme tu m'as manqué ! »

Élia se blottit dans les bras de sa mère, sous le regard de Malefoy.

« T'as une tête de déterrée, Granger. »

« Va dire ça à mes parents qui sont venus me réveiller à dix-heures alors je suis rentrée à sept heures. »

« Papy et mamie sont là ? », s'écria Élia, visiblement ravie à cette idée.

« Oui, dans le salon. »

Se détachant de sa mère, elle accourut dans la pièce indiquée, laissant ses parents seuls.

« Ma mère veut te rencontrer », toussota Hermione.

« Hum ! Je vois. »

Il entra donc, la laissant refermer la porte derrière lui. Son geste sembla témoigner une légère crispation, mais Hermione n'en aurait pas mis sa main dans la gueule du dragon.

« Tiens, toujours ceci », dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe où un sceau d'avocat se trouvait.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« La réponse concernant la plainte déposée contre l'autre imbécile. »

« Oh ! Et ça donne quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Juste une mise en garde. Le conseil a estimé qu'il en allait de notre… intérêt d'éviter une sanction, au cas où il voudrait se venger. En gros, s'il recommence, il s'exposera à une sanction, mais on a moins de risques d'être inquiétés. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Hermione eut la conviction qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle : de la déception que Walden n'écope pas d'une sanction disciplinaire, mais pour ne pas trop risquer que l'affaire prenne davantage d'ampleur, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

« O.K. Bon ! On s'inquiète pour la partie ²parents de Granger² ? »

« Faisons donc ça », s'esclaffa-t-il.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle se faisait des idées, mais elle avait l'impression que leurs relations étaient de plus en plus naturelles et apaisées.

 **OoOoO**

La rencontre entre Malefoy et les Granger s'était déroulée sans accroche. Tous s'étaient serré la main. Jean avait bien tenté quelques questions plus personnelles – heureusement freinée par la présence d'Élia -, mais Hermione l'avait recadrée à plusieurs reprises. Malefoy s'était lui-même limité dans ses réponses, se contentant de dire que, oui, il était bien l'adolescent qui la houspillait, mais qu'il avait dépassé ses jugements racistes depuis lors. Savoir qu'il était investi dans la vie de sa fille avait également rassuré Jean. Henri, quant à lui, n'avait rien dit. Mais il n'avait pas cessé d'alterner son regard entre Malefoy et sa propre fille. Hermione n'avait su qu'en penser.

Mais pour l'heure, elle était surtout complètement saoule. Elle se trouvait au 12, Square Grimmaurd, pour le réveillon du Nouvel An et se déchaînait sur un air de _« Danse avec les vampires »_. Ils étaient à une demi-heure du décompte, lorsque Malefoy arriva, accompagné de Zabini. Ils ne semblaient pas dans un meilleur état qu'Hermione, mais _il_ était venu pour sa fille… qui avait hurlé de joie en le voyant entrer dans la salle à manger, dont les meubles avaient été écartés pour l'occasion.

« Regarde qui est là, maman ! »

Continuant à secouer les épaules en rythme avec la musique, Hermione marcha dans leur direction.

« Tu as bu, Granger. »

Sa voix était différente… légèrement enrouée, comme si elle était noyée par l'alcool fort. Mais ce qui le vendait, c'était surtout ses pupilles, qui semblaient assombries, dénotant avec la décontraction qu'il dégageait.

« Comme toi, je présume. »

« En effet. »

« Alors tu oublieras ce que je m'apprête à faire. »

Sans réfléchir plus en avant, elle attrapa ses mains, l'entraînant sur la piste de danse, cette fois sous les airs de _« Nous serons vieux demain (et ce soir, on danse comme si on avait vingt ans) »_. Il ne résista pas, visiblement aussi enclin qu'elle à profiter de l'instant.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Malefoy était un bon danseur, et ça n'avait pas changé en treize ans. Ils étaient encouragés par les cris de Zabini, mais Hermione n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, concentrée sur ses mouvements pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et perdue dans les prunelles grises qui se balançaient devant elle.

À la fin de la danse, Malefoy la lâcha, et ils revinrent près de leurs amis, sous le regard appuyé d'Harry. Hermione n'eut pas de réponse plus élaborée qu'un tirage de langue en règle, et il éclata de rire.

Quelque temps plus tard, il faisait sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne, pendant que tout le monde criait « Bonne année ! »

 **OoOoO**

Le 2 janvier dans la soirée, Élia rentra à la maison, ramenée par son père. Elle avait passé une dernière journée avec lui avant de reprendre le Poudlard express, le lendemain. Hermione les attendait, occupée à lire dans le fauteuil avec une couverture et une boisson chaude.

Élia ayant sa clef, ils apparurent dans le salon, sans qu'Hermione ait eu à se lever.

« Bonsoir », les accueillit-elle en mettant un marque-page. Elle leva la tête vers Malefoy, surprise de le voir entrer.

« Bonsoir. »

« Maman, on veut te montrer quelque chose. »

Entraînant son père à sa suite, elle se dirigea vers le gramophone, passant un air de musique britannique traditionnelle.

Et, sous ses yeux, ils commencèrent à danser, enchaînant les pas techniques dans une apparente facilité. Élia se mouvait avec une telle grâce, c'était autre chose que tout ce qu'Hermione avait pu voir des spectacles durant son enfance. Elle était plus élégante, presque plus noble dans son attitude. Et son père, qui l'observait avec ce qui ressemblait à de la fierté…

Hermione se perdit dans la contemplation de leur duo, tant et si bien que lorsque la musique s'acheva, elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

« Mais maman ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? », s'inquiéta Élia.

Essuyant ses larmes, elle rit.

« Parce que vous êtes beaux, mon cœur. »

Elle lui répondit d'un grand sourire, elle-même fière de sa prestation. Probablement en raison de ce débordement d'émotions exprimées, Malefoy décida qu'il était temps de partir. Acquiesçant, Hermione repoussa sa couverture, le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

« Granger ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Je ne t'en veux plus, tu sais. »

* * *

Attention, déferlantes de réactions sur cette dernière phrase ahah Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé de ces fêtes de fin d'année ? Il y a pas mal de choses intéressantes, tant du côté d'Hermione, que de Drago, de Pansy, de Teddy... Apparemment, les aventures de Teddy sont réclamées. Je vous annonce déjà que vous serez servi-e-s dans les prochains chapitres, les choses avances pour tout le monde.

Hâte de lire vos retours.

Paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	23. Chapitre 22

Bonjour mes amours !

Aujourd'hui est le jour de TALYYYYPE ! Pourquoi je suis excité-e, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai presque pas dormi ahah Ce chapitre est à la fois doux, mélancolique et prometteur, tout comme la chanson le présage (je vous la conseille franchement).

Je me demandais justement quand arriverait un certain événement (que de mystèèèèères) et en relisant le début de mon chapitre, je me rends compte que ça y est enfin ! Je vous en parlerai après le chapitre. Que vous dire sinon ? On avance pour beaucoup de personnages, et en particulier Albus et Teddy. Je pense que le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est vous laissez découvrir tout ça (comme ça moins je file écrire le chapitre 27, c'est pas mal, non ?)

Tant que je vous tiens : la semaine prochaine, je pars en France (non, je ne suis pas Français-e, pour celleux qui en doutaient encore ! ahah) avec **NathanaelleS** et son compagnon (notez qu'il n'y aucune relation de type Ginny/Pansy/Blaise, hein - je m'excuse d'avance pour ce fou rire Nathanaelle... (a) xD), où nous allons notamment retrouver **BrownieJune** , **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et **MissPika42**. J'ai tellement hâte ! Enfin, ce que je voulais vous dire par rapport à ça, c'est que je verrai bien si je saurai vous publier le chapitre 23 comme prévu. Si je peux, tant mieux pour vous, si je ne peux pas, vous aurez le chapitre 23 à mon retour et le 24 dans la foulée (rien de perdu en somme, juste un décalage de quelques jours).

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Eva** : Le fait de relire ta review et de voir ta joie de la semaine passée, en voyant que j'avais publié plus tôt que prévu, me donne envie de réitérer. Du coup... **Tout le monde, aimez Eva, je publie plus tôt grâce à elle !** ahah Purée oui qu'ils sont bons ses gênes... à la base, je me souviens, je cherchais une blonde crollée aux yeux bleus. **MissPika42** m'a aidé à chercher un dessin qui y ressemblait. Et puis elle a trouvé celui du montage...Et je suis tombé-e amoureuxe. Finalement, je la trouve parfaite en brune lisse. Je me suis questionnée sur le lien que tu as vu entre le fait que Pansy n'aime pas les enfants et le fait que Ginny pleurait au moment du divorce... tout ce que je te dirais, c'est que tu auras finalement une réponse très claire à un moment donné ahah Elle est déjà écrite, par ailleurs. Han oui, moi aussi je veux Harry comme meilleur ami ! Il me ferait rire, il est compréhensif. Ahah je déclenche de la haine envers Astoria. xD Pour Narcissa, il y a deux choses : la première, c'est qu'elle préfère rester soft devant une enfant (Élia), et la deuxième, c'est qu'elle a sa propre idée de la situation et qu'elle ne veut pas brusquer Drago... (a) Oui, en tant que bon-ne auteurice sadique, je te laisse avec ça mouhahah Élia va avoir son rôle à jouer, en effet... (a) Je rigole encore du fait que tu rappelles Drago à la fin du chapitre, puis que tu encourages Drago et Hermione ahah J'adore. Merci à toi pour tes reviews si complètes, c'est un plaisir de revivre mes chapitres à travers toi. Regarde ce que tu me fais écrire en réponse ! ahah Bisouuus !

 **Nvrmnd** : J'ai pensé à l'album de Nirvana en lisant ton choix de pseudo ! ahah J'ai pris plaisir à lire que mon histoire te plaît, en ce compris son rythme...et ses cliffhangers mouhahah Pour l'histoire en détails...encore un peu (beaucoup) de patience. Courage ! mdr

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Quoi ? Moi ? Oui, bon, c'est vrai, je suis sadique. Tu auras l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur Pansy...et je me demande comme tu vas réagir ! ahah Je prends des risques et ça m'amuse. Je confirme, Hermione et Harry ont de plus en plus besoin de l'un et de l'autre, du fait qu'Hermione reste quand même fort seule et qu'Harry traverse une mauvaise passe. De toute façon, je ne les vois désunis ces deux-là ! Et ouiiii, la Dramione avance ! hihi Merci pour tes encouragements, comme toujours ! Bisouuuus

Merci à **NathanaelleS** , et à tes réactions si spontanées. J'adore. J'adore !

* * *

 **Oh? Just like you said it would be**

 _Comme tu l'avais prévu_

 **Life goes easy on me**

 _La vie est devenue facile pour moi_

 **Most of the time**

 _La plupart du temps_

.

 **The shorter story**

 _La plus courte histoire_

 **No love, no glory**

 _Pas d'amour, pas de gloire_

.

 **No hero in her sky**

 _Il n'y a aucun héros dans son ciel_

.

 **I can't take my eyes off you**

 _Je ne peux pas te quitter du regard_

 **I can't take my eyes off you**

 _Je ne peux pas te quitter du regard_

.

 **We'll both forget the breeze**

 _Nous oublierons tous les deux nos querelles_

 **Most of the time**

 _La plupart du temps_

 **And so it is**

 _Et c'est arrivé_

 **The colder water**

 _La douche froide_

 **The blower's daughter**

 _L'avertissement de ma fille_

 **The pupil in denial**

 _L'élève dans le déni_

.

 **Did I say that I loathe you?**

 _Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je te détestais ?_

 **Did I say that I want to**

 _Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je veux_

 **Leave it all behind?**

 _Laisser tout ça derrière nous ?_

.

 _The blower's daughter_ , Damien Rice.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : The blower's daughter** _(L'avertissement)_

Les fêtes terminées et Élia étant retournée à Poudlard, Hermione se sentait bien seule chez elle. Tant de monde autour d'elle, et puis le calme. Oh ! Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Surtout qu'elle avait Harry. Mais le décalage était étrange. Malgré tout, elle notait que 2012 était la première année qu'elle débutait avec le cœur léger.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Malefoy avait ramené Élia, avant de partir sur ces mots : _« Je ne t'en veux plus, tu sais. »_ Ils résonnaient encore en elle, comme la promesse d'un avenir serein. Cela lui avait fait du bien, même si elle avait déjà bien senti que leurs relations étaient plus détendues, plus naturelles.

Elle en était arrivée au point qu'elle espérait presque le croiser dans les couloirs du Ministère, juste pour lui sourire, lui dire bonjour. Comme si ce simple échange pouvait illuminer sa journée. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait lui demander pour qu'ils aillent boire un café ensemble. Après tout, ça se faisait entre collègues du Département, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait donc pris sa décision, n'attendant plus qu'une rencontre pour lui faire sa proposition. Et cette rencontre finit par arriver.

Elle revenait d'un entretien avec un confrère pour discuter d'un point particulier de son projet de loi, faisant partie de son domaine d'expertise, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy.

« Bonjour, Granger. Surmenée ? », nota-t-il, en levant un sourcil.

« Juste fatiguée, beaucoup de travail. »

« Bon courage, dans ce cas. Bonne journée », dit-il en continuant son chemin.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à la vitesse d'un balai de course, songeant que c'était peut-être le moment ou jamais. Se frappant le front, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, elle se tourna, voyant Malefoy s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille.

« Malefoy ! », le rappela-t-elle.

Il se tourna lentement. Il était trop loin pour qu'elle distingue son expression, mais elle devinait ses sourcils froncés.

« Tu veux prendre un café avec moi ? »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il réfléchissait. Ou assimilait sa demande inattendue. Enfin, il haussa les épaules.

« O.K. Mais pas ici, il est juste imbuvable. »

Cette fois, Hermione pouvait clairement voir que sa bouche s'était tordue en une grimace, attestant de son dégoût pour la boisson du bureau. Elle réduit la distance qui les séparait, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Très bien, je te suis. »

Marchant côte à côté, ils quittèrent le Ministère, s'installant dans le MagicGalleons à quelques pas de là, dans le quartier sorcier. Hermione sourit, en songeant qu'il n'imaginait sans doute pas à quel point ce café ressemblait au Starbucks moldu. Ils s'insérèrent dans la file qui, heureusement pour eux, n'était pas très longue.

« Tu aimes ce genre d'endroit, toi ? », s'étonna Hermione.

« Les produits sont de qualité », répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ça, je te l'accorde. En plus, ils sont aussi équitables, pour ne rien gâcher. »

Il balança la tête, comme pour lui donner raison, sans y accorder grande importance.

« C'est un fait. »

« Du coup, cet endroit nous convient à tous les deux, je crois », s'amusa-t-elle.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres fines, mais il n'ajouta rien. Ils arrivèrent près du comptoir.

« Bonjour, Monsieur, Madame. Que puis-je vous servir ? »

« Un café italien pour moi. Hermione ? »

Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il… il l'avait appelée par son prénom !

« Hum… heu… Un café aux noisettes, s'il vous plaît. »

« Je vous sers de suite ! », répondit l'employé de caisse, sans remarquer un seul instant le trouble d'Hermione.

Ils restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que leurs commandes soient prêtes.

« Ça fera un Gallion et deux Mornilles. »

« Je paie », fit Malefoy en sortant quelques pièces, sur un ton qui était sans appel.

De toute façon, Hermione était encore sous le choc. Elle prit le gobelet qu'il lui tendait, et le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une table dans le fond du café.

« Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom », releva-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent assis.

« En effet. Au point où on en est, à boire un café ensemble sans raison apparente, je pense qu'on peut bien dépasser ce stade, tu ne crois pas ? », répondit-il d'une voix décontractée.

Hermione l'observa, lui-même la dévisageait en attendant sa confirmation. Elle se surprit à le trouver bel homme, dans son costume trois-pièces noir et ses cheveux ébouriffés avec élégance.

Détournant volontairement son regard pour ne pas se perdre dans sa contemplation, elle finit par acquiescer.

« Ce n'est pas dénué de sens, je l'admets », répondit-elle, pensive. « Du coup, mmmh… est-ce qu'on est amis, Drago ? »

Il s'esclaffa, et son rire résonna doucement à son oreille, la faisant sourire.

« Si tu veux. Si les mots t'importent. Ça ne change pas le fait que tu es la mère de la plus merveilleuse sorcière que Salazar m'ait donné de connaître. »

Étonnée devant de tels propos, Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait le regard brillant, et ses lèvres s'étiraient presque imperceptiblement. Tant d'amour, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en voir de cet homme. C'était comme si l'amour d'un père n'avait pas de pruderie. Comme si l'attitude typiquement malefoyenne avait ses limites dans l'attachement paternel. Et c'était si beau à voir…

« Sauf qu'apparemment, c'est Rowena qui la revendique », le charria-t-elle.

Il rit à nouveau.

« Et tu avais aussi omis de me dire qu'Helga avait tenté sa chance », répliqua-t-il en jouant un air sévère qui tranchait avec la brillance de ses pupilles.

Hermione leva les mains en signe de rédemption.

« Je plaide coupable. On notera quand même qu'elle a du courage pour avoir dit ça à un Serpentard. »

« Surtout en plein réveillon de Noël, au Manoir, en présence de ma mère », ajouta-t-il d'une voix soudainement plus morose.

« Oh ! », répondit Hermione. Elle se demandait si elle avait manqué un épisode. « Est-ce que…la révélation s'est mal passée ? Elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle semblait juste… heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir passé du temps avec toi. »

Et elle ne mentait pas. Voir sa fille joyeuse en rentrant d'un moment passé avec Drago la convainquait qu'elle avait finalement pris une bonne décision pour elle… À moins que quelque chose lui ait échappé et qu'Élia soit à présent capable de dissimuler ses émotions comme son père…

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle allait trop loin dans ses tergiversations. Ramenant son esprit à la réalité, elle porta son regard sur Drago, qui la regardait, patient.

« Non, pas spécialement. En revanche… sérieusement, il faut qu'elle se forge une carapace. Elle va se faire du mal à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde. »

Hermione soupira.

« Je sais ! Mais tu ne peux pas exiger qu'elle s'endurcisse soudainement. Elle doit vivre ses propres expériences pour ça… »

« On va la ramasser à la petite cuillère si ça continue », répliqua-t-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège, comme si l'idée lui était déjà difficile. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ou est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait ?!

« Mais on sera là pour elle, non ? Elle ne risque pas de tomber. Pas comme nous… »

Les prunelles anthracite la transpercèrent et elle frissonna, avant de fuir son regard. Elle n'avait pas envie de comprendre, mais elle avait la sensation très étrange qu'une série d'émotions s'était déchargée dans cet échange de regards.

« Évidemment qu'on sera là pour elle. »

 **OoOoO**

Drago et Hermione revinrent une demi-heure plus tard au Ministère. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle se sentait légère, étonnamment ravie d'avoir passé sa pause avec lui.

Arrivant à l'intersection menant à leurs bureaux respectifs, ils s'apprêtèrent à se séparer, lorsqu'ils virent Harry venir dans leur direction. Comme par hasard le seul jour où ils allaient boire un café ensemble… Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

« Hermione ! Je te cherchais. Je reviens de ton bureau, mais tu n'y étais pas. »

Son regard tomba alors sur Drago, marquant un arrêt.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Mais oui, Harry. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça aille mal ? », répondit Hermione entre ses dents, tentant de lui faire passer un message : _n'insiste pas_.

Il détourna finalement le regard de Drago. Intérieurement, Hermione soupira de soulagement, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il y reviendrait plus tard…

« C'est le premier weekend de garde de Ginny. Je lui ai proposé de venir avec Parkinson pour ramener James et Lily… »

Il n'avait pas fini de parler qu'Hermione secouait déjà la tête. Franchement, est-ce qu'il n'avait pas mieux à faire que de s'occuper de la copine de son ex ?

« Attends avant de décréter que c'est une mauvaise idée ! Si on s'entend tous bien, Ginny se sentira mieux. Si elle se sent mieux, Albus aussi… », continua-t-il d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son impuissance.

« Tu lui as trouvé un pédopsychomage ? », releva Hermione, sur le ton de celle qui espère une réponse affirmative.

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire de mieux pour l'instant », décida-t-elle d'une voix sans appel.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, dépité.

« Je voulais que tu sois là, avec moi, Hermione. Au cas où, ça se passerait mal. Ou si Albus a besoin d'une présence, tu vois… »

Hermione ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. Mentionner Albus, c'était toucher la corde sensible.

« Bon, d'accord », concéda-t-elle. « Pour Albus. »

Il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci », dit-il d'une voix qui lui parut soulagée.

Drago rappela alors sa présence en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Bien, Hermione. On se voit plus tard. »

Il tourna les talons et, pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, l'instinct Gryffondor d'Hermione refit surface.

« Tu me feras goûter le vin dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure », cria-t-elle à son attention.

Il suspendit sa marche durant deux secondes, la reprenant tandis qu'il lui répondait.

« Dix-neuf heures chez toi. »

Aussi surprise qu'enthousiaste, Hermione se tourna vers Harry, qui la dévisageait d'un air entendu.

« Oh, je sais à quoi tu penses, Harry ! Mais non. Non. »

« Oh, mais si, je crois que j'ai raison. »

Le défiant du regard, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pendant qu'il éclatait de rire.

« Non, tu as raison, Hermione. Il t'appelle par ton prénom, vient chez toi ce soir avec une bouteille de vin alors que vous revenez déjà de Merlin sait où. Il ne se passe définitivement rien entre vous. »

« Il est marié ! », s'offusqua Hermione.

« Parce que tu vas me dire qu'être en couple est une garantie ? Regarde-toi. Regarde Ginny », répondit-il avec un sourire triste.

« Oh ! Harry, je ne voulais pas… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Fais donc. Si ça te rend heureuse. »

Croisant son regard émeraude, elle ne sut que penser. Bien sûr, ses prunelles trahissaient sa sincérité. Mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle voulait comprendre le sous-entendu derrière ses paroles.

 **OoOoO**

Installée dans sa salle commune, Élia travaillait sur un devoir de Métamorphose en compagnie de son amie Élyssa, quand le heurtoir de l'entrée les informa que quelqu'un cherchait à entrer.

« Sûrement encore un première année trop stressé qui n'a pas encore l'habitude d'utiliser ses neurones », râla Angus Bossdur, un élève de quatrième année.

Élia leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'imaginait sans doute pas à quel point lui-même serait stressé au moment où il devrait passer ses Buses.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda-t-il à l'ouverture près de la porte, qui restait désespérément fermée tant que l'énigme n'était pas résolue.

« Victoire Weasley, Pousfouffle. Je ne veux pas entrer, je veux juste parler à quelqu'un ».

« À qui donc ? », continua-t-il, alors qu'Élia s'était déjà levée, alertée par la voix sous tension.

« À Élia Malefoy. »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle attendait qu'il se déplace pour sortir et elle lui sourit d'un air entendu. Il haussa les épaules, et Élia passa la lourde porte en bois.

En face d'elle, Victoire semblait paniquée. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses grands yeux étaient ouverts sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Victoire ? », lui demanda Élia.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, persuadée que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit.

« Il faut que tu viennes voir quelque chose. »

Elle la suivit dans les dédales de couloirs du château, jusqu'à arriver près de la tour d'astronomie, se dissimulant derrière un mur. Une bande de Serpentard de troisième année se tenait là, parlant à voix haute, comme si personne ne pouvait les entendre.

Victoire mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme si elle allait faire l'erreur de les faire remarquer, avant de pointer une direction au sol.

Teddy s'y trouvait, assis par terre, le dos collé au mur, regardant les cinq Serpentard, qu'Élia identifia comme étant Marnie et Dontae Ellsworth, Mattheys Arkright, Abimael Grenfell et Payton Warmbier. Autrement dit, les Serpentard les plus réputés pour mettre le désordre.

Et, au vu des dires de sa mère, pas à la manière des jumeaux Weasley. Même Peeves préférait les éviter.

« …la nuit tombée. Je n'veux pas que qui que ce soit nous voie », entendit Élia alors qu'elle tendait l'oreille. C'était une voix féminine, elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Marnie.

« Si qui que ce soit nous voit par les fenêtres… »

« Qui voudrait regarder par la fenêtre en pleine nuit ? Qui voudrais-tu qu'il nous voie, de toute façon ? »

« T'es naïf, mon cher ! »

« J'ai peut-être une solution », fit la voix de Teddy.

Élia dut se cramponner au bras de Victoire pour s'empêcher de bouger et de rappeler son ami à la raison.

« Vas-y », reprit la voix féminine sur un ton de défi.

« Je peux prendre la cape d'invisibilité de mon parrain avec moi aux prochaines vacances. »

Des exclamations réjouies se firent entendre. Élia ne savait pas ce qu'ils mijotaient, mais ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

 **OoOoO**

Comme il l'avait affirmé, Drago arriva à dix-neuf tapantes chez Hermione. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle crut distinguer un léger sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir. Voici pour la maîtresse de maison », la salua-t-il en lui tendant un vin italien dont ils avaient parlé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il semblait à la fois tellement sérieux et détenu qu'Hermione rit doucement tout en secouant la tête. Elle aimait cette aisance entre eux.

Elle le fit entrer, et ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine où des odeurs de gratin dauphinois s'échappaient en volutes du four.

« Ça sent bon », la complimenta-t-il. « C'est un plat français ? »

« Exactement. Il se fait à base de pomme de terre. J'ai aussi une viande rouge. Ce sera parfait avec le vin que tu as amené. Tout sera prêt dans quelques minutes, mais on peut déjà se servir un verre, si tu veux. »

« Volontiers. »

Il s'installa à table, pendant qu'Hermione sortait les verres et un tire-bouchon, qu'elle lui présenta.

« Je te laisse faire, je pense que tu dois être passé maître dans l'art d'ouvrir les bouteilles de vin », lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire amusé.

« Allez, donne-moi ça », répondit-il en s'esclaffant.

Le bouchon sauta en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, et les verres se remplirent du liquide écarlate.

Hermione le porta à ses lèvres, soupirant immédiatement de béatitude.

« J'aime terminer mes vendredis de cette manière », commenta-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos.

« En ma compagnie, tu veux dire ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, le regardant arborer un sourire moqueur.

« Toi… », commença-t-elle en lui présentant un majeur faussement menaçant, alors que sa minuterie de son four sonna.

« Sauvé par le gong, on dirait », affirma-t-il en affichant un air victorieux.

« T'es bête. »

Elle servit les assiettes qu'ils commencèrent à manger en silence, juste avec le bruit des couverts en fond.

« Tu sais que Blaise Zabini est le professeur de potions d'Élia », dit-il soudain, brisant le silence.

Hermione acquiesça, intriguée. Elle se demanda où il voulait en venir.

« Eh bien, il y a quelque temps, il m'a rapporté qu'elle avait l'air soucieuse. Tu aurais des raisons de penser qu'elle ne va pas bien ? »

Hermione suspendit ses gestes, l'observant. Il ne montrait pas grand-chose, mais une légère tension dans sa mâchoire lui indiquait qu'il s'inquiétait.

« Je ne vois rien d'autre que la situation avec Teddy. Mais…elle semble prendre conscience qu'il ira mieux de lui-même. » Elle s'arrêta, songeant à la discussion entre Harry et Parkinson le jour du Nouvel An. « Mmmh ! Parkinson a émis l'hypothèse qu'il se chercherait et qu'il devrait aller dans son association. »

Drago ricana, d'une manière spontanée et tellement naturelle qu'Hermione s'en étonna. Il se reprit.

« Pansy m'agace à toujours tout ramener à ses trucs féministes. Mais j'admets qu'elle n'a peut-être pas tort. De toute façon, il est à un âge où on se questionne. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« C'est sûr. Il faut dire que sa situation familiale n'est pas des plus simples non plus. »

« Non, en effet », fit Drago, son verre à la main, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Ils parlèrent ensuite, de tout et de rien. Surtout du boulot d'Hermione, en vérité. Beaucoup d'Élia aussi. Mais elle évita les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres : est-ce que sa femme savait qu'il était ici, avec elle ? Est-ce que ça lui était égal ?

Ils terminèrent la soirée dans le salon, sans cesser de remplir leurs verres. Le niveau de la bouteille avait dangereusement baissé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Ils étaient saouls, à n'en pas douter. Hermione se sentait comme sur un nuage, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil comme on s'enfoncerait dans un nuage duveteux. Elle ne savait même plus de quoi ils parlaient, mais leurs rires résonnaient dans l'habitat, tels des carillons effleurés par le vent.

« Je vais rentrer », décida Drago après un temps indéterminé. « Il faut que je dorme. Et il faut que je puisse me lever pour mon scorpion. »

Hermione sourit de la douceur de surnom.

« Il a besoin de son papa dragon. »

« C'est ça », s'esclaffa-t-il pour la millième fois.

Il s'extirpa du fauteuil, se dirigeant vers la sortie, n'attendant visiblement pas d'elle qu'elle lutte contre l'influence de l'alcool pour l'accompagner.

« Tu reviendras ? », chuchota-t-elle alors, avant de se corriger. « Enfin, je veux dire… on refera ça ? »

Il ne se retourna pas mais, lorsqu'il parla, elle devina un sourire au son de sa voix.

« Avec plaisir. »

 **OoOoO**

Hermione avait passé le weekend à récupérer de sa cuite. Elle sentait la paresse s'imprégner dans tous ses membres, et elle se traînait autant qu'elle se plaignait de sa vieillesse. D'autant plus qu'elle commençait réellement à se dire qu'à trente-deux ans, il était temps qu'elle se trouve un compagnon. Un avec lequel ça durerait.

La soirée avec Drago avait été agréable, et la présence d'un homme lui manquait. Elle avait aimé les années qu'elle avait vécues avec Sébastien. Même si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse, elle éprouvait beaucoup d'affection à son égard, et sa présence avait été agréable dans son quotidien. Il était un soutien inestimable et d'une intelligence agréable à côtoyer.

Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir : Hermione se sentait seule. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'Élia était à Poudlard et, en dehors des vacances, elle passait la plupart de ses soirées seule. Elle avait toujours aimé la tranquillité, mais là… il lui manquait une présence.

Même si elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Elle sourit en songeant que, d'un point de vue extérieur, ils pouvaient parfois donner l'impression d'un couple. Mais la tendresse présente entre eux était ni plus ni moins qu'une amitié fraternelle. Et en l'occurrence, elle allait exercer son rôle de grande sœur en allant le retrouver chez lui, pour la rencontre avec Ginny et Parkinson.

À quinze heures, ce dimanche-là, elle se présenta au 12, Square Grimmaurd, accueillie d'une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Je suis content que tu sois là », souffla-t-il à proximité de son oreille. « Albus est dans sa chambre depuis que sa mère est là. Je lui ai dit que tu venais, il a souri. Je crois que tu es la bienvenue. »

Sans attendre, Hermione grimpa les étages, frappant à la porte de celui qui l'attendait.

« Bonhomme, c'est Hermione. »

« Tu peux venir », dit-il d'une voix calme qui soulagea immédiatement son inquiétude.

Elle le découvrit assis en tailleur sur son lit, ses poupées habituelles à côté de lui.

« Tu jouais ? », lui demanda-t-elle en les désignant du menton.

Il tourna la tête, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils pensaient bien à la même chose. Il secoua la tête à la négative.

« Non. Ils sont là, mais y'a plus rien à dire. »

« Ah bon ? Ils n'ont plus rien à se dire ? »

Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Non. Ils ont tout dit. Mais je suis plus fâché », répondit-il, le regard toujours posé sur ses poupées.

« Tu as pardonné à ta maman ? »

Il acquiesça, se décidant finalement à relever le regard vers elle.

« Tu as dit que les grands faisaient des bêtises, parfois », chuchota-t-il, sur le ton de la confidence. « Et moi aussi, je fais des bêtises parfois. »

Hermione sourit, attendrie.

« Tu vas le dire à papa si je te dis ? », continua-t-il en chuchotant.

« Je ne lui dirais rien », promit-elle.

« Tu dois faire croix de bois », affirma-t-il alors.

« Croix de bois ? »

« Oui ! Tu dois prendre ta baguette magique », déclara-t-il sur un ton d'expert.

Hermione s'exécuta, sortant son bois de vigne. Lorsque ce fut fait, Albus se leva, prenant une baguette en plastique cachée sous son lit.

« C'est ma baguette pour avant Poudlard », expliqua-t-il en bombant le torse, fier comme un paon. Hermione ne peut retenir un rire. Il était si adorable.

« Maintenant on touche nos baguettes comme ça », dit-il en les croisant. « Tu dois dire _croix de bois, croix de cœur, si je mens je vais dans les Ténèbres_! »

Hermione fit ce qu'il lui disait, s'amusant de son air sérieux.

« O.K. Maintenant, je peux te dire. Parfois, quand James m'embête, je lui tire les oreilles, puis je pleure. Comme ça, papa croit que c'est lui qui a été méchant avec moi. »

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de rire, sous les airs fiers de celui qui, sans doute possible, finirait chez les vert et argent.

« Albus ! », le réprimanda-t-elle tout de même, pour la forme.

« Et tu sais ce que je fais aussi parfois ? »

« Non ? », dit-elle en essuyant une larme.

« Quand je casse un truc ou quoi, bah je dis que c'est Lily. Elle est trop petite, il peut pas lui crier dessus. »

Hermione s'esclaffa à nouveau, conquise par la personnalité de ce petit bout de bientôt six ans.

 **OoOoO**

Comme l'année précédente, Hermione avait décidé de participer au Carnaval chez ses parents, en compagnie d'Harry, de leurs enfants respectifs et de Teddy. La grande nouveauté de cette année était qu'elle avait proposé à Drago de se joindre à eux, et il avait accepté, à condition que quelqu'un se charge du déguisement de Scorpius, n'y connaissant rien.

Jean était parvenue à lui dégoter une combinaison de serpent à sonnettes, et elle avait même trouvé quelque chose pour Drago : un masque de dragon, vert et bleu, qu'il avait accepté à contrecœur de porter, Jean ne se laissant pas intimider par ses attitudes de Serpentard.

Il l'avait tout de même remonté sur sa tête, bien que Scorpius l'ait tiré à plusieurs reprises pour lui rabattre sur le visage, éclatant de rire, face à une Élia attendrie.

Pour l'heure, ils se trouvaient debout sur le trottoir, observant les chars défiler devant eux et vérifiant que les enfants ne couraient ni trop loin d'eux ni trop près des rues.

« Papa ! Regarde ! Bonbon ! J'ai attrapé ! »

Hermione se retourna, découvrant Scorpius, tout fier, brandissant un bonbon à l'orange qu'il tenait dans son poing fermé. Le visage de Drago se fendit un sourire absolument adorable, semblant encore plus de fier que lui.

Hermione sourit à son tour, avant de songer qu'à défaut d'avoir pu le vivre ensemble avec Élia enfant, elle pouvait le voir à l'œuvre avec Scorpius. Elle tourna alors la tête vers sa fille, s'étonnant de voir son regard posé sur elle.

Un regard dans lequel elle lisait un avertissement.

Elle ne devrait pas le regarder de cette manière.

* * *

Tatatatadaaaaa ! (Imaginez Hagrid dans le troisième film. En tout cas, dans la version originale, je ne sais s'il fait le même son en français)

Ce dont je voulais vous parler ici, et que j'évoquais dans les notes d'auteurice avant le chapitre, concernant **l'emploi des prénoms respectifs**. Je le pensais à l'époque de ma première Dramione et je le pense toujours aujourd'hui, c'est un **moment charnier** dans ce pairing. Pour être honnête avec vous, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de moment x pour cet événement. Je ne me suis pas tracassé-e outre mesure, puisque beaucoup de choses découlent naturellement de la relation qui se créé au fur et à mesure de chapitres.  
Vous le savez peut-être si vous écrivez vous-mêmes, mais lorsque l'on écrit une fiction, **on prévoit de grandes idées** , de grandes lignes, parfois des choses plus précises que l'on veut absolument placer parce qu'elles nous apparaissent comme transcendantes, exprimant parfaitement l'esprit de notre histoire. Et puis il y en a **d'autres que l'on ne peut pas prévoir** , parce qu'elles découlent de l'histoire qui se construit petit à petit, qui ne peut se ressentir que dans la création et pas dans l'imagination. **L'emploi des prénoms a, cette fois, fait partie de ce côté non préparé. Vous a-t-il plu ?**

Je pense que vous serez quelques-un-e-s à réagir sur ce qu'Élia a vu à propos de **Teddy** : je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il en est. Je vous en prie, proposez-moi vos **théories, hypothèses**. Faites-moi rire ! :D (Je vous le rendrai en reconnaissance)

Je pense également que beaucoup seront soulagé de voir **Albus** ainsi. **Vous aussi, vous craquez devant ce petit bout ?**

Allez, des paillettes de licorne sur vous. Si jamais vous vous ennuyez entre les chapitres 22 et 23, passez sur mon recueil _Le défi du mois_. J'y ai récemment publié les défis du mois de mai et de juin, et le défi du mois de juillet suivra ce weekend.


	24. Chapitre 23

Bonjour mes amouuuurs !

Ce sont les vacaaaaaances (pour moi) ! :D Bon, je fais mes notes d'auteurice à l'avance, on est mardi soir, veille du départ et j'ai TELLEMENT hâte, je ne tiens pas en place (du coup, j'ai dépensé mon énergie à écrire le chapitre 29, qui est déjà corrigé, mais ça m'a juste fait penser à autre chose... parce que je ne suis pas calmé-e mdr)

J'ai vraiment du mal à me plonger dans le moment présent pour vous du coup. ahah Je vous laisse avec les inquiétudes d'Élia concernant Teddy, des révélations sur Ginny et son couple, et Harry qui aime bien charrier Hermione par rapport à Drago.

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Han, c'est adorable ! :D *Grand soulagement* Tu trouves que c'est cohérent l'usage des prénoms ! Ouf ! Pour le reste : mouhahah ! Je ne dirai rien de peur d'en dire trop. Mais j'ai hâte, hâte que le chapitre sur ce que trafique Teddy soit publié. Puis l'avancement de la relation entre Drago et Hermione aussi ! Des bisous, merci pour tes reviews qui sont toujours géniales !

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Mouhahah c'est exactement ça, comme s'ils étaient un couple. Attention, ici j'ai des menaces ! Non mais oh ! ahahah Bientôt, bientôt pour Teddy. Ras de marée d'informations bientôt. (a) Je pense que tu auras le bout d'informations qu'il te manque concernant Pansy... dans CE chapitre ahah Merci pour tes encouragements ! Des bisous.

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

* * *

 **Oh I see you girl, from the corner of my eye**

 _Oh je te vois, femme, du coin de l'œil_

 **And as the music starts playing it brings you back to life**

 _Et tandis que la musique commence à jouer, tu reviens à la vie_

 **You peek over your shoulder, looking for another friend a helping hand to find yourself a better man**

 _Tu jettes un œil par-dessus ton épaule, regardant après un autre ami te tendant la main pour te découvrir un meilleur homme_

 **But little do you know**

 _Mais, mon petit, tu sais,_

 **All the boys are paying close**

 _Tous les garçons sont attentifs_

 **Attention to your actions hardly hiding their intention**

 _À tes actions, cachant ardemment leur intention_

 **Don't blame it on me**

 _Ne me rends pas responsable_

 **But on the rules of attraction**

 _Mais accuse plutôt les lois de l'attraction_

 **Oh oh, darling don't make a move yet**

 _Oh oh, chéri n'agit pas encore_

.

 **Yeah only fools get, to find love yeah.**

 _Seuls les fous pourront trouver l'amour._

.

 _Rules Of Attraction_ , Geoffroy Sauvé.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Rules of attractions** (Les lois de l'attraction)

Élia se mordait la lèvre inférieure, incertaine. Elle avait cogité durant toute la semaine de vacances, incapable de trouver une solution à ses tourments. Pourtant, le moment était arrivé de prendre une décision, puisque le lendemain, elle reprendrait le train pour Poudlard.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait agir en Serdaigle, être juste et laisser les adultes régler les problèmes. Ou si elle devait agir en Poufsouffle et être loyale envers son ami. Dans tous les cas, les deux solutions semblaient se sous-peser indéfiniment, aucune ne semblant réellement préférable à l'autre.

« Papa ? »

Jusque-là plongé dans le livre qu'elle lui avait offert à Noël, lui posant de temps à autre une question pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait, il leva les yeux dans sa direction.

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… je sais que tu m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais… », dit-elle d'une voix piteuse.

Elle s'arrêta, trop honteuse de ne pas parvenir à suivre ses conseils.

« Élia. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » l'incita-t-il à continuer, d'une voix douce, mais sur le ton de celui qui est concerné.

Elle regarda partout, sauf son visage, anxieuse à l'idée d'être déloyale.

« Je crois que Teddy va faire une grosse bêtise. Pas seulement juste quelque chose d'interdit par le règlement de l'école, mais quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter pour lui-même. Il fait n'importe quoi… », lâcha-t-elle d'une traite, de peur ne jamais pouvoir tout dire.

Son père se redressa lentement, la regardant avec sérieux.

« Quel genre de bêtise, princesse ? »

« Il…traîne avec des Serpentard plus âgés. Je…je n'ai rien contre les Serpentard », ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, même s'il n'avait pas bronché. « Juste… ceux-là ont mauvaise réputation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu, mais je sais que Teddy leur a promis de voler la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour ça… »

Il se leva cette fois, posant son livre.

« Mets ta veste. On va prévenir Potter. »

À la fois inquiète de ce qui allait arriver à son ami et soulagée qu'un adulte prenne la responsabilité de la situation, elle s'exécuta.

« Astoria ? », appela-t-il alors qu'Élia s'était vêtue.

Une tête brune passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon, les dévisageant avec froideur.

« Je te laisse Scorpius. Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Tu vas chez Granger ? », lança-t-elle comme on crache du venin.

Élia vit son père se figer, elle-même étant parcourue d'un frisson. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait entre ses parents, mais la façon que cette femme avait de prononcer le nom de sa mère… elle n'aimait pas ça.

Son père soupira.

« Même pas », répondit-il sèchement.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa femme de répliquer, qu'il attrapa Élia par l'avant-bras, transplanant au domicile des Potter.

Tendue, Élia le laissa gérer la situation. Elle le laissa frapper à la porte, le laissa saluer Harry qu'elle n'osa pas regarder, le laissa lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère l'appeler, puis demander à son père ce qu'ils faisaient là, elle ne tint plus et courut se réfugier dans ses bras.

« Élia ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle était si inquiète à l'idée de briser la confiance de son ami… Elle suivit le mouvement, restant contre sa mère pendant qu'ils s'installaient tous dans la salle à manger, et que son père répétait ses révélations.

« Je monte voir où il est. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion… », fit Harry, d'une voix énervée.

Élia se cramponna davantage contre sa mère, qui lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle ne voulait qu'Harry se fâche contre Teddy… elle voulait juste qu'il aille mieux… qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite…

« Princesse », fit son père d'une voix douce, qui n'acceptait néanmoins aucune concession. « Tu as pris la bonne décision. »

Même si elle était incertaine, elle acquiesça. Et lorsque des cris se firent t'entendre, elle éclata en sanglots. Sa mère ne disait toujours rien, mais continuait à la réconforter.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici, Hermione », commenta son père, alors que ses pleurs se calmaient.

Elle sentit sa mère hausser les épaules, démentie par l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Élia fronça les sourcils. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien vu juste au Carnaval, en surprenant le regard de sa mère sur son père…

« Je me sens seule dans l'appart' quand Élia n'est pas là. Du coup… »

« Je vois… »

Ils entendirent une porte claquer, et Élia et sa mère sursautèrent en même temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry descendait les marches, revenant dans la salle à manger en soupirant.

« Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre », dit-il, apparemment lassé.

« Il est fâché contre moi, tu crois ? », lui demanda Élia d'une voix cassée par les larmes, sortant la tête de l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Je ne t'ai pas mentionnée », lui assura-t-il. « En fait…, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui dire que j'étais au courant, parce que je l'ai surpris en train de fouiller dans mes affaires. »

« Oh ! »

Elle se sentit soudain soulagée, comme si elle avait juste été un petit élément dans la balance. Comme si, sans son intervention, Teddy aurait quand même pu être pris la main dans le sac.

Restait à savoir si la situation allait s'arranger pour lui. Elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

 **OoOoO**

Élia étant retournée à Poudlard, Hermione avait proposé à ses amis de refaire une soirée chez elle, le samedi suivant. Après avoir discuté avec Harry, elle avait finalement accepté d'inviter Ginny et Parkinson, pour permettre à la première de se réintégrer progressivement dans le groupe. Il avait vraiment trop bon cœur…

Du coup, les enfants se trouvaient au Terrier – c'était plus correct vis-à-vis d'Albus -, y compris Mia, que ses parents laissaient pour la première fois. Rose reprenait tout doucement ses cours de professeure de Défense contre les forces du mal, alors que Mia était née un an auparavant.

Malgré les appréhensions d'Hermione, les discussions allaient bon train, s'entrecroisaient, se coupaient et se prolongeaient dans la bonne humeur. Les assiettes et les casseroles vides attestaient des estomacs rassasiés par les spaghettis à la bolognaise, mais aucun invité ne semblait disposé à mettre fin au repas pour autant. Les verres des vins, eux, continuaient à se vider et à se remplir.

Neville et Ron étaient en train de raconter qu'une série de cambriolages avaient eu lieu à Pré-au-lard, et que la Brigade magique avait dû venir renforcer la sécurité.

« Et là, un brigadier est venu m'expliquer comme installer des sortilèges d'alarme », expliquait Ron. « Mais je leur ai répondu : vous savez qui je suis ? Je suis Ron Weasley ! _Le_ Ron Weasley, qui a sauvé le monde sorcier des Ténèbres ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, se moquant de lui et de son côté prétentieux.

« Je ne dis pas que tu n'as aucun mérite, Ron, mais tu n'oublieras pas qu'on était là aussi », répliqua Harry, sous l'hilarité générale.

« Hé ! Mais je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je lui ai dit que tu étais mon meilleur ami ! Que tu travailles comme Auror, et que, forcément, tu t'y connais en sécurité. »

« Dis-leur ce qu'il t'a répondu », demanda Neville, qui semblait s'amuser d'avance.

Ron se rembrunit, bafouillant dans sa barbe de quelques jours.

« Hum… Il m'a dit _« Monsieur, qui que vous soyez, je dois quand même vérifier vos sortilèges. »_ »

Tous rirent à nouveau, tandis que des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée. Hermione échangea un rire surpris avec Harry, assis en face d'elle.

« On attend quelqu'un d'autre ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« Non. Je vais voir de qui il s'agit », répondit-elle en se levant, les autres continuant à discuter, visiblement déjà partis sur un autre sujet.

Hermione accéda au couloir de l'entrée, s'isolant ainsi de l'ambiance de la salle à manger. Elle marcha alors jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit sur…

« Drago ? », se saisit-elle, déroutée.

Il avança d'un pas, armé d'une bouteille de vin.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être envie de compagnie », expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire qu'Hermione aurait pu qualifier de charmeur.

Des rires se firent entendre de la pièce à côté, et il perdit de son sourire.

« Oh ! Eh bien, je reviendrai une autre fois. »

Il semblait si dépité d'un seul coup, Hermione en sourit. Sa surprise initiale avait laissé place à la joie de le voir débarquer à l'improviste, en attestaient les ondes de plaisir qui se propageaient dans son corps à chaque battement de cœur.

« Mais non, imbécile. Entre. On commençait à manquer de vin, en plus », ajouta-t-elle, comme pour se justifier.

Il la suivit donc, entrant dans la pièce où tous les invités se figèrent également surpris… à l'exception d'Harry, qui souriait béatement. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, regardant Hermione avec un air entendu. Elle lui renvoya un regard faussement menaçant.

« Bon ben, vous connaissez tous Drago. Je vais te chercher une chaise. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'exécuta, le plaçant à l'une des extrémités de la table, seules places restantes, avant de se rasseoir.

« Évidemment », commenta Harry, toujours aussi amusé, alors qu'il se retrouvait lui-même à côté du nouvel arrivant. Hermione l'ignora.

« C'est chouette que tu sois là », dit alors Luna, brisant le silence qui s'était formé. « Est-ce que vous vous entendez bien maintenant ? Je suppose que oui, puisque vous utilisez vos prénoms respectifs. Est-ce que vous vous voyez souvent ? C'est votre fille qui doit être contente. »

Hermione se tourna vers Drago, avant de pouffer en remarquant qu'il s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés. Les questions de Luna étaient toujours déroutantes du fait qu'elles allaient droit au but.

« Hum ! Oui, on s'entend bien. Et…hum, je suppose qu'Élia doit être contente, oui. Je n'en sais rien. Hermione ? »

Il lui renvoyait un regard insistant, comme pour lui dire « sauve-moi de cette situation ! », ce qui l'amusait encore plus.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle détacha difficilement son regard de ses pupilles anthracite, répondant à Luna, qui les dévisageaient toujours. Elle attendait patiemment.

« Tout va pour le mieux, oui. C'est plus plaisant ainsi, quand tout le monde s'entend bien. »

« Qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouvait à deux Serpentard autour de cette table », lança alors Parkinson, regardant Drago avec un air similaire à celui qu'Harry renvoyait à Hermione, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Il ne manquerait plus que Blaise, n'est-ce pas Pans' », répliqua-t-il, portant à ses lèvres le verre qu'Harry venait de lui servir.

Il avait dit cela avec un léger sourire impétueux sur les lèvres, qu'Hermione distinguait encore alors même qu'il buvait. Il reposa son verre, dévisageant sa comparse, et Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'il respirait la class.

La concernée ne semblait plus rire du tout, elle le défiait du regard. C'était plus qu'une simple pique, visiblement…

Ginny se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention sur elle.

« On n'en profiterait pas pour mieux se connaître ? Un jeu de la bouteille ? »

Une clameur s'éleva entre « on n'a plus quinze ans » et « ben en fait, pourquoi pas, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée ». Finalement, il sembla que la majorité allait au jeu, et le groupe se déplaça dans le salon, où on écarte les fauteuils pour s'installer au sol.

Comme des adolescents, ils se disputèrent la bouteille pour savoir qui allait commencer. Finalement, Drago prit la bouteille d'autorité et la tendit à Hermione.

« Et si c'était la maîtresse de maison qui commençait ? », proposa-t-il avec le même sourire qu'à son arrivée.

Hermione prit la bouteille sous les ricanements de Parkinson et le regard appuyé et amusé d'Harry, qu'elle tenta d'ignorer. Mais rien qu'à l'idée de ce que ce sourire amusé pouvait bien cacher, elle sentit ses joues chauffer.

« On rajoute une règle avant ! », lança Parkinson. « Le Switch. »

« Le Switch ? », questionna Neville.

« Ouais, le Switch. Tu demandes à quelqu'un pour prendre sa cible, à condition d'accepter de donner une vérité à la personne à qui tu as pris la cible. »

Tout le monde approuva.

« Je propose aussi qu'on évite tout ce qui est sexualisé », ajouta Hermione.

« Pourquoi, tu as peur, Granger ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

« Mais non. Mais je te rappelle qu'il y a des couples ici et que tu es concernée. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Si tu veux. On peut quand même s'amuser sans ça. Bon ! À ton tour du coup. »

La bouteille tourna sur le sol, faisant du bruit sur le parquet, avant de pointer Rose. Elle réalisa en cet instant qu'elle ne savait pas absolument pas quoi lui demander. Elle dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, songeant à Mia.

« Qu'as-tu le plus rêvé de faire pour te venger de tout ce que te fait subir Molly ? »

Harry et Parkinson furent les premiers à éclater de rire, s'étonnant eux-mêmes de leur connexion, rapidement suivis par le reste du groupe, à l'exception de Ron qui râlait un peu. Ce devait encore être trop récent pour que ça soit drôle pour lui.

« Honnêtement ? De lui laisser Ron pendant une semaine. Ça me ferait moins à cuisiner, donc des vacances. »

Les rires augmentèrent en intensité, pendant que Neville tapait l'épaule du concerné qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

Hermione remarqua le baiser que Rose lui déposa sur la joue, comme pour s'excuser, et elle sourit.

Tournant à son tour la bouteille, Rose pointa Luna, à qui elle demanda si elle avait fait des rencontres amoureuses récemment, si elle pensait leur présenter quelqu'un un jour. Luna répondit simplement qu'elle faisait beaucoup de rencontres intéressantes, mais c'était des rencontres de passage.

Cette fois, la bouteille pointa Ginny.

« Oh ! Je sais quoi te demander, Ginny. Je suis curieuse. Mais si tu ne veux pas répondre… »

« Personne ne se soustrait aux questions ! », intervient Parkinson.

Ginny l'incendia du regard.

« Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma copine que tu vas passer entre les brindilles du balai. Puis tu es une Gryffondor, assume ! »

Avec un air crâneur, Ginny regarda Luna droit dans les yeux.

« Vas-y. »

Luna lui sourit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de coucher avec une femme ? »

« Non, non, non ! », s'écria Ron en se bouchant les oreilles, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! C'est ma sœur ! »

Tout le monde éclata à nouveau de rire, même Harry. Hermione avait tourné la tête vers lui, pour observer sa réaction. Il souriait un peu tristement, mais souriait tout de même.

« Bah ! Ne t'en déplaise, Ron, je ne suis plus une enfant », répliqua Ginny. « N'empêche que, pour répondre à ta question Luna, je n'en sais rien. »

Surpris, le calme gagna les sorciers présents. Ils dévisageaient à tour de rôle Ginny et Pansy, cherchant à associer les pièces de puzzle entre elles. Mais au son de sa voix, Hermione était persuadée que Ginny était sincère : elle ne savait vraiment pas.

« Mais enfin ! », s'exclama à nouveau Ron. « Ce n'est pas normal ça ! Comment tu ne pourrais pas savoir ? Quand tu es en couple, tu couches ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si c'était vraiment avec cet abruti qu'elle avait eu une histoire. Elle regarda vers Drago, qui semblait vraiment bien s'amuser de la situation, et le sourire la gagna.

« Hum ! Y'a deux secondes tu étais limite dégoûté à l'idée que j'aie des rapports sexuels et maintenant tu me classes dans la catégorie « anormale ». Tu sais ce que tu veux ou bien ? », répondit Ginny sur un ton exaspéré.

« Oui ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais au lit, mais je ne suis pas débile non plus, je sais que ça arrive ! », s'emporta Ron, sur le ton de _« ne me la fais pas à moi »_.

« Ouais… », répondit Ginny en tournant la tête de Parkinson, comme si elle cherchait de l'aide. Hermione crut lire sur ses lèvres _« qu'est-ce que je fais ? »_ , tandis qu'elle lui parlait en chuchotant.

Elle ne comprit pas la réponse de Parkinson, mais Ginny s'éclaircit finalement la voix.

« Bon, les gars. Faut que je vous dise quelque chose », annonça-t-elle sur un ton déterminé.

Le silence se fit, chacun attendant ses révélations.

« Quand j'ai commencé ma thérapie aux Pays-Bas, et en commençant à côtoyer Pansy, j'ai pu réfléchir à pas mal de choses sur moi-même. »

Elle soupira. Son regard parcourut le groupe, s'arrêtant sur Hermione. Elle lui sourit avec une mine désolée. La cassure entre elles était toujours évidente.

« J'ai découvert, notamment, une vérité sur moi-même : je suis demisexuelle. »

Le cerveau d'Hermione faisait des nœuds. Demisexuelle ? À moitié sexuelle ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce terme de sa vie.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? », demanda Harry, brisant le silence perplexe.

« Ça signifie que je n'ai du désir sexuel qu'après avoir noué des sentiments suffisamment forts pour quelqu'un », lui répondit-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oh. Oh », répétait Harry, abasourdi.

Drago éclata alors de rire, d'un rire qui en disait long : il savait quelque chose de plus.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as la fouine ? », cracha Parkinson. « T'es peut-être un obsédé du cul, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. »

« Parle pour toi, Pans'. Parle pour toi », lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione en était persuadée à présent. Il avait d'autres informations.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », lui affirma-t-elle, la tête haute.

« On verra bien quand j'aurai l'occasion de te poser une question bien précise alors. »

« Bon et si on passait à la suite ? », les interrompit Ron, qui était blanc comme un linge. »

Personne ne le contredit, et Ginny prit la bouteille. Hermione nota à ce moment-là que sa main et celle de Parkison étaient entrelacées, laissant transparaître une tendresse discrète. Elles se soutenaient. Hermione se demandait quand même ce que Drago savait et une part d'elle-même espérait qu'il aurait l'occasion de placer sa question…

 **OoOoO**

Revenant de son cours de Sortilèges, accompagnée d'Élyssa, Élia pila en reconnaissant la voix de Teddy. Plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer son amie en silence, elle s'appuya sur le mur à l'intersection des couloirs, l'oreille tendue.

« Je t'en prie, Marnie ! Aide-moi. Je sais que j'ai merdé pour la cape. Mais… je me sentais bien dans le groupe ! », dit-il d'une voix suppliante, presque désespérée.

« J'y peux rien, moi ! Je ne décide pas qui rentre ou sort du groupe, tu sais bien que c'est Mattheys le chef », répondit-elle d'une voix agacée.

« Mais…s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'avoir une place… Avec vous, je pouvais être moi. »

Marnie soupira.

« O.K. Je lui en parlerai. Mais faut que tu réfléchisses à quelque chose pour te rattraper. Une bonne raison qui te rendrait indispensable. Parce que la fluidité, ce n'est pas forcément un gage d'admission hein. »

Élia sortit de sa cachette quand elle entendit des pas s'éloigner, découvrant Teddy planté au milieu du couloir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il lui parut si mal en point que son cœur se brisa.

« Ted… »

« Laisse-moi, Élia », requerra-t-il d'une voix brisée. « S'il te plaît. C'est mieux comme ça. »

« Mais… Je tiens à toi. Tu me manques. Notre amitié me manque. Je… »

Élia s'arrêta, baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures. Elle avait une boule douloureuse dans la gorge. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle ne releva la tête qu'en constatant que Teddy s'était avancé dans sa direction, juste à temps pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, Élia. Mais je ne… J'ai besoin de temps pour…me comprendre moi-même. D'accord ? »

Élia acquiesça, presque soulagée d'entendre que tout n'était pas fichu entre eux.

« Mais elle, elle peut t'aider ? »

Elle le vit grimacer, sans en comprendre la raison.

« Ce n'est pas _elle_ , en fait. Retiens juste ça, je…je t'expliquerai plus tard. En temps voulu », répondit-il d'une voix incertaine, avant de la relâcher et de disparaître à la suite de Marnie.

Élia resta figée au milieu du couloir, sans comprendre le sens des paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre.

 **OoOoO**

Chez Hermione, la soirée battait toujours son plein, les verres ne cessaient pas de se vider et de se remplir. Et surtout, le jeu apportait son lot de révélations, même si aucune n'était de la hauteur de celle de Ginny.

Le moment qu'elle avait entendu pendant la demi-heure qui avait suivi arriva finalement. Harry tourna la bouteille, après avoir répondu qu'il ne voyait personne depuis son divorce, et celle-ci pointa Parkinson.

« Switch », lança d'emblée Drago, qui avait lui aussi attendu ce moment.

Son sourire de satisfaction valait des Gallions qu'Hermione aurait volontiers dépensés pour le voir.

« Oh avec plaisir », répondit Harry avec le même sourire de satisfaction.

Hermione eut soudain l'impression qu'elle n'était pas en reste avec ce Switch, mais, dans l'immédiat, elle avait le regard fixé sur Drago, comme tout le monde. Parkison savait également que son moment était arrivé.

« Eh bien, vas-y », répondit-elle, sachant ce qui l'attendait.

« Et donc », commença-t-il, prenant son temps en traînant chaque syllabe pour le plaisir, « si tu te tapes encore Blaise, c'est pour satisfaire tes besoins sexuels non satisfaits par Weaslette ?

Ron se fit une nouvelle fois remarquer en crachant le contenu de son verre – le seul suffisamment sensé pour boire à un moment aussi fatidique -, mais personne ne releva. La respiration coupée, tout le monde attendait la réponse.

« Ouais », admit-elle, visiblement avec difficulté. « Ouais, c'est ça. »

Hermione avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites tellement ils étaient écarquillés.

« Tu le savais ? », demanda alors Harry, regardant son ex-femme, d'une voix inquiète. « Tu le savais ou tu l'apprends en même temps que nous ? »

Ginny et Parkison se regardèrent, et Hermione nota qu'elles communiquaient beaucoup de cette manière. Leur connexion donnait l'impression d'être si forte… Et avant même que Ginny ne réponde à la question d'Harry, elle sut que Ginny savait. Elle était au courant, et elle l'acceptait.

« Ça fait partie de nos… compromis de couple. On en a beaucoup discuté, et… Si elle accepte mon besoin d'attendre, de prendre le temps, j'accepte moi aussi qu'elle ait besoin de se satisfaire. Vu que… vu qu'elle avait déjà une liaison avec Blaise avant qu'on se rencontre, c'était… Enfin, voilà. Oui, j'étais au courant. »

Étonnement, Hermione trouva sa voix apaisée, comme si elle avait finalement trouvé un fonctionnement qui lui convenait. Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit touchée par ce que Ginny vivait.

« Je suis contente que tu te sentes suffisamment bien pour être qui tu es vraiment, au fond de toi », déclara-t-elle.

Elle fut elle-même surprise de ses mots, mais elle était sincère. Et lorsque Ginny lui sourit en retour, elle comprit qu'elle avait bien fait.

Harry tapa dans les mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde, avant de se les frotter. Littéralement d'impatience, et Hermione se souvint que Drago lui devait une vérité.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, tel un Prince des serpents, Drago sourit, sûr de lui, sûr de préserver ses secrets. Et au sourire que lui renvoya Harry, Hermione sut que c'était ce qu'il attendait.

« Alors comme ça, même quand Élia est en Écosse, on rend visite à ma meilleure amie ? Et vous vous saoulez ensemble ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton joueur.

Drago ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Sache, Potter, qu'un Malefoy ne se tient pas en laisse. Alors je fais ce que bon me semble. »

Il se tourna vers Hermione, clin d'œil à l'appui, et elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine. Elle se souvenait encore de ces mots, prononcés l'été dernier…

Hermione regarda en direction d'Harry, persuadé de le voir déçu, mais il arborait un air satisfait, comme s'il avait obtenu exactement réponse qu'il attendait.

Tout doucement, la soirée se termina. Les invités repartirent chacun de leur côté, et il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Luna et Drago, tous les quatre installés dans les fauteuils qui avaient été remis à leur place.

« Je suis quand même un peu surprise », commenta Luna. « Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de révélations ce soir. Mais si Ginny se découvre autant, c'est qu'elle se cachait beaucoup de choses à elle-même. C'est génial si elle avance. D'ailleurs, la thérapie d'Albus, ça va ? »

« Mmmh », répondit Harry. « Son pédopsychomage ne me dit rien. Secret professionnel. Mais je vois une amélioration de sa façon d'être. Hein Hermione ? »

Elle acquiesça, même si elle n'était pas certaine que les autres puissent la voir.

« J'en ai vu une aussi. Il se sent mieux depuis que Ginny lui a écrit. Mais il a besoin de temps pour la laisser revenir dans sa vie. Je crois qu'il a peur qu'elle lui refasse du mal. »

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

« Oui, j'ai cette impression là aussi. »

« C'est un futur Serpentard, d'après Élia. Il se forgera sa carapace », intervient Drago.

« C'est justement ce qui me fait peur », répondit Harry d'une voix lasse.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il soupira.

« Parce que j'ai peur qu'il se referme sur lui-même avec sa douleur. »

Le silence se fit entre les quatre sorciers, avant que Luna ne se lève.

« Je vais dormir. Hermione… »

« Oui, oui, vas-y. Tu sais où se trouve la chambre d'amis. »

Tout le monde lui souhaita la bonne nuit, puis Harry se leva à son tour, s'étirant.

« Je vous laisse. »

« Je vais y aller aussi », décida Drago.

« Je croyais que personne ne te tenait en laisse ? Du coup, personne ne te force à partir », le taquina Harry.

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Non. Par contre, j'ai un enfant de trois ans qui a tendance à se réveiller tôt. Et je veux être là. »

Hermione le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et elle remarqua qu'il regardait derrière elle, sans doute à la recherche d'Harry.

« Il reste dormir aussi », expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu as tant de chambres que ça ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

« Non. Juste quatre. On dort ensemble », répliqua-t-elle, haussant les épaules.

« Je vois. Eh bien… Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit, Drago. »

Elle le regarda transplaner, le sourire aux lèvres. Que Merlin l'en préserve, elle aurait aimé qu'il reste encore un peu, même si ce n'était pas raisonnable. Elle referma la porte en soupirant.

Elle revint dans le salon, d'où elle entend des bruits d'assiettes et de couverts que l'on débarrasse. Harry. Amusée, elle secoua la tête, allant le rejoindre.

« Laisse ça, Harry. Je m'en occuperai demain. »

Il se retourna, hilare. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Je crois que Malefoy est jaloux qu'on dorme ensemble. »

Elle attrapa l'essuie-vaisselle qu'il avait négligemment posé sur son épaule, le frappant doucement avec.

« Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. Tu es incroyable », répondit-elle en riant.

Cependant, une part d'elle se demandait si c'était possible qu'il ait raison.

* * *

Tadatadaaaa ! Alors, est-ce que vous êtes surpris-e-s concernant Ginny ? Concernant Teddy, vous avez encore le temps de proposer vos théories... révélations la semaine prochaine !

Le chapitre est plus calme pour Hermione et Drago, mais ce n'est que partie remise...

Je vous envoie plein de paillettes de licorne ! *cœur sur vous*  
Je prendrai plus de temps pour répondre à vos reviews vu que je ne serai pas chez moi, mais promis, je vous répondrai, à tous-tes, sans fautes !

Sachez en tout cas que, à mon plus grand étonnement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire l'évolution de la Dramione dans les chapitres qui suivent...


	25. Chapitre 24

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

À l'heure où je publie ce chapitre, j'ai quitté la maison de l'amour, celle de ma fadade BrownieJune, je suis sur le chemin du retour. À l'heure où j'écris ses lignes, je suis bloqué-e dans la chambre de son fils. xD Je vous explique.

Nous sommes mardi vers 8h. Je suis incapable de dormir. Le mini Drago se réveille, pendant que son papa se prépare pour aller au travail et que toute la maison (sauf moi donc) dort. Du coup, je me lève et je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il se rendorme sans les boobs magiques de sa maman (un yahourt, un changement de couches, le remettre au lit avec de la musique relaxante et, enfin, je le berce en chantant n'importe quoi de ma voix horrible et fausse).

J'ai réussi. Il dort après plus d'une heure de tentatives. Problème ? J'ai des problèmes de genoux, du coup j'ai terminé ma berceuse assixe par terre, et si je ne peux pas me relever sans appui vu mes problèmes. Je suis condamné-e. Ahah

Bon trève de racontage de life. Je n'ai pas encore été lire vos reviews. Je le ferai ce weekend, sans faute. Pour les reviews anonymes, je répondrai donc à vos deux éventuelles reviews dans le courant du weekend.

Je vous laisse avec Hermione qui réalise certaines choses et des avancées pour Teddy.

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

* * *

 **I've been thinking of everything**

 _J'ai pensé à tout_

 **I used to want to be**

 _Que j'ai toujours voulu être_

 **I've been thinking of everything**

 _J'ai pensé à tout_

 **Of me, of you and me**

 _À moi, à toi et moi_

.

 **This is the story of my life**

 _C'est l'histoire de ma vie_

 **(These are the lies I have created)**

 _(Ce sont les mensonges que j'ai créés)_

 **This is the story of my life**

 _C'est l'histoire de ma vie_

 **(These are the lies I have created)**

 _(Ce sont les mensonges que j'ai créés)_

.

 **I'm in the middle of nothing**

 _Je suis au milieu de nulle part_

 **And it's where I want to be**

 _Et c'est là où je veux être_

.

 **And I swear to God**

 _Et je jure devant Dieu_

 **I'll find myself**

 _Que je me trouverai_

 **In the end.**

 _À la fin._

.

 _The Story_ , 30 Seconds To Mars.

* * *

Chapitre 24 : The story (L'histoire de ma vie)

Depuis le repas qui avait eu lieu chez Hermione, Harry ne cessait de la charrier à propos de Drago. Même Luna y avait mis sa graine de mandragore, avec toute sa candeur habituelle, en disant : _« Moi aussi j'ai remarqué que vous vous regardiez souvent. Pas aux mêmes moments, mais vous vous regardiez. »_

Harry avait souri, victorieux, et Hermione avait préféré ne rien répondre. La vérité, c'était qu'elle était en train de prendre conscience que ce n'était pas une façon normale de le regarder. Elle n'aurait pas dû, elle ne devrait pas être attirée par lui comme elle l'était. Elle ne devrait pas penser aussi souvent à lui, à son sourire, à son rire, à ses pupilles anthracite. Elle ne devrait pas, mais…

« Hermione. »

Elle revint à la réalité, captant les prunelles émeraude en face d'elle. Harry paraissait à moitié amusé, à moitié exaspéré.

« Tu étais encore perdue dans tes pensées. Occupée à penser à Malefoy, sans doute », en déduisit-il.

« Pas du tout », se défendit-elle un peu trop rapidement.

« Très bien. De quoi est-ce que je parlais ? », dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, attendant le moment où elle avouerait.

Elle soupira. La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'Harry lui racontait. Et elle avait beau chercher dans les méandres de son esprit, elle ne trouvait pas.

Elle grimaça, et Harry éclata de rire.

« J'attends que tu plaides coupable, 'mione », se moqua-t-il.

« Je t'ennuie, O.K. ? » râla-t-elle.

« Oh non, c'est plutôt drôle, en fait », dit-il, avant de recouvrer un peu de son sérieux. « Mais sérieusement, Hermione. Il te fait tellement d'effets ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, et le visage du concerné apparut derrière ses paupières. Instantanément, son cœur s'accéléra, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Drago. Quand était-ce arrivé pour la première fois ? Elle ne s'en rappelait pas, et ça avait un côté agaçant. Elle ne contrôlait rien. Et elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était le père de sa fille…

« Apparemment, oui », commenta-t-il, plus amusé que jamais.

« Harry… Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? », geignit-elle subitement. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? C'est n'importe quoi… »

Il s'approcha, plein de tendresse, tandis qu'il posait sa main dans le haut de son dos, l'attirant contre lui. Elle se réfugia dans son cou.

« Ce que tu fais ? Je crois que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse, Hermione. Comment, pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, c'est l'amour. Mais presque quatorze ans après votre aventure, tu t'attaches à lui », expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce, rassurante.

Et c'était vraiment ça. Il exprimait ce qu'elle ressentait, avec des mots simples. Ça rendait les choses à la fois effrayantes, parce que réelles, et naturelles, parce que si clairement énoncées.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? », murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour lui.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu veux. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aspirait juste à une vie tranquille. Mais pas trop loin de lui.

Comme s'il était conscient de ses tourments, Harry l'embrassa sur le front, et elle ferma les yeux.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione avait donné rendez-vous à Ginny dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse. Elle sentait que les tensions s'étaient un peu apaisées entre elles, peut-être que les choses pourraient un peu s'arranger. Une part d'elle-même espérait qu'elles pourraient redevenir aussi complices que du temps de Poudlard, mais elle essayait de ne pas trop se fourvoyer. Trop de condiments avaient macéré dans le chaudron depuis.

Peu de temps après son arrivée, l'ex-femme de son meilleur ami entra dans le bar, commanda une bière au comptoir, avant de la chercher des yeux. Lui souriant un peu maladroitement lorsqu'elle la vit, elle la rejoignit.

« Salut, Hermione. »

« Salut, Ginny. »

Elle s'installa dans un silence un peu gêné.

« Santé ? », proposa-t-elle, et elles entrechoquèrent leurs chopes.

Elles burent une gorgée pour se donner une contenance puis, reposant leurs bières, Ginny la regarda dans les yeux, déterminée.

« Merci pour ton invitation. Celle d'aujourd'hui et celle chez toi. »

« C'est Harry que tu dois remercier pour le repas », lui répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

Ginny sourit avec tendresse.

« Harry est vraiment adorable. Il essaie de faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux. J'ai eu peur, à un moment donné, qu'il utilise les enfants pour… »

« Harry n'est pas comme ça », la coupa Hermione, un peu sur la défensive.

« Je sais. Mais je l'aurais mérité. Pas les enfants. Mais moi, j'ai été détestable. Avec lui, mais aussi comme mère », admit-elle.

Surprise, Hermione la dévisagea. Elle semblait sincère.

« Je suis soulagée d'entendre ça. »

« Je commence à aller mieux, avec ma thérapie. Et je commence à comprendre mes torts, pour le coup. »

Son regard se perdit au loin, tout comme ses pensées.

« Je t'ai dit des choses que je pensais sur le moment, mais que je sais maintenant être fausses », dit-elle d'une voix tendue, exprimant la difficulté de l'aveu.

« Comme quoi ? »

Hermione était aux aguets, attendant la suite.

« Mes reproches étaient infondés. J'étais…obnubilée par ma propre souffrance, je ne voyais que ça. J'ai mis du temps à le concevoir, parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter d'avoir été aussi loin, toute seule. »

« Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour t'en rendre compte ? » souffla Hermione.

Le regard de Ginny vrilla dans le sien.

« J'ai été obligée de voir que, sans toi, j'aurais peut-être perdu mon fils cadet. Tu l'as beaucoup aidé, Harry me l'a dit. Alors…pour ça, je te remercie, Hermione. Parce que mes enfants sont ce qu'il y a de plus important, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire, aussi égoïste était-ce. »

Hermione se sentait un peu secouée de cette révélation. Décidément, ces derniers temps, ça s'enchaînait. C'était un peu difficile de tout assimiler.

« À refaire… est-ce que tu referais la même chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Non, probablement pas. Enfin, je n'avais pas les idées claires. Mais… au moins, écrire à mes enfants. Je ne sais pas, je ne me l'explique pas, même pas ça, ça me paraissait trop dur. »

« Tu avais attendu trop longtemps », répondit instinctivement Hermione, ses paroles faisant écho en elle.

Ginny le comprit. Elle acquiesça, confirmant ses propos.

« Et toi ? Tu referais la même chose ? »

Hermione soupira.

« Non. Je regrette tout ce que je n'ai pas dit. Mais je n'en étais pas capable. Plus le temps passe, plus on se dit que c'est insupportable, mais le pas doit être de plus en plus grand pour rattraper l'écart. »

« Est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Est-ce que tu as passé douze belles années quand même ? » questionna Ginny, presque pour elle-même aussi.

« Je pense, oui. Je n'aurais pas pu gérer toutes les confessions que j'avais à faire, vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais au sortir de la guerre. »

Ginny ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, semblant hésiter à dire quelque chose.

« Hermione ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Il y a une chose que je maintiens. Mais je pense que c'est vrai pour toi aussi. »

Le cœur battant, craignant les mots qui allaient suivre, Hermione l'incita à continuer.

« Je crois qu'on aurait eu besoin l'une de l'autre pour éviter de perdre autant de temps à se mentir, à mentir à tout le monde. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione constata qu'elle était d'accord avec elle.

« C'est vrai. Et…, maintenant qu'on en est aux vérités et plus aux faux semblants… », continua Hermione. « J'ai bien vu qu'entre Parkinson et toi, il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose de doux. »

Ginny acquiesça, les yeux formant presque un cœur.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Elle fait attention à moi, à ce que je pense, à ce que je ressens. On communique beaucoup. Même si elle est…très catégorique sur certaines choses, et que parfois je la trouve un peu dure. Mais on arrive à en parler. »

Elle semblait déborder de tellement d'amour et de bien-être qu'Hermione ne pouvait que la croire.

« Et le jour du divorce… ? »

« Le jour du divorce ? » demanda Ginny, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu pleurais. Parkinson donnait l'impression de te crier dessus. »

Des plis se formèrent sur son front, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Puis son regard s'illumina, en même temps qu'elle levait son index, preuve qu'elle se souvenait.

« Elle ne me criait pas dessus », dit-elle en riant, secouant la tête. « J'ai fait une crise de larmes parce que trop d'émotions. Parce que la colère retombait. Et parce que je me sentais à la fois privée d'Albus et impuissante parce qu'il allait mal de ma faute. Tout ça a juste… explosé hors de moi. Pans' me remontait les bretelles. Mais en mode _« ça suffit maintenant, tu es une femme forte, tu assumes tes choix, tu assumes les conséquences de tes actes, puis tu avances la tête haute ! »_ Cette femme est juste fabuleuse… »

Hermione sourit. Une part d'elle était triste pour Harry, parce qu'il avait bel et bien perdu l'amour de la mère de ses enfants. Mais, en face d'elle, il y avait une femme qui commençait à s'épanouir.

Et lorsqu'elles quittèrent le bar plus tard dans l'après-midi, elles se prirent dans les bras, comme une promesse d'amitié ou, au moins, d'apaisement dans leur relation.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsqu'Hermione avait annoncé l'heure d'arrivée du Poudlard Express, ce samedi-là, Drago avait proposé qu'ils se retrouvent sur le quai, et qu'ils aillent manger ensemble juste après. Elle avait accepté.

Elle adorait qu'il prenne ce genre d'initiatives, pour Élia. Mais aussi parce qu'elle, elle en profitait. Elle appréciait lorsqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

« Vous venez chercher Élia ensemble maintenant ? », s'amusa-t-il.

« Harry ! » s'horrifia-t-elle.

« Hermione ! », répondit-il en singeant sa réponse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle préféra ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

« Et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec les enfants ? »

« Nope. Ils sont avec Ginny », expliqua-t-il.

Fronçant les sourcils, penchant la tête, Hermione s'étonna.

« Même Albus ? »

« Même Albus », confirma-t-il. « Il a exprimé l'envie de la revoir, et son pédopsychomage n'a pas eu l'air d'avis contraire, à condition qu'il continue les séances. Alors voilà. »

Il souriait, détendu.

« Tu sembles soulagé, Harry. »

« Et je le suis. Ça commence à aller mieux pour lui. »

De l'agitation dans la foule leur apprit que le train approchait.

« Je vais pouvoir m'occuper des problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant… » sous-entendit-il.

Hermione grimaça. Ce n'était pas gagné avec Teddy, en effet.

Lorsqu'elle vit enfin sa fille, l'expression de son visage valut son pesant de Gallions. La bouche grande ouverte, elle affichait autant de surprise que de bonheur, comme un enfant à qui on apprenait qu'on venait d'adopter un Croup.

Et, malgré ses presque treize années, elle bondit d'enthousiasme sur ses parents, tel un ressort qui prenait du temps à amortir.

« C'est trop coooool ! Et on fait quoi après ? Je pars avec qui ? », s'écria-t-elle.

« On va manger tous les trois », lui apprit Drago, dont le regard était aussi étonné que ravi de la réaction que sa présence suscitait.

« Trop bien, je suis super contente », dit-elle avec un grand sourire, comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment évident.

Hermione éclata de rire, tant sa joie était communicative.

« Hermione ? »

Elle se retourna sur Harry, qui l'avait appelée.

« Oui ? »

« Tu passes demain ? On pourrait faire quelque chose à nous quatre. »

Elle n'aurait su dire pour quelle raison, peut-être parce qu'il avait à discuter avec son filleul, mais il paraissait avoir besoin de soutien.

« Ça marche. »

« Alors à demain », répondit-il, presque en soupirant de soulagement.

Ils partirent, suivis de peu par Drago, Hermione et Élia, qui s'installèrent dans un restaurant quatre baguettes du centre de Londres.

« T'es pas sérieux ? » le réprimanda Hermione.

« J'aurais pu faire pire », lui répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Secouant la tête, malgré elle amusée, elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison : il aurait pu faire pire.

Le dîner fut monopolisé par les récits d'Élia. Hermione avait un peu honte, même si sa fille ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, mais elle n'écoutait absolument rien de ce qu'elle racontait. Son regard restait obstinément fixé sur Drago, comme si elle était soumise à un Imperium.

À l'inverse d'Hermione, Drago buvait les paroles d'Élia. Il mangeait, ne disait rien, mais il hochait la tête, et marquait son approbation à des moments divers. À un moment donné, son regard quitta Élia pour se poser furtivement sur Hermione, lui souriant. Deux secondes, mais deux secondes qui eurent raison d'elle.

C'était à ça qu'elle aspirait. À des moments comme celui-ci, à eux trois. Il ne se passait rien de particulier : ils passaient juste du temps ensemble, comme une famille.

Comme une famille. Elle détourna son regard de Drago, tant cette pensée lui était difficile. Elle avait tout gâché en gardant le silence sur sa grossesse. Ils auraient pu former cette famille si elle avait parlé. Ils auraient pu. Mais Drago était marié, père d'un autre enfant. Hermione ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Il était trop tard, à présent.

Et elle sourit tristement, le cœur au bord de la gorge. Elle ne pourrait pas changer le passé, et cette pensée lui était douloureuse.

Au moment de demander l'addition, Drago déclara qu'il payait.

« C'est hors de question », s'opposa Hermione.

Il avait beau avoir choisi le restaurant, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle se fasse entretenir.

« Très bien », concéda-t-il. « Dans ce cas, je paie pour ma fille et pour moi. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te rappelle que c'est la mienne aussi. »

« Oui, je me souviens que tu as aidé à sa création. »

Ahurie, Hermione resta pétrifiée quelques instants, se demandant s'il avait réellement fait référence à leurs nuits d'été, presque quatorze ans plus tôt.

« Han Merlin », dit-elle finalement, prise d'un rire nerveux. « Tu es…incroyable. »

Il lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant.

« Oui, je sais », fanfaronna-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas sortie du Chaudron baveur avec lui.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain, comme promis, Hermione et Élia se rendirent au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Hermione resta dans la cuisine avec Harry, pendant qu'Élia grimpait dans les étages, frappant à la porte de la chambre de Teddy.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Viens », répondit-il après deux secondes d'attente.

Elle entra, le découvrant assis dans son lit, un dépliant à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Il le lui tendit.

 _« Le Caméléon Arc-en-ciel_

 _Association LGBTQIAAP+ des sorcièr-e-s du Royaume._

 _Tu es homo ? bi ? trans ? queer ? intersexuel-le ?asexuel-le ? pansexuel-le ? en questionnement ? Tu es lae bienvenu-e chez nous. Nous t'accueillerons quel que soit ton âge, que tu sois in, out ou pas du tout._

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est l'association Caméléon Arc-en-ciel ? C'est une association pour tous-tes les sorcièr-e-s qui ne se retrouvent pas dans la norme hétcis centrée, c'est-à-dire dans ce que la société nous apprend comme étant « la bonne et la seule manière d'être » : être un homme ou une femme qui aime les personnes d'un genre différent du sien._

 _Si ça te parle, te questionne, pour toi ou pour un-e proche, n'hésite pas à venir à nos heures de permanence. »_

Les paupières d'Élia papillonnèrent plusieurs fois, le temps qu'elle assimile les mots inscrits sous ses yeux, pendant que le Caméléon dessiné brillait littéralement de multiples couleurs qui ne cessaient jamais de s'alterner.

« C'est l'association où travaille la copine de Ginny ? »

« Oui », répondit Teddy d'une voix sourde.

« Tu… tu vas y aller ? Ou tu y es déjà allé ? »

Il leva la tête, la regardant étrangement. Comme s'il avait peur. Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il déglutit.

« Oui…je crois. J'aimerais bien. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » lui proposa-t-elle.

Les pupilles de Teddy s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup.

« Ouais, carrément, ouais », confirma-t-il d'une voix soulagée.

 **OoOoO**

Dans la cuisine, Harry et Hermione avaient le même sujet de conversation.

« J'ai enfin parlé avec Teddy de ce qui le tourmentait », expliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

« Ah ? Et alors ? » demanda Hermione, sur le qui-vive.

Harry soupira.

« Il semblerait que Parkinson avait raison. »

Hermione pencha la tête, l'incitant à développer.

« Il questionne son identité. Il ne sait pas s'il est un garçon, une fille…ou autre chose. Il m'a même dit qu'à Poudlard, il était dans un groupe de Serpentard, avec une…personne, qui est les deux à la fois et qui… qui se fait appeler _iel_ , et que ça lui plaît bien aussi quand on l'appelle comme ça. »

« Mmmh ! Harry ? »

Le regard un peu voilé, comme s'il était perdu, il l'observa, attendant la suite.

« Pourquoi tu continues à le genrer au masculin s'il te demande d'autres…pronoms ? », se risqua Hermione, tâtant le terrain.

Elle était elle aussi déboussolée, mais elle sentait que si Teddy lui avait fait part d'une préférence, c'est que ce n'était pas anodin.

« Il a quatorze ans, Hermione… Tu crois qu'il…qu'iel sait vraiment qui iel est ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Il paraît que les enfants transgenres le sentent depuis leur enfance. Ça se renforce sûrement à l'adolescence. En tout cas, si c'est ça qui le tracassait… Au final, ce n'était pas dramatique. Il a surtout besoin que tu le soutiennes. »

« Il va en souffrir », affirma-t-il d'une voix cassée.

« Tu as aussi vécu des choses difficiles. Tu n'avais même pas de parents pour te soutenir. Ta maison, c'était Poudlard, et tu y étais toujours montré du doigt. Teddy t'a toi. Teddy a une famille, même si elle n'est pas de sang. Ça ira. Tu seras là pour lui. Et moi, je serai toujours pour toi », lui assura-t-elle, à la façon d'une mère lionne.

Harry sourit, avant de rire doucement.

« Tu es une femme incroyable, 'mione. »

Elle grogna, songeant qu'elle avait utilisé le même adjectif pour parler de Drago.

« Je t'aime, Harry. Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. »

« Hé ! Mais j'existe réellement, je te promets », se plaignit-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle l'aimait réellement comme sa propre famille.

 **OoOoO**

Dans la quiétude du salon, Hermione s'était blottie avec une couverture et un livre, mais qu'elle n'avait même pas ouvert. Elle couvait du regard sa fille, qui était installée un peu plus loin, rédigeant un devoir de Métamorphose.

Plus Élia grandissait, plus elle ressemblait à son père. Ses traits s'allongeaient et s'affinaient, mais, surtout, elle prenait certaines de ses expressions faciales. Et en particulier, ce froncement de sourcils qu'Hermione trouvait si adorable.

Parfois, même, elle soupirait en prenant un air condescendant. Hermione ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait du côté Miss-je-sais-tout typiquement Serdaigle, ou d'un mépris que l'on attribuerait plutôt à un Serpentard. Dans tous les cas, elle voyait de Drago dans son attitude, et ça avait quelque chose de troublant.

Treize ans. Elle allait avoir treize ans. C'était déjà difficile pour une maman de voir grandir son enfant. Ça l'était davantage lorsque l'âge ne rappelait pas seulement le temps qui passe, mais ramenait sans cesse à un passé, si lointain, et malgré tout impossible à oublier.

Cet été-là resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Aujourd'hui, autant qu'hier ou presque quatorze ans auparavant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre Drago et elle. Mais en prenant conscience des sentiments qu'elle lui portait alors, et les sentiments qui se formaient aujourd'hui, son ressenti s'était modifié.

Elle s'était libérée du poids de la culpabilité. En revanche, le poids des éventualités, des alternatives de vie qui ne pourraient jamais exister, la pesait. Et si elle n'était pas partie ? Et si elle avait annoncé sa grossesse à Drago ? Et si elle avait osé lui avouer qu'elle était maman d'une petite merveille et qu'il en était le père ? Et si elle avait même eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle revenait en Angleterre avec la chaire de sa chaire ?

Mais elle n'avait jamais écrit à Drago. Enfin, pour être exacte, elle l'avait fait. Le fait était que chacune de ses tentatives avait été détruite. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais sa réaction. Elle ne saurait jamais s'il aurait été suffisamment mature, évolué pour accepter d'être père à vingt ans, d'une liaison hors mariage avec une née-moldue. Elle ne savait pas à quel moment il était devenu cet homme qui la faisait fondre aujourd'hui. Peut-être même ne le serait-il pas s'il avait su. Hermione n'avait aucune chance de le savoir.

Elle soupira longuement, et sa fille leva la tête de son devoir pour lui sourire. Tant de charme et tant de tendresse dans ce geste. Hermione lui sourit en retour. Tristement.

Elle aimait sa fille au-delà de toute raison. Et en cet instant, son plus grand désir était irréaliste. Elle rêvait qu'ils puissent former une famille à trois.

* * *

J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions sur ces deux chapitres. Des bisous et des paillettes d'amour. *cœur sur vous*

Update juste avant publication : je suis dévasté-e, je voulais resteeeeer. :(


	26. Chapitre 25

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Cette fois, je vous écris ces notes d'auteurice depuis chez moi, en Belgique. Je voulais vous raconter cette semaine que j'ai passé avec ma famille de cœur, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire... c'était magique. C'était la première fois que l'on se voyait et, pourtant, c'était comme si l'on se connaissait depuis toujours. Plus d'un an que l'on se parlait sur FaceBook, malgré tout. Moi qui suis solitaire, qui aime ma tranquillité, je ne me suis pas senti-e oppressé-e une seule seconde. On n'a rien fait de spécial, juste le quotidien : un peu de cuisine, manger, nourrir et changer mini-Drago, jouer au Cluedo Harry Potter... Mais on était ensemble, on rigolait et on s'aimait. Cette maison de l'amour... *cœur sur vous tous-tes*

Revenons-en à TALYPE. Hier j'ai terminé d'écrire le chapitre 32 hihi Ça avance bien. Comme j'ai 36 000 fois la question : **il y aura une quarantaine de chapitres**. Le nombre exacte, je ne peux pas vous le donner, il change en fonction de la façon que j'ai de présenter l'intrigue. Vraisemblablement, ce devrait être moins de quarante-cinq. Pour ce chapitre en particulier, je vous laisse avec **plus d'informations sur les ami-e-s de Teddy, un peu de Dramione et des informations sur le Drastoria qui devrait beaucoup vous plaire...**

 **Reviews anonymes sur le chapitre 23** :

 **Eva** : Han ! Dès la première phrase, tu me fais chaud au cœur. Tu es très très juste dans tout ton premier paragraphe, je suis ravi-e hihi (pour lae camarade de Teddy, c'est "saon camarade" si tu parles bien de Marnie. Je suis content-e que tu te poses la question, j'adore quand on ne suppose pas du genre ! :D) Pour la réponse de Drago à Astoria, tu parlais du "Même pas" ? :p J'adore quand on me dit que mes écrits sont réalistes... Tu sais comment me parler ! Pour la relation Ginny/Pansy/Blaise, je suis aussi content-e de ton analyse. Tu t'en fiches en soi, mais tu penses à la douleur de Blaise. Et c'est vrai. Elle me permet d'amener certaines choses, de les mettre en avant, comme la relation atypique. Et tu l'as très bien compris ! Tu aimes autant Harry que moi je l'aime hihi Et, très clairement, il m'aide à faire évoluer la relation entre Drago et Hermione. Je suis aux anges de lire ton avis sur l'évolution, d'ailleurs. Sur toute ta review, même. Merci pour ce plaisir !

 **Leaaa** : Han que de compliments dans ta review, merci beaucoup ! Drago est... spécial, oui. Il a juste besoin d'être lui-même, et on l'aime ainsi. Plein de bisous. *-*

 **Capuche** : Quelle honte ! ahah Je rigole, pas de souci, je comprends qu'on lise d'une traite quand ça plaît. Le plus important, pour moi, c'est que tu finisses par laisser une trace de ton passage. Je suis content-e de lire que ma fic change de ce que tu as déjà pu lire, tout en respectant les personnages. Ça fait partie de ce que je cherche à faire dans mes écrits. Ça va bientôt se compliquer avec le mariage de Drago, en effet... (a) Ton PS m'a fait rire, je l'ai dit à ma bêta. J'étais sur le chemin du retour de vacances, je lisais un peu les reviews laissées durant mon absence, quand je lui ai dit... "quelqu'un-e d'autre a compris !" mouhahha Je t'annonce que tu es officiellement la troisième personne à l'avoir compris. Mais je précise aussi que quelques petites choses risques de changer, pour ajuster à cette fic-ci. Je verrai le moment venu. Bien joué pour ta déduction, en tout cas ! Pas de souci, ne t'excuse pas. :) Lire d'une traite et laisser une review à la fin des chapitres déjà publiés, c'est bien différent du fait de lire semaine par semaine et de ne jamais rien laisser. Merci donc pour ta review ! Je suis moi-même reconnaissant-e envers les lecteurices qui laissent leur(s) avis. Des bisous !

 **Cecile** : Mouhahah je vois que mes révélations te déboussolent un peu ! C'est bien ça, Ginny a besoin de temps et elle était au courant de la relation entre Pansy et Blaise. De son point de vue, ça fait partie d'un compromis de couple, et ça leur convient bien à toutes les deux. Et ça va aussi mieux avec Hermione, en effet. L'éloignement et les mots durent les ont éloignées et blessées, mais l'animosité s'atténue avec le temps. Han je suis content-e que la réponse de Drago t'ait plu hihi Bientôt des PoV Drago, tu en sauras plus... (a) Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, plein de bisous !

 **Ely** : Purée, ta review m'a fait plaisir, à un point inimaginable. Tu aimes mes personnages, tu aimes la façon dont je brise les conventions. Puis quand tu me parles de Teddy... quand j'ai lu "Teddy me fait penser à moi", déjà j'ai adoré savoir que tu lae trouves réaliste. Puis dans mon esprit ça a fait "ooooh peut-être que si iel le trouve réaliste (ou ael ? yel ? ... ?), c'est parce que...", et tu me l'as confirmé ! Ça me stresse autant que ça me rend heureuxe. Parce que tu connais la non binarité, donc tu peux être à la fois critique et, à la fois, je trouve ça génial que mon personnage te parle. Parce qu'autant je veux faire connaître des réalités peu/mal/pas connues, autant si je peux aussi permettre qu'on s'identifie à d'autres personnages alors que ça arrive si peu quand on se situe en dehors de la norme (normalité cishét tout ça, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire de dessin sur l'absence de diversité dans les romans et fictions divers, je pense), alors je suis d'autant plus ravi-e. Bon, du coup, tu auras compris que tu as vu tout juste pour Teddy. Iel est NB. Je le perçois plus précisément NB genre fluide, comme dans mes OS _Tout ce qu'il nous reste à vivre_ et _Lae Métamorphomage_ (à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, ce dernier n'est pas encore publié, mais si ce n'est pas encore le cas au moment où je publierai ce chapitre, il le sera dans le recueil _Participation au concours du short edition_ ). Merci beaucoup pour ton passage ! Vraiment.

 **Reviews anonymes sur le chapitre 24** :

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Hihi je suis content-e que les évolutions te plaisent. Tu sais qu'il y aura bientôt des PoV Drago, du coup, tu auras réponse à tes questions. (a) Pour le "14 ans plus tôt", je vais bientôt m'y atteler, mais pour laes lecteurices, ce sera dans longtemps, parce que c'est prévu pour le chapitre 33. Courage ! Concernant Harry, je ne sais pas encore s'il va rencontrer quelqu'un-e, on verra. :) Ce n'est, en tout cas, pas sa priorité actuellement. Plein de bisous ! PS : cette semaine était vraiment merveilleuse, au-delà de l'imaginable. Ces personnes sont indiscutablement ma famille.

 **Guest** : Super ! Merci beaucoup pour ton passage.

 **Eva** : Hellooo ! J'avoue, j'en voudrais bien un comme Harry... et tu as parfaitement compris l'influence qu'il a su Hermione, c'est ce que je voulais montrer. S'il avait su pour Élia, Hermione n'aurait jamais attendu 12 ans et demi (en comptant la grossesse) pour annoncer à Drago qu'il est papa. Il l'aurait poussée, portée vers l'avant, comme il le fait maintenant. J'aime beaucoup ton retour sur Ginny et Pansy. Et je suis soulagé-e ! Parce que ça signifie que j'ai réussi, que j'ai évité le bashing. C'est ce qui me faisait peur, parce que j'ai quand même été loin, elles ont fait du mal autour d'elles. Mais je voulais montrer que tout n'est pas toujours facile ni aussi horrible que l'on peut le penser parfois. Ça n'en reste pas moins moche pour Blaise, j'en conviens. Promis, je lui réserve beaucoup de positif aussi ! Pour Teddy, ça va aller, oui. :) Le plus difficile, c'est la confrontation avec la société, qui n'est pas très réceptive une fois que l'on sert de la norme. Mais, comme tu le soulignes bien, iel est bien entouré. Ça va aller. Mdrrr pour Drago et Hermione. Ça prend du temps entre elleux, c'est clair. Mais comme me l'a fait remarquer une lectrice : ça prend du temps, mais quand iels se décideront, iels ne feront pas les choses à moitié. Des bisous, merci pour ta review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire.

 **Amlou** : Bonsoir ! Ton pseudo ne m'est pas inconnu, du coup je jurerais que tu m'as déjà reviewé-e, mais est-ce sur cette fic ou sur une autre ? Je ne saurai le dire. Merci pour ton passage en tout cas ! Bisous.

 **Autres reviews anonymes :**

 **Youliya** (chapitre 16) : Mouhahah bon courage si tu me lis régulièrement, je suis effectivement sadique et j'aime les cliffhangers. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir de lire que tu retrouves ma plume, mais que j'ai évolué depuis _Oxymoron Desti_. C'est vrai que je suis plus à l'aise dans l'écriture, j'ai trouvé mes marques, mon style et je ne cesse pas de m'améliorer. Tout ça, c'est en grande partie grâce aux reviews, j'apprends ce qui plaît, déplaît, et je joue avec mes limites. Du coup, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !

 **Mia** : Merci. Eh bien je n'envisage pas du tout une relation autre qu'amicale entre Teddy et Mia, autant te le dire tout de suite. Mais c'est tout ce que tu as relevé sur 24 chapitres ?

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

* * *

 **Grabbed her by the hips and hand**

 _Je l'ai saisie par les hanches et la main_

 **Then off we went**

 _Ensuite, nous sommes partis_

 **Across the sanded floor**

 _À travers le sol ensablé_

 **She said "that's not sand, it's salt**

 _Elle a dit "Ce n'est pas du sable, c'est du sel_

 **It will get worn like we did before"**

 _Ça va s'user comme nous l'avons fait par le passé"_

.

 **I only wanna dance with you**

 _Je veux seulement danser avec toi_

 **Every time I try**

 _Chaque fois que j'essaie_

 **We only get an hour or so**

 _Nous avons seulement environ une heure_

 **It's time to get personal**

 _Il est temps d'être proches_

 **We've got these times of our lives**

 _Nous avons toute la vie_

 **Let's take this time to let it show**

 _Laisse-moi ce temps pour te montrer_

 **these are ours.**

 _Qu'il est à nous_

.

 **We sway**

 _Nous chancelons_

 **The moon shines down**

 _La lune perce_

 **And everybody's safe.**

 _Et tout le monde est hors de danger_

 **And everything is good**

 _Et tout va bien_

 **Good to go**

 _Tout devrait bien aller_

.

 _Sway_ , Blue October.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Sway** (Je chancèle)

Depuis la fin des vacances de Pâques, Hermione évitait Drago. Elle avait développé des capacités dignes des plus performants radars pour échapper à une rencontre.

Ayant pris conscience de ses sentiments, elle n'assumait plus de rester face à lui, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle avait l'impression de jouer un rôle, d'être fausse. Alors, elle préférait agir comme une adolescente, ne pouvant pas affronter son coup de cœur.

La vérité, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son sourire en coin, elle chancelait. Pire, elle en était à un tel point qu'il suffisait qu'il la regarde, avec l'expression la plus neutre, pour qu'elle perde pied. Elle était fichue.

En soupirant, elle se replongea dans sa paperasse. Ce n'était de toute façon pas le travail qui lui manquait. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que son Brasiator portable clignotait, signe que l'un des Grands Manitous l'appelait.

Acceptant l'appel, elle se retrouva en communication avec l'ensemble de ses collègues de la Confédération. À part en cas de nouvelle nomination ou d'extrême urgence, cela n'arrivait jamais. Maître Fu-Hsi Ducai, le représentant chinois et actuel président, prit la parole et Hermione se concentra pour comprendre malgré l'accent.

« Maître Granger, bonjour. Comme vous le savez, le contrat de notre collègue, Maître Dupont, touche à sa fin », commença-t-il, sans détour avec de quelconques formalités. Il était déjà tard en Chine, et il devait vouloir faire au plus rapide. « Celui-ci n'ayant pas souhaité poursuivre parmi nous, nous cherchons un remplaçant. Puisque vous avez des contacts en France, auriez-vous une recommandation expresse à suggérer ? »

« Heu… heu… oui, certainement », répondit Hermione, prise au dépourvu.

Il y avait bien évidemment un nom qu'elle recommanderait à quiconque. Il avait de grands projets, Hermione avait une entière confiance en son travail. En plus, il était à présent père de famille, il ne serait sans doute pas contre un poste mieux rémunéré et plus flexible.

« De qui s'agit-il ? »

« Maître Sébastien Capet, d'Hérault. »

 **OoOoO**

À Poudlard, Élia était sur le point de faire la connaissance des Serpentard avec lesquels Teddy passait à présent le plus clair de son temps.

Au cours de la deuxième semaine de vacances de Pâques, Teddy et elle s'étaient rendus à l'association Caméléon Arc-en-ciel, emmenés par Harry et Hermione. Les adultes étaient restés discuter avec Pansy, pendant que les adolescents avaient été reçus par un intervenant en psychomagie.

Élia était restée silencieuse une bonne partie de l'entretien, écoutant Teddy expliquer qu'iel ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place parmi les autres sorciers, que ce soit des filles ou des garçons. Qu'iel n'avait pas vraiment eu d'ami avant Élia – ce qui l'avait fait sourire, autant touchée que triste pour ellui -, même si, dernièrement, iel s'était rapproché de nouvelles personnes, dont une qui se considérait comme bigenre. Et si Teddy ne sentait pas que ça lui correspondait, iel avait, depuis lors, l'impression d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose, comme si c'était dans cette direction qu'il fallait chercher.

Alors l'intervenant leur avait parlé de transidentité et de non binarité de genre. Il leur avait dit que certaines personnes ne se reconnaissaient pas dans le genre qu'on leur avait assigné à la naissance. Parfois, elles appartenaient à l'autre genre officiellement reconnu, d'autres fois c'était autre chose. Cet « autre chose », c'était la non binarité, dans laquelle Teddy sentait qu'il avait sa place.

On lui avait remis un ouvrage avec une série de définitions et d'illustrations sous forme de bandes dessinées animées, en leur précisant que ce n'était que des mots pour l'aider à se définir, pour trouver ce qui faisait écho, mais que ce qui importait, c'était la façon dont Teddy se sentait par rapport à ces termes et que, dans tous les cas, iel était légitime.

Ils l'avaient feuilleté ensemble, ce manuel. Teddy sentait qu'iel avait encore besoin d'y réfléchir, mais iel avait fait part à Élia de sa volonté d'un pronom neutre, iel, tout en conservant des accords masculins, qu'iel jugeait plus neutres et plus passe partout. Élia avait encore un peu de mal avec tout ça, avec ces nouveaux termes, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que son ami se sente bien. Elle pouvait faire un effort.

En plus, pour ne rien gâcher, intellectuellement parlant, c'était vraiment très intéressant. Sans ellui, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une personne ne puisse pas se reconnaître dans le genre qu'on lui avait attribué à la naissance. Parce que oui, apparemment, c'était bien plus qu'une histoire de pénis ou de vulve. Ça modifiait grandement tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cru.

Et aujourd'hui, elle allait rencontrer ces fameux amis. Outre le fait que l'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée depuis vingt bonnes minutes, elle stressait parce qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils manigançaient tous. Elle s'en voulait un peu, mais, cette fois, elle n'avait pas prévenu son père. Elle avait craint qu'il la dissuade, et il aurait eu raison. Elle ne voulait pas être entraînée dans des bêtises, mais elle sentait que c'était important pour Teddy. Alors elle s'était juré qu'elle irait, une seule fois, pour lui. Et si c'était vraiment grave, elle n'hésiterait pas à en informer la directrice en personne.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter, elle entendit des pas derrière elle et, se retournant, elle découvrit Teddy, tout sourire. Iel semblait beaucoup mieux se porter depuis qu'iel s'était dévoilé à elle.

« Prête ? », chuchota-t-iel.

Elle acquiesça, bien que ça ne soit pas tout à fait vrai. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le fait de ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Remarquant son trouble, iel lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa volontiers, et ils filèrent dans les couloirs de l'école, à pas de loups. Que dirait-elle s'ils se faisaient attraper ? Elle n'avait aucune excuse, et peut-être qu'elle serait accusée de quelque chose de grave. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de se rappeler pour quoi elle faisait ça : au nom de son amitié pour Teddy. C'était une bonne raison.

Elle pila alors qu'iel l'entraînait à l'étage des professeurs.

« Teddy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! », s'exlama-t-elle dans un souffle, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

Iel lui répondit d'un sourire exagéré, à la manière de cellui qui est à la fois gêné et excité.

« Tadaaa ? »

« Comment ça, « tada » ? Teddy ? », s'impatienta Élia, au bord de la panique.

« Relaxe. Regarde », dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Iel frappa à la porte de l'appartement du professeur Zabini, sous les yeux exorbités Élia.

« Mot de passe ? » répondit la poignée de porte d'un ton las, comme si elle avait déjà fait cela plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée.

« Le premier jeudi du mois, le mot de passe est toujours _Caméléon_ », répondit-iel, autant pour la poignée que pour elle, qui fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son professeur de potions, et Élia s'apprêtait déjà à balbutier des excuses qu'elle ne possédait même pas. Mais il lui parut d'emblée engageant.

« Mlle Malefoy ! », fit-il, en lui lançant un regard appuyé qui se transforma rapidement en un immense sourire, qui laissant apparaître ses dents éclatantes. « Quelle surprise de vous voir ici. Entrez les enfants, entrez. Certains de vos camarades sont déjà installés. »

Teddy et Élia le suivirent dans le couloir, débouchant sur un salon, où les cinq Serpentard se trouvaient, assis sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Vous descendez de là. Immédiatement », exigea-t-il d'autorité en pointant du doigt, avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce.

Soupirant et faisant des grimaces dans son dos, la bande s'installa correctement.

« On n'a pas souvent des Serdy », commenta Marnie Ellsworth, se moquant allégrement, sans se gêner pour la dévisager.

« C'est qu'iel est revenu lae Métamorphomage. C'est ta copine ? », fit Mattheys Arkright, qui s'était levé.

Il approcha, passant un bras autant des épaules d'Élia, l'attirant dans le fauteuil avec eux.

« C'est surtout une enfant de douze ans, alors que tu en as quinze, Mattheys. Retire ton bras. Et tu ferais mieux de le faire tout de suite, parce que… je connais personnellement ses parents », lança le Pr. Zabini, qui était revenu avec un pichet de jus de citrouille et des gobelets qui volaient autour de lui.

Élia était ahurie face à son professeur de Potions, qui lui paraissait beaucoup plus amical avec ses élèves dans ce contexte-ci qu'en cours. Peut-être parce qu'il s'adressait à des représentants de sa maison… Après tout, elle avait cours avec des Gryffondor, elle ne savait pas comment ça se passait avec l'autre groupe.

« Qui sont ? » répondit le Serpentard, crâneur.

« Hermione Granger et…Drago Malefoy », s'amusa-t-il, profitant de l'effet que provoquait le nom sur Mattheys avant de regarder Élia, lui lançant un clin d'œil au passage.

Sa réaction ne tarda pas. Il retira son bras, comme électrifié, et le groupe se moqua ouvertement de lui, sous les rires du professeur.

« Bon, qui est-ce qu'il manque ? » demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

« Les Gryffondor, comme toujours », fit Marnie, battant des paupières. Tout dans son comportement dégageait du dédain.

« Cesse cette attitude ! Je suis également Gryffondor, jeune personne », rit le professeur Weasley, d'un bon cœur évident.

Il venait d'arriver sans qu'Élia ne s'en aperçoive, il tapa dans le dos de son collègue, s'installant à côté de lui, de la même manière que les Serpentard quelques instants plus tôt.

« Ouais ! Mais vous avouerez quand même que ce sont toujours les mêmes en retard. M'est avis que ça les amuse de prendre des risques inconsidérés en traînant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu », expliqua Marnie en levant les yeux au ciel. « D'ailleurs, ce n'est toujours pas possible d'avoir l'aval de la direction pour ce genre de rencontre ? J'ai déjà suffisamment de remarques de discipline dans mes bulletins. »

Le professeur Weasley soupira.

« Malheureusement, non. Mais on pourrait se demander où est passé le courage des Serpentard ? » la taquina-t-il, provoquant ses grognements.

Ils furent interrompus par une nouvelle arrivée, trois joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, des sixième et septième année. C'était Aelwyn Brown, Caldean Pritz et Lawrence Ralph, respectivement batteurs et gardien de but.

Est-ce que toutes ces personnes étaient comme Teddy ? Non binaires ? Élia n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Son monde était divisé entre les hommes et les femmes. Pas que ça soit si important… Mais quand elle regardait quelqu'un, pensait à quelqu'un, parlait à quelqu'un, elle déduisait que ce quelqu'un était homme ou femme, elle n'imaginait pas que cela puisse en être autrement. Une personne en dehors de la binarité de genre.

Tout ça lui donnait presque mal à la tête. Mais ça avait aussi un côté fascinant, et Élia s'impatientait d'en savoir davantage, à tel point que son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré.

« Cette fois, on est bon », déclara le Pr Zabini. « Comme il y a des nouvelleaux arrivantaes, on va un peu faire le tour, si ça va vous les genstes. »

Comme les autres, Élia acquiesça, bien qu'elle soit perturbée par l'emploi des termes peu communs.

« Moi, vous me connaissez toustes comme le professeur de Potions. Mais je suis aussi, dans la vie privée, un homme bisexuel. C'est-à-dire que… »

« Vous aimez aussi la queue, m'sieur ! Et vous avez tellement raison ! », s'exclama Caldean en insistant longuement sur l'adverbe, pendant que les autres s'esclaffaient ouvertement.

Mr Zabini riait aussi.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Bref, ça n'a pas été facile pendant mon adolescence. Quand tous mes camarades parlaient de filles, moi je remarquais aussi les garçons. »

Élia ne put s'empêcher de penser à son père, qui devait indiscutablement faire partie de ces camarades qui parlaient de filles.

« Pour moi, c'est un peu différent », enchaîna le Pr Weasley. « Je ne parvenais pas à éprouver de désir sexuel. Seuls les dragons m'intéressaient. »

« Dracophile ! » lança un des Gryffondor.

« Pourtant, ça a fini par arriver », continua-t-il, amusé par les interruptions continues. « Je suis en réalité graysexuel, c'est-à-dire que j'éprouve de l'attirance sexuelle à de très rares occasions. »

« Vous nous avez toujours pas dit si vous avez baisé ensemble ! Y'en a parmi les profs ? À part, Mme Walsh, évidemment ! », continua Caldean.

« Et tu ne sauras pas ça », s'esclaffa-t-il alors que tout le monde exprimait sa déception. « Par contre, je suis toujours là pour discuter avec vous de mon parcours, de mes ressentis, mes questionnements. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'on a décidé d'ouvrir ce petit club privé. »

« Professeur ? », demanda alors Élia, levant le bras comme si elle était en cours.

« Oui, Élia ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, quelque peu intimidée à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur la vie de son professeur.

« Comment… comment vous faites pour inviter d'autres personnes à venir ? »

« Comment est-ce que, toi, tu as su ? » lui sourit-il.

« Eh bien, moi je ne… », balbutia-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas… »

Le sourire du garde-chasse s'agrandit, conciliant.

« Tu es une alliée. Tu es venue pour soutenir taon ami, c'est bien cela ? »

Élia acquiesça, comme si elle était muette. Elle se demandait si sa place était bien ici.

« Tu n'es pas la seule. Mattheys par exemple. Tu expliques ? »

Élia se tourna vers celui qui avait passé son bras sur ses épaules.

« Je suis queer. Ça veut dire que j'emmerde les étiquettes. Chacun se définit comme il le veut et, moi, j'ai pas envie de m'en mettre. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas », expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules sur la dernière phrase.

« Mais… queer, c'est déjà une étiquette, non ? » questionna Élia, un peu perdue.

Le Pr Zabini explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite de Mattheys.

« Cette gamine est clairement la progéniture Malefoy-Granger, aucun doute là-dessus », commenta-t-il, hilare. « Chacun se définit comme il le veut, de toute façon. Mais un terme est toujours nécessaire, au moins à un moment donné, pour la compréhension. »

« Et… en questionnement, c'est possible ? »

« Ouep ! » répondit-il. « On l'a toustes été, ici, au moins une fois. Même plutôt plusieurs fois qu'une seule, je dirais. »

Le reste de la soirée se déroula de la même manière, Élia découvrant ainsi ses camarades à travers les termes d'homosexualité, de pansexualité, mais également d'identité bigenre, genre fluide et xénogenre. Un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à elle, et elle aurait certainement beaucoup de questions à poser à son ami, notamment en ce qui concernait la menace qu'elle avait perçue du groupe, alors qu'il n'en était rien.

 **OoOoO**

À Canvey Island, située à une soixantaine de kilomètres de Londres, Drago grignotait des chips et buvait l'apéro. Les beaux jours revenant tranquillement sur tout le Royaume, Pansy avait décidé d'organiser une petite soirée dans sa villa en bord de mer, afin d'officialiser sa relation avec la Weaslette, et d'allier leurs deux mondes. Si, pour l'instant, il n'y avait que Blaise, Théo et lui-même, Potter, Weasley, Londubat et Hermione devraient également être de la partie.

Enfin, peut-être qu'à cette allure-là, il pourrait à nouveau l'appeler Granger. Il croyait comprendre quelque chose aux femmes, mais entre Astoria qui lui prenait la tête sur une relation passée et Hermione qui l'évitait depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Quand il voyait Pansy et Weasley se bécoter juste en face de lui, la première enlaçant la seconde, il se disait que vivre en dehors des conventions devait rendre la vie plus facile. Pas de prise de tête, juste vivre tel que l'on est.

Quoi que, à regarder la tête que faisait Blaise en assistant à la scène, ce n'était sans doute pas la solution non plus. Il se demandait à quel moment il allait perdre connaissance, tant la vue du couple semblait le ronger. Il devait vraiment être amoureux. Quelle idée, franchement, de tomber amoureux de son plan cul. Quelle idée, aussi, de coucher avec une amie.

Enfin, lui-même pouvait bien parler de toute façon. Il avait succombé, puis il avait tenté de suivre les conventions, mais rien ne l'avait rendu heureux. À part la naissance de Scorpius, puis le fait de découvrir qu'il avait une fille. Oui, être père comblait sa vie, et le rendait fier. Mais ça ne guérissait pas les blessures. Et il était fatigué.

Soupirant, il prit sa bouteille de bière et sortit à l'arrière de l'habitat sans un regard pour ses amis. Il s'assit sur le bord de la piscine, contemplant la mer et la plage qui s'étendaient en contrebas. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Blaise vint le retrouver, trempant à son tour ses pieds dans l'eau translucide.

« T'as abandonné le pauvre Théo, il va devoir tenir la chandelle », lâcha Drago d'une voix morne.

Blaise s'esclaffa d'un rire qui laissait paraître sa tension.

« Si on se réfère à l'origine de l'expression, je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire. »

« Ouais, bien vu. »

Le silence recouvra ses droits, et les deux sorciers se perdirent dans la contemplation du paysage. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils allaient tous les deux se saouler ce soir-là, pour noyer ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas exprimer sans se mettre à nu.

« Malefoy ! », hurla alors Pansy, le faisant bondir. Il sentait la réprimande proche.

« Quoi ? », répondit-il sur un ton exaspéré, ne se dérangeant pas pour laisser échapper un soupir.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi Théo vient de me dire que sa femme ne venait pas pour rester avec la tienne ? » lança-t-elle, furibonde, en se plaçant face à eux, de l'autre côté du bassin.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Sans doute parce que c'est la vérité. »

« Bien sûr que c'est la vérité, ce n'est pas la question. La question, c'est : pourquoi Astoria Greengrass, mariée Malefoy, ne vient pas à ma petite fête ? »

« Ça, c'est une excellente question », fit Potter, qui venait d'arriver, suivi d'Hermione.

Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours fourrés ensemble, ces deux-là ?!

« Tu sais très bien qu'Astoria déteste ce genre de petite soirée, justement. Et puis, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu ne l'aimes pas », rétorqua-t-il.

Pansy ne répondit pas, maugréant exagérément, de manière à être entendue de tous. Lui-même jeta un regard à cantonade, s'arrêtant sur Hermione, qui le dévisageait en se mordant la lèvre.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici. Il avait l'impression de passer pour un mec pathétique, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Sans demander son reste, il sortit ses jambes de l'eau, et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la villa, dans l'idée de se resservir en alcool.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione avait assisté à la scène, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Drago lui avait paru à la fois lassé et révolté, et toutes ses bonnes résolutions venaient de s'envoler. Elle avait déjà du mal à rester à distance, mais il était encore plus difficile de faire semblant quand on avait vu.

Elle sentit un léger coup de coude, qui attirera son attention.

« Va lui parler », lui chuchota Harry.

« Pourquoi moi ? », répondit-elle entre ses dents.

Il avait déjà passé les derniers jours à la convaincre de venir, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Ou plutôt, parce qu'elle craignait ses propres réactions en voyant Drago.

« Parce que… parce que tu es la mère de sa fille ? », fit Harry avec un sourire suggestif, qui signifiait bien plus que ce qu'il n'en disait réellement.

Il reprenait simplement ses propres termes, elle en avait bien conscience. Elle soupira, de toute façon vaincue bien avant qu'il ne l'y pousse. Elle partit à la recherche du concerné.

Elle le trouva au bar, il se servait un verre de Whisky pur feu. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ?

« Tu veux quelque chose ? », lui demanda-t-il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Décontenancée, ne sachant que répondre, Hermione répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« La même chose que toi. »

Il sortit un deuxième verre, avant de lui servir une phalange de Whisky, qu'il lui tendit.

« Madame. »

« Merci. »

Il s'appuya contre un meuble, la dévisageant avec un sourcil arqué pendant qu'elle regardait le fond de son verre.

« Tu ne me fuis plus, alors », lâcha-t-il finalement, d'une voix étrangement grave.

« Je ne… », commença-t-elle, avant de changer de perspective sous son regard insistant. « O.K., bon, peut-être un peu. »

« Pourquoi ça ? », persifla-t-il.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, mais, plutôt que de lui répondre, elle soupira.

« Granger », insista-t-il.

« Tu m'appelles à nouveau par mon nom de famille, maintenant ? », râla-t-elle, déçue malgré elle.

« Hermione », répéta-t-il à contrecœur, grimace à l'appui.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à ses grimaces.

« Pas dans mon assiette », lâcha-t-elle à demi-mot.

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'on se sentait toujours mieux en ma compagnie ? », se pavana-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Qui pourrait bien m'avoir dit ça ? » répondit-elle, tout en notant qu'elle avait déjà retrouvé le sourire.

Il posa son verre, lui prenant également le sien, avant de lui tendre une main. Perplexe, elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Je te montre comment je m'y prends », expliqua-t-il.

Incertaine, elle attrapa tout de même sa main. Il l'entraîna dans le salon, où il ensorcela le piano pour qu'il joue un air. D'abord un air lent, durant lequel Hermione évita superbement de croiser son regard, pour ne pas chanceler. Puis, alors qu'elle craignait de devoir le faire tout au long de la chanson, le rythme s'accéléra, et Drago la fit virevolter dans tous les sens, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par éclater de rire.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, et elle croisa finalement son regard. Il lui sourit, victorieux, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle fondit tellement, se demandant à quel moment ses jambes allaient lâcher.

« La prochaine fois que tu te sens mal, Hermione. Une petite danse, et ça repart. »

Lui-même la laissa au milieu de la pièce, repartant Merlin savait où, et elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits.

 **OoOoO**

Drago grogna en apercevant Hermione assise dans le sable en compagnie de Potter. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient installés ainsi, mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ait eu le temps de se resservir un dernier verre, maudissant le fait de devoir rentrer chez lui. À coup sûr, Astoria allait lui prendre la tête. Il en rageait d'avance, se mettant de mauvaise humeur tout seul.

Une tape amicale sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête sur Blaise, qui jeta un œil par la fenêtre, avant de le dévisager.

« Ne dis rien », le prévint Drago.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, de toute façon ? Rien de ce que j'ai pu te dire toutes ces années n'a eu d'effets sur toi. Alors pourquoi ça servirait à quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » lui répondit-il en soupirant d'un air las.

Drago battit rapidement des paupières, comme s'il se réveillait et avait du mal à revenir de la réalité.

« Tu m'avais prévenu, ouais. Mais est-ce que tu es plus heureux que moi, Blaise ? » lança-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

« J'en sais rien. Mais c'est pas qu'une histoire de conventions à suivre ou pas », lui répondit-il, sur un ton grave.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Blaise regarda une deuxième fois en direction du duo assis sur la plage. Sans en détacher son regard, mais que Drago devina perdu au loin, il avança une idée.

« C'est plutôt une histoire d'assumer ou pas ses sentiments. »

Drago l'observa, pendant qu'il évitait obstinément son regard. Il était sérieux. Vraiment sérieux.

« C'est des balivernes, ça », déclara-t-il d'un ton sec, peu enclin à aborder un tel sujet.

Il quitta les lieux dans un craquement, rentrant chez lui. Et l'inévitable arriva. Astoria l'attendait dans le salon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Furibonde. Lui qui voulait éviter une conversation désagréable, il avait oublié, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'une plus désagréable encore l'attendait.

« Tu es saoul », clama-t-elle.

« Bien noté », répondit-il du tac au tac.

Il était encore calme, mais il sentait que l'explosion ne tarderait pas. Aujourd'hui, il était fatigué, il n'avait même pas envie de penser. Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix, et ce n'était pas visiblement pas dans les plans de sa femme.

« Tu as bien profité des réjouissances ? » lança-t-elle, insistant sur le dernier mot, comme si elle sous-entendait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », s'impatienta-t-il.

« La vérité. »

Il la dévisagea, incertain. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était mis en tête ? Qu'est-ce que sa sœur lui avait mis en tête en pensant la soirée avec elle ? Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, retenant encore sa colère.

« La vérité sur quoi, Astoria ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu me trompes ? », questionna-t-elle, tranchante.

« Pardon ?! », s'exclama-t-il, pris au dépourvu. « Je ne te trompe pas ! »

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure avec Granger ? », hurla-t-elle alors.

Il recula d'un pas, mais pas de peur. Il était sous le choc. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle le soupçonnerait d'aller voir ailleurs. Il avait bien des torts, mais pas celui-là. Il avait toujours été droit.

Il regarda sa femme, qui écumait littéralement. L'avait-il aimée, un jour ? En tous cas, il en était certain, il n'était pas tombé amoureux de cette fureur qu'elle dégageait en cet instant.

La noise tomba, soudainement. Il se demandait s'il l' _avait aimée_. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, ça ne l'était plus aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle avait été un bon choix, à l'époque. Un bon choix pour donner l'impression d'entrer dans les conventions, mais en ayant la possibilité de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. De donner une éducation différente à son fils, en lui transmettant des valeurs qui étaient siennes, sans avoir besoin de provoquer un Bombarda dans sa famille ou dans le monde des Sang purs.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, ayant l'impression que, cette fois, c'était elle qui allait éclater sous l'effet d'un Bombarda. Cette vie, sa vie, il ne savait plus quel sens elle avait. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air, qu'il prenne du recul sur tout ça. Qu'il réfléchisse à qui il était, ce qu'il voulait.

Parce que ce n'était clairement pas _ça_ qu'il voulait. Pas tous ces conflits, pas ces prises de tête qui ne menaient à rien.

Il passa alors devant sa femme, sans lui répondre.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? On n'a pas fini cette discussion ! Je veux des réponses, Drago. »

Il se retourna, la regarda droit dans les yeux. Froidement.

« Les réponses, je ne les ai pas, Astoria. Je monte faire ma valise. Je retourne au Manoir pendant quelques jours. »

* * *

Vous étiez beaucoup à vous demander **comment j'allais provoquer une rupture** dans le Drastoria. C'est assez simple, en fin de compte : **vous ne connaissiez pas les pensées de Drago** à ce sujet. Vous ne savez pas grand-chose d'ailleurs... mouhahah Autrement dit : **vous allez en savoir de plus en plus** !

Mis à part ça, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du **club**? Est-ce que, comment ma bêta, **vous vous méfiez de Mattheys**? Ma fadade, **qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mattheys** , justement ? ahah Ce n'est que le début, pour ce personnage... (a)

Je ne le répéterai jamais suffisamment : pour cette fic, rien ne se fait en un claquement de doigts. Ne vous attendez pas à des bisous et du rating M la semaine prochaine... Non mais ! **Drago est tout perdu, le pauvre**.

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous !

PS : Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, si vous voulez le relire, si vous voulez me laisser une review... début de semaine, j'ai publié _Lae Métamorphomage_ dans _Participations au concours du short edition_.


	27. Chapitre 26

Je suis juste dégoûté-e. Sans rire, ça faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais sur mes notes d'auteurices, je passais enfin à celles de fin de chapitre, puis j'ai changé d'onglet pour changer de chanson, et que je suis revenu-e sur cette page, toute ma mise en page avait disparu... J'ai tellement la haine, j'avais même fait des pavés pour répondre aux reviews, et ça m'énerve, parce que je vous parlais vraiment de choses qui me tiennent à cœur.

Bref, du coup, ne m'en voulez pas si je suis consixe, je n'ai pas le courage de tout réécrire... Sachez juste que j'ai finalement écrit _**Le défi du mois d'août**_ , il est parti en relecture. Et c'est un Dramione.

Le moment qui me fait le plus de peine de réduire (mais j'ai vraiment pas la foi de toute retaper) : **réponse aux reviews anonymes.**

 **Cecile** : Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres hihi Bisous !

 **Eva** : Dans ma réponse que je n'ai vraiment pas la foi de réécrire, je t'ai remerciée pour ta review. Le paragraphe où tu parles des personnes non binaires est vraiment très respectueux. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler, mais si ça t'intéresse, on peut en discuter, puisque je suis personnellement concerné-e (en message privé sur ma page d'auteurice ou tu peux m'envoyer un mail ici : tite_netoile_x3 arobase hotmail . fr Sinon, ton expression "juriste un peu allumée" m'avait fait rire, et je suis content-e de lire ton point de vue, à la fois respectueux et bien expliqué. Des bisous !

 **MHE2** : Bonjour ! Bon là où ça me dégoûte d'avoir tout perdu de mes notes, c'est que je t'expliquais que se situer en dehors de la norme hétcis (hétérosexuelle - cisgenre) ne signifiait pas forcément être mal dans sa peau. Je disais que je voulais justement montrer une image décomplexée à travers le club, et du coup, à travers Blaise et Charlie, et en ce qui concerne les orientations (a)sexuelle et (a)romantique, puisqu'il n'y a pas de modèle adulte pour les identités de genre. Mais, si tu veux, Teddy est adulte dans mon OS _Lae Métaphormage_. Sinon, je suis content-e que ça se voit que je me renseigne beaucoup pour mes histoires. Pour les accords neutres/inclusifs, c'est plus que ça, cependant, puisque je suis moi-même une personne non binaire. Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments !

 **Capuche** : Je suis dégoûté-e d'avoir perdu tout ce que je t'avais écrit, mais je te remerciais d'avoir souligné que ce n'est pas un drame de se situer en dehors de la norme. La preuve étant que je suis moi-même bien en dehors de la norme hétcis sur bien des aspects (identité de genre, orientations (a)sexuelle et (a)romantique, fonctionnement psychique, handicap/invalidité) et que je m'en porte très bien (le problème étant que la société ne le présente pas comme cela). Concernant ta remarque sur le club, elle est très juste, et je l'ai prise en compte pour intercaler une explication (bien plus) tard. Merci !

Merci à **NathanelleS**.

* * *

 **I found a friend or should I say foe**

 _J'ai trouvé un ami, ou devrais-je dire un adversaire_

 **Said there's a few things you should know**

 _Il y a quelques petites choses que tu devrais savoir_

 **We don't want you to see**

 _Que nous ne voulons pas que tu voies_

.

 **If I say who I know it just goes to show**

 _Si je dis qui, je sais que ça va juste continuer_

 **You need me less than I need you**

 _Tu as moins besoin de moi que je n'ai besoin de toi_

 **Take it from me**

 _Prends-le moi_

 **We don't give sympathy**

 _Nous ne faisons pas dans l'affection mutuelle_

 **You can trust me trust nobody**

 _Tu peux me faire confiance, n'aie confiance en personne_

 **But I said you and me**

 _Mais j'ai dit que toi et moi_

 **We don't have honesty**

 _Nous ne sommes pas honnêtes_

 **The things we don't want to speak**

 _Il y a des choses dont nous ne voulons pas parler_

 **I'll try to get out but I never will**

 _Je vais tenter de m'en sortir, mais je ne le ferai jamais_

 **Traffic is perfectly still.**

 _C'est toujours en cours._

.

 _Trust Me_ , The Fray.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Trust me** (Ais confiance en moi)

Un coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre sortit Drago de ses pensées. C'était un samedi matin, et il paressait encore au lit, pas encore décidé à se lever. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un adolescent depuis qu'il était revenu au Manoir, après avoir quitté le domicile familial. De toute façon, aujourd'hui, il n'avait prévu qu'une seule chose : voir ses enfants.

Sa mère entra, un plateau de petit déjeuner en main. Surpris, il la dévisagea ouvertement.

« Ne me regarde pas ainsi », le réprimanda Narcissa, en posant le tout sur son bureau.

Il y avait pourtant de quoi s'étonner. Habituellement, les repas se prenaient ensemble, dans la grande salle à manger. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était enfant qu'il mangeait parfois seul dans la cuisine. Ou lorsque des réunions de Mangemorts avait lieu… Et ce n'était sûrement pas un sorcier qui faisait le service lorsqu'il y avait un elfe à disposition.

Il y avait certainement une raison à ce manège, et son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle n'était pas venue uniquement pour le nourrir.

« Et comment suis-je supposé te regarder, mère ? Cette situation est totalement incongrue », répliqua-t-il d'une voix maussade.

Elle lui sourit, lui offrant à la fois beaucoup de tendresse et de bienveillance, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle le regardait comme lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie. Et, à dire vrai, c'était dans le même état d'esprit qu'il se trouvait aujourd'hui.

« Je me souviens quand tu avais cinq ans », lui raconta-t-elle, alors qu'il se demandait quel était le rapport et où elle voulait en venir. « Tu venais de recevoir ton premier vrai balai. Tu es arrivé près de ton père, tout enjoué, et tu lui as fièrement déclaré : _« un jour, je serai un grand joueur de Quidditch ! »_. Il t'a répondu qu'il te prendrait au sérieux le jour où tu serais pris dans l'équipe de Serpentard. »

Perdue dans ses pensées, le regard voilé, elle continua son récit, alors que Drago attendait, le cœur serré d'appréhension. Il n'aimait pas que l'on fasse resurgir le passé. Mais sa mère était bien la seule qu'il laissait parler.

« Tu t'es entraîné durant toutes les années qui ont suivi, pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. À l'âge de douze ans, tu as obtenu un poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe. Tout aussi fier qu'à tes cinq ans, tu l'as annoncé à ton père. Il t'a répondu qu'il viendrait voir si tu étais digne de ce poste. Tu as perdu, face à Harry Potter, et il n'a plus jamais pris en considération tes rêves de carrière », résuma-t-elle, tristement.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, et Drago devina qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Il n'était pas très doué pour l'affection, mais il n'aimait pas voir sa mère ainsi. Un part de lui voulait la consoler, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'avait jamais appris. À défaut, il déglutit, attendant la suite.

« Tu n'as jamais cessé de rechercher l'admiration de ton père. Tu as voulu rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour lui prouver que tu étais un homme, capable de protéger ta famille. Capable de protéger ta mère », ajouta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il détourna le regard, incapable de supporter de lire tant de fierté. Il ne la méritait pas.

« À la fin de la guerre, notre nom a été blâmé, tourné en ridicule. Tu aurais pu vivre une toute autre vie, Drago. Mais tu as choisi de faire quelque chose qui soit à la fois respectable pour un Malefoy et conforme à tes convictions. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es brave, mon fils », conclut-elle.

Drago soupira longuement, n'ayant même pas le cœur de nier tout ce qu'elle savait sans qu'ils n'en aient jamais discuté.

« J'ai fui. J'ai tout fui. En quoi est-ce que je suis brave ? Je suis un lâche, incapable d'assumer. J'ai même fui mon mariage », lâcha-t-il dans un mince filet de voix, sans cacher son abattement.

« Tes responsabilités, tu les as assumées dès que tu en as eu conscience que tu les avais. Il te fallait faire des études, trouver un travail respectable. Tu l'as fait. Il te fallait une femme, une descendance. Tu l'as fait. Puis est arrivée la nouvelle, cette enfant cachée, née d'une union réprouvée. »

Il leva soudainement la tête à la mention d'Élia. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais ouvertement fait part de son avis sur la question. D'un geste tendre, elle tendit la main vers lui, effleurant sa joue, si brièvement qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

Un sourire éblouissant se dessina alors sur son visage.

« Et tu l'as assumée. Malgré les dogmes de Sang purs, tu as accepté ta fille sans condition, faisant passer en premier lieu ce que j'avais toujours voulu t'inculquer : la valeur de la famille », déclara-t-elle d'une voix émue.

Elle se leva alors, traversant la pièce. Elle s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte, où elle l'observa.

« Tu prendras la bonne décision, mon fils. J'en suis convaincue, parce que les priorités, tu les connais. »

Cette fois, elle partit, abandonnant Drago à ses pensées. En geignant, il se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il se demandait comment sa mère pouvait être si confiante, alors que lui-même ne savait pas du tout quelle décision il allait prendre. Rien n'était clair dans son esprit.

 **OoOoO**

Les grandes vacances étaient finalement arrivées et, pour changer, Élia passait son temps entre son domicile, celui de Teddy et le Manoir. Elle avait cru comprendre que son père et sa femme s'étaient disputés, et elle constatait qu'il était un peu absent, comme s'il tentait de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Mais, pour l'heure, elle était avec Teddy dans le jardin du 12, Square Grimmaurd, assise à l'ombre, un peu à l'écart des adultes. Cachée derrière ses lunettes de soleil bleues, elle dévisageait Teddy, se demandant comme elle allait aborder le sujet du club avec ellui. Elle n'y était pas retourné par la suite, étant donné qu'elle devait réviser pour les examens.

Riant doucement, sans même rouvrir les yeux, ce fut finalement Teddy qui parla.

« Je sens ton regard sur moi, Tony », dit-iel en prenant une voix charmeuse qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça », râla Élia.

Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce club, chaque fois qu'elle croisait Mattheys Arkright, il fallait qu'il lui parle, lui fasse des clins d'œil, la charme. Un jour, il l'avait appelée _« Tony, parce que tu es comme l'oiseau-tonnerre : tu es foudroyante »_. Elle le trouvait ridicule… mais elle en était à chaque fois comme hypnotisée.

Teddy releva ses propres lunettes, vérifiant son humeur. Elle venait de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, affichant une mue boudeuse.

« Mmmh. À lui, tu ne dis rien. Est-ce qu'il te ferait de l'effet, par hasard ? » continua-t-iel, hilare.

« Tais-toi. »

La vérité, c'était que c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il avait cette attitude… crâneuse. Il dégageait une assurance qui l'attirait comme un Accio. Il disait n'importe quoi, mais elle devait bien reconnaître que ça avait un fond d'intelligence : même le prénom Tony lui correspondait bien, si ce n'est qu'elle n'était pas un garçon. Il réfléchissait à minima à ce qu'il disait et, ça, elle aimait beaucoup.

Mais ce n'était pas le propos.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? », reprit-iel plus doucement, comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir taquinée.

« Ouais », souffla-t-elle, avant de tomber les armes face à son air de Croup battu. Elle n'aimait pas lui faire de la peine. « Je voulais te demander certaines choses par rapport au club. »

« Vas-y », l'encouragea-t-iel.

Elle craignait un peu sa réaction, mais si elle voulait des réponses, il fallait qu'elle soit honnête.

« En fait, j'étais… mmmh… au courant depuis janvier déjà », avoua-t-elle, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Oh ! », répondit-iel. « Oh. Comment ? »

« Victoire… elle t'a vu avec les Serpentard, un jour. Et heu… elle est venue me chercher », expliqua-t-elle avec appréhension.

Iel ne dit rien, regardant quelque chose qui n'existait que dans ses pensées.

« On avait peur pour toi à ce moment-là, tu étais distant avec nous… », s'excusa-t-elle.

« Je sais. Tu n'as rien fait de mal », dit-il d'une voix égale, mais lointaine.

« C'est moi qui… »

Elle ferma les yeux, ayant peur de regretter ses paroles d'ici quelques instants. Mais une fois que ce serait dit, elle aurait un poids en moins sur les épaules. Elle soupira, dévisagée par les yeux vert eau qu'iel portait aujourd'hui.

« Je t'ai vendu pour la cape. J'avais peur que tu ne fasses une grosse bêtise », lâcha-t-elle d'un trait.

Iel détourna la tête, ramenant ses jambes sous lui, les entourant de ses bras avant de poser son menton dessus.

« Pourquoi tu avais besoin de cette cape, Teddy ? Est-ce que… est-ce que les Serpentard te font faire des choses… dangereuses ? Illégales ? », chuchota-t-elle, recouvrant toute son inquiétude.

« Tu te rappelles quand tu es venue au club ? », demanda-t-iel, si bas qu'Élia dut se pencher pour l'entendre. « Marnie avait peur de se faire attraper, puisqu'il est secret. »

Élia battit des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant d'assimiler le sens de ses paroles.

« C'était… juste ça ? Pour pouvoir rentrer aux dortoirs sans se faire choper par Rusard ? », demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Teddy rit doucement, comme s'iel se moquait d'ellui-même.

« Ouais, c'était juste pour ça. »

« T'es trop gentil, Ted », répondit-elle un peu très sévèrement, avant de soupirer. « Pourquoi eux ? Ils ne sont même pas sympa avec toi. »

« Iels ne sont pas si méchantaes. Iels sont juste… iels se protègent », affirma-t-iel, d'une voix fluette. « Puis ce sont celleux qui sont les plus proches de moi en âge. »

Élia fronça les sourcils.

« Ils se protègent ? De quoi ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Des autres. Tu ne t'en rends sans doute pas compte, mais les autres les harcèlent, comme ils le font avec moi. Tout ça parce qu'on est différent. Trop _queer_ pour eux », fit-iel d'une voix acide, qui exprimait son ras-le-bol de la situation.

Elle encaissait le coup, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle ne voyait les questionnements sur l'identité de genre qu'à travers le vécu de Teddy, et un peu à travers les autres du club. Pour elle, le mot queer représentait juste des personnes qui refusaient les normes préétablies, comme Mattheys le lui avait expliqué. Elle ne faisait pas directement le lien avec l'insulte, ce qui était pourtant bien le cas. C'était juste une réappropriation.

« Je… je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas réalisé ce qu'ils vivaient. Je… je ne faisais attention qu'à toi », admit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Comme pour la rassurer, iel se pencha, l'embrassant sur la joue. Iel ne lui en voulait pas. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

 **OoOoO**

« Ils sont mignons », commenta Hermione en voyant Teddy embrasser Élia, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes caractères, mais leur relation lui faisait un peu penser à celle qu'elle avait avec Harry. Et elle était contente de voir que ça se passait mieux entre eux depuis que Teddy avait fait son coming out. Iel semblait plus libéré. Iel restait un adolescent qui se cherchait, mais la perspective de ne pas être le seul avec ses questionnements lui faisait du bien.

Dans des moments comme celui-ci, simplement entourée de gens qu'elle aimait, Hermione se sentait bien. Elle n'avait pas de regrets, juste la sensation que les choses étaient à leur place, comme elles devraient être. Comme si, finalement, ses erreurs avaient aussi eu du bon.

Un cri d'enfant la fit tourner la tête, découvrant Albus et James se disputer une balle rebondissante.

« Les garçons ! », hurla Harry. « Ou vous partagez, ou personne ne joue. »

« Mais c'est moi qui l'avais avant ! » se plaignit James.

« Ça m'est égal, vous jouez ensemble ou pas du tout, et c'est sans discussion », répéta-t-il d'un ton ferme.

La mine victorieuse d'Albus fit éclater de rire Hermione. Une petite voix en elle lui murmurait qu'il s'en fichait totalement de cette balle, qu'il était juste content d'embêter son frère.

« Il a l'air d'aller vraiment mieux », se réjouit-elle. « Comment ça se passe avec Ginny ? »

« Gin' dit qu'il est un peu fermé avec elle. Elle en est triste, mais elle se rend bien compte qu'elle est responsable. Autrement, ça se passe bien, oui », expliqua-t-il sur un ton apaisé. « Ici, il est enjoué, il ne fait plus du tout la tête à James. Il passe beaucoup moins de temps seul dans sa chambre. Il est même un peu plus câlin avec moi… comme s'il voulait se rassurer sur le fait que je ne le laisserai pas tomber. »

« C'est possible », approuva Hermione, la vue distraite par les garçons qui se passaient le ballon. « Il est en train de se forger sa carapace, comme tu le craignais. »

« Je pense bien, oui », soupira-t-il, lançant un brin d'herbe qu'il venait d'arracher. « Mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais bien faire, à part rester attentif. Puis s'il est Serpentard… je devrais bien m'y faire. Tu sais qu'il a quand même accepté d'aller plus souvent chez sa mère ? Elle lui a demandé s'il voulait qu'on fasse une garde équitable, il a dit oui. »

« Il est courageux. »

« Très, oui. »

Malgré l'inquiétude dans sa voix, Hermione entendait également de la fierté pour ce petit bout de cinq ans, qui grandissait tellement vite.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il. « Comment tu vas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. Juste… », commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire cela à voix haute.

« Juste ? » insista-t-il, devinant que c'était important.

« Je crève d'envie d'être avec lui. De passer du temps à manger, boire, rire, comme on le faisait jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que… que je ne tiens pas à lui comme je le devrais », expliqua-t-elle, un sentiment de tristesse la gagnant.

« Hé ! Hermione. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise façon de tenir à lui. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous à l'époque, il s'est passé quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour qu'aujourd'hui, vous ayez une enfant formidable ensemble. Et le fait que vous soyez parents, c'est forcément quelque chose qui vous gardera liés à vie. »

Elle soupira.

« Ça n'en reste pas moins difficile d'avoir des sentiments non partagés. Lui a sa vie de son côté, une femme, un fils. Il n'a pas besoin de moi », affirma-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Je n'en serai pas si sûr, à ta place. Tu crois franchement que Malefoy se forcerait à passer du temps avec toi s'il n'en avait pas envie ? » releva-t-il.

Elle devait bien admettre qu'il marquait un point.

« Non, mais sans Élia, on ne se parlerait plus à l'heure actuelle », répliqua-t-elle tout de même.

« Peut-être qu'autre chose vous aurait réunis. On n'en sait rien. Mais au fond, la raison, on s'en fiche. Avec des « si », on refait le monde, Hermione. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Avec ou sans hypothèses, elle n'était de toute façon pas plus avancée. La situation était ce qu'elle était : elle était mère célibataire, il était un homme marié. Fin de l'histoire.

« En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était retourné vivre chez sa mère. Sans sa femme… », lui apprit-il, sur le ton de la conspiration.

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Quoi ? Ils se sont séparés ? Élia ne m'a rien dit ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas officiel, il me semble. Mais je crois bien que tu devrais l'inviter », affirma-t-il.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça, par les quatre fondateurs ?! »

Il lui lança un regard appuyé, comme s'il pensait qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

« Pour lui changer les idées… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait dit déjà ? _« Une danse et ça repart »_? », récita-t-il, hilare. « Propose-lui une danse. »

« Oh Harry… ! » soupira-t-elle, roulant des yeux.

Mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait que cette phrase allait encore cogiter dans son esprit.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione riait à gorge déployée depuis au moins une demi-heure, tandis qu'elle était en communication avec Sébastien, grâce au Brasiator. Il était officiellement devenu son nouveau collègue, en tant que Grand Manitou représentant la France.

« Je te promets que je me croyais dans une comédie dramatique », expliquait-il, parlant de la redirection de ses clients en raison de sa nouvelle nomination. « Il me disait _« Vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner ! J'ai besoin de vous. Comment je vais faire sans vous ? Je ne peux pas parler devant le juge tout seul. J'y connais rien à tous vos trucs de loi ! Il va me mettre au trou ! »_ J'avais beau lui répéter que c'était ma collègue qui reprenait son dossier, qu'il n'aurait pas à faire face tout seul, il ne m'écoutait pas. »

Ça faisait du bien à Hermione de rire comme ça, de libérer les tensions accumulées par toutes ses questions et ses doutes. C'était tellement simple de rire avec lui, ça avait toujours été simple et apaisant. Étrange aussi de constater que, lorsque l'on parlait une autre langue, on pouvait se permettre d'être une autre personne. Moins soucieuse, en l'occurrence. Cela correspondait d'ailleurs à sa vision des langues latines : elles étaient plus chantantes, plus légères, procurant plus de gaieté que l'anglais, qui donnait un ton plus sérieux et rendait l'humour plus délicat à percevoir.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte, et elle répondit en essuyant ses larmes. Drago apparut dans l'encadrement, se figeant immédiatement.

« Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais en communication. Je repasserai plus tard », fit-il d'une voix plate.

« Mais non, enfin. Tu te souviens de Sébastien ? Drago, Sébastien », les présenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Sébastien salua Drago, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas.

« Je repasserai plus tard », répéta-t-il, tournant les talons.

Hermione repensa à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, à propos du fait qu'il était séparé de femme, et elle sauta ses deux pieds, s'excusant auprès de son ex-petit ami, avant de s'élancer à la suite de Drago.

« Drago ! » l'appela-t-elle. « Drago, s'il te plaît. »

Il se retourna, lentement, un sourcil en l'air. Il faisait mine d'être désintéressé. À moins qu'il ne le soit réellement. Elle ne pouvait jamais être sûre avec lui.

« Ça te dit qu'on fasse quelque chose, ce soir ? Un repas avec Élia et tu apportes le vin ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Tu avais bien dit que quand on se sent mal, _une danse et ça repart_? » répondit-elle, affichant un grand sourire.

Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient plus passé de temps ensemble depuis la soirée dans la villa de Pansy, mais Hermione se sentait sûre d'elle, ragaillardie par les confidences d'Harry.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait eu un temps d'arrêt, si court qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé. Elle avait pris garde à ne pas lui signifier que, cette fois, c'était lui qui se sentait mal et qu'elle espérait pouvoir lui rendre le sourire de la même manière que lui l'avait fait.

« O.K. J'apporte le vin. Ce soir, dix-neuf heures. Je n'oublie pas que tu me dois une danse », déclara-t-il, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Lorsqu'Hermione revint dans son bureau, elle avait la sensation que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tant ses zygomatiques lui faisaient mal.

Elle ne savait pas si elle fonçait droit dans le mur en misant ses espoirs en lui, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à ça. Poussée par Harry, elle ne comptait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé.

 **OoOoO**

Ses parents pourraient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Élia était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Et ce quelque chose, ce n'était pas elle, fruit de leur union passée.

Son père était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, à sa grande joie. Elle l'avait senti absent, alors qu'elle lui rendait visite au Manoir. Il n'allait pas franchement mieux depuis, mais au fur et à mesure de la soirée, elle l'avait vu se détendre. Mais c'était peut-être, aussi, l'effet du vin.

Comme toujours, elle parlait beaucoup. Il avait remis sur le tapis le sujet de ses cours à choix et, s'il avait eu l'air surpris la première fois, il n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir quelque chose à y redire. Il avait même trouvé qu'étudier les runes anciennes et les soins aux créatures magiques étaient des choix tout à fait intéressants intellectuellement parlant, que ça allait lui permettre de mieux comprendre le monde qui l'entoure.

Ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte, pas plus que sa mère, c'était qu'elle les observait tout en parlant. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que, eux aussi, ils s'observaient. Pire que ça même, sa mère couvait son père du regard, et son père avait ce petit sourire en coin lorsqu'elle parlait.

Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle avait remarqué ce petit manège de leur part. Elle n'était plus tout à fait certaine de croire ce que sa mère lui avait dit un jour, déclarant qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui. Bon, elle n'était pas là au moment où ils avaient eu leur histoire. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était un peu plus qu'une aventure. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de grand-chose pour renouer, la seule chose, c'était qu'il y avait encore des barrières entre eux.

Les barrières tombaient peu à peu, cela dit.

D'abord, la séparation avec Astoria. Élia était persuadée que ce n'était pas que temporaire, elle ne voyait pas son père remettre en question son mariage, pas sur un coup de tête. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, en ce moment, mais elle imaginait que, sans trop pouvoir se mettre à sa place, faire une croix sur plusieurs années de couple, ça ne devait pas être facile. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas juste un couple, mais une famille. Elle n'oubliait pas Scorpius, son adorable petit frère.

Ensuite, l'attitude de sa mère. Depuis quelques mois, elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Oh ! Elle était contente de la voir comme ça. Elle était plus souriante, plus enthousiaste. Elle avait souvent l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Bon, ça, c'était habituel. Mais… ses rêveries avaient quelque chose de plus léger, comme si tout son être se prélassait sur un nuage un jour d'été. Et elle ne parlait même pas de son attitude en présence de son père. Comme là, en ce moment même. Elle était pendue à ses lèvres, le regard brillant. Parfois, son regard se voilait, comme si elle se souvenait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, qu'il ne lui appartenait pas.

Enfin, il y avait son père. C'était le point d'interrogation de cette histoire. Elle notait qu'il était plus à l'aise, qu'il passait plus de temps avec elles. Mais aussi seul avec sa mère. Elle savait qu'il participait à des dîners entre amis, elle avait entendu Harry en parler un jour. Elle ne mettrait pas sa baguette au feu, mais elle sentait qu'il n'était pas non plus indifférent. Il y avait quelque chose entre son père et sa mère, même si elle ne savait pas dans quelle mesure exactement.

Et si ce n'était pas la danse de ce soir-là qui allait faire sauter la dernière barrière, alors n'en déplaise : elle mettrait personnellement son grain de sel pour leur permettre de vivre cette histoire.

* * *

La semaine prochaine, vous en saurez plus sur Mattheys et vous pourrez me dire dans quel clan vous vous trouvez ! (Il y a déjà des discordances ahah) Il y a aura également une nouvelle avancée pour le Dramione et...à la fin du chapitre, vous me détesterez.

Voilà. Je vais passer mon dégoût sur _Queer as folk_ , baver sur Brian et, selon le contenu de l'épisode, pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ou rire pour passer ma tension. Ce soir, j'ai la haine de ce que m'a fait le site, voilà ! :(

Des licornes de paillettes sur vous ! *cœur*


	28. Chapitre 27

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Les Hunger Games ont recommencé pour moi. Priez pour moi, priez pour que je valide les cinq derniers cours de mon master. xD La fin est proche, quand je pense quand j'ai plusieurs fois songé à arrêter, à renoncer à mon rêve. Mais cinq examens, vous vous rendez compte ? Ça devient de l'ordre du possible, je peux m'imaginer dans cette magnifique toge aux couleurs de ma fac (violet, si ce n'est pas la classe pour une licorne !).

Bref, il est 21h15 et j'ai plutôt intérêt à ne pas trop traîné. J'écrivais le chapitre 35, et je voulais absolument le terminer avant de m'occuper des notes d'auteurice, du coup, je suis à la bourre ahah

Dans ce chapitre, c'est ici que deux clans vont (définitivement ?) se former : team Mattheys ou anti-Mattheys. Je vous préviens déjà que, moi, je l'aime, et que la maman du véritable bébé qui m'a inspiré-e rode dans les reviews pour lancer un maléfice aux éventuel-le-s réfractaires mouhahah Oui, j'ai fait une projection sur ce que sera un bébé de 10 mois dans 15 ans, problème ? ahah En attendant, s'il ressemble au Mattheys de ma fic, on pourra me décerner un prix de voyance. Même Sibylle sera jalouse.

N'oubliez pas : vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chapitre ! Allez, à plus tard... (a)

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Haaaan tu es un amour. *-* Ici, c'est mon ordinateur qui a planté, il a tendance à buguer et à ne plus vouloir afficher les pages, même quand elles sont déjà ouvertes... Du coup, cette fois, j'enregistre de temps en temps ahah Enfin, pour le reste de ta review... tu m'as vraiment ému-e. Tu n'es pas la seule à faire l'erreur, même les personnes de mon entourage qui sont au courant le font encore régulièrement... Et tu exprimes ça avec tellement d'humilité. Ce que je ressens en te lisant me rapproche de toi, d'une certaine façon. J'apprécie beaucoup tes retours et ta façon de t'exprimer, vraiment. Et par rapport à la discussion entre Narcissa et Drago, je suis tellement content-e que tu ais ressenti tout ça ! Tu arrives à décoder certaines choses que j'ai tenté d'exprimer en espérant que ça se ressente. Et ça marche. ô joie ! Et ça marche avec Élia aussi ! C'était mon but, faire découvrir tout ça sous un regard "neutre", novice. Je crois que je vais t'engager pour faire la critique du futur roman que je publierai ! (Oui, je vois grand ahah) Hermione sans Harry ? N'y songeons même pas (l'inverse est aussi vrai dans ma conception des choses, cela dit. Regarde ce qu'il se passe quand l'un-e manque à la vie de l'autre... Ralala). Et moi aussi j'aime quand Drago est jalouuuuux ! :D Je sens que tu vas apprécier l'évolution mouhahah Et puis, je te laisse découvrir pourquoi tu vas me détester ! Des bisous, merci pour tes merveilleuses reviews.

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Aaaaah content-e que tu ais aimé cette discussion. Ah c'est possible... toujours difficiles à décoder ces Serpentard, et Narcissa ne fait pas exception. (a) Tu auras plus d'éléments dans ce chapitre pour te décider à propos de Mattheys. Tu me diras ! ahah Oh, tu es contente que Sébastien soit le collègue d'Hermione ? :p Ahah tu vas très vite savoir comment Élia va s'y prendre pour jouer les entremetteuses mouhahah Et... voilà la suite ! ahah Des bisous ! :D

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

* * *

 **There's a killer knocking at my front door**

 _Un tueur frappe à ma porte_

 **I don't know if I should let him in**

 _Je ne sais pas si je dois le laisser entrer_

 **There's a sense of impending doom pushing down on me**

 _Un destin tragique m'attend_

 **I saw my face in the valley of a thousand ghosts**

 _Je vois mon visage dans la vallée aux mille fantômes_

 **I put my hands up to God and I pray don't do this**

 _Je présente mes mains à Dieu et je le prie pour que ça n'arrive pas_

 **There's a sense of impending doom pushing down on me**

 _Un destin tragique m'attend_

.

 _Heartbreaker_ , The Darling Buds.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Heartbreaker** (Le briseur de cœur)

Élia descendait la plaine vers son deuxième cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, accompagnée d'Élyssa.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait connu sous un autre jour, par le biais du club, il était étrange pour elle d'avoir Charlie Weasley comme professeur. C'était d'ailleurs la même chose avec Blaise Zabini, mais elle s'était toujours sentie un peu privilégiée par lui en cours, ainsi la situation était un peu différente, plus facile à gérer.

« Hé, Tony ! » la sortit de ses pensées une interpellation bien typique, qui ne pouvait être prononcée que par une seule personne.

Face à elle, Mattheys Arkright avançait, revenant de son propre cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Comme toujours, il arborait un sourire enjôleur.

À côté de lui, Marnie Ellsworth leva les yeux au ciel, mâchant dédaigneusement une gomme. Elle ressemblait à une vraie peste.

« Alors, comment va la vie ? » lui demanda-t-il en arrivant à son niveau, passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Libéré de la pression du Professeur Zabini, il ne se gênait plus. « Ce weekend, première sortie à Pré-au-lard. Passe me voir à la Tête du Sanglier, on boira une Bièraubeurre pour mon anniversaire. »

Il la relâcha, reprenant sa route…avant de se retourner, clin d'œil à l'appui. Élia eut la sensation que ses jambes allaient céder sous elle.

« Heu… Élia ? » fit Élyssa, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle semblait à la fois surprise et suspicieuse. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? »

« Mmmh ! » répondit-elle, ayant du mal à réaliser elle-même. « J'ai eu… un rendez-vous ? »

Élyssa secoua la tête avec l'air de quelqu'un qui est désespéré.

« Avec Mattheys Arkright ? Il est trop vieux pour toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Élia tourna la tête dans la direction où il était parti, mais il était déjà trop loin.

« J'ai treize ans, ça va… »

« Je ne dis pas que tu es trop jeune pour avoir un rendez-vous. Mais… pas avec lui », répondit-elle, sur un ton plus doux.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » lui demanda Élia, tournant à nouveau la tête vers elle.

Élyssa prit une grande inspiration, avant de la regarder avec indulgence.

« Eh bien déjà pour une raison évidente : il va avoir seize ans. Il est plus vieux, il pense sûrement avec… Enfin, tu vois », grimaça-t-elle, faisant un geste vague en direction de son entrejambe. « Et puis parce qu'il n'a pas très bonne réputation. »

Élia se souvient d'une conversation avec Teddy cet été, et elle secoua la tête.

« Il n'est pas si méchant, tu sais. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Écoute », soupira-t-elle. « Il aime bien changer de copine comme de cape. À toi, il te plaît bien. Mais pour lui, tu es juste une fille de plus. »

Élia fit la moue. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'elle avait envie d'entendre.

« Mouais. Allons-y, ou on va arriver en retard », décida-t-elle.

Élyssa acquiesça, et elles descendirent le reste de la colline, arrivant juste à temps pour le début du cours.

« Bonjour, tout le monde. La semaine dernière, je vous ai parlé en long et en large des hippogriffes, pour vous préparer à une rencontre », introduisit le professeur Weasley. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. J'aimerais vous faire la démonstration des apprentissages, en vous présentant Buck. »

Enthousiaste, Élia suivit le mouvement. Cette séance promettait d'être intéressante.

 **OoOoO**

Drago regardait Pansy jouer avec sa grappe de raisin, détachant chaque baie pour le présenter comme l'ultime tentation à la Weaslette, qui les attrapait avec concupiscence.

Merlin. Il trouvait leur comportement absolument inconvenant, mais une part de lui appréciait la vue… un peu trop. Il se racla la gorge.

« Bon, Pans'. Si tu me disais pourquoi tu voulais me voir, qu'on en finisse », s'impatienta-t-il.

Le couple explosa de rire, et il soupira, ne partageant pas leur euphorie. Il se demandait réellement ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait la sensation de perdre son temps. Du temps qu'il aurait pu passer avec son fils, par exemple. Enfin, au moins, il n'était pas au Manoir, à ruminer une décision qui ne lui apparaissait pas si évidente que cela.

« Comme si tu avais mieux à faire de toute façon », lui lança Pansy, piquante.

Il grogna.

« Quand bien même, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous regarder vous dévorer », répliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

« O.K. », fit son ancienne camarade, et son ton décidé calma les esprits. Même la Weaslette se rassit correctement. « Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que Blaise va bientôt arriver. »

Drago leva un sourcil, la dévisageant d'un air entendu : ça lui était complètement égal. Il ne voulait pas interférer dans leur relation triangulaire totalement improbable.

« Et en quoi ça me regarde ? »

« Il a besoin de toi », affirma-t-elle.

« Heu… O.K. ? »

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle. Elle devait sérieusement avoir exagéré sa consommation de cannabis ces derniers jours. Il ignorait si la drogue pouvait avoir cet effet sur les sorciers, mais elle divaguait complètement.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » s'insurgea-t-elle. « Je dois lui parler. Et je veux que tu l'emmènes avec toi après. Boire un verre. L'emmener dans un club de strip-tease. L'inscrire sur Witch&Wizard Date, n'importe. Mais emmène-le avec toi après notre petite discussion. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Cette « petite discussion » ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Pans'… qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »

La concernée soupira.

« J'ai décidé de mettre fin à notre relation », admit-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais à quoi tu joues ?! » s'exclama-t-il, sentant la colère monter.

Blaise allait prendre un sale coup. Il allait devoir ramasser les morceaux. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

« À rien du tout ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Il m'était utile tant que j'avais des besoins à combler. Ce n'est plus le cas. »

Son regard passa de l'une à l'autre, Pansy restant impassible, la Weaslette rougissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure, gardant tout de même la tête haute. D'accord, la Noise tombait. Il soupira, se frottant le front de la main.

Par Salazar, quand allait-elle cesser de faire souffrir son meilleur ami ? Il prit une grande inspiration, avant d'expirer longuement.

« O.K. Je reste. Pour lui. »

Pansy afficha une expression victorieuse, pendant que Drago grognait. La soirée promettait. Et pas dans le sens joyeux du terme.

 **OoOoO**

« Alors, comment ça va, Albus ? » questionna Hermione.

Elle se trouvait à la machine à café du Département en compagnie d'Harry. Elle continuait à se soucier de l'évolution du cadet, mais il semblait que ça n'était pas nécessaire. Elle avait même craint qu'il la sollicite, comme substitut maternel, mais il s'était avéré que retrouver sa mère avait suffi, et la proximité n'avait pas perduré.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. Il continue à voir son pédopsychomage, apparemment ça lui fait du bien d'avoir un espace pour s'exprimer », dit-il en faisant une grimace, comme s'il semblait à la fois soulagé et réticent. « Je préférerais qu'il me parle… mais j'imagine que c'est difficile si le problème, c'est le divorce. Ou sa mère, sachant que je suis aussi impacté. M'enfin. Il a retrouvé le sourire. Il se dispute avec son frère et sa sœur. Je crois que c'est bon signe. »

Il rit à la fin de son explication, rapidement suivi par Hermione. Elle pensait la même chose que lui. Mieux valait que l'on garde un œil sur lui, mais tout semblait sur la bonne voie.

« Par contre, en voilà un qui semble avoir passé une mauvaise nuit », commenta-t-il en pointant le menton vers quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, découvrant Drago. Les traits tirés, le teint cireux, il semblait effectivement manquer de sommeil. Sans un regard pour eux, il fonça sur le percolateur, se servant de la boisson qu'il trouvait pourtant si infecte. Hermione s'en étonna.

En guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai décrété l'état d'urgence », déclara-t-il.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry, qui semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il lui tapa doucement l'épaule, lui faisant comprendre que c'était à elle de jouer.

« Hermione. Malefoy. J'y retourne. Bonne journée. »

Elle le supplia silencieusement, mais rien n'y fit. Drago leva sa tête en acquiesçant et Harry s'éclipsa.

Le silence s'installa et Hermione nota à quel point il avait l'air mal en point. La nuit avait dû vraiment être rude pour qu'il n'ait même pas ce sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle le dévisageait depuis un moment et qu'il n'avait toujours lancé aucune blague sarcastique.

« Hum Drago ? » se risqua-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, écoutant. Elle tenta sa seule arme : l'invitation dissimulée.

« Quel vin tu me conseillerais avec une omelette aux poivrons ? »

D'abord, il ne bougea pas d'un sourcil, comme s'il attendait toujours qu'elle parle. Puis il éclata de rire, qui déraillait un peu, faisant comprendre à Hermione la raison de son état : il avait dû sortir et boire. Beaucoup.

« T'en perds pas une, toi. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu songes à me rétribuer pour tous ces conseils », s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle avait évidemment eu une pensée déplacée, mais elle était tout de même contente d'elle-même : elle lui avait rendu son sourire.

Joueuse, elle lui fit une proposition.

« Tu n'as qu'à passer plus tôt. Je t'apprendrai la recette. »

Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut qu'il l'enverrait promener, lui signifiant qu'il n'apprendrait jamais quelque chose s'il pouvait se faire servir par des elfes de maison. Mais s'il le pensa, il changea d'avis.

« Faisons ainsi alors. À quelle heure commence notre cours ? », demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Dix-huit heures ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« C'est noté », acquiesça-t-il, avant d'avaler son café d'une traite. « Vraiment infecte ce truc. »

Il retourna alors vers son bureau, laissant Hermione seule. Elle souriait béatement, son cœur en alerte. En soi, elle ne faisait rien de mal. Mais sachant ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle se mettait en danger. Elle jouait avec le feu, et elle savait qu'elle allait finir par se brûler. Tôt ou tard.

 **OoOoO**

Suivie par Élyssa, Teddy, Abigaël et même Kenneth, bien que réticent, Élia poussa la porte de la tête du Sanglier. Elle repéra rapidement Mattheys et sa bande, installés dans le fond du pub. Il la repéra également, se levant à son approche.

« Tony ! Tu es venue », s'exclama-t-il avec son habituel sourire charmeur, avant de dévisager ses amis. « Et tu n'es pas seule. »

Envoûtée, elle détourna difficilement son regard, lui présentant une à une les personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

« Eh bien… on peut dire que tu viens amener de la diversité à ma table. Installez-vous », dit-il, tout en l'attrapant par les épaules, avant de continuer en chuchotant. « Toi, tu viens à côté de moi. »

Elle se retrouva donc entre Marnie et lui, laequel-le ne semblait pas ravi-e d'être mis-e à l'écart.

« Richard ! » héla-t-il en direction du serveur, comme s'il le connaissait bien. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, après tout, en étant en cinquième année, il avait eu l'occasion de venir plusieurs fois. « Tu apportes des Bièraubeurres pour les nouvelleaux arrivanxes steuplaît ? »

Mattheys passa son bras autour d'elle, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Élyssa, qui ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée par ses grands airs. À côté d'elle, Teddy les observait, comme un frère protecteur. Il le gardait à l'œil, pas trop confiant, sans doute pas prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin, mais attentif.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas peur. Mattheys l'avait lui-même surnommée l'oiseau-tonnerre parce qu'elle était foudroyante, après tout. Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

« Tiens, Teddy, des cheveux bleus aujourd'hui ? Et des pupilles marron ? Tu as l'esprit sombre ? » remarqua-t-il.

Teddy haussa les épaules, l'air morne.

« Ouais, mais ça va changer avec la bière, tu vas voir », grommela-t-il.

« Intéressant. Et les cheveux aussi ? »

« Non, là, c'est juste mon expression de genre. »

Cette fois, ce fut Élia qui releva.

« Ton expression de genre ? »

Teddy prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il n'était pas à l'aise. C'était peut-être la perspective d'en parler dans un endroit public.

« Ouais aujourd'hui… je me sens plus masculin. Mais pas totalement non plus. »

Marnie la poussa un peu, soudainement intéressé-e par la conversation.

« Entre agenre et masculin ? » suggéra-t-iel.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui », confirma Teddy.

« Cool. Moi aussi, ça dépend des moments, mais c'est toujours soit plutôt féminin, soit plutôt masculin. »

Élia ne savait que dire, mais de toutes les façons, quel que soit son genre, pour elle, Marnie avait surtout une expression de peste. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle la percevait à ce point comme une menace…

La curiosité prit malgré tout le dessus.

« Comment tu fais pour les pronoms du coup ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Iel tourna la tête vers elle, plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

« C'est pas très important, pour moi. Tant qu'on ne me fait pas chier à utiliser tout le temps les mêmes, et surtout pas le féminin. Le plus drôle, c'est quand tu changes de pronoms dans la même phrase. La tête des genxes autour, c'est juste É-PI-QUE », s'extasia-t-iel, visiblement amusé-e à l'idée de faire naître le doute dans les esprits.

Finalement, on leur apporta leurs bières, qu'Élia regarda avec méfiance. Elle n'en avait jamais bu, et craignait l'effet de l'alcool sur sa conscience.

 **OoOoO**

« Parfait, il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter les épices. Personnellement, je rajoute toujours de l'ail et des herbes de Provence. L'habitude, sans doute », ajouta-t-elle, terminant sur une voix plus basse.

Hermione ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, mais Drago ne semblait pas avoir relevé la référence. Ou il faisait très bien celui qui n'avait pas fait attention. Les deux étaient plausibles.

Elle le laissa assaisonner le plat, puis elle la remua à l'aide d'une spatule, ressassant en même temps ses souvenirs.

« Tu veux goûter ? » lui proposa-t-elle, à la fois pour le goût du risque et le besoin d'échapper à ses pensées et ses remords.

« Si tu me promets que tu ne tentes pas de m'empoisonner », répliqua-t-il, lui lançant un regard plein de malice.

« Rho Drago ! » s'exaspéra Hermione, riant malgré tout. « On a tout préparé ensemble. »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

« Certes, mais rien ne me dit que ce n'est pas de la drogue. Ou du poison », continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

Elle secoua la tête, désespérée d'être tombée amoureuse de cet idiot.

« Regarde-moi bien », lui dit-elle, affichant un air sérieux et concentré.

Elle sortit la spatule de la poêle, glissant une main en dessous, tandis qu'elle la portait à ses lèvres. Instantanément, le goût des œufs, mêlé à celui des poivrons grillés et des épices, atteignit son palais, et elle ferma les yeux de plaisir.

« Je ne suis décidément pas certain qu'il n'y a aucune drogue dans cette omelette », se moqua-t-il.

Reposant la spatule dans la casserole, Hermione lui frappa le haut du bras, un regard sérieux à l'appui.

« À toi, maintenant », décida-t-elle d'autorité, effectuant les mêmes gestes, jusqu'à lui proposer une becquée.

Il cessa de jouer, acceptant finalement de goûter.

« Mmmh ! Il y a indéniablement des semences Malefoy là-dedans », frima-t-il.

Hermione se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il pouvait s'exprimer avec beaucoup d'éminence quand il s'y mettait, mais le sens était trop vieilli pour échapper à la connotation sexuelle, plus actuelle.

Elle soupira, secouant la tête.

« Incroyable et irrattrapable », commenta-t-elle.

« Ah parce que tu veux rattraper quelque chose ? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant rougir.

Des choses à rattraper, il y en avait assurément. Mais pas chez lui. Entre eux.

Elle craquait absolument pour tout. Elle était dans de beaux draps…

 **OoOoO**

Dans le salon du Manoir, Élia regardait son père, visiblement plongé dans un livre de contes pour enfants. Il était l'heure de coucher Scorpius, il devait être occupé à chercher quelle histoire lui lire.

Il leva alors les yeux vers elle, lui souriant instantanément. Les lèvres d'Élia ne tardèrent pas non plus à se soulever, alors qu'il lui montrait le livre.

« Tu veux m'aider à choisir ? » lui proposa-t-il.

Elle adorait qu'il fasse ça, comme s'il lui faisait confiance sur le contenu de l'imaginaire à transmettre. Elle se sentait à chaque fois reconnue et importante pour lui. Mais ce soir, elle avait envie de quelque chose de différent.

« En fait… Est-ce que je pourrais lui lire, pour une fois ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, ayant peur qu'il refuse.

Mais le sourire de son père s'agrandit.

« Bien sûr. Tiens », lui dit-il en se levant, lui tendant le livre par la même occasion. « Remplis ton rôle de grande sœur. Je serai juste ici quand tu reviendras. »

Tout excitée, elle sauta sur ses deux pieds, montant rejoindre sa grand-mère qui couchait Scorpius. Elle passa timidement la porte, accueillie d'un sourire tendre.

« Élia, ma chérie, entre. Tu lui fais la lecture, ce soir ? » comprit-elle.

Invitée par sa grand-mère, elle vint donc s'asseoir au bord du lit, admirée par deux yeux bleus. Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit, elle lui lut _Le mage et son Runespoor_ , attendrie. Elle avait pu voir ses paupières papillonner de plus en plus fréquemment, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne s'ouvrent plus et que sa respiration devienne longue et profonde.

L'embrassant sur le front, elle quitta la pièce en compagnie de Narcissa. En observant cette femme si distinguée avancer devant elle, elle se demanda comment une femme aussi élégante qu'elle avait vécu son adolescence. Avait-elle dragué ? S'était-elle laissée courtiser ? Son grand-père avait-il été le seul homme de sa vie ?

Perdue des pensées, Élia s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

En sortant de la Tête du Sanglier, où elle avait fêté l'anniversaire de Mattheys, il l'avait séparée du reste du groupe, pour lui parler en tête à tête. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, un peu trop près à son goût, et son cœur s'était emballé. Elle s'était demandé s'il voulait l'embrasser, quand il lui avait dit, sur une voix noyée par l'alcool : _« Tu es magnifique, Tony. J'ai très envie de sentir ton souffle sur mes lèvres… »_ Son cœur avait encore accéléré, elle s'était elle-même sentie un peu étourdie par l'alcool.

Et elle avait fui… purement et simplement. Elle était passée sous l'un de ses bras, qu'il avait placés de part et d'autre de sa tête, et elle avait répondu : _« Pas aujourd'hui. »_ Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue exactement, mais sûrement à ce qu'il la regarde, amusé, avant de déclarer : _« Oh Tony… J'aime beaucoup le fait que tu me résistes. »_ Puis il était parti, la laissant là, avec ses questions.

Lorsqu'Élia releva la tête, toujours au milieu du couloir, sa grand-mère la dévisageait avec patience. Cela semblait faire un moment qu'elle attendait.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » fit Élia, fébrile.

« Assurément. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Élia soupira.

« C'est quoi, l'amour ? Je… j'ai lu des livres sur le sujet, mais je… n'arrive pas à voir, à comprendre ce que c'est concrètement », admit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Doucement, le visage de Narcissa se détendit, pour se fendre un léger sourire, aussi attendrie qu'elle-même avec son petit frère.

« L'amour… eh bien, il est plus difficile à décrire qu'à reconnaître, en fait. Et une fois qu'il est là, c'est une évidence pour ceux qui veulent bien le voir », expliqua-t-elle.

Élia fronça les sourcils, songeuse. La dernière partie de la phrase faisait étrangement écho dans son esprit : _pour ceux qui veulent bien le voir_. Si sa grand-mère avait pu voir ses parents parler et rire ensemble, elle aurait parié qu'elle faisait référence à eux. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas.

En revanche, cela lui rappela une promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même. C'était une occasion parfaite pour la mettre à exécution.

« Tu crois que… quand on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, qu'on rigole ensemble, on est amoureux ? Même si on ne devrait pas ? Par exemple, si on est marié… », sous-entendit-elle, feignant l'innocence.

Face à elle, Narcissa changea plusieurs fois d'expression. D'abord, elle parut encaisser une surprise. Ensuite, son regard se perdit au loin. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur elle, déterminée.

« Tout cela est fort possible, en effet. Il faudrait néanmoins laisser l'œuvre du temps nous le prouver… »

En cet instant, Élia sut qu'elle avait gagné la première bataille : elle ne serait plus la seule à mettre son grain de sel dans la relation entre ses parents. Et les liens qui unissaient – ou plutôt n'unissaient pas – Narcissa à sa belle-fille laissait entendre à Élia que grand-mère et petite-fille étaient dans le même camp.

Fière d'elle-même, Élia nota qu'elle commençait à en apprendre beaucoup de son père.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione et Élia avaient été invitées à passer le dimanche après-midi chez les Granger. Elles étaient plus que rassasiées, elles étaient même plutôt prêtes à se rouler en raison de la tarte à la mélasse, qui était décidément de trop.

Gémissant en se tenant le ventre, Hermione se figea soudainement en voyant le regard que s'échangeaient ses parents. Elle n'avait pas vu ce regard depuis longtemps. À vrai dire, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ils lui avaient annoncé le décès d'Élia Granger, sa grand-mère adorée.

« Je sais que tu refuses d'en parler, mais je voulais quand même savoir si tout se passe pour vous, les relations avec ce cher Drago », commença Jean.

« Heu… oui, très bien même », répondit Hermione, complètement perdue.

Pour une fois, son père ne faisait même rien pour la dissuader d'aborder le sujet, ayant pourtant connaissance de ses réticences.

« Vous vous voyez de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps », continua sa mère.

« En effet… »

Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il y avait une tension dans l'air. Jean et Henry échangèrent un nouveau regard et elle déglutit.

« Maman, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » s'impatienta Hermione.

Elle sentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du véritable sujet de conversation, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Je voudrais m'assurer qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi, quelqu'un qui te soutiendrait dans les épreuves », dit-elle, l'émotion perceptible dans sa voix.

« Maman, tu sais bien que j'ai Harry. On sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre. »

« Mais Harry est ton meilleur ami, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, un homme, quelqu'un qui partagerait ta vie. »

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas, mais elle sentait les larmes lui monter. D'habitude, cette conversation aurait dû l'agacer. Elle aurait dû envoyer paître sa mère, lui faire changer de sujet. Mais pas là. Il y avait autre chose derrière cette inquiétude.

« Maman, s'il te plaît… Dis-le-moi si quelque chose ne va pas. Je t'en prie », insista-t-elle.

Mère et fille se regardèrent, et avant même que la première ne prenne à nouveau la parole, Hermione comprit : il n'y avait qu'une raison pour qu'elle se tracasse réellement d'une présence soutenante dans sa vie…

« Je suis malade, Hermione. J'ai un cancer des ovaires. »

Hermione ferma à nouveau les yeux, étourdie. Elle sentait que tout son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle.

Tout ce temps perdu loin de ses proches, et à présent qu'elle tentait de le rattraper, il était compté. Le destin se fichait vraiment d'elle.

* * *

Tadaaaaa. Finalement, il y a beaucoup d'informations dans ce chapitre. Alors... **Team Mattheys ou pas ?** Qui se dévoue pour réconforter **Blaise** ce soir ? Que pensez-vous de **la tactique d'Élia** pour influencer la relation de ses parents ? Je suis sûr-e que vous avez a-do-ré **les sous-entendus de Drago** mouhahah Et je suis ravi-e que vous vous attendiez pas du tout à cette terrible nouvelle concernant la mère d'Hermione... Vous pensiez tous-tes que ça concernait le Dramione ou un retour de Drago au domicile conjugal ! Alors, **vous me détestez**?

Avant de vous laisser à la rédaction de vos habituelles reviews, **je tenais à vous remercier**. Durant la semaine, j'ai dépassé les **500 reviews** sur le total de la fiction. Si le nombre n'est pas important en lui-même, c'est la signification qui me touche : vous aimez cette fiction, vous me le faites savoir, et vous attendez les chapitres, chaque semaine, avec impatience. Alors, pour tout ça, merci. C'est notamment **grâce à vous** que je prends autant de plaisir à écrire, c'est grâce à vous que je suis aussi motivé-e et que j'ai cette envie de produire de la qualité. **Sans vous, il n'y aurait rien de tout ça**. Sans vos reviews, au rythme de publication et encore après, pour celleux qui découvrent ma fiction plus tard, je n'aurais pas autant de motivation, et j'aurais sans doute arrêté d'écrire. Je ne vous remercierais jamais suffisamment pour tout ce que vous m'apportez. **Cette magie, nous la créons ensemble** , en fin de compte.

Je vous envoie plein de paillettes de licorne.


	29. Chapitre 28

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi je suis dans une phase étrange, épuisé-e par les examens, mais, en même temps, j'ai plein de super chouettes discussions qui me font vraiment du bien, notamment avec quelques-un-e-s d'entre vous. J'adore ces échanges que nous avons en privé, j'adore la façon dont vous vous questionnez sur les identités de genre. Vous êtes génialaux. Vous me rappelez que mes combats ont du sens, et vous me donnez du courage quand je suis à bout et sans énergie. Merci pour ça. *cœur sur vous*

D'ailleurs, vous êtes de plus en plus à me lire. Ça me fait chaud au cœur, vraiment. Et je ne vous oublie pas par rapport aux OS cadeaux ! Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu que vous soyez autant à reviewer, franchement. Du coup, je vais terminer l'écriture de TALYPE, puis je penserai à ces fameux OS. Comme ça, je n'abandonne pas non plus les défis du mois. :)

Comme dans ma vie, les choses se mettent en place pour Hermione. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, le cancer de Jean va m'aider à faire avancer le Dramione... (a) D'ailleurs, je mets ma baguette au feu que vous allez adorer la dernière phrase du chapitre... Oui je sais, c'est loin la dernière phrase, mais c'est un petit chapitre ! mdr

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Mouhahah Mais je l'adore aussi Marnie ! :D Élia lae perçoit comme ça, mais c'est une façade de Serpy. :p Et sinon, je suis désolé-e pour la tristesse en fin de chapitre ! :( Merci pour ta review !

 **Anne** : C'est mal la fleeeeemme ! C'est notre seul gagne-pain les reviews. :( Mais merci d'en avoir laissé une ici, et je suis ravi-e que ma fic te plaise ! Team Mattheys héhé

 **Rose** : Oui, je suis très méchant-e... et j'ai bel et bien terminé la fic de cette façon mouhahah Voilà la suiiiite !

 **Cecile** : Attention, une anti-Mattheys... :( xD Il est génial ce gosse, mais je ne pourrais pas convaincre tout le monde. Il est particulier. Je pense qu'on l'adore ou qu'on le déteste. Ça risque grandement de dépendre de l'amour qu'on porte à Élia... Je pense que la suite, globalement, te plaira, vu tout ce que tu as soulevé dans ta review. Je te laisse le suspense, mais la tristesse va bientôt laisser place à... *veuillez découvrir la suite chez lectrice* mouhahah (Je suis fatigué-e, j'ai l'impression que ça augmente mon sadisme ahah) Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements pour mes examens, bisous !

 **Eva** : Mouhahah j'ai adoré ton premier paragraphe, c'est tellement ça. Alors, je crois que tu relèves les éléments qui font que tu n'aimes pas Mattheys, et c'est exactement pour ça que je présageais les deux clans ! Par contre, il faut que je corrige vite la méprise concernant Teddy. Mais ce que je dis ici n'est valable que pour ellui, ça peut être différent pour toute autre personne non binaire. Il est genre fluide, pas agenre. Agenre, si tu veux, c'est un genre "neutre", comme si tu avais une échelle graduée avec "homme" et "femme" aux extrémités. Les agenres sont au centre. Ni l'un-e ni l'autre. Teddy, ellui, est fluide. Cela signifie que son genre varie entre au moins deux genres différents, selon le moment, la situation. En l'occurrence, iel se sent parfois homme, parfois femme, parfois agenre (donc, c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas loin). Ses pronoms ne changent pas par contre. Ellui, iel veut toujours le neutre en "iel". C'est un choix que j'ai fait par rapport à ma fic, mais, je le disais dans mon précédent chapitre, pour Marnie, c'est différent : iel s'en fiche des pronoms. Tout est possible en soi, il faut vraiment voir auprès de chaque personne ce qu'elle préfère. Du coup, pas de changement de pronoms en fonction de l'expression de genre de Teddy. Malgré tout, dans cette période de vie, iel ressent le besoin d'exprimer son genre à travers la couleur de ses cheveux, oui. Merci pour ta question, elle est super, elle me permet d'expliquer certaines choses !  
Sinon, mdrr pour Blaise ! Il exige un CV pour voir si tu es à la hauteur (je traduis ces mots, tu sais bien, les Serpy !) ahah Pour Albus... heuuu, qu'est-ce que j'ai écrit déjà moi ? ahah On va le voir, mais clairement beaucoup moins. Surtout des notes pour montrer qu'il va mieux. Je pense par contre à une discussion avec lui et James... (a) Tu m'excuseras, par contre, je suis neuf chapitres plus loin, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand tu devras attendre mdrrr Neuf chapitres d'avance, n'empêche... Heu, j'ai fait quoi de ma vie ? ahah Astoria pense qu'il y a et qu'il y a toujours eu plus entre Drago et Hermione, tu dis ? Je te renvoie à la dernière scène de mon chapitre, on en parle après ! mouhahah Et je plussoie + 1000 le paragraphe suivant de ta review. Réponse plus que complète dès la première scène de ce chapitre ! :D Et merci pour tes encouragements. Je fais des études de criminologie. :) (je crois d'ailleurs que ça se voit beaucoup dans mon défi du mois d'août ahah) Des bisous !

 **Ailee** : Bonjour bonjour ! Aaaah je suis content-e que tu ais finalement succombé à la tentation ! :D Et absolument ravi-e que ça te plaise autant. J'adore aussi qu'on reconnaissance mon implication par rapport aux LGBTQIAAP *plus*. Tu me fais d'ailleurs penser qu'il faudrait que je parle de relations diamoriques (avec au moins une personne non binaire) *cerveau qui chauffe* En tout cas, c'est super que tu trouves ça bien expliqué. J'essaie au mieux de faire un équilibre entre la fiction distrayante et l'aspect pédagogique. Si c'est pour ne rien comprendre, c'est un peu nul pour une fic, quand même. Je complexifierai les choses dans un autre projet ahah Pour ce qui est du Dramione (et de Narcissa que tu adores, apparemment. :D), je te laisse découvrir l'évolution dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. A bientôt !

 **Capuche** : Ahah J'avoue que mes chapitres ne sont hyper long non plus. Mais je sens le plaisir et la frustration derrière ta phrase, alors ça me fait plaisir hihi J'adore comme on ne peut pas toucher à Blaise ! J'aime aussi comme la ligue "pas touche" se divise entre "je déteste Ginny" et "je déteste Pansy". C'est comique les divergences. J'aime bien savoir. :p Tu vas aimer ce chapitre, je pense... (a) Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur par rapport à Astoria ? Qu'elle mette le désordre dans leur rapprochement ? Je suis surprises, tu as raison de te méfier... mouhahah Ma bêta a été très étonnée. Mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ça ! :p J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de Mattheys. Et je suis content-e que tu ais relevé pour le surnom "Tony" ! :D Je me suis bien amusé-e. Il a été assez intuitif, en plus, et j'étais là "d'où tu sors ce surnom bizarre". xD Je crois que Mattheys a pris possession de mes doigts pendant que j'écrivais, mais son explication avec l'oiseau-tonnerre m'a bien plu, j'ai accepté son intrusion dans mon histoire. :p Mdrrr par rapport au cancer ! Evidemment que c'est une stratégie. La preuve en est dès la première scène de ce chapitre. (a) Et pour tes injonctions au remède miracle, on n'est pas dans Harry Potter, ici ! Ah. Si. En fait. Mdr Je te laisse la surprise. (a) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et mes examens ne sont pas terminés, malheureusement. :( J'en ai encore un le 2 septembre. Et les résultats... avant la rentrée du 18 ? ahah Des bisous !

Merci à **NathanaelleS** **.**

* * *

 **I'm not strong enough to stay away**

 _Je ne suis pas suffisamment fort pour rester loin de toi_

 **Can't run from you**

 _Je ne peux pas t'échapper_

 **I just run back to you**

 _Je peux juste battre en retraite_

 **Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame,**

 _Comme un papillon de nuit, je suis enfermé dans ton brasier_

 **Say my name, but it's not the same**

 _Dis mon nom, mais ce n'est pas la même chose_

 **You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride**

 _Tu me regardes dans les yeux, je suis dépouillé de ma fierté_

 **And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to its knees**

 _Et mon âme capitule, et mon cœur tombe plus bas que terre_

.

 **And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay**

 _Et ça me tue quand tu es loin, je veux partir et je veux rester_

 **And I'm so confused. So hard to choose**

 _Et je suis tellement perdu._ _C'est tellement dur de choisir_

 **Between the pleasure and the pain**

 _Entre le plaisir et la douleur_

 **And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right**

 _Et je sais que c'est mal, et je sais que c'est juste_

 **Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind**

 _Même si j'essaie de gagner la bataille, mon cœur l'emportera sur ma conscience_

 **And I'm not strong enough to stay away.**

 _Et je ne suis pas suffisamment fort pour rester loin de toi._

.

 _Not Strong Enough_ , Apocalyptica.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Not strong enough** (Je ne suis pas suffisamment fort)

Depuis que la nouvelle était tombée, Hermione était restée indolente, prostrée dans le canapé comme seule activité. Un peu comme si les mots l'avaient littéralement assommée.

Hermione profitait de la semaine de congés d'Élia pour faire du télétravail. Il était tout de même prévu que son père vienne la chercher le mardi soir et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, Élia se leva pour lui ouvrir. Du salon, Hermione entendait tout, sa fille n'ayant pas refermé derrière elle.

« Comment va ma princesse ? » entendit-elle, devinant le sourire dans la voix de Drago.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse verbale, et Hermione devina que l'expression faciale d'Élia en disait long.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » fit-il, sur un ton soudainement inquiet.

« C'est maman… Elle… elle ne va pas bien depuis que… enfin… », commença-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Qu'elle-même soit mal, c'était une chose. Qu'Élia en pâtisse, c'en était une autre… même si ça ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure.

« Depuis que quoi, princesse ? » insista-t-il, sur le ton de l'urgence.

« Mamie a un cancer. Elle nous l'a annoncé ce weekend… »

« Où se trouve ta mère ? »

Concerné. Ce fut le mot qui vient à l'esprit d'Hermione en l'entendant. Il lui paraissait concerné. Inquiet aurait semblé de trop, et il n'était clairement pas indifférent. Oui, c'était ça : il était concerné. Et il agissait comme s'il prenait les devants de la situation.

Hermione ne bougea pas, comme figée dans son propre corps, devenu marbre. Sa raison elle-même, si elle comprenait tout ce qu'il se passait, ne semblait pas plus s'animer. Elle ne réagit pas davantage lorsque Drago fit irruption dans la pièce, ne levant même pas les yeux dans sa direction.

« État d'urgence déclaré. Quelle boisson la réconforte le plus ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton d'un officier commandant, qui aurait presque pu faire sourire Hermione si elle ne se sentait pas aussi éteinte.

« Chocolat chaud avec du caramel, sergent papounet ! » s'exclama Élia qui jouait le jeu. Drago éclata de rire. « Je vais en préparer de ce pas ! »

Hermione entendit les pas d'Élia s'éloigner vers la cuisine, et elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit réellement la présence de Drago. Après un moment de silence, il s'approcha d'elle.

« Fais-moi de la place », exigea-t-il en lui touchant l'épaule pour lui indiquer de quel côté.

Hermione grogna, mais abdiqua. Il s'assit, et avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il prit ses aises, s'appuyant contre le bras du fauteuil et l'attirant à lui. Elle était emprisonnée dans ses bras, dans sa chaleur enveloppante et rassurante.

Elle se crispa malgré tout. Drago Malefoy, qui manifestait de la tendresse, ça ne pouvait pas être gratuit. Elle ne le voyait pas verser dans la générosité. Elle devrait probablement le remercier d'une façon ou d'une autre. À cette pensée, son cœur s'accéléra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

« Chut ! Détends-toi », lui répondit-il, la serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

Il posa sa tête sur ses cheveux, les embrassant tout en les caressant. Et Hermione finit par se laisser aller contre son torse. Puisqu'il lui offrait, de toute façon… elle verrait bien pour les conditions. Elle assumerait plus tard…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Élia revint dans la pièce avec un plateau.

« J'en ai fait un pour toi aussi, papa », annonça-t-elle. Sa voix transpirait l'amour, c'était incroyable… Hermione se sentait chanceuse d'avoir une telle enfant.

« Merci, princesse », exprima Drago à voix basse, à proximité de son oreille.

Un long frisson grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle se sentit rougir de savoir que sa fille les voyait installés de cette manière, partageant un moment qui lui paraissait si intime.

« Si tu as encore besoin de moi, je serai dans ma chambre », déclara-t-elle avant de repartir.

Hermione attendit qu'elle referme la porte pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu abandonnes ta journée entre père et fille », murmura-t-elle, se sentant coupable.

« J'ai encore toute la semaine pour lui consacrer un moment », répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

D'abord, il ne répondit pas. Puis elle sentit son thorax se gonfler et s'affaisser tandis qu'il inspirait et expirait profondément.

« Parce que je sais ce que tu es en train de vivre », avoua-t-il d'une voix fluette.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Hermione.

Le cœur battant, elle attendait qu'il parle, et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

« Mon père est décédé en 2009 d'un cancer non traité de l'œsophage. Il était alcoolique et fumeur invétéré depuis… depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'a jamais cessé sa consommation, même quand les médicomages lui ont annoncé qu'il en mourrait s'il ne le faisait pas. »

« Oh », répondit-elle simplement, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'avait jamais porté le père Malefoy dans son cœur, et ne le ferait certainement jamais. Autant elle pouvait aisément concevoir que Drago avait été jeune, conditionné, endoctriné, autant elle considérait que Lucius était un personnage exécrable qui ne méritait pas l'ombre de sa considération.

En revanche, elle se sentait touchée par la confession. Par ce qu'elle représentait, tenant compte de la personnalité de Drago, et parce qu'elle imaginait sa souffrance, qui transparaissait au travers, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'exprimer clairement. Il n'était clairement pas obligé de lui faire part de tout cela et, pourtant, il l'avait fait.

En cet instant, elle ne pouvait qu'aisément imaginer ce qu'il avait vécu. Une différence subsistait cependant entre leurs deux situations.

« Mais toi, tu n'as pas eu à te sentir coupable d'avoir disparu pendant douze ans », répliqua-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge.

Il remua, comme si cette affirmation suscitait chez lui quelque chose de désagréable.

« En fait, si. J'ai refusé de le voir pendant toutes ces années, alors qu'il se noyait dans l'alcool. Je ne l'ai finalement revu qu'à la naissance de Scorpius, le retrouvant seulement pour quelques mois », dit-il d'une voix morne.

Hermione encaissa. Finalement, il avait vécu quelque chose de similaire…

« J'aurais pu passer tellement plus de temps à ses côtés si… », exprima-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

« Hermione… avec des « si », on refait le monde d'une façon totalement autre. Tous nos choix ont des incidences sur notre présent et notre avenir. Va savoir ce qu'il serait advenu si tu en avais posé d'autres. Ça aurait pu être mieux sur certains aspects, mais ça aurait probablement été l'horreur sur d'autres. Alors ne te fais pas trop de mal sur ce qui aurait pu être, et concentre-toi sur ce qui est », lui conseilla-t-il.

Ses paroles résonnèrent étrangement comme celles qu'Harry lui disait parfois. Mais les entendre, de lui spécifiquement, ça avait un effet salvateur. Elle se laissait aller dans ses bras, les larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues.

 **OoOoO**

Drago revint le lendemain. Et le soir suivant. Et encore celui d'après. Le samedi soir, veille du départ d'Élia, il se rendit à nouveau chez Hermione. La vérité, c'était que c'était plus fort que lui. Pourtant, en ce moment, elle représentait tout ce qu'il fuyait en temps normal : la dépression, la peur, le laisser-aller.

En temps normal. Parce que ce n'était clairement pas normal. Il _voulait_ être avec elle. Il voulait qu'elle retrouve son sourire, ses yeux fuyants de gêne. Il voulait qu'elle danse à nouveau.

Il n'avait, jusque-là, pas pris conscience de son attachement pour Hermione. Mais le premier soir où il était venu, apprenant la maladie de sa mère, il avait échangé un regard avec sa fille. Et là, il avait compris. Il avait vu l'image de leur duo dans ses yeux. Il avait vu que sa fille savait, avant lui. C'était plus que de l'espoir d'un enfant qui souhaite que ses parents soient ensemble.

Elle _savait_ qu'il s'inquiétait pour Hermione. Ce qui est absolument ridicule, parce que si elle avait survécu à la torture, à la guerre, à une grossesse et une maternité loin de ses proches… elle pouvait survivre à un diagnostic. C'était une sorcière forte et indépendante, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Et pourtant. Le samedi soir, il revint, ayant quelque peu modifié les plans de sa soirée pour y inclure une deuxième personne.

« Tu vas t'habiller », décréta-t-il, face à Hermione, totalement décoiffée et le regard perdu, toujours affalée dans le fauteuil. « Tu nous accompagnes au théâtre. »

« Il est hors de question que tu paies pour quoi que ce soit », répliqua-t-elle, une faible lueur dans les yeux.

Tenace. Elle était tenace, même dans un état de faiblesse. Il en aurait presque souri, s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester stoïque lorsqu'il devait faire preuve d'autorité.

« Oh Hermione, je t'en prie. Je m'en fiche, c'est une histoire de soixante Mornilles pour une place. Mais si tu y tiens, tu me rembourseras. Maintenant, tu te lèves, et tu arrêtes de trouver des excuses ridicules qui ne te seront d'aucune utilité. »

« Pourquoi ? » lui tint-elle tête.

Il soupira, cachant son amusement.

« Parce que je suis encore plus têtu que toi. Quand un Malefoy a décidé quelque chose, il l'obtient, un point c'est tout. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Il avait gagné. Pour ce soir.

La soirée se déroula à merveille. Certes, Hermione avait toujours ce regard fermé. Mais elle l'écoutait parler avec Élia. Ses pupilles ne semblaient plus recouvertes d'un voile. Elle se reconnectait à la réalité sans pouvoir y faire face tout de suite.

Ce fut plus serein qu'il alla retrouver Blaise après la représentation, accoudé au bar de la Tête du Sanglier. Il peinait visiblement à tenir sur son tabouret. Drago se hissa sur le tabouret voisin, happé alors par l'haleine alcoolique de son ami.

« T'es perché, Blaise », commenta-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

« T'es en retard », répliqua-t-il avec une once d'amertume. « Et ne m'dis pas qu'un Malefoy arrive toujours au moment où il doit arriver. J'suis ton meilleur ami, pas n'importe qui. »

Drago soupira. Il avait déjà perdu d'avance si Blaise se trouvait dans un tel état : plus direct, moins enclin à entendre ses habituels détournements de situation.

À défaut, il commanda un Whisky pur feu, puis attendit. Il sentait que la suite de la soirée allait être rude, il préférait avoir quelque chose pour favoriser la parole.

« J'étais avec Hermione », dit-il enfin.

« Elle est soudainement devenue plus importante que moi ? » grogna Blaise.

Perdu dans le fond de son verre, Drago ne songea même pas à le charrier pour la remarque pathétique.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi non plus. Je peux vous voir tous les deux, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre », lui rétorqua-t-il.

« Nous deux, peut-être. Mais est-ce que tu peux voir Granger alors que tu es toujours marié, Drake ? »

Touché. Coulé. Drago déglutit. Il n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Il ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport à Astoria. Elle était sa femme, la mère de son fils. Et les Sang purs ne divorçaient pas.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Et on s'en bat les… »

« Blaise. »

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? O.K. Ton nom. O.K. Les apparences. Mais tu n'éduques quand même pas ton fils de la manière dont tu es censé l'éduquer, en tant que Sang pur. Tôt ou tard, ça se saura », raisonna-t-il, de façon extrêmement lucide malgré son état.

Drago respira longuement.

« Mieux vaut tard, alors », dit-il d'une voix sinistre.

« T'es vraiment qu'un lâche, tu le sais ça ? » l'attaqua Blaise.

Drago savait pertinemment à quoi il jouait. Il le savait et, pourtant, ça n'empêcha pas la colère de lui monter à la gorge. Pour la subtilité, il n'y était pas. Pour la corde sensible, c'était une autre affaire.

« Et toi, t'es une pauvre maîtresse éplorée. Je t'emmerde, Blaise. »

« Très fin. Tu ne peux pas les emmerder à moitié, les conventions », continua-t-il.

« Dit celui qui se trouve un plan cul et en tombe amoureux », lança Drago sur un ton piquant.

« Qui est vulgaire, maintenant ? »

« C'est le fait de parler d'amour que tu trouves vulgaire ? »

Après cette joute verbale, ils échangèrent un regard, comprenant qu'ils pensaient la même chose : leur échange était absolument ridicule. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Admets-le, Drake », reprit Blaise, plus sérieusement. « T'es amoureux de Granger. T'es encore amoureux d'elle ou t'es retombé amoureux. »

Drago soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il sentait son cœur au bord de sa gorge, mais il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool, la chaleur dans le bar, le sujet de conversation ou un mélange des trois.

« Je rentre. Demain Élia reprend le Poudlard Express, puis Astoria me dépose Scorpius », déclara-t-il, se levant.

Il avala d'une traite le fond de whisky qui lui restait, et il quitta le bar, étourdi.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsqu'il la vit passer la barrière invisible du quai 9 ¾, Harry lui sourit. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, et il l'attrapa par l'épaule, l'embrassant sur la tempe.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules. La vérité était facile à deviner : ce n'était pas facile à vivre. Mais ça l'était beaucoup plus, du fait que Drago venait occuper ses soirées depuis presque une semaine. En fin de compte, elle n'avait pas tellement de quoi se plaindre.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. Et toi ? »

Il sourit, regardant en direction de Teddy, en grande conversation avec Élia, quelques mètres plus loin.

« De mieux en mieux, je crois. J'ai passé du temps avec Teddy ce weekend, il semble un peu plus apaisé. Je ne pense pas tellement que ça soit son coming out, mais surtout le fait qu'il soit plus entouré à Poudlard », expliqua-t-il. « Bon, c'est un ado, il ne m'en parle pas. Mais, même avec Élia, le dialogue est renoué. »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle l'avait également remarqué, même si elle avait noté la même chose concernant Élia : elle lui parlait beaucoup moins de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. Toujours des cours, beaucoup des cours. Mais elle niait toute la partie sociale de son expérience. Néanmoins, Hermione ne s'en inquiétait pas : comme l'avait fait remarquer Harry, c'était l'âge. À l'adolescence, ils avaient besoin de leur jardin secret. Et surtout par rapport aux parents.

« Hum ! J'ai aussi une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer », énonça-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, aussi surprise que curieuse d'entendre la suite.

« Ginny a fait une demande de modification de la garde alternée. Elle demande une garde équitable. »

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Son grand sourire parla pour lui.

« C'est sûr, mes enfants vont me manquer. Je vais avoir un vide quand ils seront absents. Je m'étais habitué à m'occuper d'eux, sans leur mère. Mais je suis content, parce que cela signifie que leur mère se sent mieux. Et si elle, elle se sent mieux, la famille va pouvoir se trouver un nouvel équilibre. »

Hermione ne put que sourire face à tant d'optimisme. Elle le prit dans ses bras, animée par un élan d'amour pour lui.

« Tu es un homme et un père formidable, tu le sais ça ? » lui souffla-t-elle durant leur étreinte.

Harry rit doucement.

« Si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai. »

Hermione sentit une présence derrière elle avant même qu'Élia s'exclame « Papa ! ». À présent, il venait à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de Poudlard ou y retournait.

Se retournant, elle le découvrit, les traits une fois de plus tirés. Il ne semblait pas aussi fatigué que le jour où il avait décrété « état d'urgence », mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était resté éveillé relativement tard. Ils échangèrent un regard, mais ils n'en dirent rien.

Ils saluèrent les enfants – ou plutôt les adolescents – qui partaient, avant de se retrouver tous les trois, dans la horde de parents.

Embrassant une dernière fois Hermione, Harry les salua également. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, mais, pour une fois, elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle avait autre chose en tête.

« Tu sembles soucieux », lui dit-elle, alors qu'elle remarquait que le pli entre ses sourcils ne disparaissait pas.

« Tout autant que toi », répliqua-t-il.

Hermione soupira.

« Je vais chez mes parents, dès que je sors d'ici », expliqua-t-elle. « Profiter un peu de ma mère, la soutenir, tu vois… »

« Je vois », répondit-il, la dévisageant, comme pour la sonder.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ? » lui proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Je sais que c'est un peu ridicule, mais… »

« D'accord », répondit-il immédiatement.

Hermione resta coite. Elle s'était attendue à essuyer un refus.

« Oh ! Je… heu… », balbutia-t-elle.

« Tu pensais que je refuserais ? » lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

Elle acquiesça.

« Franchement, c'est toujours mieux que d'être enfermé au Manoir. Par contre, il faut que je sois de retour pour quatorze heures. Astoria m'y amène Scorpius. »

« O.K., ça me va », répondit-elle, ahurie.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle ne décela rien, sinon la beauté renversante de ses pupilles.

« Merci », ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sa présence comptait, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait même se l'avouer à elle-même.

 **OoOoO**

Drago rentra au Manoir après avoir passé le début de l'après-midi chez les Granger. Il se sentait un peu désorienté par ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Il avait la sensation d'être disséminé en plusieurs endroits.

Le fait était qu'il avait été très bien reçu et qu'il avait passé un agréable moment. Dès son arrivée, la mère d'Hermione lui avait souri, déclarant _« C'est bien que vous soyez là, Drago »_. Il s'était un peu senti mal à l'aise, comme si on avait des attentes à son égard. Mais son malaise s'était rapidement dissipé, et il avait eu la sensation d'être… en famille.

C'était exactement ce qui le perturbait en cet instant. Il était vraiment partagé entre ce ressenti plus que plaisant, et une autre sensation nettement moins agréable : ce n'était pas sa famille. Il était marié à une femme qu'il ne supportait plus, mais de laquelle il ne pouvait pas divorcer. Il était père de deux enfants de mères différentes, et il n'avait la garde exclusive pour aucun d'eux, puisqu'il était seul.

Oui, il était seul. Officiellement, il était marié, mais, officieusement, il était plutôt bloqué. Perdu. Il ne se sentait pas totalement libre et célibataire, mais il ne se sentait plus d'aucune obligation envers Astoria.

Passant la porte du Manoir, il tomba nez à nez avec sa femme et sa mère qui se toisaient, et son fils fusa dans ses jambes, les serrant très forts contre lui.

« Hé ! Mon bonhomme », s'exclama-t-il en feignant l'enthousiasme.

Il déglutit. Sa femme était là. Il était donc en retard. Il avait passé plus de temps que prévu avec Hermione. Il n'était pas parvenu à s'éclipser. Et maintenant, il était coincé.

Astoria lui jeta un regard.

« Même pour ton fils, tu n'es pas fichu d'être à l'heure », cracha-t-elle.

Il soutint son regard, préférant ne pas envenimer les choses en répliquant. Sa mère le fit à sa place.

« Mais il est là, maintenant. Et je suis certaine qu'il s'occupera très bien de Scorpius. Tu as sans doute quantité de travail à faire Astoria, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en la poussant vers la porte. « Nous ne voudrions pas te retarder. À mercredi, ainsi. »

N'osant pas s'opposer à elle, Astoria quitta les lieux, embrassant une dernière fois son fils. Narcissa referma la porte derrière elle, dévisageant Drago qui monopolisait Scorpius pour s'éviter une conversation.

« Alors comment va mon scorpion ? Il est content de voir mamie et papa ? »

« Élia ! Je veux voir Élia, moi ! », s'écria le petit bout, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Drago sourit doucement.

« Moi aussi, moi aussi. Mais Élia est à Poudlard », répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas éviter indéfiniment sa mère, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il n'y échapperait pas.

« Drago », commença-t-elle d'une voix tranchée, mais douce.

« Mère », soupira-t-il.

Elle attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires, comme si elle espérait qu'il parle avant qu'elle n'ait à le faire. C'était évidemment peine perdue. Jamais Drago ne se vendrait. Même lorsqu'il était pris au piège, ce n'était pas certain.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Mlle Granger, mon fils. »

« C'est la mère de ma fille », rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu n'en passes pas autant avec Astoria », enchaîna-t-elle, sur le ton de celle qu'il ne fallait pas tenter de leurrer.

Drago soupira derechef.

« Où veux-tu en venir, mère ? »

Narcissa plongea ses pupilles dans les siennes.

« Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Tu es parti depuis plusieurs mois du domicile conjugal. Entends-moi bien, je suis ravie de t'avoir à la maison, autant que je le suis de voir aussi souvent mes petits-enfants. Mais tu te dois d'être honnête envers ta femme, Drago », dit-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune contestation.

Par Salazar, elle savait. Elle avait sans doute compris avant que lui-même ne le comprenne. Et ce, bien avant qu'il ne revienne vivre au Manoir.

Il ne pouvait plus le nier, à présent, pas avec ce regard posé sur lui. Il pourrait tenter de se raisonner comme il le voudrait, il savait que son cœur gagnerait de toute façon la bataille.

Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

Oups, j'ai jeté une bombe... (a) Bon d'accord, **vous le saviez** ahahah Vous le saviez depuis le début et vous n'attendiez que ça. Admettez-le quand même, tenir 28 chapitres avant que Drago n'admette qu'il est amoureux, c'est pas mal quand même, non ? *Auteurice qui se lance des fleurs* xD

Bon, plus sérieusement. Pour beaucoup, vous avez aussi compris que **le cancer de Jean** me servirait pour la Dramione. C'est vrai, et ce n'est pas terminé ! ahah D'ailleurs, plus d'information sur ce cancer dans la suite, j'ai fait mes petites recherches ! Aidé-e de ma chère **NathanelleS** , qui est infirmière. Merci à toi, pour tout !

Vous voyez aussi, très brièvement, que **ça va beaucoup mieux pour Teddy**. Soulagement ? Je vous avais promis que ça ne serait pas éternel ! :D Tout comme la situation avec les enfants Potter, et **Ginny qui demande la garde alternée égalitaire**. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous aurez plus d'informations dans la suite, comment ça se passe avec Pansy. Celui pour qui ça ne va pas fort, c'est **Blaise**. Mais je vous avoue aussi que la scène au bar est ma préférée dans ce chapitre. J'adore cette façon que Drago et lui ont d'être directs, sans en se lançant des vérités douloureuses. Moi et mon grand amour pour les Serpentard... (les candidatures sont ouvertes, mais je suis un spécimen difficile à convaincre, je vous préviens ! ahah)

Bon je vous laisse. Et comme je suis un amour (hem hem), je vous publie ce chapitre en avance héhé Des paillettes de licorne sur vous !


	30. Chapitre 29

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Après une semaine d'attente, voilà enfin le chapitre 28 de TALYPE ! J'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser que j'ai écrit autant. Je me souviens encore qu'à cette même période, l'an dernier, je terminais d'écrire (et presque de publier) _Oxymoron desti_. Ce n'est pas encore la fin de TALYPE, mais ça se profile doucement dans mes écrits. Je suis nostalgique ! ahah Ce qui touche bientôt à leur fin, aussi, ce sont les examens ! Dernier samedi. Et puis j'aurai deux semaines de congé. Et vous, vous êtes concerné-e-s par la rentrée scolaire ? Quand est-ce vous rentrez ?

Bref, retour sur l'histoire. Dans le chapitre précédent, Drago s'avouait enfin à lui-même ses sentiments pour Hermione (ô déferlements de joie dans vos reviews ! :D). Dans celui-ci, je vous laisse avec une scène qui m'a beaucoup fait rire quand je l'ai écrite : Élia retourne dans le club des professeurs Zabini et Weasley. Tout va également se jouer concernant Mattheys : je pense que c'est ici que les teams vont définitivement se déparer. Et vous allez, encore une fois, adorer la fin du chapitre...

Comme je suis gentix, et que je termine d'écrire mes notes d'auteurice à 20h41, je vous publie le chapitre dans la foulée. Adulez-moi (je vire Serpentard, moi, parfois... ahah)

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **Eva** : Chère Eva, j'aime toujours autant lire tes reviews, elles me donnent instantanément le sourire. J'adore découvrir ton enthousiasme ! Et je confirme, moi aussi je rêve d'avoir Drago à mes côtés *sourire en coin*. Même si je l'aime encore plus sombre que ça héhé (et merci pour tes compliments sur mon écriture, chaque fois, j'en ai des étoiles dans les yeux !) Et big up à Blaise ! J'ai juste explosé de rire en lisant tous tes commentaires sur lui. Et ouiiii, Drago est jalouuuux. Le plaisir sera de mise dans ce chapitre, je crois... (a) Et ton commentaire sur Narcissa, mouhahah Il exprime tellement mon amour aussi, je plussoie. Par contre, rectification : outre le plaisir, tu vas me détester. Le sadisme n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter mouhahahah Et non, pas d'avance, tout est calculé pour... ah ben oui, pouvoir continuer à proposer des écrits pendant que j'écrirai la prochaine fic, pardi ! xD (et avoir une vie, accessoirement) Plus sérieusement, c'est moi qui te remercie pour tes reviews toujours bien détaillées et tes analyses. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Au-delà de mes études en criminologie, mon bachelier d'assistanxe social-e m'a bien aidé-e aussi, pour les interactions. Je dirais que le master... me fait devenir maîtrex dans l'art. 8) Moment je me la pète ici ahah Des bisous !

 **Youliya** : Hé siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mouhahah Voilà la suite. (a)

 **Capuche** : Tu as vu ça. 8) Bonjouuuur ! Ah oui ? Tant mieux, dans la suite j'ai vraiment du mal à m'empêcher de ne parler que d'eux ahah Tu crois pour Astoria ? :p Tu verras ! ahah Voilà la suiiiiite ! :D

 **Mimi896** : Merci pour ton retour ! Triste pour Blaise ? Promis, je m'occupe de lui ! :D

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! :D Doucement, on parle de Drago quand même ! Quoi que... (a) Précision de quelqu'un-e qui étudie du droit : techniquement, Drago et Astoria sont séparés, ils ne vivent plus ensemble. :p Le divorce par contre, ce n'est pas le cas, en effet... (a) Ah oui, tu as peur que Ginny refasse une bêtise ? Pourquoi ? :p Je continue à bien écrire, promis. (a) Et voilà le chapitre ! :D Bisous.

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

* * *

 **"If you think your marriage is so great, why the fuck are you turning to**

 _"Si tu penses que ton mariage est si génial, pourquoi te tournes-tu vers_

 **Other people's wives for comfort?** **"**

 _D'autres femmes pour du réconfort ?"_

.

 **Did he really get to take you home?**

 _Est-ce qu'il t'a vraiment emmené à la maison ?_

 **I'm surprised that you chose him**

 _Je suis surpris que tu l'ais choisi_

.

 **So who does this separation work for?**

 _Alors pour qui fonctionne la séparation ?_

 **So which one of us will wage war?**

 _Alors lequel d'entre nous va engager la guerre ?_

 **It's not about the feelings that we shared before**

 _Ce n'est pas à propos des sentiments que nous partagions auparavant_

 **Cause your words don't calm anymore**

 _C'est parce que tes mots ne me calment plus_

 **What did you want me for?**

 _De quoi manquais-tu ?_

.

 **Look I give you credit for pathetically thinking that you could make this up**

 _Regarde, je t'ai donné du crédit en pensant pathétiquement que tu arrangerais tout cela_

 **Watch this**

 _Regarde ça_

 **Helpless, you know that I'm away**

 _C'est inutile, tu sais que je m'en vais_

 **Blinking like it's telling me there's something wrong or right**

 _Tu clignes des yeux comme pour me dire qu'il y a quelque chose de mauvais ou de juste_

.

 **I need a finish line, this pressure's too high**

 _J'ai besoin d'un point final, cette pression est trop importante_

 **I should have seen the end was coming sooner than I ever did.**

 _J'aurais dû voir plus tôt que la fin arriverait._

.

 _You Waited Too Long_ , Blue October.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : You waited too long (** Tu as attendu trop longtemps)

De retour à Poudlard, Élia n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver Mattheys. Elle avait vu comment son père prenait soin de sa mère, alors qu'elle était déprimée par la mauvaise santé de sa propre mère. Il l'avait réconfortée, il veillait sur elle, il s'assurait de lui changer les idées. Elle trouvait ça si beau qu'elle rêvait, elle aussi, de quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'elle.

D'autant plus que ce n'était pas comme si Mattheys se faisait facilement oublier. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait fui le jour où il avait tenté de l'embrasser, une partie d'elle continuait de se demander ce que ça faisait comme sensation. S'il était vrai que l'on sentait son estomac se tordre et exploser en de milliers de papillons, un peu comme si un sortilège d'allégresse était couplé avait un maléfice explosif et un maléfice de bloque-jambes.

Ses « Hé, Tony ! » résonnaient souvent dans son esprit, au point qu'elle aspirait à entendre sa voix, en vrai, pour s'assurer qu'il lui avait déjà parlé. C'était toujours n'importe quoi, mais un sourire idiot se dessinait systématiquement sur ses lèvres. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait saluée dans le train les ramenant à l'école, avant de disparaître avec une œillade à l'appui…

Elle avait donc demandé à Teddy, mine de rien, s'il comptait retourner au club des professeurs Zabini et Weasley. C'était là qu'ils se trouvaient en ce moment même, écoutant les échanges.

« Mais M'ssieurs. Faut que vous nous réexpliquiez un truc. Comment on peut se définir comme hétéro, bi, homo, pan ou n'importe, si on n'a jamais essayé ? » demanda un Poufsouffle qui était arrivé avant les vacances de Toussaint, et qui était de la même année qu'Élia.

Les professeurs échangèrent un regard, puis celui de Soins aux créatures magiques montra la paume vers le second, dans une invitation à parler.

« Vas-y, toi, moi, je suis un pauvre homme sur les spectres de l'asexualité et de l'aromantisme, je ne suis pas concerné », s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une question qui a une réponse universelle », répondit le professeur Zabini, en riant de l'humour de son collègue. « C'est quelque chose que l'on expérimente au fur et à mesure, en s'écoutant, en évaluant nos propres ressentis et réactions. Mais ce qu'on a tendance à oublier, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que l'orientation sexuelle, il y a aussi l'orientation romantique. Tout ne tourne pas autour de la sexualité. »

« Sauf pour moi, M'sieur ! » s'exclama Caldean, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

« T'as aucune preuve que t'as chopé qui que ce soit ! » répliqua Aelwyn.

« Pourquoi tu crois que je suis batteur et Lawrence gardien de but ? C'est lui qui encaisse. »

« Han ! Cal', merci », se plaignit le concerné.

Les remarques fusaient, et Élia, bien que gênée par les références sexuelles, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Tout était naturel, et l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur.

« Oh ! Les gars », les ramena au calme le professeur Zabini, lui-même riant de leurs bêtises. « Y'a des plus jeunes ici, mollo sur l'explicite. »

Son regard se posa sur elle, et elle rougit. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de reprendre.

« Je disais donc que tout ne tourne pas autour du sexe. On peut être attiré par quelqu'unxe sans avoir envie de rapprochement physique. C'est particulièrement vrai au début, lors des premiers émois amoureux, mais ça peut perdurer, les personnes asexuelles en témoignant. »

« Ouais, mais comment on fait pour savoir si c'est de l'amour ou juste de l'attirance ? » demanda Payton, qui faisait partie du groupe de Serpentard.

« Tête que tu fais Paypay », se moqua Marnie, ricanant. « L'amour, c'est pour les imbéciles. »

« Oh ! Marnie, doucement », la reprit le professeur Weasley. « Pas d'injonctions. Tu es libre de ne pas y croire, mais pas de te moquer de celleux qui le font ou qui se questionnent sur le sujet. »

Marnie leva un sourcil d'un air désintéressé, comme s'iel se fichait totalement de son opinion. Élia leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne changeait décidément pas d'opinion sur cette personne.

« Bref, c'est délicat de donner une réponse. Mais je dirais que, l'attirance, c'est plus comme lorsque tu admires un tableau. Tu as du mal à en détacher les yeux, tu trouves ses couleurs ou ses courbes somptueuses… »

« Si c'est sa bosse qui t'attire, tu dépasses le stade de l'attirance », le coupa Caldean.

« Alors que, lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour », continua le professeur Weasley avec un sourire amusé, ignorant la remarque, « tu perds plus facilement tes moyens. Ton cœur s'emballe, tes mains deviennent moites, tu balbuties et tu as tout le temps envie d'être avec la personne. Grosso modo, mais la liste est loin d'être exhaustive. »

Élia eut soudainement envie d'en savoir plus, mais elle évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de celui qui occupait ses pensées.

« Et comment… comment on sait que c'est le moment d'aller plus loin ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Sexuellement parlant, tu veux dire ? » reprit le même professeur.

« Hum ! Non. Juste. Enfin… embrasser », précisa-t-elle, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Il lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Quand tu en as envie. Quand l'autre en a envie aussi. Surtout, il ne faut pas forcer ou se forcer, et il n'y a pas d'âge. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas d'obligation à embrasser avec la langue », expliqua-t-il sous les mines et expressions verbales faussement répugnées. « Les baisers sur les lèvres en sont tout autant. Mais en fait, ce que je te dis ici est valable pour les rapports sexuels aussi. »

« Sauf qu'il y a un âge légal pour ça », souligna Aelwyn.

« Arrête de faire ton Serdaigle, toi », le charia Caldean.

« Tu dis ça parce que t'as été hors-la-loi. »

« Je t'enc… »

« Halte ! » s'écria le professeur Zabini, alors que tout le monde se plaignait tout en riant. « Vous allez trop loin les gars, je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

Élia quitta finalement très tard le club, tant elle y passa un bon moment. C'était à la fois instructif et détendu et, même si elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans les questionnements liés à son identité ou son orientation – ou pas encore -, les questions abordées ne la concernaient pas moins.

En sortant, elle interpella Mattheys, le cœur battant.

« Hum ! Mattheys ? »

Il se retourna, son sourire grandissant en découvrant qui l'avait appelé.

« Hé, Tony ! »

« Est-ce que tu… », commença-t-elle, se pinçant les lèvres, fuyant son regard. « Tu voudrais qu'on se voie demain ? »

« Ouais, carrément », répondit-il, déployant sa fierté tel un paon. « Dans le hall après le dîner ? »

Ayant une boule dans la gorge, Élia fut incapable de lui répondre. Elle acquiesça.

« Super. À demain, Tony ! » s'écria-t-il, son habituel clin d'œil à l'appui.

Son cœur battait encore à la chamade alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione avait accompagné ses parents pour la première chimiothérapie, qui s'était déroulée à l'hôpital royal de Londres. Elle avait insisté pour que sa mère se fasse soigner à Sainte Mangouste, mais cette dernière avait refusé : elle était Moldue, elle serait suivie par un médecin moldu. De toute façon, avait-elle précisé, la prise en charge des personnes sans magie était sans doute en dehors des compétences des médicomages, parce que différente. Hermione n'avait pas pu la contredire sur ce point.

En revanche, elle avait tenu à être présente tout le long de l'évolution de la maladie et de son traitement, ce qui incluait les chimiothérapies, mais également une présence à domicile, ne serait-ce que pour l'aider à faire le ménage ou lui apporter des plats cuisinés.

Le médecin leur avait expliqué que le diagnostic avait été posé de manière précoce : grâce à un suivi gynécologique régulier, le cancer avait été détecté alors que seuls les ovaires et une partie de l'utérus étaient atteints, promettant une guérison de 75 à 100%. Malgré tout, Hermione craignait pour la vie de sa mère. Elle s'était donc rendue, seule, à Sainte Mangouste, où elle avait pris rendez-vous avec un oncomage.

Ce dernier ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà. Dans le monde sorcier comme dans le monde moldu, on attaquait les cellules cancéreuses, la seule différence étant que l'on se servait de la magie dégagée par les organes pour renforcer ou reconstruire une barrière protectrice. Les chances de guérison à ce stade étaient assurées. Mais Jean Granger n'était pas une sorcière et devrait se contenter de ce que la médecine moldue pouvait lui apporter. Hermione n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience pendant les trois prochains mois de thérapie…

Remerciant une fois de plus le médicomage, elle sortit du service et entra dans l'ascenseur… tombant nez à nez avec Ron, qui portait Mia.

« Oh ! Ron. Salut. Bonjour, ma belle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle grandit ! » s'exclama Hermione, constatant qu'elle se tenait parfaitement droite et immobile dans les bras de son père.

« Bonjour, Hermione. Oui, elle grandit bien. Mine de rien, elle a déjà vingt-et-un mois », répondit-il avec un sourire attendri. « Du coup, on est allés faire des tests pour l'éclabouille, la dragoncelle, les oreillongoules… pour s'assurer que mon bébé grandisse en bonne santé. »

Hermione sourit. Voir Ron en père était un spectacle qui valait le détour. Il était tout simplement émouvant.

« Et toi alors, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu viens du service oncomagique… », s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement, réalisant.

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana.

« Moi, oui, ma mère, non. Je cherchais des réponses du côté de la magie… », expliqua-t-elle, penaude.

« Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien apporter de plus ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, et Ron posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Courage pour ta mère. Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même, mais reste la sorcière forte que j'ai toujours connue. À bientôt, Hermione », dit-il d'une voix étrangement sérieuse.

Décidément, les hommes de son entourage avaient tendance à viser juste…

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain après le dîner, comme prévu, Élia attendait Mattheys dans le hall. Elle était si tendue qu'elle jouait avec ses mains, dansait d'un pied à l'autre, et sursautait à chaque fois quelqu'un sortait de la Grande Salle. Autrement dit, à peu près toutes les dix secondes.

Lorsque ce fut enfin lui qui sortit cependant, elle se figea. Suivi de sa bande de Serpentard, il leur fit signe d'y aller, pendant que lui regardait dans sa direction, avant d'avancer et de la rejoindre en quelques foulées.

« Hé, Tony ! Viens, on va aller dans un endroit tranquille », lui dit-il en l'entraînant avec lui, la tenant par la main.

Traversant les étages et les escaliers mouvants, il m'emmena jusqu'à… un placard à balais, juste un peu plus grand que la norme.

Ouvrant la porte, il l'invita à entrer. Mais elle resta pétrifiée devant lui.

« Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets », dit-il, avant de se pencher pour chuchoter à son oreille. « J'ai vu comme tu rougissais au club, hier. Tu seras plus à l'aise pour discuter. Ou pour faire autre chose… »

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Élia acquiesça. Il était vrai qu'elle aurait plus facile si elle ne le voyait pas… Elle entra donc dans le cagibi, suivie par Mattheys, qui referma la porte derrière lui.

Ils étaient plongés dans le noir, et seuls leurs jambes qui se touchaient indiquaient à Élia qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle, au contraire, avait l'impression que sa présence occupait tout l'espace, tellement sa respiration était bruyante, soutenue par le rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle avait peur, mais elle avait aussi envie d'en savoir plus…

« On n'est pas bien, ici ? » commenta Mattheys, qui semblait, auditivement parlant, parfaitement détendu.

Élia se demanda furtivement s'il avait l'habitude d'emmener des filles ici, mais elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle savait de toute façon qu'il en avait embrassé plein… ou, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'Élyssa croyait et lui avait dit.

« J'ai peur… », souffla-t-elle, presque comme si c'était honteux.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Tony », affirma-t-il sérieusement, et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit son doigt sur sa cheville. « On ne fera rien dont tu n'as pas envie. »

Le souffle coupé, elle relâcha quelque peu la tension, au fur et à mesure des caresses sur sa cheville et aux alentours.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé aucun garçon », avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« J'avais cru comprendre », répondit-il à voix basse, comme s'il faisait en sorte de ne pas la brusquer.

Pendant ce temps-là, il continuait ses gestes doux et apaisants.

« Toi, tu en as déjà embrassé, pas vrai ? » continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Oui », répondit-il simplement. « Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur, c'est quelque chose de normal que l'on fait quand on aime bien quelqu'un, juste quand les deux personnes en ont envie. »

Le cœur d'Élia eut un raté au moment où il dit _« quand on aime bien quelqu'un »_.

« Ma copine Élyssa dit que tu es trop vieux pour moi… », expliqua-t-elle.

Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise que non, c'était n'importe quoi. Et une autre partie d'elle lui soufflait que, s'il admettait qu'elle avait raison, elle pourrait sortir et partir en courant, pour fuir l'oppression sur sa cage thoracique, qui rendait sa respiration difficile, presque douloureuse.

« Ta copine s'inquiète pour toi. Mais je te l'ai dit, Tony, on ne fera rien si tu n'en as pas envie », répéta-t-il d'une voix douce et assurée.

Élia préféra taire ses autres doutes : si Élyssa avait peur pour elle, c'était parce qu'il avait sûrement d'autres envies, plus adultes. Plus sexuelles… et parce qu'il ne lui faudrait sans doute pas beaucoup de temps pour passer à autre chose. À une autre fille.

« J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses… », confia-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Les caresses sur sa cheville cessèrent, en même temps qu'elle entendit du mouvement en face d'elle.

« Ne sursaute pas. Je suis assis à quelques centimètres de toi. Tu peux rester comme tu es et je me pencherai. Ou bien tu peux te mettre en tailleur, comme ça, je ne mets pas au-dessus », souffla-t-il.

Malgré sa prévenance, le cœur d'Élia sembla s'emballer, comme s'il ne l'avait pas assez fait sur les dernières minutes.

« Je… je vais bouger… », bafouilla-t-elle.

Déglutissant, elle s'installa comme il lui avait conseillé, et elle sentit leurs genoux se frôler. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, mais l'image qu'elle avait en tête était beaucoup moins sexualisée que celle où il était penché sur elle, et ça lui semblait plus faisable…

« Tu es prête ? »

Elle acquiesça, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Oui ? »

« O.K., je vais te toucher la joue, n'aie pas peur. »

Élia retient son souffle, comme pour empêcher son cœur de s'échapper par sa bouche. Finalement, le noir avait aussi un côté stressant…

Elle sentit ses doigts, réchauffés par les caresses qui lui avaient prodigué, se poser sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, pendant qu'il frôlait sa peau avec douceur, descendant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Son geste déclencha une série de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle sentit alors un souffle chaud à quelques millimètres de son visage, et son cœur s'arrêta à nouveau pendant une seconde.

« Respire, Tony, tu vas avoir besoin de ton souffle », murmura-t-il.

L'écoutant, elle prit une grande inspiration, expirant ensuite longuement, et elle recommença plusieurs fois.

« Bien », dit-il, cessant ses caresses.

Une explosion se produisit dans le thorax d'Élia au moment où elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Doucement, il en déposa plusieurs petits, auxquels elle répondit tout aussi lentement, menée par la timidité.

Elle commençait tout juste à y prendre goût, lorsqu'il recula son visage, la prenant par le menton. Elle gémit, déçue.

Alors il rit, mais elle ne sentit aucune moquerie dans le son de son éclat.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, ma belle. »

« Mmmh ! On peut encore un peu rester ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, on peut », confirma-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle avait encore besoin de calmer les battements de son cœur avant de se sentir prête à sortir à découvert. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à lui redemander qu'il l'embrasse…

 **OoOoO**

Hermione avait une fois de plus invité Drago pour l'un de ses cours de cuisine, comme ils les appelaient. Ce soir-là, ils préparaient des tartes aux épinards et au fromage de chèvre. Ou plutôt, elle le regardait faire, tout seul comme… un chef.

« Tu t'appliques », commenta-t-elle, en l'observant hacher les épinards.

« J'ai la pression, tu m'as dit qu'il en fallait deux pour en apporter une à tes parents ! » s'amusa-t-il, sans pour autant se déconcentrer de sa tâche.

Hermione sourit.

« Je me demande si j'ai encore quelque chose à t'apprendre », admit-elle. Ses gestes étaient précis, il ne laissait rien au hasard.

« Je suis certain que ce ne sont pas les recettes les plus difficiles que tu me fais faire », répliqua-t-il.

« Mmmh ! C'est vrai, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ? »

« C'est sûr. »

Il continua sa préparation, sous le regard perdu d'Hermione. Elle adorait sa présence dans la cuisine. Elle adorait qu'il soit là, tout simplement, et qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Autant qu'elle s'en étonnait.

« Je suis surprise que ça te plaise autant de cuisiner », avoua-t-elle.

Regroupant les morceaux coupés, il haussa les épaules.

« Ça ressemble à la préparation de potions, en fait », expliqua-t-il. « J'aime bien. »

Hermione rit.

« C'est vrai, ça y ressemble. En principe, ça doit se manger, ici, par contre. Même si ce n'est pas toujours mangeable. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les tartes étaient prêtes à être enfournées, et Drago s'approcha, se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour attraper la bouteille de vin qui se trouvait derrière elle, sur le plan de travail où elle était appuyée. Au passage, il effleura sa taille, comme pour lui intimer de ne pas bouger. Elle ne savait pas si son geste était conscient, mais cela lui déclencha une série de frissons.

« Un verre ? » proposa-t-il en retirant sa main, à son grand désarroi.

« Hum ! Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Alors qu'elle le regardait servir deux verres, elle se fit la réflexion qu'ils prenaient des habitudes plaisantes, avec des rapprochements physiques de plus en plus fréquents. Elle se demandait pendant combien de temps elle pourrait rester à distance respectable, mais, s'il ne sous-entendait rien concernant une possible réconciliation avec sa femme, elle ne pourrait plus se retenir bien longtemps… Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose.

 **OoOoO**

Sortant de la voiture, Hermione et Drago prirent les sacs de courses pour rentrer chez elle. Ensemble, ils avaient parcouru les rayons à la recherche des ingrédients pour le réveillon de Noël, qu'ils avaient décidé de préparer…et de passer ensemble. La mère de Drago et les parents d'Hermione étaient également invités, tout comme Harry, qui viendrait avec Teddy. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à les laisser seuls, c'était leur premier réveillon sans les enfants, et Harry avait préféré mettre une distance avec la famille Weasley. Il n'arrivait plus à s'y sentir à sa place, il ne se sentait plus légitime à en faire partie.

Élia, qui était rentrée de Poudlard pour les vacances, avait refusé de les accompagner faire les courses, et était donc restée à la maison pendant ce temps-là.

À peine eurent-ils ouvert la porte qu'une mélodie rock se fit entendre. Hermione la reconnut immédiatement.

« Oh. Oh », exprima-t-elle, alarmée.

« Quoi ? » releva Drago, qui s'était figé.

Cette chanson, elle la connaissait, parce qu'elle avait eu du succès en France, au début des années 2000 : c'était _Stella_ , du moldu Steeve Estatof.

 _« Tu as le droit d'allumer tous les regards._

 _D'embrasser le hasard._

 _Me consumer dans un couloir._

 _Tu n'es pas malade de moi._

 _Mais je vais te soigner tu verras, Stella._

 _Et j'accepte ton allure._

 _Sans un mot au pied du mur._

 _Même si les autres que tu vois te disent ça_

 _Que tu es trop belle pour moi_

 _Et qui rient de moi. »_

Les paroles étaient plus qu'explicites : Élia avait un chagrin d'amour. En quelques mots, elle lui traduisit l'idée de la chanson.

« Merde », répondit-il en jurant, étonnant Hermione. « Merde. Je vais la voir. »

Elle la laissa partir, n'ayant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il saurait trouver les mots pour sa fille. Pendant ce temps-là, tendue malgré tout, elle rangea les courses et commença à faire un ordre de préparation en grattant quelques mots sur un parchemin.

Lorsque Drago revient, elle était installée à la table de la cuisine, la tête entre les mains. Il était plus difficile de se concentrer qu'il n'y paraissait, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un planning.

Drago tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle, ne retenant pas un soupir.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione sur un ton qui témoignait de son inquiétude.

« Alors elle ira bien. Mais j'ai envie d'étriper ce gamin », ragea-t-il.

Hermione eut un sourire crispé. Elle comprenait tellement ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle aimait pouvoir la percevoir chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait embrassé une autre fille, et elle l'a appris. »

« Oh. Oh. »

Elle était sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que sa fille s'intéressait déjà aux garçons… certes, elle était en âge de les regarder, mais de là à avoir une histoire…

« Merde », jura une nouvelle fois Drago. « Je pensais qu'on aurait encore le temps avant de gérer ce genre de choses. Elle n'a que treize ans ! C'est encore ma princesse… »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, avant de soupirer.

« En même temps, est-ce qu'on est vraiment prêts à gérer ça, en tant que parents ? Sa souffrance nous fera toujours mal… »

Drago ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et elle se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage. Pour la première fois, elle voyait quelques rides se former son front, signe qu'il réfléchissait trop. En tant que père, il était un homme tellement différent, comme s'il laissait entrevoir des émotions qu'il parvenait à dissimuler avec les femmes…

« Mais elle aurait pu attendre un peu ! Au moins vingt ans, que j'aie le temps de la voir grandir », se plaignit-il.

Hermione s'esclaffa.

« Attendre vingt ans ? Qu'elle ne fasse des expériences qu'à la trentaine ? Tu es optimiste, Drago », se moqua-t-elle.

Il grimaça et ses yeux anthracite la happèrent.

« Un Serpentard. C'est un Serpentard. Il joue avec elle », continua-t-il sans relever la taquinerie.

Hermione encaissa la surprise.

« Tu ne peux pas la protéger de tout. Ce sont des ados, ils font des expériences ensemble. »

« Han ! M'en parle pas, Hermione. Je sais ce que je faisais avec les filles, je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse la même chose », cracha-t-il, comme si ça lui arrachait la bouche de l'admettre.

Elle le dévisagea, incertaine.

« Mais tu as grandi, vieilli, mûri. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend. Puis tu n'étais pas si terrible à dix-neuf ans », sous-entendit-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

« Déjà, ce n'est pas une raison pour que ma fille pâtisse de quoi que ce soit. Ensuite… ensuite, je n'en étais pas moins un gamin, lâche et égoïste », reprit-il.

« Mmmh », fit Hermione. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle entendait bien ces mots, qu'il venait bien de les prononcer.

Elle vit sa pomme d'Adam descendre et remonter, signe qu'il déglutissait. Apparemment, ce n'était pas terminé.

« Écoute », continua-t-il, son regard perdu au loin. « Je fais de mon mieux aujourd'hui. Mais… honnêtement, si tu m'avais annoncé ta grossesse à l'époque, je n'aurais pas assumé. Les choses étaient différentes de ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui. »

Hermione le dévisagea, complètement désarmée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de révélation. Pour elle, Drago vivait dans le présent, il ne revenait jamais sur le passé.

Apparemment, elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur lui…

 **OoOoO**

Assis sur son lit, au Manoir, Drago sentait que c'était le moment. Sa mère avait raison, il devait être honnête envers Astoria. Il ne lui avait même pas encore annoncé qu'il ne comptait pas passer Noël avec elle… S'il passait autant de temps avec Hermione, et pas avec elle, ce n'était pas anodin.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait trouvé des réponses à ses questions. À présent, il était temps qu'il les assume, pour se libérer. Pour être disponible… Il se leva d'un bond, traversant le Manoir, passant en trombe devant sa mère.

« Drago ! Attends. Où cours-tu avec tant de précipitation ? » l'interpella-t-elle.

« J'ai des affaires à régler avec Astoria », répondit-il, en se retournant à peine.

Il aurait juré voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait transplané juste devant son ancien domicile, où il avait vécu près de huit ans.

Il frappa à la porte, s'étonnant lui-même de son geste. C'était bien la preuve qu'il ne percevait plus cet endroit comme son domicile.

Sa femme vint lui ouvrir, ne cachant pas sa surprise. Son visage passa par diverses émotions : l'étonnement, l'espoir, la colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Je voudrais te parler », annonça-t-il.

Haussant les épaules, elle se détourna, et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, où ils s'installèrent.

Il la dévisagea, avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui encadraient son visage fin. Cette femme, il l'avait appréciée. Pas aimée, non. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était ses valeurs, qu'il partageait. Et le fait qu'elle lui offrait une belle couverture, provenant elle aussi d'une famille de Sang purs. Il avait eu, à l'époque, des échos qui le mettaient suffisamment en confiance : il avait ses chances avec elle.

À cette époque, il avait tant espéré de leur mariage. Pas qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, loin de là. Mais… il voulait juste avoir une vie tranquille. Un endroit où il se sentirait libre d'être lui-même, pendant qu'il jouait les apparences à l'extérieur. Pendant qu'il tentait d'obtenir la reconnaissance de son père.

Mais il n'avait rien obtenu de tout cela. Il n'avait fait que s'enfermer dans un fonctionnement qui ne le rendait pas heureux. Il avait étouffé les souvenirs d'un amour de vacances, qui n'aurait clairement pas d'avenir. Il comprenait aujourd'hui, malgré tout, qu'il avait attendu. C'était pour cette raison que Scorpius était né si longtemps après leur mariage. Il s'était résigné… Même si son fils était l'une des plus belles choses qui lui soient arrivées. Et la mort de son père l'avait étrangement libéré d'un poids, bien qu'il s'en sente coupable, et pas seulement à cause du temps qu'il n'avait pas passé ensemble : il n'avait jamais été vrai avec lui. Le retour d'Hermione en Angleterre avait tout changé. Ça avait ravivé des souvenirs…

Et aujourd'hui, il se tenait face à sa femme, plus ou moins prêt à assumer.

« La vérité, c'est que ça ne s'est jamais vraiment terminé avec Hermione », lâcha-t-il. « Je t'ai été fidèle durant tout notre mariage, mais… une part de moi était toujours avec elle. »

Étrangement, face à lui, Astoria sembla de se détendre. Comme si elle se déchargeait d'un poids.

« Je crois que j'ai attendu cette phrase depuis le premier jour, quand tu as commencé à me courtiser », admit-elle tristement. « Certes, je ne savais pas à l'époque de qui il s'agissait, mais j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Jusqu'à ce que tu m'annonces que tu avais eu un enfant d'une précédente liaison. Là, j'ai compris. »

Drago encaissa, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, comme un enfant à qui on vient d'apprendre que la vie est plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît.

« Oh ! Je mérite mieux qu'un mari par conventions, Drago. Moi, en tout cas, je vais faire ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis bien longtemps : demander le divorce », répondit-elle d'une voix décidée, mais dénuée d'animosité.

Drago déglutit. Lui qui avait voulu assumer, il était servi : il devrait affirmer ses choix, hors des conventions de Sang purs.

* * *

Je sens que cette dernière scène a fait des surpris-e-s. Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? **NathanaelleS** est tombée des nues, elle ! Ça part dans une direction que personne n'attendait, je pense. Comme quoi, être honnête, ça change les dispositions d'une personne, parfois...

J'attends aussi de savoir **ce que vous pensez de Mattheys**... et sa maman aussi ! **Alors, team Mattheys ou pas ?** Je pense savoir que celleux qui se sont fort attaché-e-s au personne d'Élia le déteste pour le moment. Je pense aussi que certain-e-s risquent d'être horrifié-e-s quant à la différence d'âge, parce qu'Élia et Mattheys ne sont pas au même niveau de maturité "sentimentale", si je puis dire. C'est la question délicate de l'adolescence, et je vous donnerai bientôt un **avis parental sur la question**... (a)

Vous avez aussi peut-être remarqué que, derrière la scène du club des professeurs Zabini et Weasley, qui m'amuse beaucoup au passage, j'ai glissé quelques nouvelles idées, des bases de réflexions. Pour une question de fluidité (et je ne parle pas de l'identité de genre de Teddy ! ahah), je n'ai parlé que des **orientations sexuelles et romantiques** , mais, en vérité, **il existe également les orientations esthétiques** (basées sur l'apparence physique) **et sensuelles** (basées sur la sensualité).  
La société, notre éducation, nous ont appris à faire un "packaging" de tout cela sous un même terme (souvent hétérosexualité ou homosexualité, même si on entend de plus en plus parler de bisexualité et de pansexualité). J'aurais l'occasion d'y revenir, notamment à travers un recueil de textes qui verra le jour, probablement en 2018. Sachez en tout cas que **c'est parfaitement valable et légitime si vous avez l'impression que vous avez diverses orientations... vous l'êtes également si ce n'est pas le cas**.

A bientôt en reviews ! Paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	31. Chapitre 30

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

J'ai passé la journée d'hier avec ma nouvelle filleule ERASMUS, on a marché dans toute la ville pour qu'elle puisse emménager et se déplacer. Elle vient de Finlande, c'est une féministe, ouverte sur les questions d'identité de genre, alors c'est trop cooool. D'ailleurs, en Finlande, il n'y a qu'un pronom pour tous les genres, c'est le "it" ! :D Quelqu'un-e veut aller y vivre avec moi ? ahah On s'est encore vu-e-s aujourd'hui, toute une histoire de paperasse, d'ailleurs heureusement : notre interlocutrice ne parlait pas anglais. J'ai fait l'interprète aujourd'hui.

Sinon, en parlant des identités de genre : je suis juste TROP content-e. Ce matin, j'ai rencontré mon maître de stage et je vais bosser sur des projets qui concernent les transidentités. Notamment, je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler de la nouvelle loi belge concernant le choix du prénom, en adressant un courrier aux administrations pour les informer, savoir comme accueillir les personnes trans. C'EST JUSTE TROP COOL. Je suis heureuxe ahah

Bref, en ce qui nous concerne. Drago et Hermione s'aiment mais ils ne savent pas que c'est réciproque. Vous voulez mon avis ? Je pense que les choses vont bientôt changer... (a)

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Sorry but not sorry ! Ça ne fonctionne pas. (a) Je campe sur mes raisons ! mouhahah Ah oui, tu vois Mattheys comme un bon soutien ? Hâte de voir ce que tu vas penser de lui dans la suite et notamment dans ce chapitre hihi Han tu n'aimes pas les sous-entendus sexuels ? Mais ceux du club te font rire, j'adore ahah (Et bien sûr, on est d'accord, Blaise est parfait !) Merci pour tous tes compliments concernant ma subtilité amusante et enrichissante. (a) Et concernant le fait qu'Hermione représente bien les proches inquiets en cas de maladie ! Merci. Hâte de savoir ce que tu penseras de Ron quand je lui donnerais son heure de gloire... (a) Et Merlin, je dois te l'accorder, tu es parfaitement objective en parlant de Mattheys. Parce que tu as quand même compris en quoi c'était intéressant pour Élia, sans le considérer comme un pauvre type. Mon message avec ce personnage n'est pas encore passé maaaaaais... la scène finale est encore loin mouhahahah La réaction de Drago ? Étonnant quand il s'y met... Je crois qu'il a conscience qu'il doit lancer des Bombarba sur certains murs pour que Hermione et lui puissent se retrouver... (a) Mouhahah j'aime surprendre ! Chaque chose prend son temps mais il ne faut pas l'oublier : quand ça arrivera, ça ne sera pas à moitié... (a) J'adore quand tu parles à Blaise entre parenthèses ahah Pas d'avant première pour toi, ce privilège est même limité au sein de ma secte d'auteurices. Mais c'est toujours un GRAND plaisir de lire tes reviews et d'y répondre. Je reste disponible par e-mail / FB si tu le souhaites. :) Bisous bisous !

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Han ! Mon Mattheys d'amour détesté par une chouette lectrice. :( Bon, je te comprends, tu as ta vision du gentil garçon. Peut-être que ce chapitre te donnera plus de clefs pour comprendre ce personnage qui te paraît si bizarre... Drago n'a pas fini de sortir ses crochets de papa Serpy mouhahah La suite concernant le cancer ici ! Scorpius ? A petites doses mais bientôt ! :) Une réaction par rapport au divorce ? Prochain chapitre (a) hihi ! Bisous. :D

* * *

 **In this time are we loving**

 _Sommes-nous en train de nous aimer_

 **Or do we sit here wondering**

 _Ou restons-nous là, à nous demander_

 **Why this world isn't turning round ?**

 _Pourquoi le monde ne tourne pas rond ?_

 **It's now or never.**

 _C'est maintenant ou jamais._

.

 **We have no use**

 _Nous n'avons pas l'habitude_

 **For the truth**

 _De nous dire la vérité_

 **And now's the time for us to lose**

 _Et, à présent, il est temps de nous égarer_

 **Who we are and how we've tried**

 _Ce que nous sommes et la façon dont nous avons essayé_

 **Taking every step in stride**

 _Acceptant chaque faux pas sans sourciller_

 **It's now or never to decide.**

 _C'est maintenant ou jamais, il faut se décider._

.

 **In this way are we learning**

 _Sommes-nous en train d'apprendre_

 **Or do we sit here yearning**

 _Ou restons-nous là, avec notre désir ardent_

 **For this world to stop turning round**

 _Pour que le monde cesse de tourner_

 **It's now or never.**

 _C'est maintenant ou jamais._

.

 _Now or never_ , Three days grace.

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Now or never** (C'est maintenant ou jamais)

Comme à son habitude, Élia étant retournée à Poudlard pour ses dernières semaines avant Noël, Hermione se trouvait avec Harry. Alors que, ces derniers temps, il avait semblé moins soucieux, étant donné qu'Albus et Teddy se portaient de mieux en mieux, ce n'était pas le cas ce jour-là.

« J'ai été voir Andromeda avec Teddy pendant les congés de Toussaint », expliqua-t-il. « Elle ne va pas bien du tout… »

Hermione le dévisagea, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle présageait que la suite ne serait pas très joyeuse, et le ton las d'Harry témoignait de sa propre impuissance.

« Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Les médecins lui donnent un mois, peut-être deux. »

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle n'était pas particulièrement proche de cette dame, ne l'ayant pas réellement côtoyé. Mais ce genre de nouvelles, touchant son entourage, n'était jamais très agréable à entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il soupira.

« J'ai lancé une procédure d'adoption. Vu l'état de santé de sa grand-mère, son accord et le fait qu'il loge chez moi depuis pratiquement deux ans, ça ira en ma faveur pour que ça soit rapide. »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle ressentait beaucoup de peine pour Harry. Lui qui tenait tellement à l'union d'une famille, il n'était pas gâté.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le serrant contre lui, sentant son souffle dans son cou. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter, même si elle aurait aimé faire tellement plus pour lui.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances, d'éloignement », lui souffla-t-il. « Est-ce que ça te paraît envisageable qu'on parte pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde, je pense. »

Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait convaincre Drago de quitter Londres, mais elle songeait également à sa mère, malade : changer d'air la sortirait sans doute des pensées liées à sa chimiothérapie.

 **OoOoO**

Le lundi, Hermione accompagna sa mère à l'hôpital. Son père était là également. Présente à ses côtés, elle lui tenait la main pendant que l'infirmière lui administrait son traitement. Ils étaient partis pour une heure de soins et d'observation.

Jean la regardait avec un sourire fatigué. Hermione ne savait pas si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais elle avait l'impression que ses cernes et ses joues s'étaient creusés. Elle connaissait les effets de la chimiothérapie sur le corps humain, mais le constater de ses propres yeux, sur une personne à laquelle elle tenait tant, avait quelque chose de douloureux.

Elle serra plus fort sa main, sentant la culpabilité poindre. Si elle perdait sa mère, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais… elle ne se pardonnerait pas les années perdues.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, ma chérie. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de venir à chaque séance, tu sais », lui dit sa mère d'une voix douce. « Tu as une vie, toi aussi. »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« J'y tiens. J'ai un boulot qui me le permet, ce serait idiot de ne pas en profiter », répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait déterminée et forte. « C'est ici que je dois être. Avec toi. »

« Tu pourrais avoir envie de faire des choses plus intéressantes. Plus amusantes. »

Hermione pencha la tête, perdue. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait avoir envie de se divertir dans de telles conditions. Sa place n'était pas ailleurs, elle était exactement là où elle voulait être.

« Avec quelqu'un d'autre », ajouta Jean face à son incompréhension.

Comprenant le sens de ses paroles, Hermine leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant.

« Oh maman, je t'en prie ! Ne recommence pas. Il n'y a absolument rien entre Drago et moi. »

Jean sourit, amusée.

« Je n'ai mentionné personne en particulier, ma chérie. »

Hermione plissa les yeux, comme prise au piège. Sa mère n'était pas aveugle, elle avait certainement compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'admette. Parfois, elle avait encore l'impression d'être une adolescente, gênée à l'idée d'avoir son intérêt pour un garçon…

L'infirmière revint alors vers eux, tenant un dossier à la main. Le carnet de soins de sa mère.

« Je vois ici que le Dr Rubbens a laissé une ordonnance pour vous. La voici », dit-elle en tendant ledit papier à sa mère. « Les comprimés sont à prendre tous les matins et tous les soirs, au moment des repas. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler. »

Elle fit demi-tour et Hermione, intriguée, attrapa l'ordonnance des mains de sa mère, qui protesta faiblement. Ne l'écoutant pas, elle fronça les sourcils en lisant le contenu.

 _Fluoxétine Hcl (Prozac), 20mg._

Hermione releva vivement la tête dans sa direction, à la fois choquée et effrayée.

« Maman, non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » s'écria-t-elle, ignorant les autres patients qui la fusillaient du regard. « Tu ne te rends pas compte, tu pourrais devenir dépendante à ce truc. »

Jean la regarda avec la même tristesse que précédemment, la poignant au cœur.

« Je suis médecin, Hermione, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Mais, parfois, on a besoin d'un coup de pouce de la science pour tenir le coup », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Mais, maman… des antidépresseurs, quand même. Ce n'est pas rien », répliqua-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

« Je sais bien, ma chérie. Ça ne change rien à ma décision. »

Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cette situation. Lâchant la main de sa mère, elle se releva d'un bond, et se dirigea vers l'infirmière.

« Je veux voir le Dr Rubbens », exigea-t-elle. « Sur-le-champ. »

« Je regrette, Madame. C'est impossible. Celui-ci est actuellement en consultation et… »

« Ça m'est égal. Vous vous arrangez comme vous voulez, mais je veux le voir dans le courant de la journée », insista-t-elle, plus que déterminée.

Face à son air assuré, l'infirmière acquiesça et disparut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

 **OoOoO**

Élia quittait son cours de Potions en compagnie d'Élyssa et d'Abigaïl. La tête haute, comme son père lui aurait sans doute soufflé de le faire, elle passa devant Mattheys et sa bande, déglutissant malgré tout. Elle se répéta mentalement _« ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas… »_

C'était la troisième fois cette semaine, déjà. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Elle se sentait ridicule, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Est-ce que c'était ça être amoureuse ? Est-ce que cela faisait toujours aussi mal ? Si c'était le cas, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas restés ensemble… C'était vraiment trop nul, l'amour.

« Tony, attends ! »

Elle se figea un quart de seconde, avant de se tourner vers son amie, Élyssa, cherchant de l'aide. Son regard était sévère, sans équivoque. Elle lui signifiait qu'elle devait continuer sa route et l'ignorer. À contrecœur, Élia acquiesça et reprit sa route.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentir une main sur son épaule qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait couru après elle.

« Élia », la rappela-t-il.

Sonnée, elle se retourna. Il n'avait pas son habituel sourire avenant, sans pour autant paraître triste non plus. Il semblait à la fois doux et gentil, et elle se demanda si c'était le visage qu'il exprimait dans le placard à balais, cette fois-là…

Secouant la tête pour en chasser le souvenir, elle remarqua, derrière lui, Marnie. Si les autres discutaient dans l'indifférence de la situation, iel, la regardait avec défiance. Comme pour lui rappeler qui était supérieur-e à l'autre.

Lui rappeler, parce que c'était bien iel qui avait embrassé Mattheys, sous ses yeux, avec un air victorieux. Visiblement totalement insensible à sa propre douleur… En exultant, même.

« Élia », répéta Mattheys, ramenant son attention sur lui.

Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le remarque.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine », continua-t-il.

Élia eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, tant elle était surprise de ses propos.

« Tu… tus… quoi ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il à nouveau, affichant un sourire navré. « J'aurais préféré que tu ne voies pas ça. »

Ils savaient bien évidemment à quoi il faisait référence. Et Élia se rappela les propos de son amie : il changeait de copine comme de cape. Elle avait eu raison… et pourtant, il s'excusait, là. Élia ne comprenait plus rien…

Elle le regarda avec des yeux perdus.

Mal à l'aise, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

« Ça ne signifiait rien. Mais je ne suis pas non plus en train de te dire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous », expliquait-il. « C'est juste arrivé, mais tu n'aurais pas dû y assister. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait bien cru le comprendre, ça…

« Est-ce que… tu lae préfères, iel, parce que… avec iel…tu peux… tu peux… enfin, tu vois ? » lui demanda-t-elle, ne sachant même pas si sa question avait du sens.

Elle se serait volontiers donné une gifle pour avoir dit ça, n'ayant absolument pas formulé ce qu'elle aurait dû… Elle était pitoyable. Elle voulait juste… il fallait qu'elle parte.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour s'éloigner, mais Mattheys ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, la figeant totalement.

« Élia. On ne s'est jamais rien promis. Je ne promets jamais rien. À personne. C'est vrai que, Marnie et moi, on a le même âge, et qu'on peut aller plus loin que ce que nous deux on a fait. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je t'aime bien », expliqua-t-il, tendant le bras pour lui caresser doucement la mâchoire. Elle ferma les yeux. « Au moins, tu l'auras fait avec un garçon qui a fait attention à toi, à tes limites. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, croisant son regard. S'y noyant… Elle sentit une larme s'échapper de son œil, et il l'essuya avec tendresse.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que…que…comme ça, la première fois, pour moi… c'était bien comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit.

« J'espère que tu en garderas un bon souvenir, oui. Et pas l'impression que c'était précipité, pas ce que tu voulais, pas avec la bonne personne. »

« Oh… », commenta-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. « Du coup… est-ce que... enfin… quand je voudrais essayer plus…, je pourrais… tu voudras bien être le premier, à chaque fois ? »

Elle rougit de sa propre audace. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait osé lui demander ça, qui plus est dans un couloir rempli d'élèves.

« Bien sûr, Tony. Bien sûr. »

Il le sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de disparaître dans un clin d'œil, la laissant en plein milieu dudit couloir.

Le cœur battant la chamade.

 **OoOoO**

L'oncologue avait accepté de recevoir Hermione dans son cabinet de consultation. Il l'avait écoutée, ne se laissant pas impressionner par son humeur emportée. Puis il lui avait expliqué que la décision de sa mère, d'être sous antidépresseurs pendant la durée de sa chimiothérapie, était une décision personnelle, qui lui appartenait.

Hermione comprenait bien cela, mais elle était inquiète. Durant sa dépression, elle n'avait jamais voulu toucher à cela, considérant que c'était de la drogue, et que c'était pire que la dépression elle-même. Mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle l'avait aussi traînée pendant plusieurs années, et ce n'était évidemment pas ce qu'elle souhaitait à sa mère.

Compatissant, et conscient de son implication, le médecin lui avait tout de même proposé deux autres possibilités, sans entraver le désir de Jean Granger. La première était qu'Hermione soit suivie par un psycho-oncologue, habitué à recevoir l'entourage d'une personne cancéreuse. La seconde était de participer, entre mère et fille, à des ateliers de soins adaptés.

C'était vers cette dernière option qu'Hermione s'était tournée, quelque peu rassurée par l'enthousiasme exprimé par sa mère, à l'idée de partager cela avec elle.

« Bonjour à toutes », commença l'une des conseillères en beauté animant l'atelier. « Nous sommes ravies de vous accueillir pour la première séance de notre atelier de confiance en soi. Il se déroule en trois matinées, la première à propos du maquillage et du nettoyage de la peau avec des produits adaptés à la sensibilité de votre peau. La deuxième concernera différents massages et masques naturels, non agressifs, le tout dans une ambiance relaxante. Enfin, la dernière matinée sera consacrée aux nœuds et poses de foulard. »

Hermione et Jean écoutèrent attentivement les explications et les recommandations des conseillères, avant de passer à la pratique, essayant les produits l'une sur l'autre.

« Je trouve que leurs conseils beauté sont intéressants, même pour une personne non concernée par la maladie, tu ne trouves pas, ma chérie ? » dit sa mère, pendant qu'Hermione préparait son teint avec une base neutre.

« Mmmh ! Si, sans doute », répondit-elle évasivement, ne se sentant pas tellement visée par le sujet.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié le fait de prendre du temps de se maquiller, et elle le faisait uniquement à de très rares occasions, comme les fêtes de fin d'années. Sa mère se fit sans doute la même réflexion, puisqu'elle amena le sujet dans la conversation.

« C'est toujours prévu que Drago célèbre Noël avec nous ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« En principe, oui. Il faut que je lui parle du projet d'Harry, de les passer à la montagne. Il a repéré un chalet familial dans les Scottish Highlands, il y a suffisamment de place pour tout le monde », éluda-t-elle, se concentrant sur sa tâche. « Si tu te sens toujours la force de t'y rendre à ce moment-là, évidemment. »

« Évidemment, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. Il faudra juste que je prenne rendez-vous pour une séance de chimio juste avant, puis une juste après. Et que je prenne le temps d'aller marcher avec ton père. L'oncologue m'a dit que c'était important. Je t'avais dit qu'il m'accompagnait avec un groupe de marche ? On se réunit tous les dimanches après-midi. »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle lui en avait parlé lors du précédent rendez-vous. Elle avait également eu une discussion avec son père, qui l'avait rassurée sur l'état physique de sa mère : elle était affaiblie par son traitement, ce qui était normal, mais elle avait une bonne condition physique. C'était important pour qu'elle récupère mieux après l'opération qui suivrait sa chimiothérapie.

« Oui et c'est super qu'il te soutienne. Tu sais que tu n'es pas seule dans cette épreuve, n'est-ce pas, maman ? » voulut se rassurer Hermione.

Sa mère lui sourit.

« Bien sûr que je le sais, je vois bien que vous vous inquiétez tous les deux pour ma santé et mon bien-être. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses, jusqu'au moment où elles échangèrent leurs rôles, Hermione se faisant dorloter.

« Tu pourrais te faire belle comme ça, quand on sera au chalet. Je suis certaine que ça plairait beaucoup à Drago. C'est à la fois simple et très joli », commenta Jean, tous sourires.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'eut pas le cœur de la contredire. Ça lui faisait bien trop plaisir de la voir sereine.

« Ne bouge pas ! Sinon je vais rater ton maquillage », l'avertit-elle.

Hermione ne réprima pas son propre sourire, qui naissait finalement.

 **OoOoO**

Après leur atelier, Hermione et Jean rentrèrent retrouver Henry. À leur grande surprise, elles le trouvèrent en grande discussion avec…Drago.

« Hermione, Mme Granger », les salua-t-il en se levant. « Je vous ai apporté ceci. »

Il tendit un bouquet de fleurs.

« Je ne savais pas ce que vous pouviez manger avec votre traitement. Alors j'ai choisi la symbolique. Il s'agit d'achillées, de sauges et d'anémones, synonymes de… », reprit-il.

« Synonymes de guérison, de santé et de confiance », le coupa Jean en attrapant le bouquet. « Merci beaucoup, Drago. C'est très gentil à vous. Je vais les mettre dans un vase. »

S'exécutant, elle s'éclipsa, et Hermione dévisagea Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, plus alarmée que véritablement énervée.

Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : ce que sa mère allait en déduire de leur relation s'il venait à l'improviste chez ses parents.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je viens encourager ta mère. C'est important pour toi, non ? » répondit-il avec une attitude nonchalante.

Hermione en fut si estomaquée qu'elle ne répondit pas. Elle le fixa, envahie d'horreur. Mais également d'affection pour cet homme. Il était si…attentionné, par moments.

Le retour de sa mère la fit sursauter.

« Voilà, je vais le mettre sur la table ici. Vous avez vraiment très bon goût en plus d'être un homme charmant, Drago », dit-elle.

« Pendant que, moi, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme », intervient finalement son père.

Jean le frappa doucement du dos de la main, comme si elle balayait une réflexion stupide.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il est charmant, mais pas pour moi. Je l'envisagerai plutôt comme beau-fils, pas comme époux », répliqua-t-elle, tandis qu'Hermione s'étranglait.

Drago, face elle, affichait un visage amusé. Henry grogna.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de marier mon bébé », la contredit-il une nouvelle fois, sans prendre en considération les protestations d'Hermione.

« Visiblement, quel que soit l'âge de l'enfant, aucun père ne peut accepter que sa fille soit convoitée par un autre homme », marmonna-t-elle.

« Exactement ! » s'exclamèrent Henry et Drago, en cœur.

Jean et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Cessez donc vos bêtises. Heureusement que nous sommes libres de marier qui nous voulons, sans quoi mon père ne t'aurait pas non plus laissé prendre ma main, mon amour », répondit Jean, à l'adresse de son mari.

« Pas faux. Mais différent quand il s'agit de ton enfant », ajouta Henry.

« Et si on arrêtait de parler de mon hypothétique mariage avec Drago ? » s'interposa Hermione, qui n'avait pas envie de voir cette discussion insensée s'éterniser.

Jean acquiesça, se tournant alors vers le concerné.

« Oui, nous avons des affaires plus immédiates », confirma-t-elle. « Drago, souhaitez-vous toujours vous joindre à nous pour Noël ? Harry a souhaité réserver un chalet en Écosse pour quelques jours, modifiant quelque peu le programme. Je serai vraiment ravie que vous vous soyez présent. »

Drago sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Eh bien ! Pourquoi pas, oui. J'en parlerai avec ma mère, voir si elle souhaite toujours en être », répondit-il.

Jean s'enthousiasma à cette nouvelle, son visage s'illuminant.

« Ce serait un plaisir de rencontrer votre mère. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione et Drago quittèrent le domicile parental, se postant devant la voiture, que Drago dévisagea avec suspicion.

« Je ne monte pas là-dedans », s'opposa-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. Moi, je ne la laisse pas ici », dit-elle, ne s'embarrassant pas de son malaise.

« Tu es une sorcière, tu peux transplaner pour venir la rechercher plus tard », insista-t-il.

« Tu es un sorcier, tu peux transplaner jusque chez moi pendant que je conduis », répliqua-t-elle.

« Je n'attends personne », continua-t-il.

Elle le fixa, le jugeant ridicule. Ça ne changeait tout de même rien au fait qu'il l'amusait avec ses grands airs. Elle le trouvait aussi exaspérant et insupportable que craquant. Charmant, dirait sa mère.

« Fais comme tu veux, Drago », décida-t-elle finalement, contournant la voiture pour s'installer sur le siège du conducteur.

Deux secondes plus tard, le temps qu'il lui fallut sans doute pour évaluer la situation, la portière du siège passager s'ouvrit et se ferma, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, faisant démarrer la voiture. Elle préférait ne pas commenter ses excentricités.

Après tout, ils allaient passer une nouvelle soirée à cuisiner et manger, ensemble. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

 **OoOoO**

Quelques semaines passèrent, et la fin de l'année 2012 pointait le bout de son nez. Alors que les Granger, Harry et Teddy étaient déjà arrivés depuis deux jours au chalet, Narcissa, Drago et Scorpius arrivèrent le matin du 24 décembre.

Élia se tenait dans un coin du chalet, discutant avec Teddy. Ellui aussi lui faisait part de son inquiétude.

« Je n'aime pas trop que Mattheys te tourne autour », lui chuchota-t-iel pour ne pas se faire entendre des adultes.

« Oh ! Je t'en prie, Teddy. Il ne va rien me faire de mal », râla-t-elle sans trop de virulence.

Elle était touchée par le fait qu'iel se soucie d'elle, mais elle en avait marre que ses amis lui répètent ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« Il… »

« Il est trop âgé pour moi, oui, je sais. Élyssa me dit à peu près cinquante fois par jour à Poudlard. »

Les yeux de Teddy, d'un vert sapin, se fondèrent dans les siens.

« Tu n'as pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'unxe de ton âge, Élia ? » insista-t-il. « Quelqu'unxe qui évolue au même rythme que toi et… »

« Et je te rappelle que, Mattheys et moi, on n'est pas ensemble, et on ne le sera jamais. Il est juste…disponible, si je veux faire des expériences », répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Qui est Mattheys ? » fit la voix de son père, la faisant sursauter.

« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur ses deux pieds.

Mais il n'ouvrit pas ses bras pour l'enlacer, préférant la regarder avec sévérité. Élia se rembrunit.

« De qui s'agit-il, princesse ? »

Sa voix s'était durcie, la faisant frissonner. Il ne semblait pas prêt à la gronder, mais il n'était visiblement pas très réceptif ni décidé à entendre son opinion. En même temps, s'il avait entendu son prénom, il avait aussi entendu la possibilité d'expériences… Malaise.

« C'est juste… un garçon, à l'école. »

« Celui qui t'avait déjà fait du mal ? »

Élia baissa la tête, évitant son regard.

« Tu peux me le dire, je ne me fâcherais pas. Je te le promets », lui assura-t-il d'une voix radoucie, qu'elle sentait tendue malgré tout.

« Oui… », souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Et il est plus âgé que toi ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton peu appréciateur.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle savait que son père n'apprécierait pas, mais elle était déterminée. Elle en avait marre que tout le monde la prenne pour une gamine, incapable de prendre des décisions pour elle-même. Elle avait treize ans, elle en aurait quatorze dans moins de cinq mois !

« Il a seize ans », répondit-elle, déglutissant tout de même face à la magie que dégageait son père.

« Tu ne peux pas côtoyer ce garçon, princesse. Il est trop âgé pour toi. »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! » hurla-t-elle en dépit de sa volonté. « Je ne suis plus un bébé ! »

Son père se redressa soudainement, plus sévère encore qu'au début de leur échange.

« Je regrette, Élia. Tu ne verras plus ce garçon tant que tu ne seras pas en âge de le faire », dit-il d'une voix ferme.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » cria-t-elle à nouveau, les larmes débordant cette fois de ces yeux. « Tu es horrible ! Je te déteste ! »

Elle partit en courant, montant les marches quatre à quatre, refermant à clef la porte de la chambre qu'elle occupait pour la durée du séjour.

 **OoOoO**

Ayant assisté à toute la scène, Hermione approcha de Drago, posant sa main sur son épaule. En cet instant, il n'était qu'un homme, un père désemparé. Et il l'attendrissait.

Sans même tourner la tête vers elle, il soupira.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire », dit-il d'une voix lasse.

« Que penses-tu que je vais dire ? » lui demanda-t-elle, patientant, présageant qu'il se tromperait.

« Que j'ai été trop loin. »

Hermione secoua la tête, et il se tourna finalement vers elle, franchement étonné.

« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment non plus qu'elle côtoie un garçon plus âgé. Je pensais qu'il avait son âge, qu'ils faisaient des expériences de leur âge… mais là, ça change la donne. Il pourrait profiter d'elle. Je n'aime pas ça », expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu aurais exprimé ça de la même manière que moi ? » fit-il, sans cacher sa surprise.

Hermione rit.

« Sans doute pas, non. J'aurais eu plus de chance en discutant avec elle. C'est une Serdaigle, elle aurait pu comprendre. Même si, d'un autre côté, elle ne m'aurait probablement pas écoutée », continua-t-elle, tandis que Drago grimaçait. « C'est une adolescente, après tout. »

« Et on la laisse aller au-devant du danger ? Sans rien faire ? »

« Non, on lui explique les risques qu'elle encoure et on est obligés de lui faire confiance… »

Drago soupira.

« Je suis incapable de faire ça. C'est ma princesse… »

Hermione sourit, glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Il faudra bien pourtant. Viens, on va s'occuper de l'apéritif. Élia finira par redescendre quand elle se sera calmée. »

Drago et Hermione s'occupèrent du repas, et Élia redescendit effectivement moins d'une heure plus tard, ayant visiblement pleuré, mais bel et bien calmée. Personne ne fit de commentaire, bien que Teddy semblât s'excuser d'un murmure, avant que les deux amis ne s'enlacent, comme pour exprimer leur pardon. Hermione admirait cette capacité de sa fille à mettre fin aux conflits… Une vraie chapeau flou Serdaigle-Poufsouffle, en somme, à la fois intelligente et complaisante.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans accroche, chacun discutant dans la bonne humeur. Cependant, lorsque minuit sonna à la grande horloge du salon, un hibou apparut à l'une des fenêtres.

Harry se leva pour réceptionner le courrier, qu'il dévisagea longuement avant de l'ouvrir. Il resta figé devant le parchemin déplia, trop longtemps, une fois de plus. Cela ne rassura pas Hermione, qui se leva à son tour.

« Harry ? » chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

Il releva finalement la tête, mais son regard ne se posa pas sur elle. Il s'arrêta sur Teddy. Alors, Hermione comprit. Quelque chose était arrivé à Andromeda.

« Je propose un bain de minuit. Qui me suit ? » demanda-t-il alors, prenant totalement au dépourvu Hermione.

Henry se leva immédiatement, en homme toujours prêt à se jeter à l'eau, littéralement parlant.

« Malefoy ? » insista Harry.

« Sans moi », répondit-il. « Je ne tiens pas à attraper une pneumonie. »

Ils sortirent, et Jean se leva à son tour. Hermione l'observa, le regard perdu dans le vide. Dans son esprit, elle mélangeait la mort d'Andromeda et le danger que sa mère encourrait. Son cœur s'accéléra, au bord de la panique.

« Je monte me coucher, j'ai besoin de repos », se justifia-t-elle.

« Évidemment, maman, tu fais bien », l'encouragea Hermione, sentant sa conscience lointaine.

Narcissa en affirma autant, laissant Élia, Teddy, Hermione et Drago seuls.

« Je… je crois que je vais aller me coucher aussi », décida Élia, apparemment peu encline à rester avec ses parents.

Teddy les dévisagea alors, mal à l'aise.

« Vous voulez un coup de baguette pour débarrasser ? » leur demanda-t-iel poliment. « Enfin… de main, puisque je ne peux pas utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est bon. File. Monte rejoindre Élia », le libéra-t-elle, consciente qu'iel avait besoin d'une amie en cet instant.

Ce fut donc Drago qui l'aida à ranger, dans le silence le plus complet. À la fin, il sembla néanmoins prendre le Grapcorne par les cornes.

« Je monte. Je crois que je devrais discuter avec Élia. M'excuser… Puis parler avec ma mère. »

Hermione acquiesça, lui souriant tristement. La mort d'un proche rappelait l'essentiel. Drago ne voulait pas que sa fille s'endorme avec de la rancœur pour lui. Et elle savait que Narcissa et Andromeda ne se parlaient plus depuis plus de trente ans, mais elle venait malgré tout de perdre une sœur, et son fils en avait conscience.

« Bonne idée. Bonne nuit, Drago », l'approuva-t-elle.

« Bonne nuit, Hermione », dit-il d'une voix éteinte, avant de disparaître dans les étages.

Hermione resta éveillée jusqu'au petit matin, une tasse de chocolat à la main. Il avait refroidi depuis des heures déjà, tandis que ses yeux parcouraient le paysage enneigé sans se lasser. Elle était exténuée, elle avait la sensation que le monde ne tournait pas rond. Joyeux Noël en perspective.

La seule chose qui tournait en rond, c'était peut-être elle, en fin de compte. Elle n'avançait pas, laissant défiler sa vie sans en comprendre le sens : son aventure avec Drago, sa grossesse surprise, sa vie clandestine, d'abord. Puis son retour en Angleterre, les révélations, la vie qui reprenait son cours. Enfin, les déconvenues, entre ses sentiments pour Drago et le cancer de sa mère.

Elle tournait sur elle-même, mais elle tournait également autour de Drago. Et elle n'agissait pas. Qu'attendait-elle dans le fond ? Que cela soit maintenant ou dans deux ans, elle risquait surtout que Drago retourne vivre avec sa femme. Elle savait de toute façon qu'il n'abandonnerait pas sa fille, quoi qu'il en pense.

Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés avant d'en apercevoir les formes.

« Vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ? » lui dit-elle sur un ton qui signifiait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

« En effet », confirma-t-elle. « Et pour vous, la nuit ne fut pas trop éprouvante ? »

Narcissa Malefoy sourit tristement.

« Il y a longtemps déjà que les liens entre ma sœur et moi-même sont rompus. Son décès rend simplement les choses définitives. La vie est faite ainsi », répondit-elle, une pointe de regret perceptible dans la voix. « Mais il serait regrettable que vous fassiez la même erreur que moi. »

Hermione se tourna vers elle, surprise.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Vous affectionnez mon fils », affirma-t-elle, un sourire naissant sur le visage.

Hermione en resta pantoise.

« Je ne…enfin… comment… ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Vous croyez qu'une mère ne voit pas ce genre de choses, Miss Granger ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

Hermione encaissa, sentant qu'elle perdrait de toute façon son temps à nier l'évidence.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si lui s'intéressait à moi », se défila-t-elle.

« C'est là où vous vous trompez. »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ahurie.

Narcissa Malefoy venait de lui dire que son fils avait des sentiments pour elle.

* * *

Mouhahah vous aussi vous sentez cette tension grandissante ? Mes amours, **le prochain chapitre risque d'être... LE chapitre** ? Mais LE chapitre pour quoi ? mouhahah J'en sais rien moi... (a)

Les Team Mattheys ou pas sont toujours ouvertes, rien ne vous interdit d'en changer... Je pense que pas grand-chose ne changera mais j'ai vraiment de très chouettes réflexions sur lui et sur ce qu'il apporte à Élia, vous me comblez ! Continuez comme ça. (a)

Accordons tout de même une minute de silence pour Andromeda. (Une minute s'écoule) Merlin, je publie quand même le 30e chapitre de cette fiction. Je n'en reviens pas. Wow wow. Déjà que je commence à avoir envie de pleurer parce que je termine cette fic... (38 chapitres écrits sur 44, le 39e en cours...)

Paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	32. Chapitre 31

Bonjouuuur mes amours ! :D

Comment est-ce que vous allez ? Ça y est, pour moi c'est la rentrée. Enfin, officiellement, c'est lundi, mais **j'ai commencé mon stage hier**. Mon maître de stage est super sympa. Et je bosse sur les **identités de genre** , donc c'est génial ! Je suis heureuxe, je fais du concret et pas uniquement derrière mon ordinateur à écrire des histoires (même si j'adore ça et qu'il faudrait me payer pour que j'arrête. Quoi que, même pas, je ne pourrais pas ne plus écrire). Pour celleux qui se le demanderaient, je suis stagiaire à l'association LGBT **Arc-en-ciel Wallonie**.

Alooooooors. Concernant ce chapitre mouhahah Bon déjà c'est super émouvant pour moi et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, j'ai carburé ce weekend et... hier soir, **j'ai commencé à écrire mon chapitre 43**. Oui, 43. Sur les 44 prévus (hors épilogue et OS bonus qui suivront, comme annoncés). Autant vous dire que je serai bientôt en larmes (ce qui fut déjà le cas pour le chapitre 42). Deuxièmement, parce que ce chapitre, **c'est LE chapitre**. Le chapitre qui m'a inspiré toute cette fiction et, en particulier, la dernière scène.

Peut-être que vous vous en souvenez, mais j'avais écrit une série d'anecdotes pour vous faire languir de la sortie de TALYPE. Je pense ici à la toute première : " _Tout a commencé avec la chanson Dzeko & Torres - L'amour toujours feat. Delaney Jane, dont deux phrases en particulier m'ont inspiré l'histoire_". Ces deux phrases, je vous l'annonce aujourd'hui, sont les suivantes : "I still believe in your eyes / I just don't care what you've done in your life" ( **"Je crois toujours en ton regard /** **Ça** **m'est juste égal ce que tu as pu faire dans ta vie"** ). C'est dans la scène finale de ce chapitre que **tout commence** finalement. Pour moi. Pour cette histoire. Peut-être pour Hermione et Drago aussi... Vous le saurez bientôt mouhahah.

Malgré tout, ce n'est pas la chanson qui illustre ce chapitre. Pourquoi ? Parce que dans l'écriture, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas prévoir. Comme ce que j'ai commencé à ressentir pour ce couple. Mais juste ce couple dans mon histoire, avec mes personnages. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, sinon la magie du processus, mais j'ai ressenti cette **tension qu'il y a entre Drago et Hermione**. Et cette tension ne pouvait pas être suffisamment ressentie à travers _L'amour toujours_... _Careless whisper_ s'est donc imposée à moi. **Je vous laisse découvrir tout cela, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre ressenti...**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **dragonia malfoy** : Voilà la suite, si tu as lu chapitre 30 ! :) (fais donc, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre d'avoir des reviews sur des chapitres précédemment publiés) Han mais c'est malin, il y a parfois des choses très intéressantes en notes d'auteurice... :D J'espère que tu liras ma réponse à ta review du coup ahah Très intéressante ta vision de Mattheys. Tu as une idée de ce qu'il pourrait cacher ? En tout cas, j'adore ton hypothèse, moi qui suis fan des personnages/histoires sombres ! C'est bien que, tu précises que c'est ton avis. Je pense que le rapport aux menstrues peut porter à confusion (tout le monde ne peut pas les avoir). Mais j'imagine que tu fais référence à un certain degré de maturation de l'organisme. En tout cas, la question est complexe et délicate. Disons le consentement libre et éclairé, mais... y'a pas de règles fixes en la matière. Concernant les orientations sexuelles, j'imagine que tu englobes aussi les identités de genre, par amalgame (et si je me trompe, tant mieux, parce que ce sont bien deux choses différentes). Quoi qu'il en soit, oui, tout ce dont je parle dans cette fiction existe. Je suis moi-même transgenre non binaire (mon identité de genre), sapiosexuel-le (mon orientation sexuelle), requiesromantique (mon orientation romantique) et panesthétique (mon orientation esthétique) (je ne me reconnais pas d'orientation sensuelle spécifique, mais ça existe). Je n'invente rien à ce niveau, j'ai justement pris le parti de faire découvrir d'autres réalités. La société nous a appris que tout était sous forme de package (homme/femme, hétéro/homo/bi), mais ne tient pas vraiment compte de la diversité. Et moi, ce que je veux dire à travers cette fiction, c'est que c'est ok. On est légitime que l'on soit un homme ou une femme cisgenre, un homme ou une femme trans, ou encore une personne non binaire. On est légitime qu'importe notre ou nos orientations. Ou notre absence d'orientation (puisque l'on peut être asexuel-le, aromantique ou fluctuer sur les spectres). Tout ça, c'est compliqué quand on en a pas l'habitude et c'est normal. Mais si même tu retiens que la réalité est plus complexe que tout ce qu'on a pu nous apprendre, alors je suis contenxe. A bientôt, j'espère ! :)

 **Eva** : Eva, ma chère Eva... Ta review m'a fait passer du rire aux larmes. Je te promets, en tout cas, que je n'ai pas une dent contre Harry. Il aura droit à son happy ending. Je suis contenxe que tu trouves le rôle de "proche d'un-e malade" réaliste. Je n'ai pas vécu cette situation personnellement, mais j'essaie de me déconstruire (honteusement, seulement depuis que je suis non valide suite à une maladie). J'aime toujours ta neutralité vis-à-vis du personnage de Mattheys. C'est frustrant, vu que comme moi je l'aime. Mais tu es juste. Fais nin ta Serdaigle ti ! ahah C'est marrant que tu parles de bad boy (et que tu boudes Blaise au profit de Drago ahah), parce que LE bad boy de mon cœur, c'est Drago. Mais j'ai une véritable accroche vis-à-vis de Mattheys... Purée la scène de la voiture. xD Je l'ai écrite, et j'étais là "mais Laureen... qu'est-ce que tu fous là, c'est n'importe quoi !" Puis j'ai relu. J'ai rebugué. Et j'étais là, en secouant la tête. "Drago. Rolala c'est Drago. Laisse ça. C'est n'importe quoi, mais laisse ça". xD Je me désespère parfois, mais je me dis de laisser, tout va bien dans ma tête ahah J'aime tellement quand tu soulignes le réalisme des réactions ! Même si ça m'écorche d'écrire des réactions stéréotypées... Sinon, je ferais des êtres "parfaitement" déconstruits... Et ça, ce n'est pas réaliste. Même si ça me gratte. xD Je te relis, et j'éclate encore de rire sur la déclaration d'amour à Mattheys pour bouder Blaise, je l'avais oubliée celle-là... Ralala. Que d'émotions dans tes reviews. Merci encore. A bientôt ! (comment ça, j'ai pas répondu à propos de "THE chapitre"... ? (a))

 **Aventure** : Contenxe que ça te plaise toujours et que ça te paraisse réaliste !

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Contenxe que tout cela t'ai plu. J'ai hâte de lire ta réaction sur ce chapitre, je pense que ça risque d'être... surprenant ? Excitant ? Je présage que tu auras du mal à tenir en place ! Ahah Voilàààààààààààààà on est jeudiiiiiiiii ! (comment ça, tu savais déjà ? ahah) Des bisous !

Merci à **NathanaelleS.**

* * *

 **I feel so unsure**

 _Je manque d'assurance_

 **As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor**

 _Alors que je prends ta main et que je t'emmène sur la piste de danse_

 **As the music dies**

 _Alors que la musique s'arrête_

 **Something in your eyes**

 _Quelque chose dans tes yeux_

 **Calls to mind a silver screen**

 _Qui fait écran à tes pensées_

 **And all of the sad goodbyes**

 _Et à tous ces « au revoir » tristes_

.

 **A wasted chance that I've been given**

 _C'est une chance gâchée que j'ai donnée_

 **So I'm never going to dance again...**

 _Alors je ne danserai plus jamais…_

 **The way I danced with you**

 _De la façon que j'avais de danser avec toi_

.

 **Ignorance is kind**

 _L'ignorance est douce_

 **There's no comfort in the truth**

 _Il n'y a pas de réconfort dans la vérité_

 **Pain is all you'll find**

 _La douleur est tout ce que tu trouveras_

.

 **Tonight the music seems so loud**

 _Ce soir, la musique paraît aller si fort_

 **Maybe it's better this way**

 _Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi_

 **We've hurt each other with the things we want to say**

 _Nous nous sommes blessés l'un et l'autre avec ce que nous voulions dire_

 **We could have been so good together**

 _On aurait pu être si bien ensemble_

 **We could have lived this dance forever**

 _On aurait pu vivre cette danse pour toujours_

 **Now who's going to dance with me?**

 _Maintenant, qui dansera avec moi ?_

.

 _Careless Whisper_ , Seether.

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Careless Whisper** (Un murmure d'étourderie)

Hermione et Élia terminèrent les fêtes de fin d'années au calme, rendant visite à Jean et Henry, qui étaient plus que ravis de les avoir auprès d'eux. Puis vint le moment pour Élia de retourner à Poudlard. Le soir même, Hermione se rendit chez Harry, qui avait décidé d'organiser un dîner avec Ron. La perte d'Andromeda, dont il avait commencé à organiser les funérailles, avait fait naître en lui le désir de réunir le trio, comme avant.

Ils s'étaient rassemblés autour de la table de la cuisine, chacun face à une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, les deux pères portant leur petite fille sur les genoux.

« Comment va ta mère, Hermione ? » lui demanda Ron, se raccrochant à leur dernière rencontre pour combler leur silence qui avait commencé à emplir l'espace, pendant qu'ils regardaient James et Albus jouer avec leur Croup dans la pièce à côté.

Hermione soupira, détachant péniblement les yeux de l'innocence des enfants.

« Ça va bien. Elle a terminé sa chimiothérapie », répondit-elle. « Il lui reste un rendez-vous en imagerie médicale pour vérifier l'avancement de la tumeur, puis une opération sera programmée. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui faire ? »

« La lui retirer, autant que possible. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop étendue et qu'une reconstruction vaginale ne soit pas nécessaire », expliqua-t-elle.

Ron grimaça, probablement à la mention des parties génitales. Il avait beau avoir mûri, Hermione avait parfois l'impression de revoir l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu. Elle préféra changer de sujet de conversation. Celui-ci n'était de toute façon pas très joyeux.

« Et toi, comment ça va ? Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ? »

« Bah vous avez manqué quand même ! Maman a crisé quand elle l'a su, et elle a continué pendant qu'on était là. Elle m'a reproché de ne pas avoir su convaincre mes meilleurs amis de venir. Ginny a eu pire, remarquez. Elle l'accusait d'être responsable de la situation. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de soupirer. Hermione le suspectait secrètement d'être content de ne plus supporter les cris de Molly Weasley. L'image de la famille unie lui manquait, mais il n'avait pas de prise sur ça. Et, à considérer la situation, il préférait se tenir loin des tensions, plutôt que de participer aux réunions de famille au Terrier.

« M'enfin, je crois que ça aurait été pire si elle n'avait pas eu ses petits-enfants », tempéra-t-il.

« Ouais, mais c'était quand même trop nul sans papa », fit James, qui s'était approché sans que les adultes ne s'en rendent compte. De surprise, Hermione avait sursauté, et tenait maintenant sa main appuyée à l'emplacement de son cœur, qui battait la chamade. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que les enfants avaient cessé de jouer.

Elle le dévisagea, s'inquiétant soudainement des états d'âme de son filleul. Il était vrai que, au vu de la réaction d'Albus au retour de Ginny, et avec toutes les histoires autour de Teddy, ni elle ni Harry ne s'était trop questionné à son propos.

Harry dut se faire la même réflexion qu'elle, puisqu'il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme sonné pendant quelques secondes.

« C'était si nul que ça ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Pourtant, vous étiez avec vos grands-parents, vos oncles, vos cousins. Maman était là aussi. »

James haussa les épaules.

« Oui, tout le monde était là. Sauf toi. Même la copine de maman était là, mais je veux pas qu'elle te remplace. C'est pas not' papa, puis elle nous aime même pas. »

Du haut de ses huit ans, il venait de rendre l'atmosphère glaciale.

Harry se redressa soudainement, cette fois ouvertement inquiet.

« Est-ce qu'elle est méchante avec vous ? »

« Non, elle fait rien, elle dit rien. Elle reste même pas avec nous quand on est chez maman. Genre on joue à la bataille explosive tous ensemble et elle dit _« je vais lire dans la chambre, je t'attends »_. Ou, parfois, elle part de la maison, puis elle revient je sais pas quand, mais on est déjà endormis et on la voit que tard le lendemain, parce que c'est elle qui dort quand on prend le petit déjeuner et tout », narra-t-il, sous les yeux ahuris d'Harry.

Lui et Hermione échangèrent un regard, se posant la même question : que pensait Ginny de tout cela ? Hermione devait bien admettre qu'elle ne la voyait pas suffisamment pour pouvoir dire si elle était heureuse, si sa dépression était un lointain souvenir ou pas. Mais Pansy et elle avaient semblé si complices lors de la soirée qu'elles avaient passée chez Hermione, qu'elle ne s'était pas posé la question.

« Tu voudrais que j'en parle avec ta mère quand elle viendra vous chercher ? »

James haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Nan, on l'aime pas trop non plus. Enfin, on s'en fout, on veut juste être avec maman. »

« Maman », répéta Lily, attirant l'attention sur elle. « Pansy, on voit pas. Mais maman gentille. »

Elle se pencha alors vers sa cousine, tentant de lui faire un câlin non consenti, sans raison apparente. Mia se plaignit, et les pères s'écartèrent pour lui laisser son espace vital.

« Wow. Je ne comprends pas ma sœur, sur ce coup », commenta Ron. « Je veux dire… c'est une mère lionne, quoi ! Comment elle peut accepter que sa gonzesse n'aime pas les enfants ? Enfin, surtout les siens. »

Harry et Hermione approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, tous deux déboussolés par les nouvelles informations.

« Heureusement qu'il y en a un qui parvient à maintenir son mariage », soupira-t-elle.

« Ouais, m'enfin, le mien est plus récent. Ça fait presque cinq ans, Mia a vingt-trois mois. Puis les emmerdes commencent à nous tomber dessus aussi, en fait », fit-il d'une petite voix.

« Comment ça ? » s'exclama Hermione, subitement tendue comme l'arc d'un centaure sous la défensive. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Ron baissa la tête, glissant son regard sur sa fille, autour de laquelle il avait inconsciemment resserré son étreinte. Hermione prit peur. Le destin pouvait s'abattre sur des adultes, mais pas sur des enfants à peine en âge de marcher, parler.

« Tu te rappelles cette fois où l'on s'est croisés dans l'ascenseur de Sainte Mangouste ? » la questionna-t-il, alors qu'elle acquiesçait. « On revenait de chez le médecin, pour faire les vaccins de Mia. On a dû y retourner pour la visite de contrôle, pour voir comme elle réagissait. Eh ben… elle n'a pas réagi. »

Elle le dévisageait, ne comprenant pas. Se tournant vers Harry, elle vit que, lui non plus, ne comprenait pas.

« Ce n'est pas bien ? Je veux dire… tant mieux, non ? On peut parfois tomber malade avec un vaccin, quand il est présent en trop grande quantité et que le corps ne parvient pas à se défendre », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ouais, ça arrive parfois. Mon frère Charlie a eu la dragoncelle comme ça. D'ailleurs Fred et George disaient tout le temps que c'est depuis ce jour-là qu'il est amoureux des dragons… genre son corps pouvait pas attaquer ce qui provoquait son amour », expliqua-t-il, malgré tout perdu. « Mais le problème, c'est que si on ne réagit pas, on devait trouver des traces d'une protection magique. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour Mia. »

« Mais… » bégaya Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Les vaccins n'ont pas fonctionné sur elle ? »

Ron soupira longuement, ne présageant rien de bon.

« C'est exactement ça. Ils n'ont pas réagi. Les médecins ont dit que tous les enfants magiques réagissaient. Qu'il faudrait peut-être attendre qu'elle grandisse, que ses pouvoirs se développent », expliqua-t-il, sur un ton qui laissant entendre qu'il avait la gorge nouée.

« Vous pourrez les refaire quand elle sera plus grande, non ? » répondit Hermione, cherchant à le rassurer.

Il releva la tête vers elle, plongeant ses yeux brillants de larmes dans les siens.

« Et si… et si elle ne montrait aucune magie, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? »

Sa peur était palpable. Voulant le rassurer, elle tendit la main vers lui, caressant le dos de la sienne.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Ron. Chaque enfant évolue à son rythme. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que Mia ne fasse pas une brillante sorcière. Ça ne fait même aucun doute avec le père courageux qu'elle a », l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam remontant dans sa gorge avant de récupérer sa position initiale.

« À quel âge Élia a présenté ses premiers signes ? » lui demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée, ignorant ses encouragements.

« Heu… eh bien… », fit Hermione, prise au dépourvu. « Elle avait trois ans, je crois. Sébastien lui avait offert une robe d'une couleur qui ne lui plaisait pas, le lendemain, elle était devenue bleue. Mia n'est pas beaucoup plus âgée, aujourd'hui… »

« Et toi, Harry ? Tes fils avaient quel âge, déjà ? » continua-t-il, sans se départir de son angoisse.

James bomba le torse, tout fier.

« Je ne sais pas quel âge j'avais, mais Al' était encore tout bébé. On se disputait parce qu'il voulait mon balai jouet, mais il était trop petit. C'était trop dangereux. Alors maman a mis mon balai dans le placard et, pendant la nuit, il est sorti. Il attendait devant ma chambre quand je me suis levé. »

« Tu avais quatre ans », compléta Harry, les yeux pétillants de fierté. « Et Al'… »

« Moi j'étais à l'anniversaire de Fred et Isaiah. Tonton George a donné à eux des balançoires volantes. Je voulais pas qu'ils aient ça si moi pas. Alors j'ai prié très fort, et elles sont tombées. Tonton George a dû réparer après », expliqua-t-il, démontrant sa jalousie.

Tous restèrent cois quelques instants, ne sachant que répondre. Ils auraient pu rire s'ils ne sentaient pas la tension ambiante.

« Bon, et Lily alors ? » reprit Ron, toujours confronté à la même à la même problématique.

« Je ne… », commença Harry, avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par Albus.

« Lily cœur aussi, elle a fait ça. L'autre fois, j'ai casé un vase chez maman… mais c'était pas à elle, c'était à Pansy. Je savais que si je disais que c'était la faute à Lily, elle allait quand même se fâcher… alors j'ai essayé de cacher les morceaux et, quand Lily est venue près de moi, il s'est réparé tout seul. Paf ! »

Le silence tomba sur la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd, jusqu'à ce que Ron le rompe une nouvelle fois.

« Je vous disais bien que ça pue… »

« Mais attends. Rappelle-toi ce que Neville nous racontait sur son enfance. Tout le monde en doutait, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive sa lettre… », tenta une nouvelle fois Hermione.

Ron soupira.

« C'est vrai aussi. »

 **OoOoO**

En passant autant de temps au club des professeurs Zabini et Weasley, Élia avait l'impression de passer à côté de sa scolarité. Elle avait donc décidé de passer son jeudi soir à la bibliothèque. De toute façon, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle s'éloigne un peu de Mattheys. Si lui s'en fichait, elle avait toujours des palpitations chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision…

Étant donné que Teddy s'y trouvait, lui, elle avait emmené Élyssa et Kenneth avec elle, Abigaïl ne souhaitant pas consacrer sa soirée à ses devoirs.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque à sa fermeture, marchant côte à côte dans les couloirs.

« Ces derniers temps, tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec le Poufsouffle », lâcha alors Kenneth, qui se tenait à sa droite.

Élia réalisa alors que, en dehors des heures de cours, elle passait dorénavant peu de temps avec Kenneth. La faute à ses inquiétudes pour Teddy, puis à son intérêt pour le Serpentard plus âgé.

« Mmmh ! C'est vrai. Mais iel est comme ma famille, tu sais ? » lui répondit-elle, en l'observant du coin de l'œil. « C'est lae filleul-e du meilleur ami de ma mère. On passe nos vacances ensemble, comme des cousins. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme s'il réfléchissait à la suite de la conversation. Soudain Élyssa pilla, attirant l'attention sur elle.

« Merde, j'ai oublié quelque chose à la bibliothèque », dit-elle. « Allez-y. Élia, je te retrouve à la salle commune. »

Elle fit alors demi-tour, laissant Élia et Kenneth seuls au milieu du couloir. Ils échangèrent un regard, suspicieux.

« Elle n'a rien oublié, pas vrai ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Élia secoua la tête. Elle était convaincue de l'avoir vue prendre toutes ses affaires.

Il regarda sa montre.

« On peut encore rester ensemble une heure, si tu veux. Je connais un endroit super cool en plus, il devrait te plaire. »

Elle lui sourit.

« OK, je te suis. »

 **OoOoO**

Les semaines séparant Jean de son opération s'écoulèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Élia était rentrée de Poudlard et attendait que sa mère vienne la chercher pour soutenir sa grand-mère avant qu'elle ne soit admise au bloc. Hermione, quant à elle, se trouvait dans son bureau, en grande discussion avec Sébastien. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'angoisse.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je stagne avec ma loi », expliqua-t-il, face à Hermione qui hochait la tête. « Dans quatre mois, je suis supposé proposer quelque chose pour reconduire mon contrat, mais ça n'avance pas. »

Il soupira.

« Tu sais, j'avais la même impression que toi en présentant mon projet. Pourtant, ils étaient emballés… Puis n'oublie pas que je fais partie du jury cette fois-ci. J'ai confiance en toi, tu peux être sûr que je te soutiendrai », voulut-elle le rassurer.

« Ouais, je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais bon. Quand même. Tu ne vas pas soutenir un projet qui ne tient pas la route, non plus. »

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Hermione invita la personne à entrer.

C'était Drago, qui venait la chercher. Il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, et Hermione avait accepté avec plaisir. Un peu de soutien ne serait pas de refus.

« Désolé de t'interrompre. On y va ? Si on doit encore passer chercher Élia… », commença-t-il, sans un regard en direction du Brasiator.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive », dit-elle, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'hologramme de Sébastien. « Je vais devoir y aller. »

Ce dernier affichait un grand sourire amusé.

« Alors comme ça, vous deux… », sous-entendit-il.

Malgré elle, Hermione rougit, n'osant pas jeter un regard vers Drago.

« Hum… Heu… Non, pas vraiment… C'est le père de ma fille, tu sais… », bafouilla-t-elle, s'enfonçant encore plus que si elle n'avait rien dit. « Enfin, comme je le disais, je vais y aller. »

Elle coupa la communication sous le rire de Sébastien, évitant de regarder l'objet de ses désirs. Elle se sentait si honteuse… Néanmoins, il ne fit aucun commentaire, et ils quittèrent ensemble l'établissement, avant de transplaner jusqu'au domicile d'Hermione.

Là-bas, les attendait Élia, qui était plongée sur un parchemin, à moitié dissimulée derrière une pile de grimoires.

« Tu es prête, ma chérie ? Nous allons chercher tes grands-parents. »

Élia acquiesça, rangeant quelque peu pour créer un ordre relatif, avant de suivre ses parents jusqu'à la voiture. Cette fois, Drago ne dit rien quant au moyen de transport choisi et s'installa à la place du passager, tandis qu'Élia s'asseyait à l'arrière, sans plus de commentaire.

Le trajet jusqu'au domicile des Granger se fit dans le silence, seulement interrompu par le bruit du moteur et de la circulation, témoignant de la tension qui grimpait au fur et à mesure du voyage. Hermione tentait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il y avait toujours un risque que sa mère ne se réveille pas de l'anesthésie générale, ou que sa tumeur soit trop difficile à déloger.

75% à 100% de guérison, cela signifiait qu'il y avait toujours 25% de risque qu'elle ne guérisse pas.

Elle se parqua dans la rue, se faisant mentalement la remarque qu'il y avait bien trop de voitures et que sa mère devrait marcher jusqu'au véhicule… comme si elle n'en était pas capable ! Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle aurait préféré leur éviter un déplacement.

« Je peux aller les chercher ? » fit la petite voix d'Élia à l'arrière.

Hermione leva la tête dans son rétroviseur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait cru qu'elle avait voulu créer un subterfuge pour les laisser seuls, Drago et elle. Mais elle lisait tellement d'inquiétude sur son visage qu'elle en doutât.

Elle lui sourit à travers le miroir.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. »

Élia ouvrit la portière, avant de la refermer derrière elle. Le silence emplit alors l'habitacle, à présent libre de tout vrombissement de moteur.

« Tu as changé depuis Poudlard », lâcha Hermione, sans même y avoir songé auparavant. « Avant, je te percevais comme un paon, toujours fier de s'afficher. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle songea à sa présence, au fait qu'il n'était pas obligé d'être là, pour les soutenir. Et pourtant, il l'avait proposé, comme si c'était naturel pour lui.

« Toi aussi, tu as changé, depuis Poudlard », lui répondit Drago, un sourcil arqué, tandis qu'il restait appuyé contre le siège passager.

Il avait les yeux mi-clos, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

« Je sais », confirma-t-elle, ayant conscience qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait la même personne.

La guerre les avait bouleversés, tous les deux. Elle les avait déboussolés, au point qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi faire de leur vie. Puis Hermione était partie… et la dépression avait pris possession d'elle. L'emprisonnant pour plusieurs années.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

« Quoi, maintenant ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. La conversation n'avait plus de lien avec ses pensées, elle était perdue.

« Comment est-ce que tu me perçois ? » clarifia-t-il, en l'observant franchement cette fois. Il avait rouvert les yeux et attendait une réponse.

« Oh…eh bien ! Tu es plus renfermé sur toi-même. Tu es plus taciturne. Il n'y a qu'avec Élia que tu te dérides. Comme si tu portais un masque avec les autres », exprima-t-elle avec sincérité.

Elle avait effectivement beaucoup de mal à le décoder, la plupart du temps. Pourtant, elle ne doutait pas qu'il soit doté d'un bon fond. Il suffisait de le voir se comporter avec sa fille… ou son fils.

« Je suis comme ça, Hermione. Je ne porte pas de masque, ne t'en déplaise », répondit-il sur un ton calme et assuré.

« Tu veux dire que tu es…naturellement froid ? » demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'y crois pas. Tu n'es pas l'être sans cœur auquel tu veux faire croire. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais sans cœur. Le fait est que je ne montre pas mes sentiments ou mes émotions, parce que je n'ai pas été éduqué en ce sens », rectifia-t-il. « Ça n'a rien à voir le fait de ne rien éprouver. »

« Donc tu portes un masque », s'obstina-t-elle.

Drago soupira.

« Oh Hermione, je t'en prie ! Derrière ma froideur ne se cache pas un preux chevalier sur son dragon d'élevage. Je suis juste un sorcier qui a grandi dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien », exprima-t-il sur un ton exaspéré.

Hermione ne le contredit pas. Ça, elle le savait depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs rêvé d'avoir un prince charmant. Bon, d'accord. Pour être exacte, elle n'y avait plus rêvé depuis sa courte histoire avec Viktor Krum.

Nouveau silence dans l'habitacle.

« Tu es amoureux d'Astoria ? »

Drago soupira à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Juste qu'elle m'a trop pris la tête sur la fin de notre relation et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Elle empiétait sur mon espace vital et, moi, j'ai besoin d'air. »

C'était la première fois qu'il affirmait à voix haute que son histoire avec Astoria était terminée… Certes, elle était déjà au courant grâce à Harry, mais le fait que, lui, l'admette était d'envergure.

« Elle te prenait la tête à propos de quoi ? » continua Hermione, profitant du fait que, pour une fois, la langue du dragon se déliait un peu.

« À propos d'Élia. À propos de toi. À propos du temps que je passe avec vous deux, et que je devrais soi-disant passer avec Scorpius ou elle. Mais elle exagérait. Je m'occupe aussi bien de Scorpius que d'Élia », fit-il d'une voix tendue.

La conversation devait commencer à être de trop pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant de sa vie privée avec elle.

Hermione songea à ce que Narcissa Malefoy lui avait dit à propos de ses sentiments… Est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'elle ait raison ? Est-ce que Drago ressentait la même chose qu'elle ?

« Oui, ça, on peut te l'accorder : tu es un bon père », répondit-elle machinalement, en soupirant par rapport à ses pensées.

« Le problème, c'est que je passais trop de temps avec toi, Hermione », continua-t-il.

Elle accusa le coup, complètement ahurie par sa franchise.

« Et surtout, tu n'avais pas envie d'en passer davantage avec elle », risqua-t-elle.

« Cette conversation va beaucoup trop loin à mon goût », lâcha-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait la place à aucune discussion.

Le silence tomba à niveau sur l'habitacle, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione voie ses parents et Élia arriver au loin.

L'épreuve du stress était de retour.

 **OoOoO**

À l'hôpital, il y avait du monde. Beaucoup trop de moldus au goût de Drago.

La mère d'Hermione aurait dû être reçue en salle d'opération depuis plus d'une heure à présent, et Hermione elle-même commençait à perdre patience. Il pouvait le voir à sa façon de se pincer les lèvres, puis de se les taper nerveusement du bout des doigts. Sans parler de sa jambe qui tressautait, quand elle n'était pas occupée à arpenter la salle d'attente, tel un lion en cage.

Elle était aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert. Elle était exaspérante au possible et, pourtant, il avait juste envie de la serrer contre lui pour la rassurer. Lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il ne la laisserait pas seule avec ses angoisses.

Ce qu'il ne ferait assurément pas. Non seulement parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas et qu'il y avait des témoins, mais, en plus, parce qu'elle était dans un tel état de nervosité qu'elle l'enverrait paître en moins de deux. Plutôt se prendre un Cognard en pleine tête face à un Potter hilare.

Après une heure et demie d'attente, elle n'y tint plus et se leva d'un bout en direction de la réception, suivie des yeux par Drago.

De loin, il la vit faire de grands gestes, passablement énervée. En face d'elle, la réceptionniste n'en menait pas large. La pauvre avait l'air dépassée, elle aussi. Mais ça lui était égal. Il sentait un immense sourire se dessiner progressivement sur son propre visage, amusé par la fougue de la lionne.

Qui plus est, elle parut obtenir gain de cause, puisque l'employée disparut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital d'un pas rapide, et Hermione revint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Son sourire n'avait pas fané. Merlin qu'elle était exaspérante. Mais impressionnante. Elle savait malgré tout se taire quand elle sentait qu'elle avait dépassé les limites, preuve en était encore un peu plus tôt dans la voiture.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, Drago ! », se plaignit-elle, ayant remarqué le sourire qu'il arborait.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je remarque juste que tu as plus de verve quand il s'agit de ta mère, que lorsqu'il faut démentir une éventuelle relation entre nous », se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rouge.

« Toi… », commença-t-elle.

Mais elle fut interrompue par la réceptionniste, qui était de retour.

« Jean Margaret Beadle » annonça-t-elle, utilisant vraisemblablement son nom de naissance. « Votre chirurgien est prêt à vous recevoir. Un membre de votre famille peut vous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du bloc opératoire. »

Henry se leva, déterminé, avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

« À moins que… », hésita-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est à toi d'y aller. Tiens-moi juste au courant. Et on reviendra demain votre rendre visite. »

Il lui sourit, acquiesçant. Mère et fille se prirent dans les bras, puis grand-mère et petite-fille, et Hermione laissa ses parents partir, le regard rivé sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent hors de vue.

Elle avait l'air complètement perdue, et rongée par l'angoisse, à lui en briser le cœur.

Il eut une idée.

« Je vous retrouve chez vous ? J'ai quelque chose à faire, ça me prendra maximum dix minutes », leur dit-il.

Ailleurs, Hermione acquiesça. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais un coup d'œil à Élia lui fit comprendre que l'information était au moins comprise par une personne. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione était affalée dans le canapé, dans le noir. Élia était assise à côté d'elle, leurs pieds se touchaient, mais elles ne prononçaient pas un seul mot. Elles s'inquiétaient pour Jean.

Drago avait disparu pour une raison inconnue. Il avait promis qu'il reviendrait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Élia lui avait dit parce que, elle, elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle agissait comme une automate, comme si elle s'était coupée de toute émotion pour ne pas laisser la panique prendre possession d'elle.

Un coup frappé à la porte la fit se redresser, mais pas suffisamment vite, puisqu'Élia était déjà dans le hall d'entrée lorsqu'elle se fut assise correctement. Drago entra alors dans le salon, un sac de course dans la main.

« J'utilise ta cuisine, tu permets ? » lui demanda-t-il, à peine fut-il dans son champ de vision.

Elle acquiesça discrètement, lui montrant la direction de la pièce, comme s'il n'était pas au courant depuis tout ce temps. Élia le suivit, et Hermione se blottit à nouveau dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Rapidement, une odeur de chocolat fondu lui parvint aux narines, la faisant saliver. Elle ne savait pas ce que Drago préparait, mais, apparemment, il avait décidé d'apporter du réconfort.

Drago et Élia firent irruption dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, chacun avec une coupe de dame blanche dans les mains. Hermione attrapa celle que Drago lui tendait, pendant qu'Élia reprenait sa place initiale, et que lui s'installait dans le fauteuil à une place.

Surprise, Hermione porta une première cuillérée à sa bouche… et fondit de plaisir. Le mélange de vanille froide et de chocolat chaud fondait divinement sur sa langue et sur son palais. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant.

Les yeux mi-clos, elle gémit.

« Tu es un homme parfait, Drago », s'extasia-t-elle, avant de reprendre une bouchée.

Il s'esclaffa, mais ne répondit pas.

« Tu n'en veux pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, malgré tout.

Il secoua la tête. Alors elle dégusta en silence son paradis glacé et chaud, puis elle posa la coupe sur la table basse.

Élia se leva, déclarant qu'elle allait dans sa chambre, écrire à Teddy. Hermione acquiesça, retrouvant sa position de départ, pas très élégante, mais confortable. Elle avait encore besoin de réconfort.

Drago se leva, lui tendant une main, en signe d'invitation. Il voulait danser.

Péniblement, elle s'extirpa, le suivant au centre de la pièce. Il actionna son phonogramme sur un air de musique hispanique… _Querer_ de Francesca Gagnon. Affichant un air concentré, il l'attrapa par la taille, la collant à lui. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, ayant oublié à quel point un tango pouvait être sensuel.

Et alors, elle se laissa entraîner par le rythme chaud, orchestré par des gestes précis et calculés de la part de Drago.

Elle ne faisait rien, sinon garder les yeux fermés et suivre la cadence. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque pu sentir la douceur de cette nuit d'été, l'odeur de la mer et la caresse du sable sous la plante de ses pieds. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, bien qu'ils aient bu beaucoup cette nuit-là et que quatorze années avaient dessiné leurs premières rides.

Leur chorégraphie se termina les yeux dans les yeux, incapables de détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre. Les battements de son cœur pulsaient, étouffés dans sa poitrine. Elle se disait simplement qu'elle aimait ses yeux anthracite. Que ça lui était égal, toutes ces années écoulées.

Ça lui était égal, ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie pendant ce temps-là, tant qu'il était là, avec elle. Elle avait confiance en ses pupilles, en la tendresse qu'elles dégageaient en cet instant. En une danse, et c'était comme s'ils venaient d'effacer les quatorze dernières années.

Ou presque.

« J'aurais voulu que tu restes », déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

* * *

J'entends les cris de protestation d'ici. Bah quoi, il est parfait mon cliffhanger... mouhahah Ça va, vous avez attendu 7 mois pour arriver à ce moment vous attendrez bien une semaine de plus... pour savoir **TOUT ce qu'il s'est passé** à l'époque de la conception d'Élia. (a) Oui, vous avez bien lu, tout. mouhahah

A part ça, **que pensez-vous des inquiétudes de Ron concernant Mia ? Que pensez-vous du rapprochement entre Élia et Kenneth ?**

Quel sadisme en moi, quand même... C'est le moment, c'est l'instant, si vous voulez **exposer vos dernières théories** sur ce qu'il s'est passé quatorze ans plus tôt.

Paillettes de licorne sur vous !


	33. Chapitre 32

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D

Ce jour est historique dans l'histoire de... ben de cette histoire ahah Le 10 février 2017, je publiais le prologue. Aujourd'hui, 21 septembre 2017, après plus de sept mois d'attente, vous allez enfin savoir **ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et Hermione** en août 1998. Comment et dans quelles circonstances Élia a-t-elle été conçue ? Oui, comment... ce chapitre contient une **scène de lemon**.

C'est à la fois très étrange, très stressant et très excitant de vous publier ce chapitre. Ça fait effectivement dix mois qu'il est écrit, c'est ma première production pour TALYPE. **Dix mois que je le gardais précieusement... ou presque**. Vous êtes très peu à avoir compris. Vous êtes très peu, et ça m'a fait beaucoup rire (un rire bien machiavélique) quand certain-e-s d'entre vous m'ont demandé si ce n'était pas... (hé non, je ne vous le dirai pas, vous le lirez pas vous même ahah). Il paraît que ça fait très Serpentard ce que j'ai fait. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

A ces personnes qui avez compris : ça vaut peut-être la peine de lire ce chapitre. J'y ai apporté quelques modifications, même si le contenu est foncièrement le même.

Bref, je m'attelle aux **reviews anonymes** , histoire de vous publier le chapitre relativement tôt. Vous avez suffisamment attendu pour ça.

 **Mimi896** : Je n'ai pas reçu ton cœur pourtant ! :( ahah Je suis content-e de ton retour concernant le baiser entre Élia et Mattheys, et ta parenthèse m'a fait rire ahah En fait, l'ensemble de ta review m'a fait très plaisir, merci pour tous tes compliments et tes explications sur ce que tu apprécies dans ma fic. Pour revenir sur deux points en particulier, sache que, oui, effectivement, vous allez enfin TOUS savoir sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et Hermione hihi Et tant mieux si tu apprécies les propositions de chansons à chaque chapitre, parce que j'ai l'intention de continuer à procéder de cette manière, même si ce sera probablement avec des extraits plus courts. Merci pour ton retour !

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Content-e que tu aimes, comme toujours. Je pense que la suite t'étonnera et, en particulier, ce retour dans le temps, parce que tu soulèves des points importants sans savoir ce qu'il va se produire. Tant mieux pour toi, j'ai envie de dire ! :D Et je suis ravi-e que tu aimes mes petits suspense hihi Parce que j'ai continué, oh oui, j'ai continué ahah Des bisous !

 **Eva** : Mouhahah j'adore ton intention de bouder le monde entier à cause de mes méfaits. Je vire vraiment Serpy dans ce contexte. Tu me surprends avec ta réaction par rapport à Pansy ; je l'entends bien, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Elle me surprend dans le sens où, globalement, jusqu'à présent, il y avait plutôt l'idée que c'était compréhensible si elle n'aime pas les enfants, et que c'était mieux, voir même adulte, de ne pas interférer plutôt que de faire de la merde (et ma bêta me citait très justement un personnage fictif qui a fait de la merde dans une autre fic, on éprouve toujours beaucoup d'élans violents à son égard, d'ailleurs ahah). Pauvre chouchou Mia, tu l'as très justement pointé, épiée et observée... Élia qui a hérité de l'amour du bad boy comme sa mère ? Noooooon, pas du tout ! (Non, je ne suis pas du tout convaincant-e, je sais ahah) Oh c'est chouette que tu apprécies Sébastien ! Peut-être que mes OS bonus te plairont alors, vu qu'il y a une place importante. ET CA Y EST, C'EST LE CHAPITRE ! Mouhahah Je confirme, pour la réponse au cliffhanger, il faudra bien évidemment attendre la semaine prochaine... Oui, je sais, tu me boudes hihi Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur mon statut de non valide. Je ne lâche rien, mes combats nécessitent plus mon cœur et ma tête ! :) (Cela dit, ce n'est pas vraiment grâce à un accident, mais j'aurai sans doute l'occasion d'y revenir) Plein de bisous !

 **dragonia malfoy** : Bonjour ! On a eu l'occasion de discuter en privé sur la première partie de ta review, du coup je te réponds pour la seconde. Je trouve très intéressante ta vision de Mattheys. Je pense que tu perçois certaines choses dans leur aspect "ressenti" sans le côté "concret" que je n'explique pas par la suite, mais sur lequel j'ouvre des portes. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas penser de Mattheys à la fin de la fic, ça promet d'être intéressant.

Merci à **NathanaelleS** , ainsi qu'à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ , qui en fut la première lectrice. Si tu passes par ici un jour, saches que tu me manques.

* * *

 **We are the reckless,**

 _Nous sommes imprudents_

 **We are the wild youth**

 _Nous sommes la jeunesse sauvage_

 **Chasing visions of our futures**

 _Poursuivant des visions de notre avenir_

 **One day we'll reveal the truth**

 _Un jour nous révélerons la vérité_

.

 **And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones**

 _Et si tu saignes encore, tu es le chanceux_

 **'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone**

 _Parce que la plupart de nos sentiments sont morts et s'en sont allés_

 **We're setting fire to our insides for fun**

 _On s'embrase pour s'amuser_

 **Collecting pictures from a flood that wrecked our home**

 _Collectionnant les images de l'inondation qui a dévasté notre maison_

.

 **Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette**

 _J'ai tout perdu, je ne suis plus qu'une ombre_

 **A lifeless face that you'll soon forget**

 _Un visage sans vie que tu vas bientôt oublier_

 **My eyes are damp from the words you left**

 _Mes yeux sont humides des mots que tu as lâché_

 **Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest**

 _Résonnant dans ma tête, tandis que tu as déchiré ma poitrine_

.

 **And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one**

 _Et si tu es amoureux, alors que tu es le chanceux_

 **'Cause most of us are bitter over someone**

 _Parce que la plupart d'entre nous sont amers_

 **Setting fire to our insides for fun**

 _S'embrasant pour s'amuser_

 **To distract our hearts from ever missing them**

 _Pour distraire nos cœurs de ce qui leur manque_

 **But I'm forever missing him.**

 _Mais il me manquera à jamais._

.

 _Youth_ , Daughter.

 **OoOoO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Youth** (Jeunesse)

 _Quatorze ans plus tôt… (août 1999)_

Le soleil lui dorait la peau, Hermione le sentait. Il réchauffait chaque partie de son corps, qui n'était vêtu que d'un simple maillot deux pièces. Même à travers ses lunettes opaques, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. Il faisait bon de vivre, surtout quand on était une vacancière échouée dans une station balnéaire moldue.

Hermione soupira d'aise. Elle aimait cette sensation de chaleur sur son enveloppe corporelle. C'était comme une caresse, une caresse douce et exotique pour une Britannique qui n'avait pas l'habitude des grandes chaleurs. Une rupture parfaite avec son quotidien. Ce quotidien qu'elle tentait désespérément d'oublier.

 _« Arrête de penser »_ , s'enjoignit-elle mentalement. Mais c'était peine perdue. Impossible de cesser de faire fonctionner son cerveau quand on l'avait justement entraîné à penser à toute vitesse, pour se sortir des pires situations. Pour se sortir de graves périls. Pour échapper à une mort probable.

Hermione était venue à Los Angeles dans l'espoir de sortir enfin la tête de l'eau. Cela faisait quatre mois que la guerre était terminée. Quatre mois au cours desquels les sorciers avaient pleuré leurs morts, organisé des commémorations diverses, reconstruit le château en ruines. Quatre mois durant lesquels Hermione s'était progressivement enfoncée dans une torpeur qui lui faisait elle-même peur, par moments.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la sorcière ne savait pas quel sens donner à sa vie. C'était la fin du mois d'août, elle était supposée décider ce qu'elle allait faire à la rentrée, décider quelle direction prendre. Elle pouvait suivre Harry et Ron, à qui un poste d'Auror avait été proposé malgré leur absence de formation préalable. Elle pouvait retourner à Poudlard, terminer sa scolarité et obtenir ses ASPICs. Elle pouvait également s'inscrire à l'université et suivre une formation quelconque. Elle savait qu'elle excellerait dans n'importe quel domaine.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire de sa vie. Et si elle s'était préparée à toutes éventualités – mourir, perdre un proche, sombrer dans la dépression… -, elle n'avait tout simplement pas prévu de se retrouver sans objectifs. Alors, dans le doute, elle avait décidé de s'offrir une pause. Sur un coup de tête, elle s'était acheté un billet d'avion vers une station balnéaire quelconque.

Elle s'était offert une échappatoire, loin de tous. Parmi les moldus, elle n'était qu'une anonyme, et c'était une véritable bulle d'oxygène. Elle était loin des journalistes qui rêvaient de l'interviewer sans une once de compassion pour elle et pour ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ils voulaient du scoop, des informations inédites, et surtout, être les premiers à les obtenir. Mais Hermione les avait toutes refusées. Toutes, sans exception.

Elle avait rêvé pouvoir les fuir. Elle s'était maintes et maintes fois imaginée, les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés pour ne plus percevoir les journalistes, à hurler pour être évacuée. Elle imaginait finir à Sainte-Mangouste, dans un service de psychiatrie pour les victimes de stress post-traumatique.

Mais à la place, elle s'était tue. Elle avait serré les dents, et attendu que cela passe. Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, parce qu'ils ne cessaient jamais. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais, même s'ils obtenaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Parce qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Eux géraient malgré tout bien mieux la situation qu'Hermione. Harry prenait son rôle très au sérieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un devoir pour lui de parler pour ne plus que cela se reproduise, et Ron était enfin le centre de l'attention.

Hermione avait espéré que s'octroyer des vacances lui apporterait la rupture nécessaire pour mettre un terme à sa confusion. En vérité, après une semaine à paresser au soleil, son bronzage était la seule évolution notable. Elle devait quand même admettre qu'elle respirait plus aisément de pouvoir circuler incognito. Mais elle n'était pas totalement sereine. Néanmoins, elle entamait sa deuxième et dernière semaine de vacances, et après tout, Hermione savait que l'on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une surprise. Bonne ou mauvaise, d'ailleurs. Rien n'était encore perdu.

La brune se laissa bercer par la musique à la mélodie hispanique, qui s'échappait des haut-parleurs disposés un peu partout autour des vacanciers. Elle se mit à chantonner doucement quelques phrases, bercée.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! » s'exclama une voix familière aux accents typiquement britanniques et à l'intonation sarcastique. « Tu chantes vraiment mal, Granger. »

Hermione sursauta, et se releva d'un seul coup, dévisageant le sorcier qui se tenait devant elle. Elle avait compris à la seconde de qui il s'agissait, évidemment. D'abord, aucun moldu n'aurait jamais employé cette expression. Ensuite, elle aurait reconnu entre mille cette voix piquante, de laquelle perçait toute l'autosuffisance de son propriétaire.

« Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » s'écria Hermione, mécontente.

De sa voix perçait toute son exaspération, elle l'entendait. Elle qui voulait être tranquille, c'était raté. Non, mais vraiment, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais Malefoy… Franchement, quelle poisse ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ramène toute sa bande de fichus Serpentard. Mais en regardant autour d'elle, Hermione ne remarqua aucun visage connu, de loin ou de près.

« Je suis en vacances », lui rétorqua-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur le transat à côté du sien.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il la prenait pour une idiote, en plus. Qu'il soit en vacances, en plus dans le même pays qu'elle, passe encore. Mais lui, en vacances dans une station balnéaire moldue, il y avait clairement strangulot sous roche.

« Sérieusement Malefoy. Ici ?! » continua-t-elle.

Entre temps, il s'était allongé, les bras derrière la tête. Il leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Dans une station moldue ! » insista-t-elle face au silence du sorcier.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, avant de refermer les yeux, comme si de rien n'était.

« Malefoy, je te parle ! » s'impatienta Hermione.

Ce dernier soupira de manière exagérée.

« Tu n'sais pas la fermer un peu, Granger ? » répondit-il finalement. « J'essaie de me détendre. »

Alors là, c'était le comble. C'était lui qui venait la déranger alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de bronzer, et maintenant, c'était elle qui le dérangeait à parler. Fulminant, Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« Je pense que les lieux sont suffisamment spacieux pour nous deux », lança-t-elle de façon cinglante. « Si je t'emmerde, va cuire ta face d'ange ailleurs, j'étais là avant toi. Merci pour ta considération inexistante. »

Toujours aussi énervée de l'attitude désinvolte et sans considération de son rival, Hermione reprit sa position allongée initiale. Le rire du Serpentard résonna à côté d'elle.

« Attention, le lion sort les crocs et rugit », se moqua-t-il. « Je vais où je veux, et ce n'est pas une miss-je-sais-tout qui me fera changer d'avis. »

Hermione se releva d'un bond, exaspérée. Malefoy sourcilla à peine.

« De tous les endroits au monde, pourquoi fallait-il que l'on se retrouve au même, tu peux me le dire ? » se plaignit-elle.

« On s'en fiche, Granger, détends-toi un peu pour une fois », l'enjoint-il. « Ce sont les vacances, après tout. »

Sur ce point, il avait raison : c'étaient les vacances. Et justement, il était hors de question que celles-ci soient gâchées par la présence de cet insupportable énergumène.

« Je m'en vais », décida-t-elle.

Elle tourna alors les talons, marchant sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être rattrapée par Malefoy, d'une pression sur le bras. Elle baissa les yeux à l'endroit où ses doigts touchaient sa peau, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Malefoy osait la toucher, elle, la Sang-de-bourbe.

 _« N'avait-il donc pas peur que son sang soit sali par ce contact ? »_ pensa-t-elle ironiquement, tout en lui lançant un nouveau regard noir sans équivoque.

Malefoy retira alors vivement sa main, comme s'il était capable de se rendre compte qu'il dérangeait.

« Reste », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, mais en lui renvoyant un regard d'une intensité relativement troublante.

Hermione l'observa avec des yeux ronds. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'était vraiment pas net. Peut-être qu'elle s'était endormie sur son transat après tout ? Ce serait l'explication la plus logique en fin de compte. Oui, voilà, ça devait être ça, elle s'était endormie. Du coup, si elle dormait, quoi de mal à s'amuser un peu ? C'était peut-être sa chance, son répit, et quand elle se réveillerait, elle aurait enfin ce déclic, et elle pourrait reprendre le cours normal de sa vie.

Alors Hermione s'amusa de la situation, se laissant enfin aller à plus de légèreté. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, après tout. Elle pouvait se laisser aller à croire qu'elle était cette adolescente espiègle et pleine de vie, comme elle l'était autrefois.

 **OoOoO**

Profitant du beau temps, Hermione et Malefoy visitèrent les plus beaux parcs du coin. Ils oublièrent l'animosité qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre pendant quelques heures. Hermione raconta à Malefoy tout ce qu'elle savait de la région, lui récitant ses ouvrages à la manière de l'étudiante sérieuse qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle était une guide parfaite, s'adaptant aux connaissances du sorcier, prenant surtout en compte le fait qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucune connaissance du fonctionnement du monde moldu.

À l'heure du repas du soir, ils retournèrent à leur hôtel, dînant chacun de leur côté, mais se donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin, pour une nouvelle visite de la ville.

Et le lendemain matin, Malefoy avait retrouvé sa prétention habituelle, agaçant d'emblée la jeune sorcière, qui soupira en le voyant. Et pourtant, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait été impatiente de le voir ce matin-là. Enfin, pas tant de le voir lui, mais surtout d'avoir une perspective pour la journée. Pour une fois, elle ne pensait plus à son avenir incertain, elle programmait sa journée du lendemain.

C'était une amélioration notable, même si la brune devait régulièrement chasser de son esprit la petite voix qui lui soufflait que la situation ne serait pas éternelle et que ses problèmes feraient leur retour rapidement.

« Ben alors, Granger, on a mal dormi ? » la nargua-t-il en la voyant arriver.

« Fais gaffe, Malefoy, où je te plante n'importe où dans la ville, au milieu des moldus », le menaça-t-elle.

« Tu es tellement effrayante, si tu savais », répondit-il sur un ton faussement inquiété.

Hermione lui tira la langue, comme une enfant, avant de démarrer. Avec ou sans lui, elle occuperait sa journée comme elle l'avait prévu. Malefoy lui emboîta le pas.

Cette fois, Hermione le guida à travers les musées. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il se plaigne de son choix, réclamant une activité plus divertissante et digne d'intérêt, mais il s'était montré étonnamment intéressé par la découverte de l'art local et de l'histoire multiculturelle de la ville.

À force de le déprécier durant toutes ces années, elle avait fini par oublier que Malefoy n'était pas juste un Serpentard dans l'expression de sa prétention et de son autosuffisance il était également un sorcier intelligent et pouvait montrer de l'intérêt pour la culture. Et même pour la culture moldue, visiblement.

Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois de la journée, et le soir venu, elle décida de lui faire plaisir.

« Découvrir un sport moldu, ça te tente ? » lui suggéra-t-elle au moment où il arrivait devant le hall des sports.

Malefoy hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi pas, oui. Mais il faut que tu m'expliques les règles du jeu alors », accepta-t-il.

Dans la file pour acheter des tickets leur donnant accès au match amical qui allait se jouer, Hermione lui expliqua les règles fondamentales du basketball.

« C'est un sport qui se joue avec une balle dure. Il y a des paniers en hauteur de chaque côté du terrain. Un peu comme au Quidditch, tu dois lancer la balle dans le panier de l'équipe adverse pour marquer des points. Mais tu avances en driblant, c'est-à-dire en faisant rebondir la balle sur le sol. »

Malefoy hocha la tête, attentif à ses explications.

« D'accord. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule balle dans ce jeu alors ? » exprima-t-il sur un ton déçu.

Hermione rit doucement.

« Oui, une seule balle. Et ne t'attend pas à voir les joueurs évoluer sur des balais, ils utilisent leurs jambes pour se déplacer », le taquina-t-elle.

Malefoy grommela.

« Merci, je m'en doute. C'était très fin, Granger, merci pour ta perspicacité », soupira-t-il.

Arrivant au niveau de la billetterie, Hermione acheta deux entrées avant de les diriger vers les numéros de siège qui leur étaient attribués. Le temps que les autres spectateurs s'installent autour d'eux, Hermione s'appliqua à décrire les différentes parties du terrain, le déroulement du jeu et de la rencontre, le calcul des points, et les autres règles spécifiques au basket-ball.

Lorsque le match commença, Malefoy se montra très concentré. Il suivait le rebond de la balle, tentant de comprendre la logique des joueurs qui évoluaient sur le terrain. À la mi-temps, les deux sorciers se levèrent pour aller manger un hot dog avec un gobelet de soda, qui fit grimacer le sorcier lorsqu'il y goûta.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?! » s'exclama ce dernier, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Hermione partit dans un fou rire. Il était très drôle de voir Malefoy découvrir toutes ces choses non magiques. Il était aussi étrange de lui faire connaître tout cela, même si ce n'était pas son pays, Hermione avait l'impression de lui faire part de l'un de ses univers. Un monde auquel un Malefoy ne s'intéressait pas, en principe.

« Ça s'appelle du Pepsi. C'est une boisson très courante aux États-Unis, et même dans le monde entier. Elle est très mauvaise pour la santé en fait, c'est chimique et sucré, mais tout le monde en boit », expliqua-t-elle.

« Sans façon alors », exprima-t-il en posant son gobelet à côté de lui. « Je n'y toucherai plus jamais. »

La remarque fit sourire Hermione. Elle avait eu une réaction à peu près similaire il y avait de cela dix ans, lorsque ses parents avaient consenti à la laisser goûter la marque concurrente, à savoir le Coca-cola. Et bien qu'elle apprécie davantage le jus de citrouille et la bièrraubeurre, elle prenait également plaisir à se servir de temps à autre un verre de la boisson pétillante.

Lorsque le match reprit, Malefoy lui posa plusieurs questions, en rapport avec ce qu'il avait observé à la première mi-temps. Hermione était étonnée de la précision avec laquelle il avait analysé la partie, s'attachant à des détails auxquels elle n'aurait elle-même jamais pensé. Il fallait croire que Malefoy était un véritable sportif dans l'âme, et le fait d'avoir des capacités magiques ou non n'y changeait absolument à rien.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui désignant un objet en hauteur.

Hermione suivit la direction qu'il désignait du menton, et se découvrit dans l'écran géant qui surplombait le terrain. Ou plutôt, elle les découvrit tous les deux, dans un grand cœur. La _Kiss Cam._

Sans réfléchir, obéissant à l'impératif du moment, elle empoigna le T-shirt du blond et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord, Malefoy ne réagit pas puis, il répondit à son baiser, avec une fougue qu'Hermione ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée.

Lorsqu'elle détacha ses lèvres de celles du blond, Hermione n'osa pas le regarder. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, et à présent, elle les craignait. Elle s'évertuait à garder les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, étant aussi rouge qu'un Boutefeu chinois.

« Si j'avais su ça… », s'extasia-t-il. « Quelles idées ils ont ces moldus quand même. »

Hermione releva la tête dans sa direction. Malefoy ne semblait pas offusqué, ni même dégoûté. Non, _il se pâmait_. Il était fier comme un paon, parfaitement à son aise. Juste comme n'importe quel gars qui aurait été embrassé par son rencard.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas son rencard.

« T'es vraiment incompréhensible comme sorcier », avoua-t-elle à voix haute. « On ne sait pas comment se comporter avec toi. »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Détends-toi, Granger. On n'est pas ici pour se prendre la tête, si ? » s'enquerra-t-il.

Hermione grogna dans sa barbe inexistante.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait », soutint-il avant de se replonger dans le jeu en cours.

Les deux sorciers passèrent le reste du match dans le silence. Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Ou perdue tout simplement. Elle devait admettre que le baiser ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups furtifs au sorcier concentré sur le jeu.

Elle avait encore la sensation de leurs lèvres pressées les unes contre les autres. Et elle pensait à la fougue avec laquelle il l'avait embrassée. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer. Mais Hermione ne devait pas céder à ses pulsions. S'amuser, prendre du bon temps, oui. Mais de là à flirter avec Malefoy… D'autant plus qu'elle était engagée dans une relation avec Ron. Non, une fois c'était bon. Elle chassa Ron de son esprit, n'ayant pas le cœur de repenser à sa vie au Royaume-Uni, et chassa également le souvenir du baiser.

 **OoOoO**

À la fin du match, les deux sorciers étaient rentrés à la station balnéaire, et avaient commandé deux cocktails locaux.

Sous les yeux ronds d'Hermione, Malefoy vida son verre d'une traite, avant de l'inviter à en faire même.

« Quoi ? Mais non, laisse-moi boire en paix », s'indigna-t-elle.

« J'ai envie de danser », affirma-t-il en lui tendant une main. « Donc ou tu finis ton verre et on y va, ou tu le laisses là, mais on y va quand même. »

Le sorcier ne lui laissait donc pas le choix. Avec un regard noir, Hermione vida son verre à son tour, et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. L'entraînant un peu à l'écart des tables et des chaises, Malefoy la saisit à la taille et l'attira à lui, faisant rougir Hermione de cette proximité.

Avec un sourire amusé, il la guida dans une chorégraphie digne d'un danseur de tango argentin expérimenté, se prêtant avec grâce à la mélodie jouée par les haut-parleurs. Hermione peinait à le suivre dans ses mouvements, mais Malefoy rattrapait sans difficulté ses bavures.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, les deux sorciers restèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Hermione était sans voix.

« Malefoy ! Tu m'avais caché ce talent ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

L'intéressé ricana.

« Mais tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi, Granger, tu sais », lui rappela-t-il.

Et il avait raison. Hermione s'en rendait compte à présent. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à le connaître.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris à danser ? » s'intéressa-t-elle.

Ce fut avec une fierté évidente que Malefoy lui répondit.

« Les bals de Sang purs », révéla-t-il. « De génération en génération, les grandes familles de sorciers sont invitées à se présenter à une soirée de gala annuelle. Et dès le plus jeune âge, on nous apprend l'art de la danse. Le plus grand honneur est d'être désigné pour l'ouverture du bal. Je l'ai été cette année. »

La posture droite et arrogante de Malefoy le démontrait une fois de plus : c'était un paon. Tant de condescendance pour la même personne, cela devrait être interdit. Somme toute, elle devait reconnaître qu'il dansait divinement bien.

« Tu veux bien m'apprendre un peu ? » quémanda-t-elle.

En riant, il accepta. Les heures suivantes, ils passèrent le temps à compter les temps, à répéter des pas jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione puisse les reproduire. Et entre deux leçons, ils pensaient à se désaltérer au bar. Enivrée par l'alcool, la brune se perdait dans l'instant, s'appliquant à suivre au mieux les pas guidés.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsque le ciel se peignit des couleurs orangées de l'aurore, les sorciers dansaient toujours, comme scellés l'un à l'autre. Plongeant son regard dans les pupilles anthracite de Malefoy, Hermione y découvrit de l'étonnement. De l'étonnement parce que, comme elle, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps passé en sa compagnie.

« On devrait peut-être songer à aller dormir », suggéra-t-il.

À l'approbation d'Hermione, ils réglèrent leur note, avant de prendre la direction des chambres. Une fois arrivés devant celle d'Hermione, les sorciers s'arrêtèrent. Après une nuit telle qu'ils venaient de la passer, comment étaient-ils supposés se quitter ? Devaient-ils se souhaiter la bonne nuit et se dire « à demain » ? Devaient-ils se faire la bise ? Ou se contenter d'un signe de la main ? Avec l'alcool consommé, Hermione n'était plus certaine de tenir le bon raisonnement. Elle ne savait plus si ses doutes étaient ridicules ou bien parfaitement fondés.

Malefoy lui apporta une réponse à ses questionnements, en déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, avant de se reculer de quelques centimètres pour jauger sa réaction. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, puisque la sorcière, réagissant à son instinct, glissa ses mains dans la nuque du blond pour plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, furieusement cette fois, comme si leurs corps avaient patiemment attendu ce moment pour se déchaîner. Les langues se lièrent, les souffles se mêlèrent, avant de se muer en souffles rauques. Malefoy se pressa contre le corps d'Hermione, qui se retrouva appuyée contre la porte.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Tout son corps semblait l'appeler, _lui_. Elle avait si chaud, elle se disait qu'elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre tant la tension ambiante et à l'intérieur d'elle était palpable. Dans un murmure à peine audible, elle supplia presque Malefoy qu'ils entrent dans sa chambre.

Gardant leurs lèvres pressées, il prit les devants, ouvrant la porte et la refermant derrière eux. Il souleva la sorcière, qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, avant de la presser contre un mur. Hermione sentait l'intimité de Malefoy contre la sienne. Elle avait chaud, tellement chaud. Elle se sentait moite et tremblante, tout l'attirant vers lui. Elle haletait.

Elle se mut doucement, se frottant au corps de Malefoy. Ce dernier laissa échapper un râle, l'embrassant de manière brutale, presque animale.

S'accrochant à lui pour lui faire face, Hermione interrompit leur baiser. Malefoy l'interrogea du regard. Il avait les yeux fous de celui qui est habité par son désir, et qui n'aspire qu'à s'en occuper. Autrement dit, il se trouvait dans le même état qu'Hermione…

« Prends-moi… », lui souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix essoufflée.

L'ordre timide fit sourire Malefoy. Venant d'Hermione, cela signifiait tellement. Jamais elle n'aurait osé s'exprimer de cette manière si ses pulsions n'avait pas été aussi puissantes en cet instant.

La tenant par la taille, Malefoy détacha Hermione du mur pour l'allonger sur le lit. Les jambes toujours accrochées autour de la taille de Malefoy, celui-ci se retrouva tout naturellement entre elles, plongeant immédiatement pour y coller à nouveau son intimité à la sienne. Il laissa courir ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione, remontant vers sa poitrine.

La sorcière n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense. S'impatientant, elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal de son T-shirt, qui lui parut bien trop long à être retiré. Elle le lança à travers la pièce, ne se souciant nullement de l'endroit où il avait atterri. Elle voulait Malefoy. Tout contre elle. En elle. C'était tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, et ça l'obsédait.

Elle s'agrippa à nouveau à lui, lui transmettant tout son envie, brûlante, dans un baiser. Un gémissement s'échappa d'elle lorsqu'il se recula pour la mordre dans le cou, intensifiant le brasier en elle, qui paraissait déjà la brûler toute entière.

Descendant ses lèvres le long de sa clavicule, il provoqua un frisson le long de la colonne d'Hermione. Il sourit sur sa peau nue, tandis qu'il caressait ses épaules. Puis d'un geste expert, il détacha finalement son soutien-gorge. Offrant sa poitrine à ses baisers, Hermione gémit de l'emportement de Malefoy, qui lui mordillait les tétons.

Si elle n'agissait pas dès maintenant, elle sentait qu'elle allait se consumer sur place. Ne tenant plus, elle repoussa doucement Malefoy pour lui enlever son T-shirt, découvrant sa musculature. Mais même pour l'admirer, elle n'avait plus le temps. Son désir était trop ardent.

Fébrilement, ses mains trouvèrent l'élastique du short de Malefoy, qu'elle écarta légèrement, avec fébrilité, pour y glisser une main. Elle rencontra ainsi l'intimité de Malefoy, qu'elle s'impatientait de sentir au plus profond d'elle-même.

Ce geste sembla soudainement réveiller l'ardeur de Malefoy, à qui il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour se débarrasser de ce qui lui restait de vêtement, avant de faire glisser le short et la culotte d'Hermione avec le même empressement.

Il était à présent trop tard pour jouer. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait attendre davantage. Avec hâte, il pénétra Hermione, qui soupira de contentement. Enfin, elle le sentait en elle.

Emportés par le tourbillon de leur avidité mutuelle, les vas-et-viens furent pressants. L'orgasme vint trop rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se découvrir totalement. Ils s'endormirent, épuisés par l'intensité partagée et rapidement consummée. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **OoOoO**

C'était le dernier jour de vacances pour Hermione. Une semaine avait passé depuis l'arrivée de Drago. Elle rentrait au Royaume-Uni. Elle reprenait l'avion à onze heures ce matin, autrement dit dans quelques heures à peine.

Elle avait passé la nuit éveillée, avec Malefoy. Comme les jours précédents. Chaque nuit, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Après la première nuit, Hermione avait décidé de mettre entre parenthèses ses principes. Juste pour une fois dans sa vie. Elle ne parvenait de toute façon pas à se projeter pour l'instant. Elle reprendrait le cours de sa vie plus tard.

Allongée sur le torse nu du blond, tandis qu'il passait distraitement ses doigts dans sa crinière de lionne, Hermione ne réalisait pas que la fin était proche. Ou plutôt, elle n'en avait pas envie. Pourtant, elle le savait consciemment. Elle grappillait les derniers instants, profitant du semblant d'infinité du moment présent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en rentrant au Royaume-Uni ? » lui demanda alors Malefoy.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était une très bonne question, à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse. Tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit était de l'ordre du conventionnel. C'était ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Même si elle n'était pas convaincue que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

« Probablement m'inscrire à l'université », formula-t-elle alors en haussant les épaules.

« Et retrouver Potter et Weasmoche, j'imagine », continua-t-il en insistant sur le deuxième nom.

Hermione marqua une pause. Elle ne savait pas si l'affirmation de Malefoy était anodine ou pas, mais elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Elle préféra donc ne pas chercher à comprendre.

« Oui… Ils m'attendent. Ron, en particulier, m'attend… », sous-entendit-elle.

Après les quelques jours de vacances passés en compagnie de Malefoy, ses mots paraissaient dénués de sens. Comme sortis de nulle part. Mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Encore quelques heures, avant d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes…

Malefoy n'ajouta rien, continuant malgré tout de jouer avec les cheveux d'Hermione. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu feras en rentrant ? »

Malefoy haussa à son tour les épaules.

« Je vais commencer des études dans une très bonne université hors de prix, payée par mon père, mais qui a une excellente réputation. Et je pense avoir toutes mes chances avec Astoria », répondit-il d'une voix amer.

« Astoria ? Astoria Greengrass ? » releva Hermione.

La brune ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue en renvoyant la question au sorcier, mais elle ne put ignorer le sentiment qui l'avait traversée à l'évocation de l'ancienne Serpentard : elle était déçue. Déçue de quoi, elle ne le savait pas exactement. Qu'avait-elle voulu entendre, dans le fond ? Comme si une amourette de vacances pouvait perdurer. Comme si Drago Malefoy, Sang pur et fils de Mangemort, pouvait envisager une relation avec Hermione Granger, Née-moldue et amie d'Harry Potter. Ça n'avait pas lieu d'être dans la réalité. Ça ne pouvait avoir lieu qu'ici, dans cet espace-temps restreint. Leur aventure était déjà on ne peut plus improbable.

« Elle-même », lui répondit Malefoy d'une voix égale.

Hermione ne sut que lui répondre. Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Les Sang pur et les Nés-moldus n'étaient pas faits pour se mélanger.

Sur le coup, ça lui faisait mal. Mais, à long terme, elle aurait vraisemblablement l'impression que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Qu'elle avait tout imaginé.

Hermione soupira. La parenthèse était terminée. Ne devait-elle pas s'estimer heureuse de ce qu'elle venait de vivre ? Elle se souviendrait. À jamais.

* * *

C'était il y a quatorze ans. Alors, surpris-e-s ? Est-ce que c'était loin de ce vous imaginiez ? Je vous laisse réagir en commentaires, lâchez-vous.

Comme je vous l'ai écrit un peu plus haut, en notes d'auteurice, cette histoire a été écrite en novembre 2016. Je l'avais publiée sous forme d'OS sous le titre de _Parenthèse inattendue_. Certain-e-s d'entre vous avaient deviné qu'il s'agissait du préquel de TALYPE. Bien joué !

Je vous laisse à votre excitation et... je vous rappelle que vous aurez droit à la réponse du cliffhanger de la semaine passée mouhahah. Oui, c'est sans doute le pire cliffhanger de cette fiction puisse vous avez une réponse en deux temps. Je suis vraiment un-e vilain-e auteurice...

Des paillettes de licorne !


	34. Chapitre 33

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Ce chapitre, comme le précédent, vous l'attendez tous-tes. Je vous annonce dors et déjà qu'il contient, lui aussi, un **lemon**. Je vous laisse découvrir le contenu sans accentuer votre tension, vous lirez bien assez vite. héhé

Autre chose : **attention à TOUS-TES. Je ne suis pas content-e.** Le weekend dernier, j'ai reçu une review d'une personne qui me reviewait pour la première fois et osait me reviewer juste pour me demander de faire un résumé du chapitre précédent à chaque publication. Je commence à en avoir marre de l'indécence de certaines personnes. **Publier cette fic me prend un temps incroyable**. Préparer, écrire, me relire, réécrire, faire relire, corriger/modifier, lire et répondre aux reviews et mp (ça peut me prendre entre trois minutes et 1h selon le contenu), trouver un truc sympa à rajouter avant et après chaque chapitre alors que je suis déjà 10 à 15 chapitres plus loin et que ça me demande un temps de réflexion pour être bien accordé-e avec ledit chapitre. Et tout ça, c'est sur mon temps libre. J'ai une vie, avec des études, un stage, un boulot, une vie sociale, une vie de famille. **Non, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un résumé** , et si vous oubliez entre chaque chapitre, vous pouvez très bien relire en diagonale le chapitre précédent. Les reviews, aussi, qui sont parfois de très bons résumés. Le pire, c'est vraiment que **cette personne ne m'a jamais reviewé-e** , c'est juste indécent. _  
_

Bref. **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Super, c'est que c'était cohérent alors, même si pas de surprise pour toi, du coup. Par rapport à la destination, je t'avais écrit toute une explication, mais ça a encore planté (j'ai la haine xD). Bon, en gros, c'est du hasard ; Drago et Hermione ont sélectionné la station sur base de critères similaires, mais ils ne pensaient pas s'y retrouver. Je retiens que je suis sadique et magique. Ça me va ahah Je suis désolé-e de t'avoir frustré-e le jour de ton anniversaire ahah Joyeux anniversaire en retard, du coup ! Et enfin la réponse d'Hermione hihi bisous !

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! C'est ça, après la guerre, marre de se faire la guerre... Oh chouette que tu ais relevé la scène du kiss cam. Et, ah bon, tu aimerais être à la place d'Hermione ? Étonnant ! Ahah Je suis étonné-e de lire que c'est ton chapitre préféré jusqu'à présent, mais tant mieux s'il t'a plu à ce point ! Bisous.

 **Capuche** : Hello ! Mais quelle honte ! Non, je rigole, fais à ton aise. C'est important les études, en plus. :) J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. Ahah c'est comique que tu sois contente que ça se recentre sur les adultes, mais que les enfants te manquent. Bon, je pense que, pour la suite, tu seras servie en frustration, parfois par manque d'adultes, parfois par manques d'ado.  
Par rapport à l'absence de remarque de la part d'Hermione concernant la possibilité que Mia soit Cracmole (et que ce n'est pas grave), Hermione est un peu déboussolée par la nouvelle. Mais tu verras, elle aura l'occasion de replacer sa réplique. :p  
Pour la pièce que Kenneth montre à Élia, j'en parle dans ce chapitre.  
Par rapport à Drago, il n'est pas totalement celui que j'imagine non plus, mais il est cohérent par rapport à l'histoire que j'imagine. Cela dit, s'il se contredit, ce n'est pas par erreur. C'est simplement qu'entre le rationnel et l'émotionnel, il y a parfois un écart surprenant. Tout départ de la part qui domine.  
En ce qui concerne l'OS, je ne vois pas comment tu peux vraiment avoir préféré l'autre... c'est le même. La seule différence, et je l'ai spécifié dans les notes d'auteurice, c'est que le chapitre est une version raccourcie pour une question de cohérence par rapport au reste de la fiction. Sinon, j'aime beaucoup aussi le Drago sarcastique héhé  
Allez, je te laisse au nouveau chapitre et ne t'excuse pas pour la longueur de la review ! Bisous.

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

* * *

 **I want to live in fire**

 _Je veux élire domicile dans le feu_

 **With all the taste I desire**

 _Avec toute la saveur qui me fait envie_

 **It's all good if you let me dive**

 _Tout est bon si tu me laisses plonger_

 **With some sharks on the ground**

 _Avec les requins dans les terres_

.

 **What the hell are you trying?**

 _Bon Dieu, qu'essaies-tu de faire ?_

 **Now I know there is something more**

 _Maintenant, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de plus_

 **What happened to you?**

 _Que t'est-il arrivé ?_

 **Still standing on my path**

 _Toujours dans mon chemin_

 **Are you still denying?**

 _Refuses-tu toujours d'admettre ?_

.

 **What do you come for?**

 _Pour quoi es-tu venu ?_

 **What did you expect to find?**

 _Que t'attendais-tu à trouver ?_

 **What do you live for?**

 _Pour quoi vis-tu ?_

.

 **So boundless I feel**

 _Je me sens sans limites_

 **And boundless all my fears**

 _Et mes peurs sont sans limites_

 **Stop running back to old times.**

 _Cesse de revenir aux moments passés._

.

 _Path Vol. II_ , Apocalyptica.

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Path** (Le chemin)

Et ils étaient là, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. L'anthracite et le marron, la glace et le feu. Les cœurs battant à l'unisson.

 _« J'aurais voulu que tu restes »_ , avait-il dit. Et il était là, la tenant étroitement contre lui, leurs visages si proches qu'Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle se mêler au sien.

Et elle se rappelait encore, comme si c'était hier, qu'elle était partie. Comme si c'était hier que son cœur s'était brisé, lorsqu'il avait dit avoir ses chances avec Astoria Greengrass. Comme si c'était hier qu'elle s'était résolue à considérer leur histoire comme un amour de vacances.

Quelle amère illusion. Quels beaux mensonges.

Parce qu'ils étaient là, ce jour-là, et rien ne semblait avoir changé. Comme quatorze ans auparavant, un mot, un geste pouvait déterminer leur avenir. Et Drago venait de le faire, lui, le Serpentard. Si, ça, ce n'était pas significatif…

Et elle se perdait dans son regard, mais ce n'était pas le froid qui gagnait son cœur, c'était une chaleur inespérée.

Quelques centimètres seulement séparaient leurs lèvres, et Hermione les avala sans prendre le temps de la réflexion. Elle voulait les toucher à nouveau, les goûter. Avaient-elles toujours la même saveur ?

Ses lèvres étaient douces, Hermione se sentait gourmande. Elle voulait que leur danse ne soit plus uniquement celle de leurs corps au rythme de la musique, elle voulait vibrer plus intensément. Plus langoureusement.

Il sembla avoir la même envie, puisqu'il glissa ses mains fines sur sa mâchoire, ouvrant en même temps leurs bouches en s'aidant d'un mouvement de lèvres.

Hermione soupira en sentant la pointe de sa langue toucher la sienne, gémissant franchement lorsqu'elles s'enroulèrent.

La chaleur, dégagée par leurs corps ainsi collés, paraissait être à son paroxysme. Elle en voulait plus, tellement plus, et, lui aussi, à en juger par la bosse qui s'était formée contre sa cuisse.

Profitant du fait qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leurs souffles, Hermione recula sans le lâcher, l'incitant ainsi à la suivre.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? » murmura-t-il sur un ton joueur, les yeux fous de désir, sûrement autant qu'elle.

Elle était un brasier et elle n'aspirait qu'à brûler avec lui, au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Dans ma chambre », répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Élia nous surprenne, pas vrai ? Et, moi, je ne veux plus… Je ne peux plus me retenir. Je te veux maintenant, Drago. »

Ses derniers mots déclenchèrent une nouvelle vague de désirs, leurs lèvres se joignant à nouveau, tandis qu'il l'attrapait par les hanches pour l'inciter à mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Au plus près de son intimité.

Elle allait prendre feu. Ou peut-être était-elle déjà dévorée par les flammes. En tout cas, son cerveau ne réagissait pas comme à l'accoutumée. Il ne semblait dirigé que par le besoin d'éteindre l'incendie.

Elle ne sut pas comment il y parvient, mais il entra finalement dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Enfin, ils étaient libres de succomber à leur fièvre.

Drago glissa alors sa main sous sa chemise, effleurant à peine la peau de son ventre du bout des doigts, jusqu'à atteindre la forme arrondie de son sein gauche, qu'il empoigna, à la fois avec force et douceur. Le téton titillé par son pouce, Hermione pencha la tête en arrière, détachant ainsi leurs lèvres, tandis qu'elle courbait l'échine.

Dans son mouvement, leurs sexes se frottèrent à travers leurs vêtements. Elle fut incapable de retenir sa plainte, et les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses tympans la rendaient sourde à tout autre son.

À bout de souffle, Drago l'emmena enfin jusqu'à son lit, s'y laissant tomber avec grâce, s'allongeant entre ses jambes. Elle sentait tout son corps en proie aux palpitations, et en particulier son entrejambe.

Pantelant, il s'arrêta si longtemps qu'Hermione rouvrit les yeux, happée dans la seconde par ses deux pupilles anthracite.

« Je veux te regarder dans les yeux pendant que j'entrerai en toi », souffla-t-il d'une voix lente, rythmée par sa respiration erratique.

Hermione se sentit disparaître dans la chaleur de ses joues, rougissante.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, tandis qu'il se soulevait légèrement et que sa main glissait le long de son ventre en sens inverse, appuyant sur sa zone sensible.

Entre leur connexion visuelle et son geste, Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait cessé de respirer, et prit une grande inspiration vitale…

Elle avait à présent suffisamment d'air pour laisser échapper un long gémissement, provoqué par le contact direct entre l'index de Drago et son clitoris. Il avait glissé sa main directement dans sa culotte le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration.

Il fit plusieurs mouvements rotatifs, lui arrachant des soupirs de plus en plus audibles, jusqu'à ce qu'il la pénètre d'un doigt, puis d'un deuxième, provoquant de petits cris successifs.

« Par Godric, Drago, je t'en prie… », le supplia-t-elle, le faisant sourire.

Sans se lâcher du regard, ils se débarrassèrent de l'entièreté de leurs vêtements, observant le corps de l'autre. Hermione n'aspirait qu'à se coller à nouveau à lui, et ce fut ce qu'elle fit, s'asseyant face à lui, les jambes autour de sa taille.

Leurs sexes se touchaient sans s'emboîter, mais ils se dévoraient des yeux, prenant leur temps. Un temps douloureux pour rapprocher leurs visages et s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bientôt, Drago plaça une main dans son dos, l'autre attrapant son pénis, avec lequel il frôla sa vulve et l'entrée de son vagin.

Il s'engagea alors, suffisamment pour pouvoir lâcher son sexe et attraper les fesses d'Hermione, l'aidant à coulisser sur son membre durci. Comme promis, il la regarda dans les yeux, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente au plus profond d'elle-même, dans ses flancs, et même encore après cela.

Elle se sentit complète, mais le feu la ravageait encore. Ils en avaient au moins pour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Après tout, ils avaient quatorze ans à rattraper…

 **OoOoO**

Drago se réveilla le lendemain, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. La fatigue lui donnait la sensation que ses yeux s'enfonçaient dans ses orbites, mais, lorsqu'il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était dans cet état, il sourit. Le déroulement de la soirée – et de la nuit - lui revint à l'esprit, et il soupira de contentement.

Bientôt, sa conscience reprit ses droits, et il sentit la chaleur du corps d'Hermione contre le sien. Ouvrant les yeux, il la vit nue et si vulnérable. Elle semblait si apaisée, sa respiration en témoignait : elle était lente et profonde.

Lui aussi. Il devait bien l'admettre, c'était un sentiment d'immense soulagement qui l'occupait. Sa poitrine était délestée d'un poids qu'il n'avait même pas détecté jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. C'était pourtant évident, à présent : il aspirait à cette sérénité, il l'avait recherchée pendant des années sans s'en rendre apercevoir. De là à dire qu'il devait la trouver avec Hermione… il n'y avait qu'un pas. Qu'il ne franchirait pas.

La concernée remua dans son sommeil, et il posa son regard sur son visage endormi, posé sur son torse. Ce visage qu'il avait dévoré des yeux comme un affamé, pendant qu'elle avait fermé les paupières, pendant que leurs corps se muaient, l'un contre l'autre, puis l'un dans l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

Merlin, il lui suffisait de voir les images défiler dans son esprit pour que son sexe se dresse à nouveau. Non, il n'en avait pas eu assez, mais leurs corps s'étaient épuisés. Ils n'avaient plus vingt ans… ou plutôt, ils n'avaient plus dix-neuf ans.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à la caresser, du creux des reins en remontant le long de sa colonne… Elle continuait à dormir, mais son souffle s'était encore ralenti et elle soupirait béatement. Et le sourire de Drago s'agrandit encore, elle était si vulnérable, si belle… et elle ne pouvait pas le voir exprimer son bonheur.

Malheureusement, des coups frappés se firent entendre, et elle commença à remuer, alertée. Elle eut l'air perdue durant quelques secondes, affichant un air hébété d'autant plus amusant que ses cheveux étaient en bataille, puis elle prit conscience de la situation, et rougit en le dévisageant.

« Je…je vais aller ouvrir », balbutia-t-elle en se relevant.

Il la laissa se hâter, à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il l'appela alors qu'elle les avait retrouvés, les tenant dans sa main.

« Hermione ? » fit-il, et elle leva la tête dans sa direction. « Viens là. »

Presque timidement, elle approcha et, lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, il l'attrapa par la taille, la tenant penchée au-dessus de lui. De là, il déposa ses lèvres sous son nombril, remontant à l'aide de petits baisers. Au moment où il arriva sous ses seins, il entendit un _« Oh Merlin ! »_ à peine audible, qui lui fit déployer ses plumes de paon, mais il continua sa route, bifurquant sur sa clavicule, son cou, et, finalement, il la fit complètement basculer sur lui.

Il noya son regard dans le sien, suffisamment longtemps pour lire en elle le désir qu'il avait fait naître…, puis il plongea sur sa bouche, lui dévorant littéralement les lèvres et la langue, la faisant gémir.

« Maman ! J'ai ouvert ! C'est Harry, il est dans le salon ! » hurla alors Élia du couloir, les faisant sursauter.

 _« Et merde ! »_ pensa-t-il, peu ravi d'être interrompu. Mais il ne dit rien – de toute façon, son corps s'exprimait suffisamment pour lui à ce sujet -, préférant s'amuser d'Hermione qui, plus elle se ressaisissait, plus elle semblait embarrassée.

Trente secondes plus tard, ils sortaient de la chambre.

Potter les dévisagea, d'abord surpris, puis il éclata de rire.

« Moi qui… m'inquiétais… pour toi… ! », tenta-t-il de dire. « 'Mione ! Tu t'envoyais juste en l'air ! »

Drago ne put retenir le tressautement du coin de sa bouche. La situation était cocasse. Seule son habituelle retenue, et un peu d'empathie pour Hermione, qui se décomposait sur place, l'empêchait de suivre Potter dans son hilarité.

Rouge comme le blason de sa maison, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dans une tentative désespérée de récupérer un peu de dignité. Avec ses airs de lionne effarouchée…

« Harry ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Élia est juste là ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

« Oh ! Ça va, je ne suis pas débile, non plus. Tu crois que je n'avais pas compris que si tu ne te levais pas… enfin… heu… En plus, papa ne serait pas parti sans me dire au revoir ! » répliqua la concernée, soudainement gênée.

Drago échangea un regard avec elle, et elle lui répondit d'un sourire timide. Ses prunelles laissaient transparaître toute son intelligence. Et, de cette simple connexion, Drago comprit qu'elle savait. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'ils partageaient des sentiments. Sans doute avant eux-mêmes.

« Hum ! » fit Potter. « Vous repasserez pour la discrétion. Si je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est parce qu'il est déjà quinze heures. Je ne te voyais pas arriver au Ministère et, vu la situation, je pensais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à ta mère. »

« Ma mère ! » s'exclama alors Hermione. « J'ai oublié de… »

« T'en fais pas, maman », intervint une fois de plus Élia. « Papy a appelé pendant que tu dormais. Mamie s'est réveillée, elle va bien. Elle est juste affaiblie par l'opération. On peut aller lui rendre visite en début de soirée. »

Hermione soupira de soulagement, et une part de Drago se sentit également plus légère. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait géré la situation et soutenu Hermione si sa mère avait perdu la vie pendant l'intervention.

« Bon ! Puisque tout va bien, je vais retourner au Bureau », continua Potter. « Élia, tu veux que je te dépose chez moi avant ? Teddy est seul-e à la maison, lae pauvre. Tu pourras l'occuper… pendant que tes parents se mettront au travail. Pour te faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! »

« Harry ! » s'insurgea Hermione, les yeux exorbités, avant de se dissimuler dans la cachette la plus proche : les bras de Drago.

Cette fois, il riait avec Potter. Il se sentait bien trop bienheureux pour rester de marbre.

Entre temps, sans doute un peu embarrassée par les sous-entendus, Élia était partie chercher quelques affaires dans sa chambre, et attendait devant Hermione, se raclant la gorge.

« Tu viens me chercher quand tu vas voir mamie, hein ? Promis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Promis, mon cœur. »

« Hum ! Bon, à ce soir, alors ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Harry les regardait tandis qu'il quittait lui aussi la pièce, affichant une expression entre l'amusement et la moquerie. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement, comme s'il réalisait quelque chose. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers eux.

« Oh ! En fait, Malefoy », fit-il d'une voix plus sérieuse. « Les règles d'usage. Si tu la rends heureuse, tu es mon meilleur ami. Si tu lui fais du mal, je te défonce. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Il disparut cette fois, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Drago, lui, ne pouvait qu'admettre que, à la place d'Harry, il aurait dit la même chose.

« Il faut que les hommes arrêtent de _toujours_ vouloir protéger les femmes », se plaignit-elle en s'écartant de lui. « Ça va, on sait ce que l'on fait. Et l'on fait ce que l'on veut. »

Drago leva un sourcil, croyant entendre Pansy. En plus attirante. Séduisante. Désirable.

« Donc tu savais ce que tu faisais et tu voulais ce que l'on a fait ? » releva-t-il, sur le ton de la malice.

Hermione rougit à nouveau, mais elle ne démentit pas. Au contraire, elle vrilla son regard dans le sien. Droite. Fière. Courageuse.

« Chaque minute. Chaque seconde », affirma-t-elle.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se sentir à nouveau dur comme les gargouilles de Poudlard. Il anéantit la distance qui les séparait, glissant sa main dans sa nuque, l'embrassant avec ardeur, tandis qu'il collait son corps au sien. Elle gémit, allongeant la liste de gémissements depuis la veille.

« Moi aussi », murmura-t-il quand ils séparèrent leur langue et leurs lèvres.

Ses pupilles brillaient de désir, à l'égal du sien. Il la tira, ayant soudainement envie d'une douche. Ses intentions étaient des plus charnelles…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers, tandis qu'il les menait à la salle de bain, tentant de la déshabiller au passage. « Il faut qu'on aille au Ministère ! J'ai manqué toute une… »

« Parce que tu vas y aller sans prendre ta douche, peut-être ? Ne te méprends pas, Hermione. J'adore ton odeur. Mais tu sens le sexe à plein nez », lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il la sentit frissonner à ses paroles. Et ses joues qui ne décoloraient pas depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle ne se fit plus entendre que pour soupirer et gémir. Elle ne protesta plus lorsqu'il lui mordilla les lèvres, le cou, ses tétons. Ses mains trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes le chemin jusqu'à son intimité. Ils avaient trouvé un coin de paradis.

 **OoOoO**

Honteuse, Hermione réalisa qu'elle s'était abandonnée à son feu intérieur. Non seulement sous la douche, mais, encore après, dans son lit. Elle ne s'était même pas présentée au Ministère, étant incapable de quitter Drago. Incapable de résister à la douceur de ses lèvres… Elles faisaient, à chaque fois, renaître les braises au creux de son ventre.

« Au final, il faudra que je reprenne une douche pour aller voir ma mère… », dit-elle à voix basse, comme si elle craignait de briser autre chose que le silence.

« Mmmh ! On y retourne quand tu veux… », répondit-il sensuellement, la serrant plus près de lui encore.

« C'est ça, et puis je n'irai jamais lui rendre visite », fit-elle sur un ton faussement ronchon.

Sur quoi, il pressa ses lèvres sur son front, sans mot dire. Elle ferma simplement les yeux.

« Elle va comprendre, c'est sûr », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui termina sur un son aigu.

Elle se sentait comme une adolescente après sa première relation sexuelle, persuadée que cela se voyait sur son visage, persuadée que tout le monde allait le remarquer. Après tout, c'était presque ça. Depuis hier, elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix-neuf ans, de vivre l'instant présent, sans savoir où tout ça allait les mener…

« Mmmh ? »

« Les mères voient tout. Ma mère savait. La tienne aussi d'ailleurs… », sous-entendit-elle.

« Oh », réagit Drago, sans qu'Hermione ne sache exactement ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Elle préféra ne pas lui demander. Premièrement, parce qu'elle avait peur de faire voler en éclat leur bulle paradisiaque. Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle n'était pas non plus certaine qu'elle pouvait entendre plus de révélations. Elle sentait capable d'exploser de bonheur à tout moment. Troisièmement, _tout_ , ça signifiait déjà tellement…

« Comment ta mère fait pour lire en toi ? » demanda-t-elle, déviant du fond du sujet.

« Mmmh ! Parce qu'elle me connaît depuis toujours, j'imagine. Elle m'a vu grandir. Elle m'a connu avant que l'éducation des Sang pur ne fasse son effet. Et elle a vu l'évolution », expliqua-t-il.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants, malgré tout surprise qu'il lui réponde aussi ouvertement. Certes, il ne disait pas grand-chose, et elle aurait aisément pu le deviner seule… mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'envoyer paître, ou ne pas lui répondre du tout.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Six heures », répondit-il. « Tu veux y aller ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Cette fois, ils se douchèrent séparément, puis ils partirent chercher Élia. Sur le chemin, il lui demanda de s'arrêter devant une supérette, et il en ressortit avec une boîte de chocolats. Hermione le regarda avec un amour débordant. Si Élia n'était pas sur la banquette arrière…

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement sur le parking de l'hôpital, et traversèrent les couloirs après avoir demandé la chambre de Jean Granger, née Beadle.

En entrant dans la pièce, Hermione vit sa mère, appuyée contre son oreiller. Elle semblait effectivement fatiguée, mais le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres en la voyant suffit à la rassurer.

« Maman ! » s'exclama-t-elle, au bord des larmes, se jetant dans ses bras.

Jean rit, serra sa fille contre elle.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elles se séparèrent.

« Épuisée. Mais positive. Le personnel infirmier attend que je récupère avant de faire leur batterie de tests, mais le Dr Rubbens est passé plus tôt dans la journée. Il m'a dit qu'il avait retiré la tumeur et les parties abîmées par son expansion. La chimiothérapie a, apparemment, bien aidé. »

Elle jeta alors un œil derrière Hermione, souriant à Drago, puis ouvrit les bras à l'attention de sa petite-fille.

« Viens donc embrasser ta grand-mère », l'enjoint-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai travaillé. Puis je suis allée chez Teddy, et on a discuté », répondit-elle, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit. « L'année prochaine, ce sera déjà sa cinquième année, tu sais ? Alors je lui dis de bien se préparer pour les BUSES, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour ça. »

Drago s'esclaffa, et Hermione le dévisagea d'un air suspicieux. Il présenta ses paumes en signe de rédemption, haussant les épaules.

« C'est bien ta fille, Hermione », se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Oui, ben, c'est la tienne aussi, je te signale ! » se défendit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais il ne se départit pas non plus de son sourire.

« Oh ! Mme Granger. J'ai quelque chose pour vous », se rappela-t-il en sortant les chocolats de la poche intérieure de son manteau. « Maintenant que je sais que vous pouvez en manger. »

Une expression de pure joie naquit sur le visage de Jean, qui les accepta avec plaisir.

« Merci beaucoup ! J'en rêvais, en plus », s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la boîte, avant d'en proposer à tout le monde.

« Où est papa ? » questionna Hermione, en scannant la pièce du regard, comme s'il pouvait se cacher dans un coin.

« Mmmh ! À la maison. Pour prendre une douche, se changer. Il a passé la nuit ici, tu sais ? »

Hermione se sentit émue de savoir que son père était toujours aussi attentif après tant d'années de mariage. C'était beau à voir, et une part d'elle-même se demandait si Drago en ferait de même pour elle…

Sans doute. Le fait était que son cœur venait subitement d'accélérer la cadence, au milieu de cette chambre qui ne lui permettait pas de cacher son trouble.

 **OoOoO**

La semaine suivante, Élia était de retour à Poudlard. Elle était avec Kenneth, dans cette pièce qu'il lui avait montrée la dernière fois. C'était une sorte de salle de séjour, avec un feu magique qui crépitait dans la cheminée aménagée. Il y avait une table, des chaises, des étagères de livres à n'en plus finir, et un canapé confortable sur lequel ils s'étaient installés.

Elle lui avait tout raconté du cancer de sa grand-mère, en passant par la modification de l'attitude de ses parents, l'un envers l'autre, jusqu'aux derniers événements. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison elle lui racontait tout ça, juste qu'il était gentil et qu'il l'écoutait quand elle parlait. Ça la changeait de Mattheys, qui semblait toujours vouloir se montrer, se mettre en avant. Ça l'avait attirée, et ça l'attirait encore, mais…

« Le malaise, en fait », commenta Kenneth une fois qu'elle lui eut tout raconté. « On dirait qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui ne se rendent pas compte que ça se voit. »

« C'est ça », grimaça Élia.

Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, elle était contente pour ses parents. Mais elle était quand même mal à l'aise de savoir qu'ils _l_ 'avaient fait et, en plus, quand elle était dans la même maison…

« C'est vrai que ce soir, tu vas à un club de je ne sais pas quoi avec Teddy ? » demanda Kenneth.

« Mmmh… Oui. C'est un chouette endroit, on discute de pleine de choses », répondit-elle évasivement, pas totalement sortie de ses pensées.

« Et… c'est vrai que… non rien », commença-t-il.

Élia le regarda, intriguée.

« Vas-y, dis », l'encouragea-t-elle.

« En fait, j'aimerais bien juste essayer quelque chose », dit-il, soudainement moins sûr de lui.

Élia attendit, l'observant toujours. Elle remarqua alors sa main, qui approchait doucement de la sienne, posée sur le canapé. Réalisant ce qu'il tentait de faire, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, mais ne bougea pas.

Leurs mains finirent par se toucher, et leurs doigts s'accrochèrent.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent regagner leurs salles communes respectives, leurs jambes balançant dans le vide.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione et Drago ne se lâchaient pratiquement plus, savourant leurs étreintes charnelles. Pour l'instant, en tout cas, ils vivaient une parenthèse, un peu comme durant leur jeunesse, à la différence près qu'ils se levaient pour aller travailler.

Le weekend arrivant, cependant, Drago lui fit remarquer qu'il devait retourner au Manoir : Astoria allait lui amener Scorpius.

À cette nouvelle, Hermione fit la moue. Elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de lui, même si ce n'était que pour une semaine.

« Viens avec moi », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, alors qu'il avait enfui son nez dans son cou.

La proposition, combinée à son geste, coupant la respiration d'Hermione. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'elle s'était figée.

« Tu n'es pas obligée », ajouta-t-il subitement, avant de s'éloigner, faisant voler la couverture et, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, sans doute pour prendre une douche.

« Drago… attends… », le rappela-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que ta mère va penser ? »

Il se retourna, la jaugeant du regard.

« Ma mère ? C'est tout ce qui te retient ? Enfin, Hermione… Tu as dit toi-même qu'elle avait déjà compris. Si elle a compris _pour moi_ », répondit-il en insistant sur le sous-entendu, « aucun doute qu'elle comprendra davantage la prochaine fois qu'elle te verra. Maintenant ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que ça change… »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise qu'il ne tente pas de fuir la situation.

« Tu ne veux pas que…que ça reste un secret ? »

« Toi, tu le veux ? » lui demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

« Non… »

Il attendit, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Moi non plus. J'ai, de toute façon, brisé toutes les conventions avec mon divorce. Alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins… », répondit-il naturellement, sans prendre conscience du choc provoqué dans le chef d'Hermione.

Il quitta finalement la pièce, et les bruits de l'eau qui coulait confirmèrent qu'il prenait bien sa douche.

Hermione, elle, prenait progressivement conscience du sens de ses paroles : il n'était plus seulement _séparé_ , il avait _divorcé_. Drago Malefoy, Sang pur, avait divorcé d'Astoria Greengrass, également Sang pur. Et il avait une relation avec elle, Hermione Granger… Née moldue.

Tout ça relevait du non-sens. D'une dimension parallèle. Mais, après tout, l'existence même d'Élia signifiait déjà que son monde ne fonctionnait pas totalement comme il était prévu qu'il fonctionne.

 **OoOoO**

Drago s'était installé tel un Seigneur dans le salon du Manoir, un verre de Whisky à la main. Hermione, installée face à lui, était un peu mal à l'aise, bien que sa mère, tous sourires, lui fît la discussion.

« Comment se porte votre mère, miss Granger ? »

« Bien », répondit-elle, tendue comme un but sur un terrain de Quidditch. « Elle est rentrée à la maison trois jours après l'opération. La tumeur a été entièrement retirée. Elle aura des visites de contrôle les prochains mois, mais, a priori, il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. »

« Tout cela est fort encourageant. J'imagine que vous vous sentez soulagée de cette issue ? »

Hermione acquiesça, et Drago s'amusa de la situation. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle se trouve dans son propre salon – alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu refuser, compte tenu de l'agression qu'elle avait subie en ces mêmes lieux, quinze ans auparavant -, c'était surtout par rapport au déroulement des derniers jours.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de penser à la santé de sa propre mère. Ils lui avaient rendu visite à l'hôpital, bien sûr, et ils étaient retournés la voir une fois depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son domicile, mais, le reste du temps, ils l'avaient passé soit au Ministère, soit sous les draps - ou même sous la douche, sur le tapis de la salle de bain…

À en juger par l'expression faciale de Narcissa, elle avait compris. Peut-être utilisait-elle ses maigres capacités de Legilimens – elle était capable de percevoir des pensées, mais uniquement dans les ressentis, elle n'en possédait pas les visions -, puisqu'elle lisait en Hermione, qui était un livre ouvert.

Ils entendirent alors la cloche de l'entrée teinter, et tout le monde se redressa sur son siège – Hermione se tendit encore davantage, si tant était possible. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, l'elfe de maison fit irruption dans la pièce, suivi par Astoria et Scorpius, qui trottina dans sa direction.

Drago posa son verre sur la table basse, et attrapa son fils pour le soulever. Son cœur fondit lorsqu'il sentit sa tête blonde se nicher dans son cou et le serrer avec toute sa force. Son fils lui signifiait par là qu'il lui avait manqué et, bien qu'il ne dise jamais rien en ce sens, Drago n'en ressentait pas moins.

« Comment va mon scorpion ? » lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Ça va, maintenant papa dragon fait câlin », souffla-t-il, d'une voix que Drago jugea plus apaisée.

Il se détacha de lui, regardant autour de lui pour chercher sa grand-mère des yeux, comme il le faisait toujours depuis la garde partagée officieuse - mais officielle depuis peu. Néanmoins, son regard ne se posa jamais sur Narcissa, puisqu'il tomba d'abord sur Hermione, qui lui souriait timidement, sans plus d'engagement.

Scorpius tourna vivement la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est la maman à Élia », affirma-t-il.

« Oui », sourit Drago, content qu'il la reconnaisse.

« Mais elle est où ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

Drago rit doucement.

« À Poudlard, petit prince. Tu le sais bien. »

Scorpius fronça davantage les sourcils.

« Pourquoi elle est là alors ? » continua-t-il d'une voix plus dure.

Drago en perdit sa gaieté, sentant le vent tourner.

« Parce que je lui ai demandé de venir », répondit-il.

« C'est ton amoureuse ? »

Cette fois, son ton était explicitement hargneux. En face de lui, il vit Hermione devenir blanche comme un Inferi, prête à se liquéfier sur place. Il regarda son fils droit dans les yeux, se faisant la réflexion qu'il ne lui apprendrait sans doute rien de bon s'il lui mentait ou dissimulait la vérité.

« Oui. Maintenant, c'est elle, mon amoureuse », déclara-t-il d'une voix claire, mais audible uniquement pour lui.

Les émotions qui passèrent dans ses pupilles lui tordirent le cœur. Il passa par la colère, la tristesse, avant de revenir sur la colère. Il se leva d'un bond, sautant sur le tapis persan, puis il partit en hurlant.

« J'ai déjà une maman, je veux pas une autre ! Elle est même pas belle, je l'aime pas. »

Avec horreur, Drago dévisagea tour à tour son ex-femme, sa mère, puis Hermione. Hermione, qui s'était levée, traversait à présent le salon à grandes enjambées, si bien qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage. Incapable de déterminer ce qui l'animait.

« Hermione ! » la rappela-t-il.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, son elfe lui annonça qu'elle avait transplané sitôt avait-elle passé le perron.

Il se frotta le front, désemparé. Il aurait dû y penser, il aurait dû envisager la possibilité que son fils réagisse de cette manière. Perdu dans sa félicité, il avait tout simplement…oblitéré les éventuelles conséquences d'une telle annonce. Il aurait dû en discuter avec lui avant de le mettre devant le fait accompli.

Il se leva, décidé à avoir une discussion avec Scorpius. Sa mère l'en empêcha d'une main levée.

« Va voir miss Granger », l'enjoint-elle d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

« Mais… Scorpius… »

« Il est en colère, triste, dépassé. Il refusera de te parler pour le moment. Mais… », commença-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son ex-belle fille. « Astoria et moi sommes là pour l'apaiser. Tu reviendras après la tempête. »

Son regard passa de Narcissa à Astoria, qui acquiesçait aux paroles de l'aînée. Alors il écouta sa mère, et transplana à son tour.

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! Bon, je suis un peu stressé-e à l'idée que vous allez lire ce chapitre dans les minutes et les jours à suivre. Pour ma part, j'ai terminé d'écrire l'épilogue hier soir, j'ai pleuré. J'ai relu ce chapitre avec l'impression de voir des fantômes. Et je ne sais pas si mon souvenir du vivant des personnages est représentatif de la réalité. **Tout va très vite** , en tout cas. Comme l'avait si bien souligné une lectrice il y a longtemps déjà : **ils ont pris le temps, et maintenant ils ne rigolent plus**. C'est explosif.

Mis à part ça. **Étonnant le comportement d'Hermione** , vous ne trouvez pas ? J'attends vos théories héhé Ma bêta m'avait grillé-e tout de suite. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

A très vite en reviews et paillettes de licorne sur vous !

PS : ne vous étonnez pas si je réponds plus lentement aux reviews. Mon weekend est full d'événements de l'association.


	35. Chapitre 34

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D

A l'heure où je vous écris ces lignes, je vous annonce que j'ai officiellement terminé l'écriture de TALYPE. Une part de moi le voulait (j'ai terriblement besoin de me lancer dans la Drarry à suivre) et une part de moi est triste, parce que je quitte deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup et qui n'existent que dans cette fiction : Élia et Mattheys. Je vous dirais bien d'en prendre soin... Mais je pense que Mattheys va prendre cher à un moment donné.

Petit aparté exceptionnel pour celleux qui n'ont pas FB : je fais actuellement circuler un formulaire par rapport aux warnings que contiendra le Drarry. Si vous comptez la lire, pouvez-vous le remplir s.v.p ? C'est ici : goo . gl/forms/FCyVluIVkD24n6142

Revenons à nos deux tourtereaux. (Pourquoi ça me fait penser à une tourte ? Non didju ti, je viens de manger pourtant) Souvenez-vous, à la fin du chapitre précédent, après une semaine où Drago et Hermione rattrapent 14 ans de séparation, Hermione quitte subitement le Manoir. Je ne dirais pas qui, mais certain-e-s d'entre vous ont trouvé la raison précise... (a) Et la réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre Mouhahah

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Sabrina** : Mouhahah j'avoue qu'il se passe énormément de choses dans une semaine ; puis je suis sadique avec mes cliffhangers (et j'adore ça). Sinon, bientôt fini... tout est relatif. Il y en a encore pour trois mois et demi de publication ! La réaction d'Hermione est effectivement très surprenante... Je n'ai qu'une chose à te demander : quelle est ta maison ? (Tu sauras bientôt pourquoi ! * Auteurice qui sourit machiavéliquement *)

 **dragonia malfoy** : tip top l'annonce du précédent chapitre, tu as perçu ce que je voulais renvoyer ! Surtout concernant Scorpius. Tu es Serpentard ? (a)

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Je sais bien que toi, tu n'oublies pas ! Dire qu'on n'a pas de chouchoux-tes est faux : tu fais partie de mes lecteurices adoré-e-s. (a) Et tu réussis encore à me faire rire avec ta parenthèse ahah J'aime beaucoup tes reviews, je procède de la même façon que toi. :p Et je suis content-e de lire que tu as trouvé la scène lemon très sensuelle ! Tant mieux. Décrire du sexe pour du sexe, bof, il y a quelque chose avec, une ambiance, un partage, un échange. (a) Tu as remarqué que si Hermione ne va pas au travail, ça signifie beaucoup ! ahah Je comprends tout à fait ton raisonnement par rapport à Kenneth et Mattheys. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas pensé à associer Kenneth et Ron, mais bien Mattheys et Drago. J'aurais l'occasion d'en parler davantage plus tard... Peut-être à la fin (voilà, c'est bon, je pleure en y pensant mdr) C'est très juste ce que tu dis à propos d'Hermione. Je ne sais pas si la réponse te satisfera ; en tout cas, j'ai de le savoir ! Je suis ravi-e de t'avoir comblée avec le précédent chapitre. Merci à toi pour tes reviews, toujours très agréables à lire. Malheureusement pour toi, une Dramione n'est vraiment pas d'actualité. Mon cœur est ailleurs. Plein de bisous et de paillettes de licorne !

 **Guest** : Hihi merci ! Et tant mieux si ça te plaît ce rythme !

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Appelez-moi Massieuxe rebondissements mdr Si tu as aimé les retrouvailles entre Drago et Hermione, peut-être que tu apprécieras quand ils se parleront à cœur ouvert... (a) Élia est surtout mal à l'aise. Imagine, tu sais que tes parents ont fait des choses sexuelles alors que tu étais dans la même maison. C'est normal, tu vas me dire ; mais tu n'as pas trop envie d'être au courant, c'est plus facile de se mettre des œillères ahah Et je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles quand tu mentionnes les embûches pour Drago et Hermione... mais alors là, pas du tout. (a) mouhahah J'espère que tu aimes quand je torture mes personnages, parce que tu vas en avoir pour tes choux gras hihi Des bisouuuuus, merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Mimi896** : Mouhahah Tu n'es franchement pas la seule. Ça m'amusait beaucoup, et j'étais soulagé-e d'un côté, parce que je pensais me faire griller de suite ahah Drago me fait savoir qu'il est disponible après la lecture de ce chapitre si tu veux toujours être à la place d'Hermione ! (a) Tu pourras déjà voir dans ce chapitre ce qu'il se passe avec Scorpius. Merci pour ta review !

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

* * *

 **Born in a storm  
** _Né dans une tempête  
_ **It started in a dream  
** _Tout a commencé dans un rêve  
_ **And God made me realize  
** _Et Dieu m'a fait réaliser  
_ **Life ain't what it seems  
** _Que la vie n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît être  
_ **My heart exposed  
** _Mon cœur exposé  
_ **Hit me with a passion  
** _Frappe-moi avec une passion  
_ **That brought me to my knees  
** _Qui me fera tomber à genoux  
_.  
 **I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be selfish  
** _Je n'veux plus, non je n'veux plus être égoïste  
_ **Anymore  
** _Plus maintenant  
_.  
 **Hart to you  
** _Je suis à toi  
_ **Apparent I'm shifted  
** _Je semble avoir changé  
_.  
 **Finally addicted to this beautiful change  
** _Finalement, je suis accro à ce beau changement  
_.  
 **This is the time  
** _C'est le moment  
_ **This is the moment when everything changes  
** _C'est le moment où tout change  
_ **This is where I  
** _C'est ici que je  
_ **I draw the line  
** _Je trace une ligne  
_ **I can no longer take it.  
** _Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière.  
_.  
 _Beautiful addiction_ , NF.

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Beautiful addiction** (Je suis accro à toi)

Drago transplana directement devant la porte du domicile d'Hermione. Il leva les sortilèges d'alarme qu'elle avait posés devant lui et entra dans le couloir, espérant la trouver quelque part dans la maison. Dans le cas contraire…, il préférait ne pas y penser, ses possibilités étant plutôt limitées.

Il comprit instantanément qu'elle était là. Les volets étaient baissés, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait avant leur départ, plongeant le salon dans une obscurité dramatique. Au moins, ça lui donnait une très bonne indication sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait, ce qui n'était pas négligeable…

Il déglutit, n'aimant pas cette idée. Elle n'avait pas de raison de se sentir mal. Scorpius était un enfant, qui s'était exprimé impulsivement par rapport à un divorce qu'il n'acceptait pas encore. Il s'y ferait. Le fait qu'Hermione réagisse de cette manière était cependant significatif des sentiments qu'elle lui portait. C'était encourageant, d'un côté.

Il l'entendit alors renifler quelque part près de lui, et plissa des yeux dans la pénombre pour la trouver.

Elle était assise par terre, dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux repliés sur elle. Il avança lentement, finissant par s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sans qu'elle n'ait esquissé un seul geste. Comme si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton fils ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sa voix trahissant son chagrin.

« Mmmh ! Je l'ai laissé à ma mère et à la sienne. Il est entre de bonnes mains », conclut-il.

Au moins, elle lui parlait. Que lui ne parle pas, c'était une chose. Mais si Hermione n'exprimait pas sa douleur par des mots… Là, il la sentait ouverte au dialogue, c'était un bon point.

Pourtant, elle n'ajouta rien.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es partie si promptement ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il l'entendit bouger, puis respirer longuement, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Il patienta.

« Je ne voulais pas me mettre entre ton fils et toi… », murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Elle déglutit.

« Eh bien… c'est évident. Si ton fils ne veut pas de moi, il n'y a pas de choix à avoir. C'est ton fils. Et c'est normal. Je ne voulais juste pas… te donner l'impression qu'il fallait que tu choisisses », fit-elle d'une voix déchirée, dans laquelle les sanglots semblaient menacer.

Il soupira, laissant sa tête tomber lâchement contre le mur. C'était donc ça. Elle ne voulait pas s'interposer entre lui et son fils. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'aimer encore plus pour ça ou désespérer qu'elle puisse penser cela. Parce que s'il n'y avait pas de quoi trancher, en effet, ce n'était pas pour la raison qu'elle évoquait.

« Tu te trompes, Hermione », la contredit-il platement.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, mais il ne cilla pas.

« _Je_ passerais avant ton fils ? » lui demanda-t-elle, à la fois surprise et horrifiée.

« Mais non », répondit-il, laissant percevoir son impatience. « Mes enfants seront toujours la priorité. Simplement, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je ne puisse pas être à la fois le père de Scorpius et ton compagnon. »

Hermione resta interdite.

« Ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas. Il ne te connaît pas. Il a quatre ans et il a toujours connu ses parents ensemble. Et puis, on ne lui a pas non plus appris ce qu'est le divorce, puisque chez les Sang pur, ce n'est pas vraiment monnaie courante », ajouta-t-il.

« Oh », fit Hermione, avant de le répéter une seconde fois. « Je me sens totalement pathétique, maintenant… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé… et j'imaginais juste que… toi et moi… enfin… Ton fils va me détester », dit-elle, terminant sur un non-sens.

Il rit doucement.

« Scorpius ira parfaitement bien quand il réalisera que ta présence ne fera pas disparaître sa mère », conclut-il. « Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'avais pas non plus envisagé qu'il puisse réagir de cette façon. »

« On n'avait rien envisagé, j'ai l'impression… », compléta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Rien n'avait été prémédité entre eux. Surtout pas la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. En vérité, rien de ce qu'il avait fait avec elle, il n'avait pu le contrôler. Néanmoins, c'était bien une des seules fois dans sa vie qu'il ne regrettait rien… C'était la deuxième fois, pour être exact.

« Mmmh ! C'est sûr. Et si j'avais su, peut-être que je t'aurais embrassée bien plus tôt », la taquina-t-il.

Elle pouffa, et son rire résonnant dans la pièce lui fit du bien.

« C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, idiot », le contredit-elle.

« Tu feras semblant devant tes amis, que je puisse paraître plus courageux que je ne le suis réellement », dit-il sur un ton âpre, qui dénotait avec le sourire qui avait fleuri sur son visage.

« Si tu veux. Alors… », commença-t-elle.

Cette fois, il tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant. Mais elle avait le regard baissé sur ses mains, qu'elle tordait nerveusement.

Elle soupira.

« En fait, j'ai des questions », admit-elle, à voix basse.

« Vas-y », l'enjoignit-il, paraissant plus confiant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. « Je crois qu'on aurait dû avoir cette conversation depuis longtemps, de toute façon… »

Elle acquiesça, sans pour autant lever les yeux de ses mains. Drago se demandait pour qui ce serait le plus difficile : elle qui craignait d'être rejetée, ou lui, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer franc jeu ?

« Cette fois-là… », continua-t-elle, en prenant une grande inspiration visiblement douloureuse. « Cet été-là… »

Il fit à nouveau retomber sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux. Admettre quelque chose pour soi-même, c'était déjà compliqué en soi. Sentir qu'il allait devoir les formuler à voix haute, en revanche, c'était bien pire. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer d'appréhension.

« Je… tu… »

Elle fut incapable de poursuivre, éclatant en sanglots. Littéralement, Drago sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. C'était douloureux, pour lui aussi. Il se redressa, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Sans rien dire, il lui caressa le bras, tentant de la réconforter.

Elle se nicha dans son cou, et il posa la tête sur la sienne, attendant qu'elle continue. Ou prêt à rester ainsi une éternité, pour ne pas avoir à parler. Ou jusqu'à ce que son arrière-train s'ankylose.

« J'ai essayé de t'écrire, pour te dire que tu étais père », expliqua-t-elle alors. « J'ai essayé, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne savais pas quel ton employer, si je devais te parler comme lorsque l'on était à Poudlard, comme si l'on était de bons amis… ou te laisser entendre que je pensais toujours à toi. »

Il retint sa respiration, bloquant ses propres émotions, qui tentaient de remonter à la surface. Sauvagement.

« Plus le temps passait, plus c'était difficile d'admettre que je pensais tout ça et que je ressentais tout ça… sans parler de la honte qui grandissait au fil des années. Je… Je m'étais persuadée que tu étais juste un amour de vacances. Ou même juste un plan cul, parce que, franchement, qu'est-ce que tu ficherais avec une Sang de bourbe… mais ce n'était pas moi, ça. »

Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration, comme si elle tentait d'avoir une respiration à peu près normale.

« J'ai dû refouler tellement de choses, et je… je revenais sans cesse à ce moment, quand on s'est séparés. Je me demandais ce que l'on aurait pu faire de différent, et j'en arrivais toujours à la même conclusion : rien. Rien, parce qu'on n'aurait pas pu empêcher ce qu'il s'est produit. Rien, parce qu'on s'est blessés, et c'était ce qui devait arriver. C'était l'ordre des choses. »

Il déglutit, pour cacher au mieux les sentiments qui le traversaient. Il la trouvait si courageuse d'exprimer tout cela, quand lui peinait à tout contenir. Il la trouvait courageuse, parce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le penser. Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

« Tu aurais voulu empêcher tout ça ? » lui demanda-t-il tout de même.

Il se maudit en entendant sa propre voix se briser.

« Non… », répondit-elle spontanément. « Rien que pour Élia… »

Il acquiesça. Rien que pour Élia, oui… mais pas seulement.

« Je n'aurais pas pu avant », lâcha-t-il alors.

Ça n'avait aucun sens qu'il dise cela à cet instant et, pourtant, elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

« Tu étais trop jeune… », lui dit-elle, un peu comme si elle lui pardonnait.

Il secoua la tête. C'était bien plus que cela. À son tour, il prit une grande inspiration.

« Ma voie était toute tracée. Et ne crois pas que j'avais les mains liées. Je l'ai suivie en ayant conscience que ce n'était que des conventions dans lesquelles je ne me reconnaitrais jamais », expliqua-t-il.

« Alors… pourquoi ? » se risqua-t-elle.

S'il n'avait pas la nausée rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il aurait souri de son audace.

« Mon père. Mais pas uniquement. »

« Ton père ? » releva-t-elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

« Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi », souffla-t-il d'une traite, si bas qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait entendu.

Mais elle était suffisamment proche pour avoir compris.

« C'est adorable », lui dit-elle.

Il rit doucement, mal à l'aise.

« Tu parles. C'est ridicule, tu veux dire », dit-il d'une voix sèche. « Ça n'a même pas fonctionné, en plus. Il s'en fichait. Tout ça, c'était juste _normal_ , pour lui. Il n'imaginait pas tout ce que ça me coûtait de construire des apparences. Ou bien il le savait, et s'en fichait », lâcha-t-il d'une voix amère.

Il avait craché la fin de sa tirade, et Hermione s'accrocha à lui. Une manière discrète de lui signifier qu'elle était là.

« Tu as fini par y arriver », le valorisa-t-elle. « Tu… tu as finalement divorcé. Tu as immédiatement accepté Élia, malgré son sang. Tu es resté fier, malgré tout. »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai acceptée ! C'est ma fille » répliqua-t-il, s'insurgeant presque du sous-entendu, avant de se reprendre. « Mais tu te trompes sur un point. Je n'aurais jamais divorcé si Astoria ne l'avait pas décidé d'elle-même. »

Contre lui, il sentit Hermione retenir son souffle. Il soupira.

« Tu fais partie de ceux qui pensent que la mort de mon père m'a libéré des pressions sociales. Mais c'est l'inverse, Hermione. Sa mort a marqué le point final : je n'ai pas réussi à le rendre fier et je n'en aurai plus jamais l'occasion. Pire encore, je suis le dernier Malefoy adulte, et c'est sur moi qui repose la responsabilité du nom. Je ne pouvais pas le déshonorer d'un divorce », exprima-t-il, plus amer encore.

« Surtout pour te mettre avec une Sang de bourbe… », sous-entendit-elle, d'une voix si basse qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

Il garda le silence pendant quelques instants.

« Ça fait partie de l'équation, en effet. »

Il retint son souffle, sa phrase étant lourde de sens. Elle signifiait tellement plus que ce qu'il disait.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant… », reprit-il, se demandant où il puisait son courage. Il serait sans doute vidé et encore plus taciturne, les prochains jours. « On pourrait croire que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, mais c'est tout l'inverse. »

Elle se redressa, le regardant dans les yeux. Ses pupilles exprimaient la surprise. Il lui rendit son regard, et se somma de tenter un dernier acte de bravoure.

Il glissa sa main sur la mâchoire d'Hermione, la caressant doucement, du bout des doigts.

« Je ne changerai rien des derniers jours. Et je suis prêt à me battre en duel pour en avoir d'autres. »

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le goût salé des larmes d'Hermione vint se mêler à leur empressement. Empressement qui se mua bientôt en un lent baiser.

Ils n'étaient plus pressés. À présent, ils avaient tout le temps pour ça.

 **OoOoO**

Appuyée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine du Département, Hermione buvait un café. Un sourire se dessina instantanément sur son visage lorsqu'elle _le_ vit, alors qu'il tournait au coin du couloir. Ils n'avaient plus passé de temps ensemble depuis qu'il était parti retrouver son fils.

« Tu viens prendre une tasse ? » lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau.

« Jamais de la vie », lui répondit-il, exprimant tout son désintérêt d'une voix fade.

Puis il se pencha, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. L'atmosphère se chargea soudainement en électricité, tandis qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Le cœur d'Hermione sembla frémir.

« Je savais que tu serais là, en fait », ajouta-t-il, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser chaste, mais appuyé. Ils s'étaient manqués. C'était ce qu'il voulait lui faire ressentir à travers son geste, elle en était persuadée.

Peinant à se rappeler qu'elle était au travail, Hermione se retint d'accrocher ses mains à sa nuque. Elle ne savait si elle pourrait enocre répondre d'elle-même si elle le faisait en cet instant. Drago, en revanche, affichait un air satisfait. Quel paon, celui-là ! Mais cela amusait Hermione.

Bon, d'accord, elle craquait totalement sur lui.

« Comment va Scorpius ? » se rappela-t-elle, se raccrochant à la première pensée non sexuelle.

« Bien mieux. Ma mère, et la sienne, je dois l'admettre, on fait du bon travail. Quand je suis revenu, il était calme, il avait surtout l'air triste », expliqua-t-il.

« Oh ! À cause du divorce ? » se soucia Hermione.

Elle avait beau être elle-même ravie du divorce de Drago et Astoria, Scorpius n'était qu'un enfant, qui plus était celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle s'inquiétait pour son bien-être.

« Surtout parce qu'il se rend compte que je côtoie quelqu'un sans l'avoir prévenu et que ça rend la possibilité d'une réconciliation improbable », révéla-t-il en riant jaune. « La réalité dessille, désarme, blesse. C'est la vie. »

C'était la vie, mais, à travers ses mots, Hermione entendait également _« mais je préférerais pouvoir épargner mon fils »_. Il semblait si désabusé… La parentalité apporte tant de joies, mais également de désarrois. On ne se sent jamais aussi désemparé que face à la douleur de son propre enfant.

Hermione tendit sa main, la posant sur sa joue qu'elle caressa du pouce. Attrapant son poignet, comme pour accentuer la pression, il sourit doucement.

« Je passerai après le coucher du petit, si tu veux », dit-il.

« Tu peux même passer dans mon bureau pendant la journée », affirma-t-elle, sur un ton impatient.

Il se pencha à son oreille, lui chuchotant sa réponse.

« L'idée est tentante, crois-moi bien », lui affirma-t-il. « Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester sage si je le fais. »

Il disparut en un coup de vent, une expression amusée sur son visage faussement angélique.

Elle avait hâte d'être en tête à tête avec lui.

 **OoOoO**

Le regard perdu dans les prunelles anthracite, Hermione se laissa aller à son énième envie de joindre ses lèvres à celles de Drago.

Leurs corps nus, entrelacés sur le matelas, témoignaient de leur abandon, l'un à l'autre. Leur appétit était certainement à l'égal de leur empressement à rattraper le temps passé loin de l'autre.

« Je devrais partir plus souvent pour le weekend, tu es insatiable, Hermione », plaisanta-t-il.

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle, affichant une mine boudeuse.

« Quand je sentirai que Scorpius est prêt, on passera plus de temps ensemble », lui promit-il.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis il se leva pour ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« Je rentre », expliqua-t-il pendant qu'il mettait son pantalon. « Tu sais bien… J'aime bien être là au réveil de Scorpius. »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle n'était pas enchantée à l'idée de dormir sans lui, mais elle comprenait. Il fallait qu'elle soit patiente. Chaque chose en son temps.

Il lui déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres et partit, laissant Hermione seule. Elle soupira.

Elle songea qu'il serait sans doute plus prudent de dormir, mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Leur partie de jambes en l'air l'avait éveillée.

À défaut, elle s'habilla à son tour et se dirigea vers le 12, Square Grimmaurd, bien décidée à ne pas passer le reste de la soirée dans la solitude.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'étonnement se dessina sur le visage d'Harry.

« Hermione ? Tout va bien ? »

« Ben oui, pourquoi ? » répondit-elle, à son tour surprise.

Un léger rire sortit de la gorge d'Harry.

« Oh je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce qu'il est minuit, et qu'on travaille tous les deux demain ? » souligna-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Hermione regarda alors Harry, remarquant qu'il portait simplement un pantalon de pyjama, qu'il avait sans doute enfilé pour lui ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas songé à regarder l'heure en quittant son domicile. Elle rougit, regrettant son étourderie.

« Allez, entre, puisque tu es là. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » lui proposa-t-il en traversant le couloir, lui laissant le soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Mmmh un peu d'eau ? »

Ils prirent place dans le salon à l'étage, après qu'Harry ait importé une bouteille d'eau et deux verres.

Un film moldu, plutôt ancien, au vu de la qualité de l'image, était sur pause.

« Je t'ai dérangé au milieu de ton film ! » s'exclama Hermione sur un ton d'excuse.

Harry s'esclaffa.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, j'occupe mes soirées comme je le peux quand les enfants sont chez Ginny. Alors, toi, comment ça va avec Monsieur Malefoy ? Sa femme est définitivement hors course ? » s'intéressa-t-il, regard inquisiteur à l'appui.

Évidemment, Hermione l'avait vu venir. Elle n'aurait pas pu échapper bien longtemps à ses questions, pas après les avoir pris en flagrance.

« Il n'a plus de femme, le divorce est effectif », répondit-elle d'une petite voix, ne dissimulant pas son sourire gêné. « Et il m'a clairement dit qu'il avait tout à perdre maintenant qu'on… »

« Qu'on ? » releva-t-il, puisqu'elle ne terminait pas sa phrase.

« Il a dit clairement qu'on se côtoyait », admit-elle, se perdant autant dans le sentiment de félicité qui la gagnait que dans l'embarras d'exposer ses sentiments.

Telle une adolescente, elle était bouleversée par ses émois.

« Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plus que vous côtoyer que vous faites », la corrigea-t-il avec bonne humeur, avertissant Hermione de la suite. « C'est carrément du rentre-dedans. »

« Oh Harry ! » se plaignit-elle, rêvant de disparaître dans l'épais sofa, pendant que le rire d'Harry carillonnait dans toute la pièce. Il était hilare, aussi amusé par sa blague que par le malaise qu'il provoquait.

« Parfois, tu me fais penser à Drago. Tu es insupportable », râla-t-elle.

« Mais je suis heureux pour toi, Hermione. Vraiment », lui certifia-t-il. « Vous vous dévoriez des yeux depuis tellement longtemps. Et puis, je te l'avais dit : j'étais persuadé que tu n'aurais pas pu coucher avec lui s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre vous. »

Hermione le dévisagea, à la fois apaisée par ses paroles et pas totalement convaincue.

« J'ai quand même couché avec Walden alors que… », répliqua-t-elle, grimace à l'appui.

« Certes. Mais le contexte est différent. Entre Malefoy et toi, il y avait de la haine. Ça ne pouvait se produire sans que tu modifies ton opinion sur lui. Walden, c'était un parfait étranger. Et un connard aussi, en passant. »

« Harry ! »

Il rit à nouveau. Elle savait qu'il disait ça uniquement parce qu'il avait profité d'elle. Il en dirait autant de tous les hommes qui lui mentiraient ou la tromperaient.

« Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Je me fais vieux, il faut que je dorme pour le boulot. Tu viens ? »

Hermione acquiesça, l'esprit égaré Merlin savait où. Enfin, elle le savait : avec Drago. Toujours avec lui.

 **OoOoO**

Les semaines avaient défilé. Cela faisait à présent presque deux mois que Drago et Hermione formaient en couple, s'échangeaient des baisers volés dans les couloirs du Ministère, passaient leurs soirées sur la couette, après leur habituel « cours de cuisine ». Même s'il n'avait clairement plus besoin d'elle pour faire des merveilles, au point qu'elle doutait que sa demande eût été totalement dénuée d'intérêt.

À présent, Hermione l'attendait sur le quai 9 ¾ pour accueillir Élia, de retour en Angleterre pour les congés de Pâques. Et elle était préoccupée. Ce matin, à la première heure, elle avait reçu un hibou de la part de Drago, lui annonçant qu'il ne viendrait pas seul, mais accompagné de Scorpius. Et elle stressait davantage encore qu'à l'idée de monter un balai.

Enfin, il traversa la barrière invisible séparant les mondes moldu et sorcier, la cherchant des yeux. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il poussa doucement le petit bout de quatre ans devant lui. Arrivant à son niveau, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

Le cœur encore battant – s'y ferait-elle, un jour ? -, Hermione s'accroupit au niveau du fils de Drago.

« Bonjour, Scorpius. Est-ce que je peux te faire un bisou ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

« J'aime pas les bisous. J'en fais pas beaucoup », refusa-t-il.

« D'accord, alors je te fais juste un signe de la main. »

À cela, il lui répondit et Hermione lui sourit, pas plus rassurée. Comment était-elle censée s'y prendre ? Elle n'avait jamais eu le rôle de belle-mère auparavant.

« Comment s'est passée la semaine avec ton papa et ta grand-mère ? » continua-t-elle, avec la sensation de marcher sur des charbons ardents.

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est toujours bien, même si c'était mieux avant », révéla-t-il.

« Mmmh ! Tu dois beaucoup m'en vouloir alors », supposa Hermione.

Elle sut qu'elle avait touché juste, lorsqu'un léger sourire se dessina.

« Un peu. Mais papa m'a dit qu'on choisit pas de qui on est amoureux. »

Étonnée, Hermione papillonna quelques secondes, avant de lever la tête vers Drago. Évidemment, il faisait mine de ne rien avoir entendu, mais elle aurait parié sa tête au lancer de Cognards qu'il écoutait tout de leur conversation.

Elle accorda à nouveau son attention sur Scorpius.

« Non, c'est vrai. Et toi, tu es amoureux ? » le questionna-t-elle en murmurant.

Son regard anthracite, similaire à celui de son père, s'illumina soudainement. Il se pencha vers elle.

« Je suis amoureux d'Élia. Mais tu lui dis pas, hein ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione dut se retenir de rire, mais son visage était plus qu'explicite.

« Tu sais que c'est ta sœur ? »

« Mais oui, je sais ! C'est pas grave, on se mariera quand je serai grand comme papa », lui expliqua-t-il, fièrement convaincu.

Hermione n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire, et elle se releva après lui avoir adressé un sourire.

« Alors, qui est la personne concernée par l'amour de mon fils ? » lui demanda Drago à voix basse, accrochant son bras autour de sa taille.

« Notre fille », répondit-elle sur un ton sérieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'esclaffe. Elle le rejoignit dans son hilarité.

Finalement, le train entra en gare, et les familles se pressèrent dans sa direction. Au moment où Élia les vit, son visage s'éclaira, et elle courut vers son petit frère, qu'elle souleva dans les airs.

« Liiiia ! » s'écria-t-il, pendant qu'elle le faisait tourner.

Elle ne tint cependant pas très longtemps, l'enfant commença à faire son poids. Elle le reposa.

« Et mon câlin ? » fit Hermione en écartant les bras.

« Oh non, maman, pas ici… Les copaines vont me voir », grommela-t-elle.

Drago éclata de rire et Hermione lui lança un regard noir. C'était ça, l'adolescence ? Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu un tel comportement avec ses propres parents…

Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu quand même.

Justement, Teddy venait dans leur direction, accompagné-e d'Harry.

« Hermione, Malefoy, Élia. Oh ! Et Scorpius, bonjour », fit-il.

« Je crois qu'on peut cesser les noms d'usage, Potter, qu'en penses-tu ? » répliqua Drago.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Très bien, _Drago_ », accepta-t-il avec le sourire, avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Avec Teddy, on pensait aller manger un morceau sur le Chemin de Traverse, avant que je ne parte chercher les enfants chez Ginny. Ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous ? »

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard, avant d'accepter d'une même voix.

 **OoOoO**

Une joyeuse bande s'était formée dans la brasserie _L'explorateur irlandais_. Drago notait qu'il passait un bon moment, même si la réunion était particulière. Quelques semaines auparavant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver en pareille situation, à présenter son fils à Hermione, avec laquelle il était à présent en couple. Et ils mangeaient tranquillement leur repas, riant et discutant, en compagnie de son meilleur ami, à qui il avait suggéré qu'ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms…

Hermione se redressa inopinément, le coupant dans le cours ses pensées. Elle semblait alarmée.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle, dévisagée par la tablée. « J'avais complètement oublié que je devais réserver un Portoloin. »

« Comment ça, réserver un Portoloin ? » reprit Drago, soudainement plus tendu.

Le regard d'Harry passait de l'un à l'autre, et il se promit d'être plus discret. Il pressentait que la réponse d'Hermione n'allait pas lui plaire, mais il n'était pas question que ça soit perceptible d'un point de vue extérieur.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence. « Mardi, je dois être à Paris pour la présentation du projet de Sébastien. »

Elle faisait de grands gestes, complètement dépassée par son regain d'énergie - l'adrénaline, probablement -, ne s'apercevant pas qu'en son for intérieur, Drago perdait pied. Paris. Sébastien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille…

« Eh bien ! Tu as encore le temps pour te retourner. Tu peux… », commença Drago sur un ton un peu rude.

« Non, je ne peux pas attendre ! » répliqua-t-elle. Nous sommes samedi après-midi. Le dimanche, la station est fermée. Et ce lundi, elle le sera également, puisque c'est le lundi de Pâques ! »

Il déglutit. Si elle devait y être pour mardi…

« Il faut absolument que je trouve un transport pour ce soir au plus tard. Je rentre préparer ma valise », dit-elle, toujours sur un ton empressé. Heureusement, elle ne se rendait pas compte du conflit à l'œuvre dans son esprit. « Élia, ma chérie, est-ce que tu as tes clefs avec toi ? »

La concernée secoua la tête.

« Merde… Bon, je viendrai te les apporter. Drago, tu sais t'occuper d'elle jusqu'à mon retour ? »

« Évidemment, la question ne se posait même pas », lui assura-t-il, tandis que chaque mot semblait râper son palais. « Mais pas question que tu fasses autant de déplacement. On vient avec toi maintenant, comme ça Élia aura ses clefs et peut préparer quelques affaires aussi. On partira en même temps que toi. »

« Et Scorpius ? »

« C'est bon, on n'est pas à quelques minutes près, Astoria attendra. On mangeait, de toute façon. »

Il avait toujours cette voix aigre qu'il le fit grimacer. Son agacement devait être visible. Par Salazar, il n'aimait pas ce qui était en train de se produire.

Sans plus de prévenance, il emmena Scorpius avec lui, salua Harry et Teddy, et transplana en même temps qu'Hermione et Élia.

Il garda le silence pendant qu'elles faisaient leurs sacs. Même Scorpius ne disait mot, ressentant sans doute la tension qui émanait de lui.

Au moment de partir, Hermione se posta devant lui. Elle paraissait être un peu calmée, et afficha à présent une mine désolée.

« Où est-ce que tu vas dormir ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps de réserver de logement », demanda-t-il tout de même.

Il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Il lui en voulait de le laisser en plan. Il lui en voulait de descendre rejoindre son ancien petit ami. Ça n'avait rien de rationnel, et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Sa salive avait un goût acide. Mais il se souciait quand même d'elle.

« Je verrai sur place. Les parents de Sébastien auront probablement quelque chose à me proposer. Sinon n'importe quel hôtel, sorcier ou moldu, fera l'affaire », lui assura-t-elle.

« O.K. », répondit-il lâchement.

Elle attira son attention en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Son regard tomba sur ses prunelles marron. Il ferma les yeux durant un instant, pour ne pas y sombrer. C'était si stupide. Il ne voulait pas voir leur éclat. Elle lui avait manqué pendant la semaine qu'il avait passée en majorité avec Scorpius. Et, à présent, elle partait.

« Je suis désolée, Drago. Tu peux rester ici avec Élia, si tu veux. Tu sais comment te servir de la cuisine… » ajouta-t-elle, tentant de le dérider.

Il lui sourit brièvement, mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, puis elle dit au revoir à Élia et à Scorpius.

Et elle partit.

* * *

J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fin de chapitre... Comment ça, c'est encore un cliffhanger sadique ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez... * Danse de la joie * * Rire machiavélique * Le pire, c'est que je suis bien plus fan de cette fin de chapitre que de la conversation à cœur ouvert mdr Je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup.

Allez, je vous laisse vous exprimer sur ces différentes petites scènes. Semaine prochaine, des doutes, des peurs, du ressentiment. **Cecile** , tu prévoyais des disputes ? Tu avais raison héhéhé

Paillettes de licorne sur vous !


	36. Chapitre 35

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Exceptionnellement, je vous publie ce chapitre maintenant, parce que je serai en formation ce soir. J'ai hâte, même si mon petit doigt me dire que la fatigue se fera sentir.

Ça me fait bizarre de publier alors que cette histoire est loin derrière moi. Ce qui est bien, c'est que j'ai pris de recul. Quand vous taperez sur mon chéri d'amour Mattheys, je serai déjà loin mouhahah

Je n'ai grand-chose à raconter, si ce n'est que je suis bien lancé-e dans la Drarry. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça ahah

Concernant ce chapitre... vous allez enfin comprendre la réaction étrange d'Hermione. (a)

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Han, je suis désolé-e que tu te sois sentie si mal pour Drago ! Je crois que tu comprendras bien ses réactions, du coup. :p Mais j'aime bien les montagnes russes, c'est rigoloooooo ahah Je suis vraiment content-e que tu ais ressenti leur malaise dans la conversation ! Pas parce que je suis sadique (pas cette fois), mais parce que je voulais bien montrer que cette conversation était difficile pour Drago et, au-delà de ça, que c'est juste plus forts qu'eux : ils ne devraient pas être ensemble, mais ils s'aiment. J'ai hâte de savoir si tu avais trouvé la véritable raison ! Han et tu as même triste pour Scorpius. Comme d'habitude, je suis ravi-e que tu analyses les deux points de vue, que tu comprennes autant Hermione que Drago ! C'est génial. Bon venons-en au dernier paragraphe... qui m'a ému-e aux larmes. C'est vraiment magnifique tout ce que tu me dis, et je suis extrêmement touché-e que mon histoire puisse avoir cet effet sur toi. J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'elle puisse passionner. Et puis c'est toujours magique d'avoir une telle connexion avec quelqu'un-e ! Merci pour tes retours à chaque chapitre. Bisous !

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Tu as vu comme ça passe vite ? Tu ne vas pas en revenir dans la suite, je crois ahah Élia est très heureuse, oui. :p Comme tout le monde, on dirait... mais, oups les tensions ne sont pas loin. (a) mouhahah Je suis content-e que ça te plaise toujours de semaine et semaine ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour la review tardive, prends ton temps. :) Bisous !

Merci à **NathanaelleS.**

* * *

 **How am I supposed to breathe?**

 _Comment suis-je supposé respirer ?_

 **I try to relax. I touch your still frame**

 _J'essaie de me détendre. Je touche ta peau_

 **So I can watch you closer**

 _Ainsi je peux t'observer de plus près_

 **And study the ways I believe I belong to you**

 _Et étudier les différentes manières qui font que je t'appartiens_

 **I scratch at your waist line... your doll hair**

 _J'effleure ta taille…tes cheveux de poupée_

 **I dig up the thought of how your eyes glow**

 _Je découvre comment faire briller les étoiles à tes yeux_

 **So I make you my religion, my collision, an escape goat**

 _Ainsi je fais de toi ma religion, ma collision, mon échappatoire_

 **So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?**

 _Ai-je trouvé l'endroit de tes faiblesses cachées, bébé ?_

.

 **Can you pretend I'm amazing?**

 _Peux-tu prétendre que je suis stupéfiant ?_

 **I can pretend I'm amazing...**

 _Moi je le peux…_

 **Instead of what we both know**

 _Malgré ce que nous savons tous les deux_

 **I cut to the punch line baby**

 _On a coupé court à la mascarade_

.

 _Amazing_ , Blue October.

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Amazing** (Stupéfiant)

Hermione avait eu de la chance. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la gare des Portoloins de Londres, elle avait pu avoir un trajet direct jusqu'à Paris. De là, elle avait contacté Sébastien, qui lui avait proposé de la loger. Elle était justement assise dans son salon, discutant avec lui.

« Alors, c'est du sérieux avec Drago ? Depuis le temps que vous deviez vous retrouver », assura-t-il, sûr de lui, tout en affichant un doux sourire. « Je suis content pour toi, Hermione. Tu le mérites. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais le sien était chargé de culpabilité.

« Je me sens quand même responsable, tu sais. Entre ce silence sur l'existence d'Élia, durant toutes ces années, et notre relation. Vis-à-vis de toi, ce n'était pas très juste. »

Il haussa les épaules, toujours clément et compatissant.

« Hé ! Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais. On ne s'était jamais rien promis », la tranquillisa-t-il. « Je savais que tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments. »

« Tout de même. Je n'ai pas été claire envers toi. »

« Ça n'a pas empêché d'apprécier ce qu'on a vécu. D'ailleurs, nous sommes quand même des ex. Qu'est-ce que pense ton cher et tendre de ta présence ici ? » releva-t-il, plus dans le but de la taquiner que pour réellement l'ennuyer.

Malgré tout, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je fais encore ce que je veux », répondit-elle un peu trop durement, s'étonnant elle-même de son ton. « De toute façon, c'est pour le boulot. Il ne manquerait plus que je ne puisse plus agir à ma guise, après tant de liberté. »

« Tu te protèges », affirma-t-il, marquant plus un état de fait que sa propre opinion.

Hermione soupira. Il n'avait sans doute pas tort. D'autant plus que, derrière la virulence de sa réponse, il y avait un manque. Elle sentait dans la distance physique. Rentrer en France, c'était, et ça le restait, symbolique pour elle.

« Je n'ai pas peur de m'engager », assura-t-elle. « C'est juste que… Il bouleverse mes habitudes, et j'ai peur de trop me familiariser avec lui, d'en faire mon quotidien. Parce que s'il part… »

S'il partait, elle se sentirait seule et démunie.

« C'est déjà trop tard, Hermione, ne t'en déplaise », coupa-t-il court à ses craintes. « Tout ce que tu risques, c'est de lui donner l'impression de fuir ou, pire, de t'éloigner. Comme si tu ne voulais plus de lui. Mais je ne te dis pas non plus de le considérer comme acquis. »

Hermione grimaça, pensive.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ? »

« Laisse les choses venir. De toute façon, on ne peut pas tout prévoir », lui certifia-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle avait besoin de Drago, d'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

 **OoOoO**

À Londres, Drago et Élia se promenaient sans but précis. Marchant ainsi dans les rues, se perdant même du côté moldu, ils avaient fini par entrer dans une galerie d'exposants, l'une des rares occupations possibles un dimanche après-midi.

« Je suis contente qu'on passe du temps rien que tous les deux », dit Élia, alors qu'elle regardait une peinture abstraite, composée de multiples couleurs. « J'adore quand on est avec maman, grand-mère ou Scorpius, mais ça m'avait quand même manqué. »

Drago sourit. Il en pensait tout autant, et il s'étonnait même de constater à quel point sa fille avait grandi. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle n'avait alors que onze ans, elle en aurait bientôt quatorze. Il espérait vainement qu'elle arrêterait un jour de grandir. Déjà qu'elle avait eu un petit ami, qu'est-ce que ce serait la prochaine fois ?

Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, c'était encore son bébé.

« Élia, princesse ? » l'appela-t-il, prudent.

« Mmmh ! Oui ? » répondit-elle distraitement, concentrée sur son examen de la toile.

« Ce garçon qui t'avait fait du mal, tu le vois encore ? » se risqua-t-il, tendu à l'idée que ce fût toujours le cas.

« Mmmh mmmh », fit-elle en secouant la tête. « Non, juste quand je le croise dans les couloirs, parfois. Ou quand je vais…heu non, rien. »

Drago se figea, alerté.

« Quand tu vas quoi ? » releva-t-il.

Élia était mal à l'aise, il le voyait. Elle n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction.

« Eh bien ! Euh… Enfin… Peut-être que tu es déjà au courant, en fait », hésita-t-elle, son cerveau fumant sous les yeux de son père.

D'un regard appuyé, il l'incita à continuer.

« En fait…, le jeudi soir, on va dans les appartements du professeur Zabini », avoua-t-elle, alors que Drago fronçait les sourcils. « Le professeur Weasley est là aussi. Ils nous parlent… de plein de trucs, en fait. Mais surtout de nous, qui on est, de nos relations. C'est surtout pour les gens comme Teddy, en fait… différents. Et Mattheys y va aussi. »

Drago ne savait que penser de ce que venait de lui dire Élia. Il n'était absolument pas au courant de telles réunions, Blaise ne lui en ayant jamais fait part. Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était l'emploi du terme, « différents », et ce que sa fille pouvait bien avoir à faire là-bas.

« En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? » lui demanda-t-il, laissant percevoir son inquiétude.

« En rien », assura-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « J'y vais juste pour Teddy. Enfin, j'y allais juste pour ellui, mais je m'y sens bien. »

Se pinçant les lèvres, il y passa la langue.

« Quel genre de personnes vont à ces réunions ? »

« Mmmh », réfléchit-elle. « Les gens en dehors des normes. Genre les homo, les bi, les trans, tout ça, quoi. »

Drago plissa les yeux, à la fois surpris de l'entendre parler de cette manière - elle était visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui en faire part -, et toujours déconcerté par l'existence de ces réunions.

« Je vois. Plus de garçon en vue, alors ? »

Élia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Papa ! » râla-t-elle, peu encline à aborder le sujet avec lui.

« Je suis sérieux », insista-t-il d'une voix calme, mais pressante.

« Il y a bien ce garçon », avoua-t-elle évasivement. « Mais on n'est pas ensemble, juste… on fait nos devoirs tous les deux. »

Drago se promit de demander à Blaise de surveiller sa fille, peu ravi de savoir qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec ces histoires.

 **OoOoO**

Allongée dans la chambre d'amis, Hermione avait le tournis. Depuis la veille au soir, elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle imaginait mal que cela puisse être le transport, ou même la nourriture, ayant été habituée aux mets locaux. Elle devait avoir attrapé un microbe quelconque. Quoi que, elle trouvât tout de même étrange le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas supporter l'odeur du poisson et des fruits de mer, alors qu'elle avait toujours adoré ça.

Et puis, elle avait envie de pâtisseries. De pains au chocolat, de croissants, de cornets avec de la crème anglaise… Oh oui ! De la crème anglaise, avec ce saupoudrage en sucre glace. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle en salivait. Pourtant, elle n'était pas particulièrement friande de sucreries, à l'exception faite du chocolat chaud. Et de l'île flottante qu'avait préparée Drago le jour de l'opération de sa mère…

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait de la femme de Sébastien, qui lui déposa une soupe au bouillon de poulet sur sa table de nuit.

« Merci », dit Hermione, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir sans un mot. « Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas rester en votre compagnie. »

La concernée l'observa, puis força un sourire.

« Ici, ou dans mon salon, ça m'est égal, en réalité », affirma-t-elle, avant de marquer une pause. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez à l'hôtel. C'est Sébastien qui a insisté. Moi, je vois d'un très mauvais œil vos relations. Je pensais que je serais tranquille, après votre départ. Mais vous êtes venue passer vos vacances ici, vous lui avez permis une promotion, et maintenant vous débarquez chez nous. Non, décidément, je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de votre présence. Au point que je préférerais que son contrat ne soit pas reconduit. »

Hermione encaissa le coup, ne s'attendant pas à de telles révélations. Elle sentit une colère sourde monter en elle, presque instantanément, mais elle s'abstint, guidée par un pressentiment, un appel au calme.

« Autant être honnête avec vous, il y a peu de chance que ça arrive. Il est vraiment doué dans ce qu'il fait. En revanche, je peux vous promettre de mettre une distance avec lui. Je ne voudrais pas perturber la tranquillité de votre couple. »

Lucie acquiesça, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit à nouveau, marquant son hésitation.

« Vous savez, je n'ai rien contre vous. Je veux juste m'assurer que votre histoire ne risque pas de reprendre », exprima-t-elle plus gentiment, mais d'une voix tendue. « Surtout sous mon propre toit. »

« Et je le comprends bien », lui assura Hermione, d'une voix posée. « Ne vous en faites pas, dès la fin de sa présentation, je m'en irai. Je suis de toute façon attendue de mon côté… »

Lucie acquiesça derechef, se dirigeant vers la sortie, avant de s'arrêter dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Vous devriez également faire attention à votre propre ménage. Je mettrais ma baguette au feu que votre compagnon n'apprécie pas énormément votre séjour ici. Assurez-vous de lui ôter ses doutes de l'esprit », la prévint-elle, quittant cette fois définitivement la chambre.

Hermione se figea. Certes, elle avait bien senti que le comportement de Drago était étrange, mais elle avait associé ça à son départ impromptu. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'inquiète des liens qui l'unissaient à Sébastien ? Pour elle, c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

Elle se promit cependant d'y faire attention à son retour. L'idée que Drago puisse douter d'elle la tiraillait plus que de raison…

 **OoOoO**

Drago avait envoyé un hibou à Blaise, souhaitant le retrouver pour discuter d'Élia et de ses fréquentations. Celui-ci l'avait invité dans ses appartements à Poudlard, où ils buvaient une Bierraubeurre, avachis dans le canapé comme des Goules… avec plus de style, évidemment.

« Par Salazar, je me serais fait endoloriser pour cette bière », commenta Drago. « Ça m'avait manqué une soirée comme ça, comme du temps de la fac. »

Blaise s'esclaffa.

« Il ne tient qu'à toi de venir ici plus souvent. Mais tu es trop pris par Granger », railla-t-il. « Pour sûr, elle doit te faire subir une autre sorte de torture, elle… »

« Et par ma fille », grogna Drago en réponse, sans réagir au sous-entendu sexuel.

Il était peu enclin à admettre l'importance d'Hermione dans sa vie. Bien que, si une seule personne devait être au courant, c'était bien Blaise. Enfin, il ne devait pas, mais il le savait, sans que Drago ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu ne nies pas. Alors, à quand le mariage ? »

Drago lui lança un regard noir, tandis qu'il était pris d'hilarité.

« Arrête de te fiche de moi. Moi, vivant, on ne m'y reprendra pas », râla-t-il, avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bière. « Un mariage, ça m'a suffi. »

« Vous êtes un couple libre ? » se moqua à nouveau Blaise.

Drago s'étouffa avec sa gorgée.

« T'es malade ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée qu'un autre… »

Il s'arrêta, conscient qu'il avait dit exactement ce que son meilleur ami voulait entendre. Il jouait avec ses pieds, et lui marchait en plein dedans. Nom d'un gobelin, qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien lui avoir fait ? Non, il ne répondrait pas à cette question. Y compris pour lui-même.

« Tu fais une de ces têtes, Drago. C'est bon, je te charrie. T'imagines Granger aller voir si l'herbe est plus verte sur un autre terrain de Quidditch ? Moi, pas du tout », continua-t-il, plus sérieusement.

Mais Drago se renfrogna, et Blaise le remarqua. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de cracher le morceau. Il fallait que ça sorte, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et serait moins ridicule face à Blaise que face à Hermione. Du moins, il l'espérait.

« En ce moment même, elle est avec son ex. En France. Pour tout le weekend. Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ? _Du coq au vin ?_ dit-il d'une voix amère, en utilisant du français pour le plat traditionnel.

Depuis le départ d'Hermione, il ne cessait de se demander comment elle occupait son temps. Elle était parfaitement libre de ses déplacements, jamais il ne l'en priverait. Mais…

« Tu es jaloux », affirma Blaise sans plus de cérémonie.

« Tu ne le serais pas à ma place, peut-être ? » répondit Drago, qui ne songea même pas à le contredire.

Blaise leva ses mains en signe de reddition.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. J'énonce juste une évidence que tu aurais de toute façon eu du mal à admettre de toi-même… à toi-même. »

Drago grogna derechef. Il avait raison. De ce fait, il n'était pas prêt à le formuler à voix haute non plus.

« Tu sais quoi, Blaise ? _Fuck you_ », lâcha-t-il vulgairement.

Blaise le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, avant d'exploser de rire.

« Même moi, qui ai des mœurs libérées, je ne voudrais pas coucher avec toi. Ce serait vraiment trop bizarre », commenta-t-il avec naturel. « En plus, ce n'est pas habituellement moi qui me fait pénétrer. Même si ce n'est pas désagréable de temps à temps, je te l'accorde. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel face à la décontraction de son meilleur ami. Depuis le temps qu'il était au courant de sa bisexualité, il avait eu tout loisir d'entendre parler de ses préférences sexuelles. Malgré tout, cela eut au moins le mérite de lui rappeler l'objet initial de sa visite.

« Dis, Blaise… », commença-t-il, affichant un sourire malicieux.

« Mmmh ? »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de club pour LGBT je ne sais plus trop quoi ? »

S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il n'aurait jamais remarqué qu'il avait des sueurs froides.

« Par la barbe de Dumbledore, comment est-ce que tu en as entendu parler ? » s'exclama-t-il alors.

« Moi, je suis déçu que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé », mentit-il, s'amusant de la situation.

« Tu es un enfer, Drago. Comment ? » insista-t-il.

Drago savoura encore son emprise pendant quelques secondes, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière, avant de lâcher le morceau.

« Élia, évidemment. Mais ne lui en veut pas, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il en était avec ce _Mattheys_ , et ça lui a échappé », avoua-t-il, en tournant en ridicule le prénom de celui qui avait brisé le cœur de sa princesse.

« Mattheys ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui ? Par Merlin, je lui avais dit de se tenir à carreau, à seize ans, on ne s'intéresse pas à une enfant de treize ans », s'écria Blaise, visiblement indigné par la nouvelle.

Drago, quant à lui, manqua à toutes les grâces : il recracha le contenu de sa cavité buccale.

« Je te demande pardon ? Seize ans ? Si ma fille… », menaça-t-il, subitement hors de ses gonds. Il ne riait plus du tout.

Il fut interrompu par Blaise, qui l'avait fermement attrapé par les poignets pour attirer son attention. Sans s'en apercevoir, Drago s'était levé et avait agrippé le col de chemise de Blaise.

« Mec, calme-toi, si j'avais eu vent de quelque chose, je l'aurais remis à sa place », tenta-t-il.

Drago se rassit mollement dans le canapé, se sentant complètement dépassé par la situation. Certes, Élia allait avoir quatorze ans le mois prochain, mais elle était trop jeune. À seize ans, on a d'autres envies…

Drago grinça des dents, ayant lui-même une envie : celle de refaire le portrait à cet adolescent. À la moldue, avec ses poings. Non, mais quelle idée de s'intéresser à elle ? Elle était trop jeune. Et elle était surtout _sa_ fille.

« Et l'autre qu'elle fréquente, il a seize ans aussi, ou y'a un autre gamin qui veut savoir de quelle baguette je me chauffe ? » mordit-il.

Pour une fois, même Blaise n'avait pas envie de rire. Il restait sur ses gardes.

« L'autre ? À part Teddy Lupin, je ne… Ah ! Si, peut-être le Serpentard. C'est un troisième année. Kenneth Englebert », répondit-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ma fille a avec les Serpentard ? » gémit-il. « Elle va me rendre Focifère. »

Blaise pouffa.

« Nous sommes les meilleurs, que veux-tu », se pâma-t-il.

 **OoOoO**

Le grand jour était arrivé pour Sébastien. Malgré tout, comme elle l'avait promis à sa femme, Hermione avait préféré garder ses distances. Le matin même, elle avait prétexté vouloir relire, seule au Ministère, le document que Sébastien avait remis à tous les Grands manitous. Un regard avec Lucie lui avait confirmé qu'elle avait compris le stratagème, et qu'elle l'approuvait, sans aller jusqu'à la remercier.

Sur le trajet, Hermione s'était arrêtée dans une boulangerie, où elle avait pris un copieux petit-déjeuner, se persuadant que, de toute façon, elle ne trouverait pas d'aussi bons choux à la crème en Angleterre. Ensuite, elle s'était roulée jusqu'au Ministère de la magie français, prête à écouter la défense de son ami.

Il était à présent l'heure des adieux, après une présentation réussir et une reconduction de contrat plus que méritée. Sébastien la serra contre lui, la mettant mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas tant par rapport à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa femme… c'était physique. Comme si son corps faisait rejet, lui criant que seul Drago pouvait la toucher. C'était ridicule évidemment, ce n'était qu'une étreinte amicale, et ils ne se reverraient pas avant une longue période de temps.

« Tu embrasseras Élia de ma part. Et prends soin de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu couves, mais tu as besoin de repos », affirma-t-il d'une voix douce.

Hermione lui sourit, avant de lui promettre de faire attention. Elle s'éloigna alors de lui, entrant dans la salle où une boîte de conserve rouillée l'attendait. Elle rentrait en Angleterre, après une longue journée d'impatience. Cela n'y paraissait pas, mais, trois jours, cela pouvait être très long.

Hermione arriva à la station de Londres à dix-huit heures, fuseau horaire local. Il était temps de rentrer pour préparer le repas, et envoyer un hibou à Élia, pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait revenir à la maison quand elle voulait. Avec Drago, de préférence… mais cela, elle ne l'écrirait pas.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle sentit immédiatement une odeur alléchante lui titiller les narines. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une senteur de tomates épicées, mais, immédiatement, une image de spaghettis bolognaise lui vint à l'esprit, la faisant saliver d'avance.

Mais cela signifiait surtout qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle laissa sa valise dans l'entrée, avant d'entrer dans le salon, où Drago lisait un roman. Il ne réagit même pas à son approche. Elle vint se positionner face à lui, le regardant plus qu'autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda-t-elle, aussi intéressée par la lecture, qui suscitait tant son intérêt, que frustrée par le fait qu'il ne daigne même pas en lever les yeux.

« Rien », dit-il en haussant les épaules, puis renfermant enfin le livre, sans pour autant tourner son regard vers elle. « Un livre que j'ai trouvé dans ta bibliothèque. »

« Mmmh. Et ma fille, elle est où ? »

« Elle prend sa douche. Elle voulait être ici pour ton retour », expliqua-t-il pour justifier sa présence.

Il ne la regardait toujours pas. Hermione songea à ce que lui avait dit Lucie, à propos de Drago, qui n'avait sans doute pas apprécié qu'elle aille rejoindre son ancien petit-ami. Elle songea également à ce que Sébastien lui-même lui avait dit : il ne fallait pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait ou qu'elle voulait le fuir.

Si c'était le cas, son absence avait dû être difficile plus lui. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense une seule seconde qu'elle avait mieux à faire en France.

Par Godric, elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien, après tout !

Sans prévenir, elle débarrassa Drago de son roman, qu'elle déposa sur le fauteuil, avant de s'asseoir à cheval sur lui. Cette fois, il daignait enfin poser ses yeux sur elle, l'observant faire. Elle prit son visage en coupe pour aviser ses pupilles anthracite.

« Tu m'as manqué », lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc. « Je… En fait, je… Tu resteras pour la nuit ? »

Elle avait pris peur. Elle aurait voulu lui dire plus, lui dire qu'elle le voulait avec elle, tout le temps… Mais c'était ridicule. Enfin, elle n'en savait rien, en fait. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils fusionnaient encore… Ou bien, elle, elle se faisait des idées sur ce qu'était un vrai couple.

« Mmmh ! Ça peut se faire », murmura-t-il, lui adressant finalement la parole.

Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer à lui, rapprochant son visage du sien. Ils lièrent leurs lèvres dans un échange doux et prometteur.

 **OoOoO**

Pendant le repas, Hermione leur avait parlé de l'adorable famille que formaient Sébastien, Lucie et leur petite fille, Mélanie. Drago ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais il avait l'intuition qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il voulait tout savoir… c'était plutôt qu'il pressentait qu'elle évitait délibérément d'aborder quelque chose. Il trouvait son comportement étrange, par moments. Il devait bien l'admettre, son tempérament de lionne l'effrayait un peu. Mais ce qui était encore plus effrayant, c'était lorsqu'elle contenait certaines choses, dans une espèce de colère sourde ou de tristesse maladroitement dissimulée.

La vérité, et elle était difficile à admettre, c'était qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et qu'il s'en souciait. À chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il en avait le souffle coupé. Il essayait de se détendre, de respirer normalement, mais ses pupilles le happaient, tout entier, dans un paradis chocolaté. Ensuite, c'était son corps qui prenait le contrôle, brûlant d'envie de la toucher, d'effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts, pendant qu'il observait son visage de plus près.

Elle avait des taches de rousseur, de minuscules pois boucanés par le soleil du Sud. Celles-ci se dispersaient sur son nez et un peu sur ses joues, et lui donnaient l'irrésistible envie de les embrasser. Elle riait doucement, à la manière d'un carillon effleuré par le vent, et ses yeux comme remplis de milliers de Lumos.

Alors, il se disait qu'elle était à lui. Qu'elle lui appartenait, enfin. Même si sa respiration se bloquait encore, à l'idée de tous ces sorciers qui lui tournaient autour, attendant leur chance.

Oh ! Il les avait vus. Il n'y avait pas que l'autre imbécile de Walden, ou encore ses anciens petits amis. Il n'y avait pas que Harry, même s'il le savait au fond de lui, entre eux, il n'y avait qu'une indéfectible fraternité. Mais c'était plus fort que lui : il la voulait, et rien que pour lui.

À cette idée, il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, et elle plongea d'elle-même sur ses lèvres, comme si elle s'était retenue de le faire pendant un temps. Et Merlin, il aimait cela. Elle ne s'en apercevait sans doute pas, mais elle le dévorait des yeux, comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Ce qui était probablement le cas. Franchement, passé la trentaine, il était sensationnel. Il avait encore de beaux jours devant lui. Et être avec Hermione l'aidait bien en ce sens, à vrai dire. Avec elle, il avait éternellement dix-neuf ans. Si ce n'était qu'il était père.

Il soupira longuement, dévisagé par deux pupilles chocolat.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Hermione, soucieuse.

« Mmmh ! Tout va bien, oui », lui répondit-il évasivement.

Elle le fixa quelques instants, avant de laisser tomber. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, et il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se rhabillait.

« J'ai une faim de loup-garou ! » s'exclama-t-elle, l'intriguant. Il la voyait plutôt oublier de manger, pas déclamer sa voracité. « J'ai envie de pancakes. Avec du chocolat à tartiner. Oh oui ! Quelle bonne idée. »

Elle disparut par la porte, laissant Drago seul et nu comme un Véracrasse. Et surtout, sonné. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, si ce n'était qu'il trouvait cela étrange. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Hermione Granger ?

Il se leva à son tour, croisant Élia dans le couloir. Elle lui sourit d'un air ensommeillé, le visage encore chiffonné par sa nuit.

« Tu as bien dormi, princesse ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Ça fait du bien de se réveiller à la maison. Avec vous deux. Et, en plus, ça sent bon », répondit-elle, le regard pétillant.

Ils dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine. La bonne humeur était perceptible.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant que des odeurs de vanille et de cannelle emplissent la pièce, et Drago s'étonna de sa propre impatience. Ça lui donnait faim.

« Je n'aurais pas cru que tu auras ce genre de fringale, Hermione », admit-il en regardant les disques de pâtes épais.

Elle le regarda, tous sourires.

« Oh ! Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi », se flatta-t-elle. « Peut-être que… mmmh… ! »

Elle s'arrêta, hésitant visiblement à terminer sa phrase.

« Peut-être que… ? » l'invita-t-il à poursuivre.

Son regard fuit et ses fossettes se colorèrent légèrement. Son propre cœur s'accéléra. Il la dévisagea avec amusement.

« Eh bien ! Mmmh ! Peut-être que si je te libérais un tiroir, tu pourrais éviter de toujours repasser par le Manoir pour rester ici… Et, comme ça, tu en saurais plus sur moi », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix vacillante.

Elle avait peur, il pouvait s'en rendre compte au son de sa voix. Lui-même s'était figé, loin d'imaginer cette proposition. Le fait était que, depuis le début, ils n'imaginaient rien. Si elle ne semblait clairement pas savoir comment agir dès qu'elle commençait à utiliser son cerveau, il n'en menait pas large non plus.

Avec Astoria, ça avait été facile. C'était une histoire de conventions, tout était planifié. Chez les Sang pur, le sorcier devait courtiser la sorcière, multipliant les attentions. Passé un certain temps, il devait demander la main de la dame à son père. Ensuite, ils passaient une année à s'afficher, à préparer le mariage. Enfin, ils se mariaient et, dès le lendemain, emménageaient dans le domicile conjugal.

La seule entorse qui était tolérée concernait les relations sexuelles. Dorénavant, il était plus qu'exceptionnel qu'un des époux n'ait pas goûté au plaisir de la chair, que cela se soit produit dans une précédente relation ou avec le partenaire actuel. La seule chose, c'était que cela devait rester discret, cela ne pouvait être révélé publiquement.

Avec Hermione, c'était différent. Rien n'était prévu, tout était à faire, à penser. Comment savoir quelle devait être la prochaine étape ? La raison lui soufflait qu'il fallait y aller par étape, prendre son temps, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : quitter sa vie d'adulte-de-retour-chez-sa-mère et former à nouveau une famille.

« Quand est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais apporter mes affaires ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un apparent flegme.

Deux prunelles pétillantes et exprimant la surprise vinrent se poser sur lui. Il lui sourit.

« Eh bien ! Ce soir, déjà, si tu veux. Je m'en occuperai en rentrant du Ministère », avança-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

Apparemment sous le choc, mais avec un air rêveur sur le visage, elle s'assit alors face à sa propre assiette de pancakes.

Sauf qu'elle n'y toucha pas, ce qui finit par attirer son attention.

« Hum ! Hermione, je croyais que tu avais une faim de loup ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Mmmh ! Oui. Juste… je me sens un peu nauséeuse, là », annonça-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Aussi blanche que son teint. Elle semblait perdue dans une concentration extrême pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Et ça t'est venu aussi soudainement ? » la questionna-t-il, sceptique.

Elle secoua la tête, avant de grimacer et de fermer les yeux.

« Non, ça fait quelques jours. Ça vient, ça part… Je dois avoir attrapé un microbe quelconque, ce n'est rien », minimisa-t-elle.

« Tu devrais peut-être faire une analyse sanguine pour t'en assurer », se soucia-t-il.

Et il ne la quittait pas du regard, réellement inquiet.

« Hum ! Je pense peut-être à quelque chose », énonça Élia, se manifestant pour la première fois depuis le début du petit-déjeuner. Visiblement, elle commençait à se réveiller, tout comme ses neurones.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, tout ouïe. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« En fait, c'est tout bête. Quand maman était avec Sébastien, je regardais parfois si… ». Elle s'arrêta, gênée. « S'il y avait des préservatifs dans la poubelle de sa chambre. Je voulais un petit frère… Mais il y en avait parfois un et, tous les mois, je la voyais stériliser sa coupe menstruelle, preuve que… enfin voilà, elle avait eu ses règles. Et là… Il n'y a pas de poubelle dans la chambre de maman, et celle de la salle de bain… Enfin, je regarde pas pour ça, je jette mes affaires dedans, et… vous avez compris quoi. »

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Hermione avait levé la tête dans sa direction, avec une expression franchement apeurée.

Oh oui. Ils avaient compris.

* * *

Ce rire sadique qui naît en relisant la dernière scène mouhahaha Alors, est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ?

Je publie ce chapitre et je file en stage ! Je suis impatient-e de lire vos réactions. Paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	37. Chapitre 36

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D

Oui, oui, tout va bien, vous ne vous trompez pas : j'ai bien changé mon nom de plume. Pour plus d'explications, je vous renvoie à ma description de profil. Dorénavant, en tout cas, je m'appellerais **Cailean Charmeleon** , et non plus _ewimonde93_.

Nous arrivons un moment charnier de l'histoire. Cette **suspicion de grossesse** a fait la une dans vos reviews, si je puis dire ainsi. Entre étonnements, déclarations de "moi, je me doutais", excitation et commentaires de "déjà-vu", ce qui est sûr, c'est que **cela ne vous a pas laissé-e-s indifférent-e-s**. Tant mieux, j'ai envie de dire. Là où je ne peux pas me prononcer, c'est que je lis très peu, en fin de compte, et que je ne sais pas ce qui a déjà été fait ou pas.  
Ce que j'espère, en tout cas, c'est que mon approche sera inédite. Vous le savez, je pense, avec moi **on sera loin de _"ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent très heureux"_**. Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là. Peut-être que ça fera des déçu-e-s, peut-être pas. Mais si j'aspire au bonheur de mes personnages, je n'aspire pas à respecter les conventions et les normes (si étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? ahah).

Dans tous les cas, on se retrouve plus bas... j'ai quelque chose à vous expliquer. :p

Réponse aux **reviews anonymes** :

 **Guest** : héhé la voilà ! :D

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien Sébastien. :p Et je me demande qui Hermione écoute ahah Si tu aimes Drago en papa poule, tu vas être servie pour la suite. (a) Comme toujours, j'adore tes analyses ! Et je suis vraiment content-e que tu voies autant le point de vue d'Hermione que celui de Lucie. Tu es géniale, tout simplement ! Comme tu le vois, Hermione et Drago ont tous-tes les deux besoins d'un ami pour se rendre compte de ce qu'iels ressentent ahah J'adore tes conversations avec Blaise. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de... Ah ben non, je peux pas dire ça ! mouhahah Concernant le rôle d'un bébé, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Ce que je peux te promettre, c'est que ce n'est pas une façon de me débarrasser de la fin de l'histoire en mode "tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes maintenant !". J'espère que ce que j'ai écrit de paraîtra tout aussi bien et réaliste que ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent. Merci à toi pour tes merveilleuses reviews !

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Héhé, j'adore quand tu adores. C'est chouette que ça se voit qu'Hermione et Sébastien, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. C'est vrai qu'Élia se dévoile très facilement à son père. Elle a trop peur de le décevoir. :p Toutes les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre. Tu as raison en tout cas, ça va faire resurgir le passé... (a) Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : bonne découverte ! :D Bisous

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

* * *

 **I remember that old, quiet day**

 _Je me souviens de ce jour ancien, calme_

 **I remember the innocence with it**

 _Je me souviens de l'innocence qui y était liée_

 **I remember the death, it was beautiful**

 _Je me souviens de la mort, c'était si beau_

 **I remember the nothingness of me**

 _Je me souviens du vide en moi_

.

 **I remember back, in the beginning**

 _Je me souviens comment tout a commencé_

 **I remember the years all too well**

 _Je me souviens des années où tout allait si bien_

 **I remember dreams of a better world**

 _Je me souviens que l'on rêvait à un monde meilleur_

 **And I remember what they did to me**

 _Et je me souviens de ce que les rêves ont fait de moi_

.

 **Release me from these memories**

 _Libère-moi de ces souvenirs_

 **And show me a way to be free**

 _Et montre-moi comment être libre_

 **Release me from these chains**

 _Libère-moi de ces chaînes_

 **And show me a way for me to start again and start this all over.**

 _Et montre-moi comment recommencer et comment passer au-dessus._

.

 _Remember_ , In This Moment.

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Remember** (Je me souviens)

Hermione était encore secouée par les dernières paroles d'Élia. La peur grimpait en elle, avec une sensation d'urgence. C'était une catastrophe. Et Drago, en face d'elle, qui ne disait rien, ne montrait rien. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était aussi heurté qu'elle, mais elle avait terriblement besoin d'être rassurée.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » se plaignit-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait continuellement les mêmes erreurs ? »

Elle vit Drago tiquer, seule trace de la désapprobation qu'il n'exprimait pas. Il s'agissait pourtant de la vérité : il était la seule et unique personne, de toute sa vie, avec laquelle elle avait complètement occulté l'idée d'une contraception. Voilà, ce qui arrivait, une fois de plus. Elle était enceinte de lui. Et lui ne montrait toujours aucune intention de parler.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, débordant littéralement de sa panique. Fichue grossesse ! Fichues hormones !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait faire ? » fit-elle dans un sursaut, manifestement sanglotante. « On ne… on n'peut pas… »

Elle pensait à sa carrière, à Élia, à sa relation avec Drago qui n'en était qu'à ses débuts. Mais Drago vit rouge.

Son visage se durcit comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant. Si, jusque-là, il s'était abstenu de toute expression, il était à présent comme la pierre : dur et froid. Tout comme ses yeux, plus gris que jamais.

« Élia, princesse, tu nous laisses deux minutes, s'il te plaît ? » l'enjoignit-il, sans quitter Hermione du regard.

Elle ne demanda pas son reste. Laissant son assiette de pancakes en plan, elle quitta la table et disparut dans sa chambre. Drago patienta jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière elle.

Une ambiance lourde était tombée dans la pièce. Il était terrifiant. Et Hermione était apeurée. Retournée. Elle se sentait sur le point de craquer. Elle n'allait pas apprécier la suite, elle le savait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par _« on ne peut pas ? »_? » cracha-t-il d'une voix glaciale. « Tu n'envisages quand même pas de t'en débarrasser ? »

Hermione déglutit, tentant tant bien que mal de ravaler ses sanglots. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, elle n'avait pas pensé en termes de bébé, mais elle se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de s'exprimer. Elle préféra baisser la tête, incapable d'affronter son regard et son visage durci par la rage. Dans un instinct de protection, elle encercla son ventre de ses bras.

« Tu te fiches de moi, Hermione ? Dis-moi que tu te fiches de moi. Comment peux-tu y penser une seule seconde ? Tu aurais avorté il y a quinze ans, j'aurais pu comprendre. Tu étais seule, à peine au début de ta scolarité. Tu n'étais même pas au pays et tu pensais à juste titre que j'étais un parfait connard », continua-t-il avec davantage de haine.

Hermine avait hoqueté au mot _« avorté »_. Le mot était brutal, sa signification violente dans son esprit. Ce n'était _pas_ ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu à l'époque et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait aujourd'hui…

Mais la pièce était toujours chargée d'une magie maléfique, Drago ayant visiblement du mal à contenir ses pouvoirs. Hermione elle-même avait du mal à se contenir. Une part d'elle criait que c'était aussi son corps et qu'elle avait aussi son mot à dire. Et une autre part lui soufflait que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour le glisser dans la conversation.

« Bon sang ! On n'en est plus là du tout. Nous sommes tous les deux des adultes, avec des emplois bien rémunérés. On sait déjà ce que c'est d'être parents. Et cette fois, nous sommes ensemble, Hermione. Tu n'es pas toute seule dans cette situation », abattit-il. « À moins que tu te fiches de moi. Auquel cas, tu peux de suite retourner en France. Sébastien s'est occupé une fois de notre enfant, il sera capable de le faire avec le suivant, pas vrai ? »

Cette fois, Hermione ne retint pas ses larmes. Elles s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues, pendant qu'elle respirait de manière chaotique. Trop de pression, trop d'émotions qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Une possible grossesse. Sébastien. Sa culpabilité. Les mises en garde par rapport au fait que Drago ne risquait pas d'apprécier son départ…

« Ce n'est… pas… ce que… je voulais… dire… », parvint-elle à énoncer. « J'ai juste… peur… Et je ne sais pas… pourquoi… je réagis comme ça… Mais… je te promets que… »

Prononcer ces mots à voix haute venait de lui faire prendre conscience d'une chose : son corps avait mémorisé sa peur d'antan, sa peur de jeune adulte en découvrant sa première grossesse. Et elle ressurgissait, la frappant de plein fouet.

« Tu me promets que quoi ? Que _toi_ tu n'aurais pas fait la même connerie ? Je ne suis pas ton putain de jouet, Hermione. Je veux bien tout ce que tu veux, mais j'ai mes limites. Alors, tu me promets quoi ? » siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Hermione inspira, les sanglots rendant sa respiration saccadée. Ses yeux cherchèrent Drago à travers ses larmes. Il était flou, elle était encore moins capable que d'habitude de dire ce qu'il exprimait.

« Je me fiche pas de toi… J'ai juste peur que tu me laisses, même si ce n'est pas juste pour toi. C'est moi qui suis partie à chaque fois. Je… Sébastien, c'est juste un ami pour moi. Mais… », expliqua-t-elle, réfléchissant à toute allure, avant de décider. « C'est fini, je ne ferai plus ce que j'ai fait. Je… je veux être avec toi. »

Le cœur battant, elle attendit. Puis Drago soupira longuement et la tension retomba soudainement. Il la dévisagea, avant de se lever et de contourner la table pour la prendre contre lui. Respirant son odeur, la tête enfuie contre son T-shirt, Hermione se calma peu à peu.

« O.K. OK. Je suis là. On va d'abord prendre rendez-vous pour une analyse sanguine, voir si tu es effectivement enceinte. On avisera ensuite. »

Sa voix était plus apaisante. Ça ne retirait pas ses peurs à Hermione, mais, au moins, il ne partait pas en courant. Pourtant, il aurait eu de quoi, elle s'en rendait compte.

Et elle continuait à inspirer et expirer longuement pour contenir sa panique.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione avait eu son rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste pour tester son taux de Bêta-HCG, les hormones de grossesse. L'avantage avec la magie, c'était que la réponse était quasiment immédiate, en plus d'être fiable à cent pour cent. Il suffisait d'attendre quelques minutes, et c'était ce que Drago et elle étaient en train de faire.

La potion révélatrice était juste à quelques centimètres d'eux, attendant de réagir aux quelques gouttes de sang qu'elle y avait versé.

« Vous pensez que le résultat sera positif ? » leur demanda le Soigneur interne, alors qu'Hermione avait l'impression que ces nerfs allaient lâcher.

Pour peu, elle aurait sorti les crocs, en lui hurlant de se dépêcher. Drago posa une main rassurante entre ces omoplates, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle tenta de respirer normalement.

« Oui. Même si ce n'était pas le but recherché… », répondit-elle dans un souffle, respirant avec difficulté.

« Une contraception défaillante ? Oubliée ? » chercha à comprendre le Soigneur.

Hermione soupira.

« Oubliée. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je vois. Nous en reparlons si le test s'avère négatif. Dans le cas contraire, nous envisagerons vos différentes options. Vous avez déjà réfléchi ? »

Hermione sentit la main de Drago se crisper. Il paraissait subitement plus tendu.

Ils avaient pu rediscuter calmement après leur dispute. Il était d'accord sur le fait que l'ultime décision lui reviendrait. Il s'agissait de son corps, elle était dans son droit de refuser de mettre de nombreux aspects de sa vie entre parenthèses, que ce soit pendant la grossesse ou après. Mais elle avait également entendu ses griefs. Cette fois, il voulait vivre cette grossesse avec elle. Et elle le comprenait, sans compter qu'une part d'elle continuait à culpabiliser de lui avoir caché la première.

« Notre décision est déjà prise », expliqua Hermione. « Si…bébé il y a, on le garde. »

Elle ressentit le soulagement de Drago. Le Soigneur leur sourit, avant de se tourner vers l'éprouvette. Drago en profita pour l'embrasser furtivement sur le front, mais de manière suffisamment appuyée pour qu'elle se sente soutenue.

Ils avaient également parlé de ça. De son besoin d'être soutenue et rassurée. Elle lui avait dit que sa réaction disproportionnée était due à des souvenirs qui avaient refait surface. L'angoisse d'une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, qui prenait brutalement conscience qu'elle portait peut-être la vie en elle. Une angoisse qui était restée tapie au fond d'elle, parce que jamais questionnée.

« Les résultats sont là, et on ne peut plus probants. Félicitations, vous êtes enceinte. »

 **OoOoO**

Drago avait ri nerveusement à l'annonce du verdict. Pas parce qu'il allait être père pour la troisième fois, ni parce qu'il allait une fois de plus l'être d'une négligence avec Hermione. Non, il avait ri parce que, même lorsqu'il avait décidé de fonder une famille avec Astoria, ils n'y étaient pas arrivés du premier coup. Et avec Hermione, il avait encore suffi d'une seule fois.

Parce que, oui, Hermione en était à huit semaines d'aménorrhée, ce qui signifiait qu'à la première ovulation, elle avait déjà été fécondée.

Compte tenu de la situation, ce n'était pas un seul tiroir que Drago avait investi. Il avait tout simplement emménagé chez Hermione. On pouvait donc, à présent, parler de leur « chez eux ».

Lui qui s'était demandé quelle serait la suite de leur relation, il semblait qu'un embryon l'aidait à y voir clair : il devait être aux côtés d'Hermione. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, d'autant plus qu'elle avait visiblement du mal à faire face à ses peurs. Pour lui, c'était l'inverse, il se sentait heureux, il construisait un noyau familial et, cette fois, ce n'était pas par conventions. Il en avait envie, même si c'était imprévu.

L'heure était d'ailleurs venue d'informer Scorpius qu'il allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Élia était bien évidemment ravie. Astoria n'était pas encore au courant, mais elle n'avait pas été enchantée d'amener son fils chez Hermione. Néanmoins, elle n'avait fait aucune remarque.

« Scorpius, papa doit te dire quelque chose », commença-t-il, alors qu'il jouait avec ses figurines d'animaux fantastiques sur le tapis du salon.

Il leva ses grands yeux anthracite vers lui.

« Je sais que tu habites avec Hermione », lâcha-t-il. « Ça va, j'ai compris. Et je suis d'accord. »

Drago lui sourit. C'était déjà ça.

« En fait, il y a une raison qui explique ma présence ici », expliqua-t-il avec douceur, sous le regard curieux de son fils. « Hermione va avoir un bébé. »

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver. Puis, il regarda Hermione, descendit les yeux sur son ventre.

« Pourquoi on ne voit pas encore ? » demanda-t-il, sceptique.

Ce fut Hermione qui s'exprima, cette fois.

« Parce que le bébé est encore tout petit, c'est comme une grosse crevette pour l'instant. Mais mon ventre a un peu grossi. Tu veux voir de plus près ? » lui proposa-t-elle, gentiment.

Scorpius acquiesça, et il grimpa sur le divan, entre Drago et Hermione, qui souleva son T-shirt. Il était vrai qu'elle avait déjà une bosse, mais, si on n'était pas au courant, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait festoyé.

« Je peux toucher ? » fit l'enfant, obnubilé par l'idée qu'un fœtus se trouvait à l'intérieur d'Hermione.

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux mettre ta main juste là », lui dit-elle en le guidant. « Il est sur le côté pour le moment. »

« Tu le sens ? », questionna-t-il, émerveillé.

Hermione acquiesça.

« Un petit peu. Mais pour l'instant, on dirait surtout des chatouilles. »

« Trop cool », dit-il en s'asseyant correctement. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es amoureuse de mon papa ? »

Elle leva la tête vers Drago, leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Oui, je suis amoureuse de ton papa », répondit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Drago sentit un sourire en coin se dessiner sur son propre visage, incapable de se retenir complètement. Elle était belle. Il était heureux que tout se passe bien avec Scorpius. Et, lui aussi, il l'aimait. Il s'en rendait compte à la façon, instinctive, qu'il avait de la couver des yeux. De rechercher sa présence. De la considérer comme sa propre famille et de vouloir la protéger de ses maux.

« Tu as eu des amoureux avant lui ? Comment ils s'appellent ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oui, bien sûr. Ils s'appellent Viktor Krum, Ronald Weasley et Sébastien Capet. »

Drago rit face à la grimace de Scorpius. _« Oui, moi non plus, je ne les aime pas beaucoup »_ , pensa-t-il.

« Y'en a avec des noms bizarres, quand même. Tu vas rester toute ta vie avec mon papa ? »

Les lèvres d'Hermione se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, et Drago eut autant envie d'y goûter que d'attendre sa réponse.

« Mmmh ! Peut-être, qui sait. Il faut essayer pour le savoir. »

Scorpius hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait de la discussion. Il glissa du canapé, retournant avec son hippogriffe et son oiseau-tonnerre en céramique.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi sereinement. Drago coucha Scorpius dans la chambre d'amis, ce qui était une alternative acceptable le temps de la grossesse. Mais ça ne le serait plus après la naissance, car il manquerait une chambre. Et c'était de ça qu'il voulait discuter avec Hermione lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre conjugale. Elle l'attendait visiblement, déjà installée sous les couvertures.

Il se déshabilla, avant de l'y rejoindre.

« Il faudrait songer à chercher une maison. Entre Élia, Scorpius en garde alternée, et le petit à venir, on n'a pas assez d'espace ici », annonça-t-il sans tourner autour du chaudron.

« Mmmh ! Oui, tu as raison », dit-elle, perdue dans ses pensées. « Une maison avec un jardin, ce serait chouette pour les enfants. »

« D'autres désidératas, Madame ? » s'amusa-t-il.

Elle sourit, secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespéré.

« Une cuisine fonctionnelle, je pense qu'on saurait tous les deux quoi en faire », ajouta-t-elle sérieusement.

« Si c'est tout ce que tu as comme envie, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué », commenta-t-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas tout ce dont j'ai envie », expliqua-t-elle. « Mais je te fais confiance pour trouver la maison idéale. Puis on décidera ensemble. »

Il confirma d'un mouvement de tête. Elle avait raison, il leur trouverait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

« Excellente idée », dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, s'approchant lentement d'elle, pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, sa main glissant sous sa blouse de nuit, jusqu'à sa poitrine…

« Aïe ! » s'exclama soudainement Hermione, se dégageant de son étreinte. « Mes seins. Ils sont douloureux, Drago… Tu sais bien. »

Il l'observa avec incompréhension, puis la Noise tomba. Il gémit. Sa poitrine était tendue par la grossesse.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans eux, moi ? » se plaignit-il, plaisantant à moitié.

Hermione s'esclaffa tout en le traitant d'idiot.

Par Salazar, cette vie avait tout d'une dimension parallèle. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

 **OoOoO**

Élia était retournée à Poudlard depuis deux semaines, terminant sa troisième année. Ses parents, quant à eux, discutaient de leurs projets. Drago épluchait les annonces immobilières, pendant qu'Hermione feuilletait un catalogue de prénoms.

Quelques jours auparavant, ils s'étaient rendus chez le médicomage, qui leur avait annoncé qu'ils attendaient un petit garçon. Ils avaient voulu savoir, pour choisir un prénom en conséquence, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Ça n'était, d'ailleurs, pas plus évident pour la maison.

« Maison de campagne, ville de Chatham. C'est en bordure de Tamise, avec plage », lui présenta Drago.

« Non, pas de plage… », répliqua Hermione sans lever le nez de son ouvrage. Elle ne voulait pas de lien quelconque avec sa vie en France. « Puis c'est loin de Londres. Je ne veux pas que mes parents aient une trop longue route jusque chez nous. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était elle qui faisait une proposition.

« Caelius, du latin « ciel ». Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Drago grimaça.

« Ça me fait penser à mon père. Pitié », dit-il en prenant un air faussement supérieur qui fit rire Hermione.

« Un dérivé alors. Caelum. »

Le son qu'il fit en réponse lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Dommage, elle aimait encore bien. Mais c'était déjà prometteur, si l'on considérait les trente-six autres propositions écartées.

« Croydon, à dix-sept kilomètres de Londres. Résidence mitoyenne… erf, chez les Moldus. »

Hermione s'esclaffa à son changement de ton, visiblement déçu.

« Je pense qu'on peut oublier celle-là. Mais j'aime bien l'idée de la périphérie », releva-t-elle. « C'est une petite ville, pas trop loin du centre. »

« O.K., je note. »

Ils se replongèrent tous les deux dans leur lecture. Hermione vit défiler les prénoms Arthur, Andrew, Patrick, Rhys, Blake… Mais aucun ne la convainquit.

« Mmmh ! Hermione ? Je pense que tu devrais regarder celle-ci », lui dit Drago en lui tendant une photographie.

La demeure était blanche, avec des volets et une toiture rouge, et même un perron. L'ensemble était à la fois ancien et élégant. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention d'Hermione, ce fut la forme arrondie qu'elle percevait des pièces, donnant l'impression de studios de danse à l'intérieur même de l'habitat.

« Elle se trouve à cinq minutes à pied des commerces. Dans un quartier sorcier chic, mais familial. Il y a cinq pièces principales, quatre chambres, deux salles de bain. Largement dans notre budget », exposa-t-il, fier de son petit effet.

« Et elle se trouve où, cette merveille ? » demanda Hermione.

« À East Dulwich. Moins de dix kilomètres d'ici. »

Hermione le dévisagea. Avec espoir et enthousiasme.

« Je veux la voir. »

Un immense sourire se forma sur le visage de Drago. Le paon était de retour. Mais avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Hermione adorait le voir afficher tout cela. C'était tellement naturel. Ça restait discret, mais le contraste lui permettait d'apprécier à leur juste valeur ces brèves expressions.

Un coup frappé à la porte les sortit de leurs rêveries. Drago se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il revint moins de trente secondes plus tard.

« Regarde qui est là », la prévint-il en retournant s'asseoir dans le divan.

Hermione se contorsionna pour regarder derrière elle sans se relever.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Viens près de moi. »

Elle se réajusta, laissant de la place à côté d'elle. Intrigué, Harry s'exécuta.

« Alors comme ça, Drago a emménagé avec toi », s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui », répondit-elle rêveusement, perdue dans sa lecture. _Matthieu, Marc, Maurice._ Rien de tout cela n'attirait son attention. « Mais on cherche une maison plus grande. »

« Oh. Oh », répéta Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette information. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Hermione lui montra la couverture, sans quitter les pages des yeux. _Édouard, Élouan, Éric…_

Il y eut un silence, tellement long, qu'Hermione finit par refermer son livre pour scruter l'expression faciale d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son ventre, qui annonçait déjà bien la couleur. Il paraissait pétrifié, comme si l'information faisait blocage dans les rouages de son cerveau.

« Je suis enceinte de deux mois et demi. Enfin, c'est ce qui paraît le plus probable. Je suis à onze semaines d'aménorrhée », expliqua-t-elle.

« Par les quatre fondateurs… », réagit finalement Harry, retrouvant sa motilité. « C'est pour cela que je ne te voyais plus au Ministère… Tu comptais me l'annoncer quand cette fois ? »

Il y avait une pointe de déception dans sa voix, et Hermione s'en voulut de l'avoir tenu dans le secret.

« Oui, je fais principalement du travail à domicile, pour éviter tout risque. J'ai eu des saignements la semaine dernière, on préfère faire attention », expliqua-t-elle. « Je suis désolée. Je préférais attendre les trois mois. Et la crémaillère pour l'annoncer à tout le monde. Nos parents ne sont pas encore au courant non plus. »

« Je vois », répondit simplement Harry.

« Du coup, tu es le premier au courant », renchérit Hermione. « En dehors d'Élia, évidemment. On lui a demandé de garder le secret pour l'instant. »

Elle le fixa, inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille. En fin de compte, il acquiesça.

« Tout va bien alors », conclut-il, attendant tout de même sa réponse.

« On ne peut mieux », approuva-t-elle.

Hermione lui sourit. Oui, elle était heureuse. Elle avait encore quelques craintes, comme le fait que Drago l'abandonne et qu'elle doive gérer une nouvelle maternité sans lui. Mais elle savait que c'était irrationnel et infondé. Il lui prouvait chaque jour qu'il était sérieux et engagé.

La meilleure preuve ? Ils iraient le lendemain au Manoir, prendre le thé avec Narcissa. Et le soir même, chez ses propres parents. Et c'était lui qui avait suggéré que ce serait intéressant de le faire assez rapidement, alors qu'elle savait qu'il avait peur de la réaction d'Henry.

« Tu restes pour le dîner, Harry ? » proposa Drago. « Comme ça, je pourrais ouvrir une bouteille de vin. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si ça l'empêchait de le faire, de toute façon.

« Allez », accepta-t-il, plutôt content de la proposition.

 **OoOoO**

La soirée en compagnie d'Harry avait été détendue. Ils avaient parlé famille, et en particulier, de parentalité et de beaux-parents. Le sérieux de leur relation avait amené Hermione à questionner son rôle auprès de Scorpius, et Harry avait pu lui faire un bref retour par rapport à Pansy, bien que ce soit nettement différent pour elle. Pansy menait à la baguette les adolescents, mais elle détestait les enfants. Alors qu'Hermione se débrouillait autant avec les tous petits qu'avec les plus grands.

Après les inquiétudes d'Hermione, c'était leurs parents respectifs qu'ils allaient devoir affronter, en commençant par la mère de Drago. Hermione était nerveuse, en témoignaient ses mains qu'elle frottait l'une contre l'autre.

Drago frappa à la porte du Manoir, avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Le plus difficile serait les premières secondes, ensuite elle se rendrait compte qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir vis-à-vis de Narcissa.

L'elfe de maison apparut dans l'encadrement, se déplaçant pour leur laisser le passage.

« Votre mère vous attend dans la véranda », leur annonça-t-il.

Drago acquiesça, posant une main dans le dos d'Hermione pour la guider à travers les couloirs. Ils débouchèrent dans ladite véranda, située à l'arrière de la maison. Ils avaient vue sur le Liden Lagoon, étendue mêlant vert et bleu, étincelante sous le soleil de juin.

La suite s'enchaîna rapidement. Narcissa les accueillit d'un doux sourire, leur montrant qu'elle était ravie de leur visite. Elle se leva pour leur indiquer des sièges. Puis son regard tomba sur le ventre d'Hermione, qu'elle tenait d'une main. Sa démarche ne lui avait pas non plus échappé. Elle releva son regard vers Drago. Ses prunelles se remplirent instantanément de larmes.

« Mon fils », souffla-t-elle d'une voix ténue par l'émotion.

Lui-même ému, sans vouloir le signifier, Drago bomba le torse d'une inspiration. En un regard, sa mère lui disait tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire avec des mots : elle acceptait pleinement ce nouvel enfant, et elle était heureuse pour lui.

Elle se tourna alors vers Hermione. Elle ne prononça que quatre mots.

« Bienvenue dans la famille. »

Cette fois, elle était pleinement considérée comme une Malefoy aux yeux de Narcissa, nonobstant le fait qu'elle soit également la mère d'Élia, qu'elle acceptait comme telle depuis le premier jour. Jusque-là, ça n'avait pas de valeur. Cette fois, c'était différent. C'était même davantage significatif qu'un mariage.

 **OoOoO**

C'était à présent au tour de Drago d'être préoccupé par la rencontre à venir. Hermione et lui se trouvaient sur le seuil de la maison des Granger, prêts à appuyer sur la sonnette.

« Ton père va me tuer », se lamenta-t-il, d'une voix tendue.

« Mais non », pouffa Hermione. « Puis je suis prête à parier que ma mère a déjà compris qu'on était ensemble et qu'elle a rabâché les oreilles de mon père avec ça depuis qu'on lui a annoncé qu'on venait la voir. »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle se doute que tu attends un enfant, et encore moins que ton père va apprécier », grogna-t-il.

« Pas faux », confirma Hermione en sonnant. « Mais ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va te tuer. Il était plus en colère il y a quinze ans, aujourd'hui nous sommes tous les deux des adultes. »

Il sembla se raidir davantage, mais il était temps d'affronter la réalité. Hermione était de toute façon persuadée que tout irait comme sur des roulettes.

Ce fut son père qui leur ouvrit. D'abord, il ne remarqua rien, serrant la main de Drago. Ensuite, il se pencha pour embrasser sa fille et son regard fut attiré par sa démarche, visiblement gênée. Enfin, la surprise se dessina sur ses traits.

« Alors ça », réussit-il à dire. « Prépare-toi à l'explosion de joie de ta mère. Grand dieu. »

Drago et Hermione le suivirent dans la salle de séjour, où Jean avait disposé des petits fours et préparé quelques spiritueux. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'elle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, alors que, pour elle, ça n'était supposé être qu'un repas pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Maman, tu exagères ! » s'exclama-t-elle, néanmoins amusée. Si elle se mettait déjà en quatre à ce moment-ci, que ferait-elle en comprenant qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose à fêter ?

Jean se redressa pour la dévisager.

« Nous n'avons qu'une vie, ma chérie ! Mon cancer me l'a bien rappelé. Et maintenant que tout va bien, j'en profite. Je ne… », expliqua-t-elle tout excitée.

Mais elle s'était arrêtée dans son allocution, les yeux rivés sur le ventre d'Hermione, sur lequel elle avait inconsciemment posé sa main, comme cela lui arrivait un peu près cinq cents fois par jour, en affichant une mine rêveuse.

La seconde suivante, Hermione était pratiquement étouffée dans une étreinte, donnée par une mère survoltée.

« Tu es enceinte ! Tu es enceinte ! Je n'y crois pas », s'écria-t-elle près de ses tympans, la faisant grimacer et rire en même temps. « Je vais être grand-mère pour la deuxième fois. »

Par-dessus son épaule, Hermione pouvait voir son père secouer lentement la tête, visiblement aussi désespéré qu'amusé par l'exaltation dont faisait preuve sa femme.

Avant de mourir compressée, Hermione fut finalement libérée. La scène qui suivit la fit rire durant plusieurs minutes. Jean, toujours sur le coup de l'émotion, se dirigea vers Drago, les bras grands ouverts.

« Toi et moi, on passe aux familiarités. Je ne veux pas d'excuse. Dans mes bras », ordonna-t-elle face à un Drago qui n'en menait pas large.

Tendu comme un arc de Centaure, il ne parvint pas à se détendre, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il put retrouver son espace vital. Hermione était hilare.

« Bon, ben je crois que je vais chercher un cidre sans alcool », annonça-t-elle en disparaissant dans la cuisine, le visage plus lumineux que jamais.

En définitive, ni Hermione ni Drago n'avait eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour aviser leurs parents et expliquer la situation. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires lorsque tout le monde approuvait.

Restait à trouver la maison idéale et à avertir leurs cercles d'amis.

 **OoOoO**

L'été avait fait son grand retour, tout comme Élia, qui avait brillamment réussi ses examens de troisième année. Son bébé, ou plutôt sa grande fille, grandissait trop vite aux yeux d'Hermione.

Drago et elle avaient finalement visité la maison blanche située à East Dulwich. Ils en étaient tombés amoureux et avaient immédiatement fait une demande de prêt à Gringotts. Ils étaient dorénavant propriétaires. Ensemble.

Ils avaient commencé à décorer la chambre du bébé. Ils avaient opté pour des couleurs neutres, après s'être querellés sur la future maison de celui-ci. Drago était persuadé qu'il aurait un digne descendant de Salazar, et Hermione lui avait rétorqué que, leur enfant, aussi intelligent qu'eux, serait aussi capable d'être Poufsouffle pour le faire enrager.

Ce à quoi Drago avait répondu en grognant qu'on ne pouvait pas choisir sa maison, mais avait admis à demi-mots qu'un pacte de paix en beige et blanc serait encore la solution idéale. Quant aux représentations graphiques, Teddy s'était proposé pour peindre, et plusieurs adorables Botrucs se dissimulaient dans un décor boisé et féérique. Hermione adorait, Drago s'était contenté d'un léger sourire, remerciant Teddy. C'était suffisant pour exprimer son appréciation.

Élia avait également investi sa nouvelle chambre. Elle avait jugé que ce serait « bizarre » de s'habituer à un autre lieu de vie, mais elle était rapidement devenue enthousiaste lorsqu'Hermione lui avait proposé d'inviter Élyssa pour la décorer à l'image de l'adolescente qu'elle était.

Elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose, à part demander de nouveaux meubles de rangement pour ses livres, ce que ses parents n'avaient pas pu lui refuser. Il n'y avait, en fait, qu'un seul élément, qui se suffisait à lui-même : un oiseau-tonnerre avait été dessiné au-dessus de son bureau, également une œuvre de Teddy. Quand Hermione lui avait demandé les raisons de son choix, elle avait simplement haussé les épaules, répondant que quelques camarades avaient trouvé que l'animal s'associait bien avec son caractère. Elle n'avait pas insisté.

Scorpius aussi avait eu droit à sa chambre, à l'image de son prénom, dans des tons de vert. Drago et Hermione avaient d'ailleurs fait le tour du propriétaire avec Astoria, mais elle avait refusé de se joindre à eux pour la crémaillère à venir, prétextant qu'elle ne se sentirait pas à sa place parmi leurs amis. Une fois de plus, Hermione n'avait pas insisté.

Le jour de la crémaillère, justement, avait officialisé sa relation avec Drago. Étaient invités : Harry, Ginny, Parkinson, Zabini, ainsi que Rose, Ron, Neville, Hannah et leurs enfants respectifs. Luna, quant à elle, était à l'étranger, mais Hermione lui avait fait parvenir un hibou pour lui annoncer la double nouvelle. Elle était ravie pour eux.

La grande surprise aurait dû être pour les invités, concernant la grossesse d'Hermione. En réalité, il s'était avéré que bon nombre d'entre eux étaient déjà informés de la situation : en effet, Élia n'avait pas pu garder le secret, l'annonçant à ses amis. Le tout s'était répandu comme de la poudre de Cheminette jusqu'aux professeurs. De ce fait, Neville, Rose et Zabini savaient. Neville l'avait dit à sa femme, Rose à son mari. Seules Parkinson et Ginny l'avaient appris en temps voulu.

Comment se faisait-il que leurs amis n'étaient pas venus vers eux ? Ils attendaient, simplement. Ils voulaient savoir combien de temps Hermione attendrait pour leur annoncer, cette fois. Évidemment, ils ne lui avaient pas dit en ces termes, mais elle avait compris en voyant leur mine. Le souvenir de son mensonge restait gravé en eux, en quelque sorte, même s'ils ne lui en tenaient pas ou plus rigueur depuis longtemps. Et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Pas raisonnablement, en tout cas.

La suite de la soirée avait tourné autour du bébé. Quel était son sexe ? Comment l'appelleraient-ils ? Qui seraient les parrain et marraine ? Comment Élia prenait-elle la nouvelle ? Ils avaient visité les lieux, s'émerveillant de l'espace et de sa luminosité.

Mais tout cela s'était produit il y avait près de quatre mois. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était le 2 novembre 2013, le jour de la naissance d'un petit prince, nommé Cailean. Une nouvelle aventure commençait.

* * *

Bon, je crois que, avant toute chose, il faut que je vous parle de ce prénom, **Cailean**.

Ce prénom, je l'ai choisi il y a environ un an, en vue de ce bébé. **Je ne m'en rappelais pas du tout** , il s'était perdu dans les méandres de mes (environs) cent cinquante pages de notes. Pour tout vous dire, quand j'ai pensé à d'autres choses le concernant, par la suite je mettais des points d'interrogation à la place de son prénom. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que j'ai cherché un prénom qui correspondrait au caractère que je m'imagine du personnage.

 **Parallèlement, je me suis questionné-e sur mon genre** et j'ai progressivement envisagé l'idée de me trouver un deuxième prénom. Pour celui-ci, j'avais des critères : je voulais un prénom mixte, terminant en -een, comme mon prénom de naissance. Au moment où j'ai dû rechercher le prénom que j'avais choisi pour ce deuxième enfant, **ça a été la révélation**. Je ne l'explique pas, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête la première fois que j'ai lu ce prénom puisque je ne m'en rappelle pas, mais je sais que la deuxième fois, j'en suis tombé-e amoureuxe. Je l'adorais, donc aucun doute que j'allais le garder pour ma fiction.

Puis l'idée a tourné, tourné, tourné dans ma tête... Je faisais une fixation sur le fait que c'est un prénom masculin et ne terminant pas en -een. Finalement, j'ai été incapable de me le retirer de l'esprit. La signification me parle énormément. Je crois que **je me suis découvert-e à travers cette histoire** , et ça fait sens que le fruit de toutes ces révélations (d'un côté, l'amour que se portent Drago et Hermione, d'un autre, l'identification de mon genre) porte un nom unique. **Je suis à travers TALYPE**.

Mais si ce prénom nomme le fruit de ces révélations, il ne marque pas pour autant la fin d'une histoire. Mes personnages ont encore beaucoup à vivre, et j'espère que ce nouveau tournant vous apportera encore du plaisir, des questionnements, des réflexions et des échanges entre nous.

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous, et pensées à **NathanaelleS** , qui arrive en fin de grossesse et à laquelle j'ai proposé de choisir la date de naissance de Cailean, en clin d'œil.


	38. Chapitre 37

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Ça y est bébé Cailean est là ! J'ai vraiment adoré toutes vos réactions, vous semblez content-e-s d'un nouveau bébé Granger-Malefoy. Merci aussi à tous-tes celleux qui m'ont dit apprécier lire mon cheminement. Ça fait plaisir. J'aime bien partager tout ça avec vous, même si vous n'êtes pas tous-tes concerné-e-s et probablement loin d'être déconstruit-e-s sur le sujet, je sens votre bienveillance jusqu'ici. Vous faites partie de ma bulle de réconfort quand le quotidien est difficile, vous me rappelez que mes combats ne sont pas vains. Alors, pour ça, je vous en remercie chaudement.

Je vous laisse avec les aventures de cette famille qui fait son bonhomme de chemin, je pense que quelques petites choses vont vous étonner... (a)

Réponse aux **reviews anonymes** :

 **Eva** : Coucou ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews. Je remarque quand même une différence, et je pense que ça reflète des commentaires que j'ai reçu : ça sent la fin, l'excitation se tasse pour atteindre quelque chose de plus calme, donc moins de choses à dire. Mais tu comprends tout à fait où je veux en venir dans tes analyses. J'ai juste une question, si tu me le permets : tu as trouvé Drago trop sec. Est-ce que tu l'aurais vu réagir différemment, ou est-ce que c'est un constat que tu fais ? Merci pour tes encouragements, tu me motives à écrire. Bisous !

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! J'aime que tu ries au même moment que Drago, ça donne vraiment la sensation que c'était réaliste hihi C'est chouette que tu ais compris l'essentiel, et que ça te plaise toujours autant alors que l'histoire "se calme" tout doucement, la fin approchant. Merci pour tes reviews et le fait que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous. Des bisous !

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

* * *

 **Lie awake in bed at night**

 _Allongé dans le lit en pleine nuit_

 **And think about your life**

 _Pensant à ta vie_

 **Do you want to be different?**

 _Voudrais-tu qu'elle soit différente ?_

 **Try to let go of the truth**

 _Essaie d'accepter la vérité_

 **The battles of your youth**

 _Les luttes de ta jeunesse_

 **'Cause this is just a game**

 _Parce que c'est juste un jeu_

.

 **It's time to forget about the past**

 _Il est temps d'oublier le passé_

 **To wash away what happened last**

 _De se libérer de ce qu'il s'est passé_

 **Hide behind an empty face**

 _Caché derrière un visage sans expression_

 **Don't ask too much, just say**

 _Ne demande pas trop, exprime-toi seulement_

 **'Cause this is just a game.**

 _Parce que c'est juste un jeu._

.

 _A beautiful lie_ , 30 seconds to Mars.

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : A beautiful lie** (Un beau mensonge)

Après dix heures de travail éprouvantes, il se tenait là, dans ses bras. Tout frêle et, pourtant, on ne pouvait l'imaginer sans force de caractère, compte tenu de sa lignée.

Cailean était né à vingt et une heures trente-six précisément, Scorpion de son signe astral. De quoi faire un grand frère empli d'outrecuidance, puisqu'il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que l'arachnide était un animal génial, amusant de son entourage.

Les parrain et marraine avaient été annoncés sitôt les amis proches et la famille réunis. Ou plutôt, les parrains, Drago et Hermione ayant considéré que les personnes les plus importantes dans leur vie étaient Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter. Les seules auxquelles ils confieraient leur vie les yeux fermés.

Ainsi, le nom complet, scellé sur parchemin par la magie, indiquait Cailean Harry Blaise Malefoy. Son père ne cessait de répéter que le fait, à lui seul, d'associer le prénom d'Harry avec son nom de famille dépassait l'entendement, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire l'assemblée.

Les yeux de sa grande sœur brillaient de fierté et d'amour. Elle le regardait avec envie, n'osant pas le réclamer une fois de plus. Une chance pour elle que Cailean soit né pendant les congés scolaires.

« Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? » lui proposa Hermione, ne voulant pas lui retirer ce plaisir.

« Tu es sûre ? Je… », commença Élia, hésitante.

« Certaine. C'est ton frère. Profites-en », la rassura Hermione en lui tendant le poupon. « Fais juste attention à sa tête, et installe-toi sur la chaise, tu seras plus à l'aise. »

Avec des gestes précautionneux, Élia glissa ses bras autour de Cailean, et prit place comme sa mère le lui avait indiqué. Les observant, Hermione se laissa choir sur son oreiller, complètement épuisée.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal avec l'idée repartir de zéro avec un sommeil désorganisé, un bébé à allaiter, des couches à changer. Elle avait même mal tout court, ayant toujours des contractions, et elle continuait à saigner. Elle ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'il en avait été pour son premier accouchement. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, elle se rappelait juste d'un immense sentiment de détresse à l'idée d'élever seule un enfant.

Heureusement, pour l'heure, ils se retrouvaient en petit comité, à quatre. Exceptionnellement, Narcissa avait repris Scorpius chez elle. Ils reviendraient leur dire bonjour lorsqu'Hermione se serait un peu reposée et pour qu'il profite un peu de son père pendant son tour de garde, malgré tout.

Le matelas s'affaissa alors que Drago s'y asseyait, déposant un long baiser sur le front d'Hermione.

« Nous avons décidément du talent pour faire de beaux enfants », fanfaronna-t-il, faisant doucement sourire Hermione.

Elle ne le prenait pas totalement au sérieux lorsqu'il se faisait preuve d'autant de prétention mais, cette fois, elle ne pouvait que l'approuver. Même si son cerveau était comme déconnecté, au point d'être incapable de dire si elle avait répondu d'un hochement de tête ou non.

D'ailleurs, elle sentait ses paupières papillonner, luttant pour continuer à observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Drago passa une main sur sa joue, la caressant du bout du pouce.

« Repose-toi, ce ne sera pas volé », lui assura-t-il.

Comme si elle n'attendait que sa reconnaissance pour se le permettre, elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione quitta Sainte Mangouste quatre jours plus tard, avec la sensation de traîner des boulets sous les yeux, tant elle était fatiguée. Son corps, et en particulier son vagin, la faisait souffrir le martyr, comme si on avait tenté de l'étirer à son maximum. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, il fallait le dire. Accoucher à dix-neuf ans, ce n'était déjà pas une partie de plaisir. Alors à trente-quatre…

Encore que, elle avait de la chance, les déchirures étaient internes, pas externes, et les sorciers ne pratiquaient pas l'épisiotomie, mais un sort d'élasticité. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que les potions utilisées pour diminuer la douleur étaient plus naturelles, et les effets moins néfastes sur l'organisme.

La mauvaise, c'était que le corps retrouvait plus rapidement ses sensations, tout en étant toujours souple, ce qui rendait le corps plus sujet aux chocs. Les douleurs n'avaient pas le temps de s'atténuer, et les médicomages ne considéraient pas vraiment l'intérêt de les endormir le temps de l'hospitalisation. La joie de la maternité et des cliniques de manière générale.

Mais cette fois, Hermione n'était pas seule. Elle sentait, enfin, qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Drago pour respecter ses promesses, menant de front son rôle de père et son rôle de compagnon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, il confia la garde de Cailean à Élia, pendant qu'il aidait Hermione à monter dans la chambre conjugale. Elle se sentait si nulle et si faible… elle pleura en arrivant au pied du lit.

Sans un mot, Drago l'aida à se déshabiller pour une tenue de nuit plus confortable, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur son état déplorable. Puis il s'allongea à ses côtés, la serrant contre lui. La respiration d'Hermione était erratique, elle se sentait honteuse de s'effondrer sans raison. Elle se serait donné des gifles.

Elle en fit part à Drago.

« Mais non. C'est normal que tu craques. Tu viens d'accoucher, ton taux d'hormones a brutalement chuté. Il faut que ton corps se réadapte », la consola-t-il d'une voix chaude et apaisante. « Surtout qu'il a vécu un traumatisme. Les douleurs post-partum, ce n'est pas rien, même si personne n'en parle. »

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, pleurant davantage encore. Il était tellement… tellement parfait. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir plus tôt ?

« Je suis moche, en plus. Tout cette peau qui… », se plaignit-elle en reniflant.

« Chuuut ! Neuf mois. Tu as porté la vie pendant neuf mois. Tu m'étonnes que ta peau doive se remettre », rationnalisa-t-il.

« Et si elle ne se remet pas ? Tu ne voudras plus de moi », pleurnicha Hermione.

Drago s'esclaffa, et son rire sembla raisonner tout contre elle, jusqu'en dedans, lui réchauffant le cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. »

Hermione ne savait pas s'il parlait de sa peau ou du fait qu'il ne voudrait plus d'elle si ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle ne répondit pas. Le ton de sa voix était doux, pas moqueur, et il l'apaisait. Son organisme commençait à suivre le rythme de la respiration de Drago, la berçant progressivement. Sa conscience s'évaporait déjà.

Décidément, elle dormait plus que jamais ces derniers jours…

 **OoOoO**

La semaine toucha rapidement à sa fin, et Élia avait dû retourner à Poudlard. Drago avait repris le travail, après huit jours de congé de paternité.

Hermione passait la plupart de son temps au fond du lit. Elle suspectait une dépression, ce à quoi sa mère, qui était venue lui rendre visite et lui apporter quelques plats faits maisons, lui avait rétorqué qu'elle voyait mal comment on pouvait y échapper dans une telle situation : manque de sommeil et organisme traumatisé. La maternité devrait être un emploi rémunéré, avait-elle affirmé.

Évidemment, cela n'empêchait pas Hermione de se sentir coupable de paresser au lit. Elle avait la sensation d'exagérer, d'être une chiffe molle. Mais, chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'occuper son esprit sur son texte de loi, bien qu'elle soit en congé de maternité, sa conscience s'évaporait, comme quelqu'un qui s'égarerait dans un labyrinthe.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais plus comment j'avais fait pour gérer avec mes études », expliqua Hermione. « Je suis au bout de rouleau là. »

Elles avaient pris place dans le spacieux salon. Drago et elle réutilisaient les meubles du logement précédent, mais ils avaient repensé la disposition et ajouté quelques touches pour qu'il se sente également chez lui : le tableau d'un oncle, pour rester en contact avec sa mère, des parures ornées de vert et argent – ce qui avait fait tiquer Hermione sur le moment -, et un chandelier en argent qui reposait sur la cheminée.

« N'oublie pas que les circonstances sont totalement différentes », lui répondit sa mère, qui regardait avec amour son petit-fils, qui dormait dans ses bras. « Tu étais jeune, et tu n'étais pas vraiment en conditions pour te laisser aller. Ici, tu sais que Drago est là pour assurer si tu craques. »

« C'est vrai », admit Hermione. « Il est génial. Il ne se plaint jamais, il me décharge quand il rentre du Ministère. J'ai de la chance… »

« Décidément, je l'aime de plus en plus cet homme », affirma Jean avec un grand sourire. « Si j'avais ton âge… ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

« Maman ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? » s'offusqua-t-elle. C'était son chéri, quand même…

« Oh ! Ça va, ton père n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je regarde, c'est tout », se défendit-elle d'un sourire. « Puis, tu sais, quand j'avais dix-huit ans, je suis sortie avec un garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. »

« À Drago ? » demanda Hermione, intriguée.

Jean acquiesça.

« Oui, mais juste ses traits. Il n'avait pas la même attitude, pas la même prestance. Et il n'était pas aussi gentil que ton père, non plus. J'ai su que j'avais trouvé le bon quand j'ai vu la différence, d'ailleurs », conta-t-elle. « Ton père était prévenant, calme, cultivé et il l'est toujours. Rien à voir avec son prédécesseur. »

Cela attendrit Hermione. Comme si ça avait également suscité l'intérêt du bébé, celui-ci se réveilla, réclamant sa mère par de petits geignements.

« Il doit avoir faim. Tu peux me le passer », fit Hermione en se levant.

Avec précaution, elle prit Cailean, avant de se réinstaller dans le divan. Elle souffla en découvrant les auréoles sur son T-shirt – à force, elle ne faisait même plus attention, ses montées de lait trempaient même le lit - et de mettre son sein à disposition du bébé. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour trouver l'objet de ses réclamations.

Hermione se perdit dans la contemplation des prunelles qui la regardaient avec tellement d'amour. Elles étaient d'une couleur surprenante, comme si elles ne parvenaient pas à se décider entre le brun et les éclats de gris. Hermione n'entendit pas sa mère, qui l'avait appelée plusieurs fois.

« Hermione ? » l'appela Jean sur un ton insistant.

« Mmmh ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour l'allaitement ? » lui demanda Jean.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Sans doute à la demande tant que je ne reprendrais pas le boulot. Mais sans doute pas un sevrage naturel, je m'y vois mal. Enfin, on verra bien, la question ne se posera peut-être pas », répondit Hermione sans quitter des yeux le petit être goulu.

Visiblement, son état post-partum la tranquillisait pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de plan sur trente ans pour son bébé…

Jean acquiesça juste au moment où la porte d'entrée claqua en se refermant. Drago était de retour du Ministère. Il passa par le salon où mère et fille – et petit-fils ! – se trouvaient.

« Bonjour, Jean », la salua-t-il en se penchant par-dessus Hermione pour capter l'attention de Cailean, dont les pupilles s'étaient déjà agitées en l'entendant arriver.

À présent, il le fixait avec le même amour dont il avait abreuvé Hermione. Il avait même cessé de téter pour s'y consacrer pleinement.

« Hé, mon petit lycaon », chuchota-t-il pour que seuls Hermione et lui puissent entendre. « Est-ce que tu as été sage avec maman, aujourd'hui ? »

Les lèvres de Cailean s'élargirent en un sourire, tandis que ses pieds tapaient doucement contre sa mère.

« Il a trois semaines. Évidemment qu'il a été sage », répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

« Ne sous-estime pas l'ingéniosité d'un Serpentard », lui souffla Drago sur une voix doucereuse, presque comme une mise en garde, avant de se redresser.

Hermione secoua la tête, amusée.

« Ne mets pas la cariole avant les Sombrals. On ne sait pas encore dans quelle maison il sera », le réprimanda gentiment Hermione.

« Ne sous-estime pas l'ingéniosité d'un Serpentard », répéta Drago en remuant les sourcils d'un air suggestif, tout en s'éloignant en direction de la cuisine.

Hermione éclata de rire. Il était insupportable.

« Ça n'a pas marché la première fois, je te rappelle ! » lui cria-t-elle.

« Mais ça fait dix mois que je suis à proximité de toi et du bébé, mes ondes magiques ont déjà fait effet ! » renchérit-il de la cuisine.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, mais elle était tous sourires. Cailean avait recommencé à téter et Jean la regardait avec amusement.

« Je crois que je n'ai aucun souci à me faire pour vous, il y a de l'ambiance, ici », commenta-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

« Sans doute pas non », répondit Hermione, rêveuse.

Drago était en train de préparer le dîner, comme souvent lorsqu'il rentrait du Ministère. À son grand étonnement, elle qui avait cru devoir batailler à ce sujet, mais il n'avait même pas évoqué l'éventualité d'engager un elfe de maison.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà prévu quelque chose pour Noël ? » s'interrogea Jean. « C'est tout de même dans quatre semaines. »

« Mmmh ! » fit Hermione de manière évasive. « Non. Mais je vois bien une soirée calme. Je préférerais rester à la maison, même si on reçoit. Je suppose que tu veux passer le réveiller avec tes petits-enfants ? »

Les étincelles de joie qui éclairèrent les iris de sa mère lui confirmèrent ce qu'elle venait d'avancer.

« Bien, alors je verrai avec Drago ce qu'on fait, et surtout qui viendra », conclut Hermione.

L'idée semblait pourtant toute décidée. Elle avait besoin de sentir la magie qui entourait cette fête de famille. Elle avait besoin de sentir qu'elle était unie à Drago, plus que par un simple lien de couple.

Tout arrivait tellement vite et de manière impromptue avec lui, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer. Surtout pas à guider un nouvel enfant sur le chemin de la vie.

 **OoOoO**

Dans le courant de la semaine, Harry vint également leur rendre visite. Il profitait du fait que sa propre progéniture était avec Ginny.

« J'avais déjà oublié à quel point un bébé dort beaucoup », exprima-t-il, tandis qu'il tenait son filleul, assoupi dans ses bras. « Tu imagines que Lily a eu cinq ans en juin ? Cinq ans. Et alors, Teddy, n'en parlons même pas… Hermione, dans deux ans, James sera à Poudlard ! »

Hermione s'esclaffa face à l'expression à la fois horrifiée et émue d'Harry. Ça lui faisait la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Élia. Sa grande fille aurait déjà quinze ans dans quelques mois…

« Tu crois que, moi, je m'en rappelais ? » lui répliqua Hermione. « D'ailleurs, comment va Teddy ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Bien mieux. J'ai l'impression qu'iel s'apaise, qu'iel a trouvé sa place. Iel m'a quand même demandé de retourner avec ellui à l'association », ajouta-t-il. « Apparemment, il y a des rencontres qui se font entre parents d'ado concernés par les identités de genre non binaire. »

« À mon avis, iel aimerait te faire rentrer dans son monde, sans savoir comment te l'expliquer. En fait, de quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux, aux dernières nouvelles ? » s'intéressa Hermione, repensant aux difficultés qui avaient vu le jour un an auparavant.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-il en riant. « Iel semble alterner entre le bleu, le violet et le vert. À ce propos, j'ai envoyé un hibou au Professeur McGonagall… »

Hermione tendit l'oreille, soudainement interpellée. Drago, qui était assis un peu à l'écart et jusque-là discret, s'était également redressé.

« Elle n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, à condition qu'iel continue à bien se comporter en classe et à s'investir dans ses études. Iel se débrouille mieux que son parrain, c'est certain », plaisanta Harry.

Drago se détendit, attirant sur lui un regard suspicieux de la part d'Hermione. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle garderait ça pour plus tard. De toute façon, des coups en provenance de l'entrée se firent entendre, coupant court à la conversation.

« On attend quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Hermione à l'attention de Drago qui secoua la tête.

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et une voix tonitruante se fit entendre depuis le hall. Il revint quelques instants plus tard en compagnie de Blaise Zabini.

« Je réclame mon filleul ! » s'exclama-t-il sur un ton théâtral. « Mais que vois-je ! Je ne suis point le premier. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Harry qui se leva pour lui tendre le petit dernier, qui s'était réveillé dans l'excitation.

« Hé ! Bonjour, bonhomme », claironna Zabini, en prenant une voix douce. « C'est ton autre parrain. »

Harry secoua la tête en se rasseyant.

« Tiens, je me demande », dit-il à l'attention de Drago. « Qui sont les parrain et marraine de Scorpius ? »

« Daphné, la sœur d'Astoria, et Théodore Nott, son mari », répondit Drago, de manière évasive.

« Il avait estimé que je n'étais pas suffisamment bien pour être parrain la première fois », lança Zabini pour le taquiner, tout en berçant Cailean.

Drago s'esclaffa.

« N'importe quoi. Tu sais bien que… »

« Les conventions, oui. Moi, je suis un homme bisexuel et libéré et donc inapte pour ce genre de rôle », répliqua-t-il sans quitter son filleul des yeux, feignant l'offense.

Drago se renfrogna, n'appréciant pas la remarque, même si elle était dite sur le ton de l'humour.

« Libéré, mais toujours au placard à Poudlard », se défendit-il. « Pourtant, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, il paraît. »

« Ah ? »

Drago lui raconta alors ce qu'Harry leur avait rapporté à propos des cheveux de Teddy.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, je les ai vus en cours. »

Hermione tiqua, interpellée par son ton désinvolte, compte tenu de l'intérêt que Drago portait à l'information. Mais la conversation dévia avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Du coup, sur quel genre de mecs tu te retournes ? » questionna Harry, en regardant Zabini.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil, foncièrement surpris.

« Intéressé, Potter ? » répliqua-t-il, un sourire carnassier.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

« Pas vraiment, non. Curieux de savoir. »

« Il n'en a jamais assez, lui », railla Drago. « De quand date ta dernière aventure ? »

« Hier soir. Sportif, le ventre en tablette de chez Honeydukes. Le genre « rapport de force » … mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais », s'esclaffa Blaise avec un air lubrique.

Hermione secoua la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était difficile de croire que Drago et lui étaient amis. Le premier était resté dans une attitude bourgeoise, se contentant de sous-entendus, le second était ouvertement vulgaire, sans l'once d'une gêne.

« Bon, pour te répondre, Potter », continua Blaise, devenu sérieux. Il avait un air pensif. « Je dirais que ça dépend. »

« Ça dépend de quoi ? »

« Si c'est juste du cul ou pas », répondit Blaise, le plus naturellement du monde. « Si c'est juste pour la baise, je m'en fiche un peu. Soit c'est un mec qui aime être pénétré, et c'est nickel. Soit c'est un mec qui aime le rapport de force, et c'est terriblement excitant. Ça devient un jeu. »

Harry resta coi. Hermione s'amusait à regarder les différents visages et, si Zabini semblait perdu dans la contemplation de souvenirs, Drago semblait presque blasé. Tout ça, il devait déjà le savoir.

« Et si c'est une histoire sérieuse ? », renchérit Harry.

« Ah ! Alors là, c'est différent. Je préfère un rapport égalitaire. Un mec qui saura autant se faire entendre que communiquer quand c'est nécessaire. »

Hermione papillonna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, un peu étonnée d'entendre Zabini être si… terre à terre.

« Intéressant », intervint alors Hermione, qui sentit les regards sur elle. « C'est la même chose avec les femmes ? »

Zabini fronça les sourcils, songeant à une réponse.

« Relativement, oui. En fait, je m'en fiche pas mal des appareils génitaux, ça ne change rien à mes préférences sexuelles. D'ailleurs, quand je couche avec une personne que je ne connais pas, je ne peux pas savoir si c'est un vraiment un homme, une femme… ou un autre genre », ajouta-t-il, face aux mines perdues des autres.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Leurs cerveaux faisaient des nœuds, même s'ils comprenaient où Zabini voulait en venir.

C'était un autre monde qui se répercutait au leur, à la fois si proche et si étranger.

 **OoOoO**

Élia était rentrée le vingt-et-un décembre au soir et ne cessait de s'occuper de son frère depuis lors. Les mères d'Hermione et de Drago s'étaient proclamées cheffes cuisinières et arriveraient avec leurs œuvres vers quatorze heures pour le réveillon de Noël. Harry et Teddy, quant à eux, avaient prévu leur arrivée dans le même créneau horaire.

Le sapin siégeant dans le salon et la table étant dressée, les deux amoureux profitaient donc d'un moment de tranquillité au lit. Ils n'avaient plus eu de rapports depuis la naissance de Cailean, les douleurs et la fatigue d'Hermione ayant quelque peu freiné les ardeurs du jeune couple.

Allongé à côté d'elle, Drago l'embrassait avec douceur et profondeur, caressant le bas de son ventre, tandis qu'elle soupirait dans sa bouche. Une part d'elle-même avait envie qu'il aille plus loin, qu'il descende sa main dans son sous-vêtement, et une autre craignait la douleur. Elle s'était renseignée, de nombreuses femmes souffraient de leurs déchirures. Elle faisait un blocage à cause de ce risque.

« Drago… », souffla-t-elle entre leurs lèvres.

« Mmmh ? »

Il avait cessé ses caresses, sans pour autant retirer sa main, qui donnait à Hermione la sensation d'être envahie par la chaleur à l'endroit où elle était posée. Il glissa son nez le long de sa mâchoire, avant de le nicher derrière son oreille et d'attendre. Sa respiration provoqua une série de frissons dans le chef d'Hermione et il lui sembla que la pression dans son bas ventre s'accentuait.

« Depuis que Cai est là, on n'a plus… et… mmh… enfin… je… », s'emmêla-t-elle.

Drago déposa un minuscule baiser derrière son oreille, juste dans le creux et elle fut saisie par des tressaillements plus intenses.

« Han Merlin, Drago… Tu me donnes chaud ! » se plaignit-elle en gémissant.

Il s'esclaffa, à la fois avec douceur et amusement.

« C'est toi qui donnes le sifflet de départ, Hermione. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai le cerceau endommagé… Mon balai est en état de marche. »

Hermione secoua la tête, sans retenir le sourire qui naissait au coin de ses lèvres. Puis elle tourna le visage vers lui, croisant deux pupilles anthracite. Son estomac fit une culbute.

« J'ai envie d'essayer », rougit-elle. « Mais j'ai peur… »

D'un mouvement brusque, Drago exprima son enthousiasme.

« Si ça te fait souffrir, on arrêtera », promit-il.

Hermione acquiesça et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Alors que la main de Drago glissait lentement vers son intimité, Hermione retenait son souffle, perdue dans un regard anthracite qui la faisait chanceler.

Il ne la quitta pas du regard pendant qu'il jouait avec son clitoris, accentuant la tension qu'elle ressentait.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les premières vagues d'un exquis plaisir, elle s'agrippa à sa chemise, lui soufflant de la compléter. Il lui répondit d'un ardent baiser, au cours duquel ils s'aidèrent mutuellement dans l'épluchage des derniers vêtements.

Nu, Drago se détacha difficilement et roula sur le côté, sous le regard interrogatif d'Hermione. Du tiroir de la commode, il sortit un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant.

« Évitons un deuxième bébé. Enfin un troisième », s'amusa-t-il.

« Et le gel ? » demanda Hermione en le pointant du menton.

Il revint vers elle, commençant à déballer la protection.

« Pour ne pas tenter les quatre fondateurs. Ça a plus de chances de diminuer les éventuelles douleurs », expliqua-t-il.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, émue qu'il y ait pensé. Drago l'embrassa sur le front, avant d'enfiler le morceau de latex et de l'enduire.

« Prête ? »

Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête, et Drago s'exécuta, venant se placer au-dessus d'elle. Avec des gestes précautionneux, il s'inséra lentement en elle, pendant qu'Hermione se mordait la lèvre, tentant de combattre la sensation de déchirure.

Drago suspendit son geste, la dévisageant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas discerner son expression, son regard rendu flou par les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler hors de ses orbites.

« Ça ne va pas », affirma-t-il, alors qu'elle secouait la tête, éclatant en sanglots.

Il se retira avec précaution, jetant le préservatif dans la poubelle – bien présente dans la chambre, à présent – avant de revenir vers Hermione, qu'il serra contre lui. Le dos contre son torse, Hermione se recroquevilla en cuillère, murmurant des excuses étouffées.

« Mais, enfin, Hermione, ce n'est pas de ta faute », voulut-il la rassurer. « Tout va bien. Chaque chose en son temps. »

Pourtant, elle s'en voulait, elle avait tellement envie de retrouver ce genre de moment avec lui...

 **OoOoO**

Le réveillon se déroulait à merveille. Drago se sentait à sa place, alors qu'il était étrange de rassembler en un même lieu Sangs purs, Moldus et Potter. Mais c'était bien plus que cela aujourd'hui, c'était sa famille. Il ne manquait que Scorpius pour que le tableau soit au complet, mais Astoria lui avait promis de l'amener avant le repas. Elle reviendrait le chercher le lendemain.

Pour l'heure, il observait son fils, qui était au centre de l'attention, entre ses grands-mères, sa mère et l'un de ses parrains. Élia et Teddy s'étaient réfugiés dans la cuisine, quand il leur avait fait comprendre que, lui vivant, il ne laisserait personne doté d'un pénis monter dans sa chambre, ce à quoi Teddy avait grigné. Au moins Drago avait-il évité de le mégenrer.

Henry, Blaise et lui étaient assis en retrait, un spiritueux dans la main. Drago soupira.

« Dire qu'un jour, je devrais aussi gérer les histoires de cœur de Cailean. Même dans la cuisine, je n'ai pas confiance. »

Henry et Blaise s'esclaffèrent.

« Je ne suis pas en confiance non plus. Ma fille ayant déjà eu deux enfants avec toi, ça me semble amplement justifié », rétorqua Henry, moyennement amusé. Drago grimaça.

« En parlant de ça, Blaise… ? » commença-t-il.

Son meilleur ami comprit instantanément où il voulait en venir.

« Je ne l'ai plus vue en présence directe avec Mattheys, à part dans le cadre du club. Mais elle reste à distance. En revanche… », répondit-il, provoquant une expression horrifiée chez Drago.

« En revanche ?! » reprit-il.

« Le petit Kenneth et elle… ils passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. »

Une longue plainte s'échappa du gosier de Drago.

« Je ne serai jamais tranquille », gémit-il.

« Jamais ! » s'exclamèrent Henry et Blaise d'une même voix.

 **OoOoO**

Dans la cuisine, Élia et Teddy discutaient, une Bierraubeurre à la main. Ils l'avaient obtenue malgré un rictus désapprobateur de leurs parents et tuteur, grâce à l'intervention de Jean ( _« après tout, c'est Noël ! »_ ).

« Tu m'as manqué ces derniers mois », dit Élia avec un air triste.

« Hum ! Toi aussi, mais tu étais fort occupée », lui répondit-iel, sur le ton du constat.

Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans sa voix, ce qui n'empêcha pas Élia de se sentir mal à l'aise. C'était vrai. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, elle passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Kenneth.

Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, mais continuaient à se voir pour faire leurs devoirs et parler. Enfin, Élia parlait beaucoup, lui ne disait presque rien. Il se contentait de la tenir par la main et elle trouvait ce geste réconfortant.

« Il paraît que tu traînes beaucoup avec Victoire », lâcha Élia, presque jalouse. C'était saon meilleur-e ami-e, pas lae sien-ne !

Teddy lui lança un regard surpris.

« Vous sortez ensemble ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Non », répondit-iel. « Je ne sais pas si elle voudrait sortir avec quelqu'unx… comme moi. »

Élia secoua la tête.

« N'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs, on appelle comment un couple avec une personne non binaire ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire un couple hétéro ou homo ! » s'interrogea-t-elle, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion.

« On dit que c'est une relation diamorique », répondit-iel en haussant les épaules, juste au moment où un coup fut frappé à la porte d'entrée.

Posant sa bière, Élia sauta sur ses deux pieds et s'y dirigea. Elle ouvrit la porte sur son frère, accompagné d'Astoria et d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Grande sœur ! » s'exclama Scorpius en s'élançant pour serrer ses jambes contre lui.

La tête blonde envahissant ses jambes, Élia dévisagea celle qu'elle était contente de ne plus considérer comme sa belle-mère. Elle préférait nettement avoir ses deux parents réunis.

« Bonjour, Astoria. Bonjour, Monsieur », fit-elle néanmoins.

« J'aimerais bien parler à Drago », annonça Astoria après un bref mouvement de tête poli.

« Je vais le chercher », se dévoua Teddy.

Il disparut alors dans le salon, revenant avec Drago quelques instants plus tard, sortant Élia d'un silence gênant.

« Hé ! Bonhomme », fit-il en caressant la tête blonde, qui s'accrochait dorénavant à la main d'Élia. « Astoria, je t'écoute. »

« Je voulais juste que tu fasses la connaissance de Robert. Étant donné que Scorpius est amené à le voir, je pense que c'est mieux que tu le rencontres en personne », lui expliqua Astoria.

« Tu as bien fait », lui répondit Drago en tendant la main au nouveau. « Drago Malefoy. »

« Robert Arkright », se présenta-t-il.

Assistant toujours à la scène, Élia se figea. Arkright, c'était le nom de famille de…

« Mattheys », souffla Teddy à son oreille, aussi étonné-e qu'elle.

 **OoOoO**

Plus tard, alors que la maison était endormie, la conscience d'Hermione commençait lentement à se dissiper. Elle sentait le souffle de Drago dans sa nuque. Il dormait profondément.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage d'Hermione. C'était son premier Noël en sa compagnie. Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait cru qu'ils formeraient un jour une famille ?

Ce soir-là, Hermione se sentait bien. Évidemment, elle avait encore peur : elle était mère, elle se soucierait toujours de ses enfants. Mais elle avait aussi le sentiment que leur père était exceptionnel. Elle pouvait le dire, elle aimait sa vie. Son compagnon. Sa fille. Son fils. Et même Scorpius.

Elle avait le sentiment que tout ce qu'elle avait subi était nécessaire pour l'amener à ce bonheur.

* * *

Je pense que je vais tout simplement vous laisser sur cette fin, vous laissez réagir sur ce qui vous a surpris, sur vos pronostics de suite... (a) Il reste six chapitres, de quoi faire quelques petites choses, mais ne vous attendez pas à un tremblement de terre d'ici là non plus. :p

Plein de paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	39. Chapitre 38

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Je suis scandalisé-e ! Non, vous n'avez rien fait, ce n'est pas vous ahah Le **soir d'Halloween** , j'avais une soirée Harry Potter. Ça faisait un mois que les organisateur-rices nous rabattaient les oreilles avec ça, en nous promettant de chouettes activités dévoilées au fur et à mesure (un basilic de quatre mètres, la tombe de Dobby, le magasin d'Olivander, des Détraqueurs...) et ce, dans un château près de chez moi. Le rêve quoi. Ouais, juste un rêve, c'était de la poudre aux yeux ! Bon, ça puait dès le débat, du genre premières préventes parties le 5 septembre alors qu'iels avaient dit le 20 à la base... Puis changements des lieux... surprise, plus dans un château, mais dans un casino. Mais ce fut la déconvenue totale le jour J ! Décoration nullissime (genre des ballons avec des lettres grossièrement découpées, des vif d'or faits à la va-vite, une tombe en polystyrène sans inscription, aucun Détraqueur, un bête serpent au fond de la scène, un ridicule Dobby...) et musique nullissime. **Je suis parti-e à 23h30, après 1h sur place** , et, apparemment, à minuit, il n'y avait plus rien à boire... **Organisation de merde. J'ai connu des soirées gratuites bien meilleures**. C'est une honte de nous avoir vendu du rêve pour cette merde. Ils se sont remplis les poches avec nos préventes.

Enfin, je retiendrai que le prochain Halloween, je le ferai entre fans, pas avec des charlatans. Mais bon, au moins, j'ai samedi pour me rattraper : **Halloween à Walibi** , pour frisonner dans les maisons hantées et sur les attractions fortes (ou, dans mon cas, rire comme si j'étais... le Diable en personne mouhahah).

Pour revenir à mes écrits. ahah Certain-e-s d'entre vous l'ont peut-être vu, **j'arrête les défis du mois**. Je publierai encore un défi ce mois-ci (la suite du défi du mois d'octobre) et... le dernier sera un **défi sur le thème de Noël**. Oui, j'avais dit que je n'en ferai jamais, mais j'ai changé d'avis. C'est un vrai défi comme ça. xD

Réponse aux **reviews anonymes** :

 **Amlou** : Welcome back! Je remarque que la rentrée scolaire a eu pas mal d'effets sur les reviews (moins régulières, moins longues, moins détailles... voire absentes). Si tu as le temps à un moment donné (même à la fin de la fic), ce serait chouette d'avoir un retour plus précis sur ce que tu as aimé ou pas. :) A une prochaine, peut-être. Bisous !

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire ! Effectivement, du point de vue d'Hermione, une réaction plus douce aurait été plus appropriée. Je voulais simplement avoir ton avis sur la réaction de Drago de son point de vue à lui, mais je trouve ça drôle comme certain-e-s s'identifient plutôt à l'un ou à l'autre. :p  
Bien sûr que je te permets de procéder d'une autre façon pour tes reviews ! Merci beaucoup pour ton attention, d'ailleurs.  
Ton retour sur les émotions me font extrêmement plaisir. Franchement. Parce que tu ne me l'aurais pas dit, je n'aurais pas cru que je faisais vivre autant d'émotions (et même là, j'ai dû mal à y croire ahah). M'enfin, ça me pousse à faire toujours mieux, au moins. Par rapport aux recherches, clairement, je ne me lance pas dans quelque chose que je n'ai pas vécu personnellement sans me renseigner... et même là, parfois ahah). Et non, je ne considère pas que les informations du quotidien soient inutiles. Ça permet de se mettre à la place des personnes (tu me le confirmes) et ça permet aussi de faire passer certains messages (subliminaux ou pas ahah).  
Tu m'as encore fait rire en parlant de Blaise ! J'adore. Je ne sais pas s'il va remonter dans ton estime pour la suite... J'ai hâte de lire ça. Drago, quant à lui, c'est l'homme de ma vie, voilà ! Tu me fais penser que j'ai tendance à préférer les personnes aux cheveux bruns, tiens. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment songé, mais à part Drago, tous mes crushes (comment ça, c'est pour les ados ce terme ?) sont brun-e-s (ou châtain foncé, hein). information capitale du jour, bonjour ahah  
Pour la suite, je te laisse découvrir en quoi l'apparition d'un certain Arkright va jouer héhéhé  
Je te remercie chaudement pour tes encouragements si adorables. Je t'en souhaite tout autant. Que tout se passe bien pour toi et, surtout que tu te sentes à ta place et heureuse. C'est le plus important. Paillettes de licorne sur toi !

 **Cecile** : Bonjour ! Content-e que ça te plaise ! En effet, pas facile le post accouchement, mais ça va aller de mieux en mieux... (a) En ce qui concerne Teddy, tu as raison ! Iel a bien le béguin pour Victoire ! Je me demandais quand quelqu'un-e allait le remarquer... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, on me parle toujours d'Élia, mais je vois Teddy et elle comme Harry et Hermione, comme des adelphes. Je te laisse embarquer dans les suites des aventures malefoyennes, des parents comme des enfants... Bisous !

Merci à **NathanaelleS**. Je dédie ce chapitre à **Swangranger** , pour une brillante idée contenue dans la fin du chapitre, et à **BrownieJune** , pour son aide précieuse concernant... certains détails liés à l'allaitement. Je ne vous en dis pas plus mouhahahah.

* * *

 **My eyes submit that I won't focus**

 _Rien n'est clair_

 **They can't resist what I don't notice**

 _Je ne peux pas résister à ce que je ne comprends pas_

 **Come on and save me**

 _Viens et sauve-moi_

 **How slow we walk when we've found something**

 _Nous marchons si lentement quand nous avons trouvé quelque chose_

 **Something moving**

 _Quelque chose est en train de changer_

 **Moving mile by mile**

 _De kilomètre en kilomètre_

 **Now I'm spinning**

 _Et je perds la tête_

 **Off the curve of your smile**

 _Avec la courbe de ton sourire_

.

 **Loan me your lips at peak interest**

 _Prête-moi tes lèvres pour un grand intérêt_

 **Your right, my claim by the bite of my bid**

 _Tu as le droit, je le clame d'une proposition mordante_

 **You're the hip fight**

 _Tu es le combat à la mode_

.

 _Someting moving_ , Frances luke accord.

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Something moving** (Quelque chose est en train de changer)

2014 était là. Quelques jours séparaient Élia de la nouvelle qui l'avait frappée en plein réveillon de Noël : Astoria, l'ex-femme de son père, fréquentait un homme qui portait le même nom que celui qui occupait ses pensées.

Bien sûr, il y avait Kenneth, à présent. Kenneth qui avait le même âge qu'elle, les mêmes intérêts qu'elle et qui l'écoutait quand elle parlait. Il était sans doute le garçon idéal pour elle, comme Élyssa ne cessait de le répéter. Mais Kenneth n'était pas Mattheys, Kenneth n'était pas un rêve vivant. Kenneth, elle pouvait le voir, le toucher, alors que Mattheys était celui que personne ne pouvait atteindre. On disait que c'était justement ces personnes-là que l'on avait le plus envie de découvrir. L'être humain était masochiste, quand même.

De base, le mystère faisait partie intégrante du Serpentard. Mais le possible lien avec sa famille l'intriguait d'autant plus, tant et si bien qu'Élia voulut savoir.

Comme elle ne le croisait plus dans les couloirs, les septième et dernière année étant le plus souvent assignés à des classes plus adaptées à leurs performances et au niveau de magie exigé, elle avait décidé que le meilleur endroit pour lui parler était le club.

Elle s'assit donc à côté de lui, à sa grande surprise. Il avait simplement levé les sourcils, du haut de son accoudoir, sans prononcer un seul mot avant que la réunion ne commence. Marnie, à proximité, n'avait pas non plus réagi, apparemment occupé-e à discuter avec Payton.

« Il semblerait qu'on ait une nouvelle recrue aujourd'hui », sourit le Professeur Zabini en regardant en direction de Victoire, qui accompagnait Teddy.

Celle-ci sourit, gênée. Élia se souvenait de son propre malaise la première fois qu'elle était venue, bien que la curiosité lui ait rapidement permis de dépasser ce stade.

« Alors, Tony, on ne me fait plus la tronche ? » lui chuchota Mattheys.

« Je ne râlais pas », répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Depuis le jour où il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne faisait jamais de promesse à qui que ce soit… et où elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien « être le premier ». Elle déglutit.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées en un an », expliqua-t-elle.

« Ah oui ? » continua-t-il, amusé, pendant que les Professeurs Zabini et Weasley parlaient de pansexualité et du lien avec les transidentités.

« Ouais. Mes parents se sont remis ensemble, puis ma mère est tombée enceinte. J'ai un autre petit frère qui s'appelle Cailean, il est né en novembre », lui dit-elle.

« Mmmh ! Je vois. Je pensais que c'était le petit Englebert qui te tenait à distance », se moqua-t-il.

Élia rougit.

« Oui, aussi. Il est gentil, tu sais. »

Mattheys s'esclaffa.

« Bien sûr, il est gentil. Mais moi aussi, Élia. Juste, c'est un Serpentard. Tu as le goût du danger, chérie. »

Elle rougit davantage encore, tout émue par l'attribut utilisé.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose, en fait. Mais peut-être que tu trouveras ça bizarre », dit-elle, mettant les pieds dans le plat.

« Dis-moi. »

« Est-ce que… est-ce que quelqu'un dans ta famille s'appelle Robert ? »

Mattheys se figea soudainement, attirant même l'attention de Marnie sur lui, qui le dévisagea avant de dévisager Élia et de froncer les sourcils. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa conversation.

« Ouais, c'est mon père », répondit-il froidement.

« Je… suppose que tu sais pourquoi je te pose la question », enchaîna Élia.

« Parce que ce n'est pas anodin si Scorpius Malefoy porte le même nom de famille que toi », soupira-t-il.

Élia le regarda du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce qui le dérangeait tant.

« Alors… »

« Pas ici », la coupa-t-il. « Demain, après le dîner, tu sais où. »

Élia acquiesça. Oh oui, elle savait où…

 **OoOoO**

Hermione et Drago avaient décidé de réunir tous leurs amis autour d'un dîner chez eux. À part Harry et Blaise, qui venaient régulièrement leur rendre visite pour voir Cailean, ils n'avaient plus vu les autres depuis longtemps.

Ils se retrouvaient donc autour de la table de la salle à manger et en grand comité, même si Drago était un peu déçu du refus de Théodore. Il était marié à la sœur de son ex-femme, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Mais quand même…

« De toute façon, c'est un homme de conventions, ce que nous ne sommes pas », le rassura Blaise d'une tape dans le dos. « Et le fait que tu ais divorcé te place directement dans la case des genxes à ne pas fréquenter. »

Drago acquiesça, à défaut de le remercier. Il savait toujours, pas besoin de lui expliquer.

« Enfin, entre nous, il n'a pas tout à fait tort : tu n'es pas fréquentable », s'esclaffa-t-il bientôt rejoint par Drago.

« Je t'emmerde », lui répondit-il.

Luna vint près d'eux, tenant Cailean dans ses bras.

« C'est marrant de voir autant d'enfants. J'ai l'impression que le temps ne passe pas mais, chaque fois que je reviens, ils ont grandi et il y en a encore plus. C'est très étrange. Vous avez parfois l'impression d'avoir toujours vingt ans ? » leur demanda-t-elle. « Quand je me rappelle que j'aurai trente-trois ans dans quelques jours, je me demande si les Nargoles n'ont pas embrouillé mon cerveau. »

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard amusé.

Elle commença à gagatiser avec Cailean, puis repartit comme si elle n'était jamais venue leur parler.

Pansy les rejoignit, tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir sur le dossier.

« Prends tes aises avec mon mobilier, Pans' », la réprimanda Drago.

« C'est ce que je fais, merci. »

Il secoua la tête, avant de pointer Ginny du menton.

« Tu laisses ta femme seule avec son ex ? » se moqua-t-il, en la voyant en grande conversation avec Hermione, Ron et Harry.

« Tu laisses la tienne discuter avec le sien aussi, je te signale », répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cassante. « Fais pas chier, Drake. »

« Weasley ? Ça ne compte pas », répondit-il sans se démonter.

Pansy leva un sourcil, ne croyant sans doute pas à sa fausse indifférence.

« De toute façon, je n'avais plus envie de les écouter parler. »

« Ah ? »

« Ouais. Potter s'est trouvé une copine, visiblement. Tout le monde veut savoir comme elle est, ce qu'elle fait, comment s'appellent ses enfants », expliqua-t-elle sur un ton blasé. « Je m'en carre la rondelle. »

Drago s'esclaffa. Il aurait bien dit qu'elle ne pourra pas être pire que la Weaslette, mais Pansy ne lui aurait jamais pardonné.

« Quel dommage pour toi, Blaise, il faudra passer ton tour », se moqua-t-il à voix basse pour que Pansy ne l'entende pas. Elle leur lança néanmoins un regard suspicieux.

« Il y a trop d'enfants ici, t'as aucune pitié pour moi, franchement », se plaignit-elle en entendant James et Albus se disputer le vieux balai jouet de James, sous les regards interloqués de Lily et Scorpius.

« Tu ne t'es pas encore faite à la garde alternée ? » se gaussa-t-il.

Pansy soupira avec un air blasé.

« Vivement qu'ils soient tous à Poudlard, ouais. Encore que, heureusement que Ginny ne se comporte pas avec ses enfants comme le fait son frère. Regardez-le, cet idiot ! » railla-t-elle avec un air méprisant.

Intrigué, Drago suivit son regard et tomba sur Weasmoche qui regardait sa fille unique avec inquiétude, comme si elle risquait un drame à tout instant. Il espérait ne pas ressembler à ça lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour ses propres enfants parce que la vue était ridicule.

« Elle n'a pas la maladie des os en bombarda, que je sache », cracha-t-elle. « Je péterais une case si je voyais l'un de vous faire ça. Toi, Drake, t'es gaga de tes gosses. Mais tu fais pas pitié, tu les laisses respirer. »

Sans le savoir, Pansy l'avait rassuré sur sa propre attitude de père.

« Il t'en faut quand même beaucoup pour te caser avec quelqu'un qui a _trois_ enfants », la charria Drago, dissimulant ce qui l'avait réellement tourmenté.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas peur de dire ce qui est : oui, je suis amoureuse de cette femme. Je suis amoureuse de son apparente fragilité, mais aussi de sa fougue et de son caractère de lion qui l'enflamme littéralement quand l'émotion l'emporte sur sa raison. Et tu sais quoi ? » dit-elle en appuyant son doigt entre ses pectoraux. « Je sais que tu es amoureux de Granger pour les mêmes raisons, ça se voit autant qu'un Occamy qui défend ses œufs. »

Drago leva un sourcil, sans se laisser intimider. Pansy était toujours plus impressionnante que réellement offensive. Même si elle touchait juste.

« C'est moi l'Occamy mais, là, c'est toi qui défends férocement ta femelle, Pansy chou », répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le défiant du regard. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, ce fut Hermione qui arrivait derrière elle. Elle semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose, mais Drago sentit un sourire fleurir sur son visage. La suite risquait d'être digne d'une pensine.

« Je te prierai de laisser le père de mes enfants en un seul morceau, Parkinson. J'ai encore besoin de lui », lui dit-elle pour l'embêter.

Pansy tourna lentement vers elle, sciée. Drago et Blaise éclatèrent de rire.

« J'espère quand même que tu as besoin de moi pour autre chose que l'éducation des enfants », fit remarquer Drago, lui lançant un regard plein de sens.

Ils n'avaient pas encore repris une vie sexuelle, mais il appréciait toujours les expressions faussement offusquées d'Hermione lorsqu'il faisait des sous-entendus. Elle n'y manqua pas cette fois-ci non plus.

« En l'occurrence, ici, j'ai exactement besoin de toi pour remplir ton rôle de père », expliqua-t-elle alors que Drago se demandait ce qui allait suivre. « Impossible de récupérer Cai des bras de ses grands-mères. Or, il faut qu'il dorme, là. »

« Mmmh ! O.K. », répondit-il simplement.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'imposer devant Jean et Narcissa quand il s'agissait de ses enfants. Il se doutait bien que c'était lié à sa culpabilité, qui ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement. Du coup, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il fila droit sur son fils.

« Mesdames, excusez-moi, je viens récupérer ma progéniture », s'imposa-t-il.

Avec des yeux de Croup, Jean la lui tendit, mais il n'eut aucune pitié. Cailean dans les bras, il commença à monter les escaliers.

« Hey ! Drake », l'appela Pansy, le coupant de son élan. « Occamy ! »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, je suis sûr que tu serais pire que moi, Pans' ! » lança-t-il sans plus la considérer.

Oui, il aimait ses enfants. Oui, il ferait n'importe quoi pour eux. Il avait peut-être plus de mal à admettre qu'il aimait Hermione, il savait que si Pansy était si vindicative, c'était parce qu'elle s'attachait aux enfants de Potter et Weaslette. Il la connaissait trop pour savoir qu'elle ne supporterait pas la situation depuis si longtemps dans le cas contraire.

Il déposa Cailean dans son berceau, étonnement assoupi pendant la montée. Le pauvre devait être épuisé de tant d'effervescence autour de lui.

Il lui caressa le front, l'en dégageant des boucles blondes qui tombaient. Ses cheveux avaient déjà bien poussé en deux mois et demi.

« Dors bien, petit lycaon », lança-t-il en quittant la chambre.

 **OoOoO**

Comme convenu, Élia attendait Mattheys devant le placard où il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'y cache tant qu'il ne serait pas là… elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule.

Mais il arriva rapidement. Elle lui avait de toute façon indiqué, d'un échange de regards, qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le buffet.

Lorsqu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, son regard darda ses pupilles.

« T'as gagné en assurance en un an, Tony », nota-t-il tout en conservant une expression neutre.

« Je ne suis plus un bébé. J'ai bientôt quinze ans », affirma-t-elle, se tenant bien droite.

Elle était bien loin de son mètre quatre-vingt-quatre – et de ses dix-sept ans – et n'en menait pas large, mais elle voulait garder la tête haute face à lui. Elle déglutit néanmoins. Il lui faisait toujours de l'effet…

« Je sais que tu n'es plus un bébé », déclara-t-il, alors qu'un sourire en coin se formait à la commissure de ses lèvres. « Bon, je suppose que tu veux toujours parler ? »

Élia acquiesça, bien que l'ouverture de la porte du placard ne la rassurât pas le moins du monde. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle y avait eu son premier baiser à l'intérieur. Mais, après tout, il ne l'avait jamais forcée à quoi que ce soit…

Elle y entra, s'asseyant à une extrême, rapidement suivie par Mattheys. Fugacement, elle se demanda combien de personnes il avait ramené ici depuis la dernière fois…

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le noir complet.

« Depuis combien de temps ton père sort avec Astoria ? » le questionna Élia.

Mattheys soupira longuement.

« Six mois, peut-être », répondit-il. « Mais ils ne vivent ensemble que depuis le mois dernier. »

« Et ta mère ? »

Il marqua une pause et, pendant quelques secondes, Élia ne sentait sa présence qu'à leurs mollets qui se touchaient. Cette proximité ne la dérangeait pas, étrangement.

« Quelque part dans le monde. Elle voyage. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis trois ans, au moins, mais elle ne me manque pas. J'ai grandi sans elle, je continuerai à grandir sans elle. »

Élia ne parvenait pas à déterminer quelle émotion le dominait en cet instant. C'était tellement plus compliqué sans voir les visages…

« Je suis désolée pour toi. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être », lui assura-t-il d'une voix posée.

« Je sais ce que ça fait de grandir sans l'un de ses parents », affirma-t-elle.

« Ouais, mais ton père ne t'a pas abandonné, Élia. Il ne savait rien de ton existence, c'est différent. »

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche, ne sachant que répondre.

« C'est vrai, excuse-moi », répondit-elle piteusement.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, avant de changer complètement de sujet.

« Est-ce que ton petit frère est aussi adorable que l'autre ? » s'intéressa-t-il.

Élia sourit instantanément. Son point faible, c'était ses petits frères.

« Clairement. C'est marrant comme on est tous les trois si différents, même physiquement », réfléchit-elle à haute voix. « Scorpius est un amour et tout en discrétion. Cailean est un bébé attentif. J'aime bien lui parler pendant des heures, j'ai l'impression qu'il boit mes paroles comme si c'était l'histoire la plus intéressante au monde. »

« Il est tombé sous ton charme, on dirait », répondit Mattheys et elle devina un sourire dans sa voix. « Un petit Serpentard ? »

« Un bébé, surtout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à vouloir le caser maintenant. Il vient à peine de naître. Il sera ce qu'il aura envie d'être », rétorqua-t-elle, le défendant.

« Bonne réponse », approuva-t-il.

Le silence se fit autour d'eux, amplifiant les ténèbres. Des images affluèrent l'esprit d'Élia ou, plutôt, des sensations.

« Mattheys ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Des fois, j'ai l'impression que Kenneth va me demander pour que je sois sa copine. D'autres fois, je me dis juste que je suis une amie spéciale… à qui il tient la main. Je n'y comprends rien », expliqua-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi c'était à lui qu'elle en parlait.

Peut-être parce qu'il était plus âgé, plus expérimenté. Et sans doute qu'il comprenait mieux les garçons, lui, puisqu'il en était un.

Il rit doucement.

« Tu veux savoir ? Kenneth est complètement paniqué parce que tu lui plais trop, chérie. Il a peur que tu l'éconduises », révéla-t-il. « Si tu veux quelque chose, il faudra prendre les devants, avec lui. »

« Oh ! » fit-elle, surprise. « Et si moi aussi j'ai peur ? Je n'ai jamais eu de copain. Et je ne sais pas comment on fait pour demander… »

« Demande-le-moi », la somma-t-il.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Élia, surprise. « Mais je… »

Mattheys s'esclaffa.

« Juste pour t'entraîner. Ça te paraîtra plus facile après. »

« Tu te moques pas alors ? », douta-t-elle.

« Promis », la rassura-t-il.

 **OoOoO**

Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat fondu envahit les cavités nasales de Drago alors qu'il descendait, ayant couché Cailean. Les vacances de printemps tombaient tard cette année et Hermione déprimait un peu à l'idée de ne pas revoir Élia avant la fin du mois de février. Elle s'était donc lancée dans la confection d'un gâteau au chocolat.

« Ça sent bon », affirma-t-il en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui.

Être dans la cuisine avec elle lui rappelait toujours ces moments qu'ils partageaient alors qu'il était toujours marié à Astoria. Il se rappelait la tension sexuelle entre eux sans jamais s'y résoudre vu la situation. Dire que ça faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble à présent… le temps passait drôlement vite avec un bébé.

« Tu en veux ? C'est du chocolat suisse, excellent pour réchauffer les cœurs », affirma-t-elle.

Il appuya sa tête sur son épaule en ouvrant la bouche. Le goût du cacao et la chaleur de la cuisson exaltèrent ses papilles.

« Ça me donne une idée… », murmura Hermione sur un ton espiègle qui ne lui plut guère.

Il vit la spatule tremper à nouveau dans la casserole, avant de revenir lentement vers lui. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Hermione, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

« Éloigne ça de moi, Hermione », la prévint-il, sur ses gardes.

Mais la spatule ne s'arrêta pas et l'induit volontairement de chocolat.

« Tu vas me le payer », menaça-t-il en la soulevant, la faisant hurler de surprise.

Il la reposa et ils se figèrent durant un quart de seconde, tendant l'oreille. Pas de bruit à l'étage, Cailean ne s'était pas réveillé.

Ils se dévisagèrent, se défiant du regard. Joueurs.

« D'abord, tu vas me donner ça », dit-il, la portant toujours.

« Tu rêves », affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Ils commencèrent une course-poursuite autour de la table de la cuisine. Finalement, il y avait plus de chocolat au sol, le rendant glissant, que sur la cuillère. Le narguant, Hermione lécha lascivement l'objet pour l'en débarrasser des dernières gouttes.

« Même toi, tu vires Serpentard, Hermione », pouffa-t-il.

« Tu sais où il en reste ? » argua-t-elle sans même relever.

Il l'interrogea du regard, tandis qu'elle faisait le tour de la table pour se positionner devant lui. Elle se rapprocha, riant déjà. Il attendit.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle glissa une main dans sa nuque, l'attirant à elle. Il plongea ses pupilles dans son regard chocolat et, elle, elle plongea… sur son nez, léchant les traces de chocolat qui s'y trouvaient.

« C'est bête, il y en a sur ta chemise », se moqua-t-elle.

Il descendit son regard sur son vêtement, découvrant les gouttes qui y avaient coulé.

« Je pense que j'aurais besoin d'aide pour en changer », souffla-t-il en relevant la tête, attrapant Hermione par les hanches.

D'un geste rapide mais doux, il la colla à lui. Puis, il se pencha sur elle, embrassant ses lèvres qui goûtaient le chocolat. Maintenant, c'était lui qui avait une idée.

Se détachant d'elle, il se dirigea vers la cuisinière, éteignant le gaz, avant d'immerger une phalange dans la pâte presque liquide. Tiède, c'était bon.

Il mit son doigt en bouche, puis versa le contenu de la casserole dans un bol, avant de lancer un regard lubrique en direction d'Hermione qui attendait, la spatule toujours à la main.

Il revint vers elle, la frôlant volontairement tandis qu'il posait le bol sur la table. Lorsqu'il la regarda, elle s'accrocha immédiatement à ses lèvres comme si, elle aussi, avait faim de leur contact. La hissant sur la table, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il lui reprit la spatule des mains. Ses yeux brillaient de désir et il avait bien l'intention d'intensifier leur éclat.

Se calant entre ses jambes, il souleva sa blouse, libérant ainsi sa poitrine. Depuis la naissance de Cai, elle ne portait plus de soutien-gorge et ses seins, qui avaient grossis, sans parler de ses tétons visibles à travers le tissu, accentuaient le besoin qu'il avait de se rapprocher intimement d'elle.

Il l'incita à basculer en arrière, déboutonna sa propre chemise pour ne pas la tacher davantage et s'appliqua à tartiner généreusement le ventre d'Hermione. Sa peau se couvrait de chair de poule et il en suivit le tracé jusqu'à ses tétons, déjà bien dressés. Il se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Il laissa tomber quelques gouttes sur chaque mamelon et Hermione soupira longuement. Reposant spatule et bol sur la table, il laissa glisser sa langue sur son ventre, mettant un point d'honneur à ne laisser aucune trace de chocolat.

Il s'estima chanceux d'être aussi longiligne lorsqu'il s'allongea sur elle, à même la table, aspirant sans tarder ses seins. Il les suçota allégrement, sous les gémissements d'Hermione. Quelques perles de lait se mêlèrent au chocolat, lui donnant un léger arrière-goût de café, à peine perceptible, probablement en raison de la tasse bue une heure plus tôt par la sorcière.

Mais il aspirait à goûter une autre partie d'elle.

« Hermione ? » l'appela-t-il, pantelant de sa propre excitation.

« Mmmh ? »

« Qu'est-ce que si tu penses si je te fais subir la même chose un peu plus bas ? » demanda-t-il, conscient que c'était peut-être encore délicat pour elle.

« Oh ! Merlin, vas-y », répondit-elle précipitamment, soulevant déjà les fesses pour retirer son Jean.

Drago s'esclaffa de son empressement et l'aida à se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements, qui tombèrent au sol. Il plaça les pieds d'Hermione dans son dos, tandis qu'il l'embrassait sur les cuisses, accédant finalement au fruit de ses désirs. Du bout de la langue, il lapa d'abord avec une lenteur délibérée, la faisant soupirer à chaque à-coup. Ses talons tapaient en rythme dans son dos, comme pour l'inciter à se rapprocher.

Ses coups de langue se firent de moins en moins espacés, tout comme la respiration d'Hermione qui était devenue haletante. Enfin, il lui arracha plusieurs cris, jusqu'à celui qui sembla provenir de plus profond de son être.

« À mon tour », soupira-t-elle, le visage rougi et en sueur.

L'embrassant à pleine bouche, il l'aida à descendre du haut de la table, se laissant guider par Hermione, qui l'adossa à un mur.

Elle s'apprêta à lui étaler la pâte fondue, lorsqu'il l'arrêta.

« Tu vas tacher mon pantalon si tu fais ça debout, ma lionne », l'avertit-il.

« Oh ! Si ce n'est que ça », murmura-t-elle avec un sourire lascif, avant de s'agenouiller.

Elle passa sa main sur sa braguette, prenant volontairement tout son temps pendant qu'elle l'ouvrait puis débouclait sa ceinture. Un long soupir plus tard, elle tirait pantalon et caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles, libérant son sexe gorgé de sang, et il acheva de s'en débarrasser en les lançant à travers la pièce.

Fermant les yeux, il sentit le liquide s'écouler sur son torse, puis la langue chaude et humide d'Hermione le rattraper avant qu'il atteigne la limite naturelle de ses poils. Il ne fut cependant pas au bout de ses surprises puisque, quelques secondes après avoir léché la totalité de son ventre, il sentit la même chaleur humide autour de son sexe, tandis qu'Hermione faisait des ronds autour de son gland.

Il hoqueta lorsqu'elle le happa totalement, surpris d'avoir une telle gâterie de sa part. Cruelle, elle s'interrompit avant que l'orgasme ne le renverse. L'esprit perturbé par son traitement, il ne sut pas exactement comment, mais il se retrouva bientôt allongé sur Hermione, à même le sol de la cuisine, à frotter son sexe gonflé contre sa vulve, lui arrachant des gémissements étouffés.

Il avait envie d'elle, il avait envie de la pénétrer maintenant et de la faire gémir encore plus fort…

« Drago ? » souffla-t-elle, visiblement dans le même état que lui.

« Mmmh ! » répondit-il distraitement, en portant instinctivement sa main à son sein.

Il fut immédiatement aspergé par du lait maternel. Sonné, il se redressa pour observer le coupable.

« Oh Merlin… », s'esclaffa Hermione, se moquant ouvertement de lui. « Tu en as partout sur le visage ! »

Elle le lui essuya de la main, hilare.

« Je t'aime », lui murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans les yeux. Son cœur fit un bond malgré lui, malgré le sentiment de honte qu'il ressentait après cette faciale de lait.

Il se pencha sur son visage pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait, lui aussi.

« Va chercher un préservatif avant… que je ne… réponde plus… de moi… », souffla-t-elle à nouveau.

Il cessa son mouvement, son cerveau fonctionnant encore suffisamment pour réaliser qu'il ne valait sans doute mieux pas tenter une nouvelle fois la cigogne.

Dans un grognement, il se releva, attirant en même temps Hermione, et il l'emporta dans les étages, son rire se répercutant contre son tympan.

 **OoOoO**

« Matt ! Matt ! » cria Élia en l'apercevant miraculeusement au coin d'un couloir.

Croyant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, elle s'arrêta, dépitée. Mais, quelques instants plus tard, elle constata qu'il faisait marche arrière : sa tête ressurgissait à l'intersection. Elle l'affubla d'un immense sourire.

« Tony ? » fit-il en la regardant, attendant qu'elle lui explique la raison de son apostrophe.

« Je peux te parler en privé pendant deux minutes. S'il te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-elle, le rouge lui montant déjà aux joues.

Élyssa, à côté d'elle, secoua la tête, désespérée.

« Élia ! Je te rappelle que tu as un copain maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à dire à ce mec, sérieusement ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Mattheys lui accorda à peine son attention, mais il dévisageait ouvertement Élia, un sourire en coin se dessinant.

« Félicitations, tu as réussi », lui dit-il. Son sourire gagna ses pupilles, comme s'il était fier d'elle.

Élia rougit davantage. Élyssa lui jeta un regard horrifié.

« Il était au courant ? Élia ! » s'insurgea-t-elle. « Ton père t'avait dit de te tenir à distance de lui, tu te rappelles ? »

Le sourire de Mattheys se fana instantanément. Élia et lui échangèrent un regard, sachant que ça pouvait revenir très vite à ses oreilles, vu la situation.

« Hum ! Je ne fais rien de mal, on est amis. Enfin… je suppose », répondit-elle, avant de lancer un regard hésitant en direction de Mattheys.

« Sûr », répondit-il sans la quitter du regard.

« D'ailleurs… tu as dit que tu m'aiderais avec mon devoir de potions, pas vrai ? Ça te va maintenant ? » bluffa-t-elle.

Elle pria les quatre fondateurs pour qu'il ne la vende pas en s'étonnant, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta parfaitement neutre, comme si c'était effectivement prévu.

Ainsi, il regarda sa montre, considérant réellement la question.

« Si tu penses que ça peut le faire en trente minutes, je suis à toi », fit-il avec sérieux.

« Nickel ! À plus tard, Élyssa ! » s'exclama-t-elle en saluant de la main son amie et disparaissant au coin du couloir avec Mattheys.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin et certains qu'elle ne les avait pas suivis, ils reprirent la parole.

« Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand tu l'as plantée, là », s'esclaffa-t-il. « Tu m'impressionnes, Tony. »

Elle se sentit rougir de plaisir. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison son opinion sur elle comptait tant, toutefois, elle se rendait bien compte que c'était le cas.

« La question est : que ne doit-elle pas savoir ? » lui demanda-t-il, s'arrêtant au milieu d'un couloir désert.

Élia se perdit dans son regard gris perle, réalisant qu'ils avaient presque la même teinte que le sien. Le sourcil gauche de Mattheys s'arqua.

« Eh ben… hum… » Elle baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. « C'est bête mais… tu sais, maintenant que Kenneth et moi on est ensemble, je me doute qu'on va bientôt s'embrasser… »

Elle s'arrêta, incertaine de la suite. Pourtant, elle avait pensé et repensé ce moment, elle était convaincue que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Tu ne m'as pas embrassée pour de vrai, l'année dernière », affirma-t-elle en relevant la tête, vrillant ses pupilles avec détermination. « Je… »

L'expression faciale de Mattheys sembla gagnée par l'hilarité, mais son rire n'explosa pas. Au contraire, il lui répondit avec une voix posée, bien que légèrement plus joyeuse.

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, Tony ? Parce qu' « un vrai baiser », comme tu dis, ça n'a rien à voir avec les petits bisous d'amoureux qu'Englebert te donnera », assura-t-il.

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Je te fais confiance… », ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, baissant à nouveau la tête.

Les jambes de Mattheys entrèrent dans son champ de vision alors qu'il s'était rapproché. Le cœur d'Élia accéléra, s'emballant davantage lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa mâchoire pour l'inciter à relever la tête.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange, de la même façon qu'un peu plus tôt, quand il l'avait félicitée.

« Tu peux encore te rétracter, Tony », lui souffla-t-il, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Mais elle ne voyait plus que ses yeux. La tension qui régnait dans son ventre. Elle effaça d'elle-même la distance qui les séparait, écrasant maladroitement ses lèvres. Mattheys glissa sa main libre dans le bas de son dos, la collant à lui.

Elle sentait son corps pressé contre le sien, découvrant une étrange sensation à la fois dure et confortable dans cette proximité. Mattheys entrouvrit ses lèvres avec la pointe de sa langue.

Élia eut la sensation que son cœur allait tenter de fuir par sa gorge, se demandant furtivement comment il avait fait pour remonter aussi haut. Malgré tout, Mattheys menait parfaitement la danse, sachant à quel moment ralentir pour la laisser reprendre son souffle, s'y prenant avec beaucoup de douceur. Douceur qui contrastait étrangement avec la sensation de chaleur qui se propageait en elle.

Après un temps qu'elle ne sut déterminer, il écarta son visage du sien, la sondant.

Mis à part son souffle court, qu'elle tentait de reprendre par inspiration et expiration régulières, Élia se sentait parfaitement bien. Mieux que jamais, même. Elle réalisait progressivement ce qui venait de se passer et le rouge gagna à nouveau ses joues. Mattheys se détacha alors totalement, s'éloignant d'elle sans un regard.

Et tandis qu'elle le regardait disparaître au fond du couloir, elle se fit une réflexion étrange : elle n'était pas supposée faire ça alors qu'elle avait un copain, mais elle n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité.

Après tout, un an plus tôt, il avait affirmé être d'accord pour être le premier. À chaque fois. C'était un truc entre eux.

* * *

Tadaaaaaa ! Qui veut me tuer ? mouhahah Cinquante points pour la maison de cellui qui saura me deviner sur quoi va porter la suite de la fiction. (a) SADISME EN PUISSANCE.

Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impuissance. Je suis heureuxe que cette histoire ait eu de si chouettes répercussions, et je me demande jusqu'où ça va aller...

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous et... Joyeux anniversaire à Cailean ! Bah oui, c'est son anniversaire, on est le 2 novembre, il a 4 ans ahah (Oui, je m'amuse d'un rien, ce n'est pas grave. xD)


	40. Chapitre 39

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D

Je suis actuellement une boule d'émotions, entre le stress (année mémoire yeaaaaah), la maladie (état grippal et bronchite yeaaaaah) et l'excitation : hier j'ai réservé un ticket de concert (pour aller voir Heaven shall burn, August burns red, Whitechapel et In hearts wake - vrai yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! :D Je décline toute responsabilité si vous allez écouter ces groupes mdrrr) et ce matin... j'ai été me faire percer les tétons. Oui, ça fait mal ahah Mais je suis content-e, c'est joli et ça me permet de me réapproprier ma poitrine (ce n'est pas toujours évident d'être trans... surtout avec un bon 100 E ahah).

Certain-e-s d'entre vous m'ont fait part de leurs théories concernant la suite de l'histoire, d'autres m'ont demandé si on entendrait encore parler de **Ron et** de **Mia** et si on en saurait plus sur **la copine d'Harry** : **la réponse est OUI**. Et la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre héhéhé. Puis comme je suis gentix, je vous le publie en avance. (a) (En vrai, j'ai faim, j'arrive plus à me concentrer sur rien, alors je publie. Voilà voilà, je suis une vilaine personne)

Réponse à la **review anonyme** :

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Eh bah, décidément, ça t'arrive souvent ! Je ne suis pas sûr-e que tu vas garder longtemps le sourire avec ce chapitre... (a) #Sadisme Je te plussoie totalement concernant la soirée ! On était tellement dégoûté-e-s. Le pire, ce sont les mensonges quoi. Et tu as totalement raison aussi quand tu affirmes que Mattheys est trop important pour Élia pour que je n'en parle plus... (a) Ahahah tes apartés pour Blaise... :D J'adore. Surtout celui avec son sourire sournois, j'ai explosé de rire ! Tu as aussi raison quand tu dis que les enfants Potter prennent de l'importance pour Pansy. Perspicace, tu es ! Et ton analyse sur Mattheys et Élia m'a laissé-e bouche bée et ravi-e... Je suis impressionné-e. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, qui promet tout de même de belles surprises. C'est moi qui te remercie pour tes merveilleuses reviews ! Waw. Merci. Des paillettes de licorne sur toi !

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir lu plein de "hihi" dans ta review, ça m'a fait rire. xD Ça prouve bien que ça t'a émue, alors je suis content-e ! En effet, Mattheys n'est pas très heureux, c'est le cas de le dire. xD Tu as raison, l'amour que se portent les différents personnages est bien réel. :p Alors, ta question à la fin... tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi simpliste que ça ? NON mais. MDR Qui lira verra mouhahah A jeudi ? On est jeudi ! C'est marrant du coup, tu es en décalage d'une semaine, juste à temps pour que je puisse te répondre. xD Des bisous !

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

* * *

 **Late at night you pour it out**

 _Tard dans la nuit, tu déverses tout_

 **Know that only brings you down**

 _Sache que ça ne fait que te renverser_

.

 **But go ahead give me all the blame**

 _Mais vas-y, blâme-moi pour tout_

 **Twist my words and set them to flame, woah**

 _Transforme mes paroles et enflamme-les, waw_

 **We all know**

 _Nous savons tous_

 **That you'll go tell all of your friends**

 _Que tu iras raconter à tous tes amis_

 **That I'm the one you wish you never met**

 _Que je suis celle que tu aurais aimé ne jamais rencontrer_

.

 **The story never ends, ends**

 _Ça ne se terminera donc jamais_

 **Wound me like a toy spinning too fast**

 _Tu me fais tourner en bourrique_

 **How, how could I stay when you lit a match to all my intentions?**

 _Dis-moi comment je pourrais rester si tu interprètes toutes mes intentions ?_

.

 **The story never ends**

 _Ça ne se terminera jamais_

 **That's who you are**

 _C'est comme ça que tu es_

 **Never your fault**

 _Ce n'est jamais de ta faute_

.

 _ **The story never ends**_ **, Lauv.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : The story never ends** (Ça ne se terminera jamais)

La fin de l'année scolaire était arrivée avec une étonnante rapidité. La vie de famille que menaient Drago et Hermione se déroulait sans accroc majeur. C'était une vie tranquille, si ce n'est mouvementée par des tracas communs liés à leur parentalité et à leurs emplois respectifs.

Hermione avait décidé de reprendre le travail, mais à domicile. Elle pouvait ainsi continuer à s'occuper de Cailean et même de Scorpius, lors du tour de garde de Drago. D'ailleurs, ses relations avec son ex-femme étaient cordiales. Les deux femmes n'aspiraient qu'au bonheur de leurs enfants et Scorpius semblait avoir trouvé sa place dans le foyer Malefoy-Granger.

Du haut de ses cinq ans, presque six, il était toujours aussi fier de son petit frère. Il aimait bien l'avoir dans ses bras, lui raconter des histoires. La première fois, Drago et Hermione s'étaient regardés, à la fois abasourdis et émus. Ils avaient l'impression qu'il imitait Élia, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Il était tellement admiratif de son aînée.

Ce jour-là, une fois de plus, il tenait Cailean dans ses bras, assis dans le même fauteuil qu'Hermione, qui était plongée dans un texte de loi. Son propre projet commençait à prendre forme et elle sentait qu'elle serait en mesure de le présenter dans les délais impartis.

« Il est rigolo », dit Scorpius, la sortant de ses pensées. Il avait le visage penché sur Cailean, qui affichait un immense sourire.

Ce bonhomme aimait être entouré. Cela dit, il aimait aussi beaucoup gesticuler et, d'ici quelques minutes, il geindrait sans aucun doute pour pouvoir revisiter le salon.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Parce qu'il est un peu comme Élia, un peu comme moi, un peu comme papa et un peu comme toi. Mais il est juste lui, en fait », expliqua-t-il tout sérieusement.

Hermione sourit, amusée. Aucun doute là-dessus, Cailean avait des gènes en commun avec ses parents et sa fratrie. Il avait un regard marron grisé assez impressionnant et des boucles blondes. Il se dégageait de lui une force tranquille, presque volcanique : il était calme, mais mieux valait ne pas tenter de le réveiller.

« Dis, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle revient, Élia ? C'était il y a longtemps avril. Elle me manque », déclara Scorpius.

C'était en effet le premier jour des vacances d'été d'Élia. Elle avait reçu ses résultats scolaires quelques jours plus tôt et ils étaient sans équivoque : elle excellait dans toutes les matières. À la grande fierté de ses parents, c'était principalement en potions et en métamorphose qu'elle collectionnait les meilleures notes, n'obtenant jamais moins qu'un Optimal. Dire qu'elle terminait déjà sa quatrième année… Cela faisait quatre ans qu'Hermione est revenue vivre en Angleterre.

« Oui. On attend que ton père rentre du Ministère, puis on ira la chercher pour dix-huit heures à la gare », lui répondit-elle.

« Trop cool ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que Cailean commençait effectivement à geindre pour descendre.

Se levant, Hermione le prit des bras de son frère et le déposa dans son parc, avec une explosion de joie plus qu'amusante. Cailean se jeta sur ses figurines d'animaux avec des cris non identifiés. Sa grande aventure commençait.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, deux bras emprisonnèrent sa taille et elle put humer l'odeur de Drago.

« Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer », dit-elle simplement.

Il la balança doucement, la faisant sourire.

« Toi, tu es de bonne humeur », affirma-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, avant de la lâcher et d'aller embrasser ses fils.

« Aujourd'hui, ma princesse rentre à la maison », énonça-t-il sur un ton enjoué, confirmant ses dires.

« Tel père, tel fils, on dirait », rigola Hermione.

Elle commença à préparer son linge de port pour transporter Cailean plus aisément jusqu'à King's Cross, sous le regard attentif de Scorpius. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé, il commença à sautiller sur place. Son père, complètement désemparé face à cette manifestation de joie, secouait la tête.

« On y va, on y va, Hermimi ? » s'enquit-il.

Hermione s'esclaffa. Elle ne savait pas où il avait été lui chercher ce surnom, mais l'explication qu'il lui avait fournie un jour l'avait fait craquer : _« C'est comme Hermione, mais y'a mimi parce que ça fait presque maman. T'es pas ma maman, mais c'est presque pareil »_. Drago l'avait retrouvée en pleurs, tant elle avait été émue. Ils étaient loin du temps où Scorpius refusait d'avoir une belle-mère.

« Dans quelques minutes, mon chéri », lui promit-elle.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la maison en transplanant, Hermione portant Cailean et Drago tenant Scorpius par la main.

 **OoOoO**

Le train commença à ralentir, annonçant son arrivée imminente en gare. Élyssa, Kenneth, Teddy et Élia elle-même étaient déjà sur le qui-vive, prêts à se jeter hors du compartiment.

Kenneth la regardait avec une certaine tension, comme s'il avait peur de la séparation. Il était mignon sans être oppressant.

Au moment de se lever, il se posta juste devant elle. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, posant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une légère pression, loin de la passion dévorante avec laquelle Élia et Mattheys s'étaient embrassés le mois dernier.

« On pourra s'écrire », le rassura-t-elle. « Tu as toujours le carnet ? »

Il acquiesça, sortant un album de sa cape de ville. Elle en possédait un identique, qu'elle avait ensorcelé de la même manière : tout ce qu'ils s'écriraient se transposerait dans le carnet de l'autre, mais disparaitrait quelques minutes après avoir été lu.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, quittant cette fois le compartiment. Se faufilant dans la foule remuante du wagon, elle aperçut une tête plus haute que les autres, reconnaissant Mattheys. L'apercevant à son tour, il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis détourna la tête. Le cœur d'Élia se serra malgré elle.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'ils seraient séparés pour les vacances. C'était surtout le fait que Mattheys avait obtenu ses ASPIC, clôturant ainsi sa scolarité. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il partait étudier dans une prestigieuse école de technicomagie, située dans l'est de l'Europe. Elle ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais.

Le cœur un peu alourdi, elle descendit le marchepied, cherchant sa famille du regard. Elle vit sa mère, en grande discussion avec Harry puis son père qui lui souriait et, enfin, Scorpius, qui n'attendait que son signal pour accourir.

C'est ce qu'il fit à l'instant où elle se planta dans le sol, lui ouvrant les bras en grand.

« Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » hurla-t-il en sautillant dans sa direction.

Il lui fonça littéralement dessus, la percutant dans un « Ouch ! » teinté de félicité.

L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui et Cailean lui donnait la certitude qu'elle serait mère, un jour. Peut-être dans dix ou quinze ans, mais elle le ressentait, au fond d'elle-même. Kenneth n'en serait assurément pas leur père, Mattheys non plus. C'était une conviction profonde qui n'avait rien de rationnel.

Tenant son frère par la main, elle retourna auprès de ses proches, heureuse de les retrouver.

« Ce soir, barbecue de retrouvailles ! » lui annonça sa mère. « Harry et Teddy sont invités. »

Elle échangea un regard avec saon ami-e, encore plus ravie. L'été promettait.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous éparpillés dans le jardin éclairé par des lucioles. Les deux adolescents s'étaient placés un peu à l'écart. L'esprit un peu embrumé par la bière, ils discutaient tranquillement.

« Alors, avec Victoire ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Iel haussa les épaules.

« On se rapproche. Elle est cool parce qu'elle s'intéresse vraiment à moi, elle fait attention pour me genrer correctement. Tu sais que depuis que je suis rentré-e à Poudlard, on s'est un peu éloigné-e-s parce que j'ai deux ans de plus qu'elle. Elle ne se doutait pas que je puisse être non binaire, mais bon, moi non plus à l'époque. »

« Et un bisou ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

C'était, dans le fond, ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle savait que Teddy en rêvait, bien qu'iel prenne son temps.

« Rien pour l'instant. J'ai seize ans, elle quatorze. Je ne veux pas la brusquer », expliqua-t-iel.

Sa voix était douce, ce qui n'empêcha pas Élia de faire le rapprochement avec Mattheys. Ils avaient échangé le premier baiser qu'elle avait encore treize ans et lui seize. Teddy n'avait jamais caché sa désapprobation…

« Si ça se trouve, elle sera d'accord », tenta-t-elle.

Teddy soupira.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Élia. Mais je ne suis pas Mattheys et Victoire n'est pas toi. Je préfère y aller par étapes parce que s'il se passe quelque chose avec Vic, je veux que ça soit sérieux », clarifia-t-iel. « Tu fais ce que tu veux, moi aussi. »

Pour la première fois, Teddy se montrait carré avec elle, l'étonnant. Ça lui fit également un petit choc parce qu'elle savait que rien de sérieux n'était possible entre Mattheys et elle. Iel le remarqua.

« Écoute. Je sais que le problème ne se pose plus vraiment vu que Mattheys ne reviendra plus. Mais », continua-t-iel, « ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu fais tes choix et que je les respecte. Étrangement, je crois que je suis moins ouvertae d'esprit que toi. Ou plus conventionnel-le, j'en sais rien. »

« Tu sais, pas vrai ? » l'interrogea Élia, sur le ton de la surprise.

« Que tu as trompé Kenneth avec Mattheys ? Ouais, je sais », confirma-t-iel.

Élia resta coite. Elle était persuadée d'avoir été discrète, pourtant…

« Comment ? »

Teddy haussa les épaules, avant de rire faiblement, d'un rire sans joie.

« Je le sais parce que je suis taon meilleur-e ami-e. Je le sais parce que tes yeux brillent différemment quand tu le vois, quand tu parles de lui ou quand, j'en suis sûr-e, tu penses à lui », dit-iel d'une voix lasse. « Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais… je crois que, dans le fond, lui aussi. »

Élia se figea. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux de réaliser qu'iel avait raison. Mais de là à penser que Mattheys pouvait ressentir la même chose… Non, Teddy devait divaguer.

« Oh si, je t'assure », persista-t-iel d'une voix triste, devinant le cours de ses pensées. « Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup à cause du mal qu'il t'a fait, cependant, je ne peux pas le nier : il a des sentiments pour toi. Je ne le vois regarder personne de la façon qu'il a de te regarder. Puis… il t'accorde une attention étrange… de loin, sans rien dire, comme s'il veillait juste à ce que ta vie se fasse sans tracas. »

Élia se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait lorsque sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule, son corps prenant conscience des choses avant son esprit. Elle essuya brusquement ses larmes, à la fois déchirée et soulagée d'avoir des mots sur ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant deux ans.

« De toute façon, c'est fini maintenant, il est parti », réussit-elle à dire, des sanglots dans la gorge.

Teddy passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre ellui. Elle enfuit sa tête dans son cou, trouvant un peu de réconfort.

« C'est mal si je continue avec Kenneth ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. « Je l'aime bien, tu sais. C'est juste qu'il… »

« Il n'est pas Mattheys », acheva-t-iel, alors qu'elle acquiesçait. « Pfiou, j'en sais rien, Élia. Je ne le ferais pas à ta place, mais je ne suis pas toi. Je suppose que… tant que tu ne lui mens pas sur votre relation. Tant que tu veux être avec lui, ça va. Je suppose. »

Pour l'instant, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, oui. Même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme de sa vie et que ça se terminerait un jour. Elle ne savait pas si c'était normal de le penser, elle était perdue entre les images des couples parfaitement amoureux et l'idée libre de Mattheys, selon laquelle l'absence de promesses valait absence d'engagements.

 **OoOoO**

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu me présentes Amanda ? » demanda Hermione à Harry.

Instantanément, son visage s'éclaira. Amanda était la nouvelle petite amie d'Harry, qu'il avait rencontrée au Caméléon Arc-en-ciel, l'association où il se rendait pour Teddy. Elle était un peu plus âgée que lui, de cinq ans pour être précise, et elle était mère de deux filles. L'une d'elles était bisexuelle, ce qui expliquait sa propre présence dans les locaux de l'association.

« Bientôt, si tu veux », lui promit-il en riant. « Elle aimerait bien te rencontrer, en plus. Je lui ai parlé de ton projet de loi. »

« Ah ? Elle est Née-moldue ? » s'interrogea Hermione. Elle ne se rappelait pourtant pas de cette information lorsqu'il lui avait appris qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. L'une de ses filles est Cracmole », répondit-il. « Agathe, la plus jeune des deux. Elle va dans une école sorcière privée. Mais elle a huit ans, pour l'instant ça ne pose pas trop de problèmes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fera quand elle sera en âge où les autres enfants apprennent la magie ? Rien n'est prévu comme alternative à l'apprentissage de la magie. »

« En effet, ça fait partie des questions que j'aborde dans mon projet de loi. Je serai ravie d'en discuter avec elle. Et l'aînée, elle est à Poudlard ? »

« Non, elle est dans une école de magie privée, qu'elle intégrera pour sa quatrième année au mois de septembre. Elle a préféré un enseignement basé sur un autre genre de pédagogie. Je lui laisserai le soin de t'en parler, elle le fera mieux que moi », lui assura Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête dans le vide, pensive. Tout ça lui parlait énormément et elle avait, à présent, d'autant plus hâte de rencontrer sa nouvelle amie.

« Super, vivement que je rencontre celle qui fait battre ton cœur alors », lui sourit Hermione.

À cette idée, les fossettes d'Harry se colorèrent de rose, qu'il tenta de dissimuler en tournant la tête. Elle avait cependant eu le temps de voir ses lèvres se soulever dans un sourire embarrassé.

« Est-ce qu'elle a déjà rencontré tes enfants ? » continua Hermione, autant par curiosité que par empathie pour son malaise.

« Pas Teddy encore, j'en ai discuté avec ellui par hibou. Je craignais que Teddy se sente… mis…mise…mixe de côté. Merlin, c'est dur parfois », répondit-il en grimaçant sur les accords. « Il a dit que Lizzie, enfin Élizabeth, la fille aînée d'Amanda, était sympa et que ça ne lae dérangerait pas de la voir plus souvent. Et qu'Amanda avait l'air gentille et qu'iel pensait que c'était bien pour moi. »

« Et les autres ? »

L'expression lumineuse d'Harry lui confirma l'impression que tout s'était bien passé.

« Ils m'ont tous un peu étonné. James a eu un moment d'hésitation, puis il a dit, crâneur : _« Ouais bon, t'façon on a toujours maman »_ », expliqua-t-il s'esclaffant en même temps. « Albus m'a fait un câlin en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Je pense que le fait qu'il ait le même âge qu'Agathe l'aide aussi. Lily m'a regardé, avant de me dire _« tu crois que je suis bête ? J'ai vu que c'était ton amoureuse. J'ai tout vu, moi ! »_ Puis elle est partie, les bras croisés, en marmonnant quelque chose comme _« Pourquoi les grandes personnes pensent qu'on est bêtes quand on a six ans ? »_. Je rigolais. »

Il riait encore en le racontant, entraînant Hermione dans son hilarité. Les enfants avaient ce don pour colorer la vie, c'était incroyable. Et magique.

 **OoOoO**

Déjà une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le début des vacances. Une légère illumination du carnet qu'Élia avait ensorcelé lui signala que Kenneth cherchait à la joindre. Elle s'en empara.

 _Hé, Élia_

Elle sourit. Il ne disait pas grand-chose, mais elle devait lui manquer pour qu'il lui écrive. Elle referma son cours d'enchantements pour se consacrer à leur correspondance.

 _Hé, Kenneth. Ça va ?_

Elle ne dut pas attendre plus d'une vingtaine de secondes pour recevoir une réponse.

 _Ça va. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _Je révise. Et toi ?_ gratta-t-elle sur le parchemin.

 _Je réfléchis. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de suivre le cours de potion en renforcement._

 _Pourquoi ?_ écrivit-elle en réponse, fronçant les sourcils.

 _Parce qu'on va rentrer en 5_ _e_ _, l'année des BUSE. J'ai peur de me faire manger. Et si c'est trop dur ?_

Élia tapa le bout de sa plume sur ses lèvres, réfléchissant aux mots de son ami.

 _Élia, tu es toujours là ?_ reçut-elle alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore. Elle secoua la tête. Kenneth avait décidément plus d'empressement qu'elle. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Teddy, mais elle l'évacua bien vite. Kenneth était son petit ami, Mattheys était parti. Il était trop âgé aussi, ils avaient tous raison… elle s'en rendait compte, à présent. Enfin, bref.

 _Oui, oui, je réfléchissais_ , écrivit-elle rapidement. _Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Tu es deuxième de classe en potions._

 _Et toi, première_. Élia sourit, pas peu fière d'elle. C'était la vérité. Elle était première de classe, toutes maisons confondues.

 _Oui, et alors ? Le fait que je sois première ne signifie pas que tu vas échouer à tes BUSES._

Riant, et joueuse, elle ajouta : _Moi, je crois que tu es jaloux !_

 _N'importe quoi._

Elle attendit, mais il n'écrivit rien de plus, la renforçant dans son ressenti.

Anxieuse, elle nota : _Kenneth ?_

 _Oui ?_ reçut-elle instantanément.

 _Tu es un élève doué. Un Serpentard ! Et donc ambitieux. Je te crois capable de rafler les Optimal l'année prochaine. Moi je m'en fous si je suis deuxième. Je ne baisserai pas mon niveau pour toi, mais tu n'as qu'à te défier en cherchant à me battre._

Il ne répondit pas de suite mais, lorsque la réponse s'afficha, elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste.

 _T'es sérieuse, là ?_

 _On ne peut plus sérieuse_ , lui assura-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était effectivement un Serpentard et elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre avec lui : c'était une question d'ego. Toujours. Même si ça pouvait ressembler à de la manipulation, ça n'en était pas. Elle se servait de ses connaissances pour son bien à lui, pas pour en tirer un quelconque avantage.

 _O.K. Mlle Malefoy, tenez-vous bien ! Kenneth Englebert est sur le coup, prêt à accéder la première place du classement !_

Élia éclata de rire en refermant le carnet. C'était décidément trop facile, mais pas moins exaltant.

 **OoOoO**

Installée sur un transat dans le jardin, Hermione profitait du soleil de la mi-juillet. Lunettes sur le nez, un livre dans les mains, elle jetait de temps à autre un œil sur Cailean, qui jouait dans son lit parapluie, observant son dragon-jouet voler autour de lui.

Un peu plus loin, à l'ombre, Élia faisait ses devoirs de vacances. Elle semblait si consciencieuse qu'Hermione ne put retenir un sourire. Elle était fière de sa Serdaigle.

Drago, lui, s'était donné comme mission de rafraîchir sa tribu et était rentré pour préparer du thé glacé.

« Hermione ! » hurla une voix empressée, la faisant sursauter.

Ce n'était pas Drago. Regardant du côté du cri, Hermione découvrit Ron, qui avait fait le tour de la maison pour pénétrer dans le jardin.

La main sur le cœur, elle laissa les battements de ce dernier se calmer.

« Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu sais qu'on a une porte d'entrée ? » se moqua-t-elle en songeant aux sorts de protection. Bien mal leur en prenait d'avoir autorisé l'accès à la propriété pour la famille et les amies. Elle aurait pu s'épargner une frayeur. « Tu aurais pu y frapper. Drago est dans la cuisine, en plus. Il t'aurait entendu. »

Mais Ron ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur à rire. Au contraire, son visage était si rouge qu'Hermione se demandait s'il lui restait du sang quelque part et s'il respirait encore. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il lui rappelait le jeune homme qui avait déserté leur tente pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes.

« Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il était au-dessus d'elle, la pointant du doigt d'un geste tremblant. Il dégageait une telle rage, c'en était effrayant...

« C'est de ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute ! » hurla-t-il à nouveau, lui vrillant les tympans.

« Mais enfin, Ron, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » lui répondit Hermione, abasourdie.

Elle ne riait plus du tout. Elle était tétanisée, incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Elle regardait les traits de son ami, déformés par sa colère, et elle se disait qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment. Son cœur tapait contre sa tempe, elle ne pensait plus qu'à la sécurité de ses enfants, mais craignait que, en les regardant, elle attirerait l'attention de Ron sur eux.

Elle pria pour qu'Élia ait le bon sens de prendre son frère et de s'éloigner à l'intérieur de la maison.

« De quoi je parle ? De quoi je parle ? » vociféra Ron, incontrôlable. « Je parle de ce malheur que tu as fait tomber sur ma famille comme un mauvais sort ! Tu es un monstre ! Une immonde personne qui ne mérite pas de vivre. »

Si Hermione ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait, elle n'en fut pas moins touchée par ses paroles. Sa vue se brouilla, envahie par les larmes. Elle se leva d'un bond, faisant face à Ron.

« Je t'interdis de m'accuser de tous les maux ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive d'un seul coup, mais je n'ai rien fait, tu entends ? Rien ! J'ai peut-être eu des choses à me rapprocher par le passé. Seulement, là, rien ne peut justifier ton arrivée et ton agression soudaines ! » cria-t-elle alors, tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

« Ah ouais ?! T'es sûre que tu n'as rien fait ? Moi, je crois pourtant que t'as gâché ma vie, Hermione ! Et tu vas le payer ! » continua-t-il, la pointant toujours du doigt et s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'atteindre, puisqu'un bras se referma autour de son cou, l'entraînant en arrière.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Weasley ? Tu ne rentres pas chez moi pour agresser ma femme, encore moins en présence de mes enfants. Est-ce que je suis bien clair ? » lui souffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale, le tenant fermement.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, cherchant ses enfants des yeux. Élia avait quitté la table où elle travaillait un peu plus tôt et Cailean ne se trouvait plus dans son lit. Le dragon-jouet continuait à voler dans le vide.

« Ils sont rentrés », lui expliqua Drago, qui avait suivi son regard.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, découvrant que le visage de Ron avait viré au violet.

« Tu ferais mieux de le relâcher si tu ne veux pas avoir un cadavre à cacher », lui dit-elle, d'une voix froide qui l'étonna elle-même.

Elle prit sa serviette pour s'y envelopper, cachant son corps. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en bikini devant son ex, surtout pas après ce qu'elle ressentait comme une agression. Mais l'emportement de Ron avait fait naître une fureur en elle, comme il lui semblait n'en avoir jamais connue. Qu'elle soit exposée à un danger, passait encore. Que ses enfants en soient témoins, c'était inadmissible.

Relâché, Ron se frottait le cou, laissant un regard en biais à Drago.

« T'es complètement malade, mec », commenta-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Tu aurais pu me tuer. »

Hermione laissa échapper un son méprisant. Il osait se plaindre après ce qu'il avait fait. Ron n'avait vraiment aucune limite.

Drago, quant à lui, croisa les bras sur son torse, indifférent à la douleur qu'il avait pu lui occasionner. Son visage était dur comme les gargouilles de Poudlard.

« La prochaine fois, tu éviteras de t'en prendre à ma femme, Weasley », le tança-t-il.

Il reçut un regard noir en réponse et Hermione regarda Ron avec dureté, le prévenant : il ne valait mieux pas réveiller la lionne en elle.

Mais Drago et lui se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pris à Ron pour qu'il débarque chez elle dans un tel état de furie. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait de calmer la colère qui grandissait en elle tel un rugissement, c'était d'essayer de comprendre.

« Si tu expliquais un peu la situation » gronda-t-elle, parlant d'une voix sèche. « Parce que je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait justifier une intrusion aussi violente. »

Le regard qu'il posa sur elle n'avait rien d'amical. S'il n'y avait pas Drago à proximité, tendu comme un arc, il lui aurait certainement craché au visage. Son expression renvoyait du dégoût pour sa personne. Elle resta de marbre, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? » formula-t-il, comme si sa bouche était un lance-pierre, lançant les mots avec l'intention de toucher l'autre. « Ce qu'il y a, c'est que ma fille est malade. Et c'est de ta faute ! »

Il ne bougea pas, conscient que, s'il faisait un seul pas dans sa direction, Drago réagirait. Hermione, elle, fronça les sourcils, le considérant avec mépris.

« Heu… Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne vois pas comment ta fille pourrait être malade à cause de moi. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis la crémaillère, il y a un an », répondit-elle, toujours aussi sèchement.

Elle échangea un regard avec Drago, qui ne sembla pas plus comprendre qu'elle.

« Elle est Cracmole », lança-t-il comme on lancerait un poignard.

Mais le poignard manqua sa cible. Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens. Et si elle n'en trouvait pas bien vite, Hermione sentait qu'elle allait exploser.

« Heu ! O.K. D'abord, être Cracmol n'est pas une maladie, Ron. C'est le fait de ne pas avoir de capacités magiques alors que les deux parents sont sorciers. Et je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais en être responsable », lui expliqua-t-elle, exaspérée par tout ce non-sens.

Elle lui parlait avec condescendance, tant il était désespérant. Et elle serrait tellement fort ses bras contre elle qu'elle avait mal aux endroits où ses poings faisaient pression.

« Bien sûr que si, tu l'es. Si tu… si tu… », commença-t-il, avant de se lancer tomber dans l'herbe, éclatant en sanglots.

Hermione attendit, observant son corps secoué tandis qu'il tentait de terminer sa phrase. Décontenancée. Elle était complètement imperméable à son attitude, tant la colère suintait par tous ses pores.

« Si tu… si tu… ne m'avais pas quitté… on… elle… mon enfant ne serait pas _ça_ », termina-t-il.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se figer. Elle regardait Ron, qui semblait réellement dévasté par la nouvelle. Et, progressivement, la vérité la frappa : Ron, qui avait toujours fait preuve de maturité depuis son retour, exprimant simplement un besoin de distance, l'accusait aujourd'hui de ne pas être la mère de sa fille, pour la préserver de son état non magique.

C'était complètement insensé. Il ne lui avait jamais pardonné, en fait.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Ron. Mais vraiment », lâcha-t-elle. « Et ta fille n'est pas _ça_ , c'est juste une enfant que tu vas aimer autant que si c'était une sorcière. Et si tu n'en es pas capable, alors je ne suis même pas désolée pour toi, mais pour Mia, parce que son père craint. »

« Je ne vais pas renier ma fille parce qu'elle est Cracmole », l'interrompit-il d'une voix cassante.

Hermione grimaça un sourire forcé.

« Je n'en doute pas », dit-elle en lançant un regard à Drago, dont la posture indiquait qu'il l'écoutait attentivement et la soutenait, même s'il ne disait pas un mot. « Nos enfants n'ont pas à payer de nos erreurs de jeunesse. »

Elle se rappelait ses propres erreurs, son infidélité, sa fuite, ses mensonges. Pourtant, quand elle regardait Ron aujourd'hui, elle se disait qu'il était beaucoup plus égoïste qu'elle ne le pensait. Beaucoup plus que Drago qui, en fin de compte, était le seul qui aurait pu lui en vouloir à vie, puisqu'elle l'avait privé de l'enfance d'Élia.

Au-delà de la colère, une force naquit et gonfla en elle : c'était l'amour qu'elle portait au père de ses enfants. Cet insupportable Serpentard qui lui avait pardonné et lui avait offert sa rédemption.

« Je pensais que tu ne m'en voulais plus pour ce que je t'avais fait. Je me suis trompée », dit-elle pour terminer. « Je n'en suis pas navrée, en fait. Et je t'interdis de venir ici, de m'exploser ton malheur au visage pour m'accuser de ce dont je ne suis pas responsable. Tu es père, assume tes responsabilités plutôt que de toujours accuser les autres. T'es plus un gamin, Ron. Poudlard, c'est fini. »

À la fin de sa tirade, Ron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Tu as raison, Hermione. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à présent, mais je t'en veux toujours. Je vais assumer ma fille. Par contre, je ne te pardonnerais jamais pour ce que tu m'as fait », asséna-t-il, avant de se relever et de quitter le jardin sans un regard derrière lui.

Hermione le regarda partir, avant de se tourner vers Drago. Il affichait toujours une expression dure, sans doute parce que sa mâchoire était serrée. Il sembla à Hermione qu'elle le voyait soudainement sous un jour nouveau. Elle l'aimait au-delà des mots, et il était l'homme avec lequel elle voulait faire sa vie. Il l'avait protégée. Il ne l'avait jamais jugée pour ses erreurs, parce qu'il en avait fait, lui aussi. Et il les assumait. Il était sa force, elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui.

Elle croisa son regard anthracite, tremblant. Quelque chose d'important était en train de se jouer entre eux. Quelque chose qui ne nécessitait pas de mots. Quelque chose qui ne pourrait de toute façon pas l'être.

Elle ne sut pas qui fit le premier pas, mais elle se retrouva bientôt enveloppée des bras de Drago, respirant à plein nez son odeur réconfortante.

 **OoOoO**

Élia, qui s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre avec Cailean, quitta la fenêtre au moment où elle vit son père prendre sa mère dans les bras, après le départ de Ron. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Elle avisa le carnet sur sa table de nuit. C'était la personne la plus facilement joignable. C'était instantané.

 _Kenneth ?_ écrivit-elle d'une main tremblante.

 _Ça ne va pas ?_ répondit-il immédiatement, comme s'il attendait son message.

 _Il y a des gens complètement timbrés. L'ex de ma mère vient de débarquer chez moi…_

Elle avait envie de pleurer. La tension retombait déjà, ça lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'il était là pour l'écouter.

 _Raconte-moi._

* * *

Aloooors. Il y a pas mal d'informations dans ce chapitre. Entre la fin de la scolarité de Mattheys, la relation entre Élia et Kenneth, la relation entre Teddy et Victoire, ce que Teddy pense de la relation entre Élia et Mattheys et, enfin, Ron qui se révèle au grand jour et qui fait réfléchir Hermione. **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait réagir ? Est-ce que le comportement de Ron vous étonne** , au-delà de son arrivée imprévue ? **Est-ce que vous avez ressenti la tension de la scène** , d'abord entre Hermione et Ron, puis entre Hermione, Ron et Drago ? Est-ce que certain-e-s d'entre vous ce sont aussi fait percer les tétons ? (Comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire ?)

Certain-e-s d'entre vous avaient déjà vu venir les choses concernant les relations Teddy/Victoire et Mattheys/Élia. Je pense notamment à _Eva_ : l'analyse que tu m'as fournie est vraiment proche de l'explication de Teddy dans ce chapitre, d'où le fait que j'étais impressionné-e !

Il est toujours temps pour me transmettre vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire, j'en ai déjà reçu des très intéressantes. (a)

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous !


	41. Chapitre 40

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D

Ma vie personnelle est un peu chargée et mouvementée, je trouve peu de temps pour écrire. Mais, pour celleux qui sont sur ma page FB en tout cas, vous savez que je suis en train d'écrire le défi du mois de décembre, qui sera une fic de Noël... prévue déjà longue (environ 14 à 15 000 mots). Autant vous dire que c'est un gros travail... mais j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir quand je peux m'y consacrer !

Alors, pour TALYPE. J'ai remarqué que le comportement de Ron avait suscité beaucoup de réactions. Mon avis se résume parfaitement par la review de ma chère **Almayen** , que je remercie pour sa prise de recul et ses mots si justes. J'adore la façon qu'elle a de donner son avis, mais en laissant une place pour la nuance et la réflexion. Tu es géniale !

Pour ce chapitre, vous allez enfin pouvoir **rencontrer Amanda** , mais pas seulement. Je me rappelle que certain-e-s regrettaient que le temps passe si vite et, ici, vous verrez **Élia à Poudlard**. A ce propos, je voulais vous faire un _mea culpa_ et vous donner une petite explication.

D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser à propos du carnet qu'Élia et Kenneth utilisent pour communiquer. Je remercie d'ailleurs _Cecile_ pour sa remarque : j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai été inspiré-e par **Loufoca-Granger** dans sa fic _Envers et contre eux_ _._ Une excellente Dramione, si jamais vous ne la connaissez pas.

Ensuite, mon explication concerne le déroulement de l'histoire. Vous m'avez fait remarquer que ça allait **beaucoup plus vite** : c'est vrai. Il y a deux explications à cela. La première, c'est que l'histoire devait initialement se terminer après le chapitre où Drago et Hermione se retrouvent (vous auriez d'ailleurs dû découvrir Cailean dans l'épilogue). Je n'avais donc pas prévu d'écrire les chapitres 34 à 44. Sauf que **j'avais un problème avec le fait que ça fait "contes de fée"** : ils s'aimèrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfant et vécurent heureux. Et les difficultés de la vie quotidienne ? De couple ? De famille ? Donc, non, il fallait que je continue. En plus de cela, je voulais encore vous raconter certaines choses à propos d'Élia qui, en plus, justifient beaucoup plus son caractère et sa vie au moment de l'épilogue. La deuxième explication, c'est simplement que **l'histoire touche à sa fin et ça se sent**. C'est une décision que j'ai prise, pour vous permettre de leur dire progressivement au revoir.

Réponses aux **reviews anonymes** :

 **Eva** : Coucou ! Merci pour ton soutien ! Et merci pour tes félicitations pour le concert. Il ne me manque plus que quelqu'un-e pour m'accompagner ahah Mais non, tu n'es pas trop douillette. :p Chacun-e ses sensibilités. Moi, je gère bien la douleur. Pas de raison que tu t'infliges ça si tu n'en as pas envie. :p Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain-e d'avoir compris ton passage à propos de Pansy (pourquoi parler d'elle et de Scorpius ?), mais tu auras des réponses à tes questions concernant ses relations avec les enfants Potter-Weasley. :p J'adore toutes tes réflexions sur les relations ahah Et tu m'as encore fait rire, en parlant à Blaise, évidemment, mais aussi en parlant de Ron avec tous ces points d'exclamation ! Ça démontre à la fois ton ressenti, mais c'est encore tout gentil. En mode "mais enfin, je ne comprends pas !" ahah J'ai hâte que tu me fasses part de tes théories que tu gardes précieusement, et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur mon style, j'en suis très touché-e. Mille bisous pailletés !

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Honte à toi ahahah A m'amadouer pour te répondre ? Je réponds toujours. (a) Ah oui, tu voudrais faire quoi comme tatou ? C'est dans mes projets aussi, mais... question d'argent ahah Ouiiii quelqu'une qui réagit au Hermimi hihi Mea culpa pour le carnet, ça vient bien de Loufoca-Granger dans _Envers et contre eux_. Je l'ai mis dans mes notes d'auteurice. Pour la rencontre avec Amanda, c'est dans ce chapitre ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ton retour sur les tensions dans la scène d'altercation avec Ron, ça m'est très utile. Merci ! Je suis content-e que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Je te laisse donc découvrir la suite que tu n'imagines pas. :p Des bisous pailletés !

 **Diane** : Bon retour dans mon univers, ainsi ! C'est gentil de t'inquiéter de l'évolution de mon histoire, mais je sais exactement où je vais (et où j'ai été, d'ailleurs, puisque j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fiction). D'ailleurs, le titre est _Tu as les yeux de ton père, Élia_ et non _Tu finiras par être heureuse avec l'homme de ta vie, Hermione_. Il s'agit d'une histoire de vieS, de famille, d'amitié... et pas seulement sur une seule génération. Sinon, pour le développement des personnages, je pourrais dire tellemeeeeeent de choses. Mais pour Teddy, on sait déjà depuis plusieurs chapitres qu'iel va bien. Pas besoin qu'iel soit d'une joie débordante. :p Merci beaucoup ta review en tout cas, à bientôt peut-être !

Merci à **NathanaelleS** , qui est l'heureuse maman d'un bébé né le 13 novembre. Si tu passes par ici, encore félicitations ! :D

* * *

 **The leaves whisper autumn**

 _Les feuilles annoncent l'automne_

 **I'm sitting on the quay**

 _Je reste assis sur le quai_

 **and waiting for the grace,**

 _Et j'attends la grâce_

 **I'm the Danube now**

 _Je suis le Danube, à présent_

 **with flotsam on my surface.**

 _Des débris flottent à ma surface_

.

 **And I let all of my feelings float away**

 _Et je laisse mes sentiments flotter au loin_

 **Both the worst and the best.**

 _Les pires comme les meilleurs._

.

 **With weight on my chest**

 _Il y a un poids sur ma poitrine_

 **Solitude, you're with me in the end,**

 _Solitude, tu es avec moi à la fin,_

 **we salute as old friends.**

 _Nous nous saluons comme de vieux amis_

.

 **My feelings are whirling**

 _Mes sentiments tourbillonnent_

 **Like the leaf that the cold wind blows.**

 _Comme la feuille que le vent froid balaie._

.

 _Orange nights_ , Platon Karataev.

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Orange nights** (Les nuits orange)

Hermione ouvrit la porte d'entrée sitôt qu'elle entendit les coups frappés. Harry se trouvait là, suivi par une femme aux longs cheveux auburn et au regard d'un brun orangé presque surnaturel. Amanda lui évoqua d'emblée l'automne. Ses filles, timides à en juger par leur retrait, en suggéraient autant. À côté d'elles, Teddy et son vert sapin semblaient rechercher une cohérence malgré le contraste.

« Harry, Amanda, les enfants. Entrez », les accueillit Hermione, inondant le hall d'entrée avec les rayons du soleil.

Le mois d'août était particulièrement chaud. Hermione passait la majorité de son temps à l'intérieur de la maison, remerciant Merlin et le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière, lui permettant ainsi de climatiser la maison d'un simple sortilège. Ce n'était pas plus mal avec un bébé de neuf mois.

Elle les accueillit dans le salon avec un pichet de thé glacé préparé par Drago, qui salua les invités d'un bref signe de la main. Il avait beau ne pas être intéressé par les racontars, il n'en était pas moins présent lorsqu'Hermione rencontrait la nouvelle amie d'Harry. Elle appréciait beaucoup son intérêt, même s'il était discret.

Il ne fallait pas plus de quelques minutes aux adolescents pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine, entraînant avec eux la benjamine, laissant les adultes à leurs discussions.

« Vous faites quoi dans la vie, Amanda ? » lui demanda Hermione.

Cette dernière lui sourit. Elle lui apparut d'un naturel doux et réservé.

« Je suis professeur dans le fondamental, dans la même école privée que celle où se trouve actuellement Agathe, la plus jeune de mes filles », lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Harry et moi avons grandi dans une famille moldue. En quoi est-ce que ça consiste, l'enseignement primaire, chez les sorciers ? » s'intéressa Hermione.

« Oh ! Eh bien, c'est essentiellement du savoir-vivre ensemble, de l'histoire de la magie et du sport d'équipes. Le Ministère considère que, pour pouvoir apprendre la magie, il faut d'abord se maîtriser soi-même, et être capable de solidarité », résuma-t-elle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui diffère dans le privé, dans ce cas ? Parce que ce n'est pas le Ministère qui a la main prise sur l'enseignement privé, si ? »

Amanda rit doucement.

« L'aberration de la nomination, c'est que le privé est régi par certaines règles ministérielles, alors que l'enseignement en famille ne doit répondre d'aucune règle. Par contre, le public existe bel et bien », clarifia-t-elle. « La différence réside dans le fait que le privé est axé sur l'évolution individuelle. Le public dispense le même contenu par tranche d'âge, sans distinction des rythmes et des besoins de chacun. »

L'information commençait à faire sens dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

« Oh ! C'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes tournée vers le privé ? Par égard pour Agathe ? »

« C'est exact », lui confirma Amanda d'un hochement de tête.

« C'est marrant, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose en France », commenta Hermione.

Amanda lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ma fille aînée, Élia, a grandi en France. Là-bas, il est plus commun que les sorciers soient scolarisés dans le public, avec un programme strict. Élia a même suivi des cours de danse, de théâtre et d'anglais », lui précisa Hermione.

Amanda acquiesça, pensive, mais ce fut Drago qui reprit la parole.

« Public ou privé, l'enseignement ministériel est relativement rare. En tout cas, c'est l'éducation en famille qui prévaut chez les Sang pur », ajouta-t-il.

Amanda tourna la tête vers lui.

« Vous êtes de sang pur ? »

L'air indigné qu'il renvoyât fit presque rire Hermione. Le fait qu'on lui pose la question était comme une injure pour lui, son statut étant d'une évidence incontestable.

« C'est exact. Je suis un Malefoy. »

« Oh. Oh. »

Elle tourna alors la tête vers Hermione, puis à nouveau vers Drago, avant de revenir sur Hermione.

« Mais vous êtes Née-moldue, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai rien contre les mariages hybrides, bien du contraire. Je m'étonne juste qu'un Malefoy… », commença-t-elle, pendant que Drago se renfrognait sur son canapé.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Tu as mis les pieds dans le plat, mon cœur », lui dit-il sur un ton dénoué de toute animosité. « Je crois qu'ici, on a bien la preuve que l'amour se fiche des conventions et défie toutes les lois. »

« Par contre, nous ne sommes pas mariés », crut bon d'ajouter Drago après s'être raclé la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Serait-ce déplacé de vous demander pour quelle raison ? Vous ne le souhaitez pas ? » lui demanda Amanda, sans détour.

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Mon premier mariage fut un échec. Je fais les choses différemment », répondit-il sans plus d'explications. Mais cela suffisait à Hermione.

« Le mien fut un mariage sans vague », déclara alors Amanda, comme pour rendre la pareille. « Michael était vraiment un homme gentil et un bon père. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus ensemble, dans ce cas ? » s'informa Hermione, qui s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami.

Amanda posa son regard sur elle pour lui répondre.

« Michael est décédé dans un accident de Portoloin. Il était ingénieur mécanicien spécialisé dans leur conception », lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix égale, néanmoins teintée par un peu de tristesse. Au moins n'y avait-il pas de concurrent potentiel pour Harry.

« Et vous envisagez à nouveau le mariage ? » continua Hermione.

Amanda sourit et son enthousiasme sembla gagner ses pupilles.

« Oui, un jour, j'aimerais bien. La famille, c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi. J'aime mes enfants plus que tout et je veux leur offrir quelque chose de stable, dont la présence d'un père fait partie intégrante, même si ce n'est plus celle de leur père biologique », lui révéla-t-elle.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry. Vu son expression, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il partageait ses pensées. Elle eut la conviction qu'il avait finalement trouvé la personne qui lui convenait. Et elle était heureuse pour lui.

 **OoOoO**

Élia avait passé un chouette après-midi en compagnie de Teddy, Agathe et Élizabeth, même si les deux filles étaient un peu trop jeunes. Ensemble, ils avaient surtout discuté de familles recomposées, une réalité qu'ils connaissaient tous fort bien.

Le soir même, lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, plongée dans le noir, son regard fut attiré par une source de lumière éblouissante. Plissant les yeux, elle en découvrit l'origine : le carnet qui lui permettait de rester en contact avec Kenneth.

Allumant sa lampe de chevet et s'installant dans son lit, elle s'en empara. Elle y découvrit trois messages.

 _Élia ?_

 _Tu es sans doute occupée…_

 _Tu m'écris quand tu auras un peu de temps ?_

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il lui ait écrit. C'était son empressement, comme s'il s'était produit quelque chose de grave. Elle s'inquiétait, pensant à des événements dramatiques.

 _Je suis là. J'étais avec Teddy. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ écrivit-elle rapidement, décidée à avoir une réponse logique pour se dépêtrer de son stress.

 _Ah ! Élia. Je me demandais quand tu me répondrais… Tu faisais quoi avec lui ?_ répondit-il instantanément.

Élia fronça les sourcils. Sans parler du fait qu'elle tiquait sur le mégenrage de saon ami-e, elle n'avait toujours pas obtenu réponse à sa question.

 _On discutait._

Elle était un peu sèche, elle s'en rendait compte. Elle ajouta donc quelques mots.

 _Harry nous a présenté sa nouvelle copine et ses filles. Et toi ? Tu m'inquiètes, Kenneth. Tu avais besoin de me parler cet aprem ?_

Ses mots eurent le temps de s'effacer avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

 _Ouais, mais c'est rien… t'en fais pas._

Elle insista.

 _O.K., mais je te préviens, c'est nul._

 _Vas-y quand même_ , persista-t-elle. Sa curiosité était attisée à présent.

 _C'est vrai que l'ex de ton père est avec le père d'Arkright ?_

Aïe. Élia resta figée quelques instants. Par Rowena, comment avait-il su… ?

La plume pendant au-dessus de son carnet laissa tomber une goutte d'encre, puis une autre. _Merde_ , pensa-t-elle en tentant de les essuyer. Mais il était trop tard, le parchemin les avait absorbées. Kenneth les avait reçues. Elle écrivit une réponse rapide, qui n'allait sans doute pas jouer en sa faveur.

 _Ouais, c'est vrai. Pourquoi ?_

 _Tu le vois souvent, du coup ?_

Oh. C'était donc ça. Kenneth était jaloux… Et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, même si ça l'agaçait. Il risquait de toucher à ce qu'elle lui cachait. Elle n'avait pas été très correcte envers lui, elle n'avait pas trop envie qu'il découvre ses vices. Ou son seul vice…

 _Jamais. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à la fin de l'année scolaire_ , lui assura-t-elle.

Elle ne lui mentait pas, pourtant, son cœur battait la chamade.

 _Ah. Bon,_ écrivit-il, avant d'ajouter quelques mots, avant qu'Élia puisse penser à une réponse. _Je t'avais dit que c'était nul._

Elle n'eut même pas le cœur de le taquiner. Elle se sentait soudainement nauséeuse, se remémorant les paroles de Teddy : il fallait qu'elle soit honnête sur ce qu'elle voulait avec lui.

 _T'en fais pas… T'as bien fait de demander. Mais… Kenneth ?_

 _Oui ?_

 _Je suis avec toi_ , lui promit-elle, mal à l'aise. Après tout, elle ne reverrait plus Mattheys…

Elle eut la sensation d'attendre sa réponse durant une éternité.

 _D'accord. Vivement la rentrée, alors._

Elle sourit, tristement. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais cette perspective l'attristait. Elle qui aimait apprendre, passer du temps avec ses amis… elle redoutait cette rentrée. Et ce n'était pas l'idée de retrouver Kenneth non plus. Ça n'avait jamais été un problème jusqu'à présent.

 _Oui, vivement la rentrée_ , mentit-elle, cette fois.

Elle espérait que ce malaise se dissiperait rapidement…

 **OoOoO**

Après avoir déposé Élia sur le quai 9 ¾, Drago fila au Ministère, tandis qu'Hermione se rendit chez Harry. C'était la semaine de garde de Scorpius, qu'elle emmena donc avec elle et Cailean. Il semblait d'ailleurs assez triste de ne pas retrouver Albus et Lily, avec lesquels il s'entendait bien. À défaut, Hermione lui avait confié la surveillance de son petit frère, même si elle les gardait à l'œil.

Installés dans le salon à l'étage, Harry et elle avaient laissé les garçons devant un dessin animé pendant qu'ils discutaient.

« C'est étrange de se dire qu'il-y-a à peine quelques années, tu venais ici pendant qu'Élia était à Poudlard et qu'on regardait des films avec mes enfants. Aujourd'hui, elle commence sa cinquième année, tu viens avec le fils de Drago, tu as un autre enfant, et les miens sont chez mon ex-femme… », commenta-t-il d'un soupir las.

« Han ! Harry… », lui répondit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. Mais tu te sens plus heureux qu'à l'époque, non ? Ginny était on ne savait où, tu te ruinais le moral. »

Il lui sourit sincèrement.

« Oh oui ! C'est certain. Désolé, un peu de nostalgie. Je suis content que tu sois là, aujourd'hui », lui soutint-il. « D'ailleurs, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

Hermione acquiesça, se rappelant l'objet de sa visite : Ron. Brièvement, elle leur raconta leur altercation.

Le regard lourd de sens que lui renvoya Harry la convainquit qu'il était déjà au courant. Évidemment, il avait dû se plaindre d'elle… Elle était tellement déçue de lui, elle qui croyait qu'il avait mûri. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude.

« Oui, il m'en a parlé », soupira-t-il. « Honnêtement, j'étais abasourdi. Mais, d'un autre côté, je le comprends. Je suis père, moi aussi. Tu es mère, je pense que ça peut faire écho chez toi aussi. Certes, je me verrais mal débarquer chez Pansy pour lui reprocher la santé de mes enfants, ou même l'engueuler parce qu'en rencontrant plus tôt Ginny, elle aurait pu m'épargner tous ces soucis… Mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il s'est senti impuissant et qu'il fallait que ça sorte, puis qu'il trouve une explication, combien même elle est ridicule. »

« O…kay », fit Hermione, un peu vexée qu'il prenne son parti. « N'empêche que ça n'a toujours aucun sens. »

Harry dandina de la tête.

« Je sais. C'est Ron. Dans le fond, il ne t'a jamais oubliée », lui avoua-t-il. « Il a essayé, a plus ou moins réussi avec Rose. Ton retour ne l'a pas trop perturbé. Mais te voir te remettre avec Drago, fonder une famille avec lui, c'était trop… Apprendre que Mia est Cracmole a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. »

« Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? »

Harry lui lança un regard appuyé.

« Franchement, tu le vois te dire ça ? Tu l'avais oublié depuis longtemps. Sa seule chance, c'était de faire semblant et de croire à son propre mensonge », lui assura-t-il.

Hermione devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Et, dans le fond, elle comprenait Ron. Elle soupira.

« Je suis tellement en colère après lui, si tu savais », exprima-t-elle pour la première fois depuis leur altercation. « Je suis déçue de constater qu'il n'est pas aussi mature qu'il le paraissait. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais de rage. Elle avait reconstruit une nouvelle vie, elle était enfin heureuse, grâce à Drago, grâce à leurs enfants. Mais l'altercation avec Ron avait un goût amer.

« Hermione », soupira à son tour Harry. « Il ne t'en veut pas, je peux te l'assurer. Il est blessé par contre, ça oui. Et je crois que ce qu'il a voulu te dire, maladroitement j'en conviens, c'est qu'il ne peut pas envisager d'amitié avec toi. Ça lui est juste impossible pour que vous gardiez tous les deux un équilibre dans vos vies. »

Hermione secoua la tête, dédaigneuse malgré elle. Elle ne parlait plus tellement à Ron, ce n'était pas la perspective de l'éloignement qui la troublait. C'était le fait de constater que leur amitié n'était plus et qu'elle ne serait plus. Et cette fois, parce qu'elle ne le voulait plus.

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry, repensant à leur trio qui semblait si indéfectible, à l'époque. Les choses étaient définitives, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. C'était probablement la fin la plus logique, compte tenu des circonstances. La seule chose qui lui faisait peur en cet instant, c'était de perdre Harry en faisant une croix sur Ron.

« Et si je te dis que je ne veux plus non plus de son amitié ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sa vue se brouillant soudainement, alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. « Je ne veux pas te perdre… »

Harry essuya ses larmes du pouce et son sourire lui apparut tordu à travers ses larmes.

« Tu ne me perdras pas, Hermione. Je serai toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive », lui promit-il.

 **OoOoO**

Assise sur l'appui de fenêtre du troisième étage du château, Élia regardait les élèves défiler, accourant pour arriver à l'heure en classe. Elle aurait dû se trouver à la bibliothèque, mais n'en avait pas le cœur.

Une tête orange sortit alors du lot. Teddy arrivait dans sa direction. Sans un mot, il la poussa doucement pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se demanda brièvement pour quelle raison il avait choisi cette couleur, mais elle l'évacua rapidement. Elle n'avait pas à se concentrer sur ses pensées, de toute façon.

« T'as pas cours ? » lui demanda-t-iel d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

« Nan, j'ai un trou de deux heures le jeudi », affirma-t-elle. « Je reprends à seize heures, avec le cours de potions. »

« L'ambiance sombre des cachots, tout ça. Je suis sûr-e que ça amuse beaucoup le Professeur Zabini », assura-t-iel, un sourire dans la voix.

Élia rit. Elle approuvait l'idée, ça devait effectivement avoir traversé l'esprit de leur professeur. Mais son rire se coinça dans sa gorge, comme si un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge. Elle toussa.

Elle n'osa pas trop tourner la tête vers Teddy. Néanmoins, elle continuait à regarder la foule d'élèves défiler, par le biais de leur reflet dans la fenêtre. Elle pouvait également voir celui de saon ami-e la dévisager.

« Élia, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sa voix était plus grave, exprimant clairement son inquiétude. Elle tourna un regard larmoyant vers lui.

« Le vide, l'absence… », murmura-t-elle. Elle sentait que si elle élevait le volume, son débit de parole de se briserait.

« Mattheys », acheva Teddy en soupirant. « Il te manque. »

Élia acquiesça. Aussi ridicule était-ce, le Serpentard lui manquait. Sa tête dépassant la majorité des sorciers de l'école, ses clins d'œil, ses _« hé, Tony ! »_ et ses sourires en coin. Elle aimait sa légèreté, elle aimait son goût pour la liberté. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez, pas suffisamment. Ses connaissances se limitaient aux _on-dit_ et à ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de ses parents, dans le fameux placard…

Iel passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre lui, sans dire un mot. Malgré le fait qu'iel réprouve leur relation et son comportement, iel ne disait rien. Iel était là, tout simplement.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit Teddy remuer, mal à l'aise. Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs dans sa direction. Et elle comprit. Au milieu du couloir, vide, se trouvait Kenneth, qui les fixait du regard. Il semblait perdu, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il voyait.

Essuyant ses larmes, Élia se redressa, enjambant Teddy. Elle avança vers Kenneth, qui n'avait pas bougé d'une patte du Boullu. Leurs têtes étaient au même niveau, Kenneth n'étant pas bien grand. Elle darda son regard dans le sien.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voyait juste les points d'interrogation se dessiner dans le regard vert de son petit ami, ainsi qu'une douleur qui lui serrait le cœur. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir…

« On devrait peut-être parler », lâcha-t-elle malgré elle, malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit.

« O…kay. On n'a qu'à aller dans la salle d'étude », dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Elle lança un regard à Teddy en partant. Le mot honnêteté résonnait dans son esprit… C'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Elle n'était pas égoïste, elle ne voulait de mal à personne. Et elle devait apprendre de ses…erreurs. Elle ne savait pas très bien si ce qu'elle avait fait avec Mattheys en était, elle voyait mal comment elle aurait pu faire autrement sur le moment.

À chaque fois, ses émotions lui disaient qu'elle l'aurait fait de toute façon, parce que son cœur le lui dictait…

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé où ils s'étaient tenu la main pour la première fois.

« Il y a un secret entre Teddy et toi, pas vrai ? » commença-t-il, d'une voix tremblante, qu'il tentait de maîtriser. « Il t'a embrassée ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Élia eut une moue de dégoût.

« Teddy, m'embrasser ? Bark ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est _maon_ meilleur-e ami-e. »

Elle avait volontairement insisté sur le pronom neutre, elle en avait marre que Kenneth lae genre au masculin. Si elle-même ne le défendait pas, qui le ferait ?

« _Maon_? » releva-t-il. « Comment ça, _maon_? »

« Ouais, Teddy n'est pas un homme. Ni une femme d'ailleurs. Iel est genre fluide. Et, en plus d'être fluide, iel est maon meilleur-e ami-e », expliqua-t-elle. « Iel est même presque comme unx cousaine. On est une famille de cœur. »

Kenneth papillonna des yeux.

« Okay… C'était ça votre secret ? » lui demanda-t-il, une note d'espoir tonnant.

« Non… », admit Élia, avant d'inspirer longuement et de soupirer. « Teddy sait que… »

Elle s'arrêta, déglutissant derechef. Jusqu'où la vérité devait-elle aller ? Elle avait vu les mensonges et les non-dits détruire les relations de sa mère. Pas plus tard que le mois dernier, son ex avait débarqué en lui hurlant dessus qu'il ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Pour des faits datant de seize ans… Se pourrait-elle qu'à la trentaine, elle regrette d'avoir caché à Kenneth ses sentiments pour Mattheys ?

Et lui, il attendait, le regard implorant. Elle allait lui briser le cœur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Est-ce qu'une vérité arrangée pourrait faire l'affaire ? Ou une vérité partielle ? Son cœur battait la chamade, elle craignait les conséquences de ses paroles.

Elle baissa la tête.

« Il sait quoi ? Ou le pronom que tu utilises là, je ne sais plus… », se reprit-il. « Élia, dis-moi… »

« Iel », le corrigea-t-elle. « Il s'est passé… des choses… avec Mattheys. »

Le silence prit possession des lieux et elle dut relever la tête pour savoir ce qu'il se passait du côté de Kenneth. Il la dévisageait, les points d'interrogation continuant à se dessiner dans ses pupilles. Sa pomme d'Adam remua.

« Quel genre de choses… ? Genre… intimes… enfin… sexuelles ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Élia encaissa. Le courage des Serpentard était à l'œuvre. Il avait besoin de savoir, il avait besoin de détails pour se protéger.

Elle secoua la tête et elle remarqua que la tension dans ses épaules s'envola quelque peu.

« On s'est embrassé. Deux fois. Mais la première fois, c'était avant… avant nous », précisa-t-elle.

« Je vois », dit-il. Le vert dans ses yeux tremblait. « Quand… est-ce… c'était quand la dernière fois ? »

« En mai », lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il la dévisagea longuement. Elle imaginait bien les _pourquoi ?_ se former dans son esprit, tandis qu'il évaluait l'intérêt d'une réponse et ses répercussions sur lui. Finalement, il se lança. Mais pas pour l'un d'entre eux.

« Est-ce que notre relation a du sens pour toi, Élia ? »

Aïe… Il avait le don pour être direct. Il resta stoïque le temps qu'elle lui donne réponse, mais elle devina qu'il dressait une carapace, au cas où celle-ci ne lui conviendrait pas.

« Oui… Je voulais pas te faire du mal, juste que… c'est le premier, tu comprends ? J'avais du mal à… accepter que… j'en sais rien, en fait », dit-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Il avait des trucs à m'apprendre sur moi, je crois. Alors qu'avec toi, je peux parler. Et je… c'est à toi que j'ai écrit cet été, tu te rappelles ? »

Il acquiesça. Elle vit doucement sa carapace se fendre et il se rapprocha d'elle, leurs visages se faisant face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, la sondant.

Elle ne voyait plus que ce vert serpentard, ce vert trop proche d'elle pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer. Son corps parlait pour elle : son cœur battait plus vite, sa respiration était plus difficile. Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Kenneth, mais il méritait qu'elle lui donne une chance.

« Toi ? » souffla-t-elle.

Le vert vacilla comme une flamme sous un courant d'air.

« Et toi ? » lui renvoya-t-elle.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, joueur.

« Te battre en potions ! »

Elle resta coite, tandis qu'il s'asseyait correctement et sortait son manuel. Elle suivit ses mouvements des yeux, interloquée.

« Kenneth ? » l'appela-t-elle.

« Mmmh ? » fit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

À son tour, elle s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui. Elle tendit sa main avant de la poser sur sa joue, lui exprimant ainsi son intention.

Il ne se dégagea pas. Alors elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Il lui répondit avec autant de douceur, faisant jouer la pointe de leurs langues entre elles.

Oui, elle avait envie d'oublier Mattheys avec lui.

 **OoOoO**

La tête posée sur l'encadrement de la porte, Hermione observait Cailean dans son berceau, qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle l'avait couché quelques minutes auparavant, après un copieux goûter et des bercements quasiment inutiles vu la rapidité avec laquelle il avait retrouvé les bras de Morphée.

Elle crut entendre la porte d'entrée se refermer, puis des pas dans les escaliers. Drago vint l'enlacer presque immédiatement après.

« Nostalgique ? » lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix réconfortante.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Il a déjà dix mois et demi. Ça fait neuf mois de plus que nous sommes ensemble… C'est étrange de penser à l'évolution de nos vies », répondit-elle à voix basse.

« Des regrets ? » s'enquit-il sans formalités.

« Aucun », lui assura-t-elle.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Moi non plus. Mais tu penses encore à ce que Weasmoche t'a dit », affirma-t-il.

Hermione soupira. Ce n'était pas faux. Il avait même totalement raison.

« Oui. C'est juste que je constate que le temps ne répare pas tout. Et je me demande comment on en est arrivés là », lui expliqua-t-elle. « Puis je réalise que notre amitié a pris fin le jour où… »

« J'ai posé mes mains sur toi ? » tenta-t-il avec humour.

Cela amusa quelque peu Hermione, qui sourit doucement.

« Oui, mais non, avant cela, c'était déjà joué. Ça a accéléré les choses et… »

Elle se retourna, plongeant dans le regard anthracite.

« Ça m'a ouvert une porte pour un avenir plus radieux, je crois », termina-t-elle.

Drago posa ses lèvres sur son front et elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la sensation de caresse et de protection.

« J'ai envie de prendre des vacances. Juste tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » murmura-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre son torse, entourée de ses bras.

« Tu veux partir en vacances sans Cai ? » lui répondit-il d'une voix chaude, lui faisant comprendre que c'était tout décidé. Ils partiraient.

Hermione réfléchit. Cailean avait passé les dix mois. Est-ce qu'elle se sentait prête à la laisser pour un weekend ? Une semaine ? Définitivement pas pendant une semaine. Mais un weekend… peut-être, oui. Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec Drago, comme un couple et pas comme des parents. De marquer le coup, pour signifier un moment important dans l'évolution de leur couple.

« On pourrait le laisser à leurs grands-mères. Je suis certaine que ta mère et la mienne n'y verront pas d'inconvénient », suggéra Hermione.

Drago retint son rire pour ne pas réveiller le concerné.

« Alors ça, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde non plus. Pauvre petit lycaon », plaisanta-t-il.

« Pourquoi lycaon, en fait ? » s'interrogea Hermione.

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

« Mmmh… Je ne sais pas, c'est ce qu'il m'inspire », dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« C'est marrant », commenta Hermione, s'amusant d'avance de ce qu'elle allait dire. « On appelle aussi les lycaons des chiens-hyènes ou des loups peints. Du coup, moi ça m'inspire Sirius ou Remus…, deux Gryffondor. »

« Han ! Non, Hermione, pitié, ne parle pas de malheur », s'exclama-t-il, l'horreur colorant le son de sa voix.

Hermione s'esclaffa.

« Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller », le modéra-t-elle. « Il n'y a pas de mal à être Gryffondor. »

« Parle pour toi », se regimba-t-il.

« Justement, j'en suis », se moqua-t-elle.

Il l'entraîna hors de la pièce, fermant la porte de la chambre avec précaution.

« C'est vrai que j'avais oublié que tu avais cette tare-là aussi », la taquina-t-il.

« Cette tare-là _aussi_? » s'insurgea Hermione, riant à moitié. « Tu vas voir, toi ! »

« Vas-y, montre ! » la défia-t-il.

Hermione l'incita à avancer en direction de la chambre conjugale. Oui, elle allait lui montrer de quel bois se chauffait une Gryffondor.

 **OoOoO**

Enfoui sous la couette d'une chambre d'hôtel, Drago embrassait doucement les lèvres d'Hermione, qui continuait à gémir de ses élans.

Ils avaient au moins fait l'amour trois fois depuis le début de l'après-midi, se réfugiant à l'intérieur. Ils séjournaient à Batina, en Croatie, pour le weekend, mais ils n'en avaient pas vu grand-chose, vu les conditions météorologiques. Il ne cessait de pleuvoir.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas dire que la situation le dérangeait. Bien au contraire.

Dans un râle, il sentit l'orgasme le gagner, tandis qu'il jouissait. Mais il resta un peu en elle, appréciant leur emboîtement parfait. Il la couvrit de baisers dans le cou, puis descendit le long de sa clavicule et de ses seins, se retirant doucement.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur son nombril, il retraça son bassin de sa bouche, glissant en même temps deux doigts en elle. Sous ses soupirs, il se servit de son pouce pour stimuler son clitoris. Il continua en sentant le plateau de son vagin se soulever, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il sentait son orgasme s'exprimer avec plus d'intensité. Seulement, alors il remonta vers le visage d'Hermione.

Elle empoigna le sien, collant leurs corps dans un baiser vorace qui le fit sourire. Il agrippa sa taille, et son membre se réveilla, malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà bien profité.

« Je t'aime, Drago » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. « Je t'aime si fort. »

Son cœur fit une culbute. Il ne put retenir l'émotion, qui humidifia ses pupilles.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu viens de recevoir le meilleur orgasme de ta vie », plaisanta-t-il d'une voix qui ne dissimulait pas son état.

« T'es bête », s'esclaffa-t-elle. « Je ne te dis pas ça pour ça, même si tu es un formidable amant. Je le pense vraiment. J'aime t'avoir dans ma vie, dans mon quotidien. J'aime que tu sois le père de mes enfants. »

Il agrippa à nouveau ses lèvres, incapable de prononcer une réponse digne de ce nom. Mais sitôt qu'il mit fin à leur étreinte, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas suffisant pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, lui aussi.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hermione », révéla-t-il.

* * *

Tadadadaaaaaaaa ! :D Je me souviens d'une review où on me disait "il est temps que Drago se lance et dise aussi à Hermione qu'il l'aime !" Voilà qui est fait. (a) J'espère que ce moment vous a plu, c'est toujours délicat du point de vue de Drago. Concernant la relation entre Élia et Kenneth, certains avis se confirment !

Je vous laisse à vos réactions et à vos pronostics quant à la suite (qui est déjà écrite, pour rappel !). J'ai tellement hâte de vous présenter l'épilogue, même si ce sera dans plus d'un mois.

Paillettes de licorne sur vous !


	42. Chapitre 41

Bonsoir mes amours !

Je vais la faire courte aujourd'hui, je suis sur les rotules. Je vous dirais juste ceci : vous vous demandiez comment **Mattheys allait réapparaître** dans l'histoire ? Il semblerait que la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre...

 **Réponse à la review anonyme** :

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Je me demande parfois quoi te répondre, parce que tu me fais chaque fois un résumé de mon chapitre. xD Mais, cette fois, je peux bien te dire une chose : oui, Élia va revoir Mattheys, et c'est dans ce chapitre ! Je veux également me faire des tatouages Harry Potter. Tu es de quel signe astrologique ? Merci pour tes encouragements, bisous !

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

* * *

 **Shadows fill an empty heart**

 _Les ombres remplissent un cœur vide_

 **As love is fading**

 _Tandis que l'amour se fane_

 **From all the things that we are**

 _De toutes ces choses que nous sommes_

 **But are not saying**

 _Mais que nous taisons_

.

 **For all the things that never died**

 _Pour toutes les choses qui ne sont jamais mortes_

 **To make it through the night**

 _Pour les faire vivre à travers la nuit_

 **Love will find you**

 _L'amour te trouvera_

.

 **What about now?**

 _Que fait-on maintenant ?_

 **What about today?**

 _Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?_

 **What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

 _Et si tu me faisais devenir celle que je suis supposé être ?_

 **What if our love never went away?**

 _Et si notre amour ne s'en était jamais allé ?_

 **What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

 _Et si nous ne trouvions jamais ce qui se cache derrière les mots ?_

 **Baby, before it's too late**

 _Bébé, avant qu'il soit trop tard_

.

 _What About Now?_ Daughtry.

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : What about now?** (Et maintenant, que fait-on ?)

Assis dans sa chaise haute, Cailean gesticulait, impatient. Sa mère arrivait, approchant dans la pièce assombrie avec, pour seule source de lumière, l'unique bougie qui surplombait son immense gâteau à la fraise et au chocolat.

Autour de lui, sa famille s'était réunie. Même Scorpius était présent, déposé un peu plus tôt par Astoria, malgré le fait que ça ne soit pas la semaine de garde de Drago. Mais il y avait également Harry, Amanda, leurs enfants respectifs, Parkinson, Ginny et Blaise.

La présence du couple de femmes était un grand mystère, mais ni Drago ni Hermione n'avait l'intention de se plaindre. Ils aimaient que leurs amis soient présents dans leur vie.

Lorsque Cailean eut maladroitement soufflé sa bougie – et réussi à poigner dans le gâteau -, Drago coupa plusieurs parts et chacun s'assit autour de la table de la salle à manger. Drago fut préposé à la surveillance du garnement, sous le regard attentif de son aîné de six ans.

Hermione, de son côté, fut rejointe par Ginny.

« Je peux m'asseoir près de toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » s'exclama Hermione avec étonnement.

La benjamine des Weasley tira alors la chaise et s'assit.

« La vie a l'air de se dérouler au mieux avec Malefoy », commenta-t-elle, observant elle aussi la façon dont il se dépêtrait avec Cailean.

Hermione acquiesça, savourant sa part de gâteau.

« Tout autant qu'avec Parkinson, je présume », répondit-elle une fois qu'elle eut avalé sa bouchée.

« Je confirme », lui assura Ginny. « Elle s'entend de mieux en mieux avec les enfants. Surtout avec James. Je suppose que c'est une question d'âge. Elle n'aime vraiment pas les jeunes enfants, mais James va bientôt rentrer à Poudlard. »

« Et dans votre couple, vous trouvez votre compte ? » s'intéressa Hermione.

« Oui… je suis plus épanouie avec elle. Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais les Serpentard, c'est l'idéal. On n'a pas de quoi s'ennuyer. Elle est insupportable », galéja-t-elle. « Bon, j'exagère. Mais c'est une aventure constamment renouvelée avec elle. De quoi rendre heureuse une Gryffondor comme moi. »

Hermione rit.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Drago et ses airs suffisants, parfois… Mais il prend soin de moi et des enfants. Puis… », continua-t-elle à voix basse. « Tu ne lui diras pas, mais c'est un amour. Derrière sa superbe, il y a un papa gâteau, c'est incroyable. Je plains Élia le jour où elle reviendra avec un garçon à la maison… »

Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui s'esclaffa.

« Crois-le ou non, mais Pansy est pareille. Certes, ce sont mes enfants, pas les siens. Mais je la vois bien faire passer une épreuve à tous et toutes les éventuel-le-s prétendant-e-s ! »

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire en même temps, et leurs rires redoublèrent lorsqu'elles remarquèrent que Drago et Parkinson s'étaient retournés sur elles, un air suspicieux sur leurs visages.

« Visiblement », ajouta Ginny à voix basse, « il semblerait que nous soyons encore fort semblables. Plus que je ne le pensais. »

Hermione sourit tristement.

« Les circonstances et mes choix nous éloignées », consentit-elle.

« Les miens aussi », renchérit Ginny.

Elles échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça maintenant ? » l'interrogea Hermione. « Pas que ça me dérange… »

« C'est trop tard ? » lui demanda Ginny.

Hermione la dévisagea et se posa sincèrement la question. Elle percevait la chevelure rousse de son amie, ses taches de rousseur qu'elle avait si souvent observées dans la pénombre de leur dortoir à Poudlard. Son amie… Non, il n'était pas trop tard.

« Non. Je ne ressens aucune animosité à ton égard. Au contraire, je pense aux bons moments, et je ne serais pas opposée à l'idée que l'on en vive d'autres », déclara-t-elle.

La bouche de Ginny s'étira en si grand qu'Hermione songea que ses zygomatiques devaient en pâtir. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité nouvelle.

« J'arrive à un stade de ma vie… la moitié de la trentaine », précisa Ginny en riant, « où j'ai juste envie de profiter et d'être entourée des gens qui comptent, sans me prendre la tête. Je partage la vie d'une femme merveilleuse, mes enfants m'ont pardonné mes erreurs. Je m'entends bien avec mon ex-mari. Il me manque juste une meilleure amie. »

Hermione l'observa avec des larmes plein les yeux.

« Han ! Ginny », s'écria-t-elle soudainement en la prenant dans ses bras, ne pouvant refréner son enthousiasme. « Tu ne m'as jamais perdue. »

Apparemment, chez les Weasley, un frère de perdu, une sœur de retrouvée. Tout n'était pas noir.

 **OoOoO**

De retour à Poudlard, Élia passait beaucoup de temps à travailler. D'une part, elle avait ses BUSE à préparer. D'autre part, ça lui permettait de ne pas trop penser. Elle révisait avec Kenneth, qui n'y voyait que du feu. Entre échanges de réflexions et de baisers, les deux partenaires avançaient plutôt bien.

Cependant, le moral d'Élia semblait se dégrader de jour en jour. Elle feignait simplement d'aller bien.

Un matin de décembre, alors qu'elle épluchait distraitement une clémentine à la table des Serdaigle, Teddy vint la trouver.

« Élia ? »

« Mmmh ? » répondit-elle en levant deux pupilles intriguées dans sa direction.

« Tu viens avec moi ? Il faut que je te montre quelque chose », l'enjoint-iel sur un ton pressant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais le suivit à travers les couloirs, se demandant où iel l'emmenait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la peinture représentant l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Elle était encore plus perdue.

Finalement, ils entrèrent dans ladite salle commune, mais Teddy traça jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle le suivit sans s'inquiéter, mais sans comprendre pour autant. De là, iel s'assit sur son lit et l'invita à en faire de même. À force de froncer les sourcils, Élia se demandait si elle pouvait rester coincée ou si elle allait se faire des rides.

Teddy lui tendit un parchemin sans cérémonie. Élia le dévisagea, hésitant dans la marche à suivre. Iel consentit à ouvrir la bouche pour lui donner une explication, non sans un soupir.

« C'est une lettre que j'ai reçue. De Marnie », précisa-t-iel. « Je ne voulais pas te la montrer, mais… bon, le temps passe et tu ne sembles pas sortir de tes idées noires. Alors… voilà. Je… j'ai décidé de te la montrer. »

« O.K. », répondit Élia, qui ne saisissait toujours pas où iel voulait en venir.

Elle se plongea dans la lecture de la lettre.

.

 _Hé Ted,_

 _Bon, première chose, je ne suis pas supposé-x t'écrire. Donc, tu te tais, ok ? Sinon, Mattheys va me tuer._

 _Maintenant que c'est dit, tu ouvres tes mirettes. Et je compte sur toi pour faire le travail correctement._

 _J'ai passé l'été avec l'autre comique, puis on s'est séparé-e-s, lui pour aller dans sa fac de potionnistes chaudronnés, moi pour étudier mes foutues langues (je me demande encore ce qui m'a pris de vouloir être prof de français et d'anglais hein). Bref, ce sot n'a pas cessé de me rabâcher les oreilles avec la même meuf. Je te le donne en mille, c'est la p'tite Élia. Entre nous, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve, m'enfin._

 _Depuis, j'ai plus de nouvelles. Bon, c'est pas un grand bavard, c'est pas vraiment l'problème, en soi. Mais normalement on devait s'échanger nos expériences quand même. Je le connais, ça va pas. Je sais toujours pas ce qu'il lui trouve à sa « Tony », mais il doit déprimer sévère pour ne pas m'écrire. Donc tu lui dis, à la p'tite, d'envoyer un hibou à l'autre imbécile, où je vais devoir lui envoyer un vrai oiseau-tonnerre pour le réveiller un coup._

 _Tu fais ça pour moi, granxe ?_

 _Allez, la bise. Pourris pas trop dans l'vieux château._

 _Marnie._

.

Interdite, Élia leva les yeux vers son ami-e. Iel semblait inquiet, mais attendait qu'elle parle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Teddy soupira.

« Ça veut dire que, toi et Mattheys, vous faites chier à ne pas vous dire les choses. Je voulais rien te dire, mais tu n'es pas heureuse avec Kenneth, pas vrai ? » lança-t-iel sur un ton un peu piquant. « Ou plutôt, t'es pas heureuse tout court, parce que Mattheys n'est plus là et que tu ne l'oublies pas. »

Élia se mordilla la lèvre pour empêcher les larmes de poindre. Son cœur battait à vivre allure, elle se sentait mal. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle éclata en sanglots et, en deux secondes, Teddy fut près d'elle, l'étreignant.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » se plaignit-elle. « C'est pas cool pour Kenneth, je lui ai promis que… je le voulais lui. »

Teddy soupira. Elle l'entendait penser à ses principes, surtout au principe d'honnêteté. Mais iel n'en dit rien.

« Écoute, Élia. Il y a un moment donné où il faut penser à ce qui fait ton bonheur. À n'en pas douter, ce n'est pas Kenneth. Je ne sais pas si Mattheys peut le faire… mais tu ne peux pas te le sortir de la tête, alors… », exprima-t-iel d'une voix lasse.

« Si je suis désolée, j'ai essayé… », lui promit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser. »

Élia acquiesça, essuyant ses larmes. L'amour, c'était nul, quand même. Elle avait conscience que c'était une réflexion de gamin de trois ans et demi, mais c'était réellement ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire », se lamenta-t-elle.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir au club cette semaine », lui suggéra-t-iel. « Tu n'auras qu'à lui raconter ce que ça devient sans lui. »

Élia hocha la tête. C'était une bonne idée.

 **OoOoO**

Depuis qu'il partageait la vie d'Hermione, Drago passait peu de temps en tête à tête avec son cadet. Il avait donc décidé de palier à ce manquement en emmenant Scorpius voir un match de Quidditch au Pays de Galles, pour supporter l'équipe nationale.

Il devait bien l'admettre, pour une fois, le score final lui était bien égal. Certes, il serait bien content de voir ses favoris l'emporter, mais il voulait surtout partager un moment avec son fils, et lui enseigner les bases du sport.

« Papa ? » lui demanda Scorpius.

« Oui ? » lui répondit-il, tenant fermement sa petite main dans la sienne.

« Il y aura encore des bébés après Cai ? »

Drago s'arrêta, dévisageant son fils avec étonnement.

« Tu veux encore un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est beaucoup trois enfants déjà. Puis j'aime beaucoup Lia et Cai, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai encore de la place dans mon cœur. Toi, tu en aurais encore ? Parce que tu aimes Hermimi aussi. Ça fait beaucouuuuup de petits cœurs à mettre dans un grand cœur », expliqua-t-il d'une traite.

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux face à sa litanie. Puis il s'abaissa à son niveau, prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes, avant d'accrocher leurs regards.

« Scorpius, mon petit scorpion. J'aurais toujours suffisamment de place dans mon cœur, qu'importe combien d'enfants j'aurai. Et surtout, jamais, jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer toi. Tu promets à ton père que tu n'en douteras jamais ? » tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Jamais de toute la vie », promit Scorpius. « Et Hermimi, tu l'aimes comment ? Fort comme ça ? »

Il écarta les bras pour lui montrer une taille indéfinissable, ce qui fit rire Drago, bien qu'il soit mal à l'aise. Chez les Malefoy, on ne parlait pas d'amour. Scorpius n'avait décidément pas reçu la même éducation que lui… Il pouvait en être fier, même si c'était compliqué à confronter à sa propre réalité.

« L'amour que j'éprouve pour Hermione n'est pas quantifiable, mon bonhomme. Mais il est très fort, oui », répondit-il avec franchise.

« Tu vas te marier avec elle, alors ? » voulut savoir Scorpius.

« Oh là ! Non, ce n'est pas prévu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas. On n'est pas obligés de se marier quand on s'aime », lui apprit Drago.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, manifestant une intense réflexion.

« Et on peut se marier si on n'est pas amoureux ? » continua-t-il.

Drago sentit la suite venir. Malgré tout, il avait décidé d'être honnête, il ne se défila pas.

« On peut, oui. Si le mari et la femme sont tous les deux d'accord. »

« Ou les deux maris et les deux madames », corrigea Scorpius.

Drago s'esclaffa. Il remercia mentalement Blaise et Pansy, qui avaient finalement influencé son fils… Mais ce n'était pas un mal, après tout. Il le concevait, à présent qu'il s'autorisait lui-même à sortir des conventions.

« Oui, ou deux maris et deux épouses », confirma-t-il.

« Tu aimais maman que vous vous êtes mariés ? »

Drago soupira. Il avait vu juste.

« Je ne sais pas, bonhomme. C'est compliqué. Je voulais le croire, en tout cas. »

« Je crois que je savais », fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. « Tu regrettes ? »

Drago sentit son cœur de père se briser à cette question.

« Scorpius, mon amour. Jamais je ne regretterais d'avoir épousé ta mère. Tout simplement parce que tu es né de notre union. Et tu es l'une des trois plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées. À égalité », lui assura-t-il.

« D'accord. Moi aussi, je suis content d'être né, j'aime bien être vivant. C'est rigolo. »

Cette fois, Drago fut atterré. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou emmener son fils en urgence à Sainte Mangouste. À défaut, il secoua la tête plusieurs fois.

Merlin, ses enfants allaient le tuer. Entre l'aînée qui faisait ses découvertes de petite femme, le cadet et ses réflexions, puis le benjamin qui manquait de se rompre le cou dans ses cascades, il n'était pas prêt à sortir des Trois balais.

 **OoOoO**

Élia s'était rendue au club avec Teddy et Victoire, qui s'y rendait chaque jeudi. Elle avait, elle aussi, pris goût à l'ambiance détendue instaurée par les deux professeurs.

Par contre, Élia avait plus de difficultés avec le changement de composition dudit club. La bande de Serpentard et les trois joueurs de Quidditch avaient obtenu leurs ASPIC et quitté Poudlard.

Cela dit, elle ne faisait pas non plus partie des rares plus âgés et c'était surtout une question d'habitude. Elle reconnaissait Leah Ross, une Gryffondor de cinquième année, qui avait rejoint le club cette année, en découvrant son homosexualité. Il y avait également David Greaves, un Pousouffle de la même année, qui se questionnait sur une possible asexualité. Elle reconnaissait une autre Gryffondor, qui avait demandé à ce que l'on appelle Laury, et plus Anthony Cawley.

Elle avait quitté le club en même temps que Teddy et Victoire, mais le professeur de potions l'avait retenue.

« Élia ? Tu resterais deux minutes ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, mais pressante.

« Heu ! Oui, d'accord, mais le couvre-feu ? Il est déjà bien entamé », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle utilisait l'excuse du couvre-feu, mais elle se tracassait davantage pour ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire… Le professeur Weasley, passant devant eux, leur souhaita la bonne nuit.

« Viens, réinstalle-toi. Ne t'en fais pas, je te ramènerai à ton dortoir », lui promit-il.

Ne pouvant plus se défiler, elle revint dans ses appartements, attendant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Il était étrange pour elle de se retrouver seule ici, avec lui. Il était à la fois son professeur, le meilleur ami de son père et l'un des parrains de son frère…

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? J'ai cru comprendre que le jeune Englebert et toi vous fréquentiez depuis l'année scolaire précédente », commença-t-il.

Élia déglutit. Il dut s'apercevoir de son air apeuré.

« Je te promets que je n'en parlerai pas avec ton père. C'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

« Je… je vais bien, je crois. C'est juste… l'amour, c'est pas facile. Mais… vous êtes mon prof, c'est bizarre de… vous dire ça », bafoua-t-elle.

Il sourit, amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'aiderait ? Je suis un ami de la famille. Je suis un peu plus qu'un professeur pour toi, non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai », admit Élia. « Je ne sais pas, je crois que… ça ne plairait pas beaucoup à papa de savoir certaines choses et… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne lui dirais rien. Si tu vas bien, je ne lui dirai rien », insista-t-il.

« Et si je vais mal ? » lui rebondit Élia, un peu pour le défier.

Il s'arrêta, la dévisageant.

« C'est grave ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne crois pas. Mais peu approuveraient. Et surtout pas mon père… », sous-entendit-elle.

« Élia », la sermonna-t-il gentiment. « Est-ce que tu crois franchement que je me fie aux normes et aux qu'en-dira-t-on ? »

« Un peu ? » suggéra-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le professeur Zabini s'esclaffa.

« Bon d'accord, un peu. Mais pas de ça entre nous, O.K. ? »

« O.K. », accepta Élia avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Kenneth, mais de Mattheys. Je sais que... qu'il n'est pas du genre à se mettre en couple. C'est juste plus fort que moi. »

Elle baissa la tête. Il lui avait promis… n'empêche que, si son père l'apprenait… C'était différent de faire ses choix pour soi-même que de risquer de les voir confrontés à l'approbation de ses parents.

« L'amour ne se commande pas », lui répondit son professeur. « J'en sais quelque chose. Même si je suis un vieux de trente-quatre ans. »

Élia rit à son tour, même si son rire se coinça dans sa gorge. Le rire faisait conflit avec les larmes menaçantes. Elle en avait assez de pleurer pour rien. Enfin, pour un garçon.

« C'est mal si je lui écris ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait mal ? »

Élia haussa les épaules.

« Parce que j'ai déjà un copain », asséna-t-elle.

« Tu as le droit de fréquenter d'autres personnes, d'avoir des amis. Cela dit, si tu es amoureuse de Mattheys, cela peut poser un problème d'honnêteté. Sauf s'il est au courant et qu'il est d'accord. Le polyamour, c'est une réalité possible », lui apprit-il.

« Je sais », se lamenta Élia. « Mais ce n'est pas non plus ce que je veux. Je veux juste être avec un garçon dont je suis amoureuse. Je ne veux pas en avoir plusieurs. Même si je m'en fiche si d'autres le font. »

Son professeur de potions hocha plusieurs fois la tête en la regardant. Pour la première fois, Élia ne se sentait pas seulement écoutée, mais également comprise. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait déjà ressenti ce qu'elle vivait.

« Tu es la seule à savoir ce qui est bon pour toi. Ton père me tuerait pour t'avoir dit ça, mais tu peux te faire confiance. Si tu penses que tu dois écrire à ce garçon, écris-lui. Ne serait-ce que pour que ton cœur comprenne ce que ta raison a déjà compris : entre vous, ce n'est pas possible. Mais peut-être que tu te trompes aussi, et qu'il suffit d'essayer. »

Élia le fixa étrangement. Ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre tout ça, de la part d'un adulte, qui plus était. Elle se sentait…légitime dans ses ressentis.

Elle se disait qu'elle allait se prendre le mur de la voie 9 ¾. Mais que c'était nécessaire pour prendre le bon train, la prochaine fois.

 **OoOoO**

Cette année, les réveillons s'annonçaient plus festifs que ceux de l'année dernière. Si Noël se déroulait en famille, sans Harry cette fois puisqu'il le passait avec Amanda et ses parents, le Nouvel An était synonyme de réunion.

La maison avait été spécialement aménagée pour accueillir leurs amis et leurs enfants. En tout, il n'y avait pas moins de seize personnes, dont cinq enfants de moins de onze ans. Au dernier moment, Élia avait même invité Élyssa et Abigail. Hermione avait donc proposé à Neville et à Hannah de faire le passage de 2014 à 2015 en leur compagnie.

La maison résonnait donc des conversations et de la musique constante. Drago avait insonorisé la chambre de Cailean pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement. Il avait même fermé les yeux en voyant son aînée monter dans sa chambre avec ses amis, après avoir discrètement demandé à Blaise ce qu'il pensait des dites personnes. Il avait dit que ça ne pouvait mal, Drago avait exceptionnellement laissé tomber. Même s'il avait l'impression que son meilleur ami en savait beaucoup plus.

« Drake ! » l'appela Pansy en lui montrant un sachet.

De la marijuana. Pansy aimait toujours autant en fumer, particulièrement en sorties.

« Pas devant les enfants, c'est tout ce que je te demande », lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais, je m'en doute. Mais t'en veux ? »

« Je ne sais pas si Hermione… », commença-t-il.

« Quoi ? C'est ta dulcinée qui décide pour toi ? » le morigéna-t-elle.

Il préféra ne pas répondre, la regardant sans expression. Ce n'était pas le fait de décider pour l'autre, c'était juste qu'il n'en avait pas envie si ça la dérangeait. Et Hermione était plus réfractaire que lui sur l'usage de stupéfiants.

« Granger ! » hurla Pansy en lui montrant à son tour le paquet.

« Pas pour moi », répondit-elle sur un ton catégorique. Elle regarda autour d'elle, Drago l'interrogea du regard.

« Les enfants sont tous dehors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, ils jouent dans la neige », répondit-il. « Je vais fermer la porte pour qu'ils ne rentrent pas pendant qu'on fume. »

Il s'exécuta, constatant la bonne avancée d'un bonhomme de neige tordu, sous les commandes de James et Agathe, les aînés du groupe. Il ne manquait que Scorpius pour compléter le tableau, puisqu'il passait le Nouvel An avec sa mère, visiblement au grand désespoir de Lily.

Lorsqu'il revint, Pansy avait fini de rouler son joint et Hermione avait ressorti des bières du frais. Tous étaient installés en cercle sur le sol du salon. Blaise lui tendit la main pour qu'il s'assoie, maugréant sur sa vieillesse.

« T'es pas si coincée du cul que je le croyais, Granger », commenta Pansy en faisant passer le joint à Weaslette.

« Si tu savais, Pans', si tu savais… », répondit Drago avec un regard lubrique. Pansy haussa les sourcils.

« Si, ça, ça pouvait rester entre nous, par contre », répliqua Hermione en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Message reçu cinq sur cinq : tiens ta langue, et je t'en montrerai encore des bonnes. Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit, tandis qu'il avalait une gorgée de bière.

« Hum ! Intéressant », fit Pansy, pensive.

Ça, en revanche, c'était de mauvais augure. Drago la dévisagea avec méfiance.

« La Granger sexuellement plus ouverte que toi, Drake, ça m'intrigue », précisa-t-elle.

« Mais je t'emmerde, en quoi je suis moins ouvert d'esprit ? » s'insurgea-t-il.

Au sourire qu'elle lui renvoya, il comprit qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, qui venait de refuser le joint que lui tendait Harry. Elle le tendit à Hannah, chez qui il s'arrêta.

« Granger, vois-tu, Drago a trop de _virilité_ en lui pour risquer de remettre son hétérosexualité en jeu. Jamais tu ne le verras embrasser un autre mec, trop tendancieux », ironisa-t-elle ouvertement.

« C'est faux », lança Drago, provoquant l'hilarité générale. « J'ai déjà embrassé un autre homme. »

C'était la vérité. Mai 1996, à Poudlard. Dans l'intimité du dortoir des Serpentard. Le seul au courant était Blaise.

Pour l'heure, le silence régnait. Il était dévisagé par le groupe, le joint fumait dans le vide, indifférent à l'immobilité générale. Blaise s'esclaffa, brisant le silence saisissant.

« Je confirme », dit-il. « Mais mec, il te prend quoi de lâcher ça après… presque vingt ans ? T'as même pas encore fumé. »

Pansy passait son regard de l'un à l'autre, suspicieuse.

« Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ? Accouchez ! » s'exclama-t-elle, peu ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle sur le tard.

Drago soupira.

« Exactement pour les raisons que tu as évoquées. Parce que j'avais peur que les autres remettent en question mon hétérosexualité. T'es contente ? » râla-t-il en attrapant le joint, tirant un coup.

Il le fit passer à Blaise. Il n'osait plus regarder Hermione à présent.

« Qui ? Quel mec t'a embrassé ? »

Drago échangea un regard avec Blaise. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais que, moi, je m'en fous », dit-il en levant les mains en l'air. « Je suis ouvertement bi, donc ça ne change rien pour moi. »

« Putain les mecs, vous vous êtes touché la bite ou quoi ? » s'écria Pansy, plus excitée par ce qu'il se passait que réellement scandalisée.

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« N'abuse pas non plus. On parle juste d'un baiser là. »

« Avec Blaise ? Vous deux ? Sérieux ? » continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Ouais, avec Blaise. J'ai embrassé Blaise quand j'avais quinze ans », acheva-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire, manifestement complètement saoul. Il ne parvenait plus à se reprendre, s'étouffant à moitié.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione », commenta-t-il en toussant. « En fait, t'as bien fait de te mettre en couple avec Drago. On apprend des choses _vraiment_ intéressantes. »

Drago osa finalement un regard vers Hermione. Elle le regardait déjà, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle était visiblement plus amusée par la situation qu'autre chose.

 **OoOoO**

À l'étage, la discussion n'était pas bien différente. Les adolescents, assis sur le lit et le pouf, parlaient de premières expériences.

« Moi, j'ai embrassé Gary Dahl, une fois », dit Abigail. « Mais il voulait juste se la péter auprès des autres joueurs de Quidditch, il embrassait super mal, en fait. J'ai essayé avec Ashley Leary après, dans le dortoir. Le mois dernier. C'était pas mal. »

« T'as essayé avec une fille ? » répliqua Élyssa. « Moi, avec personne encore. Mais Élia, ça fait longtemps que tu es avec Kenneth, maintenant, non ? »

La concernée haussa les épaules.

« Quand même. Ça va faire un an en février. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va durer », répondit-elle platement, en échangeant un regard avec Teddy, qui lui répondit d'un sourire triste.

« Oh pourquoi ? » lui demanda Abigail, avec une intonation triste. « Vous êtes mignons ensemble, je trouve. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est mon premier. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire ma vie avec lui. »

« T'as déjà envisagé… d'aller plus loin avec lui ? »

Élia secoua la tête.

« Non, je n'en pas encore envie de ça pour l'instant. Et je ne pense pas que ma première fois sera avec lui. J'attendrai… », dit-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Non, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre sa virginité maintenant, ni avec Kenneth ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Même pas avec Mattheys… elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ça, mais elle savait que ça viendrait un jour. Elle verrait à ce moment-là.

« Tu attends le bon ? » voulut savoir Abigail.

Élia sentit le regard de Teddy sur elle, sans avoir besoin de lae regarder pour être sûre.

« Non, ce n'est pas tellement ça. C'est juste que j'ai quinze ans. Les bisous, c'est bien pour le moment. »

Elle acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers Teddy.

« Et toi ? C'est vrai que tu as des vues sur Victoire Weasley ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai », répondit-iel en rougissant légèrement. « Mais, pour l'instant, on se fait juste des câlins. Elle prend son temps et je respecte ça. »

Élia lui sourit. Elle lae trouvait adorable dans sa façon de dire les choses. Teddy allait avoir dix-sept ans en avril, mais iel ne se pressait pas. Contrairement aux autres, iel avait d'abord appris à se connaître avant d'aller à la découverte des autres et iel attendait simplement celle qu'iel aimait. Élia était en quelque sorte admirative. Elle trouvait ça beau même si elle ne le concevait pas pour elle-même.

 **OoOoO**

À dix minutes du décompte, Drago vit Élia et ses amis descendre de l'étage. Il entendit également des coups à la porte d'entrée, ouvrant sur Astoria et son compagnon, avec Scorpius qui lui sauta dans les bras.

« Hé, bonhomme ! » s'exclama-t-il avec émotion. « Doucement avec ton vieux père. »

Il le serra néanmoins contre lui, pas mécontent de sa présence pour le passage en l'an 2015.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Astoria ? » lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Ton fils te réclamait. Tu vois un inconvénient à ce qu'on commence l'année ensemble ? »

Elle se décala alors, et Drago put voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Derrière eux se trouvaient sa sœur, Theodore Nott et leurs deux filles.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Entrez. Les enfants, vous allez vous amuser, il y en a beaucoup d'autres dans la maison. »

Il n'aurait pas pu mieux rêver pour terminer l'année. En entrant dans le salon, redécoré avec des cadavres de bouteilles et de gobelets en plastique, Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione, puis s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'enlaça.

« Il semblerait que tout s'arrange pour tout le monde », dit-elle d'une voix apaisée.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Astoria les rejoignit. Hermione et Drago tournèrent la tête vers elle.

« Je vois bien la différence entre les relations que nous avons maintenant et celle que nous avions alors, Drago et moi. Je pense qu'on peut tous se souhaiter le meilleur », leur avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

Hermione acquiesça.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. »

Minuit sonna dans la joie et la bonne humeur… et les bulles de champagne.

 **OoOoO**

 _Salut Matt,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. 2015 commence et, même si c'est une nouvelle année, j'ai l'impression que tout change et, en même temps, pas grand-chose._

 _Je suis retournée au club des professeurs Zabini et Weasley. C'est bizarre là-bas sans toi et les autres Serpentard. Même les Gryffondor grossiers avec leurs réflexions sexuelles à tout bout de champ me manquent._

 _Comment c'est la fac ? C'est fort différent de ce qu'on nous dit ou pas ? J'imagine que tu parles bien allemand, maintenant. C'est bien à Vienne que tu es ? Il paraît que c'est une ville magnifique. Tu y es resté pour les vacances ? Ton père est passé au Nouvel An avec l'ex du mien, puis bah t'étais pas avec lui._

 _Bon, je ne vais pas occuper ton temps plus que nécessaire. J'espère que mon hibou trouvera ton logement étudiant._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Élia._

* * *

Je vous laisse à vos réflexions sur une possible réponse de Mattheys à la lettre... Je me souviens que ma bêta avait moyennement apprécié la discussion entre Élia et Blaise. Et vous, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous !


	43. Chapitre 42

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D

JE VOUS AVAIS OUBLIE. Mais genre vraiment. Vous remercierez **Lyra Muushya** qui m'a rappelé-e à l'ordre à 21 heures. Bon, malheureusement, j'étais occupé-e, il a fallu que je me libère avant. Pour mon excuse, mon esprit est vraiment plein pour le moment. J'ai l'impression que TALYPE est de l'histoire ancienne avec tous mes projets d'écriture, en plus. D'ailleurs, j'ai enfin terminé l'écriture du défi du mois de décembre ! Il attend d'être relu, ce qui n'est pas gagné vu le sujet... Tout le monde n'a pas envie de s'y frotter.

Bon, TALYPE, quand même. Mattheys répondra ou ne répondra pas à Élia ? Quel avenir pour la relation entre Élia et Kenneth ? Réponses dans ce chapitre ! héhé

Réponse aux **reviews anonymes** :

 **Scarjoy** : Salut ! Et la bienvenue dans mon univers ! Merci pour tous tes compliments et tes encouragements.

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Toutes les réponses à tes questions très vite ! Oui, parce que la fin est proche, snif... Et tout de suite, des réponses quant à la relation entre Mattheys et Élia héhé Des bisous !

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

* * *

 **A dead silence surrounds me**

 _Un silence de mort m'entoure_

 **Why am I hesitating again?**

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'hésite encore ?_

 **My heart is full of these words**

 _Mon cœur est rempli de ces mots_

 **Drowning inside**

 _Qui se noie à l'intérieur_

.

 **But I can't let them out**

 _Mais je ne peux pas les laisser partir_

 **So I look into this mirror**

 _Alors je regarde dans le miroir_

 **Hope to find something inside**

 _En espérant y trouver quelque chose_

.

 **This voice inside**

 _Cette voix à l'intérieur_

 **Is all that I need to know I am alive**

 _Est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour savoir que je suis en vie_

 **But the fear is a sickness**

 _Mais la peur me donne la nausée_

 **Clouding my judgment taking my courage**

 _Brouillant mon jugement, prenant mon courage_

 **To believe again is to be whole again**

 _Y croire à nouveau, c'est être à nouveau entière_

.

 _To be alive_ , Coldrain.

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : To be alive** (Je suis en vie)

Élia fuyait purement et simplement Kenneth. Elle avait conscience que ce n'était pas le comportement le plus raisonnable, et encore moins le plus loyal, mais elle n'avait pas envie de le confronter. Pour une fois, son père serait sans doute d'accord avec elle.

Le problème était qu'elle ne fuyait pas tous les garçons. Et encore moins Mattheys. Il n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'elle garde contact avec un garçon de dix-huit ans.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait envoyé une lettre, celui-ci lui avait répondu et ils entretenaient une correspondance. Elle gardait précieusement chacune de leurs missives dans un coffre protégé par un sort de verrouillage, comme de précieux trésors.

.

 _Hé Tony,_

 _C'est chouette d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Eh bien écoute, ça va bien ici. La fac, ce n'est pas de la franche rigolade comme à Poudlard, mais on s'y fait. Ça apporte d'autres avantages, comme la liberté totale. Principalement parce que je n'ai plus les parents sur le dos._

 _Alors, comme ça, tu t'ennuies de moi ? Tu as raison, les Serpentard sont irremplaçables. Mais ça doit vraiment être mort pour que les Gryffondor te manquent aussi. Mais enfin, tu es en partie Pouffy, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi._

 _Je suis bien resté à Vienne pour les vacances de fin d'année. J'avais l'habitude de le faire du temps de Poudlard, je ne change rien. Ton père n'a pas fait d'ennuis par rapport au mien ? J'imagine que son amitié avec le professeur Zabini ne lui aura pas épargné le rapprochement entre nos noms, à moins que tu lui aies annoncé toi-même._

 _À bientôt,_

 _Matt._

.

 _Salut Matt,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Je suis contente que mon hibou t'ait trouvé. Tu as vu comme il est persévérant ? Il a attendu ta réponse pour revenir._

 _Tu apprends quand même des choses intéressantes à la fac ? Tu veux faire quoi comme métier ? J'avoue que ce n'est pas négligeable, la liberté… Parfois, j'aimerais juste ne plus avoir aucun adulte à proximité. J'ai l'impression qu'on me surveille tout le temps._

 _Si je m'ennuie de toi ? Bien sûr, Mattheys. Mais ne monte pas de suite sur tes grands hippogriffes, je mène ma barque comme une grande fille. Et je t'ennuie avec tes réflexions sur mon côté Poufsouffle. C'est quoi votre problème avec ça, les Serpentard ?_

 _C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais fait attention, je rentre toujours chez moi pour les vacances. Non, mon père n'est pas au courant que Robert est ton père. Et le professeur Zabini ne lui a rien dit non plus, étonnamment. Bon, on sait bien qu'il est cool avec le club et tout, mais quand même. En même temps, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? T'es loin maintenant._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Élia._

.

 _Hé Tony,_

 _Persévérant comme toi, mon oiseau-tonnerre ? Je devrais craindre de me faire électrocuter ?_

 _J'apprends surtout à préparer des remèdes. Enfin là, on en est aux bases. On a revu pas mal de trucs de septième, puis là, pour toute cette année, on apprend les origines et les localisations des ingrédients. Et, à côté, on a des cours d'anglais (heureusement, ça, je gère déjà ahah) et de runes anciennes pour lire les anciens textes, rédigés par des druides. C'est que de l'étude quoi, c'est pas très folichon. J'aimerais bien monter ma propre boîte pharmaceutique après._

 _Courage, Tony, encore deux ans et demi, après tu voleras de tes propres ailes !_

 _Ahahah, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu sois une grande fille. T'as plus d'un tour dans ton sac. Et je n'ai aucun problème avec ton côté Poufsouffle, chérie. Je constate, juste. Je constate._

 _Oh ? Eh bien, j'en suis le premier surpris, mais on ne s'en plaindra pas. La fille de Môsieur Malefoy ne risque pas grand-chose, mais Mattheys Arkright tient à ses c…, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je sens l'aigreur dans tes mots. Tu sais, la distance n'est pas une donnée irrémédiable. On peut agir dessus._

 _Si tu continues à m'embrasser, c'est ton copain qui va être jaloux,_

 _Matt._

.

Elle se trouvait actuellement à la volière, rédigeant une réponse à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse de leurs échanges épistolaires et irritée par la mention à sa relation avec Kenneth. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Mattheys soit encore à Poudlard…

.

 _Salut Matt,_

 _Peut-être que tu devrais le craindre, en effet ! D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être pour cette raison que tu me réponds aussi rapidement ? T'as peur de lui ? Le pauvre, n'empêche, il doit être fatigué de tous ces longs trajets. Cette fois-ci, je vais utiliser un des hiboux de l'école, pour qu'il puisse se reposer._

 _Ça a l'air super intéressant, je trouve. Moi, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire après mes ASPIC. Je pense que, l'année prochaine, je fais rester sur les potions et les créatures magiques. Je sais que tu vas encore me dire que c'est très Pouffy, mais je crois que j'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour aider les gens. Comme intervenante en psychomagie. Ou psychomage, tout simplement. J'hésite encore._

 _C'est long, deux ans et demi…_

 _Erf ! Tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu n'en penses pas moins. Mon père a fait une drôle de tête quand il a su que j'étais chapeau flou._

 _Tu es d'une élégance, Matt. On pourrait croire que c'est Caldean qui parle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « la distance n'est pas une donnée irrémédiable. On peut agir dessus » ?!_

 _Je t'emmerde (ça te va comme ça ?),_

 _Élia._

.

Elle avait plié le parchemin, avant d'envoyer un grand-duc vers le sud-est. Puis elle était descendue, tombant nez à nez avec Teddy, qui semblait l'attendre dans le couloir.

« Tout va bien, Élia ? » lui demanda-t-iel.

« Oui, oui, ça va. Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi. Je préfère m'en assurer. Tu écrivais à Mattheys, pas vrai ? » continua-t-iel, tandis qu'ils avançaient côte à côte dans le couloir.

Élia confirma à mi-voix, ne sachant pas comment saon ami-e allait réagir. Certes, c'était ellui qui l'avait incitée à lui écrire, mais quand même…

Avançant toujours dans le couloir, elle tourna la tête pour lae dévisager. Iel regardait distraitement autour d'ellui, visiblement perdu-e dans ses pensées.

« Tu penses toujours que c'est mal ? » l'interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Iel haussa les épaules.

« Oui et non. Je ne vois que ton bonheur. Mais ce n'est quand même pas très juste envers Kenneth. Il est amoureux de toi, tu sais ? »

Sa voix était dénuée de tout jugement, mais une boule se dessina instantanément dans la gorge d'Élia.

« Je sais », soupira-t-elle. « Mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire. »

« À lui dire quoi, exactement ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, se faisant face. Élia était désorientée. Quand elle pensait à Mattheys, son cœur battait à vive allure, elle avait envie de le voir, de le retrouver. Elle était presque sûre qu'il serait d'accord de lui faire un câlin. Puis elle se rappelait qu'il était à l'autre bout de l'Europe, qu'il n'était pas le genre de garçon qui se fixait dans une relation, et son cœur se contractait douloureusement. Dans ces cas-là, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait mourir rien qu'à l'idée de cette distance non rétractable.

Tout ça, c'était sans parler de Kenneth. Il était toujours aussi gentil avec elle. Le problème, c'était qu'après un an de relation, elle ne ressentait plus aucune attraction pour lui. Même pas amicale, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus supporter son regard après ce qu'elle avait fait. Physiquement parlant, elle ne l'avait plus trompé, puisqu'elle ne voyait plus Mattheys. Mais… mentalement, elle n'était pas avec lui. Son cœur ne lui appartenait même pas. Ça changeait tout, elle le savait.

« Élia ? » la sortit Teddy de ses pensées. « Il faut que tu lui dises, tout ça. Ou, au moins, que tu mettes fin à cette mascarade. Sinon, ce sera encore plus difficile pour lui comme toi, même si c'est pour des raisons différentes. »

Élia soupira. Elle savait qu'iel avait raison. Elle avait vu, en plus, quelles conséquences avaient eu les mensonges dans la vie de sa mère. Pourtant, une fois confrontée à la situation, c'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Et si elle se trompait ? Bon, elle était certaine de ses sentiments, mais… après, elle serait seule.

Elle grimaça à cette pensée. C'était profondément égoïste comme réflexion.

« Il va m'en vouloir », murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

En deux secondes, Teddy fut là, la prenant dans ses bras.

« Oui, c'est sûr. Et c'est normal. Mais mieux vaut en terminer le plus vite possible, non ? On sait tous-tes les deux que tu ne peux pas te sortir Mattheys de la tête. »

Élia soupira derechef.

« Je ne sais pas non plus quoi faire par rapport à lui… »

« On va y réfléchir. On va trouver une solution », lui promit-iel. « Chaque chose en son temps. »

 **OoOoO**

Suite à la visite imprévue de Théodore lors du Nouvel An, Drago lui avait proposé de se retrouver au Trois balais quelques semaines plus tard. Blaise était également présent, jamais mécontent de partager une bière avec des amis.

Ils s'étaient installés dans une table au fond du bar, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas particulièrement fréquenté en cette période de l'année. Après les fêtes, les comportements allaient plutôt aux économies.

« Alors, c'est la belle vie avec Granger ? » le questionna Théo.

« Tout va pour le mieux », confirma Drago. « Et toi, avec Daphné ? »

« Très bien aussi. Les filles grandissent tellement vite… Chloé rentrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine, Callum vient d'avoir neuf ans. Je vieillis, mon vieux ! » s'exclama Théo en soupirant joyeusement.

Drago secoua la tête.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Élia aura seize ans en mai. Seize ans, tu te rends compte ? Ce n'est plus une enfant… »

Blaise s'esclaffa.

« Vous êtes ennuyeux à mourir, les mecs. Mais ce qui est bien avec vous, c'est que je me sens éternellement jeune. Je n'ai pas d'enfant, moi ! »

« Ça va plus vite que tu ne le crois », le prévint Théo.

« Tu as peut-être des enfants cachés », renchérit Drago pour le charrier.

Blaise haussa les sourcils.

« Si tu ne sais pas te protéger, c'est ton problème, Drago », se défendit-il. « De toute façon, vu ce que je baise en ce moment, ça ne peut mal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Tu n'auras jamais de relation sérieuse, alors ? » le reprit Théo, qui avait un peu de mal avec ses principes conventionnels.

« Qu'en sais-je ? » lui répondit honnêtement Blaise. « Je ne suis pas fermé d'esprit, faut juste me convaincre. »

Il présenta toutes ses dents dans un immense sourire, fier de sa réplique. Drago éclata de rire.

« Je me demande si quelqu'un y parviendra un jour. Mais qui vivra verra, je suppose », commenta-t-il, amusé.

« Tout à fait ! L'instant présent, il n'y a que ça de vrai. D'ailleurs, mmmh… Pas mal celui-là », exprima-t-il en se léchant la lèvre.

Drago suivit son regard des yeux, découvrant un homme plus jeune de quinze ans environ, les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un vert audacieux.

« À ce rythme, tu pourras tenter ta chance avec Potter », se moqua-t-il en regardant à nouveau son ami. « À moins qu'il ne soit trop vieux pour toi. »

Blaise plissa le front comme s'il se retenait de rire.

« T'es vraiment un imbécile quand tu t'y mets. Tout ce qui est majeur est potentiellement… »

« Han ! Je t'en prie, Blaise. Je te rappelle que ma fille sera majeure dans un an ? » se plaignit Drago. « Je ne veux pas penser à ça, quelle horreur. »

Blaise leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Plus tes enfants grandissent, plus tu deviens chiant, Drago. Le gamin que tu étais jadis n'aurait jamais rechigné pour ça », dit-il sur le ton de la déception.

« Oui, mais je protège ma fille, maintenant. Tu peux comprendre ça ? » répliqua Drago, plus sur la défensive qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Je le comprends. Mais tu ne pourras pas la protéger éternellement », insista Blaise.

Drago tiqua. L'idée lui donnait tout simplement la nausée.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Ta petite protégée n'a pas encore passé le cap, tu pourras dormir tranquille ce soir », lui assura-t-il.

Malgré lui, Drago soupira de soulagement. Sa princesse était encore son bébé.

« Mais comment tu peux être au courant de ça, toi ? C'est ton club ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

« Mon club, mon charme, ma prestance… Tous mes élèves fantasment sur moi », répondit Blaise avec un immense sourire.

« Je t'en prie, pas de ces sous-entendus graveleux quand on parle de ma fille », se plaignit Drago en frissonnant.

Blaise éclata de rire, pas peu fier de son effet.

« Je vais finir par l'attacher à un meuble de la maison pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de moi », grommela Drago.

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir aujourd'hui, vous me faites peur », intervint Théo. « Ma fille a dix ans. Mais tout arrive tellement vite… »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » râla Drago. « À treize ans, elle avait déjà son premier chagrin d'amour. »

Blaise passait le regard de l'un à l'autre, ahuri.

« Bon, les mecs, on fait déprime land ici ou quoi ? Je me recommande une bière… Non, je paie la tournée. Ce soir, vous dansez sur les tables, pas de discussion », ordonna-t-il en se levant.

« Mais bien sûr », maugréa Drago.

« Tu me rassures un peu », dit Théo, alors que Blaise commandait au bar. Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur. « On n'est pas si différents, finalement. Je pensais que ton divorce avec Astoria changerait tout… mais, en fait, on se comprend encore mieux en tant que pères. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Évidemment, il avait senti l'éloignement de Théo à l'annonce du divorce, mais il ne pensait pas que son ami avait eu l'impression d'un écart salazarien entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien… », continua Théo, mal à l'aise, prenant une grande inspiration. « J'ai cru que tu perdais la raison. Tu avais tout du mariage parfait avec Astoria. Un mariage valorisé par tes parents, un fils merveilleux. Le retour de Granger a explosé tout ça. On t'a découvert une double vie, tu as divorcé pour te mettre avec une Née-moldue, enchaînant avec une grossesse hors mariage. J'imaginais déjà ton père se retourner dans sa tombe. Mais le fait que tu aies une enfant plus âgée, finalement, ça peut nous rapprocher. »

Drago le fixa pendant quelques secondes, étonné par son discours. Ou plutôt, étonné qu'il lui avoue tout cela, même si le contenu n'avait, en soi, rien de surprenant.

« Je vois. Sache que je n'ai jamais mené de double vie. Je n'ai pas vu Hermione pendant toutes ces années, je n'étais même pas au courant qu'elle était tombée enceinte à la suite de notre aventure », le corrigea-t-il. « Quant au reste… oui, j'ai enchaîné. Et je me fiche totalement de ce qui pourrait penser mon père. Ce n'était pas le cas à l'époque, c'est vrai. Mais, aujourd'hui, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Alors il peut bien se retourner, moi, je dors sur mes deux oreilles. »

Théo lui sourit sincèrement.

« Alors tant mieux. J'ai un peu discuté avec Daphné, aussi… J'avoue que je t'en ai voulu pour le mal que tu faisais à Astoria. C'était ridicule, surtout que je n'avais que sa version à elle et que j'étais un peu aveuglé par la colère de ma femme. Je le regrette aujourd'hui », admit-il.

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas. J'imaginais bien que ça aurait des répercussions. C'est la vie. Le principal, c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui. »

« Et qu'on partage des bières », ajouta Blaise qui était revenu. « Vous n'avez pas terminé avec les sujets sérieux ? »

Théo grimaça.

« Si tu veux parler de plans cul, on va vite se retrouver à court de conversation », dit-il, penaud.

« Je peux faire la conversation tout seul, c'est l'une de mes nombreuses qualités », se vanta-t-il.

Drago secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as jamais fini », le réprimanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas de femme à la maison pour me dire qu'elle m'aime, faut bien que je fasse le boulot moi-même ! » affirma-t-il.

Drago rit.

« Je me demande pourquoi je suis ton ami, parfois. »

« Parce que je suis beau comme un Dieu. Que je suis drôle. Et parce que je tiens ta fille à l'œil », répliqua-t-il avec une œillade.

« Mais encore ? » continua Drago pour le charrier.

« Oh ! Le reste, c'est secret de plumard. Tu ne veux pas savoir », lui certifia-t-il.

Drago secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Bon. Santé ? » proposa Blaise en tendant son verre devant lui.

« Santé ! » répliquèrent Drago et Théo en entrechoquant leurs chopes à la sienne.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsqu'Élia revint pour les vacances de Pâques, Hermione la trouva changée. Après une semaine, la percevant toujours aussi maussade, elle décida d'aller la trouver.

« Élia, ma chérie, je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle en frappant à la porte de sa chambre, où elle s'était réfugiée.

Un grognement lui répondit et elle entra. Élia était assise en tailleur sur son lit, un carnet bleu en main et le regard perdu par la fenêtre ouverte, malgré la fraîchir du mois d'avril. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas.

Hermione s'assit au bord du lit, respectant une certaine distance physique que l'âge d'Élia lui imposait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu peux me le dire, je te promets que je ne porterais pas de jugement », lui assura Hermione, qui sentait une certaine honte dans le chef de sa fille.

Élia tourna la tête vers elle, lui présentant un regard larmoyant. Son cœur de mère se brisa instantanément.

« C'est… un garçon, Kenneth. C'est mon copain, en fait. Mais je dois lui dire que c'est fini, parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse. Et je n'y arrive pas », lui lâcha-t-elle sans préambule.

Hermione encaissa, n'ayant absolument pas connaissance de cette relation. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant de trouver les mots justes, qui n'éloigneraient pas sa fille.

« Parfois, les mots les plus simples sont encore les plus judicieux. Surtout qu'on croit que les autres ne voient pas, mais ils le devinent. Ce garçon… doit sentir qui tu n'es pas aussi épanouie et naturelle avec lui qu'avec tes amis, tu ne crois pas ? » tenta Hermione.

Élia soupira.

« Si, sans doute. Mais j'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt, Teddy m'avait prévenue. Maintenant, je m'en veux », dit-elle tristement.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Hermione comprenait tellement ce qu'Élia ressentait. Mais cette histoire devait avoir tout au plus quelques mois, pas douze ans, comme lorsqu'elle-même était revenue en Angleterre avec ses secrets. Rien n'était perdu.

« Je… Han maman, je suis un monstre ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, faisant sursauter Hermione. « J'aurais dû voir plus tôt que cette histoire ne menait à rien ! Mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était, l'amour. Je ne voyais pas qu'il était amoureux, moi. »

« Ma chérie, ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même. Tu es jeune, tu apprends, tu expérimentes », voulut-elle la rassurer.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Tu t'excuses toi en même temps que tu m'excuses moi ! » hurla alors Élia, face à Hermione qui n'y comprenait rien. « À cause de toi, je suis incapable de savoir ce que cela signifie d'être amoureuse ou si c'est possible d'être heureuse en couple. À cause de toi, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est l'amour ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je veux juste que tu sortes de ma chambre, en fait ! »

Hermione resta figée. La colère de sa fille ne lui était pas vraiment adressée, elle le sentait. Mais elle sentait un tel désespoir en elle… Elle aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle trouverait chaussure à son pied et que, oui, elle pouvait être amoureuse et heureuse…

« Je peux comprendre que tu sois triste et en colère, ma chérie », tenta de l'apaiser Hermione, « mais je t'interdis de me parler de cette façon. »

« T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? » hurla à nouveau Élia, sourde à son autorité. « Je veux que tu sortes. Sors d'ici ! Sors ! Sors ! »

Elle le répéta en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione sorte effectivement de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Dans le couloir, Drago l'attendait, appuyé contre la balustrade.

Hermione était sonnée.

« Ce n'était pas contre toi », la rassura-t-il en faisant écho à ses pensées. « C'est une adolescente. Je ne suis pas franchement rassuré à l'idée qu'elle fréquente des garçons, mais enfin… vu son premier chagrin d'amour, on était prévenus. Au moins, jusqu'à présent, on avait été épargnés au niveau conflits. »

Hermione alla se réfugier dans ses bras, qu'il referma autour d'elle. Elle soupira sur un son plaintif.

« Pourquoi on a fait des enfants ? » geignit-elle.

Drago rit doucement.

« Tu veux vraiment une réponse à cette question ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Non ! Je m'en souviens », râla-t-elle.

Comment pouvait-elle oublier que Drago lui faisait perdre la tête au point qu'ils en oublient de se protéger ?

« Dommage, je t'aurais montré, sinon… »

Hermione le serra plus fort.

« Mmmh ! Je veux juste un câlin », minauda-t-elle.

« D'accord », consentit-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. « N'empêche que le lit serait plus agréable que la balustrade. Elle me rentre dans le dos. »

Hermione sourit. Elle n'était pas contre un câlin dans le lit, en fin de compte.

 **OoOoO**

Élia jouait avec son pignon de poulet du bout de la fourchette. Elle n'avait aucune envie de manger, rien que l'idée d'avaler faisait blocage. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle attendait la réponse de Mattheys à sa dernière lettre. Bien sûr, elle avait pensé que le hibou s'était perdu ou blessé, mais elle était retournée à la volière et le grand-duc était bien revenu.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était disputée avec sa mère pendant les vacances de Pâques. Elle avait les nerfs à vif, elle avait l'impression qu'il suffirait que quelqu'un la touche pour qu'elle éclate en sanglots. C'était tellement nul, l'amour et le manque. Surtout quand l'autre n'en avait rien à faire.

« Élia, Kenneth te regarde bizarrement. Vous vous êtes disputés ? » lui demanda Élyssa, qui fixait son assiette pleine.

Élia grogna. Non, ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard depuis la fin des vacances de Pâques, et elle continuait à l'éviter. Elle savait qu'elle devrait rompre, mais elle n'en avait pas l'énergie. Rien que l'idée d'aller le trouver la fatiguait. Elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait, sans doute ne dirait-il rien du tout. Mais c'était peut-être pire que des cris, en vérité.

« Non. Je l'évite », lâcha-t-elle platement.

« Ce n'est pas juste pour lui », répliqua Élyssa en bonne Serdaigle.

Élia ricana. Et pour elle, qu'est-ce qui était juste ? Elle avait grandi sans son père parce que sa mère avait été égoïste et elle était tombée amoureuse d'un gars qui n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Est-ce que la justice était un concept purement théorique, pour ceux qui étaient assez sots pour y croire ?

Même sa mère avec ses grandes valeurs, en soi-disant parfaite Ravendor, n'avait pas su être juste envers son père. Au final, ils étaient quand même heureux, aujourd'hui. Alors que personne ne lui fasse la morale, ou elle risquait de mordre.

« Hum ! Élia, je crois que tu as du courrier », fit son amie, avec précaution, comme si elle avait peur de réveiller une bête sauvage en elle.

Élia releva brutalement la tête fixant l'enveloppe qui avait atterri dans le plat de pommes de terre. Une écriture émeraude, fine et tracée tels des battements de cœur sur un cardiographe… C'était Mattheys, aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle tendit le bras pour la prendre, néanmoins quelqu'un la devança. Elle se retourna, prête à invectiver le coupable… mais elle fut coupée dans son élan. Kenneth se tenait là, le visage fermé et le regard froid.

« Pourquoi tu es distante et sous la défensive puis, à la seconde où tu vois que tu as reçu du courrier, tu t'illumines dans un mélange d'excitation et d'espoir ? » commença-t-il d'une voix dure.

Élia déglutit. En fin de compte, peut-être que sa mère avait raison : lorsque l'on ne disait pas les choses, les autres sentaient quand même que ça n'allait pas…

« Moi, je vais te dire pourquoi. Parce que ton correspondant est plus important que tes amis. Ou que ton petit ami », cracha-t-il sans l'once d'un doute. Il savait. Merlin, il savait.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, s'apprêtant à en sortir le morceau de parchemin.

« Voyons voir ça », continua-t-il sur un ton méprisant.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Élia en posant une lettre sur la lettre. « S'il te plaît… »

Elle lui lança un regard implorant.

« Tu as peur de ce que je vais y découvrir ? Mais Élia, _mon amour_ », dit-il sur un ton moqueur. « Comme ça je saurais enfin tout ce que tu me caches. Qui est ce correspondant mystère ? Que te veut-il ? Sûrement une relation épistolaire sans grand intérêt, n'est-ce pas, sainte Élia ? »

Cette fois Élia avait le regard flou. Il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour que les vannes lâchent.

Puisqu'elle n'opposait plus aucune résistance, il finit par sortir la missive de son enveloppe et la déplia.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage perdit de ses couleurs, apparaissant tel un mur blanc. Il semblait sur le point de vomir. D'un geste rageur, il froissa la lettre jusqu'à en faire une boule et la lança à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Un regard reptilien, qui avait comme envenimé l'ensemble des sorciers présents : autour d'eux, le silence s'était imposé.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu n'en as toujours eu que pour lui. T'as le goût du danger, Malefoy. Mais t'es aussi d'un égoïsme sans précédent. Et t'es de mauvaise foi, en plus. Félicitations, ton père doit être fier de toi », exprima-t-il avec une colère sourde, qui grondait dans sa gorge.

Élia sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire, il avait raison. Mais chaque mot était comme un coup de poignard, lui qui était habituellement si gentil…

« Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, Kenneth. Je te le jure ! »

Il la regarda de haut en bas, avec un mépris non dissimulé.

« Tu ne me fais pas mal. Il faudrait que tu comptes à minima pour ça. Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es qu'une traînée, Malefoy. T'entends ça ? Une fichue traînée. »

« Je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton à ma meilleure amie, Englebert », fit Teddy.

Le regroupement avait bien évidemment attiré les curieux, qui dévisageaient le trio sans aucune gêne. Mais si Kenneth n'en avait eu cure jusqu'à présent, il sembla soudainement se liquéfier sur place, regardant quelque chose derrière Élia, quelque chose de plus grand.

« Mr Englebert », tonna la voix du Professeur Zabini. « Pas d'injures dans notre établissement. Ce sera une heure de colle avec moi. Demain soir, dix-neuf heures. »

Kenneth partit d'un pas rageur, sans demander son reste. C'était quand même injuste pour lui… Élia n'osa pas regarder en direction de son professeur de Potions, mais elle le vit se décaler, en biais par rapport à elle.

« Lupin, emmenez Mlle Malefoy loin des regards indiscrets », l'enjoint-il avant de retourner à la table des professeurs.

S'exécutant, Teddy passa un bras autour des épaules d'Élia. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, s'arrêtant seulement après avoir mis une certaine distance entre eux et les autres élèves.

Là, iel l'entoura de ses bras et elle éclata en sanglots contre ellui, s'accrochant à sa taille comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« J'ai merdé », sanglota-t-elle. « J'ai merdé. Il est en retenue à cause de moi. Et… et… je ne pourrais même pas lire la réponse de Mattheys. »

« Hum ! » fit Teddy en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je n'en rajouterais pas une couche, t'es une bien assez mal comme ça. Du coup… Tiens. »

Iel s'écarta doucement d'elle, lui tendant une boule en papier.

« Je l'ai ramassée en la voyant voler dans la Grande Salle. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais savoir ce qu'il t'a écrit. »

Élia prit la boule des mains de Teddy, la dépliant au mieux pour ne pas déchirer le parchemin.

Le cœur battant, elle parcourut les lignes tracées dans la même encre verte que celle utilisée sur l'enveloppe.

* * *

Oui, tout à fait, je suis sadique au point de ne pas vous avoir mis la réponse de Mattheys dans ce chapitre mouhahahah Eh oui, vous l'aurez compris, le contenu de cette lettre est capitale pour la suite de l'histoire.

Alors, des réactions quant à cette rupture ?

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous et... à temps la semaine prochaine, j'espère ! x'D


	44. Chapitre 43

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Comme j'étais en retard la semaine passée, cadeau : je publie avec une grosse avance dans la journée !

Je n'en reviens pas que l'on soit déjà au chapitre 43 ! Bon, "déjà", vous allez me dire, **ça fait 10 mois que j'ai commencé** à publier cette fiction... mais quand même. **La semaine prochaine, c'est le dernier chapitre**. Purée quoi... Cette étape. Quand on commence à publier, en tout cas c'est la sensation que moi j'ai, on a la sensation de quelque chose de grand. D'un monde qui s'ouvre à nous, en sachant qu'il y a un bout, une fin, mais qu'il y a _tellement_ à vivre sur le chemin qui y mène. Et c'est vrai.

C'est étrange parce que... j'ai beau avoir terminé cette fiction depuis un bon moment maintenant, ça fait quelque chose que j'écoute en boucle la chanson du dernier chapitre et que je suis triste. Et, aussi, que je ne peux pas écouter la chanson de l'épilogue. **La fin, je vais définitivement la vivre avec vous**. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait dit au revoir à TALYPE. A Élia. A Mattheys. A tous les autres OC que je ne reverrai plus jamais... SNIF SNIF SNIF. (Laissez-moi pleurer dans mon coin ! Oui, je pleure vraiment mdrrr)

BON. Du coup, je vais vous laisser découvrir la suite des aventures d'Élia et Mattheys. Mais qu'a répondu Mattheys ? (a)

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Mouhahah réponse dans ce chapitre ! Je te laisse découvrir si rapprochement et si Drago mis au courant... (a) Et voilààà la longue semaine d'attente est terminée ! :D

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Pas de problème pour la review tardive. J'espère que tu seras vite guérie et que ton torticolis va vite passer aussi. Content-e de t'avoir fait rire avec Drago et Théo qui s'inquiètent pour leurs enfants ! Pour Blaise, tu as raison. Tout comme Drago, il cache bien sa sensibilité, mais ils ne sont pas les mêmes pour autant. Tu verras bien ce que je lui réserve dans la suite parce que, oui, j'ai pensé à lui. (a) Sinon, Kenneth a carrément insulté Élia, ce n'est pas juste "limite". C'est violent, quand même ! Iels ont leurs torts tous les deux cela dit. Du coup, tu as bien deviné pour Mattheys (enfin... plus ou moins !), mais tu le sais déjà. :p Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisous.

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

* * *

 **All my life**

 _Toute ma vie_

 **Been running from a pain in me**

 _J'ai tenté d'échapper à la douleur intérieure_

 **A feeling I don't understand**

 _Un sentiment que je ne comprenais pas_

 **Holding me down**

 _Qui me tirait vers le bas_

.

 **Fear in itself**

 _La peur en elle-même_

 **Will reel you in and spit you out**

 _Va te faire tituber et te cracher la vérité_

.

 **The beauty is**

 _La beauté est dans le fait que_

 **I'm learning how to face my beast**

 _J'apprends comment affronter mes démons_

.

 **Breathe,**

 _Respire_

 **Ask for more**

 _Demandes-en davantage_

 **if you're bitter still**

 _si tu es toujours amour_

 **Ask him to help you carry on.**

 _Demande-lui de t'aider à avancer._

.

 _Fear_ , Blue October.

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Fear** (Peur)

Les mains tremblantes, Élia fixa le parchemin. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien lu. Pourtant, les mots étaient tracés, là, sous ses yeux.

.

 _Hé Tony,_

 _Tu as bien fait de ne pas m'envoyer ton propre hibou, cette fois. J'ai été fort pris par mes révisions ces derniers temps. Les examens à la fac, c'est autre chose que les ASPIC… ou les BUSE, que tu révises probablement depuis des mois, à présent._

 _Toi, en psychomagie ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Et intervenante en psychomagie, c'est encore mieux. Je te vois bien défendre de grandes causes, Tony. Avec tes valeurs et ton grand cœur, il y a de quoi faire du bon boulot. J'y crois, moi, en tout cas._

 _J'imagine bien ton père, apprendre que sa fille adorée est en partie Poufsouffle ahah. La déconvenue. Mais il ne t'a pas reniée, si ça ce n'est pas la preuve que les Serpentard sont prêts à tout pour leur famille (comment ça, c'est encore une remarque oppressive envers la maison des blaireaux ?)._

 _Je l'admets, je ne suis pas toujours très fin. C'était pourtant proche de la vérité. Je ne donne pas cher de ma personne si ton père était au courant de nos échanges, chérie. Et, ce que je voulais dire, c'était que tu pourrais venir me rendre visite un jour, si mon absence t'est si intolérable. Je ne quitte pas l'Autriche, même pour les vacances d'été._

 _Et non, tu ne m'emmerdes pas du tout. Prends pas trop la confiance, Tony !_

 _Matt._

.

Sous le choc, Élia tendit la lettre à Teddy, qui la parcourut à son tour. Lorsqu'iel eut terminé sa lecture, iel la lui rendit.

« Il veut que je vienne le voir. Il veut que je vienne le voir », répéta Élia, qui n'en revenait pas. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Elle regardait saon ami-e avec des yeux implorants, comme si elle attendait son assentiment.

« Je ne voudrais pas briser tes espoirs, mais tu es mineure. Il te faut l'accord de tes parents. Et jamais ton père ne t'autoriserait à quitter le Royaume pour aller voir un garçon plus âgé. Qui t'a brisé le cœur il y a trois ans, en plus », la calma-t-iel. « Aucune chance à ce niveau. »

Élia soupira, toute espérance s'anéantissant. Il n'était pas même pas envisageable d'en parler, en effet… La cause était vaine.

« Mais… il y a peut-être une solution », ajouta-t-iel, pensixe. « Mmmmh… »

Élia lae dévisagea, interrogative.

« Comment ça ? À quoi tu penses ? Teddy ! » insista-t-elle alors qu'iel ne répondait pas.

« Je pense à quelque chose… Il faut que je vérifie. »

Iel s'en alla alors, laissant Élia muette, tandis que les questions défilaient dans son esprit.

« Je reviens vers toi dès que j'aurai retrouvé ce que je cherche ! » cria-t-iel par-dessus son épaule, sans même se retourner.

Elle ne savait pas ce que Teddy avait en tête, mais une lumière jaillissait littéralement d'elle. Mattheys voulait la voir. Il l'avait invitée à lui rendre visite. Et saon meilleur-e ami-e avait peut-être un plan pour qu'elle puisse se rendre à Vienne. Que pouvait-elle rêver de mieux ?

Rien n'était encore sûr, mais Élia avait envie de sauter partout. Elle s'imaginait déjà le retrouver, le serrer dans ses bras pendant qu'il lui dirait qu'elle lui a manqué. Elle savait qu'elle se faisait des films, et elle était tellement excitée à la perspective de le revoir qu'elle avait l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un roman à l'eau de rose.

Tant pis pour les conséquences, elle avait quelque chose à vivre là-bas, avec lui.

 **OoOoO**

À Londres, Hermione avait exceptionnellement laissé Cailean à sa mère pour se rendre au Ministère. Elle avait une réunion annuelle par Brasiator avec les membres de la Confédération, concernant l'avancée des différents projets de loi et la possibilité de discuter d'un accord par rapport au projet de loi du membre russe, Agafya Negib'nyy.

À treize heures, à une heure qui ne convenait à aucun des membres, mais qui était encore la plus souhaitable en raison des décalages horaires, Hermione établit la connexion internationale.

Pendant plus d'une heure, chacun exposa son projet, ses certitudes, ses points d'ancrage et ses zones d'ombre. Hermione se retenait de bâiller. Son esprit était ailleurs et elle n'était pas suffisamment concentrée pour décoder les différents accents. Heureusement, elle se réveilla lorsque ce fut son tour, expliquant point par point ce qui faisait déjà plus de quatre-vingts pages. Il lui manquait encore la touche finale, c'est-à-dire vérifier l'applicabilité matérielle sur le plan des moyens humains, matériels et budgétaires.

Sébastien présenta en dernier. Il travaillait sur une loi simplifiant les échanges entre les universités sorcières du monde, notamment au travers de bourses et de logements étudiants en dehors des quartiers moldus.

La réunion se termina sur la promesse du membre russe de leur faire rapidement parvenir son projet, afin que chacun puisse le parcourir et émettre ses réserves et suggestions.

Hermione tarda à éteindre son Brasiator, rangeant les documents de son propre projet de loi. Elle se rendit compte, au bout d'un moment, qu'il était toujours en communication. Fronçant les sourcils, elle remarqua que Sébastien était le seul membre restant. Et il la regardait.

« Hum ! Sébastien, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle, tendue.

Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis près de deux ans, époque à laquelle elle avait séjourné en France, avant d'apprendre qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte de Drago. Elle avait respecté sa promesse envers Lucie, sa compagne.

« Avoir de tes nouvelles ? » répondit-il, d'une voix lasse. Deux ans, ça éloignait des autres. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus discuté. »

Hermione retint un soupir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir une discussion.

« Je vais bien. Et toi ? Comment vont Lucie et Mélanie ? » s'intéressa-t-elle par politesse.

« Ma femme et ma fille vont très bien. Mélanie termine sa première année de petite section. Il paraît que tu es à nouveau maman ? »

Elle sentait la tristesse dans sa voix, la tristesse de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Cette fois, elle soupira.

« Oui. Il s'appelle Cailean. Il a un an et demi. »

À la façon dont son front se plissait, Sébastien semblait faire le calcul.

« Tu étais enceinte quand tu es venue pour ma présentation », affirma-t-il, sur le ton de l'accusation.

« Oui. Mais je ne le savais pas. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Elle imaginait bien ce qu'il avait pu penser : elle avait reproduit le même schéma. Sauf que Drago et elle formaient un couple uni, aujourd'hui. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle devait être honnête envers Sébastien.

« Écoute, Sébastien. Peut-être qu'on devrait en rester là. Se limiter à des contacts professionnels. Tu as ta famille, j'ai la mienne. Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça », lui assura-t-elle, prenant le Grapcorne par les cornes.

Le regard de son ancien compagnon se perdit dans le vide. Puis il acquiesça, plusieurs fois, lentement, comme si l'information faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« O.K., comme tu veux, Hermione. Bonne continuation. »

La communication se coupa.

« Bonne continuation à toi aussi, Sébastien », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle quitta le Ministère, se rendant chez ses parents. Le cœur serré.

 **OoOoO**

Élia se trouvait à la bibliothèque, révisant pour son dernier examen, qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Elle n'arrivait pas à intégrer le dernier chapitre de son cours de sortilèges, rêvant par-dessus tout d'en utiliser un, voire toute une panoplie, à l'encontre des deux paires d'yeux qui ne cessaient de la fixer.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans son dos, elle les sentait. Et surtout, elle les avait vus entrer dans l'antre de Mme Pince, sans se priver de la dévisager avec dédain en passant devant elle. _Ils_ , c'était Kenneth et Élyssa. Son amie de toujours, depuis son premier jour à Poudlard, lui avait tourné le dos après sa rupture avec Kenneth.

Elle n'en était pas tellement attristée. Elle était bien la seule qui ne l'avait jamais soutenue et s'était opposée, dès le départ, à ses choix. Contrairement à Teddy, qui était toujours là pour elle, même s'iel ne l'approuvait pas. Alors, non, ce n'était pas une grande perte, mais elle se retrouvait un peu seule à présent.

Dépitée, elle rangea finalement ses affaires et quitta les lieux, tombant nez à nez avec Teddy. D'abord surpris-e, iel se figea pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans, puis iel afficha un immense sourire, visiblement fièr-e d'ellui.

Il lui tendit un parchemin en format A3. Intriguée, Élia réajusta son sac sur son épaule et le déroula.

.

 ** _Avis aux élèves entrant en sixième année_**

 _La fin de la cinquième année est décisive dans votre parcours scolaire, puisque c'est le moment où l'on vous demande de choisir votre filière définitive, en vue de votre projet professionnel. Vous avez, à cet effet, rencontré votre directeur-rice de maison._

 _Si votre projet est lié à l'étude des potions ou si vous hésitez encore, votre professeur vous invite, cette année encore, à visiter la prestigieuse école de_ Touillon-sur-étain, _située à Vienne, en Autriche. Il s'agira de rencontrer le directeur de l'école, de faire le tour des bâtiments et de visiter la capitale durant un weekend d'août, sous l'encadrement de votre professeur de potions._

 _Séance d'information auprès du professeur Zabini, le mardi 17 juin 2014 à dix-neuf heures, dans les cachots._

.

Le cœur d'Élia fit un bond, plein d'espoir, avant de prendre conscience de la date.

« Teddy, ce document est vieux d'un an », râla-t-elle, avant de soupirer. « Je ne pourrais jamais aller voir Mattheys… »

Mais Teddy ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Tu as bien lu, non ? _Cette année encore_. Ce n'était pas la première année qu'il le faisait, pourquoi ne le rééditerait pas l'initiative ? En plus, c'est le meilleur ami de ton père qui organise ! Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait te refuser d'y participer ? » s'exclama-t-iel avec enthousiasme.

Une part d'Élia avait envie d'y croire. L'autre avait peur de se faire des illusions et de croire à un rêve trop grand pour elle.

Son rythme cardiaque semblait avoir fait le choix pour elle. Il fallait que le voyage soit organisé cette année.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva chez ses parents, Jean remarqua tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle ne tergiversa pas.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose au Ministère ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucune esquive.

Hermione soupira.

« Ouais, rien de grave. Juste que Sébastien voulait parler et… je préfère qu'on garde nos distances », répondit-elle, sans plus d'explication.

Jean ne lui cacha pas son étonnement.

« Cet homme est si gentil. C'est lié à Drago ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Drago, mais aussi Lucie, sa compagne. On a chacun nos vies maintenant, je ne veux pas perturber nos équilibres », ajouta Hermione, songeant qu'il lui en coûterait davantage de chercher à éviter les questions de sa mère.

« Drago est jaloux », affirma sa mère.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

« Et c'est compréhensible. Sébastien a eu quelque chose dont je l'ai privé : l'enfance d'Élia. »

« Sans oublier qu'il t'a eue toi », ajouta Jean.

Hermione ronchonna, mais ne répondit pas vraiment. Elle se dirigea vers Cailean, qui regardait le téléviseur avec son grand-père, les yeux émerveillés.

« Heureusement que c'est moi qui viens le chercher, Drago ferait une crise cardiaque en voyant ça », lâcha-t-elle.

Son petit dernier se tenait debout dans le divan, sous la protection d'Henry, et bougeait ses fesses en rythme avec la musique de ce qui semblait être une comédie musicale.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Hermione s'assit à son tour et fut happée par les images. Cailean grimpa sur elle pour lui faire un câlin.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger tout de suite. Elle n'était pas contre un peu d'affection.

 **OoOoO**

Élia se trouvait actuellement dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison, Mme Walsh. Elle savait qu'elle détenait les résultats de ses BUSE. Elle était stressée.

Mais sa directrice la regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Vous pouvez respirer et vous détendre, Mlle Malefoy. Vous avez excellé dans tous vos examens. Vous êtes première de promotion », lui apprit-elle.

Elle lui tendit alors son bulletin de notes.

.

 ** _BUSE – Brevet de premier cycle_**

 ** _B_** _revet_ _ **U**_ _niversel de_ _ **S**_ _orcellerie_ _ **É**_ _lémentaire_

 _Attribué à :_ _É_ _lia Malefoy_

 _Élève à la maison : Serdaigle_

 _Par le Ministère de la Magie britannique et l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard_

 _L'élève a obtenu son brevet de niveau élémentaire avec la mention Optimal (O), et les résultats suivants :_

 _Métamorphose : Optimal (O)_

 _Sortilèges : Effort exceptionnel (E)_

 _Potions : Optimal (O)_

 _Histoire de la magie : Effort exceptionnel (E)_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal : Effort exceptionnel (E)_

 _Astronomie : Optimal (O)_

 _Botanique : Effort exceptionnel (E)_

 _Etude des Runes : Optimal (O)_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal (O)_

.

Suivaient les félicitations du Ministère de la magie. Élia releva les yeux vers son professeur d'astronomie. Elle était littéralement soulagée.

« L'avenir est tout ouvert à vous. Et justement, c'est ce dont je veux parler avec vous aujourd'hui. Est-ce que vous avez déjà une idée de ce que vous voulez faire après Poudlard ? » lui demanda Mme Walsh, sans détour.

Visiblement, ses résultats étaient suffisamment exceptionnels pour ne pas perdre de temps avec les recommandations d'usage.

Élia papillonna quelques instants, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Première de sa promotion. Elle terminait sa cinquième année, elle entamait son dernier cycle d'études.

« Je… Je pensais peut-être à faire de la psychomagie. Mais… j'aime aussi beaucoup les potions et j'envisageais peut-être… enfin… », commença-t-elle, pas très à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle allait proférer un mensonge. Ou une fausse vérité. Car elle prévoyait réellement d'y aller, mais pas pour étudier. « J'ai entendu parler d'une école de potions à Vienne… _Touillon-sur-étain_ … Il… il paraît qu'elle est très bonne et… »

Sa professeure lui sourit, compatissante.

« Vous pourriez envisager de faire des études de potions, vous en êtes tout à faire capable. À vérifier au niveau des filières, certaines demandent parfois des connaissances en alchimie. C'est un cours que j'ouvre moi-même, si la demande en élèves est suffisante. Mais, vu vos résultats, il n'y aurait pas de problème pour que vous l'intégriez. »

Elle se plongea dans ses documents.

« Pour le reste, vous avez suivi les cours de potions, d'études des runes et de botanique, qui sont essentiels pour un cursus en potions. Quant à un cursus en psychomagie, il n'y a pas vraiment de prérequis, si ce n'est les cours de base en sortilèges et métamorphose, dans lesquels vous avez des notes suffisantes », expliqua-t-elle.

Elle sembla réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Il faudra juste faire attention au fait que le professeur Zabini est très sélectif dans le choix de ses élèves en dernier cycle. Il n'accepte qu'une classe composée des dix meilleurs, parfois un peu plus, mais jamais plus de quinze. Avec un Optimal, ça ne posera pas de problème. Par contre… »

Elle recula un peu sa chaise, ouvrit un tiroir.

« Ah ! Oui, voilà. Il réitère bien cette année », dit-elle pour elle-même avant de donner un dépliant à Élia. « Vous me parliez justement de l'école de potion. Très prestigieuse. Dans les moyens de vos parents et largement dans vos capacités, je pense. Après l'obtention de vos ASPIC, évidemment, mais vous avez deux ans pour cela. Bref, le Professeur Zabini propose à quelques étudiants de visiter cette école durant les vacances d'été. Toutes les informations sont dans la brochure. La visite est accessible sur base d'une lettre de motivation à remettre pour le cinq juillet. Accord des parents nécessaire pour les mineurs. »

Elle réfléchit un instant, avant d'ajouter.

« Entre nous, je vous le conseille vivement si vous envisagez de poursuivre en potions. Le professeur Zabini prend en compte les participations au voyage dans sa sélection. »

Élia acquiesça, le cœur battant. Le voyage. Le professeur Zabini renouvelait le voyage.

Il restait à convaincre ses parents d'y aller.

 **OoOoO**

Élia était rentrée de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été. Elle avait annoncé à Drago et à Hermione qu'elle avait obtenu ses BUSE, document officiel à l'appui. Sans en douter, ils avaient attendu les résultats avec fébrilité, n'ayant eu accès qu'à une appréciation générale de son évolution, comme convenu par le premier courrier reçu à l'arrivée d'Élia dans l'école de magie.

Alors, elle leur avait parlé de ses projets. De son envie de visiter l'école de potions viennoise, pour éventuellement y poursuivre ses études après l'obtention de ses ASPIC. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione avait vu Drago blanchir. Hermione avait demandé à voir la brochure informative, et envoyé Élia dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse en discuter avec Drago.

À peine eut-elle passé la porte de la cuisine qu'il s'y opposa.

« Il est hors de question qu'Élia se rende à Vienne », décida-t-il.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua Hermione, beaucoup plus pragmatique. « Ce n'est plus une enfant, elle a eu seize ans. Dans un an, elle sera majeure. Au-delà de ça, il faut qu'elle ait toutes les cartes en main pour décider de son avenir. »

Drago secoua la tête, complètement fermé à la discussion. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, la tête tournée pour que leurs regards ne se croisent pas, tel un enfant de cinq ans.

« Non, non, non. Ma fille ne partira pas étudier dans un autre pays », râla-t-il.

« Tu dirais la même chose si Cailean ou Scorpius te demandaient ça ? » dit Hermione, pointant une partie du problème. « Parce que, moi, je refuse que tu fasses une différence entre les enfants sur base de leur genre. Notre fille doit avoir les mêmes chances de faire ses expériences que notre fils. »

Drago grogna. Elle avait touché juste.

« En plus, rien ne dit qu'elle voudra étudier là-bas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille étudier les potions, je la vois beaucoup plus dans un métier d'aide aux personnes », continua Hermione, dans le but de le convaincre.

« Raison de plus pour ne pas la laisser y aller », argua Drago.

Hermione secoua la tête. Autant il pouvait la faire rire avec ses airs bourrus, autant là, elle ne riait pas du tout.

« Drago. Tu ne peux pas la priver d'expériences sous prétexte que tu as peur de ce qui peut lui arriver. »

« Non. Mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour protéger ma fille des mauvaises expériences », dit-il, n'en démordant pas.

« Parce qu'un voyage est une mauvaise expérience ? En plus, Blaise sera là ! Ce n'est pas par lui que tu fais surveiller Élia ? » le questionna-t-elle, plus pour lui donner matière à réfléchir, la question étant rhétorique.

Drago se tourna alors vers elle, lui lança un regard noir digne d'un animal blessé dans son ego. Il manquait cruellement de rationalité quand il était question de sa fille, c'était incroyable…

« Si. Mais surveiller et encadrer, ce n'est pas pareil. Blaise n'est pas vraiment du genre à mettre des limites quand il ne s'agit pas de discipline », insista-t-il.

« O.K., donc c'est ça le problème », releva Hermione.

Il l'interrogea du regard.

« Tu as peur qu'elle fasse des expériences. Et particulièrement des expériences avec des garçons », avança-t-elle.

« Elle n'a que seize ans ! » s'écria-t-il alors en se levant, faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine.

Hermione avait sursauté sur le coup, mais elle n'était pas particulièrement surprise de sa réaction.

« Tu avais quel âge le jour où tu as eu ta première relation sexuelle ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, perdu.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » réagit-il instinctivement, avant de comprendre. « Ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est… »

« Ta princesse, oui, je sais », acheva Hermione pour lui. « Mais tu ne peux pas éternellement la protéger. Notre rôle, ce n'est pas de la priver d'une vie, c'est de l'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions pour elle. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit, le jour où on a appris pour son premier chagrin d'amour ? »

Il grimaça, n'appréciant pas le souvenir. Mais il sembla réellement réfléchir à sa question.

« Ils font des expériences entre ados ? » demanda-t-il, incertain que c'était vraiment à ça qu'elle songeait.

Hermione acquiesça.

« Et, plus tard, à Noël, je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle apprendrait elle-même à se protéger et à prendre les bonnes décisions », conclut-elle.

Drago recommença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Elle nous a déjà prouvé par le passé qu'elle ne prenait pas de bonnes décisions, avec ce garçon plus âgé. Salazar soit loué, on n'en entend plus parler, vu qu'il était _vraiment_ trop âgé pour elle », clama-t-il.

Hermione le regarda durement.

« Tu te fiches de moi, Drago ? Tu vas empêcher notre fille de faire sa vie parce qu'elle a fait des erreurs à treize ans ? C'est une blague. »

Cette fois, elle sentait la colère monter. Elle aimait Drago, mais son amour pour sa fille était bien plus fort encore.

« Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas un enfant de cœur à son âge ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a empêché de vivre pour autant ? » s'énerva-t-elle sans qu'il n'ait ajouté quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais sa voix tremblait. Drago l'avada kadavrisa du regard.

« Justement ! J'étais un sale gosse qui humiliait ouvertement les Sang-de-bourbe et les orphelins, et qui baisait les filles sans scrupules, parce que l'éducation de mon père était sans scrupules et que je reproduisais inconsciemment ce qu'il m'avait fait ! » hurla-t-il.

Son regard lançait des éclairs.

« Et tu crois que ton attitude surprotectrice va empêcher ta fille de rencontrer des gens qui lui feront autant de mal que, toi, tu as pu en faire ? Non, justement, montre-lui que tu la soutiens, par la barbe de Merlin ! Montre-lui qu'elle peut expérimenter, avoir confiance en elle pour se défendre, et que tu seras toujours là pour elle si elle a besoin d'aide ! Sérieusement, Drago, tu veux faire quoi ? L'attacher dans la cave pour l'empêcher de vivre de mauvaises expériences et, ainsi, la priver des bonnes ? » répondit-elle sur le même ton râpeux, sa voix se brisant sur la fin.

« Ouais, j'aimerais bien, si je pouvais ! Mais je crois que j'aurais la protection de l'enfance sur le dos si je faisais ça ! » vociféra-t-il sans réfléchir.

Hermione le dévisagea, les yeux ronds. Il allait beaucoup trop loin.

« O.K., tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser te calmer, moi, je m'en vais », décida-t-elle, sa tempe droite palpitant sous la colère.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, dans l'idée d'aller elle-même se calmer dans la chambre, mais Drago l'appela.

« Hermione, s'il te plaît… », murmura-t-il, sa voix se brisant.

Elle s'arrêta, attendant. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos.

Elle eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité, et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras encercler sa taille. Drago posa son front sur son dos, la serra contre lui dans une posture qui ne devait pas être très agréable vu sa hauteur. Il inspira longuement.

« Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi. J'ai juste… peur », admit-il, à voix si basse qu'Hermione crut qu'elle les avait imaginés. Mais il continua. « Je suis un imbécile. »

Hermione repoussa ses bras pour qu'il desserre son étreinte et elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle enferma son visage entre ses mains, plongeant dans ses pupilles anthracite.

« Tu n'es pas un imbécile. Tu es un père aimant. Mais il faut que tu apprennes à lâcher du lest. Pour le bien-être de ta fille », affirma-t-elle avec aplomb.

Il ferma les yeux, acquiesçant.

« Mes enfants vont me tuer. Ils m'auront à l'usure », exprima-t-il d'une voix plaintive, les yeux toujours fermés.

Hermione rit doucement. Drago Malefoy, l'amant indomptable. Mais Drago Malefoy, le père protecteur. Il perdait soudainement sa carapace quand il s'agissait de sa descendance.

« S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit durant ce voyage, je tuerais Blaise. À la moldue », signala-t-il, donnant ainsi son autorisation.

Elle attira son visage au sien, embrassant doucement ses lèvres. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, rapprochant leurs corps.

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, il colla son front au sien. Merlin, qu'elle l'aimait. Aussi exaspérant soit-il, elle l'aimait.

 **OoOoO**

Comme sa mère le lui avait demandé, Élia était montée dans sa chambre. Malgré la distance qu'il y avait par rapport à la cuisine, elle avait entendu les cris, sans saisir leur sens.

Elle se sentait coupable. Ils se disputaient à cause d'elle, à cause de sa requête. Qui n'était même pas totalement légitime, puisqu'elle leur avait menti. Elle rêvait d'aller à Vienne. Elle rêvait de revoir Mattheys, parce qu'il lui manquait cruellement. Ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ses études. C'était son cœur qui lui parlait.

Elle soupira, regardant par la fenêtre. Au loin, elle pouvait voir des champs à perte de vue, puis un bois, qu'elle discernait à peine vu les kilomètres qui les séparaient. Et dire que Mattheys était tellement plus loin encore. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle ne voulait pas lui écrire avant d'avoir la preuve officielle qu'elle se rendrait dans cette école. Encore fallait-il que ses parents acceptent…

Finalement, les cris cessèrent et, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Sous tension, elle répondit d'une voix tremblante.

Sa mère entra, un léger sourire sur le visage. Le cœur d'Élia bondit dans sa poitrine, sur le coup de l'espoir. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Ton père et moi avons discuté de ta demande. Tu me laisses entrer ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Élia grimaça, mais accepta. Elle sentait qu'il y aurait des conditions.

Hermione tira la chaise de son bureau pour s'asseoir près d'elle, sans lui faire face, ce qu'elle appréciait. Elle n'avait pas trop envie d'avoir à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ta participation est soumise à l'exigence d'une motivation, c'est bien cela ? »

Élia acquiesça.

« Je t'aiderais à la rédiger, si tu veux », lui proposa sa mère, alors qu'elle comprenait la signification de ses paroles.

Élia sauta de son lit, sautant de joie.

« Merci, merci, merci, maman ! » s'exclama-t-elle, enlaçant Hermione, qui éclata de rire.

« Mais il faut que tu me promettes certaines choses », la calma Hermione, riant toujours.

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! » répondit Élia en se rasseyant.

Sa mère la regarda, avant de secouer la tête, amusée.

« Tu fais attention à toi. »

« Évidemment. »

« Au moindre souci, tu vas trouver Blaise. Pas question de vouloir tout régler seule sous prétexte que tu veux apprendre. Tu seras à l'étranger, la législation n'est pas la même, la langue non plus », continua Hermione.

Élia leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas sotte, non plus…

« Je t'achèterai des préservatifs, au cas où… »

« Maman ! » l'interrompit Élia, horrifiée. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec elle.

« Je ne dis rien, tu es suffisamment grande pour savoir ce que tu veux faire ou pas. Mais je t'en donnerais, et tu verras, il y a des explications dessus, pour savoir comment le mettre. »

Élia rougit, mal à l'aise. Pas ce genre d'images en présence de sa mère…

« Dernière chose », dit Hermione, alors que sa fille avait envie de se cacher sous terre. « Descends rassurer ton père, il est mort de trouille à l'idée que sa fille grandisse. »

Elle avait dit ça en s'esclaffant, à la fois amusée et émue. Élia la dévisagea.

« Et toi…, tu n'as pas peur ? »

Hermione lui sourit.

« Oh ! Si, j'ai peur. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Tu étais une enfant futée, et tu deviens une femme encore plus réfléchie. Encore plus que ta mère. »

Elle se leva, quittant la pièce, avant de s'arrêter dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Élia ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime, ma chérie. Quels que soient tes choix, je t'aimerais toujours. »

Elle laissa Élia à ses pensées.

L'adolescente n'était pas certaine qu'elle prenait les bonnes décisions, mais elle ne reculerait pas. Elle était déterminée. Même si elle avait peur de l'inconnu.

* * *

Je sais que certaines personnes vont me détester pour ça... Mais oui, le chapitre 44 sera bien consacré à **Élia à Vienne**. A votre avis, comment va l'accueillir Mattheys ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Est-ce que ce qu'il se passe à Vienne reste à Vienne ? ahah Information totalement random fact, j'ai visité Vienne en septembre 2014 (hé oui, ça date) et c'est une ville magnifique. Si vous en avez l'occasion un jour, je vous la conseille.

Je ne sais pas vous, mais la scène que je préfère dans ce chapitre, c'est la discussion entre Hermione et Drago après la demande d'Élia. Ne sont-ils pas adorables ? :D

A jeudi prochain pour le dernier chapitre... Pfiou ! Paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	45. Chapitre 44

Bonsoir mes amours !

Le grand jour est arrivé. Le jour d'une concrétisation : c'est **le dernier chapitre** (avant épilogue et missing moments) de TALYPE. Je pense que les larmes seront au rendez-vous, je pense que beaucoup vont **me détester... pour des raisons différentes**. Parce que je n'oublie pas qu'il y a ces team Mattheys et anti Mattheys, et quelle que soit votre team, que vous ressentiez de la colère, de la tristesse ou de l'apaisement, ce sera un **chapitre émouvant**. En tout cas, je l'espère. Allez... je vous ai suffisamment intrigué-e-s, non ?

Hors TALYPE, j'ai terminé l'écriture du **défi du mois de décembre** , le dernier. Celui-ci sera publié le matin du **25 décembre**. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un cadeau, c'est un gros travail pour moi, mais il est aussi trigger et je pense que tout le monde ne le lira pas... Qui vivra verra. Dans tous les cas, ne vous forcez pas si vous n'en voulez pas, il y aura bien d'autres fictions bien plus joyeuses pour Noël. J'ai également commencé à écrire pour les **Portraits inclusifs** , nouveau concept qui prendra la suite directe des défis du mois. J'aurais très probablement quelque chose à vous proposer dès le mois de janvier. Pour la Drarry, pour l'instant (un long instant...), je n'écris plus rien, je vous avais prévenu qu'il me faudrait du temps... C'est compliqué pour moi, mais c'est en progression et je ne vous proposerai rien ici tant que ça ne sera pas terminé. Pas de longue attente entre chaque chapitre ainsi (c'est fini le temps d' _Oxymoron desti_ où mes publications étaient aléatoires, entre deux jours et deux semaines d'attente. xD) Je n'ai pas commencé à écrire, mais le **premier OS cadeau** se construit dans mon esprit ! A venir après les missing moments, de toute façon...

On se retrouve en bas !

Réponse à la **review anonyme** :

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! "Comme par hasard"... bah oui, que du hasard dans cette fiction. (a) xD J'espère que le voyage en lui-même te plaira et je te laisse voir les limites de la surveillance par Mr. Blaise Zabini (oui, ça me fait rire. héhé) Je pense que les missing moments te donneront une autre image de la relation entre Hermione et Sébastien... Tu seras encore plus triste pour lui ! Je te laisse à ta découverte. Bisous !

Merci à **NathanaelleS**.

 _ **Attention**_ : pendant sa relecture, ma bêta a pensé que je devais vous prévenir. _**Celleux qui auraient été influencé-e par une personne plus âgée durant leur adolescence**_ , ce chapitre pourrait être _trigger_. Je vous le dis de suite : Mattheys n'a **_pas_** manipulé Élia pour obtenir quelque chose de sa part. Mais ne sait-on jamais... Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

* * *

 **You taught me the courage of stars before you left.**

 _Tu m'as appris le courage avant de partir_

 **How light carries on endlessly, even after death.**

 _Tu m'as appris comment tenir sans fin, même après la mort._

 **With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.**

 _Le souffle court, tu m'as expliqué l'infini._

 **How rare and beautiful it is to even exist.**

 _Sa rareté et sa beauté dans le simple fait d'exister._

.

 **I couldn't help but ask**

 _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te demander_

 **For you to say it all again.**

 _De tout me répéter_

 **I tried to write it down**

 _J'ai voulu l'écrire_

 **But I could never find a pen.**

 _Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de stylo_

 **I'd give anything to hear**

 _Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour t'entendre_

 **You say it one more time,**

 _Me dire tout cela, une fois de plus_

 **That the universe was made**

 _Me dire que l'univers a été créé_

 **Just to be seen by my eyes.**

 _Juste pour que je puisse le contempler._

.

 _Saturn_ , Sleeping at last.

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Saturn** (Saturne)

Dans l'aéroport de Londres, une poignée de sorciers disaient au revoir à leurs parents. Élia en faisait partie, et son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir. Il contrebalançait avec l'émotion d'Hermione, bouleversée à l'idée de laisser partir son aînée dans un autre pays.

Malgré le fait qu'elle l'accompagnait sur le quai 9 ¾ à la fin de chacune des vacances scolaires, elle sentait que cette fois, c'était différent. Sa fille partait pour une nouvelle aventure, dont elle reviendrait grandie. Elle ne savait pas expliquer pour quelle raison, mais elle le sentait.

Hermione serra Élia contre elle à l'étouffer. Les larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Maman ! » se plaignit-elle. « C'est bon, je pars pour trois jours, c'est pas la mort. »

« Oui, oui, je sais », répondit Hermione, des sanglots dans la voix.

Drago en fit de même, et Hermione nota qu'il n'était pas non plus en reste. Le pauvre… il avait encore plus de difficultés qu'elle. Elle s'était bien retenue de lui faire part de son pressentiment selon lequel quelque chose se jouerait pendant son séjour. Il se serait davantage inquiété.

Teddy, qui les accompagnait pour l'occasion, prit également Élia dans ses bras. Drago grinça des dents, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

« J'aurais tellement voulu que tu viennes avec moi », déclara Élia à l'attention de Teddy.

« Je sais, mais je rentre en septième et pas en sixième », répliqua-t-iel. « Ce sera l'occasion de discuter un peu avec Laury et David. Iels ont l'air sympa, non ? »

« Ouais… Dommage qu' _il_ vienne aussi », râla Élia.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête et Hermione suivit leurs regards. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, brun aux yeux verts, qui évitait ostensiblement de regarder dans leur direction.

À côté d'Hermione, Drago s'était tendu. Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« C'est qui, celui-là ? »

Elle hésita pendant une seconde, avant de se décider pour la vérité. De toute façon, avec Blaise, il n'aurait pas trop de mal à avoir l'information…

« Son ex-petit ami », lui répondit-elle en chuchotant.

Drago émit un son entre l'étouffement et la déglutition.

« Et tu la laisses aller alors qu'il y a son ex ? »

« Drago », le reprit-elle.

« O.K., O.K. »

Il se figea telle une gargouille de Poudlard, en dévisageant l'adolescent, comme s'il espérait pouvoir le pétrifier de son regard.

Leur attention fut à nouveau attirée par leur fille, qui frappait Teddy sans vergogne.

« Tu embrasses Victoire et tu n'me dis même rien, toi ! Je suis outrée ! » s'exclama Élia, l'expression de son visage la démentant. Elle semblait plutôt heureuse pour ellui et excitée par la nouvelle. « Par Rowena, tu me racontes tout quand je rentre ! T'es chianxe, purée ! »

Hermione échangea un regard avec Drago, dont le coin de ses lèvres se souleva comme un tic. Ça l'amusait. Hermione secoua la tête sous les rires de Teddy.

« On se fera un aprem. Tu me raconteras ton séjour à Vienne, je te raconterai ce qu'il se passe vraiment avec Victoire. Ça marche ? », lui proposa-t-iel.

« Ouais, on fait comme ça », grommela-t-elle.

 _Les passagers du Portoloin n°23 à destination de Vienne sont priés d'embarquer. Décollage imminent._

« Les sixième année, par ici ! » hurla Blaise de loin, faisant signe à Drago et à Hermione au passage. « On se dépêche. »

Hermione suivit Élia des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la pièce d'embarquement. Elle renifla, s'apercevant alors qu'elle pleurait. La paume chaude de Drago se posa au niveau de ses lombaires, réconfortante.

« Viens, on va retrouver Harry et nos enfants, ils nous attendent », lui souffla-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, essuyant les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. Elle avait beau être rationnelle, ça n'en était pas moins difficile de couper le cordon.

 **OoOoO**

Tout excitée, Élia venait d'entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel où elle et ses camarades allaient séjourner pendant leur périple. Pendant le transport, elle s'était retrouvée entre Laury Cawley et David Greaves, qu'elle connaissait grâce au club.

Elle avait du mal à tenir en place et discutait avec animation, tout comme ses camarades. Ils étaient très exactement dix chanceux. Bien malgré elle, Kenneth et Élyssa étaient également présents. Évidemment, le sujet de discussion actuel concernait les chambres.

Élia aurait bien aimé pouvoir partager celle de Laury et de David. Le problème était que, non seulement ils ne savaient pas quel serait le nombre de lits par chambre, mais, en plus, elle ne savait pas s'il y aurait des restrictions. David était un garçon et Laury était officiellement enregistrée comme telle également, puisque son morinom figurait dans ses identifications.

Le professeur Zabini revint alors de l'accueil, imposant le silence du seul fait que tout le monde voulait savoir qui dormirait avec qui.

« Bon, les gars. On ne va pas tergiverser pendant trois ans. Vous me connaissez, faites ce que vous voulez. Juste, arrangez-vous pour ne pas qu'il y ait des conflits, je n'ai pas envie de gérer ça. Vous êtes granxes maintenant. »

Il s'arrêta, fixant son regard sur chacun de ses étudiants, un sourire de conquérant sur le visage. Il aimait avoir ce pouvoir qu'il avait en cet instant. Élia rit doucement. Il la regarda, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Il y a une chambre de quatre et deux de trois. J'occupe la chambre 225. Faites-moi trois jolis groupes », ordonna-t-il en faisant des gestes avec les mains pour leur indiquer de se séparer.

Comme elle l'espérait, Élia se retrouva donc avec Laury et David. Le professeur Zabini lui tendit un porte-clef numéroté 394.

« Prenez le temps de vous installer, de papoter », cria-t-il à nouveau pour être entendu de tous. « On se retrouve dans deux heures dans le restaurant de l'hôtel et je vous dirais à ce moment-là ce qu'il y a au programme de l'après-midi. »

De la tête, il pointa le panneau fléché indiquant ledit restaurant.

Accompagnée de ses camarades, Élia se rendit donc dans sa chambre. Ils se décidèrent rapidement pour un lit, s'y asseyant.

« Vous venez vraiment pour l'école ? » demanda David. « Perso, c'était juste une excuse pour bouger un peu de chez moi, voir autre chose que l'Angleterre. »

« Moi, oui », répondit Laury. « Enfin, peut-être que je ne viendrais pas étudier à Vienne, mais en vérité, qu'importe où, tant que j'étudie à l'étranger. Ce sera plus facile pour ma transition. J'ai un peu du mal avec mes parents. »

« D'ailleurs, tu comptes prendre des hormones ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret, sinon désolé. »

Élia écoutait la conversation, les dévisageant à tour de rôle. Laury haussa les épaules.

« Non, ça va, on est entre nous. Enfin, entre des gens du club, quoi. Ouais, j'aimerais bien, mais, pour l'instant, je me contente des vêtements pour avoir une allure plus féminine. Genre là, j'ai un soutif, que j'ai rembourré avec des poches en silicone. »

« Et pour cacher ton pénis, tu fais comment ? »

« Je me tuck », répondit simplement Laury.

« Tu te quoi ? »

Laury sourit.

« J'ai une espèce de coque que je mets dans mon caleçon pour rentrer mon pénis. Ce n'est pas hyper confort, mais ça fait plus ou moins illusion », dit-elle, afin de soupirer. « Mais c'est pénible, je ne peux pas empêcher ma carrure de se former. M'enfin. Et toi Élia, tu comptes venir étudier ici ? »

Les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne viens pas pour ça », admit-elle en déglutissant. « Je viens voir quelqu'un qui étudie dans l'école. »

« Oh ! Intéressant », commenta Laury. « Raconte ! »

Élia sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une très bonne idée, si jamais ça s'apprend… », hésita-t-elle.

Elle craignait que ça remonte aux oreilles de son père. Elle le sentait capable de venir la chercher s'il apprenait qu'elle comptait retrouver Mattheys.

« Oh allez ! Promis, on ne dira rien », insista Laury. « Ça restera entre nous. »

Élia jeta un regard en direction de David, qui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« O.K., mais vraiment à personne hein ? Il est connu à Poudlard. »

Laury sautillait dans son lit, encore plus excitée à cette idée.

« Par Godric, accouche, Malefoy ! » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« J'entretiens une correspondance avec Mattheys », avoua-t-elle.

Laury la dévisagea, les yeux ronds.

« Mattheys ? _Le_ Mattheys Arkright, le Serpentard totalement inaccessible ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour le faire craquer ? »

« T'emballes pas, Laury. Il n'y a rien entre nous. C'est Mattheys, évidemment qu'il n'a pas craqué. On discute, et ça s'arrête là. »

Laury lui lança un regard appuyé, du genre _« on ne me la fait pas à moi »_.

« Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que tu viens jusqu'ici. Parce que vous ne faites _que_ discuter », répondit-elle en insistant sur l'euphémisme.

Élia grommela.

Elle imaginait effectivement un peu plus qu'une discussion avec lui, mais elle n'en avait même pas parlé avec Teddy… En plus, elle n'était même pas certaine que Mattheys accepterait.

 **OoOoO**

En passant la porte de la maison, Hermione se dirigea immédiatement en direction du salon. Sa grande fille partie, elle avait besoin de retrouver son autre bébé.

Elle le retrouva en train de sauter sur le ventre d'Harry, qui était hilare. Tout ça sous les yeux de Scorpius, qui semblait se demander dans quel monde il se trouvait.

Lorsque Cailean la vit, il hurla de joie.

« Mamaaaaaan ! »

Hermione lui tendit les bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Il lui encercla le cou de ses petites mains, lui déposant plein de bisous baveux sur la joue.

« Han, mon amour ! Vas-y, fais plein de bisous à maman. »

« Et papa, il compte pour des Noises ? » demanda Drago en se mettant son visage à hauteur des leurs.

Cailean s'arrêta, le dévisageant, avant de faire des bruits de bisous dans le vide, pour l'inciter à approcher. Drago ne se fit pas prier et fut à son tour couvert de bave. Puis Cailean commença à gigoter, étant toujours incapable de rester en place.

Hermione le déposa sur le sol, et il commença à courir, allant embêter son frère qui, plein de bonne volonté, ne répliquait pas. Celui-là, s'il n'avait pas non plus un côté Poufsouffle… Le regard catastrophé de Drago en disait long, le pauvre. Entre l'excitation de Cailean et la docilité de Scorpius, il craignait de ne jamais voir aucun de ses enfants porter l'enseigne de sa maison…

Hermione l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue, tout en évitant la bave de son fils.

Elle vit Teddy prendre Cailean sur ses genoux, libérant ainsi Scorpius qui vint se réfugier près de son père. Le plus jeune était temporairement intrigué par la couleur violette des cheveux de Teddy, sur lesquels il tirait sans considération pour l'éventuelle douleur.

« Cai, tu fais doucement avec Teddy ! » prévint-elle, avant de s'adresser directement à ellui. « N'hésite pas à lui tirer les cheveux aussi, qu'il comprenne que ça fait mal. »

Merlin que le temps passait vite… Confirmant ses pensées, Harry se tourna vers elle, un voile devant ses yeux.

« Je me rappelle encore quand je disais moi-même à Teddy de ne pas tirer les cheveux des autres… Par Godric, sauvez-moi du temps qui passe. »

Drago s'esclaffa doucement.

« On va devenir de vieux aigris si ça continue », dit-il sur un ton triste.

« Moi, je vois quand même un avantage au temps qui passe », déclara Hermione.

Harry et Drago la dévisagèrent comme si ce qu'elle racontait n'avait aucun sens. Elle plongea son regard dans celui, anthracite, juste devant elle.

« L'âge de Cailean me rappelle que notre histoire dure. »

Les deux pupilles semblèrent flotter, humidifiées par l'émotion. Drago l'embrassa sur le front, sans mot dire.

 **OoOoO**

La première journée à Vienne fut teintée d'impatience et d'excitation pour Élia.

Les aspirants potionnistes, ou simples opportunistes, avaient suivi le professeur Zabini à travers les rues de la capitale, approfondissant ainsi un peu plus leur culture générale sur les ingrédients et la préparation de potions, découvrant pour quelles raisons l'Autriche était considérée comme pionnière en la matière.

Sauf qu'Élia n'écoutait pas la moindre syllabe des mots prononcés par son professeur.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait envoyé un hibou à Mattheys, lui confirmant sa présence et le programme prévu pour les différentes visites.

Il lui avait répondu par quelques mots qui avaient déchaîné les battements de son cœur.

 _Je viendrai te chercher à Le recoin des druides_ _pour vingt heures._

Malgré la journée épuisante, à courir les rues, elle avait eu la sensation de danser sur des nuages, doux et légers. Elle allait le revoir. Enfin. Cela lui paraissait si proche et si éloigné à la fois.

Lorsque le moment du départ pour ledit bar arriva, Élia ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait l'impression d'être faite sur ressort, ne pouvant même pas patienter dans le hall de l'hôtel sans sauter d'un pied à l'autre.

Laury et David, qui savaient que la rencontre aurait lieu le soir même, échangèrent un regard amusé. Élia n'en fut même pas gênée, elle était trop tendue pour ça. Elle ressentait trop d'émotions fortes pour que cela crée une différence notable.

À dix-neuf heures trente-huit, le groupe quitta l'hôtel. À dix-neuf heures quarante-trois, il s'installa autour d'une table dans _Le recoin du druide_. À dix-neuf heures quarante-six, le Professeur Zabini annonça qu'il payait une tournée à ses élèves. À dix-neuf heures cinquante-deux, Élia trempait ses lèvres dans une Bièrmentière, la bière à la pomme de terre, typique chez les sorciers autrichiens. À dix-neuf heures cinquante-huit, elle se retourna vers la porte d'entrée tintant, pour la vingtième fois au moins depuis leur arrivée, s'impatientant de _son_ arrivée.

À vingt-heures et trois minutes, Laury, assise en coin de table, lui donna un coup de coude.

« Élia », lui souffla-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Regarde qui voilà. »

Elle se retourna avec une lenteur digne des plus grandes littératures romantiques, découvrant le beau brun aux yeux marron. Et son cœur fit un bond. Il se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Il était venu.

Il semblait la chercher dans le bar bondé. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle recula sa chaise et se leva pour le rejoindre, ne sachant pas trop si elle marchait à la vitesse d'un véracrasse ou si elle accourait à lui. Ce dont elle fut certaine, ce fut qu'elle retrouva bientôt contre lui, le serrant contre elle, respirant son odeur. Une odeur boisée, relevée, mais douce. Et la sensation de ses bras qui se referment dans son dos.

« Hé, Tony », l'accueillit-il, l'amusement étant perceptible dans sa voix.

Entendre le son de sa voix s'apparenta à du soulagement, mais sous la forme violente d'un raz-de-marée. Quelques larmes lui échappèrent, elle rit de sa propre émotion.

Merlin, il était là. Elle le touchait. Elle voulait voir son visage.

Elle s'écarta de lui, et il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, clin d'œil à l'appui.

« Professeur Zabini », dit-il alors, tendant la main au dit professeur qui s'était approché.

« Mattheys. Comment vas-tu ? » demanda l'enseignant, offrant une poignée de main à son ancien élève. « Tu études donc à _Touillon-sur-étain_? »

« Bien, bien, et vous ? » lui répondit Mattheys. « Oui, je commence ma deuxième année en octobre. »

Tous les deux affichaient un visage rayonnant, mais Élia n'avait d'yeux que pour son premier amour.

« Très bien. Comme tu peux le voir, je continue à faire visiter l'école à des élèves de Poudlard. Je suis content de voir que certains s'y sont inscrits, finalement. »

« Oh ! Je ne suis pas le seul. Vous vous souvenez de Donovan Clearwater ? » continua Mattheys, alors que le professeur Zabini acquiesçait. « Eh bien, je le retrouve cette année. Apparemment, il a échoué à certains examens de son semestre, donc il devra à nouveau les suivre. »

« Eh bien, c'est super », approuva l'aîné, avant de se tourner vers Élia. « J'imagine que tu nous quittes pour la soirée ? »

Élia hocha la tête, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Très bien. N'oublie pas, rendez-vous demain à 9h30, dans le hall d'entrée. Pas de retard », lui rappela-t-il d'un regard insistant. « Quant à toi, Mattheys, je te fais confiance pour me la ramener vivante. C'est quand même la meilleure de ma classe. »

Mattheys la regarda, appréciateur.

« Bien joué, Tony », la félicita-t-il, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, se refermant autour de son cou.

Élia enlaça instinctivement sa taille pour se rapprocher de lui, avant de se rendre compte de son audace. Elle rougit de plus belle, mais Mattheys ne la repoussa pas.

« Bon, les jeunes, bonne soirée alors », furent-ils salués, alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux.

Ils sortirent dans la douceur de la nuit d'été, marchant silencieusement dans la rue, toujours enlacés. Élia profitait du bonheur simple d'être avec lui, redécouvrant une nouvelle façon de respirer. Plus erratique, plus excitante. Plus enivrante, aussi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » la questionna-t-il.

« Ce que tu veux », lui répondit sincèrement Élia.

Ça lui était réellement égal, tant qu'elle était avec lui.

« Je peux te montrer où sortir à Vienne, où boire un café avant les cours, où… »

« Je veux voir où tu vis », l'interrompit Élia.

Il s'arrêta, la dévisageant. La scrutant.

« J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi », avoua-t-elle. « Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça. »

Les deux pupilles brunes la happèrent. Envoûtantes. Sécurisantes. Il sourit.

« Très bien », accepta-t-il. « C'est par là. »

Il l'emmena dans un dédale de rues, avant d'arriver en bas d'une maison sur plusieurs étages.

« C'est un logement étudiant, divisé en plusieurs lofts individuels », expliqua-t-il pour la forme. « Je suis au troisième étage. »

Elle le suivit dans la cage d'escalier, jusqu'à la porte de son studio, qu'il ouvrit avant de lui céder la priorité. Il alluma la lampe alors qu'elle traversait le couloir, découvrant un espace assez conséquent. Cuisine, salon, chambre, salle de bains pour lui tout seul.

« Mon père a les moyens de me le payer, autant en profiter », continua-t-il à lui expliquer, alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, où il l'accompagna. Elle admira sa bibliothèque, passant distraitement le doigt sur le dos des livres, regardant autour d'elle les posters de joueurs de Quidditch, le trophée de la plus belle potion de charme de la promotion, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Entre temps, Mattheys s'était simplement assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, qu'il avait ouverte, et fumait en recrachant la fumée à l'extérieur, tout en l'observant faire son petit tour.

Élia se disait qu'elle aurait dû avoir peur de se retrouver seule ici, avec un garçon plus âgé, mais ce n'était certainement pas la peur qui l'habitait en cet instant. C'était un mélange de bien-être et d'exaltation.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants sans se dire un mot, puis ce fut Élia qui reprit la parole.

« Tu sais, j'ai confiance en toi », lui déclara-t-elle. « Depuis le début. »

Le coin des lèvres de Mattheys se souleva dans l'expression de son amusement.

« Tu as du goût pour le danger, Tony. Je l'ai toujours pensé », affirma-t-il, en recrachant sa fumée dans un rire.

Élia se souvenait qu'il le lui avait déjà dit. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Juste qu'elle suivait ce que son cœur et sa raison lui dictaient.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais bien être le premier pour tout ? »

Prenant le temps de tirer sur sa cigarette, il acquiesça avant de lui répondre.

« Tu avais déjà du culot il y a trois ans », confirma-t-il, amusé.

« L'idée ne m'a jamais quittée », poursuivit-elle, murmurant cette fois.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois, s'ancrant profondément.

« C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu veux que je sois le premier ? » lança-t-il sans détour.

Il avait dit cela d'une façon posée, mais la vérité exposée aussi clairement amplifia les battements de cœur d'Élia. Incapable de parler, elle acquiesça.

« Je vois », dit simplement Mattheys, son regard se perdant vers l'immensité céleste.

Élia se racla la gorge, nouée par la tension.

« Tu as toujours été doux avec moi. Tu as toujours fait attention à mes limites. Je sais que tu agiras de la même façon pour… _ça_ », assura-t-elle, ses paroles contrastant avec les battements de son cœur. Les pulsations étaient si fortes qu'elle en avait la nausée. « Je veux que ça soit toi, pour en garder un bon souvenir, celui de la première fois que je voulais, avec la bonne personne. Pas d'une façon précipitée. »

Leurs pupilles semblèrent s'ancrer plus intensément encore. C'était les mots qu'ils avaient employés après leur premier baiser.

« Rien ne te ferait changer d'avis, alors ? » soupira-t-il.

« Non. À part si… tu n'as rien pour te protéger. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber enceinte ou d'avoir une maladie, tu vois… », bafoua-t-elle nerveusement.

« Regarde dans le premier tiroir du meuble à côté du lit », l'enjoint-il, en tirant une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette qu'il avait laissé se consumer dans le vide pendant qu'elle parlait.

Elle s'exécuta, y découvrant des emballages de préservatifs, tous de couleurs différentes. Certains étaient à la pomme, d'autres à la menthe, à la cerise…

« Pourquoi il y a des goûts différents ? » s'intéressa-t-elle.

« À ton avis, comment tu goûtes les aliments ? » lui répondit-il en s'esclaffant.

Par la bouche. Merlin, c'était pour… Élia devint rouge pivoine, imaginant la scène.

« Je ne crois pas que je veux faire ça », lui signifia-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'es obligée à rien. Ni maintenant ni plus tard. Même si tu le fais une fois, ça ne doit pas signifier que tu dois le faire à chaque fois. Et si quelqu'un te dit le contraire, c'est faux », répliqua-t-il, sur le ton de l'avertissement.

« C'est pour ça aussi que je veux que ça soit toi… tu peux me montrer ce que c'est, une relation sexuelle… respectueuse. Non ? » dit-elle en déglutissant.

« Oui, ça, je peux faire », confirma-t-il, hochant lentement la tête.

Élia le regardait, le cœur battant. Il semblait si détaché… Il avait l'habitude, lui.

« Tu l'as déjà fait… genre souvent ? » risqua-t-elle. « Et juste avec des filles ou bien… ? »

« Ça veut dire quoi « _souvent_ » ? » rit-il. « Je ne sais pas. Quelques fois. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes, mais je me considère comme hétéroflexible. »

Face à son regard interrogateur, il précisa sa pensée.

« Je ne peux pas jurer que je ne coucherais jamais avec un homme. Juste que, pour l'instant, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Puis il y a aussi des personnes non binaires. »

« Comme Marnie », avança Élia. « Tu as couché avec iel. »

« C'est exact », répondit-il simplement.

Élia inspira profondément plusieurs fois d'affilée. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle tournait autour du chaudron, par appréhension. Mais elle en avait vraiment envie… quand elle regardait Mattheys, son cœur battait plus vite, elle ne supportait même plus les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

« J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses », lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc, le cœur dans la gorge.

Écrasant son mégot dans son cendrier, il vint alors près d'elle, s'asseyant à son tour dans le lit. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Élia se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres, un peu maladroitement, empoignant son T-shirt en même temps. Il répondit d'abord doucement à son baiser, comme pour calmer ses ardeurs, mais le mouvement de ses lèvres se fit rapidement plus empressé. Il sentait le tabac, mais ça lui était égal.

Sa langue brisa la barrière de ses lèvres en même temps qu'il glissait deux mains dans le bas de son dos pour la coller à lui. Mais il n'était tout de même pas suffisamment près au goût d'Élia qui l'attira à elle alors qu'elle basculait en arrière.

Il retomba doucement entre ses jambes, amplifiant la profondeur de leur baiser alors qu'il se mouvait doucement sur elle. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur battait à l'intérieur de son sexe, elle commençait à avoir chaud. Et il n'était toujours pas suffisamment près à son goût.

Se soulevant doucement sans amoindrir la pression de leurs lèvres, elle retira son gilet pour le jeter hors du lit. Mattheys s'arrêta alors, la regardant tout en étant toujours au-dessus d'elle, la chaleur de son corps lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Elle se fichait de tout, du temps qui passait, de la perspective de le quitter d'ici quelques heures, de ce que les autres en diraient. Elle voulait juste se sentir au plus près de lui, même si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Peut-être que son cœur allait lâcher ?

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, Élia ? » s'en assura-t-il, le regard brûlant.

Elle acquiesça, se léchant les lèvres. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : agripper à nouveau les siennes.

« Juste… fais attention, d'accord ? J'ai peur d'avoir mal… », murmura-t-elle, leurs souffles se mêlant dans la proximité de leurs visages.

« Promis », lui assura-t-il. « Promets-moi autre chose. »

Elle le regarda, attendant la suite.

« Si tu changes d'avis ou si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis. Il n'est pas question que… »

« …que je m'en souvienne comme quelque chose que je ne voulais pas », acheva-t-elle. « C'est promis. »

Souriant, il hocha la tête.

« Parfait. »

 **OoOoO**

Allongée dans les bras de Mattheys, Élia profitait de la sensation de leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Cela avait quelque chose de gênant et, à la fois, d'agréable. Il y avait aussi une chaleur réconfortante dans cette étreinte.

Ça y était. Elle l'avait fait. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais ça n'avait certainement aucune mesure avec ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle n'avait pas eu mal, Mattheys y ayant veillé.

Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle se détende, jusqu'à lui suggérer de se couvrir les yeux pendant qu'il… qu'il lui… enfin, qu'il lui léchait le clitoris et lui insérait des doigts, ne la pénétrant pas tant qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment décontractée.

Il y avait quelque chose d'horrible dans le fait que ça soit terminé. C'était la fin de leur pacte. _Le premier pour tout…_ Il ne serait certainement pas le premier pour une relation sérieuse. Encore moins pour un mariage ou pour fonder une famille. Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait des enfants… Mais, ce qui était sûr, c'était que ce n'était pas son genre, à lui.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de grandes étapes auxquelles il pourrait participer…

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il, soucieux, alors qu'elle dessinait des formes abstraites sur son torse.

« Oui, oui… », répondit-elle précipitamment.

« Élia », soupira-t-il, conscient qu'elle mentait.

Ne sachant que dire, elle préféra enfuir son visage dans son cou, humant son odeur boisée, mêlée à la moiteur de son corps.

« C'est juste que c'est fini, O.K. ? C'est rien du tout », sanglota-t-elle doucement, la gorge nouée.

C'était nul, tellement nul de pleurer pour ça. Elle voulait juste profiter du moment, mais elle ressentait un grand vide en cet instant…

Mattheys la serra plus fort contre lui, embrassant l'intérieur de son épaule, avant se rapprocher de son oreille.

« Des premières fois, tu en auras encore plein », lui chuchota-t-il. « Tu auras des défis à relever, de l'expérience à acquérir. Et même en matière de sexualité. Chaque première fois avec un garçon sera une première fois. Tu auras toujours cette appréhension, ce sentiment de te jeter dans l'inconnu. Même si tu auras moins peur, parce que tu sais ce que c'est, maintenant. D'accord ? »

« D'accord », fit Élia en acquiesçant. « Je peux quand même rester encore un peu ? »

« Bien sûr, Tony. Bien sûr. »

Elle resta jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle prit sa douche pendant qu'il lui préparait un petit-déjeuner, durant lequel ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Élia tentait de garder une apparence joyeuse, mais elle sentait le moment de la séparation approcher et son cœur se serrait douloureusement.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les rues de Vienne, Mattheys ayant spontanément attrapé sa main qu'il pressait dans la sienne. Élia ne savait pas comment interpréter son geste. Son cerveau faisait blocage.

Et puis vint le moment de se dire au revoir. Mattheys ouvrit la porte de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait encore personne dans le hall, à l'exception du personnel qui allait et venait dans l'accomplissement de ses tâches.

Élia dévisagea Mattheys, malgré la douleur. C'était le moment.

« Je ne sais pas comment te dire au revoir », avoua-t-elle, les larmes menaçant de s'écouler. Elle toussa pour décoincer sa gorge, en vain. Elle avait du mal à respirer.

Avec lenteur, Mattheys approcha, lui déposa un léger baiser sur son front, presque aérien.

« Écris-moi si un garçon te fait du mal. Je lui règlerais son compte », la somma-t-il.

Le _« O.K. »_ resta coincé dans la gorge d'Élia, et Mattheys disparut après l'avoir saluée une dernière fois.

Si elle aimait autant le danger qu'il semblait le dire, il fallait qu'elle soit courageuse.

 **OoOoO**

Drago et Hermione étaient sur le point de quitter la maison pour rejoindre l'aéroport de Londres, où Élia atterrirait dans la demi-heure. Au moment de monter chercher Cailean, Hermione se rendit compte que Drago était assis dans le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, penché en avant. Il était tendu comme un arc.

« Drago ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il se leva subitement, lui faisant face.

« Si, si. Je… je voulais te parler », lui apprit-il, le regard fuyant.

Hermione attendit, ne sachant que penser. Elle préférait en savoir un peu plus pour se faire une idée. Drago se racla la gorge.

« Hum ! Tu sais que… que je ne veux plus me marier. Je l'ai déjà dit quelques fois en ta présence », commença-t-il.

« Oui, je sais. Ça ne me dérange pas », lui assura Hermione. « Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que c'est avec toi que j'avance. »

Il prit une grande inspiration. Visiblement, c'était difficile pour lui.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Néanmoins, j'y ai quand même réfléchi. Je… je voulais quelque chose de symbolique, pour que tu te rappelles que je suis là, même si je ne te le dis pas », continua-t-il, déglutissant.

Hermione aurait voulu dire qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais elle préféra le laisser s'exprimer.

« Du coup, j'ai pensé à ça », dit-il en sortant un écrin de sa poche. Il lui tendit. « C'est le blason de la famille Malefoy. Si… si tu veux le porter, il est à toi. »

Hermione prit la boîte, l'ouvrant. Elle pleurait déjà.

« J'y ai fait ajouter quelque chose de spécial à l'arrière », lui apprit-il.

Du bout des doigts, Hermione retourna le blason. Sur la face arrière étaient gravés deux prénoms et deux dates. _Élia, 22/05/1999. Cailean, 02/11/2013._

« Notre famille », murmura-t-elle.

C'était la promesse d'une union indéfectible. Quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver dans la vie, ils seraient les parents de deux enfants formidables.

* * *

Alooors. J'imagine que vous aurez beaucoup de choses à dire sur ce dernier chapitre. Mais il y a bien **deux éléments importants**.

Le premier, c'est cette histoire entre **Élia et Mattheys**. Je ne pouvais pas terminer cette fiction sans parler d'eux, sans parler de ce qu'iels devenaient. Ce fameux pacte... Ce n'était pas terminé. Vous êtes sans doute nombreux-ses à me détester, et je peux le comprendre. Entre celleux qui vont s'insurger du fait qu'iels ont couché ensemble (voir que Blaise les ait laissé faire alors qu'il devait s'en douter !) et celleux qui vont pleurer (comme moi) du fait que ça soit terminé. Mais j'espère, qu'au-delà de ça, vous comprendrez ce besoin qu'iels aillent **jusqu'au bout** , et cette réalité : entre elleux, **c'est impossible**.

Le deuxième, c'est la relation entre **Hermione et Drago**. Finalement, j'ai écrit plus que prévu sur elleux, sous prétexte d'Élia et de Mattheys. Et j'en suis content-e, parce que je ne reste pas sur "iels vécurent heureux-ses et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" (enfin deux, en l'occurrence). L' **absence de mariage** en décevra certain-e-s, mais je n'en démords pas : je ne les vois pas se marier, sans que cela signifie une absence d'engagement. Cette prolongation m'aura permis de vous en apporter une **promesse symbolique** autre : le fameux médaillon dont vous venez de prendre connaissance.

C'est presque terminé. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, avec l'épilogue. **En 2024, que seront devenus vos personnages préférés ?**

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous !


	46. Epilogue

Bonsoir mes amours !

Ça y est, l'épilogue est là. Vous vouliez savoir ce que sont devenus vos personnages préférés ? C'est ici. On fait une boucle avec le premier chapitre : _Home_ est le titre de cet épilogue.Cependant, je ne l'ai pas traduit de la même façon... Là où j'intitulais le chapitre 1 "A la maison", l'épilogue s'intitule "Un foyer".

Je suis à la fois stressé-e et excité-e de vous présenter cette fin. Il y a plusieurs éléments... surprenants. Ma bêta m'avait prévenu-e que je risquais d'avoir des réactions disons... blessantes ? J'en appelle à votre esprit de tolérance, mais je pense que, si vous êtes arrivé-e-s jusqu'ici dans votre lecture, je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire.

Je ne m'éternise pas. L'heure est aux retrouvailles.

Réponse aux **reviews anonymes** :

 **Guest** : L'histoire s'arrête trop soudainement ? Ça tombe bien, il y a un épilogue. Merci pour le compliment !

 **Eva** : Ma chère Eva, te revoilà ! Ton absence a été remarquée. Je suis triste d'apprendre que tu n'avais plus le cœur à grand chose, mais je suis content-e de savoir que ça va suffisamment mieux pour prendre du temps pour toi, pour lire, pour te changer les idées. Je t'envoie plein de courage sous forme de paillettes de licorne. Je comprends ton avis sur la relation entre Élia et Mattheys, aussi bien que tu comprends le mien, je pense. Je te souhaite de trouver de quoi ravir ton éternel romantisme... ici ou ailleurs... (a) La Élia de 16 ans pleure, celle de 25 ans sourit. (Comment ça, c'est ambigu ? Ah ben faudra lire l'épilogue, voilà !) Ah mais non, c'est vrai, tu as déjà une belle dose de romantisme avec Drago et Hermione. J'avoue, un peu de douceur, ça fait toujours du bien. On a le droit d'apaiser un peu nos cœurs et notre esprit aussi ! Nous arrivons maintenant au paragraphe qui m'a terriblement ému-e. C'est absolument adorable ce que tu dis... Pour un Dramione en fic longue, non (en OS, ça dépend de mes envies, même si c'est peu probable). Pour un livre, un jour, j'aimerais bien. Comme toujours, j'attendrai de me sentir prêt-e. Ce n'est pas pour l'année 2018, en tout cas. Merci pour tous tes compliments. Que tout aille au mieux pour toi et que tu trouves l'apaisement. Passe de bonnes fêtes, chère Eva. Ma boîte mail reste à ta disposition. *cœur sur toi*

Merci à **NathanaelleS** d'avoir été présente jusqu'ici. J'ai été heureuxe de partager cette aventure avec toi. De nouveaux horizons s'offrent à nous.

* * *

 **What a glow when you're living true**

 _Que la vie est lumineuse quand on vit dans le vrai_

 **I take a deep breath and blow it out**

 _Je prends une grande inspiration et j'expire_

 **I can't wait to see what's around the corner**

 _Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ce qu'il va se passer_

 **Baby, I lie awake and I watch you sleeping**

 _Bébé, je suis éveillé et je te regarde dormir_

 **thinking it's the little things that make a home**

 _en pensant à toutes ces petites choses qui créent un foyer_

.

 **Like dancing in the kitchen in the pale moonlight**

 _Comme danser dans la cuisine au clair de lune_

 **Only care in the world is that our kids are all right**

 _M'inquiétant seulement du fait que nos enfants vont bien_

 **Daddy loves mamma and mamma loves him**

 _Papa aime maman et maman l'aime_

 **Tomorrow we get to do it over again**

 _Et demain nous continuerons à le faire_

.

 **We aim for it all**

 _C'est tout ce à quoi on aspire_

 **We lift up these walls**

 _On a dressé ces murs_

 **To make this house our home.**

 _Pour faire de cette maison notre chez nous._

.

 _Home_ , Blue October.

* * *

 **Épilogue : Home** (Un foyer)

 _Dimanche 1_ _er_ _septembre 2024._

Élia se réveilla en s'étirant longuement, avant de soupirer de bien-être. Une part d'elle rêvait de pouvoir dormir un peu plus longtemps, l'autre s'enchantait déjà à l'idée d'un câlin du matin. Celui-ci ne tarda pas : un bras puissant l'attrapa pour l'amener contre un torse chaud.

Le sourire d'Élia se dessina instantanément, tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, profitant de l'étreinte.

« Bonjour, mon amour », souffla une voix doucereuse et grave.

« Mmmh ! » répondit-elle en se blottissant.

Comprenant le message, son amant la serra davantage. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Il était doux, attentionné, mais il savait aussi la taquiner. Ils aimaient jouer, ils se cherchaient l'un et l'autre, riant aux éclats, se retrouvant sur l'oreiller comme si des réconciliations étaient d'usage. Mais c'était un prétexte. Sexuellement, c'était la même chose : ils se faisaient la guerre, ils se faisaient l'amour, le tout dans la tendresse et le jeu.

« Tu es vraiment un pacha, tu le sais ça ? » l'embêta-t-il.

« Je t'emmerde, Blaise Zabini. C'est toi qui es à mon service. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même », répliqua-t-elle, sur le ton de l'amusement, la vendant sur son véritable ressenti.

Blaise éclata de son rire claironnant, avant de l'embrasser dans le bas de sa nuque, provoquant une série de frissons qui la firent frémir.

« C'est votre corps et votre esprit qui m'incitent à tant de grandeur et de luxure, Élia Malefoy », lui susurra-t-il.

« Oh oui ! Je peux sentir ça… », murmura-t-elle en réponse, sentant l'érection contre sa cuisse.

Blaise et Élia s'étaient retrouvés à peine deux ans plus tôt. Après avoir obtenu ses ASPIC, au grand dam de son père, Élia avait décidé de partir étudier la psychomagie en France. Elle avait ressenti le besoin d'une rupture nette avec l'Angleterre, le temps de grandir, de mûrir… et d'oublier Mattheys.

Elle n'avait pas connu d'autres sorciers durant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard, à part quelques baisers volés par-ci par-là, se créant à son tour une réputation d'inaccessible. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à oublier le Serpentard, bien qu'elle ne lui ait plus jamais écrit, et lui non plus. Leur accord se limitant aux premières fois, leur relation avait naturellement pris fin.

En France, elle avait eu une relation sérieuse, avec un dénommé Thomas, qu'elle avait fréquenté pendant les trois ans de sa formation d'intervenante en psychomagie. À la fin de leurs études, ils s'étaient simplement séparés, sans vagues, sans accroches, comme dans la continuité de la vie. Elle avait alors rejoint la Belgique pour effectuer une spécialisation en thérapie familiale et familles sorcières d'aujourd'hui.

À vingt-deux ans, elle était rentrée au pays, postulant dans divers services. Elle avait été embauchée par l'association Caméléon Arc-en-ciel, et sa première idée avait été de proposer des interventions dans les écoles. Appuyant sur la nécessité de faire valoir la parole des personnes concernées, elle avait fait embaucher du personnel qualifié et contacté des écoles.

Évidemment, Poudlard comptait parmi ces écoles. Elle avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall, puis l'autorisation d'organiser des animations durant certaines plages horaires. Et Blaise avait eu vent du fait qu'elle en était l'instigatrice.

Puisqu'elle assistait parfois aux animations, il était venu la saluer un jour et ils avaient discuté du projet. Élia l'avait taquiné, lui disant qu'elle avait osé faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire avec le club : rendre la cause officielle auprès de la direction. Ses yeux avaient brillé entre amusement et admiration pour son audace. Il lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre pour poursuivre leur conversation. Elle avait décliné… pour ce soir-là, lui en proposant un autre quand elle avait lu la déception dans son regard.

Depuis lors, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se chercher des Noises. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… », nia-t-il en se collant à elle, frottant son intimité contre sa cuisse.

Élia soupira longuement, en même temps que les mains douces, mais déterminées se baladaient entre sa poitrine et son ventre, descendant dangereusement.

« Par Rowena, Blaise ! Il faut qu'on se lève, ou on va rater le départ de ton filleul pour son premier jour à Poudlard », se plaignit-elle.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours raisonnable ? » geint-il, frustré.

Elle se retourna, faisant face aux deux pupilles brunes, qui brillaient de désir. Son cœur battait la chamade et son corps l'appelait, mais elle pensait à son petit frère. Cailean rentrait en première année aujourd'hui.

« Pas toujours… mais là, c'est important. Il faut que l'on soit là, tous les deux », rationalisa-t-elle, avant de se retourner pour lui faire face et de l'embrasser chastement les lèvres épaisses. « Puis je te rappelle que l'on a quelque chose à annoncer à mes parents. »

Blaise grogna et laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller.

« Ton père va me tuer… »

« Mon père ne va certainement pas te tuer. Tu es son meilleur ami », lui assura Élia.

« Tu oublies sa réaction quand il a appris que tu avais couché avec Mattheys », grimaça-t-il.

Élia secoua la tête, amusée. Elle n'avait pas pu cacher bien longtemps son secret. À peine rentrée de Vienne, elle avait eu besoin de se vider le cœur. Elle avait trouvé une oreille attentive en Blaise, mais elle avait ressenti l'envie d'en parler avec sa mère, présageant que, pour une fois, elles pourraient se comprendre. Après tout, dix-sept ans avant elle, sa mère avait eu une aventure avec son père et ils ne s'étaient pas revus durant les douze années qui avaient suivi…

Manque de bol pour elle, celui-ci écoutait aux portes. Elle l'avait entendu vociférer comme jamais, mais pas contre elle. Contre Blaise. Il avait directement transplané chez lui. D'après ce que Drago avait raconté à Hermione à son retour, il avait accusé le professeur de potions de ne pas avoir correctement protégé sa fille. Ce à quoi Blaise lui avait répondu qu'à seize ans, elle était suffisamment grande pour savoir si elle était prête ou pas, et que ce n'était certainement pas son rôle de l'en empêcher.

Ils étaient restés en froid quelques jours, mais Hermione avait su le ramener à la raison, et leur amitié n'en avait pas été impactée.

« J'avais seize ans, aujourd'hui j'en ai vingt-cinq. La situation est différente. Mais tu sais pourquoi il ne te tuera pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui répondait à la négative. « Parce qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait me faire du mal. Si tu meurs, je serais triste. »

Blaise rit.

« Seulement triste ? » releva-t-il, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Non, en fait… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, s'extrayant langoureusement hors du lit. Elle se retourna. Il l'avait suivie des yeux, dévorant sans pudeur son corps nu.

« Mmmh ! En fait, je crois que je serais en manque de mon partenaire de jeu », continua-t-elle malicieusement. « Je pense d'ailleurs que, dans le cas présent, une douche commune pourrait nous faire gagner du temps… »

Un sourire grivois découvrit la dentition parfaitement blanche de son amant.

« Oh ! Ne compte pas trop là-dessus », lui assura-t-il, avant d'envoyer valser la couette et de la poursuivre jusque dans la salle de bain, sous les cris et les rires, puis dans les gémissements et les soupirs.

Les autres attendraient un peu.

 **OoOoO**

Sur le quai 9 ¾, Hermione était émue. Chaque année depuis six ans, elle revenait pour accompagner Drago qui disait aurevoir à Scorpius. Cette année, c'était le petit dernier qui faisait sa grande entrée dans la célèbre école.

Mais si Hermione était émue, Drago n'en menait pas large. Il ne disait mot, mais ses yeux étaient humides. Hermione glissa son bras dans son dos.

« On devient trop vieux, Hermione », se plaignit-il.

Elle rit. Cette année, il avait fêté ses quarante-quatre ans. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé. Drago était toujours protecteur envers ses enfants, et Hermione… aussi. Dans une version plus bienveillante.

Après que Cailean soit rentré en maternelles, Hermione avait décidé de quitter le confort de son poste de Grand Manitou. Elle avait rendu son projet de loi, terminé évidemment, et avait retrouvé l'excitation des plaidoiries. Cela remplissait à nouveau ses journées et elle se sentait utile.

Et le temps était passé beaucoup trop vite. Élia avait passé ses ASPIC et était partie étudier à l'étranger, Scorpius était entré à Poudlard. Hermione voyait régulièrement ses parents, et le cancer de sa mère n'avait plus jamais fait son apparition, bien qu'elle soit régulièrement suivie par un médecin pour s'en assurer.

Hermione leva la tête vers Drago, qui la regarda en percevant son mouvement.

« Vois le bon côté des choses », lui chuchota-t-elle. « On aura la maison pour nous tous seuls en dehors des vacances scolaires. »

Le coin des lèvres de Drago se souleva. L'idée lui plaisait bien.

« Des images très intéressantes me viennent à l'esprit… », lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Lily ! » s'exclama Scorpius, les faisant sursauter.

Drago et Hermione se retournèrent, voyant Harry traverser la barrière, suivi de Ginny et de Pansy, qui se tenaient par la main.

Six ans plus tôt, Scorpius et Lily avaient tous les deux été répartis chez les Serpentard, rejoignant Albus, qui l'avait été deux ans auparavant. Cela avait provoqué la surprise, James étant le seul Gryffondor de la tribu Potter-Weasley. Mais, en fin de compte, cela n'était pas dénué de sens, étant donné qu'Albus était si calme qu'il apparaissait froid et condescendant, malgré une grande sensibilité bien cachée. Quant à Lily, la protection dont elle faisait preuve à l'égard du cadet démontrait un grand sens de la famille. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu, dans la discrétion.

Elle l'avait notamment soutenu durant l'été, lorsque Scorpius et Albus avaient annoncé qu'ils formaient un couple. Leurs parents ne savaient pas encore s'ils allaient survivre à la distance, puisqu'Albus commençait ses études supérieures, mais les plus embarrassés étaient encore Harry et Drago, qui voyaient une fois de plusieurs leurs noms unis. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de bien s'entendre, même s'il y avait fort à parier que, sans Hermione et leurs enfants, ils ne se fréquenteraient pas.

Ginny et Pansy, comme leurs mains enlacées le démontraient, étaient toujours heureuses ensemble. Les deux sorcières avaient contracté un pacte civil de solidarité, ne souhaitant pas se marier. Pansy avait, de cette manière, signifié que, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Harry et Ginny, elle accueillerait leurs enfants comme les siens. Comme Ginny l'avait présagé, les relations entre la belle-mère et la tribu s'étaient nettement améliorées alors que ceux-ci grandissaient. Elle savait y faire avec les adolescents.

Harry les salua en parvenant à leur niveau.

« Dur, hein ? » les charria-t-il. « Ce n'est pas plus facile d'avoir à les laisser… même s'ils sont grands, ça reste mes enfants. »

« Finalement, Albus a trouvé ce qu'il voulait étudier ? » lui demanda poliment Drago. Il s'était attaché au Serpentard, sans grand étonnement.

Harry acquiesça.

« Il n'est pas tout à fait certain de son choix, parce qu'il craint d'échouer. Mais il a décidé de se lancer dans une carrière sportive, en s'inscrivant dans la formation intensive des Attrapeurs », répondit-il, tous sourires. La fierté transparaissait dans tous ses traits.

« J'ai de bons filons. Quand il s'estimera prêt, je le recommanderai à mes sponsors », lui promit Drago.

« Et James ? » intervint Hermione. « Il rentre en troisième et dernière année, c'est ça ? »

Harry se tourna vers elle, en hochant la tête.

« C'est ça. Fin d'année, il pourra officiellement être développeur d'appareils électroniques pour le monde sorcier », confirma-t-il, avant d'éclater de rire. « Enfin, s'il consent à être un peu sérieux et à ne pas passer sa vie avec Alice. Ils sont indécollables, ces deux-là… »

James et Alice Switch, une Née-moldue rencontrée dans le cadre de leur formation, se côtoyaient depuis la première année. James avait l'intention de la demander en mariage à l'obtention de leur diplôme.

Songeant au mariage, Hermione pensa également à Harry.

« Comment va ta femme ? »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry, en même temps que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

« Très bien. Enfin, un peu triste d'avoir à déposer ses grandes filles à l'école aussi. Tu sais qu'Agathe fait des études de professeur ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait. « Elle aimerait bien intégrer une école pour les Cracmols, subventionnée par le Ministère grâce à ta loi. »

Hermione sourit. Elle était contente que sa loi ait été votée et porte ses fruits, bien qu'il reste énormément à faire pour les Cracmols et les Nés-moldus.

« D'ailleurs », fit Harry en se raclant la gorge, « Mia en bénéficie. Elle commence l'équivalent de sa troisième année. Et Owen rentre en troisième maternelle. Il a eu cinq ans cette année. »

Hermione acquiesça, sans plus. Elle n'avait plus reparlé à Ron depuis leur altercation, même s'il lui avait envoyé une lettre d'excuse maladroite pour son comportement, en lui annonçant qu'il avait eu un petit garçon, et qu'il avait réagi aux vaccins, en faisant officiellement un sorcier. Mais leur amitié était terminée, sans qu'elle ressente une quelconque animosité envers lui.

« Élia est là », déclara Drago, avant de grincer des dents. « Tu m'expliques pourquoi Blaise arrive en même temps qu'elle ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Ils ont dû arriver en même temps du côté moldu. »

Drago grogna, peu convaincu. Hermione, de son côté, observa sa fille se diriger vers le groupe. Scorpius la réquisitionna immédiatement, la prenant dans ses bras, la dépassant bien de trois têtes. Difficile de croire qu'un adolescent de seize ans soit aussi affectueux envers un membre de sa famille. Et, pourtant, Élia et lui étaient très proches.

« Bah alors, Scorp', on a le blues ? » lui demanda l'aînée en répondant à son étreinte. « Laisse-moi deviner. Albus ? »

Scorpius acquiesça sans lui répondre.

« Ça avait été très dur pour moi aussi, l'année où Teddy est parti-e. Je me sentais seule. Mais toi, tu as Lily. Vous serez ensemble jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité », enchaîna-t-elle pour le rassurer.

« Et comment tu as fait l'année où Mattheys est parti ? »

À la droite d'Hermione, Blaise comme Drago se tendirent comme deux arcs. Autant pour le père, c'était habituel, malgré toutes les années passées. Autant pour le professeur de potions… Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Si ce qu'Élia devait leur annoncer était ce qu'elle pensait, Drago allait se décomposer sur place.

Élia soupira.

« C'était l'enfer. Mais il y a une différence entre ce que, moi, j'ai vécu et ce que, toi, tu vis : toi et Albus, vous vous aimez. Vous vous reverrez à chaque congé scolaire. Chez moi, même, si vous voulez », lui promit-elle.

Harry se plaça alors à côté d'eux, alors qu'ils se séparaient. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

« Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte aussi. Tu es le meilleur ami de ma fille et tu rends heureux mon cadet. Tu es comme un fils, pour moi », lui révéla-t-il.

Les larmes aux yeux, Scorpius ne sut que lui répondre. Lui aussi était digne d'un chapeau flou avec la maison des blaireaux… Mais sa sensibilité était absolument adorable, et Hermione ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était également émue par la scène.

Toujours en enlaçant Drago, Hermione suivit Élia du regard. Elle se dirigeait vers Cailean, lui offrant à son tour une étreinte, plus courte cette fois. Le petit dernier n'avait jamais réellement apprécié les marques débordant d'affection.

« Alors, prêt mon grand ? »

« Stressé », répondit-il d'une voix enrouée, confirmant ses propos. « Tu l'étais aussi le jour de ta première rentrée ? »

« Évidemment que je l'étais », lui assura-t-elle. « Bon, au début, j'étais surtout inquiète pour maman. Tu sais bien, au début, personne ne savait qu'elle avait une fille. Moi. »

Hermione, bien que peu fière de ses actions, avait raconté à Cailean que ses parents n'avaient pas toujours formé un couple et qu'ils avaient eu une vie chacun de leur côté, sans se voir pendant douze ans, et qu'ils ne s'étaient mis ensemble que quelques mois avant sa naissance.

« Bref », continua Élia, qui avait parlé pendant qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. « Je crois qu'on sait tous les deux quelle sera ta maison. Dans tous les cas, on sera tous fiers de toi. Parce qu'on t'aime. »

Cailean rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Néanmoins, il hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Une annonce du contrôleur de train leur annonça que le départ était imminent, et tout le monde embrassa les chanceux – du point de vue d'Hermione – qui retournait au château pour une nouvelle année.

Hermione se tourna alors vers sa grande fille, qui la regardait déjà avec un immense sourire.

« On va à la maison ? Pour que tu nous parles de cette fameuse nouvelle », lui suggéra-t-elle, impatiente.

Élia confirma, et le groupe se sépara après avoir rappelé le rendez-vous du soir, pour l'ouverture de la première lettre de Cailean.

 **OoOoO**

« Je n'aime vraiment pas l'attitude de Blaise envers Élia », murmura Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione. « Il se comporte comme un conquérant. »

En effet, Blaise avait posé son bras sur le dossier de la chaise d'Élia, tandis qu'ils discutaient autour d'une tasse de café avec Harry, ainsi qu'Amanda, qui les avait rejoints. Teddy était là également, avec sa femme Victoire et leur petite fille de deux ans, Angel.

Cette dernière se tenait sur les genoux d'Élia, sa marraine. Elle gazouillait en tapant des mains, pour garder l'attention d'Élia sur elle, qui lui parlait et lui faisait des grimaces.

« Si ça continue, ça va te donner des envies de maternité », fit remarquer Victoire, le sourire aux lèvres.

Drago s'étrangla et Hermione pouffa. Il lui lança un regard noir. Rien qu'à savoir ce qu'il fallait pour avoir des bébés… Pas sa princesse. Même si elle avait vingt-cinq ans. Elle serait toujours la fille de son papa, et d'aucun autre homme.

« Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vraiment d'actualité », la contredit-elle. « En revanche... Hum ! J'avais quelque chose à vous annoncer. Enfin, pas que moi, en fait. »

Drago se tendit imperceptiblement. Il dévisagea sa fille, et remarqua que Blaise avait récupéré son bras, mal à l'aise. Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigançaient, ces deux-là… ? Drago pria Merlin, Salazar…, même les trois autres fondateurs s'il le fallait, pour que cela concerne le travail d'Élia.

 _C'est ça, le club est devenu officiel grâce à Élia, Blaise fait partie du projet. Oui, ça doit être ça, c'est le plus probable_ , se convainquit mentalement Drago.

« En fait, je… », commença son aînée, avant de se reprendre. « Blaise et moi… on… »

Ses yeux semblèrent chercher du secours du côté d'Hermione, qui lui sourit doucement, comme pour l'encourager. Est-ce qu'Hermione était déjà au courant ?

Élia prit une grande inspiration, et Drago ramena son regard sur elle.

« Nous sommes ensemble », lâcha-t-elle.

Drago eut l'impression d'être frappé par un Expelliarmus particulièrement violent. Ses pupilles passèrent de Blaise à Élia, d'Élia à Blaise… Il était perdu. Désarmé. Il en avait le souffle coupé.

Il sentit la main d'Hermione se glisser dans la sienne et il tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. Hagard. Elle, elle l'observait avec douceur et bienveillance, comme consciente de son trouble. Elle ne semblait pas perturbée le moins du monde par l'information. Comme si…

« Tu savais déjà ? » lui demanda-t-il, sa voix se coinçant dans sa gorge.

« Non, je m'en doutais. Il paraît que les mères remarquent quand leurs enfants sont amoureux », expliqua-t-elle, amusée.

Drago grogna, se souvenant, bien qu'il soit peu enclin à admettre la probabilité de la situation. En effet, sa mère et celle d'Hermione avaient vu bien avant eux les sentiments qu'ils partageaient. Cependant, de là à concevoir que sa princesse… et Blaise… il grimaça. Quelle horreur. Il voulait effacer ses images de son esprit à tout jamais.

« Papa ? » fit Élia, qui s'était levée et qui se tenait devant lui. Angel avait retrouvé les bras de sa mère. « Je serai toujours ta fille, tu sais ? C'est juste que je suis une femme et que je vis ma vie. »

Drago grogna derechef et Élia le serra contre elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras, tentant de respirer calmement. Pour un peu, il pourrait presque croire qu'elle vivait encore à la maison. Qu'elle était sa princesse, à protéger des sorciers peu scrupuleux…

Cette fois, il soupira.

« Apparemment, telle mère, telle fille », commenta Hermione en riant.

Élia et Drago se séparèrent et Drago lança un regard interrogatif à sa femme.

« Le goût pour les Serpentard », clarifia-t-elle.

Drago haussa les sourcils, désespéré. Oh ! Ça. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir protéger Élia de ce fichu Arkright. Oui, parce qu'il avait appris qu'il était le beau-fils d'Astoria. Que Scorpius l'avait côtoyé pendant un temps. Bon débarras, loin de ses enfants.

Et il n'avait rien vu venir. Encore fois, c'était Blaise qui permettait à sa fille de _vivre des expériences_ , comme il le disait si bien. Par Merlin ! C'était son meilleur ami. Il avait confiance en lui, mais il était également celui qui lui racontait toutes ses histoires de cul…

Drago se figea soudainement. _Toutes ses histoires de cul_. Cela faisait un moment que Blaise ne lui avait rien raconté avec une femme, donc il lui avait au moins épargné ça. Des hommes, pourtant, il y en avait toujours à la pelle.

D'une voix blanche, il s'adressa à Élia.

« Depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Heu… deux ans, pourquoi ? » lui répondit-elle, visiblement déboussolée par son changement de ton.

Drago ferma les yeux, sentant la colère gronder en lui comme un orage. Ce n'était pas plus tard que la semaine dernière que Blaise lui avait raconté comment il avait dérouillé un joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie, de passage en Angleterre pour un match de qualification.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Hermione et Élia hurler qu'il se rendit compte de son geste. Il avait bondi sur Blaise, le poing en l'air, à dix centimètres de son visage. Mais la colère ne retomba pas pour autant et il fixa Blaise avec rage, sentant son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, alors qu'il se retenait de lui asséner un coup.

Élia posa une main sur son bras pour l'inciter à l'abaisser. Il posa ses pupilles sur elle. Ses traits exprimaient un mélange de peur, d'inquiétude et de désapprobation.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend au juste ? Bon sang, papa ! C'est mon _copain_. Il ne m'a pas violentée, il ne m'a pas forcée. On est juste amoureux », récita-t-elle, d'une voix calme, mais catégorique.

« Toi, peut-être, pas lui », lui assura-t-il, d'une voix dure.

« Heu OK. Et tu sais ça, parce que… ? » lui répondit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel comme sa mère.

Drago regarda Blaise, qui n'avait pas bougé d'une patte du Boullu.

« Ben vas-y, toi, assume », cracha-t-il.

Il lui renvoya une expression perdue, avant d'échanger un regard avec Élia, qui semblait dire _« je ne comprends pas »_.

« Bon, papa », décida Élia. « Soit tu nous dis ce que tu veux dire par là, soit tu laisses tomber. »

Drago préféra affronter Blaise que dire à sa fille qu'il la trompait.

« Enzo Patrov, Batteur chez les Gerie de priroda ? » lança-t-il.

Contre toute attente, Blaise se détendit automatiquement. Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Ah ! Ça », commenta Élia, comme s'il avait énoncé une futilité. « Blaise, sérieusement, tu n'aurais pas pu t'abstenir de lui raconter ça ? »

Il présenta ses mains en signe de reddition.

« Hé ! C'est mon meilleur ami. Tu te doutes bien que je lui raconte mon intimité. Puis ça aurait paru suspect si je ne lui racontais plus rien, pas vrai ? »

Élia secoua la tête. Une fois de plus, Drago n'était pas certain d'avoir compris.

« Attends… Tu es au courant ? Et tu es d'accord ? » tonna-t-il, à la fois surpris et désapprobateur.

« Oh papa ! Je t'en prie. Une relation de couple, ce n'est pas une prison. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. »

Drago en resta abasourdi. Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce Arkright. S'il ne lui avait pas appris à être si... _queer_ , elle…

« Je t'arrête tout de suite dans tes pensées », l'interrompit Élia. « Tu en penses ce que tu veux, mais je l'ai choisi. Et _personne_ ne m'a influencée, je suis bien assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux ou pas, ce que j'accepte ou pas. »

Bien. Elle avait compris à quoi son esprit était occupé.

« Je reviens », déclara-t-il, s'isolant dans le salon.

Il n'eut pas droit à plus de quelques minutes de solitude. Mais, à sa grande surprise, ce n'était fut pas Hermione, ni Élia, ni même Blaise qui le rejoignit. Il s'agissait de Teddy.

Iel s'assit à côté de lui, lui tendant une lettre.

« Je sais que vous détestez Mattheys », commença-t-iel. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais iel leva un doigt pour l'empêcher de parler. « Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je ne pense pas que vous aimiez les grands discours. »

Drago attendit. Iel n'avait pas tort.

« Mattheys n'était pas l'imbécile arrogant et profiteur que vous pensez. Il n'a pas perverti Élia ou que sais-je d'autre. Il était amoureux d'elle », annonça-t-iel.

Drago fit de gros yeux, incapable de retenir son expression de surprise.

« Je vous dis ça parce que j'ai l'impression que ça vous tracasse encore aujourd'hui. Alors voilà une lettre que Mattheys m'a écrite. La dernière. Si vous voulez la lire, elle est pour vous. »

Sans ajouter un mot, Teddy repartit dans la cuisine où les autres se trouvaient toujours. Drago accorda alors son attention sur le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait en main. Voulait-il réellement le lire ? Est-il seulement capable de comprendre ce gamin ? Il n'était pas certain de le vouloir… Mais la curiosité était trop forte.

Il déplia la missive, fébrile.

 _._

 _Vienne, mardi 9 février 2016._

 _Hé Teddy,_

 _Tu as bien fait de m'écrire si tu voulais en avoir le cœur net. Après tout, Élia est ta meilleure amie, c'est normal que tu veuilles t'assurer de son bien-être. Ce n'est pas moi qui te le reprocherais._

 _Je suis désolé d'apprendre qu'elle a du mal à m'oublier. J'étais un Troll quand j'étais ado, je le reconnais. Elle me faisait rire, avec l'innocence propre à ses treize ans. En fait, elle m'émouvait, mais je ne savais pas pour quelle raison. Le premier baiser, le deuxième… Aucun n'était prévu. Je n'aurais jamais rien fait si elle ne me l'avait pas demandé. Mais elle me l'a demandé… et c'était plus fort que moi._

 _Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse. C'est nul, parce que je suis le plus âgé, j'aurais dû mieux gérer les choses. Je me suis éloigné d'elle. J'ai mis des limites. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas le genre de type à me caser. Je pense que je l'aurais fait pour elle… Une part de moi le voulait. Mais je n'aurais pas pu risquer de lui faire ça, Ted. Parce que je n'aurais pas été réglo avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer, je ne sais pas comment on fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre._

 _C'est vrai, je lui ai dit de venir me rejoindre à Vienne. Je pensais au voyage organisé par le professeur Zabini, sans le lui dire. Je pensais honnêtement qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Je ne blaguais pas, mais je pensais bêtement que ça ne se ferait jamais. Qu'elle finirait par m'oublier. Mais elle est venue… et est arrivé ce qui est arrivé._

 _Je ne regrette rien. Et je te promets que j'ai fait attention à elle, à respecter ses limites… comme toujours. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle se souviendra de sa première fois avec le sourire, même si pour l'instant, c'est douloureux pour elle._

 _Ça, je le regrette. Sa douleur. Mais il fallait qu'on arrête là. On avait dit « les premières fois » ... Tu en penses ce que tu veux, et je comprendrais si tu me détestes, mais j'ai respecté ma promesse envers elle._

 _Maintenant, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un-e qui la rendra heureuse. Je te fais confiance pour y veiller._

 _À un de ces quatre,_

 _Matt._

 _._

 **OoOoO**

Harry, Drago, Élia et Hermione s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un souper, terminant par des discussions arrosées à la Bierraubeurre. Blaise avait dû rejoindre le grand festin et la répartition. Il devait bien sûr rester à Poudlard, puisqu'il y était toujours professeur.

Les tensions étaient retombées. Hermione était contente pour sa fille. Elle était inquiète pour elle évidemment, notamment d'un point de vue de sa santé si elle et Blaise formaient un couple libre : se protégeaient-ils ? Mais elle se promettait de lui en parler plus tard.

Pour l'instant, l'heure était à l'attente du verdict. Cailean leur avait promis de leur envoyer un hibou après la répartition. La jambe de Drago ne cessait de tressauter sous la table, témoignant de son appréhension. Les émotions de la journée ne l'avaient pas aidé, le pauvre.

Harry et Élia, en revanche, discutaient avec le sourire. Ils étaient impatients, mais nullement dans l'appréhension. Cailean serait réparti là où il avait sa place, et c'était là tout ce qui leur importait. L'un comme l'autre avait apparemment leur idée. Hermione doutait encore.

Sur le coup de vingt-et-une heure, le Grand-duc acheté sur le chemin de Traverse entra par la fenêtre ouverte est déposa une enveloppe au centre de la table, avant de repartir dans une envolée de plumes.

Personne n'esquissa un mouvement. Finalement, ce fut Élia qui se décida, guillerette. Hermione vit ses pupilles s'agiter alors qu'elle parcourait le parchemin. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent, la fierté éclaira son visage.

« Il semblerait que les Malefoy soient destinés à être Chapeaux flous », s'amusa Élia, en retournant la lettre pour qu'ils puissent lire le mot tracé en lettres capitales dans le bas.

 _Gryffondor._

Drago accusa le coup en découvrant que son deuxième fils était passé à deux pattes de Boullu de sa maison.

« Tu noteras que ta présence à mes côtés et ton ingéniosité n'ont pas suffi à faire de notre fils un Serpentard. Tu noteras également la victoire écrasante de ma maison », le taquina Hermione.

Drago se renfrogna sous les éclats de rire.

Mais la commissure de ses lèvres se souleva discrètement lorsqu'Hermione se pencha pour lui souffler quelques mots :

« C'est quand même un Serpentard qui a élu domicile dans mon cœur. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai un foyer, une vie que je ne changerais pour rien au monde. »

* * *

C'est sous cette magnifique phrase que Drago et Hermione vous disent au revoir, continuant le reste de leur vie à l'abris des regards.

Vous en avez appris un peu plus sur l'avenir des personnages qui nous ont porté pendant plus de dix mois. Quelle aventure ! L'élément de l'épilogue qui me fait peur, c'est par rapport à **la relation entre Élia et Blaise**. J'imagine que ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

A ce propos, j'ai une confession à vous faire, un _fun fact_ de mes déboires d'auteurice. Ça fait un moment que j'avais prévu ce couple, l'idée me plaisait bien : dans un **esprit militant** , la différence d'âge... C'était décidé avant même que je choisisse d'écrire les chapitres 34 à 44, sur l'histoire entre Élia et Mattheys. Et, finalement, je trouve que ce qu'elle a vécu avec Mattheys justifie le caractère qu'elle a dans l'épilogue et cette relation avec Blaise. Cependant, ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est qu'à un moment donné, cette idée a été mise à mal. Et ça, c'est votre faute ! Ahah De base, **j'avais prévu qu'Harry reste célibataire** (non, je ne passe pas du coq à l'âne, attendez), mais à force de quémander une relation pour lui, j'ai commencé à réfléchir... et effectivement, Harry n'était pas vraiment le personnage que j'imaginais passer sa vie seul (Luna et Hermione sont beaucoup plus adaptées pour ça). Pendant un temps, **j'ai hésité à le mettre en couple avec Blaise**. Eh oui, toutes ces scènes sur lesquelles vous aviez douté n'étaient pas le pur reflet de votre imagination ! C'était des coups d'épée dans l'eau, mais l'idée me faisait rire, puisque j'aime bien vous donner à réfléchir. Malgré tout, l'idée du couple Élia/Blaise me plaisait beaucoup trop et j'ai construit un Harry/Amanda qui lui correspondait beaucoup plus, je pense.

Bon. Tout ça ne parle pas de nos chers protagonistes principaux : Drago et Hermione. Que vous dire ? **D'une idée née en juin 2016, je conclus en décembre 2017**. Vous voyez le chemin parcouru ? Le temps que ça prend pour penser, préparer, construire, vivre une histoire. Je l'ai vécue avec vous. C'est énormément de travail et de temps investi, mais je ne regrette pas une seule seconde, même si le Dramione ne me porte plus. C'est l'histoire de deux êtres qui s'aimaient et que le destin a réuni une fois prêts à vivre leur histoire. **J'ai évolué à travers cette fiction**. J'ai hâte de découvrir qui me suivra dans mes prochaines aventures.

Pour celleux que ça intéresse, je vous donne **rendez-vous les 25 et 28 décembre** , pour le défi du mois de décembre et pour le premier missing moment de TALYPE.

En attendant, je vous souhaite de belles fêtes. Et surtout, d'être bien entour-é-e-s.

Paillettes de licorne sur vous.

Cailean Charmeleon.

 **MERCI POUR TOUT.**


	47. Missing moment 1

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D

Je tenais à **vous remercier** , même si je l'ai déjà fait individuellement, en réponse à vos reviews. Vous remercier de m'avoir suivi-e, de m'avoir donné vos avis... que vous soyez là depuis le prologue, que vous soyez arrivé-e-s en cours de route ou même complètement à la toute fin. **Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, mais cela compte énormément pour moi** et vous me motivez autant que vous me permettez de m'améliorer, rien qu'en pointant ce que vous n'aimez, n'aimez pas ou ce que vous avez ressenti.

Je sais que j'ai un caractère bien trempé qui ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Certaines fois, je remets les pendules à l'heure. Mais globalement, il y a beaucoup d'émotions positives, de partages, de découvertes et de reconnaissance. Et ça, c'est magique. D'autant plus magique qu'apparemment, j'ai aidé certain-e-s d'entre vous. Vous m'en voyez ravi-e. Comblé-e, même.

Plus spécifiquement, je tenais également à vous remercier pour **vos retours sur la relation entre Blaise et Élia**. Majoritairement (jusqu'ici, en tout cas), elle vous a plu ou ne vous a pas dérangée, ce qui m'a **agréablement étonné-e**. Mais celleux à qui ça n'a pas plu, vous avez été à la hauteur de mes espérances : vous avez fait preuve de **respect** et vous avez même argumenté votre avis ! A ce propos, et puisque je trouvais cela justifié, je tenais à vous en toucher un mot (vous avez, ainsi, tous-tes la possibilité de vous faire votre opinion, éventuellement de la nuancer).

 **L'argument "contre"** qui a été soulevé, ce n'est pas par rapport à la différence d'âge, ni par rapport au fait que Blaise est le meilleur ami de Drago et Élia sa fille. C'est par rapport au fait que **Blaise a vu Élia grandir**. Effectivement, quand iels se sont rencontré-e-s, Élia avait 11 ans, c'était une enfant. Du coup, je tiens à préciser deux choses : entre le moment où Élia est diplômée de Poudlard (à 18 ans, donc) et le moment où elle et Blaise **se retrouvent pour la première fois** , après ses études, après l'obtention de son poste à Caméléon Arc-en-ciel, après la mise en place de son projet dans les écoles, il s'est écoulé **plus de quatre ans**. Entre temps, elle est devenue une femme et, quand iels se retrouvent, Blaise est impressionné par elle, par ce qu'elle a fait et qu'il n'a jamais osé faire. Il y a eu un temps où il ne l'a pas vue grandir, et il la retrouve avec la force du... "waw, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette femme ?!" et **il n'imagine pas du tout l'enfant qu'elle était**. Ni l'ado, d'ailleurs. Voilà, ça me semblait intéressant de partager cela avec vous, après vous en faites ce que vous voulez.

Je vous laisse à présent découvrir le premier des douze missing moments, qui correspond à la **première année d'Hermione en France**... A chaque fois, un petit bout de la vie de Drago a été rajouté. **Remise en contexte : Hermione broie du noir depuis la fin de la guerre, elle vient d'avoir une aventure avec Drago Malefoy et décide de quitter l'Angleterre pour oublier.** (Au besoin, relire le prologue ? :p)

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **The White Ferret** : Merci beaucoup ! Bonnes fêtes à toi également (même si Noël est déjà passé). Le pseudo en référence à notre furet préféré du 4e tome ? :D

 **Scarjoy** : Héhé naturel + surprise, comment me ravir davantage ? :D Je suis ravi-e de savoir que tu suivras mes prochains écrits. A bientôt dans ce cas... et merci pour tes encouragements !

 **Guest** : Héhé encore fois, je créée la surprise, mais tant mieux si ça te plaît, au final ! :D Merci à toi pour ton avis et si elle va te manquer... _méfaits accomplis ?_

 **Papi** : Ahahaha Merlin, cette addiction à la lecture. Quelle horreur et quelle magie à la fois ! C'est vrai qu'au début, Hermione est très anxieuse des réactions de ses ami-e-s et on se dit que ça peut très mal se passe... mais ça se tasse. Et l'idée, c'était aussi de montrer qu'avec la vérité et de la communication, on avance mieux qu'avec des mensonges et des faux semblants. Je me voyais mal dire : "bon, t'as dit la vérité. Mais crève dans ta merde maintenant." (Même si, en vrai, c'est un peu ce que je fais quand on dépasse les bornes. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais montrer ici). Merci pour ton passage !

 **Sv** : Bonjour ! Tu me vois ravi-e de t'en avoir fait découvrir autant. Effectivement, les médias véhicules des idées fausses et pathologisantes sur les personnes LGBT... On avance, on avance, mais y'a encore du travail. Un feu d'artifice ? Waw ! Je suis content-e hihi Quant à d'autres aventures... de qualité, j'y veille toujours. Ma prochaine fic longue me prend d'ailleurs énormément de temps parce que je tiens à ce qu'elle soit au top... et qu'elle me tient à cœur. Dans ce genre, par contre, je ne sais pas. Je ferai toujours des histoires inclusives, qui parlent de diversité, mais je suis dans une période assez sombre où je travaille sur moi-même et je ne fais pas grand-chose de joyeux : donc amteur-rice-s de dark fic, bienvenue... pour les autres eh bien je ne sais pas. Il y aura encore des écrits pour TALYPE jusqu'en mai, déjà, puis on verra. J'aimerais beaucoup écrire une Ginsy (Ginny/Pansy) qui parle de féminisme, peut-être que l'ambiance sera similaire, du coup. Qui vivra verra ! Belle fin d'année à toi également et merci pour ta review ! :D

Merci à **Lyra Muushya** , qui devient officiellement ma bêta reader avec ce premier missing moment.

* * *

 **I ponder of something great**

 _Je réfléchis à quelque chose de génial_

 **My lungs will fill and then deflate**

 _Mes poumons vont se remplir et ensuite se vider_

 **They fill with fire**

 _Ils se remplissent de feu_

 **Exhale desire**

 _Ils expirent le désir_

 **I know it's dire**

 _Je sais qu'elle est horrible_

 **My time today**

 _Cette journée_

.

 **I have these thoughts**

 _J'ai ces pensées_

 **So often I ought**

 _Si souvent. Je devrais_

 **To replace that slot**

 _Reboucher cette fente_

 **With what I once bought**

 _Avec ce que j'ai acheté, un jour_

 **'Cause somebody stole**

 _Parce que quelqu'un a volé_

 **My car radio**

 _Ma musique intérieure_

 **And now I just sit in silence**

 _Et maintenant, je suis juste assis en silence_

.

 **Sometimes quiet is violent**

 _Parfois, le silence est violent_

* * *

 _Car Radio_ , Twenty One Pilots.

 **Missing moment 1 : Car radio (J'ai perdu ma musique)**

 **La grossesse**

Hermione avait commencé ses études deux semaines auparavant. Elle s'était fait quelques connaissances, d'autres étudiants de la même faculté qu'elle, avec lesquels elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Elle éprouvait quelques difficultés de compréhension durant leurs échanges, n'ayant plus parlé en français depuis de nombreuses années mais c'était justement ce qui avait suscité l'intérêt de ses camarades : l'attrait du nouveau, de l'étranger. Heureusement pour elle, personne jusqu'à présent n'avait fait le lien entre son nom et les exploits qu'on lui reconnaissait durant la guerre.

Elle louait un petit studio qui longeait la mer Méditarranée. Et, en ce début du mois d'octobre, dans le sud de la France, les températures restaient encore agréables, rappelant quelque peu les vacances qu'elle avait passées à Los Angeles, à peine quelques semaines auparavant.

Que ce temps lui paraissait loin ! Et, en même temps, tout était encore si frais dans son esprit. Le soleil, la sensation d'être libre de ses mouvements, la douceur et la fièvre des caresses de Malefoy sur sa peau nue. C'était à la fois si proche et si lointain qu'Hermione se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé tout cela.

C'était une parenthèse inattendue, tellement irréaliste, qu'elle doutait de sa véracité. Mais la culpabilité qui l'avait rongée dès l'instant où elle avait posé les pieds sur le sol britannique ne l'avait plus quittée, lui rappelant avec force sa félonie. Et ce sentiment ne s'était pas amoindri lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Ron : elle ne parvenait plus à soutenir son regard ni à supporter ses baisers et caresses. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus les accepter, se sentant d'une imposture monstre. Elle ne pouvait pas feindre des sentiments qu'elle n'éprouvait plus. D'autant plus qu'à chacun de ses gestes tendres, elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : que ceux-ci soient le fait de Drago Malefoy.

Alors elle était partie. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait donné une justification logique à ses amis. Elle avait prétexté l'intérêt de suivre des études à l'étranger. Elle avait demandé une bourse à une organisation magique permettant aux sorciers de suivre des études en dehors du territoire national. Elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle ne fuyait pas vraiment, parce qu'elle avait encore besoin de prendre du recul et que, finalement, son escapade américaine lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

En revanche, ce en quoi elle n'était pas fière, c'était son manque d'honnêteté envers Ron : officiellement, ils formaient toujours un couple. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de rompre, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui expliquer les raisons d'une rupture. Elle faillait à son image de Gryffondor, et elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Traînant les pieds, la brune traversa les couloirs animés de la faculté de droit, avant de prendre de place à l'avant de l'auditoire dans lequel elle aurait son premier cours de la journée.

 **OoOoO**

« Hermione ? »

Hermione releva la tête à l'utilisation de son prénom, quoique pas prononcé de manière habituelle. Les Français étaient parfois difficiles à comprendre, en raison de leur accent. Il lui fallait régulièrement plusieurs interpellations pour qu'elle comprenne que quelqu'un s'adressait à elle. Mais c'était peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était concentrée sur son travail.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle à Alexandra.

Alexandra était l'une de ses camarades de classe, elle la côtoyait fréquemment. C'était une sorcière calme, travailleuse, mais trop gentille. Elle se laissait facilement influencer par les autres quand ceux-ci décidaient d'occuper leur temps ailleurs qu'à la bibliothèque. Hermione l'aidait en un sens, lui donnant une excuse pour rester travailler.

« Tu as compris ce que la prof d' _Institutions juridiques_ voulait dire par "conflit de compétence" ? »

Avec un sourire, Hermione acquiesça, avant de se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Elle lui indiqua les références juridiques concernées et les notes explicatives qu'elle avait inscrites en marge.

« Oooh, je vois ! » s'exclama alors Alexandra.

« C'est plus clair ? » s'assura Hermione, sous les acquiescements de tête de sa comparse. « Parfait. Dans ce cas, je retourne à la synthèse du livre de référence. »

Les autres membres du groupe d'étude firent à nouveau leur apparition pour le cours suivant, et face à leur insistance, Hermione accepta de se joindre à eux le soir même, pour découvrir un bar à quelques pas de leurs studios respectifs.

 **OoOoO**

Le soir même, comme de nombreux qui suivirent, Hermione se laissa entraîner à l'euphorie qui régnait dans le groupe lors de leurs sorties. Elle apprenait ainsi à connaître ses camarades. Il y avait non seulement Alexandra, mais également Sébastien, Carlos, Vanessa et Angélique. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, de leurs vies respectives. Ou, plutôt, ils échangeaient sur leurs différences culturelles, puisqu'il s'avérait que les cinq autres se connaissaient déjà de Beauxbâtons, l'école de magie qui rassemblait des sorciers belges, français, espagnols, portugais, luxembourgeois et néerlandais.

« Raconte-nous encore comme vous êtes répartis dans ton école ! » l'incita Angélique, admirative.

« Oh dis Angel', une fois ça suffit, non ? », la réprimanda Carlos, lassé d'entendre les mêmes racontars.

« Non, mais quand même ! ça m'étonne toujours autant », expliqua la concernée. « Chez nous, ça n'a rien à voir avec la personnalité. »

« Bah ! Un peu quand même », fit remarquer Vanessa. « La différence c'est que nous, on choisit notre appartenance. Mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ton choix n'est pas influencé par ta personnalité ? »

« Si, si, évidemment ! », se rattrapa Angélique. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on retrouve tout type de personnes au sein de la même filière. Certes, les plus courageux choisissent probablement la filière itinérante, mais pas forcément. Parce qu'ils peuvent aussi être intéressés par la filière sportive. Et, à l'inverse, on ne retrouve pas que des sorciers téméraires. Vous vous souvenez d'Anne-Laure Bonpoids ? Eh ben, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle était courageuse… Mais elle était curieuse et aimait découvrir d'autres cultures, d'autres façons de vivre. »

Vanessa et Hermione, adhérant aux propos d'Angélique, acquiescèrent. Alexandra écoutait en souriant timidement, tandis que les sorciers semblaient s'ennuyer ferme. Pour marquer le coup, Carlos soupira.

« Bon, moi, je vais me chercher une bière », annonça-t-il pour fuir la conversation.

« Je viens avec toi », décida Sébastien, pas plus emballé que lui.

Une fois que leurs oreilles furent hors de portée de leurs voix, Angélique reprit la parole.

« Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, on peut enfin parler de choses sérieuses », dit-elle en affichant un grand sourire. « Votre style de mec ? Moi, je craque littéralement pour le grand brun qui se met toujours à l'arrière ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de décrocher totalement de la conversation. Elle ne fit que répondre évasivement aux questions que lui posaient les sorcières, qui ne s'en offusquèrent pas : elles devaient s'imaginer que la langue était une barrière pour permettre à la Britannique de tout assimiler et d'exprimer tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

 **OoOoO**

Cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'Hermione avait entamé ses études à l'université magique du Languedoc-Roussillon. Entre-temps, elle avait échangé un hibou avec ses amis, mais elle était restée vague dans ses propos. Un peu distante, sans être toutefois alarmante. C'était Hermione et son attention presque excessive pour les études qui justifiait son comportement.

Elle préférait se laisser le temps de se sentir à nouveau investie dans sa vie et, pour cela, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'y aller en douceur. Puis on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'Harry et Ron soient très bavards non plus. Pour l'instant, elle pouvait se considérer comme à l'abri de leurs inquiétudes et questionnements.

« Psst…psst… Hermione ! » entendit-elle derrière elle.

Cela ne faisait pas deux secondes que le professeur avait annoncé le moment de la pause qu'elle était déjà interpellée. Méfiante, elle se retourna pour faire face à Angélique, qui s'était installée derrière elle pour le cours d' _Introduction au droit privé_.

« Dis... tu n'as pas une serviette ou quelque chose pour me dépanner ? » lui demanda Angélique, en chuchotant. « J'avais oublié que je devais être réglée aujourd'hui ! »

Hermione acquiesça, se penchant sur sa sacoche pour en extraire ladite protection. Elle en avait toujours sur elle, dans la perspective où elle en aurait besoin, puisqu'elle était tête-en-air et qu'elle ne prévoyait jamais quand ses menstruations feraient leur apparition.

Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement dans son mouvement, réalisant qu'en réalité, elle n'en avait pas. Et la raison, ou plutôt ce qu'elle signifiait, était pour le moins effrayante : elle aurait dû en avoir, parce qu'elle aurait dû en racheter.

Quand elle avait quitté Londres pour venir s'installer en France, elle avait laissé le dernier paquet à sa mère pour lui éviter d'aller s'en procurer dans l'urgence. Hermione s'était dit qu'elle se ferait une réserve lorsqu'elle ferait des courses, sauf qu'elle n'y avait plus pensé. Et pour cause : elle n'avait plus eu ses règles depuis le mois d'août, juste avant son départ pour Los Angeles.

« Ce n'est rien, si tu n'en as pas avec toi, ne te tracasse pas », voulut la rassurer Angélique d'un sourire, la ramenant à la réalité. Hermione tenait toujours sa sacoche d'une main, figée de stupeur. « Je vais demander à Alexandra si elle en a. »

L'esprit ailleurs, sans vraiment la percevoir, Hermione vit Angélique se lever. La réalité la frappa alors de plein fouet : elle était en situation d'aménorrhée depuis plus de trois mois.

Elle ne se laissa pas davantage de temps pour réfléchir. Alors que le professeur annonçait la reprise imminente du cours, Hermione jeta ses affaires en vrac dans son sac, avant de se diriger précipitamment vers la sortie. Elle tourna alors vers les toilettes des dames, et s'enferma dans un cabinet.

Le cœur battant, à l'abri du regard de tous, elle s'autorisa enfin à penser la réalité. Se pouvait-il réellement qu'elle soit enceinte ? De Malefoy, qui plus était ! Parce que Ron ne pouvait être le père. Non seulement ils s'étaient toujours protégés, mais, en plus, elle avait eu ses règles juste avant de partir en vacances. Et, avec Malefoy, elle ne s'était pas protégée. Ce n'était qu'à présent que cela la frappait.

Et elle réalisait que si elle attendait un enfant, l'identité de père ne faisait aucun doute.

Ceci dit, rien n'était encore sûr. Après tout, peut-être avait-elle un simple retard... Un peu long, certes, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait en période de stress. Combien de fois lui était-ce arrivé à Poudlard, alors qu'elle était en session d'examens ? Trop souvent pour qu'elle puisse les compter. Alors pourquoi pas ne serait-ce pas possible maintenant, alors qu'elle culpabilisait pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Ron ? Oui, c'était une explication plausible. Le doute persistait néanmoins.

Elle sortit du cabinet et se dirigea vers un lavabo pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Relevant la tête, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était pâle, à en faire peur. La panique se lisait dans son regard. Malgré tout, sa chevelure, bien que moins imposante au fur et à mesure que les années étaient passées, faisait toujours penser à la crinière d'un lion. Oui, elle était une Gryffondor ! Elle pouvait bien aller se chercher un malheureux test de grossesse.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit des toilettes, puis du bâtiment universitaire pour se rendre chez l'apothicaire le plus proche. Dans le doute, elle se rendit également dans une pharmacie du quartier moldu, rentrant ainsi dans son studio avec deux tests de grossesse différents. Simplement pour s'assurer de leur fiabilité.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, assise sur le couvercle des toilettes rabattu, elle attendait. Trois minutes pour le test moldu, une minute pour le test magique. Le temps lui paraissait à la fois beaucoup trop long et beaucoup trop court : il fallait qu'elle soit fixée, mais elle n'en avait pas encore la ferme résolution.

Elle voulait revenir en arrière et ignorer ce doute qui s'était insinué en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être mère. Un jour, elle voudrait sans doute fonder une famille. Mais pas maintenant. Elle était encore trop jeune, elle voulait faire de longues études, se consacrer à sa carrière, rencontrer quelqu'un… Elle ne voulait pas être une jeune mère célibataire. Parce qu'il était certain que Malefoy préférerait s'épargner la honte d'être associé à une Née-moldue. D'être le père d'un enfant de Sang-mêlé. Et, de toute façon, voulait-elle vraiment d'une coparentalité avec lui ?

Elle ne se sentait même pas capable de s'occuper d'elle-même, alors accepter d'autres personnes dans sa vie, y compris un être qui aurait besoin de toute son attention…

Avec un soupir, Hermione se releva. Les trois minutes étaient largement écoulées. Il était temps d'affronter la vérité, bonne ou mauvaise. Elle commença par le test moldu, qui était moins précis que l'autre. Il affichait deux barres : l'une confirmant qu'il fonctionnait correctement, l'autre annonçant une grossesse. Ou, plutôt, la présence de l'hormone chorionique gonadotrope, signifiant une nidation de l'embryon dans son utérus. Au nom de Merlin, ce n'était pas possible…

Reposant le test, elle se teint au lavabo de l'autre main. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas être enceinte… Elle se jeta sur le test magique dans un vain espoir, espérant qu'il lui apporterait l'indication contraire. La potion mélangée à ses urines, contenue dans une petite fiole, s'était colorée d'un violet rosé.

Attrapant fébrilement la notice, Hermione se rapporta à la légende des couleurs. Elle passa son doigt sur toutes les couleurs, passant du bleu ciel, au bleu nuit, avant de s'arrêter sur le violet rosé. _Enceinte depuis onze semaines_.

Hermione resta figée devant les mots qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Enceinte. Elle était vraiment enceinte. Elle n'y croyait pas et ne voulait pas y croire. Comment une toute petite erreur pouvait-elle avoir une telle conséquence ? Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être un peu plus qu'une simple erreur… mais quand même ! Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur la notice, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait froissée en serrant son poing. Elle observa à nouveau le bout de papier, s'assurant qu'elle n'y avait pas une autre couleur plus proche de celle observée dans la fiole.

Non, il n'y en avait pas. Les autres couleurs similaires se déclinaient vers le rose et le rouge, annonciatrices d'une grossesse à douze semaines et plus – qui était la date limite possible pour recourir à une interruption volontaire de grossesse - et d'une présence excessive et anormale de sang dans les urines.

Elle était donc enceinte. Irrémédiablement enceinte. Parce qu'Hermione avait beau être désespérée par la situation, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même : jamais elle ne pourrait avorter. Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie si elle le faisait.

D'ici six mois, elle mettrait au monde un enfant.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione avait passé tout son weekend roulée en boule dans son lit, ne portant qu'un débardeur et une culotte. Elle avait froid, mais elle s'en fichait comme de la couleur des yeux de Merlin. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se renfermait de plus en plus sur elle-même, attendant elle ne savait quoi. Elle se trouvait dans un pétrin monumental, et elle ne voyait pas comment s'en dépêtrer. Elle s'était mise dans cette situation toute seule. Enfin… Malefoy l'y avait bien aidée, mais tout de même.

Les larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues déjà rougies, n'y prenant même plus garde. Elle se sentait vide, tellement vide et seule. Et en même temps, elle était maintenant au courant qu'un petit être se développait dans son utérus. À l'intérieur d'elle, une autre vie se formait, alors qu'elle ne se sentait même pas capable d'affronter la vie pour elle-même. Finalement, elle n'était pas si seule que ça.

Elle n'était pas si seule que ça, mais elle aurait finalement préféré l'être. Elle n'était pas prête à être mère. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un enfant. Elle fuyait ses responsabilités, elle fuyait ses amis. Partir faire des études pour échapper aux conséquences de la guerre, c'était une chose. Élever un enfant à l'étranger, c'en était une autre. Mais comment leur dire ? Comment leur dire qu'elle les avait trahis ? Comment leur dire qu'elle avait été infidèle à Ron, elle, Hermione Granger la sorcière si valeureuse… Quelle ironie !

Oh qu'elle se sentait impuissante… ! Cette vie lui paraissait tellement injuste. Elle voulait hurler, appeler à l'aide, mais, à la place, elle ne faisait que se recroqueviller davantage sur elle-même, enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux.

Dans sa tête défilaient des souvenirs joyeux avec ses amis, à présent teintés d'une tristesse incommensurable. Tout cela appartenait à présent au passé. Plus rien ne serait pareil. Comment pourrait-ce être le cas ? Elle les avait trahis. Elle avait été infidèle, en amour comme en amitié. Ils ne pourraient jamais lui pardonner, c'était une certitude. Elle ne mériterait même pas leur pardon.

Et, rapidement, ses souvenirs furent remplacés par d'autres images, sortant tout droit de son imagination, cette fois : elle se voyait, seule et démunie, avec un enfant dans les bras. Loin de ses rêves d'adolescente, loin de ses amis, de sa famille. Perdue dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien et dans lequel elle allait cacher une vérité honteuse.

 **OoOoO**

Le ventre d'Hermione s'arrondissait à vue d'œil. Elle avait surpris des regards indiscrets et des chuchotements à peine dissimulés. Ceux-ci s'étaient amplifiés quand des étudiants inscrits en faculté de lettres, orientation anglaise, avaient laissé entendre qui se cachait réellement derrière ce nom jusque là méconnu de tous : Hermione Granger, celle qui avait participé à la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et la brune priait pour que sa grossesse ne soit pas relayée aux médias…

Mais une seule personne avait osé lui poser la question : c'était Alexandra, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle faisait déjà preuve au quotidien. Et Hermione avait éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras, lui dévoilant la vérité si pesante.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage. Elle avait dû comprendre que c'était un sujet trop douloureux. À la place, elle se contentait de veiller sur elle, discrètement. Elle gardait un œil sur l'assiette de la brune, n'hésitant pas à la lui remplir à la cantine, quand elle jugeait les quantités insuffisantes, ou à lui retirer les aliments crus, prohibés aux femmes enceintes. Il y avait de grandes chances d'être immunisée contre la toxoplasmose, ayant eu un chat, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'opposer. De toute façon, sans avoir fait les tests, mieux valait être prévoyante.

Hermione lui était reconnaissante de ces petites attentions. Elle ne parvenait pas elle-même à y prendre garde, ne voulant pas prendre conscience de la responsabilité que son nouveau statut engendrait. Alexandra portait pour elle une partie du fardeau, sans toutefois être envahissante, dans le jugement ou dans l'infantilisation. Elle agissait avec une bienveillance naturelle.

Elle avait même proposé à Hermione de l'accompagner à ses échographies, si elle le souhaitait. Et au début, elle avait refusé, pensant qu'elle devait le faire seule. Mais c'était difficile, elle devait bien l'admettre. Puis elle avait écouté cette petite voix au fond d'elle qui lui soufflait qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à accepter un peu d'aide, pour pouvoir y arriver seule par la suite. Alors Alexandra était venue une première fois… puis à tous ses autres rendez-vous médicaux.

Et le ventre d'Hermione continuait de s'arrondir, devenant de plus en plus voyant. Elle ne pouvait plus nier la réalité : dans un avenir très proche, elle serait mère. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'elle aurait déjà dû se sentir mère. Elle l'avait lu dans certains livres et articles qu'elle avait consultés… avant de les refermer aussitôt, prise d'une angoisse ingérable.

En plus de son ventre qui ne pouvait être plus visible, tout son corps changeait également. Ses seins avaient grossis, devenant douloureux. Sa peau craquait au niveau des cuisses et du ventre, laissant apparaître des vergetures disgracieuses. Elle semblait également plus fatiguée, des cernes dessinant ses orbites. Elle observait tout cela avec un certain détachement, notant qu'elle se trouvait laide et grosse, mais comme on regarderait une photographie dans un magazine, avant de passer à un autre.

Plus que tout, elle craignait le jour de l'accouchement. Elle fuyait ses pensées noires dans les livres, comme à son habitude. Elle travaillait et étudiait énormément sur ses cours, conservant ainsi son habitude d'être la première de sa classe au moment des examens de janvier, malgré la difficulté d'une langue étrangère. Malgré l'incertitude de pouvoir continuer ses études, Hermione s'entêtait. Elle s'entêtait à suivre les cours malgré l'approche du terme. Elle s'entêtait à rester en France. Elle s'entêtait à garder le secret pour ses proches restés au Royaume-Uni. Elle s'entêtait à laisser Malefoy en dehors de ses droits et de ses devoirs en tant que deuxième parent.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle se voilait certainement la face. En tous les cas, le terme arriva bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais, comme si son enfant avait senti qu'elle voulait être le moins possible dérangée par sa venue au monde, Hermione perdit les eaux un vendredi soir, après sa journée de cours. Accompagnée d'Alexandra, elle passa la nuit à l'hôpital universitaire du Grand Apollin, premier médicomage officiel de l'histoire de France, entre contractions et moments de somnolence.

Et élia, ainsi nommée à la mémoire de sa grand-mère maternelle décédée quelques années auparavant, naquit au petit matin du 22 mai 1999, alors que les premières lueurs du crépuscule se reflétaient dans la chambre aussi fade que déprimante.

 **OoOoO**

Alexandra s'était endormie dans une position inconfortable, sur un divan prévu pour les visiteurs. Le personnel hospitalier avait permis sa présence, comprenant intuitivement qu'Hermione n'avait personne d'autre pour la soutenir.

La brune tourna alors la tête vers le petit être qui dormait dans ses bras, tout contre elle. Elle pouvait voir les quelques mèches toutes fines qui occupaient son crâne : des boucles blondes, semblables à celles qu'Hermione portait à sa naissance.

Mais, le plus perturbant, c'était lorsqu'élia s'était réveillée durant la nuit. À ce moment-là, elle était allongée dans son berceau en plastique, et Hermione l'avait prise pour pouvoir la nourrir. Et là, elle avait vu ses yeux. Des pupilles du même bleu céruléen que celles de Malefoy. Elle tenait dans ses bras la preuve de leur aventure, la preuve que des relations les plus chaotiques naissaient parfois des merveilles. Et elle en était instantanément tombée amoureuse.

Malgré tout, elle savait que ce nouvel amour dans sa vie n'allait pas régler tous ses problèmes, loin de là. Elle était fatiguée, complètement perdue, et elle se sentait désespérément seule. Ce n'était cependant pas suffisant pour qu'elle se décide à contacter ses parents et ses amis. Elle se sentait trop coupable pour cela. À partir du moment où elle était tombée enceinte de Malefoy, elle avait perdu sa crédibilité et ses chances de se pardonner à elle-même. Elle méritait sa pénitence.

Aux alentours de dix heures du matin, une fois qu'Hermione eut mangé le plateau du petit-déjeuner, encouragée par Alexandra, une assistante sociale vint lui rendre visite pour discuter avec elle de sa situation.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger », fit-elle après avoir frappé à la porte de sa chambre. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Comment pouvait-elle bien se sentir ? Son vagin la faisait atrocement souffrir et son utérus continuait à évacuer le sang qui avait offert un nid protecteur à sa fille.

« Bien, je suppose. Quoi qu'un peu fatiguée, mais c'est normal après un accouchement, non ? ».

L'assistante sociale lui sourit.

« En effet, c'est on ne peut plus normal. Vous avez dû déployer beaucoup d'efforts pour permettre la venue au monde de votre enfant. » Elle s'arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre. « Est-ce que vous permettez que je m'installe près de vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle en amorçant un geste vers la chaise.

Intriguée, Hermione confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« J'ai pu constater que vous étiez accompagnée d'une amie », commença la professionnelle.

L'attention d'Hermione fut ainsi captée par la vue d'Alexandra, qui s'était assoupie dans le fauteuil. L'esprit ailleurs, Hermione confirma à nouveau d'un hochement de tête.

« Vos parents ont-ils été informés de la naissance ? » continua-t-elle.

Baissant la tête, Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non... », avoua Hermione d'une petite voix fluette.

« étaient-ils au courant pour votre grossesse ? », enchaîna-t-elle.

« Non plus... Je... je ne savais pas comment le leur annoncer. »

L'assistante sociale l'observa un instant puis, voyant qu'Hermione n'ajoutait rien, reprit la parole.

« Craignez-vous leur réaction ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. Non, elle savait que ses parents la soutiendraient, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ils ne lui en avaient même pas voulu d'avoir effacé leurs souvenirs pour les protéger. C'était elle qui considérait qu'elle ne valait plus suffisamment pour qu'ils lui viennent en aide.

« J'ai... », commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter. Elle allait dire qu'elle avait honte. Mais elle avait peur que la sorcière ne l'oblige à prendre contact avec ses parents, ses amis _et_ Malefoy si elle lui dévoilait qu'elle avait honte de l'identité du père. Elle rectifia donc son impulsion première.

« Je ne sais pas qui est le père », mentit-elle alors.

« Alors vous avez d'autant plus besoin de vos parents pour vous soutenir dans votre rôle de mère », en conclut la professionnelle, qui ne sembla pas relever le mensonge.

Hermione devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Comment pouvait-elle faire seule ? Elle avait déjà eu des difficultés à payer ses rendez-vous avec le gynécomage, n'ayant pas le temps pour un travail étudiant. Et les bourses ne couvraient pas vraiment les frais liés à l'éducation d'un enfant…

« Je ne peux quand même pas leur demander de payer pour un enfant dont j'ai la responsabilité… De payer pour _mon_ enfant », dit-elle avant de se corriger dans un soupir las.

Merlin, elle était mère. Elle était mère et elle avait la responsabilité d'un enfant alors qu'elle sentait sa propre vie se fracasser en tous sens.

La sorcière lui sourit.

« Mais vos parents sont encore tenus de subvenir à vos besoins tant que vous êtes étudiante. Cela dit, je peux vous aider dans les différentes démarches administratives qui devraient vous permettre d'obtenir une aide du Ministère de la Magie », lui proposa-t-elle.

« Oui, je veux bien… », accepta Hermione.

« Désirez-vous que je vous réserve un hibou pour annoncer la nouvelle à vos parents ? » offrit-elle.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, je me rendrai à la volière plus tard dans la journée », mentit-elle.

« Très bien. Est-ce que vous avez des questions, des doutes, des réflexions que vous souhaiteriez aborder avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Elle savait intuitivement comment s'y prendre avec élia, et des soigneuses passaient régulièrement pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Les difficultés seraient principalement d'ordre financier et organisationnel, entre les soins à apporter à sa fille et ses études. Non, elle n'avait pas davantage besoin de la professionnelle. À moins que quelqu'un puisse effacer toutes ses erreurs… Elle déglutit, sentant naître de la culpabilité envers sa fille, cette fois.

« Non… Quand pensez-vous pouvoir m'apporter une réponse quant aux aides financières ? »

« Je reviendrai vers vous demain dans le courant de la matinée », lui promit-elle. « Autre chose ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, et l'assistante sociale se leva alors, quittant la chambre après l'avoir saluée. La brune se retrouva seule, pour seule compagnie une camarade endormie et sa fille. Sa fille. Le dénominatif était encore tellement étrange à penser.

L'observant, ainsi serrée toute contre elle, Hermione se promit de la protéger de ses problèmes.

« Tu grandiras loin de tout ça, ma chérie », lui promit-elle d'un chuchotement à peine audible.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. En était-elle seulement capable ?

 **OoOoO**

À plus de 1200 km de là, Drago Malefoy préparait ses examens de première année de commerce. En dehors des vacances scolaires, il se concentrait exclusivement sur ses études, avec l'objectif d'être le meilleur de sa promotion. C'était la première étape pour gagner la fierté de son père.

Pendant les vacances scolaires, en revanche, il rentrait au Manoir, chez ses parents. Si sa mère était toujours ravie de le voir, lui faisait préparer ses plats préférés, son père l'ignorait totalement.

Parfois, il craignait de ne jamais satisfaire à ses exigences. Puis il se disait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas. Après tout, il suivait la voie toute tracée de sa famille. Il avait même commencé à fréquenter Astoria Greengrass, la courtisant dans les règles de l'art. Même s'il repensait parfois à l'été dernier, passé en compagnie d'Hermione Granger…

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui avait pris. Ce qui lui prenait encore de regretter cette semaine d'insouciance. Il ne pouvait pas céder à ses caprices d'adolescent. Il devait agir en adulte, faire honneur à son nom. Ce n'était pas en fricotant avec une Née-moldue qu'il y parviendrait… Ce n'était pas non plus en continuant d'y penser.

Non, il n'éprouvait plus aucun dégoût pour elle. Il était bien loin le temps où elle se réduisait à l'impureté de son sang. Mais elle n'était tout de même pas suffisamment noble pour suffire à ses projets. Ses priorités étaient ailleurs que dans une amourette de vacances.

Les siennes aussi, apparemment. Il savait qu'elle faisait de brillantes études de Manitou à l'étranger.

Il devait oublier, tout simplement.

* * *

A jeudi prochain pour le deuxième missing moment !

Paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	48. Missing moment 2

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Et, avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2018. Qu'elles soient remplies de découvertes littéraires et de tout ce qui rendra heureux-se.

Votre enthousiasme pour le premier missing moment fait plaisir ! Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir une nouvelle année loin de l'Angleterre.

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Cecile** : Hello! C'est vrai que c'est triste qu'il n'y ait pas de suite entre Élia et Mattheys... et puis la surprise avec Blaise ! mouhahahah C'est effectivement ce que l'on pourrait comprendre à propos de Mattheys dans sa lettre... Mon petit doigt me dit qu'un OS cadeau viendra éclaircir tout ça. (a) Content-e que mes autres idées te plaisent (le bijou, la répartition de Cailean, Harry et Amanda). Pour le missing moment, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'Hermione est heureuse d'être mère : elle aime sa fille et ça dépasse tout. Mais Hermione ne va pas bien... Hein oui, on dirait que Drago ressent quelque chose pour Hermione ? (a) Merci pour tes vœux, j'ai passé un bon réveillon du Nouvel an ! J'espère que toi aussi.

 **Mimi896** : Pas de problème, tu fais à ton aise ! Cette période de l'année n'est pas celle où on est lae plus disponible, en plus. Je suis content-e que tu ais perçu le côté "bonne première fois" pour Élia, même si leur séparation est triste. Le couple avec Blaise créée effectivement la surprise (et c'était le but héhé). Le fait que ça soit un couple libre, ça peut déranger, en effet. Tout dépend de notre propre vision du couple. Mais j'aime bien le fait que tu soulignes que l'essentiel, c'est que ça leur convienne ! Héhé De rien pour le chapitre missing moment. A la base, c'était pour moi, pour rendre l'histoire plus cohérente dans mon esprit, mais autant en faire profiter, non ? (a)

Merci à **Lyra Muushya**.

* * *

 **I've been walking over graves**

 _J'ai marché entre les tombes_

 **Carving out the headstone that I own, my own**

 _Bâtissant la stèle qui serait la mienne_

 **I'm like a monster in a cage**

 _Je suis comme un lion en cage_

 **Trapped inside a maze**

 _Piégé dans un labyrinthe_

 **I'm here and gone, I'm dead and done**

 _Je suis ici et perdu, je suis mort et fini_

.

 **I know there's nothing I can change**

 _Je sais qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse changer_

 **And I regret the things I didn't say**

 _Et je regrette les choses que je n'ai pas dites_

 **I resent how I walked away**

 _Je m'en veux pour la façon dont j'ai fui_

 **Now I'm digging my own grave**

 _Maintenant, je creuse ma propre tombe_

.

 **Is there peace beyond the rage?**

 _Y a-t-il de la paix au-delà de la rage ?_

 **Tell me where this truly all went wrong, went wrong**

 _Dis-moi où tout ça est devenu mauvais_

 **I've been walking through the graves**

 _J'ai marché à travers les tombes_

 **Dancing with the lonely and the strong**

 _Dansant avec le solitaire et le fort_

 **I'm here and gone, I'm dead and done.**

 _Je suis ici et perdu, je suis mort et fini._

 _Digging My Own Grave_ , Five Finger Death Punch.

 **Missing moment 2 : Digging my own grave (Je creuse ma propre tombe)**

 **Mai 2000 : Élia a un an**

Hermione essuya la crème fouettée qui avait atterri sur le nez de sa fille, alors que cette dernière déployait des efforts incroyables pour parvenir à manger son gâteau d'anniversaire sans trop de dégâts. À ce geste, Élia lui offrit un magnifique sourire, avant de rire aux éclats. Hermione lui sourit en retour, l'esprit ailleurs.

Sa fille était une vraie tornade, un véritable soleil à elle seule. La majorité du temps, elle parvenait à éloigner les démons d'Hermione, l'attendrissant de ses merveilleux sourires. Mais lorsqu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision, les ombres revenaient aussi rapidement qu'elles s'étaient évaporées.

Elle était aussi un bambin très discret, se distrayant de manière étonnamment autonome pour son âge. Allongée dans son parc à jouets, elle ne quémandait l'attention d'Hermione que lorsqu'elle avait faim ou que sa couche était pleine.

Hermione n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre de sa puce. Elle était magnifique et agréable à vivre. Même si ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant lui rappelaient bien trop tous ses secrets inavouables, tout ce qu'elle avait fait cet été-là, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé dévoiler à ses proches.

Elle avait finalement envoyé une lettre à ses parents, un an auparavant. Mais elle n'avait pas osé leur avouer qu'elle leur avait caché une grossesse. Elle n'avait pas osé leur dire tout cela par écrit. Elle avait eu très peur qu'ils en informent à ses amis, aussi.

Alors elle avait décidé de leur annoncer qu'elle souhaitait poursuivre ses études en France l'année suivante, parce qu'elle s'y plaisait. Et que, pour des raisons financières, elle préférait ne pas rentrer pour les vacances d'été et les invitait à venir passer quelques jours de congé près d'elle, au soleil. Ce serait l'occasion pour Hermione de leur montrer ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à leur dire.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques semaines plus tard. Ils avaient expressément libéré une semaine pour rendre visite à leur fille unique, qui leur manquait. Ils avaient longuement insisté pour cette visite, tout de même.

Hermione, qui avait passé son permis de conduire entre-temps, était allée les chercher à l'aéroport de Béziers, en compagnie d'Élia, qui sommeillait tranquillement dans son siège-auto, loin des inquiétudes de sa mère.

Hermione se souvenait encore de son état de fébrilité au moment des retrouvailles, et de cet instant fatidique où elle leur avait révélé l'existence d'Élia.

 **OoOoO**

 _Tap ! Tap ! Tap ! Ses doigts tapotaient sur le volant de la voiture, témoignant de son inquiétude. Ses parents, Henry et Jean Granger, n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Comment allaient-ils réagir alors, découvrant qu'ils étaient grands-parents ? Hermione n'avait prévenu personne. Seuls les étudiants de sa faculté étaient au courant. À eux, elle n'aurait pas pu leur cacher son ventre arrondi._

 _Elle était anxieuse, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Que penseraient-ils quand ils arriveraient, d'ici quelques instants ? Ses parents l'avaient toujours soutenue, mais jamais Hermione ne leur avait jamais menti. Certes, elle avait effacé leurs souvenirs durant la seconde guerre des sorciers, mais jamais elle n'avait caché une part aussi importante de sa vie. Et cette fois-ci, c'était pour se protéger elle-même, par pour les protéger du danger que représentait alors le monde des sorciers… Mais les parents pardonnaient toujours tout à leurs enfants par amour, non… ?_

 _Tap ! Tap ! Tap ! Ses doigts continuaient à tapoter le volant de la voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige d'horreur. Ils étaient là. Elle les voyait, sortant par les portes d'entrée de l'aéroport. Eux ne l'avaient pas vue, ils tournaient la tête dans tous les sens, la cherchant des yeux. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, à présent._

 _Regardant une dernière fois son bébé endormi, Hermione prit une grande inspiration. « Trop tard pour faire marche arrière », se répéta-t-elle une dernière fois, avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir de la voiture, faisant de grands signes en direction de ses parents._

 _Ceux-ci la repérèrent aussitôt, et avancèrent dans sa direction, tout sourires. Tout sourires, pendant que le cœur d'Hermione battait à la chamade, cognant douloureusement contre ses côtes. Le moment fatidique était arrivé…_

 _Sa respiration se bloqua, alors qu'elle chancelait. « Respire, Hermione », s'enjoignit-elle mentalement, se maudissant._

 _Bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, Hermione se retrouva face à ses parents et, en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour le dire, sa mère la prit dans ses bras._

 _« Ma chérie ! Tu m'as tellement manquée », s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'écarter pour l'observer. « Tu as pris de jolies couleurs, ça te va bien au teint. »_

 _Son père la serra également dans ses bras, puis ils firent le tour de la voiture pour que ses parents puisse déposer leurs valises dans le coffre. Ce fut au moment où Jean Granger voulut ouvrir la portière du passager pour s'y installer qu'Hermione la vit s'arrêter net dans son mouvement, la main sur la poignée._

 _« Hermione…chérie… », commença-t-elle, la voix muée par le doute. « Pourquoi y a-t-il un bébé sur le siège avant ? »._

 _Henry se tourna également vers sa fille, l'observant dans l'attente d'une réponse. Hermione déglutit, peu confiante. Une boule venait de se former dans sa gorge. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione avait oublié, elle venait d'être brutalement ramenée à la réalité._

 _« Je…heu… Elle s'appelle Élia. C'est ma… ». Elle s'arrêta, prenant une grande inspiration. « C'est votre petite-fille », avoua-t-elle finalement._

 _Henry et Jean la dévisagèrent avec stupeur._

 _« Alors ça, pour une surprise… », commenta sa mère, visiblement sous le choc. « Je… Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à nous raconter. »_

 _Hermione soupira. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. La surprise ne lui semblait plus tellement une bonne idée à présent. Ses parents risquaient d'être déçus de ses cachotteries… Et ils auraient raison._

 _« Et si nous allions à ton studio pour en discuter tranquillement ? » continua Henry face au silence de sa femme et de sa fille._

 _Hermione acquiesça, approuvant la proposition de son père. Oh oui ! Il était temps qu'elle leur explique… Même si elle aurait préféré de ne pas avoir à franchir cette étape. Elle lui paraissait aussi impossible à gravir qu'une montagne._

 _Ce jour-là, le silence occupa l'habitacle pendant les vingt minutes que durait le voyage. Probablement que personne n'avait les mots pour exprimer ses propres ressentis dans cette ambiance tendue. Probablement que chacun avait conscience que l'idéal n'était pas de commencer cette discussion alors qu'Hermione devait se concentrer sur la route et qu'elle était déjà fébrile. Et puis, ça leur permettait de gérer leurs émotions, même si c'était dans le doute et dans l'incertitude._

 _Toujours dans le silence, le véhicule s'arrêta dans une rue moldue à proximité du quartier sorcier, où le studio d'étudiante d'Hermione se trouvait – et qui commençait vraiment à devenir étroit avec un nouveau-né. Elle fit le tour de la voiture pour en sortir le siège-auto, dans lequel Élia dormait toujours à poings fermés._

 _Refermant la portière, elle vit que ses parents la talonnaient, leurs valises à la main, et, d'un mouvement de tête, les invita à la suivre dans l'allée dissimulée par la magie. Pas moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle déverrouillait sa porte d'entrée, avant d'installer Élia dans le berceau qui occupait le petit salon._

 _Lorsque ses parents furent débarrassés de leurs vestes, Hermione les convia à s'asseoir à table._

 _« Un café ? » leur proposa-t-elle._

 _« Oui, s'il te plaît, ma puce », lui répondit Henry, tandis que Jean conservait un silence angoissant, utilisant le même surnom affectueux qu'Hermione pour sa fille. Elle le tenait de lui, mais l'avait utilisé inconsciemment, jusqu'à présent._

 _Hermione servit donc une tasse à chacun, se préparant elle-même une tisane à la camomille. Elle avait au moins besoin de ça pour se détendre. Enfin, à défaut de pouvoir réellement se détendre, cela n'accentuerait pas sa tension interne._

 _Elle rejoignit ses parents à table, où le silence devint de plus en plus pesant. Hermione avait le regard rivé dans la transparence de sa tisane, n'osant pas les regarder de peur de lire de la déception sur leurs visages. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de leur avoir caché l'existence d'Élia. Et, à présent, elle devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Ou plutôt, les conséquences de son absence d'actes._

 _Elle n'avait vraiment plus aucun courage, elle se désespérait. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une chiffe molle, et elle détestait ça, sans pouvoir rien y changer… Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas l'énergie._

 _Finalement, ce fut Henry qui brisa la glace._

 _« Si tu nous expliquais, ma puce ? » fit-il d'une voix qui inspirait la prévenance._

 _Hermione leva la tête en direction de son père, étonnée d'entendre encore une fois un qualificatif affectueux au vu de la situation. Son visage n'exprimait aucune déception, mais une profonde inquiétude, comme s'il craignait que sa fille ait traversé une épreuve sans qu'il n'ait pu l'en protéger._

 _Une volonté de rassurer son père envahit alors Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Henry se blâme pour les erreurs qu'elle avait elle-même commises. Mais elle comprenait, également. Elle s'en voudrait terriblement si sa fille vivait mal quelque chose et qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'en protéger._

 _« Je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé que j'étais enceinte… », commença Hermione, peu confiante et le regard dans le vide. « Quand je l'ai compris… Je… C'était une surprise totale, et… Le temps est passé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Avant même que je n'aie le courage de vous en parler, elle était là, dans mes bras. Et… Je ne pouvais pas vous annoncer ça dans une lettre. »_

 _Hermione avait bien conscience qu'elle occultait plusieurs mois de mutisme, et que les circonstances de la conception restaient un mystère. Mais comment pouvait-elle parler de cela avec ses parents ?_

 _Ce qu'elle avait vécu cet été-là avec Drago Malefoy faisait partie de son intimité, et la distance temporelle et géographique qui avait résulté de son apprentissage de sorcière avait également installé une distance émotionnelle entre elle et ses parents. Elle ne parlait que très peu de ses relations, fussent-elles amicales. Et de toute façon, elle parlait très peu de ses sentiments, à part avec Ginny. À qui elle n'avait, cette fois, de toute façon, rien dit…_

 _Ici, en l'occurrence, cela faisait en plus référence à une relation charnelle, sans aucun lien sentimental. Elle avait trompé son petit ami avec un autre sorcier qu'elle avait toujours méprisé et qui n'avait pas été des plus tendres avec elle… Alors, en parler avec ses parents, c'était une affaire autrement plus délicate. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir bafoué toutes les valeurs qu'ils avaient tenté de lui transmettre._

 _Alors elle ressentait toujours de la honte pour ce qu'elle avait fait, même si son conscient lui rappelait que tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs. Elle ne pouvait pas s'accorder ce droit, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne sentait pas légitime._

 _« Et le père… ? » demanda sa mère, sortant Hermione de ses pensées._

 _Elle non plus ne semblait pas déçue. En revanche, ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude qui figeait ses traits, mais elle ne semblait pas très contente des cachotteries de sa fille. Hermione déglutit. C'était ce qu'elle redoutait._

 _« Élia n'a pas de père », déclara Hermione d'une voix qui se voulut ferme, ne désirant pas aborder ce sujet. Malgré tout, elle flancha._

 _« Mais… », insista Jean. « On ne tombe pas enceinte comme par magie, ma chérie »._

 _L'expression, bien qu'anodine, fit naître un sourire crispé sur le visage d'Hermione. Non, la magie ne pouvait pas expliquer une grossesse. Mais sa mère ne pouvait pas non plus entendre la véritable origine de la conception de sa petite-fille._

 _« Hum ! Non, en effet, ça se passe de la même manière pour les sorciers et pour les moldus », répondit tout de même Hermione, mal à l'aise._

 _« Est-ce que c'est Ron ? » continua sa mère. « Il devrait être mis au courant si c'est le cas. Il est tellement gentil comme garçon. »_

 _Hermione grimaça. Il était évident que sa mère n'allait pas aussi facilement lâcher l'affaire. Heureusement pour elle, son père n'avait pas plus envie d'entendre sa vie intime qu'elle n'avait envie de la raconter. Peut-être même que ça le rassurait, en quelque sorte : il n'y avait aucun homme en particulier duquel se méfier, et il pouvait fermer les yeux sur le fait que sa fille avait eu des rapports sexuels._

 _« Jean », dit-il en se tournant vers sa femme. « N'insistons pas. Le principal, c'est qu'Hermione aille bien. Et Élia aussi. »_

 _Jean se tut, malgré une évidente volonté d'en savoir davantage. Une fois de plus, Hermione se sentit coupable de leur cacher la vérité. Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois, mais la boule présente dans sa gorge ne disparut pas._

 _« Ce qui m'inquète plutôt », continua Henry, alors qu'Hermione appréhendait la suite, « c'est de savoir si tu t'es sentie obligée de faire… Est-ce que ce garçon t'a fait du mal ? »_

 _Hermione se figea. Est-ce que son père s'imagineait vraiment qu'elle avait pu avoir subi un viol ? Ses silences, sa honte… Ses doutes étaient sans doute légitimes. Elle secoua la tête._

 _« Non, papa… Personne ne m'a forcée à quoi que ce soit », mumura-t-elle._

 _Henry sembla se détendre et Jean changea de sujet._

 _« Élia… C'est pour ta grand-mère ? » lui demanda Jean, les larmes aux yeux._

 _Hermione acquiesça. Elle avait effectivement prénommé sa fille de la même manière que sa grand-mère maternelle, Élia Joungblood, mariée Beadle. Elle l'adorait, et elle avait difficilement vécu sa perte, dix ans plus tôt. C'était en quelque sorte lui faire honneur que d'utiliser son prénom, une façon de montrer qu'elle pensait toujours à elle après tout ce temps._

 _Peut-être était-ce aussi une façon inconscience de rester coincée dans le passé._

 **OoOoO**

 _La suite de la journée se déroula normalement, si ce n'était qu'il y avait une certaine tension ambiante, chacun craignant d'aborder un sujet porteur de tensions. Hermione parla ainsi de ses études, dont elle avait brillamment réussi la première année, de ses amis, qui restaient présents malgré leurs vies quotidiennes bien différentes – Jean tenta d'ailleurs, maladroitement, de savoir si un garçon de son entourage pouvait être le père -, et puis d'Élia, lorsque celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus…_

 _Jean remarqua alors la couleur des cheveux d'Élia, qui tirait alors davantage vers le châtain. Hermione nota alors l'expression de sa mère : cette dernière ne pouvait que constater que le roux n'était effectivement pas le géniteur d'Élia._

 _Ses parents alternèrent entre le studio d'Hermione, l'intimité de leur hôtel – le studio d'Hermione étant trop petit pour accueillir quatre personnes - et les coins touristiques de la ville, profitant de leur séjour pour visiter les environs._

 _En tant que mère, Jean voulut savoir de quelle façon Hermione se débrouillait, bien sûr. Spécifiquement avec Élia, mais également au quotidien, entre les soins apportés à sa fille, ses études, la tenue de son studio. Ce fut de cette manière que Jean décida qu'elle participerait financièrement, pour que sa fille et sa petite-fille puissent évoluer dans un espace de vie un peu plus spacieux que le deux pièces actuel._

 _Au moment de partir, Hermione leur rappela une dernière chose, qui lui tenait à cœur._

 _« On est d'accord, pas un mot à Ron ni à Harry ? Pas tant que je ne serai pas prête », s'inquiéta Hermione._

 _Jean voulut protester une dernière fois, pour la forme – parce que, face à sa fille, c'était bien évidemment inutile -, mais Henry l'interrompit._

 _« Bien sûr, ma puce. C'est préférable que ce soit toi qui leur annonces », lui promit-il._

 _Hermione lui sourit, murmurant un « merci » à peine inaudible, mais que son père comprit. Hermione lui était reconnaissante. Elle restait sa petite fille, même du haut de ses vingt ans, et elle savait qu'il la protégerait toujours, quelles que soient ses décisions._

 _Même si elle-même ne les assumait pas vraiment._

 **OoOoO**

Tout cela s'était produit il y avait pratiquement un an. À présent, Hermione vivait dans un appartement qu'elle louait aux parents de son ami Sébastien.

Elle pouvait se permettre cette location grâce à l'aide financière que lui apportait sa mère, et elle devait bien admettre que cela était bien plus agréable au quotidien : les espaces de vie étaient plus grands que dans son ancien studio et Élia possédait sa propre chambre. Si, à un an, ce n'était pas très important pour elle, ça le serait dans quelques années, quand elle inviterait des amis à la maison.

Dans quelques années…, c'était presque comme si Hermione avait déjà pris sa décision, en fin de compte. Elle savait qu'elle terminerait ses études là-bas, en France. Mais après ? Après, elle ne savait pas. Pour l'heure, elle vivait en prévoyant son avenir proche : avoir de quoi vivre au quotidien, s'occuper de sa fille, réussir ses études. La naissance avait tout de même modifié son ordre de priorités. Et l'avait piégée dans une excuse honteuse pour ne pas rentrer au pays, la faisant chaque jour un peu plus sombrer. Elle n'avait plus le goût à rien, elle avançait dans la vie comme une automate.

Un gazouillis fit revenir Hermione à l'instant présent, attirant son attention sur sa fille. Élia semblait repue et son visage était barbouillé de la crème de son gâteau. Ses paupières papillonnaient, tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

Hermione essuya la bouche de sa fille à l'aide d'une lingette, avant de la sortir de sa chaise haute et de l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle la posa dans son berceau. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur, sur son front, avant de se redresser et de lui glisser sa belle petite chouette en peluche dans les tons de blanc et beige, qu'elle ne quittait quasiment jamais.

« Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, ma puce. N'en doute jamais », murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant juste un espace pour glisser de temps à autre l'oreille pour écouter la respiration ralentie de sa fille. Ça la rassurait, comme si elle pouvait cesser de respirer à tout moment.

Elle entreprit alors de ranger la cuisine, nettoyant la vaisselle sale et le reste des emballages cadeaux d'Élia. Elle était occupée à passer un coup d'éponge sur le plan de travail, lorsqu'un léger bruit sur la fenêtre lui fit tourner la tête. Griselidis, la chouette effraie d'Harry.

Avec un soupir, Hermione s'en approcha, lui prit le morceau de parchemin en lui caressant distraitement la tête, songeant que ça lui manquait, de câliner son Pattenrond disparu… Il avait disparu au début de la guerre, en même temps que son enfance. Elle secoua la tête et de se concentrer sur le contenu de la lettre.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je vois que l'université prend tout ton temps. Je suis content que tu aies encore une fois excellé à tes examens du mois de janvier. Ça ne fait aucun doute que tu vas encore bombarder tes résultats et terminer ta deuxième année en étant première de classe._

.

À ces mots, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais la réflexion la fit sourire. De la part d'Harry, il n'y avait rien de méchant, au contraire. Elle savait qu'il était fier d'elle. Elle continua sa lecture.

.

 _Je suis un peu moins confiant pour mes examens d'Auror. Je sais que c'est ce que j'aime faire, et je ne vois pas pratiquer un autre métier. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'étudier, ce n'est pas mon fort… Enfin, on verra bien, j'ai encore le temps de voir venir._

.

Cette fois, la brune secoua la tête de gauche à droite, à la fois désespérée et amusée. Harry n'était pas le pro de l'organisation, mais il avait sa place comme Auror. Ça agaçait Hermione parfois, mais Harry avait ce don pour réussir, et même pour obtenir des notes tout à fait appréciables, sans même ouvrir ses cours. C'était ainsi, et ce depuis leur première année. Il avait ça dans le sang.

.

 _Pour Ron, c'est un autre tour de baguette. Ce n'est pas non plus son fort l'étude, mais… je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il se laisse un peu aller depuis ton départ. Il ne dit rien, mais il se comporte comme si tu l'avais abandonné. Et je n'arrive pas à lui changer les idées._

.

Hermione grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas l'influence que son absence avait sur Ron, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Son ressenti était qu'il était de toute façon trop tard, que quoi qu'elle fasse, il allait souffrir…

.

 _Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu te sentes coupable, hein ? Tu as bien fait de le quitter si tu n'envisageais plus d'avenir avec lui. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je m'inquiète à propos de cette aventure, parce que ça ne semble pas te correspondre. Sans te juger pour autant. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse, et parfois je doute que tu le sois. M'enfin…_

.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione soupira. Le côté protecteur de son meilleur ami n'était jamais loin. Et il avait tellement raison… Mais son état d'esprit n'avait rien à voir avec son aventure avec Malefoy. C'était un ensemble. Quelque chose d'à peine perceptible, comme si, soudainement, elle percevait le monde différemment, de façon plus sombre. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle lui dise… Bien qu'il avait certainement plus de raisons qu'elle pour se laisser aller, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Pourtant, lui continuait à mener correctement sa barque.

.

 _Quant à Ginny, elle vient de terminer sa formation de huit mois et entre dans l'équipe des Holyhead Harpies. Pour l'instant, elle va juste participer aux entraînements et elle a une poste de poursuiveuse remplaçante, mais elle est contente, parce qu'elle a obtenu un des meilleurs scores à son concours. Et je le suis pour elle._

.

Hermione sourit. Elle était confiance pour son amie. Non seulement Ginny était douée, mais, en plus, elle était tenace. Si elle voulait un poste de poursuiveuse principale, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'aurait.

.

 _Enfin, je te laisse. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles. Bon courage pour tes examens de juin._

 _Harry._

 _P.S. : Tu n'attends pas la fin des prochains examens pour m'écrire, d'accord ?_

.

Hermione sourit tristement en repliant la lettre. Elle avait toujours une pointe au cœur quand elle lisait une lettre d'Harry ou de Ginny – Ron ne lui écrivait toujours que par l'intermédiaire de l'un ou de l'autre -, parce que, malgré tout, ils lui manquaient, tous les trois. Parce qu'elle leur mentait d'une certaine façon, en leur cachant un pan important de sa vie. Mais elle n'était pas prête à leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait. Pas encore.

Elle savait qu'un jour, elle devrait tout dire à ses amis. Pour l'instant, elle ne recevait pas encore trop de courrier, elle ne se sentait pas trop coupable d'espacer ses réponses et de leur répondre en parlant uniquement de ses études, de la formation d'Auror d'Harry et de Ron, de la préparation au concours de poursuiveur de Ginny. Heureusement pour Hermione, eux aussi étaient occupés, et ses réponses différées ne paraissaient pas encore suspectes.

Il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Trop tard pour rompre avec Ron avec dignité. Trop tard pour annoncer son infidélité avec plus de tact. Trop tard pour les tenir au courant de sa grossesse. Il était même déjà trop tard pour leur apprendre qu'elle était mère. Cela faisait déjà un an.

Un an qu'Élia était née.

Pour l'instant, elle était assurée que ses amis ne se posaient pas de questions. Mais qu'adviendrait-il le jour où ils commenceraient à trouver le temps long ?

 **OoOoO**

À Londres, Drago terminait sa deuxième année de commerce. Il parvenait à tenir le manche de son balai : il était, cette année encore, premier de sa promotion.

Et son père ne montrait pas l'ombre d'une appréciation.

Aux dernières vacances scolaires, il s'était promené le long de la Tamise avec Astoria. Ils avaient parlé de leurs perspectives d'avenir. Elle aussi cherchait un compagnon Sang pur. Elle lui avait également révélé qu'elle n'était pas très à dos d'hippogriffe sur les traditions de la noblesse, mais qu'elle voulait rester discrète. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir un mariage et une famille, seulement elle concevait différement l'éducation et la transmission des valeurs que celles habituellement transmises.

Drago y avait lu la combinaison parfaite de ses aspirations : une vie de façade, mais un couple dans lequel il pourrait relâcher la pression. Ne pas toujours être sur le qui-vive et fausser les apparences.

Puis il devait bien admettre que la Serpentard lui plaisait bien. Elle était distinguée, intelligente, cultivée. Elle avait également des idées bien arrêtées, mais une grande douceur et une certaine grâce dans la manière de les mettre en avant.

Motivé par ses idées et la perspective d'avenir qu'elle lui offrait, il avait embrassé la jeune Greengrass, scellant officiellement leur relation.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce deuxième missing moment ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Ça y est, on commence à plonger dans les mensonges...

A jeudi prochain pour la suite ! :D Bon courage à celleux qui sont examens.


	49. Missing moment 3

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D

Une fois de plus, je suis ravi-e de votre enthousiasme ! Ça a peut-être une incidence sur mon incroyable productivité, j'ai écrit énormément ces derniers jours. (a)

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec ce troisième missing moment !

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **MMalfoy34** : Oh comme tu dois avoir bon là-bas ! Ici, je manque de luminosité. Merci, profite bien de ce chapitre alors !

 **Betameche** : Bonjour ! Waw en 3-4 jours ! Je suis vraiment content-e que ça t'ait plu autant. C'est vrai qu'au premier abord, l'écriture inclusive est complexe. Puis quand ça te paraît logique, ça devient vite intuitif. Moi-même, j'écris automatiquement en écriture inclusive, je crois que je vais souffrir pour les prochains travaux universitaires que je vais devoir rendre ahah C'est vraiment un plaisir de lire que je t'ai fait prendre conscience de la diversité humaine... mission accomplie, j'ai envie de dire ! Et c'est vrai, la fiction est une histoire d'amour, une histoire de famille. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous.

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Exactement, Drago n'apprend sa paternité qu'après le retour d'Hermione. C'est même Ron qui vend la mèche sans s'en rendre compte ! C'est marrant, ton questionnement concernant une visite des ami-e-s d'Hermione tombe à pic... (a)  
Pourquoi tu es en colère après Drago ? Un rapport non protégé ne mène pas systématiquement à une grossesse et même Hermione n'y a pas pensé avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus réglée ! On a bien vu dans TALYPE qu'ils percutaient après coup... Puis c'était à Hermione de l'en informer. Je pense que tu finiras pas avoir petite satisfaction dans la suite des missing moments. (a) Il y en a 12 ! Bisous.

 **Guest** : Merci !

Merci à **Lyra Muushya** !

* * *

 **Another day, just like any other**

 _Un nouveau jour, juste comme tous les autres_

 **Out of the blue, it turned to horror**

 _Sans compter la tristesse, c'est devenu une horreur_

 **A senseless act that goes unforgotten**

 _Un acte insensé que l'on n'oubliera pas_

.

 **When the Eagle Cries**

 _Quand l'aigle pleure_

 **Blood will flow**

 _Le sang s'écoule_

 **When the Eagle Cries**

 _Quand l'aigle pleure_

 **For freedom's fight**

 _Pour le combat intérieur_

 **When the Eagle Cries**

 _Quand l'aigle pleure_

 **We will sacrifice**

 _Nous allons nous sacrifier_

.

 **Out of the ashes came a tempted vengeance**

 _En dehors des cendres naît une vengeance si tentante_

 **But we are focused, we seek redemption.**

 _Mais nous restons concentrés, nous courons après la réparation._

.

 _When The Eagle Cries_ , Iced Earth.

* * *

 **Missing moment 3 : When the eagle cries (Quand l'aigle pleure)**

 **Mai 2001 : Élia a deux ans**

« Maman, maman ! », s'exclama élia, qui se précipitait en direction d'Hermione.

Cette dernière affichait son habituelle mine éclatante de joie, ses boucles châtains – presque brunes à présent - entourant son visage d'ange. Son sourire faisant pétiller ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels Hermione se perdait souvent, entre mélancolie et explosion d'amour.

Elle s'accroupit alors que sa puce arrivait à son niveau.

« Oui, mon cœur ? »

Élia lui tendit le petit paquet qu'elle tenait dans les mains, un cadeau que sa marraine Alexandra venait de lui offrir pour ses deux ans. C'était une petite chaîne en argent sur laquelle son prénom était gravé.

« Marraine a donné ça à Élia », lui annonça-t-elle.

Hermione lui sourit.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? », lui demanda Hermione, fidèle à ses principes d'apprentissage.

Élia fonça les sourcils et plissa le front dans une concentration extrême, avant de baragouiner quelque chose qui ressemblait au mot « bracelet ».

La language inintelligible de sa fille avait tendance à attendrir Hermione, même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la rectifier.

« C'est un bracelet, oui. Tu vois comme il est brillant ? Eh bien s'il est brillant, c'est parce qu'il est fabriqué dans une matière métallique que l'on appelle l'argent. »

« Argent », tenta de répéter sa fille en tordant son petit corps dans tous les sens, comme s'il suivait les torsions dans son cerveau alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle ne tenait pas en place. « Argent. Les _monis_ ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de froncer les sourcils. Pour le coup, elle ne comprenait pas bien où Élia voulait en venir.

« Les _monis_ , ma chérie ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Mais maman ! Les _monis_ ! » s'exaspéra alors l'enfant, comme si c'était d'une évidence imparable. « Magasin. Bonbons pour Élia et maman ! »

D'abord hébétée, Hermione finit par éclater de rire.

« Les Mornilles, ma chérie. Tu parles des Mornilles », la corrigea-t-elle. « Mais tu as raison, les Mornilles sont fabriquées avec de l'argent, et on se sert de l'argent pour aller faire les courses au supermarché. Et pas seulement pour acheter des bonbons. »

« Bracelet. Argent. _Monis_ », énuméra sa fille, reprenant chaque mot-clef en s'appliquant.

Hermione répondit à sa fille par un immense sourire. Deux ans. Sa fille avait deux ans, et elle se sentait extrêmement fière de tous les efforts d'apprentissage que l'enfant faisait. Peu d'enfants de son âge étaient en mesure de faire de telles associations.

Hermione poursuivit sur sa lancée et lui transmit d'autres informations.

« Tu sais que les Mornilles sont fabriquées par les Gobelins », lui expliqua-t-elle alors qu'Élia secouait la tête de bas en haut. « Les bracelets aussi, parfois. Mais le plus souvent, c'est un bijoutier ou un joaillier qui les confectionne. »

Sa fille continua de hocher la tête plusieurs fois, comme si elle se représentait mentalement l'information pour mieux la retenir. Mais Hermione n'était pas certaine qu'elle était en mesure de comprendre tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

Ce n'était pas grave, elle savait que c'était cela l'éduction : se répéter, encore et encore. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait être que fière d'être la mère d'une petite fille aussi vive d'esprit. Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour elle, même si sa fille n'avait encore que deux ans : elle était digne d'une Serdaigle. Elle le sentait.

 **OoOoO**

 **Juillet 2001** **.**

Le mois de juin s'était écoulé à une vitesse défiant tout vivet doré. Le mois de juillet était arrivé lui aussi, présageant une autre date d'anniversaire : les trois ans d'Hermione depuis son arrivée en France. Trois ans sans ses amis. Ses amis qui continuaient à lui écrire, sans rien se douter de son terrible secret.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je viens officiellement d'être engagé comme Auror au Ministère de la Magie. Je serai dorénavant au même niveau que tous les autres Aurors de la section, et plus le stagiaire qui les a suivis durant sa longue formation de trois ans. J'étais si heureux que je voulais partager ça avec tous mes proches… sauf que tu n'étais pas là._

 _Tu me manques tellement Hermione. Trente-cinq mois que tu es partie. Je comprends que tu veuilles rester en France, tes études t'apporteront tellement et tu feras une formidable magistrate. Mais tes réponses se font de plus en plus espacées. J'espère que tu ne crois pas pouvoir te faire oublier si facilement ! Ahah_

 _J'aimerais que l'on puisse se retrouver à trois, comme au bon vieux temps. Même le temps d'un weekend._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Harry._

 _P.S. : Ron ronchonne dans un coin de la pièce parce que je t'écris alors que tu n'as pas encore répondu à notre dernière lettre et que, je cite « si on était importants pour elle, elle ne se serait pas terrée à l'autre bout de l'Europe ». Mais tu le connais, il est surtout blessé par ton silence._

.

Hermione replia la lettre qu'elle venait de lire, non sans un soupir, avant de la ranger dans le tiroir de sa commode avec les autres accumulées au cours des mois précédents. Elle savait qu'elles étaient là, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de les avoir à vue tous les jours. Même si elle y pensait constamment, ne fûsse que le soir, au moment où elle se retrouvait allongée seule dans le noir. Seule, c'était le mot. La solitude était parfois pesante, mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

« Cela fait un petit temps que tu ne leur as pas répondu, par vrai ? »

Hermione sursauta. Elle se retourna, découvrant son amie Alexandra dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Elle soupira derechef.

« Ce n'est pas si facile… », murmura-t-elle, plantive. Le ton de sa propre voix l'exaspérant tellement elle se sentait pitoyable. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« C'est surtout de plus en plus dur. Et plus tu attendras, plus ce sera difficile de le dire la vérité », lui asséna Alexandra, avant de se radoucir. « Si c'est dur aujourd'hui, imagine ce que ce sera dans un an. »

Depuis leur première année de cours, Alexandra et Hermione avaient appris à mieux se connaître. La jeune femme timide qu'était alors Alexandra avait pris de l'assurance et n'hésitait pas à faire remarquer à Hermione ce qui n'allait pas dans son comportement, bien qu'elle le fasse avec beaucoup de gentillesse et de prévenance. Et donc pas suffisamment de dureté pour enjoindre Hermione à l'action.

« Je sais… mais je ne suis pas encore prête. »

Alexandra acquiesça, compréhensive.

« N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule. Quand tu seras prête, je serai là pour te soutenir. »

Hermione acquiesça, plus par réflexe que par réelle envie. Elle savait que son amie était là pour elle. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait raison. Mais elle était définitivement encore trop gentille pour que cela insuffle l'énergie nécessaire à la Serdaigle qu'elle aurait pu être pour se secouer les ailes.

 **OoOoO**

 **Novembre 2001**

 _« On pourrait aller voir dans la crèche universitaire, elle pourrait s'y trouver. »_

 _« Enfin Ron, ne sois pas ridicule. Que voudrais-tu qu'Hermione fasse dans une crèche ? »_

Hermione se figea en entendant ces paroles, prononcées en anglais. Évidemment, elle aurait reconnu ces voix entre mille : Harry et Ron étaient ici, dans le Languedoc-Roussillon. Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait bien dû se douter qu'en ignorant aussi longtemps la dernière lettre reçue par son meilleur ami, il allait tenter quelque chose pour la retrouver.

Ce n'était pas son absence de réponse qui arrêterait deux Gryffondor, même si l'un était compréhensif et l'autre râleur. Elle côtoyait depuis trop longtemps des sorciers et des sorcières dignes d'être répartis chez les Poufsouffle qu'elle en avait oublié la détermination chevaleresque de ses amis.

Elle savait qu'elle devait transplaner au plus vite pour éviter qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent, mais tellement de temps était passé… elle voulait les apercevoir, voir s'ils avaient changé. Même si elle avait bien conscience que ça lui ferait un pincement au cœur, elle s'en voudrait sans doute encore plus de ne pas avoir regardé que de l'avoir fait. De toute façon, au point où elle en était, elle n'avait pas la force de s'en empêcher.

Se faufilant dans un coin sombre à proximité de la crèche de laquelle elle venait de sortir, elle s'appliqua un sortilège de désillusion. Elle vit alors Harry et Ron, arrêtés en bas des marches qui menaient à l'école de Magie-Strature dans laquelle elle suivait ses cours. Ils avaient donc bien suivi sa trace, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'ils se débrouillaient très bien… Mais bon, pour un Auror et un aspirant Auror, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

 _« Ouais, tu as sans doute raison. Mais où est-ce qu'on cherche maintenant alors ? »_

C'était Ron. Hermione était suffisamment proche pour voir qu'il n'avait pas changé tout au plus paraissait-il plus musclé qu'auparavant, probablement en conséquence des entraînements de sa formation. Il avait bien évidemment accès à une salle de sport, et elle n'imaginait pas les examens physiques qu'il devait passer. Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire, puisque son seul sport était intellectuel.

À côté de Ron, Hermione vit Harry secouer la tête. Lui aussi paraissait avoir pris du muscle, et gagné en prestance : il ne ressemblait pas à un sorcier de vingt ans, Hermione lui aurait donné quelques années de plus.

 _« Rentrons à l'auberge. Écrivons-lui en lui disant qu'on est là et attendons un peu… »_

Hermione les vit tourner à droite et disparaître dans une autre rue. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se resaisir et réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle ressentait à la fois un grand manque, un immense besoin de se blottir dans les bras d'Harry pour qu'il la réconforte et, en même temps, elle ressentait aussi une immense peur à l'idée que ses amis la prennent à nouveau de court et découvrent le pot aux roses. Sans parler de la réaction de Ron, compte tenu de la relation qu'ils étaient supposés mener à distance… Officellement, ils n'avaient pas rompu. Mais, implicitement, ils sentaient que la distance n'était pas normale.

 **OoOoO**

Tremblante, Hermione tenait dans ses mains la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. _« Nous sommes à l'auberge des Strangéraults. J'imagine que tu as beaucoup de choses à faire avec tes études, mais quand est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ? Harry. »_

La brune leva la tête en direction de son amie Alexandra, qu'elle avait appelée à la rescousse après l'épisode près de l'université. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas les voir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur parler d'Élia. Elle se trouvait dans une situation complexe, dont elle était la seule responsable. Elle était totalement coupable du fait de ses mensonges et de ses non-dits.

« Il faut que j'aille les voir… mais… et Élia… ? » commença-t-elle, à la fois en pensant à haute voix et à la fois en s'adressant à Alexandra.

« Vas-y. Je m'occupe de ma filleule », lui promit-elle, d'une voix posée et rassurante.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Ça ne lui enlevait pas la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge à l'idée de jouer un rôle, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas affronter ses peurs. Elle ne pourrait pas justifier son absence, alors que ses amis étaient si proches…

« Merci », lui souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Elle écrivit alors quelques mots à la suite du message d'Harry. _« Je termine à dix-huit heures. On peut aller manger ensemble si vous voulez. Rendez-vous devant le bâtiment universitaire. Hermione. »_

Elle prit une grande inspiration et soupira longuement, avant de renvoyer le hibou. Sa concentration en cours risquait d'être délicate et la journée particulièrement rude à poursuivre.

Et, bien sûr, la fin de la journée arriva beaucoup trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione. Tremblante, elle sortit de l'établissement universitaire en compagnie de son groupe de camarades, toujours constitué d'Alexandra, Sébastien, Carlos, Vanessa et Angélique.

Repérant ses meilleurs amis au bas des marches, Hermione s'arrêta net. Alexandra suivit son regard, et lui offrit une pression réconfortante sur le bras.

« ça va aller », lui promit-elle dans un souffle.

Hermione eut envie de lui signifier qu'elle n'en savait rien, mais elle se retint. Ça partait d'une bonne intention. À défaut, elle hocha la tête. Il était temps de regarder vers son passé, ressurgissant au présent, afin d'affronter son avenir.

Elle croisa alors le regard d'Harry, qui lui sourit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Son meilleur ami et son regard bienveillant n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle descendit alors les marches qui la séparaient de lui et de Ron, se retrouvant très vite au même niveau qu'eux.

« Hermione », commença Harry, tout sourire.

Envahie par l'émotion, Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant ô combien il lui avait manqué.

« Oh, Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle, pleurant franchement cette fois.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, qui se refermèrent autour d'elle.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, 'mione », lui chuchota-t-il, riant à moitié.

Elle se dégagea alors de son étreinte, croisant son regard émeraude. Comment avait-elle pu se passer de sa tendresse aussi longtemps ?

Puis elle se tourna vers Ron, et la vérité la frappa, brutalement. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait tout oublié : son infidélité, son secret, sa honte, ses cachotteries, la rupture qu'elle n'avait jamais osé annoncer, et finalement, ce silence qui la pesait. Il lui avait suffi d'un regard dans sa direction pour le poids retombe dans sa gorge, son plexus, son estomac.

« Ron », lui dit-elle en guise de salut.

« Hermione », lui répondit-il, visiblement pas très à l'aise lui non plus.

Il devait sentir que la proximité physique qu'ils avaient eue plus de deux ans auparavant n'était plus d'actualité entre eux. De toute façon, même si l'on occultait les événements tels qu'ils s'étaient produits, comment pouvait-on se comporter après autant de temps ? Et puis, il s'était peut-être trouvé une petite amie depuis. Hermione l'espérait vraiment. Il le méritait. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui offrir, elle donnait tellement à sa fille…

« Hermione ! » entendit-elle crier derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, découvrant Sébastien qui lui faisait de grands signes.

« à demain ! » lui lança-t-il.

« Oui, à demain ! » renchérit toute la bande, avant de s'éclipser dans des directions différentes.

Elle leur fit signe, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses amis. Harry était souriant, tandis que Ron semblait tendu comme le caleçon trop étroit de Merlin. Il n'était pas vraiment passé à autre chose alors…

« Ce sont tes amis de fac ? » lui demanda Harry, alors qu'elle acquiesçait et que Ron grommelait dans sa barbe quelque chose qu'Hermione comprit comme _« Même pas fichu de prononcer correctement son prénom… »_. « Tant mieux, tu n'étais pas toute seule pendant tout ce temps alors. Où est-ce que l'on va manger ? »

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la crèche, Hermione envoya toutes ses pensées vers sa fille et lui promit mentalement de la couvrir de bisous quand elle la retrouverait. Son estomac se tordit.

« Au _Mille crabes de feu de la mer_ , un restaurant qui sert des spécialités de la mer. Toute la nourriture servie est locale », dit Hermione, pensant au slogan particulièrement poétique de la chaîne : _« Au_ Mille crabes de feu de la mer _, faites-vous péter la panse. »_

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la grimace dégoûtée de Ron.

« Oh ! Je t'en prie, Ron. C'est délicieux. Et puis, il y a aussi de la nourriture pour enfants. Tu te contenteras bien de _fish sticks_ , non ? »

Le grommellement de ce dernier fut dissimulé par le rire d'Harry.

Les habitudes, bien que couvertes par un voile qui rappelait la situation, revenaient au galop.

 **OoOoO**

Le moment du dessert était arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient ri aux éclats et raconté tout de leur vie de ces derniers mois. Enfin, tout…c'était un grand mot. Parce qu'Hermione avait quand même passé sous silence une grande partie de ce qui composait à présent sa vie. Et ses rires finissaient inlassablement par lui rappeler qu'elle avait fait des choix qui la privaient de ce genre de moment.

Malgré le bon moment qu'elle passait avec ses amis, une boule n'avait pas cessé de grandir dans son ventre, lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle était bien avec eux, et qu'elle ne voulait pas les perdre en leur annonçant la vérité. Et quand ils rentreraient en Angleterre, ils lui manqueraient à nouveau, mais la pression serait à nouveau un peu plus facile à gérer…

Au moment où Ron s'éclipsa dans les toilettes des hommes, Harry se pencha vers elle.

« Honnêtement, tu n'es pas restée silencieuse aussi longtemps à cause de tes études, pas vrai ? »

L'estomac d'Hermione se tordit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir compris, il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas possible… Est-ce la mention de la crèche par Ron qui avait finalement fait du chemin de l'esprit d'Harry ?

« Tu peux me le dire à moi, Hermione. Ron le prendra mal, mais il finira par comprendre. Après tout, après trois ans, il se doute bien que ça ne peut pas reprendre comme avant. Il ne se voile pas la face… il a juste besoin de savoir, d'avoir tes mots pour avancer. Mais si une rupture fait forcément mal, c'est important que ça soit dit. »

En fin de compte, peut-être qu'Harry n'en était pas exactement là où Hermione le craignait. À moins qu'il pense qu'Élia était de Ron, auquel cas il se trompait lourdement. Mais la culpabilité lui tenaillait toujours l'estomac. Et, alors qu'elle se perdait dans l'abysse émeraude, les vannes lâchèrent : elle éclata en sanglots.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Harry pour faire le tour de la table et venir la serrer contre lui.

« Je suis désolée… », avoua-t-elle sans plus de précision, s'excusant en même temps pour tout ce qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à dévoiler. « Je ne pouvais pas lui dire… »

« Il faut que tu lui dises, 'mione. Que vous puissiez tous les deux aller de l'avant. Tu es une Gryffondor, pas vrai ? »

Hermione acquiesça, bien qu'elle pensât intérieurement qu'elle manquait au contraire cruellement de courage. Elle ne faisait pas honneur à sa maison. Elle prit une grande inspiration et Harry essuya quelques larmes qui subsistaient sur ses joues.

« Je ne veux plus d'une histoire avec lui. Je ne le conçois plus », admit-elle.

« Dis-le-lui. Et d'ici à la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, il aura eu le temps de digérer l'information. D'accord ? » l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix douce.

« D'accord », lui concéda Hermione. « Il y a autre chose… »

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, alors qu'Harry attendait.

« Je… Il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre l'été où je suis partie. C'était juste… un gars de passage. Mais… J'ai trompé Ron », bredouilla-t-elle.

Harry resta interdit quelques instants, affichant ouvertement son étonnement, avant de lui répondre.

« Dis-le lui aussi. Ça te retirera une épine du pied et tu pourras enfin avancer », lui conseilla-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, la peur au ventre au ventre. Elle était dépitée, mais résolue à avancer. Pas à pas. Heureusement qu'Harry était là pour la pousser dans la bonne direction.

 **OoOoO**

 **Décembre 2001**

Cette année, les parents d'Hermione étaient venus passer le réveillon de Noël et la journée du vingt-cinq décembre dans l'Hérault. Ils avaient récité des chants de Noël avec Élia qui, tout en s'appliquant, terminait généralement dans un fou rire incompréhensible, mais tellement adorable. Hermione s'émerveillait toujours devant la joie de vivre de sa puce.

Le moment de déballer les cadeaux avait été magique. Elle avait vu les yeux d'Élia pétiller comme si mille Lumos s'y étaient allumés. Elle avait reçu une nouvelle peluche, un chien dalmatien qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle, en plus de la chouette. Elle avait d'ailleurs nommé cette dernière Grisi, s'inspirant probablement du volatile d'Harry. Et, comme ses grands-parents lui avaient offert un DVD du dessin animé « Les 101 dalmatiens », Élia avait immédiatement baptisé sa nouvelle peluche Pongo.

Hermione était un peu triste de passer de nouvelles fêtes de fin d'année loin de ses amis, alors qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de les passer chez les Weasley. Mais c'était ainsi. C'était une résultante de ses choix, aussi douloureux soient-ils.

Au moins, Élia semblait heureuse. Et finalement, c'était tout ce qui importait à Hermione.

 **OoOoO**

 **Janvier 2002**

Hermione tenait dans sa main la carte postale qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part d'Harry, qui lui souhaitait une bonne année.

Quand ils s'étaient quittés deux mois auparavant, il lui avait fait promettre qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait respecter sa promesse, mais revoir son meilleur ami lui avait fait tellement de bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus laisser passer autant de temps sans le voir.

En revanche, depuis cette soirée du mois de novembre, Ron lui faisait la gueule. Sans surprise. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins douloureux. Malgré tout, Hermione tenait à lui. Elle n'était plus amoureuse depuis longtemps déjà, mais on n'oubliait pas si facilement une si longue amitié. Et elle avait senti son cœur se briser quand elle avait vu le visage de Ron se décomposer quand elle lui avait finalement annoncé qu'elle lui avait été infidèle.

Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait pas tout avoué. Elle ne lui avait rien dit concernant cet été à Los Angeles. Elle ne lui avait rien dit concernant Malefoy. Elle ne lui avait rien dit concernant le fruit de leur aventure… Ses amis ne savaient toujours rien d'Élia.

La culpabilité ne la quittait pas, même si elle savait qu'elle avait au moins permis à Ron d'entamer son processus de deuil : leur couple était officiellement terminé. Et ça, c'était grâce à Harry. Parce que, sans lui, elle n'aurait rien dit. Sans lui, elle serait davantage engluée dans tous ses mensonges.

Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Mais Harry ne savait pas tout. Harry ne pouvait donc pas la pousser à _tout_ révéler. Et, pour l'instant, Hermione gardait le silence. Hermione s'enfonçait dans ses non-dits.

Pour l'instant, Hermione ne se sentait pas capable de révéler la vérité. Pour l'instant, elle avait juste besoin d'accepter la vérité pour elle, et évacuer le trop-plein de tension en pleurant, en sachant qu'un jour, elle devrait avoir le courage de se libérer de ses mensonges.

Oui, un jour, elle aurait ce courage.

Quand l'aigle pleure…en attendant le rugissement du lion.

 **OoOoO**

L'année 2002 avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue pour Drago. La troisième année était synonyme de stage, en plus des cours. Il avait décidé de partir effectuer le sien en Allemagne, étant donné qu'il avait choisi l'allemand comme langue étrangère. Avec les contacts de son père, il avait obtenu une place directement au sein du Ministère, situé à Berlin même.

Il se disait que si son père lui offrait une telle opportunité, c'était qu'il croyait en ses capacités. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais risqué ses relations pour le stage d'un incapable. Drago méritait sa confiance, et il comptait bien le lui prouver.

Rentrant en Angleterre, après trois mois d'absence, il avait retrouvé Astoria. Leur relation s'était officialisée auprès de leurs proches, mais, suivant la tradition, ils restaient chastes. Quelle ironie, tout de même, sachant qu'ils avaient tous les deux déjà consommé les plaisirs de la chaire.

Pour autant, aucun d'eux n'en parlait. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas ce désir ardent, comme s'ils n'y avaient pas ce besoin invahissant de passer à l'acte. Ils pourraient bien attendre le mariage.

Oui, Drago savait déjà que c'était Astoria qu'il allait épouser. Ce ne serait pas une union d'amour, mais une union de conventions et de compromis. La perspective ne le rendait pas très joyeux, mais il sentait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre. Il était plutôt bien tombé avec elle. C'était sa destinée, qu'il soit d'accord ou non.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le quatrième missing moment ! On espère qu'Hermione se dépêtrera bientôt de sa dépression...


	50. Missing moment 4

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Nous sommes jeudi, jour de publication ! Vous êtes quelques rares survivant-e-s, votre enthousiasme me fait toujours autant plaisir.

Quelques informations rien que pour vous, du coup : j'ai terminé l'écriture des dix premiers chapitres de la Drarry ! D'ailleurs, cette fic s'appelle _Vae soli_. Les autres l'apprendront plus tard, ce n'est pas grave. (a) Normalement, j'aurais plutôt dû me concentrer sur les Portraits et OS bonus, mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'organise. :p Et tous les missing moments sont corrigés maintenant, donc je suis tranquille avec ça aussi !

Quoi d'autre ? Je vois le bout de mes idées noires ici ! Peut-être le savez-vous, je suis anxiodépressixe (en tout cas, ça se remarque au fait qu'Hermione est _toujours_ dépressive au début de mes fictions) et l'hiver n'est pas vraiment la saison idéale pour un climat positif. Mais ça commence vraiment à aller maintenant ! D'ailleurs, ça se voit un peu avec mes notes d'auteurice qui se rallonge, non ? :p Maintenant que la session d'examen est terminée, c'est le moment de me concentrer sur mon rapport de stage et mon Travail de Fin d'Etudes... que je peux aborder plus sereinement (c'est-à-dire sans crise d'angoisse rien qu'à l'idée qu'il faut le faire...).

Allez, je vais vous laisser avec ce missing moment. Pour celleux qui voulaient du Sébastien, en voilà ! :D

 **Réponse à la review anonyme** :

 **Betameche** : Coucou ! Je fais comme toi, même si j'ai beaucoup plus de patience quand il s'agit d'attendre entre les chapitres ! Enfin, j'aime la continuité, en fait. Je n'aime pas commencer une fic en cours de route, mais j'aime autant lire une fic terminée qu'en la suivant semaine par semaine. Juste que j'aime rester dans le même schéma pour la même fic. Je trouvais ça pas mal aussi, en effet ! A la base, c'était juste supposé me servir, pour la cohérence, pour avoir du solide sur lequel me baser (12 ans d'absence quand même, il faut les justifier et ça fait une fameuse durée, riche en vécus, expériences...). Mais autant en faire profiter aussi. :p T'en fais pas, je ne risque pas d'arrêter d'écrire ! :D C'est une grosse partie de ma vie. Bisous !

Merci à **Lyra Muushya**.

* * *

 **What is this pulling, tugging at my**

 _Quelle est cette attraction, qui me tiraille_

 **Limbs so heavy, dragging me down again**

 _Les flancs si durement, me tirant une nouvelle fois vers le bas_

 **Into the depths of cold blue water**

 _Dans les profondeurs des eaux sombres_

 **But don't believe me, I swear this isn't me**

 _Mais ne me fais pas confiance, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi_

 **I just want to feel the sunlight**

 _Je veux juste sentir la lumière du soleil_

 **Warm and soothing on my naked skin**

 _Chaude et réconfortante sur ma peau nue_

 **So I'm hoping this cold blue water**

 _Alors j'espère que ces eaux sombres_

 **Scrubs me clean**

 _Me purifient_

.

 **Oh my one, swear I'm trying**

 _Je te promets que j'essaie_

 **What good would it do lying**

 _Quel bien cela fera de mentir_

 **Saw something in the shadows**

 _Je vois quelque chose dans l'obscurité_

 **Drew me into the shallows**

 _Qui m'attire dans les bas-fonds_

.

 **I just want to feel the sunlight**

 _Je veux juste sentir la lumière du soleil_

 **Warm and soothing...**

 _Chaude et réconfortante…_

.

 _Whirlpool_ , Sea Wolf.

* * *

 **Missing moment 4 : Whirlpool (Le tourbillon)**

 **Mai 2002 : Élia a trois ans**

Hermione, Alexandra et Sébastien applaudirent, alors qu'élia éclatait de rire après avoir soufflé les trois bougies qui se dressaient sur son gâteau à la fraise et à la crème fraîche.

Sébastien se chargea alors de le découper en quatre énormes parts, avant de les distribuer à chaque personne installée autour de la table.

« Je ne mangerai jamais tout ça ! » se plaignit Hermione en voyant son morceau arriver vers elle.

Sébastien lui sourit, amusé. L'estomac d'Hermione se tordit. Il avait ce sourire absolument craquant et doux à la fois, et cet éclat dans les yeux qui ne laissait aucune doute sur ses sentiments envers elle.

Voilà quelques temps à présent qu'il la regardait de cette manière, et ce, à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Depuis la visite de Ron et d'Harry, pour être exact. Et, depuis lors, ils passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle n'y était pas totalement indifférente…

Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Mais, en trois ans et demi, c'était le premier homme qui la regardait de cette manière. Et ça, oui, ça lui faisait quelque chose. Elle ne s'était plus sentie importante et intéressante aux yeux de quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Depuis son aventure avec Malefoy, en fait. En plus, Sébastien était vraiment gentil avec elle et avec Élia, ce qui avait finalement beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux de mère. Parce qu'Hermione ne méritait pas autant d'attention que sa puce et, malgré tout, Sébastien lui en donnait énormément.

Oh ! Cela restait discret. Il n'était vraiment pas un sorcier intrusif. Mais il était attentif à ses besoins. Il se proposait souvent pour garder Élia quand Hermione semblait fatiguée. Il l'emmenait au parc pour qu'elle puisse se reposer pendant une heure ou deux. Parfois il venait le soir, elle s'endormait dans le canapé et, quand elle se réveillait, il avait fait la vaisselle ou le ménage avant de partir. Et ce, sans jamais rien lui demander en retour. Tout ce qu'Hermione était en mesure de faire pour lui rendre la pareille, c'était de l'aider dans ses cours.

Au début, il avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Alors, évidemment, Hermione avait insisté. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une dette envers lui. Elle s'en serait voulu si elle n'avait pas pu lui rendre un peu de tout ce qu'il lui apportait. C'était un sorcier intelligent, il n'avait pas réellement besoin de son aide. Mais il fallait régulièrement se mettre à jour, et de façon autonome, dans les différentes cours, le droit était une matière en constante évolution. Et, tout ça, ce n'était pas forcément enseigné.

Ainsi, il avait finalement accepté. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les samedis, d'abord pour une ou deux heures, puis de plus en plus longtemps. À présent, il était pratiquement présent chaque jour après les cours, et weekends compris.

Sans être indispensable, sans qu'Hermione ne quémande sa présence, Sébastien remplissait un vide dans sa vie. Sans le combler totalement. Sans que ça ne l'empêche de penser qu'elle prenait de mauvaises décisions. Mais que pouvait-elle faire, après tout ? Elle se l'était promis pour elle, pour sa fille : elle voulait la laisser en dehors de ses problèmes d'adulte aussi longtemps que possible.

Même s'il était toujours difficile pour elle de rester loin de ses amis, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que sa fille serait moins présente en étant scolarisée à Poudlard et, ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à porter sur ses épaules une mère accablée par les conséquences de ses choix. Même si l'entrée au Collège d'Élia pouvait sembler encore loin, Hermione n'envisageait pas de l'inscrire dans une autre école que celle qui l'avait aidée à grandir.

Après tout, aujourd'hui ou dans huit ans, ça ne ferait pas une grande différence, sinon qu'elle devait serrer les dents au quotidien. Si la perceptive ne l'enchantait pas, elle lui paraissait être la meilleure décision pour sa fille. Elle occultait bien sûr le problème quant à ses origines paternelles, mais Malefoy ne voudrait de toute façon pas d'elle, alors… elle se déculpabilisait à ce niveau.

Elle releva la tête de son assiette, apercevant la cuillère que lui tendait Sébastien, attendant qu'elle sorte de ses pensées. Elle l'attrapa, et son geste fut ponctué d'un clin d'œil de la part du jeune sorcier. Il faisait toujours preuve d'une extrême patience avec elle, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'elle était perdue depuis si longtemps dans ses pensées… Et ça arrivait tellement souvent, en plus.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut l'heure de déballer les cadeaux d'Élia, pour la troisième année consécutive.

De sa marraine, elle reçut une nouvelle peluche, représentant cette fois un chat. Élia ne jurait que par cela : elle n'était pas attirée par les poupées, uniquement par les peluches, avec lesquelles elle jouait pendant des heures, leur inventant de folles histoires, développant ainsi ses côtés rêveurs et créatifs. Elle disait que les poupées étaient moches, qu'elles lui faisaient peur parce que disproportionnées. Sur ce point, Hermione n'allait pas la contredire.

De Sébastien, elle reçut une robe de princesse violette qui la fit grimacer : elle détestait cette couleur. C'était tellement spontané que son expression fit rire tout le monde. Malgré tout, elle la mit immédiatemment, dans l'optique de faire plaisir à celui qu'elle considérait comme son parrain, bien que cela soit officieux.

D'Hermione, elle reçut un petit livre de contes qui s'ouvrait et s'animait de lui-même quand on prononçait les mots _« s'il-te-plaît, raconte-moi une histoire »_. Elle l'apprécia à sa juste valeur, sautant à tout va dans la maison, tournant sur elle-même en répétant des remerciemments à tue-tête. Son autonomie la poussait à lire seule le soir, même si elle inventait l'histoire, étant toujours incapable de lire véritablement les mots inscrits.

Enfin, de ses grands-parents, elle reçut un énième DVD d'un dessin-animé, au grand désespoir d'Hermione, qui n'aimait pas tellement les Disney. Heureusement pour elle, Élia avait plutôt tendance à lui réclamer les contes de Beedle le Barde avant d'aller se coucher, délaissant les contes de princesse, qu'elle regardait plutôt pour les jolies robes portées par les différentes protagonistes.

 **OoOoO**

 **Juin 2002**

Hermione et Sébastien préparaient leur examen du lundi suivant. Tous les deux n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : valider tous leurs cours pour accéder à leur cinquième et dernière année de droit. Ils avaient tous les deux choisi la spécialisation en coopération internationale, et partageaient donc les mêmes matières.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais le droit magique des anglais manque un peu de social », lâcha Sébastien au bout d'un moment.

Hermione releva la tête de ses codes magiques, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le sorcier pouffa.

« Tu ne devrais voir ta tête, Hermy », se moqua-t-il gentiment, alors qu'elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche, en souriant. « Non, mais franchement. C'est barbare de placer des Détraqueurs devant une prison. C'est pire que la mort votre méthode. »

« Très belle approche pour une collaboration avec les Britanniques. Tu vas te faire des alliés, c'est certain », lui répondit Hermione, sans se départir de son sourire. « Et je te signale que les Détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban en 1998. Maintenant, avant de continuer à faire le Troll, si tu reprenais tes révisions ? »

Sébastien lui lança un regard appuyé, lui signifiant _« Vraiment ? Moi, un Troll ? »_ , ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle croisa ses pupilles vert nacre. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elles avaient cette nuance de couleur, et elle trouva en cet instant que ça avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Les secondes qui suivirent, elle vit les deux pupilles se rapprocher d'elle, et au moment où elle sentit les lèvres de Sébastien toucher les siennes, elle avait fermé ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient douces, exerçant une légère pression contre les siennes.

Hermione ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas si elle devait ou non apprécier le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était désagréable, mais une part d'elle-même lui répétait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Qu'elle n'était pas capable d'aimer, d'être en couple. Puis elle ne le méritait pas non plus. Elle n'était même pas en mesure de s'occuper d'elle-même, alors comment faire perdurer une relation ?

Alors que Sébastien reculait, jaugeant sa réaction, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'espérer.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… », lui avoua-t-elle précipitemment, sur un ton d'excuse.

Il lui sourit gentiment, mais elle perçut sa déception.

« ça ne fait rien. »

Il tenait vraiment à Hermione. C'était un amour avec tout le monde, à commencer par Élia et elle. Et, elle, elle lui brisait le cœur… Quelle sorte d'être infâme était-elle pour faire cela ?

Alors qu'il replongeait déjà dans leurs cours, comme si de rien n'était, ne faisant preuve d'aucune rancœur à son égard, souriant comme si rien ne comptait plus que l'instant partagé, Hermione commençait déjà à regretter ses paroles.

 **OoOoO**

 **Juillet 2002**

Alors qu'Hermione rangeait le linge qu'elle venait de repasser dans l'armoire de sa fille, son regard fut attiré par un tissu à voile d'une couleur bleu électrique qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Intriguée, elle termina de ranger les derniers vêtements avant d'en sortir le dit tissu.

Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, elle restait interloquée quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. C'était la robe de princesse, auparavant violette, que Sébastien avait offerte à Élia pour son anniversaire. (1)

Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier : deux mois auparavant, déballant son cadeau d'anniversaire, sa fille avait grimacé de dégoût face à la couleur du tissu, qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout.

Aucun doute possible : sa fille manifestait ses premiers dons pour la magie. Peut-être pouvait-on également y voir une prédétermination pour le bleu des Serdaigle, mais il était encore trop tôt pour l'affirmer, et Hermione ne voulait pas vendre la peau de la Demiguise avant de l'avoir attrapée.

 **Septembre 2002**

Hermione avait vu ses parents durant les vacances d'été. Ils étaient descendus de Londres pour passer l'entièreté de leurs jours de congé auprès de leur fille et de leur petite-fille. Ils avaient assuré à Hermione qu'ils n'avaient rien dit à ses amis. Elle les croyait, évidemment : à n'en pas douter, elle aurait reçu un enguirlandage en règle de la part de l'un d'eux si ça avait été le cas.

Mais c'était plus facile pour eux de ne rien dire. Hermione répondait à chacune des lettres qu'Harry et Ginny lui envoyaient, et elle savait qu'ils allaient à nouveau insister pour la revoir. Eux n'étaient pas confrontés à leurs relances.

Et cela n'avait pas tardé. Quelques jours avant la rentrée, Hermione avait reçu une lettre d'Harry. Il voulait la voir. Ginny aussi. Ron également, malgré les raisons de leur rupture. Partagée entre la culpabilité de continuer à leur mentir et la joie de les revoir, Hermione avait accepté de les retrouver après les cours.

Le vendredi de leur arrivée, Alexandra avait été chercher Élia à MiniBalais (2), l'école maternelle des sorciers de l'Hérault. Elle était tellement anxieuse que Sébastien avait tenu à l'accompagner, et elle n'avait pas pu le lui refuser.

Elle avait donc retrouvé ses amis, au bas des marches de l'école de Magie-Strature. Les deux sorciers les avaient dévisagés avec des yeux comme des ronds de flanc, tandis que Ginny sautillait sur place comme une cisburine.

« Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre ! Est-ce que je ne vous avais pas dit Hermione avait une bonne raison pour rester en France et qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose ? Non ? Non ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » s'était écriée la benjamine Weasley avant de sauter sur Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Hermione s'était figée, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait.

« Han tu m'as manquée ! Mais je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il fallut deux secondes supplémentaires à Hermione pour que la Noise tombe. Ginny pensait qu'elle sortait avec Sébastien. Elle ouvrit la bouche, voulant protester… puis elle réalisa que la rousse venait en réalité de lui offrir un alibi sur un plateau d'argent. Elle avait trouvé toute seule une justification crédible à l'absence prolongée d'Hermione. Une justification à laquelle Hermione elle-même n'aurait jamais pensé tellement c'était cruel pour le concerné.

Si Hermione parvenait à leur faire croire à une relation amoureuse avec Sébastien, elle aurait une excellente excuse pour rester en France aussi longtemps qu'elle voudrait faire durer cette relation imaginaire… Et si, en plus, l'idée venait de Ginny, ça ne serait que plus crédible encore.

La culpabilité lui tordit tout de même l'estomac. Mais, après tout, elle n'était plus à un mensonge près… Et, l'important, c'était qu'elle protégeait sa fille, pas vrai ?

Elle tourna la tête en direction de Sébastien qui, lui, semblait attendre sa réaction pour savoir comment se comporter. Hermione l'interrogea du regard pour lui demander son avis. Il hocha la tête, comme s'il avait compris. Visiblement, il allait jouer le jeu.

Harry et Ron approchèrent alors. Le premier avait un sourire conciliant, le deuxième avait le visage crispé. Ce n'était pas gagné à ce niveau, mais au moins, il était là. Il avait demandé à la voir. C'était probablement parce qu'il ne lui faisait plus la tête depuis la dernière fois… mais peut-être aussi que l'épisode allait engager une nouveau silence après son départ.

La culpabilité forma une boule dans l'estomac d'Hermione. Cette dernière n'était pas prête à se déloger. Après tout, Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Mais qu'allait-il penser quand la réalité éclaterait au grand jour ?

Trop Gryffondor pour agir avant de réfléchir. Suffisamment Serdaigle pour se rendre compte qu'elle fonçait droit dans le mur…

 **OoOoO**

 **Octobre 2002**

Jouant nerveusement avec sa plume, Hermione regardait Sébastien, qui rédigeait quelques notes par rapport à sa semaine de stage. Tous les deux avaient gardé cette habitude de se retrouver tous les samedis pour travailler ensemble, quand bien même leur expérience de travail ne se déroulait pas dans le même service, et donc qu'ils ne devaient pas effectuer des recherches dans la même direction. Travailler ensemble était tout de même motivant et permettait des échanges de leurs réflexions.

Elle devait bien l'admettre, Hermione lui était reconnaissante. Elle se le répétait, parce qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à trouver comment le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle et Élia. Sa présence quotidienne lui était bénéfique. Elle lui permettait de se focaliser sur le présent : ses études, sa fille.

Et, malgré son baiser volé et la relation qu'il n'avait pas démentie quelques semaines auparavant, il ne lui demandait rien. Absolument rien. Hermione lui était redevable, mais, à aucun moment, il ne lui faisait ressentir cela. Ça semblait si naturel pour lui… et c'était ce qui avait décidé Hermione.

« Seb' ? » commença-t-elle, hésitante malgré sa décision.

« Mmmh ? » fit-il en relevant la tête de sa direction, le regard voilé par la concentration.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle voulait lui dire exactement, elle l'avait appelé sans vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre.

« Je… je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Hermione. Je ne me force pas », lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle acquiesça plusieurs fois. De ça, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

« Oui, oui, je sais », répondit-elle précipitamment. « Mais tu n'étais pas non plus obligé de faire semblant d'être mon petit ami. »

Ses yeux se perdirent sur son visage. Son regard s'ancra au sien, lui tordant l'estomac.

« Oh ! ça… Non, je n'étais pas obligé. Mais tu n'aurais pas fait semblant si tu n'avais pas besoin d'une excuse. Et, pour Élia aussi, je pouvais bien faire ça. Ça ne m'a rien coûté. C'est même plutôt l'inverse, en fait », expliqua-t-il.

Hermione le dévisagea, perplexe. Elle aurait plutôt imaginé que ça avait été difficile pour lui, compte tenu de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

« Comme ça, c'est même plutôt l'inverse ? »

Les paupilles vertes échappèrent au regard interrogatif d'Hermione, se perdant quelque part au loin.

« Eh bien pendant une journée, j'ai eu l'impression d'être ton petit ami. Ce n'était pas désagréable. »

L'estomac d'Hermione se tordit davantage, perdue entre la culpabilité et la sensation agréable que suscitaient ses révélations. Les orbites vertes revinrent se poser sur elle, s'ancrant une fois de plus dans son propre regard.

« Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, j'ai bien compris la première fois. Je ne te demande rien, je me contente de l'amitié que tu veux bien me donner. »

La vue d'Hermione se brouilla, envahie par les larmes. Si son cœur ne battait pas en résonnance avec celui de Sébastien, elle n'en restait pas moins touchée par ses paroles : jamais auparavant, on ne lui avait dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil et respectueux de ses choix.

Alors cette fois, ce fut elle qui se pencha sur le visage de Sébastien. Ce fut elle qui initia le baiser. Et, cette fois, les langues se lièrent, conjuguant une tendresse mutuelle.

Hermione se perdit dans se tourbillon qui lui donnait autant une sensation de bien-être que l'impression d'être attirée dans des eaux sombres. Et elle se perdait de plus en plus profondément…

 **OoOoO**

 **Décembre 2002**

Ils fêtaient Noël en grand groupe. « Ils », c'était les membres du groupe habituel. Sébastien, Alexandra, Carlos et Angélique s'étaient réunis chez Hermione, qui possédait le plus grand lieu de vie de tous.

Il était vingt-deux heures, les cadeaux étaient dispersés autour du sapin qui trônait au milieu du salon. Élia s'était endormie dans le canapé et la joyeuse bande riait autour d'une raclette. Tous avaient déjà trop mangé, mais ils ne cessaient de se resservir, en nourriture comme en élixir viticole, boisson inévitable pour des Français, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus.

Hermione était un peu saoule, elle devait bien l'admettre. Voire même complètement éméchée. Mais elle se sentait comme dans une dimension parallèle, loin de ses problèmes. C'était agréable. C'était enivrant.

La soirée passa beaucoup trop vite. Aussi vite qu'un mouvement de baguette. Ils avaient déballé les cadeaux depuis longtemps, ayant tout de même attendu les douze coups de minuit dans une effusion de joie, puisqu'Élia s'était réveillée un peu avant, en alerte.

Puis chacun avait migré vers son studio ou chez ses parents, non sans un coup d'œil appuyé en direction d'Hermione et de Sébastien. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de la dévorer du regard durant toute la durée du réveillon, tandis qu'elle avait rougi à chaque coup d'œil, un peu aidée par l'alcool qui lui colorait les joues. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et ses regards lui tordaient toujours l'estomac. Mais, cette fois, un rugissement semblait naître en elle, lui donnant chaud, aussi sûrement que l'alcool colorait ses joues.

Elle avait couché Élia dans sa chambre et, quand elle était revenue dans le salon, Sébastien était toujours là. Il l'attendait. Et sans qu'Hermione ne comprenne réellement ce qui lui arrivait, ou qui avait initié le mouvement, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, prenant la direction de la chambre d'Hermione.

Elle était allongée sous lui, quand il s'était arrêté dans sa pulsion, la regardant dans les yeux. Les joues d'Hermione avaient chauffé, mais l'alcool rendait flou le visage de son petit ami. Elle lui avait souri, enjaillée par l'excitation et l'ivresse.. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, elle ressentait du désir…

« Ne crois pas que je n'en ai pas envie… mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée si on a bu », souleva Sébastien.

Elle n'était toujours pas amoureuse en deux mois de relation, mais elle se sentait bien avec lui et, en cet instant, elle avait envie de partager quelque chose de plus intime avec lui. Était-ce mal ? Son cerveau était trop engourdi pour lui donner une réponse. Ou, en tant cas, une réponse autre que _« Oh ! Après tout, on s'en fout »_. Parce que c'était bien ce qui dominait en cet instant : personne n'avait dit qu'on devait être amoureux pour avoir une relation. Sa vie n'avait de toute façon rien de conventionnelle. Et elle se sentait bien avec Sébastien…

« Mais j'en ai quand même envie… », souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Je ne regretterai pas demain… »

Le visage de Sébastien s'illumina soudainement, avant de fondre sur le sien, happant ses lèvres dans sa chute.

Alors, comme à chaque baiser, Hermione se perdit. Mais cette fois, ce fut plus intense. Ce fut plus profond. Elle était attirée dans une profondeur qu'elle n'estimait pas elle-même. C'était irrésistible, c'était peut-être bien ou mal, elle ne savait pas. Mais elle était entraînée, comme dans un tourbillon.

Après tout, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était du réconfort. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui agissait, mais elle espérait se retrouver en agissant ainsi, d'une certaine manière.

 **Janvier 2003**

Hermione et Élia longeaient le bois qui se trouvait sur le chemin entre l'établissement préscolaire et la maison. Hermione venait enfin de terminer ses examens, elle avait droit à une semaine de congé. Elle allait entamer son dernier quadrimestre de cours, et ça avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et d'inquiétant : bientôt, il lui faudrait annoncer à ses amis qu'elle n'était pas prête à revenir au Royaume-Uni. Même si elle avait excuse servie sur un plateau d'argent, elle faisait durer le mensonge…

Elle sourit en voyant Élia s'extasier sur toutes les plantes qui longeaient le trottoir et qui donnaient sur un bois. Puis soudainement, elle s'arrêta, fixant sa mère.

« Maman ? »

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

« Tu sais, mes copains Louis et Léon ? Ils sont rigolos. Et ils savent plein de choses. »

Hermione sourit. Louis et Léon étaient des frères jumeaux qui vivaient dans la même rue qu'elles. Élia les avait rencontrés au gardiennage, et tous les trois passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble.

« On pourra les inviter à la maison un jour, si tu veux. »

« Je veux bien », répondit Élia d'une voix légère et presque désintéressée, avant de reprendre la route, toute guillerette.

Elle ne se doutait pas de la surprise que sa mère lui réservait. En effet, ses grands-parents l'attendaient à la maison et allaient s'occuper d'elle tout le weekend pour qu'Hermione puisse se reposer un peu.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sous le perron de la porte, Hermione ne put retenir un sourire en imaginant le tourbillon de joie qu'allait devenir sa fille dans quelques instants. Elle lui ouvrit la porte, et pendant qu'Élia lui parlait de ses deux amis en retirant chaussures et veste, Hermione vit ses parents approcher en silence.

Face à l'absence de réponse de sa mère, Élia releva la tête pour comprendre la raison de son silence, découvrant ainsi la supercherie.

« Papyyyyyyyyyy ! » s'écria-t-elle en courant dans ses bras, tandis que ce dernier la soulevait pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Comment va ma petite-fille préférée ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Élia fronça les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

« Je suis ta seule petite-fille, papy », lui rappela-t-elle, provoquant le rire des adultes.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais tu es quand même la préférée dans mon cœur », lui affirma Henry Granger.

Élia écarquilla les yeux, visibilement surprise des propos de son grand-père.

« Ta préférée de toutes les personnes que tu connais ? » lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui trahissait son étonnement.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

« C'est exactement ça. »

Hermione sourit. Même dans le tourbillon qui l'amenait dans les profondeurs des ténèbres, sa fille lui apportait une luminosité presque réconfortante.

 **OoOoO**

Drago débutait sa quatrième et dernière année d'études. Il avait choisi de se spécialiser dans les relations extérieures et, pour la première fois depuis des années, son père avait approuvé sa décision.

Il n'avait prononcé que deux mots, _« bon choix »_ , d'une voix morne et dénuée d'intérêt. Mais il avait approuvé, et Drago en avait eu le souffle coupé, avant que son rythme cardiaque ne reprenne, plus intensément.

Il priait les quatre fondateurs, mais il se sentait enfin sur la bonne voie pour obtenir la reconnaissance de Lucius.

À côté de cela, il avait commencé un stage rémunéré au sein d'une boîte privée. Il mettait cet argent de côté car, suivant les traditions des Sang purs, il devrait bientôt demander la main d'Astoria à son père et, si ce dernier acceptait, il devrait mettre les plats dans les grands pour une demande en bonne et due forme.

* * *

(1) et (2) Merci à **MissPika42** pour m'avoir soufflé ces brillantes idées.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le cinquième missing moment et... le premier Portrait ? (a) J'hésite encore entre ce dimanche et celui d'après, mmmh.

Paillettes de licorne sur vous !


	51. Missing moment 5

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Petit cadeau, juste envie de publier un peu plus tôt, pour vous faire plaisir.

J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi je suis épuisé-e, je viens d'enchaîner dix animations sur trois jours, mais j'aime toujours autant échanger avec des jeunes sur l'homosexualité et la bisexualité. En plus, les classes sont très différentes les unes des autres, donc les questions aussi, c'est vraiment intéressant.

Question écriture, vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai commencé à publier pour les **Portraits inclusifs**. Je vous annonce aussi que j'avance dans les **OS cadeaux** de TALYPE (il était temps !), puisque j'en suis au deuxième. L'occasion en même temps de vous remercier pour vos retours si nombreux : à ce jour, j'ai 913 reviews ! Waw ! Vraiment, quel succès. La première centaine est plus impressionnante à atteindre, mais me dire que je suis proche des 1000, juste le penser, c'est juste exceptionnel. J'ai du mal à y croire, vous êtes fabuleux-ses de me rendre autant d'amour !

Je vous laisse avec ce missing moment, dans lequel il se pourrait bien qu'Élia se questionne sur l'absence de père... comment va réagir Hermione ?

* * *

 **There's something that I can't quite explain**

 _Il y a quelque chose que je ne peux vraiment expliquer_

 **I'm so in love with you**

 _Je ressens tellement d'amour pour toi_

 **You'll never take that away**

 _Tu ne pourras jamais m'enlever ça_

 **And if I've said it a hundred times before**

 _Et si je l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois_

 **Expect a thousand more**

 _Attends-toi à des milliers de fois encore_

.

 **I thought that the world had lost its sway**

 _Je pensais que le monde avait perdu sa valse_

 **It's so hard sometimes**

 _Les temps sont si difficiles_

 **Then I fell in love with you**

 _Ensuite, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi_

 **Then came you**

 _Ensuite, tu es arrivée_

 **And you took that away**

 _Et tu as tout emporté_

 **It's not so difficult**

 _Ce n'est pas si difficile en fin de compte_

 **I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you.**

 _J'ai l'impression que je peux voler quand je suis près de toi._

.

 _Calling You_ , Blue October.

* * *

 **Missing moment 5 : Calling you (Je t'appelle)**

 **Mai 2003 : Élia a quatre ans**

Hermione se leva immédiatement après que son réveil-baguette ait signalé le moment du réveil. Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain, où elle alla prendre une douche rapide.

En sortant de la cabine, elle croisa son reflet. Elle avait un corps mince, malgré la grossesse, menée à terme quelques années auparavant. Elle avait également quelques vergetures, mais pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre. De toute façon, il était probable que toutes les femmes en aient, en tout cas à partir d'un certain âge.

Mais, surtout, elle nota qu'elle avait une apparence un peu négligée. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus été faire couper ses cheveux ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pris un moment pour se détendre dans un bain chaud et mousseux ou se mettre un peu de crème, avec une odeur qui évoquait la douceur ? Hermione ne savait plus.

En soupirant, elle enfila la robe bleu pervenche qu'elle avait préparée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Élia. Une robe droite, à la fois simple et élégante, qui faisait penser à un tailleur.

Dire que, cinq ans auparavant, la deuxième guerre des sorciers se terminait. À cette époque, elle avait commencé à sortir avec Ron, avant de partir en vacances pour tenter de se remettre de sa dépression. Lors de ce voyage, elle y avait retrouvé Malefoy. Elle y avait trompé Ron avec lui… Puis elle était partie en France et y avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte de lui.

Dire qu'Élia avait déjà quatre ans… Par Merlin, que le temps passait vite ! Quatre ans apparavant, elle accouchait de sa petite merveille, qu'elle l'avait portée pendant neuf mois. Trois mois sans en avoir conscience, six mois en sentant l'imminence d'un désastre. Au final, ça lui avait paru plus difficile que ça ne l'avait réellement été. C'était la peur de l'inconnu qui avait primé.

Sortant de la salle de bain, Hermione prit la direction de la cuisine, préparant un petit-déjeuner royal pour sa puce : jus de citrouille frais, fraises et pain grillé avec omelette. Hermione avait bien tenté de la convertir au petit-déjeune typiquement anglais ou, à défaut, au porridge, mais rien n'y avait fait : Élia ne mangeait que des fruits et, exceptionnement, un peu d'omelette parce que sa mère lui avait vanté les mérites des protéines.

Elle prit alors la direction de la chambre d'Élia, qui sommeillait encore. S'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, elle entreprit de la réveiller en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Ma chérie… Il est l'heure de se lever. »

Les yeux d'Élia papillonnèrent rapidement, et deux pupilles céruléennes apparurent. Deux pupilles dont la couleur la hâppait toujours, la ramenait à un passé révolu et la faisait sourire avec tristesse.

« Joyeux anniversaire », lui souffla Hermione.

« Mmmh ! » grommela Élia, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

« Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester à la maison aujourd'hui, si tu préférais rester avec maman. »

Élia secoua la tête, avant de la relever et l'enfouir dans le tissu de la robe d'Hermione, l'éteignant.

« Non, je veux aller à l'école. »

« D'accord mon cœur, c'est toi qui décides. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Élia était habillée et, portant Grisi sous le bras, arrivait dans la cuisine. Les yeux ronds, elle découvrit son assiette garnie.

« Han maman ! Tu m'as acheté des fraises ! Merci, merci, merci maman d'amour », s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! »

À chaque fois que sa fille lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, le cœur d'Hermione semblait exploser de toutes parts. Merlin, qu'elle l'aimait cette enfant. Plus que sa propre vie.

 **Juin 2003**

Hermione se tenait sur les premières rangées, assise face à l'estrade. Elle portait sa toge violette, couleur de la faculté de droit. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait officiellement diplômée. Et Hermione avait beau savoir qu'elle avait obtenu les meilleures notes de sa promotion, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser.

La main de Sébastien vint se poser sur la sienne, et un sourire encourageant naquit sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi avait réussi ses examens et allait être diplômé. En même temps qu'elle, du début à la fin.

« Tu sais que tu n'as objectivement aucune raison de te faire du souci ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Hermione se retourna, regardant quelques rangées derrière elle. Henry et Jean Granger se tenaient là, en compagnie d'Élia. Ils étaient venus pour la soutenir à sa proclamation et, en même temps, pour s'occuper d'Élia.

La brune soupira : en réalité, elle avait bien une bonne raison de s'inquiéter. Tout le monde, et par là, elle entendait ses parents et ses amis Harry, Ron et Ginny, s'attendait à ce qu'elle rentre au Royaume-Uni, maintenant que ses études étaient terminées, ou bien qu'elle leur annonce que son histoire avec Sébastien était suffisamment sérieuse pour envisager de rester faire sa vie, ici, avec lui.

Sauf qu'elle en avait décidé autrement… Hermione ne leur avait pas encore annoncé qu'elle venait de signer un contrat comme avocate attachée au service public du Magenmagot. Elle serait payée par le Ministère de la Magie et y défendrait les sorciers qui avaient moins de moyens financiers. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle envisageait un avenir à long terme avec Sébastien.

 **Juillet 2003**

Hermione courait dans tous les sens en ce moment. Voilà un mois qu'elle alternait entre le cabinet magistériel et la maison. Elle n'avait plus une minute à elle. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait aussi compter sur Sébastien et Alexandra pour garder Élia de temps à autres, mais eux aussi avaient leur boulot. La maison de Léon et Louis devenait ainsi la deuxième maison d'Élia, ce dont elle ne se plaignait pas vraiment.

Au vu de la situation, Hermione songeait de plus en plus souvent qu'il serait plus facile si Sébastien venait vivre chez elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait partager son quotidien avec lui, mais vraiment pour une question de facilité… Cette pensée lui paraissait tellement horrible qu'elle la balayait à chaque fois qu'elle lui venait à l'esprit. Si elle continuait sur cette voie, elle allait se retrouver mariée avec un homme qu'elle appréciait, mais dont elle n'était pas amoureuse, juste parce que c'était _plus facile_ … Elle était en train de mener une vie de façade, à la fois effrayante et fragile. Elle savait que, de toute façon, ce ne serait pas éternel. Mais sept ans, jusqu'à ce qu'Élia soit en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, c'était long, vraiment long.

Ce mois-là, alors qu'elle rentrait du travail, elle fit une découverte qui lui brisa le cœur.

Sébastien était attablé dans la cuisine, une tasse de café dans une main et le _Magyvient_ , le journal quotidien des sorciers de la région, dans l'autre. Il leva la tête quand Hermione entra dans la pièce.

« Ça a été ta journée ? » lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur ses genoux, dans un geste automatique, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Fatiguante. Encore cette affaire de garde qui déchire deux parents et leur enfant avec. J'ai juste envie de retrouver ma fille, comme pour me rassurer qu'elle est là, et loin de ces fichues histoires de couple, tu vois ? », lui répondit-elle, pendant que Sébastien hochait la tête. Il voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. « Et la tienne ? »

« Rien d'exceptionnel. C'était une journée paperasse. Puis je suis allé chercher Élia chez les voisins, et sa journée m'a semblée beaucoup plus intéressante que la mienne. Quoi qu'elle développe un goût un peu trop prononcé pour les plantes et la nature, je ne suis pas sûr que ça m'aurait autant plu qu'elle, finalement. »

Hermione rit, jouant distraitement avec les mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient dans la nuque de Sébastien.

« Au moins, elle n'est pas aussi seule que moi, cette enfant. Enfin, quand j'étais moi-même enfant, je veux dire », rectifia-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de son compagnon. « Je vais aller la voir d'ailleurs. Merci encore d'avoir été la chercher après ta journée de travail. »

« Avec plaisir », lui affirma-t-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Hermione se leva alors, prenant la direction de la chambre de sa fille. Elle approchait avec empressement, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : serrer sa puce contre elle et la couvrir de bisous. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte entrebâillée, elle entendit ce qui ressemblait à une récitation.

« Tu es un oiseau de l'ordre des striti-... stru… struformes, qu'on appelle une chouette effraie. Je ne sais si c'est parce que tu fais peur, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais c'est plus facile à dire que strutu… struforme, je sais plus quoi. Parfois, on dit aussi « chouette des clochers », parce que tu viens de terres de roc. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, c'est écrit dans le livre. »

Hermione sourit, imaginant parfaitement Élia assise en tailleur dans son lit, son livre sur les volatiles ouverts à côté d'elle, en train de parler à sa peluche préférée. En vérité, elle n'était pas encore capable de lire, elle ne faisait que répéter maladroitement ce que sa mère lui avait lu et relu.

« Tes plumes sont trop belles. Avec du roux, du gris et du blanc. Dans mon livre, ils disent un mot compliqué : ca-ma-ï-eu. Mais je crois que c'est ça. Ça veut dire que t'as plein de couleurs dans tes plumes, en fait. »

L'intelligence de sa fille continuait à épater Hermione, même si elle butait sur tous les mots. Elle avait peine à croire que sa fille avait à peine quatre ans.

Son attention fut à nouveau captée par un soupir d'Élia.

« Ils disent aussi comment les chouettes font des bébés. Je sais aussi comment les sorciers y font des bébés. Des fois, même, ce n'est pas que des sorciers ensemble, et c'est la même chose avec des moldus. Ça veut dire que maman a fait comme ça aussi, mais moi j'ai pas de papa. C'est pas comme mes copains Louis et Léon. Eux, ils ont un papa et une maman. Et tous les autres à l'école aussi. Ou parfois, deux papas ou deux mamans. Mais, moi, j'ai juste une maman. »

Hermione se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte, tous ses sens en éveil.

« Parfois je me demande… ». Hermione dut tendre l'oreille, car la voix d'Élia s'était faite plus basse, il était plus difficile d'entendre distinctement ce qu'elle disait. « Mais je ne dis rien, parce que je sais que ça va rendre maman triste. Elle m'aurait parlé de mon papa si ce n'était pas triste pour elle, hein Grisi ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra, tandis que la voix d'Élia parut soudainement plus chagrinée et basse.

« Des fois, j'aimerais juste être comme les autres enfants… Avoir aussi un papa, qui me ferait des câlins. Il y a Sébastien, mais il n'est pas tout le temps à la maison. C'est pas pareil. » Élia s'arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre son monologue. « J'peux rien dire à maman, mais toi tu me comprends, pas vrai ? Toi non plus t'as pas de papa. T'as même pas de maman. T'as juste moi. »

Alors, à la surprise d'Hermione qui écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes, elle entendit un hululement.

« J'aime bien parler avec toi, ma Grisi, tu m'écoutes, toi. »

Hermione mit quelques minutes à se remettre de ses émotions et à comprendre à quoi elle venait d'assister. Sa fille, quatre ans, venait une fois de plus de manifester des dons pour la magie en éveillant à la vie sa peluche (1).

 **Septembre 2003**

Hermione était installée dans le lit d'Élia, cette dernière allongée contre elle tandis qu'elle lui lisait une histoire. Rapidement, elle avait senti son petit corps devenir plus lourd et son ventre se gonfler et se dégonfler à un rythme plus lent, lui signifiant que sa puce s'était assoupie.

Avec un sourire, Hermione referma le livre, avant d'embrasser sa fille dans le cheveux et de quitter la chambre. Elle retrouva alors Sébastien dans le canapé du salon, occupé à lire un roman. Glissant ses jambes sur les siennes, Hermione se posa contre l'accoudoir. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, tandis que ses pensées s'égaraient.

Les dernières semaines avaient été un peu complexes. Depuis l'épisode de la peluche animée, Élia s'était montrée étonnement bougonne et même difficile. Elle faisait régulièrement la tête et s'opposait à Hermione, comme si elle faisait sa phase d'opposition tardivement. La semaine précédente, la brune l'avait punie, l'obligeant à rester à table jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait au moins mangé une petite portion d'épinards. Et, pendant qu'elle avait eu le dos tourné, Élia avait réussi, sans qu'Hermione ne sache exactement de quelle manière, à métamorphoser ses légumes en une sorte de Fizwizbiz à la pomme (2).

Mais Hermione savait que le problème était plus profond, en réalité : c'était un mal-être, l'absence de ce père qu'Élia ne connaissait pas. Cela avait amené Hermione à réfléchir : comment combler ce vide, cette absence ? C'était une question complexe.

Elle aurait pu parler de Malefoy à Élia, lui dire qui était son père et lui en donner une image. Néanmoins, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire… Et ça n'aurait sans doute pas été suffisant. Elle avait besoin d'un père, d'une présence de substitution, parce qu'il était clair pour Hermione que Malefoy ne remplirait jamais son rôle.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle ne portait pas le blond dans son cœur. Certes, ils avaient eu une brève aventure, cinq ans auparavant. Cela ne pouvait cependant pas effacer tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, durant toute leur scolarité. Hermione ne le considérait pas comme un monstre infâme, mais le fait était qu'elle n'avait rien de positif à dire à son sujet. Elle ne pouvait donc décément pas donner cette image à Élia…

« Tu es bien pensive, ce soir », lui fit remarquer Sébastien, qui avait refermé son roman et l'observait, tout en tendant son bras vers la jambe d'Hermione.

Lui caressant doucement le mollet à travers son pantalon de pyjama, il attendit. Hermione se sentait tellement reconnaissante de l'avoir au quotidien. Malgré les difficultés d'Élia, elle se rendait bien compte que la présence de Sébastien lui faisait du bien. Il lui apportait cette présence masculine dont elle avait besoin, même s'il n'était pas son père. Et il apaisait Hermione, aussi, pour être tout à faire honnête.

« Je songeais à Élia, à toi, à nous », expliqua Hermione. « Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

Sébastien lui sourit, avant d'approcher et d'appuyer sa tête sur sa poitrine, s'allongeant sur elle. Distraitement, Hermione se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle tenait énormément à lui, bien qu'elle n'éprouve pas autant de sentiments qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Même si elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fini par développer de réels sentiments amoureux pour lui, malgré tout.

L'évidence se dessina alors dans son esprit, au point qu'elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu y penser plus tôt. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Il l'était d'elle. Avec Élia, ils formaient tous les trois une petite famille et ils pourraient réellement en former une si…

« Tu pourrais emménager avec nous », lui lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

Sébastien se releva soudainement, s'appuyant sur ses deux avant-bras, postés de part et d'autre de la taille d'Hermione. Il détailla son visage comme s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

« Tu n'es pas obligé », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. « C'était juste… Une idée en passant. Laisse-tomber. »

Elle déglutit, soudainement mal. Quelle idiote de lui avoir proposé ça ! De toute façon… ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas un projet à long terme. Elle sentit le regard sur elle, alors qu'elle se contorsionnait pour se dégager et quitter le canapé.

« Hermione », l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce, l'enjoignant à le regarder.

Hermione grimaça, évitant son regard.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier », lui répondit-elle, d'une voix étrangement basse, comme pour ne pas se briser.

« Je n'ai encore rien dit, tu ne sais même pas si je suis d'accord ou pas », s'exprima-t-il finalement. « Tu m'as simplement pris au dépourvu, Hermione. »

Il se positionna différemment, de façon à retrouver l'usage de ses bras. Assis dans le canapé, il prit Hermione sur ses genoux. Doucement, il attrapa sa mâchoire pour que leurs regards se croisent.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Hermione acquiesça. Oui, ce n'était pas une envie passagère ou une décision prise à la légère. Même si ça ne pouvait durer qu'un temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'idée de rentrer en Angleterre pour retourner auprès de tes amis ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Ça n'a pas changé », admit Hermione en soupirant. « C'est juste que ce n'est pas un projet immédiat. »

Longuement, Sébastien la sonda. Il semblait s'intéresser à chaque détail de son visage. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche.

« C'est d'accord », accepta-t-il.

 **Janvier 2004**

Hermione était pressée ce matin-là. Elle était sur les nerfs, parce qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de Ron peu avenante, ce qui l'avait donc amenée à prendre du retard. Heureusement que Sébastien habitait à présent avec elle, il avait rapidement pris la relève et s'était occupé d'Élia.

Et c'était justement ce qui avait provoqué l'attitude désagréable du rouquin. Ce n'était évidemment pas à propos d'Élia, puisque son existence était toujours un secret. C'était par rapport au fait que Sébastien avait emmenagé avec Hermione.

Il avait bien fallu qu'elle se décide à annoncer à ses parents et à ses amis qu'elle ne rentrait pa en Angleterre. Une fois encore.

Étonnement, ses parents avaient bien pris la nouvelle : comme toujours, ils l'encourageaient dans ses décisions, et à vivre sa vie, celle à laquelle elle aspirait. Ce qui leur importait était le bonheur de leur fille et de leur petite-fille, même si Jean s'inquiétait toujours du silence autour de l'existence d'Élia. Ou plutôt de l'identité de celui qui était à l'origine de sa conception. Mais ils appréciaient Sébastien, ils reconnaissaient sans difficulté que c'était quelqu'un de gentil et de sympathique. Ils étaient contents pour Hermione.

Ginny était très excitée, persuadée qu'Hermione restait en France parce qu'elle « _avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie »_. C'était ses mots, dont la lecture avaient fait grimacer Hermione. Lui laisser croire ce qu'elle voulait s'apparentait à du mensonge… Harry n'avait rien dit de particulier, si ce n'était que le manque de sa meilleure amie ne cessait de s'aggrandir. De toute façon, ils étaient tous les deux bien occupés avec leur propre famille. Ginny était enceinte.

Ron, en revanche, avait mis du temps à réagir. Au point qu'Hermione pensait qu'il ne dirait rien, comme à l'accoutumée. Sauf que la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir lui paraissait pire qu'une Beuglante. Il l'avait traitée de sans cœur, de traître. Il lui avait dit qu'elle abandonnait ses amis et l'abandonnait pour un pauvre type qu'elle connaissait à peine… Ce qui était faux.

Elle connaissait Sébastien depuis plus de cinq ans, et ils sortaient ensemble depuis un an. Mais il ne connaissait pas toute la vérité, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir qu'Hermione pensait avant tout à sa fille. Et, elle, elle savait qu'il s'exprimait de cette manière parce qu'il était blessé. Ça lui passerait. Même si, sur le coup, ses propos étaient blessants. Et que ça commençait à faire long, comme digestion…

Alors qu'elle terminait son café en vitesse avant de quitter la maison, Élia l'appela.

« Maman, attends ! »

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

« Câlin ! » lui réclama Élia.

Souriante, Hermione s'abaissa au niveau de sa fille pour la serrer fort contre elle, débordante d'amour pour ce petit être qui était toute sa vie.

« Je t'aime, maman. »

Le cœur d'Hermione fondit.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime », lui répéta Hermione, en couvrant son visage de baisers, sous les éclats de rire d'Élia.

 **OoOoO**

Assis devant son bureau, dans sa chambre au Manoir, Drago songeait aux prochains mois à venir. En juin dernier, il avait été diplômé de son école de commerce. Dans les jours qui avaient suivis, il avait déjà signé un contrat au sein du Ministère anglais, et travaillait dans l'événementiel sportif, entre le Département de la justice et des sports.

L'idée de ce poste lui plaisait, et il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas déçu : il avait de grandes responsabilités, mais il était surtout en contact avec les sponsors et les hauts dirigeants pour obtenir des permissions dans le cadre de diverses organisations : un terrain, un rassemblement, une séance de dédicaces, des lieux pour vendre des tickets… Mais ce n'était jamais lui qui était en contact avec le public. Merlin, merci, il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Son job consistait essentiellement en du travail de bureau, et quelques rencontres mondaines pour les relations, auxquelles il pouvait très bien s'accomoder. Son nom était plutôt utile, malgré la guerre. Dans les hauts postes, les sorciers voyaient plutôt en termes d'intérêts et de finances. Son père avait déjà une réputation d'homme d'affaires, la confiance avait atteint la génération suivante.

Astoria avait également terminé ses études. Elle était plus jeune que lui, mais elle avait choisi une formation d'aide soignante, qui s'effectuait en un an. Et, le mois suivant, Drago l'avait emmenée en weekend à Paris.

Oui, c'était cliché. Mais c'était également la coutume chez les sorciers au Sang pur : une escapade romantique et une demande en mariage dans les règles de l'art. Il lui avait demandé sa main au dernier étage de la Tour Eiffel, dans le restaurant qu'il avait réservé pour l'occasion et qui lui avait coûté un bras.

Mr Greengrass, le père d'Astoria, m'avait immédiatement accepté comme gendre. Toujours malgré la guerre, les Malefoy avaient gardé une certaine renommée. Et il savait que sa fille serait à l'abri du besoin.

Que dire des sentiments alors ? Ils n'avaient pas leur place. Certes, Drago savait que ses parents s'aimaient. Du moins, sa mère aimait son père, et elle semblait heureuse. Le reste était-il si important ?

En tout cas, personne ne s'en souciait. Certainement pas son père, en tout cas. Immédiatement après leur voyage à Paris, Drago s'était rendu dans son antre, son bureau fait d'acajou. Il lui avait annoncé ses fiancailles.

« C'est bien, mon fils », lui avait-il répondu, sans même relever la tête de ses parchemins. « La famille Greengrass a une bonne répétation. Ça me fera donc un mariage à financer pour juillet 2004. Je contacterai Mr Greengrass pour que son épouse et ta mère organisent en bonne et due forme cette réception. Tu peux disposer. »

Drago était sorti de la pièce, rejeté comme un malpropre. Mais avec la conviction que, si son père avait réprouvé son choix, il n'aurait jamais accepté d'y placer une partie de sa fortune. Il l'approuvait donc, à sa manière.

Ainsi, d'ici quelques mois, Drago épouserait Astoria et ils emménageraient ensemble. Selon les coutumes, on attendait le mariage pour vivre ensemble. On attendait le mariage pour le premier rapport sexuel, comme pour marquer le coup.

Comme si son père pouvait être au courant, Drago n'y dérogerait pas. Il avait les moyens de le rendre fier. Il rêvait un jour de l'entendre le lui dire. Et il s'était fait la promesse qu'il y parviendrait.

* * *

(1) Merci à **BrownieJune** pour m'avoir inspiré cette fabuleuse idée !

(2) Merci à **MissPika42** pour l'inspiration !

A la semaine prochaine et paillettes de licorne sur vous !


	52. Missing moment 6

Hello mes amours ! :D

Février est là et avec lui, je l'espère, un peu plus d'éclaircies. L'hiver est sombre, les ami-e-s ! (D'ailleurs, j'ai été voir _Les heures sombres_ avec Gary Oldman cet aprem, je vous le conseille !). Plus joyeux, je vois des éclaircies au nouveau de l'écriture : les **cinq premiers OS cadeaux** sont terminés ! Le sixième en est à ses débuts. J'en profite pour vous motiver : avec les 920 reviews actuelles, il ne manque pas tant pour arriver à 1000, 1050 et 1100 et ainsi, gagner trois OS supplémentaires ! Eh oui, je suis dur-e en affaire (en plus, j'ai encore des idées pour... oh ! Au moins ça. (a))

Information pour celleux qui sont **sur FaceBook** : ce dimanche à 15h, je serai en direct vidéo sur ma page. N'hésitez pas à venir discuter avec moi ! (Vous me voyez, mais moi pas, si jamais)

Je vous laisse avec ce missing moment où même Hermione commence à trouver le temps long...

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Cecile** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Pour Drago, je te dirais que la force de persuasion fait beaucoup de choses, mais je te laisse découvrir la suite pour t'en convaincre. (a) Quant à Ron, bon je ne l'aime pas, mais on peut aussi comprendre que la nouvelle est difficile à encaisser. Hermione n'a pas été très honnête avec lui non plus. Bisous ! :D

 **Aventure** : Je ne sais pas si tu passeras par ici puisque tu viens de terminer l'épilogue, mais si jamais : merci ! Effectivement, le chapitre sur leur été en 1998 était un peu en dehors du temps, c'était voulu, c'était une parenthèse inattendue. Ravi-e que tu ais pris plaisir à me lire !

Merci à **Lyra Muushya**.

* * *

 **Hold me now I need to feel relief**

 _Serre-moi dans tes bras maintenant, j'ai besoin de réconfort_

 **Like I never wanted anything**

 _Comme je n'en ai jamais voulu auparavant_

.

 **I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to**

 _Je suppose que je vais lâcher prise et trouver une raison de patienter_

 **I'm so ashamed of defeat**

 _J'ai tellement honte d'avoir échoué_

 **And I'm out of reason to believe in me**

 _Je n'ai plus de raison de croire en moi_

 **I'm out of trying to get by**

 _Je n'essaie plus de m'en sortir_

.

 **I'm so afraid of the gift you give me**

 _J'ai tellement peur du cadeau que tu m'as donné_

 **I don't belong here and I'm not well**

 _Je n'appartiens pas à cet endroit et je ne vais pas bien_

 **I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living**

 _J'ai tellement honte du mensonge dans lequel je vis_

 **Right on the wrong side of it all**

 _Je vais droit dans le mur_

.

 **I can't face myself when I wake up**

 _Je ne peux plus m'affronter moi-même au réveil_

 **And look inside a mirror**

 _Et me regarder dans la glace_

 **I'm so ashamed of that thing**

 _J'ai tellement honte de ça_

 **I suppose I'll let it go.**

 _Je suppose que je vais lâcher prise._

 _The gift_ , Seether.

* * *

 **Missing moment 6 : The gift (Le cadeau)**

 **Mai 2004 : Élia a cinq ans**

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en ce moment, mais elle pleurait sans cesse. Elle se levait le matin, et elle pleurait. Elle regardait Élia, et elle pleurait. Elle regardait Sébastien, et elle pleurait. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, et elle pleurait. Elle lisait, elle cuisinait, elle se lavait… et elle finissait en larmes. Parfois, même, elle pleurait en dormant. En bref, elle avait le cafard. Mais ça durait depuis des mois, à présent.

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Ron, en vérité. Celle-ci l'avait sacrément chamboulée. Elle avait passé les fêtes de fin d'année dans une sorte de léthargie, l'esprit ailleurs. L'esprit dans un univers parallèle, dans lequel elle n'aurait pas rencontré Malefoy un certain mois d'août 1998, et dans lequel elle serait rentrée en Angleterre pour vivre auprès de ses amis.

Puis elle se sentait coupable parce que c'était profondément injuste pour sa fille. Il y avait, certes, cette multitude de sentiments assimilables à du regret et de la tristesse. Mais, d'un autre côté, il y avait tout cet amour qu'elle portait à Élia. Et cet amour était plus que suffisant pour l'empêcher d'exploser en milliers de morceaux. À la place, elle explosait d'amour pour sa fille.

Ce qui lui faisait aussi atrocement peur. Parce que, quand elle regardait sa fille, elle voyait aussi Malefoy. Ce n'était pas l'être abjecte qu'elle avait connu du temps de Poudlard qu'elle imaginait, mais c'était celui qu'elle avait connu le temps d'une semaine à Los Angeles. Celui qui lui avait changé les idées dans sa dépression, celui qui avait fait naître en elle des désirs inavouables.

C'était non seulement des désirs sexuels, mais également des désirs absurdes. Tels une relation de couple… rien de plus idiot, en somme. Granger et Malefoy, c'était risible au plus haut point, tellement c'était improbable. Sang-de-bourbe et Sang-pur. Sauveuse du monde sorcier et fils de Mangemort. Le duo de l'inimaginable.

À la place de ses rêves idiots de romance à l'eau de rose, elle se retrouvait en France, mère d'une enfant qui ne connaissait pas son père biologique et qui ne le connaîtrait sans doute jamais. C'était de sa faute, évidemment. Elle ne savait pas comment parler de Malefoy à Élia. Elle ne savait pas comment parler d'Élia à Malefoy. Si six ans étaient passés depuis sa conception, c'était entièrement de sa responsabilité.

Certes, elle avait tenté de rattraper les dégâts, en gardant tout de même un contact épistolaire avec ses amis. Certes, elle permettait à Élia d'avoir une présence masculine à ses côtés. Certes, c'était mieux que rien. Mais Hermione sentait qu'elle pourrait offrir tellement mieux à sa fille. Elle méritait tellement plus qu'une vie où son existence était ignorée.

Un jour, peut-être… Quand Hermione se sentirait suffisamment forte. Quand elle aurait vaincu sa dépression. Parce que là, tout semblait plus lourd qu'une montagne. Et rien que l'idée de la gravir lui paraissait tout aussi impossible que de la porter.

La seule chose à laquelle elle se raccrochait, c'était la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa fille, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un poupon : elle ne la mêlerait pas à ses problèmes d'adultes. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle reste à l'écart de la réalité de ses erreurs.

 **Juillet 2004**

Cette année-là, Hermione et Sébastien avaient décidé de prendre leur semaine de congé en même temps, afin de pouvoir partir en vacances ensemble. Prenant la voiture, ils étaient descendus jusqu'au quartier sorcier de Barcelone.

Voir le regard émerveillé et le visage joyeux d'Élia en découvrant cette nouvelle ville, avec sa culture propre, ses couleurs chaleureuses, avait quelque peu éloigné les pensées sombres d'Hermione. L'émerveillement de sa fille était comme un baume au cœur. Le changement d'air y était peut-être pour quelque chose aussi.

Elle avait donc profité de leur escapade et des découvertes qu'elle leur offrait pour penser à autre chose, et s'oublier dans la joie de vivre d'Élia. En compagnon attentif, Sébastien jouait le guide enthousiaste et comblait la curiosité intellectuelle de la mère et de sa fille.

La Catalogne avait cette ambiance si particulière, entre la plage et le marché ouvert de Las Ramblas, entre culture et chaleur. Ils n'avaient évidemment pas manqué de visiter le parc Güell de Antoni Gaudi, la cathédrale de la Sagrada Familia, le stade de Quidditch et, enfin, l'Aquarium et le Vivarium des Animaux fantastiques, où les créatures recevaient des soins avant d'être relâchées dans leur environnement naturel (l'AVAF).

En fin de journée, une légère brise décoiffa Hermione qui passa ses mèches derrière son oreille. Elle observait les rayons du soleil couchant se réfléter dans l'étendue marine, un digestif à la main, installée sur le balcon de l'hôtel. Assis en face d'elle, Sébastien souligna à quel point il appréciait le fait que ses taches de rousseur ressortent sous le soleil espagnol. Il dit avoir l'impression de voir un ange tombé du ciel avec le halo lumineux autour de son visage.

À ces mots, le coin des lèvres d'Hermione se soulevèrent en un sourire. Ne manquait peut-être que l'éclat dans ses yeux pour parfaire le tableau.

 **Août 2004**

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un thé à la camomille à côté d'elle, Hermione tentait de se retrouver ses esprits. Elle venait d'évacuer des larmes dans un silence honteux, après avoir lu la dernière lettre d'Harry. Elle était arrivée en début d'après-midi et elle continait de hoqueter dans un sanglot misérable.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _James est né. C'est déjà un véritable lion, braillant à tout va et bravant les dangers de la vie à une heure où sa maman n'est pas encore tout à fait réveillée, épuisée de son accouchement. Nous en avons déjà parlé, et j'insiste, car tu es notre meilleure amie à tous les deux : sois sa marraine._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience. Je suis assez triste à l'idée de savoir que tu ne reviendras pas en Angleterre, mais, comme toujours, si tu sens que c'est là que tu dois être… J'accepterai tout ce qui te rendra heureuse._

 _Ne t'en fais pas pour Ron. Je sais qu'il a été particulièrement dur avec toi dans sa dernière lettre, et je sais aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais dû te parler comme il l'a fait, mais la grossesse de Ginny l'a quelque peu chamboulé. Tout n'est pas lié qu'à votre rupture, mais, disons plutôt que ça a ravivé des souvenirs et le fait qu'il se voyait un avenir avec toi._

 _Quand on lui a annoncé qu'il allait être tonton, je crois qu'il a réalisé qu'il était toujours célibataire et, inconsciemment, il ne t'en a voulu, comme si tu l'avais abandonné une deuxième fois. Comme d'habitude, ça lui passera. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi._

 _Je pense à toi. Je t'embrasse,_

 _Harry._

.

Hermione était marraine. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir assumer cette responsabilité à distance. Bien sûr, elle pourrait lui envoyer des cadeaux. Mais elle savait que ça ne remplacerait jamais la présence réelle d'une marraine.

Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas le cœur de refuser. Comment pourrait-elle justifier ça à Harry et à Ginny ? Jusqu'à présent, elle leur avait trouvé des excuses pour se tenir à distance. Refuser ce rôle, c'était signifier qu'il y avait un problème, signifier que leur amitié n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Et ce n'était définitivement pas ce que ressentait Hermione. Sans parler du risque encourru qu'ils se posent davantage de questions.

Non, ce n'était assurément pas le message qu'elle voulait faire passer, et elle accepterait, même si c'était injuste pour James. Combien de vies allaient devoir supporter les conséquences de ses erreurs ?

D'un murmure, elle s'excusa auprès de James, qui ne méritait pas cela. Cela lui faisait une raison supplémentaire de ne pas trop traîner en France. Mais la perspective était plus angoissante que stimulante. Rien que d'y penser, elle sentait l'étau se resserrer autour de sa gorge.

Au moins, elle avait un alibi en béton. Avec une relation… il y avait de quoi tenir le mensonge encore quelques temps. Le temps de voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

 **Septembre 2004**

Lorsqu'Hermione était rentrée de vacances quelques semaines auparavant, son supérieur lui avait annoncé une grande nouvelle : une affaire de grande ampleur, représentant les intérêts d'un haut dirigeant du Ministère français face aux allégations de maltraitance envers un elfe de maison, nécessitait un grand Manitou pour l'accusation. Il voulait que ce soit elle.

En effet, en France, il existait une loi qui interdisait aux sorciers de porter atteinte à l'intégrité morale ou physique de leur elfe de maison. En d'autres termes, on pouvait être poursuivi pour avoir fait subir divers sévices, corporels ou moraux à son elfe de maison. Ainsi qu'à toute autre créature magique, d'ailleurs. Hermione n'était pas spécialisée dans la traite des créatures magiques, mais les enjeux politiques suffisaient à justifier la légitimité de son mandat.

Évidemment, ça lui avait fait peur. Est-ce qu'elle était réellement capable d'assumer une telle responsabilité ? Après tout, elle n'avait que vingt-cinq ans. Le temps semblait être passé si vite. Mais Hermione avait finalement accepté le poste. En grande partie en souvenir de son investissement pour la S.A.L.E., qu'elle avait créée durant son adolescence.

Elle avait donc été promue, passant du service public attaché au Magenmagot au service des relations internationales. Il était évident qu'elle se trouvait encore au bas de l'échelle, avec les autres avocats de la défense, mais elle côtoyait quotidiennement les Moyens et Grands Manitous du Département de la Justice magique. Elle espérait bien, un jour, atteindre leur renomée…

Ses journées s'étaient donc considérablement allongées, bien qu'elle réalisait la plupart de ses heures supplémentaires à domicile, pour ne pas qu'Élia se sente délaissée et le soit effectivement. Heureusement pour Hermione, sa fille n'avait pas perdu son caractère autonome. La présence de Sébastien l'aidait également beaucoup dans les tâches quotidiennes.

Et, régulièrement, emportée par la fatigue, Hermione s'endormait sur le canapé. Parfois, même, elle s'endormait, tendue comme un balai sur une chaise de la salle à manger, se réveillant avec des douleurs de tension assez importantes, et en se demandant comment elle avait pu tenir dans cette position sans se réveiller dans une sensation de chute imminente.

En cet instant, elle ne dormait pas encore, mais elle luttait contre l'endormissement en se répétant des encouragements à haute voix, se frottant les yeux trop souvent pour que ce soit encore raisonnable de se forcer.

Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte qu'un bruit étrange, en prévenance de la cuisine, se faisent entendre.

Cela ressemblait au sifflement d'une locomotive. Même fatiguée, Hermione avait bien conscience que ça n'avait aucun sens. Il devait y avoir une explication plus logique. Intriguée, elle se leva, trouvant Élia une tasse fumante à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ma chérie ? » lui demanda Hermione, qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Je voulais t'apporter un café, maman. Parce que tu es tout le temps fatiguée, mais que tu as encore beaucoup de travail », lui répondit naturellement Élia.

Hermione porta son regard sur l'infuseur à café, duquel s'échappait encore de la vapeur d'eau. L'appareil n'était pas branché par souci d'économies et de sécurité, Élia n'aurait pas pu l'allumer pour le mettre en marche. Seule la magie pouvait expliquer le café qu'elle venait de lui préparer.

« Mais… comment est-ce que tu as fait ? » formula malgré tout Hermione, sur un ton étonné.

Élia haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai pensé très très très fort que tu étais fatiguée », dit-elle en plissant les paupières, mimant la concentration. Son nez se froissait d'une manière attendrissante et comique à la fois, dans l'exagération de son jeu d'actrice. « Je voulais te donner un café, parce que t'as dit _« la caféine ça m'aide à rester éveillée »_. Puis quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, y'avait de la fumée au-dessus de la machine, alors j'ai mis de la poudre dans le papier brun là. Et tadaaaa ! Le café était prêt. » (1)

Hermione resta coite durant un moment, partagée entre la surprise et l'attendrissement. Secouant la tête, envahie par l'émotion, ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Sa fille était tout simplement extraordinaire. Sa fille était remplie d'amour. Et Hermione était remplie de fierté.

Elle lui prit la tasse des mains, l'embrassant avec émotion avant de la serrer très fort contre elle. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir cette merveille dans sa vie.

 **Décembre 2004**

Hermione était installée à la fenêtre de la cuisine, tenant une tasse de thé d'une main et une lettre de l'autre. Décidément, c'était son lieu de réconfort tout désigné après une lecture difficile.

Elle l'avait reçue à la fin du mois de novembre, et il lui était particulièrement épineux d'y répondre. C'était pénible, parce qu'elle n'avait pas de justification valable à donner pour refuser l'invitation d'Harry et de Ginny à venir passer Noël à Londres, chez eux, et enfin rencontrer son filleul. Mais elle ne pouvait décider pas être séparée d'Élia pendant les fêtes.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Sébastien, qui n'avait plus pu garder le silence face à sa détresse.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur présentes pas Élia ? Ce serait tellement plus simple pour toi », lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Comment tu réagirais si ta meilleure amie t'avait caché pendant six ans qu'elle était maman ? » lui répondit Hermione sur un ton las, ramenant son regard à travers la fenêtre, sans réellement voir le paysage qui s'y étendait, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je lui en voudrais », admit-il. « Mais j'essayerais de comprendre, je pense. C'est ce que Harry ferait, lui, non ? »

« Je ne veux pas les perdre », s'entêta-t-elle, bien qu'elle soit d'accord avec lui. Harry était tellement compréhensif, elle ne l'imaginait pas lui en vouloir. En tout cas, pas raisonnablement. Parce que le doute s'insinuait malgré tout en elle, la paralysant.

« Plus tu attends, plus tu augmentes ce risque », lui rappela-t-il.

Hermione soupira, fermant les yeux, comme pour ne pas céder.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce n'est pas encore le moment », avoua-t-elle.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un bon moment pour annoncer que tu as menti pendant six ans ? »

Sébastien avait raison, bien sûr. Hermione ne pouvait pas le nier. Qu'attendait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais il lui faudrait une très bonne raison pour remettre en cause l'équilibre de vie qu'elle avait instauré pour sa fille. Elle se trouvait au pied du mur, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il fallait faire pour le détruire, mais redoutant ce qu'elle allait découvrir derrière celui-ci. Le doute et l'inconnu étaient parfois pires que la certitude de foncer droit dans le mur.

Face au silence prolongé d'Hermione, Sébastien abandonna l'idée de la convaincre.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu as ton affaire en cours. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, et tu as besoin de rester en France pour la gérer », lui suggéra-t-il. « Et, quand tu auras un peu de temps, tu pourras partir le temps d'un weekend, pendant que je m'occuperai d'Élia. »

Hermione acquiesça. C'était encore la meilleure solution, même si c'était à court terme. Elle avait du mal à assumer sa décision, la situation devenant de plus en plus délicate. Plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile de justifier son silence. En plus, voir Élia grandir lui rappelait le temps qui passe, et les années s'égrénaient avec horreur.

« Hermione ? » l'interrompit Sébastien dans le cours de ses pensées.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il l'observait d'un air bienveillant.

« Tu es une bonne mère. Tu fais ce que tu peux pour Élia et c'est le plus important. Le reste, tu t'en accommoderas, parce que tu es une femme forte. »

Posant sa tasse et la lettre sur l'appui de fenêtre, elle tendit le bras en direction de Sébastien, l'incitant à s'approcher d'elle. Alors elle diminua l'espace qu'il restait entre eux, l'embrassant avec douceur.

C'était sa façon à elle de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait. Pour elle et pour Élia. Il venait de lui dire exactement ce dont elle avait besoin d'entendre pour cesser de rechigner et appliquer les décisions qu'elle avait prises, quoi que cela lui coûte et lui en coûterait.

 **Février 2005**

Harry et Ginny avaient, bien sûr, été déçus d'apprendre qu'Hermione ne saurait pas se déplacer au Royaume-Uni pour l'instant. Mais, la presse internationale ayant relayé l'affaire, ils avaient pu considérer l'ampleur des enjeux pour la carrière d'Hermione, et comprenaient qu'elle ne puisse pas passer les fêtes avec eux. Le problème était donc postposé. Comme toujours.

Hermione avait de toute façon beaucoup plus urgent à traiter que l'inconfort généré par ses mensonges : son affaire était réellement tendue. Il était difficile de défendre un sorcier qui manquait cruellement de considération pour les avocats. Hermione était supposée lui parler avec diplomatie alors qu'elle rêvait de le pétrifier sur place. Elle sentait qu'un jour, sa verve lui porterait préjudice.

D'autant plus que ses propos étaient relayés par les médias et avaient une influence plus importante que si elle était responsable d'un dossier lambda. Malgré tout, tout le monde avait confiance en elle, à commencer par son supérieur direct et le Ministère de la magie français. C'était peut-être ce qui était le plus stressant, en fin de compte. Mais elle s'accrochait.

Plus encore, Élia aurait six ans dans les mois à venir. Comme elle devenait une grande fille, il allait falloir lui organiser une fête d'anniversaire. À n'en pas douter, elle inviterait les voisins, Léon et Louis, qu'elle connaissait déjà depuis plus de cinq ans. Depuis la crèche, pour être plus précise. Cela ne la rajeunissait pas.

Hermione soupira. Le temps passait tellement vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

« ça va, maman ? » entendit-elle, avant de voir dépasser la tête d'Élia par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

Hermione lui sourit. Sa fille était toujours là, attentive à son bien-être. Hermione lui ouvrit les bras. C'était un amour, et elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Qu'importe les difficultés de la vie, c'était son rayon de soleil.

« Oui. Viens là, mon cœur », l'enjoint-elle.

En une dizaine de pas, Élia la rejoint, grimpant dans le lit. Elle se blottit alors dans les bras que sa mère lui tendait.

« Parfois, tu es triste », affirma Élia après un moment de silence.

Hermione observa sa fille, dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage, puisqu'il était enfoui dans le tissu de sa blouse.

« ça arrive, oui », admit-elle. « Des fois, on est un peu fatigué de la vie, puis ça va mieux. »

« Pourquoi tu es fatiguée de la vie aujourd'hui, maman ? » demanda Élia, sur un ton alliant curiosité et attention.

Hermione marqua une pause, surprise de la réflexion dont lui faisait part Élia.

« Parce que, aujourd'hui, mon pays et mes amis me manquent », admit-elle enfin.

« On devrait aller au Royaume-Uni, un jour. Tu pourrais voir tes amis comme ça », affirma Élia avec un grand sourire.

Hermione sourit tristement. Si ça pouvait être aussi simple… Enfin, peut-être que ça l'était et que c'était elle qui se faisait une montagne pour pas grand-chose. C'était difficile de savoir quand on avait les idées embrumées.

« Tu aimerais bien aller là-bas ? » répliqua Hermione, détournant la conversation de son idée première.

Élia acquiesça énergiquement.

« C'est mon pays aussi, même si je ne le connais pas. »

« C'est vrai. Alors un jour, on ira », lui promit Hermione.

Un silence s'installa entre mère et fille, bercées par le sommeil qui les guettait.

« Maman ? » fit Élia après quelques instants, la voix ensommeillée.

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

« Moi, je serai toujours là, parce que je t'aime. »

« Han ! » fit Hermione alors que son cœur fondait d'amour pour Élia. Elle la serra encore plus fort contre elle. « Moi aussi, je t'aime. Tellement, tellement, tellement fort. »

Hermione se sentait tellement chanceuse d'avoir Élia et cet amour qu'elles partageaient au quotidien. Elle représentait tout ce que la vie lui avait donné de plus beau c'était le meilleur cadeau qui puisse être.

Et, même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, que la situation l'avait éloignée de son pays, de ses parents et de ses amis, Hermione n'aurait changé pour rien au monde cette relation qu'elle avait avec sa fille. Quand bien même elle avait peur, peur de l'influence qu'elle avait sur le bien-être ou le mal-être de sa fille.

 **OoOoO**

Ajustant son col de chemise, Drago s'observa dans le miroir pour nouer sa cravate. Derrière, devant, dans la première boucle, dans la seconde boucle. Il ajusta le nœud avant d'accorder une plus grande attention à son reflet.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient peignés avec élégance et figés par un sort pour les empêcher de bouger durant la cérémonie. Il portait un costume noir, et des rappels vert et argent pour la cravate, la pochette et les boutons de manchettes. Ses yeux anthracite s'accordaient également, mais ils se trouvaient sensiblement plus proches de la couleur de la pierre que de la brillance de l'argent.

Ce jour, c'était supposé être le leur, à Astoria et à lui. Ce jour où Astoria deviendrait officiellement Astoria Malefoy, et rejoindrait leur noble lignée. Ce jour où Drago se sentait comme un imposteur.

Une part de lui était soulagée, parce qu'il quitterait enfin le Manoir. Il ne vivrait plus quotidiennement avec son père, il ressentirait moins la pression et ce besoin douloureux de le rendre fier. Et une autre part de lui était en panique. Il éprouvait de l'affection pour Astoria, qu'il considérait comme une femme digne, entre tradition et modernité. Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Et il allait passer sa vie avec cette femme pour laquelle il ne ressentait aucune once d'amour.

Le fait que ça soit injuste pour elle lui était complètement égal. Ça fonctionnait de cette façon depuis des lustres chez les Sang-pur. Par ailleurs, il ne voyait pas d'objection à ce qu'elle exerce un métier, ce qui était contesté, elle serait donc plus épanouie et plus libre qu'avec n'importe quel autre sorcier. C'était presque contradictoire, puisque ça risquait de remettre en question la fierté de son père.

Le cœur battant, Drago échappa à son propre regard dans le miroir. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de la reconnaissance de son paternel. Sinon, il aurait fait tout cela pour rien. Mais seul l'avenir lui dirait s'il avait posé les bons choix. Il n'avait que son instinct pour le guider sur sa destinée.

* * *

(1) Je remercie une fois de plus **MissPika42** pour son idée. Sans le savoir, elle a trouvé LA manifestation magique qui caractérise le mieux le caractère d'Élia.

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour voir Hermione s'enliser dans ses mensonges et Drago prendre c... Non, j'ai rien dit. Hein **Cecile**? *Clin d'œil* (Quand tu écris cette note à 7h46 et que tu as du mal à te réveiller et que tu racontes de la merde mais que c'est quand même sadique. Signé, Cailean. Enfin moi hein, pas le Cailean de TALYPE. Ça sonne narcissique comme phrase...)

Paillettes de licorne sur vous !


	53. Missing moment 7

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D

Ce missing moment est à noter dans votre calendrier pour vous en souvenir : non pas parce qu'il est génial, mais parce que je l'ai illustré avec du rap. Ahah cette blague nulle du jour... (mais c'est vraiment du rap hein. xD)

Sans plus de transition, je vous laisse le découvrir : je vous avais promis du changement du côté de Drago, en voici en voilà (ça ne va pas du tout aujourd'hui, je crois. xD).

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Aventure** : Hello ! Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette réponse vu que tu sembles t'être arrêtée à l'épilogue, mais c'est le cas, je te remercie pour ta review ! Tant mieux si tu as passé un bon moment, et concernant le chapitre des révélations, c'était le but, le titre initial étant même "Parenthèse inattendue" héhé

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Effectivement, c'est difficile pour Hermione et Sébastien est un amour. Il l'accompagne, il la soutient. Il lui manque un fameux coup de pied au cul quand même... qui ne tardera plus de trop maintenant. (a) Concernant Drago, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit amoureux, c'est sûr. Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour te laisser la surprise, mais... tu auras matière en t'en nourrir un jour. (a) mouhahah Bisous !

Merci à **Lyra Muushya**.

* * *

 **(C'mon), sing with me, (sing), sing for the years**

 _Allez, chante avec moi, chante pour toutes ces années_

 **(Sing it), sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, (c'mon)**

 _Chante pour celui qui en rit, chante pour les larmes_

 **Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away...**

 _Chante avec moi, seulement aujourd'hui, peut-être que demain le Seigneur te rependra…_

.

 **They say music can alter moods and talk to you**

 _On dit que la musique peut modifier l'humeur et te parler_

 **But music is reflection of self, we just explain it, and then we get our checks in the mail**

 _Mais la musique est ta propre réflexion, qu'ensuite tu vérifies_

 **How we can come from practically nothing to being able to have any fuckin' thing that we wanted**

 _Comment peut-on venir de quasiment rien pour ensuite être capable d'avoir tout ce que l'on souhaite_

.

 **That's why we seize the moment try to freeze it and own it, squeeze it and hold it**

 _C'est la raison pour laquelle nous essayons de figer l'instant et de se l'approprier_

 **'Cause we consider these minutes golden.**

 _Parce que ces minutes valent de l'or._

.

 _Sing For The Moment_ , Eminem.

 **Missing moment 7 : Sing for the moment (Profitons de l'instant)**

 **Mai 2005 : Élia a six ans**

TRRRRRRRRIT ! Les camarades d'Élia venaient de souffler dans leur sifflet en plastique, dans une salve d'applaudissements, pour marquer le fait qu'elle avait réussi à éteindre ses six bougies.

Six bougies.

Chaque année, cela faisait le même effet à Hermione : elle se disait que le temps passait tellement vite, se remémorant sa grossesse, le bébé qu'était alors Élia, puis son évolution progressive. Six ans. Chaque anniversaire, c'était le rappel. Le rappel de sa fuite qui se prolongeait. De son mensonge qui prenait inexorablement de l'importance. La poussant à vivre au jour le jour, pour ne pas voir l'ampleur que toute cette histoire prenait.

Elle avait passé l'après-midi, avec ses amis, à se trémousser sur de la musique. Elle avait insisté : _« la musique c'est la vie, maman. La musique, c'est le bonheur. On doit en écouter tout le temps pour être heureux »_. Et lorsqu'Hermione regardait sa fille, se perdant dans ses rires, elle avait envie de la croire. Son visage s'étirait en un sourire, réflétant la joie manifeste d'Élia.

Le seul problème avec la musique, c'était que c'était à double tranchant : soit elle accentuait la magie du moment, soit elle en accentuait le malaise. Parce que, indéniablement, elle forçait à la prise de conscience des ressentis pendant que les paroles et la mélodie résonnaient dans les cœurs, dans les corps, dans les esprits.

 **Juillet 2005**

Cet été-là, Hermione était très occupée par son affaire. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre de prendre des congés, mais elle ne voulait pas en priver Élia. Elle avait donc autorisé Sébastien à l'emmener durant un weekend à la mer, où l'une des cousines de ce dernier possédait une maison de vacances.

Et c'était une chance, parce qu'Harry et Ginny lui avaient annoncé qu'ils comptaient venir pour lui rendre visite et pour lui présenter son filleul, James, qui avait déjà onze mois. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs annoncé l'absence de Sébastien, omettant la présence d'Élia avec lui, mais leur précisant ce qui était vrai : il était en famille pour des vacances, et elle avait trop de travail pour se permettre de le suivre. Ginny avait exprimé sa déception de ne pas revoir celui qu'elle qualifiait d'elle-même comme étant « l'amour de sa vie ». Si elle savait, ce serait plus que de la déception qu'elle ressentirait…

Le matin même, Hermione avait embrassé une denière fois sa fille, pendant que les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper. Ensuite, elle avait rapidement dissimulé toute trace d'objets pouvant suggérer la présence d'un enfant. Elle avait décidé qu'elle dormirait dans le lit d'Élia, cédant la chambre conjugale à Harry et à Ginny. Un sortilège d'illusion ferait l'affaire.

La journée défila beaucoup trop vite, entre appréhension et excitation. Elle avait autant envie de les voir qu'elle craignait de se vendre. Ou que Ginny insiste pour qu'elle revienne avec eux en Angleterre, même si sa relation avec Sébastien rendait cette possibilité peu probable. Hermione ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment stable pour se confronter à la réalité de ses mensonges.

Ses meilleurs amis arrivèrent dans le courant de l'après-midi, alors qu'Hermione tournait en rond dans la maison, ne tenant plus en place. Le premier qu'elle vit fut Harry, qui portait le petit James… juste avant qu'une tornade rousse se rue sur elle et lui saute au cou.

« Je suis _trop_ contente de te voir ! » s'écria Ginny, martyrisant les pauvres tympans d'Hermione. « Je vais _enfin_ pouvoir visiter ta maison, après tout ce temps. Voyons voir ce qui fait ton quotidien ! »

Sans attendre de réaction de la part d'Hermione, elle pénétra dans l'habitat, commençant la visite d'elle-même. Hermione se félicita intérieurement d'avoir dissimulé ce qui devait l'être. Malgré toutes ces années et la distance géographique, elle connaissait Ginny.

Elle reporta son attention sur Harry et sur son filleul. Le premier souriait tranquillement, patient. Il avait l'habitude de l'attitude de sa femme, il savait qu'il suffissait d'attendre un peu que la tornade se calme pour pouvoir en placer une. James, quant à lui, faisait de petits bonds timides dans les bras de son père, à la fois intrigué par la présence d'Hermione, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, et impatient de recouvrer sa liberté.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Leurs lèvres s'étirèrent naturellement, comme si la présence de l'un apaisait l'autre et inversément. Puis Harry tourna la tête vers James, l'introduisant à Hermione.

« Hé Jamie. Tu reconnais Hermione ? Je t'ai montré des photos d'elle, tu te rappelles ? »

James acquiesça, avant de se cacher en partie le visage dans le pull d'Harry, gêné.

« Coucou, je suis ta marraine », se présenta Hermione, d'une voix douce et hésitante.

« Tu veux aller dans ses bras ? » lui proposa Harry.

James se contorsionna de manière à regarder Hermione du coin de l'œil, tout en gardant la tête dans le pull de son père. Il semblait intrigué.

Hermione lui tendit les bras, comme pour lui donner l'autorisation de répondre par l'affirmative. Il leva la tête en direction d'Harry, qui lui offrit un grand sourire et l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête.

Alors James se redressa, tendant à son tour les bras en direction d'Hermione, qui se rapprocha et le prit contre elle. Instantanément, elle se sentit fondre. Elle huma ses cheveux, qui sentaient la fraise et qui lui rappelaient certains shampoings qu'elle pouvait utiliser avec Élia aussi. En revanche, ses yeux verts qui la dévisageaient ouvertement lui rappelaient ceux d'Harry. Mais ce n'était pas tant la couleur qui lui faisaient faire la comparaison : ils avaient cette lueur cocasse de celui qui ne se prend pas au sérieux, malgré son âge.

Et elle rit doucement, se remémorant l'adolescent humble et drôle qu'était alors Harry. Même s'il avait été, parfois, un peu exaspérant. Il l'était toujours, d'ailleurs. Et son fils représentait sa digne descendance.

Hermione réalisa que, tout comme Élia, James avait les yeux de son père. Ce constat accentua davantage les émotions d'Hermione. Émotions qui s'amplifièrent lorsque sa comparaison la mena à la réflexion suivante : James, lui, grandissait avec son père.

 **Août 2005**

Hermione avait passé un excellent weekend avec ses amis, même si Ginny avait été un peu trop insistante à son goût. En effet, la sorcière n'avait pas cessé de lui demandé quand elle comptait, elle aussi, avoir un enfant… Ce à quoi, Hermione n'avait pas démordu en lui disant qu'elle se concentrait avant tout sur sa carrière et qu'elle n'avait, de toute façon, pas un tel projet avec Sébastien.

Certes, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment menti. Elle ne tenait effectivement pas à avoir d'autres enfants et cela ne faisait pas partie des sujets de discussion qu'elle avait avec Sébastien. À vrai dire, ils ne parlaient jamais réellement de projets, de l'avenir. Ils vivaient le quotidien, simplement, projetant tout au plus leurs occupations du weekend, éventuellement des vacances. Implicitement, Sébastien savait qu'il ne fallait pas parler du long terme. Hermione ne parvenait pas à se projeter aussi loin sans angoisser au point d'en être tétanisée.

De toute façon, Élia la comblait totalement. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs retrouvée le lundi suivant avec une joie non dissimulée. Sa fille lui avait tellement manqué ! C'était la première fois qu'elles étaient séparées aussi longtemps, et Hermione espérait que cela n'aurait pas à se reproduire avant de longues années, si possible avant qu'elle n'entre à l'école de magie.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'école, le mois suivant, Élia allait faire son entrée chez les MoyensBalais. Elle était déjà toute excitée et, pour l'occasion, Hermione lui avait offert une magnifique plume de chouette effraie, qui avait les mêmes couleurs que celles de sa peluche préférée.

Et, évidemment, Élia passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner à écrire son prénom avec des lettres gracieuses, avant de lui montrer ses chefs d'œuvre avec une satisfaction explicite. Son sourire s'aggrandissait à chaque fois qu'Hermione la félicitait et l'encourageait dans son apprentissage.

Hermione était si fière de sa fille. Parfois, elle était persuadée qu'elle serait répartie chez les Serdaigle. D'autres fois, face à sa gentillesse et sa dévotion, elle doutait avec la maison des jaune et bronze. Seul l'avenir lui dirait réponse. Puis, il y avait encore tellement à vivre d'ici là…

 **Septembre 2005**

Le mois de la rentrée scolaire fut mouvementé. Élia ayant demandé à suivre des cours de danse classique, Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps à courir entre le Ministère de la Magie, la maison, l'école des MoyensBalais et l'école de danse de la _Constellation magique des danseuses étoiles_.

Chaque jour, Hermione avait droit à un petit spectacle privé Élia révisait assidûment ses chorégraphies et ses exercices, au plus grand plaisir de sa mère, qui se remémorait ainsi quotidiennement les paroles prononcées quelques mois auparavant : _« la musique c'est la vie, maman. La musique, c'est le bonheur. On doit en écouter tout le temps pour être heureux »_. Hermione se sentait assurément plus heureuse de voir sa fille prendre autant de plaisir.

De son côté, Hermione se donnait corps et âme dans son affaire. Le jugement débuterait le mois suivant, et l'angoisse commençait à la gagner, à tel point qu'elle doutait de ses compétences. Sébastien avait beau lui rappeler qu'elle était une avocate remarquable et que personne d'autre n'était mieux qualifié qu'elle pour en venir à bout, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre un échec. La retombée serait d'autant plus catastrophique qu'elle était déjà célèbre. Mais il n'y avait pas de victoire sans prise de risques, Hermione le savait très bien.

Malgré tout, elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Sébastien avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne un bain qu'il avait fait couler lui-même, prétextant que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais fidèle à ses principes, Hermione n'avait pas pu accepter si cela l'empêchait de travailler. Elle avait donc pris son dossier jusque dans la salle d'eau, accompagnée par Sébastien.

C'était lui qui s'était porté volontaire pour prendre note de ses réflexions, pendant qu'elle barbottait dans l'eau mousseuse. Et, l'avantage d'être engagée dans une relation avec un autre avocat, c'était qu'il pouvait participer à ses élaborations mentales.

« O.K., récapitulons. L'elfe a été vu par un voisin, apparemment couvert de bandages et d'ecchymoses. Celui-ci a averti les autorités, qui ont immédiatement invoqué l'article 93 du décret pénal magique portant sur le traitement des créatures magiques, et plus précisément des créatures magiques asujetties à des sorciers. Comme mon client est politicien, les enjeux sont multiples : image de la politique française, avec assertion de corruption au sein du Ministère, reconnaissance et respect effectif de la dignité des créatures magiques… »

« Hermione », l'interrompit Sébastien. « Respire. Tout va bien se passer. Ces informations tu les connais par cœur, les risques tu les as pris et retournés dans tous les sens. Tu vas gérer. Aucun doute là-dessus. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ? », lui demanda-t-elle, peu rassurée.

« Parce que tu es la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse », lui assura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, le stress dominant, mais le compliment l'atteignant tout de même. Il y avait également une pointe de tristesse, parce que c'était ce que ses amis lui avaient répété pendant toute sa scolarité. Elle n'y croirait pas forcément plus à son âge, mais s'en rappeler la rendait nostalgique.

« Je n'arrive pas à me détendre », avoua-t-elle.

« Et si on laissait de côté ton affaire pour partager un moment de détente à deux ? », lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire suggestif.

Hermione lui fit alors une place dans la baignoire, prête à succomber à la tendresse des caresses de son amant. Prête à s'oublier un peu, dans toute cette douceur. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Ça ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire de mal de toute façon…

 **Octobre 2005**

Le procès qu'Hermione préparait depuis des mois avait débuté. Son stress semblait à son paroxysme et son temps libre s'était réduit à une peau de chagrin. Les journaux, locaux comme nationaux et parfois internationaux, faisaient la une de l'affaire, affichant d'une part la personnalité publique inculpée, et d'autre part l'identité de l'avocate de la défense. Aucun doute là-dessus : qu'Hermione gagne ou perde le procès, cela aurait une grande influence sur sa carrière.

À côté de cela, elle ne pouvait que remercier ses voisins, Fabien et Séverine Dumont, les parents de Louis et de Léon. Élia passait beaucoup de temps chez eux, et elle ne revenait à la maison que lorsqu'Hermione ou Sébastien rentrait du travail. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, avait moins de temps qu'auparavant. Il préparait le dossier de la partie plaignante d'une affaire de garde familiale suite à un divorce. Ce n'était pas réellement en lien avec sa spécialisation mais, dans le métier, il fallait se faire un nom avant d'avoir doit à des affaires de plus grande ampleur.

Ce soir-là, Hermione rentra plus tôt que Sébastien, parce qu'il avait une réunion d'associés à vingt heures Elle déposa simplement son attaché-case dans l'entrée, avant de se dépêcher d'aller chercher sa fille. Elle avait hâte que son affaire se termine pour retrouver des horaires un peu plus convenables et, surtout, propices à une vie de famille.

Frappant à la porte des voisins, elle se retrouva rapidement face à Séverine, qui affichait une mine désolée. Elle semblait mal à l'aise. Hermione fronça les sourcils, à présent sur ses gardes.

« Oh ! Bonsoir, Hermione. Entrez, entrez », la salua sa voisine, d'un ton un peu précipité.

Elle se décalla pour laisser passer Hermione, qui l'observait d'un air interrogateur.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien ! » commença Séverine, en jouant avec ses mains. « Ce n'est pas très grave, mais Élia a eu un petit accident cet après-midi. »

« Un accident ? » répéta Hermione dont le timbre de voix révélait son inquiétude.

« Elle est tombée d'une arbre, mais elle n'a pas une égratignure. Ou plutôt, elle n'en a plus. »

Hermione regarda Sévérine avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

« Elle n'en a plus ? », répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, stupéfaite.

La voisine confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Il semblerait qu'elle se soit soignée elle-même. »

Elle emmena alors Hermione dans son salon. Élia sauta immédiatemment à son cou, alors qu'elle était encore ébétée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Maman ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Sébastien travaille ce soir ? »

« Oui, mon cœur. Il a une réunion. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de blessure en tombant d'un arbre ? », lui demanda Hermione sans tergiverser et en l'avisant d'un air sévère.

Élia baissa la tête, comme si elle n'était pas fière d'avoir fait une bêtise. Hermione se radoucit immédiatemment. Évidemment, elle n'était pas fâchée contre Élia. Elle voulait simplement comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé parce qu'elle était inquiète.

« Je voulais regarder… les garçons ont dit qu'ils avaient vus un Botruc, un jour. Alors moi aussi, je voulais en voir un », avoua-t-elle. « Du coup, j'ai grimpé dans l'arbre et j'ai glissé sur une branche mouillée… »

Hermione s'abaissa à son niveau, presque soulagée de la raison qui avait amené sa fille à jouer à la casse-cou.

« Ma chérie, il n'y a pas de Botruc en France », lui rappela-t-elle. « Tu le sais bien pourtant, tu as lu le livre de Norbert Dragonneau. »

Élia acquiesça plusieurs fois, contrite.

« Je suis désolée, maman. Je ne voulais pas que Mme Dumont te le dise, pour ne pas que tu te fasses du mauvais sang. »

« Et elle a eu raison de le faire. D'ailleurs, montre-moi où tu t'es blessée », l'enjoint Hermione, se souvenait ce que sa voisine lui avait dit.

Élia lui montra ses genoux et ses bras, sur lesquels il n'y avait plus aucune trace. Il ne restait que deux très fines lignes sur ses paumes, mais dont les plaies semblaient dater de plusieurs jours.

Toujours agenouillée, Hermione leva les yeux en direction d'Élia. À présent, c'était elle qui semblait inquiète. Inquiète du souci que sa mère pouvait se faire pour elle. Hermione sourit avec tristesse.

Elle venait de réaliser quelque chose : après le café qui se prépare par magie, maintenant les blessures qui se referment par magie. Décidément, les dons pour la magie d'Élia avaient tendance à se manifester par préoccupation pour sa mère. Mais si ce n'était pas toujours le cas, il ne faisait aucun doute que cela faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité.

 **Décembre 2005**

Cette année encore, les parents d'Hermione passaient les réveillons dans l'Hérault. La grande nouveauté cette année était la présence d'Alexandra. Cette dernière s'était montrée particulièrement absente ces derniers temps, en raison de son travail, mais également d'une rencontre amoureuse : elle avait déménagé avec son compagnon dans un département voisin, et tout simplement, les changements de vie éloignaient.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle était là, et elle était bien décidée à profiter de son amie et de sa filleule. Les réveillons furent un véritable succès. Entre les karaokés à rendre sourd tout le quartier et les représentations chorégraphiques par Élia, la magie de Noël opérait.

Mais, bientôt, tout ce petit monde finit par se séparer et chacun retourna à sa petite vie. Ce qui rendait réellement triste Hermione, c'était qu'elle s'était créé un nouveau mensonge, en laissant entendre que Sébastien était à l'origine de son éloignement avec ses amis. Ou, plutôt, Harry lui avait servi ce nouveau mensonge sur un plateau de Mornilles, et elle avait sauté sur l'occasion… Elle s'en voulut immédiatement après. Mais la missive était partie.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je suis triste. Oui, je suis triste, plus que déçu, que tu sois à nouveau absente pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je comprends que ton affaire te prenne du temps, je comprends que tu aies ta vie dans l'Hérault. Mais ça fait sept ans et demi que tu es partie… et je commence à trouver le temps vraiment long._

 _Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne puisses pas trouver le temps de venir ici, même le temps d'un weekend ou d'une soirée. Je ne peux pas non plus croire que tu ne puisses jamais nous recevoir, même si je conçois bien que recevoir une famille, ce n'est pas la même chose que recevoir un couple d'amis._

 _Ne crois pas que je t'en veuille ou que je sois fâché, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. J'ai réfléchi – et Merlin sait que c'est plus ton fort que le mien, regarde le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour envisager cette possibilité… - et j'en ai discuté avec Ginny. Elle m'a regardé bizarrement, tu sais, comme si j'étais un parfait crétin : l'amour, qu'elle m'a dit… Je ne voyais pas trop le rapport, jusqu'à ce que je me dise que rien ne t'empêchait de venir, sinon lui._

 _Tout s'était bien passé lors de notre première et unique rencontre. Il était un peu distant, peu bavard, c'est vrai, mais j'avais pris ça pour de la timidité. Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'était pas là quand nous sommes venus l'année dernière. Je n'avais pas trop insisté, même si ça m'avait quand même paru étrange à l'époque. Et ça, ça renforce mon idée : je pense qu'ils ne nous aime pas._

 _Peut-être qu'il a peur que, si tu reviens ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, tu ne veuilles plus vivre en France, auprès de lui. Je pourrais le comprendre. Après tout, si je pouvais faire en sorte que tu reviennes chez nous, je le ferais. J'espère juste que tu es heureuse… Et qu'on pourra quand même se revoir très vite. Ton absence crée vraiment un vide dans ma vie._

 _Passe de bonnes fêtes ma sœur de cœur,_

 _Harry._

.

 _Harry,_

 _Je ne sais pas comment te le dire sans te blesser… Sébastien est un homme merveilleux, attentionné et patient. Mais il a peur pour moi. Je lui ai tout raconté de la guerre. Il sait qu'elle m'a rendue plus fragile. Il sait aussi que je suis partie avec Ron et avec toi pour combattre Voldemort… Ce n'est pas contre vous. C'est ce que vous représentez pour moi._

 _Je ne dis pas jamais. Je dis juste que, pour l'instant, je me sens encore plus vulnérable quand la perspective de vous revoir se présente. Et Sébastien est particulièrement attentif à ce que je n'en fasse pas trop, pour mon bien-être. Je ne te cacherais pas non plus qu'il n'est pas trop à l'aise en présence de Ron. Nous sommes sortis ensemble, après tout… L'un dans l'autre… j'espère que tu comprends._

 _Je suis vraiment désolée. Je te promets que je fais au mieux pour me renforcer. Mon objectif, c'est de devenir suffisamment forte pour vous retrouver…_

 _Pardonne-moi._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Hermione._

 **OoOoO**

Drago se trouvait dans un bar londonien quelconque, caché dans un quartier moldu. Il était saoul, face à Blaise qui avait perdu de sa verve habituelle, pour laisser place à l'étonnement.

Drago ne savait pas exactement quel Billywig l'avait piqué, mais il venait d'avouer à Blaise son aventure avec Granger. Il lui avait tout raconté, avec une clarté qui ne révélait en rien que sept ans s'étaient déjà écoulés. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, c'était comme si cela s'était produit la veille. Il n'avait pas oublié.

Enfin, en vérité, il savait ce qui l'avait amené là. Depuis un an qu'il était marié à Astoria, ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble. Ils avaient également une vie sexuelle. Mais il ne parvenait pas à y prendre plaisir. Il s'y évertuait, pourtant, tentant de répondre à son devoir conjugal. Astoria ne s'en plaignait pas, mais quelle femme de Sang pur le ferait ? Il se sentait pire qu'une bouse d'hippogriffe.

Puis il y avait eu cet article de journal. C'était tout à fait par hasard qu'il était tombé dessus. Il épluchait l'actualité internationale, plus par professionnalisme puisqu'il était en relation avec des collègues de toute l'Europe et qu'il allait bientôt recevoir la visite d'un homologue autrichien, quand il avait vu la une du _Le Monde_. Il ne parlait pas français, mais il l'avait acheté, mu par l'instinct. Mu par quelque chose de profond, une pulsion inexplicable.

En effet, les gros titres concernaient Granger, et une traduction approximative par _Translatator Magique_ lui avait permis d'en comprendre l'idée générale : elle était la protagoniste principale d'une grosse affaire juridique, qui se déroulait en France. C'était donc vrai. Elle y avait fait sa vie. Et non seulement elle y avait fait sa vie mais, en plus, elle était avocate de renommée européenne. Elle avait sacrément bien réussi, en fait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé en penser. Lui aussi, il avait fait sa vie de son côté. Il était marié à une femme respectable. Il avait un bon poste au sein du Ministère. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Granger réussissait professionnellement ? Tant mieux pour elle. Que pouvait-il en penser de plus ? Sinon être indifférent à sa réussite.

Sauf que ça le mettait face au constat de son propre échec dans sa vie sentimentale. On pourrait légitimement se demander quel était le rapport entre les deux, l'article ne parlait nullement d'une relation de couple. Drago ne le savait pas lui-même.

Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'était qu'il venait de vider son sac à son meilleur ami, qui n'en revenait pas.

« Bon, Drago. Accroche-toi, parce que je vais te dire ce que je pense », se risqua Blaise après un silence prolongé.

Perdu dans le fond de son verre vide, Drago secoua violemment la tête.

« Non, ne dis rien. Surtout, ne dis rien. Demain, on fera comme si je ne t'avais rien dit », décida-t-il, avant de lever son verre en direction du barman, qui le resservit immédiatement en Whisky pur feu.

« Tu feras ce que tu voudras demain. Mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de te dire ce que j'en pense », lâcha tout de même Blaise, alors que Drago serrait les dents. « Tu vas te prendre un mur en dirigeant ton balai de cette façon, je te le dis. Redresse le manche, je sais pas. Baise ailleurs si ta femme ne te convient pas. Va même en France pour baiser Granger et reviens si tu veux. Mais fais un truc. Reste pas comme ça, mec. »

« Oh, ta gueule, Blaise. S'il te plaît », l'enjoint Drago avec dureté, mais dont la supplication était sans équivoque : il vivait un moment difficile.

Mais Drago était un Malefoy. Il avait un objectif et il l'atteindrait. Ce soir-là, il se noierait dans l'alcool. Et, dès le lendemain, il serait de retour sur le droit chemin. Ce n'était rien du tout, rien qu'une faiblesse temporaire.

Mais une faiblesse quand même.

* * *

Pauvre chouchou, notre Drago vit un moment difficile. On lui promet qu'il sera heureux après ?

Si Drago vit un moment difficile, il se pourrait également qu'Hermione commence à se réveiller la semaine prochaine... A suivre donc héhé (je vous encourage un peu, c'est dur de la voir aussi peu réactive par rapport à sa situation, non ?)

Paillettes de licorne sur vous ! :D


	54. Missing moment 8

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, celui où je vous ai promis que les choses allaient évoluer pour Hermione.

Pour l'anecdote, le titre qui illustre ce chapitre n'était **pas celui que j'avais initialement choisi**. A la base, je pense que ça devait être _Confessions_ du groupe To kill Achilles, mais je n'en étais pas satisfait-e. On était au mois de novembre 2016 (oh purée...) et je travaillais justement sur ce missing moment quand mon groupe préféré, **Bullet for my valentine** , **a sorti une nouvelle chanson** : _Don't need you_. Avec le titre, je pensais au couple Hermione/Sébastien et les paroles ont été une révélation. Ce serait pour le missing moment 8.

Petit défi pour vous : découvrir ma phrase préférée dans ce missing moment (une parole prononcée). héhé

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Aventure** : Quelle chouette review ! Je suis content-e que tu trouves que les missing moments apportent réellement quelque chose à l'histoire. Et puis si en plus tu aimes quand on invente certaines choses... Je te conseille déjà de suivre les OS cadeaux, celui-ci sur Mattheys en contient sur la fin. (a) Ce serait chouette de savoir ce que tu en penses, du coup !

 **Devine qui c'est** : Tu fais ton grand retour ! Bon du coup, je ne sais pas quand tu liras cette réponse, mais ce n'est rien. "Je ne suis pas frustrée". Serpy va. xD Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu reviennes, ça veut dire que tu n'avais pas oublié ma fic et tes gentils mots en privé ont été droit à mon cœur. :p A bientôt copine ! :p

Merci à **Lyra Muushya**.

* * *

 **So now this ship is sinking**

 _Le bateau est en train de couler_

 **I don't know what to do**

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire_

 **It's got me thinking that I don't need**

 _Cela m'amène à penser que je n'ai pas besoin_

 **Don't need you**

 _Pas besoin de toi_

 **Too many wrong decisions**

 _Il y a eu trop de mauvaises décisions_

.

 **Open your eyes and see**

 _Ouvre les yeux et regarde_

 **What we have become**

 _Ce que nous sommes devenus_

 **This isn't living, it's existing**

 _Ce n'est pas vivre, c'est exister_

 **And I just can't take this shit**

 _Et je ne peux pas continuer cette merde_

 **And hurt anymore**

 _Et continuer à blesser_

.

 **The biggest piece of me is missing and I just can't**

 _La plus grande part de moi est manquante et je ne peux juste pas_

 **Take this life or try anymore**

 _Continuer ainsi ou tenter encore_

.

 **Is it too late to make amends**

 _Il est trop tard pour tout rectifier_

.

 _Don't need you_ , Bullet for my valentine.

* * *

 **Missing moment 8 : Don't need you (Je n'ai pas besoin de toi)**

 **Mai 2006 : Élia a sept ans**

Élia venait de souffler ses bougies sous les applaudissements quand la nouvelle était tombée. Ou plutôt, quand un grand duc avait apporté un courrier totalement inattendu. Un courrier qui allait changer son destin.

Le paquet contenait le _Magyvient_ du jour, qu'Hermione avait reçu le matin même sans avoir pris le temps de l'ouvrir. Il était accompagné d'une enveloppe barrée par le sceau de la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Hermione manqua d'en tomber de sa chaise.

La Confédération internationale des sorciers, c'était l'organisation qui rassemblait les plus grands Manitous du monde magique. Hermione connaissait les noms des grands sorciers et des grandes sorcières qui en étaient les membres : Maître Gaffney pour le Royaume-Uni, Maître Dupont pour la France, Maître Repuceous pour les États-Unis d'Amérique, Maître Ducai pour la Chine, Maître Negib'nyy pour la Fédération de Russie et Maître Hamlaoui pour les États arabes unis.

Pour faire simple, la Confédération internationale des sorciers, c'était l'équivalent de l'Organisation des Nations Unies chez les moldus. C'était le haut de l'échelle sociale et politique. C'était le seul poste totalement indépendant du Ministère sorcier. Entre l'un et l'autre, Hermione ne savait même pas lequel des deux était le plus enviable. Tous deux avaient de grandes responsabilités et de grands moyens pour dessiner le paysage politique d'un pays. Et même du monde, dans le cas d'un membre de la Confédération internationale.

Fébrile, Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe de laquelle elle sortit une lettre rédigée en anglais.

.

 _Chère consœur,_

 _Nous, membres honoraires de la Confédération internationale des sorciers, avons suivi avec grande attention la défense que vous avez menée ces derniers mois. Nous avons été impressionnés par votre professionnalisme et votre détermination, qui n'ont point entaché votre rénommée._

 _Dernièrement, l'un de nos membres nous a confié son intention de quitter les rangs de notre Confédération à la fin de son mandat. Il s'agit de notre homologue britannique, le Manitou suprême Malone Gaffney. C'est à cet effet que nous vous adressons ces mots._

 _Un poste se rendant disponible dès lors pour le mois d'août de l'année deux mille dix, date à laquelle son contrat prendra fin, nous avons songé à vous, Maître Granger. Vous-même étant native du Royaume-Uni, nous souhaiterions grandement vous compter parmi nous._

 _Pouvons-vous nous faire part de votre décision avant l'échéance du 31 août 2007, afin que nous puissions prendre les dispositions nécessaires ?_

 _Avec nos sentiments les plus distingués,_

 _L'ensemble des membres de la Confédération internationale des sorciers._

.

Sans pleinement réaliser la proposition dont elle venait de prendre connaissance, Hermione déplia alors le journal qui accompagnait son courrier. Elle découvrit son visage, son affaire faisant la une : _«_ _ **Un franc succès pour la Manitou Hermione Jean Granger**_ _»._

Le début de l'article rappelait les rebondissements de l'affaire, que Hermione lut rapidement avant de s'arrêter sur le paragraphe qui le concluait : _« L'ancienne héroïne de guerre fait donc une nouvelle fois parler d'elle et, au vu de sa brillante éloquence, on parie aisément que ça ne sera pas la dernière. »_

Hermione resta bouche bée devant le contenu de l'article, l'associant enfin au courrier qu'elle venait de parcourir. Si elle n'était pas étonnée de paraître dans les journaux après le remue-ménage médiatique de son affaire, elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que son succès l'avait menée à une telle proposition. Sa carrière venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, alors qu'elle était encore si jeune et au tout début de sa vie professionnelle…

Elle leva la tête en direction de Sébastien, qui l'interrogeait du regard. Elle lui tendit l'ensemble des parchemins pour qu'il puisse les parcourir à son tour. Anxieuse, elle l'observa les passer en revue. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il les lui rendit. Il souriait doucement. Comme d'habitude, il transpirait la gentillesse.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée », douta Hermione.

Il acquiesça distraitement. Hermione nota alors la tristesse de ses traits. Il paraissait serein, malgré tout, comme s'il connaissait déjà l'issue de cette histoire et qu'il l'avait acceptée.

Il ne savait pas qu'Hermione s'était servie de lui comme excuse pour justifier sa prise de distance avec ses amis. Elle se sentait mal par rapport à ça, surtout que cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de leur part.

Oh ! Elle avait bien reçu une réponse à sa dernière lettre. Une seule phrase, un message froid qui ne signifiait rien d'autre que la souffrance qu'elle causait à son meilleur ami :

.

 _Je comprends. Prends le temps dont tu auras besoin… Donne-moi quand même de tes nouvelles ? Je t'aime,_

 _Harry._

.

 **Juin 2006**

Le jour qui avait suivi la réception de la proposition d'emploi, Hermione s'était rendue dans le bureau de son chef. Elle lui avait montré la lettre et lui avait fait part de ses doutes, n'ayant pas pu les dissiper avec Sébastien, qui semblait comme éteint. La discussion était étrangement inenvisageable avec lui.

« Madame Granger », avait-il commencé. « Vous comme moi savons qu'il n'y a pas de personne plus qualifiée pour ce poste. D'aucuns savent également qu'il n'y a pas plus motivée que vous à faire valoir les droits des nés-moldus et leur égalité avec les sorciers pure souche – et entre nous, vous êtes la meilleure preuve que l'un et l'autre se valent. »

Il s'arrêta, la dévisageant. Face à son silence, il reprit.

« Alors, honnêtement, n'hésitez pas une seule seconde. Vous avez mieux à défendre que des politiciens dont la réputation est à déplorer », conclut-il.

Hermione l'avait regardé, de manière un peu trop appuyée, mais il n'avait pas relevé. Elle devait donner l'impression d'avoir perdu toutes ses facultés cognifives.

« Vous…vous croyez ? » hésita-t-elle, le ton de sa voix dévoilant son trouble.

Son patron lui sourit, conciliant.

« J'en suis persuadé. Cessez de douter de vous et de vos capacités, Madame Granger. Ou plutôt _future Manitou suprême britannique_ », rectifia-t-il en insistant sur le titre. « C'est avec beaucoup de regrets que j'accepterai votre démission à venir. Vous êtes un élément d'une grande valeur dans notre équipe. Maintenant, filez. Vous avez encore quatre ans de service à offrir à la France avant de repartir parmi les vôtres. »

Hermione sortit du bureau, encore sous le choc. Son supérieur avait bien plus confiance en elle qu'elle-même, et il paraissait bien assuré sur la décision qu'elle allait prendre, alors qu'elle-même n'y croyait pas, ou ne voulait pas y croire.

Elle prit alors conscience d'un détail qui n'en était pas vraiment un : si elle acceptait l'offre de la Confédération internationale des sorciers, elle devrait retourner vivre au Royaume-Uni. C'était logique. Chaque membre de la Confédération siégeait dans le pays qu'il représentait.

Finalement, il semblait que le destin lui donnait le coup de pouce nécessaire, pour le courage qu'elle n'avait pas, ou plus. Parce qu'il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser cette offre. Et, de toute façon, l'année coïncidait avec l'entrée d'Élia à Poudlard.

Sa décision était prise.

 **Juillet 2006**

La précédente affaire clôturée et la perspective du poste à Londres avaient décidé Hermione à demander des tâches de moindre importance, afin de réfléchir aux options qui s'offraient à elle. Ou plutôt, pour se donner la bonne conscience d'avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir et d'en évaluer les enjeux et les conséquences probables.

Elle avait donc la possibilité de partir en vacances avec Élia et Sébastien. Ce qui était également une occasion en Gallions de réfléchir sur les perspectives de leur couple. Il était évident qu'avec un retour en Angleterre dans les années à venir, il fallait envisager à leur devenir.

Cette année-là, ils avaient choisi de partir en Grèce, où les prestiges et les vestiges de la démocratie moldue intriguaient beaucoup Hermione. Sébastien, en bon Manitou, et Élia, en curieuse née, avaient suivi sans protester.

Cependant, bien que le soleil soit au beau fixe et la bonne humeur au rendez-vous, Hermione ne cessait de penser. Et cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Sébastien. Le soir même, il profita du fait qu'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre pour lui parler, pendant qu'Élia lisait dans la pièce à côté.

« Hermione », l'appela-t-il sans tergiverser. « Je pense qu'on devrait parler. »

Hermione l'observa. Elle ne ressentait aucune crainte à ces paroles. C'était également ce qu'elle pensait depuis un moment sans savoir quels mots utiliser. Depuis la réception de l'offre d'emploi, pour être exacte. Elle acquiesça.

« J'ai toujours su que tu retournerais au Royaume-Uni. Comme je suppose que tu as toujours su que je ne quitterais jamais mon pays et mes proches. Même pour toi. »

Déglutissant malgré tout, Hermione acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Il était toujours un peu difficile de mettre les choses à plat, mais si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

« Jusque là, je pense qu'on trouvait tous les deux notre compte dans cette relation. Toi, tu avais besoin d'une présence masculine pour Élia, et moi j'avais simplement envie d'être avec toi parce que je suis amoureux. »

Il s'arrêta, jaugeant Hermione dont la surprise ne faisait aucun doute : elle ne s'était jamais épanchée sur ses sentiments, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait compris. Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il était aussi clairvoyant sur la situation. Pourquoi aurait-il continué une relation, dans ces conditions ? Il était décidément trop gentil. Elle avait énormément de chance d'avoir croisé sa route.

Une part d'Hermione était malgré tout soulagée : si Sébastien avait conscience de tout cela, il avait donc choisi en toute considération de poursuivre leur relation. Pour une fois, Hermione ne se sentait pas trop coupable. Leur histoire était une histoire d'adultes, elle se terminerait sans fracas, sans assiettes qui volent.

« C'est vrai », admit-elle du bout des lèvres.

« On le savait tous les deux et on aurait pu continuer encore longtemps de cette façon. Sauf que cette proposition qui t'a été faite perturbe l'équilibre qu'on maintenait alors. Tu es en train de reconsidérer tes intérêts à rester en France. N'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui… », fit Hermione d'une petite voix. « Je… Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais je crois qu'il est temps que je prépare mon retour. En plus, Élia aura bientôt l'âge d'entrer à l'école de magie et je ne l'imagine pas ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Elle-même me parle de plus en plus du Royaume-Uni, qu'elle regrette de ne pas connaître le pays. Notre place est là-bas. Chez nous. »

Sébastien lui sourit tristement.

« Je suis désolée… », s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Il secoua la tête. La douceur émanait de lui. Il n'y avait pas d'ombre au tableau, pas de colère sous-jacente ni de cœur brisé. Tout se déroulait comme si c'était dans la continuitié des choses, comme si tout avait déjà été écrit. Comme s'ils avaient commencé leur relation en établissant un contrat qui stipulait que leur couple prendrait fin le jour où Hermione prendrait la décision de rentrer chez elle.

« Hermione. Je t'ai dit que je l'ai toujours su. Cela ne pouvait continuer éternellement comme ça. Même si on ne s'était pas rencontrés, tu aurais de toute façon fini par rentrer chez toi. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Ta place n'est pas ici. Ta place n'est pas à mes côtés. Et ce n'est pas mes sentiments qui doivent te faire douter de ça », lui assura-t-il, plus déterminé qu'elle ne l'était.

« Non, en effet… », soupira Hermione. « J'aurais voulu… juste… prendre de meilleures décisions. Je sais que je dois rentrer, et dans le fond, moi aussi, je l'ai toujours su. Mais je me suis enlisée dans mon secret et… », commença-t-elle.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil, avant de rouler sur sa joue. La deuxième n'eut pas le temps de la suivre, Sébastien l'arrêtant dans sa course. Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase.

« Tout prendra sens un jour. Toutes tes décisions, même si elles te paraissent mauvaises aujourd'hui, même si elles te donnent l'impression d'avoir été faible, feront sens un jour ou l'autre. Et, à ce moment-là, tu comprendras que les choses devaient se produire de la façon dont elles se sont produites », lui promit-il.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux en être certain ? », lui demanda Hermione d'une petite voix apeurée.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle doutait, il lui sourit tendrement.

« Je le sais, juste. Je le sens. Il y a quelque chose qui émane de toi qui n'attend qu'à être découvert, compris, mis à jour. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois prête. Tout sera clair en temps voulu, au moment idéal. »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Hermione. Cet homme était merveilleux. Elle ne le méritait pas le moins du monde. Et elle était complètement chamboulée par ses révélations. Son avenir lui paraissait grand, effrayant. Mais peut-être un peu plus lumineux que ces dernières années.

Peut-être que la solution, c'était d'y croire. De voir venir. De se laisser porter par la vie. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'Hermione.

 **Novembre 2006**

Au retour de leurs vacances, Hermione et Sébastien avaient annoncé à Élia qu'ils mettaient fin à quatre ans de relation. Ils ne pouvaient plus assumer de vivre une relation alors qu'il en avait été explicitement dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour durer.

Ils étaient sûrs de leur décision, ce qui ne les avaient pas empêché de redouter la réaction d'Élia. Ils s'étaient attendu à ce qu'elle pleure, qu'elle demande à Sébastien de rester avec elles – leur bonté respective les avait amené à se considérer et s'apprécier l'un et l'autre -, mais il n'en fut rien.

 _« Oui, je sais », avait-elle simplement répondu._

 _« Tu sais ? » s'en était étonnée Hermione._

 _« Ben oui. Ça se voit que vous n'êtes plus amoureux comme avant. »_

 _Hermione avait échangé un regard avec Sébastien, qui avait alors haussé les épaules. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'Hermione avait été amoureuse de Sébastien, mais le fait qu'Élia fasse une telle déduction signifiait qu'elle avait eu conscience d'un changement dans leur relation. Ils avaient cessé de jouer une comédie qui consistait à faire comme s'ils ne se doutaient pas de l'issue inévitable._

 _« Et… ça ne te rend pas triste ? »_

 _Élia avait secoué la tête._

 _« Tu es triste toi, maman ? »_

 _« Non, ma chérie. C'est mieux de se séparer quand on n'a plus envie d'avancer ensemble. »_

 _Élia avait acquiescé, comme pour appuyer les propos de sa mère. Hermione savait qu'elle enregistrait l'information, qu'elle la mettait dans un coin de son esprit et qu'elle la ressortait à un moment donné où personne ne s'y attendrait, mais avec justesse._

 _« Alors moi non plus, je ne suis pas triste ». Élia s'était arrêtée, regardant sa maman puis Sébastien. « Mais j'ai quand même une question »._

 _Hermione et Sébastien avaient attendu, tout ouïe._

 _« Tu viendras encore me voir, Séba ? Parce que sinon, tu vas vraiment me manquer très fort. »_

 _Hermione avait souri, rassurée, pendant que le visage de Sébastien s'était fendu d'un immense sourire. Leur attachement mutuel ne faisait aucun doute, et c'était la reconnaissance qui dominait dans toutes les émotions enchevêtrées d'Hermione._

 _« Évidemment que je viendrai encore te voir. Quelle question ! »_

Aujourd'hui, la vie dans l'Hérault avait quelque peu changé. Sébastien avait quitté la maison familiale, mais continuait à rendre visite à Élia, comme il le lui avait promis. Le quotidien manquait quand même un peu de vie sans lui, mais Hermione devait se concentrer sur autre chose : l'après mensonge, le retour à la réalité. Il y avait plusieurs éléments à planifier pour que tout se passe au mieux. Ou, du moins, de la meilleur des façons.

Elle avait commencé par répondre à la Confédération internationale des sorciers, en leur annonçant qu'elle serait ravie d'endosser de telles responsabilités, et que leur proposition était un honneur qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Ensuite, elle s'était renseignée, et avait pris la décision de passer une équivalence pour son diplôme : si elle voulait porter le titre de Manitou suprême britannique, elle devait le mériter. Connaître les législations françaises ne lui paraissait pas suffisant, même s'il s'avérait que cela n'était pas nécessaire pour son futur poste, tant qu'elle avait un diplôme en droit international.

Elle avait également pris contact avec Poudlard après avoir appris que, depuis 1998, c'était le Professeur McGonagall qui occupait le poste de directrice. La boule au ventre, elle avait entamé une correspondance avec son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

.

 _Chère professeure,_

 _Après m'être renseignée, j'ai découvert que les enfants ayant grandi à l'étranger pouvaient bénéficier d'une inscription à Poudlard, sur simple demande, à condition qu'au moins l'un de leurs parents y ait suivi sa scolarité._

 _C'est pour cette raison que je vous écris. Je suis la maman d'une petite fille prénommée Élia, née le 22 mai 1999. Je ne vois pas d'autre endroit plus approprié pour lui transmettre les connaissances nécessaires à son éducation magique, d'autant plus si vous en êtes la direction, et je souhaite donc l'inscrire à Poudlard pour la rentrée du 1_ _er_ _septembre 2010._

 _Mes salutations les plus distinguées,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger._

.

Une réponse lui était parvenue cinq jours plus tard. Hermione n'avait jamais autant tremblé de sa vie en ouvrant un courrier, ce n'était peut-être les jours où elle avait obtenu ses ASPICs et son master en droit international.

.

 ** _Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_**

 ** _Directrice : Minerva McGonagall (ordre de Merlin, première classe)_**

 _Miss Granger, ou devrais-je dire Mme Granger,_

 _Quelle fut ma surprise de découvrir l'objet de votre demande ! C'est malgré tout avec grand plaisir et une immense joie que j'accepte l'inscription de votre fille dans notre prestigieuse école de magie._

 _En vous faisant parvenir mes plus sincères félicitations et au plaisir de vous revoir d'ici là,_

 _Je vous prie d'agréer,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Directrice._

.

Ça y était. Son retour au pays se construisait petit à petit. Tout se faisait de plus en plus concret, à présent. Ne restait plus qu'à prévenir ses amis et ses parents… Même s'il lui restait quatre ans pour cela. Elle prenait encore le temps. De toute façon, plus elle préparait son retour, plus il serait difficile de reculer.

Mais, cette fois, elle ne reculera plus. Elle regardait droit devant elle.

 **OoOoO**

Drago tenait sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes solidement ancrés sur son bureau. Il était tellement tendu que la pression exercée par ses membres sur le meuble le faisait souffrir, mais il s'en préoccupait autant que de la pluie qui battait au-dehors. Le déferlement de hooligans durant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch mettait à mal son travail. La sécurité était considérablement renforcée le temps que les Aurors démantelent les têtes du réseau. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il garde la face, qu'il tienne bon. Il en était de sa responsabilité et de sa réputation.

Drago était épuisé, il avait besoin de repos. Mais il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter sa femme, il préférait encore rester au Ministère et plancher sur une affaire qui lui donnait mal aux cheveux. Ô ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il s'en défendait formellement. Seulement, il avait déjà vingt-six ans, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit déjà père. Astoria ne faisait pas exception, lui parlant de plus en plus de son désir de maternité, ne comprenant pas les réticences de son époux.

Après tout, c'était dans l'odre des choses. Alors pourquoi diantre refusait-il autant d'affronter cette réalité ? Il était marié, il avait décidé de suivre la voie des Sang pur pour rendre fier son père. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'y refusait-il ? C'était simplement dans la continuité de la vie qu'il avait décidé de mener, il fallait s'y abstreindre.

Drago se redressa soudainement. Ce soir-là, il assisterait à la réunion des Aurors, qui expliqueraient aux événementiels comment serait organisée la cérémonie d'ouverture des Jeux, d'un point de vue sécuritaire, afin d'œuvrer en conséquence.

Il entra dans la salle prévue à cet effet, et le seul qui le salua fut Potter. Il lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête. Potter qui, lui, était père. Il avait un petit garçon de deux ans et Weaslette avait accouché du deuxième début d'année. Si même lui fondait une famille, agissant en conformité avec ce que la société attendait de chacun…

Il songea alors au frère de la rouquine, qui était toujours célibataire – ou, en tout cas, il n'était pas marié -, et son esprit dériva tout naturellement vers Granger. Comment était-ce possible qu'il n'entende plus aucune nouvelle d'elle ? C'était l'héroïne de guerre. Enfin, en même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à avoir d'information supplémentaire. La dernière fois l'avait mis dans un état pitoyable qu'il n'était pas prêt à réitérer.

Drago balaya bien vite ces questionnements. Après tout, si Granger ne revenait pas au bercail, c'était son problème, pas celui de Drago. Il avait d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter. À commencer par une réunion qui ne l'enchantait guère.

* * *

Sébastien, Pouffy jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, vous avez trouvé ma phrase préférée ? (a)

Voilà, ça commence à bouger. Après vos larmes (pour beaucoup) sur la lettre d'Harry, je ne doute pas que ces quelques mots, qui en disent long, vous feront mal au cœur. Pensez que c'est l'avant TALYPE, on sait que tout s'arrange...

Bonne nouvelle, toujours dans TALYPE mais dans les OS cadeaux que vous avez gagnés : j'avance extrêmement bien et sans limite. xD J'ai 6 OS qui font tous-tes en 20 et 30 pages word. xD Je pense que je vais continuer comme ça, parce que ça me plaît vraiment bien. :p

Allez, paillettes de licorne sur vous et... à dimanche pour celleux qui liront le Portrait 2 héhé


	55. Missing moment 9

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D

Comment ça, j'ai oublié de publier ? Oui... xD Non, je n'ai pas d'excuse, alors voilà, je ne vous en donne pas. J'ai juste oublié. (Pas taper !)  
Je sais que vous vous demandez ce qui a bien pu réveiller Hermione. On m'a même demandé comment Drago était devenu le père qu'il est dans TALYPE. Les réponses, c'est ici ! :D

On se retrouve en bas !

 **Réponse à la review anonyme** :

 **Mimi896** : Content-e que ça te plaise ! :D Et je confirme, Sébastien et Élia sont vraiment géniaux.

Merci à **Lyra Muushya**.

* * *

 **My heart is a hieroglyph, it talks in tongues**

 _Mon cœur est un hiéroglyphe, il parle différentes langues_

 **Ten thousand voices fill my broken lungs**

 _Dix milliers de voix emplissent mes poumons déchirés_

 **But through the white wave, I still hear it call**

 _Mais, à travers la vague blanche, je l'entends encore appeler_

.

 **'Cause this is not enough**

 _Parce que ce n'est pas assez_

 **And I won't wait for them to cut me up**

 _Et je ne vais pas attendre d'être écorché_

 **They'll never stop until they see us fall**

 _Ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'on ne tombera pas_

 **So let's run**

 _Alors courrons_

.

 **Your head's a hurricane, it moves in waves**

 _Ta tête est une tempête, elle oscille dans un mouvement de vagues_

 **A perfect storm that keeps you wide awake**

 _C'est un orage parfait qui te garde sauvagement éveillé_

 **But through the silence, you will feel it burn**

 _Mais, dans le silence, tu la sens s'embraser_

.

 **So take my hand and let's fade away**

 _Alors prends ma main et laisse-le décroître_

 **You know there's nothing here to make us stay**

 _Tu sais, il n'y a rien ici qui nous permette de rester_

 **And in the darkness you will see the sun.**

 _Et dans l'obscurité tu verras le soleil._

.

 _Run_ , Bring Me The Horizon.

* * *

 **Missing moment 9 : Run (Courrons)**

 **Mai 2007 : Élia a huit ans**

Les années défilaient et, avec elles, le terme d'août 2010 approchait inexorablement. Il restait trois ans avant son entrée en fonction dans la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Trois ans. C'était tout ce qui lui restait pour vivre dans le mensonge. Cela lui paraissait tellement court, c'était comme une vague d'angoisse qui la submergeait rien que d'y penser. Et, en même temps, c'était beaucoup trop long. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'avenir ici.

Diantre, comment avant-elle pu laisser passer neuf ans depuis son aventure avec Malefoy ? Et huit ans depuis la naissance d'Élia ? Comment avait-elle pu garder ce sercret pendant si longtemps et vivre dans le mensonge ? Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'elle avait été aussi loin. Mais elle devait assumer les conséquences, à présent. Être forte. Et continuer à préparer son retour.

Harry lui manquait terriblement. Sa culpabilité l'empêchait de reprendre contact avec lui tant qu'elle n'avait rien de concret à lui annoncer… Certes, maintenant, il y avait la certitude d'un emploi et d'une inscription à Poudlard. Mais, après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, elle s'était promis de lui annoncer quand tout serait en place, pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Rendue à la solitude, à présent que Sébastien avait quitté le domicile, et sans les rappels de ses mensonges en recevant du courrier de la part d'Harry, Hermione avait besoin de fermeté et de solidité. Instinctivement, elle avait pris une plume et du parchemin pour écrire une lettre à la seule personne qui pouvait lui en fournir et qui connaissait déjà l'existence de sa fille.

.

 _Professeur McGonagall,_

 _Ma fille vient de fêter ses huit ans. Ces temps-ci, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me regarder dans un miroir, et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il me répète que j'affiche une expression coupable._

 _Il y a huit ans déjà que je lui ai donné naissance. Plus de huit ans dans le secret, à cacher la plus belle merveille de mon monde. J'ai tellement honte, si vous saviez. Mais pas d'elle… d'avoir fui. J'ai fui la réalité, j'ai fui le Royaume-Uni, les souvenirs de la guerre, les souvenirs d'un dérapage. J'ai fui pour ne pas affronter la réaction de mes amis. Que penseront-ils lorsqu'ils apprendront la vérité ?_

 _Il y a huit ans, j'ai décidé de garder le secret, parce que je n'étais pas prête à affronter cette réaction. Mais huit ans plus tard, je suis toujours au même stade, et je m'aperçois que ce n'était pas de temps dont j'avais besoin. J'ai fui, comme une lâche, et je ne me pardonne pas. Je ne peux pas attendre de mes amis qu'ils me pardonnent si je n'en suis pas moi-même capable._

 _J'ai peur, Professeur. J'ai peur parce que j'ai pris les mauvaises décisions et que je ne les assume pas. Et le pire, dans tout cela, c'est que ma fille n'a pas grandi chez elle, parce que sa mère n'a pas su faire honneur à sa maison._

 _J'ai besoin de vous. Je pense que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir me remonter les bretelles et me remettre sur le droit chemin. Parce que je n'y arrive pas toute seule._

 _Hermione Granger._

.

Sans plus y réfléchir, de peur de changer d'avis, Hermione envoya un hibou. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable d'en faire autant avec Malefoy ? Elle se voyait mal lui avouer qu'il était père par courrier. D'autant plus après autant d'années, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas gardé l'ombre d'un contact. Elle ne savait même pas où il en était dans sa propre vie, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Une telle nouvelle bouleverserait tout.

Ce n'était pas juste, elle pourrait détruire une vie de famille avec un tel courrier. Malgré tout les sentiments négatifs qui refaisaient surface en se souvenant du sorcier du temps de Poudlard, Hermione ne pouvait pas se résoudre à une telle initiative.

Et puis… elle l'avait connu si doux. Insupportable, mais doux. Ce n'était décidément plus la même chose, moralement elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas sans remords.

 **Juin 2007**

La lettre qu'Hermione avait envoyée quelques semaines plus tôt reçut réponse. Elle parcourut le parchemin d'un mouvement oculaire rapide, le cœur battant. L'appréhension lui donnait la nausée, mais l'espoir d'une rafale nécessaire la poussait à la lecture.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je vais vous raconter une histoire que seuls Albus et Pomona – paix à leurs âmes – connaissent._

 _Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais j'ai grandi à la moldue. Ma mère était une sorcière, qui n'a jamais révélé ses dons pour la magie à mon père. Je l'ai vue si triste, enfermée dans le secret que lui imposait le monde magique en épousant un moldu. Par amour, elle avait renoncé au monde qui était le sien. Par amour, elle a perdu ce qui faisait son identité._

 _Quand j'ai commencé à manifester des dons pour la magie, j'ai dû les cacher à mon père. J'ai dû, moi aussi, renier une partie de mon identité pour maintenir le secret de ma mère. Mais jusque là, je n'avais pas conscience des sacrifices. C'était normal pour l'enfant que j'étais alors._

 _L'année de mes onze ans, j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Je découvrais enfin ce monde qui est le mien, et qui m'avait été dissimulé. J'y étais à ma place, et pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu le quitter, même si j'avais perdu tout contact avec mon père, qui nous avait quittées, sous le choc de tous les mensonges créés par ma mère pour dissimuler ce qu'elle était vraiment et ce que nous sommes._

 _À la fin de mes études, je suis tombée amoureuse. Il s'appelait Dougal McGregor. Il était moldu. À mon grand bonheur, il partageait mes sentiments. J'ai accepté, sans hésitation, sa demande en mariage, quelques mois plus tard._

 _Ce n'est qu'une fois rendue à ma solitude que j'ai réalisé à quelle vie je m'engageais. Identique à celle que ma mère avait vécue. Et je ne voulais pas vivre dans la tristesse, tout comme elle. Je ne voulais pas vivre loin des miens. Ce fut le cœur brisé que j'ai renoncé à mon amour. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner mes véritables raisons, alors je l'ai quitté avec un mensonge des plus minables. Aujourd'hui, je pense encore à lui et je suis triste de la façon dont j'ai dû le faire souffrir. Il ne méritait pas ça._

 _Malgré tout, je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision. Elle a été difficile, mais je ne pouvais pas faire une croix sur ma carrière, sur tous mes projets d'avenir. Et si je vous dis tout cela, Hermione, c'est pour vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas une lâche. Bien au contraire. Vous êtes courageuse. Vous êtes une vraie Gryffondor, digne représentante de votre maison._

 _Vous êtes courageuse, parce que vous avez renoncé à l'amour de vos amis pour votre fille. Pour lui permettre de grandir loin d'un monde dans lequel vous n'auriez pas pu assumer votre passé. Un monde dans lequel vous n'auriez pas pu faire face, parce qu'il s'était produit trop d'événements que vous n'étiez pas prête à affronter._

 _Vous avez offert une enfance à votre fille, Hermione. Je n'ai pas d'enfant, mais je ressens votre amour pour elle jusqu'ici, et il est magnifique à lire. Si j'en avais eu, ma décision aurait assurément été la même qu'à l'époque où j'ai quitté mon âme sœur. Je n'aurais pas pu laisser grandir mon enfant de la même manière que moi._

 _Alors soyez fière de vos choix, soyez fière de l'image de vous que vous avez donné à Élia : celle d'une combattante, d'une mère lionne prête à tous les sacrifices pour son sourire._

 _Minerva McGonagall._

 _P.S. : Quand me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Je ne suis plus votre professeur._

.

Le Professeur McGonagall, ou plutôt Minerva, puisqu'elle insistait tant, avait qualifié ses actes de courageux. Hermione se permettait d'en douter, mais une part d'elle-même réagissait déjà à ces paroles : elle avait l'impression de mieux respirer. Elle se sentait légitime, elle sentait qu'elle avait agi pour un mieux. Elle avait pris le temps pour elle de passer outre sa dépression et elle avait permis à Élia, pendant ce temps, d'avoir une enfance loin des difficultés de l'après-guerre.

Hermione ne savait pas si Minerva avait été tout à fait honnête ou si elle avait un peu emballé la vérité, mais preuve était de constater qu'elle avait atteint son objectif : la force naîtrait, finalement.

Mieux valait tard que jamais…

 **Juillet 2007**

La dernière lettre que lui avait envoyé le Professeur McGonagall avait déstabilisé Hermione. Elle y pensait, alors qu'elle profitait du soleil qui dorait sa peau. Elle se trouvait dans le jardin de sa maison, tenant un livre qu'elle ne lisait pas vraiment.

Les mots que lui avait adressé son ancien professeur de métamorphose la rendait incertaine. Elle était partagée entre sa culpabilité et le sentiment de légitimité. Cela lui faisait un bien incroyable, même si elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir annoncer son retour et assumer ses décisions, ce qui était beaucoup moins réjouissant. Elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle avait choisi sa solitude pendant neuf ans, et qu'elle pourrait donc assumer le fait de se retrouver seule en Angleterre si ses amis lui en voulaient trop pour ses mensonges…

« Maman ? »

Hermione accorda toute son attention à sa fille, qui se trouvait sur le transat voisin au sien, oubliant le cours de ses pensées.

« Tu vois hier, quand Sébastien est venu me dire bonjour ? » continua Élia.

« Oui… ? » fit Hermione, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle attendait la suite.

« Hé bien, en fait… On s'est rappelé le weekend où j'avais été dans la maison de sa cousine. Tu vois ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de cet été. Cela s'était produit deux ans auparavant, alors qu'elle-même était restée en ville pour travailler sur son affaire.

« Il m'a dit qu'il retournait la voir en août. Et heu… j'aimerais bien aller avec lui. Elle est gentille sa cousine, et elle a un lac en bas de son jardin. J'y ai vu des anguilles magiques quand on y est allé. Tu sais, celles qui brillent et envoient de la poussière de pleeeein de couleurs quand elles voient ce qu'elles vont manger. »

Hermione sourit. Dans chacune des envies d'Élia se cachait un intérêt intellectuel. Les anguilles magiques dont parlait sa fille, de leur nom scientifique les _anguillas quintili_ , étaient des poissons serpentiformes. Leur nutrition passait par une technique de capture semblable à l'utilisation d'une bombe lacrymogène : la projection de particules de couleurs obstruait les capteurs sensitifs de leurs proies, les empêchant ainsi de fuir. Mais ce n'était pas les seules anguilles magiques, puisqu'il existait également les _anguillas craticulas_ , plus communément appelées les couleuvres treillis, qui se attiraient leurs proies en les surprenant par la beauté de leurs couleurs. Leur nom était, ainsi, un peu antinomique par rapport à leur comportement.

« Est-ce que Sébastien t'a proposé de l'accompagner ? » demanda Hermione. Elle était déjà prête à accepter pour faire plaisir à sa fille. De toute façon, elle avait une confiance totale en Sébastien.

Élia secoua la tête.

« Non. Je sais qu'il en a envie, mais qu'il veut d'abord être sûr que tu sois d'accord. Parce que si tu ne l'es pas, il ne veut pas risquer de me décevoir. »

Hermione confirma d'un hochement de tête. C'était en effet un comportement que pourrait adopter son ancien petit ami. Il était tellement prévoyant, surtout quand cela concernait les sentiments de son entourage.

« C'est sûr, si ça avait été un sorcier britannique, il aurait été réparti à Poufsouffle », affirma tout naturellement l'enfant.

Hermione rit de bon cœur. Elle était parfaitement d'accord avec sa fille.

Elle se promit de parler à Sébastien.

 **OoOoO**

Plus tard cet après-midi-là, Hermione reçut un courrier de Sébastien qui lui proposait de se voir un jour dans la semaine pour déjeuner ensemble, en l'absence d'Élia. Ils convinrent de se retrouver le mardi suivant.

Ce jour-là, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione appréciait sa compagnie et était agréablement surprise de constater que, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient entrenu une relation intime, ils parvenaient aisément à être amis. Sébastien était vraiment un sorcier agréable à vivre, elle ne pouvait que le constater, une fois de plus.

Le sujet des vacances à la mer finit par entrer sur le terrain de Quidditch. Sébastien se racla soudainement la gorge, avant de formuler sa demande.

« Dans deux semaines, je passe le weekend chez Lucie. Je sais qu'Élia s'était bien plu à la campagne, et elle serait sûrement enthousiaste à l'idée de se joindre à moi. Du coup, je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais ? »

Hermione sourit. Élia était bien trop intelligente pour une enfant de huit ans. Elle avait tout compris.

Et bien évidemment, elle était d'accord pour qu'elle accompagne Sébastien. Même si son grand bébé allait lui manquer durant ces quelques jours.

 **Septembre 2007**

Un matin où il faisait déjà un peu plus frais que les jours précédents, annonçant la fin de l'été, une chouette effraie vint apporter du courrier à Hermione. Il s'agissait d'une lettre d'Harry qui lui faisait parvenir des photos de son filleul et de petit dernier, Albus, né en mars de l'année précédente. L'aîné lui faisait des signes. Il saluait une femme qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Harry ne lui en voulait donc pas…

Hermione était en train de manquer l'enfance de son filleul, pour protéger sa fille de ses propres erreurs. Elle ne savait si celles-ci seraient rattrapables, ni même pardonnables. Mais toujours était que, en voyant les sourires quotidiens d'Élia, elle se rassurait. Elle se rassurait également en repensant ou en relisant la lettre du Professeur McGonagall.

Un jour, elle affronterait ses erreurs. En attendant, elle fuyait encore un peu, lisant la lettre d'Harry. Assurément, elle y répondrait en donnant une peu de nouvelles, sans mentionner l'existence d'Élia…

.

 _Salut Hermione,_

 _Je t'envoie quelques photos, prises lors de notre séjour à Manchester. On a profité d'un match de l'équipe de Ginny pour y passer quelques jours. Par chance, il faisait relativement beau et on a pu se promener dans les alentours avec les garçons. Le seul inconvénient, je pense que c'est la requête de James… qui veut déjà apprendre à voler ! Et quand je dis qu'il veut apprendre, ce n'est plus sur son balai jouet. Il veut faire comme sa maman. Tu devrais voir la façon dont il la regarde quand elle revient de ses entraînements, avant de la noyer de questions. Il est adorable… Un jour, je lui dirais que son grand-père et son père étaient des champions à Poudlard. Il a ça dans le sang, pas vrai ?_

 _Donne-moi de tes nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes vacances ? Où en est la manitou de renommée ? Tu me manques._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Harry._

 _._

Hermione se promit de lui annoncer son grand retour avant le début de l'année 2008. Il était temps.

 **Décembre 2007**

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchant à grands pas, Hermione ressentit une nouvelle fois la nostalgie typique : elle les passerait loin de ses amis. C'était son choix, après tout. Elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le manque. C'était ainsi.

Inspirant profondément, elle décida qu'il était temps d'écrire à Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui avouer dans une missive, mais il était temps qu'elle annonce, au moins, son retour. Pas à pas, elle y arriverait. Elle savait qu'il était plus facile d'admettre les choses petit bout par petit bout. Il lui arrivait de se demander pour quelles raisons elle avait tant tardé, si c'était aussi simple. Mais elle se rappelait ensuite qu'elle se relevait à peine d'une dépression, qu'elle était aujourd'hui en mesure de nommer. Pas d'accepter, mais au moins de nommer. C'était déjà une belle avancée.

Prenant une plume et du parchemin, elle se lança enfin.

.

 _Harry,_

 _Il y a longtemps déjà que je devais t'écrire cette lettre, mais ça m'inquiétait, va savoir pourquoi. Enfin, si, je sais pourquoi : parce que tu as tellement attendu que ce jour arrive que je me sens responsable du temps que ça a pris. Et puis, je sais que ma dernière lettre t'a fait beaucoup de mal, même si tu ne me le dis pas. Je vais mieux. Et j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer._

 _Il y a quelques mois, j'ai reçu une proposition d'emploi quelque peu étonnante. Il s'agit d'un poste au sein de la Confédération internationale des sorciers, qui siège à Londres. Tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas pu laisser passer cette chance pour ma carrière. Apparemment, c'est cette fameuse affaire, qui m'avait empêchée de monter à Londres il y a quelques années, qui les a convaincu de me solliciter. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles encore._

 _Dans tous les cas, sache que mon contrat débute officiellement au mois d'août 2010. Il me reste donc environ deux ans et demi pour effectuer quelques formalités administratives et me trouver un logement dans la capitale anglaise. Je me suis déjà arrangée avec mon employeur ici, dans l'Hérault, et nous avons convenu que mon contrat prendrait fin le mois précédent mon retour._

 _Je sais que j'ai brillé par mon absence et que mes raisons ne sont peut-être pas des plus limpides. Je crois que j'aurai pas mal de choses à vous raconter, à toi, à Ginny, et probablement à Ron, aussi._

 _Par ailleurs, tu te poses sans doute la question et Ginny ne manquera pas de me faire subir un interrogatoire en règle si je n'y réponds pas dès maintenant – à se demander qui est l'Auror de vous deux, parfois -, qu'en est-il de Sébastien à présent que j'ai le projet de rentrer au Royaume-Uni ? Nos chemins se sont simplement séparés. Sans remous. Nous allions dans des directions opposées et nous en avions tous deux conscience. Il n'était tout simplement pas le sorcier avec lequel je devais « finir ma vie », bien que je déteste cette expression._

 _Certes, il reste encore de nombreux mois avant que mon retour soit effectif. Mais ça y est, c'est plus qu'une promesse lointaine et incertaine : je reviens. La date est fixée. Je reviens, parce que vous êtes ma famille._

 _Je vous aime. N'en doutez jamais._

 _Hermione._

.

Finalement, Hermione s'était laissée aller. Elle n'avait pas parlé d'Élia, mais elle avait ouvert une porte qu'elle n'avait même pas osé regarder ces dernières années : elle devrait leur parler. Elle n'en disait pas plus, mais le fait de mentionner Ron dans son courrier exprimait bien quelque chose de plus lointain, remontant à leur relation avortée. Peut-être qu'Harry ferait le lien avec le fait qu'elle avait trompé Ron. À ce moment-là, l'annonce de sa maternité serait peut-être plus facilement compréhensible pour lui. Restait à savoir comme ils allaient prendre, tous les trois, le fait qu'elle leur avait menti… et le fait que Malefoy en était le père.

Elle avait peur. À présent que le terme approchait, elle craignait plus que tout la réaction de ses amis. Dans son esprit, ses pensées se livraient bataille, sans qu'aucun rival n'ait le dessus sur l'autre. L'avada kadavra final n'était pas encore d'actualité.

Hermione soupira en pliant la lettre, avant de l'envoyer par hibou. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait changer d'avis. Elle n'en était plus au temps des tergiversations.

Alors, même si elle avait peur, elle avançait. Un pas après l'autre, elle se rapprochait de l'inéluctable. Elle n'était pas enchantée à cette idée, mais elle avait bien conscience qu'elle avait repoussé l'échéance d'année en année. Et cette fois, cette échéance ne pourrait plus être repoussée. Entre son nouveau poste et la scolarité d'Élia, les dés étaient jetés.

Elle espérait simplement que, d'ici là, elle pourrait envisager plus sereinement le fait de poser à nouveau les pieds dans le pays qui l'avait vue grandir. En ayant d'autres pensées que les scénarios catastrophiques qui lui passaient parfois par l'esprit. Entre rejet total de ses amis suite à sa révélation et dégoût profond qu'ils pourraient ressentir à son égard, elle n'était pas loin de s'attacher elle-même au poteau pour recevoir son châtiment.

Sans compter qu'elle serait peut-être amenée à revoir Malefoy. Avec l'apparence physique d'Élia, il n'était pas certain qu'il fasse abstraction. Il ferait le rapprochement. Il fallait donc qu'Hermione pense sérieusement à un moyen de lui annoncer sa paternité…

 **OoOoO**

Le 8 février 2008 était une date qui ne s'oublierait pas de sitôt. Ce jour-là, plutôt que de célébrer la nouvelle, Drago était parti faire un jogging. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête.

Une heure auparavant, alors qu'il rentrait du travail, Astoria lui avait annoncé la nouvelle : elle était enceinte. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise, puisqu'ils avaient cessé de se protéger l'été dernier. Ils avaient eu plus régulièrement des rapports sexuels également, dans l'optique qu'un fœtus fasse son nid.

Pourtant, Drago en était toujours au même point. Il jouait une comédie, dont il était l'acteur principal. C'était sans nul doute une comédie dramatique, car il n'était pas heureux. Il ne parvenait pas à obtenir la reconnaissance de son père. Et, pour la première fois depuis son enfance, il réalisait qu'il n'y arriverait probablement jamais.

Son père ne lui avait jamais manifesté aucune marque d'affection. Son père s'occupait des apparences. Son père passait sa vie dans son bureau, enfermé à boire du Whisky pur feu. Son père était devenu alcoolique. Son père faisait encore moins attention à lui que durant son enfance et son adolescence. Drago avait perdu. _Game over_. Partie terminée. Malgré tout, il s'obstinait. Il fallait qu'il se donne les moyens d'atteindre son but final, sinon il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

L'information avait eu du mal à faire son chemin, mais Drago commençait à se rendre compte qu'il suivait les pas de son père. Lui aussi, il jouait sur les apparences. Marié à une femme dont il n'était amoureux. Marié à une femme qui attendait son enfant. Marié à une femme dont il ne désirait même pas l'enfant, l'ayant conçu dans l'esprit des traditions. Non, son père ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il n'avait pas été désiré. Mais il suffisait d'observer les relations entre père et fils pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun lien affectif entre eux.

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait sur cette voie, alors qu'il savait que tout espoir était vain.

En revanche, il était certain d'une chose. Il n'avait plus le choix, à présent. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de reconnaissance ou d'honneur de noblesse. Il allait être père, il devait assumer. Pour ça, il ne ferait pas la même erreur que son propre géniteur : son enfant, il l'aimerait et le protégerait. Il lui apprendrait également le vrai sens de la valeur « famille ».

* * *

J'espère que vous avez compris ce qui a fini par secouer Hermione. (a) D'ailleurs, j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire cette lettre de Minerva. Hermione avait besoin d'être secouée pour avancer. Qui de mieux qu'une Gryffondor pour ça ?

Drago n'est pas très heureux, non. Mais il est déjà un bon père. Et on l'aime pour ça.

Heureusement qu'on sait qu'iels finiront par couler de jours heureux.

Paillettes de licorne sur vous et à la semaine prochaine ! :D

PS : j'ai posté le deuxième portrait (sur Hermione), n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil !


	56. Missing moment 10

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Est-ce que vous sentez ce vent qui annonce la fin ? Nous voilà au missing moment 10, alors qu'il y en 12. Mais bon, il y a des OS cadeaux qui suivent... C'est marrant quand on y pense ; j'avais commencé à écrire TALYPE parce que j'avais déjà trop travaillé dessus pour l'abandonner malgré le fait que je ne suis plus pro-Dramione. Et finalement, je suis presque incapable de m'arrêter. Franchement ? J'ai envie que vous atteignez les étapes des 1000 et des 1050 reviews pour vous proposer des OS sur Teddy et Scorpius (en trio avec Lily et Albus).

Je vous laisse avec Hermione, puis avec Drago, qui ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises en tant que parents (et non, ça ne commençait pas avec l'adolescence d'Élia ahah).

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Cecile** : Effectivement, Drago n'est pas si heureux avec Astoria et Hermione s'enlise dans les mensonges... Tu te rendras bientôt compte de la surprise qui provoque le retour d'Hermione pour Drago hihi J'avoue, on en rêverait presque d'une rupture comme celle d'Hermione et de Sébastien, non ? Quand tout le monde se comporte en adulte, dans l'échange et l'acceptation de l'autre, ça se passe toujours mieux (même si ça peut quand même faire très mal). Comme tu le notes si bien dans ta dernière review, le retour d'Hermione se prépare tout doucement. Et dans sa tête aussi, comme tu vas peut-être pouvoir t'en rendre compte dans ce missing moment ! :p Merci pour toutes tes reviews et tes encouragements !

Merci à **Lyra Muushya**.

* * *

 **Another day in this carnival of souls**

 _Un nouveau jour dans ce carnaval d'âmes_

 **Another night settles in as quickly as it goes**

 _Une nouvelle nuit se termine aussi rapidement qu'elle a commencé_

 **The memories of shadows, ink on the page**

 _Les mémoires des ombres, qui font des taches sur la page_

 **And I can't seem to find my way home**

 _Et il semble que je suis incapable de retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la maison_

 **And it's almost like**

 _Et c'est presque comme si_

 **Your heaven's trying everything**

 _Le paradis faisait tout_

 **To keep me out**

 _Pour rester en-dehors_

.

 **All the places I've been and things I've seen**

 _Tous les endroits où je suis allé et toutes les choses que j'ai vues_

 **A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams**

 _Un million d'histoires qui ont créé un million de rêves brisés_

 **The faces of people I'll never see again**

 _Les visages des gens que je ne verrai plus jamais_

 **And I can't seem to find my way home.**

 _Et je ne semble pas retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la maison._

.

 _Far From Home_ , Five Finger Death Punch.

 **Missing moment 10 : Far from home (Loin de chez moi)**

 **Mai 2008 : Élia a neuf ans**

Élia jouait dans le jardin en compagnie de quelques camarades de classe qu'elle avait invités à l'occasion de son anniversaire et, bien évidemment, Louis et Léon en faisaient partie. Ils s'étaient mis au défi de construire leur propre balançoire et Hermione avait accepté à condition qu'ils viennent la trouver quand ils auraient terminé pour qu'elle puisse la consolider à l'aide de la magie. Elle préférait éviter les accidents autant que possible.

Hermione s'était installée dans la cuisine autour d'un café, en compagnie de Sébastien et d'Alexandra. Elle les voyait encore de temps à autre, même si la proximité géographique faisait que les rencontres avec Sébastien étaient plus fréquentes que celles avec Alexandra.

Distraitement, Hermione regardait le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait aimenté sur le frigo et qu'il lui donnait autant de courage que d'inquiétudes pour l'avenir. À force de l'avoir relu des centaines de fois au moins, elle le connaissait presque par cœur à présent. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'en remémora le contenu.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _Depuis le temps que l'on se connait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant de ma réaction. Mais je suis content que tu m'en parles maintenant. Et quelle nouvelle ! Félicitations. Qui douterait de tes compétences ? Sûrement pas moi en tout cas. Entre nous, on sait bien qui est la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération… Et pas que de la nôtre, à mon avis._

 _Je suis d'autant plus ravi de savoir que tu vas rentrer en Angleterre. Tu nous as tellement manqué. Et j'espère bien que tu auras des choses à nous raconter ! Ça fait dix ans que tu es partie, dix ans et si peu de fois où l'on s'est vus. On n'a pas le temps de tout se raconter dans un laps de temps aussi court que le permettent nos retrouvailles et, par hiboux interposés, ce n'est pas du tout pareil que de visu._

 _Je suis désolé d'apprendre que ton histoire avec Sébastien s'est terminée. Mais si tu es plus heureuse ainsi, alors je suis heureux pour toi. Ginny a évidemment encore une multitude de questions à te poser – tu sais bien que la tornade va trouver un moyen pour obtenir ses réponses -, mais je lui laisse le soin d'écrire tout cela dans une lettre à part._

 _Je sais que nous avons encore le temps avant que tu ne rentres, mais je suis pressé. Tu nous manques. Tu me manques, ma sœur de cœur. Et, moi aussi, je t'aime._

 _À bientôt,_

 _Harry._

.

La brune n'avait encore rien dit de son secret. Elle ouvrait les portes, doucement, pour préparer le terrain. En espérant, sans vraiment y croire, que la déconvenue serait moins brutale pour ses amis. Elle avait déjà dû ajuster la vérité lorsqu'elle avait répondu à la déferlante de questions qu'elle avait reçue de la part de Ginny, se souvenant qu'elle ne mentait pas vraiment.

Le contenu de cette lettre, elle ne le connaissait pas par cœur. Mais elle savait parfaitement où elle avait rangé le parchemin en question et elle se leva pour le relire, sans prendre conscience qu'elle quittait une conversation que son esprit avait déjà oubliée.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _Tu te fiches de moi ?! Comment ça, c'est terminé avec Sébastien ?! Je croyais que c'était l'amour fou entre vous ! Pour que tu restes aussi longtemps dans un pays qui n'est pas le tien, franchement… Je sais qu'il y a eu les études, et l'emploi, mais quand même. Tu es restée loin de nous. Ou alors, il est nul au lit, c'est ça ? Il ne te comble pas suffisamment et tu es une femme de pouvoir qui a besoin d'un homme à la hauteur de tes prestations !_

 _Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en attendant ? Tu ne vas pas rester célibataire pendant deux ans, quand même ! Il y a des Irma, en France ? Des conseillères du love par hiboux ?_

 _Raconte-moi tout ! Par pitié, je suis enceinte de huit mois, je n'en peux plus. Je m'ennuie et je vais me rouler partout si ça continue ! Il y a intérêt à ce que ça soit une fille, je ne veux pas d'une quatrième grossesse, même si Harry et moi, on veut absolument une petite fille et qu'on fera tout pour l'avoir (on ne peut pas non plus dire que la préparation de la grossesse soit le plus difficile, si on veut être tout à fait francs)._

 _Des bisous,_

 _Ginny._

.

Hermione devait bien admettre qu'elle avait ri en recevant sa lettre, même si son rire avait rapidement fait place à la mélancolie. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Elle craignait qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos après tant d'années de mensonges. Et, honnêtement, elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, si c'était le cas. Simplement, elle tenait réellement à elle, et ça lui briserait le cœur.

.

 _Ginny,_

 _Non, je ne me fiche pas de toi. C'est bel et bien terminé avec Sébastien… et c'est mieux comme cela. Comme je le disais dans ma dernière lettre à Harry, nous allions dans des directions opposées. C'est un homme adorable – et non, nous n'avions pas de problèmes de compatibilité sexuelle ! -, mais il ne correspond pas à ce que je cherche dans une relation. Ou plutôt, il n'y correspond plus._

 _Pendant les quatre années durant lesquelles nous nous sommes fréquentés, il m'apportait la présence masculine dont je manquais à mon arrivée en France. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que je reviendrai chez nous, au Royaume-Uni, et j'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que je ne pouvais pas m'attacher plus que de raison – ça aurait été un déchirement de devoir choisir entre l'amour et ma famille._

 _Le fait est qu'à présent que j'ai accepté cette offre d'emploi, mon retour est prévu, daté et paraît de plus en plus proche. Et c'est devenu beaucoup plus compliqué de continuer une relation pour laquelle il était évident que la fin était imminente. Et du coup, non, je ne prévois pas de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre dans le laps de temps qu'il me reste en France. Ça m'apparaîtrait comme un non sens total._

 _Pour en revenir à ta grossesse, c'est marrant, parce que j'ai pensé à ta mère. Bon, tu n'es pas une femme au foyer comme elle, tu es beaucoup plus indépendante et aventureuse, tu as besoin d'une vie en dehors de ton cocon familial, mais quand même… Si vous faites vraiment tout pour avoir une fille, tu risques probablement de te retrouver avec une nouvelle tribu à la Weasley si ça continue ! En tout cas, j'espère que ta grossesse se passe bien._

 _Passe le bonjour à mon filleul._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Hermione._

.

« Hermione ? » entendit-elle la voix de Sébastien, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

Elle sursauta, prenant alors conscience qu'elle avait déserté la cuisine pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, et Sébastien se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Mmmh ? » répondit-elle, se sentant coupable. Ses pensées l'emmenaient tellement loin qu'elle oubliait même la politesse.

« Il y a comme une ombre qui plane au-dessus de ta tête », lui fit-il remarquer.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne parvenait pas toujours à se connecter aux expressions imagées que Sébastien utilisait, et cette fois-ci peut-être plus que d'habitude.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu… ». Il hésita un instant, avant de reprendre. « C'est comme si tu ne nous voyais plus, comme si tu n'étais plus présente dans notre réalité. Tu es ailleurs, dans un autre monde. »

Pensive, Hermione acquiesça sans réellement s'en apercevoir. Cela était vrai. C'était comme si elle n'était plus tout à fait là, avec eux, mais elle n'était pas encore de retour chez elle, avec ceux qu'elle considérait comme des membres de sa famille.

C'était comme si elle était perdue quelque part, sur le chemin qui l'éloignait de la France et qui la ramenait, lentement mais sûrement, vers son pays d'origine.

 **Août 2008**

Environ deux mois après la naissance du petit dernier d'Harry et de Ginny, qui était en fait une petite dernière prénommée Lily, Hermione reçut une lettre pour le moins inattendue.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je voulais juste te dire que… je me suis marié. Elle s'appelle Rose. Rose Zeller. Elle est professeure de Défense contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard, maintenant. Enfin, depuis la fin de ses études, en fait. Je sais que je ne t'ai rien dit avant, parce que…je suis juste un gros con. J'étais toujours fâché sur toi, de m'avoir abandonné, de m'avoir remplacé par un autre gars. D'ailleurs, Ginny m'a fait remarqué que c'était terminé et j'en suis désolé. Je…j'espère que tu n'espérais pas recoller les morceaux à ton retour, parce que je suis vraiment amoureux, tu sais. Elle est douce, gentille, patiente… Pas que tu sois nulle, hein. Mais elle m'a donné la délicatesse et le temps dont j'avais besoin pour commencer une nouvelle histoire et… voilà. Ça fait trois ans qu'on est ensemble. Et quand on s'est marié, j'ai réalisé que tu me manquais. Je voulais que tu sois là pour me voir heureux, tu vois ? Tu es ma meilleure amie, après tout. On a grandi ensemble._

 _J'espère que tout va bien et qu'on va pouvoir retrouver notre amitié quand tu reviendras au pays._

 _Ron._

.

En lisant cette lettre de son ex-petit-ami, Hermione avait souri. Il était toujours aussi maladroit, mais surtout, elle était heureuse pour lui, heureuse qu'il ait finalement trouvé le bonheur après toutes ces années. Il le méritait.

En plus, il exprimait clairement une envie de se retrouver, en tant qu'amis, tels qu'ils l'étaient avant la fin de la guerre.

C'était un énorme poids en moins sur son cœur. Ce n'était que du positif pour amorcer son retour.

 **Novembre 2008**

Le temps s'écoulait de manière étrange pour Hermione, et ce depuis quelques mois. Elle échangeait de plus en plus de courrier avec ses amis, évitant toujours de parler d'Élia, mais prenant des nouvelles des enfants Potter-Weasley, leur parlant de ses projets professionnels qui la passionnaient tant. C'était un bon début, se disait-elle… Mais chaque fois qu'elle tentait de parler de sa fille, elle faisait un blocage.

L'année 2009 se profilait à l'horizon. Ce serait la dernière année complète qu'elle passerait en France. Élia s'en rendait également compte. Elle posait de plus en plus de questions sur le Royaume-Uni, Poudlard et… sur son père.

Hermione voyait bien que sa fille ressentait le besoin de s'exprimer à l'aide de mots et plus uniquement à l'aide de son corps. Ainsi, en plus des cours de danse classique, elle avait demandé à suivre des cours d'improvisation et d'interprétation théâtrales. Évidemment, Hermione avait accepté. Elle n'oubliait pas cet épisode où elle avait entendu Élia parler à sa chouettte en peluche, lui racontant le manque d'un père. Si Hermione, elle, ne parvenait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle ne pouvait que permettre à Élia, qui en faisait la demande, d'apprendre à le faire.

Elle avait alors vu sa fille rayonner à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait de ses cours du mercredi après-midi. D'ailleurs, Élia avait développé un réel intérêt pour les pièces classiques d'origine française, les connaissant même davantage qu'Hermione. Mais sa grande joie avait été de découvrir Shakespeare. Shakespeare, un Moldu britannique qui avait malgré tout sa rénommée dans le monde magique pour sa pièce… _Roméo et Juliette_.

La réflexion qu'elle avait un jour formulée à Hermione avait complètement abasourdi cette dernière, tant elle était imprégnée de réalisme. À cette occasion, elles étaient installées dans la cuisine, prenant leur repas ensemble.

« En fait, toi et mon papa, vous êtes comme Roméo et Juliette : vous vous êtes aimés, mais c'était impossible, alors tu as disparu. C'est juste que t'es pas morte, mais t'es partie tellement longtemps que c'est un peu comme si t'étais vraiment morte pour mon papa. »

Hermione avait manqué s'étouffer avec le morceau de viande qu'elle venait d'avaler.

« Je te demande pardon ?! » s'était-elle exclamée, stupéfaite, alors qu'elle toussait dans un réflexe de survie.

« Bah oui ! » avait continué Élia, sans se démonter. « Si vous pouviez vous aimer, on habiterait au Royaume-Uni. À la place, tu es partie, tes amis ne savent pas qui je suis. C'est obligé, ta famille n'a rien à voir avec celle de mon papa. Mais il devait vraiment être un amoureux merveilleux pour que tu l'aimes si fort et que je naisse. »

Hermione avait ouvert la bouche sans rien répondre, tant la surprise étant grande. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment cela était possible, Élia n'était pas si éloignée de la réalité qu'elle aurait pu le croire. Mais il fallait qu'Hermione lui parle de son père, parce qu'il était loin d'être le prince charmant qu'Élia imaginait.

La vie n'était pas un conte de fée, et encore moins celle d'Hermione. Restait à savoir comment elle allait s'y prendre pour lui parler d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose, dans le fond.

 **Janvier 2009**

Dans le doute, face aux questions de sa fille sur son père et sur la relation qu'elle avait formée avec lui, Hermione avait trouvé en Minerva l'interlocutrice idéale. Elle savait que son ancien professeur aurait les mots justes pour la rassurer et l'aider à trouver une solution à ses difficultés.

.

 _Minerva,_

 _Plus le temps passe et plus Élia me pose des questions sur son père… Ce n'est pas si fréquent que cela, mais j'ai l'impression que notre retour programmé au Royaume-Uni lui donne à penser qu'elle va renouer avec ses origines, et qu'il en fait partie. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je suis la seule à connaître son identité. Et je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur…_

 _Elle est le fruit d'une aventure de vacances. Il ne sait même pas qu'elle existe. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire à propos de cet homme que je ne connais qu'à travers les apparences._

 _Aidez-moi, Professeur. Je vous en prie…_

 _Hermione._

.

Face au désarroi d'Hermione, la réponse du Professeur McGonagall n'avait pas tardé. Deux jours plus tard, la brune recevait un courrier sans équivoque. Son ancien professeur lui remontant les brettelles sans ménagement.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _Vous avez vraiment cru que vous éloigner du Royaume vous préserverait des questionnements de votre fille ? Certes, vous avez fait au mieux en prenant vos distances. Mais elle a besoin de savoir de qui elle tient pour évoluer dans la vie. Elle se retrouvera bientôt seule face au monde des sorciers, dans un pays qu'elle ne connait pas, dans une langue qu'elle n'a parlé qu'avec vous. Il lui faut savoir qui elle est pour pouvoir affronter cette nouvelle vie, à une période de sa vie où elle se posera justement toutes ces questions qui ont trait à son identité : l'adolescence. Donnez-lui les clefs pour évoluer. Et par « clefs », j'entends lui donner des informations sur son père. C'est essentiel._

 _Parlez-lui de lui, Hermione. Si vous ne pouvez pas parler en bien de cet homme, parlez-lui uniquement de faits simples : où a-t-il grandi ?_ _é_ _tait-il un sorcier ou un moldu ? S'il était sorcier, dans quelle école et dans quelle maison a-t-il été éduqué ? Quels traits physiques retrouvez-vous de lui chez Élia ? Quels traits de caractère ? Quels hobbies ?_

 _De grâce, ne la laissez pas dans le silence. Même si, visiblement, l'identité du père est source de beaucoup de secrets, dites-lui les choses progressivement, de façon adaptée à son âge. Elle est en droit de connaître ses origines. Même si, au final, vous lui apprenez que la naissance d'un enfant n'est pas toujours le fruit de l'amour, mais d'une histoire de passage. Cela fait également partie des apprentissages de la vie et il n'y a pas de mal à cela. C'est juste la vérité. Votre vérité._

 _Vous pouvez le faire, Hermione. Un lion rugit en vous._

 _Au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles,_

 _Minerva._

.

Hermione avait lentement acquiescé, admettant avec difficulté qu'elle avait raison, avant de soupirer. Elle savait que son ancien professeur de métamorphose avait raison. Et elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle allait devoir parler de son ancien ennemi pour la construction identitaire d'Élia. Il était temps. Hermione s'exaspérait à esquiver toujours autant ses obligations, comme si l'excuse de « je dois protéger ma fille » fonctionnait pour tout… alors que c'était un moyen de se ménager elle-même, finalement.

Elle réalisait aussi que ces dernières années, elle s'était entourée de sorciers beaucoup trop gentils, qui n'avaient jamais voulu la brusquer ou lui faire de la peine, lui laissant faire ses propres choix. De vrais Poufsouffle à la Française. S'ils avaient su l'accompagner dans sa dépression, aujourd'hui elle avait besoin qu'on la remette à sa place, qu'on la pousse à agir dans la bonne direction.

Sans le Professeur McGonagall et sa capacité à placer les mots de manière juste, parfois un peu brusque mais jamais sans une excellente raison, où Hermione en serait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'être bousculée pour avancer.

 **OoOoO**

Drago regardait le petit être assoupi dans ses bras. Scorpius Malefoy était né le 6 août 2008, six mois plus tôt. Son père en était immédiatement tombé sur le charme.

Son fils était l'être le plus beau qu'il avait jamais vu. Même son propre reflet ne faisait pas le poids. Que dire alors, lorsqu'il deviendrait un homme ? Pour l'instant, en tout cas, il avait tout de l'innocence, personne n'aurait pu parier qu'un Serpentard se dissimulait sous ses traits angéliques. Il avait hérité des mêmes pupilles céruléennes que lui, qu'il illuminait d'un sourire bienheureux. Assurément, ce petit être pourrait en jouer, il obtiendrait tout ce qu'il voudrait et qui il le voudrait. À commencer par son père.

Il n'avait pas voulu de cet enfant et, pourtant, sa naissance avait tout changé pour lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago pouvait admettre pour lui-même qu'il aimait quelqu'un plus qu'il ne s'aimait lui-même. Et il voulait tout faire pour que son fils soit heureux.

Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'éducation qu'il avait lui-même reçue. Il voulait que son fils ait de l'ambition, réalise de grands exploits et croie avec suffisance en lui-même et en ses capacités, mais il ne voulait pas le faire grandir dans la haine de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec Astoria, elle l'avait immédiatement approuvé. L'on pouvait être de Sang pur, lui inculquer les traditions de la noblesse, mais moderniser et humaniser l'approche. Finalement, sa femme était un bon parti : il ne doutait pas du fait qu'elle serait une bonne mère. Il ne l'aimait toujours pas, malgré les années, mais il avait confiance en elle et en ses valeurs. C'était peut-être le plus important, pour l'avenir qui se profilait. Surtout que celui-ci ne s'annonçait pas des plus aisés.

Son père avait vu tout cela d'un très mauvais œil. Alors que Narcissa lui donnait sa bénédiction, comme toujours, son père, lui, s'enfonçait un peu plus dans l'alcool. Les médicomages lui avaient annoncé un cancer de l'œsophage, que Lucius refusait de soigner, indifférent au pronostic mortel. C'était comme s'il pourrissait de l'intérieur, à force d'avoir joué sur les apparences.

Il y avait fort à parier que Scorpius grandirait sans son grand-père paternel. Drago s'en sentait coupable, mais une part de lui-même se disait que ce n'était pas plus mal. Que l'on casse enfin ce cycle malsain qui avait été instauré par des générations de Malefoy, comme une logique implacable et immuable.

Scorpius mènerait la vie qu'il souhaiterait. Qu'il soit de Sang pur ou pas, ça ne changerait rien. Drago en faisait un impératif personnel.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on en pense de ce papa que représente Drago ? On l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Certain-e-s d'entre vous se demandaient ce qui serait son déclic entre "je ne veux pas d'enfant, mais bon faudra bien pour la reconnaissance de père" et "j'aime mon fils plus que ma propre vie". Voilà donc la réponse !

Est-ce que vous aimez toujours les lettres que s'échangent Hermione et Minerva ? Personnellement, je ne concevais pas le retour d'Hermione sans ce coup de pied au cul, et je ne voyais pas de meilleur intermédiaire que son ancien professeur pour ça.

A la semaine prochaine pour l'avant-dernier missing moment ! (Comment ça, je vous rends triste ?!)

PS : pour le moment, je vais circuler un questionnaire pour réaliser mon mémoire de fin de master. Si vous êtes élève dans un établissement secondaire ordinaire en Wallonie, n'hésitez pas à le remplir, ça m'aiderait vraiment beaucoup ! Le lien du google form se trouve en bas de ma description de profil. Merci pour celleux qui pourront et qui le feront !


	57. Missing moment 11

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Je profite du fait de publier le 8 mars pour vous rappeler (ou clarifier) quelque chose qui resurgit chaque année avec ses dérives : **le 8 mars est la journée internationale de lutte pour les droits des femmes**. Il ne s'agit pas de la "journée de la femme". Les femmes sont multiples. Elles ne veulent pas de cadeaux. Elles veulent des droits et qu'ils soit respectés. Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais j'aurais l'occasion d'en rappeler à travers un Portrait inclusif, celui de Tonks. En cette ère de #metoo, #balancetonporc, affaire Weinstein, ce n'est certainement aujourd'hui qu'on doit fermer les yeux sur la réalité : l'égalité n'est pas atteinte et ce n'est pas avec 1 + 1 culotte gratuite pour "la journée de la femme" qu'on rétablit un équilibre.

A part ça, TALYPE. L'heure est aux prises de conscience... Je vous laisse découvrir ça !

 **Réponse à la review anonyme** :

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Effectivement, les choses bougent, et tu vas voir que ça bouge encore ici. Même du côté de Drago ! Bisous.

Merci à **Lyra Muushya**.

* * *

 **Some say a storm is coming,**

 _Certains disent que l'orage arrive,_

 **Some say the end is near,**

 _Certains disent que la fin est proche,_

 **Some think it's all so hazy,**

 _Certains pensent que tout est tellement trouble,_

 **I think it's all so clear**

 _Je pense que tout est tellement clair_

.

 **Some say they have the answers,**

 _Certains disent qu'ils ont les réponses,_

 **Some say they know the truth,**

 _Certains disent qu'ils connaissent la vérité,_

 **Some people live in question,**

 _Certains vivent dans l'incertitude_

 **Some people have no clue**

 _Certains n'ont pas d'idées_

.

 **If there was no tomorrow,**

 _Si demain n'existait pas_

 **If there was just today**

 _S'il n'y avait qu'aujourd'hui_

 **Would you make different choices**

 _Prendrais-tu des décisions différentes_

 **Or would you stay the same?**

 _Ou resterais-tu le même ?_

.

 _Anywhere but here_ , Five Finger Death Punch feat. Maria Brink.

* * *

 **Missing moment 11 : Anywhere but here (** **N** **'importe où sauf ici)**

 **Mai 2009 : Élia a dix ans**

Hermione avait pris la décision d'écrire une lettre à sa fille pour lui parler de son père. Ne sachant pas quels mots employer, elle avait pensé que les mettre sur papier serait plus simple, qu'elle aurait au moins le temps d'y réfléchir… Malgré tout, il lui avait semblé qu'elle s'était arraché les cheveux durant des heures avant de parvenir à y mettre un point final.

Elle avait suivi les conseils de Minerva McGonagall. Elle était à présent satisfaite, mais son cœur battant à tout rompre avait témoigné de sa crainte au moment de tendre la lettre à Élia. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait lui donner des informations concrètes sur celui qui avait participé à sa création.

Dit comme cela, c'était un peu froid. Mais parler de son père… c'était un terme trop affectueux, trop attachant pour Hermione. Concevoir qu'elle avait eu des rapports sexuels avec Drago Malefoy presque onze ans plus tôt relevait déjà de l'exploit. Alors lui admettre un quelconque lien affectif… Quand elle faisait le rapprochement avec son propre père, elle ne pouvait que constater la différence. La relation entre Élia et Malefoy était loin d'être celle qu'Hermione vivait avec Henry. Cependant, une fois de plus, à qui la faute ? A la sienne, en effet. Hermione n'était pas persuadée que Malefoy aurait été très présent dans la vie d'Élia, mais le fait qu'il n'ait même pas eu connaissance de la réalité – autrement dit, qu'il avait eu un enfant avec elle -, ça, c'était entièrement de la faute d'Hermione.

À présent, Hermione avait bien conscience qu'il n'y avait pas qu'à ses amis – et à son ancien amant – qu'elle avait caché une partie de la vérité. Il était temps qu'Élia soit informée sur ses origines.

Hermione lui avait donné la lettre le jour de son anniversaire. Quand elle lui avait dit de quoi il s'agissait, Élia avait rapidemment délaissé ses nouveaux romans et ouvrages sur la littérature française pour empoigner le parchemin, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Elle avait couru dans sa chambre, sautillant presque sous le regard attendri et quelque peu inquiet de sa mère.

Elle avait pesé chaque mot de cette lettre, espérant de la sorte refléter une image réaliste de son père et de la vie qu'il avait menée : ni trop noircie, ni trop enjolivée, mais plutôt factuelle. Pour protéger Élia, comme toujours. Et comme le lui avait conseillé Minerva.

.

 _Mon cœur,_

 _Il y a longtemps déjà que j'aurais dû te parler de ton père. Tu es une grande fille à présent, et chaque jour te rapproche un peu plus du Royaume-Uni et de Poudlard. Il est temps que tu saches de qui il s'agit. Il est temps que tu en saches davantage._

 _Il s'appelle Drago Malefoy. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard, alors que nous nous y rendions pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, comme tu le sais, j'ai été répartie à Gryffondor après une longue hésitation du Choixpeau. Ton père, quant à lui, n'a pas eu le temps de coiffer l'objet magique qu'il était déjà réparti à Serpentard._

 _En effet, ton père possède toutes les caractéristiques que l'on pourrait attendre d'un Serpentard pure souche : très sûr de lui, malin et intelligent, il a le charme des sorciers qui savent ce qu'ils veulent et qui font tout pour l'obtenir. Et, les Serpentard, ce qu'ils veulent, c'est être les meilleurs. Ton père était d'ailleurs un excellent élève. Il était le deuxième meilleur élève de son année, pour être précise. Il était particulièrement doué en potions, mais également en arithmancie, deux cours que nous avons eu en commun durant notre scolarité._

 _En deuxième année, ton père a intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il occupait le poste d'attrapeur. Il l'a occupé chaque année que se jouaient des matches, et il en a remporté certains, face à l'équipe de Poufsouffle, si mes souvenirs sont exacts._

 _À l'époque de Poudlard, ton père et moi nous ne nous entendions pas très bien. Ton père a grandi dans une famille aristocratique, qui prône des valeurs d'éminence, tandis que, moi-même, je viens d'une famille plus modeste de moldus. Nous nous sommes rapprochés après la guerre, où nous avons mis de côté nos différents. J'ai découvert un sorcier intéressé par la culture, y compris la culture moldue. Surtout celle relative au sport._

 _Comme tu le sais, nous ne sommes pas restés en contact. Il y a d'autres choses que je t'expliquerai encore, en temps voulu. Mais je te le promets, ma chérie, tu en sauras davantage d'ici quelques années._

 _Je peux déjà te dire que tu lui ressembles beaucoup physiquement. Tes yeux bleu gris sont de lui. Tes cheveux lisses également. Et très probablement ton goût prononcé pour la danse : au moment où j'ai appris à le connaître, il aimait beaucoup danser le tango argentin. Peut-être est-ce toujours le cas. Toujours est-il qu'il était très doué étant jeune homme._

 _J'espère qu'apprendre tout cela sur ton père t'aura fait plaisir._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Maman._

.

Élia avait pleuré de joie et dansé dans sa chambre pendant près de vingt minutes après sa lecture, apportant à Hermione la preuve qu'elle était très heureuse d'en savoir plus sur son père.

Comme toujours, Hermione se demandait pourquoi elle avait attendu aussi longtemps, alors que, une fois réalisée, son action la soulageait énormement.

Même si une autre partie d'elle-même lui fit fermer les yeux et elle grimaça en s'appuyant contre le mur, le regard perdu au loin. Cette partie-là n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'elle avait fait en août 1998. Et cette partie-là n'avait pas encore envie d'être déterrée.

 **Août 2009**

Élia n'avait plus que deux mots à la bouche depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre : « mon père ». Sans cesse, elle cherchait à en savoir davantage sur lui. Elle semblait joyeuse, excitée, comme s'il s'agissait de son écrivain préféré et qu'Hermione détenait toutes les réponses à ses questions. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

Si Hermione pouvait parler de l'adolescence de Malefoy, elle n'en savait pas réellement plus à son sujet. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de lui durant ces onze dernières années. Finalement, elle ne pouvait même pas dire avec exactitude quelle enfance il avait eue. Ni qui il était réellement lorsqu'ils avaient eu leur aventure. Et elle avait encore du mal à associer Drago Malefoy, la prétention incarnée, à « mon père », l'homme qui l'avait mise enceinte et apporté la plus belle merveille du monde.

Plus le temps passait, plus Hermione réalisait que la fin était proche. Dans un an, elle rentrerait en Angleterre. Mais pas seule. Elle avait pris toute une série de décisions qui l'avait conduite à cacher sa plus grande honte : avoir trompé son petit ami de l'époque, qui était accessoirement l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et ce avec Drago Malefoy, son plus grand rival.

Et sa fille dans tout cela ? Elle n'avait pas été en manque d'amour, loin de là. Hermione ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'il était possible d'aimer encore plus sa fille, et elle n'aimerait jamais personne autant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas non plus été privée d'une référence masculine, Sébastien ayant partagé et partageant toujours leur vie. Elle était aussi riche d'une double culture, maîtrisant à la perfection deux langues.

Mais elle avait été privée de son pays et, surtout, privée de son père. Hermione s'était elle-même privée de la présence de ceux qui comptaient le plus pour elle : ses parents, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle savait à peine ce qu'il était advenu de ses anciens camarades, comme Luna ou Neville, ou même du reste de la famille Weasley, n'ayant eu que des échos ici et là.

Est-ce qu'elle regrettait ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'affirmer. Il était peut-être un peu tard pour cela. Ou peut-être pas. Tout allait changer d'ici quelques mois. Elle allait affronter ses plus grandes peurs, mais elle allait aussi enfin assumer ses erreurs, ses décisions. Aurait-elle parlé plus tôt si elle s'était avoué à elle-même qu'elle reviendrait de toute façon en Angleterre ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Aurait-elle nié l'implication de Malefoy dans la conception d'Élia si Minerva ne l'avait pas incitée à parler ? Plus que probablement…

Parfois, Hermione se faisait l'effet d'une mère indigne pour Élia.

Et d'autres fois, elle se disait simplement qu'elle avait fait de son mieux.

La vérité se trouvait sans doute quelque part entre les deux. Mais son seul juge était sa fille et, jusqu'à présent, elle ne semblait pas être moins heureuse qu'un autre enfant.

Dans tous les cas, Hermione rentrerait bientôt chez elle. Et elle créérait la surprise en rentrant avec une enfant en âge de poursuivre sa scolarité à Poudlard.

 **Septembre 2009**

Élia faisait officiellement sa dernière rentrée à l'école magique primaire des GrandsBalais. Sa dernière rentrée scolaire en France, également. Hermione l'ayant trouvée particulièrement stressée la veille, elle avait prévenu le cabinet qu'elle arriverait plus tard, afin d'accompagner sa fille pour cette journée spéciale.

Alors qu'Élia s'apprêtait à passer les grandes grilles qui menaient à l'enceinte de l'école, elle s'arrêta, faisant face à Hermione.

« Maman ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton hésitant.

« Oui, mon cœur ? »

Élia se tortillait d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« C'est ma dernière année ici, avec mon institutrice. Avec mes copains Léon et Louis », affirma-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Hermione acquiesça, confirmant les paroles de sa fille, attendant la suite de son discours.

« Je suis triste de savoir ça…, mais je suis aussi contente, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on va rentrer à la maison après très longtemps. Alors que… Je ne connais que la France, comme maison. C'est…bizarre, hein Maman ? »

Élia semblait soucieuse de son état. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait de ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien en penser. Mais, la vérité, c'était qu'Hermione comprenait son ressenti. Même elle, elle allait redécouvrir un pays. En plus de dix années écoulées, l'Angleterre devait bien avoir changé. C'était encore plus vrai lorsque l'on ne connaissait pas du tout le pays.

« Ma chérie, c'est tout à fait normal ce que tu ressens. C'est aussi ce que je me dis… Je me suis attachée au pays, j'ai rencontré d'autres sorciers formidables, j'ai appris. C'est ici que je t'ai élevée, que je t'ai vue grandir. Alors oui, moi aussi je suis triste de partir. Mais chez nous, c'est en Angleterre. C'est là que se trouve notre famille », expliqua Hermione, tandis que les yeux d'Élia brillaient de larmes.

« Mais… toi, tu as connu le pays. Tu y as grandi. Tu y as rencontré tes meilleurs amis… Alors que, moi, je ne connais rien là-bas. C'est juste… un rêve », douta Élia, qui affichait une mine piteuse.

Hermione l'attira à elle, la serrant dans ses bras. À ces mots, son cœur s'était serré, un sentiment coupable s'étant répandu en elle. _« Tu es bien trop intelligente, Élia »,_ pensa-t-elle sans que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres. À la place, elle lui tint un discours plus rassurant, mais pas moins imprégné de vérité.

« Au fond de toi, tu sais que c'est là d'où tu viens », lui assura-t-elle. « C'est un inconnu étrangement familier. Et quand on y sera, on aura la sensation d'y avoir toujours vécu. »

 **Février 2010**

Les derniers mois avaient laissé le sentiment singulier des dernières fois. Après la dernière rentrée d'Élia, il y avait eu le dernier automne et le dernier hiver sur le territoire français. La dernière chute des feuilles. La dernière chute de neige. La dernière plaque de verglas sur les routes bétonnées et le chemin forestier qui longeait le ruisseau, qui lui-même reliait la maison à l'école. Il y avait eu le dernier réveillon de Noël pour lequel ses parents avaient dû faire un long déplacement.

Il y avait eu le passage à l'an 2010. L'année du grand retour. L'année de toutes les craintes. L'année qui marquerait la fin de la mascarade.

Les lettres d'Harry et de Ginny étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus rapprochées dans le temps. À travers les mots, Hermione sentait leur excitation pour son retour à venir. Elle ne leur avait toujours rien dit concernant Élia. Elle ne pouvait pas leur annoncer cela dans une simple lettre. Plus maintenant. Pas onze ans après la naissance. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça et devait assumer un face à face. Au moins, elle verrait leur réaction en direct, alors qu'elle craignait un silence pesant si la nouvelle leur parvenait par courrier.

De facto, ce n'était pas l'excitation qui grandissait de son côté. C'était une tension diffuse, mais une tension qui la poussait vers l'avant.

Il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle et qu'elle ouvre les vannes, révélant ainsi tout ce qu'elle avait caché pendant si longtemps.

 **Mai 2010**

Élia venait de souffler ses onze bougies, marquant le dépassement d'une frontière invisible. Onze ans était l'âge légal d'entrée à Poudlard. Onze ans, c'était également l'âge limite qu'Hermione s'était donné pour rentrer en Angleterre. Elle aura été jusqu'au bout, finalement. Et cela ne la remplissait pas vraiment de fierté, bien au contraire.

Onze ans sonnait malgré tout comme l'âge de l'évidence. Comme si Hermione avait toujours su que ce serait à ce moment-là que l'univers retrouverait son équilibre… Il ne restait plus deux mois et demi. Deux mois et demi sur douze ans de mensonges, c'était si peu. Mais c'était également encore trop lointain. À présent, il fallait que tout aille vite, pour qu'Hermione puisse se libérer du poids sur ses épaules. Même s'il fallait pour cela que la vérité éclate.

À quel prix ? Hermione espérait ne pas perdre ses amis, même si son retour, couplé avec ses révélations, risquait de leur faire l'effet d'une tempête en pleine mer et de provoquer un raz-de-marée sur les côtes. Elle allait complètement bouleverser leurs vies.

Elle avait peur, mais le bilan de sa propre vie n'était pas si médiocre. Elle se surprenait parfois à le penser, même dans ses moments les plus mélancoliques : elle aimait d'une manière exceptionnelle, d'un amour qui unissait une mère à sa fille, elle poursuivait une carrière brillante et au-delà de ses espérances, elle avait pu découvrir une autre manière de vivre, une autre culture, la culture française. Dans tout ça, elle partageait un amour réservé avec ses parents, mais un amour certain. Eux seraient toujours présents, que ses amis lui pardonnent ou ne le fassent jamais.

Ses seules ombres au tableau était liées à son secret. Mais tout serait bientôt terminé. Que cela soit dans un sens positif ou non, au moins les choses seraint éclaircies.

 **OoOoO**

L'enterrement avait eu lieu en décembre de l'année 2009. Lucius Malefoy, âgé de 55 ans, avait péri des suites de son cancer de l'œsophage. Alcoolique non soigné, le patriarche Malefoy avait préféré mourir dans une toute relative dignité : peu étaient ceux au courant de la dégradation de sa santé, mentale comme physique.

Durant les derniers mois, il n'était plus capable de parler, la maladie ayant atteint sa langue. De toute façon, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne sortait plus de chez lui. Même sa femme n'avait plus le droit d'entrer dans son bureau, dans lequel il vivait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec, pour seules visites, celles de son elfe de maison.

Drago avait assisté à la cérémonie avec son habituelle apparence de froideur. Là où sa mère avait laissé échapper quelques larmes, malgré elle, lui s'était contenté de la réconforter d'une étreinte. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il la percevait fragile, et c'était là bien le seul aspect de la situation qui l'affectait. S'il avait cherché toute sa vie à impressionner un homme d'apparence insensible et totalement inflexible dans ses comportements, il avait toujours admiré la force qui émanait de sa mère. Une force remplie de douceur, qui en disait long sur sa personne. Dans le fond, c'était peut-être sa mère qu'il aurait dû chercher à égaler. Il serait devenu une bien meilleure personne aujourd'hui.

Ce jour-là, Drago était rentré au domicile conjugal avec un sentiment de soulagement. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, le soulagement laissa la place à la perplexité. Son père venait de perdre la vie et lui, son fils unique, s'en trouvait apaisé. N'aurait-il pas dû se se sentir coupable ?

Mais, à bien y réfléchir, cela avait du sens. Toute sa vie, il avait cherché la reconnaissance et la fierté de son père. Il n'y était jamais parvenu, et cela aurait pu le démoraliser. Néanmoins, il savait à présent qu'il n'y aurait plus besoin de faire d'efforts. Quoi que Drago puisse faire, ce serait vain. Il ne pourrait plus jamais l'impressionner.

Malgré tout, il avait bâti sa propre vie. Il travaillait dans un domaine qui lui plaisait, il était marié à une femme respectable et il avait un fils, un fils merveilleux. Il n'avait pas tout perdu dans cette quête de l'impossible. Certes, il ne menait pas tout à fait une existence de rêve, mais qui le faisait ?

Personne, sans doute. Et il possédait déjà plus que ce qu'il pouvait réellement espérer. Il ne savait même pas de quelle façon il pourrait définir « une existence de rêve », de toute façon. Ça n'avait aucun sens, c'était comme un rêve d'enfant. Inaccessible. Envolé. Oublié. Avait-il seulement un jour existé dans son esprit ?

Le lendemain, il irait voir ses amis, Théodore et Blaise. Cette seule idée le fit sourire : ses relations témoignaient, à elles seules, de la contradiction qui existait en lui : Théodore était le calme, la noblesse et la tradition, là où Blaise était l'excentricité, la familiarité et le hors norme. L'exception, dirait-il. La différence tenait peut-être du fait que Théodore et Blaise semblaient heureux de la vie qu'ils menaient, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Drago. Entre traditions et liberté, il devait encore trouver son équilibre.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ces prises de conscience ? Hermione qui réalise qu'elle a des choses à déterrer de son passé, Drago qui comprend qu'il s'est peut-être trompé de modèle parental...

Flux énergétique de scarabée ***** sur vous et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour... le dernier missing moment.

 ***** Ça faisait un moment que je songeais à changer ma formule de fin. Les paillettes et les licornes c'est trop cool, tellement cool que ça a été repris par le capitalisme pour faire du fric (étonnant, non ? Non, malheureusement pas). Le **scarabée** est solaire. Le scarabée reflète aussi des milliers de couleurs. Le scarabée existe, fascine, même si on s'en méfie. J'aime bien cette idée. **Flux** , parce que c'est associé à la fluidité, au changement, à l'intensité vibratoire. **Énergétique** , parce que je suis énergie. Et je la mobilise de façon solaire et intense pour vous partager ce qui me fait vibrer et ce qui a du sens pour moi.


	58. Missing moment 12

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Me voilà en train de pleurer, prenant conscience non pas de la fin de TALYPE (pour la deuxième fois), mais que je vais bientôt cocher "complete" sur la fiction. Et ça, ça me fait véritablement quelque chose. Quand il s'agit d'un OS ou d'un recueil d'OS, ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est comme un détail, une information. Mais là... c'est une fiction longue. C'est la deuxième. Et je pense qu'on est tous-tes d'accord pour dire qu'ici, TALYPE c'est autre chose qu'OD. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis dedans, que j'y pense, que je la construis. Elle m'a collé à la peau malgré le Dramione. Je me répète, mais je vous promets qu'à chaque fois, c'est l'émotion ! C'est un tel travail, un tel investissement... j'ai grandi et évolué à travers l'histoire, les personnages. Grâce à vous et à vos retours aussi. La troisième fiction longue que je suis en train d'écrire n'aurait sans doute même pas germé dans mon esprit sans elle. Et vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je n'ai pas encore fini de m'améliorer. Je vous souhaite autant de plaisir à me lire que moi en imaginant et créant.

Bref. Trêve de bavardages. Je vous laisse avec ce dernier missing moment.

Réponse à la **review anonyme** :

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Eh oui, la dernière... Ça se sent dans ton résumé, d'ailleurs. Drago, libéré de son besoin d'impressionner son père. Hermione, prête à revenir au pays. On sent les prémisses de TALYPE. La boucle est bouclée. Merci de m'avoir suivi-e de bout en bout ! Bisous.

Merci à **Lyra Muushya** , qui a sublimé ces douze missing moments, qui m'a permis de les améliorer et de rattraper l'écart entre mon niveau d'écriture en novembre 2016 et novembre 2017. Merci à elle, qui est devenue plus qu'une relectrice : une amie.

* * *

 **What if we could**

 _Et si nous pouvions_

 **Put our lives on**

 _Mettre nos vies entre_

 **Hold and meet some**

 _Parenthèses et rencontrer ceux_

 **Where inside of the world**

 _Qui sont à l'intérieur du monde_

 **I would meet you**

 _Je te rencontrerais_

 **Would you meet me?**

 _Me rencontrerais-tu ?_

.

 **On a park bench**

 _Sur le banc d'un parc_

 **On a skyscraper**

 _Sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel_

 **On a mountain**

 _Sur une montagne_

 **Oh yeah, whatever it takes**

 _Qu'importe en vérité_

 **I would meet you**

 _Je te rencontrerais_

 **Would you meet me?**

 _Me rencontrerais-tu ?_

.

 _What If We Could_ , Blue October.

* * *

 **Missing moment 12 : What if we could (Et si nous pouvions)**

 **Juillet 2010 : Élia a onze ans**

Hermione était accoudée au bureau de sa pièce de travail, en larmes. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là, mais il faisait nuit noire depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Une faible lueur était dispersée par une vieille lampe à pétrole, éclairant une scène de désordre : des taches d'encre sur le visage et les avant-bras, des boules de parchemins froisés éparpillés sur et autour du bureau, la brune avait vraisemblablement sacrifié son sommeil pour écrire.

Si on pouvait le dire ainsi, car elle n'était en réalité pas parvenue à grand-chose. Ou, disons le franchement, elle n'avait rien produit de correct.

La veille, après avoir pris le repas du soir, mère et fille avaient vaqué à leurs occupations respectives. Tandis qu'Élia était à l'étage, plongée dans son roman, Hermione s'était décidée à faire les derniers cartons en vue du déménagement. De prime abord, elle avait eu l'idée d'utiliser la magie, pour gagner du temps. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement déroulées comme prévu.

Elle était d'abord tombée sur divers souvenirs relatifs à l'enfance d'Élia : un porte-clefs fabriqué par ses soins, une boîte décorée de feuilles de papier collées à l'occasion de la fête des mères, toutes les peluches avec lesquelles sa fille avait grandi – à l'exception de sa chouette effraie, qui occupait toujours une place de choix, près de son oreiller -, ses premiers chaussons de danse, la fameuse robe qui avait changé de couleur et ainsi témoigné de ses dons pour la magie, un aimant modélisé en forme de chouette effraie grâce à de la pâte à sel, etc.

Elle avait ensuite retrouvé des souvenirs datant de la période de Poudlard et de la guerre, comme son écharpe de Gryffondor, une barrette à cheveux que Luna lui avait donné avant son départ pour la France, un origami en papier supposé représenter un hippogriffe et qui rappelait à Hermione une soirée à refaire le monde en compagnie de Ginny, le carnet dans lequel elle avait noté ses réflexions pendant qu'Harry, Ron et elle étaient à la recherche des Horcruxes…

Et enfin, elle avait mis la main sur _les_ souvenirs. Ceux de son été passé à Los Angeles en compagnie de Malefoy. Il y avait un ticket pour un match de baskeball, datant du mois d'août 1998, la réservation pour la chambre d'hôtel, les différents tickets d'entrée pour les musées qu'ils avaient visités, son ticket d'avion… Elle n'avait rien jeté. Absolument rien. Seul le jaunissement des divers documents papiers laissait présager que douze ans s'étaient écoulés.

Les souvenirs s'étaient progressivement éparpillés autour d'elle, dans un désordre absolu. L'image renvoyait à un chaos présent en elle-même. Les sourvenirs d'une vie avant Élia, mélangés à ceux d'une vie avec Élia, comme si présent et passé d'époques diverses n'étaient qu'une seule et même période de temps. Et si…

Et si Hermione lui avait annoncé sa grossesse ? Et si elle lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui dire qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui ? Et s'il avait su… Aurait-il été un père pour Élia ? Aurait-il été présent dans son éducation, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Élia aurait-elle grandi dans son pays d'origine ? Ou entre les deux pays ? Ou, plus vraissemblablement, Hermione serait-elle rentrée pour terminer ses études au Royaume-Uni ?

S'il avait su, serait-ce resté une histoire de vacances ? Auraient-ils pu former une famille ?

Et si… Et si… Et si ? Toutes ces questions qui restaient et resteraient sans réponses, parce qu'il était trop tard. Douze ans étaient passés. Douze ans durant lesquels Hermione avait gardé un silence total sur l'existence de sa fille, en en faisant le plus grand secret de sa vie. Parfois, elle se demandait encore comment elle pouvait être mère et cacher cet être qui comptait autant pour elle.

Quelle vie menait Malefoy aujourd'hui ? était-il marié ? Avait-il d'autres enfants ? Quel métier exercait-il ? était-il heureux ? était-il toujours cet égocentrique Serpentard ou avait-il évolué dans le sens du sorcier plus ouvert qu'Hermione avait découvert cet été-là ?

Peut-être avait-il toujours été comme cela dans le fond : plus curieux, plus attachant, mais qu'il se faisait discret pour les apparences… Pour ne pas se montrer sensible, vulnérable. Peut-être qu'Astoria était la seule à pouvoir voir cette face de lui… Si jamais ils s'étaient mariés, comme il le présageait à l'époque. Car Hermione ne l'imaginait pas marié à quelqu'un d'autre, les mots raisonnant encore dans son esprit, après autant d'années : _« Je vais commencer des études dans une très bonne université hors de prix, payée par mon père, mais qui a une excellente réputation. Et je pense avoir toutes mes chances avec Astoria. »_

Oui, c'était la tournure de vie la plus plausible pour Drago Malefoy, si attaché aux traditions des Sang purs. En tout cas, si aucun élément extérieur – comme la naissance d'un enfant hors mariage – n'avait perturbé son existence… Sa voie était toute tracée.

Mais Hermione allait perturber son existence. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle allait rentrer en Angleterre, et il n'allait bientôt plus faire aucun doute que sa fille ressemblait beaucoup trop au prince des Serpentard pour que cela soit une coïncidence. Des yeux céruléens, des cheveux lisses et un corps fin et élancé malgré les rondeurs de son enfance qui tardaient à s'effacer… Non, le doute n'était pas vraiment permis.

Personne ne serait dupe. Personne, à commencer par Harry. Personne, en continuant avec Malefoy, lui-même. Lui qui savait et se rappelait sans doute leur aventure, douze ans plus tôt. Il était intelligent, il ne lui faudrait pas très longtemps pour faire le rapprochement.

Hermione s'était donc convaincue qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne contact avec lui et ce, avant qu'elle ne pose les pieds sur le sol britannique. Pour que le choc de l'annonce soit moins brutal. Que la situation soit plus gérable une fois le moment venu.

Elle avait donc pris une plume et de l'encre et commencé à rédiger… Et les difficultés avaient rapidement rogné sa détermination.

.

 _Malefoy,-_

.

L'introduction de la lettre était déjà laborieuse à écrire. Comment l'appeler ? Certes, ils avaient été intimes, le temps de quelques nuits. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais appelés par leurs prénoms respectifs, l'emploi lui paraissait donc inapproprié. Mais écrire seulement « Malefoy » lui paraissait tellement désuet… Sans compter que lui écrire s'avérait être une expérience étrange. Elle ne lui avait jamais écrit. Que lui aurait-elle écrit, de toute façon ? À part qu'elle attendait son enfant… qu'elle élevait son enfant… qu'elle lui ramenait son enfant… Surprise ! Quelle mauvaise plaisanterie, ainsi formulé.

Sans avoir de meilleure approche que son nom de famille, Hermione avait continué.

.

 _Malefoy,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe pour le mieux dans ta vie. J'imagine que, tout comme moi, tu as trouvé ta voie et embrassé une carrière qui te convient. –_

.

À la fin de cette phrase, Hermione avait froissé son premier parchemin. Elle se sentait tellement ridicule avec cette façon de l'aborder. Ils avaient été _intimes_ , mais pas _familiers_ … Rien dans leur relation ne laissait entendre un lien amical. Elle ne pouvait pas s'exprimer de cette manière vis-à-vis de lui.

Elle avait donc repris sur un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

.

 _Malefoy,_

 _L'arrivée de cette lettre te paraît sans doute étrange. Elle est inattendue. Elle l'est pour moi également. –_

.

Hermione s'était ensuite arrêtée, la plume levée au-dessus du parchemin. Cette entrée en matière lui paraissait plus adéquate, mais la suite était plus difficile à trouver. Elle avait donc recommencé… plusieurs fois.

.

 _Malefoy,_

 _Te souviens-tu de cet été de 1998 ? Nous étions jeunes, pas insouciants, mais désireux d'oublier nos soucis le temps d'un séjour. Nous avions dix-neuf ans, la vie devant nous, et pourtant, perdus dans les abysses créés par une guerre qui ne nous avait pas épargnés._

 _Cet été-là, nous nous sommes laissés aller à l'autre. Une première fois, et puis les jours qui ont suivi. Cet été-là, nous avons oublié nos querelles d'adolescents, les différences dans nos éducations. J'en aurais presque oublié la guerre pour ma part… J'en ai oublié que j'étais en couple._

 _Cet été-là, aucun de nous deux –_

.

Hermione s'était arrêtée, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle revivait ses vacances, la sensation du soleil californien sur sa peau dorée, la musique aux mélodies hispaniques…avant de revenir à la réalité, à la découverte de sa grossesse et à la vie qu'elle menait aujourd'hui, en tant que mère célibataire.

Malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, elle reprit.

.

 _Cet été-là, aucun de nous deux ne s'était douté que j'étais tombée enceinte. J'attendais un enfant. Le mien, évidemment. Le tien, également. Le nôtre, en fin de compte. Elle s'appelle Élia. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire. Peut-être voudrais-tu la rencontrer, la connaître…_

 _Je rentre bientôt en Angleterre. Tu pourras te manifester à ce moment-là si tu le désires. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec elle, pour ne pas qu'elle soit déçue et blessée si ce n'est pas le cas._

 _À bientôt, peut-être…_

 _Hermione._

.

Elle avait signé de son prénom, fixant les lettres comme si elle n'était pas certaine de leur logique. Ce qui était un peu le cas, pour être honnête. La signature dénotait avec l'approche initiale, à savoir l'emploi du nom de famille de son ancien amant, de son ancien ennemi. Alors elle avait relu l'ensemble du courrier, effrayée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui envoyer ça… C'était trop engageant. Ça l'effrayait. Ça la prenait à la gorge comme si elle étouffait dans de l'acide.

De rage, de peur et de honte mêlées, elle avait raturé le parchemin, le trouant au passage de sa plume, avant de le froisser tout aussi rageusement et de l'envoyer rejoindre les autres boules de parchemin. À ce moment-là, les larmes avaient déjà ravagé son visage rougi. Elle avait pleuré, à un point tel qu'elle suffoquait.

Puis elle avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains et le sommeil l'avait emportée alors qu'elle était recourbée par-dessus son bureau, dans une position d'un inconfort qui témoignait de l'extrême fatigue qui l'avait fait sombrer.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que sa dernière nuit sur le territoire français ne fut pas de tout repos.

 **OoOoO**

« Maman ? »

Hermione fut réveillée par une douce secousse sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, redécouvrant l'état dans lequel elle avait mis la pièce la veille. À côté d'elle se tenait élia, une tasse fumante à la main.

« Je t'ai fait du thé. Je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin, puisque tu as… travaillé toute la nuit », expliqua-t-elle après une courte hésitation.

Comme si elle savait de quoi il retournait, mais qu'elle ne préférait pas rajouter de Doloris sur le corps déjà meurtri. Hermione avait conscience de ses paupières irritées, et elle ne doutait pas qu'Élia ait compris qu'elle avait pleuré.

Cette enfant était décidément trop intelligente.

Hermione se redressa, subissant l'inconfort de ses muscles endoloris d'une position inhabituelle et inconfortable. Elle grimaça malgré elle.

« Merci mon cœur », répondit-elle en acceptant la tasse que lui tendait élia. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Huit heures. Je viens de me réveiller. Il faut qu'on termine les cartons aujourd'hui, alors je me suis levée tôt. »

Hermione sourit. Elle avait visiblement transmis son sens de l'organisation à sa fille. Dans un geste d'affection, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner ? »

Élia secoua la tête.

« Non, j'ai d'abord préparé ton thé. »

Une bouffée d'amour la prit. élia était tellement adorable. Un ange tombé du ciel. Immédiatement, la métaphore lui fit penser aux Poufsouffle.

Le mois prochain, Élia rentrerait à Poudlard. Elle pourrait très bien en être. Mais Hermione sentait qu'elle aurait tout autant sa place chez les Serdaigle. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce que le Choixpeau prendrait comme décision.

« Allons-y ensemble, alors », lança Hermione en songeant à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. « Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de manger ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione préparait l'omelette aux oignons demandée par Élia, appuyée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, sa fille pointa subitement le doigt en direction de la fenêtre située juste derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna alors, découvrant un hibou grand duc, plus souvent utilisé pour les longs voyages. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, permettant ainsi au rapace de déposer le lettre qu'il tenait entre ses serres, avant qu'il ne reparte aussitôt.

Sur la lettre se trouvait le sceau de l'école de Poudlard en cire rouge. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione, à la fois excitée pour sa fille et émue de savoir qu'elle allait officiellement faire sa grande entrée au château le mois prochain. C'était le moment tant attendu. Le moment qui marquait la fin d'une vie et le début d'une autre.

« Oh ! J'en connais une qui vient de recevoir sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard… », laissa-t-elle entendre.

élia sauta immédiatemment sur ses pieds en entendant le nom de l'école. Ses yeux brillaient, attestant de son agitation intense.

Fébrile, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle en sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'elle déplia avant de le lire à voix haute, d'une voix qui ne dissimulait pas son enthousiasme.

.

 ** _Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_**

 ** _Directrice : Minerva McGonagall (ordre de Merlin, première classe)_**

 _Chère Mlle Granger,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre confirmation par hibou le 10 août au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Mary Avercamp_

 _Directrice-adjointe._

.

Élia portant le même nom de famille qu'Hermione, la lecture de lettre avait provoqué un long frisson dans son chef, la ramenant dix-neuf ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait elle-même reçu sa lettre d'admission.

Et pendant qu'Élia lisait la liste des fournitures scolaires d'une voix toujours aussi enthousiaste, Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle rentrait au Royaume-Uni après douze ans d'absence.

Elle rentrait chez elle. Sans avoir annoncé à Drago Malefoy qu'il avait une fille, une fille qui avait grandi de l'autre côté de la Manche. Peut-être aurait-elle dû écrire la lettre différemment. Lui dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient : perdue, désarmée, elle lui avait caché la vérité. Lui dire qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle aurait aimé avoir plus de courage et de force, et qu'elle avait bien conscience qu'il était trop tard pour rattraper ses erreurs, mais qu'elle lui laissait l'opportunité de prendre sa place de père, s'il le souhaitait…

En cet instant, elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle allait regretter pendant longtemps de ne jamais avoir envoyé cette lettre à Malefoy.

 **OoOoO**

Ce matin-là, Drago s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Il était passé devant le kiosque à journaux, achetant distraitement _La Gazette du sorcier_. Son journal sous le bras, il était passé chez _MagicGalleons_ pour s'éviter l'infâme café de Département de la Justice magique, avant de s'installer à son bureau, en bon prince : les deux pieds sur le meuble, se délectant de l'odeur de l'infusion.

Il avait déplié le parchemin, tout en songeant que son bonhomme fêterait bientôt ses deux ans, et qu'il méritait son premier balai jouet. À cette époque, on en fabriquait déjà de plus sécurisés, avec des filets pour prévenir les chutes, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Drago.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua _l'article_ , celui qui faisait la une de la Gazette. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer d'emblée, il ne le savait pas. Mais toute son attention était à présent portée sur son contenu.

.

 ** _Hermione Granger : l'héroïne de guerre est de retour au pays_**

 _Nous le savions, Malone Gaffney, notre actuel représentant à la Confédération magique des sorciers avait décidé de ne pas reconduire son contrat, voguant vers d'autres horizons. Il avait notamment évoqué l'envie passer plus de temps avec ses petits-enfants. Jusque là, l'identité de son successeur était restée inconnue, gardée secrète par les membres de la Confédération._

 _Cette fois, l'information est officielle. Sa remplaçante n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, notre Sauveur. Selon nos sources, elle aurait passé les douze dernières années en France, où elle aurait poursuivi des études de droit international, avant d'exercer en tant que Manitou au sein du Ministère de la Magie de son pays d'accueil._

 _Pour que les grands représentants aient traversé la Manche et décidé de priver notre héroïne du soleil méditérannéen, nous ne doutons pas qu'Hermione Granger sera à la hauteur de nos attentes._

 _Maeva Lagarfield._

.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Drago, sursautant sous l'effet de la brûlure.

Il observa l'état de sa chemise, sur laquelle il venait de renverser son café. Il s'épongea, nettoyant le tissu d'un coup de baguette magique.

Ses pensées défilaient, incapables à rattraper. Drago ne savait même pas ce qu'elles contenaient. Il percevait à peine des flashes, des cheveux bruns entremêlés, des palmiers, un soleil de plomb. Un rire. Des soupirs. De la musique en espagnol.

Une part de lui était portée à la frénésie. L'autre restait figée de stupéfaction. Comment les deux pouvaient cohabiter, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Le fait était que cette nouvelle ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Même si ça ne devrait pas être le cas. Même s'il allait prétendre coûte que coûte que ça ne l'était pas, jusqu'à y croire lui-même.

Par Salazar, il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent en émoi. C'était d'un ridicule…

Hermione Granger revenait au pays après une longue absence. Et Drago Malefoy voulait savoir ce qu'elle était devenue après tout ce temps passé à l'étranger. Douze ans. C'était long, douze ans.

* * *

Oui, c'est long douze ans. C'est aussi long treize mois. Que vous me suiviez depuis le début, que vous m'ayez rejoint-e en cours de route ou que vous ayez lu TALYPE quand elle s'est terminée : merci. Merci pour votre soutien, vos messages, vos questionnements.

Quand je publie un chapitre ou OS, je réécoute toujours la chanson que me l'a inspiré. En écoutant _What if you could_ , la lecture aléatoire de YouTube m'a proposé _She's my ride home_ , une chanson du même groupe, qui se termine par la phrase suivante : _"Yeah, we won"_. Et c'est réellement le sentiment que j'ai aujourd'hui, en clôturant cette histoire, en cochant "complete". Oui, on a gagné. Moi, déjà, j'ai gagné énormément. En qualité d'écriture, en développement personnel, en amitiés également. Je me suis aussi nourri-e de vos retours, de vos questionnements, de vos réflexions. Et je vous le dis clairement : je me suis nourri-e de votre humanité.

J'ai quitté de nombreux groupes FB dits "féministes", mais qui ne respectaient pas la diversité comme ils le prétendaient. J'avais la sensation de m'user, de ne plus trouver de sens dans mes combats féministes, que je définis comme une convergence de luttes, c'est-à-dire en luttant sur plusieurs fronts : contre l'homophobie, la biphobie, la transphobie, l'acephobie, le racisme, la psychophobie, etc. (je vous renvoie au premier portrait de _Portraits inclusifs_ pour plus de développement). Et puis il y a eu TALYPE et nos nombreux échanges.

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire des fanfictions, je voulais simplement m'amuser, renouer avec une passion que j'avais oublié. Faute de temps, faute de convictions, faute aussi d'une vie compliquée. TALYPE n'avait pas pour première esquisse d'être une fiction militante. C'était simplement une Dramione que je voulais écrire parce que j'avais trop donné pour l'abandonner, alors même que je n'aimais plus le Dramione. C'est ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire certains passages du point de vue d'Élia et, naturellement, l'envie de parler d'un club LGBT est née. Alors ce n'est pas parfait, et d'ici peu, je vous publierai un errata exclusivement "notes d'auteurice" qui en parlera davantage (sans doute en suivi). Mais ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que grâce à vous, j'ai trouvé un endroit où je me sens parfaitement bien pour militer, partager, échanger, évoluer. Et je voulais vous remercier pour ça.

Je vous laisse ici. On se retrouve de toute façon très vite à travers mes OS, et notamment mes OS cadeaux pour TALYPE, à partir du 5 avril. Quant à la prochaine fiction longue, une Drarry, comptez probablement le mois de septembre 2018.

Merci à tous-tes, encore une fois. Vous êtes de belles personnes.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous.

Cailean Charmeleon.


	59. Mot de la fin

Chèr-e-s lecteur-ice-s,

Que vous ayez suivi TALYPE au fil des semaines ou que vous arriviez ici après publication du dernier missing moment, vous n'avez pas pu passer à côté des différentes thématiques que j'y aborde et, en particulier, à côté de celui des transidentités.

Du mieux que je le peux, j'essaie d'être lae plus inclusixe possible. J'essaie d'inclure, à minima, des personnages avec leurs particularités, de montrer une certaine diversité en sachant que je ne peux pas être exhausixe. Dans TALYPE, je parle beaucoup des personnes Lesbiennes, Gays, Bisexuelles et Transgenres (LGBT). Mais pas seulement. Hermione et Ginny sont dépressives. Ça fait référence à la santé mentale.

Je fais référence aussi, de manière plus discrète, au sexisme et au patriarcat : notre société nous donne des rôles, des attitudes, des comportements et y déroger signifie être hors normes. Il est question ici de divorce (même si c'est accepté à notre époque), d'interruption de grossesse, de relations avec des exs, de relations sexuelles pendant la grossesse, d'allaitement (ou pas), d'allaitement prolongé (ou pas), etc. Et même, à la fin de la fiction, avec un couple ayant une grande différence d'âges.

La question du mariage est également revenue à plusieurs reprises, beaucoup d'entre vous souhaitant que Drago et Hermione contractent une union légale : pour moi, ce n'était pas concevable, pas avec la vision des personnages telle qu'elle est dans cette histoire. Mais c'est également plus profond : non, le mariage n'est pas étape obligatoire, ça ne rend pas le couple plus sérieux ou plus durable, pas plus que l'absence de mariage ne fait perdre la notion de durabilité et de sincérité du couple. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne faut pas se marier. Chacun-e est libre d'un tel engagement, d'une telle symbolique, mais ça n'avait, à mon sens, pas de place dans cette histoire. Comprenez-le comme vous le voulez, mais un mariage est prévu dans une fiction à venir…

Mattheys. Mon chouchou. Au-delà du fait qu'il porte le prénom d'une personne réelle que je porte dans mon cœur, il représente en quelque sorte le point central de cette fiction. Mattheys est queer, ou comme beaucoup l'ont appelé « le bad boy ». Ce qui note déjà le côté « mauvais », le cancre de la société. Personnellement, ça m'attire beaucoup ce genre de personnes : elles font fi des règles instaurées arbitrairement, elles sont ce qu'elles sont, qu'importe ce que peuvent bien en penser les autres. Certain-e-s l'ont mal perçu, l'ont déshumanisé pour lui faire porter tous les maux, un peu comme Papa Drago qui a peur pour sa fille. On peut penser ce que l'on veut de son attitude. Être d'accord ou pas. Là n'est pas la question finalement. La question est : est-ce que vous ne l'aimez pas (pour celleux qui ne l'aiment pas, évidemment) parce qu'il est particulier, ou parce qu'il vous dépasse les barrières invisibles de notre société, ces mêmes barrières que… bah que l'on ne voit pas, en fait ? J'aurai l'occasion d'y revenir à travers mes futurs écrits, mais je vous en touche déjà un mot maintenant : _queer_ est un mot politisé, clairement militant. On s'autodéfinit _queer_ quand on remet en question la société, mais on ne catégorise pas quelqu'un-e de _queer_ , sauf si cette personne se nomme ainsi (mais bon, de manière générale, le mieux est de laisser les personnes se définir elles-mêmes et ne pas leur imposer une étiquette, de toute façon).

Queer, je le suis. Je m'inscris dans une démarche militante à travers mes écrits, et je pense que vous avez pu remarquer l'évolution si vous avez lu mes premières fanfictions. Il y a une promesse que je me fais, et que je vais vous faire par la même occasion. À travers mes histoires, je vais faire au mieux pour être lae plus inclusixe possible. Apprendre à montrer de la diversité. Apprendre, à minima, à avoir des personnages diversifiés, même s'ils sont peu présents et juste nommés : des personnages trans, homo, bi, asexuels, mais également non valides, neuroatypiques, racisés, etc. J'aimerais que chacun-e se sente légitime et inclus-e quand iel lit mes fictions. Que chacun-e ressente qu'iel a une place dans la société, une place pour être, pour exister qu'importe qui iel est, qu'importe sa particularité. J'aimerais aussi que vous découvriez de nouvelles choses en me lisant, que vous vous rendiez compte de réalités dont vous n'aviez pas conscience.

Je ne peux évidemment pas rendre compte du vécu de chacun-e : déjà, parce que chaque histoire est unique. Mais, en plus, parce que je n'ai pas les ressources nécessaires pour aborder tout sans être moi-même concerné-e. Mais je me renseigne, je lis beaucoup, je fais un travail sur moi-même et, comme je le disais, j'essaie à minima d'avoir une représentation, même si elle est factuelle et pas abordée en profondeur. Puis je ne veux pas être en mode « warrior » d'autres oppressions que je ne vis pas.

À présent, j'ai une confession à vous faire. TALYPE n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais envisagé au début. L'idée de base est née en juin 2016, alors que j'écrivais encore Oxymoron desti. Entre temps, j'ai grandi, évolué, découvert beaucoup de choses de mon côté, bien que l'histoire se construise petit à petit. J'en suis arrivé-e à un point où le Dramione n'était plus possible pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas abandonner tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Je ne voulais pas abandonner Élia qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'existence sans cette histoire. Alors je me suis défié-e moi-même. J'ai décidé d'écrire des histoires parallèles au développement du Dramione, me permettant, en même temps, de le faire évoluer doucement, naturellement, sans vous plonger dans l'ennui.

Ainsi, j'ai pu parler de mon couple lesbien préféré, avec Ginny et Pansy, en parlant au passage d'asexualité (j'y reviendrai dans mes écrits). J'ai parlé de Mia et du fait qu'elle soit Cracmole, ce que l'on pourrait comparer avec une mutation génétique. Bien que différente, elle pourra mener une vie en parfaite autonomie et comblée d'amour, et c'est cela le plus important. J'ai parlé aussi d'aromantisme, du fait d'être LGBTQ au sein d'un établissement scolaire. J'ai parlé d'émois amoureux et de construction de l'identité à l'adolescence, et ça aussi, c'était un fameux défi, finalement.

À ce propos, j'aimerais revenir sur quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup étonné-e, mais que je retrouve, en fait, beaucoup dans les reportages TV et dans recherches scientifiques concernant les transidentités. Vous m'avez tous-tes (ou presque) parlé à un moment donné de la souffrance de Teddy. Alors non, n'allons pas jusque-là parce qu'on parle de transidentités. On peut en souffrir, évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire ni systématique. D'ailleurs, Teddy vit bien le fait d'être transgenre. Ce qui est difficile, c'est qu'iel est adolescent-e, et c'est là le cœur de ses tourments. Iel est en pleine construction de son identité et, ça, c'est compliqué, parce qu'iel est perdu-e. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de votre propre adolescence ou si vous êtes en train de la vivre. Mais c'est compliqué, fondamentalement. Même si vous êtes un homme hétéro, cisgenre, dyadique (personne non intersexe), allosexuel (le contraire d'asexuel), blanc, neurotypique, valide… c'est compliqué. Parce que ça demande un temps pour apprendre à se connaître, à se comprendre, à une période où tout est bouleversé et où tout change très rapidement, dans notre tête et dans notre corps. Le fait que les transidentités soient inscrites comme maladie mentale (oui. C'est toujours le cas. Grrr) et que les psychiatres parlent explicitement de souffrance nous induit en erreur. La souffrance n'est pas automatique. Et si souffrance il y a, elle est principalement due à la construction binaire, qui nous impose des cases. Et ça, ça vaut aussi pour les personnes cisgenres, même si c'est moins flagrant. La souffrance n'est pas due au fait d'être trans. Au contraire même, le fait de se reconnaître trans est une véritable libération, une ouverture au monde. La souffrance vient du rejet et du fait d'être vu-e comme illégitime, monstrueux-se, malade, bizarre et d'être infantilisé-e, comme si on savait mieux que nous comment être heureux-se et bien intégré-e. Le bonheur vient dans le fait de s'accueillir les un-e-s les autres dans nos différences. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'on doit aimer tout le monde. Mais accepter, respecter et laisser vivre les autres, même si on ne les comprend pas, même si on ne pense pas de la même façon qu'elleux.

On en reparlera. J'en reparlerai encore à travers mes écrits.

Si j'avais un regret avec TALYPE ? Ce serait d'avoir invisibilisé les personnes intersexes. J'en ai conscience aujourd'hui, et j'y réfléchis, pour ne pas faire d'impairs, pour ne pas causer plus de torts. Pour visibiliser, intégrer, faire connaître, mais en gardant ma place de personne dyadique. Auprès des personnes inter, je tiens à m'excuser, sincèrement.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous tous-tes, qui que vous soyez. Vous êtes belleaux, légitimes.

Cailean Charmeleon.


End file.
